Different song, Same singer
by Alperez16
Summary: Events play out different at the Tower of Joy changing the game forever.
1. Chapter 1

Jon struggled through the masses of wights, he could see the Night King no more than 20 yards ahead of him, but there were too many of them in front of him, Longclaw felt heavy in his hands for the first time as he began to wonder if this was finally it, he slashed at the wight closest to him before a White Walker appeared behind him. Without even thinking he turned and feinted high before swinging his sword low and crashing it into the white walkers chest, the high pitched scream and the explosion of ice forced him to close his eyes for a minute, when he opened them he found most of the wights in front of him had disappeared. He summoned all his energy for one last burst and began to run towards the Night King, this would end now.

The rage of everything he lost powered his blows as his blade crashed against the ice of the Night King's sword. For Arya, For Sansa, For Dany, For Tormund, For Davos, For Sam the names fueling him with energy he long thought lost, his fierce little sister, his ladylike older sister, his determined aunt, his greatest ally, his loyalist companion, his truest friend, all of them lost to the monster he faced.

He thought of Lyanna Mormont, the she bear who proclaimed him king, of Dolorous Edd who faced it all with him from Hardhome to Last Hearth, he thought of Robb and Bran, little Rickon the brothers he lost, he thought of Ned his father in all but name and the pain of their losses infused his will.

The blade's came together yet again, neither giving an inch, close enough to look into each other's eyes, pale icy blue meeting dark purple almost black, Jon smashed his head against the Night Kings Skull surprising the fiend with his audacity, it caused a momentarily lapse, but it was all he needed he slammed his sword with all his might and forced it into the Night Kings chest, but nothing happened and as he tried to remove his blade he realised he had lost, he had failed, the coldness of the ice blade cutting into his skin no match for the coldness he felt in his heart, Jon never feared death and this time he welcomed it, he had nothing or no one to live for anyway.

"Nooooooooooooooooo", "no, no no" "that's not how it was supposed to happen" "he was supposed to bring the dawn, why, how, what went wrong".

The two figures sat looking on in horror as the world they knew ended, they had many names, many faces, many forms, but they were the same essence, call them the old gods, the new gods, the seven, the many faced or the drowned, the lord of light or the god's of Valyria and none of it mattered in the end they were the only gods and they would get their due.

"We messed up; it's as simple as that, brother"

"How"

"We allowed a dragon to be raised as a wolf"

"Then how do we fix it"

"Simple we allow him to be raised as a dragon"

"No brother, you're wrong, if he's raised as a dragon he fails also"

"Then what, we start again, where, at what point"

"Why at the beginning of course"

The two figures laugh as the turn towards each other.

**Dorne 283 Ac**

The screams were deafening and Arthur was terrified, the child shouldn't, couldn't be born now, it was too early, surely it was too early, the maester had said they had 2 moons to go, but no it was happening and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Gerold and Oswell waited patiently outside the tower but Arthur couldn't sit still like them, he paced the floor outside the room as if it was his own child being born.

Rhaegar had fallen and the usurper sat on his throne, a throne built on the blood of an innocent woman and her two infant children, what kind of monster stabs a little girl 50 times, Arthur couldn't fathom it, couldn't fathom the news he heard, how Robert had sat there laughing "I see no babes, only dragon spawn" what kind of a devil could say such a thing, little Aegon a babe in arms, sweet Rhaenys, they would pay, one day Arthur vowed, I will see them dead.

"Ser, the babe is born" the voice shook him out of the darkness of his thoughts.

"A boy Ser, a healthy boy, he and the mother are both well"

Arthur let the breath he'd been holding out in a large exhale, not a boy, a king, he thought as he entered the room. Lyanna looked tired but radiant, the babe in her arms small and quiet, he walked over to the bed and looked closely at the new king, tufts of dark hair starting to sprout on his head, but then the eyes opened and he could see Rhaegar in the boy completely, they were his a purple so dark it was almost black, Lyanna smiled up at him.

"I told him it'd be a boy, Arthur meet Jaeharys the third of his name"

**2 moons later.**

The tower burned in the background as the horses arrived, they'd been too late, someone had attacked the tower before they arrived and they were gone, he'd failed her, he hadn't been quick enough, damn you Robert, damn you for sending me to lift a damn siege when I should have been rescuing my sister. They waited until the fire burned out and searched the tower, finding exactly what he feared he'd find, there she was her body burned beyond recognition but he knew it was her, he could see the Wolf Pendant she always wore still around her neck

"Lya, I'm sorry" Ned cried out before falling to his knees.

**Lys. 1 moon later.**

He walked through the almost empty streets in a relaxed and carefree manner, it had worked, he was dead, they all were. He saw the house in the distance and quickened his steps, excitement buzzing in him as he finally made it to the door, the blond opened the door to him a smile on her face as she bid him enter, quickly he made his way up the stairs, past his brothers, one at the bottom the other outside the bedroom door, he smiled as he passed them and gave them a nod seeing their posture relax, opening the door he walked to the crib and looked at the baby inside.

"Hello, Jae" Ser Arthur said as the boy smiled at the sound of his voice.


	2. Catching up with old friends 1

**Lys 4 years later**

Arthur swung his wooden sword and blocked Jae's attack, the little boy grinned and attempted to spin as Arthur casually moved his sword to await the coming strike, only to be surprised as mid swing Jae reversed direction and forced him to move quickly to avoid being hit, where had he learnt that he wondered as they began to spar a little quicker, it was a few minutes later that he knocked the sword from Jae's hand.

"Nice move kid."

"I nearly had you didn't I?"

"Yeah, almost."

"One day, Arts, one day."

Arthur laughed at the infectiousness that Jae exhibited, it had taken a lot of persuasion to get Lyanna to agree to his sword training, "He's too young Arthur give it another year." she had said but in the he had convinced her, well him and Jae's persistence.

He took the sword from Jae and put them both away moving over to the jug of water he filled a cup and handed it to him "Here you need this." he said as Jae eagerly drank the water. Once they were done they headed inside, Lyanna was sure to have supper ready and to tell the truth he was starved.

"You missed it Mother, I nearly won." Arthur nodded as Lyanna gave him a proud look.

"I saw you from the window Jae, you nearly had him." the boy smiled as his mother ruffled his hair.

They sat down at the table as Lyanna filled their plates, Arthur was hungrier than he thought but nothing compared to Jae's appetite, the little dragon wolf was ravenous and was almost finished before Lyanna had sat down for her own meal.

Later that night after Jae had been put to bed, Arthur found Lyanna sitting in the courtyard of the small manse they had managed to acquire, she was sitting back with the moonlight shining down upon her and Arthur thought she looked more beautiful than she ever had, she looked content, happy and for that he was grateful.

"Is he asleep?" he asked her as he sat down as close as he dared.

"Aye, you wore him out today, 2 training sessions, is that not pushing him too much Arthur?"

"You know what he's like Lya, he puts his heart and soul into everything, lessons, training, sparring, he's soaks it all up and just keeps asking for more, you should be glad it's me here and not Gerold or Oswell, he'd wear them out." he laughed as he pictured Whent trying to deal with Jae's enthusiasm, Gerold would be patient, but Oz, well it's lucky they're busy elsewhere.

"Have you heard from them?"

"Yeah, Gerold is looking in on the prince and princess in Bravos, he's being cagey about it, no contact, but he's cheeking to make sure they're safe."

"And Ozzie?"

Arthur laughed a full laugh at Lya's pet name for the black bat, he hated it when she called him it, more so when Jae started copying her.

"He's somewhere near Norvos, they got a contract to protect some merchants and he volunteered."

"That does not sound like Ozzie."

"Whent's always been a law onto himself"

Arthur watched as a frown appeared on her face, he knew she wasn't buying it, but some things needed to be done if they were to begin their plans to take back the throne, Robert's reign was still fragile and if they managed to deliver on this contract the Iron Bank could become an ally.

"What aren't you telling me Arthur?"

"Many things, my queen, many things."

"Don't start that queen business Arthur, it's me plain old Lyanna, I'm not a queen, I'm just a mother worried about her son."

"You're the queen regent."

"Of what Arthur, this manse, the five of us aren't enough, we try and we die, it's as simple as that and you know it, we need to live Arthur, Jae needs to live."

"My queen,"

"No, enough."

He watched as she angrily walked off, he understood where she was coming from, but he had a duty an obligation, he Gerold and Oswell were the last reaming people loyal to Rhaegar's legacy, the had a king and no matter what they needed to do they would regain his throne.

**Norvos,**

Oswell watched the man as he counted out the gold, he kept one eye on the room of course but his focus was on the man he was here to protect, the merchant was the key, do good work here and he'd set up the meeting with the Iron Bank, but it was mind numbingly boring watching the man continuously count and hand out gold. He was in danger of dozing off if things didn't move along but then he noticed him out of the corner of his eye, Moving Quickly he pulled his dagger, the man never got his own out of it's sheath.

"What the hell?" he heard the banker yell.

"Seems like you need me after all".

Miarchos looked carefully at the man as he picked his gold up, he had been highly recommended but to be truthful he barely felt the need for extra protection, although given his two guards were standing in the corner looking shocked and a little embarrassed it was clear he had been wrong,

"It seems I am in your debt Ser."

"Well then lets hope you're a Lannister."

They walked out of the tavern with Oswell walking alongside him, an interesting man Miarchos thought, Westerosi obviously given his garb and his mentioning of the Lannister's, yes even here in Norvos the saying was well known, as they headed back to the river mooring where there boat was ready to take them onto Qohor, he wondered just exactly how much his favour would cost him.

**Bravos.**

Ser Gerold hated this, watching but not interfering was not something that sat easily with him, luckily so far there had been no reason for him to intervene but he wasn't sure if the time came he could stand idle. He had seen his old friend Ser Willem on a couple of occasions, checked to make sure the prince and princess had enough gold and help to keep them comfortable, Willem had been glad of the help discreet thought it was and even happier to here of the King.

"He is Well, Gerold?"

"Aye Will, he is, he's a good lad, quick, bright, he's his father's son."

"Better that, than being his grandfather's."

"Aye that's the truth, so the prince is still showing signs."

He watched as Willem shuddered, he had seen more of Aery's madness than most and he could see the pain on the other mans face as he remembered.

"He is Gerold, I worry about him, about the princess, I think there may come a time when we need to separate them."

Gerold sighed, this wasn't the path he wished to go down, watch and observe that's what they agreed on, the king had to be the priority, but he was a kings guard and while his oath was to the king, his duty was to the family, if the time came he wasn't sure which oath he'd stick to this time.

"If we need to, then we shall." he said watching his old friend's shoulders relax.

"The king is safe, Gerold, he must be protected."

"Don't worry my friend, he has Arthur."

Both men laughed, only a fool would go up willingly against the sword of the morning, it would take a full on assault, a large number of men to get the better of him and Arthur would see them coming and be gone before they even knew they'd been made.

He watched from his spot across the street as the little girl ran happily around the lemon tree, her smiling face reminding him so much of her mother, she looked over to him for a second and waved and he couldn't help but smile back at her, he knew it then, if need be, he'd do his duty, oath be damned.

**Lys.**

Jae woke up from yet another strange dream, the man once again there by the tree, he was sure he knew the man, the red stain on his cheek and his pink eyes gave him away, but why was he appearing in Jae's dreams and why was he telling him such strange things, he wanted to ask Arts about it but the man made him promise not to, he said it wasn't time yet, whatever that meant, then yet again practiced footwork and swordplay with him.

He got up and got dressed, dismissing the dream as he went in search of Arts to practice for real, he found him and his mother breaking their fast in the small room that served as a kitchen, they weren't speaking and he wasn't sure why, usually they laughed and joked together even when Jae wasn't around.

"Morning mother." he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning my little dragon wolf." she hugged him tightly ruffling his hair and laying slobbery kissed on his face as he struggled to get away.

"Morning Arts, ready for our training?"

"You need to eat something first little dragon." Arts pushed the bowl of fruit and cheese towards him.

He ate ravenously and noticed both his mother and Art's laughing at the spectacle he was making, grapes, cheese and an apple were horsed down in mere minutes, all foes vanquished to the hungry dragon wolf they faced.

"Whoa hold on there, slow down Jae, you'll make yourself ill."

Jae looked to see Arts had a worried look on his face so he did as he was asked, figuring there was no real hurry anyway, although he really was eager to get out and try the new move the man had taught him, maybe it was today, he thought as he grinned at Arts.

Later that night as he lay in bed he smiled, he hadn't won, but he got closer to hitting Arts yet again, as he closed his eyes he was almost eager to fall asleep, wondering what lessons he'd learn tonight, he hoped they'd be more of the sword fighting ones, the others weren't as fun, politics, war tactics, alliances and music, what did he need those for, he was only a boy and besides he didn't even own a harp.

**King's Landing.**

The small council meeting was already in swing when King Robert walked in, he wanted a damn tourney it was his son's name day and he knew both Jon and Stannis would resist, it annoyed him that they couldn't give him this one small thing, he'd only had three tourney's since he was crowned and none of them were even very big, sure the one when Joffrey was born was rather large but none of them even came close to Harrenhall, he shook with rage just thinking about it, no, he'd have a larger tourney and they better not gainsay him.

"Your Grace." Pycelle's toady voice announced as he entered.

One by one they all got up, Varys looking as shifty as ever, he hated the spider he really did but he need a master of whispers and no one was better than the eunuch at the job.

"What's so damn urgent." his voice bellowed.

"Is this about the tourney, are you lot finally ready to deliver on something I damn well want."

"No your grace, we have news, news that we knew you'd want as soon as we heard it." Jon Arryn said as he nodded to the spider.

"Well then, don't keep me waiting, I'm a busy man." the thoughts of the two whore's he'd left entertaining themselves in his rooms sent a stirring right down to his member.

"We found them your Grace, in Bravos." the oily smooth voice of the spider interrupting the daydream he was having of the large bosomed blond and her little cute friend.

"Found who?"

"The Targaryen's, your grace."

Dragonspawn, he thought as he began to smile, finally I'll be rid of all of the damn dragonspawn, now that would be a reason to throw a large tourney he thought as he began to smile.


	3. Catching up with old friends 2

**Bravos**

Gerold sat in the tavern, he had finished his meal and was just sitting there enjoying the mummers while drinking his wine, he would leave in the morning and he was looking forward to seeing his king again. As the mummers played out their show his attention was drawn to a table in the corner, four men sat there and what struck him was how quiet they were, they weren't paying attention to the show or really anything at all and something about it made it the hairs on his arms stand up.

"Anything else" the serving girl asked while taking his plate.

"No I'm fine" he handed her an extra silver which made her smile.

The men in the corner got up and started to head to the door, it didn't seem right to him so he followed discreetly, close but no too close. As they walked through the streets he felt his heart beat begin to rise, the direction they were heading in was one he knew too well, he checked his small sword and his daggers and wished he had brought his long sword, if this came to a fight he'd have preferred it to be with his weapon of choice. He closed the distance between him and the men, it'd better to be closer than discreet if what he feared was true.

**Lys.**

Jae woke up in a cold sweat, his dream tonight had been different, Bloodraven had show him something that had terrified him, a woman was being attacked by a giant, he was hurting her and Jae doing something to her on a bed, in the corner there was a bundle cloth covered in red, he tried not to look at it but the only other alternative was to look at what was happening on the bed, so he walked over to it and moved the cloth aside.

Jae ran down the hall faster than he'd ever ran in his life, what he had seen under the cloth scared him even more than what had been happening in the bed, so he ran and ran until he came to a closed door, he opened it to find a fat man with a piggy face, he was wearing armour and bearing a sigil of a black manticore on a red field, he was holding a small dark haired girl a little younger than Jae in his hands and hitting her in the stomach, no not hitting her he was, he was stabbing her.

"Why would you show this to me" Jae asked tears falling down his face/

"Why"

"You need to understand the past"

"Why. What good is it, what can I do about it" Jae almost screamed at the passive man.

"You can avenge it, avenge them, avenge your family"

As he got dressed the next morning he felt the bile rise in his throat, he ran over to the privy and emptied his stomach, as he vomited he felt his head clear.

"Rhaenys, Aegon. Elia" he spoke aloud while staring at his reflection in the small looking glass.

"My family".

**Bravos.**

Gerold faced the first man, the time for following was over, they were too close any closer and he may not be able to protect the princess and the prince, better to do this here and end it before they had a chance to get hurt.

"Who the hell are you old man" the pockmarked man asked as he drew his sword/

Gerold didn't answer with his words, quick as a flash he drove his short sword through the man's throat before turning and throwing a dagger at the second, he turned to the third only to feel the whipping sound of a knife being thrown at him, he tried to dodge but he was to slow and he felt the pain as the knife hit him in the shoulder forcing his sword to fall.

"Time to die old man" the man who threw the dagger said as he advanced with another drawn, the other man advanced with him after picking up the leader's dropped sword.

Moving slowly away Gerold waited for the attack, as he pulled the knife from his shoulder grimacing at the amount of blood that spurted out, he'd need to end this quick if he wished to survive, but the two men facing him where cautious after seeing two of their number fall.

"Ahhh"

Gerold smiled as he saw the sword jutting from the chest of the larger of the two men, the other one turned and began to run realising that now the odds were not in his favour, he didn't make it far, Gerold threw his dagger but only hit him in the leg but it was enough to stop him from getting away.

"Your losing you touch old man"

"I am injured, Whent"

"Like that's an excuse for the White Bull" Oswell said as he walked towards the fallen assassin.

"Please. Gah…." the man gulped his last breath as he felt the knife being forced into his heart.

"Os, I need help"

"Of course you do" Oswell laughed as he put his arm around Gerold's shoulder and carried him off, it had been a close call and even though he tried to lighten the mood with humour, he was a little afraid of what may have happened if he hadn't arrived in time.

**Lys**

Arthur noticed Jae's distraction while they broke their fast, he seemed lost in his own thoughts and it was times like these that he reminded him most of his father, the melancholy had passed to Jae and Arthur felt disconcerted by it, he had hoped that would be a trait that would skip a generation.

"You have lessons with Marceline today Jae"

"Hmm"

"I said you have lessons with Marceline today remember"

"Oh sorry mother, I was miles away"

"No you weren't my little dragon wolf, you were right here, if you were miles away then I wouldn't be able to do this no would I" Lyanna moved over to him and grabbed him before tickling him.

"No stop, stop" Jae tried to struggle as he laughed louder and louder.

Arthur watched as Jae struggled against Lyanna, it was futile, she wouldn't let go until the mood was broken completely, just like with Rhaegar she knew exactly what it took to force him to let go of whatever was bother him. He had seen it countless times when they were together, Rhaegar's mood would darken and he'd withdraw into himself and then Lyanna would come along and whoosh everything was light again, he loved her for it, seeing her bring the real Rhaegar out and watching her with Jae he loved her even more, she had a way about her, even Whent couldn't resist it when she started and as he sat there watching mother and son he felt something in his heart stir, when she looked over at him and smiled he felt his breath hitch in his throat, what was this?.

"Arthur, I ehmm had a bad dream last night" Jae said as they rested from their spar.

"Do you want to talk about it"

"Ehmm, no, not really"

"You can if you want Jae, we all have bad dreams"

"I Know, it's just…"

Arthur looked at him and waited, he knew he wanted to talk, whatever it had been about the dream had obviously bothered him, as they sparred it seemed like Jae had extra focus, more power behind each swing, he was fierce and Arthur was proud he was using whatever it was that bothered him in his training. But now as they sat there he knew they needed to talk but with Jae as with his father you needed to wait until he was ready, push him and you'd get silence.

"Jae, you can tell me anything, or not, it's up to you, but I'm here for you"

"I dreamt of Rhaenys" he said as Arthur gasped.

"Rhaenys, Aegon and Elia and what happened to them.

"They killed them Arthur, they killed them all" Jae said as the tears began to fall.

Arthur pulled the boy closer and held him tightly to his chest as the sobs continued, he wondered exactly how much he had seen in the dream and hoped it wasn't everything, god's please don't let it be everything he thought as he felt Jae Stiffen.

"I'm going to make them pay Arthur, make them all pay, will you help me"

"You are my king, what you wish is what I'll do"

Arthur shuddered as he saw the look of resolve in Jae's face, he had seen that look on Rhaegar's at Harrenhall, he watched as Jae nodded at him and walked away.

**Bravos**

The Iron Bank was intimidation wrapped up in opulence, large cavernous rooms with very little furniture all designed to give the impression of just how powerful the bank was. Gerold sat there with Oswell waiting for the meeting, it had been a few days since the attempted attack and the wound on his shoulder was healing well, it still pained him but there was no infection and he had been lucky that nothing vital had been hit.

"Where do you think they keep the real guards" Oswell asked looking about the room.

"Probably have secret doors they can come out of if need be don't ya think Gerold"

"Gerold"

"Sorry Oz lost in my head there for a sec"

"That must have been scary"

"What"

"Being lost in such an empty place"

"Your not funny, Whent" Gerold said as Oswell just nodded along a big smile on his face.

They were kept there for another few hours, waiting, no refreshments offered, not word, just waiting in silence, well as silent as anything ever was with Whent's running commentary, Finally a tall thin man arrived and bid them follow him, he led them to a large room with an imposing stone platform in the middle of the floor, on the platform was a large table with three seats on one side and two on the other, the three for the bankers were much larger than the two they would sit on, obviously a show of power.

They sat down and waited until three men entered the room, two older with greying dark hair while the younger one had pale blondish hair and piercing blue eyes, he sat in the middle while the older men took seats either side.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I am Ilios Natrios and how can the Iron Bank be of assistance to you today.

**Lys.**

Lyanna sat on the edge of her bed, dinner had been quiet with both Arthur and Jae seemingly elsewhere in their minds, but she hadn't tried to life the mood like she usually did, Jae seemed to want to brood and for once she let him, she had cleaned the plates and they stayed up talking about nothing in particular for a couple of hours before Jae kissed her cheeks and headed to bed.

She had decided not to ask Arthur what was wrong as they still weren't speaking properly since their little set to about Jae's future, she knew of course that the kings guard would try to place her son on the throne and she wanted his birthright and to avenge Rhaegar, Elia and the children but it scared her, the Lannister's were viscous they would do anything to keep the throne and it wasn't just their lives at stake, war would cost too many people and was it worth it. She sighed and bit the bullet and headed to Arthur's room.

"Arthur can we need to talk, about Jae."

"Of course."

She entered his room once again noticing it's scarcity, she had tried to brighten it up, but Arthur was not one for flowers or pictures, instead it was a simple desk, his armour, a small chest for his clothes and of course his sword, dawn was resplendent in it's beauty, it's white steel looking like the moon itself, while some swords glistened dawn shined.

"Arthur what's going on? What exactly are you planning?"

"Lyanna, you know what we're planning, it's what we've been always planning."

"Arthur it's too dangerous, I won't risk Jae in a foolish failed attempt to take a damn chair."

"I would never, we would never risk him, Lyanna, we're being careful, nothing will happen unless the odds are in our favour."

"Promise me Arthur, Promise you'll protect him."

"With my life, my queen."

A/N.

Thanks to all who've read and reviewed,

lostxinxthexdarkness

Not sure what you mean in regards to bold text, if it's the locations I thought they'd be easier to differentiate between by bolding if it's something else could you pm me. Some parts will be a little rushed as they're almost like snapshots, it's basically stuff we know happens in canon but just checking in on them. We know Robert sends assassins so it was more to re-establish it rather than to do a proper check in on King's landing as such.

The first few chapters will be short they're to set things up for the main story and I don't wish to spend chapter after chapter doing a Jae grows up thing when in essence the same thing same things are happening, as the story progresses and Jae gets older the chapters will get longer and of course certain events will force longer chapters before then.


	4. Catching up with old friends 3

**Lys**

Jae was standing at the tree waiting for Bloodraven, this was quickly becoming his nightly ritual, during the day he trained with Arts and with the various tutors his mother hired for him and then at night he'd dream and find himself being tutored some more. As he stood there he wondered just exactly what training Bloodraven had in store for him tonight, he hoped it was more swordplay those were the lessons he really loved. Watching Bloodraven wield dark sister and point out to Jae where he could improve really was the stuff dreams were made of.

Arts was no doubt the better swordsman but Bloodraven didn't limit himself to fighting honorably like Arts did, at first it had felt wrong to learn to fight in such a manner but as Bloodraven pointed out to him "When your fighting for your life young king, the only thing that matters is winning, not how you won.", the more Jae thought about it the more he agreed, especially when Bloodraven told him about his father.

_"Your father was a fine swordsman, true and talented and chivalrous just like Ser Arthur, but on the trident he fought against a man who wanted to kill him more than anything else in the world."_

_"What happened?"_

_"During the fight Robert slipped, your father let him regain his footing, as he did so he brought up a handful of dirt he'd collected and threw it into your father's face, before your father had cleared it out of his eyes the fatal blow had been struck."_

_"But that's dishonorable." Jae had said._

_"Rhaegar fought valiantly. Rhaegar fought nobly., Rhaegar fought honorably and Rhaegar died."_

After that Jae had no qualms about learning to fight like Bloodraven, so the lessons went on and Jae found he took to them as quickly as he did to how Arts taught him, oh he'd fight honorably when practicing but when it came to the real thing, he'd fight to win.

He was starting to get bored when Bloodraven finally appeared, Jae believed the man liked to test him, to try his patience and get him to lose his temper, so he resolved to keep as calm as he could and noticed the smile on the older mans face each time he didn't give in.

"Are you ready young king?"

"Indeed my lord, what lessons are we doing today?"

"Today will be different, think of it as a history lesson, it's time to meet your ancestors boy."

They were suddenly outside a large castle, it's imposing towers stretched higher than Jae could see, the fields were green and lush and the day seemed peaceful enough but as they stood there the scenery began to quickly change, suddenly there were horses and men and they were carrying a white flag, soon other horse appeared opposite carrying one also. Jae watched as the two groups met in the middle of the field outside the castle, the two men in the lead nodded at each other.

"Where's your king?" the leader of the group said, he was an old ugly man dressed in grey armor and Jae immediately disliked him.

"Aegon, will be here presently" the younger man answered, his long silver hair and symmetrical features signifying his Valyrian roots clearly.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over the men forcing them to look upwards, Jae couldn't help but smile at the sight, Balerion was every bit as formidable as the books made him out to be, his black scales and sheer size blocking out the sun itself. Jae watched the stunned faces of the men present as the black dread landed, he looked on in awe as Aegon descended down the wings, his armor as black as the scales on Balerion's back, his short silver gold hair cut tight to allow the Valyrian circlet to rest comfortably on his head.

"Well shall we do this?" Aegon said as he walked towards the group of men, nodding at the young silver haired man as he did so.

Jae watched as his ancestor argued with the grey old man, Harren that was his name, Harren the black people had called him in the books Jae had read with interest. He could see Aegon was starting to lose his temper with the old king, the man's confidence and arrogance annoying his ancestor so much his purple eyes darkened.

"You think to command me boy, I was a king while you were still sucking on your whore mother's teat."

"Yield and I'll allow you remain as Lord of the Iron Islands."

"Why would I yield, my castle cannot be taken, especially not by a green boy like you." Harren laughed before spitting at the ground just missing Aegon's feet.

"Very well Harren,, you leave me no choice, before this night is done, your line will end."

Jae watched as both Aegon and Harren turned and walked away, he looked to Bloodraven and saw the small smile on the albino's face, before he could say anything though darkness fell and night was upon them. He stood with Bloodraven again facing the castle and watched as Balerion flew inside, there were no screams, no shouts it was almost silent when it happened, when the night lit up with black flame and Harrenhall's walls began to melt.

Jae woke up from the dream feeling strange, he had seen how ruthless Aegon was but he had also seen him offer mercy, he gave Harren a man who no doubt was evil a chance before he finished him, Jae wasn't sure he'd have done the same. Harren was an evil man and if he had taken Aegon's offer he'd have continued being one, he'd have made other people suffer, surely a man like that deserved no second chance?

Gerold and Oswell looked at the gate of the manse and felt a mixture of relief and excitement to be home, they would see their brother again, see their queen and most importantly see their king. It had been almost a year since either of them had been in Lys and while both had done well in their respective tasks, there was an element of failure there also.

**Bravos, 3 moons ago.**

Gerold sat at the table of the tavern with Oswell, the meeting with the bankers hadn't gone as well as hoped, they'd agreed to revisit the proposal once the king came of age but wouldn't support a restoration just yet. They had however made an interesting counter offer, one they needed to discuss with Arthur before deciding on.

"Would you gentlemen like another drink?" the small dark haired serving girl asked, they nodded to her and she quickly raced to replenish their empty tankards.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know Gerold, I really don't, will this actually help?"

"It might Oz, at the very least it'll keep us and the Iron Bank in communication."

"hmmm." Oswell looked like he was about to say something else but the serving girl returned carrying the two tankards of ale.

Both men sat there contemplating their next step, they knew they'd have to return to speak with Arthur but before that they needed to resolve the situation regarding the prince and princess, they would need to be moved it was that simple, but where?, they couldn't bring them with them it'd place the king in greater danger, but they couldn't just leave them here, not now they knew their location had been compromised. Before their thoughts could get too far ahead of them a small girl appeared at their table and handed them a not before quickly disappearing.

_Meet me by the house with the red door. _

_At the hour of the wolf._

_A friend._

Later that night.

Gerold stood facing the house almost in the same spot he'd seen the princess days earlier, he waited while Oswell remained hidden, if this was a trap then they'd be ready for it. It seemed like hours passed before he finally saw him, the disguise would fool many but Gerold had known the man far too long.

"Hello Spider."

"Ah, Ser Gerold, it's good to see you my friend,"

"Do you have any friend's spider?"

"One can only hope, Ser Gerold, One can only hope."

"So Varys, what can I do for you?"

"You could ask Ser Oswell to come out from behind that door, it's hard to concentrate while being worried about being stabbed in the back." the man tittered.

"You give yourself far too much credit Eunuch, I'd stab you in the front just to see your eyes." Oswell said as he walked towards them.

"We should go somewhere less public, spiders don't like the open too many eyes." Varys said before they began walking back towards the tavern.

"No not here, somewhere more discrete." Varys said earning a suspicious look from them both.

"Do you really think if I wished you harm I'd be here myself, Ser Gerold?" he said before they followed him down a small alley.

Varys knocked twice and then three times in quick succession on the door before it was opened by an old grey haired woman, she motioned for them to enter and they followed her to a small room where Varys sat at a table and bid them to do likewise. He then looked at the woman and nodded as she brought a pitcher and three mugs to the table before leaving, Gerold watched as Varys quickly poured a mug of cool crisp sweetened wine before he drank it down in one gulp and then filling all three of the mugs.

"So spider what brings you here." Gerold asked taken a swig from the nearest mug as Oswell grabbed his and walked to the window to look outside.

"The same thing that brought you, looking after our king's family."

Gerold almost choked on his wine, he looked to Oswell and watched as his sword was unsheathed, within a flash the tip was at the eunuch's neck and for the first time Gerold could see the man looked scared.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't allow Ser Oswell end you where you sit spider?"

"Ser Gerold, I like you serve the true king, Jaeharys Targaryen third of his name, I would do nothing to harm him or his family I assure you, however if you feel it necessary there is nothing I can do to stop you" the fear in his voice was evident and so to Gerold's surprise was the honesty.

"Oz, for now let it be"

Oswell removed his sword but kept it unsheathed, he stood close enough to the table that it would take just an instant and Varys's lifeblood would be spilled. Gerold nodded and looked at the eunuch, the relief of the mans features as well as he nervousness still plain to see, he watched as Varys took a small piece of cloth from his sleeve and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"How long have you known about the king?"

"Since you left Dorne, although where he is I've not been able to discover."

"Nor will you."

"Very good Ser Gerold, now shall we continue?"

"Ok, make it good Varys, Oswell dislikes pulling his sword and not letting it taste blood, isn't that right Oz?" Gerold didn't need to look to notice the smirk on Oz's face.

"The prince and princess are safe and well, the only one who knows where they are is me, unfortunately the plan I had to intercept the assassins failed, which made things more dangerous than they should be."

"You sent the assassins here, if we hadn't have been here then they would be dead and your name would be much further up the list than it already is."

"List?"

"People responsible for the fall of the family we serve." Oswell responded before Gerold had time to.

Varys just looked at them both with a curious look, that Gerold couldn't quite decipher, before the perfumed man nodded and continued.

"Of Course, just for my own sake how high am I on this list?"

"High enough that the king will decide your fate, but not high enough that merely the sight of you would lead to you death, so be careful spider, very careful."

"Indeed Ser Gerold, I usually am."

"So you know of the king and of the prince and princess what's your game spider?"

"Why, the only game that matters Ser Gerold, the great game." he tittered.

**Lys.**

Lyanna watched from the window as Arthur and Jae sparred, she didn't like how vigorous they went at it but she could see the excitement on Jae's face and there was no doubt he'd improved massively, she shuddered to think how much better he'd be in a few years. She turned from the window and began to prepare the evenings meal, suddenly she heard the excited shouts of Jae.

"Ger, Ozzie." her son yelled before rushing to the two men.

"My king." she heard Gerold's voice before Oswell to greeted her son, she had tried to get them to be informal but unlike with Arthur it hadn't taken.

Outside in the yard the greetings continued as she heard Arthur's voice and Jae peppering both Gerold and Oswell with questions,.

"Where have you been?"

"Are you back for good?"

"Wanna spar?"

She smiled at the enthusiastic way Jae spoke to the two men, they were more than kingsguard to her and especially to Jae, they were family, Oswell the grumpy uncle, Gerold the wise grandfather and Arthur the surrogate father, no more than that he was Jae's father in all but blood. She finished the preparations and walked out to greet the two men,

"My queen." they both said as she grimaced at the title, it was bad enough when Arthur called her that but with him at least there was a tone of teasing, with Gerold and Oswell though it was spoken with reference and she disliked it immensely. She had never wanted to be a lady let alone a damn queen, but she was happy to see the men safe and well so she swallowed her irritation and bid them welcome.

"Gerold, Ozzie, it's good to see you." she said noticing the grimace that appeared on Oz's face, good she thought see how you like it.

"You men are surely hungry, come let's eat."

"Thank you your grace, but we must speak with Arthur first." she nodded to Gerold and he, Oz and Arthur took their leave. A worried frown appeared on her face which Jae immediately noticed, he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry mother, everything will be fine."

"Of course it will my Dragonwolf." she smiled before starting to tickle him, the two messed around and joked and it lifted her mood some, but the worry remained, just where had they been and why did they need to speak to Arthur so urgently.

Arthur and his brothers walked in silence to his room, whatever it was on their mind they weren't going to speak of it openly and Arthur was eager to hear about the prince and princess and how they got on with the Iron Bank. After entering the room he locked the door, Oz and Gerold took a seat on the chair and table while Arthur sat down on the bed.

"Well my friends, how fared your travels?" Arthur asked.

"Why don't you tell him." Oswell said motioning to Gerold before getting up and walking to the window.

"Where to begin Arthur, the prince and princess are safe although we were lucky, I was lucky that Oswell arrived when he did, the usurper sent assassins after them, but we handled them."

Arthur gulped, they had expected it to happen eventually but after nearly five years of nothing had hoped the princess and prince would be safe in Bravos, what now? Would they need to move them? Had Gerold and Oz already done so?.

"Where are the prince and princess now?"

"Bravos, they are safe Arthur."

"How if they were found once, they could be found again Gerold."

"We met with the spider Arthur, he's keeping them safe."

"We can't trust the spider Gerold, you know what happened in Harrenhall."

"Aye Arthur, but we were misled, the spiders intentions were true, as they are here, I know it's hard to believe Arthur but he's on our side, on the kings side"

"WHAT, your saying he knows about Jae, we need to move now, I don't care what you say the man cannot be trusted."

"Arthur do you think I'd put the king in danger?"

"No Gerold, but the spider plays his own games."

"Indeed Arthur this time though he's playing the same game as we are, he wants the king on the throne, he'll protect the prince and princess and keep the usurper from learning where they truly are."

"How can we trust him?"

"He doesn't know where the king is Arthur, if anything happens to the prince or princess then we'll know he lied and then we'll kill him along with the rest of the damn traitors."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears, was Gerold suggesting using the prince and princess as bait, surely not, there had to be more to this than that.

"What aren't you telling me Gerold?"

"Arthur the kings safety is paramount, but we swore an oath to protect both the king and his family, trust me we're doing both."

"Very well Lord Commander."

He watched as Gerold nodded the relief probably evident in his features, Gerold was a good man, probably a better one than Arthur, as much as he may argue with him regarding the prince and princess the truth of the matter was that Arthur would sacrifice them to protect Jae whereas he believed Gerold would try to save them all.

"So how did the meeting go with the bankers?"

"Not as well as we expected, but better than it could have."

Gerold explained that the bank wouldn't support a restoration yet, but they bank had made them an offer, one that they felt needed to be discussed in person, Arthur sat there as Gerold laid it out for him, it was surprising but it could be useful.

"Sell swords Gerold?"

"Aye Arthur, they'll give us the capital to start our own company, in time we can grow it and then after paying the bank off and seeing us make a success of it, they'll reopen the discussion about backing us for the throne."

"We won't be able to take Westeros with a company Gerold even the Golden Company wouldn't be enough."

"I know that Arthur, but it's a start, it'll give us a force loyal to us, to the king."

"To gold Gerold they'll be loyal to gold."

"Then gold we'll give them, Arthur if we managed even to get a reasonable sized company going, a well trained force, we'd have something, who knows what we can do with it later on, Oz agrees with me, but it has to be unanimous, it's all of us or none of us, what do you say Arthur?"

"Will it need both of you to run it?"

"Aye, at first certainly, but once we get it up and running, we can split our time between the company and the king, besides Arthur your managing to protect and raise his grace better than we could at the minute."

"Ok then, I'm in, all of us or none of us."

"All of us or none of us" Gerold and Oswell repeated.

**A/N **Thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed this story.

After this chapter time will start moving a bit quicker and the chapter lengths will start getting longer, we'll be doing small time skips to get us closer to canon timeline and each chapter will have a the year or years it's covering dated on the top.

AussieKay. We'll occasionly pop in to see how things are fairing in the north, but it'll be nearer to Canon timeline before we come close to any reunions.


	5. Dragons of Black and Red

**A/N. **I want to thank everyone who's read this story and especially those who've taken the time to review. This chapter contains some lemon so I've changed the rating and for those who don't wish to read it, its the entirety of the Kings Landing section. I'm now up to date with my pre done chapters, so from now on this story will be updated every monday, again thanks to those who've taken the time to read and review, it means a lot and insight helps me immensely.

**Lys AC 290**

Arthur sat down and watched as Jae played his harp, the soft melodious sound bringing a tear to his eye, he looked to where Lyanna was watching and saw her own tears falling even more freely. Jae had come on in leaps and bounds since they hired the Bravosi tutor, the girl herself was stunned at how quickly he grasped playing the instrument, she called him a prodigy and Arthur couldn't help but think of Rhaegar.

He remembered how quickly his prince had taken to swordplay, it coming to him almost like he was born to fight, he'd gone from a bookish prince to a warrior one so quickly that it was hard for people to remember he barely used a sword until he was way older than most boys. But while Rhaegar had been good, his son was already better, Arthur had never seen anyone master weapons as quickly as the boy.

It was the reason they now had him take more lessons in other activities, the harp, his studies, his grasp of trade and politics all of it came to Jae as easily as his lessons with the sword had. As Jae finished his playing Lyanna wiped her eyes and clapped a beaming smile on her face as she looked at him.

"That's was incredible Jae, really beautiful."

"Thanks mother, wait are you crying?" Jae said before rushing to give his mother a hug.

"It's fine my little dragon wolf, you just reminded me so much of your father."

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't want to make your cry."

"Jae, they're good tears." she hugged him tightly as he nodded.

Arthur watched on as she ruffled the boy's hair making him frown, he looked so much like Rhaegar in that moment that he had to wipe his eyes to stop the tears from falling. While they were sitting there Sena the young girl who helped around the house came over to him, a letter in her hand.

"Master Arts. A man left this for you." she said handing him the letter.

"Thanks Sena, is he gone?"

"Yes, he didn't require payment and said he needed to leave, Master. Arts."

"Sena, it's Arts ok just Arts."

The girl smiled and walked away, Sena was a small slight girl of around 12 name days, her long dark hair and dark eyes giving away her Lhazhareen roots, Gerold and Oz had rescued her from a small group of Dothraki while on an assignment in Qohor, the girl was too scared to go home and Oz feeling sorry for her refused to force her to leave. So on his next visit to see Jae she had accompanied him and they'd taken her into their service.

That had been almost a year ago now and the girl still had difficulty remembering she was no longer a slave, only Jae seemed to be able to make her call him by his name, the young boy seemingly able to put her at ease where both he and Lyanna would fail. He looked at the letter and saw it was Gerold's hand writing so he got up and moved to head inside to read it.

"Where are you slinking off to Arthur?" Lyanna asked catching him by surprise.

"Nowhere Lya, just have something to do."

"What's in the letter Arthur?"

"Lya."

"Arthur, read the letter here, please." she said softly as he nodded and sat back down.

He opened the letter and read it quickly before sighing, noticing Lyanna look at him concernedly he handed her the letter.

_Arthur._

_The Greyjoy's have been crushed, Robert and a force made up of Stark, Lannister, Tyrell and Arryn loyalists raised a fleet and attacked the Iron Islands and overwhelmed it, Balon has knelt and two of his sons lay dead, the third now a hostage held by Ned Stark. The spider says Robert's reign is now at it's strongest and the timing is no longer right, Oz agrees we need to wait Arthur, so we will. Things here go well the company grows stronger, our time will come my friend._

_All of us or none of us._

_Gerold._

Arthur watched as Lyanna shook her head, he wasn't sure which news annoyed her more, that Robert still lived and ruled or that her brother was still as close to his murdering friend as he had always been, When they heard of what Stark had said when he saw the bodies of Elia and the children, Lyanna had assumed her stubborn honorable brother would never speak to Robert again, seeing this letter showed how wrong she had been.

"Arthur."

"Arthur."

"What Sorry Lya, I was lost there for a moment."

"How many men does Gerold have Arthur?"

"Almost 2,000 Lya, 1400 horse and nearly six hundred infantry."

"It won't be enough Arthur.

"I know Lya, it's a start, with more and with some key alliances we may have been able, given the rebellion, but now we'll need a lot more."

He looked at her and smiled, the past two years had seen them grow much closer, they had even kissed once or twice before both of them pulled back, but what had surprised Arthur even more was that she had come around to crowning Jae, the assassination attempt on the prince and the princess was part of it he knew. But again it was Jae himself who really decided things for Lyanna, seeing the boy, seeing how good he was they both knew he was the rightful king and both were keen to see it done.

**Qohor.**

Oz looked out on the company, 1350 mounted men most of them former Westerosi knights with some Essosi men ranging from Dothraki to Norvosi and some for Lyr itself all under the auspices of Gerold and Ser Richard Lonmouth. They had been stunned when Richard had turned up one day with nearly six hundred men and horses, all of them former Targaryen loyalists who'd been punished by the new king, Once they'd heard of The Company of the Dragon they'd made their way and finding himself and Gerold leading had immediately signed up.

He watched as the knight of skulls and kisses lined the men up in formation efficiently, they used hand signals for formations and in attacks when they could, horns only if necessary. He turned to move to the Infantry nearly six hundred men under his own command, Oz disliked fighting on a horse he preferred to be in the thick of things fighting alongside his men and leading from the front. The men he trained used pikes, short swords and shields which they carried on their backs. Oz had modified the unsullied fighting style with some northern phalanx formations Jae had read about it.

He looked to the gates of the city in front of them, hoping they'd be leaving soon, staying in the vicinity of a city was fine, fighting with walls at your back in Oz's mind was a terrible idea, while it gave cover to the rear it allowed no place to go, no where to regroup and being crushed against walls was not something he looked forward to.

"Ser Oswell, how fares you." Richard said as he and his two captains rode towards him,

"Well Ser Richard, you."

"I'm good Oz, eager for the fighting to begin though."

"Well hopefully Gerold can get them to agree, then we can move onto these stunned crows."

"Stormcrows Oswell, it's Stormcrows." Richard said laughing.

"Really, you don't think they'll be stunned when we dragons stick pikes up their arses Richard."

The two knights and Richards captains broke out into a fit of laughter, why the hell a mercenary group of just over 1,000 men felt they could attack a city like Qohor was beyond them, why they were even needed was something they wondered about, but needs must and a sellsword company needed gold even with loyalists amongst them.

Ser Gerold rode at the front of his escort, 50 riders beside him not that he feared he'd need them, he'd dealt with the Qohorik before and while certainly strange and most definitely dangerous they were in Gerold's view honorable. They reached their destination, a large white faced building with a large number of guards outside it, Gerold and Ser Clarence Crabb dismounted and made their way to the entrance.

"I'm here to see Valon Hortis." Gerold said as the guard nodded and allowed him enter.

He and Clarence were accompanied down the long hallway by three guards one in front and the other two behind them, when they reached the large doors another guard nodded before opening them so they could go inside. The room was much smaller than the doors would have you think, a large table almost completely overwhelmed the room and sat at it's head was Hortis a small balding man whose family was among the most important in Qohor.

"Good Ser's take a seat, we have much to discuss my friends, Torvo wine for my guests." Hortis said signalling to the large man standing by his shoulder, this was no servant Gerold knew, but Hortis's bodyguard who he used to catch people unawares.

"Hortis, it's good to see you again." Gerold said sitting at the table.

"Indeed my friend, would that the circumstances were better."

"Aye, well to business then." Gerold said taking the glass of wine, poison wasn't the Qohorik way, if they wished you dead it'd be gruesome and a gift to the black goat.

"So Hortis, whatever possessed these mercenaries to think they could attack Qohor."

"Ah, Ser Gerold, it seems my message was mis communicated, it's not Qohor itself they attack, it's the trade routes, that is why we need your services."

Gerold nodded along, he knew they're was something off in the message he'd received and was glad his instincts were still sharp, he looked to Ser Clarence and smirked before turning back to Hortis.

"So which routes and for how long have they been attacking Hortis?"

"The main one Ser Gerold and it only started in the last moon or so."

"Then they must be camped nearby, I take it you haven't found them?"

"No my friend, which is where you come in."

"The company shall deal with this with great haste Hortis."

"There is a bonus for their leader's capture Ser Gerold, a rather large bonus that will double your payment."

Gerold shuddered as he turned to Clarence who just shrugged, if they wanted the man alive then Gerold could only guess at the horrors they'd put him through, still it was not his concern what they did, capture or kill it made little difference a contract was a contract and once accepted it would be fulfilled, their word may not be as good as gold but once given they followed through.

"As you wish Hortis."

**Winterfell.**

Ned moved the cloth up and down the sword, it's Valyrian steel gleaming in the sunlight, the cold breeze revitalizing his weary bones. The godswood always brought him peace but this early the coldness truly made him feel at home, his thoughts were conflicted and had caused him to leave his bed earlier than he had wanted.

The rebellion had been over almost as quickly as it had begun and at times it had almost been like being with Robert had felt the way it used to, all thoughts of their argument forgotten as they banded together to protect the realm. Balon had been a fool and it had cost him dearly, two dead sons and another now a hostage, no not a hostage Theon is my ward he thought as he looked out into the darkness of the pool.

_"Ned, why do we have to take this boy."_

_"It's Robert's decree Cat, we have no choice."_

_"A hostage then, to keep the Greyjoy's in line."_

_"Aye that's what Robert wants, but I'll not have it Cat, the boy's innocent he'll be treated as a ward, no matter his father's folly."_

_"Of course Ned."_

Thinking of Robert of course brought up his sister, he had lost her, her,Brandon and father all lost to dragons and then Benjen had run to join the nights watch rather than do his duty. Ned had never felt so alone as he did when he'd returned from Dorne. He took the pendant from his chest, its blackened wolf feeling warm to his touch, it was all he had left of her his precious sister, his wild wolf.

After the fighting on Pyke he and Robert had spoken and once again his chosen brother had bemoaned his loves loss, but you never really knew her Robert, you loved a shadow, a ghost but never the wild wolf that she really was he thought as his tears began to fall, he wiped his eyes and made his way inside peace shattered for yet another day.

**Kings Landing.**

Jaime thrust inside his sister her moans motivating him to move faster, to thrust harder to make her scream his name even louder. His hands pulled her hair back stretching her neck tautly as she slammed back against him.

"Yes, More, Harder."

He redoubled his efforts the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh only drowned out by the moans his sister was making, she was his, right now right here she belonged to him, he slapped her hard across her perfect arse feeling the flesh quiver against his hand, as he watched it redden he slapped it again and again, wanting to mark her to let the world know who owned her.

"Yes, slap me Harder my love, fuck me harder Jaime."

"Who do you belong to?" he said as he slowed his pace down almost stopping.

"Jaime, pleasssseeeee." she begged.

"I said who do you belong to?" He pulled back until his cock was almost unsheathed.

"You, I'm Yours, I belong to you, please Jaime, fuck me."

"Beg me."

"Please my love, my lord, My knight I Beg you. Fuck me, Fuck your queen, make me yours."

Jaime slammed his cock in harder than ever the shock and power of the thrust taking her breath away, he repeated it again and again, withdrawing almost completely before slamming inside her, he forced her face down onto the bed and powered into her, she felt herself begin to shudder as she came. He didn't stop though forcing her to come again and again before she felt him erupt inside her, she knew it right then and there, this would lead to another child, another perfect child just like her precious Joffrey.

**Bravos**

Ser Willem coughed and spluttered, his breathing shallow, he had sent the letter almost a moon ago and had hoped Gerold would have gotten it and made his way here by now, but it seemed his hopes were in vain. The princess stood with her brother tears falling from her eyes and he could feel his heart break.

"Princess, come here."

She walked towards him her brother standing by the door as the servants could be heard tearing the house apart in the background.

"You look just like your mother Princess, her beauty clear in your face." he tried to smile as he felt another coughing fit begin.

"Dany, step away from him, you could get sick." Visery's said reaching for her.

The little princess ignored her brother and placed her small hand in his the warmness of her touch calming Willem down, a dragon indeed he thought as she smiled at him even though he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Your mother would be so proud of you princess."

He coughed and spluttered and held her hand tightly before he felt his last breath exhale.

"What's to become of us?" Daenerys asked turning to her brother.

"We need to run Dany, we need to run now."

**Lys**

Jae and Bloodraven watched as the two men fought Valyrian steel clashing against Valyrian steel, Blackfyre meeting Lady Forlorn, the two men fought for an age. Daemon finally landing a decisive blow on Ser Gwayne leaving him beaten, bloodied and blind before pausing to allow one of his men take the injured man to the maesters at the rear.

Suddenly Jae and Bloodraven were standing on a ridge as the archers arrived, Jae shivered, The Raven's teeth looked formidable 200 men armed with weirwood bows stood and there at the front younger and looking like the famed warrior he was, was a younger Bloodraven both eyes intact, he nodded to his men and Jae saw the older Bloodraven close his eye.

The arrows flew high and true and Jae watched as the men below fell, Jae watched as Bloodraven pointed to a banner it's black three headed dragon on a red background waving in the air, he then nodded to the archers as their arrows concentrated on that point, he saw men fall one wearing a dragon insignia and looked to the older Bloodraven who had tears falling from his one eye.

Suddenly the archers stopped as men below made their way to the injured, he saw Daemon run towards one of the fallen and could hear the cries of no resonate from the man from where he stood. He looked as Lord Bloodraven gave the order to fire to his men and watched as the arrows hit the still crying Daemon.

He watched as a young man picked up Blackfyre from a fallen and dead Daemon and began to make his way towards the hill before he too fell to the archers, the younger Bloodraven pulled his sword as men arrived while the older stood there his eye closed while tears rolled down his cheek.

Two men faced each other one Lord Bloodraven the other Bittersteel himself, he watched as the swords clashed and quickly it became clear that as good as Bloodraven was, Bittersteel was better, but Bloodraven would not go down without a fight and the battle lasted almost as long as Daemons had, finally the blow was hit and he watched as Bloodraven lost his eye, before he could be finished off though a horn sounded.

The rebels were hit from the rear while another force hit them from the front, Jae recognized the men leading both forces, Prince Baelor and Prince Maekar, the hammer and the anvil and he watched as the rebels were crushed.

Later as they stood by the tree he looked at Bloodraven and could see the sadness in the man, he could see the memories had taken their effect and decided that perhaps it'd be better not to speak, but it was Bloodraven who talked.

"What did you learn young king?"

"I'm sorry my lord." Jae said sympathetically.

"Never mind that, I've lived with what I did and the hell I'm going to is where I belong, but you young king, what lessons did you learn."

Jae stood there for a few moments thinking on what he'd seen, the hammer and the anvil was one of the best and most useful military tactics in history but everyone including Jae had already learned of it. The Raven's Teeth proved that arrows and high ground could practically win battles and end rebellions on their own, but they had nearly been ended by Bittersteel's attack as they had no covering forces.

But it was what had happened to Daemon and his son's that Jae Lingered on, the tactics were dishonorable but the result was the end of the rebellion, the lives that could have been lost were prevented by what had happened on that field that day.

"To be ruthless is to be gentle." Jae said earning a warm smile from Bloodraven.

"Indeed it is young King, but heavy lays the ruthless heart."


	6. The Griffin

**Bravos 293 AC**

Oswell made his way into the tavern, he quickly sat down and the serving girl came to take his order, when she returned with his drink he sat and waited. His king had sent him here on this mission and Oswell though reluctant was actually excited, finally the king was making his own moves. As he drank his ale he thought back to the conversation he'd had with the king and Arthur and the surprise that both he and his brother had at the request.

_"You want me to go to Bravos my king?" Oswell asked._

_"Indeed Ozzie, it's very important you make it there in time." Jae replied._

_"Why my king, what's in Bravos?"_

_"Not what Ozzie, who._"

As he took another swallow of his drink he saw the man enter, his red hair streaked with grey, his beard lightly trimmed, the man had barely changed. His eyes though while still their vivid blue carried an air of despondency about them and even though he'd never been friendly with the man Oz felt some pity for him. Jon Connington had loved Rhaegar, people whispered he was in love with him, but whatever it was Oz could understand it, he had loved his prince too.

He watched as the man moved to sit in the corner, a serving girl already bringing a bottle of wine and a glass to him, was this a regular occurrence then he thought before dismissing the idea, his king had told him he needed to be here today, if this was something Jon did often then he could have come anytime. He moved from his seat and made his way to the other man's table, as he got there Jon looked up and saw him, recognition clear in his eyes.

"Whent?"

"Aye Jon, it's me."

"What do you want, I thought you were off gallivanting with that damn company of yours and Gerold's".

"Aye I was, we thought you'd come to us, like Richard and some of the others."

"Why would I do that?"

Oswell just shrugged at him before pointing to the chair, as Jon nodded he sat down and ordered another drink.

"We have much to discuss Jon."

"No we don't Whent, not today."

It hit him then he'd forgotten but obviously his king hadn't and it caused an involuntary shudder to travel down his spine, was Arthur right, was it dragon dreams? He wondered as his drink was placed on the table.

"Rhaegar wouldn't want to see you drunk on his name day Jon."

"Rhaegar is dead Whent, dead killed by the damn stag and where were you, where was Arthur." Jon said angrily.

"Where we were supposed to be Jon, protecting the king."

He watched as Jon spluttered and choked on his drink, getting up from his chair he moved to slap the man's back before Jon waved him off.

"What are you talking about Whent. Aegon's dead and you were never on Dragonstone."

"Jon I have someone who wishes to meet you, someone who's looking forward to it, so you can come with me and find some purpose or you can sit there and wallow, the choice is yours."

Jon looked at him and saw his smile, he nodded and got up from his seat, throwing down some coins on the table the two men made their way outside, it was a long way back to Lys.

**Lys 292 AC**

Arthur was worried about Jae, for the last few moons he'd been broody and tired in the mornings, he'd be fine once they ate and sparred but when he woke up he'd be quiet and it reminded Arthur too much of his father. Lyanna too had voiced her concerns to him, both of them determined to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering Jae. In all other ways everything was fine, Jae had come on in leaps and bounds in his studies outshining even the tutor's knowledge, his swordplay was incredible for a boy of his age and Arthur smirked thinking of just how good he'd be when he was older.

He and Lyanna had come to an understanding, they knew their feelings were real but Jae was the focus and anything happening between them could not interfere with that. It was a difficult decision they'd made and both struggled but felt it was the right one. Arthur made his way to the small room they broke their fast in, Lyanna and Sena already there preparing the morning meal.

"Good Morning Arts." the young girl said placing a jug of milk on the table.

"Morning Sena, Lyanna." he said as he sat down.

"Morning Arthur, Jae will be back in a minute he's been up a while already." Lyanna said the concern clear on her face.

Arthur looked at her and she nodded, he was about to get up and go find Jae when he came in himself, he was surprised to see the boy was smiling and he watched as he walked over to give his mother a hug and kiss on the cheek and playfully nudged Sena before turning away quickly.

"Jae." the girl shrieked a smile on her face.

"What, it wasn't me, it was Arts." Jae said cheekily before sitting down beside him.

"Jaehaerys Targaryen, what have I told you about lying." Lyanna said angrily.

"Sorry mother, I was just playing around, Sena I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." Jae said apologetically.

Arthur just smirked at both Jae and Lyanna causing her to frown before she laughed, this was better he thought, this was how mornings should be. Sena brought the food over and she and Lyanna joined them all four of them breaking their fast together like they did most mornings. After they were finished Sena took the plates to clean them and Lyanna nodded at him before looking at her son.

"Jae, lets spar." Arthur said getting a huge smile from the boy.

As they made their way out to the small garden they usually sparred in he turned back to give Lyanna a nod, he looked back to see Jae looking at him and knew he'd been caught.

"Arthur, we need to talk." Jae said his voice firmer than usual catching him off guard.

"Of course my king." Arthur replied, Jae rarely called him Arthur, in fact it had only started recently but when he did it usually meant he wished to discuss something relating their plans, something he and Gerold were both happy about although at times it caused them to worry.

The two of them sat down on the bench at the back of the garden, as they did he looked to see Jae wearing that same frown he wore in the mornings.

"Arthur, what do you know of dragon dreams?" Jae asked catching him completely by surprise.

"I don't, I'm not sure my king, I know of Daenys the dreamer of course and your father mentioned them, why do you ask."

"Because I've been having them Arthur, I've been having them for a while."

**Qohor 290 AC**

The battle, if it could be called that was over in less than an hour, once the outriders had found out where the Stormcrows were based they had reported back and the plans were made. Gerold and Richard each took half the cavalry to attack from the sides, Oswell took the infantry and made a show of marching straight towards the small fort, when they were spotted the Stormcrows lined up expecting an easy win only to find themselves flanked and within minutes Gerold's double envelopment had taken the day.

"Any losses Ser Richard?" Gerold shouted as the knight made his way towards him.

"No Ser Gerold, a couple of minor injuries but that's it, these people are shit at fighting." he laughed as more riders joined them.

"Aye, too used to fighting damn Dothraki who ride straight at them." Ser Clarence said wiping his brow.

"How many losses you think they took?" Gerold asked.

"About half are dead or soon will be, the rest have some injuries but most will live to fight again, we captured their leader trying to sneak away, some brutish fellow called Prendahl something or other, the man talks way better than he fights." Richard said pointing behind him.

Oswell and the rest of the infantry made their way forward, the battle was over before they even got their swords wet and while he was glad none of his men had fallen he was annoyed, what's the point of a fight if you don't actually get to participate. He walked on as two men came riding towards him one leading a unmanned horse behind him.

"Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold wishes to see you." the lead horseman said.

"Aye, so be it." Oswell replied turning to his second, a younger man from house Goodbrook,

"The infantry is yours, Marten, form them up and bring them in."

"At once, Ser Oswell." Marten said as Oswell rode away.

As they arrived Oswell saw the carnage that Gerold and Richard had wrought, it was clear now just why his boys hadn't been needed, the Stormcrows never stood a chance, he dismounted and made his way to where Gerold was sitting with Richard and some of the other knights.

"Oswell, how fares you brother." Gerold said as Oswell sat down.

"Good, Gerold, not much of a fight though."

"No Oz it wasn't still, we won and we'll get a good reward, we caught the leader so Hortis will have his fun."

"Poor sod." Oswell said grimly.

**Lys 292 AC**

Bloodraven watched as the young king moved the sword in a large arc, the steel glistened as the light reflected off it. Dark sister was a kings sword, a swordsman's sword and one day the young king would wield it to stave off the dawn. Today though it was simply another lesson, he watched as the boy moved and parried against invisible foes, as he twisted and turned until the movements became second nature.

"Very good Jaehaerys, but we have other work to do." he said as the sword disappeared from the boys hand.

"Of course my lord, what's our lesson today."

"The future young king, the future."

He walked with Jae to the weir wood and handed him a bowl of paste, it wasn't needed here but who knows if he'd meet the king in the years to come and if so it was better if he got used to it now. As the boy looked at him he nodded and Jae began to eat, his face grimacing at the waxy taste of the dish.

The sky darkened and the moon disappeared, clouds began to form and suddenly they were taken from wherever they realm they were in when Jae dreamed, to a new different one, he looked to Jae and saw the boy's confusion.

"Here we are my king, from here I cannot follow, what you see is for you and you alone."

The world spun as Bloodraven faded away and Jae was alone, the images came quick and fast, the voices in his head clear, **"You are the prince that was promised, the bringer of the dawn, only you can right the wrongs and set the world right".**

A brown haired man was on his knees, a sword raised above his neck, a young red headed girl screaming with tears in her eyes as the sword fell, a small girl with grey eyes crying as she was held by a large ugly man with a scarred face while around them people were slaughtered, a young beautiful girl with large brown eyes held the hand of a boy who resembled her greatly before suddenly being engulfed in a wave of green fire.

A dark haired boy lay on cold ground as the white snow turned red beneath him, a wall of ice crashed down as people ran in terror, a young girl tied to a stake screamed as she burned alive, a dragon fell from the sky it's scream haunting and beautiful, finally a man swung a sword at a thing made of ice, the thin blade crashing through an icy one.

Suddenly the images changed and quickened, a ship unlike any other, dragons in the sky, a man in black armor that shimmered and changed color to red, archers lined up on a hill, men with spears dressed in black, a silver-gold haired man standing on the bow of a ship as behind him the sea was covered in a hundred more, a man with greying red hair calling Jae his king, Seven men armored in silver wearing white cloaks as the man in dark armor landed in front of them riding upon a dragon.

Jae gasped and choked as he woke up in his bed, what the hell was that? What did he see? What did Bloodraven do to him?.

**Winterfell 293 AC**

Robb's name day was a happy affair, the lords and ladies of the north had attended and Ned was actually enjoying himself for once. He sat at the high table beside with his family, Lady Mormont his guest of honour this evening. He preferred to rotate who sat at the high table rather than have one Lord or Lady singled out as being more important than any other.

"My Lord's and Ladies of the north." he said as he rose.

"I welcome you all to my son's tenth name day celebrations and thank you all for coming." he continued as the lords banged their cups on the tables.

"As you all know, I'm not one for pretty speeches."

"Thank the old gods." the booming voice of the Greatjon rang out to cheers and more banging of cups.

"So I'll just say, thank you my friends for sharing this day with me and my family, for your loyalty and friendship I am eternally grateful, and just like the north, the Starks remember."

The banging and cheering grew even louder as Ned sat back down, he looked around the room to see most of the lords were smiling at him before turning back to their tables and continuing their revelment. At the table to the right he noticed Roose Bolton sat there his cold dead eyes looking around the room, when he noticed Ned looking at him he raised his cup and gave him a nod and Ned did likewise.

The leech lord was an enigma to Ned, untrustworthy but loyal, questioning but respectful, always ready to point out where things were in danger of going wrong but never offering solutions. His father had always told him to beware the Bolton's and Ned had taken that advice to heart but so far he had made no moves against him at all.

"Ned, are you all right?" his wife asked.

"Aye, Cat I'm fine." he said and gave her a smile.

He shrugged and turned to look at his children, Robb was growing up to be a fine young man, he had formed a firm friendship with Theon and the two were as close as brothers. Sansa was her mother's daughter, graceful and respectful and already a lady at seven. Little Brandon was a quiet lad although take your eyes off him for a second and he was a handful to reign back in, tonight though he was safely tucked up in bed, three name days being too young for a feast like this.

As he looked to his little daughter he felt his heart strings tug, Arya at four was her aunt reborn, she had Lyanna's free spirit a true wild wolf. He smiled as he saw her fling small pieces of vegetables at Theon earning a scowl from both his ward and her mother. When he saw Cat nod to Robb and Arya being brought from the hall he almost cried, how many times had his mother done the same when Lya caused trouble.

**Kings Landing 291 AC**

Jaime paced outside the door like he had for the births of both his children, truth be told it was not the babe he was concerned about. Cersei was his other half, the one thing that kept him sane in this world, if she was to die then just like Aerys at the end, Jaime thought he might want to burn them all. Robert had as was his wont gone hunting, _"I'll bring the babe a boar."_ he had excitedly said and Jaime could have killed him in that moment.

Tonight he'd feast and eat that boar and barely remember the reason he went hunting or the babe he supposedly killed it for, as a father Robert ranked somewhere between his own and Jaime himself. If he could he'd be in the room with her, holding her hand and making sure she was safe, but propriety demanded he wait outside and while he cared not for it, he had no choice. He turned as he saw Lord Arryn walk down the corridor, his hands tightly clasped and the worry lines clear on the older man's face.

"Ser Jaime, what news?"

"None Lord Hand, we still await…" the sound of a babe crying stopped him finishing.

The two men looked at each other and he returned the smile he was given, his much less enthusiastic than the Hand's. After what seemed like an age they heard someone make their way to the door before it opened and Pycelle stepped outside.

"A boy." the grand maester said which made the smile on Arryn's face even bigger.

"The Queen?" Arryn asked.

"She is well Lord hand, both her and the babe are in fine health."

"His grace will be most pleased at the news." Arryn said.

Jaime felt himself immediately relax, the smile he gave Arryn this time was much more genuine, his sister was safe and well and that was all that matters, not that he was a father again or that the idiot falcon had finally gotten his spare prince, but his love, his twin, was safe, his heart would beat another day.

**Myr 292 AC**

Ser Gerold sat in the small command tent, Ser Richard and Ser Clarence were joined by Ser Marten who was in charge of the infantry with Oswell away and Areigis the captain of their archers, the young lzhareen had only been with them a year but had already proved himself and his company many times over.

When Jae had told him to recruit archers it had surprised him, not that he didn't value their use but that the king seemed to be so intent on them having a specialized group of them, when he had told him he'd meet the man to lead them in Pentos he had been stunned. But just as his king had said they found Areigis and since then he and his two hundred trained archers were invaluable.

"My friends, I've just come from meeting our gracious hosts." Gerold said to laughs from the men.

"Aye, and what's the contract Ser Gerold?" Ser Richard asked.

"It seems it's the disputed lands we're off to my friends, a Khal has refused the tribute offered and is making his way here, we're to dissuade him from that course of action." Gerold said with a smirk.

"And how are we to dissuade him Ser Gerold, flowery words or cold steel?" Ser Clarence asked already knowing the answer.

"What Khal was ever dissuaded without cold steel." Ser Marten said causing more laughs.

"Aye, that's the truth of it. It's time to see how the Dothraki stand against dragons." Gerold said pointing to the map.

"What's the strength Gerold?" Richard asked looking to the map.

"Between 5 and 10,000 Richard."

The company of the dragon had grown in the last two years, it's numbers reaching over 4,000 not including the supporting forces who managed their logistical needs. With over 2700 heavy and light cavalry, 1,000 infantry and 200 archers with another 200 archer escorts which had been another of Jae's ideas, the company was formidable but often outnumbered.

"Here." Gerold pointed at the map. The small valley the perfect place to push the Dothraki through.

His men nodded and he picked up the map and the Myrish eye he'd been given as a gift from Magister Orszinus. Nodding to his men they made their way out, they had a hard ride ahead of them and while they needed to make good time, they should arrive before the Khal given them the chance to rest and prepare.

**Lys 293 AC**

Jon was almost unable to speak as he walked with Oswell to the small manse, he would see his prince's son, after all these years of thinking that everything was gone, he now would have the chance to see a dragon once more. When they reached the door he had to stop and take a breath, for the first time in almost ten years Jon felt hope as the door was opened by a small dark haired girl.

"Ozzie your back." she said and Jon almost smiled at the grimace on Whent's face.

"Aye Sena, it's good to see you, you are well?"

"I am Ozzie, thanks to you, quick come in, Jae is out back with Arthur and Lyanna will be glad to see you and your friend." the girl smiled at them both before they entered.

Making their way through the house Jon could hear the sounds of swords clashing, he felt himself move quickly towards the sound, practically ignoring the welcome the blond haired woman gave him and Whent. When he reached the back of the house he walked out into the small courtyard, what he saw there almost made him collapse to his feet in relief and joy.

The boy turned and spun, the swords clashing and parrying in an artful dance, Ser Arthur in full motion and the young boy keeping up and twisting and turning, arcing the sword while feinting to the left, finally a strike caught Arthur on the side and the boy smiled.

Jon knew that smile anywhere, he'd lived to see his silver prince happy, he'd do the same for his son, for there was no doubt in his mind, this boy was Rhaegar's son. He may not have his coloring but everything else were his silver princes especially his eyes, they were Rhaegar's eyes and Jon's heart almost stopped. He watched as they both noticed him and stopped their spar, the boy turned and walked towards him.

"My King." Jon said as he got down on one knee.

"Rise Lord Connington, there is much we need to speak on."

**A/N. **Thanks again to those who've read and reviewed this story, feedback helps me a lot and I'm most grateful to receive it. This is the first of time jump chapters, the story will move along like this for a little while, the chapters will cover more time until we get closer to the canon timeline and Jae is older, when the chapter length will also increase. Next chapter will be out on Monday and I'll post one a week from here on in, again thanks to those who've taken the time to review it really means a lot to me.


	7. The Griffin and the Dragon

**Bravos 290 Ac**

They were too late, they were gone and the house had been ransacked, Gerold felt sick to his stomach, the prince and princess were missing and he had no idea where to even begin looking for them. When he had arrived a sennnight ago he had been hopeful, their new company had thrived the arrival of Richard Lonmouth and the other loyalists had swelled their ranks and he now had enough loyal men now to properly protect the prince and princess.

Between himself, Richard and Oswell they had handpicked six men who would stay with Ser Willem, while he had trusted what the spider had told him, it still hadn't settled well that apart from his old friend the children had no one to protect them, so he was relieved that he finally could do something about it, but now his relief had turned to despair, he had failed them, he had failed his king.

He had ordered the men to look around the city and he himself had spent the last few days wandering the streets hoping for a sign, anything, but it was all no use. So now he was sitting silently in the tavern stewing over his failure, he needed to get a message to the spider, his contacts in Essos were far more extensive than Gerold's own. Contacting the spider though raised it's own problems, they needed to set up a better system than they had now, it would be moons before the spider responded to his messages.

"No luck I'm afraid." Cyrus said as he sat down at the table, Walton following close behind him.

"Any word from the others?" Gerold asked hopefully.

"No Ser, nothing, we saw Axel and Mychan briefly but they hadn't any news and were heading towards the temples, where Jason and Jonah went who knows, the twins are a law onto themselves." Walton replied.

The six men they'd chose were amongst the very best the company had in their rank, Cyrus and Walton had both fought on the trident under Ser Myles Mooton. Axel and Mychan were Celtigar Bannermen and had departed for Essos rather than swear fealty to the stag king.

The twins though were as Walton put it a law onto themselves, allegedly bastards of a noble house sworn to the Mallister's, the twins had no reason to be in Essos but had left the Riverlands looking for adventure, while wild and occasionally brash the two were incredibly loyal and Ser Richard had sworn for them personally, the fact that they were both incredibly skilled in close combat had aided Gerold in quickly agreeing.

"So Ser, what do we do now." Cyrus asked.

"We give it a couple more days, if we still have no sign of them, we rejoin the company." Gerold said with a sigh.

**Lys 292 **

Jae swung the sword as he waited for Arthur to make his move, it was something he'd picked up from Arthur during their spars. When he wished to taunt someone into making a mistake Arthur would swing and twist his sword in his hand, doing it so casually that the person facing him would see it for what it was, an insult,. It was Arthur basically saying he could finish you at any time and more often than not it provoked the response Arthur wished.

Unfortunately for Jae, Arthur didn't get provoked, he just casually moved and waited and he was far more patient than Jae was, what made Arthur so good was not only could he read an opponent he could read the situation better than anyone else. Jae had watched as he'd dismantle an opponent if he felt he needed to be brought down a peg or two, he watched as he fought defensively and within himself if he wished to teach something.

Arthur had no weaknesses when it came to swordplay, fight an aggressive style against him and his defense was so sound that you'd never breach it and soon wear yourself out, when you did it was over. Fight a defensive style and Arthur would attack you with movements so quick, so precise that you'd find yourself overwhelmed, even with the extra lessons Bloodraven had given him, Jae was no match whatsoever and while he occasionally came close to getting a hit, he never actually did land one.

Finally Arthur did attack and Jae smiled, he knew he hadn't baited him in or that Arthur had got bored, but rather it was lesson time and Arthur wished him to take something specific from this spar. The two swords quickly moved through the air, Jae's parry was sound but Arthur's moves were too quick, his strikes too precise and Jae soon felt himself overwhelmed and beaten.

"I yield." Jae said the sword pointing at his neck.

"Of course you do." Arthur said smirking.

Jae just laughed, Arthur rarely beat him so comprehensively anymore, usually Jae did better and he wondered if Arthur had been taking it easy on him and making him feel more accomplished than he really was. He frowned at the thought of it, he needed to be taught not coddled, if Arthur was doing it then it needed to stop now, overconfidence would not help Jae at all.

"Arthur." Jae watched as Arthur stiffened, their talk more formal now than usual.

"Yes, my king."

"Have you been holding back when we spar, Arthur." Jae said his voice shaking a little.

"No my King, I would never." Arthur said and Jae relaxed some.

"But then, how, I don't get it?" Jae asked confused.

"Think on it my king, then when you've got the answer we shall speak." Arthur said as he walked towards the house.

Jae walked over to the jug of water and poured himself a cup which he swallowed quickly, before pouring another. What was Arthur trying to teach him?, he had been waiting for Arthur to attack and copying his moves but what was it?, What lesson did he need to learn?. Jae began to go over the spar in his head, luckily it hadn't actually lasted very long, as he did so he began to see it.

He had been so concerned with following Arthur's moves, with copying him and trying to get inside his head that he had forgotten his fundamentals, his stance, his defense all of it was off, in wondering what Arthur would do, Jae had not done what he should do. Arthur had seen it and that's when he attacked, that's why he lost so easily, Jae smiled as he sat there, Arthur really hadn't been holding back during their spars.

**Pentos 291 ac**.

If there was one thing Oswell hated it was meetings, Gerold had a knack for them, he was patient and could hold his temper when needed and unlike Oswell he could easily get a handle on the intricacies of political speak. Oswell was a soldier, it was what he was good at, give him the command of men and an order and he'd see it done or die trying. Ask him to protect the king and Oswell would be the most diligent of Kingsguards, finding patience and understanding where before he had none.

But meetings were just not for him, this meeting was important though, the spider had set it up and Oswell had unfortunately been chosen to be the one to attend. The man was a Magister friend of the spider, a very wealthy man who could be a boon to the king's cause, since it was his turn to visit the king Gerold had wanted him to make the initial contact and now as he sat in the luxurious manse, Oswell wished it had been Gerold's turn.

When the man finally deigned to enter Oswell almost laughed at this girth, he had to be the fattest man Oswell had ever seen, the man was dressed in elaborate yellow silk that matched the bright yellow hair on his head and face, his beard long and forked and well cared for.

The magister was covered in gemstones, his hands bedecked in a variety of large expensive looking rings, if the manse and the servants left Oswell in doubt of the man's wealth, which they did not, then the jewellery and clothes he wore would be enough to convince him of it. Oswell stood to greet the fat man, still not completely sure of the correct greetings used in Essos.

"Ser Oswell, a pleasure, Illyrio Mopatis, I welcome you to my humble dwelling." the fat man said a large smile on his face.

"I am honored Magister, Lord Varys speaks very highly of you."

"Ah, my good friend, he fares well I hope?" Illyrio asked.

"Aye, that he does Magister." Oswell answered not knowing or caring if it was true.

"Please Ser Oswell call me Illyrio, any friend of Varys is a friend of mine," the fat man's piggy eyes examining his reactions, while the smile on his face stayed just as large.

"Very well, Illyrio." Oswell said the smile forced on his face, god's he hated this man already.

"We shall have refreshments, Atrea." Illyrio clapped his hand as a beautiful blond woman appeared as if by magic.

"Yes Magister." the woman asked.

"Refreshments Atrea for my guest." Illyrio said and Oswell almost gagged at the look the man gave the blond as she rushed away.

"Come Ser Oswell sit, first we eat and then we shall talk."

Oswell sat down and noticed the two unsullied guards who had been standing off to the side when he was in the room alone, now where within striking distance of him, a friend of his indeed he thought, as he began to work out how to quickly kill them both should the need arise. The blond woman and two other equally beautiful young girls arrived and laid down various plates of fruits and meats, the smell of the spices making his mouth water and though he hadn't been hungry Oswell ate his fill.

Compared to the magister though it may as well have been a small snack Oswell took, the man was a glutton and as quickly as he emptied one plate another was brought, after what had been perhaps an hour but to Oswell felt like very much more, the man's appetite was sated for now. He watched as the blond poured yet another glass of wine for the fat man, his appetite for drink equally gluttonous, where Oswell had two glasses so far. he had lost count of how many Illyrio had.

"So Ser Oswell to business then." Illyrio finally said and Oswell had to be careful not to breath a sigh of relief.

"Of course Illyrio, although truth be told I'm not sure of what business it is you speak."

"Why helping the rightful king regain his throne of course Ser Oswell."

"And how shall you do that Magister?"

"With gold of course, lots of gold." Illyrio said laughing.

**Winterfell 294 AC**

Ned watched as Arya grabbed the last remaining lemon cake and stuffed it in her mouth, Sansa had no doubt had her eye on it but she had sat there eating as befitting a lady while Arya was a hungry wolf reborn and Ned couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. He braced himself though for the inevitable storm that was soon to erupt once Sansa realized that Arya had eaten four cakes to her two.

Almost as soon as he thought it, the storm began.

Sansa looked to the plate and then to Arya who just laughed at her sister causing cake crumbs to splatter those nearest to her, Bran looked between the two and he began to laugh as well, while Robb shrugged his head and smirked.

"ARYA." Sansa shrieked.

"Whaffffffffff" Arya said as crumbs flew everywhere.

"You ate the last cake." Sansa said indignantly.

"So was hungry" Arya said her mouth freer now.

"But it was mine." Sansa shouted.

"Didn't see you name on it." Arya said with a shrug and Ned had to stop himself from laughing.

"There were three for each of us, I had two and that means you must have had four."

"See, I told Septa Mordane that you could do sums." Arya said her smile bigger now and Ned shot a glare to Robb and Theon who were giggling.

"Father." Sansa moaned as she turned to him.

"Yes my love, what is it." Ned said trying to keep his face straight.

"Arya ate my lemon cake." Sansa whined.

"What she took the cake from you hand, Arya that's not very nice, you can't go round taking things from you sister's hand." Ned said as his youngest daughter beamed at him.

"No father, she took it from the plate."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I don't understand if it was on the plate then how was it yours sweetling" Ned asked Sansa while winking at Arya who almost doubled over she was laughing so hard.

"It was ehmm, it was, we get three each father, there were six and we get three each." Sansa said determinedly before adding "But she took four, that's not fair, tell her father that's not fair." Sansa looked at him pleadingly.

"Indeed it's not sweetling." he said before turning to Arya.

"Arya, why did you take four cakes." the mirth clear in his eyes.

"Was hungry father and they're sooooooo good, Nan makes the best cakes doesn't she father." she said her tone suddenly full of mock innocence and her eyes wide like a puppy.

"She does indeed Arya, although I much prefer the steak and kidney pies."

"Ooh with the onions and the gravy they're so good, can we have them later father, pleeeeeeassssseee" Arya said and Ned lost his battle and laughed loudly.

"Aye, I think we can little wolf." he said as she nodded enthusiastically.

"FATHER." he heard Sansa snort.

"What oh yes, sorry sweetling, hmm how about I have Nan make you a plate of cakes just for yourself."

"Really father, a whole plate for me." Sansa said excitedly.

"Yes does that sound good sweetling."

"Yes father, thank you, thank you, thank you." Sansa said her smile beaming at him, he looked to his other daughter and rolled his eyes, causing her to spit out her the milk she had been drinking before she laughed loudly.

**Kings Landing 293 AC.**

Barristan stood outside the kings chambers, the noises from inside turning his stomach, for the last couple of hours the king had been rutting like the stag on his sigil and Barristan was disgusted, this was the man he was sworn to, a drunken wastrel who dishonored his wife and children practically daily.

All his life all he had wanted was to serve a good king, Jaehaerys had been one, as had Aerys in the beginning before Duskendale changed him, no Barristan thought it had begun before that. Rhaegar was where he had put his hopes, when Aerys passed Rhaegar would ascend and Barristan felt he'd be the king the realm had always wished for, but the stag had ended that hope and forlorn and adrift Barristan had sworn to the man.

He had regretted it every day since, Robert was a warrior not a king and had no wish to be one, if that was all his faults then Barristan could probably have forgiven him, but the man had worse demons than just apathy. Some of which Barristan had unfortunately seen too closely, having accidentally walked in on the king in the midst of his entertaining once or twice.

Barristan almost smiled when he saw Jaime Lannister and Arys Oakheart come to relive him and Ser Mandon and for once he was grateful to see the kingslayer.

"Ser Jaime, Ser Arys, the king is yours." Barristan said as he and Mandon began to walk away.

"Oh lucky us," Jaime said as both he and Arys shook their heads.

Walking away from the door as quickly as possible Barristan took the first turn that came eager to have some time to himself before he went back to white sword tower. However it seemed it was not to be as he found himself walking down a corridor with the spider walking towards him, knowing that the chances the spider would let him pass without comment were non existent, Barristan slowed his pace feeling it was better to get it over with.

"Lord Varys." he said with a small nod.

"Ser Barristan, I take it the king's entertaining guests as usual." the rotund man tittered.

Barristan didn't reply, a Kingsguard vow wasn't just the safety of the king but his secrets also and while no one's secrets were safe for long when the spider was involved, no man would ever confuse Barristan with a little bird.

"Have a good day Lord Varys." he said and began to walk away.

"Ser Barristan a moment if you please, I've heard a whisper from Essos that may interest you."

"What care I for what happens there?" he said the agitation clear in his voice.

"Well this particular whisper is about your brothers, oh I'm sorry I mean your former brothers." he tittered as Barristan stopped and turned to look at him.

"It seems Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell have formed a sellsword company."

"What?" that didn't sound like his brothers, he knew they'd survived there was talk they'd gone to Essos and he'd hoped they gone to protect the prince and princess, but sellswords. Gerold cared not for gold, for Gerold duty and honor came first and foremost.

"I found the name particularly apt." Varys said softly.

"The name?" Barristan asked.

"The company of the dragon. Ser Barristan, doesn't that stir up some images." he looked at the spider and all pretense was gone now, this was the real master of whisperers and this was not a face he showed to everybody.

**Norvos 292 AC.**

Dany sat on the bed crying, they had to leave, to move yet again, just like they had for most of the last two years, she had hoped they had finally found somewhere to stay, the people were nice and she hadn't spent a night hungry since they arrived her three moons ago. But then their host had woken the dragon and Visery's had insulted them calling them mongrels, the very people who'd protected them, fed them, and had given them coin and he'd called them mongrels, all because the younger daughter had dared to say he was no king.

"I am the king, a dragon, a pure blood, not like these mongrel's. when I regain my throne I shall return and burn this city to the ground." Viserys ranted as he grabbed what little they owned.

"Please Vis, tell them your sorry, tell them you didn't mean it, maybe they'll let us say." she said her voice breaking as the tears flowed.

"What did you say to me, A king doesn't apologize, I am a dragon, careful sister, you don't want to wake the dragon now do you?" Viserys said angrily as he stood in front of her.

"No, I'm sorry, your grace." Dany meekly replied.

"Very well, but next time you speak to your king that way, you'll wake the dragon Dany." Viserys said as he grabbed the small sack that now held everything they possessed in the world.

Dany looked at the ring at her finger through tear strained eyes, the last reminder of her mother now that Viserys had been forced to sell her crown. The past two years had been a nightmare, running from place to place, always in fear of the usurpers men finding them. They had little money and it ran out not long after they left the house with the red door.

Nights were spent huddled up together trying to stay warm and days spent begging for help from whomever they could. but most days they found no one willing to help them and most nights Dany had cried herself to sleep as her belly rumbled. Finally Viserys had been forced to sell their mother's crown and while the hot food and warm bed it had bought them for a while was nice, the coin soon ran out and they were once again forced to the streets.

That was when her brother began to change, no longer was he more concerned for her hunger than his own, no longer was he patient when she was slowing them down, the first time he hit her Dany didn't know what she had done. But whatever it was she had woken the dragon and since then, every day she was afraid she'd do so again, some days she was lucky and the dragon slept but lately the dragon awoke more times than not.

"Come sister, let us leave this mongrel's den, it's not a worthy place for a king such as I." Viserys said as he grabbed her hand.

Dany shakily got up and looked around the small room for the last time, she had been happy her for a while, it wasn't the house with the red door but it was warm, at night her stomach hadn't rumbled and while they were here the dragon mostly slept.

**Lys 293 AC**

Jon Connington sat facing the young king, his breath caught in his throat as he looked into those deep indigo eyes, his princes eyes he thought wistfully. From the moment he had seen him he had known and as the boy sat opposite him it was like looking at his father reborn. His expressions, his mannerism's, his way of moving all of these were Rhaegar's and Jon felt the hope bloom in his chest.

"Lord Jon." Jae said with a smile.

"My king." Jon replied.

"My lord I know you were close with my father, I would like to speak to you of him,if I may?"

"Of course my king, ask me anything."

"Arthur tells me my father was not fond of fighting, my lord."

"Aye my king that's true, your father was a fine warrior no doubt, few could match his skills with a sword, but he cared not for it, if it could have been avoided then I believe your father would never have swung a blade."

"Hmm." Jae said before quickly adding "Unfortunately my lord such things cannot be avoided."

"That is true my king."

"Please my lord, call me Jae, at least while we speak informally." Jae said with a smile which Jon returned.

"You honor me Jae, please call me Jon." Connington said receiving a nod from Jae.

"Jon, what we need to do can't be done without fighting, Tywin Lannister won't give up my throne without bloodshed."

"I'm sorry Jae but it's Robert who sit's the throne not Tywin."

"Aye, but we know who the real power is don't we Jon." Jae said and Jon nodded along impressed with the boy's understanding.

"Over the next few years we'll be making steps to regain my family's rightful place Jon, I would like you to play a large role in that"

"Of course your grace, I'd be honored to." Jon got up and went to get down on one knee to swear fealty but Jae stopped him.

"Jon there's no need, not yet, we have much to do and I'll need your help with some of those plans."

"Anything your grace, anything at all you need me to do, just command me and I'll do it."

"Well my lord, the first thing I need is you to start calling me Jae." Jae said as Jon began to laugh.

"Of course Jae,"

"But more importantly Jon, I need you to educate me on the houses of Westeros, on those who were loyal to my family and those who were not, Arthur, Gerold and Oswell have helped where they can and my mother's knowledge is based more on the northern houses."

"You though were actually fighting during the rebellion, you were hand for a time, I can think of no one who knows better how the old loyalties were split." Jae said before turning to Connington.

"Mark my words my lord, when the time comes we will split them again." Jae said determinedly and Jon Connington shivered at the steel in those words, Rhaegar fought valiantly and lost, his son it seemed aimed to learn from that lesson.

A/N. I would like to thank all of you who've read and especially those who've reviewed this story, feedback helps me immensely so thank you for taking the time to do so.

Guest, Jon will get dragons in this and it will happen very soon, certainly by chapter 10. On the pairing i understand and have read some really good Jonerys stories, but there are so few Jon/other stories and Jon/Marge is practically non existent, so its a pairing i think deserves some love.

On Arthur/Lyanna, I'm a huge Arthur fan he's my favorite what if character, if he had lived then wow that's a game changer imo. While i also believe that canon Arthur would never break this vow. the thing is Kingsguard did so all the time, Lewyn supposedly had a paramour, practically all of Robert/Joffs (terrible knights though they were) did and celibacy is such a hard thing to enforce since it's up to the person themselves to be the enforcer. Here though Arthur and Lyanna are the two people who spend the most time together, they're practically a pseudo family, to Jae they are his parents, Lyanna considers Arthur his father and Arthur practically considers Jae his son. So the two sharing feelings and occasionally crossing the line is imo something that could happen, they're struggling with it and will continue to, so while i get where your coming from, i hope you understand why i'm going the route i am with them.

Harisnorw, Cocorocks, thank you i'm so glad your enjoying the story.

Svenion, Then i'm doing my job, Ned in this is different, he's suffering from his losses and has no closure in relation to Lyanna, he'll occasionally have sad moments that may make you feel sad for him which is my intent, here though i hope you enjoyed the lighter moment he had.

Bella-Swan. Jae is perfectly aware of Lyanna and Arthur's feelings and has been giving them time to come to the right decision, he will though be knocking some heads together when he see's they're making the wrong one. He also understands that Bloodraven's teaching are important and that as you say he only wants the best for Jae and the Targs, you'll see some more of that in another chapter.


	8. Family Ties

**Lys 294 ac**

Jae dodged the blow from Jon's sword, spinning around and catching the older man across the shoulder, as he saw the man wince he quickly advanced. Jon's parries were completely ineffective against Jae's quickness, with a feint to his right he opened up the man's defenses completely, two more strikes was all it took and the spar was over.

"I Yield." Jon Connington said smiling.

"Well done, Jae." he heard his mother say.

He walked over to Jon and patted him on the non injured shoulder, before heading over to grab two cups of water, one for each of them. Jon gladly took the offered water and sat down as Arthur made his way over for the next spar.

"Will it be today, Arts." Jae japed.

"I doubt it Jae." Arthur smirked back at him.

They both took their stances, unlike the spar with Jon this one would be a lot harder, Jae had reached the level where now only Arthur could manage to beat him. Something that despite how good Arthur was, still rankled with him. He moved towards him and pressed his attack, the blade shooting forward even faster than it had with Jon, but Arthur was ready for him and easily parried.

He tried a thrust to Arthur's stomach but the man moved backwards quickly and Jae only found air, he swung his sword in a shallow arc trying to capitalize on Arthur's backward motion but again found no purchase. Finally he decided to go all out, speed was still his biggest advantage and while he couldn't yet match Arthur in strength or skill it was the one thing he beat him on.

His feet moved quickly as he covered the distance between them, the sword flashed across Arthur's face almost catching him by surprise, the speed of the movements putting the knight completely on the defensive. Left, right, right, left, right, high, low, thrust, swing, the movements of Jae's sword were almost a blur, yet Arthur parried them all.

Jae ducked under a counter from Arthur's sword and finally found an opening, he aimed at the man's side and felt the blade make contact, if they had been using live steel then the blow would have caused serious damage and perhaps been enough to give Jae the edge, but since the blade was blunted it instead only hurt and angered Arthur.

Jae was forced back as Arthur's swings became stronger and more powerful, the force of the blows against his sword almost forcing him to drop it, the two were locked in a dance, a fierce one which was finally brought to a halt by his mother's voice.

"Enough." she shouted and both of them backed off.

Jae saw Arthur look down at the sword in his hand almost in shock before he threw it down and walked away, watching the man retreat Jae hurriedly picked up his sword and placed it and his own back on the rack, he nodded to Jon to relieve the worried look in his eyes and went to his mother.

"Sorry." he said before quickly hugging her.

"It's fine, just don't worry me like that." Lyanna said and Jae nodded shamefacedly.

"I need to talk to Arts." Jae said before walking off in the direction Arthur had.

Arthur was sitting on the edge of his bed when Jae entered his room, he walked over and sat beside him and placed his arm around his adoptive father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry my king, I don't know what came over me." Arthur said shaking his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Arts, it's fine,"

"No my king, my job is to protect you, I could have hurt you, if one of those blows had landed." Arthur looked worriedly at him.

"Arts, you did protect me, you've always protected me, someday I'm going to fight someone who wishes to kill me, your preparing me for that. If one of those blows had hit me then it would have hurt for sure, but your training allowed me to block them, without that I'd never be ready." Jae said as reassuringly as he could.

"Beside's you didn't hit me, I won." Jae said as he pushed against Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur laughed though Jae could tell his heart wasn't in it, he knew that all the reassurance he could give him would make no difference right now and that the next time they sparred Arthur would take it easy on him. But he owed it to him to try, so he decided to speak about the one thing he knew would take Arthur's mind off the spar, his mother.

"I wanted to talk to you and mother about something Arts, I've been putting it off, I'm not sure why to be honest, but I think it's time, will you wait here while I go get mother?" Jae asked.

Arthur nodded and Jae quickly got up and ran to where his mother and the others were, he passed Sena in the hall and smiled at her before making his way to the courtyard.

"Is everything all right my king?" Jon asked.

"Aye, Jon, it's fine, Arthur's just a bit annoyed at himself."

"He should be." Jon said.

"No he was right to go so hard, I need to be prepared Jon, do you think the usurper would go easy on me if I were to face him." Jae said and watched as Jon shook his head.

"We'll speak on this later Jon."

"Of course my king." Jon said and bowed before walking away leaving Jae alone with his mother.

He walked over to where she was sitting down and sat beside her.

"Mother, we need to talk, you, me and Arts, could you come with me please"

"Of course, what's this about, is Arthur all right Jae?"

"He is mother, but you know him nothing any of us can say will make him feel better if he feels he did something to put me in danger." Jae said as Lyanna shook her head in agreement before they both stood and walked into the house.

**Tyrosh 294 AC**

The camp that housed the company was extensive, in payment for the last mission they'd done they received not only gold but the use of some abandoned buildings just outside the main walls of the city itself. With easy access to water and large enough to host more than a couple of thousand men the company had quickly gotten to work and made the area as secure as it could be, stakes and pits were dug and the buildings themselves were repaired to make them solid defensible structures.

In the middle of the compound the largest building served as a barracks and now served as quarters for over five hundred men. The second largest building was used as an armory and could at full capacity store enough weapons and armor to outfit almost two thousand men. The last and smallest building housed the officer quarters, a small meeting hall which Gerold had converted into the main strategy room and a small stable to the back of it where the officer's horses were kept.

Spread around the buildings were the tents that housed the vast majority of the men, each unit grouped around the different buildings. The cavalry being the largest now stood at over three thousand men and made it's home around the barracks itself, the infantry running to almost two thousand made their's around the armory while the archers which had swelled to just shy of five hundred kept near the officers.

Above the compound flew the company banner, the three headed red dragon on a field of black holding a crown in it's claws, it's three heads reversed as if they were looking westward. Above the door of the officer's mess the company words stood out proudly.

_**Forged in fire, we spill the blood**_

Gerold sat in his office and looked over the latest contracts, he had one thousand cavalry and five hundred infantry at hand in the compound, the others on various contracts already. Ser Richard leading the largest division of fifteen hundred cavalry and one thousand infantry along with almost three hundred archers on a contract in Mantarys,

While Ser Clarence was leading five hundred cavalry providing escort to the Qohorik tradesmen traveling to Volantis. The contracts with Qohor had provided the company with both most of it's gold and with it's reputation and were ones they always gave precedence to, a good company was one who knew it's friends in Gerold's opinion.

As he sat there wondering if he should take the contract the Lorathi were offering or the one the Bravosi were he was joined by Oswell who had a strange look on his face.

"Oz, what is it?" he asked.

"A letter from the king Gerold." Oz said handing him the sealed letter.

Part of the reason he'd accepted this compound had been they would be easily accessible to the king if need be, they could communicate much easier when they had a settled place of operations and though they also need one for logistical reasons, in the end it was probably the former which had swung it to be Myr. Gerold quickly opened the letter and read it before handing it over to Oswell.

Ser Gerold,

I require your immediate assistance,

I wish you to send 10 of our best archers

along with 10 infantry men and twenty cavalry

They're to meet with Jon in Myr and

follow his instructions as if they were my own.

It's of the utmost importance,

Your King,

Jaeharys Targaryen the third of his name.

Oswell just nodded his head as he read the note, both men wondering what exactly the king was up to, but both ready to follow the order explicitly, neither man voicing the doubts that they both shared. Occasionally they would receive a cryptic message from the king, telling them to accept a contract or deny one, meet someone in a specific place and recruit them, various different things which on the surface would seem strange but would always ensure a positive outcome for the company.

Arthur had written to them about the King's confession about dragon dreams and while they weren't sure if they fully believed it, the evidence was starting to mount up that their king knew things he should not. The strangest thing though they'd seen was the eagle that dropped the king's messages off, how he knew when they were there Gerold didn't dare to think about, but if he was resident in the compound inevitably the eagle would show up carrying a message.

"I'll organize the men and take them to Myr." Oswell said.

"Very well, you should leave immediately."

"Aye, I will, whatever this is its important, I feel it Gerold."

"Me too Oz, me too, I just wish I knew what the hell it was."

The two men looked at each other in silent agreement before Oswell left the room, Gerold felt a shiver run down his spine, he had longed for the time when his king would start taking part in things, he only wished it was in a more conventional way. Turning back to his papers he for some reason ignored the Lorathi contract, the one from Bravos suddenly seeming more interesting to him.

**Lys 294**

Jon Connington thought that perhaps these were his favorite times in the whole world, alone with the king going over the houses of Westeros, speaking about who was who, what they felt towards the Targaryen's, whether they would support a restoration or not, all of it made him feel like he was contributing, like he was vital in some way and for a man that had spent most of the last decade lost, it felt incredibly exhilarating.

The king was everything he hoped he'd be, fierce in the sparring yard, yet considerate of those around him, clever, studious and intelligent, yet willing to take advice and act upon it. When he had first heard the king play his harp and sing Jon had wept, it was like being with Rhaegar all over again and yet while the king was in some ways his father reborn, in others he was completely different.

Where Rhaegar was melancholic, the king was anything but, where Rhaegar could drift off into his own world the king was fully engaged with everything around him. There were times though where when the king was thinking or working something out in his head, that Jon could see elements of that quietness his silver prince had spent most of his days in, usually with the king though it was after one of his dragon dreams like now.

When Arthur had told him about the dreams Jon had wanted to scoff, surely he wasn't being serious, but the more time he spent with the king the more it made sense, the king knew things, things he shouldn't know and Jon had quickly come to believe in what Arthur had said. Some mornings the king would take time to get started almost like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, they would wait and he would explain some of what he'd dreamt the night before and they'd discuss it.

What made Jon a true believer though was when the king told them he'd learned how to become a warg, Jon hadn't known what that meant at first but the queen regent had explained it and Jon and Arthur had actually laughed, controlling animals with your mind was the stuff of children's tales. The king had stopped their laughter very quickly though, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were a pure white, Jon had almost fallen from his chair, Arthur's reaction was to reach out and try to grab the king only for the queen regent to stop him.

"_Let him be Arthur, watch." Lyanna had said. _

"_But his eyes, is he all right?" Arthur had asked his concern clear._

"_Aye, he is Arthur, just trust me." Lyanna had said and Arthur nodded._

They sat there and a few moments later a mouse walked across the courtyard and began to climb up the kings leg, the mouse walked up his arms and stopped on his shoulder before standing up on it's back two feet and bowing to the king, Jon had almost choked on his tongue, before the king opened his eyes and the mouse scurried off. After that they never questioned it again, not even when an eagle turned up one day and landed on the kings shoulder.

Now as he sat there Jon knew something was coming, the king though was going through the books and making notes on some paper and seemed distracted, so Jon waited until the king decided to speak to him about whatever it was that was on his mind, finally the king turned to him.

"Jon, I have an important mission for you."

"Of course my king, just name it." Jon said eagerly.

"I need you to go to Myr Jon, when you get there you'll meet up with some of our forces led by Ser Oswell, once there your to follow the instructions in this letter precisely, will you do that Jon."

"I will my king, you can trust me."

"I know I can Jon, I'm grateful for it truly." the king said while handing him the letter and Jon felt the pride bloom in his chest.

"Jon this is important, probably the most important thing I've asked anyone so far, no matter what I need to know that you'll do precisely what the letter says, no deviations, no questions, it must be exact no matter how strange it seems, can I count on you."

"I swear it my king, I swear it on my life."

**Winterfell 294 ac**

Ned stood in the courtyard his family beside him, they had received word that Lord Wyman's retinue had been sighted and as befit such an important bannerman Ned made sure to welcome him correctly. His Wife stood beside him, the slight swell of her stomach was more obvious now and Ned looked forward to the child's arrival, though it would still be many moons from now. His son Robb was standing beside his wife and Ned looked at him with his pride clear in his eyes, he could not wish for a better heir.

Sansa was perfectly turned out as always, her little hands clasped in front of her and her posture as straight as her mothers, beside her Bran was fidgeting excitedly never having been part of welcoming lords to Winterfell before, Arya had as usual arrived late and her new dress was dirty and already torn and Ned couldn't help but smirk both at his wife's consternation and at Arya's indifference to it, he quickly turned away when he heard the sound of the horses at the gate.

Lord Wyman rode in an elaborate sleigh, made of the finest wood and covered in elaborate etchings of mermen and women along with various sea creatures, lord-too-fat-to-sit-a-horse as some called him was one of the staunchest of Stark supporters and jovial company, Ned actually looked forward to hosting him, his son Ser Wendel was not as big as his father or his brother but was still a large man, a fierce one though and not someone who backed down in the lists from what Ned had heard.

"Lord Wyman, Welcome to Winterfell." Ned said as the large lord of White Harbor made his way over to him.

"Lord Stark, I'm honored to be here." Wyman said with a bow.

"My lady, you look resplendent as always." Wyman said as he kissed Cat's offered hand.

"Lord Robb it's good to see you again." he added moving onto his son.

Ned watched as both men greeted his family before they all made their way inside, as they were walking Wyman turned to him and asked if they could speak privately which Ned agreed to. They headed towards his solar while his family went back to their normal daily chores, Arya not even bothering to change her dress as she raced off towards the stables, no doubt to play with the new foal that had just been birthed.

When they reached the solar, Ned showed the men to their seats and offered them both some ale, which they accepted gratefully, after the serving girl brought the drinks Wyman began to explain his visit.

"My lord, I'm sure you wondering why I've come and I feel it's best if I get to the point, on one of Wendel's last visits to Essos he came across some news which I felt it best to bring to you personally."

"News my lord."

"Aye, lord Stark, while in Pentos, Wendel heard tale of a sellsword company, the company of the dragon,"

"I'm not sure what this news would have to do with me, lord Wyman." Ned asked a note of confusion in his voice.

"Normally nothing my lord, but it's who's in charge of the company that raised Wendel's interest, the company is made up of Targaryen loyalists my lord, exiles from the rebellion. That alone wouldn't be enough for me to bring it to your attention but it's the men in charge of it, that gave me pause."

"Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent, my lord."

Ned sat there shocked, as far as he knew all three of the Kingsguard died in that accursed place they held his sister hostage. They had found the bodies and there were enough items to confirm it was them, although there had been no sign of Ser Arthur's legendary sword, they were still certain all three men had perished, could it be, could they have lived, if so what should he do about it, he'd need to be sure.

"Are you certain Ser Wendel?" Ned turned and asked Lord Wyman's son.

"Aye my lord, I spoke to enough men to be sure, they even fly the dragon banner." Wendel replied.

"How big is this company?"

"It's quite large my lord, over five thousand men or so I was told." Wendel replied.

"Do you know if the Targaryen children are with them Ser Wendel?"

"No my lord, as far as I could find out they were not, but I'm not completely certain of it, could be they were and were hidden."

"Thank you Lord Wyman, Ser Wendel, you did the right thing bringing me this information, I am grateful for you doing it yourself my lord, I needs must think on this some more."

"Of course my lord, my son and I shall leave you to your contemplation, the road was hard and cold and a good warm bath would be most welcome."

"I'm sure my lady wife has organized such in your rooms my lord, we'll feast tonight and speak more of this on the morrow."

The two men nodded before leaving and Ned sat for a few moments and tried to figure out what this might mean, what should be done, but it was to no avail, his mind just kept going to the same place. He got up from his chair and walked to the one place he may be able to make sense of things.

Standing in the crypts in front of his sisters statue the tears came unbidden as always, the passing of the years had not lessened his pain or his regret, he placed the blue winter rose in the small bowl and turned to walk away. He needed more information, he needed to be certain they were alive and if so, then may their gods grant them forgiveness because from him they'd find none, it'd be cold steel he'd bring them instead.

**Lys 294 ac**

Arthur sat at the table with Lyanna both of them still trying to come to terms with what Jae had told them, neither really able to look at each other and both of them seemingly waiting for the other to speak first. He had been stunned when Jae spoke to them in his room, stunned that they had been so obvious and shocked that not only was Jae not upset with them but his king practically ordered them to do what they felt in their hearts.

_Earlier that day._

_Arthur sat on his bed as Jae and Lyanna entered, he immediately moved to the small chair so they could both sit on the bed, but Jae stopped him and took the chair himself. Arthur thought about standing but in the end he sat down on the bed beside Lyanna. _

"_Arts, mother, I wanted to talk to you about something important, something that's more important to me than anything else."_

"_Of course son, you know you can talk to us about anything, isn't that right Arthur?" Lyanna said as Arthur nodded in agreement."_

"_I know you to have feelings for each other." Jae said causing them both to let out gasps._

"_What I want more than anything is for you both to be happy, which I can see your not, why aren't you together when it's clear its what you both want?." _

"_I. we…" Lyanna looked to Arthur._

"_My king, we, I'm a Kingsguard, we can't, no matter what we want, we can't." Arthur said struggling to look at either Lyanna or Jae._

_"Arts, your more than a Kingsguard, you've been my father since I was born, you're the one who teaches me, who tells me when I'm wrong, you're the person I want to be like when I'm older." Jae said and Arthur felt his heart expand._

"_I want you to be happy, both of you, whatever reason you think stops you from being together it doesn't, if it's what you both want then It's what I want too."_

"_But I swore vows." Arthur said resignedly._

"_Aye to your king, Arts, who's telling you to ignore them, they're ridiculous, why would it matter if you loved someone, how would that stop you doing your duty?"_

"_Jae, don't I get a say in this." Lyanna said._

"_Of course you do mother, I'm not telling you to be with Arts, I'm not even saying you should be, I'm saying whatever it is you both want, that's what I want for you, if you want to be together then you have my blessing." Jae said smiling at her._

"_Arthur, as king I'm changing the Kingsguard oath, those who wish can keep to the old oath, those who don't won't have to, life isn't infinite Arthur, it's temporary and we have to make the most of it."._

As he sat there with Lyanna thinking back on the day he felt the weight he'd been carrying for the last few years lift from him, they would need to talk, need to decide if they should be together, if it was still what they both wanted, but they could do so knowing that Jae was with them whatever choice they made.

"Lyanna." "Arthur." they said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing.

**Myr 294 AC.**

Dany had begged Viserys not to go with these men, something about them was off and she had sensed it straight away but he had told her she was just a stupid girl and she didn't know what she was talking about. The men he said, had found their rightful king and would take them to the company of the dragon, a company set up to place Viserys on the throne.

But the more time they spent with them the less likely that seemed to her and even Viserys seemed to be coming around to that opinion, he had moaned incessantly as they were brought through side street after side street before finally one of the men snapped and struck him across the jaw knocking him to the ground. Dany had watched on shocked as the man began to kick and punch her brother before finally he stopped, she tried to go to Viserys but her arm was being held tightly by one of the men.

"Is he dead?" the tall ugly man asked the one who'd beaten her brother.

"No, still moving." the other man answered.

"Then you may as well finish it." another man said.

"No please, don't he's my brother, please don't hurt him anymore." Dany cried trying to get to Viserys.

"It's better off this way princess, he was selling you to us anyway." the man holding her said as she cried.

Selling her, what did he mean, he was lying, he had to be, Viserys was her brother he would never do that. These men had tricked him, they had told them they were there to help them and then they had tricked him.

"You're a liar, my brother loved me, he wouldn't do that." Dany shouted indignantly.

"Believe what you want princess, it's no matter to me, but you'll fetch a fair prize in the pillow houses, men will play to plow a princess and your maidenhood will fetch us a pretty prize." he looked at her his smile making her feel sick, but his words terrified her.

She watched in horror as the man walked to her brother before lifting his head and taking a knife to his throat, she screamed and tried to close her eyes as the lifeblood ran out of the only family she had left in the world. Her screams echoing through the streets and the smallest part of her hoped that someone, anyone, would come but she knew that she was now alone in this world and there would be no one coming to rescue her.

The men continued dragging her down the streets once they had dealt with her brother, she had tried to let her body go limp but the slap she got along with the warning of more scared her too much. They turned down a small narrow street, her tears had stopped now and she was resigning herself to her fate. She heard a sound and then another, like something moving in the wind and then the hand that was holding her arm was gone, she turned to see the men all laying on the ground, arrows in their necks and chests. She began to run towards the end of the street only to run into a man wearing armor who caught her and held her tight.

"It's all right princess your safe now, your nephew sent me here to find you." the man said.

**A/N.** Again i'd like to thank all those who've read and especially those who've taken the time to review this story, your feedback really helps me and i really appreciate it.

LordVillareal. Thanks for your comments.

Adato. thanks so much and have no worries, i'll be finishing them both and doing more.

Harisnorw. thanks so much.

Anja. thank you.

Willliams. yep Viserys is Viserys, but now he is no more.

Sagedofchaos. Thanks so much, there will be lots more.


	9. The Princess is not a Bride

**Lys 294 ac**

Jae walked towards the tree, Bloodraven was taking his time coming tonight for some reason and Jae wondered whether something had happened to the man. But before he had time grow concerned, his kinsman arrived looking quite worried for once Jae thought. The last few times he'd met him in his dreams had been interesting, he'd been introduced to the concept and practice of warging into animals, something he had only read about in a book on the tales of the children of the forest and the first men.

Bloodraven had told him how important it was to his future that he master this ability and had showed him the benefits, he had told him to start small and so Jae had practiced with mice before moving on. At first Jae had tried to force his way into the minds of the animals, but it soon became clear that while this achieved results the animals themselves were never the same once Jae had entered their minds, something he felt guilty about.

After speaking to Bloodraven he had been told that the best connections were made willingly and that he should suggest to the animal that they shared it's mind, show the animal the benefits and he should train it just as if he was training a dog or a horse. Jae had followed his advice and the results were incredible. What had started as mice, had moved on to cats, dogs, and even horses, but it was the eagle which he named Syrax after Rhaenyra's dragon that Jae felt the deepest connection with.

Being in the eagles mind was like nothing he had ever imagined, not only did they soar together but they understood one another, it was almost like having a conversation to get Syrax to do his bidding and Jae was incredibly fond of her because of it. As he looked to Bloodraven though his thoughts quickly changed to wonder what was bothering the man, as he had never seen him like this before.

"Young King we must speak urgently."

"Of course Lord Bloodraven."

"Your family is in grave danger Jaehaerys, it is up to you to help them."

"I must wake up, I need to get to my mother." Jae said his voice strained and full of worry.

"Your mother is well Jaehaerys, it is your aunt and uncle of whom I speak."

Jae felt himself relax a little bit, if his mother was safe then the threat whatever it was couldn't be immediate, meaning he had time to do something about it. He knew they had tried to find his aunt and uncle over the years, ever since they had disappeared in Bravos they had searched for them to no avail. If they were in trouble and Jae could save them it must mean that Bloodraven was going to tell him where they were.

"Where are they?"

"As of now they are in Myr, but soon they will be moved on, Viserys will not survive the journey they will take and Daenerys will suffer terribly, even more so than she would in her other life." Bloodraven said cryptically.

"Other life, what do you mean?"

"Sit down young king, there is much you need to see."

Jae sat down beside the tree and watched as Bloodraven took a deep breath before taking his hand, the two moved quickly through darkness and light, time and space, snow and sand. Finally they came to a stop at an elaborate manse. Jae watched as a fat man spoke to a thin silver haired man the two of them gesticulating and speaking animatedly before they were joined by a young woman. Her silver hair shined in the sunlight and Jae had to turn away when he saw that the dress she wore was basically transparent, she was beautiful but looked scared and Jae knew at once she was his aunt which meant that the thin man was his uncle.

"Come sweet sister, the khal shall be here any moment and he'll wish to see his bride, isn't that right Illyrio." Viserys said.

"It is my king." the fat man answered.

Jae was startled by the sound of horses and turned to see a group of men ride hard into the manse, Dothraki he thought to himself and as he looked to the man at the front he assumed this must be the khal, the man was huge well over six and half feet and his arms were bigger than Jae's body, he looked on as the man rode his horse in a circle while staring at his aunt before riding off.

"The man is Khal Drogo, he has never been defeated, your uncle has sold his sister to the khal for his army." Bloodraven said the disgust clear in his voice, Jae looked to his aunt and uncle he could see the fear and worry in her face, they had been talking and he missed what they had said, moving closer he heard his uncle speak.

"I would let his entire Khalasar fuck you if need be, sweet sister, all 40,000 men and their horses too if that's what it took to get my army." Viserys said and Jae looked on as his aunt cried.

Suddenly they were moving again, when they stopped this time they were at a wedding feast, he watched as his aunt with tears in her eyes was led to a beautiful white horse before she and Drogo rode off, they moved again this time when they stopped they were out in the open and Jae was forced to look on as his aunt was raped, her tears falling freely though they had no effect on Drogo.

"Enough stop." he shouted and he thought he saw his aunt look in his direction, before once again they began to move.

This time they were in a large tent, Jae watched as a drunken Viserys entered carrying a sword, he looked on in horror as he grabbed his aunt and held the sword to her clearly pregnant belly, before suddenly his uncle was grabbed by the Dothraki and Khal Drogo melted his gold belt into a cauldron before emptying the melted gold over his uncle's head.

"A crown for a king." Bloodraven said smirking.

They began to move again and Jae found himself in a tavern, there sitting at a table was his uncle looking much younger speaking to some men, he moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"She must remain a maiden though, you can use her any other way you want, but her maidenhead must be intact." Viserys said.

"Of course your grace, we understand the princess will need to at least seem to be virtuous." the man said as he and Viserys laughed.

Jae could feel his rage boil, he wanted to tear his uncle apart, how the hell could anyone be willing to do this to a little girl, let alone their own sister. If he had been physically able he would tear the man apart where he sat, but in this world that wasn't possible. He was about to try something though even despite this but suddenly again they were on the move, this time when they stopped they were stood in an alley.

He watched as a man kicked and beat Viserys before he cut his throat, another man grabbed his aunt and dragged her away, Jae looked to Bloodraven who just signaled him to follow. He chased after the men and watched as they walked down a narrow street, before suddenly everyone stopped, there were no movements at all, it was as if they were frozen in time.

Jae walked up to them and looked at them all, six men in total, big ugly men, he looked to his aunt she was tiny compared to them she barely reached to their stomachs, He turned to see Bloodraven watching him, Jae began to pace the street before running to the end of it. When he got there he stopped and looked back down before turning and walking back slowly towards the men, he looked to his left and right, taking note of the buildings, their positions and the style of them, he looked up at them and checked out the windows and the roofs.

"What we saw earlier, that was this other life you told me about wasn't it?"

"It was Young king, what we're in now is this life."

"When?"

"In three moons from now, on the fourth day of the third moon, the hour of the bat." Bloodraven said and smiled to himself as he saw the wheels turn in Jae's head.

**Myr 294 AC**

**Jon Connington**

Jon looked in on the princess and found she was fast asleep, the young girl looked so peaceful compared to how she'd been when they found her, normally Jon would have thought they had been incredibly lucky, but this had nothing to do with luck everything the king wrote had come to pass. He quietly closed the door of the cabin and made his way out onto the deck, the ship had been at sea almost a sennight and it would take another to get to Lys.

He nodded to the two guards who he'd placed at the door and made his way to the small area his men had taken up, most of them had nodded off, while one or two were looking over the edge of the ship just passing time. He had agreed with Oswell and had taken the infantrymen with him, making sure the princess arrived safely was their priority and while it was rare to run into pirates, it was better to be prepared.

As Jon sat down he thought over just how different his life had been since he'd been approached by Whent, he had given up, thought all hope was lost and now not only was he serving his king but he'd helped to save the princess, he'd gone from a man who thought the Targaryen dynasty to be dead to one who was now playing a role in bringing it back to life.

His thoughts lingered on his king, Rhaegar had been convinced his son would be the prophesied prince and while Jon would never discount anything Rhaegar said he never really believed it. But being with Jaehaerys, seeing the king in action and now seeing first hand whatever it was the king possessed, there was something otherworldly at play and it made Jon smile to think that Rhaegar as always had been right.

_**One week ago.** _

_When he arrived in Myr Jon found Oswell waiting with his men, they had been incredibly lucky the ship they sailed on had encountered difficulties and they'd arrived with barely a day to spare. He looked over the men Whent had brought with him, archers, infantry and cavalry, it didn't surprise him given what the letter said, but he wondered if they would all be needed, however Jon had enough faith in his king not to second guess him, if the king felt they were needed then they were needed.  
_

"_Jon." Oswell said as he looked at him._

"_Oswell, it's good to see you." Jon replied noticing the look of surprise on the man's face._

"_Is it?" _

"_Aye Oswell it is, we have much to do, we needs must be prepared."_

"_For what Jon, I have no idea what I'm doing here." _

"_Read this." Jon said handing him the letter._

_He watched as Oswell began to read, watching the expressions on the mans face change from confused to determined, his own had matched it when he had read the letter, so he could tell when Oswell was getting to the crunch of it._

_Jon,_

_When you arrive in Myr you'll meet up with Oz._

_The two of you are to take the infantry_

_To the corner of the alley facing the Birds Nest tavern._

_As you walk down the alley you'll arrive at left turn_

_This is the street you need to be at._

_On this street you'll see two buildings on either side,_

_Both will have second floors with a number of windows._

_Pay the men who own the buildings 5 gold dragons for their use._

_On the fourth day of the new moon, at the hour of the bat_

_Have the archers set up in both buildings._

_When the men arrive have them fire_

_Aim only above their bellies, at their chests and at their necks._

_This is very important Jon, there must be no low shots at all._

_Have the infantry wait at the end of the street _

_With the cavalry placed as close by as possible._

_As soon as the arrows have been fired_

_Jon you must go immediately and retrieve the princess._

_Be sure to tell her who you are and who sent you._

_Once you've got her then leave without delay_

_Have passage booked on a ship ready to board and bring her home_

_Protect her as you see fit, I trust you'll know what to do._

_Oswell while your returning to Gerold be careful and stay wary _

_Keep the cavalry with you at all times and all should be well._

_Your king,_

_Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name._

_"Lets not waste time then we should set up." Oswell said after reading the letter and Jon smiled, his king had good men and true with him and he was glad of it._

_Jon had raced down the street once the arrows had hit, finding the princess scared but thankfully unharmed._

"_It's all right princess your nephew sent me here to find you." Jon said as the princess looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Who are you?" she asked her voice hitching as she sobbed._

"_My name is Jon Connington, I was a friend of you brother Rhaegar's," he said as the girl nodded, he reached out to take her hand._

"_Wait you said my nephew, my nephews dead, who are you?" Dany said as she moved away from him, _

"_Princess I swear you nephew is alive and well, I swore an oath to your family, you can trust me, I'm here to take you to safety."_

"_My, my brother, they killed my brother." the girl said as Jon bent down and hugged her tightly._

"_I'm so sorry princess, we didn't know, we've been looking for you for years"_

"_You have?" she asked hopefully._

"_Aye princes, your nephew is very keen to meet you."_

"_Is he….is he good?" _

"_He is princess, he's the best man I know." Jon said truthfully and the girl relaxed._

_They walked to the end of the street where Whent was waiting , after introducing him to the princess they quickly made their way to the ship and were at sail within the hour._

Jon opened his eyes and shrugged he had dozed off, he could feel the stiffness in his back and neck from where he'd been leaning against the post so he got up and stretched hearing the cracks of his bones as he did so. He walked down to where the men took their food, he was hungry and would eat before turning in for the night, soon he would be back with his king and reuniting the last members of Rhaegar's family.

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

Varys sat waiting in the council chambers, he had been first to arrive since he was the reason the king would be attending, the news he had to share would no doubt lead the fat oaf to order feasting and gods forbid yet another tourney, he sighed as the door opened and Littlefinger walked in his usual smirk on his face.

Luckily Jon Arryn and Grand Maester Pycelle were right behind him, Varys was really not in the humor for his usual games with Baelish, Stannis arrived just after the hand had taken his seat, his face locked in it's usual humourless scowl. Finally the king arrived accompanied by Ser Arys and Ser Boros, as one the council stood, before the king left the two Kingsguard at the door and waved his hand at them to retake their seats.

"So what's this all about, why did you drag me from my bed Varys." Robert's voice boomed at him.

"Whispers for Essos your grace." Varys replied softly.

"This about that damn sellsword company again." Stannis said as he ground his teeth.

"No my lord, it's about the Targaryen children."

"You found them did you, Where are the damn dragonspawn." Robert interrupted a gleam in his eye.

"Viserys is dead your grace." Varys said as Robert burst out laughing.

"Who killed him? the man deserves a lordship" Robert said as he grabbed and emptied a glass of wine.

"Apparently he was trying to sell his sister to some brothel owners when they decided not to pay" Varys said noticing Littlefinger twitch, no doubt thinking how much coin he could have made selling a Targaryen princess to the highest bidder.

"He was selling his sister?" Jon Arryn asked the shock clear in his voice.

"Of course he was, mad just like his brother and father. " Robert said as he filled his glass with more wine.

"What about the girl?" Stannis asked and Varys was surprised to hear his voice sound concerned for once.

"Gone my lord, the people who killed Viserys took her with them."

Roberts laugh echoed around the room, Varys looked to see the disgusted looks that both Lord Arryn and Stannis were giving him, Baelish looked perturbed before quickly schooling his features, what was that about Varys wondered.

"A tourney Jon, the largest we've held, we must celebrate, to the end of the dragons." Robert raised his glass and for once actually sipped the wine.

Varys rarely felt rage, he could get annoyed and angry even but as he left the council chambers for the first time in years he actually could feel his blood boiling, what kind of a man was this so called king. Aerys had been mad and done terrible things but even in his madness he was never cruel for the sake of it, he enjoyed burning people of course but that was a symptom of his madness, he never revelled in the suffering of others, unless it was he making them suffer the flames.

Robert though actually relished the thought that a princess was being held by brothel keepers, that a young child was being sold for men to use, Varys could forgive most things under the right circumstances but hurting a child was not one of them. He fumed as he walked to his quarters he had been so close to finding the prince and princess but every time the news arrived just a little too late, his little birds had too far to fly.

As he sat down in his chair he wondered how the king would take the news, would he be as distraught as Varys was or would he be happy that the only threats to his claim were gone, no he would not be happy Varys thought. Everything he heard about the boy suggested that he too would be distraught, he had to be, the idea of serving yet another terrible king was not one he wished to contemplate.

The gap in his wall began to open and a small child stepped through, Varys smiled at him as he handed him two scrolls, he reached into his drawer and took out the small candied fruits he kept and handed the boy one, along with some coins. When the child left the way he came in, Varys opened the scrolls to see what news they brought.

_A little dragon has been rescued _

_And reunited with her kin._

Varys smiled as he read the note, all was not in vain then, Viserys was gone but Daenerys wasn't just alive, but safe and well, he quickly opened up the other scroll.

_A trip to the titan a year from now_

_Will lead to a dragon you long to meet._

Varys swallowed and reread the note to make sure it said what he thought, he quickly burned the two scrolls and poured himself a glass of the fine arbor he kept for special occasions. Today had started off as one of the worst in his life and had ended as one of the best. Viserys was no loss, he had already begun showing signs of being his fathers son by all accounts, but the princess was an innocent and Varys hated the thoughts of what would have been done to her.

But now she was where she was supposed to be, safe and protected and with family who would love her, the king had done what he had failed to do, he had saved his kin and Varys felt better than he had in a long time. Not only that but he would finally get to meet the boy he'd put all his faith in. He sipped his wine enjoying the taste, yes today had been a very good day he thought as he tittered.

**Lys 294 Ac**

Dany was excited, they had reached land an hour ago and were on their way to meet the man Jon Connington said was her nephew, she would have family again. When she'd been rescued she'd been naturally wary of the man what he said made no sense, her nephew had died when the usurper took their families throne.

Later though she found out the truth, it wasn't Aegon he was taking her to it was Jaehaerys her brothers son with Lyanna Stark. Viserys had cursed the Starks as being the usurpers dogs for years, he called the woman his brother had supposedly kidnapped a wolf bitch and said people lied about Rhaegar and he would never kidnap anyone let alone some ugly girl from the north.

Dany had always wanted to believe him, to believe that their brother could not do such a thing, that one member of their family had to have been good and true, so when Jon told her the truth she felt an enormous sense of relief. Rhaegar had saved Lyanna from their father's wrath and they had fallen in love and got married.

While Dany wasn't sure what Jon meant about their father she believed the second part, both Jon and Viserys said Rhaegar was a good man and a good man would never resort to kidnap. Jon wouldn't elaborate on the rest of the tale though, he said it was for her nephew to tell her the story. When she had asked what he was like she had been overjoyed to hear he was a good and kind.

They were so close now, the walk itself only took a few minutes but before they had left the ship Jon had sent some of the guards to check the route to make sure it was safe, only when he was sure it was had they disembarked. As she finally saw the manse come into view she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"It's all right princess your home now, you'll be safe with your family, your nephew will be very happy to see you well." Jon said smiling at her

"He will?" she asked hopefully.

"Aye princess he will."

They knocked on a door and a young girl not much older than Dany answered, the girl smiled at Jon and led them inside the guards following closely behind them. As they walked through the house she heard laughter come from a small garden to the back of it. The girl led the way and they headed out into the garden, when they reached it she saw a tall man with purple eyes and dark hair laughing and joking with a blond woman, while a boy not much older but a lot taller than her played with a large bird.

Dany had never seen such a bird before it was magnificent, it's wings opened up and were the size of at least two men standing side by side, it's beak and claws looked very dangerous but as it stood on the large pole it rested on it seemed to be anything but. The young boy was throwing up pieces of meat and the bird was snatching them from the air all while standing still on the pole.

"Syrax here." the boy said as he threw another piece up and the bird grabbed it before it could fall to the ground, suddenly it gave a shriek and the boy turned to face her.

"My king, may I present princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen." Jon said.

"Princess, his grace Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name." he added and she curtsied.

The boy walked towards her, his dark hair long and flowing, his eyes a dark indigo, he smiled at her and Dany felt herself smile back.

"Welcome home aunt." Jaehaerys said as he hugged her and Dany felt the tears begin to fall, home, family, safe she thought as she hugged her nephew tightly.

**Winterfell 294 AC**

**Arya.**

Arya raced through the yard running quickly from her mother, Sansa, and the septa, she had not only ran from her sewing lessons, stupid things she thought as she dodged a guard who tried to grab her, but worse than that she'd thrown mud all over Sansa's new dress when her sister had tried to stop her, stupid Sansa she thought before smiling as she remembered the look on her sisters face.

"Arya Stark come back here at once." her mothers voice echoed through the yard.

"I'll catch her." she heard Alebelly say and she smirked, as if you could she thought as she easily dodged him.

She had almost made it out of the yard when she was grabbed, she turned to hit whichever fool it was who dared grab the mighty Arya Underfoot only to find herself staring into the grey eyes of her father, oh no she thought, I'm in for it now.

"Where are you running to little wolf?" her father asked.

"I ehmm. I.. was just going to my lessons father." Arya said her eyes wide and lip quivering.

"Oh were you now and your mother chasing you, that's because?"

"I didn't mean it father, honest, it was just the lessons are so boring, can't I do something else father, I could learn to fire a bow or something, please." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry little wolf but those lessons are not for girls, now here's your mother, better tell her your sorry." her father said kissing her on the forehead.

Arya walked resignedly towards her mother, no doubt she'd be punished and forced to listen to yet another lecture on how young ladies should behave, it was so unfair, why, why did ladies have to behave differently, she'd be better than Bran with a bow if she could practice, but instead she was forced to do stupid things like sewing it wasn't fair.

**Ned.**

Ned shook his head at his daughters antics there was never a dull moment with Arya around, he had smiled as he watched her dodge through the courtyard, her speed and movement too much for those around to catch her, Arya Underfoot indeed he laughed. She was his sister reborn and while it brought him joy to see it, he worried about her too.

As he walked back to his solar memories of his sister swarmed his mind, how she and Benjen would get into all kinds of mischief, how their father would act annoyed at her antics but just like he would with Arya, would try his best not to smile at them. After a few moments he entered his solar and sat down before pouring himself a mug of water, he drank it down and began to go through the papers on his desk. Thinking of his sister still brought back the same familiar feelings, sadness, regret at her loss and anger at those he blamed for it.

He began going over the reports he'd gotten from the Manderly's, it was true there really was a sellsword company led by Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell, they were alive. He wanted to gather his men and sail to Essos and confront them or to call his banners and bring them all to bear on the company but he knew this was folly. They company was too big, a small group would be useless against it and it would take almost the entirety of the north to bring them down.

The simple truth was his bannermen would not follow him for this, they didn't have the ships, the men or the coin, they not enough of it to attack anyone in Essos, let alone for the reasons he would wish them to attack. Ned felt incredibly frustrated, he couldn't go to them, but in time he knew they'd come to him and when they did he'd be ready for them, fighting alongside his brother once again as Robert would surely be ready for the challenge.

**Dany 294 AC**

Dany was happier than she'd been for a long time, the manse reminded her of the house with the red door in Bravos, except here she had made a friend and had a good sister and nephew to talk to. Finding out that Lyanna Stark was alive was a shock but when the woman had told her they were family by marriage Dany had almost cried. Ser Willem was a good man and Dany had loved the house but to have an older woman to talk to, to confide in and tell all her worries and fears almost made her like she had a mother again.

Sena though a servant was more than that, she helped around the house with the cooking and cleaning, something Dany had joined in on much to her own delight. Viserys never allowed her to do what he termed 'work for common servants, also the girl was also only a little older than her making them have so much more in common than even she and Lyanna had.

Her Goodsister was completely different than what she would have expected, she imagined the woman who caught her brother's eye would be beautiful and the epitome of what a lady was and while Lyanna was certainly beautiful, she at times was the most unladylike lady Dany had ever seen. Nothing exemplified this more than when she would spar with the purple eyed knight Arts as Jae had insisted she called him. Dany had been shocked and then delighted to find that not only did her nephew approve of Lyanna learning to fight, but he had told her that she too could learn if she so desired.

"_Why shouldn't a woman learn to wield a blade Dany." Jae had said._

"_But I'm a princess, it isn't proper." she had replied echoing her brother._

"_Aye, you're are a princess, shouldn't you decide what is and isn't proper." he had replied._

Jae was everything she'd hoped he'd be and more, where Viserys was controlling and would hurt her, Jae was freeing and would never allow her to come to harm, he asked her opinion, listened to her advice, involved her in discussions to take back their throne, he was family and for the first time in many years she knew what that word meant.

One day they'd been discussing what would happen when they returned to Westeros, how they would need to make alliances and bring houses back to their side. Dany had felt her heart race and her breathing grew shallow, this was it, this was where he'd prove himself to be just like her brother she had thought.

"_When we go home, there will need to be a marriage alliance." Jae said._

"_Ehhmm, who will you marry me to?" she had asked nervously._

"_Marry you to, Dany I would never, it's not my place to decide who you'd marry, that will be your choice, if you wish to marry then you will, if you don't then I would never force you to, I swear it Dany." Jae said and she had felt lighter than she had ever felt._

_Later that day she had spoken to Lyanna who explained that Jae knew as king he'd have to marry for an alliance, but the reason he would never force her or even suggest she do the same was because of Lyanna herself. She explained how despite her protests her brothers and her father would have still made her marry a man she not only didn't love, but a man she would never have been happy with. Jae knowing this would never put Dany in the same position, he would allow her to make her own choices and she loved her nephew even more for it._

At first she had assumed that perhaps she and Jae would need to be married and while she loved Jae dearly as family, she didn't think of him that way, he was her nephew, her king, but she held no romantic feelings for him. He was handsome and gallant and perhaps if he had not been her nephew she may have, but their bond was familial and it was something she needed from him much more than a romantic one.

Knowing that she was in control of so much of her own life, of her own choices was a feeling of freedom she had never had, it was one she had quickly become used to and not something she was willing to give up for a long time. If Jae said she need not marry for an alliance than she would instead wait and marry for love.

_**A few days later. **_

**Jae**

The dreams had been more specific the last few days and Bloodraven had been insistent, it was time, he needed to do as he had been shown. He sat at his desk and wrote out the letters he would leave behind. One for his mother and the other for Arthur, both would not take his decision well but he hoped they had enough faith in him by now that they would at least trust it. He folded over the two letters and wrote their names on the outside of them before heading to Dany's room.

His aunt had grown incredibly since she had arrived, where once was a shy meek girl, now there was the beginnings of a dragon princess. He smiled as he walked to her room, one day she would be fierce and those who doubted her would not know what they were getting into when they raised her ire. Opening the door as quietly as possible he made his way inside, he had spoken to her about what he needed to do and while she had tried to change his mind, when he explained how he knew where to find her she had reluctantly agreed with him.

"_I need to do this Dany, this is the key to us getting our throne back." _

"_But it's dangerous Jae, what if something happens to you, what if you get hurt, please don't go." Dany pleaded._

"_Dany, when Daenys had her vision do you think Aenar was unafraid of what might happen, of course he wasn't but he followed through anyway and our house survived while Valyria burned."_

"_I promise you aunt, I too will survive and our house will rise from the ashes of Valyria once again." Jae said determinedly._

Jae reached over to the bed and gently shook his aunt to wake her, it took a few moments his aunt was a heavy sleeper it seemed but finally she woke.

"Jae, what is it, what's wrong?" she said worriedly.

"Nothing, Dany, everything's fine, it's time for me to go."

"Are you sure Jae, maybe there's another way?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sure Dany, this is what needs to be done, I need you to be strong you're a princess of Targaryen blood, can you be strong for me Dany." Jae said and watched as his aunt nodded firmly.

"Good, I've written two letters, one for my mother and one for Arts, I need you to give them to them, they explain what I'm doing and when to expect me back, Dany I need you to convince them if the letters aren't enough, can you do that for me?"

"I'll do it, you can count on me Jae." she said determinedly.

Jae smiled before hugging her tightly, he wiped away the stray tear that fell from her eyes, he knew she believed in him but he wouldn't begrudge her worrying about him. He placed the letters on her table and smiled a beaming smile at her before leaving the room.

Escaping the manse had been easy, he knew that one day it would not be so, when he made his claim the Kingsguard would be much more vigilant, but they'd been in Lys for so long now that Arthur had allowed him much more freedom than he knew anyone else would. He was glad he'd sent Jon Connington to meet with Ser Gerold though, the older man was just like Arthur had been when he was younger and made sure to know just where Jae was at almost second, the idea of losing his prince's son something he worried constantly about.

Moving through the streets as quickly as he could he eventually made it to the docks, he looked around and finally found the ship. The Lyseni Maiden was nothing special but for Jae it confirmed everything he'd seen in his dreams he walked up and spoke to the first mate a man named Alewos and paid him the exorbitant price he asked for.

Jae knew he could get a much cheaper ship to make the journey to Tyrosh but he also knew than it would be of no use, that was not his destination after all and this ship was the only one which would get him to where he was going. He stood outside as the ship cast off, the waves rolling easily of the bow, the stars were clear in the sky and he relished the peacefulness of the night, but Jae was tired and headed down to his cabin and got into bed, as he drifted off to sleep he said one word.

"Valyria."

A/N: As always thanks so much to those who've read and especially to those who've taken the time to review this story. In the next chapter we'll find out just exactly what it was that made Jae journey to Valyria and if he was right to do so.

William: I always assumed the Kingsguard numbers where to do with the seven gods or something like that, it's symbolic more than anything else, it really doesn't make sense that seven would be enough, I mean just in Rhaegars time, you had him, Viserys, Aegon, Rhaenys, Elia, Rhaella and Aerys, it doesn't leave much margin for error. I do have an idea for here so i hope it works when I implement it.

Harisnorw: Ned can't really do much as you can see from this chapter, he's not the type to send assassins and that rules out pretty much all the other options, it's more the idea of it that's festering in him.

Guest: There are more than enough Jon/Dany pairings out there most of them written by far better and more invested writers than me, i want to do something we don't get to see so much, so Jon/Marge here and in my other story and I'm working on a Jon/Myrcella one for later.

On the dragons, you'll see them soon, but Dany will not be hatching them.

Blizzarddragon: I always laugh at the scene, Lucas may be a visionary but there's no way in hell he planned out the Luke/Leia thing before the second movie. Here as you can see they'll be having a familial relationship, it's funny as we don't really get enough Jon and Dany being family stories anyway.

Indiday: When i originally plotted this out in my head I was going to have Dany follow canon until Qarth, but the more I thought about it the more it made Jon and the Kingsguard idiots and uncaring, surely they'd find them before then and if Jon is receiving visions and help from the gods and Bloodraven and they don't involve the dangers Dany faces than what's the damn point. So it changed into this. It also gives me the chance to show a different Dany, here she'll now have family and friends much earlier allowing her to grow differently.

Flame, Outcome: thanks so much glad your enjoying it.

Cocorocks, So happy your liking it.


	10. One day in Lys Part One

**Lys 295 AC.**

Arthur stood by the dock looking out into the harbor, while the rest of the guards stood alongside waiting for their orders. The letter had been specific, today was the day Jae would return, Arthur was filled both with a sense of excitement and a feeling of trepidation. If Jae's letter was right they would soon see the ship enter the harbor, if it was wrong though, they may have lost him forever and for Arthur it was the fear of that outcome which tempered his hopes for the other.

When they had found out Jae had left Arthur was frantic, despite what the princess said and everything that Jae had written to him, he felt just like he had with Rhaegar, that he had failed. His first instinct was to storm the harbor and find out which ship he had left on, to then force a captain to sail him after his king, but in the end he had relented and followed not what was in his letter, but what was in Lyanna's.

_**Six moons ago.**_

Arthur woke up earlier than usual, he and Lyanna had spent most of the early part of the night before talking and laughing together, though both had wanted too they had still not slept together. Arthur feeling that he should speak with his brothers first and Lyanna just not completely ready yet to take the next step. After Jae had given his blessing they had spoken at length to see just what it was they wanted from each other, Arthur had been both relieved and happy to find that Lyanna wanted them to be together.

What that would mean and how it would work was still something they were trying to come to terms with, but the mood between them was so much better now they knew they both wanted the same thing. Arthur walked out to the small courtyard and began to do some movements to warm up his body, he rarely got to be the first one up as Jae was usually awake far earlier than anyone else, though he wouldn't begrudge his king a few extra hours of sleep.

"Morning Arts." Sena said as she walked into the yard.

"Morning Sena, how fares you this morn?"

"I'm good Arts, you?"

"I'm well, no sign of Jae or Dany yet?"

"No, well you know Dany it's far too early for her, I expected Jae to be here though."

"Aye me too, must have had another long night." Arthur said shaking his head.

On the nights the dreams came Jae always seemed more tired than usual, Arthur had been worried about the effect they may be having on him but he always waved his concerns away and the dreams weren't constant, so they could at least deal with occasional interruptions to their normal life. He turned fro Sena just in time to see Lyanna walk by the window, even first thing in the morning she looked stunning he thought.

"Morning Arts. Sena" Lyanna said popping her head through the door before turning to prepare the morning meal.

"Morning Lya." Sena said smiling as she bounced over to join her.

Arthur decided his warm up could wait and walked into the house to sit and watch the ladies prepare the meal, he had tried a few times to do some of the cooking himself and found much to his annoyance and Lyanna's amusement that he couldn't cook to save his life, Lyanna took great pleasure in teasing him that he was lucky he knew how to wield a sword, and that in here she was the sword of the morning.

"Morning Lyanna." he said as he sat down.

"Morning, Jae not up yet?"

"No not yet, must have had a long night." Arthur said and noticed her worried look.

Once the meal was prepared with still no sign of Jae or Dany he began to get a little concerned, he would have gotten up to go check on them but Sena volunteered and Lyanna handed him a plate of food to break his fast. It took a few moments but Sena came back looking worried and Arthur immediately feared the worst, he didn't even bother to wait for Sena to explain and instead rushed to Jae's room.

When he got there it was empty, he ran to Dany's immediately and pushed his way inside without even waiting to hear from the princess, the sound of her shriek caused him to remove his knife but he quickly put it away and embarrassingly turned his back to her, having clearly caught her in a state of undress.

"Dany where's Jae?"

"He's gone Arts, give me a moment please and I'll explain."

"Gone, what do you mean he's gone?" Arthur turned and asked her, his tone full of anger.

"Ser Arthur a moment, please." Dany said determinedly.

"I'm sorry princess." he said and turned away from her again.

The next few moments were some of the longest in his life, he could hear the rustling of clothes behind him and knew the princess was almost ready and yet it felt like time slowed down completely, as he waited and waited for her to tell him where the king was. Finally she turned to him holding two letters in her hand, she handed him one of them and he saw his name was written on the outside, Lyanna's name written on the other one.

"Jae asked me to give you this Arts." she said as he took the letter.

He quickly ripped open the letter and looked inside, desperately seeking the whereabouts of his king.

_Arts._

_I 'm sorry but I needs must do this_

_Where I go you cannot follow and I knew_

_if I told you then I wouldn't be able to stop you._

_There is somewhere I must go, something I must do_

_And I must do it alone, I swear to you I shall be safe and well._

_I have dreamt the future Arts, as strange as that may still sound_

_I've seen what needs must be done to restore my house._

_You are the father I chose, the father I respect and love_

_Your who I seek approval from and who I seek to emulate_

_As your son I beg of you trust me on this._

_I shall return in six moons, 2 nights from my name day_

_Await me in the harbor with ten of our men, just you Arts, no one else._

_Look to the sea for a ship unlike any you've ever seen before_

_When you see it you'll understand the truth, we are part of something Arts._

_Something larger than both of us and though it may not seem it now_

_In time you'll realize that we're all just players in the game._

_Look after mother, don't let her blame herself and Arts, don't blame yourself either._

_Make sure Dany is protected and I shall see you all soon, I swear it._

_Your son,_

_Jae._

Arthur could feel the tears fall as he read the letter, Jae considered him is father, Arthur had always thought of him as more than his king, he had always been his son and to see that Jae felt the same way filled him with a joy he hadn't felt before. He no sooner had thought it though than he had begun to panic, his son, his king was out there somewhere alone, no matter what the letter said, it was his duty as a Kingsguard to protect his king, his duty as a father to protect his son.

"Ser Arthur stop at once." Dany said as he began to move towards the door.

"I need to find him, I have to find him." Arthur's voice almost breaking.

"He wishes you to remain here Ser, he is your king, it is his order." Dany said and had he been thinking clearer he would have admired the steel in her voice.

Instead though he rushed to his room, he needed to grab Dawn and his things, he would find his king, he would find his son.

**Lys present.**

"What is that, have you ever seen anything like it?" a voice beside him forced Arthur from his thoughts.

He looked out onto the harbor and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the ship was just as Jae had said, it was sleek and glided across the water like nothing he'd have ever thought possible had he not seen it with his own eyes. The ship was made from a black wood and the masts were bigger than any he'd ever heard of, there were more sails than any ship had a right to have and despite it's massive size he would wager there was no faster ship on the water.

At the front of the ship the forecastle was much lower in the water than normal and it's figurehead was a snarling dragon. He looked to see if he could see Jae anywhere on board but was disappointed that he couldn't. but just the fact that the ship itself actually existed filled him with hope. It didn't take long for the ship to come into dock and as it did he looked up to see his king smiling down on him, he had returned, his son was home.

**Lys present.**

**Lyanna.**

Lyanna paced nervously in the garden, she had waited patiently and at times impatiently for this day for six moons and yet this morning felt like the longest time of all, from the moment she'd woken up she'd been on edge. Would her son return, was he all right, had he been hurt, what would she do if he didn't come back, questions had reverberated in her head all through the morning and it had caused her to feel like time was barely moving.

She had fallen out with Arthur, Gerold, Oswell and even Sena while waiting, she could barely look at Dany and felt sorry for the girl as she sat there looking even more worried and scared than Lyanna felt. It had taken some time for their relationship to recover after Jae left, a part of Lyanna blaming the girl for Jae's need to take back their throne. It was stupid and ridiculous and they'd been planning it themselves for long enough, but to Lyanna it was Dany's arrival which forced her son to go off on some fool quest and it had been hard to forgive her for it.

Lyanna had been irrational of course and deep down she knew that, but she was a mother worried about her child so screw rationality. Eventually she had reconciled with the girl much to her delight, Dany having taken the change in their relationship badly, she had become a daughter to her, both her and Sena, and it had hurt them both to allow distance between them.

"Lya, won't you sit?" Dany asked softly.

"No it's fine sweetling, I feel better walking around," Lyanna smiled at her.

She could see Gerold and Oz in deep conversation while Jon Connington stared wistfully at the gate, she would never have thought she had anything in common with the former lord of Griffin's Roost, but he had loved Rhaegar and it was clear he loved Jae just as strongly. While Oz and Gerold had taken the news of Jae's departure badly, they had accepted it quickly believing that whatever he was doing he would return.

She, Arthur and Jon Connington though had not been so convinced, they were worried and until they saw him standing in front of them, those worries would not be assuaged. Arthur had refused her permission to join him at the docks, she had almost lost it with him, how dare he, who did he think he was to tell her what to do, she was the queen regent after all, not that she ever really thought of herself that way.

It had taken him almost an hour to make her see reason, it wasn't that he or Jae wouldn't want her there, it was because they didn't know what they were getting themselves into, Jae's letter had been specific and as Gerold, Oz and even Jon Connington had all tried to tell her, Jae always did so for a reason. If he wished them to follow orders specifically, then they would, he was their king and had already shown them the benefits of his decisions.

As she paced she thought back to the morning he'd left, she could feel her heart shudder as the memories raced through her, how scared she'd been, how worried, how she had thought of Rhaegar and their last day together for the first time in years. He had promised to return only to have his promise broken, not by him but by a hate filled stag, and despite herself a part of Lyanna feared the same for her son.

**Six moons ago.**

The morning had started out so well, she woken early and had been surprised to see Arthur alone in the garden as Jae usually was the first one up, Sena and she had made the meal and with no sign of Jae or Dany the girl had headed off to wake them. It was from there the day changed completely, when Sena had told them that Jae wasn't in his room she'd panicked, Arthur had rushed off to look for him and she had felt her chest tighten and her breath grew shallow.

Sena had been worried about her and when Arthur didn't return after a few moments, she had moved to go look for her son herself, only to see Dany walk into the room holding a letter. She looked at the girl who didn't look worried at all which calmed her for a moment, before she heard Arthur rummaging in his room.

"Where's Jae, Where's my son?" she asked Dany angrily.

"He's gone Lya, he left you this, he'll be back as soon as he can."

"Gone, gone where?"

"I don't know Lya, I just know he said he needed to do something, it's in the letter I think." Dany said as reassuringly as she could.

Lyanna grabbed the letter from the girls hand shocking her with how fiercely she took it, she opened it and began to read.

_Mother._

_Please forgive me, the last thing I wish is to cause you worry or hurt._

_What I'm doing needs to be done, I swear it, there is no other way_

_I will return, I promise you with all my heart, mother, I will return._

_But I need to do this, not just for me, or Dany or even our house_

_I need to do this for everyone mother, for all of them._

_When I return I'll explain it and you'll understand_

_For now I ask that you trust me, believe in me._

_Please don't allow Arthur to do anything foolish_

_Where I'm going he can't follow and he's needed there with you and Dany._

_Tell him when he blames himself, that he has never failed me._

_He, Oz, Gerold, Jon and Sena, they're as much my family as you and Dany._

_So help them mother, show them your strength, your fierceness_

_Show them the wolf when needed, show them they are part of a pack._

_No son has ever had a better mother, or felt more love than I._

_I love you mother _

_Your Dragonwolf,_

_Jae._

She had cried when she read the letter, probably would have spent the day crying if Arthur hadn't chosen then to enter the room.

"I'll start at the docks, wherever he's gone he'll have needed to find a ship, I'll find him Lyanna, I swear it." Arthur said his things in wrapped in cloth and Dawn strung over his shoulder.

"No."

"What do you mean no, Lyanna I'll find him, he can't have gotten far."

"No Arthur, your to stay it's what he wishes."

"He's a boy Lyanna, despite everything he's a boy and he's out there, you can't expect me to stay here, while he's…while he's out there alone."

"That boy is your king Arthur, he's ordered you to stay."

"I don't give a damn about orders, Jae's out there and I'm going to find him." Arthur turned to go.

"Ser Arthur, your queen orders you to stay," Lyanna said as he turned and looked at her incredulously.

"Jaehaerys is my king." Arthur said dismissively.

"I am queen regent, Ser Arthur, while Jae is away it's my word that's law is it not."

"Please Lyanna, don't do this, don't make me stay, I can find him, I know I can." Arthur said pleadingly,

"I know Arts, I know, but it's not what he wishes." she said softly as she moved towards him.

**Lys present.**

The commotion at the gate stirred her from her thoughts, she looked hopefully on as the guards entered four of them carrying a large box covered with a cloth. She looked as the rest of the guards entered and waited impatiently before Arthur walked in with a large smile on his face, she felt her heart beat race as she finally saw him. He looked bigger, older, but he was healthy and unhurt and she ran to him before grabbing him in her arms.

"Jae." she shouted loudly.

"I promised you I'd return mother."

She held her son tightly, vowing never to let him go, she knew off course that it was an impossible vow to make but at this moment, at this time, it felt right to do so. He was back and that was all that matter, he had come back to her, where Rhaegar had not.

**Jae.**

The Dragons Lament sailed towards the dock and Jae felt incredibly happy to see Arts standing there, he smiled down at him relieved to see the smile returned. He made his way to the cabin and made sure they were ready. Seeing that everything was in order he nodded to Kalors and Lakoes and walked back to where he'd be disembarking.

They had much to do and not much time to do it, they would need to gather supplies and prepare for the trip to Bravos, he had to meet the spider and talk to the Iron bankers, but first he would see his family and show them how much he'd missed them. The six moons he'd been away had passed quickly for him, he'd been kept so busy that he never really had the time to feel bad about how he'd left, now though as he looked at Art's face the regret came to him.

He sighed, he knew what he did didn't allow for them to join them, but he wished they'd been able to, that he'd been able to tell them the truth right from the start and allow them to make their choice to follow or not. But the visions were clear, it needed to be this way and the potential for it going badly wrong if he didn't do it exactly how he was supposed to, was a risk he couldn't take. So he'd gone alone with no one to share the journey with, no one to talk to or confide in, no one to see the wonders he'd seen.

"Jae." Arthur said grabbing him in a hug.

"Arts." he smiled before feeling the clip he got around his ear and the laughter of his men.

"I probably deserved that." he japed.

"No probably, you definitely deserved that." Arts said and the two laughed, more in relief at seeing each other again than in any real sense of fun.

"Allow me to introduce my friends Arts, this is Kalors" Jae said pointing to the tall dark man "And this fine lady is Lakoes" he said pointing to the small blond.

"My pleasure Ser Arthur." Kalors said his smile beaming finally meeting the man Jae spoke about so fondly.

"Where's your sword?" Lakoes asked in her usual impish manner.

"My lord, My lady" Arthur said much to their amusement.

"No lord's and ladies here Ser, just a king and his subjects." Kalors said while Lakoes grinned.

Arthur just looked on bemusedly while Jae smirked, out of all of the crew of The Dragons Lament, he got on best with these two, Kalors was a tall man almost six feet six and was well muscled to go with it, the former slave was fierce if provoked but also one of the most gentle people Jae had ever met. Lakoes was a troublemaker, a little imp who got continually into things she shouldn't, she was someone who you could never be mad at though and she made the boring voyage at sea so much more fun.

"Where did you meet?" Arthur asked.

"It's a long story Arts and one I'll tell I promise, but for now I think we needs must make our way home, everyone fares well I hope, Mother, Dany?"

"Aye, Jae they're fine, they may be pissed at you and I would expect a tongue lashing from your mother, but they're fine.

"Good, shall we be on our way then." Jae said as Kalors motioned to the other's to bring the package down, he watched as they let it down and turned to the guards.

"I'll need some of you to help carry this and the rest to go to the ship and make sure no one boards until we return, Kalors will show you the way." Jae said as the guards did as he asked.

"Be careful when your exploring, try not to get into too much trouble Lakoes, I'll see you both back here this evening, here you may need this." he added as he threw a pouch to Lakoes.

"Oh lovely coinage, I'm going to have so much fun." Lakoes said and was gone before Jae could say anything.

"Interesting friends you've made." Arthur said as he watched them run off.

"You have no idea Arts, no idea." Jae laughed.

They walked quietly towards the manse, Jae could see Arts was desperate to ask him questions but was holding back for now, when they finally came into sight of the house Jae prepared himself as best he could, he ached to see his mother again and Dany also. To see how Sena was and to hold Syrax again, the eagle for now far off flying closer to Bravos and they would meet up once they arrived there.

He entered the manse and saw Gerold and Oz talking to each other, saw Jon staring at the gate in anticipation no doubt, Sena and Dany jumped to their feet when they saw him but it was his mother running to him that he concentrated on. He could see her smile beaming at him and her arms were around him holding him tightly before he could react, he then grabbed her as tightly as she had him

"Jae." she shouted loudly.

"I promised you I'd return mother."

The two just stood there, neither wanting to be the one who let go first, eventually Jae did and immediately his mother was hitting his chest and shouting at him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Jaehaerys Targaryen, have you any idea how worried I was, how scared I was." she said as she slapped his chest.

"I'm sorry mother, I won't, I promise." he said sheepishly as he grabbed her and hugged her again, finally calming her down somewhat.

When he let got of her Sena grabbed him, followed by Dany, he smiled as he held them one after another, he was back with his family, finally.

"Did It work Jae?" Dany asked hopefully.

"Aye, it did, come lets go inside we've much to discuss he said as they moved to enter the house the guards following.

"What's in the box?" Dany asked

"The future of our house aunt, the future of our house.

When they entered the house Jae bid them take their seats and got ready to explain just where he'd been and what he'd been up to, he knew that despite what he'd accomplished not everyone would be happy with the fact he'd gone alone, he could see Gerold already getting ready to scold him.

"Where have you been" his mother asked and he was glad the question came from her rather than Gerold or Jon.

"Valyria." he answered and waited for the furore to begin.

"Valyria?"

"You went to Valyria?"

"How?"

"That's impossible."

"No one's ever managed to return from there."

Jae had closed his eyes, the questions and comments all coming so quickly and loudly that they were indistinguishable to him.

"Enough." he said loudly and the voices quietened.

"I can't explain if you're all asking questions at once, please one at a time, or better still, I'll speak and then you can ask me questions at the end."

"Very well my king, go on." Gerold's voice said evenly, though Jae could see he was holding in his anger.

Jae looked around the room and tried to decide just how much of the story he could tell at one sitting, some of it he'd leave out, there just wasn't any point telling them how he'd gotten there or what exactly he'd seen, not until they asked anyway.

"For a number of weeks before I left I began having visions, visions of Valyria and of our family from before the doom, I saw palaces and temples unlike any I could ever imagine, their culture, their level of intelligence was astounding, nothing we have today can even come close to just how advanced they were compared to us."

He reached over to pick up a mug of water and took a swallow before continuing.

"But it wasn't just their buildings or ships or how their streets were paved, more than any of that their strength lay in the one thing which all of the forty families had that no one else did, dragons."

"You saw Dragons?" Dany asked excitedly.

"Aye I did, they were magnificent." he smiled at her.

"After a while the visions began to change, I saw the buildings in ruins, the temples destroyed, the sky's cleared of all with no sight of dragons anywhere, but I could hear them, feel them, calling to me."

Jae looked to see Gerold and Jon look at each other worriedly, while Oz and Arts seemed more composed.

"I know what your thinking Gerold, this is how it starts, the madness, but I can prove that's not what's going on here."

"My king I would never." Gerold said apologetically.

"I know that Gerold, but I do understand what it was like serving my grandfather, your right to be concerned, the last thing we need is another Aerys." Jae said and smiled at his lord commander putting him at ease somewhat.

He moved over to where the crate was covered and began to remove the cloth covering it, as the three cages came into view he could hear the gasps in the room.

"Brankardix, Ellanys and Rhaegon, the future of house Targaryen." Jae said as the dragons screeched.

Jae watched as the expressions on the faces of those in the room changed from worry, to confusion, from excitement to fear, each person trying to come to terms with the fact that the dragons had returned. Dany came rushing over and stared at the dragons intently, Ellanys paying her more attention than the other two, he wondered if she'd already bonded with the beautiful blue dragon whose cobalt blue scales reflected the light, like the ocean itself.

He knew that Rhaegon the black dragon was not his mount, having already bonded with Brankardix, the white dragon and he already perfectly in tune, he wondered if there was someone else for Rhaegon or would he eventually belong to one of his children. He knew of course that despite his fathers belief, the dragon must have three heads was not a prophecy, it was a saying. A dragon was a weapon, a shield and a deterrent, three heads of the same beast, that's what he was born to be.

"How?" Dany asked as she giggled when Ellanys moved to rub her snout against her arm, before he got to answer though Brankardix looked at him and cocked his head.

Jae opened the door to the cage and the white dragon flew out and landed on his right shoulder causing those nearest to him to gasp, Rhaegon not to be outdone flew and landed on his left, while he was overjoyed to see Ellanys land on Dany's shoulder much to her delight.

"It seems she's picked her rider" Jae said and the blue dragon chirped in response.

"Your giving her to me?" Dany said shock clear in her voice.

"Zaldrizes buzdari iksos daor."

"A dragon is not a slave." Dany said smiling.

"Aye, I may be their father, but a dragon chooses it's rider and Ellanys has chosen you aunt."

He watched as Dany lovingly stroked Ellanys snout, the dragon chirping happily and purring as she did so. His mother walked over before carefully reaching out to touch Brankardix, Jae could feel the dragon's wariness in his mind, he calmed him and told the dragon these people were friends. That just like he was their father, Lyanna was Jae's mother, the dragon understood and allowed his mother to touch him, purring just as Ellanys did.

"How?" his mother asked as she looked at the dragons in awe.

"I'm the prince that was promised, the song of ice and fire." Jae said and watched the smile appear on both his mother and Arts face.

**A/N. **As always thanks to those who've read this story and especially those who've reviewed. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one and will delve more into what Jae's been up to.

Indiday: i can kinda get it a little with Ned in the terms of we sometimes have that friend that everyone else can see the faults in, but we can be blind too. I think also in some way just like Robert has an idealized version of Lyanna and his relationship with her in his head, Ned idealizes his time in the Vale with Robert even more so since it was after that time things went to crap.

I agree on Robert, he was when it came to the Targs a monster, i get the logic behind killing off threats to the throne, but when you hear how he explains wanting to kill Dany to Ned during that conversation on the way back to King's Landing, there's something monstrous in it for me. I could see the guy who gloated when presented with children's bodies take pleasure in the Targs being brought low, no matter how it was done.

Hope this chapter answers you question on the dragons, in terms of the swords, not sure, Dark sister may turn up. With Dany you can see a little of the positive changes both being with family who actually care about her and will allow her to make her own choices and the knowledge of not having the hopes and dreams of her family on her shoulders alone are already starting to make. This will be more evident as we go along.

Guest: Arya wasn't allowed to do those lessons in canon, she snuck around and did them with Jon or on her own, it wasn't until Jon gave her needle and Ned felt guilty for Nymeria being forced away that he relented and hired Syrio for her. Why she wasn't allowed, personally i put it down to Cat, it was unladylike and Ned in his infinite wisdom deferred to Cat when it came to the girls.

I also think he both liked and hated seeing Arya do things that reminded him of Lyanna.

Cocorocks: Don't think he was very bright in canon actaully. But here he's being a bit realistic and a bit stupid.

Blizzardrocks, Not so much now it isn't lol, I agree though it's a weird dynamic that i'm not sure i'd be able to get used to.

Anja: thanks so much

Outcome: thank you.

Lostindarkness: glad your enjoying it.

Princess: I will and hope you continue to enjoy it.

Svenion: You'll see the reason in a couple of chapters why Jae hasn't contacted Ned yet. For now basically Ned is following canon except he never found Jon. Why he didn't do anything in relation to making the north better, creating alliances etc. is one of my biggest bugbears regarding him. How we're supposed to see Ned and how his actions add up imo don't tally.


	11. One day in Lys Part Two

**Lys 295 AC.**

**Gerold**

Watching the king and the princess play with the dragons, Gerold didn't know what to think, his king had done the impossible, not only had he traveled to Valyria but he'd brought back dragons. After more than a hundred years dragons were back in the world. He watched as the white dragon curled around the kings shoulders, the black dragon having flown to land on the table, down at the other end of the table the princess was laughing as the blue dragon chirped happily at her.

Gerold wondered how quickly the dragons would grow, would they be able to be used in taking back the throne, if so then they would completely change their schedule, building up their forces had taken them almost twelve years and they were nowhere near ready yet. He knew off course there were those who'd come to their cause, but with dragons they may not need them. He sat down at the table and waited for the king to speak, eager to hear more of how this had been possible.

"As I said earlier, the visions I've been having changed to one constant one, Valyria, it called to me and I knew I had to go." Jae began to speak "So I began to make plans on how I'd get there, how I'd travel, who'd come with me."

"But you went alone my king, why?" Gerold asked.

"I…I had to Gerold, it needed to be me alone, I couldn't bring anyone with me."

"My king, it's our job to protect you, even at times from yourself, you deciding to go on such a dangerous journey without telling us, without having us there to protect you, you risked too much." Gerold said his annoyance clear.

"Gerold." Lyanna said angrily.

"No mother, Gerold's right, he's the lord commander of the Kingsguard, it's his job to protect us." Jae said nodding to him.

"Gerold, I understand your concern, trust me on this, if I could have brought anyone I would have, it was shown to me though what would happen should anyone accompany me." he added.

"What could possibly be shown that would make you act so recklessly."

"Gerold." Arthur said loudly.

"I'm sorry my king." Gerold turned and looked abashed.

"No, it's fine, your free to speak your mind to me always, all of you." Jae said as he looked around the room.

Suddenly the blue dragon the princess was cradling in her arms screeched loudly before turning to look at Jae, the black dragon had left the table and was laying in the kings lap while the white one had turned his head so he was facing Jae who suddenly began to laugh.

"Jae what's wrong with her?" the princess asked.

"Nothing Dany, she's hungry."

"Hungry, what does a dragon eat?" the princess asked while looking around the room.

"For now just small pieces of meat, when they grow, whatever they want." Jae said and began to laugh, as did the princess and his mother.

He watched as Jae got up and walked to where they kept the meat, the two dragons attached to him chirping loudly.

"Patience boys, it's coming." he said to them and Gerold smiled as the two dragons instantly silenced.

After a few moments Jae walked back in holding two plates of meat, one fuller than the other, he handed the less full one to the princess and took the other back to his seat. Gerold could see he was not the only one in the room looking on expectantly, as everyone seemed eager to see the dragons eat. He looked down to the princess who was holding a piece of meat in her hand to feed the blue dragon, like her he was disappointed to see the dragon just stare at the food before turning away.

"Jae, what's wrong, why won't Ellanys eat?" the princess asked.

"Dany grab the long knife and stick some meat on the top of it." Jae said "Now hold the knife away from yourself." he added and Gerold watched as the princess did what he said.

"Now tell the Ellanys to use her fire."

"How?" she asked,

"Dragons are of Valyria just like us Dany, they speak only one language, what's Valyrian for dragon fire?"

He watched as the princess smiled before looking to the dragon.

"Ellanys Dracarys."

Gerold gasped as the flame burst from the dragon and watched in awe as the meat was cooked, he looked down to the other end of the table to see the other two dragons, both of them standing there facing the king as he threw pieces of meat into the air and said the same word as the princess. As the meat fell he could see the dragons grab it and eat it, he heard a laugh come from the princess and turned to see her repeating the process, the blue dragon shooting flame after flame to cook the meat.

"The flames my king, do they release them without being told?" he asked as the thought suddenly came to him.

"Eventually Gerold, they'll make their own choices when it comes to food and if they were under threat, but they're not mindless beasts, they won't go around setting things on fire if that's what worries you."

"So they can be controlled then?" Arthur asked.

"In so much as anyone can Arthur, they're intelligent, perhaps more so than you or I, but when bonded they and their rider become one, they can feed off emotions just the same as we do, if they sense fear or danger they'll react." Jae said.

Gerold sat there trying to wrap his head around the new reality they now found themselves in, once the dragons were grown they could do tremendous amounts of damage, in the wrong hands the devastation they could wreak would be unheard of, he gulped just thinking of it.

"Gerold you have nothing to worry about." Jae said reassuringly.

"My king, I. if ."

"I know Gerold, trust me steps have been taken, my children are not mindless, they may follow my orders, but only if they're just and fair, these dragons are different I assure you." Jae said and the white and black dragon screeched loudly as it to reinforce it.

"I know boys, Gerold's being a worry wort." Jae said and Gerold almost fell of his chair as both dragons chirped in agreement.

**The Dragons Lament a few days later.  
**

**Dany.**

From the moment Jae had handed her Ellanys she felt something had clicked into place, something she couldn't describe to anyone else in the world other than her nephew, as you'd need to experience it to truly understand it. The blue dragon filled a hole that up until now Dany didn't know existed, it was as if all her life she'd been only a part of what she was supposed to be and now she was whole.

As she stood on the deck of the ship Jae had come home on she couldn't help but smile, Ellanys rested on her shoulder, the dragon's weight though heavy, felt incredibly comforting. Jae had told her to enjoy this time as much as she could, as soon the dragons would be too big for them to hold like this. She gazed at the blue scales in wonder, they would grow to who knows how large, she'd been giddy when Jae told her she'd one day ride her dragon through the air.

"_Just like Visenya and Rhaenys, aunt you too shall fly, one day you will be known as both a princess and a dragon rider."_

She was excited for that day, but for now as her nephew had said she would relish this time she spent with her dragon, hers, no one else's. Ellanys was a part of her now and she couldn't thank her nephew enough for bringing her into her life. She had been stunned when he gave her the blue dragon, even more stunned than she had been just seeing them exist once again.

That her nephew thought so much of her that he'd give her such a gift was all she had ever wanted, to feel the love of her family was what she had yearned for all her life. When Jae told her though that the dragon herself had chosen her, she couldn't contain the joy in her heart. She turned to see Ellanys stare at her, the intensity in those dark golden eyes warming her to her very core.

"Come girl, lets go see your brothers." she said and the dragon chirped happily.

She walked to Jae's cabin, once again marveling at the ship he'd brought back from their homeland, she'd not had much experience with sailing, having been on perhaps two or three ships in her life, the only one she remembered truly being the one she sailed on with Jon Connington to meet her nephew. But this ship was unlike any she'd ever seen before, it was enormous, her cabin alone being bigger than her room at the house they shared.

The way it moved through the water was amazing, it glided almost as if the water provided no barrier to it whatsoever, she closed her eyes and wondered would this be like the feeling she'd experience when on her dragon. As she reached the door of the cabin she knocked and heard her nephew tell her to enter, she walked inside and smiled at the sight, sitting around the table was her family.

"Dany, we've been waiting for you." Jae said with a smirk.

"Sorry your grace." she smirked back at him causing him to laugh.

"Sit down, we've much to discuss aunt, we'll be arriving in Bravos soon."

She sat down and wondered what else she'd be shown on this trip, after the dragons and the riches her nephew had came back with she had really began to believe they could retake their throne. Jae had been reluctant to give them all too many details back at the house, instead telling them everything would be made clear once they reached the ship and began their journey.

As she sat down Jae handed her a plate full of meat and Ellanys chirped happily, before Dany took the knife and held the meat for her to cook

"Ellanys Dracarys." she said and the dragons flame cooked the meet in mere seconds.

Watching Ellanys cook the meat before eating it made her smile every time she did it, eventually the dragon grew full and Dany pushed the plate away. Jae always brought more than enough meat for her it seemed and Dany felt Ellanys curl up on her lap and watched as her eyes closed, the dragon drifting off to sleep against her chest.

"Enjoying yourself aunt?" Jae said a note of humor in his voice.

"Aye nephew, I am." she said laughing.

"I was just about to tell Gerold more about the trip aunt, perhaps we can put Ellanys to bed for now." he got up and walked to the large chest they'd cut up to make a sleeping area for the dragons, though at night she found Ellanys preferred to stay with her."

"Very well." she said sadly before he stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh.

She carefully placed her dragon on the covers beside her already sleeping brothers and moved quietly away, she watched as Ellanys curled up beside her brothers, even asleep their wings moved to protectively shield their sister.

"All right lets continue." Jae said as he walked back to the table.

Her nephew seemed changed since he came back from Valyria, while he was still happy and still went out of his way to put a smile on her face. She could see the seriousness in him that usually only appeared when he had his dreams, was now much more constant. She had spoken to Arthur and Lyanna about it and they both agreed, but when she had all brought it up to Jae he'd shrugged it off.

_"I've seen things Dany, things you wouldn't believe, I understand it now, what my father was so worried about, what drove him and my mother together, we need to be ready Dany and it's my job to make sure we are." Jae said cryptically._

She looked down the table to where he nephew was watching her, a devilish smirk on his face as he caught her looking to him, she couldn't help but smile back at him and as she sat she remembered the conversation back at the house.

**_The house a few days ago.  
_**

"_Gerold, the reason I couldn't bring anyone with me was shown clearly to me, I had no choice but to do it this way, I swear it." Jae said and she could see the pain in his features._

"_But it's our job to protect you, my king."_

"_Aye it is, nothing I can do can stop you risking your lives for me, despite what you all mean to me, I get that, but Gerold I won't allow you to throw them away, I'll not have you die on me if I can stop it."_

"_What do you mean Jae?" she asked seeing Gerold about to argue with her nephew._

"_Dany I, what I saw, Valyria is filled with magic, strange powerful magic, it's also extremely dangerous." Jae said._

"_Which is the reason why you should have had a Kingsguard with you my king." Gerold said loudly._

"_Your no good to me dead Gerold." Jae shouted shocking everyone in the room "Don't you get it, I saw it, I saw you all die, no matter who came with me, You Gerold, Oz, Arthur, Jon, all of you dead and not a thing could I do to stop it. Don't you understand." _

_She watched as Jae held his head in his hands and she wanted to get up and go to him, hold him tightly and tell him it was all right, she could see Lyanna felt the same, before either could move though, she saw Jae compose himself._

"_There's magic there Gerold, how it works I know not, but I know my blood allowed me to move around freely, I wasn't affected by the air, or the water or anything else there, but anyone with me would have been, some of these people who've come back with me on the ship, they're only here because they followed my instructions explicitly."_

"_As would we my king." Gerold said and she saw Arthur and Oz nod while Jon Connington repeated it out loud._

"_I know that Gerold." Jae smiled at the man "But should I walk into danger, then what would you do?" he asked._

"_Why we'd go in front of you, protect you, be your shield." Gerold said determinedly._

"_Aye, but you couldn't Gerold, not there, there I needed to go first, needed to go and spend time there, do things alone so those with me could eat, could drink, would you have let me walk alone into the mist? Or cross a river of flame? Would you have allowed me to move through the stone men?"_

_She shuddered at the thoughts of what Jae was saying, she knew it before Gerold allowed himself to understand, they couldn't, wouldn't allow Jae to be placed in danger if it could be helped and for what he needed to do, he had to be._

"_It had to be me alone , I saw what would happen if you were with me Gerold, I saw you fall in the mist, saw Arthur burn in flames, saw Jon and Oz fall to the stone men, but alone I could do so much more, the ship, the dragons, those riches aren't the only things I've brought back."_

_**Now. **_

Jae's voice brought her back from her memories, she had missed what he had said since she entered the room, so lost was she in her thoughts.

"I need you all to follow me, it's time I showed you exactly what else I brought back with me."

Jae got up and asked them to follow, he brought them down below decks, past the crews quarters and the dining room they ate in, past supply rooms and the rooms where the wealth he'd brought back was stored, they followed him to a large dark door and looked on in shock as he took a knife out and cut his hand before touching the door.

The outside of the door began to shine brightly, a light so intense that each of them had to turn their eyes away, before it faded and Jae opened the door. What she saw when they entered made her catch her breath, weapons, armor, and pile upon pile of books and scrolls. She saw jars filled with strange herbs and bottles filled with colorful liquids, she looked to Lyanna and Arthur who wore the same expression as she did.

"I give you, the true riches of Valyria." Jae said his smile beaming.

**Lyanna.**

**A few days ago.**

Having her son back was the greatest feeling in the world, to see him bring back dragons was something she could never have imagined, but when he called himself the prince that was promised, the song of ice and fire, she could feel the tears build up even as she smiled. Everything Rhaegar had said, all the stories and tales of prophecy and a meaning beyond them, being more than just two people in love was confirmed with what Jae had said.

All the deaths, Elia, the children, her father and brother, even Rhaegar's own all didn't seem so pointless now, they were tragic and she mourned them all. But if Rhaegar was right and as she looked at the white dragon her son was holding she was starting to be sure he was, then without them none of this would be possible. What had happened, had happened for a reason, of this she was now sure.

As the dragons fed on the meat she looked on in awe, when the flames came from their mouths she thought them beautiful and unique, though terrifying. She was glad to hear her son speak in such a way, to hear him tell that the dragons wouldn't allow themselves be used to devastating effect. She wondered what he meant by his dragons being different, but she would speak to him later about this.

When he began to tell the tale of what he'd faced in Valyria, of why he'd gone alone and what he'd saw there, she had wanted to jump up and grab him and hold him tightly to her. But she watched as her son composed himself and she thought that he had never looked as much like his father as he did right now. When he spoke of magic's and of how he was the only one who would be unaffected she knew that Rhaegar had been right, she looked to Arthur and could see he too felt the same.

"Riches, ship, what do you mean my King?" Oz said and she turned to look at him.

"All in good time Oz, there is much we must do, much we must prepare for and not a lot of time to do it."

"What do you mean Jae?" she asked.

"It starts now mother, we have three years to make ourselves ready, three years before we must return home."

The voices began to cut over each other in the room, three years, would that be enough time, would they be ready, how could they be, she heard as Gerold and Oz argued with each other while Jon looked on with a smile on his face, Dany looked happier than she'd ever been as she sat there, while Arthur looked at Jae quietly.

"Jae, how can we be ready in three years, we don't have the men, the dragons are too small, we don't have the coin, it's not possible." she said resignedly.

"Mother, I've brought dragons back, but that's not all, there are things on the ship that will help us, I've seen the way forward mother, I know what we must do."

She looked at the determined look in her son's face and nodded, she could see Gerold and Oz had stopped speaking over each other and looked to Jae for more insight, Arthur sat as stoically as always, she knew he was biting his tongue and would speak to Jae privately later.

"We need to head to Bravos tonight, all of us," Jae said and she wasn't the only one who seemed taken aback, Sena who had kept quiet sitting at the back of the room through all the revelations, looked more disturbed by this than by anything else.

"Sena are you feel all right?" she asked

The girl sat there silently, her head shaking and she got up to go to her only for Jae to beat her to it.

"Sena, you have nothing to fear, you don't need to set foot in Bravos if you wish, you can stay on the ship and I promise we'll be there for no more than a few days." Jae said.

"I..I don't want to go back there Jae." the girl said and she watched as her son hugged her.

"Sena look at me." Jae said as Sena looked up at him "He's not there, he won't be for a long time, I swear it, the next time you see that man will be the last time he draws a breath, do you believe me?"

"I do my king." Sena said and Lyanna watched as Jae smiled at her leaving only when she smiled back.

He looked at her as he sat back down and mouthed 'talk later' to her and she nodded.

The rest of the day was a blur of activity, they gathered up only what was necessary, only things they cared about, she would be sad to say goodbye to this house. It had been her home almost as long as Winterfell had and she would carry it in her heart when she left. They had good times here, the courtyard where Jae learned to walk, the seat outside where she'd hold him as a babe, the tree he had tried to climb much to her worry. It was here she fell in love with Arthur, gradually, over time and yet to be consummated, but she knew she loved him and this place would stay with her because of it.

"Are you all right mother." she wiped her eyes as she turned to Jae.

He grabbed her and held her tightly and she almost let the tears flow, until he whispered in her ear.

"We'll be going home soon mother, back to the north, you'll see them all again".

**Jon Connington.**

**A few days ago.**

Ever since the king had returned Jon couldn't help the feeling in his heart, it was more than joy, though that was there too, more than hope, it was a feeling of excitement he had only ever known when he spent time with Rhaegar. They were moving now, getting ready to enter the great game once more, only this time they'd win.

He looked out on the ship Jae had brought back from Valyria and could honestly say he'd never even heard of a ship like this before. It was incredible, larger than any ship he'd ever seen, even the flagship of Aerys fleet would seem like a mere longship in comparison. The crew was a mixture of Westerosi and Essosi, with more of the latter, where Jae had found them he knew not but as he watched them make the ship ready to depart he could see they were skilled.

Although given the way they went about things he wondered if they were doing things right, it didn't seem like they spent enough time readying the ship. But suddenly they were underway and Jon couldn't believe how easily or how quickly the ship moved from the docks, within mere moments they were in the bay itself.

"First time on board a ship eh." a small blond woman said to him smirking.

"No I've sailed a lot." Jon said defensively.

"Really?" the woman said quirking her eyebrow.

"Aye, just not used to a ship such as this."

"It takes some getting used to, but the Dragon's Lament is the best ship I've ever sailed."

"Stop bothering the man Lakoes." A huge dark haired man said.

"I was just having fun, Kalors." the blond answered.

"Well you think the king would like to see you annoying his friends?"

"He wouldn't mind, he laughs when I annoy you." the girl said smirking before walking off.

"Don't mind her, she likes making trouble, but means no harm in it."

"It's fine thanks, do you know where everyone's gone?" Jon asked as he looked around to see apart from the crew he was the only one on deck.

"Sure, follow me."

The man led him down a few stairs into a long corridor, there were doors to either side and they kept walking until they reached one right at the end."

"This is the king's cabin, you can enter it from above deck also, but this is the easiest way to get to it."

"Thank you Kalors is it?"

"Aye, your Jon right?"

"I am, thanks Kalors." Jon said and knocked before entering Jae's cabin.

The room itself was huge, far bigger than any captains cabin he'd ever been in, Jae sat at a large desk, Oswell, Arthur and Gerold sitting around it while Daenerys and Lyanna seemed to be elsewhere. As he walked to the desk he heard their voices and turned to see them leave a large room that must serve as sleeping quarters.

"Jae this place is amazing, are our cabins as nice." Daenerys asked.

"No sorry, but I won't be staying in this one either, it's just the best place to meet."

"What do you mean you won't be staying here? Lyanna asked,

"This is where you'll be staying mother."

"Jae, you're the king, you should have the best cabin."

"You're my mother, It's the kings will you have it." Jae smiled at his mother who shook her head "Please mother, the other ones aren't bad, I'll show you which one I'll take, it'll allow Arthur to keep an eye on me if he wishes."

"All right very well." Lyanna said reluctantly.

Jon smiled as he sat down, it was good to see a king not caring about comfort too much, while off course if they were to hold meetings, it would make sense to do so here. There were more than enough kings who had wished for the best of everything for themselves and he was proud to see his was not one of them. He watched as Jae reached back and grabbed some glasses before filling them each up with wine from an oddly shaped bottle.

"Your drinking wine now?" Lyanna said looking disappointingly at her son.

"No its not exactly wine mother, here taste." he handed her the glass.

"What is this?" it's incredible, you need to try this," Lyanna said as she drank and Jon smirked as Daenerys quickly grabbed a glass and tasted it.

Jon reached over to grab his own glass and the taste was absolutely divine, it was some kind of fruit juice but what kind he couldn't tell.

"I'm not sure what it's called, it's a juice from some red berries that grew in Valyria, I found some bottles of the stuff and kept it, there's some wine also, which I've not tried mother, don't worry." Jae said laughing.

They sat there for a few moments, drinking the juice, each of them accepting another glass of it, before Jae began to speak.

"This ship as you can see is not like others, it's faster and larger than any on the sea and there's things about it, that are strange, which I'll show you later, but first there's something you need to see, something which will help us not just take the throne back, but prepare for what's to come."

Jon watched as Jae got up and walked to the bedroom door and entered before coming back a moment later, he then signaled them to follow. They walked back down the corridor and Jae stopped along the way pointing out rooms to each of them, his a few doors away from the one Jae had pointed out for himself. He was right, while not as impressive as the large one they'd left, it was certainly more comfortable than any cabin he'd ever been given on a ship. Just like his kings own room it was large and spacious and held everything you'd need inside, a desk, a large comfortable bed, a place to put your things.

They reached a set of double doors and Jon watched as Jae closed his eyes while leaving his hand on the door, he could hear him mumble some words in what must have been Valyrian before hearing a set of clicks come from the door. Jae opened the door and they walked inside, he could see chest upon chest, the room stretching almost the entire length of the corridor they'd walked down, either side of him pile upon pile of cloth sacks were full of something solid.

"Valyria, was full of riches, more wealth than you can imagine, here is just a part of it, should we need more, it can be arranged, but I feel with what we have now we'll have enough." Jae said.

He watched Jae began opening chests, what he saw blew him away, each chest was filled with bar after bar of gold, he looked around the room, there were hundreds if not thousands of these chests, how had his king managed to fill the ship, it would take moons to just load them.

"What's in the sacks?" Dany asked her eyes as full as his own as she looked around the room.

"Here why don't you find out." Jae said handing her a knife.

The princess walked to the nearest sack and cut into it with the knife, Jon watched stunned as large flawless gems began to fall out, he looked to see Lyanna walk to the sack and reach in pulling out jewellery so intricate, so well designed, that it reminded him of the jewels that Queen Rhaella would wear only on special occasions.

"These are incredible, this all this, how did you get it on board?" Lyanna asked and Jon could see that they all were eager to know the details.

"That mother is a long story."

**A/N: **As Always thanks to those who've read and especially those who've reviewed this story. Up next we see just exactly what happened in Valyria.

Princess of Mirkwood: This will update every monday.

Guest: In canon some of the kingsguard didn't hold that true to the oath regarding celibacy. But specifically relating to Arthur here, i agree under normal circumstances there's no way Arthur and Lyanna would enter a relationship, but here things are different. This Arthur has spent 12 years basically playing house with Lyanna, day in day out, while he's being doing his duty in relation to Jae, he's also basically been a surrogate father and husband, without consummating the relationship.

It's not uncommon for two people who loved someone who they lost to develop feelings and bond over that loss, for those feelings to become romantic, here with Arthur that's what's happened, with the addition of the feeling towards Jae becoming more than a simple Kingsguard/King relationship. While Gerold and Oswell have been off doing their part, Arthur's been alone with Lyanna, the only two adults, so over time feelings have developed, even still he fought them and would never have acted upon them, apart from a guilty kiss, without Jae's approval, now he has it well.

Scaunders: thanks so much.

Brady: I really hope you like what i've planned with Rhaegon.

Outcome: thanks so much, Anja: so glad you liked it, Cocorocks: really glad you enjoyed it.

Cboylan: it'll only be Jon/Marge, not only do i dislike the two wives thing, it really only creates problems, both in making them different and then with fans saying one's been treated better than the other. So a simple Jon/Marge and that'll be it.

Biohazard: glad you like it, it'll update weekly every monday without fail.


	12. Valyria Part One

**The Lyseni Maiden, the sunset sea. 295 Ac.**

The Lyseni Maiden was an uncomfortable ship Jae thought as he tossed and turned in the small cramped bed, the cabin he'd been given was one of the better ones Alewos had told him and he shuddered to think what the others were like if that was the case. They had been sailing for almost three nights now and Jae was wondering when it was going to happen.

The dreams had been clear though, this ship, then another, then Valyria. He had seen what would happen, had seen what trying to change things would do, on this fate had already decided, he was to follow exactly as it was shown, no diversions, no alterations. He felt a twinge of sadness knowing what was about to happen, but his destiny was not to save the people on this ship, it was far greater than that, so he closed his eyes and waited.

"FIRE."

"ABANDON SHIP."

"FIRE."

The panicked shouts from outside the cabin woke Jae up, he rubbed his eyes and calmly wrapped his sword in a sheet and tied it to his back, walking from the cabin he quickly made his way to the ships aft and without looking back jumped into the water. He watched as the ship was engulfed by the flames, he could hear men screaming and it hurt that he could do nothing about it. Had anyone managed to save themselves?, he knew not, but that was not his concern, instead he began to wonder for just how long he'd be left floating alone in the sea.

The answer much to his chagrin was the rest of the night and the whole of the next day, he was exhausted, hanging onto a piece of charred board that he'd managed to find. He looked up to the sky and was amazed how clear it was, how the stars shined in the night, how each and every one of them reflected upon the water. As he looked in the distance he could see the shape of a ship, it was moving slowly, the wind somehow having almost disappeared, he was directly in it's path, so he waited.

"What 'ave we ere then." the small grubby man said as Jae climbed on board.

"'Ere let's check 'em for gold." the other man with him said pulling out his knife.

Jae sighed, so it was to be now he thought, he had always known at some point he'd have to take a life. He reached behind him and grabbed the sword from his back, unwrapping it he threw the now useless sheet at the man with the knife, before the first man could react Jae was upon him. The sword moved swiftly through the air and Jae gulped as the blood spurted from the man's neck, he turned to the second man who was trying to remove the sheet from his face, moving quickly Jae grabbed him and threw him overboard, the loudness of the splash startling him.

He looked around and could see no one else on deck, as he did so he noticed the flag, a black flag with a scythe, Ironborn he thought and suddenly felt much better about the two men he'd killed. He picked up the knife from the deck, it was no longer any use to the man he'd killed but to him, perhaps it would be needed. Jae moved towards the entrance to the cabins below, he expected there to be about twenty men on this ship meaning he may have as many as ten and eight left to worry about.

He quietly moved down the stairs, his training would give him an advantage but sheer weight of numbers would be more than enough to swing the balance against him, luckily it seemed most were asleep or drunk. He moved quickly past the large cabin where inside he could see a number of people laying around, men laying half on the floor and half over each other, he counted less then ten. To his left were two smaller cabins each one with two men in them, he continued on to the large cabin at the end of the corridor.

Opening the door he was horrified to see a small blond woman tied to the bed, she was clearly in bad shape and had been beaten, he looked at her and she motioned with her eyes to the small door to his right, he nodded and moved towards it.

"Well love, I's ready for round two, I's hopes you are." the voice came from a tall ugly man, who walked from the room naked stroking his flaccid cock.

Jae never allowed him to move completely into the room, moving as fast as he could he swung the sword, the blade was sharp and true and Jae caught the body of the man before he fell, though with his hands full he could do nothing about the head he'd just removed. He stood there holding the corpse, blood shooting from where the head used to be and waited, hoping no one had heard the sound as the head hit the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have gotten here sooner." Jae said as he lay the body on the floor.

"Gnnnopph" the woman said through the gag.

Jae rushed over and untied her allowing her to remove the gag herself, he looked around and found the woman's discarded clothes and handed them to her, turning his back so she could get dressed.

"I'm happy you came at all, you've nothing to be sorry about."

"Are there others here, like you?" Jae asked.

"There are, I was with four others, they're chained below."

"I ehmm, can you fight?"

"Oh you have no idea how much I've been waiting to fight these fuckers." the woman grinned and had they been anything other than raping Ironborn Jae may have felt sympathy for them.

"We should get the others first, it'll take more than the two of us." Jae said and the woman nodded.

She walked to the side of the room and picked up a large curved sword and two small hand axes, before nodding at Jae as they left the room. The two moved as silently as they could and made their way further below into a hold, what Jae saw there would haunt him for a long time. There were four prisoner's chained, all men, one of them was enormous, but it was the two women huddled in the cage who Jae felt sorry for.

Naked, shivering and clearly having been beaten and violated, Jae could see the woman beside him too was horrified, was this what her fate was to be had he not shown up tonight, clearly she thought so as she looked at him with relief in her eyes. They heard rather than saw the next Ironborn, a large fat man asleep in the corner, Jae looked to the woman and she practically ran to the man.

"Take this you fucker." the woman said softly.

Jae was impressed she kept her voice so low instead of shouting her rage from the rooftops, though she took it out on the sleeping Ironborn, the two hand axes came down together on either side of the mans head. For a woman of her size she put so much power in the swing that they almost met in the middle. She looked at the man and Jae wasn't surprised to see her smile, though that smile was anything but pretty, had the man survived long enough to see it he'd have welcomed the axes more, gods know what she'd do to him if they had more time.

"Has he got the keys for the chains?" Jae asked.

"I'll check."

After retrieving the keys the woman unlocked the prisoners, she handed the large man the curved sword and one of the others picked up the axe the so called guard had from beside his blood covered body, Jae handed another the knife, while the last man got one of the hand axes from the woman.

"There are three rooms with more of them up above, the first two have two each the last has about ten, You come with me" Jae said pointing to the large man "We'll take the last room, the rest of you handle the other two is that understood?"

The woman nodded at him and the men followed her lead, the large man just looked at him and smiled.

"Once we do this, we can't show any mercy, they have to die so don't hesitate." Jae said.

"Don't worry about that, I've been waiting for the chance to get at these scum." the large man said as the others smiled and nodded in agreement.

They made their way upstairs and Jae and the large man moved to the last room, he looked back as the woman and one of the men went to one room while the other two men moved to the other. Nodding back at them he turned to the large man and together they entered the room, around them people were still in a drunken sleep, but that made no difference, Jae quickly began to work.

It took them no longer than a few moments, in that time Jae had killed four men, while the large man had killed five, they left the room and Jae was relieved to see the blond woman and the three men were all unharmed.

"We'll throw the bodies overboard and release those two women, someone should look and see how much food and water we have on board, does anyone know how to sail a ship?" no one moved and it took a moment for the question to be answered.

"Aye, me and Patrek here were sailors." one of the men said.

"Aye me too." said another.

"Good, you three check the ship out, see what shape she's in." Jae said and the men nodded before running onto the deck.

"Whats your name?" Jae asked the blond woman.

"Lakoes, you?"

"I'm Jae."

The other two introduced themselves as Maron and Kalors, Jae sent Lakoes to free the women, feeling the last thing they'd want was another man near them, Maron he asked to check the food and water supply.

"Kalors, it looks like me and you get the delightful job of throwing these fuckers off the ship." Jae said and the large man laughed loudly.

"Aye, I pity the sharks though, they'll probably choke on the taste of these scum."

It took a while but eventually they'd removed all the bodies and thrown them overboard. They cleaned up the largest room as best they could, washing the blood away with buckets of seawater, almost as soon as they were finished they were joined by Maron and Lakoes who was walking slowly with the two women.

Seeing them covered up he could see just how small they were, they were young, not much older than he was and Jae had to fight the revulsion in his stomach at what had been done to them. The two leaned on Lakoes and Jae and Kalors motioned to the table at the back of the room, allowing Lakoes to see to their comfort. After a few moments Patrek and the other two men came back, so they all sat down.

"The ships not in bad shape captain, she'll sail where we want her to, once the wind picks up." Patrek said.

"I'm not a captain." Jae replied.

"You are now." Kalors said.

"Fine, so how are we with food and water?" Jae sighed before turning to Maron.

"We're good captain, enough for a couple of moons." Maron smiled back at him.

"How long is it since you all ate properly?"

"It's been a while, they've barely fed us." one of the men Arxys, Jae thought that was what he had called himself, said.

"Maron your in charge of the food from now on, grab something for everyone would you?

"Aye captain."

"Arxys and I'm sorry I didn't get your name," Jae said tuning to the other man.

"Bors captain."

"All right, Arxys and Bors you two and Patrek are the sailors, do you know how to navigate?"

"Ehmm no captain, sorry." Bors said and the other two nodded.

"All right, then we can't really go back, looks like you'll need to come with me." Jae said shaking his head.

"Where?" Kalors asked.

"Valyria."

After Jae had explained things to them and given them the option to depart should they reach land before Valyria. he was surprised they all agreed to come with him. He explained that once they got there they'd need to do exactly as he told them, that it was far too dangerous to move around the islands themselves. Luckily they were all well acquainted with tales of Valyria and so they readily agreed to follow his instructions.

They spent the night getting to know each other, Maron proved both a good cook and a lively speaker, Bors and Arxys once they'd eaten quickly departed to ready the sails for the wind Jae told them would soon be in their favor, with Patrek following to take the helm. The two women barely spoke but Jae was pleased to see them eat and after a while Lakoes brought them to one of the rooms so they could rest.

Jae had assigned the two rooms to the women, one for Lakoes and the other for the two women, he had wanted to give each of them a cabin, but Lakoes and Kalors insisted he take the captains cabin for himself. Kalors made the large room into both sleeping quarters for the four men and a place to eat and gather. When Lakoes came back, Jae offered her once again his cabin only to be refused.

"No you're our captain, it should be yours." Lakoes said and Jae was stunned to see the smile on the woman's face, seemingly having gotten over her ordeal or more likely just being able to hide it better than most.

"Fine, I'll take it." Jae said and Kalors nodded.

Speaking to the two of them for the next couple of hours was enlightening, Lakoes had been grabbed from a sailing vessel on the way to her home in Lorath, she was from a rich family but had no desire to wed or be tied to one place for long. Instead she sought adventure and enjoyed getting into scrapes as she put it, although this was a something beyond anything she could have ever imagined.

Kalors was a former slave, a pit fighter, who'd managed to escape and make his way to a ship heading for Pentos, unfortunately the ship had come under attack from the Ironborn and when they rammed the vessel he was on, he had been knocked out before the fight had begun. Waking he found himself chained up in the hold below and knew he was to be sold as a slave yet again.

Maron, along with the three sailors had been working on a ship that was attacked, not being much good at fighting they'd been taken easily and they too were sure to end up sold as slaves. No one knew who the two women were as they had been aboard much longer and had suffered greatly. Lakoes had told him though that they were starting to speak to her already which was a really good sign, but it would be a long road to recovery for them.

"Right I'm calling it a night." Jae said yawning.

"Very good captain." Lakoes said smirking.

"Jae all right, my name is Jae." he sighed.

"As you say captain." Lakoes said and he shrugged as Kalors and Maron laughed.

He made his way to the cabin and was asleep not long after his head hit the pillow, the dreams were different that night, he saw himself standing on deck, hand on the helm, the ship was covered in mist, before finally they saw land. They docked and as they departed the ship he saw them fall, Kalors, Bors, Lakoes, all of them, as he turned to stop it he found himself standing in a large hall. Sitting on a chair was a man covered in shadow, he could feel a power resonate through him and after a while a voice filled the room.

"Find me Jaehaerys, find me, only you alone, no one else, come to me and set things right."

"What of my people?" Jae asked as the shadows began to fade.

"They must stay on your ship until you find me, we will provide, but only you alone can come."

**The next morning.**

Waking up the next morning Jae felt refreshed, he had been exhausted after everything he'd been through the last couple of days, fighting, carrying bodies, floating in the sea, all of it had taken it's toll, yet now Jae felt as if he'd been resting for days. His energy felt different somehow, fuller, as if he'd been infused with something rather than just slept and rested, he got up and quickly went to check on the others, heading to the deck first.

"Morning captain," Patrek said as he arrived on deck.

"Morning Patrek, you slept or eaten yet?"

"I'm fine captain."

"Go get some food and get to bed. I'll take the helm."

"You sure captain?"

"Aye, take those two with you, I'll call if your needed."

Patrek went over to Bors and Arxys and all three reluctantly went down below, Jae could see though they were practically out on their feet, they needed to rest. Besides he would bet that whatever gods were guiding him to Valyria would ensure he got there no matter what, this voyage so far had proved that. After a couple of hours on deck alone he was joined by Maron who brought him some bread and cheese along with a mug of surprisingly crisp cool water.

"Thanks Maron, you sleep well?"

"Aye captain." Maron replied though there was clearly something on his mind.

"What is it Maron?"

"Valyria, captain are you sure about it?"

"I am, I was on a ship before this Maron," Jae began "A ship that was to be the first stage of my journey, a ship I knew wouldn't make it." he continued as Maron sat down and listened attentively.

"A few days into the journey the ship caught fire." he heard Maron gasp "I knew then it was just as I'd seen, so I jumped overboard and for the next day just floated in the water." he noticed both Kalors and Lakoes had joined them on deck then.

"I knew I'd be fine though, that another ship was coming, this ship." he broke off a piece of cheese and ate it washing it down with some water " Coming on board here I knew I'd fine friends, crew mates, companions." Jae said and smiled at each of them.

"I have dreams Maron, dreams that come true, I know that sounds crazy, but you'll see it soon enough." he paused "Very soon we'll be covered in mist, we'll travel through it and see land, once we do you'll all need to stay on the ship. I'll provide you with food and water and go on land myself, but you can't follow, do you understand?"

"Aye captain." Maron said with both Kalors and Lakoes nodding their heads.

"I'll be gone for a little while, a day or two at first, and then maybe longer, but I'll return with food and water will be provided, I need you to trust me on this, can you?"

"Aye captain we will." Lakoes said determinedly.

"Aye Captain." Maron and Kalors said looking at him.

"Good, because we're almost there." Jae said pointing to the mist in the distance.

It took them another day and a half to enter the mist, Bors and Arxys had taken over on deck and Jae had spoken to the two women who were certainly getting better. Though they'd yet to speak back to any of the men and just nodded at him when he repeated what he'd told the others. Both Lakoes and Kalors had bombarded him with questions, some he'd been able to answer and some he had not, but when they hit the mist that all stopped and he went on deck to take over the helm.

Time seemed to slow while in the mist, you could barely see the end of the ship from the helm it was that thick, but on they went and when they finally cleared it and Jae saw land, he heard a cheer from behind him. When they docked he repeated the instructions he'd given them and looked to Kalors in particular to keep all the rest in line.

**Valyria 295 ac.**

The island itself was exactly as he'd imagined it, desolate and foreboding, yet from the moment he'd left the ship Jae felt something shift within him, something old and ancient seemed to be driving him forward. The first destination he reached stunned him in it's simplicity, it was a large open field and in it where some of the strangest animals he'd ever seen. Weird birds and small pig like creatures, '_food will be provided'_ he heard once again in his head and couldn't help but laugh, he hadn't expected it to be this easy.

The animals were easy to catch and he quickly killed a few of the birds and a couple of the small pigs, feeling that should help add to the food store on the ship and keep his crew from searching for themselves. He carried them back to the ship and was shocked to see Bors body lying on the ground, apparently he'd followed him for some unknown reason. The body didn't have a mark on it, how he'd died he knew not, but it reinforced what he'd been told.

After giving over the food to Kalors, he dragged Bors body back to show them what happened, he needed them to understand and not follow and could think of no better way than this to drive the message home. He hoped it would work, Kalors and Lakoes seemed to take it on board and Maron and Patrek seemed far too scared to try anything. But Arxys he wasn't sure on and he didn't know if the other two women whose names he still was unaware of, actually understood what he said to them.

"I'll be back when I can, you should put some barrels out for water, it's about to rain," Jae said turning.

"How could he possibly know that." he heard Lakoes say as the first drops began to fall.

The next couple of days went by in a blur, he walked forward not really sure where he was going, only that it was in this direction that he needed to go, he had stopped the night in a cave, finding another one of the birds for his own meal. The birds were flightless and much larger than a chicken, they were also extremely tasty and Jae filled the small bag he carried with as much of what remained that he could carry, so he could have more later.

It was on the third day that Jae found himself enveloped by mist, he knew this, he had seen it before, this was where Gerold had fallen, where he had rushed ahead of him only to fall and die. Jae though moved through the mist without incident, always traveling forward, never diverting from his course. He could hear voices call out to him, could hear sounds that made the hairs on his neck stand up, at one point the swore that he heard his mother call his name, but forward he went.

After what seemed like days but was more than likely a few hours the mist was gone and Jae found himself on a road unlike any he'd ever seen before. Black shining glass stretched as far as the eye could see, it was an amazing sight, how it had been built was beyond him, but he had no time to stand around and gaze in awe upon it.

"Find me Jaehaerys." the voice seemed to be coming from the wind itself.

"Find me."

He began to move in the direction he thought the voice came from, walking along the black stone, his mind screamed that this was dragon glass, obsidian as some called it. He eventually came to a river and looked up and down for a bridge, seeing none in sight, he worried how far he'd have to go to be able to cross, how much more time would it take. He sat down to think on his next move and picked up a loose rock to throw into the water, when he did so he scrambled back from the edge as fast as he could.

The river wasn't water at all, as the stone hit it, the river came alive and Jae looked on awestruck as the flames began to curl at the edge. What he had thought water was a river of flame, a flowing river of flaming rock, running from deep within the volcanoes of Valyria itself. He had no choice, now he had to find a bridge, it was too far to jump across, and the idea he had as he sat there about swimming or wading across it, was now clearly out of the question.

"Find Me." the voice sounded louder this time.

It was coming from across the river, he was as certain of it as he would be if he could see the person speaking standing on the other side, even as he thought it he swore he could see a shadow beckoning him.

"I can't, are you crazy?" he shouted loudly though no one was around.

"You are the prince that was promised, the song of ice and fire." the voice said softly.

Jae shook his head, surely it wasn't suggesting what he thought it was, an image hit him of Arthur bursting into flame, the river swallowing him whole, _'you and you alone'_ his mind screamed at him.

He moved to the edge of the river and closed his eyes, slowly he sank into the burning mass of molten rock, but he felt no pain, nor did he burst into flames, instead he felt his feet hit solid ground and opened his eyes. He was waist deep in the river, but nothing was happening, he moved forward and came out the other side.

Looking to his clothes he was stunned that they had neither scorch nor stain upon them, he looked back at the river and once again it looked like it had when he'd first seen it. If you didn't know better you'd think it was just a normal river, there was no sign of the molten rocks, or the flames themselves.

He laughed before once again moving forward.

That night he slept in the open, he drank the last of his water and ate some of the bird he'd packed away, he dreamed of a child being sung to, of a man with silver hair playing a harp and singing a song that was both sad and beautiful. He looked to see a babe with silver hair laying in a crib, a dark skinned woman smiling as she rocked him, while a young girl ran laughing while playing with a kitten. In the corner the man with silver hair played his harp and as he noticed Jae he smiled.

"Rhaenys your brother's here." the man said to the little girl.

"Really papa, where?"

"Over there." the man pointed at him.

"Hello brother." Rhaenys said "Look mother it's Jae." she turned to the woman.

"Play his song Rhaegar." the woman said.

"I can not, he needs to sing it himself." Rhaegar said smiling.

Jae woke up with tears in his eyes, his family, that was his family, that was the life that was stolen from him. His brother, his sister, his other mother all killed by monsters, his father killed by a man who couldn't accept that a woman didn't love him. It took him a long while to gather himself that morning, to see what could have been was something he'd been spared until now and he wished he'd been spared it for longer.

That day brought him into contact with something most people were terrified about, greyscale and those poor unfortunates who suffered the affliction. The stone men were monsters to most but to Jae he could see the tragedy in it more than anything else. The sheer nightmare of their existence was unknown to most, they just forced them away with no thought or care about what the remainder of their lives would be like.

Jae could see them around the periphery of where he was heading, hiding in makeshift shelters, none so far had bothered him and he wondered if that would hold the further he headed inside. The vision of Jon and Oz falling to them came unbidden to his mind, they'd been torn apart, the stone men almost feral.

But for Jae they remained far away, almost as if they were scared of him, he wondered if that was the truth or had he yet to meet those most affected. He came to the outskirts of a town and could see the beginnings of the true might of Valyria. Towers stretching higher than you could see, buildings which dwarfed any he'd seen before. He could see true rivers of molten rock inter cut where roads used to be.

""Here you'll find me, I am here." the voice loudly shouted.

**Old Valyria 295 ac.**

Moving through the city was unlike anything Jae could ever imagine, the buildings and architecture were one thing, the rivers of fire another but it was the presence of what he could only describe as magic that he felt most keenly. It had taken him almost a sennight to get here, during that time he thought he'd seen strange things, but compared to the city the rest of Valyria was normal. In here the shadows seemed alive, the sounds seemed real, as if life was still going on around him but for whatever reason it just could not be seen.

When he'd think he was lost the voice would call to him, but here in the city there were other voices, darker voices and Jae for the first time he could remember actually felt fear. Not for his life, he didn't believe it was at risk, but fear for something much more important, here he felt fear for his sanity. Knowing what his grandfather had been like, going insane was something that was always there at the back of Jae's mind, had Bloodraven not appeared in his dreams to guide him, had he suffered them alone, then he believed he would have done so by now.

Here in this city it seemed like two competing voices were at odds with each other, one willing him to find them, the other willing him to lose himself. When Jae finally reached a large white building with two sphinxes guarding its entrance he breathed a sigh of relief. It was here the first voice was strongest, he walked to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge he looked around and saw some writing.

**mērī se drēje hen ānogar kostagon rēbagon**

"Only the true of blood may pass." Jae said quietly.

He took his small knife out and cut himself on the palm, leaning his hand against the door he felt it the moment his blood made contact with it, the doors were huge, large and imposing and as soon as he felt his blood pool, they began to open. He waited and walked inside, almost jumping out of his skin when the doors slammed shut behind him.

The room he was in was a large spacious hall, he walked to the door at the back of it and pushed it open and what he saw there caused him to lose his breath, he almost cried when he saw the figure sitting on the throne.

"Father?"

"My son." Rhaegar said and Jae collapsed to the floor.

**A/N: **As always thanks to those who've read and especially those who've reviewed this story. I had hoped to end the Valyria section in one chapter, but as you can see i didn't manage it, it should finish next week when we see just exactly what happened.

Guest: That's if they make it back while Ned's still got his head, Jae is on a very specific time schedule, there are reasons for it, which will be explained, we'll also see why he's not contacted Ned so far.

Harisnorw: Thanks so much.

Biohazard. Really glad you like it.

Princess: So glad your enjoying it, it'll continue to update every monday.

Outcome: thanks glad you enjoyed it.

Brady: Thank you, not sure if it'll go that far, he is trained by both Arthur and Bloodraven though, so he may not need it, but the things he knows will help him a lot.

Cocorocks: Thanks so much, glad you like it.

Aussiekatz: Thank you, hope you continue to like it.

Cboylan: Once we move past Valyria, i'll introduce Margaery and the Tyrell's, they won't meet for a while though.

Webercode: will update every monday.


	13. Valyria Part Two

**Valyria 295 ac.**

When Jae woke up he was laying on a bed, the room he was in was luxuriously furnished, he jumped from the bed and looked around, wondering where he was and how he got here. Was it a dream or did he really see his father, if so then where was he now, he needed to find him, to know if he was real. After quickly dressing he left the room and walked down the long corridor, on either side of him doors led to he knew not where, each of them decorated extravagantly, the workmanship alone was of a quality he'd never seen before.

He came to two large double doors and pushed them open, finding himself in a garden filled with the most beautiful flowers and plants he'd ever seen, the smell was refreshing and he breathed it in deeply. He continued to walk looking at different flowers as he passed them and though tempted to pick one up, something in his mind told him not to. Eventually he came to the edge of the garden and there sitting on a chair playing a harp and singing softly he saw his father.

"Wake up." a voice came seemingly from the air as he moved closer to his father.

"Father." Jae called out and he smiled as the man stopped and turned towards him.

As he reached out his hand though he was suddenly transported back into the room he'd entered earlier, he was lying on the floor and as he sat up the figure on the throne he'd thought was his father had changed. The man was tall and imposing and wore black armor, it took Jae a few moments to recognize the face of the conqueror himself.

"Aegon?" he asked softly.

"Welcome Jaehaerys, come grandson we have much to discuss."

"Grandson?"

"Aye, though many times removed, come we don't have much time." Aegon said.

"My father, I saw him, where is he?"

"Here but not here, come Jaehaerys, you must leave soon, if you wish to see him again then time is not your friend."

Jae followed the conqueror as he walked behind the throne, the wall seemed to move aside as he got there and he found himself in another large room, the room was in almost complete darkness but for a sole torch in the corner. Jae moved towards it and reached out his hand to take it, as he did so the room was suddenly lit by a multitude of torches, the light though blinding at first faded, allowing Jae to take in the room more clearly.

It was empty but for a large stone table with a wooden chest placed in the center, Jae moved towards it and looked down at the black wood the chest was made from, seeing that it was covered in dust he reached out to wipe it clean and as he touched it a voice echoed through the room.

_"Long have we waited son of the dragon, long have we hoped that you would come, embrace your destiny Dragonrlord."_

He carefully opened the box to find three dragon eggs inside, one egg was a black so dark it shined, another a blue unlike any ocean or sky he'd ever seen, the last egg was a sparkling white and Jae felt himself drawn to it. He reached his hand to touch them and each one felt different, the blue was calm and collected, the black felt fierce and full of wrath, the white egg felt strong and powerful, each of them all seemed to say the same word in Jae's mind.

'Father.' Jae thought and smiled.

"They are yours Jaehaerys, but in time you need to set them free, to allow them to go their own way and should you be worthy or your heirs be worthy, they shall always return," Aegon said "Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor."

"A dragon is not a slave." Jae said and Aegon nodded.

"Nor shall it ever be one, the dragons from these eggs are different Jaehaerys, they are not like Balerion,Meraxes or Vhagar, these are those of the first born, held back for the most powerful of the forty, they will not be bound the same way mine own dragon was."

"I don't understand?"

"I know and I wish time allowed us to talk grandson, but you must leave this place and leave now, take the chest with you, for your journey and tasks are not complete." Aegon said sadly.

"Where am I to go."

"Tyria, listen to your dreams Jaehaerys they will serve you well."

Jae looked at his grandsire and nodded, he closed the chest and picked it up surprised by it's lightness, as he turned to leave the room Aegon motioned to him.

"I wish you well grandson, you carry all our hopes and dreams within you."

Jae looked at him and Aegon smiled at the confusion that was evidently showing in his face.

"You are all that remains of us, all that remains of our legacy, you are the only one who can carry on our line, can pass on our blood, we survived the doom, created a dynasty, but in our hubris our line fell and time has brought us down to just you."

"Dany." Jae said before being interrupted.

"Is on another path grandson, she will never birth a child. Our future, our line lives only with you, you are all the evidence that we ever existed, the very reason we were saved from the doom itself. The burden falls to you, heavy though it is, we have faith in you, reward that faith, take strength from it."

"Will I see you again?"

"No, not I."

Jae watched as the conqueror faded from view, he moved back through the walls and felt them slide in back into place behind him. As he looked at the wall it appeared as if there had been no gap there at all, shaking his head he moved to the entrance as he pushed the door he found it would not move. He reached for his knife and moved his hand to the door, to find the cut still open, the blood still running free.

Placing his palm on the door it opened and he left the once again cast in darkness room, he did not see the dust on the throne, or the unlit torches. Had he done so he may have questioned his sanity, as it was though the chest in his hands proved he had seen something in that place. He began the long journey back to the ship, he had miles to go and further to travel once he got there, yet he felt different, Valyria itself felt different.

Where once he'd heard the sounds of voices in the air, felt the feeling of oppressiveness and the sense of more than one presence. He now felt only calmness, felt as if he was not alone, but being watched by benevolent spirits, that his kin was here and they were watching over him.

**A few days later.**

He had made it back to the ship in what to Jae felt like half the time he'd taken to find the city, he was relieved when he saw Lakoes and Kalors wave to him as the ship came into view.

"The captain's back." Lakoes voice shouted from the deck of the ship

"Good about time." he heard Kalors say as he made it to the gangplank.

"Are you all right captain?" Maron said and he smiled at the man.

"Aye, I am, is everyone here well?"

"Aye, everyone's fine captain, did you find what your were looking for?" Kalors asked.

"I did, but we have further to travel my friends." Jae said as he walked onto the deck.

After nodding to Arxys who was laying in a make shift hammock, Jae made his way downstairs to the largest of the rooms, when he arrived he found Patrek talking to one of the young woman who to Jae's surprise was laughing at something she heard. He nodded to them and placed the chest on the nearest table before he sat down as the others entered the room.

"Captain, this is Malora, Patrek said motioning to the girl."

"Pleased to meet you finally, captain." the woman said and Jae found her smile welcoming.

"Aye, you too Malora, it's good to see you doing better."

"Thanks to you captain, if it hadn't been for you, then me and my sister would.." she said shaking her head.

"It's all right Malora, you're free now." Patrek said as he reached his hand out and held hers.

The woman nodded and Jae wanted to ask about her sister, but Lakoes decided to ask about the chest first.

"What's in the chest captain, is it treasure, it is isn't it, it's treasure, see I told you Kalors." Lakoes said with a large grin.

"It's not exactly treasure." Jae said and opened it.

He heard the gasps around the room, watched as Lakoes moved her hand towards and then quickly pulled it away from the eggs.

"Are they?" Lakoes asked.

"Aye, dragon eggs." Jae said and knew it was time to tell the full story "There's something I need to tell you all." Jae said softly as he began.

He spoke for almost an hour, looked as the expressions on their faces went from disbelief to wonder, he told them the whole story, who he was, what he intended to do, how he knew they were safe on board the ship and would not be if they left it. When it came time to tell them of his future plans though he was surprised when Kalors intervened.

"You were my captain before this, I will be proud to call you my king." Kalors said.

"Me too, king or captain it makes no difference if you hadn't have come, I don't know what would have happened, you have my loyalty my king, should you wish it." Lakoes said and Jae smiled at the for once seriousness in the woman's expression.

One by one they swore their fealty, Jae almost feeling overwhelmed by it, Arthur, Gerold, Oz and Jon had all at one point did the same, he had guards who came to the house in Myr and also pledged their fealty. But this was different, this wasn't based on a sense of duty or based on the fact of his name and heritage, though that of course played a large part, but this was more because of Jae himself and he felt an enormous sense of pride because of it.

"So what now my king." Maron said.

"How are we with supplies?"

"We're good, although some more of those birds would be welcomed." Maron said and Jae saw Lakoes nod enthusiastically.

"I'll look after that, we should make ready to sail soon."

"Where are we going my king?" Lakoes said grinning.

"It's just Jae all right." sighing as Lakoes shook her head "Fine, we're going to Tyria."

"My king we passed by there did we not, it was covered in mist, how will we get there?" Patrek asked.

"Trust me, we'll get there." Jae said and both Patrek and Arxys nodded.

It took them almost a day and half to be ready to leave, during that time Jae found out he'd been gone less than a sennight on his trip to Old Valyria, it had felt far longer to him. He spent most of his time catching the birds and carrying them back to the ship. Something in his mind kept telling him that once he got to Tyria the crew could land with him, but for now he was taking no chances. So he decided he wouldn't tell them until they arrived, lest they assumed they were safe here also.

Finally they were ready to sail, the wind seemed to pick up almost the moment they needed it to, they cast off and found they were making good time and in less than two days found themselves once again covered in mist. Just as before Jae took the helm and just as before the mist cleared, what he saw in front of him stunned him and the crew.

The city of Tyria was a broken down mess, towers overturned, buildings crumbled, as they sailed on Jae could feel the eyes of his crew wondering just exactly what he'd brought them too. But he held firm to the helm and when he came to a small dock he called Patrek over to bring the ship in. Despite whatever reservations the man may have had, he did as he was bid and the ship came to a rest at the dock.

"Are you sure about this my king?"

"Aye, I am Patrek, keep everyone on board, I'll be back before nightfall." Jae said.

"As you wish my king."

**Tyria 295 ac.**

Moving around the ruined city Jae could feel something pull on him, almost as if he was being guided, he trusted the feeling and followed, coming to a half crumbled building. Walking inside he found nothing of interest, yet the feeling persisted, he felt it almost call out to him, looking around he saw a dark blackened door and moved towards it. Reaching out his hand to open it he felt the heat of it, the sheer intensity almost bringing him to his knees, before the door finally opened and he stumbled inside.

Jae dropped to ground afraid to look at his surely badly burned hand, he cursed himself for using his sword hand, finally after waiting as long as he could bear it, he opened his eyes to look. His hand was unmarked, not even a small burn, he flexed his fingers and was relived to feel them move with no resistance. Turning he looked around the room, it was empty but for a stairway that led downwards, he got to his feet and began to descend.

After walking for what felt like an age he found himself in a large open space, he was on one side of what appeared to be a dock, in front of him was a ship which made the one he'd come on seem like a toy. The ship was built from the same dark wood that the doors here and in Old Valyria had been made from. It's sails were more plentiful and arranged in a pattern that was unfamiliar to him, at the side of the ship was a gangplank and standing to either side were two of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

They both had long silver hair, their purple eyes shined as he looked at them and the one on the left wore a smirk on her face. The smirking woman had her hair loose while the other wore hers tied into braids, both were dressed very differently, with the smirking woman wearing a beautiful black dress with red threading while the other wore ringmail and carried a sword. Had he not already met the conqueror then Jae was sure he'd have found himself unable to speak, but here his voice was clear if not calm.

"Queen Visenya, Queen Rhaenys, I am honored to finally meet the women who built an empire." Jae said and was pleased to see both woman smile fully.

"So you do not think Aegon conquered alone grandson." Visenya said sternly.

"No I do not, for was it not you Queen Visenya who made the Vale kneel." he said looking to her before turning to Rhaenys "Was it not you Queen Rhaenys who defeated the storm king's army.

Aegon was a mighty warrior it is true, but his sisters were mighty too, our house was built by not one alone, but three together acting as one." Jae added loudly.

"The dragon must have three heads." Visenya said.

"The dragon must have three heads." Rhaenys said joining in.

Jae nodded as the two queens waved him forward.

"Come grandson there is much you need to know." Rhaenys said.

The two queens showed him around the ship, he found it to be larger, better built, and the rooms more spacious and extravagant than any ship had a right to be. They brought him to a large room with double doors, he looked at them and they motioned to the door, he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, he leaned against it and still it did not move.

"You are the blood of the dragon, the rightful heir to those who came before you, speak it and if it be true, you shall be allowed to enter." Visenya said.

Jae placed his hand against the door, leaned his forehead close to the wooden surface and spoke.

"Iksan se ānogar hen zaldrīzes, se drēje dārilaros naejot naejot lī qilōni māstan gō nyke"

"Well done grandson." Rhaenys said and Jae smiled as the door opened.

Walking inside he found a large room full of chests and sacks, he looked around and the room seemed huge, on either side of him rising from the floor to the ceiling were sack upon sack. In front of him chest's were piled on top of chests. He looked to the queens and saw Visenya motion to one of the chests, moving forward he opened it and almost fell back at what he saw.

The chest was full of golden bars, almost twenty of them from Jae's count, he picked one up and could barely lift it, he looked around the room again and wondered just how many chests there were. He looked to the nearest sack and Rhaenys nodded to him, walking over he untied the top and reached in. The jewel he took out was as large as his fist, it's green form marking it as an emerald, though Jae never knew they could come in such a size.

He reached back into the sack and found his hand full of smaller gems though each were exquisite, he picked up intricate pieces of jewellery and each of them seemed more elaborate than the previous one. He looked to the two queens, both wearing jewellery he now knew was Valyrian, it was far different than even the pictures he'd seen in books.

"For the wars to come." Visenya said.

"For the peace that follows." said Rhaenys a moment later.

"How?" Jae asked all other questions lost in his confused mind.

"When it became clear the doom was upon them, some members of the forty tried to outrun their fate, some tried to fly their dragons, others tried to simply run as fast as they could, this ship, The Dragon's Lament was one such attempt, filled with treasures to make a new life comfortable, even at the cost of their old." Rhaenys said sadly.

"Never underestimate greed grandson, it can be a powerful motivator and a weakness you can exploit." Visenya said and Jae nodded.

"This ship, this treasure it's too large how can I move it? Jae asked.

"All will be answered in time Jaehaerys, you must go to the library of Vhagar, the answers you seek are there." Visenya said.

"We must bid you farewell grandson, would that we could stay longer but our time is short and we can but give you warning." Rhaenys said.

"You are a wolf Jaehaerys." Visenya said with a smirk.

"You are a dragon Jaehaerys." Rhaenys said her smile much larger.

"Embrace them both, be a Dragonwolf, for only then can you bring the dawn." he heard both voices fade into one as his ancestors, the queens who built an empire faded away.

Jae closed the door of the room behind him and made his way back up the long stairway, reaching the top he walked through the door and back out into the empty room, before leaving the building altogether. The library of Vhagar meant nothing to him, he had no idea where to look, where to even begin, he looked around and could see night was falling, so he decided to head back to the ship and search for the library on the morrow.

_**That night.**_

After making it back to the ship quite easily, Jae reassured everyone that things were fine, that what they were here for would soon be known to them. He ate with the rest of them and that night was a pleasant one, everyone seemed in high spirits and he was glad to meet Malora's sister, Arlane was a sweet girl, just like Malora.

Though she too seemed in much better spirits, it was clear she hadn't recovered as much as Malora had. Being a year younger than her sister at four and ten Jae could understand why, but she was recovering and for that both sisters were grateful. Where Malora seemed to have formed an attachment to Patrek, Arlane seemed more comfortable around Lakoes and the blond was the one person who continually got a smile from the girl.

After bidding them good night, Jae crashed into his bed and was asleep within moments, the dreams came not long after.

_He was walking down a large street, to the side of him were the most magnificent buildings, towers as high as the eye could see. People jostled each other as they moved through the street, Jae felt himself caught up in a swell of a crowd, carried forward against his will. He could feel the fear emanate from those around him, could feel abject terror as the sky darkened. His breaths grew shorter as the crowed pushed _upon_ him, his chest constricting from the sheer mass of bodies crashing against him._

_He could feel heat, terrible scorching heat and as he looked back he saw the edges of the crowd be enveloped in a wall of flame, the panic stricken crowd struck out even more firmly, finally he felt the press of the bodies diminish, felt the pressure fade, he looked around and found he was on a set of steps leading up to a large marble building, around him the crowds had disappeared, the streets were empty._

_He walked into the building, the large door was open wide, when he got inside he found himself in a large open hallway, walking through it he came to another door which he pushed open. The room he found himself in was full of books they covered every wall, there were large tables filled with opened scrolls and large wooden structures filled with countless more. He walked through the room and came across shelf after shelf filled with Jars, each jar containing herbs or plants, but near the top of the shelf the jars contained liquids of strange colors._

_He turned sharply as he heard a voice and saw a silver haired man sitting on a chair, a book open in front of him, he was leafing through pages that Jae could see were blank. He moved towards him as he got closer his breath hitched in his throat as he recognized his father_

"_Father."_

"_Come Jaehaerys, you're just in time, I was reading the most fascinating story,"_

"_Where am I father, where are you?" Jae called out._

"_I am here Jaehaerys, here in the library, now sit, I shall read you a tale, for soon it shall be time for you to sing your song."_

Jae woke up in a cold sweat, he was exhausted, but he knew now where he must go, he quickly dressed and without waiting to break his fast, he bid his farewells and set off to find the Library of Vhagaer and he hoped his father too. As he walked through the deserted ruined streets Jae felt his excitement brewing, he carried the eggs with him in their chest, not really sure why but knowing somehow it was what needed to be done.

When he found the library it was exactly as it had been in his dream, he walked through the large open door and straight down the hallway, before opening the door and finding himself in the room full of books, Jae began moving faster, heading for the part of the room he'd seen his father in, when he got there he dropped to his knees, sitting on a chair reading from an open book sat the man he had longed to see all his life.

"Sit and be welcome my son, there is much we needs must discuss and time is not our friend."

Jae sat down and took in the sight of his father, he was exactly how he'd pictured him from Arthur's stories, from Jon's descriptions and from the late night dreams he'd occasionally have of him after his mother spoke about him. The silver hair was long and almost shined in the light of the library, the indigo eyes were just as Jae's were though his father's sparkled more, his face smooth and unlined. Jae wanted to just sit and stare at his father for however long he would be allowed to, to memorize every detail and carry it with him for the rest of his life, but he knew that wasn't an option.

"Father I.." Jae's words were mumbled.

"I know my son, I do too. I wish I could speak to you, to tell you all I could, to give you what it is you wish for me to give, but we are players in a game Jaehaerys. We each have our part and mine is to task you with saving us all, so for now know this and take comfort from it. I love you son, I've loved you since the day your mother told me she was with child, i loved you with my last breath son and i love you now.

You my son are the prince that was promised, the song of ice and fire, there is much you must know, much you must do, but Jaehaerys you carry with you the blood of the dragon, the blood of the wolf, there is only one and you my son are he"

Jae looked at his father, questions roaming around in his head, there was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask, but he knew that he was wasting time.

"Tell me what I must do father." Jae said and he felt his heart swell when his father smiled at him.

"You have three years Jaehaerys, three years to prepare before you return to Westeros, when you get there my son it pains me but you must fight and win the first war or we are doomed to lose the great war"

"The great war father?"

"Your destiny my son is to defeat the great other, it's the fulfillment of the prophecy, you must fight and defeat his champion, only you alone can beat him. I know the burden will be heavy, the weight you carry unbearable, but you shall not be entirely alone, for you carry with you the spirit and soul of every Targaryen who came before you, Aegon, Rhaeny, Visenya, even I Jaehaerys, we are part of you, now and always."

"How can I beat him father?" Jae said determinedly.

"We have given you the tools, the ship, the treasures, the eggs, here in this library you shall find the rest, you need to take as much as you can, books, scrolls, potions and herbs, all will help you to stop the long night and win the war for the dawn."

Jae looked around the room, it would take moons, years perhaps to move it to the ship, eight people would not be enough, that's even if the others could actually set foot here, something he believed but wasn't entirely sure of. He looked to his father to find he was gone, panicking he looked around the room and saw him standing by a door beckoning him towards him.

"In here you'll find the rest of what you need." his father said and Jae pushed the door open.

The room was large and filled with chest upon chest, Jae moved to the first one, opening it he found it full of spear heads, he quickly opened the second to find it full or arrow heads. Jae found daggers and swords, maces and pikes, halberd and axe heads, in one corner of the room he found armor and shields. Two full suits one smaller than the other, one a shiny silver the other a black that changed as the light hit it.

"Valyrian steel." he said awestruck as he touched the black suit.

"The treasure of Valyria my son, a prince's treasure, a kings treasure." his father said smiling.

"How can I move this father, I don't have the men, it would take years to carry it all."

"There is a way." his father said motioning him to follow.

Jae reluctantly left the suits of armor and followed his father from the room, walking through the library his father stopped at one of the shelves and pointed to two large jars full of a yellow liquid.

"Your answer lies there Jaeharys."

Jae took the jars down and opened the top of one of them, the smell was awful and he gagged and almost dropped it because of how bad it was. Replacing the lid he looked to his father for an explanation and found once again to his dismay his father had disappeared. Placing the jars back on the shelf, he ran searching for him and once again found him sitting on the chair with a book open in front of him.

This time to his surprise there were actually words written on the page, he began to read along with his father and gasped in shock at what was written there, he looked to his father who nodded.

"Outside the city, there's a small hill Jaehaerys, once you climb over it you'll find some caves, the people will be there, take it to them and they will help you, a small cup for each is all it will take, by the morrow it shall be done.

Your people on the ship can help also, they will be safe for now, though when you leave the magic's of this place will return. One day you may return here Jaehaerys, but when you leave the path will be closed until the great other falls."

"Will you leave now like the others?" Jae asked sadly, tears already welling in his eyes.

"Not yet my son, we shall speak on the morrow and then once more before I shall be called, for now though you must go, there is much you need to do." his father said and Jae watched as he faded from view.

Moving quickly Jae looked around the room for anything to carry the jars in, finding a small sack he carefully placed the two of them inside along with the book his father had been reading. He moved the chest containing the dragon eggs into the room with the armor and weapons, figuring if they had been safe there, then his eggs would be also.

Walking towards the hill, Jae reflected on what his father had said, the prince that was promised, the song of ice and fire, he wasn't sure what either meant, to be some prophesied savior was already weighing heavily on him. Though he knew now why Bloodraven had been teaching him for so long, why he'd seen the things he'd seen and why the lessons were important. As he climbed over the hill he could already see the caves and he made his way towards them.

Reaching the largest cave he could hear the sounds of people moving around inside it, he steadied himself and entered. It didn't take him long to find the poor unfortunate people, some of them had only mild cases of Greyscale, others were not too far from what Jae would consider to be full stonemen or women. None however seemed mad or insane and Jae instantly felt sympathy for them, that this was the last piece of normal life they'd know was something he could not imagine, a large man approached him and Jae readied himself.

"Get out, you don't belong here." the man said loudly.

"I've come to help, I have something that will cure you." Jae said and the man almost ran at him before stopping himself.

"Go, go now and take your lies with you, lest you too become infected." the man said and Jae saw now why he hadn't given into his urge to attack him, he had not wanted to infect Jae so had held himself back.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, I've been sent here by my father to help you, help all of you." Jae said loudly.

Jae watched as the man clearly recognized the name, he saw others move from the shadows some looked at him in anger, others seemed interested though wary.

"I know why you come here, why it is that people feel drawn to this place, I swear to you what I tell you is the truth, there is a cure, one which I've come to share with you." Jae said loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Why would you care?" a woman asked moving forward, she was young, perhaps six and ten and maybe she would be pretty had the Greyscale not covered most of her face.

"I need your help, need people to help me load my ship, but even if I did not, I would still offer you this chance. I know you do not trust me, that you have no reason to, but I swear it to you, this cure is real." Jae said and reached into the sack for the book "Do any of you read Valyrian?"

"I can read." an older woman said and moved forward.

Jae opened the book at the page and held it up for her to read it, she looked at the words and within a few moments she began to cry, she fell to her knees and the young woman went to her.

"Mother what is it?" she asked.

"It's...it's true Sharra, what he says is true, there is a cure." the older woman said and Jae could hear the voices rise around him.

"It cannot be." the man who'd approached him first said his disbelief clear in his voice.

Jae reached into the sack and took out the large jar, he watched as the older woman looked at it, her eyes full of hope, her daughter Sharra too had the same look while around the cave people were moving closer.

"All you need is to drink this, by the morrow the Greyscale will be gone, I know not how it works, but I believe it does, should it not then feel free to take your vengeance upon me."

"We help you load your ship and you'll allow us to drink." a man said moving forward.

"No, the cure is for you, I ask for your help true, but there is no price, if you choose to help me then I'll be grateful, should you not then so be it, but the cure is free." Jae said and the man nodded.

The first man he met nodded and around him Jae heard as people rushed to grab their mugs, cups, or anything they could use to hold the liquid in, Jae carefully poured a small amount in Sharra's and her mothers cups.

"Will this be enough?" Sharra asked.

"Aye, it will." Jae said smiling at her.

"By the seven it smells awful." a young girl said.

"Who cares." a man said as both drained their cups.

It took almost an hour for all seven and fifty people in the cave to have their cups filled and drink the cure, Jae looked at the second jar and found it less than a quarter full, the first jar lay empty on the ground. Around him he found the people were laughing and joking, smiling at him and each other, the man who he'd first met was called Gared and he had warmed to Jae after a while. When night fell Jae found himself a nice corner to huddle up in, he received warm looks for staying with them during the night.

The next morning he was woken by a beautiful young girl shaking him rapidly, it took him a few moments to remember where he was and what he'd done. The night before he'd had a strange dream of a stag being killed by a boar and lions tearing at it's corpse, it disturbed him greatly. But now as he looked at the girl in front of him, tears streaming down her face, he got up and heard cry's and shouts of joy and found he cared not about the dream.

"Jaehaerys, it worked, it worked, mother too. Everyone it worked on everyone." the girl said her smile beaming.

"Sharra?" he asked.

"Aye, it's me, thank you, thank you, thank you." Sharra said grabbing him in a tight embrace.

Jae hugged the girl back before he got up and walked with Sharra to her mother, she too was completely cured and she too grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Gared and another man came over and both wore smiles larger than any Jae had ever seen before, the older man looked at Jae like he was the father himself.

"Jaehaerys, my people and I are in your debt, we shall do as you bid and help load your ship. We are yours to command." Gared said and Jae shook his head.

"No Gared you owe me nothing,"

"We owe you everything Jaehaerys, had you not come we would have had to watch as one by one people fell, we'd have to throw out our loved ones and let them suffer alone, you saved us, it is a debt we can't repay, but we will try." Gared said.

"Very well, you can help me load my ship, afterwards I shall take you to Myr, if you wish you can go from there to wherever it is you're from or you can stay with me, but not in honor of a debt you do not owe." Jae said and smiled at Gared and Shalla.

The rest of the day was spent going back to his ship, he was accompanied by some of the people from the cave the rest making their way to the building he showed them. where the new ship was located. When he got back to the ship Lakoes and Kalors were stunned to see him in Shalla and Sharra's company, it took some explaining but eventually they readied themselves and began to remove the supplies from the ship.

When they reached the building he found Gared and his people waiting for him, after brief introductions he walked to the door, once again the feeling of the burning brought him to his knees, though this time he felt no fear. He managed to get up just as Kalors and Lakoes reached him their faces full of worry, he looked to see Sharra and her mother both wearing the same expression.

"It's fine, I know it looked bad, but it's fine." Jae said and smiled reassuringly.

He motioned for them to come inside with him and led them through the room and down the stairs, when they reached the docks below Jae heard the gasps come from behind him. He walked to the ship and bid them to board, as he led them below deck he could feel certain rooms call out to him, almost as if they were willing him to enter.

The first two were some dormitory style rooms with a number of beds, the next were smaller rooms with only one or two beds, he found some of the doors locked to his surprise, so he moved on. They came to a large open room with tables and chairs, another room which looked to be a kitchen of some sort. Finally they came to a room which when he opened it was full of supplies, dried food, flour, and jars of what looked to be fruits and vegetables.

"Don't touch that." he said to Lakoes who was swallowing what looked like a peach she found in a jar.

"It's good my king, fresh." she said chewing on the fruit.

"How can it be?" Gared said looking at the assembled foodstuffs.

"This ship is not normal my king." Kalors said worriedly.

"Aye I know, look, for now don't eat anything from here all right, we'll wait and see if Lakoes gets ill first." Jae said smirking as Lakoes gulped.

After assigning rooms, Jae told Kalors and Lakoes about the library, Patrek and Arxys raved about the ship wile Maron and Shalla spoke glowingly about the food stores and kitchen. Leaving Patrek in charge Jae took Lakoes, Kalors, Gared, Shalla and a few others with him to the library. As he was leaving the ship he stopped at a large dark door and leaned against it, feeling the urge overwhelm him he then to everyone's shock cut his palm before touching the door.

The bright shining light forced everyone to cover their eyes, when it faded Jae opened the door and the large cavernous room loomed before them. He walked in and looked around, there was more than enough space in here for what was needed he thought.

"This is where we'll put the stuff from the library." he said.

"How did you do that?" Gared asked and Kalors nodded obviously awaiting an answer to.

"I am the blood of the dragon." Jae replied and no one pushed further much to his relief, truth was he wasn't sure, only that he knew it must be done.

They left the ship and made it to the library, when Jae told them he wanted as much of it removed as possible, they smirked, it would still take them a number of moons, but it could be done. When he showed them the weapons and armor Kalors almost fainted, being a warrior he knew more about weapons than any of the others. But in all his life he had never seen any of the quality and workmanship of these, when Jae handed him a large Valyrian steel double axe he thought the mans smile would split his face it was that wide.

After telling them he would be staying in the library that night and after having to convince both Kalors and Lakoes and to his surprise Sharra that he would be fine, Jae allowed them to go back to the ship.

"Have one nice quiet night, celebrate, have some wine and ale, tomorrow we can begin our work." Jae said and eventually they agreed.

Jae thought his father would not come that night, he feared it the longer the night went on, finally though he heard his father singing, he moved quickly and saw his father sit by a crib, a young infant asleep inside it. He saw a young girl held in the arms of a dark haired woman and knew instantly who they were. The tears fell as he looked once again on the family he lost, he wiped his eyes only to find them gone and just his father sitting there.

"Where are they, father where did they go?" he asked his voice breaking.

"It's not time yet my son, you shall see them again, but not today." his father smiled softly "You saw the stag and the lions did you not?"

"I did father."

"You know what it means."

"Robert and the Lannisters father."

"Aye, my cousin was a prideful man, he never could accept your mother loved another." his father said wistfully.

"You have not asked of my mother?"

"I will see you mother again."

"But not today." Jae said.

"Not today." his father said smiling brightly.

"Come there is one more thing you must know before I go."

His father led him to the eggs and touched them and bid him to do likewise, when he did Jae found himself in another room in the library, in the center of the room was a large open brazier, he watched as his father put the eggs in the brazier and lit the wood underneath them. His father then took out a jar filled with a red liquid and poured it over the eggs, before cutting his hand and allowing drops of blood to fall onto each one of them. He stood back as the flames rose higher and higher and Jae heard the cracks of the eggs, then screeches as the dragons were born, he fell to his knees and the next thing he knew he could hear voices.

_**"The prophecy has been fulfilled, he is the prince that was promised, the song of ice and fire, he has woken dragons from stone and he will stop the long night.**_

_**Arise Jaehaerys Targaryen for it is almost time for you to ascend, you are all that is left, all that remains, we live through you, honor us with your life Jaehaerys, honor us with your deeds, rebuild our house, bring forth the dawn."**_

Jae awoke to the shock of having three small dragons crawling on his chest, he was in the room with the brazier though the fire had long since burned out, the black dragon climbed to his left shoulder, the blue to his right while the white dragon stood on his chest staring deep into his eyes as if he could see into his very soul. He had thought it a dream, a vision, yet as he looked at the blood dripping from his hand, the large jar empty but stained red. He knew the truth now, his father had shown him how, but it was he who had done it, he had brought the dragons back.

_A few moons later._

They had loaded the ship with as much as they could carry, near the end Jae had needed to go through the books and scrolls they were leaving behind, to pick and choose which ones he should take or leave. It had been a hard choice but he hoped he had made the right one, the jars and potions, herbs and powders he'd taken them all. Every weapon piece of armor and book on smithing and warcraft he'd taken them all, the room on the ship was as full as could be and now it was almost time to leave.

The dragons he'd named for his dead kin, Rhaegon for his father and brother, Ellanys for his grandmother and sister and Brankardix for his grandfather and uncle, they were growing quicker and he and the white dragon were already bonded. They already could produce flames even though they were only a couple of moons old, they would grow quickly and be ready when he needed them. How he knew that he could not tell, but he was sure it was true, he had small cages made and though they were loathe to do so, the dragons seemed to understand the need to be placed inside.

Now it was the morning they would depart, the ship was ready and Patrek assured him it would sail magnificently, all they needed was to push it free of the dock and remove the ropes that held it firm. Jae was sitting in the almost empty library waiting for his father to come. He had promised to see him once more and Jae wanted it to be true more than anything in the world.

"Jaehaerys." he heard his fathers voice and smiled, the three dragons almost roaring in approval.

"Father."

"I knew it would be you my son, always, I knew." his father said looking at the dragons a smile on his face.

"I don't want to go father." Jae said sadly.

"I know son, one day we shall see each other again."

"But not today." Jae said.

"Not today." his father said and hugged him forcing the unbidden tears to fall from his eyes.

"We will help you when we can son, show you what we can, in dreams and when needed in other ways, I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." his father said as he faded away.

**A/N**: Again thanks to all who've read and especially those who've taken the time to review this story. Up next we return to the present, Jae meets a spider in Bravos and plans are made for the wars to come.

Biohazard: thanks so much.

Guest: We'll find out about Ned soon.

Anja: thanks so much.

Lord Villareal: This is the end of Valyria, from now we'll be dealing more in the present.

Svenion: I felt it needed to be done in the main story, i know some don't like it, but personally doing it in a companion piece to me felt a little too much like what a lot of movies and tv shows do now, which is leave their explanations to happen offscreen, it's becoming more and more prevalent in entertainment i think. GOT, did it a hell of a lot in season 8, not just in explanation scenes, or exposition ones, but in big events, but it's more and more prevalent when it comes to explanations than anything else. Where did they get those ships, offscreen, that army whee did it come from offscreen, how did they find out the plans, yep you got it offscreen.

While sometimes leaving something out at the time, so it can be a surprise only for it to be then explained later is a writing tool, most times now they do the first part and leave out the second. I didn't want to do that here.

Outcome: Thanks so much.

Cocorocks: Yep he really was.

Princess: hope then this chapter didn't disappoint

Aussiekay: thanks so much, really glad you liked it.


	14. Bravos

**Bravos 295 AC.**

**Jae.**

Sailing under the titan Jae smiled when he saw Syrax fly towards him, it had been moons since he saw the eagle and seeing her was the last piece of evidence that he'd come back home. He watched as she flew almost excitedly towards him, closing his eyes he reached out his mind and felt the joy the beautiful bird had at seeing him again. He held out his arm and she landed gracefully though her weight was an issue and he almost buckled at the impact.

Standing there eyes closed he and the eagle shared their thoughts, he saw visions of what she'd been up to, saw her hunt over land, almost being attacked by a lion when she fed, he saw her dodge as arrows were fired at her. He opened his eyes and caressed the soft feathers, feeling the bird as she moved back against his hand.

"Come Syrax I have some friends you need to meet."

He turned and walked past an amused looking Patrek, while Oswell walked with him, despite telling the Kingsguard he was safe on the ship, Gerold had been adamant that from now on he went nowhere without one of them. He walked down the steps and made his way to his mother's cabin, having felt it was the best place to make this introduction.

Dany had been annoyed that Ellanys had to be caged, but he'd tried to explain to her that it was the only way to ensure the dragons didn't attack Syrax, so she'd reluctantly agreed. Her bond with the blue dragon had increased incredibly over the course of this journey. Jae could still feel a connection to her but she was Dany's dragon now, something his aunt wouldn't let him forget much to his amusement.

"How long will this take Jae?" Dany asked as he entered the room.

"Impatient are we aunt." he japed.

"She doesn't like the cage Jae, none of them do."

"I know, once they realize how important Syrax is, they can be released it shouldn't take too long, though we can't let them out of the rooms Dany, you know that."

"Aye I do, anyway get on with it." she said and he laughed, patience was certainly not her forte.

He walked to the cages and felt Syrax tense beside him, closing his eyes he calmed her down and then reached out to the dragons. Brankardix was the easiest one, his bond with Jae the strongest he recognized and accepted Syrax almost immediately. Ellanys looked from him to Dany and back again before she finally welcomed Syrax as part of the family. But Rhaegon was trouble, he argued with Jae, he actually argued with him, '_she is not one of us'_ he felt the black dragon say, finally though he accepted her and Jae breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's done." he said rising to his feet.

"What is?" his mother said entering the room with Arthur and Jon Connington.

"How did she find us." Jon said looking at the eagle.

"She can always find anyone Jon, if I send her she'll find you, don't ask me how, but she always does, don't you girl." Jae said and Syrax softly chirped making the dragons and Brankardix in particular chirp also.

Within moments Dany had released Ellanys and the dragon was being cradled in her arms, she cooed at her while promising she would try not to cage her again, much to Arthur's amusement given his grin. Rhaegon flew to the table in the corner, while Brankardix landed beside Jae, he reached down to pet the dragon and watched as he moved closer to the eagle, the two stared at each other, before Syrax moved from Jae and climbed onto the dragon's shoulder.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Oswell said sarcastically.

"We should discuss our plans for the Iron Bank my king." Jon said.

"Aye you're right Jon, but first we need to sort out your arms, Dany will you look after Syrax and the dragons until I come back?" Jae said and motioned for them to follow him.

"Of course Jae." Dany said though her eyes didn't move from Ellanys as she stroked the dragon under her chin.

Jae left the room followed by his Kingsguard and Jon Connington, heading down the corridor he arrived at the large dark door, taking his knife out he once again cut the still not fully healed wound on his hand. After the light had faded and the door opened he led them into the room, walking to the corner he pulled out a long chest and opened it. Reaching inside he took the longsword out and handed it to Oswell.

"I don't think it's fair Arthur is the only one who has a fancy sword do you Oz?" he japed.

He watched as Oswell looked at the Valyrian steel sword in awe, it's dark metal was almost black and he'd picked this one specifically for Oz, the hilt and pommel he'd have changed and worked on but a blackened sword for a black bat seemed appropriate. He reached back in for another and handed it to Ser Gerold, this one was a shining silver, it's ripples almost white, he knew the Hightowers had lost their own Valyrian sword many years earlier.

"Good Ser's from now on let the Kingsguard wield blades worthy of the men themselves." Jae said.

"We shall my king with honor." Ser Gerold said as he turned the sword over in his hands.

Jae reached back in and took out another this one a glimmering reddened blade, he turned to hand it to Jon who took it almost teary eyed.

"My king I'm not worthy of such an honor."

"No Jon you are for your loyalty, let it be known that it's remembered and welcomed." Jae said and Jon nodded.

He pushed the chest back and walked to another smaller one, reaching inside he took out three daggers and walked to his Kingsguard , handing one to each of them, the daggers were identical with no elaborate design. Jae had wondered if they hadn't been fully finished but on examining them had found that they had. Seven daggers in all and Jae couldn't believe the coincidence was simply that, his Kingsguard were meant to have these daggers and from now on they would all carry one.

"Seven Daggers good Ser's all equal, all identical, one for each member of the Kingsguard and handed to your successor should it come to pass." Jae said and watched as his three Knight's nodded.

He turned to leave but not before grabbing the two smaller thinner swords he'd put aside, from now on his mother and aunt would be armed also, never again would a member of his house be taken from him if Jae could help it. Before leaving he motioned for Arthur to wait behind, telling the other's he'd meet them in his mother's room in a few moments.

He walked to the corner where the armor was and watched as Arthur's eyes lit up, on further examination he'd found not two but three full suits of armor, there were also some smaller items, a breastplate and some pauldrons. But they could be incorporated into his Kingsguard and perhaps Jon's armor, this extra suit though had only one possible recipient.

The armor was tinted so it looked lilac, across the chest plate were spots and streaks of white that to all intents and purposes looked like falling stars. He could see the look of almost reverence on Arthur's face, could almost feel the anticipation when he motioned for him to touch it.

"I couldn't give you a sword that matches the beauty of the one you have, so perhaps this will suffice instead."

"I can't Jae, Ser Gerold, that should go to the Lord Commander." Arthur said shaking his head.

"It should go to the man who raised me, my father in all but name." Jae said smiling.

It took a few moments to get Arthur to agree, in the end it had taken Jae calling Ser Gerold back to the room and for the White Bull to point out with great simplicity that the armor would only fit Arthur anyway. Only then did he accept it and Jae was happy finally, the armor was destined to be Arthur's despite his own feelings for the man, that was the honest truth, he'd seen it after all.

Making his way back to the larger room Jae carried the two thin swords, Dark Sister they weren't but Dany would wield hers and wear her armor and ride a dragon and if that didn't put people in mind of Visenya then so be it. His mother would be happy carrying a sword, many times over the years she had told him of sparring with his uncle Benjen and Arthur had trained her well.

With the other weapons they would have a fully armed Kingsguard, some he could use as gifts or to bring him allies, a Valyrian sword being a valuable asset. Others he could arm some of the more gifted among his men, both those under his purview now and those he would be welcoming soon. After handing the swords to his clearly delighted aunt and mother he set out his plans for their meetings in Bravos.

**Arthur.**

It had taken them almost three days to be invited to meet the bankers, handing over the weapons in the large reception area had been incredibly hard. While the Iron Bank was technically neutral in conflicts unless specifically asked to take part, it still didn't feel right to him or Gerold to be unarmed with their king. Jae though took it in stride and even japed about it much to Arthur's annoyance, now as he stood behind his king ready at a moment to grab him and get him out of there, he wondered if he was being foolish.

Given the amount of business they were about to hand the bankers, it was far more likely to be the stag finding himself in danger than the dragon. The sheer amount of wealth Jae had managed to acquire was staggering, had they also be willing to sell the weapons then only the gods knew just how much It would come to. Finally after what seemed to be an age the bankers came into the room, three small nondescript men yet they held the fate of millions of people in their hands.

"Welcome Jaehaerys Targaryen, how may we of the Iron Bank be of assistance?"

"I see your information gathering is as good as I've heard though you have me at a disadvantage."

"Ah forgive my manners, My name is Tycho Nestoris, this is Noho Diimmitis and my other companion would prefer to remain unnamed." Tycho said motioning to a thin dour man and a fat almost jovial one.

"As you wish Tycho." Jae said and the gaunt man nodded.

"Firstly I would like to know the amount and composition of my families account." Jae said surprising Arthur.

"Of course, your grace." Tycho said as Noho handed him a ledger "In total it comes to nine hundred seventy two thousand and fifty gold dragons, there is also a family vault which contains some personal items."

Arthur almost gasped out loud, Rhaegar had never mentioned it, the Iron Bank had never mentioned it, had they had access to that money from the start they may have been able to take the throne back earlier, something Gerold agreed on and was clearly unhappy about.

"Why were we not informed of this when we met with your representative a number of years ago?"

"Only the rightful heir has access and it must be done in person Ser Gerold." Tycho said with a smug smile.

"What of the pact of ice and fire?" Jae said and once again Arthur was stunned.

"I was not aware the conditions had yet been fulfilled." Tycho said confusedly.

"Really was it not promised to be made available once a marriage happened between House's Targaryen and Stark."

"It was your grace, a princess of house Targaryen was to marry a male of House Stark and the pact would be fulfilled, which to my knowledge has not happened." Tycho said snidely.

"And what Language was the pact signed in Tycho Nestoris?"

"Valyrian of course your grace."

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken but isn't the word for prince or princess in Valyrian dārilaros?"

Arthur watched as the realization dawned on the bankers face, Jae was right the word was gender neutral, he looked on amusedly as the three bankers conferred, before turning back to Jae.

"It seems we are mistaken your grace, however there is a caveat it seems it requires a sitting king or queen to declare the pact complete and since you are.."

"A king without a throne." Jae said finishing the man's sentence.

"Indeed, though we have no doubt that is only a temporary position, so we are willing to discuss the details without yet allowing access, I'm sure you understand why."

"I do, so shall we then."

"Very well, the account was set up in three parts, so three separate conditions on how the funds would be appropriated, one third to prepare the castles, keeps, lands for the future, one third for winter and one third to be split among the lords equally."

"And the total amount." Jae asked and Arthur watched as once again a ledger was handed to Tycho.

"Three million, two hundred thousand your grace."

Jae smiled and Arthur could see why, that amount of coin would transform the north, which given what Jae was preparing for was exactly what was needed, war was devastating but the peace afterward was expensive. Here in one stroke one of the seven kingdoms would be taken care of and that alone was a boon they could use.

"Very good, then I shall come to the heart of the matter gentlemen if you'll allow me."

"Of course your grace we're all ears." Tycho said smiling.

"How much is the Iron Bank owed by the crown?"

"One million six hundred and seventy five thousand gold dragons your grace."

"And how much of that debt had the Baratheons paid back?"

"We receive only interest payments your grace the loan itself only grows." Tycho said his annoyance clear.

"Indeed, my house though how did the Iron Bank find dealing with them?"

"Excellent your grace, House Targaryen was always well respected by the Iron Bank." Tycho said smiling again.

"I believe you have a private dock here do you not?"

"We do your grace."

"Very good I'd like to make a deposit into your bank." Jae said smiling.

"How large a deposit." the fat unnamed man said speaking for the first time.

"Substantial I would say, wouldn't you agree Ser Arthur?

"I would your grace." Arthur said smiling as the bankers looked on greedily.

**Dany.**

She was bored sitting on the ship, even looking after the dragons had been boring to her after a while, though still she did so. Lyanna had taken to her bed having had a bad dream the night before and not getting much sleep. She had been very tired this morning and after a while had agreed to go back to her room, which left Dany at a loose end as the dragons were also sleeping, Ser Oswell refused to allow her to spar on the ship and Syrax had taken off not long after Jae had left.

She wanted to be part of things, to do more and Jae had promised her that she would be, that soon she would be playing a key role in taking back their throne. But sitting around a part of her thought that perhaps her nephew was just telling her what she wanted to hear, that really her role was nothing more than to be a babysitter while Jae was off being a king.

"Are you well princess?" Oswell said

"I am Ser Oswell." she said sadly.

"May I speak freely princess?"

"Of course Ser." Dany looked at him intrigued Oswell not being a man of many words.

"You're worrying for nothing princess, those thoughts you're having they're wrong."

"I…I don't know what you mean Ser." Dany stammered.

"You think you're not important, that you're thought less of, that the king doesn't value you."

Dany was stunned, how could he know? Was her expression that easy to read? She looked at the older knight as he sat down across from her.

"I know how you feel, it's something we all feel from time to time especially with the king, when he went off on his own each of us felt that way, Arthur, Gerold, Jon and even myself, all of us thinking that if he won't let us in on his plans then does he actually need us at all."

"But he does need you Ser, all of you, you're his knights, his Kingsguard, I'm just his aunt."

"You are Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and soon to the first woman to be a dragon rider in over a century, you think the king sees you as just his aunt?"

Dany smiled and shook her head, perhaps Oswell was right, she was important, even if just for her connection to Ellanys.

"Speak to him when he returns princess, tell him what's on your mind, you know the king does he seem like someone who wouldn't listen, who wouldn't try to explain things to you if you asked?"

"No Ser he does not, I thank you." Dany said and the knight smiled as she got up and walked out to the deck of the ship.

When Jae arrived back she went to speak to him and he asked if it could wait, that they needed to move the ship to the private dock and once they did he would be free to talk, disappointed though she was she agreed. It was incredible to watch the reactions of the men who came on board when they reached the private dock, one of them a tall thin man almost fainted when he saw the amount of gold they had.

"We shall need to bring more men, Noho are you listening, arrange for more men, this needs to be moved to the vaults as quickly as possible." the other man said holding up a gold bar and looking at it greedily.

"The gold is easy to establish a value for Tycho, however there is more where the Iron Bank can help and where they can make a much larger commission." Jae said and the man he called Tycho smiled.

She watched as her nephew led the man to one of the bags and took out some gems and some jewellery, if his look was greedy looking at the gold bars, then looking at the gems it was downright gluttonous.

"We will need the Iron Bank to auction some of this off, with a commission of course." Jae said

"Of course, how large a commission?" Tycho asked his hand full of sparkling emeralds.

"Ten per cent, I know your usual charge is five, but these are unique times are they not?"

"Indeed they are, you are most generous your grace, I'm sure we will have a very profitable relationship with the new king of Westeros."

As the men arrived and began unloading things, Jae tuned to Jon who was making a list of everything they took, the other banker Noho stood beside him doing likewise, Jae motioned to her and turned to leave so she followed. Walking down the corridor towards his room she felt nervous even after her talk with Oswell, unlike Viserys, Jae really was her king, whatever he decided she would follow, but she hoped that Oswell was right.

"Why are they here Dany?" Jae said teasingly when he saw the dragons in his room.

"I, your mother was tired Jae, so I thought I'd put them in your room." she said and he smiled as Brankardix chirped when he saw him.

Ellanys too chirped though Rhaegon slept peacefully in the corner laying on the deck, she sat down on the bed while Jae sat by the same desk, Brankardix climbing up to sit on his lap.

"So what's wrong Dany?" he said turning a small smile on his face.

"I, I feel so useless, I don't do anything other than look after the dragons, I want to do more Jae."

"I know you do, but looking after the dragons is probably the most important thing any of us can do Dany." She tried to interrupt but Jae held his hand up "But this is just for now, I swear to you this is not all you have to do, soon you'll be doing a lot more." he smiled at her.

"I, it's just when will that be Jae?" she asked impatiently and almost jumped angrily to her feet when her nephew laughed.

"You've come on so much aunt, that little timid girl is no more, when I look at you I see a dragon before me." Jae said and she swelled up with pride at the words before he continued.

"Everything we do, so far anyway, is part of a plan that we're just players in Dany, it has to be followed, has to play out as it does, otherwise we're going to fail and if that happens, it won't just be our lives that are lost because of it."

"So when does my part start." she asked more curious than angry now.

"At the very next stop aunt, can you be patient until then?"

"I can my king." Dany said determinedly.

"It's always Jae to you, we're family Dany, now and always."

**Jon Connington.**

It had taken them almost a week to catalogue and move the chests and sacks from the ship to the vaults, the king had taken some items for himself and his family but the rest had gone straight to the bankers. By the end of it the amount they had in gold alone was quite simply staggering, eleven million seven hundred and seventy two thousand in gold dragons should they convert. The bankers were over the moon and when the king told them they'd receive six hundred thousand just for administering the account, Jon had almost laughed at their shock.

The jewellery they conservatively estimated at a little over five million, meaning from this transaction alone the Iron Bank would receive over a million gold dragons. Something which both he and Gerold had argued with the king over.

"_Your grace surely they would have accepted far less." Gerold said._

"_Aye Gerold they would, but the Iron Bank are the kind of people you want on your side, not against you."_

"_I know that my king, but that's a lot of money you've handed them." Jon said._

"_Jon, we're going up against Tywin Lannister, what would happen if for example he and the Iron Bank came to an arrangement, who would they send after us?"_

"_I don't know my king, if it was after we return to Westeros perhaps the Golden Company." Jon said._

"_I don't fear the Golden Company Jon, it's the faceless men that give me restless nights."_

"_Aye your grace, I can see why that would be the case, but can we trust these bankers not to join with Tywin still?" Gerold asked._

"_I doubt it Gerold, I'm about to make them an offer they can't refuse." the king said smiling._

What had happened next put a smile on both his and Gerold's face, the king agreed to pay the debt owed to the Iron Bank, he allowed them to continue to collect the interest owed but promised a full repayment of the debt. The bankers were overjoyed and the contract they signed immediately was a thing of beauty, in one swoop they'd managed to sideline the bank completely, leaving Tywin and Robert alone in Westeros.

Now he and Gerold made their way to the tavern to meet with the spider, Gerold had met the man since the rebellion, he had not and had he being meeting him on his own terms then it would end with his sword in the spiders chest. But he was here on a mission from the king and if he said the spider was important to them, then Jon would grudgingly accept it. Entering the tavern they saw him straight away, his usual disguises were discarded, here in Bravos the spies from Westeros were far to easy to notice.

He followed Gerold to the table and both men sat down, a serving girl came over and they ordered a drink, the spider looking at him intently all the time. The three men sat in silence until the drinks arrived and only after the serving girl left did they speak.

"Lord Connington, a pleasure, I'm glad to see rumors of your demise where exaggerated."

"Hah, they think I'm dead do they spider?" Jon asked.

"Aye my lord they do, I had expected to see another with you Gerold, or am I mistaken?"

"No you're not Varys, come we've a way to go to get there." Gerold said swallowing his drink.

"Ah so not here then, good to see cautiousness in the young." Varys said with a smirk.

Walking through the streets none of them spoke, Jon was surprised to see that Varys actually looked excited, something he wasn't sure he'd ever seen on the spider's face before. Usually the man schooled his looks or covered them up with false sincerity or mocking laughter. But for once the man seemed genuinely looking forward to what was to come, perhaps the king was right after all.

When they reached the ship Varys gasped from beside him, his reaction akin to his own when seeing The Dragon's Lament for the first time. He expected the eunuch to say something but he held his tongue and they walked the gangplank and aboard the ship, Lakoes and Kalors where there waiting for them and they nodded as they led them down to the king. Finally they reached the door and entered the room to find the king waiting for them, his dragon sitting on his lap, Syrax resting on his shoulder.

**Varys.**

He had arrived the day before and spent the night in a restless sleep, things in the realm were worse than ever, the level of debt and waste the king racked up was incredible. Each day the Lannisters took over more and more and Jon Arryn was derelict in allowing them so much power. The queen and her brother continued their affair and their progeny were next in line, apart from the girl none of them suitable or likely to be the ruler the realm needed.

The youngest boy was too soft, too malleable and while in some ways that was a good thing, the problem was that it wouldn't be Varys or his other advisors he'd listen too, no instead it would be his grandfather and that couldn't be allowed to come to pass. As for the oldest well if that boy ever held the throne it'd be Aerys at his worst, so Varys was excited to take the measure of the Targaryen he was here to meet. Looking now at the boy in front of him he was in little doubt that with or without his help the realm would be ruled by dragons once again, literally.

Seeing the ship in the docks had been a shock, seeing dragons brought back to life, he didn't even have the words to describe how he felt. So instead he concentrated on the others in the room, Ser Arthur stood behind the king Dawn out and ready to be used, Ser Oswell stood at the door behind him a clear message being sent. To see both queen Lyanna and princess Daenerys though was a welcome thing for him, both women were given a position of prominence on either side of the king.

"Lord Varys please sit, we have much we need to discuss." the king said his voice firm and even.

"I thank you your grace for this opportunity."

"You should be thankful spider had it been up to me you'd pay for your actions at Harrenhal." Lyanna said bitterly.

He went to speak up, to tell the truth of things but the king just raised his hand before placing it on his mother's arm calming her down for now, the princess however glared at him and he felt himself wither a little under it.

"I know the truth of Harrenhal Lord Varys, I know what you did and I'm thankful for it." the king said and there were gasps from the room, including surprisingly one from himself.

"My king?" Gerold asked confusedly.

"Lord Varys found out the truth about the plot against my father, so he ensured Aerys attended to stop it, is that not right my lord?"

"It is your grace though how you know of this is beyond me."

"It is enough I know though is it not? Perhaps you would enlighten everyone else though my lord."

"Of course your grace, I knew the prince wished to move against his father, however I also knew that certain lords were making their own moves, so once approached to support Prince Rhaegar the truth of his treason would be relayed to the king." Varys said and Lyanna looked at him and shook her head.

"So you told Aerys beforehand to what stop this plot?" Lyanna asked.

"I did your grace, had it been allowed to continue Prince Rhaegar would have been executed for treason and the rebels would have had their excuse for the rebellion, I did not know of any other way to stop this."

"You could have told Rhaegar." Jon Connington said bitterly.

"Aye I could, but Prince Rhaegar did not trust me my lord, had he done so then perhaps things would have changed far earlier." Varys said a note of sadness in his voice.

"So we're to believe you cared for Rhaegar?" Lyanna asked a note of bitterness still in her voice.

"No my queen, I care for the realm as I always have."

"Enough, I trust Lord Varys I ask you all to trust him or if you cannot then to trust me." the king said and Varys was happy to see the nods from around the room.

"I thank you my king." Varys said as the king nodded.

The next few minutes were spent talking on the state of the realm, on the Lannisters and the Baratheons and how the people were fairing under their rule, something Varys was pleased to see the king bring up. Finally after covering the basics and getting a general understanding of how things were he watched as the king reached into a drawer and took out a piece of paper.

"Lord Varys, I need to know the state of each of the Lord Paramount's allegiances, who could be swayed and how, do you think you can help?" the king asked and Varys noticed Jon Connington look at the king who smiled back at him.

"I can your grace."

"Fine let us start with Dorne?"

After speaking for a number of hours which had been broken up by a meal being served which he ate gratefully and some of the finest wine he'd ever had which he drank sparingly. Varys found himself pleased at the questions the king asked, while he hadn't told him his future plans he felt the young man had many. Something he confirmed to him when he told him of the Iron Bank and the deposits he'd made with them.

Varys was stunned, with that sort of wealth the realm could be changed irrevocably for the better, things which had not been thought possible could be brought to fruition, something the princess seemed especially keen on. He had expected to be confronted with plans for invasion, for battle, for a secret war instead they'd spent most of the time speaking of what came next, how best to help those who needed it most.

"I wish it could happen sooner, that we could start to improve things now my lord, but what we need to do must happen at a specific time, to risk it now would put that in jeopardy and I cannot in good conscience do so."

"I understand your grace, may I ask when you'll be ready?"

"Three years lord Varys, three years from today you'll see this ship in the harbor at Kings Landing, when you do I'll be looking to meet, do you have somewhere we can do that unnoticed?"

"I do your grace, Chataya's."

"The brothel you wish to meet the king in a brothel." Ser Gerold said indignantly.

"It is a safe place Ser Gerold, the lady and I know each other well, should a traveler come from abroad he would not be out of place there."

"Very well Lord Varys, I shall see you then, should I need to contact you before then I'm sure your little birds would be able to get a message to you from Essos?"

"Indeed your grace, my little birds will fly should you wish."

"Then I shall bid you safe travels my lord."

"As I you, your grace." Varys said as he got up to leave.

"Oh one more thing lord Varys, should you choose to betray us, you know the words of our house."

"Fire and Blood your grace."

"Fire and Blood lord Varys." the king said stroking the almost purring dragon.

He gulped at the expression on the kings face, the last part he knew wasn't a warning but a promise, he had no doubt that should he turn his cloak on the king then it would mean his end. But the king had no need to fear, he had learned all he needed to, the realm would be better in the hands of this king than it had ever been. He smiled as he walked from the ship, three years was not a long time to wait, though sitting back and allowing things to proceed as they may would be hard. In the end it'd be worth it, fire and blood was coming to Westeros, oh how the lions and stags would quiver if they only knew.

**Jae**.

The night Varys left they spoke of the meeting, Ser Gerold though on board felt he shouldn't trust him, Arthur disagreed. His mother and Dany both held a grudge against the eunuch, tales of him whispering in her father's ear and his actions at Harrenhal too much for them to accept his honest counsel. Oswell as usual kept his thoughts to himself it was only Jon Connington who spoke in defense of the man, surprising all of them except for Jae himself.

"The eunuch speaks true, he can be trusted." Jon Connington said.

"How can you say that Jon you know him as well as I, he's a snake." Gerold said.

"Aye he is Gerold, but what he said about the houses, well that I've heard before." Jon said.

"From where?" his mother asked.

"From me mother."

"Aye his grace and I discussed this when I first arrived in Lys, I had my own ideas, his graces were different, what Varys just said confirmed his grace's points." Jon said.

"But how does that prove anything, maybe he just got lucky or you did, sorry your grace." Gerold said.

"Jon what did I tell you when we spoke?"

"That one day we'd meet someone who agreed with you exactly, the same points would come up in the same manner your grace." Jon said with a smile.

"Aye, I know it's hard to understand Ser Gerold, this thing, these dreams or visions whatever you wish to call them, but they haven't steered us wrong yet."

"Of course your grace." Ser Gerold nodded.

"So what now my king?" Arthur asked.

"We need an army, our men, the dragons won't be enough, we need more, we can make an alliance once we land, but we need more men just in case." Jae said.

"How about the Golden Company, they have what 20,000 men plus the elephants, we have the gold now, them along with The Company of the Dragon, we'd almost have enough on our own." Oswell said from the back of the room.

"I can't arrive in Westeros leading the Golden Company Oz, they'll paint me as a Blackfyre, we need legitimacy, not questions." Jae said and Jon and Gerold nodded.

"We can go north, Ned would join us." his mother said.

"No mother he won't, not with Robert on the throne."

"He is my brother Jae, of course he'd support us." his mother said indignantly.

Jae sighed sadly, he didn't want to tell this story, the vision of it had been something he wished to forget when Bloodraven showed it to him, to see the life you almost lived, the life full of pain and suffering that ended in failure. No the last thing he wished was to tell the story, but it needed to be done.

"This wasn't the life I was supposed to live, none of us were." Jae began and raised his hand as Arthur got ready to speak "I know what you're going to say Arthur but I'm not speaking of if my father had won, I'm talking about what was supposed to happen when he lost.

I was supposed to be born later, how I wasn't I do not know, be it the gods or something else, but I was supposed to be born two months after I was."

"You came early, we were so worried, when news came we made for Lys and faked our deaths." his mother said a hand over her mouth.

"I know mother, I know. Had I been born later then things would have changed, I…I… don't wish to tell you this but I will if I must?"

"Please Jae we need to know." his mother said and he nodded before continuing.

"I.. the birth it was hard mother, hard on you, the maester never made it back, the midwife was inexperienced, I don't know the details but it…it. You died mother." Jae said and grabbed his mother in a hug holding her tightly.

He stayed there holding his mother for a few moments, holding back his tears as best he could, his mother stayed as strong as she could and she too managed not to cry, he whispered "I'm here mother, we're here" over and over again in her ear. After regaining his composure he turned to begin to speak again.

"My uncle arrived just as I was born, he and six of his men, they faced off against you Arthur and you Gerold and you also Oz. If I close my eyes I can see you fall, Gerold first then you Oz, Arthur killed four men, injured a fifth and faced off against my uncle, before falling."

"Ned couldn't beat Arthur, Jae that's not possible." his mother said latching onto something, anything.

"Aye he could not, nor did he, it was Howland Reed who did for him, Arthur was stabbed from behind before he could cut down my uncle." Jae said and his mother gasped.

"Howland." she said softly.

"My king how? Perhaps this is but a dream.? Gerold asked.

"I wish it were Gerold, honestly I do, but where the dream came from is where they all do, so if one is false, then they all are."

"Indeed my king." Gerold said in agreement.

"But if Ned was there, surely he raised you, he wouldn't hand you to Robert?" his mothers voice shaking as she spoke.

"Aye he did, he raised me as his bastard, to protect me from the knives that would surely come." Jae said to angry raised voices around the room.

"He raised the rightful king as a bastard."

"The nerve of him, to so such a thing."

Jae tuned out the voices, knowing what comes next would make them even louder.

"I was lucky in parts, I lived in Winterfell, was educated and treated well enough, though the shame wasn't felt by my uncle but by me alone, in the end it was clear I had no place there, no future, so I did what was the only choice for a bastard to regain his honor." Jae said and this time his mother's tears fell.

"You joined the watch, he let you join the watch, my son in that place, how could he."

"I do not know mother I've thought on it when it comes to me and the only explanation I can come up with is to protect Robert's claim, to protect his friend."

"Your grace what else happened in this life, to me, to the princess.? Jon Connington asked.

"I do not know Jon, it doesn't work like that, I'm shown things, some more than others, some are parts or pieces, some the whole, all I know is that I fell in a castle by a wall of ice, I lay in the snow as my blood left my body."

"But if this life is different does that not mean your uncle is different also?" Dany asked.

"Of course, just because that happened then, doesn't mean Ned wouldn't help now Jae." Lyanna added.

"I do not know the whole of it mother, all I know is if we go to my uncle now we fail, why that is I'm not certain, but I've seen wolf banners fly beside our dragon ones, so at some point the north will fight with us, but for now we wait."

His mother nodded and Jae smiled at her before turning to look intently at Dany who almost squirmed under his gaze.

"You wanted to be more a part of things Dany, well here's where it starts."

"I don't understand Jae."

"Where we're going, it'll be you who brings us our army."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Astapor."

**A/N:** I want to apologize for not getting this chapter up last week, the original somehow got deleted so i needed to rewrite and then make sure it covered the same points it needed to. I'd as always like to thank those who've read and especially those who've taken the time to review this story, feedback really helps. Up Next Astapor.

Biohazard: Thanks so much.

Princess: Really glad you liked it.

Nacy: So glad you enjoyed this,

FyiGymnats: Thanks so much, I know some didn't care for the trip to Valyria, but it's important to see how he got all these things, to see the dragons being born and also the magical mystical part as it plays into how Jae knows so much and how it informs some of his actions. The White Dragon will be Jae's as for Ghost i'm trying to figure a way to bring him in that makes sense, as like you I'm a big fan of the wolf.

Anja: Thanks so much.

Foxy: With Valyria, it gave him just enough, as i said there are other powers at work so they're trying to set it up to give him the best chance of success in the future. Pretty much everything he found there has a use. With the ship, it's exactly that, a family trying to run and bring with them all evidence of their existence, also an incredible amount of wealth so they can lead the life they enjoy.

Aussie: Meeting his family is important, it's also not the end of such meetings. With the Greyscale, it's weird like given how advanced the Valyrian's were it makes sense that they have a cure.

Coco: It's a little more than that, you'll see later, but think of it like Bloodraven's visions with Bran only amped up.

Indiday: Really glad you enjoyed it.

Tony McNucklz: Every fictional story imposes somewhat modern morals/justifications on the world they're writing, it's a fictional story not a historically accurate representation, hence you know dragons. As for the conversations, why wouldn't they be jovial? were there not jovial conversations in ASOIAF? did i miss them or make them up. people are jovial in jovial settings, they don't walk around depressed and serious all the time, Jae sparring with Arthur would be a fun experience, conversations between people who like and enjoy each other's company would be fun experiences, or were Jon and Arya's talks depressing and sad all the time.

People will be serious when serious is required, things will be depressing when it's time to be depressed, but I'm not writing characters being depressed or overly serious when it doesn't require it.

Godofthesea: Thanks so much really glad you enjoyed it.


	15. Astapor

**Tyrosh 295 Ac.**

**Dany.**

She was nervous, while she had told Jae this was what she wanted to do, as they got closer to their destination she felt her nerves begin to affect her, could she do this? What if she messed it up? No Jae had told her she was a dragon and she would not allow her doubts control her. Soon they would make it to Astapor but for today though they would be stopping in Tyrosh to meet the Company of the Dragon's leaders, they would need to speak to Ser Richard and the other leaders and tell them of their plans. Most of the company had not spoken directly to her or Jae and had instead only dealt with Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell.

But their plans would be changing and changing very soon, what Jae had planned for Astapor alone was something that would help them greatly, despite them having a base in Tyrosh, having their own city would be far more beneficial. That was providing of course that Dany played her part well, when Jae had explained that part she'd been shocked at the audacity, when he told her that this was what she'd done in a previous life she hadn't believed him.

"_You're telling me that I went there and took the unsullied from them, with no gold to my name?"_

"_Aye, you're a dragon Dany, you've always been a dragon, in this life or any other."_

She smiled as she thought back on it, though it still had bothered her that her nephew wouldn't give her but the most basic of instructions, act a queen, pretend not to understand Valyrian, offer you're dragon for all of the unsullied. That last part had caused an uproar among their Kingsguard and between Jae and Dany herself, give up Ellanys she could never, even the idea of it made her heart ache. She had almost ranted and raved at her nephew when it was suggested, before he smiled at her and turned to the others.

"_See I told you she's a dragon." _

"_Aye I am and there's no way I'm giving up Ellanys."_

"_Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor." Jae said with a smile._

"_Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor." she replied as she laughed, realizing exactly what it was her nephew was planning._

They had eventually convinced the others of the plan and now were almost ready to see it through, just a small stop off for a day or two and then on their way. She walked over to Ellanys, the blue dragon had grown and was now far too big to rest even on her lap, the weight being far too much for Dany to take. The dragons appetite had increased also and that was another reason for the stop off in Tyrosh, fish and meat was plentiful and they'd more than enough supplies, but Jae told her the dragons wanted to hunt.

His connection to them was different than her own, but as soon as he said it she could feel Ellanys agree, the dragon was a little larger than a large dog at this point but soon she'd grow much bigger, they needed to be free Jae had said. So this was the first test for them to see them work together and hunt an animal, even if it was a controlled hunt. As she stroked her dragon's neck there was a knock at the door, so she walked over to open it.

"Princess, we're just about to make land." Lakoe's said smiling at her.

"Good, I'll come on deck with you and we can look at the camp as we get closer." Dany said her heart racing as the blond's smile grew even larger.

Turning to make sure Ellanys was still resting she grabbed her sword and tied the belt to her waist, Jae had been insistent she carry the thin sword with her at all times when she left the room. He said it would help her grow used to the weight of it something she had quickly found he was right about, now she felt almost naked without The Dragon's Tooth at her waist.

She followed Lakoe's up the stairs and tried not to look at the blond's arse as it wiggled in her tight breeches. She had found on this trip that Lakoe's sense of humor, her playfulness, had drawn her to the girl, that at times she had caught herself smiling when looking at her or thinking of her when she wasn't in the room. Some nights she had strange dreams where she and the blond were sharing a bed, she'd find herself wanting to touch her, wanting to see what she looked like without clothes and would wake up feeling flushed.

Shaking her head she reached the deck to see her nephew and his mother standing with the Kingsguard and Jon Connington, Kalors stood with them his large Valyrian steel axe strapped to his back. She walked over to her nephew and he greeted her with a large smile before pointing at something in the distance. She looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the camp, it was far larger than she expected and there flying high above it was the company banner, seeing the three headed dragon flying freely filled her with pride.

**Ser Richard.**

When the eagle found him a week ago he had expected it to be another mission perhaps even a warning, how the king knew what he did was beyond Richard but at times the information had been invaluable. Warning of an ambush or telling them of a betrayal, sometimes he'd receive a set of specific instructions and it would allow them to complete their contracts with the barest number of casualties. Though when the eagle arrived this time the news it brought was altogether different, finally he'd be meeting the king and the princess, meeting Rhaegar's son and sister.

That Lyanna and Ser Arthur was with them also was almost too much for him to bear, long had he wished to see his old friend and Rhaegar's queen. While some in the company had been to Lys to meet the king he had not, always too busy with his duties. But that was not the only reason, he had wanted to do so when it felt right when he was called by the king. Now as he watched the ship draw closer to shore he could see him standing there, beside him the princess with her silver hair was easy to make out and for the first time in years Richard felt his heart beat as powerfully as it once had many years previous.

The ship itself was like nothing he'd ever seen, no ship on the water could come close, larger, better built and more impressive than even one of the Bravosi Sealord's personal ships, it dwarfed all the others in the dock. When it finally docked Richard couldn't wait to climb on board, the message had been clear meet at the docks and come on board, there is much that needs to be discussed. Finally he made his way up gangplank.

"My King, My princess." he said when he reached them while dropping to one knee.

"Arise Ser Richard and be welcomed, it is good to see you at last." the king said and Richard could hear it, his father's voice clear and true.

The king was no more than two and ten name days yet he was larger than Richard had expected, his height already made the princess and queen who stood beside him seem small, he was not quite as tall yet as his father, but it would not be too long it would seem. His hair was a dark brown almost black and fell to just below his neck, not as long yet as his father's had been but it apart from the color was identical. But it was his eyes that almost brought a tear to Richard's face, they were his father's no doubt about it. No color could he remember so clear as those of the dragon prince.

The princess smiled at him and he was transported back to the Red Keep, back to being a boy and seeing her mother smile encouragingly when he had done something wrong. Though small and slight the princess stood straight and regal, he smiled back at her when he saw the blade at her waist. Perhaps he was wrong maybe it wasn't her mother she looked like, instead maybe she was Visenya reborn. He looked to see Arthur standing protectively by the kings right shoulder, Ser Gerold by his left.

Behind the princess stood Ser Oswell and behind queen Lyanna stood a large fierce looking man, the twin blades of an axe visible over his shoulder. Upon seeing Jon Connington he smiled yet again, the man had only learned of the king a little over two years ago so he best knew how Richard was feeling now.

"Ser Richard if you would there are things we need to speak of, things you of which you need to be made aware."

"Of course my king." Richard said and followed as they walked down the stairs.

They walked through a corridor and Richard was again amazed that the quality of the outside of the ship seemed to be matched by the inside, that the workmanship seemed to be of a level that he had not seen. He made to ask about it only for them to enter a large room which was magnificently furnished and luxuriously laid out, before he could get accustomed to it however there was a large chirping sound and the princess walked behind the desk.

What he saw then would live with him for the rest of his life, the large blue head of a beast thought long since passed, he turned to see if he was imagining it only to see another one climbing in the corner, this one darker than the night sky. Finally a white one flew to the desk and Richard watched as the king walked over to it and began to stroke it's neck.

"Those, those are dragons." Richard said his voice trembling in a combination of fear and excitement.

"Aye, Ser Richard they are." the king said.

_**Two days later.**_

Standing on the dock as he watched the ship depart Richard couldn't help the excitement he felt, soon they would be traveling to Astapor to train an army for their return home. No longer would the company take on contracts or sell their swords, instead they'd be preparing for the true fight, the one they'd all longed to fight for so long. It would still be a few years away, but they now had a plan, a goal, and when word had filtered through the company of what it was the anticipation was palatable.

He had expected some dissension, that perhaps some may prefer the life of a sellsword to the idea of fighting a war they had already lost once before. But once they had seen the dragons, once they heard the king speak, the company was united, those still out on contracts would finish and then they too would make their way to join the king.

Richard walked back to his horse, the new Valyrian blade he carried strapped to his side. His thoughts turned to Westeros and the Stag and the Lion, soon they would find out what happens when you dance with a dragon, Winter was coming for house's Baratheon and Lannister, Winter was coming with Fire and Blood.

**Astapor.**

**Lyanna.**

Seeing Astapor in the distance made her worry, she knew that Jae had a plan and that Dany was essential to it, she had faith in her son and her Goodsister to pull it off, but she was a mother and she worried. She would be staying on board The Dragons Lament while the events played out. She would be guarded by Kalors who though not a Kingsguard, was someone she knew would lay down his life to protect her or her son. The large man felt he owed Jae a blood debt, a life for a life he called it and so his role was to protect her when a Kingsguard was not available.

"_There's no one I trust more mother, though I pity the poor soul who comes up against you and your sword." Jae said smiling fondly at her._

"_Aye, I do too son." she said laughing._

Their dinner the night before had been one filled with laughter and song, Jae had played his harp and sung and had kept his choices to the more upbeat ones, The Dornishman's wife being a new favorite of the crew. But this morning she'd felt the trepidation of what was to come, she smiled when Dany arrived on deck, the girl looking every inch a Targaryen queen. Jae stood beside her dressed as a simple guard as did the Kingsguard and Jon Connington, their Valyrian steel replaced with it's much poorer cousin.

"Are you all right Dany?" she asked.

"I am, I'm ready." Dany said determinedly and Jae gave her a nod.

She looked to Arthur then no words needing to be spoken the look he gave her speaking volumes, he would protect them both, he would ensure her son returned unharmed and Lyanna felt her heart ease because of it. Her relationship with Arthur was one they still hadn't properly defined, they had kissed now more than once, but it still hadn't gone further than that. Not because neither of them wished it but more because of timing, with Jae's leaving, with what he brought back on his return, the timing had just not been right.

She hoped that once things settled, once they took this city then they would have a chance to relax, to stay in the one place and decide just what it was they meant to each other. For her it was clear she'd fallen in love with him, seeing him with Jae seeing how patient, how protective he was, not just because he was his king but because he thought him a son. How he was with her, listening, offering advice, never dismissing her opinion or point of view, he was a good man and she could see a future with him.

As the ship neared the docks she saw the palanquins lined up, three of them with curtains open and eyes no doubt looking out, surrounding them were scores of neatly armored men carrying spears. The unsullied looked as fierce as Jae had said they would, even Ser Gerold looked impressed as he looked upon the men, though he had never faced them their reputation was legend he had told her. When they docked she watched as Dany began to walk down the gangplank Jae and the Kingsguard walking beside her.

"A master my queen." Kalor's said bitterly from beside her as he drew her attention to the large fat man in the palanquin.

"Master?"

"He who controls the slaves my queen?"

"Are all these people slaves Kalors?" she said her disgust clear.

"They are my queen." Kalors said sadly.

"But not for long Kalors." she said with a smile which the large man returned.

They looked on as a small young girl directed Dany to a much smaller palanquin and as she climbed up onto it Jae and the others took position around it. Then within moments men and women began to lift the palanquins and walk forward, she shook her head slavery was an abomination which thankfully would not last for much longer in this city.

**Jae.**

The young girl sitting beside Dany was called Missandei and could not be more than ten name days old, Jae shuddered at the thought that the fat master who greeted them was the owner of this little girl. He bristled when she referred to herself as this one, not her name, not me or I, but this one. To the fat master she was not a person but a thing, a possession and Jae couldn't wait for the man to pay for that alone.

When Bloodraven came to him to show him this Jae had thought that the man wished him to take Dany's place, for him to be the one to free these slaves, he had argued with him immediately which the mercurial man just laughed at.

"_You mistake me young king, I do not wish you to steal her moment, it is essential to her growth that she does this, just as it was before."_

"_Good, but that's not the only reason is it?" Jae asked sensing there was more to Bloodraven's intentions._

"_No it's not, should a man try to purchase the unsullied then the good masters will be more wary, be more reluctant to fall for what they did before."_

"_But a woman to them is not a threat?" Jae asked._

"_Indeed, women are things to own, to serve, to bring them pleasure and nothing more, when they see Daenerys they will lust for her and it will cloud their judgement."_

"_Dealing with my aunt they'll soon find that woman can be so much more." Jae said emphatically._

"_That they will young king, that they will."_

They walked for almost an hour into the center of the town itself, there lined up was no more than two hundred unsullied almost locked together, eyes focused front, they looked just like the lockstep legions they were based on. The palanquins stopped and Jae watched as the fat masters crawled out of them like large slugs, their girth making them barely able to move. Almost as soon as they were out of the palanquins they waddled over to large covered seats, sitting down and being offered wine and dishes full of rich foods which they greedily ate from.

Jae looked to Dany and could see her hiding her disgust well, she stood straighter than she usually did, more proud and regal and Jae could see the queen she had been in a previous life. Bloodraven had refused to tell him what had happened to Dany, refused to allow him to see, no matter how many times he asked.

"_Something's are best never seen, best never glimpsed or even thought about, Daenerys's fate in her previous life is one such thing, such a story does not deserve an end like that." Bloodraven said angrily._

Jae had reluctantly accepted his kinsman's decision, the man had not steered him wrong yet, he watched as Dany patiently awaited the good masters to speak to her, to even acknowledge her presence. He could see the anger building up behind her eyes, the flames ready to be released, these fools had no idea of what happens when you wake a dragon he thought and smiled at the images it brought to him.

"You stand in the presence of the good masters of Astapor, what brings you here." Missandei said looking to Dany while speaking in a loud booming voice which surprised Jae considering the stature of the speaker.

"My name is Daenaerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms of Westeros, I have come to purchase an army."

Jae grimaced at the insults the men behind Missandei shouted at his aunt, he was glad that Arthur and the others didn't speak Valyrian, had they then the good masters would be gutted where they sat. He looked to his aunt and was astounded to see her play the role she was, she smiled as if she was in ignorance of the insults thrown at her. He felt so very proud of her at that moment, so glad he had found his family and that they had spent their time together.

"Master Kraznys says with what gold will you pay for the unsullied, that it is known that your brother and you were no more than beggars claiming to be kings and queens." Missandei said clearly changing the words the master spoke to her.

"I offer something far more impressive than gold, but before that I wish to know just how many unsullied there are."

Jae almost grabbed his sword and killed the fattest of the masters then, what he said about his aunt, that man would suffer for his insults, suffer greatly, but it was Dany who calmed him down, her look promised the man would pay for what he said about her. So he took a step back and looked to Arthur and the others, none comfortable with the negotiation happening in Valyrian.

"There are eight thousand unsullied available, with another five thousand in training." Missandei said after another of the good masters hurled insults at his aunt.

"I wish to take them all." Dany said and the masters laughed loudly, but one of them looked at her curiously and began to speak.

"How shall you pay for them?" the grey haired man said in the common tongue.

"All of the men for a dragon." Dany said and they masters behind Missandei shouted loudly, more insults and claims of what they'd do to his aunt were sworn and Jae tensed as some of the unsullied in the plaza moved forward when one of the masters moved a whip in his hand.

"Begone beggar queen, a single gold dragon, you have wasted our time, be thankful that we do not take further offense." the grey haired man said.

"You mistake me master?""

"You have the pleasure of addressing master Grazdan mo Ullhor," Missandei said.

"Master Grazdan, I speak not of a gold dragon, but a blue one." Dany said and looked at Jae.

He closed his eye and called to them, each of the dragons eager to come to him, he told Brankardix and Rhaegon that now was not the time, that soon they would get to fly here, for now it was just Ellanys that was needed. Both dragons were displeased by this he could feel it, with Rhaegon especially being difficult, but he promised them that very soon they would have the whole sky for their playground and it calmed them.

Ellanys was reluctant for a different reason, his bond with her was not as strong and Dany's had not yet fully formed which left the blue dragon in a kind of limbo. One where Jae could control her partly over a long distance yet as soon as she saw Dany then her bond would take over, as they grew together it would be up to Dany to fully bond with her dragon. But for now Jae called her and told her much to her delight that Dany wished her to fly to her, he felt the dragon take off and upon opening his eyes he looked to Dany who was smiling.

**Jon Connington. **

The unsullied were everything he'd heard about and more, though he could have done without the fat master showing just how little the men felt pain by mutilating and whipping a man in front of him. Had the king not told them more about this plan than some of their other ones then he and the others may not have been able to stand idly by. To see men treated as little more than beasts, women as no more than property, was not something any of them were comfortable with, but tonight was the last night of it here in this city.

Come the morrow these people would be free, free to make their own choices, free to live their own lives without the yoke of slavery around their necks and Jon couldn't wait to see the masters pay. The princess had been incredible, she was her mother's child every inch Rhaegar's sister and Jon was incredibly proud of the young girl.

How she had kept her composure he did not know but she had, when he had heard the insults and he knew they were insults, he had been angered beyond belief, how dare they speak that way to a princess of the blood. It was lucky the king and princess had waited until they were back on the ship to tell them exactly what the good masters had said, had they understood, had they known, then the square would have been a bloodbath. When the blue dragon had flown overhead and landed beside the princess he watched the greed in the fat men's faces.

A dragon for almost thirteen thousand men was still a bargain for the good masters, something they clearly knew given how quickly they gave the young girl to the princess as a gift. Now as they finished their meal Jon saw the king motion for him to follow and he walked with him up onto the deck of the ship. The night sky was clear and the stars sparkled as the king led him to the bow and motioned for him to sit down, these were among his favorite moments, alone with the king discussing what was to come.

"We need to be careful tomorrow Jon, make sure you and the other's are armored up, wear your clothes over it just in case."

"Of course my king."

"When this is done Jon, this will be our base, our men will train the unsullied for the fight to come, but to win that fight we need ships, we need allies, we need someone to carry out our plans."

"Of course my king."

"Which is why I'm naming you my master of war Jon," the king said with a smile.

"My king, I, you honor me."

"Do I really Jon? This is not just for this war, but the next one too," the king said with a sad laugh,"

"It does not matter my king, I am yours to command, now and always." Jon said and the king nodded.

"Ships Jon, we need ships and men to sail them, we could hire sell sails, but I need loyal men."

"The Velaryon's my king." Jon said.

"Are they loyal still Jon?"

"Aye my king I swear my life upon it."

"It's not just your life Jon," the king said with a smirk.

"Aye but I'd not risk yours or the princess my king."

"I know that Jon, The Old, the True, the Brave." the king said and Jon smiled.

The talked for another hour, the king laying out plans and journeys that needed to be taken, he would need to return to Westeros and speak to Lord Monford, organize what was to come. The coin they had in plenty, the king having set some of it in an account to purchase and build a fleet. But he was right they needed loyal men to sail it, sell sails were loyal only to coin and would no doubt try and sell them out for a better deal.

The Velaryon's though were House Targaryen's truest banner men, they were tied by blood and honor for centuries. Monford would be soon be Master of Ships he had no doubt about it, that and the opportunity to rebuild a fleet would be enough. The chance to regain all they lost since the stag had taken the throne just an added bonus, things were moving swiftly now and given what was to come they needed to. He shuddered at the thoughts of the danger that lurked behind the wall, closing his eyes, his sleep was filed with images of men with eyes of the deepest blue.

**Dany.**

Missandei was a sweet girl she and was happy that she would be free soon, what the girl wished for once she was she did not know but when she spoke to her nephew he agreed with her, they would do whatever they could for the girl. She looked to Ellanys and sighed, the chain was wrapped around her neck and the blue dragon was displeased with her because of it, Jae had offered to do it but she had refused. Ellanys was hers and she needed to be the one, though it broke her heart to do so, she swore after today she would allow no more shackles or chains near her or her dragon.

'_I shall break them all' _she thought as she rode through the streets on the much larger palanquin they sent for her this time, Missandei sitting nervously beside her. The girl had told her she was from the Isle of Naath, that she and three of her brothers had been captured by slavers and that her brothers were among the unsullied. Mossador and Marselen had both survived the training while her other brother had not, she though incredibly young had a gift for learning and had been used as a translator.

"Are you scared Missandei?"

"This one is my queen." the girl said softly.

"Do not fear little one, after today it shall be the masters who know what fear truly is."

"Valar Morghulis." Missandei said in response.

"But we are not men." Dany said and the little girl smiled a beaming smile.

When they reached the plaza Dany was stunned to see how full it was, as far as the eye could see there were men lined up, their leather armor shined, their spears held straight and proud, up above on the platform she could see even more masters than before. Jae came over and helped her and Missandei out looking to the little girl he gave her a smile before he looked back to her.

"Both of you, get behind Arthur when it starts you understand?"

"Aye, we do don't we Missandei?" Dany said looking to the girl.

"This one understands my queen." Missandei said and Jae nodded before walking to Jon and Ser Gerold, Oswell moving towards her and Missandei with Arthur.

They walked to the front of the platform, Dany holding the chain as Jae carried Ellanys with some difficulty behind her, she almost smirked at her nephews struggle but they had far too important a task for such things. So she kept her face still and looked on as one of the masters started ordering Missandei to get this over and done with, forgetting or simply not caring that he no longer owned the girl. Dany smiled encouragingly at her as the fat master walked over carrying the whip in his hand.

"Master Kraznys, says that you should hand him the dragon." Missandei said turning to Jae after Dany nodded in approval.

Jae handed the fat master the chain and the dragon flew immediately into the air, the man handing the whip to Dany as it did so.

"Is it done then? They belong to me?" Dany asked Missandei who after speaking with Kraznys confirmed it.

"It is done you hold the whip." Missandei said with a small smirk.

She nodded to her nephew who in turn motioned to Arthur and the others to be ready, then holding the whip Dany took a step forward and faced the unsullied while the fat master struggled with the clearly agitated Ellanys.

"Dovaogēdy naejot memēbagon. Keligon."_ (unsullied forward Halt _) Dany said and the unsullied moved forward before stopping.

Dany ignored the fat master speaking to Missandei while struggling to rein Ellanys in, his time was coming to an end soon enough and calling her vile names and trying to control her dragon would only hasten it.

"Ivestragon se aspo naejot mazverdagon zirȳla dyni māzigon." (_tell the bitch to make her beast come) _Kraznys said as Ellanys almost dragged him off his feet.

"Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor." _(A dragon is not a slave) _Dany said firmly.

"Ao ȳdragon Valyrīha?" (you speak Valyrian?) Kraznys said his face full of astonishment.

"Nyke Daenerys Jelmāzmo hen Targārio Lentrot, hen Valyrio Uēpo ānogār iksan. Valyrio muño ēngos ñuhys issa" _(I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Valyrian is my mother tongue) _Dany said before taking a step forward and turning once again to the unsullied.

"Dovaogēdy. Ossēnagon se āeksia, ossēnagon se mentyr, ossēnagon tolvie vala qilōni iā qilōny, yn ōdrikagon daor riña. Pryjagon se belma hen tolvie buzdari ao ūndegon." _(Unsullied. Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no child. Strike the chains from every slave you see.) _Dany said loudly and turned to Jae who moved closer to her.

The unsullied moved forward as one, the few soldiers and master's present had no chance as the spears moved in unison, Jae looked to Gerold and Jon who stood hands on their swords ready if needed. Arthur and Oswell stood likewise, watching as the unsullied moved to the platform at the front, the fat masters trying to move away but being held back by their girth and their feet being unused to carrying their weight at speed.

"Iksan aōha āeksio. Ossēnagon zirȳla! ossēnagon zirȳla!" _(I am your master. Kill her! Kill her!) _Kraznys said a note of panic in his voice now.

Dany moved towards the fat master, her eyes cold and hard, she looked to Missandei who looked eagerly on to see the man who'd tormented her, the man who mutilated her brothers finally face Justice.

"Dracarys." Dany said her voice calm and confident.

Ellanys needed no further encouragement, she turned to face the master all sense of struggle gone from her now, she was an apex predator the man beneath her nothing more than a lowly creature. Her jaws opened wide and the flame built up before releasing, where once it had been an orange color overtime it had changed now it was a light blue and Dany had no doubt that it would eventually darken to the color of her skin.

Beneath her the master had no chance as he was engulfed by the flames, the sheer heat of it forcing everyone except her and Jae to move backwards, the blood of the dragon may not make them unburnt, but it did give them a tolerance to the flames. Dany was glad that Ellanys used her full power, the smell of burned flesh was not a pleasant one, when the dragons ate they'd cook their meals just enough. But here with the fat master her dragon wasn't feeding, she was destroying and within a few moments the man was turned to ash.

**Jae.**

After the events in the plaza, Dany sent the unsullied to root out the rest of the remaining masters and any soldiers loyal to them, within a few hours Astapor was theirs, Jae asked her to have the unsullied pick a leader from amongst their ranks, to pick a representative who they could deal with, he also asked her to have Missandei bring some of the more senior slaves to them as they would need to restore order here to move forward.

The man chosen by the unsullied was a relatively young man no more than one and twenty, he was stocky and looked like a warrior who could well handle himself, which given the Unsullied's reputation made him a very dangerous man. His name was Grey Worm though Jae had to admit he much preferred the Valyrian Turgo Nudho, the man was serious to a fault and Jae immediately liked him as did the Kingsguard.

Once the city was secure, Jae along with Arthur and Jon went back to the ship to collect his mother and his dragons, they would move the rest of their belongings in the next few days taking only the essentials for now. Their home in the city was to be one of the large pyramids, Missandei had suggested the one owned by Grazdan Mo Ullhor as it's the largest and most luxurious. Dany had gone with Missandei, Gerold and Oswell to see the place and to welcome the representatives of the slaves.

The people of the city were already in love with his aunt, after the masters had been dealt with she had turned to the unsullied and gave them their freedom, much to Jon Connington's shock. The man had looked to Jae to stop it but he had just nodded and allowed Dany to finish, what happened next was incredible. As one the unsullied after being told they were free and given the option to join Dany and he while they took back their home, had moved a step forward and said they would stay with their queen.

Dany had attempted to correct them as she looked to Jae embarrassed, but he just smiled, she was their queen, in this life and the last and it was not his place to take it away from her. The unsullied would fight for Jae if needed, but they would answer to Dany, just as it was supposed to have been. When he reached the ship his mother was standing on the deck her worried look fading when she saw him and Arthur.

"You are well my son?"

"Aye I am, all of us are well mother." Jae said and she smiled in relief.

"Where's Dany and the others?"

"Settling into our new home mother, this city is no longer a slave city but is now one of freemen and women." Jae said and his mother nodded proudly.

"How you manage it?"

"I didn't, this was all Dany, she was incredible mother am I not right Arthur?" Jae said turning to Arthur.

"Aye that you are, her mother would have been so proud to see what she did today, she freed a city from slavery while helping secure the future of her house." Arthur said and Jae could see he too had been impressed.

They spent the next few hours trying to figure out who would come and who would stay with the ship, Patrek and Arxys had decided to stay with the ship as had Malora and Ariane. Gared, Sharra, Shalla and Maron too had decided they would prefer some time on land, the rest though had decided to stay on board for now. Jae would organize it so they would have some unsullied on board to protect the valuables in the ship and keep his people safe, it may not be needed but these were his people, it was his duty to protect them.

Perhaps given the amount of time they'd be here some would decide to make this city their home in time, whatever choice they made he would support it he may be their king, but they chose him they could choose the life they lived also. It was after nightfall when they made it to the pyramid, after walking up the many steps and laughing as Rhaegon and Brankardix almost joked at how slow they were, they made it to the top floors.

Up here there was plenty of room for everyone, the masters lived in luxury while the slaves were left with very little that would change very soon, tomorrow they would begin to collect the wealth these men had stored. From now on it would be used for the people of the city to make their lives as good as they should be. By the time they left in three years Astapor would be a free secure place where slavery was only a distant memory, he made his way to his room and slept only to find himself lost in a dream once again.

_It stretched as far as the eye could see, it's peak rose high into the sky, the white ice reflected the sun and made it hard to focus but Jae could barely make out figures in black on the top. Behind him stood a large forest, it's trees though dark and foreboding called to him. He moved towards them only to find himself in a clearing, a hill with a large Weirwood stood in front of him so he walked towards it. _

_Next he knew he was in a cave and there Bloodraven stood, though very different than he had looked in all the time's he'd seen him. He was laying against a tree, no he was in a tree and Jae shuddered as he saw that the branches itself were part of him. His one eye opened and he smiled when he saw him, before he disappeared and Jae was next in tunnel where a large gate opened and next he knew he was in a castle with no walls. _

_Men roamed dressed in black and a raven cawed and flew to his shoulder, it's three eyes looking at him it bid him to follow, up the stairs he went and watched in horror as a body rose, it's blue eyes glistened in the darkness. It moved into a room where a man lay in the bed, the blue eyed thing attacked him and despite the man's large frame he was no match for it. Jae watched as he was torn apart before the blue eyed thing moved to the door, men fought and men died before finally it was covered in fire, stopping it._

_Jae next found himself in another room where a blind man sat at a desk, his grey hair and milky white eyes were no hindrance to him as he got up and moved around the room as if he knew it by heart. He turned to Jae and smiled and Jae felt his heart expand, he felt recognition course through his veins though he knew not this man. He moved to speak to him but he was back in the cave fact to face with the Bloodraven from his dreams, the man walked with a purpose and Jae followed._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Beyond the wall young king."_

"_Why did you bring me here?"_

"_It was not I."_

"_Who was that man?"_

"_That was your kinsman, the last living Targaryen in Westeros and he needs your help."_

"_Who is he? Where is he?" Jae said his voice both panicked and excited at the thoughts of another living Targaryen.  
_

"_His name is Aemon Targaryen and he is the Maester of Castle Black, you need to come to him young king."_

"_I will in three years I will be ready, just like I was told to be."_

"_No by then it'll be too late, you need to come to him now, the rest can wait, but he must see you, you must speak to him."_

"_Then I shall, I shall leave immediately, my kin needs me."_

"_Very good young king, I shall see you soon, remember, remember what you saw, remember what the raven showed you." Bloodraven said before he disappeared._

Jae woke up and jumped from his bed, his body felt cold and it took a few moments form him to warm back up, he walked to take some water and quickly dressed, he would need to make plans immediately. Dany would need to look after things here which given how the people saw her wouldn't be a problem, he could bring Jon with him and let him meet with the Velaryons, while he went north.

"I'm going home." he said softly as he left the room.

**A/N:** Thanks as always to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed this story, up next we check in on Westeros while Jae prepares to travel to the wall.

Lauren: Thanks so much, so very pleased you're liking this, it's important to me that things seem fleshed out so i'm very happy to see that you think i'm doing a good job of doing so.

Stonerguy: Not this Dany, she's behind him all the way.

Biohazard: thanks so much, glad you liked it.

Xan-Merrick: really glad you're enjoying this.

Outcome: So glad you liked it.

LordVillareal: I think we're heading more into territory you prefer.

FyiGymanast: I think with Varys there should be no middle ground, either he's on you're side or not, i know some like the grey areas, but given his past connection to Targs and whispering in ears, either he can explain it like here which allows him to be an ally, or he had evil sinister motivations which mean he can't/shouldn't be trusted.

I Still think like you Ned should have told him the truth, the more i think back on the "I'll tell you about you're mother, next time we speak" scene the more i find myself hating Ned, the only reason he doesn't tell him there and then is that Jon in knowing may not take the black, so telling him when he's sworn an oath he can't get out of, where even trying to loses him his head, to me shows Ned for what he truly is, which is stuck somewhere deep up Robert's arse.

I do have plans for the Starks, but it'll be much closer to canon, can't say more yet, but we're not too far off.

Aussie: Thanks so much.

Anja: So glad you enjoyed it.

Princess: really happy you liked it.

exzachly: So glad your liking this, with the dreams, all is to prepare for what's to come, so yep in some ways Jae is OP, but only because he's already lost by being UP (under powered lol). With Gerold you have the spectre of the mad king, so some of it makes him pause, but it's also a weird image having this kid basically tell you stiff, think Bran but with a personality lol. Being together for so long, if they don't develop a familial relationship something's wrong with them imo, so i'm glad you like that part.

Notfirstofhername: Thanks so much, so glad you think so, we need revamps after the horror show we got, we'll see some of Westeros next and our first glimpse of Margaery.

Valaena:Hope you liked Astapor, up next we see Westeros and you'll see a Ned pov, he may not seem that much different than canon tbh, he's a little sadder since he never got to say his goodbyes to his sister, but he's still a Robert friend, anyway it'll be up next so you'll better see what i mean.


	16. Go West Young Man

**Astapor 295 AC.**

**Dany.**

She was furious at her nephew, they'd only just arrived here and now he was leaving, again, he was leaving. She hadn't been the only one, Gerold and Oswell too hadn't been happy that they were being told to stay and as for Lyanna well, Jae may have been king but that didn't stop the tongue lashing he got from his mother.

"You can't go, we've only arrived here, we have work to do." Lyanna said angrily.

"I don't get to choose mother, if I'm told I have to go then I have to go, Arthur will be with me and I've sent Syrax to Ser Richard to organize an escort I'll be fine." Jae said his voice soft.

"My king should the usurper hear of this trip, should word get out it would put all our plans, it would put your safety at risk." Gerold said.

"I know that Gerold, but I have to accept that it won't happen, I have to believe in the visions that led us here, if I don't then I'm already lost." Jae said resignedly.

"I want to come with you." Lyanna said.

"No."

"You are my son, I'm coming with you." Lyanna raised her voice.

"I am the king mother, I can order you to stay here, please don't make me." Jae looked towards Dany then.

"Jae's right Lyanna, I don't like it either, but he's right, if he needs to go then he needs to go, we've all seen how this works." Dany said and Jae nodded to her.

"I don't like it." Lyanna said.

"It'll be fine mother, it's a short visit to see Uncle Aemon and drop off some supplies and then we'll be returning, I'll have left and be back on The Dragon's Lament before anyone even knows I'm there." Jae said and Lyanna nodded.

The rest of the day was spent going over the running of the city, Jae had let Dany take the lead only interjecting when she looked to him, she had caught him on more than one occasion looking at her with a proud smile on his face. When the meetings were over with he led her to the area they'd set aside for the dragons, it was a large open terrace with a covered shaded part where they could rest and had trees and plants they could hide and play in.

Though the dragons would sleep in her and Jae's rooms mainly, they could if they wished to, sleep out here too and Brankardix and Rhaegon especially seemed eager to do so. Ellanys though was less happy about it her dragon preferring to stay close to Dany while their bond grew. She watched as Jae walked to the two male dragons, kneeling down in front of them he began to speak softly, the whine which came from Brankardix drowned out quickly by the loud shrieks Rhaegon gave.

"What's wrong Jae?" she asked moving towards him.

"He's not happy, neither of them are but Rhaegon especially, he wants to come with me."

"Could he, I mean could you bring him?"

"No Dany I can't, even if, no I can't, it'd be bad enough if word of me got out, if word of the dragons does, if anyone saw him, no, it's too dangerous."

"I understand."

"I wish he did." Jae said with a small laugh which she returned.

Eventually Rhaegon calmed and Jae walked back over to the black dragon looking him directly in the eye, the happy chirp he gave afterwards surprised her, but when Jae came back it was clear why.

"I told him I'd stay here tonight, sleep out here on the terrace with him and that the sky above was his now, he was free to roam it at his will."

"Is that, is that safe Jae?"

"He's a dragoon Dany, he's going to do what he wants, we can only ask him not to we can't tell him." Jae said and she nodded.

"Is this really necessary Jae, you going there?"

"It is Dany, he's our family, he needs me, you too. Knowing you're here, that our family is well, knowing of the dragons, how would it make you feel if you were him?"

Dany smiled as she thought about, finding out about Jae about her family had been the happiest day of her life, being with her nephew, being allowed to grow to be who she wanted rather than who anyone else though she should be was everything she dreamed of. The plans they made, the dragons all of it paled into comparison to not being alone in the world and when she thought how her uncle must feel, yes it was clear that Jae needed to go.

"What do you need me to do Jae." she said determinedly.

"You're queen here Dany, be a queen, help the people, mother, Gerold, Oz they'll help you should you need it. Ser Richard and the rest of the company should arrive before I return. Gerold and Ser Richard know what to do then so they'll handle that part, but you're the only dragon here Dany, rule."

"I will nephew, you can count on me."

"I do you know."

"What?" she asked.

"Count on you." he said with a smile.

"I, thank you Jae." she said her voice cracking with the emotion, being trusted, valued, this was what she wanted all her life, that and being loved and her nephew loved her, of that she was sure.

"You need to take care of the dragons most of all Dany, talk to them, Ellanys especially but the others too, Rhaegon is temperamental but he'll listen and Brankardix he'll miss me but he'll have you, let them fly free Dany, for soon you and I will be flying with them."

Two days later she stood at the docks of Astapor, Lyanna and the Kingsguard with her as she watched Jae, Jon Connington and Arthur sail away, '_please be safe, please return' _she thought to herself as the ship disappeared from their view. She turned to Gerold and Oz who nodded and stood behind her and Lyanna, Grey Worm and a dozen unsullied in front of her, she nodded to Missandei beside her and they began to walk back to her city.

**Jon Connington.**

As much as he loved sailing and especially on The Dragons Lament, it was still a boring thing to do, though the king had done his best to keep them entertained and Jon could listen to him sing and play his harp for days on end. Any doubt that he was his father's son would be removed immediately if someone heard him sing, for Jon each time he did it he was transported back in time and if he closed his eyes he could see his silver prince once more.

They had stopped in Tyrosh and met up with their escort, Jon was pleased to see his king had asked for knights and received them, Ser Clarence was a good man as was Ser Marten and the others were equally impressive. What had surprised him was how many archers the king had asked for, something which the king said would become clear once they arrived in the north. All in all there were over one hundred men accompanying the king, all of them mounted which he'd been happiest about.

"Looking forward to going home my lord?" Ser Clarence said as he joined him on deck.

"I'll not return home for a while yet Ser Clarence, it's the islands for me and then back to the king."

"Aye, me either though we'll be soon passing by my home, it's the closest I've been in over ten years." the knight said sighing,

"Do you regret it Ser, the choices you made?"

"No the king's father was the best man I'd ever met my lord, until I'd met the son." Clarence said with a soft smile.

"He'll bring us all home." Jon said softly.

"That he will my lord, now come he wishes to speak to you." Clarence said and he turned to follow the man down the stairs.

Walking into the kings room he found Arthur and Kalors standing guard, the giant man leaning against the wall to the left while Arthur stood rigid at the kings shoulder, the king was looking down at the map in front of him and when he saw him enter he bid him take his seat. Jon sat down and the young girl Ariane came in carrying a tray with some food and wine which she placed on the table, the king giving her a warm smile before she left.

"Jon I've been looking at the map and I think it's crazy to allow you to come to White Harbor with us and then take a ship, Driftmark has a dock does it not, would it not be best to stop there ourselves?" Jae asked.

"My king, it would be safer if you did so in White Harbor, should news travel from the north then by the time they took action you'd be long gone, if you stop you risk too much." Jon said and was relieved to see Arthur nod in agreement.

"Perhaps it would, but it's not just my safety I'm worried on Jon." the king said and Jon felt his heart swell in gratitude "Besides this way I get to pass Dragonstone," he added getting a laugh from the room.

In the end the decision was easy, they sailed to Driftmark and the king joined him on deck as the islands came into view.

"Are you sure you can trust them Jon?"

"Aye, I believe so my king."

"Be careful, there is much that needs to be done Jon and I'd have you by my side when it's time."

"I will my king, you too, whatever happens make sure you stay safe." he said and the king nodded before walking away.

He stood looking on as the dock came into sight, his guards joining him, the ship wouldn't be resupplying on Driftmark saving that for Bravos and White Harbor so almost as soon as they departed the ship would leave. He had offered to take a small row boat in, but the king had turned that down, Jon still smiled at being told he was a representative of the king, he'd not have him arrive like a beggar. As the ship tied itself off Arthur walked towards him, the knight looking formidable even without his Valyrian armor and Dawn.

"I came to wish you well Jon."

"Thank you my friend, I..look after him Arthur." he said his voice shaky as he voiced his fears.

"He'll probably look after me Jon." Arthur said laughing and he couldn't help but laugh with the knight.

When he disembarked the four guards he took with him quickly got their horses ready, it was only a short ride to the castle but he looked forward to it. As he mounted his horse he looked to see The Dragons Lament sail off, his king standing on the deck looking at him, Jae gave him a nod and then turned to head below deck and Jon prayed he'd see him soon.

Arriving at the seat of the Velaryon's Jon could see just how far they'd fallen, Driftmark though impressive had become less than it once was, the number of ships they controlled, the heavy taxes they faced all combining to humble the dragonspawn supporters as the usurper dubbed them. Making them swear oaths to his brother only making their humiliation complete in Robert's eyes, When they reached the gate the guard stopped them and Jon took a deep breath.

"Who are you and what is your business here stranger?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"I seek an audience with your lord." Jon said.

"I asked you name." the guard said as he moved his pike forward.

"Tell Lord Monford, that griffins still fly." Jon said and waited as the guard sent word to the lord.

It took a few minutes and the sight of the lord himself standing on the parapet above them to gain him access, when he did his guards were shown to a room but not disarmed and Jon took that as a friendly welcome if nothing else. He was shown to a small solar and he grimaced at the dampness the walls showed, when he entered he saw Monford sitting there his bastard brother by his side, a large smile on his face.

"I told you Aurane, they fly high indeed." Monford said and motioned for Jon to sit while pouring him a glass of wine "it is good to see you old friend."

"You too Monford, Aurane."

"My lord." the bastard of Driftmark said with a nod.

"So what brings you here Jon?" Monford asked.

"I need your help, Monford, the dragons are returning."

"The dragons are dead my lord, word landed even here of Viserys and what he did to his sister, though at least he died in the process." Monford said with disgust.

"Who do you hold your allegiance too my lord, should there be another war would you support the stag or the dragon?" Jon asked and watched as Monford looked to his brother before turning to him.

"Support the stag never, after what he and the lion did, I do what I do to survive Jon, for my house to survive. I take the insults and the ignominy because the dragons are no more, but there's not a day that goes by that doesn't make me wish it were different." Monford's words rising in volume as he spoke.

"The Old, The True, The Brave." Aurane said beside him.

"The Old, The True, The Brave." Jon said raising his glass.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She sighed as she looked at her brother and Renly, preening over each other's clothes, Garlan was to one side sparring against three men while her father cheered him on. She sat with her cousins who were gossiping about how handsome the king's brother was and how he'd make someone a fine husband and she resisted the urge to scoff. The day Renly would please his wife would be the day the dragons flew over the sky her grandmother had said once and she still giggled at the thought of it.

It was clear his affections lay elsewhere and as she looked at her brother she wondered if they had more going on than just squire and lord. Loras's preferences had been well known to her from the time she'd walked in on him in the stables a little over a year ago, thankfully he'd just been kissing the other boy at the time. But Margaery loved Loras most of all her siblings, Willas being too serious and Garlan too focused, Loras knew how to have fun and that made her days less boring.

"What do you think Marge, isn't lord Renly handsome." Elinor said and she just rolled her eyes.

"If the king looked like that when he was younger it's no wonder maidens fell for him." Megga said as she stuffed another creamed cake into her mouth, her cousin was already considered plump, she really didn't need another cake, but the girl didn't care and Margaery wouldn't have anyone speak badly of her.

"Move along little hens." her grandmother said as she made her way to the table.

Her cousins needed no second invitation and were gone before her grandmother sat down, her large bodyguards standing behind her immobile as always. She looked on as cheese and summer wine was placed in front of her grandmother, the serving girl moving quickly in fear of another tongue lashing like the one she'd received a few days ago. Margaery loved her grandmother but she was not a patient woman and when she felt she wasn't being deferred to enough, her thorns would show.

"Have you heard the latest stupid idea your brother and father have concocted?"

"No grandmother." she said truthfully.

"Apparently that idiot brother of the king thinks you look like Lyanna Stark, as if a wolf could match the beauty of my rose." her grandmother said taking a bite of the soft cheese.

"I don't understand grandmother?"

"Of course you don't, only a fool would understand a plot this stupid." she watched as her grandmother looked to her father and rolled her eyes.

"What plot?"

"Oh that, apparently Renly's been showing your picture to the king, telling him how much you look like Lyanna at the same age, trying to get the fat oaf interested so he'd set aside Cersei and marry you." her grandmother snorted.

Margaery couldn't believe it, to call it stupid would be to raise it to a level it could never reach, not only did she look nothing like Lyanna Stark but to think Tywin Lannister would allow his daughter and grandchildren to be set aside was the height of stupidity. The realm already had fair notice of what the old lion did when he felt put out, here his vengeance would be visited upon the realm ten fold. For Margaery though it was the thoughts of the king himself that worried her most, she had met Robert more than once and the thoughts of laying with him filled her with dread.

"Don't worry on it sweetling, I'd never allow it to happen." her grandmother sad seeing the concerned look on her face.

"I know grandmother." she said and smiled.

"It's the crown prince who's the goal Margaery, he's the key to the throne, so when we return to the capital speak to him, charm him, wrap him in your vines and mark my words you'll be queen."

Margaery smiled outwardly but inward she sighed, she had met Joffrey and found him a horrible unpleasant boy, he was arrogant, spoiled and she believed him to be cruel too, having heard a terrible story about a cat and what the boy did to it. He would be even worse than his father for a husband she feared and she shook her head, she would do her duty, she would help her family grow strong, even if it left her weak in the process.

**Jae.**

After leaving Jon on Driftmark they had sailed past Dragonstone and he had felt his emotions rise, luckily Syrax had landed on his deck in front of him a large fish trapped in his eagle's claws. He smiled as she tore into her meal, her thoughts of the chase and the land around them filling his mind. Jae had planned leaving her with Dany but she had other ideas so he had brought her with him much to her delight.

Seeing the different land around her had pleased her, when she saw another eagle she had laughed at it's pitiful size, compared to her it was a mere sparrow. Over the years his bond with Syrax had grown far beyond what he considered normal, but it was her own growth which seemed unnatural, Bloodraven had told him his power fueled it and Jae couldn't argue with the man. Turning from the eagle he looked back to the island of his ancestors, this had been their home and to see banners carrying the stag enraged him.

He waited until he was calmer and once Syrax had finished her meal he walked down the stairs and entered his room, his mind was clouded and he needed to rest. Laying down on the bed he fell into a deep sleep and was happy this time to see Bloodraven waiting for him.

"_I had thought not to see you yet." Jae said as he walked to the man._

"_It is easier for me here young king, to travel to Essos even in dreams takes more effort, but here, I am home." _

"_So what lessons are we in store for today?"_

"_Eager aren't we, but today is not so much a lesson, more a gift."_

"_A gift?"_

"_You've done all I've asked young king, all the gods have wished, here now and without question you've set things in motion that will help the realm, yet you've asked for nothing."_

"_It's my duty."_

"_It is, but not all life has to be a duty, come see." Bloodraven said and he followed as they walked on a rocky shore._

"_Dragonstone?"_

"_It is, now look."_

_Jae looked as he saw a man with dark hair chase after a young girl and boy, the girls dark hair and purple eyes visible even at a distance, he saw the silver haired boy laugh as the man tried to grab him, the girl giggle as the man fell over. The two children jumped on top of the man and began to bounce up and down on his chest, before he rolled over and began to tickle them. He heard a voice calling in the distance and looked on as a beautiful brown haired woman called to the children._

"_Rhae, Egg come stop messing with your father he has work to do." the voice lightly chastised the children,_

"_Muña please, Kepa can we play some more." the little girl asked pleadingly._

"_Of course you can my little dragons." the man said and both children laughed as he tickled them some more."_

"_You are impossible." the woman said when she reached them before shrieking happily when she was pulled to the ground and tickled by the man and the children._

"_That's why you love me."_

"_It is my love." the woman said and Jae smiled as the man kissed her._

"_Who are they?" he asked Bloodraven._

"_They are you young king, you and your family." Bloodraven said and Jae turned to see the woman and the children walk away while the man looked at him, it was him he could see it now, older but it was him._

"_I..I don't understand." Jae said._

"_That is what you're fighting for Jaehaerys, not just the future of all men and women, but your own future too, that's your reward should you succeed." Bloodraven said._

When he woke the next day Jae felt invigorated, a new sense of purpose having taken hold of him, it was one thing to think of saving the world, to think it was you're duty to do so, but another to save a life that meant something to you, to save someone you loved. Jae had been prepared for it, for whatever the future brought, but last night he'd realized he hadn't considered his own future once. He had assumed victory would still end in his own death, but now he saw the possibility of what would happen, of what could happen and he realized he wanted it badly.

The next few days Jae spent going over plans in even more detail, he and Arthur spoke of contingencies, of what ifs, they discussed what would happen if this move failed or if that succeeded. Arthur had been worried at first that he was becoming despondent that he had begun to concentrate on the failures rather than the successes even though neither had occurred yet. At one point he'd come right out and questioned him on it clearly showing how worried he truly was.

"You can't think like that Jae, worrying about what would go wrong, you need to think more on making sure your plans are well thought out, which they are, I've not seen anyone spend so much time on things as you."

"I know that Arthur, but I need to be prepared fully, should I needed to change my plans I need to have the ideas ready, delays and indecision will lead to defeat far easier than being overly prepared."

"Yes, but I don't want you to go down the same path as your father, thinking the worst before it ever happened."

"Arthur I'm not, trust me on this that's the last thing I'm thinking. I'm thinking of the future of my future, this I swear to you is the truth. I've seen it Arthur, what could be, what I could have and I want it, I want it more than anything in this world."

"Want what Jae?" Arthur asked.

"Children Arthur, children, a wife, a future I want it all, help me please, help me get there."

"You are my king, where you lead I follow." Arthur said with a determined nod which made Jae smile.

**Winterfell 295 AC. (takes place after the the final pov of the chapter).  
**

**Ned.**

He paced outside the room, the Maester and the midwife inside with Old Nan and his wife, it had been far longer than any of the other children's births and he had grown fearful as the hours slipped by. Robb had taken the other children to his room but where Theon had sloped off to he had no idea nor did he care, as much as he tried the boy was not family. He heard the sounds from inside the room, the babe crying and he smiled, his child was born, it took what seemed to be an age for the Maester to open the door and let him in.

His wife was smiling broadly at the babe in her arms, she looked healthy and happy and he could wish for no more. Both the Maester and the midwife too looked to be in good spirits but it was Old Nan he looked for in the room, the woman's smile told him everything would be all right, all was well. He walked to the bed and his wife handed him the small bundle her eyes shining with the love he too felt for his babe.

"Meet your son my lord." Cat said and he looked at her, another boy he had another son.

"Rickon my lady, we shall call him Rickon." he said and the babe cooed, his blue eyes seeking his.

He held the babe and felt content, something he had only felt when holding his wife or being with his children, when the babe began to cry he handed him back to Cat and turned his head as she bared her breast to feed him. The noise of the babe suckling filled him with joy though, a son, a healthy son, they were truly blessed he thought as he spoke to the Maester.

"All is well Maester, the babe, my wife?"

"It is my lord, both are healthy and well, we could not be more blessed."

Later that night as he lay in bed he considered it, everything that had happened in his life had led him here to this point, for years he had thought he'd been living a lie, living his brothers life. Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Cat's husband, all of this was supposed to be Brandon's, though his brother didn't wish for it. He was the second son, a small keep and maybe if lucky a pleasant wife, though his thoughts briefly settled on violet eyes which he shook from his head.

He loved Cat, truly, it had taken time and was not without it's challenges but over the years he and he believed so had she, had grown to love one another completely. His children were more than he could ever wish for, the new babe, his second son Brandon, his beautiful daughter Sansa and honorable heir Robb, but as always his thoughts lingered on his wilful daughter, his wild wolf, Arya. The adventures, the scrapes, the messes the girl got into, all made him laugh and try as he might he could never be mad at her.

He hated where his thoughts inevitably drifted too next, it had been ten and two years since she'd died and yet she clouded his mind and forced him at times to withhold his affections from his youngest daughter. Arya was as impetuous, as fierce as Lya had been and it was that which he feared more than anything. That another wolf would catch the wrong eye and it would end in disaster, no he would not allow it, he would protect her, he would protect her even as he had failed to do so with his sister. As he finally drifted to sleep, he whispered their names into the pillow, his family, his pack and his duty to protect them, even from themselves.

"My lord, my lord." Vayon Poole said shaking him awake.

"Vayon, I, what's going on, what hour is it?"

"It's almost noon my lord, when you didn't come to break your fast I wondered if I should?" his steward said apologetically.

"I thank you, you did the right thing Vayon, I'll dress now, is there food available?"

"I'll see to it at once my lord."

Ned hurriedly dressed and made his way to his wife's chambers, finding her asleep he lightly kissed her forehead while walking to the crib to look inside at his son. The babe was fast asleep a small little grin on his face and it warmed his heart to see the babe look so healthy and content. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his son's cheek and left the room quietly as he begun making his way to the hall to break his fast.

As he got to the hall his youngest daughter came barrelling into him, her dress was torn and muddy and her hair messed up, it took only a moment for the reason for her rush to come running down the hall. Sansa was dressed immaculately, her hair perfectly brushed, her dress intact and were it not for the large mud stain between her neck and dress, he'd have not thought anything of it, but when he saw it he sighed.

"ARYA." Sansa screamed at her sister.

"I'm sorry father, it was an accident" Arya said looking up at him her lip quivering and her eyes big and tearful.

"No it wasn't you little liar, you did this on purpose, father she did this on purpose."

"All right, All right, what happened?"

"Jeyne and I were walking past Arya when for no reason she suddenly turned and threw mud at us." Sansa said standing straight her hands clasped in front of her.

"You liar, I hate you, I hate you." Arya said her tears falling freely from her eyes now.

"Sansa, why don't you go and get changed love, I'll make sure Arya is punished appropriately." Ned said smiling at his daughter.

"Of course, thank you father." Sansa said turning and heading to her room.

"Now come little wolf, tell me what really happened?" Ned said and Arya looked up at him, he reached down and wiped her tears getting a small smile in return.

They walked into the hall and he sat down and began to eat a meal of eggs and bacon, washing it down with some cool milk, Arya sat beside him her tears had stopped though she still looked upset, he waited until she began to speak on her own.

"I was playing father, on my own."

"In the mud?"

"I didn't mean to, it just happened." Arya said and shrugged causing a small smile to appear on his face.

"Then what happened next?"

"When Jeyne and Sansa walked by they, they…." she said her lips quivering with the effort to speak.

"Arya?"

"They called me names father, they said not only was I a horseface but also a pigface too." Arya said as the tears began to fall again forcing Ned to hug her tightly to him.

"It's all right my little wolf."

"I didn't mean to father, I was only trying to make them stop, I didn't mean to hit them." Arya said looking up at him as he held her.

"I know little wolf, now look at me, you are not a horseface or whatever else they called you."

"Pigface."

"Aye that either, you're a beautiful girl Arya, you'll grow into a beautiful young lady one day." Ned said smiling at her.

"I don't want to be a lady, that's not me." Arya said determinedly.

"Aye, I know that, all right here's your punishment." he said and she looked nervously at him.

"From now on you're not to play in the mud in your dresses, you understand, while wearing your dress you'll only behave in a ladylike manner."

"Father, please I."

"Arya." Ned said leaving no room for argument.

"Yes father." Arya said sadly.

"Now after we break our fast you and I are going to see about getting you some new clothes made, since you can't play in your dresses, we'll need to have breeches and other clothing made for you."

Arya looked up at him in shock before he reached over and ruffled her hair and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." his daughter said excitedly as she hugged him tight.

When they were finished breaking their fast, Arya suddenly having developed quite the appetite he walked with her to the seamstress and had her new clothing ordered, no doubt Cat would disapprove later, but the smile on his daughters face was worth the inevitable argument. He walked to his solar to go over his papers only to find Luwin coming from inside it, the maester quickly walking towards him.

"Lord Stark, forgive me I left a scroll inside from White Harbor when I couldn't find you."

"That's quite all right Luwin, it's on the table?"

"Aye it is my lord." the Maester said nodding as he walked away.

He entered the solar and poured himself a mug of water and sat down, picking up the scroll he read it and frowned.

_Lord Stark._

_My lord we had some strange visitors in White Harbor today, they arrived on a strange ship of a like I've not seen, claimed to have been from Essos and purchased lots of supplies. They assure me they're heading for the wall and I've sent some men to escort them, my lord the supplies they bought were numerous, if they are indeed set for the wall as they claim then they're doing it a tremendous boon, but I thought you'd like to be aware of it._

_Wyman._

He began to write out two ravens, one to the wall and Lord Commander Mormont and the other to the Greatjon to inform them of this, he'd have the Greatjon ride out to meet these men, If they were indeed heading to the wall then there would be no need to worry and he would accept them as friends, if not however, he would need to act.

**Monford Velaryon.**

When he heard tale of the ship which had arrived at the docks he had wanted to ride out and see it for himself, but almost as soon as he had readied himself it had already departed. It wasn't long after that he found himself looking down on a ghost, an actual dead man was in his midst, he welcomed him into his keep and the tale he told became more fantastical as he listened.

"The king is all we could have hoped for Monford, all we could have wished for his father to be. But he's also got something even Rhaegar didn't have." Jon said as he looked at him.

"What?" Aurane asked.

"He's got dragons Monford, the dragons have returned." Jon said proudly.

"That's impossible, how, no that's impossible." Monford said shaking his head.

"My king makes the impossible happen." Jon said and Monford could see he believed it entirely.

"But dragons' it can't be." Aurane scoffed.

"The king has sailed to Valyria, he returned with treasures you wouldn't believe lest you saw them yourselves, this is one of them." Jon said unsheathing his sword "Griffin's Bite." he said reverently handing him the blade.

Monford looked at the craftsmanship, the reddened blade was clearly Valyrian, the hilt was done in the shape of an eagles claw, the pommel a red griffin standing proud. He had only held a Valyrian sword once in his life and this was even more majestic than that, wherever Jon got this sword it spoke volumes of the king.

"No one's ever sailed to Valyria and survived." Aurane's voice full of disbelief.

"My king has, he went there and came back with a ship the likes you've never imagined, he brought back treasures and gold that his family had never obtained in all their history, armor, weapons and three living breathing dragons." Jon said and as Monford looked to Aurane he could see his brother's wheels turning.

"Where is the king now?" Monford asked.

"That I cannot tell you for I know not, I can tell you where he'll be, where he wishes to meet you?"

"He wishes to meet?"

"Of course, why do you think I'm here, we need a fleet Monford, an admiral and a master of ships." Jon said.

"I'm afraid I cannot provide a fleet Jon, we don't have the ships or the coin."

"Coin isn't a problem, it's the men we need Monford, the men to sail them and the men to lead them." Jon smiled at him.

"Coin is always a problem my lord, to build a fleet, to buy the ships it would take over a million dragons just to compare with the royal fleet, not to mention the others the crown could call on." Aurane said shaking his head.

"We have the coin, the king has set aside over two million dragons to cover the cost."

Both Monford and Aurane gasped, with two million gold dragons they could build a fleet which dwarfed any of the others in Westeros, they would be in charge of the largest fleet any Targaryen had ever had. But where did the coin come from? What level of debt was the king willing to go into to regain his throne? For surely if he was willing to spend this much on ships, he was doing similar on an army.

"Jon the Iron Bank is not to be trifled with, you know that, how would the crown ever pay back such an amount?"

"Pay back." Jon said laughing "Monford, the king is paying for this out of his own coin, out of the coin he brought back from Valyria."

He looked to his brother who was actually smiling broadly now, should they really have access to this amount of coin they could re-establish themselves as the house they once were, with a king on the throne who was worthy. Given what Jon said about him, he had no doubt he was, saving his aunt, going to Valyria, bringing back dragons, they could actually do this if they could manage to secure an army too.

"What army have we got Jon?"

"We have the Company of the Dragon led by Ser Gerold and Ser Richard Lonmouth, it's almost 10,000 strong and we have the unsullied who total another 8,000."

"The unsullied?" Aurane asked.

"Slaves Jon, the king's using a slave army?" Monford said grimacing.

"Free men Monford, the princess freed them, they fight by choice, with them and with the loyalist's we raise, we would have over 30,000, there's your army my friend, that's without whatever other plans the king has."

"30,000 won't be enough Tywin can raise almost 70,000, the Vale and the north another 50.000 and the Stormlands almost 30,000, with the river lands 25,000 and the Reach we could be looking over 250,000 men." Aurane said.

"Aegon conquered with 5,000 men Aurane, dragons are a game changer are they not Jon?" Monford said.

"They are Monford, but will the north rise against the son of a Stark, one who lives still? will all the other lands be completely united? I know my king, I trust him with my life, my fealty was given freely because of it. This battle, this war will not develop how you think it might, he is far too clever for that my friend."

Monford nodded in agreement, a king who'd trailed to Valyria, brought back dragons and was preparing to invade, yes this king may be far cleverer than the one who sat the throne, far cleverer than the old lion and falcon.

"What would you have me do Jon?"

"He wishes to meet you Monford and I'm sure you wish to meet him, so lets make ready and sail for his city."

"His city?"

"Astapor."

**Arthur.**

The stopover in Driftmark had thankfully been short and they were on friendly ground, White Harbor though had been something completely different. No sooner had they landed and began purchasing the large amounts of supplies than they had drawn attention. Eventually the guards had arrived at the ship and they were asked to come visit the lord himself, Arthur had thought about refusing but Jae had just nodded and they were now being led into the grand hall of the castle.

Jae had only allowed himself, Kalors and Ser Clarence accompany him, they had been asked to give up their arms at the gates of the castle but Jae had refused, instead asking for bread and salt. This had caused it's own problems, but once again Jae had spoken up saying if this was how guests were treated in the north, they would take their business elsewhere. Finally they'd been awarded guest rights and as such allowed keep their arms.

"The lord of White Harbor, Warden of the White Knife, Shield of the Faith, Defender of the Dispossessed, Lord Marshal of the Mander, Knight of the Order of the Green Hand, Wyman Manderly and his son and heir Ser Wylis Manderly." the herald shouted as two very large fat men walked in and took their seats.

"My lord, it is an honor to be welcomed into the New Castle" Jae said with a bow.

"Be welcome Lord?" Wyman asked his eyebrow raised.

"I'm no lord, My lord, My name is Jon Snow, my companions Ser Daeron Sand,Ser Clarence Waters and Kalors and I are merely stopping in your fine city on our way to the wall."

"Taking the black lad?" Wylis asked.

"No good Ser, we intend simply to provide the fine men of the Nights Watch with some supplies, most we've purchased elsewhere, the rest we would like to buy in White Harbor as there are things we cannot buy in my homeland."

"Snow you said your name was lad, is the north not your homeland?" Wyman asked.

"No my lord it is not, my companions and I hail from Essos."

"What would a lad from Essos be doing supplying the Nights Watch?" Wylis asked.

"My father was always a supporter of the watch, he recognized the important job they did and always swore that it was our duty to help where we could, I'm in a position finally where I can help my lord." Jae said and Arthur looked on as the two men spoke to each other.

"Why didn't you ask for permission to travel to the watch from the Warden of the north lad?" Wyman asked.

"I wasn't aware it was needed my lord, is not the watch beholden to themselves, does it not swear in it's oath to take no part in the politics of the realm. I assumed it and the land's it sat upon were under the jurisdiction of the Lord Commander and not Lord Stark, have I assumed wrong my lord?"

"No you have not though it would have been courteous to do so." Lord Wyman said.

"And is this a courtesy you expect others to follow my lord, or just me? Would a man from the Crowlands or Stormlands, would a man from the Reach or Dorne be expected to so do, or is it just that I'm a bastard from Essos?" Jae asked standing tall.

"You are an impertinent bastard to speak to the lord that way." Wylis said aggravated.

"My mother is of the north Ser, my father from elsewhere. I was raised on tales of northern hospitality, on tales of how northerners are different than those in the south, more honest, more noble, more honorable and yet I come here to place coin in your coffers, to provide help to a noble order and I'm treated with disrespect, yet it's me who's impertinent.

My lord, you have made it clear to me that I and my custom are not welcome in your city, that the support I offer to the Nights Watch is not enough to be welcomed here. I thank you for this welcome and I shall not forget it, my mother shall be most displeased when I tell her that the north she remembers no longer exists. That it has turned into a land where strangers are not welcomed and their intentions questioned without merit" Jae said and turned around before winking at him making Arthur cough to hide his laugh.

"Wait lad, a moment if you will." Wyman said loudly and Jae turned.

"My lord?"

"You speak harshly but truly lad, the welcome given you today brings shame upon me and my house, I can only ask you accept my apologies and stay as my guest tonight, you and your men are most welcome, will you accept this offer young man?"

"I would be honored to spend some time with my mother's countrymen my lord." Jae said and smiled.

"Well then, let us speak in private if you would, tonight we feast." Lord Wyman said and the few gathered in the hall cheered.

Arthur breated a sight of relief, that could have gone so much worse, a nights stopover would given them more time to gather their supplies for the trip to the wall.

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read and especially those who's reviewed this story, up next the wall.**

Lord Villareal: Thanks so very much really glad you liked it.

Biohazard: so glad you enjoyed this.

Foxy: Couldn't agree more about Jorah, really glad you liked my take on Astapor.

Princess: so happy you liked this.

FYIgymnast: I loved it too, it's one of her very best moments, so i had to show it here, even if it was a little different, Arthur and Lyanna will happen, there will be movement while in Astapor. As you can see this time he wasn't going to go alone, Valyria was something only he could do, this you bring your guards with.

Outcome: Thanks so much.

Victoria. Thanks so much for saying that, i agree completely on the bloodline, it has to mean something and it needs to have something done with it. With Dany here she'll get to be a different Dany, hopefully one who is still Dany but not needed to be Queen of Westeros. You'll see where we go with the Starks soon, here was just a little check in on them and Marge, as for Ghost he will be joining Jae.

Tianyi: The Iron Bank is like Switzerland they don't give out details, given how much Jae has put in their vaults, no they have no interest in selling him out, in canon Stannis got a huge loan from them and that news didn't filter back to the crown. Jae offers them something the Lannisters, Baratheon's can't.

Stonerguy: While that argument could perhaps be made in a standard setup, given Jae is acting out the will of the gods, do you really think he'd give up an army that could stab him in the back without them interfering? given everything they've done so far. Dany wouldn't stab him in the back here anyway, it'd be the most pointless character turn ever, worse almost than her turn in the tv show.

Or do you believe she's secretly playing him, if so you're reading things i'm not writing. Dany here will be loyal, family first above everything, which if anything is actually truer to her original character arc, it's only when she believes herself to be the last Targ that she sets her sights on the throne.

As for me just doing it for Missandel/Grey Worm, you misunderstand me, i wanted Dany to have the relationship she had with them in canon, but that's not the only reason she gets the unsullied, this isn't a vanity project, i do have reasons for every thing i do, some long term, some short, Dany getting the unsullied is part of her character arc because it's needed for things that come next for her.

Rose: Thanks so very much, really glad you liked it.

Xan-Merrick: Thank you, we'll see it in the next chapter for certain.


	17. The Watchers on the Wall

**The Wall 295 AC.**

**Jae.**

After landing in Eastwatch they had left some supplies with the garrison there which very quickly made them a friend of the commander, a gruff Iron Island man named Cotter Pyke. He had thanked them graciously for the supplies, the grain and flour being especially welcomed by him though Jae felt the men themselves would appreciate the ale more. As he looked to Arthur who was watching their escort every other minute he shook his head, despite everything Lord Manderly had in the end welcomed them, though not without suspicion.

The feast he'd thrown for them was lavish and when Jae mentioned it to Arthur and Marten they had laughed telling him that he'd know lavish when he sat the throne. Jae shuddered at the thoughts of it, he far preferred a quiet meal with his mother, Dany and his companions than a large elaborate affair. Though he did have a soft spot for eating with the men and listening to their japes, with their escort however the men had needed to be wary and he was glad that Clarence had taken it upon himself to ensure they referred to him simply as Jon.

One of the men at the feast had almost given the game up only for Kalors to quickly move him from the hall, though he doubted the man appreciated the sore head he woke up with after Kalors had knocked him out. He had found he actually liked the lord of White Harbor, the man played up his weight and apparent weakness but underneath he was as sharp as any man he'd met, making Jae think that perhaps a role could be found for him later on.

"_So were you born in the north lad?"_

"_I don't believe so my lord, my mother only says that like her I'm of the north." Jae said._

"_And your mother what family name is she?" Wyman asked looking closely at him._

"_My mother's a Flint my lord."_

"_Really? I know the Flint's, don't remember any of the daughters or granddaughters going missing, what did you say her name was?"_

"_Arya my lord, Arya Flint."_

"_Are you sure lad?" Wyman said shaking his head._

"_Are you calling me a liar my lord, calling my mother a liar." Jae said raising his voice._

"_No, no I wasn't lad, it's just the name, it's the same as Lord Stark's youngest daughter, she's named after her great grandmother." Wyman said with a smile._

"_I don't think we're related to the Starks my lord, I'm sure my mother would have mentioned it._

"_Aye, true enough." Wyman said nodding._

"_Your knights look like fine fighting men."_

"_That they are my lord, fought with my father before he passed." Jae said looking fondly at Arthur who was sitting two seats down._

"_Do they still fight?"_

"_Only time my lord, as my mother says it's what we all fight." Jae said and Wyman laughed loudly._

"_True enough lad, true enough."_

The rest of the feast had gone much better after that, Jae knew the lord was pumping him for information and he gave him just enough to let him think what he wished, the truth would be revealed eventually. He knew that once they gave the supplies to the Nights Watch and left, most of the suspicion would fade away, until then he could only grin and bare it something he enjoyed watching Arthur do too.

He nodded to Arthur and he began to ride back past the Manderly men to the second cart stopping it and jumping on while giving Arthur the reins of his horse, he had felt a tingle in his spine and knew something had spooked Syrax. Sitting back in the cart he closed his eyes and reached out to his eagle, finding her almost immediately.

She was flying over a large wooded area and as she twisted in the sky he saw them, a group of horsemen about thirty in all riding towards them. He told Syrax to fly over them and come back when they were close and opened his eyes before climbing out of the cart and jumping back on his horse.

"There are men approaching Arthur, about thirty of them, we should form up just in case, Syrax will warn us when they're close."

"I'll speak to Marten and Clarence they'll get the men ready."

"Arthur, have them do it badly, make them look like they don't really know what they're doing, for our guests here." Jae said and Arthur nodded.

He rode slowly up to the front of the column and tried to think as he did so, the men were coming from the northwest meaning they'd likely come off the Kingsroad, he searched his brain and tried to remember the houses of the north. The nearest house to them was the Umbers of Last Hearth, their sigil was? their sigil was?, yes that was it, a roaring giant holding broken chains on a red background. He wrapped the reins tight in his hand and closed his eyes again, finding Syrax as she flew over the men he brought her in closer and saw the shields the men carried.

"We'll be ready to form up in a few moments." Arthur said riding to him.

"Forget it Arthur there's no need, it seems our Lord of White Harbor sent out for some men to accompany us, the men coming are Umbers."

"How do you know?"

"I saw the shields, call Marten and Clarence and have them ride up front, Kalors too." Jae said.

"Jae, the lord of White Harbor sent his men with us, why would he send these also?" Arthur asked doubtfully.

"You're right Arthur, it wasn't him, this was my uncle." Jae said smirking.

"He knows we're here?"

"No I think Lord Manderly informed him that we were going to Castle Black, the Umbers are just extra incentive to ensure that's all we're doing." Jae said laughing.

"Jae this isn't funny, if Ned Stark knows."

"Then we're fucked." Jae said as he laughed again and this time Arthur laughed too.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah."

"He doesn't know, if he did he'd have sent far more men Arthur. He's just making sure we do as we say, since that's what we're doing anyway we have nothing to worry about."

Arthur looked at him doubtfully but in the end seemed to agree, so he went off to do as Jae had asked. As for Jae he found it funny, this had been intended to be a quiet visit. Instead the Lord of White Harbor, the Lord of Last Hearth and the Lord of Winterfell all knew or would know he'd been in the North. Though none of them would know his name wasn't Jon Snow as long as they just did what they had planned to do.

After a few moments Arthur returned with Kalors and the others as they rode it didn't take too long for Syrax to come into view, turning to the others Jae nodded and within a few more moments they saw the riders themselves. The two men leading it were large enough to be giants themselves, though Kalors was probably of a height with them. As they drew closer the Manderly men began to ride up to them seemingly more confident now there countrymen had arrived. Jae looked to Arthur who smirked, it didn't take too long for the riders to reach them after that.

"Welcome friends." Arthur said in greeting.

"Who said we were friends." the younger of the two men who were clearly in charge said getting laughs from the others.

"The fact you've not attacked would suggest so would it not?" Jae said looking the other man in the eye.

"It would at that, I'm Lord Jon Umber, though people call me the Greatjon this is my son the Smalljon." the large lord said gruffly.

"I'm Jon Snow my lord, My companions Ser Daeron Sand, Ser Clarence Waters, Ser Marten Flowers and the large quiet fellow is Kalors."

"What brings you men north?" the Greatjon asked looking at the carts and the men riding in or beside them.

"We are to visit Castle Black my lord, bearing supplies for the men of the watch."

"And why would a bastard and bastard knights be supplying the watch?" the Smalljon asked.

"I think when the men of the watch see the many barrels of ale we've brought they'll care not it was a bastard who brought them to them, don't you my lord." Jae said and the Greatjon laughed loudly.

"Aye you have the truth of it, though the question still needs answering."

"My mother's of the north my lord, my father before he passed was a man who believed these men were doing the realm a great service so I was raised on tales of the honor of the men who manned the wall"

"Aye." the Greatjon said his frown leaving his face.

"I'm in a position now where I can offer those men some help, so myself and my companions have come to do so, that's the reason my lord, that's the only reason I'm here." Jae said and the Greatjon looked at him.

"Then you wouldn't mind us accompanying you to Castle Black, it's not but two days ride from here?" the Greatjon asked.

"Of course not my lord we'd welcome the company, these Manderly men ran out of tall tales a few nights past." Jae said and the Greatjon and the Umbers laughed and sniggered much to the Manderly's annoyance.

"Then I shall have to make up for it, that ale, you do have some to spare right?" the Greatjon said licking his lips.

"Of course my lord." Jae said.

**Arthur.**

The way Jae handled the Umber lord was nothing short of impressive, the man had arrived suspicious and questioning and now as they set up camp for the night he was laughing and japing with his king by the fire. The ale no doubt helped and he had watched as the man drained three large jugs already, when he tried to give Jae some he had taken a step forward but Jae soon had the large lord laughing as he refused.

"I cannot my lord, I promised my mother." Jae said

"Ah come on lad there's nowt to fear from some ale."

"I fear no man my lord, but my mother, well that's a different story." Jae said with a smile

"Har Har, you're right to lad, my own mother may the gods grant her rest was a fierce giant of a woman, had she caught me drinking at your age, well she'd have tanned my backside for me and I'd be lucky if she left it at that." the large lord's voice boomed out causing his men to cheer in agreement.

"To mothers my lord." Jae said raising his mug of sweetened water.

"Aye lad, to Mothers." said the Greatjon as he raised his mug.

The rest of the night passed loudly but without incident, their own men drank but did so sparingly though to anyone who looked it seemed they had joined in enthusiastically. The men were well trained and Jae had promised them a few weeks off in Lys on him when they returned, so they were eager to earn their reward. Eventually Jae and the others went to their tents, though the large lord stayed up drinking with his son and some of his men. Arthur decided to join them as they were drunk enough that perhaps he could find out why Ned Stark had sent them to spy on them.

"Sand is it? Come have a drink." the large lord slurred.

"I thank you my lord." Arthur said sitting down and taking the offered mug, he much preferred wine from his homeland when he did drink, but the ale wasn't bad.

"He seems a good lad."

"He is my lord, I knew his father well, I'm glad to say the son's an even better man," Arthur said honestly.

"Aye he told us his father passed, it's a good thing he's doing, this, the supplies, far too many don't care."

"He cares my lord."

"Aye I can see that"

They sat and drank another couple of mugs and as people fell asleep wrapped in their cloaks and others headed to their tents Arthur and the Greatjon talked of a variety of subjects, he asked him of Jon's mother and Arthur was vague but truthful and eventually the Greatjon spoke of Ned Stark's worry that they were men from the Company of the Dragon.

"I told him that they'd not set foot in the north, Sand, but he's my liege lord and I'll do as he asks." the Greatjon said.

"Lord Stark actually thought we were sell swords, being led by a boy." Arthur said laughing and the Greatjon patted him heavily on the back.

"Aye, that's the truth of it, now I'd love to chat some more but I need to take a piss before I stain my breeches." the Greatjon said laughing loudly as he walked to a nearby tree.

Had the man not already been on their side after speaking to Jae and drinking their ale then Arthur would be far more worried than he was, but Jae was right, they were here to bring supplies to the watch and once they did all doubts would cease. If anything this could work in their favor later when the man realized they'd been helping the watch far before they arrived back in Westeros. He poured the rest of his ale out and got up and walked to his tent, checking on Jae's as he did so.

Syrax stood on the large tree trunk they'd brought over for her to rest on, while Kalors sat by the fire in watching distance of the tent two more of their men with him, all three having not partaken in the ale. He nodded to the large man and went inside his own tent, making himself ready for bed, he slept soundly his dreams filled with an image of long dark hair and grey eyes and a welcoming smile as heard her say his name softly.

Arthur was up and ready to set out very early the next morning, they broke their fast on some bread and dried meat and despite the meager offering he was glad of it. They intended to make it to the wall today and there was no point having a large meal, even the men's grumbling was subdued as they too wished to be indoors. It didn't take too long to get ready to leave and as he rode to the front of the party he found Jae laughing and japing with the Greatjon and his son, his king seemingly having made friends with the two men.

"Ah Daemon sleep in did you." the large lord shouted as he came alongside them.

"Some of use need our beauty sleep, mayhap you should try some." Arthur replied getting a bellowing laugh from the man.

"Kalors is resting in the covered cart with the other guards, so I believe we're ready to set off Ser." Jae said and Arthur nodded, turning back to wave at Marten and give the signal.

On their last leg of the journey Jae pointed to the sky as Syrax circled and then he turned to speak to him and the others.

"Best tracker ever." he said smiling while the two Umbers looked on confused.

"What's he tracking lad?"

"Game Lord Umber, I sent some of our men out a few days ago to grab some fresh game for the watch." Jae said "It's the one thing we can't provide ourselves, but I'm sure the men would appreciate some fresh meat."

"Aye they would, but you'll not find much game around these parts, it's out there but it'll take weeks to track down enough." the Smalljon said shaking his head while Jae just continued smiling confidently.

His confidence was repaid in spades when the archers they'd brought with them arrived back, two Elk, three dear and almost two dozen rabbits and birds had been caught and the two Umbers looked at the bounty in awe.

"Har, you weren't lying lad, I've not seen such a fruitful hunt, wouldn't be interested in selling the bird now would you?"

"Sorry my lord but Syrax wouldn't allow herself be parted from me." Jae said and the Greatjon looked at him and nodded.

They rode for a number of hours, were just about to break off and stop for luncheon when he saw Castle Black in front of him, the place was a ruin Arthur shuddered this was where Jae would have ended up, in another life this would have been his home. As they rode up to the gates he searched Jae's expression expecting to see trepidation or concern, surprisingly though he saw neither instead Jae looked to Arthur and smiled.

**Margaery.**

Her grandmother had been right, the plan had been an absolute disaster, Renly had barely even got to show Robert her picture before he laughed and told him there was only one Lyanna. So he and Loras had got to work instead on her grandmother's plan. Which was the reason she was now walking through the gardens of the Red Keep beside what may very well be the most unpleasant boy she had ever met.

Joffery had nothing of his father in him, in looks and attitude he was pure Cersei, in physique he was slight were the king was broad. Martial skill was practically non existent also, she had watched in absolute boredom earlier when his sparring partners had to basically hit themselves with his sword in order to give him a victory.

He also wore an almost permanent sneer except when he attempted to be charming, though should you not laugh big enough or show him enough deference the sneer soon returned, along with a glint in his eye that she found disturbing. Margaery at ten and two was three years his senior, she was taller which he did not like, smarter which she knew he hated and more worldly which he didn't even notice. His voice was condescending and the way he gripped her arm, how tightly he held it even to the point of causing her discomfort and some pain scared her.

"It is such a wonderful day is it not your grace?"

"It is my lady." he said while looking at some servants who were trying not to be seen.

"It must be so incredible to be able to spend time in these gardens." she said her voice light.

"I rarely come here my lady, a prince is far too busy for such childish things." he said haughtily.

"Of course your grace, I thank you for taking the time to show me them." she looked at him and smiled.

Joffrey just nodded and continued to look at the servants as one of them a small boy dropped the mug he was carrying on the floor, with an almost eager impatience she felt him break free from her arm.

"You stupid fool, do you have any idea how much that cost? now pick it up, no not like that, on your knees boy." Joffrey said his smile full of malice "No don't use your hands, pick it up with your mouth."

"I'm sorry your grace." the small boy said his voice shaky.

"I care not for your apologies, do as I say you insolent fool."

Margaery shuddered as she watched the boy bend down and pick up the broken pieces of the mug with his teeth, she winced as she saw the jagged edges of it and feared for the boy's safety as he did as he was bid. Remarkably though the boy somehow managed to pick them all up without cutting himself and she felt the relief deep inside her that he had done so. This was short lived though as Joffrey wasn't pleased at all and she watched on horrified as he picked up the broken pieces from where they'd been laid down and began throwing them at the boy.

"Now get out of here you stupid fool." Joffery said laughing as one of the broken pieces caused a cut to appear on the boys head."

"Your grace maybe we should take our walk elsewhere." Margaery said and she took a step backward fearfully at the look Joffrey gave her when he turned towards her, though before he got to speak she heard the soft voice of Lord Varys.

"Your grace, the queen requests your company to discuss an important matter of state." Lord Varys said with a bow.

"Of course she does eunuch." Joffrey said stomping off with his ever faithful dog following behind.

Margaery was glad to see him go, she reached into her pocket and grabbed her handkerchief and went over to the boy. Dipping it in a small jug of water she began to pat it on the cut and tried to stem the flow of blood.

"Are you all right, what's you name?"

"Marlon milady." the boy said through sniffles.

"Are your parents nearby?"

"They died milady, it's just me and Sara my sister, she's a maid here."

"I know the girl my lady, she's a fine maid." Lord Varys said looking at her questioningly.

"Lord Varys, I. can you help me?"

"With what my lady?"

"Marlon, Sara I think they'd be better off working somewhere else, can you arrange for them to come to my rooms, I shall have them sent to Highgarden. I'll find them work in my household."

"Really?" Marlon said looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Yes little one, really, if Lord Varys can help?"

"I shall see it done Lady Margaery, now run along Marlon, go to Sara's room and wait there for me." Varys said smiling at the boy.

"Yes milord, thank you milady." Marlon said his tears forgotten as he ran off.

"Marlon, go the other way." Varys shouted and the boy turned and ran in the opposite direction than Joffrey had.

She stood there silently for a moment, she had done the right thing and her father would no doubt find something for the boy and his sister to do in Highgarden, but involving Lord Varys was something her grandmother wouldn't approve of. The eunuch was spoken of in less than glowing terms by most, though his ability to ferret out secrets was never in doubt, his allegiances and what he may do with any knowledge he had of you always was.

"That was a good thing you did for the boy my lady."

"I, the boy had made a mistake, that was all." Margaery replied not wanting to be drawn into revealing too much.

"Even had he not I fear the prince was just looking for someone to punish." Varys said and she looked at him inquisitively.

"He is the prince Lord Varys he can punish those he sees fit to."

"True my lady, though in our princes case he sees fit to punish anyone beneath him."

"If you say so my lord." she said softly keeping her expression as neutral as he could.

"May I offer you some advice my lady?"

"You may."

"I have heard tell that his grace seeks a wolf for a bride for his son, seeks to bind his friend's family and his own, perhaps given the prince's temperament it is not such a bad thing to be second choice."

"I…My lord."

"Who knows my lady, perhaps there is someone far better out there for a lady such as yourself." Varys said with a bow before leaving her alone in the garden.

**Jae.**

Entering the gates of Castle Black, Jae couldn't believe it looked exactly how it had in his visions, he shuddered when he looked over to the area at the side where he'd seen his body bleed out. As they dismounted they were quickly joined by some of the brothers of the watch, a large balding man with a raven on his shoulder was accompanied by two other brothers one who looked familiar to him though he couldn't place him.

"Jeor you old bear you look good." the Greatjon said in an exuberant greeting "You too Benjen."

Benjen, no it couldn't be Jae thought as he looked at the man closer now, he had a long face and dark brown hair but his eyes were blue and not the grey of his mother, but still he could see the resemblance. How though? Had he committed some crime and been sentenced to the watch? Surely his brother wouldn't have sent him here otherwise? Or had Jae being born early changed Benjen's fate too? He would need to speak to his uncle, uncle this man was his family too Jae thought and grinned before schooling his features.

"It's good to see you too Jon and the supplies are most appreciated." Jeor said.

"Corn, Corn" the raven cawed and Jae watched as the large man fed the bird some corn.

"It wasn't me Jeor, the supplies are from the young lad here, he and his knights." the Greatjon said slapping him on the back and almost knocking him over with the force of it.

"Aye, and who are you lad?"

"Jon Snow Lord Commander, my name is Jon Snow, my companions and I are here to help out if we may."

"Help the watch, why lad?" Benjen asked looking at him suspiciously.

"It's a long story my lord, if we could speak somewhere else I'd be more than happy to tell you, until then the supplies I've brought with me are for the watch." Jae said and was pleased to see a nod from the two men.

"Corn Corn." the raven cawed again.

"Shut up I've fed you once already." Jeor said annoyed as he looked at the crow.

"Very well follow us lad." Benjen said before heading towards the stairs.

He nodded to Arthur and he and Kalors followed while Clarence went to get the chest and Marten helped organize the removal of the supplies with the other black brother who'd accompanied Jeor and Benjen, a man named Marsh. He saw both the Greatjon and his son too had followed and as they arrived at the Lord Commander's quarters they were joined by a Maester. Jae gasped when he saw him, his grand uncle was old and blind and his hair had greyed but he was clearly as much of a Targaryen as the ancestors he'd met in Valyria.

His grand uncle moved as if his lack of eyesight was no problem and Jae was surprised to see when they entered the small room which served as a solar that he was able to find a seat without direction. The room itself though was cramped and the fact that both Umbers and Kalors weren't small men made it even more so, he watched as Arthur nodded to Kalors who left the room to guard the outside and when bid he took his seat. Arthur remained standing and the Greatjon suggested his son go make sure the men were settled, much to everyone but the Smalljon's relief.

"Well lad, I think it's time for introductions, I'm Lord Commander Mormont, the other man here is our first ranger Benjen Stark and this is our Maester, Aemon." the lord commander said as his raven flew to stand on the small window frame.

"It's an honor Lord Commander, Benjen, Maester." Jon said "As I said my name is Jon Snow and the man behind me is Ser Daeron Sand, my friend at the door is called Kalors and the man I sent to retrieve some items is Ser Clarence Waters."

The lord commander nodded and Benjen looked him in the eye, before doing likewise.

"Lord Commander my father believed in the watch, he believed you men did a job which was incredibly important though under appreciated, from an early age I swore that should I be able to, I would one day come and if I could help out in anyway I can."

"Your father what was his name lad?" Benjen asked.

"Daemon Sand my lord." Jon said and the Maester turned to look at him curiously.

"Not a lord lad just a brother like the rest." Benjen said and Jae nodded.

"Of course Benjen, as I said I promised to help if I had the means, which I now do. The supplies are yours Lord Commander, there shall be more each year while I'm able to see them here."

"We thank you lad, supplies are always welcome though it's men we need." Jeor said.

"Corn corn."

"Shut up you useless fucker." Jeor said and the Greatjon laughed loudly before there was a knock on the door.

Benjen got up to answer it and Clarence came in carrying the chest and laid it down on the table before leaving.

"What's in the chest?" Jeor asked.

"As I said Lord Commander I now have the means to offer help." Jae said opening the chest to gasps all around.

"What is it Lord Commander?" Aemon asked

"Coin Aemon, a lot of coin, how much is here lad?" Jeor asked picking up a handful of the gold dragons.

"Ten thousand gold dragons Lord Commander it was all I felt safe in carrying, the rest is in an account in the Iron Bank for your use however you see fit."

"The rest?" Aemon asked.

"Yes Maester, one hundred thousand gold dragons in an account under the name of the Nights Watch." Jae said.

"You're giving the watch over a hundred thousand gold dragons?" the Greatjon said his voice much quieter than usual.

"Yes my lord, as I said I have the means, is it not enough? Do you need more Lord Commander?" Jae asked.

"Enough, lad you've just given us more than anyone ever has, enough, it's more than enough." Jeor said happily.

He watched as Jeor reached into his desk and took out a bottle of some sort of wine and grabbed some mugs and filled them, all but he and the Maester taking one of the mugs.

"You not drinking Jon." Jeor said using his name for the first time.

"The lad promised his mother he wouldn't " the Greatjon said with a large laugh.

"Your mother still lives?" Benjen asked sipping his own wine.

"She does Benjen, she's in Essos with my aunt." Jae said smiling.

"You said your father was called Sand, why are you called Snow?" Benjen asked still looking at him oddly.

"My mother is of the north." Jae said and Benjen nodded.

They sat for a few minutes drinking and talking, the Greatjon speaking about wildings and Benjen talking of the last ranging he'd been on before they were interrupted once again by a knock on the door. This time it was the other black brother who'd stayed to help unload the carts, he walked in and looked them over before the Lord Commander beckoned him over.

"Here have a drink Bowen, we've received a great boon this day. "Jeor said while looking at Jae and nodding.

"How did you know my lord I've only just done the inventory?" Bowen asked confused

"What? I was talking about, wait is that the list?"

"Aye it is, it's incredible Lord Commander, the supplies, it's more than I've ever seen." Bowen said taking a mug filled with wine and handing the Lord Commander the list.

Jae watched as the man read the list and shook his head in incredulity before handing it to Benjen, he then walked over to Jae and bid him stand up.

"The blessings of the old gods upon you lad, what you've done today shall not be forgotten, The North Remembers." Jeor said loudly patting him on the back

"The North Remembers." the others including the Greatjon said loudly in return.

**Later that evening.**

After seeing the men quartered and having been asked to join the watchmen tonight as they celebrated with the ale and food he'd brought, Jae asked if he could speak to the Maester and discuss other ways he may be able to help. Something that Jeor, Bowen and even Benjen Stark were more than happy to see him do, so he now stood outside the Maester's rooms waiting to be allowed inside, Arthur, Kalors and Marten standing with him.

"You can go inside and speak to him now, try not to be too long Aemon is old and he needs his rest Jon." Benjen said and looked like he was about to say something else but thought better of it and walked off.

He entered the room with Arthur and had Kalors and Marten stand outside to ensure they weren't disturbed. Arthur handed him the two bottles and he walked over to Aemon who was sitting comfortably by the fire, he had only made it a few steps when his grand uncle called out.

"There's no need to creep Jon Snow I know you're here."

"I'm sorry Maester." Jae said as he took a seat and placed the two bottles on the table beside him.

"No need to apologize my boy, now how may I be of assistance?"

"Maester, the story I told to the Lord Commander, it was the truth but I left out some details and changed some others." Jae said.

"Why would you do that Jon Snow?" Aemon said and Jae could swear he was looking directly at him.

"Maester there are things about me that people aren't ready to know just yet, should they find out then not only my life or my men's would be at risk, but my families lives also."

"Very well, I like it not Jon Snow, but what you've done for the watch is all that matters."

"Maester, there is someone I'd like to tell the whole truth to."

"Who?

"You Maester, will you listen?"

"I will Jon Snow. Aemon said with a curious look on his face.

"As I said my father believed in the watch and my mother is of the north Maester those parts are true, but my father's name is not Daemon Sand, it's Rhaegar Targaryen." Jae said

The Maester gasped loudly and his hand dropped to his side, he stood up and looked at him angrily.

"You think me a fool boy, you come here claiming to be my grand nephew. I'm well aware of the outrage that was done on my family, the butchery that was done to Rhaegar's children. Aegon died at the hands of a monster, now go be gone with you before I forget I'm a Maester." Aemon said his voice rising high.

"Maester Aemon, my name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, my father was Rhaegar Targaryen my mother Lyanna Stark, the man with me is not Daeron Sand, he is Ser Arthur Dayne." Jae said pleadingly hoping his grand uncle would listen.

Aemon almost fell into his chair, he gasped and choked and Jae rushed to get him some water, when he handed it to him he grabbed his hand holding it there while he drank greedily. Once he was finished Jae took the mug and tried to get up but his grand uncle held his hand so Arthur took the mug instead. Aemon pulled him closer and let go of his hand, with his two hands now free he began to feel Jae's face.

As his fingers touched his cheekbones, nose and mouth they began to tremble, when they reached his forehead he heard the sobs begin, Aemon was crying openly in front of him, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Oh nephew, forgive me, forgive an old man his doubts."

"There is nothing to forgive Maester."

"Uncle, please call me uncle." Aemon's voice said the emotion in it clear for all to hear.

"Uncle." Jae said and the old man smiled.

"You have you my father's cheekbones, Egg's nose, oh nephew I had thought I was the last, the only one left, but there is another, you have no idea how much this pleases me" Aemon's smile large now.

"I'm not the only one uncle, my aunt Daenerys is well too, she's with my mother in Astapor."

"Daenerys, she is, I had heard such terrible things nephew, tales of a cruel brother and…"

"No uncle, Viserys is no more but Dany, Dany is well, I swear it."

"But, why have you come here nephew, you should not be here, it's not safe, if the usurper found out, you should leave, Ser Arthur protect your king." Aemon said worriedly and agitated.

"Uncle I am fine, safe, I swear it. I came here for you, to help you."

"I don't understand nephew?"

"I have dreams uncle, dreams that come true, dreams of what's to come. In those dreams I'm not alone, from early on I've had a guide, Brynden Rivers."

"Bloodraven, why?"

"It's a long story uncle"

"Very well nephew, then shall we begin?"

Jae looked at his grand uncle, he worried that what he was about to tell him would make him seem as mad as his grandfather and unlike with the other's he had no way of showing Aemon what he was saying was the truth, he would need him to simply believe him.

"This wasn't the life I was supposed to lead uncle. I was supposed to be born later, had I then I would have been raised as the bastard son of Ned Stark rather than by my mother and the Kingsguard. I'd have lived with being the only stain on my uncle's honor and to remove that stain I'd have eventually come here to join the watch."

"He'd have raised you as a bastard?" Aemon said angrily.

"I think he thought it would save me from the usurper, but the more I think on it I also believe it was to protect the usurper from my making a claim, if I came here…"

"You'd have forsworn against holding a crown or taking a family" Aemon finished for him.

"Yes uncle." Jae said "When I came here I had no idea who I truly was, over time I was named as steward to the Lord Commander."

"Steward not ranger?" Aemon asked.

"I think you may have had something to do with it uncle."

"Me, how?" Aemon asked curiously.

"I believe I made an enemy here, he wished me to languish in a role I wasn't suited for, you however and the Lord Commander saw something different, so I was named steward so I would." Jae paused.

"Attend and learn at the Lord Commander's side." Aemon said with a smile.

"Yes, uncle what do you know of the others and the long night?"

"I know the tales nephew why?"

"What if I told you they were true, that over time the purpose of the Nights Watch had been lost, that the order wasn't formed, the wall wasn't built to protect against the wildings, that it was the others the watch was supposed to fight."

"I don't understand nephew, what has this got to do with you living another life?"

"In the other life I saw them uncle, I fought them and I lost. I don't know how, but this is a second chance, I've been given the tools this time to do what last time I couldn't. I have an army, the chance to unite the country behind me, my dragons will be larger and we'll be more ready when the war comes."

"Dragons, did you say have dragons nephew?" Aemon said excitedly.

"I do uncle, Arthur has seen them, Brankardix, Rhaegon and Ellanys, they're with Dany now."

"The dragon must have three heads." Aemon said.

"Indeed." Jae said smiling "Uncle in my previous life we found some bodies beyond the wall, this happened or will happen in around three years time, the bodies were brothers of the watch and they were brought back here to find out how they died, you examined them."

"What did I find?"

"I do not know, all I know is that they rose uncle, they rose and attacked killing a number of brothers and trying to kill the Lord Commander. Somehow I stopped them, I tried to stab them but in the end the only thing which worked was fire."

"You think this may happen again nephew?"

"I do uncle, I've seen it, seen them attack."

"Then I shall ensure the bodies are burned."

"No, I need them uncle they're the proof I need to convince the rest of the realm, can they be placed somewhere, somewhere safe where they can't get out from?"

"The ice cells, I can place them in the ice cells." Aemon said smiling.

"Ice cells, why don't I, never mind there are gaps, I think." Jae said confused. "Uncle after the bodies, after the attack the Lord Commander ordered a great ranging, they, we, we were attacked and the watch lost many men, no matter what uncle it can't happen again, in fact as we get closer to my return it would be better if rangings didn't take place, we need he best men here."

"I will try nephew, I will do my best, is there more you would have me do?"

"I do not know uncle, I've seen some of it, some of it becomes known to me almost like a memory though it was not there previously, there are also gaps, I do not understand." Jae said shaking his head.

"Perhaps you're only to change certain events right now, perhaps if you had more knowledge you would try to affect more things, things which are not ready to be changed." Aemon said.

"I. don't know." Jae said softly.

"Then we will rely on what you do know." Aemon said with a chuckle.

"Uncle I have something for you, I noticed you did not drink the wine in the Lord Commander's office."

"I find despite my many years here I have not lost my taste for a good wine and have no desire to drink a bad one." Aemon said.

Jae opened one of the bottles and poured it into a mug before handing it to Aemon who took a small swallow of it, his uncle's face lit up in joy as he took a larger swallow.

"Is this from Essos nephew? I've not tasted it before." Aemon said drinking some more.

"No uncle it's from Valyria." Jae said and his uncle coughed and spluttered.

"Valyria how?"

"I've been there uncle, it's where I was given the tools I need, it's where the dragons were born, its where I met our ancestors and my family." Jae said and Arthur took a step forward not having heard this part.

"Our ancestors?"

"The conqueror, queen Rhaenys and queen Visenya, they led me to what I need, weapons, wealth, a ship, the dragon eggs, the library." Jae said.

"You have books from Valyria?" Aemon said his voice full of wonder.

"I do uncle, books, scrolls and potions, I'm still trying to figure out what they do, though one I know cures greyscale."

"That's impossible." Arthur said from behind them.

"Is it more impossible then dragons Arthur? Gared, Shalla and Sharra along with most of the others who returned with me were infected and now they are not." Jae said looking to the knight.

"You have seen this cure work nephew?"

"I have, though I've used most of the potion, but I have book with the cure written in it, that and other things I've not read through yet."

"You truly are the prince that was promised." Aemon said smiling.

"You know of the prophecy uncle?" Jae asked.

"I do nephew, your father wrote to me of it. He also told me he'd finally figured it out, that the song of ice and fire had been sung and the prince that was promised had been found."

"I, when did my father tell you this."

"You are not the only one who dreams nephew." Aemon said smiling.

**A/N: Thanks as always to all who've read and reviewed this story. Up Next Jae says goodbye to the wall and his uncle.**

Ashernerden: Thanks so much for reviewing, hope i answered you're question. If not well just like in canon Dany is to the Unsullied their queen, Jae will not be abdicating or marrying her, it's a Jae/Margaery pairing.

Guest: I think the Ned/Ashara theory is mainly people who dislike Cat. On Wyman, i've shown a little of it here, but Wyman was the one who found out about The Conpany of the Dragon and Gerold and Oswell being alive, so he told Ned. Jae arrived with over a hundred knights, so he naturally was cautious, but given the knowledge of the Targaryen's having a loyal company of sell swords led by two kingsguard even more so.

Guest: They were deliberately being discourteous to Jae and company to see the reaction, so in some way they were testing them, Jae turned it around and kinda shamed him for it.

Lord Villareal: He may have attempted it, only the fact that Ned is already suspicious, they'll just leave and no more will be spoken.

Biohazard: Thanks so much glad you liked it.

Princess: Really glad you enjoyed this, thank you.

Blackwidow: This story is kinda faster paced than my other so it allows for a more direct approach, really glad you like it.

Valena: Should Ned find out that exactly is what he would do, luckily they'll be gone and the report he'll get back will paint them in a good light. I agree completely on the Velaryon's, given the opportunity they'd be the first to bend the knee. As for Marge well you can see how her mind is working and now Varys is offering a hint lol.

Guest: Jon arrived with over one hundred armed men, in White Harbor, that's enough to raise Manderly's concern. Given they are knights of no known house it raises it more. Wyman was the one who told Ned about Gerold/Oswell forming the Company of the Dragon so when the knights, a ship they've not seen before arrives from Essos, immediately they'd be on alert.

The rest of the conversation was Wyman almost delibeartely provoking Jae, testing him, should Jae not understand the way things worked in the seven kingdoms that would actually show Wyman that yes this could be far more dangerous than it looked. Jae was able to turn it back on him and in some ways shame him.

As for Ned the same thing he sent Greatjon because should the need arise he'd have taken action. There's no need for permisson, but still a foreign group of Knights arrive belonging to no kingdom, no great house that raises heckles. What if they were an exploratory force from the Company of the Dragon, what if this was them checking out for a possible invasion?

Ned doesn't know of Jae or Lyanna's survival so in some ways he sees it as they would blame him as much as Robert for the fall of the Targaryens and may come seeking revenge.

Gourav: Glad you like it, it'll update every monday.

FyiGymnast: Hope the above explains what was going on with Wyman, yep she totally deserved it.

XanMerrick: Thanks so much really glad you liked it.


	18. Oh My Dreams, Never Quite as they Seem

**A/N: In the Benjen pov Jae will at times be referred to as Jon or Jaehaerys, this is deliberate and should become clear why it's done as you read it.**

**The Wall 295 AC.**

**Jae**

The wall really was in a terrible state, the coin would help as would the supplies but after speaking with the Lord Commander it was made clear to Jae that he wouldn't use the coin on refurbishing the buildings of Castle Black. He may spend some on materials but the idea of hiring men to help with the building work seemed beyond him, it was incredibly frustrating to speak to the man at times. But he was the Lord Commander and this was his domain so reluctantly Jae accepted his decisions.

Besides he had bigger worries to think about, finding his uncle Benjen here had not been part of the plan at all, he had received no vision of that and he was annoyed about it. Which had only seemed to amuse Bloodraven when he met him in his vision the previous night, Jae though had not been happy to see the man smirk.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I don't see everything young king."_

"_You're saying you didn't know?"_

"_I'm saying it wasn't important for me to know." Bloodraven said with a smirk._

"_Just like it wasn't important for me to know half the things I did, where did that stuff come from? I didn't see it, I don't remember it. Yet talking to my uncle I was speaking as if I had lived it."_

"_You did young king." Bloodraven said and bid him to follow._

_Jae found himself in the courtyard of Castle Black, beside him stood a tall strong looking lad and a smaller thinner one as well as a very fat boy. They were surrounded by others and were looking up to a walkway where the Lord Commander, Aemon and a grumpy looking man stood. _

"_I need to be a ranger, I need to find my uncle." Jae heard himself say._

_When the Lord Commander motioned they all knelt and then after a few moments he began to read the names._

"_Pyp to the stewards, Grenn to the rangers, Samwell to the stewards, Jon to the stewards." the Lord Commander read out and Jae looked to the walkway to see the grumpy looking man now was wearing a smile on his face._

_He watched on as he knelt before a large white tree with blood red leaves while speaking some words. He saw himself standing over two bodies and helping bring them back and watched on as they attacked and killed some of the black brothers before he set one alight with a lamp._

_Before Jae could see what happened next he and Bloodraven found themselves walking alongside as a large group of Nights Watch brothers marched from the castle, time seemed to move quickly then. One moment he was at a large open house and the next on top of a large hill watching as the brothers made camp. In the next he was with a man with brown greying hair looking over the bodies of a great number of horses but of the men who had ridden them there was no sign._

_They were then back at the open house and Jae watched on as black brother killed black brother and the Lord Commander fell, he looked around but he was nowhere to be seen, though he could see Samwell and Grenn running away. _

_He found himself back at the tree and Bloodraven began to speak._

"_This was your life young king, but it's not anymore, there is more you need to know and it will be revealed when it's time, but for now you've done what you're supposed to."_

"_What more? why not just tell me?" Jae said annoyed._

"_Time young king, all in time, should you change too much then the others will notice, as it is all you have done has been hidden from them and this is how it must remain."_

"_What of the wildings?" Jae asked._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_I remember something about them, something I said with my uncle about the wall not being built to keep them out."_

"_Indeed it wasn't young king. In time you'll see the free folk?"_

"_Free folk?" Jae asked confused._

"_Wildings."_

"_My uncle Benjen, what happened with him?"_

"_I do not understand?" Bloodraven said honestly as far as Jae could tell._

"_Why is he here?"_

"_A question for him perhaps."_

"_I'll ask him then. What happened with him in the other life?"_

"_He fell young king, he fell beyond the wall not long after you arrived there."_

"_Can I change this?"_

_Bloodraven closed his eyes and there was silence for a few moments, when he opened them he smiled._

"_You can."_

So Jae had spoken with Arthur and Aemon and after much discussion it had been decided that he would speak to his uncle and tell him the truth, but he would need his oath first. So after failing to get the Lord Commander to heed him on rebuilding the structures, Jae asked him if he would allow Benjen accompany him beyond the wall. It had taken some convincing and he had been worried not only would his request be denied but that the Umbers or someone else would accompany them. In the end though he'd been glad to find that it was only Benjen and his own men who would do so.

As they were readying their horses the man who Jae had saw smile in his vision appeared and he saw Arthur flinch before placing his helm on his head. Before they departed Astapor they had discussed the possibility of Arthur being recognized and he had dyed his hair and allowed a beard to grow on his usually clean shaven face. But even with that they worried, he looked to him and was glad to see he couldn't recognize him now, never mind anyone else.

"Are you ready?" Benjen said leading a black garron towards them.

"I am." Jae said and he followed as he, Arthur, Kalors and a dozen more of his men were led through the gates.

**Benjen.**

Ever since the boy had arrived he'd been unnerved by him, something about him seemed so familiar and yet he couldn't quite figure it out. When he had asked him to accompany him beyond the wall Benjen had been wary of the reason behind it. Though he and his companions had been nothing but pleasant since they'd arrived he noticed that all of them seemed to defer to the boy even more than he'd expect from a lord. Given how much coin he'd been able to give to the watch and the number of men he had with him the boy was obviously rich, but how did a bastard earn that amount of coin? Was his father simply incredibly wealthy, was that it?. He needed answers and no matter what he'd be getting them once they made their way to the Weirwood tree.

That the boy wished to go there at all was another surprise to him, even given his mother being of the north as he claimed, how did a boy who grew up in Essos know of Weirwoods and more importantly that there was one near enough to ride to. He watched as Daeron sent a couple of men to ride forward to check the place when the glade that the Weirwood was in came into sight, he heard the mans instructions as he told them to make sure the area was clear.

It took them another few minutes to catch up and when they did Daeron had the men hold and wait up until the riders returned, once he was satisfied he nodded to the boy and he, Kalors and Jon Snow dismounted. Benjen did likewise and led them towards the tree, it had been over ten and two years since he'd come here to swear his vows, since then he'd come to pray no more than once a year, since they were here now he knelt and spoke to the old gods once more.

"It's a remarkable thing to see." Jon said pointing to the tree as he looked at him.

"Aye that it is."

"My mother told me that an oath sworn in front of such a tree is sacred, that those of the north would rather die than break their vow, is that true Benjen?"

"Aye."

"You have questions for me do you not?" Jon asked.

"I do."

"I shall answer them all, on your oath that what I tell you stays between us and goes no further."

"I'll not give you my oath boy, not without knowing who you are."

He watched as the boy sighed and looked at him.

"I am your nephew uncle."

Benjen looked more carefully at the boy, he could see some similarities, but there wasn't a lot of Stark in him, his nephew, could it be true? Brandon was a known cad, he wouldn't put it past his brother to have left a bastard or two. But how come he had never heard of the boy? Why had he waited so long to come to the north? Was he going to see Ned? Did this boy intend to claim Winterfell? All these thoughts were going through his head and he couldn't think straight.

"I promise uncle, I'm not here to harm you or my family, I Swear it here on the old gods. Can you do the same uncle, please?" he heard a note of pleading in the boy's voice.

"What do you want me to swear?" Benjen asked.

"That you shall not speak to anyone about what I tell you, unless I give you leave to do so."

Benjen nodded and knelt down facing the tree, he swore the words and when he stood up he saw that the boy, no his nephew, was smiling.

"Tell me." he said.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen uncle, trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen, the man behind you is Ser Arthur Dayne the sword of the morning, my Kingsguard and the father I chose." Jae said.

"But that's, how, that's... My sister, what happened to my sister?" Benjen said his voice shaky.

"My mother is alive and well, uncle, your sister lives." Jae said and Benjen felt the world around him fade into darkness.

When he came to he was laying on his cloak resting against the Weirwood tree, it took him a few moments to realize who the men were in front of him and why the boy was looking at him with concern. His nephew, this was his nephew, his sister's boy, Lyanna lived, he couldn't believe it, but it explained a lot, what his nephew had said, how he'd phrased things, Lyanna was alive.

"Is it true?" he said looking at Jon, no not Jon, Jaehaerys."

"I swear it uncle, I do not know how to prove it to you other than to say, I know about the ducklings." Jae said.

Benjen grabbed his nephew into a hug, tears falling from his eyes. It was true, she lived, his nephew, this was his nephew.

"She told you that?" Benjen laughed.

"She did, that and some other stories, of uncle's Brandon and Ned and of your mother and father, she told me of Winterfell and the Wolfswood, tales of the north." Jae said.

"How though? What happened? When Ned arrived at the Tower it was burned out, there were bodies." Benjen asked.

"That was my work." Ser Arthur said "I needed to protect the king."

"The king?"

"Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, the rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Arthur said proudly.

"Robert." Benjen said before Jae interrupted..

"The usurper is a whoremonger who cares not about the people or the kingdom, he is a man who laughed when my brother, sister and their mother's bodies were presented to him and rewarded the man who did so and the man who ordered it by making his daughter queen. He is a man who sent assassins after a young girl and her brother and forced them to flee just to stay alive."

"You're claiming the throne?"

"I am retaking what was stolen from my family." Jae said.

"So that's why you're here to try and get the north on your side." Benjen said dismissively.

"I came here to see family, to help my family. Though I was unaware you were here too."

"Too?"

"Aemon, my grand uncle." Jae said softly.

Benjen realized it then, he and the old Maester were kin now, tied by blood, the thoughts of it made him smile.

"Uncle the tale I'm going to tell you will seem even more strange than anything you've ever heard before, I swear it to you though it's the truth, the crown is secondary to everything else, but without it the realm will fall and with it all men."

He listened as his nephew told him a tale of another life, of being raised as a bastard and coming to the wall, of being named Lord Commander, he told him of fighting against a king of ice and falling, of being given another chance and a different life. Benjen listened on and though it was hard to believe he found some of it ringing true, Ned raising him as a bastard to protect him from the king, Jeor ordering a great ranging to find proof of what lay beyond the wall.

Other parts seemed too incredible for him to believe, the other's returning and fantastical creatures made of ice but his nephew seemed certain and though in some way he wished it, he could see no lie being spoken. When he was done Jaehaerys told him that he would return in three years and that the next time he saw him he'd be king. He asked him to not range beyond the wall the year of his return, to instead prepare and help Aemon, he told him about the corpses that would rise though he knew not exactly when.

"We should speak to Ned, he can help us, he can help the watch."

"No uncle we cannot."

"Why, he's my brother should he know that Lyanna lived, that her son lived." Benjen said.

"So He'd do what, abandon his oath to the king, fight by my side?" Jae asked.

"He'd stick by family."

"Like he did before, did my mother not tell him she wished not to marry Robert, did he listen then uncle?. In my other life when he raised me as bastard and allowed me to come here without telling me the truth, who was he protecting then uncle, Robert not I. For it was in the grounds of Castle Black itself that my life blood was spilled." Jae said.

"If he knew the truth, about the others." Benjen said."

"Would he believe you? Or think you mad uncle."

"Jaehaerys, he's your blood."

"He is and there is nothing I want more than to protect it, protect all my kin, but should I fail in this, it's not just me who falls, its you uncle, its my mother, my aunt, it's everyone. I've been told things must happen a certain way, I believe that. I ask that you believe it too." Jae said.

He looked at his nephew and closed his eyes, opening them he nodded and was pleased to see the relief on Jaehaery's face. It was then his nephew hugged him and this time it was his nephew who had tears in his eyes. They soon parted and spoke some more, Jaehaerys told him that he'd see his sister upon their return and that once they departed to expect more aid for the watch. He made him promise once again not to speak to Ned about what he knew and though it was hard for him to do so, he did it anyway.

"We should get back before it gets dark, when do you leave?" Benjen asked.

"On the morrow uncle, we must return and prepare." Jae said.

"So soon, we've only just met."

"I know, but it'll be almost six moons I've been gone by the time I've returned to Astapor, as much as I've enjoyed my time here I worry about my mother and aunt, even though both are capable and I know my worry is baseless." Jae said smiling.

"My sister is still the same then." Benjen said smiling.

"If you mean fierce, determined, strong willed and generally right then yes." Jae said and Arthur and Benjen both laughed.

Riding back to the wall seemed much quicker on their return, whether it was, or just that Benjen felt lighter with the knowledge he'd been given he did not know, but they arrived quickly and the sky hadn't darkened at all. After stabling his horse Benjen watched as Jaehaerys and Arthur spoke to some of the other knights and went off about their business, he then headed to the Maester's rooms to speak to Aemon.

After sending Chett away and making sure they were alone he walked into the room and took a seat beside the Maester at the fire.

"It seems we have much to discuss Aemon."

"Aye that it does Benjen."

**Aemon.**

Ever since his nephew's revelations Aemon had been full of energy, finding out he still had kin, that Daenerys was safe and well with his nephew, that they'd soon be taking back the throne had been more than he'd hoped for. Finding out that dragons once more roamed the sky had been something he'd dreamt about since he was a young boy. While the idea of the others returning and the long night were terrifying, for Aemon it was hope he felt more than fear, a hope for the future of his house, one which he'd long thought to be a forlorn one.

Yet despite everything it was what his nephew had said about dreams which really made his heart race, that he too dreamed of such things was something Aemon felt more excited and relieved about than anything else. All his life Aemon had dreams which were strange and wonderful, dreams of his family long since past, of moments in time where events would occur which had not happened yet and all his life he'd been terrified by these dreams. He had feared he in some way had fallen victim to the madness that his family was said to possess, that the dreams were nothing more than the delusions of another mad Targaryen.

But his nephew having the same dreams and being able to back them up with proof that they were more than just delusions had made him re-examine his own. Over the years his mind had played tricks on him he feared, or perhaps more true he had allowed his doubt to cloud his mind and in turn had tricked himself. He had dreamt of the fall of his house, but he had convinced himself it was after rather than before it occurred, he had dreamt of the wall of ice but had convinced himself it had been after he arrived rather than before it.

"_Egg, Egg, I dreamt I was old." _

"_Well you're not brother now go back to sleep before father comes in."_

"_I dreamt I was laying in a bed on a boat Egg, I was cold and dying, an old man far away from family, I dreamt I was at the wall."_

"_Well you weren't Aemon, does this look like the wall to you, now come on lets go to sleep."_

"I should not have left the Wall. Lord Snow could not have known, but I should have seen it. Fire consumes, but cold preserves. The Wall ... but it is too late to go running back. The Stranger waits outside my door and will not be denied" Aemon said aloud while sitting by the fire.

The dream he'd had as a boy and the words he'd spoken which his brother had denied were all now clearer in his head. He had written the dream off as something that hadn't happened when he was a boy, something instead which his mind had turned into a nightmare of an older man, his older self and younger self becoming mixed up in his brain. But now he knew that wasn't the case and the words he'd spoken aloud proved even more what his nephew had said. When he was a boy he'd known he'd end up at the wall and that he wouldn't die there, but more than that he'd known of Jon Snow.

Is this what his nephew had meant when he told him he'd helped him previously, that he had in some way helped him become Lord Commander, had his will acted unknown to him. He was certain now that it had, in a previous life he had known Jon Snow and though he hadn't know he was his kin, he had still taken a liking to the boy. Blood knows Blood he thought and Magic recognizes Magic, as he thanked the gods for the chance to set things right he heard the footsteps approach.

"Do you believe him?" Benjen said after he'd sat down.

"I do, he is who he says he is, you know this to be true?"

"Aye, he's our nephew, which makes you my kin too Aemon." Benjen said and Aemon couldn't help but smile.

"We must help him Benjen, what he needs done, we must help him."

"We will Aemon, but he leaves on the morrow, so for tonight lets just spend time with our nephew, Eh."

"Indeed lead the way." Aemon chuckled.

The two of them walked to the common hall and found Jaehaerys sitting with Ser Arthur and the other knights, making their way over to them some of the knights moved to make room for them. They sat down and spent the rest of the evening laughing and japing about adventures each of them had gotten up to in their youth.

Benjen told stories of his sister and Aemon laughed along with Jaehaerys at the things the two Starks had gotten up to, especially a story about ducklings which had even Arthur laughing loudly. Aemon told tales of his brother and sisters, of Egg and Rhae and Daella, he told tales of his mother Betha and of Duncan the Tall and his nephew listened attentively.

When the night came to an end it was his nephew who brought him back to his quarters, he led him inside and as he lay him down on his bed Aemon bid him to come closer. When he did he whispered in his ear what Rhaegar had told him in the dreams he'd had of Jaehaerys father, his nephew nodded and Aemon closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Her granddaughter was arriving home today along with her oaf of a son and Olenna was excited to see her, she hoped her little rose had achieved her goals and that the prince would soon seek a betrothal with them. She nodded to her guards and made her way to Willas's solar, her grandson like her granddaughter had thankfully inherited her wit and not his fathers.

When she arrived she entered to find him dutifully going over his missives, while he enjoyed other things, his reputation as a breeder of animals for example was second to none. He always managed his time so his duties came first something that her son had far more difficulty doing, though perhaps it was just as well. She shuddered to think what things would be like if Mace actually spent time trying to run the Reach.

"Grandmother are you just going to hover or will you take a seat?" Willas said.

"Careful boy, I do carry a cane too you know." Olenna said taking a seat.

"You do but I'm quicker than I look." Willas said with a chuckle.

"Any word from your father?"

"No only that they would arrive today, are you worried about something grandmother?"

"Just your sister, I do hope she and the prince got on well."

"Do you really think he's the best choice grandmother, our reports don't flatter him?"

"No that's true, though the boy is young still, but we must have royal protection Willas, you know why."

"I do but she is my sister, I'll not have her hurt." Willas said determinedly.

"And I would, do you really think I care so little about Margaery?"

"No grandmother I don't. I know how much you care, I just…"

"What?"

"I want her to be happy grandmother, she deserves a good man, she more than anyone."

"I know that Willas, but we must grow strong or else we'll find ourselves removed root and stem."

As they sat there talking there was a knock on the door, a servant entered handing Willas a note before leaving.

"They've just been spotted and should be here within the hour, shall we get ready."

"Very well, no doubt your father will want a feast tonight to celebrate his successful travel on the Roseroad." Olenna said with a snort.

In the end it took another two hours and Olenna was glad she'd decided to take her time going down to meet them, had she stood around waiting for her son she'd have really been annoyed, as it was she was only mildly so. Mace as usual made a grand entrance and she rolled her eyes, hail the conquering hero she thought and snorted. When he eventually waddled out of the wheelhouse he almost raced to her. She knew he would have begun to tell her the whole story of their trip had she not quietened him with a look.

But it was her granddaughter she longed to see and when Margaery and her mother stepped out and she saw how happy her rose was to be home, Olenna allowed herself a smile. After observing the courtesies she knew meant so much to her son, they made their way inside and she allowed Margaery to go to her rooms while she awaited them in her solar. Unfortunately it was Mace who arrived alone first and as he sat down she sighed as he began to tell her of his great success.

"Mother, I believe the king will offer us a betrothal between Margaery and the prince any day now." Mace said his chest puffed out.

"Oh and why is that Mace?"

"Why, what do you mean mother, Margaery is the only choice, who else would the king allow the prince marry?" Mace said his confusion both at her question and the kings motivation would have been funny if he were not her son.

"Very well, and you're sure the king was pleased with our offer?" she had no desire to argue without knowing the full facts.

"Indeed mother Lord Arryn seemed most pleased." Mace said happily.

"And the king Mace?"

"Oh I didn't see him mother, he was otherwise engaged, he's a busy man don't you know." Mace said and Olenna rolled her eyes.

"You didn't see him, not at all?"

"I saw him mother, we feasted, though he was quite busy otherwise." Mace said defensively.

"All right, All right Mace, you did very well son." Olenna said and cringed at how pleased he looked when he left her solar.

He really was an idiot, damn Luthor for being an attractive man, had she not been blinded and upset by her own broken betrothal then she'd have taken enough time to realize just what an oaf he was. Thankfully it seemed to have skipped a generation as while both Loras and Garlan were foolish in their own way neither of them were stupid and Margaery and Willas both made up for everything they lacked. She smiled when her granddaughter came in to see her, a servant walking behind her carrying a tray of soft cheeses and some warmed nettle tea.

"Grandmother." Margaery said taking her seat.

"Sweetling it'd good to see you back home." Olenna said her smile genuine.

Margaery poured the tea and handed her a cup while Olenna picked a small piece of cheese to sate her appetite, they waited until the servant left and began to speak.

"How did you find Kings Landing sweetling?"

"It smells even more than usual grandmother." Margery said her nose curling.

"And the prince?" Olenna said noticing the cringe of her granddaughters brow.

"He's horrible grandmother, a monster, but it doesn't matter he won't marry me anyway." Margaery said.

"What do you mean?" Olenna asked and watched as Margaery took a breath to steady herself."

After explaining what the prince had done with the young serving lad and that she had enlisted Lord Varys help to ensure the boy and his sister had joined them on their return to Highgarden. It was what Margaery said next that had Olenna thinking for the rest of the day.

"Lord Varys said that the king wishes a wolf for a princess, that given the princes' true nature it'd be far better to be second choice."

"Was that all?"

"No it was most strange grandmother, it was something he stopped to say before leaving, that perhaps there was someone far better out there for me." Margaery said with a soft smile.

She and her granddaughter spoke on a number of other topics for the rest of the day, how Mace had spoken a number of times to Renly Baratheon in private, something her son had not told her. How much time Renly and Loras spent together, Margaery told her of the Master of Coin and how he unnerved her and that Cersei looked down her nose at her when they met.

But as she got ready for bed later that night after she had left the feast her idiot son threw for himself, it was Varys who was on her mind most. Initially she had been ready to reprimand her granddaughter for being in the eunuchs debt, but what he'd said soon preyed more on her mind than that lapse. It made sense that Robert wanted to join his son with Stark's girl, since he couldn't have his own wolf, he'd want one for his boy, but the other part.

She wondered was Varys just offering a comforting word to her granddaughter, a you'll find someone else so don't fret too much type of thing, but it seemed so unlike the man. Which made her think that perhaps Varys had someone specific in mind, which then had set her mind racing trying to figure out just who that could be.

**Jae 295 AC.**

It had been hard to say goodbye to his uncles, even the knowledge that he would see them again didn't lessen the regret he felt leaving them both behind. Neither man should be in this place and though the Night's Watch was important if not essential to the future of the realm, it was not a place for such men in Jae's opinion. The Umbers joined them on their ride back to Eastwatch, a camaraderie having been built up between them and Jae's men.

He knew from his uncle Aemon that the Greatjon had sent a message to his uncle Ned regarding their visit, thankfully it confirmed their intent which should alleviate his uncle's concerns. After a day or two's ride the Umbers too split off and Jae wished them well and hoped that when he met them again they'd understand and not blame him for the mummery.

"What's on you mind?" Arthur said riding beside him.

"Just wondering if what we did here is a good or bad thing Arthur?"

"It's a good thing Jae, you saw how badly off they were back there, they need all the help they can get."

"I know that Arthur, it's just lying to people, it…"

"Wears on you." Arthur said.

"It does."

"Good, it should, they day it doesn't is the day you worry." Arthur said and Jae nodded.

"What do you think of the Umbers?" Jae asked.

"They seem like good men, usual northerners distrustful at first, but once you earn their respect, there are none so loyal." Arthur said.

"We lied to them?"

"Actually that was just you." Arthur japed getting a laugh from him in return.

"You think they'll hold it against me?"

"Perhaps, or they'll see why you did so, I think it'll be the latter."

"I hope so Arthur."

It took them three more days to reach Eastwatch, without the carts and the supplies they traveled far quicker, they hadn't even needed to stop to replenish their food stocks. He was glad to see The Dragon's Lament was almost ready to go, Patrek welcomed him on board and they were ready to sail within the hour, he stood on deck as the ship pulled away from Eastwatch watching as the wall faded from his view.

Over the next few days he found himself going over things yet again, the plans they were making for the invasion would be key, he looked at the map and dismissed or took note of certain ideas. He found himself certain of a plan one day and the next he would look at the same plan contemptuously, so again he would be back where he started.

One night Arthur basically sent him to bed, telling him not only was he driving himself crazy but the rest of them too. Jae couldn't help but agree, he was making plans based on what ifs, and around the unlikeliest of scenarios, as he fell asleep that night he wondered why the gods just wouldn't give him the answer outright. If the war against the others was so damn important, why not just give him all the information required to win the war for the throne first, luckily he would get his answer.

"_You look troubled young king?"_

"_I am, why am I only told or shown certain things, would it not be best if I was given all I need to know?"_

"_You are given all you need." Bloodraven said._

"_No I'm not, I don't know who or how many I'll be facing when I return, I don't know the circumstances of that return, surely knowing this would help me?" _

"_So you wish to be given a fight that's impossible to lose, a fight where you know your opponents strategy and tactics in advance is that it?"_

"_Why not? Surely then I'd be guaranteed to win." Jae said._

"_But how would that help you when you fight the real enemy young king, when even we don't know the moves he would make, if we tell you all, then you'll not have to think for yourself, plan for yourself."_

"_But as it is I'm going over battle plans, redoing them over and over, planning for every contingency even those that cannot occur."_

"_Good that's the job of a battle commander, that's what you must do, you must predict your enemies moves or respond to them. Put yourself in a winning position or remove yourself from a losing one. Only then will you be ready to fight them young king._

_We gave you the tools, all the advantages possible, how you use them, how you manage them will decide the fate of the world Jaehaerys. In this we cannot help for only the prince the was promised can bring the dawn." Bloodraven said as he faded away._

They stopped off in Bravos for supplies and though they didn't stay long they heard some news which concerned Ser Clarence and Ser Marten, apparently some of their men had been attacked outside Myr. The men had fought off their attackers but they had lost over fifty men and yet that wasn't their main concern. More it was who had attacked, the Brave Companions weren't known for their bravery despite the name, it was their brutality and the depths they'd sink too they'd forged their reputation on.

"Vargo Hoat is a sick man your grace, we should be thankful the men died rather than were captured." Marten said.

"Why Ser?" Jae asked.

"They do terrible things to prisoners your grace, we've heard tales of disfigurement, tales of cruelty, even in some cases stories of bear fights" Clarence said.

"Bear fights?" Arthur asked.

"Hoat captured a bear somewhere and they bring it with them in a cage, at times he's been known to have a pit dug and to throw a man inside to fight the bear, while he and his men bet on how long he'll last." Clarence said while shaking his head.

"Has he attacked us before, or is this the fist time?"

"We've had some run ins over contracts your grace, but no he has never attacked, we're far larger than his group and he knows he'd lose."

"Then why now Marten?" Jae asked.

"Perhaps it's because he sees us moving out from Tyrosh and feels he can get away with it." Arthur said and Clarence nodded.

"Or maybe our men just got unlucky and passed him while he was taking a contract, he saw them as competition, Ser Richard will know more, Hoat is a personal thing with him." Marten said.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"He just doesn't like the man, said he met him once a few years ago and ever since he's wanted to find himself against him in a contract, but he never has, so he just keeps him in mind should the day arise."

"Well he's in my mind now too. I've sent Syrax to look for him. We'll meet up with her when we're nearer Tyrosh." Jae said and left the room. Arthur quickly following behind him.

As it turned out they didn't find a trace of Hoat and so they stopped off in Lys as planned and Jae paid the men the reward he'd promised, while telling them to be on the ship to Astapor in a few weeks time. The Dragons Lament then continued on with it's journey. It took them another moon to react their destination and the sight which greeted them when they arrived was one that would soon shake Westeros to its core.

The three dragons had grown tremendously since he'd last seen them. Brankardix was slightly bigger than his brother and sister but the difference was barely noticeable. What was noticeable was the size of the flames the dragons spewed in the air when they flew overhead, the men on board looked on with amazement as the dragonflame lit up the night sky. Jae turned to Arthur who was shaking his head and moved closer to the edge, almost as one the dragons flew closer to the ship, Brankardix barely edging Rhaegon out of the way while Ellanys flew around them both.

"Fire and Blood." Marten said loudly only for Clarence to repeat it as they looked to the dragons and them to him. When Jae turned around it was to see his knights kneeling on the deck and so he smiled at them before repeating their words.

"FIre and Blood." he said as they sailed into Astapor's harbor.

**A/N: Thanks as always to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed this story. I would also like to take the chance to wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. Up Next we get some an Astapor chapter and what will I think be the last one before we move to the canon timeline and the return of dragons to Westeros.**

Biohazard: Thanks so much really glad you liked it.

Guest: Completely with you on Benjen, he as you can see from above was always going to be told, Jae hadn't expected him to be at the wall, but once he saw him he couldn't not tell him.

Princess: Thanks so very much, glad you enjoyed it.

Guest: Jae looks more like Rhaegar here, his eyes are purple like Rhaegar's rather than the Stark grey and so it's not as apparent he's a Stark, it's there and Benjen could see it some but not as much. Ghost will come but not until Jon gets to Westeros.

PanchoPisto. The problem with that line of thought is that no one expects Jon to go back and feel bad about the Stark dynasty and when you look at some of the things they did, well they make the Targs look like amateurs, the red Kings, the Andals, the Westerlands kings, the Gardners, The Hoares. Before the Targs arrived Westeros was in a lot worse shape than it has been since they did.

There are terrible targs, mad targs, bad targs, but at what point does a descendant stop apologizing, Does an american presidernt have to continually apologize for the atomic bomb, does the queen of england have to apologize for Colonization.

At some point you are only imo beholding to direct ancestors, so Jon can apologise for Aerys, but should he do so for Maeker or any of his other ancestors imo no.

Jon is well aware of the mistakes of the past, but his job here is to protect the future, so his deeds are really all he should care about imo.

Outcome: It's coming don't worry.

LordVillareal: He suspected but just couldn't be certain, it's kinda like seeing the face but it's not fully there for him, so had Jae here doesn't look as Stark but still does which threw Benjen off.

Aussie: Thanks so much, so glad you liked the Jae/Aemon bit and the Umbers.


	19. Those were the days of our lives

**Astapor 295 AC.**

**Jae.**

He was glad to see that there was no one waiting on the docks for them when they arrived, not that he wasn't looking forward to seeing his family and friends again but simply because they'd arrive quicker at the pyramid on their own. Above him the dragons flew off towards the center of the city despite wanting to land so he could be with them, he had told them he'd spend time with them once he arrived at the pyramid and he knew they'd hold him to it. He, Arthur, Marten and Clarence disembarked while Kalors stayed on board until the guards came to relieve the ones still on the ship.

As they walked though the streets Jae couldn't help but notice how much happier people looked, they seemed content as they went about their daily routines, some even smiling at him as he walked by. Eventually they met the first group of unsullied who were patrolling, Jae was happy to see that the one in charge recognized him and it took him a moment to recall the man's name. When Dany had freed him he had been called Black Flea but he had taken the name Aswell after becoming friendly with Oz and misunderstanding the bat's jape.

"King Jaehaerys, this one is pleased to see you return."

"It is good to see you Aswell, my aunt and mother are well?"

"Queens Daenerys and Lyanna are holding court with Missandei of Naath."

"Then I should not disturb them." Jae said as they nodded and walked onward.

Coming to the large pyramid they found a mixture of unsullied and Company of the Dragon men guarding it, in the background they could hear the clashing of blades as men trained, a small man came forward asking who they were which got some laughs from the men. After explaining they entered and made their way up the pyramid bypassing the throne room were Dany and his mother were holding court. Jae instead headed for their private quarters while Marten and Clarence went looking for the other company commanders, Arthur made to follow him but Jae sent him to have the shave he'd been longing for.

Once in their rooms, he headed straight out onto the terrace where the dragons were already waiting, seeing them flying in the air hadn't done justice to just how large they'd grown. They chirped happily as he stroked their snouts one after the other, Brankardix the loudest of the three, though Rhaegon too was happy to see his father. He walked to each of them and leaned against their heads in turn, showing them where he'd been and receiving images of what they'd been doing while he was away. They had ranged for miles, eaten well and Rhaegon thanked him for allowing him to roam the sky.

"Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor" he said softly to Rhaegon who blew air out of his nose making him laugh at the dragon snorting.

"I missed you too." he said when he leaned against Brankardix who pushed his snout against him while he looked into the dragons eyes.

He alternated between them for the next few hours, speaking to Ellanys about the wall and to Rhaegon about Aemon before promising Brankardix he'd sleep on the terrace with him tonight. He was almost dozing off when his aunt and mother along with the Kingsguard finished their session holding court.

"Jae you're back." he heard his aunt say excitedly as she rushed to him.

"I am, I missed you Dany." he said hugging her.

"I missed you too Jae." she said before a moment later he was hugging his mother tightly.

"You are unhurt? All went well?" his mother asked.

"It did, there's much to talk about." Jae said.

"Arthur?"

"I sent him to shave, he really hated having a beard." Jae japed getting a laugh from his mother.

"Gerold, Oz." Jae said walking over to hug each man.

"It's good to see you back my king" Gerold said and Oz nodded in agreement.

"It's good to be back, how have things been here?"

"Her grace has handled things excellently my king." Gerold said proudly.

Jae turned to see Dany looking at him with the slightest bit of apprehension in her features, so he walked over to her and smiled.

"I never doubted she would, she was born to be a queen." Jae said and she smiled beamingly at him.

It was a few moments later they were joined by Arthur who looked years younger without the beard, he said his hello's to everyone and Jae noticed how he and his mother almost danced around their own greeting. Though he said nothing about it and instead walked with Dany and the Kingsguard towards their rooms. Upon hearing the disgruntled sounds coming from the dragons though he had to turn back to let them know he'd be back later to as he promised.

As they took their seats in the room, Missandei arrived with some people carrying food and juice along with wine and while Jae ate sparingly he did enjoy the food. He told them about Jon's mission and about the wall and meeting his uncles, Dany getting really excited about Aemon while his mother got annoyed about Benjen.

"How did my brother end up at the wall?" she said angrily.

"It was his own choice mother, he is well and happy to know you're alive and that you'll see him soon." Jae said calming her down just a little.

"How badly off was the wall my king?" Oz asked.

"It was terrible Oz, though we've helped some and will do more, but how the realm has let it decline so much is beyond me?" Jae said shaking his head.

"I understand that's concerning my king, but I'm more worried about your meeting with the northern lords, Manderly and Umber was it?" Gerold said.

"It was Gerold, I think we left a good impression on both, but Arthur spoke to Lord Umber and it seems news of the Company reached my uncle." Jae said.

"Why would that matter to Ned?" his mother asked.

"He doesn't know about you mother, about me, he thinks you died in the Tower of Joy, so he blames my father and by extension.." Jae said but his mother finished his sentence for him.

"The Kingsguard."

"Yes, which is why I asked uncle Benjen to keep the news from him." Jae said and his mother looked at him in annoyance.

"Why Jae? I understand you have your grievances with him, but he's still my brother if he knew I lived, if he knew about you." she sighed.

"Mother we can't take the risk, if he spoke to anyone about it we'd be risking everything. I promise we'll tell him as soon as we can." Jae said as his mother sighed but eventually nodded reluctantly.

They spent the rest of the day getting caught up on their trip before Dany explained what they'd been doing here since they were gone. They had established a council and begun working on the issues that Astapor would face once they left, trade and safety being the two largest. While it was primarily used for training unsullied, there were also a variety of things which they traded to the other slave cities.

Defensively though the city was in a poor shape and Dany had organized a full survey and with both the Company's men and the former slaves they had begun to build up the defenses, financially the city was in a much better condition. With the gold and the elaborate jewels and objects the former masters had now safely in the Iron Bank the city would be almost self sufficient, leaving food and water as the last things to sort out.

At the moment they needed to travel some miles for their food and water something which never bothered the masters obviously since they'd not be the ones doing so, but they had begun projects to fix this. Wells had been dug and in some of the open spaces and terraces on the pyramids, they'd planted food rather than the elaborate gardens that the masters had wiled their hours away in. There were still issues to solve but Dany had done an amazing job and when everyone left, Jae asked her to join him on the terrace.

"What you've done here Dany, it's incredible you should be proud of yourself. I'm very proud of you." Jae said.

"I, thank you Jae, I want to do more, these people, I feel a connection to them."

"You're their queen Dany."

"I never wanted to be a queen, all I wanted was to be a girl, a girl with a family." Dany said softly.

"You're that too." Jae smiled.

"I…Jae I think I want to stay here."

"Dany we can't, you know why we must go back."

"I know and I'm coming back with you. What we need to do if we don't then.."

Jae breathed a sigh of relief, he needed her with him not just because she would be a dragonrider, he needed her, he needed his family close.

"After though, I want to come back, here to Astapor, to Essos. There are more out there Jae, more slaves, I think we should free them."

"You should."

"I can't do it alone Jae."

"You won't be, the unsullied are yours Dany, they follow you, Missandei, these people here, you're their queen, the breaker of chains." Jae said and she smiled at him.

"You heard that."

"That and something else."

"What?" she asked.

"Mhysa."

**Lyanna.**

She waited almost an hour to ensure everyone had gone to sleep before she went to his room, knocking on the door she was not surprised when he opened it having known he wouldn't sleep just yet. He smiled at her and let her in and within moments they were in each others arms kissing, she felt his hands caress her softly and sighed as he led her to the bed, breaking the kiss they sat down facing each other.

"I missed you" they said at the same time before both laughed.

"What are we doing Arthur?"

"What we want to do, I want to be with you, it's all I know, is it still what you want?" Arthur asked.

"More than anything."

They began to kiss once more and this time it went further though Arthur stopped before they went too far, she didn't know whether to scream at him in frustration or hold him tighter for his strength in restraining them both. She could see his own frustration in his eyes which at least made her feel a little better, though it was a small comfort. They lay back on his bed her head resting on his chest and just the feel of his breathing made her feel more at peace than she had over the last few moons.

When she woke up it was still early and she kissed him softly on his forehead before sneaking back to her own room. She had replaced the Kingsguard with unsullied guards moons ago, the men were far easier to get around and never questioned her movements, something that Gerold ad Oswell could take a lead from. On her way back to her room she noticed Lakoes coming from Dany's and it was not for the first time, she wondered what Jae would say when he inevitably found out.

She had been shocked when Dany came to her to speak about her feelings for the girl, at the time she hadn't known what to say other than to be as supportive as she could given how nervous Dany was. In the end though she was perhaps not the best person to judge who a person should love or have feelings for and she told Dany that. She also told her that whatever she did was her business, Jae had already told her she'd not have to marry for an alliance. She was free to be with whoever she wished, even if that was another girl.

She entered her room and climbed into her own bed but found sleep something that eluded her, so instead she went looking for her son, she needed to speak with him more about Arthur anyway. Finding Jae wasn't a problem, she could hear him when she entered his rooms, though he was on the terrace and not in the rooms themselves, listening she walked out to join him.

"It's huge as high from the ground as we are now."

"Of course I'll bring you to see it, we'll fly over it."

"Yes I missed you."

"Yes both of you too."

"Really, I don't think you're ready yet, but soon we'll fly together soon I promise."

She laughed at the chirps coming from the dragons and the conversation her son was having with them, it reminded her of a conversation she had with Benjen just after she had visited the Vale. He had been annoyed she'd gone and when she got back he'd not talked to her for almost a day, until she promised she'd not leave him alone again. Sighing she walked to over to her son, it had been one of the many promises she'd not been able to keep.

"Morning mother."

"You slept out here?"

"They missed me, I missed them, so it seemed like the best solution." Jae said and Brankardix chirped loudly.

"I see, I wanted to speak to you, about me and Arthur."

"All right."

"Did you mean it when you gave us your blessing."

"Of course I did, I want you to be happy mother, it's more important to me than anything."

"So if we wished to marry?" she asked.

"The you would marry would you not." Jae said smiling.

"You really wouldn't have a problem with it?"

"Mother, I can think of no man I'd rather have as my father than Arthur, he's the father I chose. If he's the man you wish to be with, then I'm happy for both of you." Jae said hugging her.

Now all she needed to do was convince Arthur and have him convince Gerold and Oswell that he wasn't betraying both their brotherhood and more importantly Rhaegar's memory.

**Astapor 295 AC.**

**Jae.**

It had taken almost three more moons for Jon to arrive back, Dany had her name day celebrations and Jae had found himself almost at a loss for something to do in Astapor as his aunt and her council didn't need his help in running the city. So instead he had concentrated both on getting to know as many of the men in the company he could and strengthening his bond with Brankardix even more. He had also had a chance to speak to Ser Richard about Vargo Hoat and he had confirmed what Marten and Clarence had told him.

"_The man is a monster my king, had I been a different man I'd have killed him personally whenever our paths crossed, instead I resolved should we find ourselves on opposite sides of a contract then no quarter would be given." Richard said._

"_I'm of a mind not to wait for a contract Richard, but is it the right thing to do?" Jae asked._

"_It is if you believe it my king, he killed our men, that alone should be enough and I know men in the company wish their revenge should you decide it."_

"_Very well Richard, take some men and Syrax, seek him out but don't attack, when we know where he is or where he'll be, we'll move on him."_

"_I thank you my king, for this opportunity."_

"_Richard, be careful, don't risk yourself, when we find him we go hard or not at all."_

"_Of course my king."_

That had been a moon ago and he didn't expect to hear much for a few more moons at least, Essos was a far too big to find someone easily, even someone who took part in sellsword work. Other than that they had created a second court out of one of the other halls, this one with direct access to the terrace outside as Brankardix had been spending more time with him than without. Dany was in council today and over the last couple of moons they had spent less time together than he wished. Even now with Jon having been met at the docks and being brought to him, there would be two separate courts rather than a united one.

Jae was presently attended by Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur and Ser Kalors, his mother stood to one side of him and around the room were numerous men of the Company. Sharra, Shalla and Ariane the only women apart from his mother showed just how different his court was from Dany's. His aunt had made sure there were as many women advisors as men and while Jae wished for the same in his own, the fact was that not all of the people here would be coming to Westeros with them.

"Your grace, Jon Connington, Aurane Waters and Monford Velaryon." Ser Marten said leading in Jon and the two Velaryons.

Both Monford and Aurane looked far more Valyrian than he, though Dany did have them both beat, Aurane was tall and slim and wore what Jae thought was a rather ridiculous hat. Monford wore the colors of his house proudly and Jae was surprised when both men took a knee before him.

"Your grace, House Velaryon is proud to serve House Targaryen once more." Monford said.

"Arise Lord Velaryon, I'll not have my families lealest house on their knees." Jae said and watched the smile appear on Monford's face.

"Jon it's good to see you, you are well?" Jae said turning to Jon Connington.

"I am my king, it is good to be back." Jon said his smile broad and true.

"May I present my mother Queen Lyanna Targaryen." Jae said as his mother stepped forward.

"My queen." Monford said kissing his mothers offered hand.

"Lord Velaryon it is good to see you well."

"You too my queen, you too." Monford said a genuine smile on his face.

"My lords, I know you've traveled long and hard and no doubt would like some refreshments and rest before we discuss other matters, however there is something I'd like you to see, if you'd follow me." Jae said stepping down off the raised throne.

"Of course your grace."

He walked flanked by Arthur and Gerold while Oswell and Kalors flanked his mother, all four men wearing white cloaks and their new armor, though Arthur had declined to wear his Valyrian armor as Jae wasn't wearing his. Kalors had asked and been accepted into the Kingsguard almost as soon as Jae returned, Arthur had knighted the man even though Kalors had asked for Jae to do so.

Jae though not knowing whether it would be accepted without his crown as valid wanted no questions and Kalors had more than earned it, his work on the pirate vessel alone enough to garner a knighthood in Jae's opinion. Gerold had insisted upon only knights when Jae had brought up Kalors request and Jae had bowed to his Lord Commanders wishes, he was already changing much about the order, on this he could be flexible.

"Your journey was uneventful?" Jae asked Monford.

"It was your grace, though rather long."

"It is for the best my lord, news of what we're planning must stay away from the usurper lest he be prepared."

"Indeed your grace."

"Is that, that can't be." Aurane said as they stepped out on the terrace.

"The dragons have truly returned." Monford said as Brankardix took to the skies.

Jae watched on as the two Velaryons looked at the three dragons as they flew closer to the terrace, the wind from their wings knocking the silly hat from Aurane's head. He gave them the signal to rise higher and then looked at Monford's face when the dragonflames hit the sky. Even Jon looked awestruck at the size they'd grown too while he'd been away, after watching them for a few more moments Brankardix landed and Jae walked over to him.

"So my lords, do you think the Stags and the Lions will be expecting this." Jae said to laughter as he reached out and rubbed his hand over the dragons snout.

**Dany 295 AC**.

After finishing holding court Dany, Missandei and Grey Worm headed to their dining area, Jae had sent a note to say the Velaryon's had arrived and she was keen to see the family who had always stayed loyal to her own. Lucerys Velaryon had been her father's Master of Ships and had perished in the storm which had heralded her birth, his two sons deserved to be welcomed in a manner suiting the sacrifice their father had made.

She had wanted to postpone today's meetings, but Jae was right, she was a queen and she had duties of her own now. Still a part of her felt that she had let her family down in some way by not being there when the Velaryon's arrived, so she would resolve to be as gracious with them as possible from here on. Entering the room she smiled as the two men and her nephew rose to greet her, had she not known better then looking into the room she'd have thought it was one of these two rather than Jae who was her nephew.

Around them sat the rest of her family, Lyanna who was a mother to her in all but name, Arthur, Gerold and Oswell along with Jon Connington. Though Kingsguard and advisors these men were more than that to her, had it not been for Jon and Oz who knows what her fate would have been. Gerold had been a comfort when she was learning to rule and Arthur had told her more of her brother than she had ever dared to hope for.

"My lords, may I present my aunt, Queen Daenerys Stormborn, the breaker of chains and ruler of this fine city." Jae said with a flourish smiling at her and taking her from her thoughts.

"Your grace." the tall thin man said looking at her with interest.

"My queen, you are the very image of your dear mother, may the seven bless her." the other man said.

"I thank you my lords and beg your forgiveness for not being there to greet you on your arrival, unfortunately my courtly business took precedence."

"There is nothing to forgive my queen." the second man said.

Jae introduced both men to her, the first was Aurane Waters the bastard brother of the other man Monford Velaryon, both men had the typical Valyrian features though their eyes were much plainer. They had their meals brought to them and Dany made small talk with Aurane whose attempts at flirting and charming her fell flat much to his disappointment, while Monford seemed far more interested in talking to Jae.

Once dinner was finished they begun to discuss far more interesting subjects and Dany felt excited to be going over the actual plans to return to retake the throne. Though she had made it clear to Jae she saw her future in Essos rather than Westeros, she still wished to see those who brought her family down suffer for their treason. She also longed to walk through the halls of her birthplace, to see the Dragonmont and the painted table, to walk the cliffs and look over the bay and to see where her mother spent her final moments.

"My lord as Jon told you, we need a fleet to transport our men, but more than that we need loyal men to man that fleet." Jae said.

"Your grace if I may?" Monford asked and Jae nodded for him to continue "How many men exactly will you be bringing to Westeros?"

"Gerold?" Jae asked looking to the Lord Commander.

"All told one and twenty thousand my king, with almost ten thousand horses." Gerold said and Monford looked to Aurane who asked for some parchment and a quill which Missandei left to fetch for him.

Missandei returned a moment later and handed Aurane the parchment and they waited while the man began to scribble frantically, it was a few moments later when he finished and handed the paper to Monford.

"Your grace, we would need at least two hundred ships, which cannot be built in the time Jon mentioned." Monford said.

"I know that my lord, how many ships does House Velaryon currently have?"

"Five my lord, we've been reduced to insignificance by the stag king." Monford said bitterly.

"We have taken another five here my king." Gerold said.

"The Sealord will sell us some my king, possibly." Jon Connington said.

"My lords, we have the coin to purchase or build the required numbers do we not?" Jae asked looking at Monford and Aurane.

"We do your grace, is the timeline inflexible?"

"It is."

"Then I'd suggest we order the building of a quarter of the ships and set about purchasing the rest." Aurane said and Monford nodded.

"What about the men to crew the ships?" Dany asked.

"We have the men my queen, though some of your own could no doubt be trained to help." Monford said with a smile.

After that the rest of the night went more into talking about their families history and stories of her mother from Lord Monford which she was grateful for and which brought a smile to Jae's and the Kingsguard's faces. It was decided that Jon Connington and Aurane would handle the procuring of the ships while Monford would handle the recruiting of the men.

Though Jae did tell him to hold off on telling some of the other loyalist houses until they were closer to being ready, she then smiled as Jae sent Oswell to retrieve the gift. When he returned he placed the covered sword beside Jae and her nephew nodded to her to come join him. Jae motioned to the two brothers to come forward and bid them to kneel before he turned to them and spoke, his voice more regal than that he'd used for most of the night.

"Lord Monford Velaryon, I would name you Master of Ships and for your families continued and most valued loyalty I present you with this." Jae said removing the cover from the Valyrian steel sword.

"My king, you honor me." Monford said as he looked at the sword with amazement.

"Your family more than deserves the honor my lord."

"Aurane Velaryon, I name you admiral of the royal fleet." Jae said a moment later.

Dany looked on as Monford looked to his brother with tears in his eyes, Aurane who for most of the night had worn a jovial look now looked on in shock as Jae nodded at him.

"Arise my Lords of the Tide, for there is much which needs to be done." Jae said and both men stood.

She stayed for only a celebratory drink with the lords, Aurane still in a state of shock after being legitimized while Monford moved between being happy for his brother and proud both of his title and his new sword. After bidding them farewell she made her way to her room to find Lakoes already in her bed, she unhooked her dress and without even bothering to take down her hair joined her. Lakoes lips meeting her own made the stresses and tension of the day fade away and as she felt the girls hand caress her breast she moaned.

**Astapor 296 AC.**

**Jae.**

Work had begun in earnest of their fleet and already their ship numbers had increased, they now had five and twenty ships in their harbor which belonged to them, with more on the way. But it wasn't their fleet which had Jae excited for today, instead it was to the air he looked. The dragons had grown even larger over the last few moons, large enough that both Dany and himself felt it was time to take their first flight.

While his excitement was palpable and Dany's equally so, it was both their dragons who seemed the most eager for this stage of their development. Brankardix and Ellanys had almost been impatient for the last week, while Rhaegon had seemed more disinterested than upset which Jae wasn't sure how to take. But while the dragons and their riders were excited, others were much more nervous, his mother, Arthur, the Kingsguard and Missandei, Grey Worm and Lakoes all had expressed their doubts.

Lakoes had been the most passionate and if Jae hadn't known about her relationship with his aunt before, the girls impassioned pleas for Dany to be careful would have given the game away. Dany had been nervous when Jae had found them kissing, Lakoes almost challenging, yet for Jae he was just happy for them both.

"_You're not upset?" Dany asked._

"_Why would he be we're doing nothing wrong." Lakoes said looking at him._

"_Dany, I only ever want you to be happy, whoever makes you so has my blessing." Jae said._

"_You really mean that?" Dany looked at him with a small nervous smile._

"_Of course I do, I told you, you decide your fate Aunt, no one else. You're a dragon, a queen, no one can tell you what's right for you, but you." Jae said and she ran to hug him._

He looked on as Dany gave Lakoes a soft kiss and as Arthur took his mother's hand in his, surprisingly they had decided to marry in Westeros, wanting more of their family to be with them. However they were together in all but name and Jae couldn't have wished for more than to see how much his mother smiled now. Gerold and Oswell had taken the news far better than either of them hoped, Gerold saying that after serving his grandfather and seeing what he did to his grandmother it was time their oaths were changed.

He heard the impatient roar as Brankardix looked at him as if to say come on already, smiling he walked toward the white dragon, it's scales almost sparkling in the bright sunlight. He looked to see Dany move to Ellanys and he nodded as both dragons lowered their wings for them to climb on. It was awkward going and he was lucky not to slip, Dany though bounced up the wing almost mockingly as she laughed happily. As he looked to the dragons back he saw a spot where three horns protruded almost making a saddle and a handle, he sat down between the two smaller ones and reached out grabbing the larger horn and closed his eyes.

"Sōvegon." he said and Brankardix moved quickly to the edge of the terrace and as he flapped his wings he took off into the sky.

The feeling of the wind hitting his face was like nothing he'd ever felt before, he could see Dany to his left and the smile on her face was no doubt matched by his own.

"Adhirikydho." he said and Brankardix went faster and before he knew it they were leaving the city behind and flying over the sea.

"Ilagon." he said and the dragon dropped down flying so close to the water that the wind from it's wings were making the waves move.

"Paez." the dragon slowed at his command.

Jae closed his eyes and entered Brankardix's mind, feeling his joy at having his rider with him, he looked through the dragons eyes and saw his aunt off in the distance, so decided to give chase.

"Ūndegon zirȳ Brankardix." he said and his dragon chirped happily as it went off to catch his sister.

It didn't take them long and when Jae looked at Dany she almost looked shocked to see him there before laughing loudly, both dragons seemed happy to be close to each other too. It was then Jae felt something in his mind, something different, a presence trying to come in, he heard a voice call him father and he smiled. Rhaegon had taken off not long before them and was now flying high above them, Jae gripped the horn tightly and closed his eyes and allowed his other son in.

"_Thank you father, share with me?"_

"_Of course son." Jae said._

_He saw Rhaegon travel great distances, further than Brankardix or Ellanys, he saw his dragon fly over Valyria, over Bravos, Pentos and Myr, he saw him hunt over the great grass sea and dive into waters near Lys. He felt his son's joy at being able to show his father these things, of being able to have him experience them with him. He expected to feel sadness or jealousy that he had no rider, but his dragon showed him an image of him accepting riders, an image of a young girl with a scarred face and another of a small slim girl who carried a sword._

"_Who are they?" Jae asked._

"_They are you father." Rhaegon said _

He opened his eyes and found that Rhaegon was flying right beside him, his eyes looking directly into his, he looked to his left to see Dany looking on concerned but he just nodded he was fine and they turned to head back to the pyramid. The landing they made was far smoother than he'd have imagined and as he got off he looked to Rhaegon who landed too before he turned back to Brankardix.

"Thank you boy, you were amazing." he said softly stroking the dragons neck.

He walked over to Rhaegon and closed his eyes and was again immediately back in his son's mind, the dragon felt content, happier than he'd known him to be, he pushed against him and chirped.

"_We can fly together father, but not the same." _

"_No my son not the same, but we will fly." Jae said and Rhaegon chirped even louder._

**Pentos 297 AC.**

_**Jae.**_

The Dragons Lament sailed into the Harbor and Jae stood on the deck, he was smiling as the next time he came this far north he'd be going to Westeros itself. But before then he had one final meeting with Varys to get the lay of the land before he could make his final plans. On deck he was joined by Arthur and Ser Richard, while Oswell readied things below, they would not be staying here long but still he had sent Syrax ahead to see if Hoat could be found.

Ser Richard had chased the man almost the entire length of Essos before Jae had called him back, while he wished to deal with the Brave Companions, he was wasting Richard on a fruitless search. There was far more important work the man could be doing and so he had met up with him and the men in Myr. They were almost ready to begin their moves and he needed all his men up to speed for the wars to come.

As they tied the ship off, Oswell came up to the deck carrying the gold for Varys, keeping a spy ring supplied was costly but the information was worth it and Varys's little birds were scattered all throughout the realm. He left the ship, Arthur, Oz, Ser Richard and a dozen more guards following, the ship had another three dozen on board, Gerold insisting that the closer it came to their return the more protected he needed to be.

"I hate this city." Oz said as they walked through the streets.

"You hate everything," Richard said smirking.

"Not everything, just why does it have to be so hot." Oz said getting a laugh from the others.

It didn't take them long to reach the tavern and Jae wasn't surprised when Arthur sent Oz and four of their guards in to check it out before allowing them to enter. Arthur too had become even more protective recently, even in their spars he had refused to go fully at Jae until he'd been ordered to. Even Jae pointing out that in holding back he was doing him a disservice hadn't been enough, he had actually had to command it of him.

Thankfully though it had worked and now when they sparred it was full on, making Jae an even better swordsman than he would have been without it. Bloodraven's lessons gave him different skills but it was Arthur's which made him the swordsman he was, he now took small victories from Arthur even if Arthur still took the day. When Oz came out and gave them the all clear they entered the tavern and a small girl took them up the stairs to the room where Varys awaited.

"My king it's good to see you well." Varys said when they entered.

"You too Lord Varys." Jae said as Oz placed the chest on the desk "For our work."

"I thank you my king, shall we begin." Varys said as Jae sat down.

"Tell me of the realms my lord."

"Dorne is as it was my king, even my little birds have little to report there. As for the North your uncle remains in the dark about you and your mother and still keeps himself as isolated as ever. In the Riverlands Lord Hoster has taken ill and may not be long for this world."

"Good riddance." Oz said getting a smirk from Jae.

"His son, Lord Varys?" Jae asked.

"Is a fool my king, but sometimes a fool can be useful."

"Or a liability." Jae said and Varys tittered.

"Indeed, the Vale my king could be a problem, Lady Arryn is not a sensible woman and I fear her compromised by the Master of Coin."

"This is this Littlefinger you spoke of before?" Jae asked.

"It is my king, a horrible fellow, one not to be trusted and perhaps one better to be rid of before you return."

"Would that I could Lord Varys, but it seems we all have roles to play and he has his, so for the moment we do nothing." Jae said and Varys nodded.

"For the moment only my king?" Varys asked looking at him directly.

"Yes, once we land he becomes an unnecessary risk, one we don't need." Jae said and Varys smiled.

"The Stormlands my king are divided, Lord Stannis believes they are his by right even though he's lord of Dragonstone, as for Lord Renly he actually has most of the lords on his side he's also very close to some in the Reach too." Varys said and Jae nodded.

"How do the brothers get on with each other?" Jae asked.

"They don't my king, Stannis believes Renly stole his rightful place, while Renly believes Stannis to be too rigid, too dutiful, too bound by his own sense of honor and justice."

"How can a man be too bound by justice?" Jae asked.

"During the siege of Storm's End my king, a smuggler managed to sneak supplies past the blockade. Ser Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight, without his supplies the garrison would have starved to death. Stannis rewarded him by knighting him and giving him a small keep but not before he took four fingers to the knuckle off one of his hands as punishment for his smuggling."

"The man's a fool." Jae said.

"No my king, just rigid."

"But rigidity like that is foolish, maybe the next time he'll find that help won't be forthcoming if he rewards those who do in such a way." Jae said and Varys nodded "The Reach my lord?"

"The Tyrell's have one goal my king, to get their blood on the throne, who so ever offers them that gains their support. As I told you before they are vulnerable to their bannermen, some like the Florents and the Tarly's who'd love nothing more than to see them brought low."

"Randyll Tarly would go against them?" Gerold said shocked.

"For the right incentive, perhaps." Varys said.

"Stannis is married to a Florent is he not?" Jae said and Varys smiled before nodding "You said Lord Renly is close to some in the Reach, the Tyrells?"

"Yes my king, Ser Loras Tyrell is his former squire and the two men are involved." Varys said while Jae looked to Gerold for a moment.

"I assume the west is still the same?"

"It is my king."

"I thank you Lord Varys for your work, everything shall proceed in order, one year from today you shall see this ship in Kings Landing, we will meet at Chataya's as agreed."

"Excellent my king, I shall count the days. "

"Lord Varys, be careful until then, take no unnecessary risks. I would have you alive and well." Jae said and he saw the surprise momentarily appear on Varys's face.

"I shall do my best my king."

They left as soon as their conversation was over, Jae had no need to be in this city any longer than needed and they had a long journey back to Astapor ahead. When they reached the ship they set off quickly and were sailing almost within an hour of the meetings end. Jae took to his bed feeling more tired than normal and when he drifted off to sleep he was surprised to see himself back with Bloodraven at the tree. In the last couple of years he had seen Bloodraven only on occasion, it had been many moons since he'd seen him last. As he walked towards him the man smiled warmly at him catching him by surprise.

"_Welcome young king."_

"_My lord." Jae said nodding._

"_You've done well Jaehaerys, you've taken on your tasks better than I'd hoped, your connection with the dragons is most impressive."_

"_Thank you my lord, I've practiced as you taught me." Jae said which was true, with Brankardix it was almost as if they were as one and yet he had just as strong a bond with Rhaegon now too, though it was much different in nature._

"_Your preparations at the wall have gone well too young king, they are following your instructions exactly."_

"_Then all is well?"_

"_It is, I'm here for your last lesson before you return."_

"_Very well."_

_Bloodraven reached out and Jae found himself standing on a hill of ice, below him as far as the eye could see where tents and around them, men, women and children moved freely and happily. Jae looked on as a large bellied white bearded man laughed while a beautiful blond argued with a redhead, in the corner a dark haired man played a lute. He watched in horror then as the camp was overrun by corpses with blue eyes, while men made of ice strolled through cutting down any in their way._

_He saw the blond and redhead fall, the man with the white beard be enveloped by more men than he could count and saw the man with the lute lifted in the air before being impaled on a sword of ice. It was over in moments and he saw there was no living man left standing. Bloodraven tapped his shoulder and he saw a man wearing a crown of ice raise his hands and those who'd just fallen began to rise. He then found himself on top of the wall and looking down he saw an army that blocked out the land such was it's numbers._

"_Look closer young king." Bloodraven said and Jae saw the army was filled with those men and women he'd just seen fall._

_He found himself standing back by the tree with Bloodraven, could feel his breath coming in short gasps._

"_What was that?" he asked._

"_That was what happens to the free folk should you fail young king."_

"_Those, they were the free folk?"_

_"They were, only you can save them Jaehaerys, only the prince that can promised can avert their fate."_

"_But I must win first?"_

"_Indeed you must now look." Bloodraven said as he touched him on the forehead._

_The visions flew forward, he saw a young girl swinging a wooden sword at a curly haired man who dodged away from her, saw ships on fire in a sea of green, saw a castle in the snow crumble from the waves which flowed from within. He saw ships with dragon sails make land at a white city and a dragon turn into a wolf and lay down in a garden full of roses. He saw a white lion cry out in pain before it roared happily and a stag stumble and fall, he saw a shadow move across the ground only for it to blinded in the light of the flames as a dragon roared loudly overhead._

"_I shall not see you for some time young king, but we will intervene where we can, do not fear the blood for it means we are near." he heard Bloodraven speak softly as he faded away._

Waking up Jae felt the blood fall from his nose and so he jumped up and grabbed a cloth, it took some time for the flow to stop but when it did Jae felt fine, he felt better than fine, he felt like he'd been touched by a god.

**Winterfell 298 AC.**

**Ned.**

The last few years had gone very well, he looked over the books and they were in the best shape they'd been in for many a year, which considering summer would no doubt soon be ending was a good thing. Winter is coming was a warning all Starks needed to heed and preparing for it was the main duty of the lord of Winterfell. It had taken a long time and for some of the years Ned had not felt up to the job, the losses he'd suffered weighing heavily not just on his mind but his spirit also.

Finally though he felt content, his family was more than he could have ever hoped for and he and his wife loved each other with all their hearts. His children were growing up exactly how he wished them to be, happy and loved and given the boon they'd recently received it seemed they 'd been favored by his gods too. Direwolves hadn't been seen south of the wall in generations and now each of his children had one of their own.

After putting his books away Ned got up from his chair, a trip to the Godswood to thank his gods seemed called for and he walked to where he kept Ice and headed from the keep, almost tripping over Rickon and his wolf on the way. He smiled at Arya as she took her archery practice, he knew she wished to wield a sword and he'd have allowed it by now if not for his wife, so archery had been their compromise. He looked on as she and her wolf Nymeria walked to get the arrows, thankful that he'd listened to his heart regarding her those years before.

It had been Arya who convinced him to keep the Direwolves, despite her mother's protest he had given his daughter more freedom and leave to be herself and when news came of the deserter he had asked if she wished to come along. Unsurprisingly she had said yes and to this day he wondered if the old gods had influenced him somewhat as it was upon their return they'd come across the wolf's body.

"_Father look." Arya said._

"_Arya be careful." Ned said as his daughter jumped and ran to the beast._

"_What's that a monster?" Theon said laughing._

"_It's a wolf." Robb said._

"_No it's a Direwolf." Arya said moving away from it._

"_Arya, come back." Ned said and a moment later she did holding the pup in her hand._

"_Look father, pups five of them." Arya said and Theon picked one up._

"_We should put them, out of their misery Lord Stark." Theon said removing a knife from his belt._

"_No, father please." Bran cried._

"_Father there are five pups." Arya said._

"_Aye." he looked at her questioningly._

"_One for each of us, we're meant to have them." his daughter said looking at him pleadingly._

"_You will take care of them yourselves, you will train them yourselves and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."_

"_They won't die." Robb said in a determined voice as he took one of the pups._

It had also been Arya who had found the albino pup as they left, the mute pup who no one claimed and who followed none of them, the same mute pup who had grown bigger than the others and had disappeared a number of days ago. He had sent out Jory with some hounds but they had found no trace of the wolf and Ned who had hoped the wolf was the foretelling of another child was coming to terms with the fact it was gone.

He walked to the Heart Tree and looked around for the cloth he kept to polish the Greatsword, which unlike normal steel never needed to sharpened. Finding it he sat down and prayed before he took his seat on the rock and began to rub the cloth up and down the sword, the motion always seeming to calm him and leave him at peace. Though today that peace was disturbed by the sound of footsteps and he looked to see his wife approach, her expression one of sadness.

"My love, I have terrible news, Jon Arryn has died." Cat said softly and Ned felt his heart break, his beloved foster father the man who basically raised him was gone.

"Your sister, the boy, they are all right?"

"Aye my love, but there's more, the king is coming to Winterfell."

"When?"

"He's already on his way, he'll be here within the moon."

Ned felt the sense of peace and calm he'd only just managed to find, fading away, if Robert was coming here there was only one ting he wanted and it was the last thing Ned wanted to do. But could he reject it? Could he turn down his friend? His brother by choice.

**Astapor 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

It was time, finally it was time, all the preparations had been made, the fleet had set off over a moon ago, Gerold even longer than that. He had said his goodbyes to Jon and Ser Richard and they and Dany had set off with their men for their own trip, his plans were set in stone now, this was how it would be. Ellanys and Rhaegon would travel with Dany and through Rhaegon he could keep connected and know if he was needed.

His bond with the black dragon had become almost second nature, he could tell just by closing his eyes what the dragon was feeling, how he was doing. Should he wish he could even direct his son to follow his orders and see through his eyes. Rhaegon may not have a rider, yet, but he never flew alone, much to his son's delight, Brankardix would be joining him though and despite his son's annoyance they wouldn't be flying, he could feel him overhead and feel how happy he was that they were leaving this place.

"Are you ready my king?" Kalors said as Jae looked out on the city for possibly the last time.

"I am."

Dany had left the council in charge of the city and promised to come back, they had trained up not just the remainder of the unsullied but also a large number of willing freemen and the city now had a standing force ready to defend it. It wouldn't survive a massive attack, but no sellswords other than the Golden Company would be able to take it, which left the other slave cities more willing to leave the city alone, or so they hoped.

Whatever they were about to face Jae had planned, counter planned and covered every possible contingency for, he had spent countless hours going over the plans with Jon and Dany, with Richard and Arthur. Gerold had signed off as had Oswell and despite not seeing the man in over a year he even believed Bloodraven would have given him his approval and soon it would all be put to its truest test.

They would be in Kings Landing within two moons but what he'd find there he had no idea, only that that once he arrived everything would start, Oswell would depart once they made it to Wyl and begin his own preparations. Jae turned and walked over to where his mother was standing with Oz and Arthur, smiling as he approached them.

"We're going home."

A/N: Thanks as always to all who've read and reviewed this story and to all of you I wish you a happy New Year. Up next the first war begins.

Biohazard: Thanks so much, really glad you liked it.

Lord Villareal: Ned is still too tied to Robert, he's not ready for Jae and Lyanna and should he have found out well as you rightly say Jae was right.

Princess: So glad you enjoyed it.

Godoftheseas: So happy you're enjoying it, hope you too had a merry christmas and that you have a happy new year.

Xanmerrick: Thank you my friend, so glad you like it.


	20. The Return of the King

**The Reach 298 AC.**

**Gerold.**

They had arrived to find a realm in chaos and Gerold smiled as he finally realized just why his king had chosen now to make his return. But it made his own mission even more important and time was of the essence. Having landed in Oldtown and intending to speak to his family, when he learned what had happened it changed his plans. So he set off instead with his escort and they traveled twice the number of hours they normally would.

While they didn't push the horses to their fullest, they did push them and sitting in a saddle for two thirds of the day even while resting the other third was hard going. Traveling by night was not a problem for Gerold, the Roseroad led the way and it would take a brave band of men to attack a dozen well armed knights. In the end the journey which should have taken two weeks to compete was managed in less than one and as he saw Highgarden in the distance he couldn't help but smile.

"We'll we made it." Cyrus said smiling as he rode up beside him.

"We have, any problems with the men?" Gerold asked.

"No Ser Gerold, you know a part of me never actually believed I'd ever come back here." Cyrus said.

"Even when you met the king?"

"No Ser Gerold, that's when I knew we'd be coming back." Cyrus said and Gerold smirked.

"You ever dealt with the Tyrell's before?" Gerold asked.

"No."

"Be careful, they're a prickly bunch, especially Mace should he be there." Gerold said and heard the laughs from behind him.

As they rode through the gates of Highgarden the guards paid them little attention, they were all well dressed and looked like what they were, knights, so they were welcomed and let on their way. It was only when they came to the labyrinth itself that they were stopped and asked to identify themselves and state their business. The guards quickly making it clear that only one of them would be allowed to proceed further, so Gerold dismounted and walked with the guards leaving Cyrus with the men.

After walking through the labyrinth he arrived at the main castle and here he was forced to wait while another guard went off to fetch the captain. He couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, here he was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and he was been made to wait, had they known the nature of his visit they'd have practically dragged him inside. Eventually the captain arrived and Gerold found himself face to face with a grim looking man who seemed to have been promoted for some unknown reason, given how ill at ease he seemed with his weapons.

"Who are you?"

"It matters not, I have a note here for Lady Olenna, please deliver it and I shall await a response."

"Who do you think you are to give me orders Ser." the captain said grimacing.

"I believe your Lady will wish to speak to me, should I be wrong then feel free to throw me out on my arse, should I be right though, well I don't believe the Lady you serve will take well to knowing you decided which messages she received, now do you?" Gerold said and handed him the note.

It took a few moments and the man who arrived then must have been important as the two guards they'd left him with stood to attention. He was a tall lad, broad shouldered with a beard, how he walked and held himself marked him as both a knight and a warrior. Something which was soon confirmed when he stepped out to greet him.

"Ser if you'd hand your weapons to the guards I can escort you to my grandmother."

"I'm sorry Ser, but I never hand my weapons, however I would accept guest right."

"Very well, Martyn get some bread and salt for the Ser." he said turning to a young man.

"Of course Ser Garlan." the young man said.

"How was your travel Ser?" Garlan asked jovially.

"It was fine Ser Garlan. I was wondering, my companions could they be offered some refreshments?"

"Of course Ser." Garlan said.

When Martyn came back and offered him the bread and salt he took a piece of each and the young man was sent with one of the guards to see to his men. They then entered the castle itself and walked quietly down some corridors. The walls were lavishly decorated, tapestries, gold plated candle holders were everywhere, they were also painted in bright colors and all around him there were tables full of flowers.

They finally came to a large double door and Ser Garlan knocked before bidding him to enter, inside it was even more lavish. There was a large oak table and around it six comfortable chairs and in the corner an even larger desk with four chairs, three on one side and one on the other.

Sitting behind the desk in pride of place was a woman he had not seen in six and ten years, Olenna looked though more aged, exactly how he remembered. Beside her sat a young man who could only be Ser Garlan's brother and to either side of them stood two of the largest men he'd ever seen, both with their hands on their swords. He smiled at her and she looked at him carefully before she turned to the two men and sent them to guard the outside, he and Ser Garlan walked to the table and took their seats.

"Gerold it's been an age."

"It has Olenna, you're looking well."

"Really, you've gotten so old your sight is fading." she japed and they both laughed "My grandson Garlan you've met, Willas you have not." she said nodding to the other man who looked at him curiously.

"Lord Willas, Ser Garlan." he said and nodded to both men.

"Ser?" Willas said.

"Willas this is your great great uncle, Ser Gerold Hightower, The White Bull." Olenna said to gasps from both her grandsons.

"Ser Gerold an honor." Ser Garlan said with genuine curiosity now.

"Ser Gerold." Willas said smiling.

"So what brings you back to these shores at this time especially?" Olenna asked suspiciously.

"Oh I've come to crown my king." Gerold said and watched as Olenna got a twinkle in her eye.

"I think we should eat before we talk." Olenna said and he nodded.

They ate and he enjoyed the meal, hard tack and dried bread on the road was not pleasant, he stuck to water mainly, though he did enjoy the orange juice when it was offered. Once done and after the plates had been cleared he began to get ready, his king had given him specific instructions. He had also told him of certain potential problems he may face during the many meetings they had held over this. Certain scenarios had been played out almost like a game of cyvasse and so Gerold began to find out which game he'd be playing.

"Lord Mace is not here?" Gerold asked.

"No my son has business elsewhere." Olenna said.

"He left with a large accompaniment?" Gerold said and both Olenna and Willas looked at him wondering how he knew that.

"He did, you're well informed Gerold."

"And you have no idea where he went have you my lady?" Gerold said and he saw the annoyance on her face which answered his question.

"Your son has gone to meet Renly Baratheon, he intends to offer the support of the Reach and back his claim for the Throne."

"What, why, he wouldn't?" Garlan said but both Willas and Olenna looked at each other instead,

"He would to make Margaery queen." Willas said.

"It's a false dream though, Renly will never sit the throne and should the Reach be joined to him well..." Gerold said and Olenna finished.

"We'd be ruined, so who is it you'd have us support then Gerold." Olenna said looking at him carefully.

"I'd have you support whom you've always wished to support. I'd have you renew you loyalty to the Targaryen's, or have you forgotten who helped you grow strong in the first place?"

"We have not, we are and always will remain loyal to the Targaryen's" Olenna said.

"Good, now lets speak more on the price of that loyalty, tell me of your granddaughter."

**Olenna.**

The day had started off boring and looked to be going to be a long one, Margaery had gone with some of her ladies to an orphanage and Garlan was off doing his sword thing. As for Mace where he had gallivanted off to with such a large escort was beyond her, but far better he was causing trouble elsewhere than here. Which had left her and Willas to go over papers and missives and other stuff she had no real interest in for today. So when the captain of the guards arrived saying there was some knight who wished to deliver her an important message it perked her interest.

"He gave me this my lady." the captain said handing her a note which she opened.

_A white bull really shouldn't be left alone in a rose garden._

She read it and reread it and smiled.

"Fetch my Grandson and have him bring the man to me immediately." she said and the guard rushed off.

"Grandmother?" Willas looked at her and she shook her head bidding him to wait.

When he had arrived she had tried not to smirk too much, she japed and he laughed and then he told her he was here to crown a king and she couldn't help the excitement that rose in her chest. After they had talked she had immediately ordered for rooms to be made ready for him and his men, they would be staying here as their guests. When he left to go to his rooms she waited with her grandsons and sent for her granddaughter, the news they'd just been given was incredible.

"Do you believe him grandmother?" Willas asked.

"Of course, Gerold is a lot of things, but he is not a liar."

"But dragons?" Garlan said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well we shall see them shall we not, it's not as if we will commit without seeing them." she said impatiently.

"I know grandmother, it's just the story, it's so fantastical, a hidden king, Lyanna Stark living, a fleet and dragons." Willas said.

"We always knew there was more to the kidnapping than there seemed. Rhaegar was, he was, that man would never need to kidnap anyone," she said as she remembered the handsome prince.

It took almost an hour to even cover everything that Gerold had said to them, the offer he made would give them almost everything they'd always wanted and though it would need the King to confirm it, it was too good to turn down. Olenna had been surprised at just how little negotiation had taken place, a seat on the council and Margaery as queen, other considerations to follow that in truth she cared nothing about. Her granddaughter would be queen, that was everything they had aimed for, everything they had planned for and she couldn't help but smile at Varys's duplicity.

She had known when Margaery told her what the eunuch had said that he was working with someone, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined it was the son of the dragon prince, she couldn't wait to see Mace's face. Though firstly she would ensure her son was roundly scolded for the stupidity of his plan, Renly Baratheon, of all things, even if the man took the throne his line would end with him.

"Grandmother are you listening?" Willas asked.

"What's that?"

"I was just saying we need to prepare for father's return, he can't send out the ravens to call the banners from anywhere but here, so we must be ready."

"Of course, I shall leave that in your capable hands." she said standing and moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" Garlan asked.

"To find your sister."

She and her two giant guards left her grandsons to make their plans regarding their father while she walked down the corridor. Finding her steward she ordered him to have Margaery brought to her in the summer garden along with some refreshments and made her own way through the keep. The summer garden was the nearest of the main outdoor seating areas to where she was and while she preferred some of the others, she was in no mood to walk far. When she arrived at it she sat and waited while some servants set up the tables and she was drinking a sweet tea when Margaerys arrived.

"Grandmother, what is it?" Margaery asked a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Don't take that tone with me child, not when I've news of such import to share with you."

"I'm sorry grandmother." her little rose said and she smiled warmly at her.

"It's quite all right sweetling, now take a seat and let me tell you about your future husband.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

It was dark when they arrived and Jae had The Dragons Lament drop anchor a little distance from the docks, preferring to arrive by boat as it'd be easier to leave quickly that way should the need arise. Kalors would stay on board to guard his mother and the rest of the guards and crew would ensure that should the worst happen they'd be able to leave well before any royal ship could give chase. Brankardix had found some caves nearby and had so far managed to keep out of sight, though that was certainly only a temporary thing.

"Be careful son." his mother said as he lowered himself into the boat.

"I will mother, I'll see you soon."

"Arthur, look after him, and yourself." he heard his mother say as Arthur too climbed down.

The trip to the shore was peaceful and quiet, when they arrived he sent the boat back with instructions to meet at a small nearby cove at the hour of the wolf the following night. They were dressed well but not too extravagantly, armed but not fully armored and within moments of the boat setting back off they were approached by a small child.

Recognizing this child as one of Varys's little birds they followed the boy through the streets and down the Street of Silk into a house which was obviously the brothel Varys spoke of. They were met by a beautiful Summer Islander who smiled at them and led them to a large room where Varys was already sitting waiting for them.

"My king, I bring you grave news." Varys said when the woman left.

"Go on Lord Varys."

"The usurper is dead, killed by a boar though I suspect foul play, but it's the Hand of the king who's neck is on the line and the reason for my concern."

"Why would we care about the falcon, Lord Varys." Arthur said and Jae couldn't help but agree.

"Lord Arryn died moons ago, it's the new Hand I speak of, your uncle my king, Lord Stark."

Varys then explained the series of events, the death of Jon Arryn, the king's trip to Winterfell, the betrothal of the prince and his cousin and his uncle's naming as Hand. He explained the revelation of the children's parentage and the betrayal by Baelish of his uncle along with the massacre of his household. When he got to his uncle being thrown in a cell and his daughters, one of whom was a prisoner while the other was lost, Jae interrupted him.

"It seems I'm to rescue my family my lord." Jae said and Arthur nodded.

"To that end, I may have someone who can offer assistance." Varys said and he walked to a door and knocked softly on it.

Jae didn't recognize the grey haired man that came out, but hearing both the man's and Arthur's gasp he had a fair idea of who he was. Seeing the man then drop to his knee he was certain of it and he looked to Arthur before the man began to speak.

"I failed my oath my king, I failed your father, I ask no pardon nor expect one, but if there is any service you wish of me, you only have to ask." Ser Barristan said.

"Had you known of me, what would you have done Ser Barristan?" Jae asked the still kneeling man.

"I'd have searched the known world to find you my king." Barristan said and Jae looked to Arthur who nodded.

"Arise Ser, for we have need of your service." Jae said and the knight rose to his feet.

"There is one other person who may require your help my king." Varys said leading out a scared dark haired pretty young girl.

"My lord?" Jae asked.

"My king, this is Jeyne Poole a friend of your cousin, Lord Baelish had plans for her." Varys said with disgust.

"My Lady, I offer you whatever protection I can, no one shall harm you and I shall see you returned to your family." Jae said and the girl began to cry.

"I'm afraid my king that her father was among the household." Varys said and Jae nodded walking to the girl and looking at her while awaiting her permission to give her a hug, when she nodded he embraced her and she sobbed against him.

"My lady, I shall see you safe, I swear it." he said and she calmed down.

Once she had stopped crying Varys called for one of the girls to take Jeyne to a nearby room and after Jae reassured her she would be leaving with them she went with the girl.

"My cousins Lord Varys?"

"Lady Sansa is held in Maegor's Holdfast, while Lady Arya even my little birds have sung no tales about."

"Is she alive?" Jae asked worriedly.

"I believe so my king, the Lannisters have sent guards to find her so she escaped them at least. I'd wager she's in the city hiding somewhere."

"And my uncle?"

"Held in the Black Cells my king."

"I need to get them both out Lord Varys, Ser Barristan do you know my cousins?" he said turning to the knight.

"I do your grace."

"Lord Varys, we must rescue them both. Can it be done?"

"It can my king, it must be swift, it will take me two days to put a plan in place, but is the risk worth it?"

"It is." Jae said determinedly.

When Varys left the lady who'd greeted them earlier came back to the room, she led them to another set of rooms where Jeyne was resting in a bed and had food brought up for them. After speaking with Barristan a little and confirming with Arthur their plans, Jae walked to the corner to the small window seat and laid down. The dream came quick and fast and though Bloodraven wasn't there with him he knew it was he who sent it.

_He saw a girl hiding in the shadows, crying herself to sleep, she was small and skinny and her grey eyes were familiar. He saw the same girl run down a street her little legs moving quickly, he looked behind him to see Arthur and Barristan and saw the girl was running from them both. As he looked on in horror the girl ran away only to be stopped by a group of men wearing gold cloaks. He tried to chase after her only to be dragged away by Arthur and Barristan in the opposite direction, the girl's eyes looking to him for help._

Waking he jumped up, the image of the fear in those grey eyes not allowing any drowsiness to persist. He moved quickly to look for some water only to find there was none.

"My king?" Barristan said looking at him concerned.

"Ser Barristan, I was looking for some water to wash." Jae said not really ready to tell the man just what he'd seen just yet.

"I shall see to it immediately my king." Barristan said leaving the room.

Jae went over and woke Arthur up, feeling terrible doing so, but he needed him awake, he needed to speak to him before he did what he was about to do. It took a few moments and during that time Jeyne woke up and like him she woke up in a panic, though when she saw they were all still there with her she calmed some.

"What is it Jae?" Arthur said when he woke.

"I need to do something Arthur, alone, if I don't I think she'll die." Jae said.

"Who Jae?"

"My cousin, I think I just had a vision of my cousin." Jae said.

He proceeded to tell Arthur about his dream and that he was sure the girl was his cousin Arya, he knew Arthur was well aware of how the visions worked, follow them exactly and that's what happened. So he had to change this one and the only way to do so was without Arthur and Barristan's presence, despite his obvious worry his father by choice was never one to deny him and here he did not do so either.

When Barristan returned and Jae washed, he allowed Arthur to take the lead in explaining things, the older knight wasn't happy but he acquiesced. So Jae after reassuring Jeyne she'd be safe with them both, left in search of his cousin. It took him some time but he eventually found the street and taking up a spot he waited and hoped she'd arrive and more importantly, that she'd trust him.

Seeing her in the flesh made his jaw drop, her hair, her eyes, it was like looking at a young version of his mother and if it hadn't been for the fact that she was dirty, barefoot and obviously hungry, Jae would have taken time to relish the sight. But when she saw him she immediately began to edge away, backing off down the street and the images of her being dragged screaming by the gold cloaks came to him unbidden.

"When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." Jae said and the girl stopped and looked at him.

"How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm here to help, I swear it on the old gods and the new. I'm here to help, you, your sister and your father, please come with me I beg of you." Jae said pleadingly.

The girl looked from him to the end of the street and back and as she began to walk towards him she heard the sound of the gold cloaks coming closer and he motioned to her to run which she did. They managed to get out of the street just as the gold cloaks entered and Jae quickly walked with her back to the brothel. All the way she watched him warily, her hand holding onto the hilt of her thin sword, he looked to it to see it was broken, the blade no more than a small point but she held it tightly all the same.

"We'll be safe in here, I'll get you some food." he said and she shook her head.

"This is one of those houses, I don't want to go in there."

Jae knelt down and took out his dagger and handed it to her, the Valyrian steel grabbing her attention.

"I promise you that you'll be safe with me, if I'm lying you know how to use that right? First lesson, stick em with the pointy end." Jae said and she smirked before schooling her features.

"I know which end to use." she said and this time he smiled.

When he brought her inside the woman who he'd found out was the owner Chataya looked at him curiously before nodding and leading him to the room. He asked for her to bring some food and when he entered he found Arthur pacing and Barristan sitting with Jeyne Poole who ran to Arya when she saw her.

"Arya, Arya, oh thank the gods you're safe." Jeyne said and Jae was happy to see a little smile on the girls face.

"Sansa, Father?" Arya asked and Jeyne shook her head.

"We have a plan for your father and sister Arya." Jae said and he saw the girl was about to say something but the knock on the door stopped her.

The girl who brought the food was another Summer Islander and he wondered if she was related to the owner, she laid it down on the table and Jae nodded to Arya who sat and ate greedily. He couldn't help but laugh when she belched loudly and while at first she glared at him, she then smirked before she ate some more. When she was finished she yawned and Jae walked with her to the bed, she looked at him and he nodded.

"Get some rest, you're safe now and when you wake we'll speak of your father and sister."

"Who are you?"

"A friend of the Starks and the North." Jae said and she climbed into the bed and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Arthur.**

The news they'd gotten when they arrived was incredible, the stag dead, killed by a pig of all things, the falcon poisoned, the Lannisters finally on the throne that Tywin had desired all his life. Finding out that Ned Stark was locked in a dungeon, his family held hostage and his household massacred was something none of them expected, but they had arrived in time to do something about it.

Much to Jae's relief he knew, having Barristan with him raised mixed emotions, he and his brothers did not like what he did. But when Barristan explained his reasons to him Arthur couldn't fault them too much, besides it was up to Jae to decide what to do with his former brother, not Arthur. They had spoken long into the night and had found common ground, though it would still take time for the trust to return.

"How is she?" Arthur said as Jae left the bedroom.

"Tired, scared and worried about her family." Jae said sitting down "Where's Jeyne?"

"She went with one of the girls to take a bath, she seems better." Arthur said.

"Ser Barristan come sit with us." Jae said looking to the man who was sitting at the window.

"Thank you my king." the bold said as he took a seat.

"What happened Ser, with Lord Arryn, the king?".

Barristan explained how Lord Arryn died, how the king died, he told them of the king's will being torn up and his uncle being thrown in the cells, of how they sent men to kill the household staff and capture his cousins. How he was dismissed from the Kingsguard and how he had intended to sail to find the Company of the Dragon before Varys pulled him to one side and told him about Jae.

"Rescuing my uncle won't be the end of things Ser Barristan. I intend to take back my throne, it'll be another war, so should you wish to leave, speak now." Jae said.

"If you'll have me my king, my sword is yours." Barristan said and Jae smiled.

"Good, tonight we need to take the girls to the ship, tomorrow when we rescue my uncle and cousin we must leave immediately."

"Where are we going your grace?"

"Highgarden, to see Ser Gerold." Jae said and Barristan smiled.

After eating a meal and a visit from one of Varys little birds saying all was set for the next night, they sat around and spoke of adventures long past, Jae listened on eagerly as Barristan told tale of his great grandfather. When he spoke of the war of the Ninepenny Kings of Maelys and slaying him Jae smiled and he laughed when a small tired girl popped her head out of the door.

"Did he really have two heads." Arya said as she walked towards them.

"He did Lady Arya." Barristan said and the girl scowled.

"I'm no lady."

"No you're a wolf." Jae said and the girl smiled broadly.

"What's gonna happen with my father?" she asked worriedly.

"We're going to get him out of there, Arya, look at me, we're going to get him out of there."

"I can help, I know the tunnels and the way in."

"Arya, you can't I need to know you're safe, I need you to trust me." Jae said.

"But I can…."

"I know you can, but I need you to do this, can you?"

"What do you want me to do?" she said after a few moments of silence.

"We're going to take you to our ship tonight, then tomorrow night free your father and sister."

"You promise." she asked her lip quivering.

"I swear it on the old gods and the new." Jae said and the girl threw her arms around him.

Later that night at the hour of the wolf they made their way to the cove and found the boat waiting for them, inside it was Patrek and Gared, Jae smiled at the men before turning to his cousin and Jeyne.

"Arya, these men will take you to our ship, when you get on board go see my mother, she'll make sure you're safe, you too Jeyne."

"When will you be coming?" Arya said.

"We'll be there this time tomorrow with your father and sister and then we'll take you home." Jae said as she took his knife out to hand it back to him.

"You keep it, just in case." he said winking and she nodded, before hugging him again.

"Thank you." she said as she and Jeyne got in the boat.

"Patrek, tell my mother this is Arya Stark, come back tomorrow night at this time and use the larger boat." Jae said.

Arthur and Barristan watched as the boat rowed off and waited until it was out of sight before heading back to the brothel. When they arrived there they found Varys waiting for them.

"All is set for tomorrow my king, Lord Stark has an injured leg though so it may be a problem."

"How bad?" Arthur asked.

"He needs help walking and he's been in the cells without much food and water. I've done my best but not too much lest anyone suspects." Varys said looking to him.

"Thank you Lord Varys, any news on Gerold?" Jae asked.

"I believe he was successful, Lord Mace returned from negotiating with Lord Renly but they held and haven't joined so I believe they're waiting for you my king."

"The North?" Arthur asked.

"Has rallied to your cousin and is on the march, they should be entering the Riverlands within the moon."

"What will they find there?" Jae asked and Varys sighed.

"Chaos my king, Lord Tywin has let his mad dogs loose and Ser Jaime has arrived with a large force which the Riverlords are riding to meet."

"Under whose command?" Arthur asked.

"Lord Edmure Tully." Varys said and Jae sighed.

"I don't understand my king, you seem almost aware of this? Barristan looked at Jae who nodded.

"I've spent the last three years going over plans Ser, what if's, contingencies upon contingencies, have you played Cyvasse Ser?"

"I have my king."

"Well I've been playing Cyvasee with the realm for three years, I know practically every possible plan better than anyone, this is one of the worst of them."

"Why?"

"Donkeys leading Lions Ser, Donkeys leading Lions." Jae said and Varys tittered.

"Arthur?" Barristan asked confused.

"The Riverlords may be fierce, but in the hands of Edmure Tully they'll be no match for the Lannisters,." Arthur said and Barristan shook his head and laughed as he got the analogy.

When Varys left, Jae told Barristan to take the bed and get some rest, all of them would need it for tomorrows work. Jae himself asked for parchment and paper and sat at the desk writing and shaking his head, Arthur knew he'd call for him eventually and so let him be. It was a few hours later when he did call him over and as he walked to him he saw the amount of crumpled up pieces of parchment on the floor.

"Jae?"

"I can't do what I wish Arthur, I need my uncle and cousin safe and so I can't do what I wish."

"What do you wish?"

"To jump on Brankardix's back and go save the Riverlords before they fall into the trap." Jae said resignedly.

"Which is more important Jae, the North or the Riverlands?"

"The North." Jae said "Not just because of my family Arthur, it's..it's going to be the front lines, we need it intact."

"Then there's not even a question is there." Arthur said and Jae nodded "Go get some sleep, I'll take watch until Barristan wakes."

"Arthur, thank you," Jae said as he walked to the window seat and lay down.

**Margaery.**

When her father arrived back she was amazed at how hostile her grandmother and brother were to him, though when she heard the plans he had made she couldn't believe he could be that stupid. She loved her brother, she really did but why he ever thought she'd be interested in a life as Renly's queen was beyond her. While she knew she'd not likely find love in her marriage, she at least hoped to find a man who wished to be with her, a man who could love her, at least physically if nothing else.

Something that Renly was more than certainly incapable of, while her father was blissfully unaware of the nature of Renly and Loras's relationship, no one else in her family was, even her mother knew the truth. So she had sat while her father had huffed and puffed and only quietened when Ser Gerold had entered the room, the expression on her fathers face had been priceless as he looked at The White Bull.

"Ser Gerold?" he asked.

"It is my lord." and Margaery had to stop herself from laughing, the knight had been anything but formal with any of them, especially her and her mother.

"I...we heard you were a sell sword."

"I was what I've always been, Lord Commander to a King." Gerold said and her father looked from her to her grandmother and brother and back with such a look of confusion on his face that she heard her grandmother sigh.

"Oh by the gods Mace close your mouth, you look like a damn Tully." her grandmother said.

"Mother." her father spluttered.

"Enough Mace, while you were off on your wild flight of fancy, we were here making sure our family grows strong. Margaery will most certainly not be marrying Renly Baratheon nor will we be supporting him and I want my grandson back here now."

"Mother, Margaery would be queen."

"Margaery will be queen Mace, to a proper king." her grandmother said and her father got that same confused look on his face."

"Who?" her father asked.

"Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna Targaryen." Ser Gerold said and Margaery felt her stomach flutter.

When her grandmother had told her the news she had been stunned, the stories were all false, Rhaegar had never kidnapped Lyanna Stark, he married her and they had a child. The boy had been raised by the Kingsguard in secret and was coming to take his throne and he was not coming alone. An army of over 20,000 men, the Lords of the Narrow Sea, his aunt and three dragons. Just the thought of that alone was like something out of the book of the conqueror himself, three fully grown fire breathing dragons.

She had eventually gotten to meet her twice great uncle and found he more than lived up to his legend, though getting older he was still fierce and watching him spar was incredible. Something she knew Garlan felt more keenly than her, when her brother had heard Ser Arthur Dayne was with the king, he'd almost swooned. For Margaery though it was speaking to Ser Gerold about the king that had most interested her and she found herself intrigued by what she'd heard.

"_What is his grace like uncle?" she asked as they walked with her mother and her ladies._

"_He's like his father my lady, though he doesn't have his temperament. He has his heart though and his concerns."_

"_Concerns?"_

"_Prince Rhaegar wanted to make the realm a better place, to leave this world better than he found it, Jaehaerys is the same, though perhaps even more focused."_

"_Does he have other interests?"_

"_He plays the harp my lady, he sings." Gerold said and she smiled._

"_Is he a good man uncle?" she asked shakily._

"_You are my blood Margaery, he is my king. I can think of no one better in this world for you. He's not just a good man, he's the best I've ever known." Gerold said and she could discern no lie in his words._

She turned back to her father who was mumbling something about getting the High Septon to come to officiate their wedding and having the largest feast they'd ever heard of. She rolled her eyes and caught her grandmother's smirk and apart from one phrase he said she tuned out her father.

"The son of the dragon." her father said and Margaery smiled.

**Jae.**

It was time, they checked their weapons and cleared the room out of any trace of them, they'd either be leaving this city by boat tonight or leaving this world but either way they'd not be coming back here. Varys had sent one of his little birds to fetch them and when they were ready they left the room and headed to the entrance hall, Chataya was on duty welcoming arrivals and Jae walked over to her once she was free.

"I thank you my lady, for your troubles." Jae said handing her the pouch of gold.

"There is no need, Lord Varys has ensured I was well rewarded."

"Well consider this a thank you from me, for everything you did." he said and she smiled.

"I wish you good fortunes in the wars to come your grace."

"You too my lady, stay safe."

They followed the small boy through the streets and eventually came to a small opening and had to bend down and crawl through to the other side, where they found Varys waiting.

"My king, come this way." Varys said leading them down an alley where at the end there was another small opening.

After struggling through this one they found themselves in a covered corridor, following it down they came to another door and entered into darkness. Varys lit a torch and they followed him down some darkened tunnels, before once again coming to a small opening which they had to crawl through. When they came out the other side they were under the Red Keep itself, the tunnels they were in were much larger and Varys picked up two more torches which he lit before handing them to Arthur and Barristan.

"We have a ways to go my king, but we're under Maegor's now and soon we'll be close to where the entrance to your cousin's room is." Varys said.

"Ser Barristan, you know my cousin Sansa?"

"I do my king."

"I need you to go to her Ser, she won't recognize myself or Arthur and you know Maegor's probably even better than Arthur does anyway." Jae said and Arthur smirked in the torchlight.

"Of course my king." Barristan said.

"Ser Barristan, when you have Lady Sansa, come back here, I'll meet you and take you to the boat." Varys said handing him a damp cloth.

"What's this?" Barristan asked.

"For Lady Sansa, she's become quite enamored with the prince, should she not wish to leave."

"You would have me drug her?" Barristan asked aghast.

"Ser, we need my cousin with us, Lord Varys is right, she cannot be allowed stay here, if she is she'll suffer greatly, far better she suffers a little now if it saves her later." Jae said and Barristan nodded reluctantly.

While Barristan turned to make his way up the ladder Varys showed him, Jae and Arthur began to move in the direction Varys had pointed to. The eunuch joining them a few moments later, the walk took them a decent distance under the keep and Jae marveled just how much unused space there was here. Eventually they came to another ladder and Varys indicated this was the one they had been looking for.

"Up above leads to a small room just inside the cells, there are five men on duty. I've sent them some wine laced with a sleeping draught but I do not know if any or all have drank from it." Varys said.

"I thank you Lord Varys, for all your help."

"It's my honor my king. Your uncle is in the last cell the one with the double steel door, the jailor carries the keys on him, a fat dank haired man, he should be found on a cot just next to the room you'll come out from. When you come back down here follow this tunnel all the way and I'll be waiting for you at the end. Be safe my king, the realm needs you." Varys said and then he was gone.

Arthur climbed the ladder first and Jae followed behind, both holding daggers in their hands, their swords ready to be drawn. When he reached the room Arthur lent Jae a hand and helped him up, the room was dark and small with barely enough room for them both. Arthur quickly and quietly opened the door and stepped out into the corridor Jae following behind, both of them drew their swords and began to walk as quietly as they could.

The found the jailor almost immediately exactly as Varys had said, he had obviously partaken of the wine as he snored loudly on the cot, moving swiftly Arthur took the keys from him and they continued onward. The first two guards were asleep and it wasn't until they reached the next corridor that they ran into any trouble. Varys's numbers were off, there were three more guards not two and Arthur held his hand up with three fingers raised to signal so to Jae.

At a nod they rushed forward, Jae's sword went through the back of the man's head easily, while Arthur quickly took the other two down, one with a thrust to his chest and the other with a dagger to the eye. They checked the doors to make sure they were alone and when Arthur noticed the main door leading from above, he walked to it and locked it from the inside, which made Jae smile.

"We should be all right now Jae, which cell did he say your uncle was in?" Arthur asked.

"The one with the double doors, I think it's that one." Jae said pointing to the end of the corridor.

Jae moved quickly to the doors, not only did he wish to see his uncle but he wanted to be out of this place, Arthur opened them as soon as they reached them and the first thing apart from the darkness which hit him was the smell. It was foul, a combination of waste and dank air, he heard a coughing and turned to grab some water before entering to find a man in chains. Arthur held the torch and despite the bruised face, it was clear this was his uncle, the grey eyes and long face of his mother's family very apparent.

"Here drink." Jae said and his uncle coughed before swallowing the water "Slowly."

"Who are you?" his uncle said his voice harsh and gruff from lack of use.

"A friend, I've come to take you from here." Jae said.

"What is this a trick? Have me try to escape so you can execute me, if you wish me dead then be honest about it."

"I don't wish you dead, far from it. I'm here to take you home to your family." Jae said and his uncle stared into his eyes.

"I can't, my girls." his uncle said sadly.

"Are safe and well Lord Stark, Arya is with my mother on our ship and Ser Barristan is fetching Sansa as we speak."

"You speak truly?" his uncle said disbelievingly.

"I swear it on the old gods and the new." Jae said and his uncle nodded.

"My leg, its broken."

"Can you walk on it at all?" Arthur asked.

"No, if I can lean on something." his uncle said as Jae removed the shackles.

"Here lean on me." Jae said and he and Arthur helped him up.

"Who are you?" his uncle asked again.

"I promise to tell you everything you need to know Lord Stark, but lets get somewhere safer first." Jae said and his uncle nodded.

He and Arthur struggled but they managed to get him out of the cell and down the corridor to the room, getting down the ladder was more of a chore and it involved Arthur going first and taking his uncle's weight, while Jae held his hands taking some of it himself. When they reached the bottom, they gave his uncle more water, Jae cursed he had not brought food, but they would be out of here soon enough.

It took them almost an hour to reach the end of the tunnel and though they could see the light in front of them there was no sign of Varys. Arthur walked on ahead and he was left with his uncle alone for a few moments, he noticed how intently his uncle stared at him and in the slightly brighter light of the tunnel he did likewise. Apart from his eyes, Ned Stark looked exactly like an older version of his brother, his face was longer and more sharp than Jae's mother, but there was not a doubt they were kin.

"My king we must hurry." he heard Varys's voice say as he and Arthur rushed towards him.

"Have we been discovered?" Jae asked while his uncle looked at him suspiciously now.

"No, but Ser Barristan needed to kill Ser Meryn, the alarm will be raised soon."

"Very well, perhaps it's best if we go our separate ways here Lord Varys, or do you wish to join us?"

"No my king, though I think it'll soon be time for me to disappear. I have some loose ends to tie up first."

"Baelish?" Jae said and Varys nodded "I have an idea about that my lord, have him come to Highgarden, suggest an alliance if you will." Jae said and Varys smiled.

"Interesting my king. I shall, it'll be my last act as Master of Whisperers for a false king."

"But not your first for the true one." Jae said and Varys laughed a full laugh "Take care of yourself my lord, be safe until we see each other again."

"You too my king. Lord Stark, your daughter awaits with Ser Barristan, I wish you well." Varys said before disappearing.

"Who are you?" his uncle said loudly looking at him.

"It doesn't matter does it my lord, we need to go, so you can come with me or not, but this is the only chance you have to see your family again or do you trust the Lannisters to allow such a thing?"

His uncle nodded reluctantly and Jae and Arthur helped him from the tunnel, Jae was surprised to find they were on the cove itself and he resolved to find out everything he could about these tunnels in the future. For now though he helped his uncle to the boat where Ser Barristan was standing beside an agitated red headed girl who must be his cousin, she looked nervous and scared, though she calmed when she saw her father.

"Father, what's going on, who are these men."

"It's all right my love, we need to leave, your sister is waiting for us on their ship."

"Father, I..."

"It's all right, we must go now Sansa."

After helping his uncle into the boat, they set off, Patrek and three men from the company rowing, he was glad he had asked for the longer boat, as his uncle seemed more comfortable with his leg stretched before him. It didn't take them long to reach The Dragons Lament and Arthur climbed up first before helping his uncle and Sansa to board. Once they had all boarded, the men threw the ropes down to raise the boat and Jae took his uncle and cousin to see Arya and Jeyne.

"Arthur why don't you get Ser Barristan settled, I'll come speak to you both after I speak to my mother." Jae said and Arthur nodded, Kalors had joined them and taken over helping his uncle.

They walked down the stairs and Kalors directed them to one of the guest rooms and Jae opened the door to where Jeyne and Arya were awaiting.

"Arya." his uncle said happily as his cousin ran to him.

Jae stopped her from jumping into his arms though showing her his injured leg and Arya instead just embraced her father. Sansa and Jeyne too embraced and both girls sobbed as they held each other, Jae turned and saw Ariane and whispered for her to bring them some food and water. Once Arya let her father go and Jae noticed how she reluctantly embraced her sister, Kalors helped his uncle to the bed and lay him down. Ariane arrived a few minutes later and Sansa shook her head not being hungry, both the other girls did likewise but Jae looked on as his uncle are ravenously.

"We'll set off now, we'll be safe on board, no ship is as fast as this one, when you're ready and feeling better I'll bring you to see my mother and we'll give you those answers you want." Jae said.

"Who are you, why are you helping us." his uncle said as Jae walked away.

"Because you're family, Uncle." Jae said as he left the room.

A/N: Thanks as always to those who've read and especially those who've taken the time to read, it means a lot for me to get your feedback. Up next Ned Stark finds out the truth about the rebellion and has a family reunion he had never imagined possible.

Hartley Skarsgard: Hope you and yours had a good one. Hope you enjoyed the first set of interactions.

Linetel: Unfortunately it takes a long time to travel from Astapor and as you see things have changed dramatically.

Biohazard: Thanks so much. I will indeed do that, thanks for the suggestion.

Foxy: Given Jae's business with them and with the deposits they now hold for Astapor it benefits them for the city to remain peaceful, for now at least.

Princess: Thanks so much glad you liked it.

Lord Viillareal: Thanks so much and the war is officially started, thanks for the name, i may very well use it.

Dunk: Thanks so much, glad you like the changes. There will be more character stuff now we're in Westeros, but it will also be a faster paced story. I had thought of doing it that way, having everyone Robert be alive and out of the capital, but it created too many problems, such as Ned would never abandon Robert when he was actually with him, his hand and had just betrothed Sansa. Also the sheer time it takes to get from Astapor to Westeros and the Winterfell chapter being before the Astapor chapter in terms of timeline, meant it was always going to go canonically, until Jae arrived.

One other point was that Jae's been directed as to when to land in Westeros, when is the most strategically beneficial time for it, this is it, there's no time better. Basically this is fAegon's canon plan only done better imo.

Clayvus: Thanks so much, really glad you like it.

Aussie: Really glad you enjoyed it.

THBimnotsure: Thanks so very much, so happy to have you on board.

Xan Merrick: Thank you my friend, glad you like it.


	21. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**The dragons lament 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

After leaving his uncle's cabin he went down to see his mother, he knew she was nervously awaiting his return and that she'd have been worried about not just he and Arthur, but also her brother and niece too. Kalors walked alongside him, they'd left guards on his uncle and cousins, not to guard them or keep them there but just so they knew they were there and they were protected. Knocking softly on the door he entered to find his mother curled up leaning against the wall, she was reading or attempting to anyway.

"Jae, oh my son, you're unharmed, you're well?" she said jumping up to look him over.

"I am, Arthur too, we got them mother we got them both." he said and saw the relief on her face.

"Oh thank the gods, how are they?"

"Sansa is fine a little shaken, but Uncle Ned is, I think he broke his leg before we found him it's not been treated."

"The books Jae was there anything in them that cold help?"

"There was but I need something first, from Brankardix."

"What?"

"Dragonblood mother." Jae said and his mother nodded before looking at him pensively.

"Does he know of me?" she asked.

"I, he knows. I had to force him to rest but he knows."

"And how did he take it?"

"I don't know mother, but you're not speaking to him alone."

"Why he'd never harm me."

"He's still in shock mother and I know he'd never hurt you, at least not physically."

She nodded reluctantly and he spoke to her of what would come next, they'd meet Oswell and onto Highgarden, once he was sure she was fine he told her he was heading to speak to Arthur and Barristan. Leaving Kalors guarding her door he walked down the corridor only to bump into his cousin as she snuck out of the room, her arguments with the guards forcing a smile on his face.

"You can't keep me here, my cousin is your king." she said.

"Arya, come here."

She smiled as she ran to him, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, I knew you'd do it." she said smiling.

"I promised didn't I, how is you father doing?"

"He's good, very tired, Sansa and Jeyne too, I'm not can you show me more of the ship?. Aunt Lyanna said she couldn't but you can, you're the king right? how are you the king,? it doesn't matter you'll be better than Joffrey." his cousin babbled excitedly and Jae found himself listening eagerly and just enjoying being with her.

"Come on I'll show you something special, but you can't tell anyone, not yet Arya, not even your father?"

"Why, is it bad?"

"No, but I'd rather tell him myself it's, well you'll see."

She followed as he walked down the corridor and got to the room where he kept the scrolls, books and weapons, he had thought of depositing them in the Iron Bank, but in the end they were better here. Leaning against the door he took out his knife and cut his palm to Arya's shock he then placed his hand against it telling her to close her eyes, which she did though not fully, when the light faded she looked at him warily.

He opened the door and when he brought her inside he heard her gasps of surprise, she looked around and didn't know which way to go first, so he decided for her. He led her to one of the chests and opened it, reaching inside he took out the small thin sword, she looked at it in awe it's Valyrian blade glistening in the light. He handed it to her carefully, pointing her away from him as she swung it in the air, it whistled almost as she swung it.

"This is... I've never seen a sword like this, apart from Needle." she said sadly as she touched the hilt of her broken blade.

"It's built for a girl, a small girl. Now I wonder are there any small girls I know who'd like a sword." Jae said and placed his finger to his mouth as if he was thinking.

"Really, I can have it?" she looked at him as if he'd offered the world.

"Of course cousin, I can think of no one better to wield it than you."

He looked around to find a suitable sheath for the sword and once he did he took it from her hands, almost having to pry her fingers from it and placed it inside, he then found a small belt he attached it to. Handing it back to her he reached over and grabbed one of the longswords and then moved to picked up the dagger before leaving the room.

He walked back with her to his uncle's cabin, bid her goodnight and went to speak to Arthur and Barristan. As he entered the room the two knights were speaking fondly and laughing and as they saw him they both jumped to their feet before he motioned for them to sit.

"Arthur, could you check on my mother?" he said and saw Arthur nod as got up and left the room.

"Ser Barristan, all members of the Kingsguard carry Valyrian steel." Jae said handing the knight the sword and the dagger." Barristan looked at him in shock, before taking a knee.

"Your grace I am yours to command."

"Rise Ser, we have much to discuss."

**Arthur.**

He quickly made his way down to Lyanna's room, while Jae hadn't said it he knew he was worried about his mother and there were things she'd never tell him that perhaps she'd confide in Arthur. Not that Jae would ever ask him to break her confidence, but simply he'd want for him to do what he himself could not. So he was not surprised when he saw her pacing the room when he entered, nor that she didn't seem to notice him for a few moments, when she did she threw her arms around him and he held her tight.

"He's going to hate me isn't he?"

"If he's a fool."

She half laughed against him, before he looked into her eyes, he could see the tears filling them and so he wiped them away.

"Lya you did nothing wrong, if he doesn't understand or can't accept that then he's not worth even one of your tears."

She nodded and he led her to her bed, laying down beside her she curled into him, he felt her shake and then still and then she was asleep, it was no more than a few moments later he joined her.

Waking up the next morning he felt the cramping of his arm from where her head had rested the night before, she had woken already and was sitting in the chair beside the bed looking at him. He stood up and stretched feeling the crack of his bones and she laughed when he frowned at her.

"Poor Arthur, were you not comfortable my love?" she said with a chuckle.

"Not as comfortable as some." he said and she laughed louder "Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Shall we?"

"I'd rather stay here Arthur." she said her voice soft and tinged with worry.

"Very well, I'll get us something." he said and she smiled at him.

He kissed her softly on the lips and left the room, heading down to see Shalla and finding the woman already busy at her work, he nodded to her and she gave him the two plates before he filled them. As he got ready to leave and head back Jae arrived, he looked apprehensive and so Arthur placed the plates down.

"He wants to see her, how is she Arthur?"

"She's worried, she thinks he'll blame her."

"He may, but he'll do it only once." Jae said and Arthur saw the flash in his eyes.

"Do you want me there?" he asked.

"No Arthur, I think it'd be better if it was just the three of us, he'll no doubt blame you for something too. Stay close though."

"I will."

He put the plates back down his appetite now gone, walking past the eating area he saw Barristan enter his new sword hanging from it's scabbard. He walked to him and bid him to follow, both of them walking down the corridor just as Kalors helped Ned Stark into Lyanna's room.

"We may be needed soon old friend." Arthur said and Barristan looked to see he was unarmed "No not in that way, but Ned Stark's going to be told some home truths and it may not go well."

"If it doesn't?"

"Then we protect him."

"You've no weapon Arthur, how do you expect to protect the king?" Barristan asked confused.

"I wasn't talking about the king Barristan."

As the voices became raised he waited and hoped Ned Stark was less of a fool than he believed he was, if he spoke out of turn about Lyanna, he and Barristan may not be enough to protect him, not from the dragon he was with.

**Jae.**

He had slept fitfully all night had even decided to go walk on deck to try and feel some sense of peace, in the end he had instead warged into Rhaegon. The black dragon had welcomed him and he looked down on the fleet as it sailed. It would be still some time before they arrived and as he flew over them he saw his daughter and Dany riding on top of her, it didn't surprise him to see her flying, though he wondered how she'd mounted her from the deck of a ship.

He flew close to her and then took off quickly, Rhaegon having seen his meal, the whale had barely moved to the surface when the flames hit it and seconds later it was being torn apart by the hungry dragon. Jae left the dragon and went searching for Syrax, finding her flying over land he didn't recognize, it was snowy and the wind felt cold against her feathers, though she was warm. They soared higher and he felt the warm air that hit him, he almost bathed in it before he thanked her and left her alone.

"My king are you all right?" he heard Kalors voice.

"I. Yes."

"The wolf girl's father asked for you."

"He did?"

"Yes, the wolf girl and her sister and friend have gone to break their fasts but he asked to see you."

Jae nodded and headed down to speak to his uncle, arriving at the room he found him sitting up looking slightly better and felt bad he'd not thought of taking Brankardix's blood earlier. His uncle was stone faced as he looked at him so Jae resisted the urge to smile and instead schooled his own features.

"You wished to see me Uncle?"

"Aye, my sister I want to speak to her."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Aye."

"Very well, not here though, Kalors can you help my uncle walk."

"Of course my king." Kalors said and Jae saw his uncle's face frown.

The big man took his uncle's weight easily and they walked down to his mother's room, Jae knocked on the door hoping to not catch her too much by surprise, though as soon as he entered and she saw his uncle, it was clear he'd failed. She looked to him, her eyes teary and Jae looked as his uncle saw her for the first time.

"Lya." the shocked voice of his uncle said.

"Ned, oh Ned, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Lya, how, I don't how?" his uncle said turning to look at him.

"Sit down uncle, it's a long story."

When his uncle sat Jae allowed his mother to begin, she told him of Harrenhal and of falling for his father, of the letters she had sent and how they must have been diverted, she cried openly when she spoke of Brandon and his Grandfather. When she told him of the marriage and what happened in the tower, his uncle shook his head, she looked at him confusedly before looking to Jae.

"So all of it was because you refused to do your duty, he would have made you happy." his uncle said and when Jae saw his mother's face crumble and the tears fall even freer he jumped up agitatedly.

"Would he indeed, how often did he keep to his own bed when you were looking for my mother, how many times did he profess his love for her while bedding a camp follower?"

"He'd have changed if he married." his uncle said.

"Would he now, just as he did right? How many bastards did he father, how many nights did he shame his new wife?"

"He never loved her."

"He never loved me. Are you that blinded by your love for him that you can't see that?" his mother said before turning away, when Jae saw how lost she looked he ran to her and held her against him.

It at least allowed for tensions to calm somewhat but his uncle decided then was a good time to raise them again.

"So you've returned to regain your families' throne?" his uncle said looking at him.

"I have, I'm the rightful king."

"Stannis is the rightful king." his uncle said and it was his mother who shouted then.

"You would support someone over your own blood, someone like Stannis, are you a Stark or a damn Baratheon,?. Is it wolfs blood that flows in your veins, or was it replaced by stags and falcons?." his mother shouted angrily.

"Robert won the throne by right of conquest, it falls to his heir, that's the law of the land." his uncle said.

"Really, so Stannis is just going to what, travel to Kings Landing, Tywin will bow, take his grandson and give up on the one thing he's always wanted, are you really that much of a fool." Jae said his voice rising with each word.

"I'll not listen to a boy." his uncle said dismissively.

"You'll listen to a king." Jae shouted "Where was Stannis while you were rotting in a cell uncle? While your daughter was hiding in the streets going hungry and in fear for her life? Where was Stannis while your other daughter was being held hostage by the Lannisters?" Was it he who came to your rescue, he who risked his life and the lives of those he loved to save you?"

"So you mean to hold that over my head, you rescued me to back your claim?" his uncle said his voice full of disgust.

"I rescued you because you are my family, I rescued Sansa because she is my family, I rescued Arya because she's my family. It's not only the blood of the dragon that runs through my veins, it's the blood of the wolf too."

"You want me to go against the rightful king." his uncle said.

"How is he the rightful king, how does he get his throne? Tell me uncle, explain to me how Stannis ends up on his throne by simply asserting his claim and should you be able to do it, I'll bend my damn knee myself." Jae said angrily as his uncle mumbled.

"You can't can you, the only way the Lannister's will be taken from the throne is kicking and screaming, right of blood means nothing to Tywin Lannister. Stannis can't even control his own bannermen how is he going to take the throne?" Jae said continuing when his uncle stayed silent.

"What do you mean?"

"You think the Lords of the Narrow Sea will support a Baratheon over a Targaryen?"

"They are his vassals," his uncle said.

"They are my vassals uncle, they've been mine since the day I was born, so again how does Stannis get the throne uncle answer me that?"

"I don't... he's the king."

"So you'll go to war for him, but not for me?" Jae said and his uncle didn't reply.

"Kalors take him back to his children, now," Jae said and shook his head trying to keep his anger in check.

"So what I'm you're prisoner now."

"What use would I have for a blind fool such as you uncle? I'll see you safe back to your family and then you can bend the knee to Stannis since it seems that's what you wish to do. We'll find out then who it is the gods support, a man with Stark blood or a false wolf who wishes he had antlers."

"Jae." his mother pleaded.

"No mother, I told you what he was like, why I wouldn't tell him I was in the north, you've seen if for yourself now."

"North, when were you in the north?" his uncle asked before "It was you, you helped the watch?"

"It was yes, isn't that what a king is supposed to do uncle? Not that you'd know since you think the stag was a good king," Jae said and nodded to Kalors to take his uncle from the room.

He waited a few moments before Barristan and Arthur entered the room, Jae stood in the corner looking down at the table, his hands gripping it tightly. He closed his eyes and reached out, looking for Brankardix finding his dragon flying over the sea, he allowed the thoughts of his dragon's happiness to calm him and smiled.

"What happened my king?"

"My uncle wishes to support Stannis Baratheon it seems soon we'll be fighting the North."

"Jae he didn't say that," his mother said.

"All but mother."

"We can't allow him go back North Jae," Arthur said and Barristan looked from Arthur to him.

"We'll return him safely Arthur, him and my cousins, they're not hostages and I'll not allow the fact my uncle's a fool hurt his children."

"This makes things more difficult," Arthur said.

"I know." he said before nodding to Barristan to follow, holding his hand up to Arthur he smiled and looked to his mother.

**Kings Landing the same day. **

**Cersei.**

When the alarms started ringing she thought they were under attack, she wondered how they'd managed to get here so soon, how had they got past her father, before she calmed herself it was impossible they'd be destroyed long before they got to her.

She had barely dressed when her doors opened and her son stormed in, he was clearly furious his eyes were blazing, his hand held tightly to his sword while behind him the Hound looked around for any danger.

"My love what is it?" she said running to him.

"They've stolen her mother, someone has come in and stolen her right from under our noses, she's mine I want her back, I want her back now." he son shouted.

"What, who?" she asked confused.

"Sansa Stark, someone stole her they came right in her and took her. I want them found, I want them found now, I'll have their heads, I'll have all their heads."

"Clegane?" she said looking to the hound for clarity."

"The little bird is gone my queen, someone killed Trant and took her."

"Who?"

"I don't know," he said shaking his head.

Once they knew there was no more immediate danger they headed to the small council chambers to find Varys and Littlefinger already seated, the eunuch looking disturbed which worried her. Pycelle then came stumbling in behind them his chains rattling annoying her immensely.

"What news?" she asked as she poured some wine.

"It's terrible my queen, it seems Lady Stark was not the only person to disappear last night?" Varys said.

"Who?"

"Lord Stark is gone too my queen,"

"What that's impossible, how, he was secure?"

"I don't know my queen, three guards were found dead, the other three have no recollection of last night."

"Traitors, I want their heads,." Joffrey said his voice highly pitched and while she agreed with him and they would soon be losing their heads, her own was trying to come to terms with what this meant.

"Have the city searched and send out patrols, they can't have gotten far." she said looking to them

"Unless they left by ship your grace." Littlefinger said.

She shook her head and watched as Joffrey dismissed them all, Pycelle no doubt off to send a raven to her father, it was pointless trying to stop it, her father would know soon enough anyway. Joffrey paced angrily, before looking to the Hound and then storming out, off to see the heads roll himself no doubt, her precious boy every bit the king he was born to be. She quickly swallowed the wine and began to think through what this would mean for them now.

With no Stark hostages that left them in a terrible position, they'd win the war of course, but they had no leverage now, nothing to hold the North back but her father's forces. She filled her glass again, despite herself she felt nervous, should the wolves and Stags team up, no her father would destroy them before they ever got the chance, wouldn't he? she wondered as she drained another glass.

**Stannis.**

He had been abandoned, the Lords of the Narrow Sea his vassals by right of blood and duty had refused his call, instead of an army of almost 15,000 he had a little over 8.000 men mostly made up of men from his wive's house, it was not nearly enough. His brother too had abandoned him, stolen what was rightfully his what he had suffered to protect while the rose's mocked him. With the Stromlords on top of his own forces he had counted on having almost 40,000 men, though he had taken comfort in the fact that the flowers had shown their true colors and in turn left Renly friendless.

He looked down at the table and his numbers, 8,000 against almost 25,000 Stormlanders, the odds were in Renly's favor but Renly was a green boy playing at war while Stannis lived for it. He needed the Stormlands and needed them before his brother wasted them in a pointless attack, once he had them he could deal with the North. Ned Stark would have supported his claim had he not been stupid enough to be taken prisoner, he wondered if the boy would too.

"Send Cressen to me." he said to young Devan and watched as the boy dutifully went to fetch the Maester.

Walking to the table he took some parchment and began to write out his missive to Robb Stark, ordering him to bend the knee and join the rightful king. Once finished he let the ink dry while he waited on Cressen, the old Maester arriving far quicker than he'd expected given the man's age.

"You sent for me your grace?"

"Send this to Robb Stark." he said gruffly handing him the scroll.

"At once your grace, I believe he may be nearing Moat Cailin."

Stannis just nodded and ground his teeth before watching the Maester scurry off. It was a few moments later when she entered, he could smell her scent a long time before he heard her footsteps. She walked over to the fire, her red hair almost glowing, he looked at her then, at how the dress somehow managed to stay on her body and felt a stirring which he ignored.

"My king, you seem troubled?" she said her voice deep.

"My unruly vassals have abandoned me my lady, did your god not show you this?"

"R'hllor shows me only what is needed my king."

"And what does he show you now?"

He watched as she looked deep into the flames of the fire, saw the shadows flicker over her face and had to tear his eyes from the sight of her nipple as it threatened to break free from the dress that bound it.

"I see a castle made of stone on a cliff and a host in front of it waving the banner of the true king. I see your grace ride in through the gates as the false stag's banners are thrown to the ground. I see ships sailing towards a city on a hill, your grace's banner flying high. I see a dragon as white as snow flying with a man riding a glimmering sword held in his hand." she said excitedly.

"Is it me, is the man me?" he said looking to her.

"You are the prince that was promised, Azor Ahai reborn, you will wake dragons from stone my king, you are his chosen." she said and he nodded.

Walking out into the throne room he saw his good uncles Lord Alester, and Ser Axell, he looked around the room and at the rest of the lords he'd managed to get on board a poor and pitiful lot, with but one Stormland house among them. But he'd make do with what he had, his destiny was at hand, he would be the king that the realm needed in it's time of greatest need. Pulling Lightbringer from his scabbard he watched as the flames of the sword shined.

"My lords, to war." he said and turned to walk away.

**Robb Stark.**

They had come and brought their might and Robb looked out on the marching army, over 10,000 northmen with almost the same number to join them when they reached the Moat, he felt both proud and nervous. His father had been four years older than he when he had led the North to war, already he had needed to put the Greatjon in his place and had it not been for Grey Wind, he doubted he'd have been able to.

But for now at least the men were behind him, united in a common cause, his father, his sisters, he tried not to let his thoughts turn too much to the circumstances of his own father's march to war let alone the outcome. No, this time it would be different, no more Starks would fall in the south, he'd bring his family home, he had to. He rode with Lord Glover and Lord Bolton, alternating from talking to the whispering leech lord and the more loud lord of Deepwood Motte.

While Lord Glover told him he'd bring his father home and show those damn lions what wolves were like, the lord of the Dreadfort whispered of how the old lion was to be feared and how caution was their friend. It was like sitting between Sansa and Arya he thought almost fondly, if one of his sisters were to say it was raining the other would surely say it was not. Something the two lords continuously proved on the ride, attack full on Lord Glover would say, use more hit and run tactics Lord Bolton would reply.

"My Lords, I think here is a good place to make camp." he said seeing the stream not too far in front of him.

"Aye an excellent choice Lord Stark." Lord Galbart said.

"I shall see to my men, by your leave Lord Stark." Lord Roose said softly, he nodded and the man was off not in the blink of an eye.

"That man makes my bones shiver." Galbart said and Robb couldn't help but laugh as he agreed.

After setting up camp and allowing Grey Wind to go off and hunt, Robb sat down to eat when Theon joined him, where his friend had been gods only know, but he was glad to see him now. He smirked when Theon kept staring at the Mormont ladies, he had tried to be charming to them at Winterfell and it had not gone well. While Robb didn't like them calling his friend a no good squid, he did enjoy the ale that was poured over his head by Dacey when he said something to her.

"Where've you been?"

"Riding at the back, the Umbers aren't happy."

"Good, a happy Umber is not needed where we're going."

"Are you afraid?" Theon said looking at him.

"I must be."

"Good." Theon said.

"Why is that good?"

"It means you're not stupid." Theon said and Robb smirked.

"I'm glad you're with me." Robb said as he looked at him.

"Always brother." Theon said with a smile.

As he slept that night he dreamt of his father being dragged before a crowd, he saw Arya sitting on a statue as Sansa screamed, he watched in horror as the sword was raised and saw it fall towards his father. He woke up before he saw any more, felt the sweat run down his back, jumping up from the bed he threw water on his face and got dressed, it was early but they needed to ride, he had to get there, before, before, he had to get there.

**Tywin Lannister.**

He rode his horse, Kevan riding beside him, behind him was the entire might of the Lannister Army, his best men, his best commanders, this was what would win him the war. Jaime by now would be tearing through the Riverlands and by the time they met up Riverrun itself may have fallen. He would deal with the Young Wolf in short measure and then onto the Baratheon's the real threat. Stannis may not have the men, but should he be allowed build momentum, should he gain allies like the North or worse the Reach, then things would be far more difficult.

So he would destroy one and buy the other, Robert may have been foolish enough to want a Stark bride but it would be a rose and not a wolf that his lions would devour. He needed the Reach placated and there was only one way for that, no matter what his idiot of a grandson would say. Kevan was always his favorite riding companion, while other lords would prattle on as if he needed their counsel his brother rode silently, leaving him with his thoughts.

They made camp by the river and went over their battle plans, Raventree, Harrenhal would fall and then they'd ready themselves for the North. After crushing the young wolf, he'd march for Kings Landing if needed, or the Stormlands themselves. He sat down and was about to eat with Kevan when a boy came in carrying raven scrolls, he took them and began to read, getting more and more furious as he did so.

"Those insufferable fools." he said loudly.

"What's wrong brother?"

"They've managed to lose Stark and his daughters, that's exactly what the scroll says, lose as if they were mere coins from a purse."

"How, I don't understand?"

"Stark has escaped Kevan, his daughters gone, should he make it North then this is a different war, should he join with Stannis." his voiced trailed off.

"What do we do?" Kevan asked as Tywin read the other scrolls.

Jaime had been successful and defeated the Riverlords, he allowed himself a small curl of his lip, his boy finally being the son and heir he should be. He took the next scroll and grimaced at the mockingbird's sigil not trusting the man or even liking having him in his service. It's contents though interested him greatly, it seems the Reach had stayed out of things, meaning they were now up for grabs, this was interesting, very interesting. He had intended to wait until the table was more weighted in his favor before reaching out to the grasping roses, but Stark's escape changed things.

"We shall bring the Reach on board." Tywin said as he began to write back to Littlefinger.

"Do you really want to give them power brother?"

"They may get a crown for their golden rose, but lions are and always will be the only power Kevan." he said and his brother smiled.

Once he had done with his missives and sent them off, he retired to his bed, this would be his last war, his great war, his legacy and that of his family would be decided in the next few moons. Everything he had ever wanted was so close to being completely in his grasp, he could almost taste it,. He'd need to work for it of course but once done he could rest, he closed his eyes and pictured her, Joanna he whispered.

**Dany.**

She stood on the deck, The Dragon's Fury was not as impressive as her nephew's ship but it was still far larger than almost any other ship on the sea. Lord Monford had picked it to be their flagship and surprisingly given it to his brother to Captain, though Aurane had proved well suited for the job. Despite his occasional arrogance and that stupid hat, she found she liked the man, he was funny, respectful and ever since being legitimized, unbelievably loyal.

Looking behind her she saw the full extent of that loyalty, nearly two hundred ships full of Unsullied, Company of the Dragon men and loyalist houses, an army to take back a throne. She was joined by Missandei, the little girl becoming one of her closest friends and Grey Worm who never allowed her out of his sight. A few moments later she saw Lakoes walk down to their cabin and felt her heart race at the look the girl was giving her.

"How Long?" she said turning to one of the sailors.

"I do not know my princess, a week perhaps."

"She is queen." Grey Worm said his face sullen.

"Not to him Torgo Nudho, Here Jaehaerys is King," Dany said and Grey Worm nodded.

"Is it colder than this in this White Harbor my queen?" Missandei said pulling her cloak tighter.

"It is, is it not?" she said looking at the sailor.

"It is my princess, though we shall not be staying long, but you will need to be wearing warming clothes." the man said and she smirked, she was a dragon her blood ran hot.

She heard the roars above her then and looked to see Ellanys and Rhaegon fly around each other, playfully nipping as they enjoyed the sky. She almost felt like jumping on her dragon's back, but she had done so far too much already on this trip. Instead she turned and walked down eager to eat before she took her place in her bed, the thoughts of who'd be waiting for her making her stomach tingle with a different kind of hunger.

The meal was excellent as they had ensured they were more than well provisioned, one of the advantages of gold was men wouldn't go hungry. It had kept the spirits up on the long journey and thankfully the weather had stayed on their side too, until they reached the cold waters of the north that was. Up here while they'd not faced storms they had faced rain and a strange white substance she'd heard referred to as snow which the Essosi among them found fascinating.

"I think I'll retire for the night." she said to Missandei.

"Sleep well my queen." the scribe said with a smile.

She walked to her room and entered and was almost attacked as she did so, the lips nipped her neck and she felt her dress being removed.

"Come to bed my love." Lakoes said and Dany could only smile as she followed her.

**Lyanna.**

They were woken by Kalors knocking on the door, how she had slept last night she didn't know, all she remembered was crying in Arthur's arms. It had gone far worse than she had imagined and yet they had covered nothing, instead it had ended up being Jae against Ned, she knew he son felt betrayed, she did too. But it was a lot to just be hit with and she felt sympathy for her brother, perhaps on their journey they could speak some more they had much to resolve.

"Morning." Arthur said taking her from her thoughts.

"Morning." she said smiling at him.

They both quickly dressed and headed to break their fast, in the room they found her two nieces and their friend, she had yet to speak to Sansa, though as she looked at her she was no Stark in looks at least. The red hair and blue eyes were pure Tully, the girl did smile at her though when her sister said something to her. Sitting down she took the plate from Arthur while he went off in search of Jae.

"Are you really aunt Lyanna?" Sansa asked.

"I told you she was, stupid." Arya said and she watched the small scowl on Sansa's face.

"Arya, your sister was only asking, be nice."

"Sorry aunt." Arya said and Sansa looked a little shocked at Arya's compliance.

Even though they'd spent just one night together, she and the younger girl had gotten on well, when she heard that Lyanna wielded a sword and after she told her that she had fought in a joust, that had seemed to be it. From that moment on it was as if they'd known each other for years, as if hey were always destined to meet, given what had happened it had made Lyanna wonder what life would have been like had they met earlier.

"Where are we going Aunt?" Sansa asked.

"We're going to Highgarden Sansa." Lyanna said and she saw the excitement in the young girls face, her friend too almost giddy when she heard.

"Really, I've, oh, I've nothing to wear, I can't." Sansa said shaking her head.

"What's wrong with that dress?" Arya said confused.

"It's the only one I have."

"I'm sure some of the other girls may have some clothing you can borrow Sansa, you too Jeyne and once we reach Highgarden itself well we'll see about having some new ones made."

"For true?" Sansa said.

"Yes, of course niece, for true." she said smiling which the girl returned, she smirked when Arya rolled her eyes before she stood up when Jae came in.

"Mother." he said kissing her cheek.

"We'll be meeting Oswell soon, is Lord Stark not eating?"

"I sent something to his room your grace." Shalla said walking into the room.

"All right, we'll need to get ready, so when you're all done." he said with a soft smile.

"I'm ready." Arya said and he reached over to muss her hair getting a slap in return.

"Of course you are." he said smiling at the girl, it seemed she wasn't the only one the girl had managed to charm.

She finished her food and walked back to her room to get her things, as she passed her brother's room, she stopped and raised her hand to knock on the door before deciding not to in the end, perhaps it'd take more time.

**Arthur.**

She had cried herself to sleep again last night, he had been torn between helping her and helping Jae, but his king had signaled him to stay with his love and Arthur was grateful for it. She had needed comfort and so he had held her, wiped her tears from her eyes and let her fall asleep in his arms. When they woke he'd brought her to eat and then he'd left to do something that needed to be done. He had arrived at Stark's room and hadn't bothered to knock before entering, the girls were breaking their fast and it would only be Stark inside.

"You know, despite what Lyanna said I always thought you were a fool Stark, I just never realized you were an idiot." Arthur said as he walked into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Why because I wont support putting his son on the throne." Ned said angrily.

"No because just like always you won't support family."

"Get out." Ned said his voice loud.

"No, you'll listen, I'll say my piece and then when you finally decide what to do you can have no damn excuse." Arthur said his own voice raised as he continued.

"Your friend was a jealous fool, a man who couldn't stand the fact that your sister loved another, it blinded him and since you were already blinded it led you to choose him over family, now you want to do it again with his brother."

"Stannis is.."

"Don't give me that, Stannis is what, the rightful king, how? Jae already told you he'll not give up, so how does Stannis beat us, are you going to line your forces up against us Lord Stark, is your blindness really that bad."

"She should never…."

"Don't, don't your fucking dare finish that sentence, or I swear it your girls will mourn the loss of their father this night." Arthur said his face full of rage and fury, "She fell in love and they married, under both gods, the old and the new, we sent letters, damn it we sent so many letters, how they never reached you I don't know."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I don't care if you do or don't, I don't care a damn about you Stark, other than what it means to them. I love her, your sister and I, we're to be married, that boy, your nephew, my king, is like a son to me and you hurt them both and so I don't care about you at all. Join us or don't, stand against us, but that boy will be king and he's of the North Stark, so what that you northmen say, oh yes The North Remembers."

"Aye,"

"Then listen carefully Stark. He'll remember, he'll remember how you hurt him in both lives," Arthur said as he turned,

"Both, what?"

"For arguments sake, say you'd made it in time, found us guarding the king and queen regent, what would you have done Stark?"

"I'd have rescued my sister."

"Rescued, from whom? She was never a prisoner, but lets not say more on that. What of us Stark me and my brothers had we not allowed you. Would you have fought us?"

"Aye I would." Stark said and Arthur nodded.

"So lets say you won and you found your sister, dying, her babe just born, what then how would you have handled the rightful king?"

"Robert was..."

"A fat whoremonger. But lets not speak of him, how would you have handled the babe Stark?"

"I'd have, Robert would have.." he stuttered.

"Seen the boy dead, just like he did his brother and sister, what was it he called them, Dragonspawn, wasn't it. I see no babes only Dragonspawn,"

"He was not himself." Stark said softly.

"Was he not? I disagree I think he was more himself then than at any other time, so again Stark what would you have done, would you have handed your nephew to child killers?"

"No." Ned said determinedly "I'd..I'd have taken the boy as mine own, raised him as my..as my.."

"Bastard?" Arthur said and Ned nodded "Then what, you raise the king as a bastard and then what, how does a boy get rid of that shame Stark, what would you have done when your fat friend came calling and you needed to head south?"

"I'd have...I.."

"Allowed him go to the watch perhaps, encouraged it even." Arthur said and he saw Ned slightly nod.

"Want to know how that turns out Stark, it ends with the boy stabbed to death in the grounds of Castle Black, a rightful king dying, a line ended and all because you wanted to protect your friend more than your family."

"None of that happened," Ned said.

"Did it not? tell that to the boy who lived it." Arthur said leaving the room.

**Jae,**

They landed on the coast between Wyl and Yronwood, Oswell with horses, guards and a cart ready for them, Jae took some of the weapons from the room, some potions and one of the books on healing. After disembarking they sent The Dragon's Lament to drop anchor in Driftmark, they would send Syrax to inform them were they'd be needed next. Loading his uncle, Jeyne and Sansa into the cart. They began to ride, Arya had refused to join them preferring to ride beside Jae and his mother.

Oswell informed him everything had gone without incident, there was some awkwardness at first between him and Barristan but then it developed into Oswell's dark humor annoying the older knight.

Jae had found he liked the man, he had a calm way of looking at things and seeing him with Arthur had just felt right, seeing all three of them riding ahead of him laughing and joking had been a welcome sight and one he needed.

His mother and Arya were getting on even better and though he saw his uncle look at him strangely he'd yet to speak to him again. Sansa and Jeyne were like two giggling ladies and he was glad to see both happy. They were riding for a couple of hours when it began, his head started thumping and he began to feel dizzy, he saw some trees in the distance and motioned to Arthur to follow. When they arrived he jumped off the horse and walked to the tree feeling the ground begin to spin.

"Jae, Jae, are you well?" he heard Arthur.

"My king your nose." he heard another voice, Barristan, Oswell?

_He found himself standing at the tree Bloodraven looking at him, he shouldn't have been surprised, though he was, this was different, something was happening or about to._

"_I'm sorry Jaehaerys, we needed to speak urgently." Bloodraven said._

"_What's happened?"_

"_Nothing yet, but come you must see."_

_He followed Bloodraven to a river, two castles either side of a bridge, he saw banners wave in the wind, a woman rode out from the castle on a horse, men either side. He was in a room then in an unfinished castle, the woman was talking to a red headed man, a grey wolf beside him, another man entered he was a young dark haired man, he saw them speak and the woman shake her head, the two men smiled and embraced and the dark haired man left._

_He was in a castle made from wood as it was attacked by men wearing grey, he saw the kraken banner be raised. Then he was by the coast as ships arrived, the kraken flying high, he watched as they took a castle by a lake, he was on an island as it came under attack and then he was in a large grey castle as the dark haired man took the head of an older man, his whiskers blowing in the wind as his head was hacked repeatedly._

_He looked on a two small boys cried, two wolves by their side as they hid in darkness, he was back at the unfinished castle as it too fell to men wearing kraken sigils on their chest. He was in a dark hall while music played, the red haired man and woman from before smiling, he watched on as men turned on men and women, as they were slaughtered in their seats and saw the red haired man with bolts in his chest, before a pale man stabbed him in the heart._

_He heard a woman scream and her throat be cut before he was in a courtyard, a body was on a horse with a wolfs head where a mans should be, it's grey fur familiar. He felt himself back at the tree, Bloodraven looking on._

"_When?"_

"_Soon young king."_

"_It can be stopped?"_

"_By you alone."_

"_Thank you." he said nodding._

"_I shall see you soon Jaehaerys, be careful for the night is dark and full of terrors." Bloodraven said as he faded away._

When he came to, he was being held by his mother, his tunic was ruined, covered in blood and yet apart from a small headache he felt fine. He opened his eyes to see Arthur looking down on him, behind him Barristan and Oswell looked on while Kalors tried to calm his cousins.

"I'm good." he said and his mother grabbed him.

"My son, what happened?"

"It seems a daytime vision is much worse mother" he said laughing though no one laughed with him.

"Jae?"

"I need to speak to my uncle, join me." he said to his mother who nodded.

When Arthur and Barristan saw he was up they were over to him straight away, he nodded to Oz and Kalors and bid them follow while he walked to his uncle, he stopped at Sansa and Arya to let them know he was well. When he reached his uncle he saw some concern in his face, which he didn't know how to take.

"Uncle I need to ask you some questions."

"What happened to you?"

"A vision uncle, it's a long story and one day I'll tell you but for now, time is of the essence."

"All right, what do you need to know."

He told him most of what he'd seen, he left small pieces out but he told him mostly all of it, his uncle looked on shocked at certain things he said, of the wolves and descriptions of the people mostly.

"The two castles are the twins, you must past them to cross the Trident," his uncle said and Jae felt a shiver go down his spine at the mention of the river.

"The rest?"

"I'd say the boy is Theon Greyjoy, I think my son may be doing something incredibly foolish."

"What uncle?"

"Sending him to bring his father on side."

"The Greyjoys, you let your son be friends with a damn squid, what were you thinking Ned," his mother said,

"I, it' doesn't matter, Jaehaerys you said these visions, they come true?"

"Always,." Jae said and Arthur nodded.

"Then we must stop it before it happens, when is this going to happen?" his mother said.

"Two days from now." Jae said

"We'll never make it, even a raven won't fly that quick." his uncle said and Jae just looked at him.

"I need you to write to your son Uncle, let him know you're safe and well and that he's to do as you bid, I'll make sure he gets the letter."

"He'll never believe you Jae." his mother said.

"He will I won't be traveling alone."

Despite his Kingsguard counseling him to let things be and his uncle looking on at him with disbelief, he walked away leaving them to come to terms with it, his uncle wrote his letter as Jae went in search of Arya.

"Hello." he said when he found her sitting on her own.

"Are you going to die?" she asked her voice shaky.

"One day, but not today." he said with a smile.

"Not today." she smiled back at him.

"Want to come with me on a trip, to see your mother and brother?"

"I thought that was what we were doing?" she said confused.

"It is, but how about you and I get there a little quicker, like how about on the morrow."

"Why are you being stupid. we're moons away." she said looking at him and shaking her head.

"Trust me all right, and when you see him don't be afraid." Jae said and she nodded.

He led her back to the fire and sat down, Arthur and Oswell standing while Kalors brought his uncle over and Barristan followed with his mother, cousin and Jeyne. Closing his eyes he reached out and found him, flying over a rocky shore, "Come to me it's time we fly my son." he said softly and felt Brankardix's joy.

"He'll be here by dark." Jae said and Arthur nodded.

"Who?" Arya asked.

"You'll see. When he arrives stay where you are, I'll need to speak to him first." Jae said and she nodded.

"I...I'm sorry nephew." his uncle said.

"What?"

"I'd take a knee if I could, but, well. I Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North do hereby swear fealty to the one true king, Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name from this day to my last. I swear my house to his in perpetuity, I shall shield your back and offer you counsel and come to your aid when bid, I swear it by the gods, I swear it freely and without hesitation." his uncle said and he saw the tears fall from his mother's face.

"I don't understand?" Jae said.

"I think you're supposed to accept the oath a little differently nephew," Ned said with a chuckle which caused some laughs "I should have done so the moment you rescued myself and my daughters, now you're off to save more of my family, of our family, my sword is yours my king."

"I thank you uncle, and swear to ask no service of you that will cause you dishonor."

"I know it." his uncle said "This letter it confirms it to Robb, the northern lords may be a bit more difficult to persuade."

Jae just smiled, they sat for a few minutes ate and laughed, Arya kept looking at him oddly, but nothing was said and then he felt it, he stood up and walked to the open space in front of him. Arthur stood forward to hold them back, he looked to the sky and saw the white against the blackness of it, the sheer majesty of a dragon in the moonlight, as Brankardix landed he moved to him.

"Is that a dragon?" he heard his cousin say.

**A/N: As always thanks to those who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up Next Jae and Arya fly north and Ned and Lyanna speak of the past and the future.**

Outcome: Thanks so much.

Biohazard: Glad you liked it.

Clavus: Thanks so much, We'll see more of Gerold and Olenna soon, plus Ned and Lyanna will have the proper, less strained emotional talk next. Glad you liked the needle bit.

Guest: Sorry, it had to be there.

Maquia: Perdón por eso, creo que las palabras sabias fueron largas, pero fue rápido, lo que lo hizo parecer corto, espero que este funcione un poco mejor. El ritmo se ralentizará a medida que creamos más personajes.

God of the mountain: Thanks so much, really glad you liked it.

Aussie: Sorry, we'll see the proper reunion next chapter, this one was a bit too emotionally frayed. As you can see Robb should be next too.

Lord Villareal: Sorry, seemed best place to leave it, as you can see Stannis is on the move.

Time Paradox: Jae has kinda planned this out with so many different scenarios, but bringing the North on side is key, not so much to the war for the throne but the war for dawn, so Ned is more important (not to mention family). In terms of the dragon, yes he wants it to be a surprise when he uses it. Also just going in and burning the Lannisters even when saving the Riverlords if anything it makes it harder to get them to bend the knee, so you'll see the plans more.

On his presence thing, it's the visions, deviate and they fail/come true depending on them, it's why he went to Valyria alone, why he insisted he go to Kings Landing, he knew he had to be there, why he didn't know, but he knew he had to be in Kings Landing on that day.

Bossb: Thanks so very much, so glad you liked it.

Dunk: Sorry, couldn't resist lol. Mace will be Mace, he'll need to be dealt with in a good way lol. We'll see Ned/Lyanna next a more brother/sister reunion. Robb/The northern lords are next.

Lovelybooks: Thanks so much, glad you liked it.

Foxy floof: exactly, i mean sitting around all day planning, you better have contingencies, of course the old chestnut is that any plan only survives until you make contact with the enemy.

Godofthesea: One of the interesting things with Canon for Jae here is because events played out a certain way, they can be predicted, now he's working on plan and counterplan, but it allows for that and there may also be a bit of subconscious knowledge at work too. Marge will be absolutely ecstatic at what's coming.

Blackwidow: Thanks so much.

Notfirstofhername: Thank you, so glad you liked it.

Guest: Robb/Jae next.

TR: i will, hope you enjoy it.

Princess: Thanks so very much, really glad your liking it.

Daryldixon: So glad you liked it.

Snixjuice: So glad you enjoyed it. We see some of it here, but we'll see more of the Lannister reaction soon, a certain dwarf should pop up. Lyanna/Ned will speak next and Robb will meet Jae and see arya.

Tbhimnotsure:Here's a little of the reaction to Ned, we'll see talk of the dragon soon.

Zompust: It will and won't for Theon, Robb and he are closer, but Ned also has taken a larger interest in Robb so it's a bit balanced too, you'll see as it plays out.

Vwchick: So glad you liked it. I know that theory and i may use it in a story, but not here, you'll see who gets to ride Rhaegon soon. On Ned/Lyanna we had the angry reaction, we'll see the more settled one next chapter.

Guest: Hope this chapter delivered on some of that for you, of course Jae/Arya are gonna bond quickly, i mean they have to right lol.

Guest: He does at times in the books almost come across as that, there are a couple of instances where he's describing Robert and you just go, come on man get a grip lol. He got some harsh truths here, he'll get some more when he speaks to Lyanna himself next but it'll still be a more friendly turn.


	22. Jae The Revelator

**Kingsgrave Dorne 298 .Ac.**

**Jae.**

He stood beside Brandkardix, his hand rubbing under his chin as his son purred, he closed his eyes and asked permission for what he was about to do. When his son allowed he took the knife and nicked his tongue allowing the blood to be drawn, holding the jar under the tongue he collected more than enough and thanked him.

"We shall fly soon my son, I promise." Jae said as he turned to walk back to the others.

Arya could barely contain her excitement and he could see her practically bouncing as he got closer while Sansa and Jeyne looked on in almost silence, looking from him to the dragon who lounged on the small hill behind him. His uncle's expression was more fearful but he kept silent as Jae walked to Arya, and then knelt to talk to her.

"Want to come for a dragon ride cousin?"

"Really, you mean it I can?" Arya said smiling broadly.

"I said we'd go see your mother and brother today didn't I?"

"Aye, on the dragon, we're going on the dragon?" she said and he nodded.

"We need to get ready, Kalors, take my cousin to get some warm clothes and find some food to pack."

"At once my king."

"Arthur I'll need to wear my armor."

"It's ready for you."

He walked over and Arthur helped put him in the armor, Barristan looking at it as if it had been made by the gods themselves,. Once done he walked to the cart opened the chest and took out the jar, holding it up he poured a couple of drops of the Dragonblood inside and watched the liquid turn red. He placed the other jar with the Dragonblood among the rest of the jars closed the chest and then walked to the other chest, taking the sword out he tied it to his back before turning to his knights.

"I will return within two weeks. The hill outside Highgarden at sunrise look for me there in twelve days. Arthur make sure you get to Highgarden safely take no chances." he said and Arthur nodded.

"My king should you not take one of us with you?" Barristan asked.

"I shall be safe Ser Barristan, protect my family until I see you again." Jae said and turned to go to his mother.

"Be safe my son."

"You too mother." he said kissing her cheek.

"I shall speak to your betrothed before you" his mother said with a small laugh.

"Perhaps it's for the better should she not be worthy I've no doubt my mother would tell her so." he chuckled.

"Uncle, I promise to do everything to ensure our family is safe."

"Aye my king, I'm sure you will." his uncle said with a nod.

"Before you sleep tonight uncle I need you to drink this, for your leg?" Jae said handing him the jar he'd just mixed.

"What is it?"

"It'll help uncle I promise."

"Thank you my...Thank you nephew." his uncle said and Jae smiled.

After saying goodbye to Sansa and Jeyne, he and Arya walked to Brankardix, his cousin almost giddy as they got closer before becoming more wary when the dragon turned to look at her.

"Have no fear cousin he's just seeing what a wolf looks like." Jae joked "Here touch him." he said taking her hand.

"He's so warm." she said smiling

"He is, are you ready?"

"I am. I can't believe I'm going to fly on a dragon, just like Visenya." Arya said and Jae smiled.

"You should see my aunt." Jae said and Arya looked at him.

"You aunt has a dragon?"

"Dany, yes and she wields a sword too." Jae said and Arya looked at her own sword dreamily as he helped her up on the dragon.

Once they were settled he looked to his mother and Arthur and nodded, Arya was sitting in front of him so he could see she was in no danger.

"Sōvegon." he said loudly and Brankardix began to move, within a few flaps of his wings he was off and Jae could hear the loud laughter coming from his cousin.

"We're flying." she said happily.

As they flew over the Prince's pass Jae looked to see if there were any remnants of the Tower of Joy, even though he didn't find any he felt something as he flew over a particular piece of land, closing his eyes he urged Brankardix on. Flight it seemed somewhat lost it's appeal for Arya after being in the air for a few hours, she began to move uncomfortably and so Jae directed Brankardix to land by a small stream.

They would eat and have some cool fresh water and then be on their way again, he knew from his own experiences also that stretching your legs after a flight was a good thing. So upon looking around and seeing the stream come closer, Jae told Brankardix to land.

"Tegun." he said and his dragon responded immediately landing by the stream.

After helping Arya off and seeing her grateful look when her feet hit the ground Jae looked around, the area they were in was lush, green fields as far as the eye could see and what he had thought was a stream was far larger. Was it the Mander? Could they be in the Reach so soon? He tried to think upon the maps he'd studied for so long, they were certainly in the Reach, though where exactly he couldn't say.

As he patted Brankardix's snout and thanked him he wondered just how close to Highgarden they were, it would be almost two weeks before he made it there and he was probably closer now than he'd be for that whole time. He tried not to think of his betrothed, Varys had made it clear Lady Margaery was considered a beauty and that she was kind and clever, Jae just hoped she'd like him and then worried he'd look foolish as he had no real experience with wooing a lady.

"What are you thinking of?" Arya asked her stretching seeming to have made her more comfortable.

"My betrothed," Jae said feeling no need to lie to his cousin.

"Oh god's not you too, I thought you were different." she said wrinkling her nose.

"You're really going to love my aunt, cousin." he said and reached out to muss her hair, she dodged back though and laughed.

"Swift as a deer." she said

"Oh really cousin." Jae said moving to her.

"Quiet as a shadow." she said moving so softly that he couldn't hear her feet on the grass.

"Quick as a snake." Jae said grabbing her and she looked at him teary eyed "Arya, what's wrong?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Quick as a snake?" she said looking to him.

"Bravos, its what the Bravosi say when they're learning to water dance." Jae said and Arya began to cry.

He grabbed her in his arms and held her as she sobbed against him, not saying a word he waited until she stilled.

"Syrio, he was my friend and they killed him, Meryn Trant killed him."

"He's dead Arya, Ser Barristan killed him."

"I wanted it to be me, it should have been me, he was my friend."

"I know cousin." he said as he held her.

"Will you make them pay?"

"They'll all pay, I promise." Jae said and she looked at him and nodded.

They sat down then and ate and Arya was back to her old self almost immediately, until he mentioned they'd be getting back on the dragon.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts."

"What does?" Jae asked worriedly.

"Sitting on the dragon, it hurts." she said moving her bottom.

Jae nodded before reaching into his bag, he took out the cloak his mother had made him take after saying that it was far colder where he was going than he was used to, Jae hadn't noticed as his blood ran warm. But his mother had made it for him and so he took it, the cloak was black and had both Dragons and Direwolves sewn into it, along with a fur lined collar. As he helped Arya to the dragon he draped the cloak underneath him the fur lined top creating a soft seat for Arya to sit on. Once she did she smiled seemingly much more comfortable now and they were off again.

He saw the lights beneath him as they flew over a large castle, closing his eyes he looked through Brankardix's to see the rows of tents and the Lion banners, he looked to the castle and saw the Trout flying high. Riverrun was already under siege. Brankardix flew on and the night sky began to lighten, Arya looking on in awe as the sun rose in front of them. He saw it then, covered in swamps and bogs, this was the Neck he was close.

"We're almost there Arya, you'll see your mother and brother soon." Jae said as Arya smiled broadly.

**Ned.**

When he had been a prisoner in the Black Cells he had plenty of time to think, plenty of times to ponder mistakes made, opportunities lost, he had thought of his father, his brother and of course his sister. Now sitting there in the cart it was both her and her son he was thinking most of, a small part of him still hated them both, not for the lie, but for the time that had been wasted, though he understood their reasoning for not revealing themselves sooner.

The boy had rescued him from certain death, he'd rescued his daughters, even Jeyne who Ned was ashamed to say he had not even thought of while in that cell. He had gotten them out of that damn city and was taking them home and yet Ned's first instinct was to deny him, For what? For who? Stannis, he barely knew the man and he was certainly no friend of his. Yet out of some loyalty to Robert he had been ready to abandon his kin for him, he really was a fool.

"Are you feeling well father?" Sansa asked and Ned smiled at her.

"Aye I'm good my love, you?"

"I'm…father I…" she stuttered.

"What is it?"

"It was me father, I told the queen, I didn't want to leave father, I was…I'm sorry."

"It was you, you did this." Jeyne's voice said loudly from behind them before Ned could speak.

"Jeyne I."

"My father is dead because of you, that man, that man, do you know what he wanted to do with me? Do you?" Jeyne said loudly before running away.

Sansa began to cry and Ned looked to see Lyanna run to the other girl, he held his daughter close to him as she sobbed, he wanted to both comfort and chastise her, to tell her everything would be all right and to shout at her for her stupidity. In the end he just held her and then laid her down to sleep, she had cried herself out and now was not the time to make things worse. He looked to see Lyanna holding Jeyne and he smiled, his little sister was alive, he thanked the gods and took the jar his nephew gave him and drank it down.

Waking the next morning he felt it immediately, the pain in his leg was gone and he could think straight for perhaps the first time in days, he looked to see that Sansa had already risen and when he looked to the small fire he saw that she and Jeyne sat apart. He moved to get up and as he put his legs on the ground he was surprised there was no stiffness, what was more surprising was there seemed to be no injury at all. He moved his leg and even at one point hopped on it much to his sisters's surprise.

"Ned what are you doing?" she asked her voice full or mirth.

"I, Lya my leg, it's, what was in that jar" he asked.

"It worked, Jae said it would once he had the Dragonblood." Lyanna said.

"Dragonblood?"

"When he was in Valyria he found the library there, apparently there were books on healing, one even cured Greyscale." Arthur said walking towards him and Ned looked at him.

"Valyria? Greyscale? That's impossible." he said shaking his head.

"So are dragons and wasn't your leg broken yesterday." Oswell said laughing.

Ned couldn't argue further, he sat beside his daughter who was incredibly quiet and looked to Jeyne who was staring daggers at her, the girls friendship may not recover from this and as he looked again to his daughter , he felt the need to speak to her. So he took her hand and led her to a small tree off to the left, Kalors following to keep them safe on Jae's orders or Arthur's no doubt.

"Sansa, what you did you know how wrong it was?"

"I'm sorry father, I'm a stupid girl, I know that, I just wanted to be queen, I didn't think."

"Sansa you're not stupid, what you did was but you're not." he said and she shook her head.

"I am father, Arya always said so and she was right and now everyone hates me, Jeyne won't even speak to me." she said as the tears began to fall.

"I don't hate you, no one does." Ned said taking her in his arms.

"Jeyne does." She sobbed.

"Jeyne is hurt, she may not forgive you Sansa." He felt her shudder against him. "But you can try and maybe one day she will."

Once he felt her calm some he began to bring her back to the camp but she held his hand to stay.

"Do you..do you forgive me father?" she said her lip quivering.

Ned closed his eyes, Vayon Poole, Fat Tom and the rest of his men even Septa Mordane's face came to him unbidden, a part of him wanted to scream at her that no of course he didn't forgive her, but he fought it down and calmed himself.

"I love you and forgive you Sansa." he said and she threw her arms around him in relief.

Once back at the camp he sighed as Jeyne got up to leave not even bothering to turn to look at Sansa, he felt her shoulders drop as she sat down and as Lyanna got up to go after the girl he looked to her.

"Lya can we talk?"

"Of course Ned, Barristan can you sit with Sansa, Arthur perhaps you could go after Jeyne?"

"At once my queen." Barristan said as he sat down beside his daughter.

Ned walked with Lya to the small stream, he was going over and over things in his head, What to say? What could you say? For ten and five years he had mourned her and now she was there right in front of him. All the things he wished he could have said to her, all the things he should have said to her they all flashed through his head.

"Lya I missed you." he said as they reached the stream and he felt his sister's arms around him for the first time since they were children.

"I missed you too big brother."

**Jae.**

He landed in an open space, well as open as the swamps could be, it was just outside the Neck itself and he'd need to walk some to get to the castle which would no doubt mean he'd run into the northern army. As he took his things off he heard Arya gasp beside him and turned to see a group of men ride towards him all bearing the Stark banner and colors. He hoped they'd keep their distance, Brankardix burning the men he'd come to help was not the best first impression. Thankfully they realized it too as they dismounted a little away from them before the one in charge began to speak.

"Who are you?" the man said, how original he thought something Arya clearly agreed with as she snorted beside him.

"Are you stupid?" she asked, "Or can you not see the damn dragon hmm, now who is the only family to be dragonriders, oh yes that's right He's a bloody Targaryen you idiot."

"Arya." he said scoldingly.

"Jaehaerys." she said back in the same tone and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I've come to treat with Lord Stark, can you show me the way or do I need to fly to him?"

"Who's the brat." the man said and Jae smirked at the pose his cousin took.

"Arya Stark of Winterfell," she said loudly and proudly, her hands on her hips.

There were whispers from the guards and one of them rode off back the way they came, another dismounted and held his horse's reins in his hands.

"Hand over your weapons and I'll take you to Lord Stark." the leader said.

"No, I think I'll hold onto my weapons, these are dangerous times in case you hadn't noticed." Jae said and heard Arya giggle.

"I cannot take you to my lord armed, what if you were an assassin who wished to harm him?"

"He's not a bloody assassin, he's my…"

"Arya." he said and she stopped speaking.

"You do see the dragon right, I mean it's not exactly small but you do see him don't you? So what, you think I have a dragon but rather than use that to harm your lord, I'll instead get off said dragon and walk in with just my swords, what was it you said about him Arya?"

"Stupid." she said and he saw the man grab his reins a little harder.

"Fine you can take Shadd's horse. The girl can ride with you."

"I can ride myself," Arya said and Jae knew that was true, she was much like his mother in that regard.

"Fine Quent, give the girl yours, if she really is Arya Stark it may earn you a reward."

"She's Underfoot all right." Quent said and Arya shrugged her shoulders when Jae looked at her questioningly.

They mounted up and Jae told Brankardix to fly north for food and that he'd see him later that night. The horses moved skittishly as the dragon took flight and Jae heard the exclamations from the guards as they set off. The ride itself didn't take long and upon arriving they saw some men and women rush towards them, the tall red haired woman from his vision along with the red haired stocky young man, his aunt and cousin were out in front.

"Arya." the woman shouted loudly. "Arya, my sweet child it is you oh thank the seven."

"Mother." he heard his cousin say as she jumped off the horse and ran to the woman.

He watched as they hugged happily and he thanked whatever gods it was who sent him the visions and Bloodraven himself for the chance to make this possible. He dismounted and the young man stepped forward, out of the corner of his eye he saw the Greatjon and his son looking towards him. As he took of his helm he heard it, Dragonrider, Dragonspawn followed by the booming voice of the Greatjon."

"SNOW?"

"I'm afraid not Lord Umber. Lord Stark if I may have a word in private, your lords may join if you wish."

"Aye, as you wish Targaryen." he said as he looked at him with disgust.

"Robb he's still armed." his aunt said.

"I'll gladly accept guest rights but won't give up my arms my lord, as your men have no doubt informed you by now should I be here to cause you harm I've a far easier way to do so."

"Aye we heard a dragon." one of the lords snorted.

"He has a dragon, he rode it here with me on it, or am I lying?" Arya said breaking from her mother's arms.

"Dragons are myths and tales told to children." the Lord said and Jae looked to see the sigil he wore a silver fist on scarlet, House Glover.

"If you look above you Lord Glover you'll find out that some myths are true." Jae said as Brankardix flew over the castle heading North,"

"Where is he going, have you sent him to attack the North?" his cousin asked.

"No just to hide from those in the south for now, they'll see him and his siblings soon enough."

"You have more than one?"

"There are more of them?"

Jae just nodded at whomever it was who had spoken and took piece of each when the plate of bread and salt was handed to him.

"How do we even know he'll even live up to guest rights?" Lord Glover said.

"You know because once I take this bread and salt I won't beat the shit out of your arrogant ass, or would you like me to forgo them and instead knock you to the ground?" Jae said stepping forward,

"Robett enough," a stockier man said taking the other man away as Jae ate the bread and salt.

"If you'd follow me." his cousin said and Jae nodded following him into the keep.

"I have one request my lord. Consider it goodwill for returning Arya to you."

"Very well what would you ask of me?"

"Theon Greyjoy is he here?"

"Aye he is." his cousin said looking at him strangely.

"I ask he be absent from our meeting my lord."

"Why?" he heard a woman's voice and turned to see a tall dark haired woman bearing the bear sigil.

"There are matters which are to be discussed that I would not trust to an Iron Born, Lady Mormont." Jae said and noticed the woman look to Robb and then to him with intrigue.

"Theon is my friend, I'll not have him spoken badly of." Robb said defensively.

"Then we have nothing to speak of my lord, I shall return and keep your father's letter to myself." Jae said turning to walk away.

"Robb, Robb, Ned, Sansa they're free Robb this man he freed them." he heard his aunt say as she and Arya ran towards him.

"Truly?" Robb said looking to him.

"Your father and sister are presently safe with my men, where they are I'd rather not say in such a public setting."

"Very well I'll accede to your request, Theon won't attend but I'd like my war council to do so?"

"As you wish." Jae said and they walked into the keep and up some stairs before being led into a room

It took a few moments for everyone to be assembled, his cousin and aunt sat talking with Arya, while the other lords came in. He saw the Greatjon look at him angrily while the Glover lord glared at him. In the corner a pale lord with a flayed man sigil watched him and his cold stare made even Jae shudder. There were also two large fat men wearing merman, Manderlys, and the tall Dark haired Mormont from earlier stood with a stocky woman, her mother Maege. Once everyone was assembled Jae noticed a small man wearing a bronze shirt looking at him intently.

"All right I've given in to your request, now we can start with your name?" his cousin said.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and rightful king of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men."

"YOU LIE."

"HOW DARE YOU."

"Quiet." Robb said banging down on the table.

"My aunt was raped and murdered by the man you claim as a father Targaryen and you come here to sully her name so." Robb said angrily.

"My mother is very much alive Lord Stark, is that not so Arya?"

"It is, I've seen her Robb talked to her, her and Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan are with father and Sansa now."

"Ned is free truly" the Greatjon said turning to Arya.

"My Uncle is free and well, he asked me to give you this." Jae said handing Robb the letter.

There was silence as his cousin read it, some shaking of the head and staring at him by Robb when he got to certain parts of it, before he finished it and handed it to his mother.

"This can't be true, the things he says, they can't be, he would never, he's my brother."

"My lord what is it?" Lady Mormont said moving forward her frown covered slightly by her dark hair.

"My father he says Theon will betray us, that we're not to send him back to the Iron Islands."

"What, you were planning to do what?" the woman's mother said.

"I hoped to bring the Iron Fleet to bear on the Lannisters, to give them two fronts to worry about."

"You would send Theon home, he's hostage to his father's behavior." his mother said.

"It won't matter." Jae said and everyone turned to him "The Iron Born intend to invade anyway.".

"What?" Robb said looking to him.

"Theon should be kept here my lord, that can't change, but the Iron Born don't care if you take his head or not, they won't behave they intend to attack, you need to send men to Torrhen's Square, Deepwood Motte and to reinforce here."

"I don't have the men for battle if I do that?" Robb said softly.

"What battle my lord? It seems our war is over." the pale lord said moving forward "If Lord Stark and Lady Sansa are safe and Lady Arya is here, then we have no need to march any further." the man said.

"Aye. It were Ned we came to free, Ned and the girls, now we have them we protect our shores." the Glover who'd spoken earlier said.

"Aye, we can return, there's no war to fight with Ned back." The Greatjon said.

"I beg to differ my lords, the war is already started and Riverrun is about to fall." Jae said to a gasp from his aunt.

**Lyanna.**

She sat with her brother by the stream just watching the water, both of them had hugged and cried and were yet to really talk to each other, happy just to sit in comfortable silence and probably both afraid to dredge up memories. But as with all peaceful moments it can only last so long and as she felt her brother move she knew he was getting ready to speak.

"What happened Lya?"

"What?"

"Harrenhal what happened?"

"I fell in love Ned, completely. I told you I never wanted to marry Robert, I saw how he was, that wasn't the life I wanted, the life I could lead. Jae was right with all he said, you know what he was like deep down though you never admitted it yourself."

"Aye, he was right." Ned said.

"You remember the Knight of the Laughing tree, remember the stir it caused?" she said and Ned nodded "Remember how Aerys reacted?"

"Aye he thought the knight a traitor sent men to find him though they never did."

"Rhaegar did."

"Rhaegar found him?" Ned asked confused.

"Her." she said and Ned looked at her in realization.

"It was you?"

"It was, they bullied Howland, you remember how small he was back then."

"He's not much bigger now." Ned said a soft smile on his face.

"Rhaegar found me and hid it from his father, we began to talk Ned and he…he… he knew me, understood me."

"So you fell for him?"

"No not then, but it was the star of it. I..it's….hard to talk of him Ned." she said and Ned nodded.

"You don't have to little sister."

"Little sister." she said giggling "Remember when we snuck down to the crypts you must have been what seven name days, it was just before you left for the Eyrie."

"Aye I remember I was terrified but you weren't, four name days old and ready to face the world." he said his voice full of fondness.

"I missed you when you were gone Ned, you were gone for so long." she said sadly.

"I didn't know what it was like for you until after that damn tower. The first few years were the hardest and then when Arya came along, I..I she was so like you and I couldn't." Ned said holding is head in his hands.

"It's all right big brother."

"No it isn't Lya, I almost did it, the same as father, I almost forced her away, I couldn't she..she reminded me of you and I couldn't. When I saw her ride or want to wield a sword I couldn't." he said shaking his head.

"She wields a sword now, she told me all about Needle." Lyanna said and she watched her brother smile a little.

"I..I realized in the end I was punishing her for looking like you, for being like you, I was punishing her when I should have been embracing her spirit, encouraging her."

"She seems happy Ned."

"I almost lost her, lost Sansa, them all."

"I know how that feels brother but we're a pack and we'll survive."

"When the cold winds blow. Lya are they blowing?"

"They are big brother, but we have a dragon to keep us warm us from the cold." she said and felt her brother's arm wrap around her.

**Jae.**

With the revelation that the Riverlands were on fire and that Riverrun was about to fall more and more voices were raised, Robb seemed a little lost so Jae stood up.

"My lords please," he said and then louder "My lords."

"What have you to say Dragonspawn," Lord Glover said and this time Jae didn't hold back.

"Dragonspawn, Dragonspawn, it's wolf's blood that runs in my veins too Lord Glover or have you already forgotten who my mother is. I'm a dragon yes, there's no doubt of that, but I'm a wolf too, I came here because the North was about to be invaded, because Riverrun is about to fall, I came here to help my kin."

"You came to have Northmen fight to bring you a crown." Lord Glover said and Jae laughed loudly.

"You think I need you to bring me a crown, Aegon conquered Westeros with 3,000 men and three dragons. I've over 20.000 sworn to me and the Reach about to join. I could conquer Westeros without the North in a damn heartbeat."

"Yet you want Northmen do you not?" Robb said looking at him.

"I do, I want the North to back my claim,." Jae said to more loud shouts.

"I'll not back a Dragonspawn son of a whore." Lord Glover said and this time Jae didn't answer with words, guest right or not.

The first punch caught the man across the nose, the second he added an elbow to it, he didn't need a third.

"The next man who insults my mother, will not be able to be carried out of here." Jae said looking to the man on the floor and then turning to see the Mormont ladies and the Greatjon look at him with a little respect.

"My lord, you need to send your forces to those places I've told you of, how many men do you have?"

"You're not my king yet, don't give me orders." Robb said.

"I carry your father's orders but that's irrelevant, I'm trying to help are you too damn proud to accept it?" Jae said and Robb nodded reluctantly.

"I have 18,000 men here, we can raise more in the North but it'll take time."

"You need to send 2,000 to both Torrhen's Square and Deepwood Motte."

"I'll send my brother when he wakes up." a man said entering the room Jae turned to say something "He deserved it bloody fool should know better." the man said to laughs.

"My lord." Jae said with a nod before turning to Robb "You need to leave two thousand here too my lord, should the Moat fall?"

"We'd be fucked" the Greatjon said stepping forward.

"I won't be able to give battle with just12,000 men." Robb said looking at him.

"You won't need to for long, my men will arrive by weeks end with your permission?"

"Where do you wish them to land?" Robb asked.

"White Harbor my lord, my aunt is leading them they'll march and join us within two weeks."

"Very well, I need to think on how to proceed, anything else you can tell me will be appreciated."

"Of course my lord."

"This doesn't mean we'll kneel you know." Robb said as he looked to the map.

"I know."

Jae walked from the room and was immediately joined by the Greatjon, who looked him up and down, before nodding.

"Aye you're her son all right."

"I'll take that as a compliment my lord."

"You should." the man said walking away from him.

He took a seat outside and sat alone for a bit, he closed his eyes and searched for Syrax, she was flying over the sea heading to the Iron Islands, just as he'd asked her to do, it would be a few more hours though until she landed. He opened his eyes to see a small man standing in front of him, his eyes focused on his own.

"Forgive me your grace, but I needed to be sure."

"Your grace?"

"You were my king from the day you were born Jaehaerys, nothing has ever changed that." the man said with a smile.

"My lord?"

"Howland Reed."

"My mother speaks of you often my lord, it's good to finally meet you." Jae said holding his hand out.

"She is well your mother?"

"She is my lord, you shall see her soon."

"I look forward to it as I have for many a year."

"You knew of us my lord?"

"No, I hoped my king." the man said walking away.

Jae didn't have time to think more on it as he was called inside to speak again to his aunt and cousin, he walked in and noticed some of the looks he received, the pale lord Roose Bolton he thought as he remembered the sigil, bowed slightly to him. While some others either glared or looked more friendly towards him, he walked up the stairs to find his cousin sitting there while his aunt re-read the letter.

"Cousin forgive me my earlier harshness, if they thought I was ready to kneel they'd."

"They wouldn't you know, oh they'd rant and rave about it, but my mother always told me Northmen liked to shout more than they liked to fight. So they'd stay I think."

"Aye you have the truth of it, but it's better not to take the risk."

"Of course my lord."

"Robb, call me Robb cousin."

"Jae."

"Not your grace?" he said with a smirk.

"Not here no, besides you haven't knelt remember." Jae said and Robb laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you." Jae said untying the sword from his back.

"What this?"

"I don't think it's fair just Arya having a Valyrian sword is it? Where is Arya anyway?" Jae said looking around the room.

"My sister was tired, she's gone to take a rest." Robb said and then unsheathed the sword eagerly.

The blade was silver and the hilt a plain black, the pommel a moonstone and just something basic, though there were jewels on the guard, red rubies and some emeralds.

"Are these real?" Robb said looking to the jewels.

"Maybe a little gaudy for your tastes, but you can always take them and use them to have the hilt and pommel done more to your liking." Jae said as Robb allowed the candlelight play off the steel.

"I thank you cousin." Robb said a genuine smile on his face.

"You wished to see me?"

"Aye, my father is well according to Arya, what are your plans for him and my sister?"

"They along with my mother are on the way to Highgarden they should arrive within the week."

"Are they safe?" His aunt asked.

"They are my lady, they have twenty of my men with them along with Ser's Arthur, Barristan, Oswell and Kalors four Kingsguard should be enough to protect them and they are traveling through lands that are peaceful."

"What about when they reach Highgarden?" Robb asked

"I don't understand?"

"What are your plans for them then?" his aunt asked and Jae looked confused before answering.

"For them to travel back to see the rest of their family as soon as possible, though I'd like them to stay for my wedding."

Wedding?" his aunt asked.

"Lady Margaery and I are to be wed." Jae said and his aunt looked to Robb.

"Congratulations cousin." Robb said though before he could finish there was a knock on the door and tall man wearing black came in.

"Uncle." his aunt said running to the man.

"Cat." the man said and smiled at her.

Jae stood by while the man who he found out was Brynden Tully the Blackfish spoke to both his aunt and cousin before tuning to him.

"So you're the Targaryen then?"

"I am." Jae said looking him in the eye.

"I fought against your family once, why shouldn't I fight against you too boy?"

"You could try Ser, but my family didn't have dragons last time."

"Uncle, we must talk privately, Jaehaerys if you'd excuse us." his aunt said and they both walked out from the room.

"I'm sorry cousin, your family is not well regarded by some."

"Would you rather the Lannisters cousin?" Jae said and Robb laughed.

"No I wouldn't please come sit with me."

Jae took a seat and Robb went to pour him a mug of ale which he refused much to Robb's surprise, his cousin looked at him almost as if insulted.

"I promised my mother I'd not drink." Jae said and Robb smiled.

"I wished to speak to you on my plans, with my mother's family in need we must march and relieve Riverrun, my men will support such a move, though after than I do not know if they'll fight or declare for you, even given my father's own declaration."

"I believe your father could convince them, but it'll need to be me to do so, so I ask to ride with you."

"Of course cousin I could use a dragon." Robb said with a chuckle.

"You won't need one for this." Jae said.

"How so?"

"I heard Ser Jaime is leading the siege, Ser Arthur told me much about him, one thing which stuck in my mind was he's not a man for sitting around, should you present him a decent enough target he'll bite cousin and he'll do so himself." Jae said and Robb looked to the map again.

"So we lure him out and then what?"

"That depends on the makeup of their forces, I know nothing more than what I saw at Riverrun."

Robb explained that Tywin was marching in from the other side that his men had wanted him to march to face them, before Jae could say what a terrible idea that was, Robb smiled and told him his alternative. It was brilliant and would work well, while it would lose them men, it would allow them to surprise the forces at Riverrun. If they could manage to take Jaime Lannister out of the battle too then it would be a much easier victory.

"I sense there's a problem you've not spoken about?" Jae asked.

"Aye, we need to cross the bridge which means the Twins and Walder Frey, my mother already told me he'd be difficult and with time being of the essence we'd have to accept whatever deal we could get. While my father and sister no longer being prisoners makes it less so, Riverrun could easily fall before we get to it."

"So you'll still have to negotiate with Walder Frey?"

"Aye my father's letter said we should not go into the twins, why?" Robb asked looking at him

"I believe whatever deal you strike there would be so bad and so hard to live up to that it'll end badly for you."

"Badly how?"

"With your death and the death of your mother." Jae said and Robb looked at him in shock.

"How could it, I don't understand?"

"I see things cousin, things before they happen, visions. I've seen this in one it's why I flew here with Arya rather than continued on with my mother to Highgarden." Jae said and watched as Robb looked at him strangely "You don't believe me, think this is another sign of those tales you've heard of Targaryen madness?"

"I don't know cousin, it's you have to admit it's not something you hear everyday." Robb said and Jae laughed.

"That's true, when she wakes you should speak to Arya?"

"Why?"

"I had a vision that told me I needed to be in Kings Landing on a certain day, everything I've done in the last three years was in preparation for that day cousin. But why it needed to be that day was beyond me until I arrived and found my uncle was a prisoner along with my cousin and that my other cousin was missing."

"So your vision led you to rescue them?"

"It did, but Arya was missing, has she told you about how she was living on the streets? About how she was barefoot and hungry when I found her?"

"No." Robb said his face horrified.

"When I arrived she'd been missing for days, no one knew where she was or how to find her, the whole city was trying to capture her. That night I had another vision this one of a girl alone in an alley, I went to her but she saw Arthur and Barristan and it scared her so she ran and she was taken by the gold cloaks. So I knew I had to find her and that I must do so alone." Jae said.

"And you did?" Robb said looking at him in disbelief.

"Ask her if you don't believe me cousin."

"So you're saying we shouldn't negotiate with Walder Frey?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't, me on the other hand well I have a way of making people see reason." Jae said with a smile.

They talked some more and when the next knock came at the door it was Theon Greyjoy, Jae got up and bid his cousin good night and left, it was time he'd go find somewhere to sleep. As he waked the halls a he heard a voice call to him.

"Jae, ehmm could you stay here tonight." He turned to see Arya looking at him.

"Are you all right cousin?"

"I.. could you sleep in my room?"

"Bad dreams?" he said and she nodded.

Jae walked with her past the two guards, when Arya climbed into bed he took a seat in the most comfortable of the chairs and within moments she was fast asleep, he closed his eyes and told Brankardix to sleep well and he'd seem him in the morning and he too drifted off.

**Robb.**

If anyone had told him he'd be meeting his long lost cousin who also just happened to be a Targaryen prince or was it king? And who also happened to have a large dragon and army at his command Robb would have thought they were a fool. But that was just one of the many shocks he had faced today, his father and sisters were safe though a part of him was jealous that it hadn't been him to rescue them, that someone else had done it instead. But mostly Robb was relieved, he had feared he'd be too late, every raven, every messenger he feared would be the one to deliver the devastating news, instead they were safe and that was all that mattered.

As for his cousin, he still was unsure what to think, his father's letter said he was to follow his lead, that his father had knelt and he should do the same. But he'd heard the talk, an independent North, What would that mean? Could it still happen? Not if his father was already pledged to the Targaryens it couldn't. Some of his lords had come to him and asked him to tell his cousin to leave that they shouldn't accept his help, but these were foolish men and none were his most powerful lords, they had mostly held their counsel for now.

As for his mother, well he sighed, she had in some ways caused all this. Taking Tyrion Lannister prisoner was foolish, everyone knew how Tywin would react and he had told her so. Despite his own feelings he had allowed the dwarf to leave Winterfell unhindered, even when every fiber of his being had told him to kill the man. Yet his mother had not been able to do the same and now she had come up with an idiotic plan to make Sansa queen to another king.

"_We should accept his help Robb."_

"_Some lords won't accept it mother."_

"_Arya said he traveled here on a ship unlike any she's ever seen, he has more of those swords like the one he gave her" she said wrinkling her nose at the idea of her daughter with a sword._

"_Valyrian steel." Robb said with a smile._

"_If what he's telling us is true about the army and more dragons, that boy will be king."_

"_Aye, he will." Robb said with a small smile, how the Lannisters would hate that._

"_He will need a queen, Robb."_

"_Perhaps he already has one, he did say he would be bringing the Reach with him soon?"_

"_Soon, but not yet and he wishes the North now does he not?"_

"_Aye he does, what are you saying mother?"_

"_Sansa, your sister could be his queen, marriage is the best way to make alliances Robb."_

"You want to offer him Sansa to make an alliance?"

"_Why not?"_

"_He is our kin, he saved father, Sansa and Arya, he's come to help, we should be gifting him our alliance in gratitude."_

"_That's not how the world works Robb." his mother said shaking his head._

He had almost laughed when his cousin brought up his wedding, when his great uncle arrived he had watched as he tested his cousin, the mettle was clearly there as he was almost brushed aside without effort, he should be thankful he wasn't Lord Glover. The plans he had made were still sound he thought looking back down to the map, even his cousin had found no fault in them, plus the added information on the Kingslayer was useful. He was still looking at them when his mother and great uncle walked back in, both of them haven spoken far longer than he had with Theon.

He felt a little guilty over that, Theon was his brother by choice, his closest friend and confidante and yet the contents of his father's letter made it clear he would betray him. Even though he had not done so, Robb still felt it there at the back of his mind, still felt it in his heart and so he had been curt and Theon had left in a huff. Better that than the alternative he thought as his mother and great uncle took a seat.

"Where's the Targaryen?"

"I think he's gone to rest for the night uncle."

"What did he say?" his mother asked.

"About what?"

"Your sister."

"He betrothed mother to the Rose of Highgarden, I'll not insult him by offering my sister as a way to sway us to his side."

"It's how things are done."

"Enough mother, it's not how I'll do things, nor how father would."

"You mean to ally with the Targaeryens?" his great uncle said.

"Do you have a better plan uncle?" he said to silence "Riverrun is under siege the Riverlands are on fire, my father and sister are safe thanks to him, so I could take my men and leave." Robb said.

"Robb you can't." his mother said aghast.

"I know that mother, so does Jae, that's why he's here, we break the siege and free the Riverlands and then we help him take the throne."

"You would kneel?" his uncle said.

"My father already has uncle, whatever you may think he will be king, now you could off course deny him and then face his dragons, or you could join him and free your home, I leave the choice to you."

"We take back my home and then I'll decide." his great uncle said.

"On that I have an idea, the Kingslayer is leading the siege uncle, Jae said he's impetuous, not one to sit around and deal with the boredom of besieging well?"

"Aye, that he is, the man loves being in the thick of things rather than the daily grind that war can become."

"Jae also said that given the right incentive the Kingslayer may be willing to chase the right target."

"You want me to bait him?"

"Aye, do you think you can?"

"Where do you want him brought to?"

"I don't know uncle, I've been looking at this map, any suggestions."

"The Whispering Wood." his uncle said pointing to the spot on the map.

"We still need to deal with Walder Frey."

"I'll go negotiate with him son, though he'll extract a heavy price."

"No it'll be all right mother, Jae will speak to him.

"You can't send him Robb what if he dealt you away, or the girls?"

"He says he won't need to make any deal, that Walder will accept his offer."

"Why would the old goat do that?" the blackfish asked.

"He has a dragon uncle."

In the end his mother wouldn't relent, she practically demanded to go with him, to ensure he didn't arrange betrothals for them with the Freys, her children were worth far more than a bridge she said and Robb agreed.

**Jae.**

Waking up the next morning he was stiff, he moved from the chair stretched and washed in the bowl of water someone had left, his cousin slept soundly and so Jae began to reattach his armor. He had made the mistake of falling asleep with it on and woke due to his discomfort, as he was redressing Arya awoke.

"Morning cousin." Jae said.

"You stayed." she said smiling.

"You asked me to." he said back.

Arya got up stretched and dressed and was out the door before he finished, once he had he made his way down through the halls and followed the loudest sounds, eventually coming to a room where people where breaking their fasts. He entered and found the room to be full seeing his cousins sitting together he grabbed a meal and walked towards them.

"Good morning cousin." Robb said and Jae nodded "Sleep well?"

"He slept with me." Arya said biting into a sausage and to loud gasps from her mother and brother.

"Arya had night terror's she asked me to stay in her room, so I slept in the chair." Jae said and Robb smiled though his aunt looked at him oddly.

"We'll be setting out for the Twins today, the army should reach it by tomorrow, though it may be best if you and my mother head out now." Robb said and Jae looked at him before looking to his aunt.

"Of course."

"I'll be sending some of my lords with you and my uncle too, I'll lead the army forward." Robb said and Jae just nodded.

"Can I come?" Arya asked.

"NO," his aunt said loudly "You'll travel with your brother."

He almost sniggered when he saw the pout on her face, but in the end he held his laugh and finished his meal, once done he was shown to his horse and awaited the rest of his party. It didn't take long, the Blackfish, Lady Maege, The Greatjon and one of the Manderly's along with his aunt and a dozen guards. Robb walking behind them with Arya looking sullen, he walked over to her and gave he a small smile, mussing her hair to gain a small laugh.

"I'll see you soon cousin, beside Brankardix wishes to give you another ride."

"Brankardix?" he heard Lady Maege say from behind him.

"My dragon."

"Odd name for a dragon." The Blackfish said.

"I named it for my grandfather and uncle." Jae said and noticed a small smile on the Greatjons's face.

They mounted and rode and within a few hours came to the Twins, it was just after midday and they were immediately greeted by a group of weasel faced men, Jae closed his eyes and looked for his dragon, he was flying towards him and Jae knew he'd be there in a little over an hour. He told his son what to do and once done turned to listen to his aunt speak to one of the weasels.

"Lady Catelyn, Ser Byrnden, it's good to see you."

"Ser Stevron why aren't your banners with my father?"

"It's taken us time to gather them all my lady and my father won't allow them march until they're properly arranged, I see you have the same issue, we had heard you traveled with an army?"

"My son is leading them as we speak, we seek passage across the bridge."

"Very well my lady, you'll need to speak to my father."

His aunt nodded and he moved forward, watching as the men looked at his armor, he kept the helm on and they rode to the castle as he looked around and saw more and more weasel faced men. By rights they should be at Riverrun with their liege, but he remembered then what his uncle had told him of the late Walder Frey. They were escorted into a large hall and it was full of them, weasels as far as the eye could see, even some of the women looked the same.

It had been agreed they'd not speak of his uncle being free, let the Frey's think them desperate, so he waited while his aunt exchanged what could only be described as non pleasantries. Little barbs at her father not attending the lord's last wedding and having always looked down on he and his, they were given guest right and on it continued.

"Why is he wearing a helm? Are you so ugly boy you don't wish us to see your face?" a weasel shouted and Jae had to bite his laugh, these people calling anyone ugly.

"No my lords, I just forgot that is all." he lied as he took it off.

He watched as the old lord looked closely at him before turning once again to throw some veiled insults at his aunt, her family, his uncle and his cousin. Jae had to give it to the woman she held her composure well. It was then the bargaining began and to say the lord tried to wring a terrible price would be an understatement, knighthoods, squire ships, fostering, and then the weddings. The greedy lord wanted both Robb and Arya an heir and a daughter for a bridge and 4,000 men, he looked to his aunt who was staring at him.

Whatever about Robb, though he found he was starting to like his cousin, Jae would burn this keep to the ground rather than allow Arya to be forced to marry a weasel. Arya may actually do it herself he thought as he looked at the lord, he wondered if this is what caused the rest of his vision to happen. Would they have been forced to take this deal had he not rescued his uncle and cousins, but even if so then how did that lead to them being killed here? It didn't matter since he wasn't going to allow either outcome.

"NO." he said moving forward.

"No. who are you to say no to me boy?" Walder Frey said.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen and I am your king." Jae said.

"My king is in Kings Landing boy and he no doubt would like your head."

"You would break guest rights?" his aunt said shocked.

"What care I for such things. Although, perhaps we can come to another deal my king." Walder said gleefully "I quite fancy the idea of one of mine on the throne, what say you, a Frey for a queen." Walder said and the hall cheered.

It died out suddenly though as the roar was heard, some of the men running to the window to see Brankardix blow flames at the wall and force the assembled archers to run in fear for their lives while roaring again.

"What in the seven hells is that?" Walder asked.

"It's a dragon father." one of the weasels said as Walder looked to him.

"Would you like to hear my counter offer now my lord or would you prefer to speak to a different dragon?"

"Very well my king." the old lord said for once looking even older.

"I shall agree to take one of your men as my squire and ensure my cousin does likewise. Your grandsons will be fostered at one of the keeps in the north, but not Winterfell and there will be no weddings. As for the lady you wished for my cousins bride, is she here?" Jae asked.

"Roslyn step forward girl." Walder said and a very pretty girl stepped forward, looking to him shyly.

"Lady Roslyn will serve as lady in waiting to my queen and I promise a suitable match and lands for her dowry." Jae said and the girl looked at him with a large smile.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we burn my lord, all of us and today will be known as the last of the dragons and Freys." Jae said and heard the mumbles around the room.

"Very well I accept." Walder grumbled.

They stayed only long enough to make the arrangements, his new squire was called Olyvar and he was Roslyn's brother which was a welcome surprise. They along with their other brother Ser Pewyn and some of their men would set off once Riverrun was no longer besieged and head to Highgarden to take up their duties. He found despite himself that all three seemed to be of a different sort than the weasels they called kin.

"Thank you nephew." his aunt said as they left the keep.

"For what aunt?"

"For not given them the betrothals."

"I would never aunt, my cousins, it's not my place." he said and she smiled at him.

They rode back to see a beaming Greatjon and Lady Maege looking at him with a smaller though no less true smile, Even the Blackfish seemed happier especially when his aunt told them the deal they'd made and compared it to the deal Walder wanted.

"I'm not surprised, you should have seen it Cat, the dragon could have taken the whole keep out with no trouble at all." the Blackfish said.

"Aye, damn impressive if you ask me and you have two more of them Snow." The Greatjon said.

"His name's not Snow you idiot." Lady Maege said and the Greatjon mumbled an apology which he waved off.

"I do, my aunt is bringing them as we speak."

"I pity the damn Lannnisters." the Greatjon said.

"I don't" Jae replied with a smirk.

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed. This chapter ended up way more dialogue heavy than I thought it would, Up Next the Whispering Wood and Riverrun and Lyanna and Ned arrive at Highgarden.**

Guest: For Arya she's been scared, hungry, on the streets and worried about her family and along comes Jae who rescues her, gives her food and then promises and delivers in rescuing her family. For Jae Arya is everything he was told about his mother when she was younger, she's the walking example of how his mother had been at her age, she's his family, the first other than Benjen he meets and because she's so skittish he initially has to be friendly to her, he then likes her, they click. They bond fast, just like in real life when you meet a friend or someone and for whatever reason you just hit it off.

Also, there are some remnants of the life he previously led at work too, some little bits in the background so the canon relationship is almost on a subconscious level happening also.

Biohazard: Thanks so much, hope you liked the meeting.

Xan-Merrick: Thanks, Ned would I think come around quickly given the circumstances and without Robert alive it allows it too. Glad you liked the rescues, we'll see more Olenna and Gerold soon.

gouravsilentreader: Thanks so much.

LordVillareal: Glad you like it.

Rebekah: Muito obrigado, muito feliz por você ter gostado. Adoraria fazer mais de um capítulo por semana, mas minhas outras histórias também precisam de atualizações regulares.

Foxy: Yeah, i agree there were a multitude of things he could have done and he picked that one, it makes you think he perhaps was not worried/cared about Jon at all and instead was ensuring his friends claim was being protected. In fact by agreeing to marry Sansa to his friend's son he was in essence usurping Jon's claim.

The Mormont's would have jumped at it, I think too. I also don't believe that Howland wouldn't have married him to Meera given the chance.

Dunk: Yeah, here it was a different situation for Ned, it could have been dragged out as you said, but it felt wrong, so it moved quicker. I think this chapter answered most of your Northern Questions, we'll see the second part of it next week with The Whispering Wood/Riverrun.

There will be more of the Lyanna/Ned reconnect as we go on. As for Cat we'll she's different here since she doesn't hate Jae, though she's also a little the same too.

creativo: Aquí la casa siempre gana siempre que sea la Casa encabezada por un lobo y un dragón.

Outcome: Thanks so much, we'll see more of the northern reaction and hear more next chapter.

VWchick: That's it exactly with Ned, everyone needs some grey, he's as inflexible as Stannis and what doesn't bend always breaks. We'll see Cat's reaction to Petyr in a while, it'll be fun. Here you're right Jae isn't a stain and the circumstances both find her needing his help and also thinking hmmm what can i get from this. Ned and Cat will have that convo for sure.

The Frey deal she makes in canon makes Lando's deal in Empire a great one lol

Thanks for saying that, i'm just glad people are enjoying them.

Hiko: Thank you, i really hoped that anyone who'd read TDC would think that here.

Wsbenje: This is just the first one, we'll need her to have some more.

Silentmayhem: Thank you. I thought that myself, here Robert being dead takes out a lot of Ned's fight, Stannis is not his friend.

As you cans see Cat set her sights on Jae, but well he's far too polical, the north/reach isn't a contest.

So many people try to defend the Frey deal, it was god awful, yet time wasn't on thier side and yes they needed it, but for a woman versed in politics, it was a damn stupid deal, it gets worse when you think of it, since there's no doubt she understands the value of her children. Not to mention, she also gives up Arya too, i mean two marriages.

Personally i also blame Ned here, once Sansa is betrothed Ned should have ensure Robb was, he should have immediately said, marry a northern girl Robb, my bannermen will be starting to be getting a bit pissed, at all these southern weddings. but no moron hat was on and he did nothing.

Now i know it's so GRRM can have his RW moment later on, but it really paints Ned/Cat in a terrible light and is just one of the many things which when you look at it makes you question just how good a lord/father Ned actually was.

I hope you liked the Sansa/Ned/Jeyne part, it should have addressed some of what you were wondering about, it's just the first part of it and we'll see more of it as we go.

Xand007: Thank so much my friend so glad you're liking it.

Princess: Thank you.

Llaurita: Muchas gracias, realmente me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado.

TR: Thank you, It'll be posted weekly.

Valenna: Yet another thing we never got to see, though given how Robotic and anti Targ they made her in the end, maybe not a bad thing. LOL, we'll see Benjen in a little bit, once things clear up during the war, we'll be heading to the north.

MsLady: Ned gets blamed for his own mistakes, the thing is mostly he gets no blame whatsoever. While Lyanna/Rhaegar were partly to blame, one of the biggest problems is that we literally have no idea of either the context of their relationship or the truth of things from Harrenhal to Tower of Joy, all we have is the events and interpretation of them.

Which means we get everything from Lyanna/Rhaegar being romeo and juliet to Rhaegar being a kidnapper and everything in between. We have no idea for example if letters were sent and ignored, if people knew and lied, or if they were two fools in love who didn't think the consequences out.

In the end while them being together set the spark, it wasn't what caused the war, Brandon running in demanding Rhaegar's head was treason and punishable by death, Aerys being a crazy sod who enjoyed burning people and some ambitions of men, all of it was as much to blame as Rhaegar/Lyanna, as Rhaegar/Lyanna alone wouldn't have been enough for banners to be called. unless we actually see the full circumstances and they show differently.

While you can make the argument you made on women doing their duty, an equally strong argument can be made that everything that goes fubar is caused by men trying to force women to be what they want, rather than what they are.

Guest: I've covered this in my very first reply above.


	23. Whispers and Shouts

**The Whispering Woods 298 AC**

**Jae.**

There had been some annoyance when he made it clear he would not use Brankardix on the Lannister's he had tried to tell them that Tywin was the true power, though that seemed something only his cousin understood. But in the end it was neither of them who had been convincing enough and it was the Greatjon who won the argument for him.

"_I came to fight and while I'll enjoy seeing Lannister's burn, I'd like to wet my sword first."_

"_Mother not doing her duty father." _

"_Don't speak of your mother that way boy." the Greatjon replied with a slap and a laugh._

That was it Northern diplomacy in action, all settled with a yell and a slap and now as Jae hid amongst the tress beside Robb they waited for the Blackfish to do his thing. Jae looked at the men who made up his cousin's honor guard, Daryn heir to Hornwood, Eddard and Torrhen Karstark, Lady Dacey and the Smalljon too had volunteered but Robb sent them to fight alongside their kin. As for Jae he had declined when Lord Reed had suggested he ride with him, not out of any great bravery but he needed to be seen to be alone.

Had he brought his Kingsguard with him then anything he did today would be tempered by their presence, Jae riding into battle with Oz or Gerold, with the Bold and The Sword of the Morning, nothing he did after that would matter. To everyone it would be them they saw and not him and he needed the stubborn northmen to see him, to see him fight alone beside them. He had another motive too, Jaime Lannister, he wanted him alive and unhurt and there was no one in Robb's army skilled enough to beat him.

They could kill him of that there was no doubt, but beat him, take him unharmed, no there were maybe three men who could match his skill and two of those were with his mother. Even he was not certain to do so, but he did have certain tricks and knowledge that others did not and so he sat waiting and listened to the whispering around him.

"What's taking so long."

"Do you think he's failed."

"The Blackfish will lead them here have no fear.

Jae turned to his cousin who looked nervous though was doing his damnedest not to show it, he nodded to him and closed his eyes saying a prayer to the gods _'Should i fall protect my family'_. An hour later the riders came the Blackfish leading them in, they had over 6,000 men here over 2'000 of them cavalry, Jaime rode in with maybe 2'000 or so. As soon as the entire force entered the valley the arrows flew, horses fell and men with their heavier armor were crushed beneath them. When the horns came from where the Mormont's where they attacked en masse, the cavalry led by his cousin swarming the Westerlanders in front of them.

He knew some men looked out for sigils during a battle, some looking for the glory of a kill, Arthur had told him this many years before and Jae had listened and learned his lesson well.

"_Glory is all well and good, but the key and only meaningful thing you need to take from a battle is your life my king"_

So he struck and he moved, his sword cutting through armor as if it was nothing, Valyrian steel meeting castle forged left only one winner. Even where he not as well trained as he was the steel gave him an edge and with his training he'd not yet met his match today. He cut down men one after the other, how many he couldn't say only he killed them all, Lord, Knight or cavalry man it made no difference. He saw Jaime then, his golden armor sticking out in the night sky, he was moving his horse in a circle looking at the field and then he realized it.

There would be no way out of this trap and another lesson, this time from Gerold came to mind.

"_When all is lost you try to hurt the enemy as much as you can, the Bold went for Maelys thinking the battle lost, seeing the chance to end it, to end the fight in one swoop, that's why we protect you my king should you fall then we are lost."_

He charged his horse knowing in that instant what Jaime would do, he was closer though and he would get their first he saw Daryn Hornwood and Eddard Karstark form up to protect his cousin, Torrhen behind them. They would be no match, should Jaime make it to them one or all of them would die, he felt his horse give an extra burst and as he turned he saw Hornwood lose his footing. The clang of the swords rang out as his blade met Jaime's before it could finish the Hornwood heir.

He saw the arrow hit Jaime's horse and watched as he jumped off moving away from him and towards Robb, both Karstark boys standing in his way facing Jaime down. Jae jumped from his own horse and rolled as Eddard lost his sword and once again his sword hit Jaime's before he could finish the job.

"It seems you wish to test your steel against me boy." Jaime said and then looked stunned when he saw his armor.

"What's wrong Ser Jaime never face a man with nicer armor than your own?"

"Indeed, it'll look good on my wall." Jaime said and they began to move.

Jaime had him on strength but Jae beat him on speed and so he used it, as he moved he saw he was getting more and more annoyed though he could have sworn there was a smirk on his face too, around them there was chaos and a man moved with a lance towards Jaime.

"No back away." Jae said and the man did so, evidently riding a dragon made people a little wary of you.

"Want me for yourself do you, trying to make a name for yourself boy."

"I already have a name Ser Jaime, should you be lucky, I may even tell you it." Jae said and they moved as one.

The swords clashed over and over, neither getting a hit, around them the battle was fading almost over, they had won. Jae could feel the eyes on him and so he began to show off, he knew it was careless but he needed to prove a point. It caught Jaime by surprise though and he took the opportunity his blows forcing him back more and more. He looked for weaknesses, signs of fatigue, anything to end it without needing to kill or harm him, in the end he knew what to do.

"_In battle unlike sparring my king, you concentrate on living, you focus on what's in front of you. All those lessons we take they reinforce your own instincts, but faced with battle, you rely on muscle memory as much as your thoughts."_

So taking Oswell's advice he moved his attacks to force Jaime's instincts rather than thoughts to be the deciding factor, he moved faster and faster, aiming high and then at his middle, never once going low. When he saw the opening he took it, he aimed high yet again while moving forward, Jaime instinctively moved to the side and thrust and he swept his legs catching him completely by surprise. Once he was on the ground it was over, he stood on his hand stopping the sword from being raised and placed his sword at his throat.

"Yield."

"To who am I yielding for you are no northerner."

"You're yielding to a king Lannister." his cousin said as he, Grey Wind and his honor guard arrived.

**Barristan.**

He recognized these fields, they were at most a day from Highgarden and he found himself almost as excited as he had been as a boy. To see Gerold again was something he looked forward to eagerly, while he knew it would be an awkward conversation with his Lord Commander, he cared not. Spending time with his brothers had been the happiest of his life, it had been something he looked back on fondly as he guarded the Stag, he had mourned all of them, Jonathor and Lewyn, even the boy Jaime Lannister had been once.

But it was the three of them he missed the most, the not knowing how they'd died replaced by joy at finding they'd lived. Arthur had been annoyed with him, Oswell too, but he'd been annoyed with them too. Over the days they'd spent traveling though it had almost been like it used to, days spent guarding a worthy queen and nights sitting around the fire talking to each other, even their newest member Kalors had earned his respect, the man showing himself a worthy addition to the ranks. As he looked to see Sansa Stark he thought to those unworthy, to the one he'd killed.

_He was too old for this, climbing through tunnels and yet he felt younger than he had in years, when he reached the room he was surprised he'd never known of this entrance. Anyone could just climb in and be within striking distance of the king, when Jaehaerys was crowned they would need to find all these entrances and seal them off. He opened the door and saw there were no guards, so moved swiftly to Sansa Stark's room._

_He felt the cloth in his pocket, hopefully he'd not have to use it, opening the door he found her in her bed sobbing, he looked at her and she him and he thought she would scream but she recognized his face._

"_Ser Barristan?"_

"_It is my lady, we must leave, your father and sister wish to see you, Lady Jeyne too."_

"_Arya, you've seen Arya?"_

"_I have my lady, she and Lady Jeyne are together, your father will meet us soon."_

"_But, the king, he's going to release father he promised to be merciful."_

"_That boy knows no mercy, if your father was lucky enough to keep his head, what do you think the king would do?"_

"_He would allow him go back to Winterfell, to be our warden as a gift to his queen," she said softly._

"_Do you know the penalty for treason child?"_

"_Death." she said sniffling._

"_They claim your father committed treason do they not?"_

"_They do, but he wouldn't, my father wouldn't". she shook her head._

"_I know he didn't, but they wish him to admit it do they not?" he said and she nodded "Then they have to punish him, so he'll either be killed or made take the black but either way you'll never see your father again, is that what you want?"_

"_No, no, I must see him, I must talk to him" she said worriedly._

"_Then come with me child, come and we'll speak to him together and after that you can decide what to do."_

_She nodded and he turned while she dressed, as they were leaving though Trant arrived._

"_Barristan the old, where do you think you're taking the kings toy."_

"_Turn back Trant and you may still see the morn."_

"_I always thought you past it old man, you better go back to bed girl the king won't be happy to see his toy trying to escape"_

_The fight if you could call it that was over in a lees than a minute, Barristan dragged the dying Trant into Sansa's room as she looked at him in shock. But hearing Trant say what the king would do to her made her join him rather than run away. Barristan almost smiled at the irony, Trant was derelict in his duty leaving her room unguarded and now he was given away all the king's secrets in his last moments, the man was a stain on the white cloak and not of the Kingsguard._

"You not drinking Barristan?"

"I find I don't have the taste for it anymore, serving Robert put me off."

"Drink old friend it's a far better king you serve now." Oswell said handing him the mug.

"You think the king Safe Oswell?"

"Ha, you have no idea Barristan he guards us almost as much as we do him."

He drank two more mugs and while he didn't get drunk he did enjoy himself, Arthur sat with Lyanna and Kalors spoke to Lady Jeyne. Lord Stark and his daughter retired early and he thought it was more because of Sansa than her father. When he slept he dreamt of a night many years earlier, all seven laughing and joking together, the happiest times of his life and one's he'd never thought to see again.

The next morning he saw Highgarden in the distance and he realized that he was dreaming no longer.

**The battle of Riverrun.**

**Robb.**

Seeing his cousin fight the Kingslayer was like nothing he'd ever seen before, nothing he'd even heard about, he supposed being trained by the Sword of the Morning paid off. The story of the fight had done the rounds and knowing they had a swordsman that good as well as being a dragonrider had raised the spirits as much as winning the battle and the captures they'd made. He was glad his cousin had not been hurt, even more so when he had heard how he'd put himself in the way to protect both Daryn and the Karstarks.

Seeing Jaime Lannister fight they would have been no match for him and both of them knew it, a part of him wished to agree with his mother that Jae had done it to gain favor, if he had it had worked. But Robb didn't believe that was the reason, Jae's armor was distinctive he had cut down almost as many men as Grey Wind, tale of that alone was enough to win favor, he had helped because he could. He knew more about the Kingslayer than any of them and he knew they wished him alive and Robb knew they may not have been able to achieve that without him.

"We're ready my lord." The Smalljon said as they got ready for the attack.

"My cousin?"

"He's riding with my father, they're going after the sellswords."

"He mentioned something to me about them, some guy called Hoot."

"Hoat."

"Aye that's the one." Robb said.

"Unlike my father, I'd prefer to see the dragon in action." the Smalljon said.

"Aye me too, he's right though Tywin's the threat, we don't need it here."

"Aye."

"What do you think of him?"

"Your cousin, he's all right for a dragon." the Smalljon said laughing.

"You met him before right?"

"Met him and Ser Arthur Dayne, though didn't know it then."

"It doesn't bother you he lied?"

"Ha, you know I asked my father that, he didn't actually lie you know, never corrected us when we made suggestions though and never told us anything that weren't true other than his name."

"Still, he wants us to kneel." Robb said.

"We were already knelt Robb, at least now we're knelt to one of our own." the Smalljon said and he nodded.

"Give the order." Robb said and the horns blared and they attacked.

Grey Wind rode beside him the two of them raced forward, he held his lance in his hand and it stuck home immediately, the first men caught unaware as was the second, the third broke it with his sword. Drawing the sword Jae gave him he was amazed both by it's lightness and just how effective it was, it cut through armor as if it was nothing, during a clash of swords with a knight he managed to break the man's sword while his own was undamaged.

Around him it was pure chaos, they had caught the besieging army completely by surprise and without the Kingslayer to lead them there was no clear chain of command, which only added to the confusion the men were feeling. Grey Wind was like a pack of wolves rather than a single Direwolf, he tore through men, horses, anything that got in his way, panicked screams filled his ears as he rode on. He saw the walls of Riverrun ahead of him and almost cheered as he saw the riders run out, the rout almost complete.

As Dawn broke the battle had been won, this side of the siege had been broken and tired and covered in blood, Robb looked around to see if he had lost many men. He was stunned, around him westermen lay dead, dying or captured yet northern casualties seemed almost insignificant. He looked to the other side of the keep and saw patches of fighting still going on. As he sat looking he was joined by his uncle and Lord Tytos Blackwood who had led the sortie from inside the castle.

"Lord Stark it's good to see you, you too Brynden."

"Aye it's good to see you Tytos." the Blackfish said.

"Is it done uncle?"

"Aye nephew, I've rarely seen a victory like it before." his uncle said with a proud smile.

"My cousin?"

"I've not heard. Come lets ride to the castle it'll be there they head once they're finished."

"I should ride to him." Robb said.

"You're in no shape to help, go with Tytos, I'll ride and find the dragon." the Blackfish said and he and some men rode off.

**Jae.**

When the horns sounded he rode and rode hard, the Greatjon kept up with him which stunned him as the man and horse he rode upon where both giants. He looked as the man's greatsword was pulled out the thing almost he same size as he, ahead of them lay sell swords and free riders, he looked but in the darkness couldn't see the goat's colors. When he had heard that the Brave Companions had been here he had asked for this, this is where Hoat was and he owed the man a debt three years in the making.

He closed his eyes and searched through Brankardix's better ones to try and make out the banner, but even his dragon couldn't find it. For the first time since he was born he and his dragon were at odds, Brankardix wished to have him aboard him, to rain fire down on his enemies, but Jae had told him now was not the time. While he reluctantly agreed, when he realized that Jae intended to ride a horse into battle this angered the dragon and even now with him flying above looking down. Jae could feel his anger and worry.

"Come on Lad, do you want to live forever." the Greatjon shouted from beside him as the men in front tried to form up.

"I'd like to see morning at least." Jae said and the man's laugh bellowed over the sound of the horse's charge.

Jae had forgone a lance as he hadn't trained in one though he could probably wield it, instead he raised the weapon he had been trained in, it's Valyrian steel glistening in the moonlight. To anyone looking it was all they'd see, his horse was black as night and the Valyrian armor he wore was the same in this light. He wondered what the first man he encountered thought, or did he even get the chance to as Jae's sword took his head.

One of the advantages for the northmen facing sellswords was they didn't wear heavy armor like the Westerlanders, the fight was more an even one because of it, though the fighting he found himself in was anything but even. The Greatjon wielded his greatsword as if it was the knife he used to cut his meat and those unlucky enough to face it felt his full fury. Beside him Jae's sword sung, it whistled through the air and the song it sang was death.

"Argggghhh" he turned to see the Greatjon fall as his horse was impaled on a lance.

Jae watched as the man flew through the air his sword flying from his hand, he turned to ride back and reached him as he stumbled to his feet, thankfully he was just winded. When he saw the men come towards him he knew that he'd not make it to his sword. So he dismounted from his own horse and together they moved towards the discarded blade, Jae out in front offering a protective barrier. The men arrived and they were still ten feet from the greatsword, four men stood in front of him and Jae drew his knife.

"Stay behind me, when you have your chance run." he shouted to the Greatjon and motioned to the sword on the ground.

"I'm no craven boy." the Greatjon said angrily.

"You're unarmed, you can kill more of them once we get your sword back in your hands, stay behind me and then make a break for it." he shouted and the Greatjon nodded.

The first man split off trying to circle behind to get to the unarmed Greatjon, while the other three moved slowly towards him. Jae waited until the man was just to the left of him and taking his knife he threw it underarm catching the circling man unaware, the throw was true and he watched the man fall to the ground.

"Now go." he shouted and the Greatjon ran towards his sword.

Jae faced the three men and the fight began, the first came in and he blocked his strike, trying to use the man's momentum to swing him into one of the others, the man a blue haired Tyroshii seemed too clever for that though. Jae felt something hit his chest and smirked when he saw the dagger fall to the ground, thank the gods for Valyrian steel.

He moved quickly then, moving to the side he thrust against one and parried against the other, he moved again and this time the angle was right, the other two would need to go around the one in front to get to him. They'd find out by the time they did it was too late, Jae hit the man with three strikes so fast that he only countered the first, the second took his sword and the third his life. He grabbed the man before he fell and pushed him into the one to the left knocking him off balance, something he would not regain.

As the man stumbled Jae's sword pushed through his chest and he fell to the ground as lifeless as his friend, it left Jae with one man to face and he never gave him a chance, perhaps had he the man may have surrendered. But Jae was upon him and the fight done in seconds, the slash down his middle opening him completely. As he looked around to see if there were more coming he saw the Greatjon had regained his sword and come back to help.

"I see you don't need my help?" the Greatjon said with a smirk.

"No, but I'm thankful all the same." Jae said and the man nodded.

"Well come on then, there are men down there who need killing." the Greatjon said as he patted him so hard on the back he almost knocked him to the ground.

Jae followed him down and was soon in the thick of things, though the battle itself didn't last long, the sellswords fought for coin and they valued their lives, when they realized it was over they surrendered. The free riders too had enough, it was just after dawn broke that Jae found no one left to fight, he saw one man wearing the Brave Companion's marks and made his way to him, grabbing him by his breastplate he shouted at him.

"Hoat where is he?"

"I don't know, somewhere in this god forsaken country."

"Where." Jae said raising his sword.

"I don't know, I don't know, I swear it." the man said almost crying and Jae knew he was telling the truth.

"Come on, we should get to the keep maybe they'll know more about this Hoat there." the Greatjon said walking over to him and Jae nodded.

He looked around and as they walked he received nods from some of the men, more now than he had before, he had fought and bled with them now, they respected him for that at least.

**Margaery.**

When news came a party had been seen on the hills she felt her excitement rise, this was it, she'd was about to meet the man she'd be spending the rest of her life with. She dressed more quickly than she had ever done, her hair she had made up in a simple yet elegant style, then together with her cousins she went to join the rest of the family. Ser Gerold was wearing his white cloak for the first time, his armor polished and sparkling and the Valyrian sword her brother so admired rested on his hip.

"My dear you look beautiful." her mother said her smile full.

"Thank you mother."

She stood nervously as they were led into the courtyard, a large dark skinned man, a tanned one, an older man and then one she recognized as did her family when she heard the gasps. Ser Barristan, he had the Bold with him, if that wasn't even more proof of who he was then nothing would be. She looked through the rest but couldn't see him, there were two girls who were ignoring each other, a brown haired man who she saw her father look at confusedly and a brown haired woman who's presence made her grandmother catch her breath.

She turned to see Ser Gerold look almost as confused as her father was, though his was tinged with worry until she saw the tanned man smile at him. As they got closer she heard her brother whisper "Arthur Dayne, it's the Sword of the Morning" almost sounding like the boy he'd been once had been reawakened. Before her father stepped forward though the brown haired woman did and Margaery thought her incredibly pretty.

"Lord Tyrell, Lady Tyrell. I am Lyanna Targaryen and there are things we must discuss." the woman said firmly.

"My queen, of course. Highgarden is yours." her father said and she smiled as he didn't stumble over the words.

"Is his grace not with you?" her grandmother asked straight to the point as usual.

"My son has an important mission to take care of my lady, he shall arrive in ten days time."

"Ten days?" her father asked.

"Ten Days my lord."

"Lord Stark I had not thought to see you here?" her grandmother then said to the brown haired man.

"My lady, I am most happy to be here." he replied with a smile.

As they walked back into the castle she saw Ser Gerold speaking with who she now knew was Ser Arthur Dayne and another man who must be Ser Oswell, the dark skinned man walked with Ser Barristan. The king's mother walked with her brother and the two girls and she was of half a mind to go speak to them, but she knew her grandmother would wish to have her close by. Once inside Garlan offered to show them to their rooms, but Lord Stark and the king's mother along with Ser Arthur asked to speak to them.

So Garlan escorted the others while she walked with her mother and her father, Willas and her grandmother walking ahead of her, eventually they made it to their solar and as she took her seat so did the others. On one side was her entire family barring two brothers, on the other Sers Gerold and Arthur and the Starks, or was the kings mother a Targaryen as she had claimed?.

"We had expected his grace to be with you?" her father said trying to sound annoyed.

"As had we my lord, but unfortunately we do not control events and they are ever changing." Ser Arthur was surprisingly the one to speak.

"Where is his grace?" her grandmother asked directly.

"Forgive me my lady, but I cannot tell you that. Only that he is where he needs to be and shall be here in ten days as we said, on that you have my word." Ser Arthur said.

"There is somewhere he needs to be more important than here?" Willas asked.

"My lord, my son has many thing to consider, however he knows the import of being here, so yes you can take it that for his own reasons there is somewhere else he needs to be and for mine own we cannot tell you yet, where that is."

"This is most strange indeed." her father said.

"More strange then a hidden king?" she heard her grandmother say with a scoff "How are we to know that his grace isn't negotiating another wedding alliance somewhere else and we aren't just been used as a distraction?"

"My lady who else do you think him negotiating with? the Lannister's perhaps, maybe you think my son capable of treating with the lions who killed his siblings, or perhaps you think him negotiating with the North, even though my brother and niece are here now with us?"

"It seems the she wolf has fangs, good, we'll need them in the coming days," her grandmother said and smiled at the king's mother.

"Careful my lady, wolves and dragons can do a lot of damage in a rose garden" the king's mother said and Margaery saw her grandmother almost gulp.

"My queen, I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot, my grandmother and family and I myself were most eager to meet with his grace and perhaps our disappointment has forced us to be less welcoming than we should." she said smiling at the woman who looked right at her before smiling back.

"Perhaps, we are also tired from our journey too and I'm sure we can discuss things in a more positive fashion once we've refreshed ourselves."

"Of course, maybe I could show you to your rooms my queen." she said and the queen gave her a truer smile this time.

"Of course, I look forward to getting to know my future gooddaughter and please call me Lyanna."

"Lyanna," she said smiling.

Nodding to her family she stood up and escorted them from the room, walking alongside Lyanna she could see just how beautiful she was and given how she'd handled her grandmother just how fierce too, She wondered if the king took after her in either, she knew from Gerold that he had dark hair, but did he look like the Starks or the Targaryens? Lord Stark was not ugly by any means, nor was he what she would call handsome and while it may be shallow, she did wish her betrothed to look good.

"You're wondering about my son?" Lyanna asked.

"I'm sorry my queen, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's Lyanna we're to be family soon, what do you wish to now Margaery?" she felt her chest rise at that, they were not here to play her family false, they were here to make her queen, to marry her to the king.

"Ser Gerold has told me much of his grace, but more how a man would see him, not how a woman would." she said nervously.

"You wish to know if he's handsome and good?" Lyanna said and she nodded while biting her lip.

"I may be biased my dear," Lyanna said and she giggled as she realized asking his mother may not get a completely truthful answer "I cannot say if he's handsome though I think he is, as for him being good again I believe he is more than anyone I've known. What I can tell you that is completely truthful is he will treat you well my dear, he will ask for and respect your opinion. Something not many men do."

"Is he safe?" she asked worrying all of a sudden that he was in danger.

"Never." Lyanna said laughing before seeing her face drop "Oh my dear you misunderstand, my son is, he never shy's away from danger, as you see his Kingsguard are here not with him, why do you think that is?"

"I...He's on his dragon isn't he?" she said.

"Clever girl, he is and I've no doubt he'll be in danger wherever he is, nor that he will arrive here in ten days as he said he would." Lyanna said and Margaery nodded.

After leaving Lyanna and the others at their room she hurried back to where her grandmother and family were holding court, as she entered the room she heard her father argue that they should reopen discussions with Renly.

"I think they're playing us for fools, where is this king and his dragons." her father said loudly.

"My dear what have you learned?" her grandmother said ignoring her father when she saw her.

"They're telling the truth grandmother or the queen is the best mummer I've ever seen."

"What makes you say that?"

"She wishes to be my friend grandmother, wishes we get along so that when her son and I are married there is no conflict, she was making an effort when she could have just been polite."

"And you?"

"I wish to be her friend too." she said honestly.

"Good, far better you get along with your future goodmother than don't."

"Mother, Renly."

"Is a fool and why have you not brought my grandson back here where he belongs Mace?"

"I sent the letter, he should have returned." her father pouted.

"Go send some men Mace, bring him her before he's taken hostage."

"Renly would never." he father said indignantly.

"It's not Renly who worries me, go." her grandmother said and her father did as he was bid.

Margaery took a seat beside her grandmother and brothers, all of them willing for her to give them any snippets she learned.

"Where is the king?"

"I believe he's on his dragon grandmother and whatever he's doing is dangerous."

"How dangerous?" her grandmother asked and Margaery was surprised at the note of worry in her voice.

"He'll be here in ten days grandmother, queen Lyanna is not worried."

"Good, we should spend time with them until then, those girls too."

"I'll try to get close to Ser Arthur." Garlan said and she heard her grandmother snort.

"Boys and their swords my dear." her grandmother said while rolling her eyes and Margaery laughed.

**Jae.**

He had washed and changed and it was after breaking his fast thath he had been called into a solar with Robb and some of the northern and Riverlords. With the castle now in the hands of the Tully's again people had started to arrive with tales of the carnage Tywin and his dogs had unleashed upon the Riverlands. He had heard some already the night before. He had been surprised how tired he'd been from the battle, not physically but mentally, needing to stay alert lest it cost you your life was taxing, during the celebration the night before he had slipped off and found a quiet space and slept.

As he walked into the solar he saw the Blackfish, a red headed man who must be Robb's other uncle, the Greatjon and Robb himself, so not a full council then. He looked to the corner to see Lord Blackwood who had held the castle during the siege and nodded as the man smiled back. Taking a seat he waited to see what this would be about.

"We're discussing our next moves." Robb said with a small smile.

"Don't let me stop you." he said laughing which got a small laugh in return.

"You should have stayed last night cousin, with you gone there was talk of declaring the North independent."

"I'm sure your father would be happy." Jae said rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry lad we shut it down." the Greatjon said patting him on the back.

"We need to declare for you Jae, tonight."

"You gonna bend the knee cousin?" he said looking at him.

"My father already did, he's the liege not I."

"The rest of you?"

"I told you my family fought against you boy." the Blackfish said.

"It was also my family who raised yours or does your memory not stretch that far, is it only the mad king you remember and not Harren?"

"Aye I remember lad, I also remember your grandfather setting men on fire." The Blackfish said and Jae jumped up but the man held his hand out "I remember as well that you rode and took the Kingslayer down, you rode and helped take my families home back, it's not just the North that remembers your grace." the Blackfish said with a bow.

"Uncle?" the red headed man said.

"Enough boy, I told you you're not lord here and you're father has made his choice, if you disagree then you can bring it up to the king or his dragon, or do you forget who it was who freed you?"

"My nephew freed me." the man said petulantly.

"Aye and I've knelt, so you break faith if you wish, but next time the North won't come for you." Robb said.

"My lords aren't going to like this." Edmure said.

"Then we can ride somewhere else and the Riverlords can take their chances against the Lannsiter's alone." Robb said quieting down his uncle.

Jae smiled at his cousin, gone already was the slightly nervous boy he'd met days ago.

"I'm not kneeling to you." the Greatjon said as Jae turned to look at him "That damn fall hurt my leg to much, you'll have to accept a nod your grace." he added before laughing.

"I thank you all for you faith and fealty." Jae said softly. "Any word on the infantry?" he said looking to Robb.

"Tywin beat them no doubt, but we don't know how bad, Lord Bolton won't have set them all against him though. How long until your forces get here?"

"Within week I'd say, they'll march fast once they land."

"The dragons?" the Blackfish asked.

"Rhaegon and Ellanys are with my aunt and Brankardix is off feeding to the south, but he will be here within the hour."

"So what now?" Robb asked but they were interrupted by a steward.

"Pardon my lords, Lord Edmure a rider wishes to speak to you, he's ridden hard my lord."

"Send him in." Edmure said.

The man no boy that came in was bruised and battered, he'd ridden hard all right and looked almost out on his feet, as he looked around the room Jae could see the panic and hope in his eyes.

"My lord's you must help, it's going to fall without you." the boy said shakily.

"What is?" the Blackfish asked.

"The castle, the siege they're going to take it, my family is there, my sister and mother, please you must send aid."

"What castle?" Jae asked.

"Darry my lord."

"Who's besieging it lad, Lannisters?" the Greatjon asked.

"No my lord sellswords." the lad said and Jae felt his heart drop.

"What banner, what banner are they flying?" he asked hurriedly.

"A goat my lord, a black goat."

Jae didn't wait for anymore, he was already walking from the room calling Brankardix to him, he had to get there, had to stop him, they couldn't fall to him, Hoat couldn't get his hands on Darry. He was pacing an empty patch of ground when Robb, the Blackfish and the Greatjon came to him.

"We'll have men form up, we'll be there by the morning your grace." Robb said.

"No it'll be too late, Hoat can't take it Robb, you don't know him, if he gets inside the things he'll do, no I'll deal with it."

"You're going to use the dragon?" the Blackfish asked.

"I am, I can't let them fall, not them." he said shaking his head.

"What's so important about Darry?" the Greatjon asked.

"Ser Jonathor, Ser Willem, they gave their lives for my family. Ser Willem protected my aunt for years until i found her, I owe them my lord, more than I can ever repay I owe them."

As Brankardix landed he saw the Blackfish look at the dragon in awe, he turned to mount his dragon before turning back to Robb.

"I'll be back this evening, arrange the meeting in the hall, it's time I declared."

"I will your grace. Be Careful."

"I'll be on a dragon Robb it's those on the ground who need to fear not I."

As he climbed up Brankardix's wing he could see those around the castle stop to stare at a dragon in all its glory, with a few flaps of the wings they were in the air and he heard men cheer below him. Word had already spread it seemed, no matter it wouldn't reach Hoat before he did. It took them less than a hour to reach the castle and had Hoat not been such a poor warrior it would have fallen by now, he flew over the encampment and as he reached the tent with the Bear outside it Brankardix roared.

He saw him then, tall and gaunt and his long beard flowing in the wind, he looked through Brankardix's eyes and saw the coins around his neck, just as Ser Richard had told him. He laughed at the arrows which bounced off Brankardix's scales and looking at Hoat through his dragons eyes he readied himself.

"Dracarys." he said and the Qohorik was covered in flames, the tent behind him burning up.

Brankardix didn't stop there, over and over Jae said the word and over and over the flames fell, out of the corner of his eye he saw men on Zorse's trying to escape, they didn't make it far, the flames covering them. It had taken but minutes and Jae had no idea of the number of men, horses, zorses and other animals he'd burned only that when he landed Brankardix would feast well.

After landing and climbing off the dragon he walked towards the castle gates seeing them open to him, a man, woman and small child came out surrounded by some guards and more men and women. As he walked to them he saw the man kneel, the others doing likewise, he bid them rise and took of his helm.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, where is lord Darry?"

"I am here your grace." the man who knelt first said looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"My lord, Riverrun is free and the Riverlands will follow, there are men on the way to help you garrison your castle. I wish I could stay longer but I have duties to attend to, perhaps we shall speak soon."

"I thank you your grace, as does my family."

"Your family has no need to thank a Targaryen ever my lord, it is us who should be thanking you. I do so now, I promise your sacrifices and the losses your family has suffered because of mine will be rewarded, I give you my word on that."

**White Harbor.**

**Dany.**

She looked to the men in front of her they watched her warily but they were polite and friendly and the two girls looked to be staring at her like she was some exotic creature. As she walked to them Jon Connington and Ser Richard walked behind her, Grey Worm and his detachment of unsullied surrounding them. She felt Missandei's nervousness beside her and smiled and touched the girls back to relax her.

"Princess Daenerys welcome to White Harbor." the large man said.

"I thank you for the welcome my lord, I'm afraid as much as I'd love to enjoy more of your wonderful city, I shall not be staying long." she said and saw the two girls frown.

"I understand princess, I shall do all I can to ensure you make it to your destination without delay."

"I thank you my lord. Have you received any word from my nephew?"

"I have not princess, other than informing me that you were to arrive."

"Very well. Lord Jon perhaps you can coordinate with Lord Manderly while we make preparations."

"At once princess." the griffin said and she turned to walk back to her ship.

She had spent two days trying to learn the customs of the nobility of Westeros, when Jon had told her they'd probably want to feast her a part of her looked forward to it, while another had no wish for it. Her nephew had by now probably been at war for days, while she had no fear for Jae he was her only kin and she needed him safe. it was then she remembered the Maester at the wall, Aemon, Jae said his name was.

She was so close, she could jump on Ellanys's back and fly there by days end, but no she needed to be with the army, she was a Targaryen and she needed to do this. It was midday when she set off with the first mounted group, they would ride on and set up camp before the others would catch up. They had been riding for only an hour and she was almost as bored as Ellanys was above her and then she decided she could take it no longer. She called for her dragon and smirked when the guides Lord Manderly gave them ducked when she landed.

"Ser Richard, I'm going to fly I'll meet you at the camp."

"Of course princess, I'll see the men there."

"I know you will Ser."

A few minutes later she was flying through the air, her white fur coat was wrapped tightly around her, her hair tied in a simple braid behind her head, she was glad that Jae had visited the North and made provisions for the men. Her unsullied would bear anything, but in this cold they'd have wilted and she was glad they had the far warmer clothes and tents with them. She like Jae didn't feel the cold too much, the wind however was annoying and so she pulled the hood over her head.

She flew for almost an hour or so, heading north along a river and over a large wooded area, feeling thirsty she reached for her water only to find the pouch empty, she directed Ellanys to land by a stream and got off. Feeling her dragons own hunger she told her to go feed while she rested and got her water and when Ellanys flew off she walked to the river and began filling the pouch. She sat down on a large rock beside the bank and quenched her thirst.

Dany could feel Ellanys's excitement as she chased her prey and smiled, it was not more than a few moments later that she heard the barking of dogs and the screams and looked around to see the source. There running towards her was a naked girl being chased by vicious looking dogs and to Dany's horror, men, she stood up and put her hand on her sword readying it if needed. She had a terrible feeling it might be and cursed herself for allowing Ellanys to leave, she hoped her dragon could feel her need through their connection.

"Help me, please they killed my sister, they want to kill me." the girl said tears streaming down her face.

"Who are they?" Dany asked as the hounds stopped a fair distance from where Ellanys had landed, obviously aware of her scent as they looked at Dany warily.

"Snow, Ramsay Snow."

Dany took off her coat and wrapped it around the woman and then moved in front of her as the men made it to the hounds, all of them were ugly but as she saw the fearful way the girl looked at the pale one in the lead, she thought that this was this Snow person.

"Looks like we caught you." one of the men said grinning, his yellow teeth looking disgusting even from a distance.

"Forget the whore and take a look at her, now that's a tasty treat if ever I saw one."

Dany walked forward with the girl now shivering behind her and the pale man stared at her licking his fat worm like lips.

"You have my toy, give it back or do you want to play too?" the pale man said and the girl shuddered against her.

"You must be Ramsay Snow." Dany said smirking.

"Bolton, Ramsay Bolton trueborn son of Roose Bolton and heir to the Dreadfort." he said angrily.

Dany closed her eyes, Ellanys was too far away she'd not make it and there were too many men here, as much training as she had she'd not be able to take them all. One or two of the men also had bows and in her haste to fly she had stupidly forgotten her armor. She saw it then and smiled, the black shape moving faster than even Ellanys, she watched as Rhaegon landed to the left of the men, saw the fear register in all their eyes, even Ramsay's

"My name is Daenerys Targaryen and in the name of his grace Jaehaerys Targaryen, I sentence you to die," she said and Ramsay started to laugh "Dracarys." she said loudly and as Rhaegon turned his head the flames followed immediately.

It was over in less than a moment, there wasn't even time for them to scream, she almost felt sorry for the hounds until she realized they'd been chasing a naked woman through a forest. Who this Roose Bolton person and this Dreadfort place were she had no idea, but she'd speak to Jae about them both. The girl beside her was crying tears of what she assumed were gratitude based on her smile, she led her over to Rhaegon and despite the girls nervousness they lent against him while awaiting Ellanys's return.

"You can come back to my camp, I'll make sure you see a healer and are dressed, there are northerners there who can help take you home to your family." Dany said and the girl shook her head.

"I have no family left, he killed them all."

"I'll find a place for you then, you can stay with me." Dany said as Ellanys landed, her dragon almost chiding her for her foolishness.

"I know Ellanys, I know." she said as she helped the girl climb the dragon and they along with Rhaegon took to the air.

**Jae.**

It was early evening when he arrived back in Riverrun, as it had when he left Brankadix's arrival caused a stir, though seeing him step off the dragon seemed to calm things, he walked into the gates and was met by Lady Dacey and her mother.

"We've been waiting for you."

"I see that." he said with a laugh.

"Your mother I'd like to see her." Maege said.

"Fancy riding a dragon my lady?"

"What, that's not what I, wait you mean go up on that thing?"

"If you'd like, when I return to Highgarden I could take you with me."

"No, there's not a damn thing that would get me on that." Maege said laughing.

"Very well my lady, it'll be a while then, probably when we go for Kings Landing."

"She is well though?"

"She is my lady, I'll pass on your good wishes."

"You do that your grace, now come these fools need to bend the knee so we can get on with this damn war." Maege said and Dacey laughed as they walked.

He walked with them into the Great Hall and saw his cousin sitting beside an old man who looked very ill, to his left his aunt and her brother sat along with Arya who smiled at him, the Blackfish filled out the high table and to the right of the old man there was an empty seat which he was directed to.

"How fares Darry?" the Blackfish asked as he took his seat.

"Free my lord, Hoat and the Brave Companions are no more."

"Good I've heard tale from Lord Piper of what that animal was doing, you did a good thing ridding the world of him your grace." The Blackfish nodded.

"Any word on the battle?"

"We lost half the men, but Tywin fell for the trap though he's taken Harrenhal." Robb said pointing to an older woman sitting in the back of the room."

"He couldn't have taken it so soon?" Jae said.

"No he'd taken it before we ever got here, he's just retreated there for now."

"Fuck."

"Fuck indeed." Robb said before standing up as the room quietened.

"My lords, we've taken back Riverrun and my cousin has just come from Darry where he broke the siege and freed the castle there." Robb said to cheers "Which brings us to why we're here now. It's time for us to declare a king and I can think of no one better than the rightful king, my cousin Jaehaerys Targaryen." Robb said and the arguing began.

"You would have us declare for a Targaryen,"

"What of what they did to Lady Lyanna."

"I'll not support the mad kings kin."

The voices rose, some supporting him, some against and then Jae slammed his hand on the table and the hall went silent.

"My mother was not kidnapped, nor was she raped by my father and the next man to say so is free to face me on the grounds outside this castle. My mother married my father, they sent letters to tell the realm of this though they never made it. After the fall of Kings Landing my mother along with the three Kingsguard guarding me took me from Dorne and raised me in Essos, always with the intent to come back and claim our throne."

"You lost the right to the throne after the conquest." a Riverlord said and Jae tried to make out who it was.

"Did I? Was it just conquest Robert claimed the throne by or was it the blood he shared with my family? Blood that he spilled, blood he tried to spill more of by sending assassins after my aunt when she was but a babe. There's none more cursed than a kinslayer and yet you all knelt at Robert's feet." he said and saw some drop their heads in shame.

"Your grandfather murdered our liege lord, he murdered Brandon Stark and I'm supposed to follow you." it was Glover again and Jae looked angrily at the man as his brother who grabbed him and pulled him back down to his seat. Damn the man for refusing to go back and defend his home he thought as he answered.

"Yet you seem to forget that the man Aerys killed was my grandfather too, Brandon Stark was my uncle, you're so quick to condemn me for one half of my blood, but what of the other. Am I not a Stark as much as I'm a Targaryen, Or would you prefer to forget that fact?"

"I lost kin in the war because of your family." another Riverlander said.

"Did you lose more than me my lord? I lost a brother, a sister, a grandmother and grandfather. I lost an uncle and I lost my father, is there a man or woman in this room who lost more than I? if there is please stand up, no, I thought not.

"What of Stannis or Renly?" another man said.

"You are free to choose who you like my lord, support me or not, however should you not then you make yourself my enemy and not my friend. But it is as you wish, leave if you want, I'll not stop you, maybe you'll be lucky, maybe I'll lose and you wont have to pay for your treason because mark my words I will be king."

"I fought with you on the field, stood side by side with you then. I've seen what you did for the watch." the Greatjon standing said to questions from around him "Aye none of you even asked about him did you, I was there when he delivered aid to the watch, Maege your brother is Lord commander tell them."

"Aye its' true, for three years he's been supplying the watch, where was Robert then? where was Stannis or Renly? yet Jaehaerys from all the way in Essos made sure the watch was better off than it's ever been."

"While Stannis and Renly bickered and Tywin razed the Riverlands, my cousin stole into the Red Keep and rescued my father, he rescued both my sisters, Arya you see here beside me only because of him. Then not only did he do that, but he came to our aid, told us of the Iron Born plot to reave while we were south. He captured the Kingslayer and defeated him in single combat. My father has knelt already my lords and I'll not go against his wishes."

"Just because the North may kneel doesn't mean we should" another Riverlander said and Jae couldn't help shake his head, for a region that had been pissed on by Tywin Lannister's second army, they really did have a high opinion of themselves.

"I am still Lord Paramount of the Riverlands am I not? Without his grace's aid we would be lost, House Tully will stand with House Targaryen once more my king." Hoster said.

"As will House Bracken."

"And House Blackwood."

"House Reed will stand with Lyanna's boy, now and always." Lord Reed said nodding to him.

"House Mormont knows no king but the king from the north whose blood is Stark." Maege Mormont said loudly.

"House Umber will stand with King Jaehaerys, the King from the North." the Greatjon's voice boomed.

"The King From the North, The King From the North, The King From the North" the voices reverberated around the hall as Jae stood there looking on.

**A/N: As always thanks to those who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up next Jae finds a new friend and speaks to a lion before finally meeting his future queen.**

Biohazard: Thanks so much, glad you liked it.

Silent Mayhem: Cat is proving to be Hoster's daughter, Jae offers her and her family the best possible match especially with the Lannister's out of the equation. She's not really doing anything wrong here other than trying to break a betrothal and not just being grateful for what Jae has done. So trying to wrangle something extra out of the deal is nothing too far off, we may not like it, but it's how things were done.

We will see more of Jeyne when Jae arrives back at Highgarden, with her father dead she has no future so to speak so Jae will speak to her, as for what she does/says about Sansa we shall see.

Sansa actually would be in some ways even given her naivety a perfect bride for Olenna, simply tying the North to the Reach alone would be worth is espeically with Jae as King. One of the supposed canon reasons why she liked Alerie is that she allowed Olenna to run the Reach rather than as lady of HIghgarden get nvolved in things. Sansa is young enough to learn from her mistakes and here at least she's had someone point them out to her and seen the cost of them. What that means for her from here on in we'll see.

Lyanna can and will, here speaking to Ned in their second conversation it was hard to bring up, no matter the rights and wrongs of things, her actions contributed to the loss of her father and brother and she's lost 15 years with Ned. To just in the second conversation they had (the first being an argument) open her heart and explain it all would imo have been unrealistic, it was emotional talking to her brother after everything, so it raised up those emotions.

She will explain it all as we go.

Now that's Lyanna's excuse, my own is well i perhaps have a reason why everything not been explained just yet, a reason we'll see soon.

On your last point, given Jae has been sent back from the gods to save the world which fell and given he's the only one who can do so, I'd say her elopement was more than worth it, here at least. Jae's line when he showed them the dragons for the first time, when he called himself the prince that was promised and song of ice and fire, both Arthur and Lyanna smiled at that because it proved Rhaegar right, it proved Lyanna right, that here at least it is worth everything that's happened.

: Like father like daughter, i agree on that about the Tully's, Hoster wangled himself the best deal possible, Cat here is just trying to do the same and the Blackfish is being ornery, but unlike Ned this time they're dealing with a man with dragons.

Lord Villareal: It's hard to write the line between him kneeling as he had to and him testing which he did so it's good it worked. We'll see the meeting next chapter.

Dunk: I didn't wish for Robb to be completely sidelined, yes Jae has planned and planned and has dragons, but the Whispering Wood/Riverrun were his and so let them be his, Jae had his own moments to shine 'll see Jae/Jaime speak next chapter.

One thing with Roose is he respects power and there's nothing more powerful than dragons, however he may have an issue with Dany lol.

Cat still needs to speak with Ned and he won't be happy, especially with the Sansa part.

Victoria: Thank you my friend so glad you're liking this. We shall see Ghost soon.

Princess: So glad you like it.

Vwchick: I like both Roslyn and Olyvar and Perwyn the other brother, they're the good Freys, i do have a match in mind for Roslyn she'll be Marge's lady in waiting so we'll see a lot more of her.

Darkgriffin: Thanks so much for saying that, really glad your enjoying it.

Ighagoan: Thanks so much, it means a lot that you like not just one but both of them.

Mhaelowen: Next chapter we'll see him, he's been busy trying to find someone.

Xan merrick: Thank you my friend so glad you liked it.


	24. The Lion Sleeps Tonight

**Riverrun 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

The dreams he had the night before were fresh in his mind, dreams of his grandfather that bore deep into his soul, dreams of Jaime Lannister and he wondered why he was being sent them. Unlike the usual dreams that Bloodraven sent him he didn't appear this time, he didn't offer context and instead Jae was bombarded with images. He saw some of his grandfather's greatest hits, his fascination with fire and what it did to him, seeing what he did to his grandmother once he got excited.

He stood outside the doors while she screamed inside the room, while the Kingsguard stood and did nothing, it sickened him, seeing Arthur, Oswell and Gerold, seeing Barristan, Lewyn and Jonathor and seeing Jaime Lannister. Seeing the youngest of them be the one to raise the most concerns, to try and do something only for it to be waved off "But not from him." the phrase raised his ire. It was he she needed protection from, she they should have protected, not him, never him.

_"Burn Them All."_

_"Bring me your father's head."_

_"Aren't we supposed to protect her."_

The words burned into his brain, he saw the wildfire, saw the plans his mad fool of a grandfather had and just when he thought it could get no worse he saw it, saw his uncle tied by the neck struggle to get to his grandfather as he burned. Jae ran to the privy as he woke, he felt the bile rise making it just in time as he retched, he sat on the floor as the images filled his head, a blond woman laying with multiple men Jaime Lannister included, the same woman mocking him when he wasn't there. He shook his head as finally an image of clarity came, the woods, he needed to go to the woods, there was something there he would need going forwards.

He dressed as quickly as he could his normal clothes not his armor, he hooked his sword and knife to his waist and headed from the room, outside stood two guards in Stark colors, his cousin having insisted. He walked and they followed, out of the keep was his intent and he had only made it a few feet when he saw his cousin speaking to a guard.

"Jae, can you tell them to let me leave. I have to go, I need to go to the woods, she's there, I think she's there." Arya said excitedly.

"Who?" he asked.

"Nymeria, she's in the woods, I..I dreamed of her." Arya said her voice soft almost as if she expected to be mocked.

"Come with me, I'm going out there myself." he said and she smiled.

"Your grace, I was told to keep Lady Arya inside." the guard said.

"It's fine, tell Lady Catelyn and my cousin she's with me." he said and almost laughed when Arya practically stuck her tongue out at the guard.

"Thank you Jae." she said as they walked.

"I'm just glad someone's not calling me your grace." he said back.

"Well I knew you before you were a king, I mean I knew you before I knew you were a king," she stumbled over her words and this time he did laugh.

They walked out from the castle and were heading out through the gates when they came across Dacey and her sisters, they looked at him and without saying anything they followed and he couldn't help shake his head. Despite himself the only time he'd be allowed to be alone anywhere from now on was when he was on the back of his dragon. They walked towards the woods and Arya explained what happened with the wolves, how Joffrey had tried to hurt her friend and then her, how Nymeria had saved her and how Sansa had lied because she was in love with the poncy prince.

"She can be so stupid some times." Arya complained.

"She's your sister Arya, family is allowed be stupid." he said and she laughed telling him tales of Bran and Rickon before getting sad once again.

"What is it?"

"Bran he fell, he can't walk anymore."

"Maybe we can do something about it." he said and she looked at him.

"The Maester tried there's nothing he can do."

"Then it's just as well I'm not a Maester isn't it." he said with a smirk.

He felt it then when he reached the edge of the forest, a presence, he almost instinctively placed his hand on his sword, but in the end the presence seemed friendly, it felt like Brankardix, but different, more icy then warm. He could sense Arya's disappointment when they didn't find Nymeria straight away, how she wished to race into the woods to search for her, but he wouldn't allow that, something was coming and they needed to wait.

Sitting down on a nearby trunk he spoke to Arya, to Dacey and her sisters and to the guards, he told them of Dany and the army she was bringing and of Ellanys and Rhaegon, how his son and daughter were different but the same as their brother. He wasn't surprised the Mormont girls asked on Ser Arthur the man's fan club ever growing, his legend still strong after all these years. But he was happiest speaking on his mother, watching Arya tell them of her especially.

"She carries a sword and father said she was the best rider he'd ever known, so it must be true." Arya said her own hero worship still strongest for her father.

"My mother said the same, said she was half horse and no one could keep up with her." Dacey said.

"When we were in Myr we stayed in a manse. I remember the first time she brought me riding, me, my mother and Arthur, I expected Arthur to be the best of us, being a knight who rode in tourneys and all. But it was my mother who easily was, she was born to be a horsewomen." he said fondly "Later that night she told me of the Knight of the Laughing Tree."

"The what?" Arya asked.

"You all know of Harrenhal right? Of how my father and mother met?" he asked and they nodded "What you may not know is the why of it. Aerys was a mad paranoid fool, he saw conspiracy everywhere, when a mystery knight rode and beat three knights he demanded they remove their helm. When they didn't he ordered the knight captured and to be brought before him, but there was no sign of the knight, just a shield with a Weirwood on it, it's face laughing." Jae said

"The laughing tree." Arya said laughing herself now.

"The knight was my mother." he said to gasps.

Before he could continue though they heard the rustling and out of the woods a grey and a white wolf came, Arya ran to the grey one and threw her arms around her before any of them could do anything. The white one just stood there looking at them, he found himself walking towards it, kneeling down and looking into its eyes, whatever it was he had been missing, a part of himself he had never even known about was found then.

He reached out his hands and began to touch the wolf, began to rub it's soft fur and feeling it almost fold into his touch. At the back of his mind he could see it, see the connection being formed, it was almost instant but as he stood up he knew, the wolf was Ghost and he was his.

"Ghost with me." he said as he turned and he and Arya, the wolves and the Mormonts headed back to the castle.

"He was the last of them, when we found our wolves he was the last one, we thought it odd there were six not five and the others became ours. I think father hoped he might be his, but he was yours wasn't he?" Arya said smiling.

"I think he was." he said.

"A Dragonwolf." Dacey said then and he smiled, a truer thing had never been spoken.

As they entered the castle he saw the northmen look at him, saw them see the white wolf walking beside him and he was sure he saw even more pleased looks then before. His aunt was waiting with his cousin, both wearing looks of disapproval until Robb saw the wolves and then looked at him. Beside him the Greatjon was almost beaming, looking at the white wolf as they walked towards them.

"If there were ever any doubt." the Greatjon said and Robb laughed.

"Aye, a Stark and a Targaryen your grace." Robb said.

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Margaery**.

She had spent the last few days trying to get to know the King's mother and his family, Sansa was a nice girl though incredibly naïve and whatever was going on with the other girl neither would speak on it. Still she did her best to be as friendly as possible though she found it hard to listen as Sansa would speak on and on about Highgarden and it's beauty, not that she didn't agree but it wasn't what she wished to speak of.

Garlan had finally achieved his dream of sparring against Ser Arthur and Margaery looked on in anticipation at just how skilled the knight would be. She knew her brothers to be fine swordsmen, Loras was the better lance but Garlan had him beat with a sword. He had almost pestered the Kingsguard to spars, Gerold being family had given in not long after he arrived, Kalors was skilled but Garlan had him beat and Oswell refused but merely to annoy according to Lyanna.

The fight against Ser Barristan was almost even but the Bold edged it and she knew her brother took pride in that, Arthur at first refused to spar and it had taken her asking Lyanna for him to finally agree. So they stood there and just seeing Arthur holding Dawn in his hands, even she who was not awed by such things found herself excitedly looking on. Her mother and father watched on both in pride and worry while her grandmother sat looking on eagerly.

"My queen may I sit with you?" Margaery had asked and Lyanna nodded.

"Your brother is s fine swordsman Margaery."

"He is but this is Ser Arthur Dayne my queen." she said and Lyanna smiled.

"Lyanna, Margaery please." she said and Margaery nodded.

"Ser Arthur taught his grace did he not?" she asked.

"He did, from when he was far too young for such a thing."

"It worried you seeing him spar?"

"Jae always worries me, it's the curse of being a mother Margaery. One day you'll have a child of your own and know what I mean."

A babe, a prince or princess, just the thought of it made her smile, she would be bringing the newest king or queen into the world one day. Before she could think on it more or the spar could begin she heard gasps and laughter and looked to see what it was causing the excitement.

"Tell your men to lower their bows my lord." Oswell said and she looked on as an eagle flew overhead though it was far larger than any she had ever seen.

"Syrax." she heard Lyanna say happily as she stood up and the eagle landed beside her "Where have you been girl?"

She saw Willas look at the eagle with excitement her brother's interest in hawks no doubt drawing him to the large bird, it looked vicious, as if it could at a moment's notice just rip you to pieces and yet Lyanna petted the bird as if it was the tiniest sparrow.

"Margaery come meet Syrax." Lyanna said and she nervously approached slowly reaching her hands out to touch the bird it's feathers feeling so soft against her fingers.

"She's beautiful my queen, is she yours?" she asked.

"She's Jae's." Lyanna said and for whatever unknown reason knowing the eagle belonged to her betrothed had her feeling more comfortable touching it.

She watched as Ser Oswell walked over carrying a plate of uncooked meat that she hadn't even noticed he had left to fetch. As Lyanna took some pieces of it and fed the eagle she looked to her to do the same and Margaery found herself giggling at how gently the bird took the meat from her. It was as if the bird was afraid of hurting her as it's beak barely glanced against her fingers, once they were finished feeding it, Lyanna asked for parchment to be brought.

"Perhaps you may wish to send my son a message Margaery, Syrax will find him always."

The idea of doing so made her nervous, what would you say to your future husband, a man you'd not yet met? But when the paper was brought she wrote a small note and together with one from Lyanna they tied it to the eagles leg. Once the eagle had it's correspondence it took off and soared, she never even thought to ask how an eagle from Essos would find the king, just took it as fact that it would.

"Upstaged by a bird Ser Arthur." she heard Garlan jape.

"Shall we Ser?" Arthur said a soft smile on his face.

Her brother nodded and she looked to see Lyanna look on nervously, she had noticed the closeness her future goodmother shared with the knight but had put it down to the time they'd spent together, it seemed it was more than that. She couldn't blame the woman, Arthur was handsome and of an age where they fit together, she looked on as the spar began.

Garlan preferred to practice against more than one man, to ready himself for war he had always said, but Arthur had fought for his life more than once, he had fought in melees and in spars against the very best. Watching him against her brother was like watching a master of arms fight a small boy, the thing was she could tell and so could Garlan that he wasn't even fully engaging in the spar. He brushed aside Garlan's strikes as if they were nothing, he moved out of reach and after waiting a respectable time he disarmed her brother and won.

"I yield Ser Arthur." Garlan said and she was pleased to see his smile was true.

"Another time perhaps?" Arthur said and Garlan nodded.

After Lyanna had spoken with her brother some and also to both of the girls she found herself walking with her through the summer garden, the flowers blooming in their fullest making her smile. They walked silently at first, Mira, Elinor following behind, she knew Sansa wished to join them but Lyanna had spoken to her and so she had stayed back. When they reached the swinging seat they both sat down, Ser Barristan and Ser Kalors standing guard.

"I wished to speak to you as a mother to a future gooddaughter." Lyanna said.

"Of course Lyanna." she said with a nervous smile.

"This wedding, you and my son is it what you wish for?" she asked catching her by surprise.

"It is my queen."

"Not for your family Margaery, for you, speak true nothing you say to me will leave here I swear it."

"I know it's what my family wish for me Lyanna, I know it's my duty and what I've been prepared for my whole life. But I want it too, if what you say is true then I want it too. Jae sounds like a good man, a man who will treat me well."

"He will."

"Then it's what I want, Love I don't know what that is, what it feels like, will I find it with Jae I hope so, but I don't know." she said honestly.

"I hope you do, you both do. But should you for whatever reason wish to back out, should you wish to not marry my son, tell me Margaery and we'll find another arrangement that will please your family" Lyanna said and Margaery looked at her confusedly, were they having second thoughts?

"May I speak freely my queen?"

"Margaery it's Lyanna and yes always."

"Do I not please you, is that what it is, have I done something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"What? Oh gods no, oh Margaery forgive me that wasn't, that wasn't what this was about." Lyanna said and hugged her tightly alleviating some of her worry.

"I don't understand."

"You know I was betrothed to Robert by my father right?"

"I do."

"It was against my wishes, he was the last man I ever wished to marry, but my father was adamant, he wished our family to have southern connections, was convinced it would help the North and my feelings didn't matter. Well you know what that led to and while I don't regret one moment I spent with Rhaegar and everyday I see my son I think it all worthwhile, I still…."

"You blame yourself?" Margaery said and Lyanna nodded.

"I do, we tried our best, sent letters, ravens, but for some reason it made no difference, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think of Elia and the children, of my father and brother, of Rhaegar. All those lives lost, had my father, had I, I don't know." Lyanna said shaking her head.

"You don't wish for me to be forced into marriage against my will?" Margaery said then as she realized.

"I don't and I know Jae certainly wouldn't." Lyanna said and Margaery hugged her even more tightly than she had hugged her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" Lyanna asked.

"For thinking of me, Margaery and not Margaery Tyrell, for thinking of my wishes and hopes." she said.

"Always." Lyanna said.

**Riverrun 298 AC.**

**Jaime.**

The cell he sat in was far better than he had imagined they'd give him, he had expected a damp dank cell and yet he had been treated much differently. Even the food they gave him was edible, he knew how prisoners were treated, how they no matter their birth were often left at the mercy of their captors. He may be too valuable to kill, but that didn't mean he would receive any favorable treatment and yet he had been given some for some reason.

The cell even had a rather comfortable bed, certainly not the bundles of straw or cold stone floors of other cells he'd seen as he was brought here. If it weren't for the damn chains he'd be almost back in White Sword Tower as the chambers there were spartan at best. The one downside was they gave him sliced meats, he had hoped for a chicken leg or something with bone in it, something he could fashion into a weapon, but they seemed far smarter than that.

The night before he had been visited first by Lady Catelyn and then by her dolt of a son, both asking the same stupid questions. He had smirked and laughed, he had been his arrogant self right up until that damn wolf had almost made him piss his pants. Of course he had attacked Ned Stark in the streets of Kings Landing, what else did they expect him to do, they had taken his brother, not that the damn trout even considered the consequences of that folly.

Yes he had pushed the boy out of the window, but they didn't know that and so he had laughed at their questions and waited until they had gone before he wallowed in his guilt. As he slept that night he dreamed of the boy as he fell, he dreamt of her as he always did, but his dreams always went back to the same place, the throne room and Ned Stark's face as he dubbed him the Kingslayer. Waking up the next morning he was surprised at the meal that had been placed beside his bed, eggs and bacon and he ate greedily.

"It's surprising that no matter how things are hunger remains the same Ser Jaime." A voice said and he looked to see him sitting there in the darkness.

"A meal such as this may be my last, I may as well enjoy it boy." he said as he recognized the armor.

"Indeed, though it need not be the case Ser?"

"If you expect me to turn on my family boy then you're a bigger fool than you look."

"I expect you to be who you are Ser Jaime, nothing more." the boy said before leaving.

The dreams came again that night, dreams of being knighted by Ser Arthur, of taking on the Kingswood Brotherhood, dreams of being given a white cloak and of standing with his brothers. He dreamt of a beaten down queen, her eyes looking to him for something for anything and the shame he felt when he turned away. Finally he was there sitting on the throne the kings body laying in front of him, the blood dripping off his sword.

"_I kept it warm for you Stark."_

He woke in a cold sweat, felt the chill in the room and saw the moonlight shining through the small window that was out of reach, he turned to find a mug of water being held in front of him and he drank it down. Watching as the man, no boy who held it moved back into the darkness.

"You come to haunt me again boy?"

"No Ser Jaime, just to speak."

"Then speak and begone and leave me with my ghosts." he said angrily.

"Do you think it would have been different had they known?" the boy asked and Jaime gulped.

"Known what boy?" he asked nervously.

"Why you really did it?"

"I've done so many things, perhaps you'd be willing to elaborate." he said with a smirk hoping his voice was steady.

"Ah, but there's only one thing which matters to all of them is that not so Ser Jaime?"

He looked at the shadow of the boy, his face obscured in the moonlight, his voice sounding familiar and yet he did not know this boy, nor where he came from.

"People will see what they wish to see." he said bitterly.

"That's true Ser, a Kingslayer rather than an honorable knight, perhaps the truest of them all." the boy said and Jaime bristled.

"Don't mock me boy."

"I wouldn't dream of it Ser, for I know what's in your heart and what these others do not." the boy said and once again he was gone.

The third night the boy didn't come and Jaime hoped his sleep would be full, it wasn't though and the images he was hit with made him sick. Cersei with his cousin, with Lancel of all people, naked and writhing on a bed, he saw her bent over with a knight behind her and on her knees in front of another. He saw her reject him when he returned beaten and bruised, his hand missing and watched in horror as she pushed him away.

"_She's been fucking Kettleback and Lancel behind your back brother, all these years while you've been true, she's been fucking anyone she wished while you were elsewhere. You poor deluded fool, she loves no one but herself, I told you years ago. You've become Robert to your own Jaime, except Cersei's new Jaime's are many and numerous." Tyrion's voice said as he laughed._

"Get out of my head." he shouted when he woke up. "Leave me be. Leave me be."

He sat beside the wall for most of the day, feeling the pressure build, he almost screamed when the boy arrived this time, but he knew he was dreaming still when he saw what the boy was wearing. Red and Black with the three headed dragon emblazoned on it, he was so busy looking at that he didn't even see the white wolf or notice the boy's eyes.

"Leave us." the boy said.

"Your grace he's dangerous."

"I have Ghost I'll be fine, leave us I wish to speak to Ser Jaime alone."

"Leave me be." he said weakly.

"I'm afraid not Ser Jaime, there are things I must say, things I must speak on, it's time we spoke the truth you and I. Let us be truth tellers together." he said sitting down.

"Don't, I don't, don't speak to me." he said his voice full of panic.

"Let's talk first of how I beat you, I'm sure a fine swordsman such as yourself would be interested in that at least?" the boy said and he nodded.

"I was trained by the White Bull and the Black Bat, I've sparred with Barristan the Bold, but most of my life I've been trained by one man, would you like to know who?"

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning." the boy said.

"You lie, you speak of dead men, of good men and you have not the right to do so, my brothers need not have their names brought into this, don't use them to torture me boy."

"You know, I had the greatest Kingsguard ever to guard me, three men good and true, my father picked them for the job, well two anyway my grandfather stupidly sent me the third." the boy said laughing "But I always wondered why, why them, what did my father know of Oswell and Arthur, what did he see in them he didn't in others? Was it just his friendship with Arthur? Was it knowing the character of the men?"

"You speak of your father as if he was my prince boy, what do you hope to achieve by selling such lies."

"My father was your prince Ser Jaime, you served him well, now serve his son." the boy said and he almost laughed until he saw the boys eyes, saw the deep indigo he had known once many years before.

"It's, its', impossible it can't be true." he said shaking his head.

"Impossible is only something we've not yet seen Ser Jaime. My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and for ten and five years my life has been leading to this moment."

"It couldn't, they couldn't Elia, the children, he wouldn't have."

"An annulment Ser, both of them willing for their own reasons, my brother was supposed to be king but your father's men ensured that would not happen. He, my sister, Elia, your brothers will blame you for their deaths by I do not because I know."

"Know?" he said his breath hitching in his throat.

"I know why you killed a mad king, I know why you sat on a throne, I know the truth of you Ser Jaime, what it is deep in your heart, what you wish for more than anything."

"What?" he said.

"Redemption Ser Jaime, redemption of a fallen knight."

**Harrenhal 298 AC.**

**Tywin.**

He paced up and down, trying to make sense of things how had he managed to end up here, Jaime captured, Tyrion gone to Kings Landing to try and rein in another mad king, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. His legacy stood on a precipice, his dynasty ready to collapse and he was relying on a toady like Littlefinger and the damn roses to ensure it didn't fall. Less than a week ago he was ready to deliver the coup de grace to the young wolf, ready to destroy his army and move on to deal with Robert's brothers.

_**One week ago.**_

They had marched and marched quickly, beating Riverlords wasn't even a challenge, houses fell, castles were taken and onward he marched, Jaime would take Riverrun and he would crush the young wolf. As he sat in his tent that night the reports came in from his outriders and he smiled at the naivety, only a young foolish boy would give him exactly what he wished on, a full frontal battle, this war would be over before it begun.

He sent word to make ready, Tyrion would lead the van and with luck at least get an honorable death, and then he would move to deal with the stags. He allowed himself an extra glass of wine and slept well at the thoughts of the upcoming victory. Upon waking he broke his fast and had his squire prepare his armor, the gold gleaming as he walked to his white horse. He rode to where Kevan and his other generals were waiting having picked this hill so he could oversee it all.

"My lord." Ser Addam said.

"Ser Addam you have the flank, bleed them but do not give chase, when this army is done for I intend us to march and join with my son."

"Of course my lord." Ser Addam said and raced on to join his men.

"Are you sure that's wise brother, would it not be best to finish them here?"

"It would Kevan, but once we smash their army they'll disband, no one will follow the young wolf once we give him a bloody nose." Tywin said and Kevan smirked.

When he saw the northern forces though he was stunned, this wasn't a large army, there were no more than 2,000 men here, he realized it then he'd been played, where the larger infantry force had gone he had no idea, but he feared it.

"Jaime." he whispered softly.

He was sitting in his command tent with his men an hour later when word came, the battle had been a rout though the losses minimal, less then a thousand northerners had fallen, the rest melted away into the woods. When Tyrion came in a mark on his forehead from where he'd been wounded he felt a momentary swelling of pride, even a shriveled lion can roar he thought. He sat as they discussed the potential places where Robb Stark could go, but he knew it deep in his gut where he had.

"My lord a message for you." one of his guards said handing him a scroll.

_Siege at Riverrun broken,_

_Ser Jaime and most of out commanders captured,_

_Retreating with 500 Men._

He fell back into his seat in disbelief, his worst nightmares coming through, his heir, his golden heir in the hands of savages.

"They have my son." he said loudly to gasps.

"We should sue for peace."

"We can arrange a hostage exchange."

"With who? What hostage do we have to exchange and who of an equal of my brother, As for peace, there's your peace, Robb Stark is winning in case you've not noticed." Tyrion said knocking over a wine glass.

"The have my son." he shouted "Out all of you." he said loudly and they moved to leave "Not you." he said to Tyrion.

"You were right, I shouldn't have underestimated Robb Stark, I need time and I need someone in the damn capital who knows what the hell they're doing." he said as Tyrion poured himself a glass of wine.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You are a Lannister, now behave as one and Tyrion should anyone get in your way?"

"I know head's, spikes."

"Good. And Tyrion do not bring that whore to court."

"Yes father."

_**Now.**_

He had waited for the demands from Robb Stark and yet they'd not come, waited for the next move and yet there was not one. He for the first time found himself in a quandary, he had almost 20,000 men and yet he knew not what to do with them. Clegane was off foraging and he had yet to hear word back from Hoat and his men, sellsword's reliability being it's own problem. Stannis and Renly had yet to move though he'd heard Stannis hadn't been able to bring his bannermen to bear and he smiled at that, Dragonseeds had no love for stags.

As for himself, he had sent a delegation to Riverrun, he needed to know Jaime was well and what it was Stark wanted, he needed it done before Eddard Stark reappeared, that man was just dumb enough to take Jaime's head. He sat and ate his meal and wrote scroll after scroll, he formulated plan after plan in his head. When the messenger came he almost laughed out loud at the idiocy of the message.

_Darry siege broken,_

_Hoat and he Bloody mummers are no more._

_The White Dragon flew in and burned them all._

"A dragon." he snorted.

**Riverrun 298 AC.**

**Robb.**

What his cousin's fascination with the Kingslayer was he knew not, but he allowed him to visit as he wished, though given his cousin was his king now was it really him allowing anything?. When he had seen Jae walk with Arya the wolves beside them he had been stunned to see not just Nymeria had returned but the white wolf also. Seeing that same wolf walk beside his cousin had not only made him smile, but had made the northerners even more sure of their choice to bend the knee.

When Roose Bolton had arrived back with his forces he had been glad to see so many had survived, he had worried he had sent them all to their deaths, but the ruse had worked and battle was only to be a last resort. He had been as upset as Daryn at the news of his father's death, though Roose had said he had died well, not that it made much difference. Seeing Roose bend the knee to Jae was a sight in of itself, rarely had he seen the Lord of the Dreadfort seem so cowed.

But it was what he was looking at now which had him, his mother, the lords of the Rivrerlands and the North smiling almost as broadly as his cousin was. The army was unlike any he'd seen, the men in the black armor, Unsullied Jae called them marched with a discipline he'd not know possible. Behind them marched an army of men, former Westerosi knights and lords, the Company of the dragon. It's cavalry alone made his own look tiny in comparison, it's men armed and armored far better than either his or the Riverlords.

"I see now what you meant when you spoke to Glover." he said to Jae smiling as the Glover lord looked on with an open mouth.

"Look above cousin." Jae said and he saw them then, all three of the dragons flying and almost playing together, Jae's white one and the blue he said belonged to his aunt and the black who was riderless.

"Had I not seen Brankardix I'd have called you a liar cousin." he japed.

"I know."

He looked at Arya who was staring in awe and then he saw who it was she was looking at, the woman was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, her hair a silver that shined, the armor she wore just like Jae's. Beside her rode a blond woman and a dark skinned young girl and either side of her were knights. He watched as she jumped from the horse and ran to Jae who hugged her.

"Welcome to Riverrun Dany." Jae said.

"Your grace." she said and he saw his cousin smirk when she curtsied.

"Lakoes, Missandei it's good to see you."

"My king." the blond said and the other girl smiled.

"Your grace it's good to see you well." a redheaded man said

"You too Jon, Ser Richard."

"Your grace." a dark haired man said.

"Dany allow me to introduce you to my family, Lord Robb Stark heir of Winterfell and his mother Lady Catelyn Stark."

"My lord, my lady."

"Princess," he said kissing her hand.

"And this is Arya," Jae said and his sister just stared at the girl.

"Which one is yours?" Arya asked.

"What?"

"Dragon Dany, Arya wants to know which one is Ellanys."

"She's he blue one." Dany said pointing to the sky as Arya stared at the blue dragon.

Once the introductions were done they headed inside the castle, there would be a feast that night and he was glad that the army seemed well supplied, he didn't think they could manage long with what they had stocked. Arya was walking with the princess and peppering her and the two other girls with question after question, Robb noticed Dacey look at him and then the princess almost resignedly, he smiled at her and mouthed 'talk later' to her before showing everyone to their rooms.

Jae went with the princess and the red headed man, Jon Connington he had found out was alive and well much to people's surprise, the dark haired man Ser Richard followed. He went to speak to Dacey but instead found his mother looking for him, so went to her rooms to speak to her. He found her looking out the window, watching as the men set up tents, a strange look on her face.

"You wished to see me mother?"

"Aye I did, what think you of the princess Robb?"

"She's very beautiful, I guess what they always said about Targaryens is true."

"Aye it is, she'd be a fine match."

"Mother." he said shaking his head.

"I've given up on Sansa and the king. I understand that, but we should get something Robb. A princess, if the Tyrell's are getting a king we should get a princess at least."

"No."

"Robb."

"No mother, I'll not be a part of this, you see their army right, their dragons, they don't need us. Jae was right they could take the damn country without us and even if they could not, my heart belongs to another."

"Who?" his mother asked.

"Lady Dacey."

"A Mormont, you'd turn down a princess for a Mormont." she said shocked.

"I'd turn down a queen for Dacey, so don't even try it mother, I mean it."

"What is it with Starks." his mother said sighing "Fine if you're happy and Lady Dacey is who you chose then I'll accept it."

"Thank you mother." he said walking over and giving her a hug which she returned.

He left the room not too long after and went searching for and found Dacey on the battlements, she was staring out at the army and he thought she'd not looked as beautiful as she did right then. He looked at her as the sun went down and watched the golden light reflect off her hair, smiling he moved forward.

"They're impressive aren't they." he said and she turned and gave him a soft smile.

"Aye, we've picked the right side."

"Family is always the right side." he said and she nodded.

"I thought you'd be with the princess?" she said softly.

"I'm with who I wish to be with." he said taking her in his arms.

"I understand, I mean, she's a princess, I'm just…"

"The woman I want to spend my life with."

"Robb you don't have to say that."

"I want to, Dacey I've told my mother, father will give his blessing I know he will, what do you say?" he asked and saw her smile.

"To what." she said smirking.

"Marry me?"

"Aye, all right then." she said kissing him.

**Riverrun 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

He was so happy to see Dany, so relieved she made it unharmed, not that he really believed she could be, but still not seeing her for the moons they'd been apart did make him worry, so as he sat he began to explain things.

"My uncle and cousin are with my mother and Arthur and should be at Highgarden by now, according to Varys it seems the Tyrell's have taken our offer." Jae said.

"So you're to be married?" Dany asked.

"It would seem so."

"And?"

"And what?" he asked looking at her as she smiled at him.

"Are you happy about it Jae?"

"I…it is what it is Dany, I'll worry about happy some other time."

"Jae?"

"Dany, had father lived, had Aegon and Rhaenys, had things turned out differently. I'd still have more than likely married based on politics, Varys says she's smart and funny, she's beautiful and she cares about the people. I could do much worse." he said and she nodded.

"Why did you come here your grace, we didn't expect it?" Jon asked.

"I had a vision, my cousin was about to do something which would have hurt the North and cost him his life, I couldn't let it happen." he said and Jon looked back and him and gave him a short nod.

"So how do things fare my king?" Ser Richard asked.

"Hoat is dead Richard, I did it myself."

"Good, his men?"

"All of them, I...I used Brankardix."

"Why?" Dany asked.

"He was besieging Darry, I couldn't let the castle fall, not to him."

"For Jonathor and Willem." Jon said with a sad smile.

"Yes."

"Thank you Jae," Dany said reaching over to place her hand on his, Jae looked at her knowing how much Ser Willem meant to her.

"The North and Riverlands have declared for me." he said then to smiles all round.

"With us and the Reach that's more than enough, what do we face your grace?" Jon asked.

"We beat the Lannister second army here, smashed it, Tywin has retreated with the first to Harrenhal, Stannis and Renly have both declared themselves as Kings but most of Stannis's bannermen are with me and Renly only has the Stormlands."

"Have you declared publicly?" Dany asked.

"No not yet, let Tywin think he knows his enemies, by the time he realizes it'll be too late."

"So what now your grace?"

"Tywin attacked the Riverlands far quicker than we thought, so you know what to do from here Jon."

"I do, wish it wasn't this one though." Jon said.

"What's wrong with this one? Dany asked.

"Timing princess, it's all about timing." Jon said and Jae nodded.

"There's something else you all need to know."

"What?"

"I captured Ser Jaime." he said and Dany stood up angrily.

"Where is he, have you killed him yet, please tell me you've not, I want to kill him myself Jae."

"Dany, we're not killing him."

"What, you can't, he killed my father, your grandfather." she said pushing her finger into his chest.

"Who was a mad evil man who killed my other grandfather and my uncle. Dany listen, why he did it, I know why he killed him."

He told them then everything he knew, saw both Jon and Richard look at each other and knew then the truth of it, they had known some of it at least. Dany however was still to be convinced, so he dared not tell her what his other plans for Jaime were just yet. He did however get her to agree to leave him make the decision, he allowed them to refresh themselves before heading to the meeting with Robb and his lords, they would make their further plans now and he would leave on the morrow.

Before he left though he walked back down to speak to Ser Jaime one more time, finding the man sitting silently on the bed, he almost smiled at him when he saw him before schooling his features.

"Ser Jaime."

"I..I don't know what to call you?" Jaime said.

"Well how about Jae for now." he said and Jaime nodded.

"What would you ask of me Jae?"

"Just that you listen."

"I will."

"Your family will lose this war Ser Jaime. I have the men and I have dragons, three of them and the last time a Lannister faced dragons you know what happened?"

"The field of fire." Jaime said shaking his head "Dragon's there's not been dragons in.."

"Over a century, listen Ser." Jae said and called for his sons and daughter, the roars were louder than thunder and he saw Jaime's face as he realized he was telling the truth.

"By the gods." Jaime said incredulously.

"By the gods indeed. As I said your family will lose, but I don't wish to wipe them out and I'll not ask you to go against them, you won't get a chance to I'm afraid."

"You mean to save some of them?"

"Your youngest son and daughter, your brother, even your sister, your oldest I can't see hope for and as for your father, well he needs to pay for Rhaenys, Aegon and Elia."

"You expect me to believe you'd let them live?"

"Believe it, don't believe it, it matters not, it is what it is Ser Jaime."

"Why would you?"

"Because I'm not your father Ser, I will not become him. I have no quarrel with any of your family other than he and the boy who sits my throne. I don't care about your sister, I know you love her still, even though you know the truth."

"The truth?"

"That she has never loved you, all your life you've loved one woman but she loved herself even more than you loved her and all you ever were was an extension of that love."

"How could you possibly know what's between me and her, how we love each other." Jaime said scornfully.

"The same way I know of Rossart and the wildfire, the same way I know you sat that throne out of shock and despair at what you'd been forced to do. The same way I know that you thought them safe, thought that your father would take them prisoner and use that to claim the throne."

"I...I...how could you know." Jaime said looking at him in shock.

"I've seen things Ser, been places you can only imagine. I've flown on a dragon, walked among the ashes of a fallen empire, seen Aegon and his wives. I've spoken to my father and wept over my mother, sister and brother." Jae said and looked as Jaime looked to him his eyes searching for a lie or madness.

"I don't know what it is you want of me, I don't know."

"When this war is over Ser there will be a trial, people will call for your head, you know this right?"

"Yes." Jaime said softly.

"I wish to make you a different offer, join me, not now, but then, join me in the fight that's coming, stand beside me Ser, stand beside me and fight for the dawn for I've dire need of your blade."

"You wish me to be…"

"I Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of my name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm do hereby ask you Ser Jaime Lannister to don a white cloak and join my Kingsguard and to guard my back in the war yet to come."

"My…My King." Jaime said as he tried to kneel while looking at him tears falling from his eyes.

"I shall see you soon Ser Jaime, take care for you and your brothers will have much to talk about." Jae said as he left.

He was walking from the cells when he felt it, so he turned and ran to the battlements, signalling to the archers not to fire as Syrax came flying in, she landed beside him and he was surprised to see Robb run towards him.

"Your grace what's wrong?"

"What? Oh it's nothing, I just didn't want to risk them shooting her." he said as he stroked her feathers.

"Her? The bird she's yours?"

"She is, Robb this is Syrax, Syrax, Robb." he said and laughed at the expression on his cousin's face.

He untied the scrolls and asked for meat and water to be brought and then he carried Syrax into the castle, smirking at the stares he got. He made it to his rooms to find Dany and Arya there along with the white wolf who looked at him annoyed. Placing Syrax on the table he reached over to the wolf and stroked it's fur, apologizing in his mind to it which it seemed to understand.

"Ghost is upset with me." he said softly and the wolf almost nodded.

"Why?" Arya asked as Dany just stared at the white wolf.

"I, I left him alone for too long, he says we're…we're pack." Jae said and smiled.

"Aye, just like me and Nymeria, tell him." Arya said looking at him.

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him you'll not leave him again." Arya said determinedly.

"I'll not leave you again Ghost I promise." Jae said and the wolf licked his face making the others laugh.

"So you get a wolf now too." Dany said trying to sound put out.

"He's a Stark." Arya said leaving no room for doubt.

Jae walked over to Syrax and introduced her to the wolf, it took a moment, but it seemed they came to an agreement between them. Looking to the scrolls he saw the three headed dragon on one and the golden rose of Highgarden on another. He opened the one he assumed from his mother first, leaving the other for now.

_My son._

_We've arrived without incident and all is well_

_Gerold has reached an agreement with the Tyrells _

_The reach is yours._

_Be safe and come back soon _

_Your mother._

"The Reach is ours, my mother and your father and sister are at Highgarden and safe." he said looking first to Dany and then Arya.

"Who's the other from?" Arya asked.

"I don't know." he said opening it.

_Your grace_

_Forgive me for writing to you this way_

_Your mother has told me much about you _

_And I find myself looking forward to meeting you in person_

_I hope this letter finds you safe and well_

_Please know my thoughts are with you_

_Until we meet,_

_Your betrothed_

_Margaery._

"It's from Lady Margaery." Jae said and he blushed as both girls giggled.

He spoke with them both for a few minutes before the guard came to ask him and Dany to head to the meeting.

"Syrax I'll be back in a moment." he said and he got up to leave Ghost walking alongside him.

He met with Jon and Richard on the way and Dany followed while Arya reluctantly went off on her own, arriving at the room he walked in and found Robb waiting with his lords and his mother, surprising him that she would be here. He said nothing and waved them to sit when they rose, before taking a seat and beginning.

"I've just received confirmation that my mother, uncle and cousin are safe and well in Highgarden." Jae said to smiles and relieved looks from Robb and his aunt "I'd like to introduce you all to Lord Jon Connington and Ser Richard Lonmouth who are in charge of our army and my aunt Princess Daenerys Targaryen." Jae said and once the introductions had been made Robb spoke

"Knowing my father and sister are safe is welcome news. But what is our next move your grace?" Robb said and Jae smiled.

"Eager for more war cousin?"

"Eager to go home your grace." Robb said.

"Aye that we all are your grace." The Greatjon said.

"Very well, With Tywin bedded in we could attack Harrenhal, but it'd be far easier to lure him out, Jon." Jae said.

"It would your grace, the best way to do so is to attack the West, but we also need to free up the Riverlands too." Jon said.

"My lords are most keen to return to their keeps." Edmure said and Jae saw Lord Mallister and Lady Whent agree.

"Our men will begin there." Jon said "While the northern army moves into the West here." he added pointing to the Golden Tooth.

"You wish the North to invade the Westerlands?" Robb asked before looking to Jae.

"We wish it to look as if the North is invading the Westerlands cousin, we don't need to take any of it, but look as if we're marching all the way to Casterly Rock." Jae said and Robb smiled.

"So Tywin would be forced to come out and move to stop us."

"So he would think of it, though it won't be you he'll try and stop." Jae said.

"I don't understand your grace?" Robb said.

"We're not the only army in this war cousin, while we're doing this I've no doubt Stannis will go for the capital."

"He doesn't have the men." Maege said.

"Stannis may not yet, but he'll take Renly's I've no doubt of it. He'll beat him and mop up the reminder of his army and then, he'll go for Kings Landing because he thinks it key."

"Is it not?" his aunt asked.

"Not to the war aunt, Tywin is key to that, once he's beaten it doesn't matter who has Kings Landing, be it Lannister or Stannis they'll fall, but I don't intend to let him get that far." Jae said and began to lay out his plan.

Once he was done he left Jon and Richard to speak to the Northmen and he and his cousin turned to walk from the room.

"Can it even be done Jae?" Robb said as he walked with him from the room.

"It needs to be timed right, everything is timing. I need the distraction and the Unsullied and the rest will fall into place."

"What of the Reach?"

"I told you I didn't need the North to win this war, what makes you think I need them?" Jae said and Robb looked at him confused.

"Then, I don't…. why make their daughter a queen?"

"I need to win the peace too Robb."

He slept well that night, dreamed of brown hair and eyes and whispers of a name, he woke while it was still dark and dressed quickly, calling Brankardix down he fixed the harness to his son, checking it to make sure it would work. He introduced Ghost to the dragon and watched as the two got to know each other before heading back in to break his fast and say his goodbyes. Dany had placed their men in charge of Ser Jaime and he thanked her for that before going to speak to Arya.

"Why can't I come with you?" she said angrily.

"Your mother has only just gotten you back Arya, she wishes you to stay and I can't go against her on this."

"Why not you're the king?" she said not looking at him.

"Arya, look at me." he said and she refused to look his way "Arya?" he said again and this time she did. "I promise when this is all done, I'll spend time with you, you could come stay with me in the Red Keep if you wish, my mother would love to have you with us and so would I." he said and she said nothing.

He turned to leave and she ran to him grabbing him in a hug.

"Promise." she said and he nodded before mussing her hair and getting slap from her in return.

After saying goodbye to everyone he helped Ghost climb up onto the dragon and tied him into the harness, the wolf not happy but preferring it to the alternative, he'd need to find a better solution for this soon he thought. It was but a moment later they were in the air and he laughed at both the look on Ghost's face and at Syrax who was flying ahead of him..

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

He had been in the air for a few hours, Ghost had actually fallen asleep, the wolf so comfortable and bored by the idea of flying he had slept, Jae couldn't help but smile at that. He had been worried that Ghost would struggle against being tied to the dragon, that he be uncomfortable and become agitated only to find the complete opposite. He had flown over the Stoney Sept and Bitterbridge and followed the Gold Road and then he saw it in the distance Highgarden.

The castle and the grounds it sat in where perhaps the most beautiful he'd seen, the sheer lushness of flowers and plants surrounding it was incredible. Jae had been to the North where everything was dark and grey, he'd spent almost his entire life in Essos where the sun beamed down and made everything sparkle. But looking at Highgarden he could see a place that had he grown up in it his life would have felt more like a dream, than even Valyria would have been.

Flying over the castle itself he circled a few times before heading to the hill, he saw them there, Arthur, Gerold, Oswell and Barristan, and smiled as he brought Brankardix in for a landing. Once done he untied Ghost who woke up immediately the wolf instantly jumping from the dragon's back and landing on the ground. He shouted down to Arthur and his Kingsguard not to worry as he saw their hands reach for their swords.

He climbed off the dragon himself and looking at Brankardix he told his son to go feed and find somewhere to rest up before he walked down the hill to where his knights were waiting. Ghost walking alongside him to worried and questioning looks, he saw the horses become panicked so he reached out to them and calmed them down and then spoke to Arthur and Gerold.

"My king," Gerold said smiling.

"Gerold it's good to see you." he said smiling back.

"You too my king, all is well?"

"Better than that, thank you Gerold I hear your mission was a success."

"It was my king, yours?"

"It was, we have the North and the Riverlands Sers." he said turning to Arthur and the others.

"We do?" Arthur asked.

"We do." he said smiling.

"The wolf my king?" Oswell asked looking warily at Ghost.

"It seems you have a new brother Oz, Ghost here is my protector also." he said while rubbing the wolf's head the simple act relaxing Oswell and Barristan.

"Barristan, it's good to see you." Jae said looking to the Bold who nodded back.

"You too my king,"

He mounted and they rode and he began to tell them about Tywin and their plans while Gerold told him of the Tyrell's, he looked to his Lord Commander and once again thanked him gratefully while they rode. Riding through the town surrounding the castle was an experience in of itself, Jae dressed in his Valyrian Steel armor with Arthur in his, the rest of the Kingsguard's own armor polished, their white cloaks pristine, it was clear who he was and what this represented and he could see the people speak animatedly to each other as they passed.

Once they reached the Castle he found himself riding through a labyrinth of sorts, a maze and finally he was there, he looked to see his mother, his uncle, cousin and Jeyne. Before he saw the Tyrell's, the large man must be Lord Mace, the blonde woman beside him his wife and Gerold's grand niece Lady Alerie. Beside her stood a young man with a cane and another slightly younger man who wore a sword and then he saw her and his heart skipped for a moment.

She was incredibly beautiful and the smile she wore made him glad he'd not worn his helm, her brown eyes and long brown hair were straight from his dream and he almost couldn't stop staring at her. Before he had a chance to make her uncomfortable given how long he was looking at her he saw the woman beside her smirk, Lady Olenna seeming to enjoy his reaction to her granddaughter.

He dismounted and his Kingsguard took up position, he saw the Tyrells' take a knee, the women in mid curtsy and he bid them rise, he saw his uncle smile when he saw Ghost while the Tyrell's and their guards looked wary. But once again him reaching out and rubbing the wolf's head seemed to have the desired effect and they calmed as he moved towards them.

"Highgarden is yours your grace." Lord Mace said and he nodded.

"I thank you Lord Tyrell for your welcome of both me and my family."

"May I present my wife Lady Alerie your grace."

"My lady, surely a woman of your beauty cannot be kin to my Lord Commander." he said as he kissed her hand.

"My uncle is a handsome man your Grace." she said blushing.

"He is my lady." He said smiling at her and noticing Gerold smirk.

"My son and heir Willas." Lord Mace said turning to the man with the cane.

"Lord Willas, I have heard you breed horse, hound and hawk, I look forward to speaking to you of them, as you see I'm no stranger to fantastical animals." he said looking to Ghost.

"I can see that your grace, I have met your eagle too. I look forward to meeting a dragon also."

"I'm sure we can arrange that soon enough my lord." he said matching the man's smile.

"My son Ser Garlan." Mace said moving on to the other man.

"Your grace an honor." Garlan said.

"Ser, I've heard many a tale of your ability as a swordsman, would I be too forward asking for a spar?"

"You would not your grace, I would be honored to spar with you." Garlan said.

"My mother Lady Olenna," Mace said as he introduced him to the queen of thorns.

"My lady if things had turned out differently and my grand uncle a wiser man then we would already be kin, I thank you for the opportunity to right that wrong." he said and saw Olenna smile genuinely at him.

"It seems you're a far wiser man then he your grace." she said.

"I hope so my lady."

"And lastly my daughter and our golden rose, Margaery." Mace said almost beaming now.

"My lady, I apologize for my delay in meeting you, while the days I've spent elsewhere were important and not without their benefits, I feel them wasted next to those I could have spent getting to know my betrothed." he said and kissed her hand.

"Your grace honors me, perhaps we can spend some time together soon and make up for that we lost."

"It would be my honor and distinct pleasure my lady." he said and she smiled and he realized he was still holding her hand.

"Mother." he said kissing her cheek before moving on to speak to Sansa, Jeyne and his uncle.

As they walked inside he found he was walking with Lord Mace and Lady Margaery while behind him others walked in no particular order, once inside he turned to speak to them again.

"My lord, my ladies, I know this is most irregular, but I would beg your pardon and ask your forgiveness. I know we have much to discuss, but I was hoping I could change and wash first, could we meet in say two hours or so?"

"Of course your grace I'll ensure a bath is made ready for you." Lord Mace said and as they were leaving Jae turned to Lady Margaery.

"Perhaps my lady once our meeting is done, we could speak?"

"I'd like that very much your grace."

"Please call me Jae my lady." he said.

"Margaery."

"Margaery." he said softly while smiling at her.

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read and reviewed, up next Jae and the Tyrell's come to an agreement, while Margaery gets to know her future husband. Dany meets a flayed man and Stannis arrives in the Stormlands.**

Guest: I figured Barristan may still refer to a girl as a Lady or others may simply rather than the informality of a first name, but i get the point.

Daryldixon: Thanks so much.

Biohazard: Glad you liked it.

Paulies: Thanks for saying that, in canon it's hard to like the Lannisters, but it can be fun when you're not doing canon to mess with things, here some will be ok but mainly we're dealing with Canon Tywin, Cersei,Joff and they're just not likeable.

Phsphorous: They've met now and the next chapter will have a lot of interacton between them as well as formality being dropped.

Lord VIllareal: Hope you enjoyed the Jaime pov, i always thought it would be best, we'll see more of him too. Lyanna was never gonna let Olenna get a run on her, in the end they really don't need anyone's help so she knows her position.

Clayvus: Glad you liked the battle, we'll see more soon, as for Dany killing Ramsay it was a spur of the moment thing for me writing that way, i looked at the map seen where i would have had Dany land and was like, hmm Ramsay could pop up here, once he did Dany was not letting him off no way.

Foxy: I do love that vow, so trying to play with the words to get clsoe to it was fun, Ramsay/Hoat i just dislike them both, they serve no purpose other than to mutilate people, war is bad enough without them and neither are even good villains in the classic sense.

Wsbenge: Thanks so much, glad you liked it.

Dunk: Hope you liked the talk between Jae/Jaime, glad you liked the battle scenes, it was my first real attempt and I was a bit worried. I get the feeling Ramsay was alwasy going around calling himself that, at least when in situation he was or thought he was in control. I think with Roose, his deal with Tywin was later than this and here he's in a much worse position. As for dany well she and Roose will cross paths next chapter.

Just a Zombie: Thanks for the advice, i will try and incorporate that as we go on. I hadn't thought of it that way but it's an interesting point. Glad you like the work.

Victoria: Thank you my friend. The North i think would be stubborn and testy true, but in the end he's a stark and also has dragons, they would i think come around, i also think having northern blood on the Iron Throne is huge for them. They may moan a bit, but the alternatives are so much worse. We'll see more of Jaime as we go on and LF is on his way to Highgarden too so we may learn some more about the rebellion.

MSLady: I know, they got pissed on by Tywin, like badly, in the end basically all knelt to him and yet they still have this over inflated sense of themselves.

VWchick: Thanks. If you mean Olyvar and Roslin and Perwyn, they're almost the only ones who are likeable. I just can't stand Ramsay, he serves no real purpose other than to gross us out. With Bran one of the things Jaime has in his favor and even though Jae doesn't know he did it here, is that Jae can actually fix it, so it becomes less of a thing too. Anyway i hope you like my plans for Jaime.

Xand007: Thank you my friend, I wouldn't dream of doing that, i can live with a bittersweet ending if it's done well, or a happy one. In fact had they given us a happy all is well here's roses and chocolate ending in Season 8 it would have been a million times better than what we got. We could have moaned that they did so, but it still would have been better as it would have at least pleased some of the fan base to see Dany and Jon as king and queen. Instead they crapped on us all, here i won't ever do that.

Aussie: Thanks so very much so glad you liked it.

Aferbliss: really glad you enjoyed it.

Princess: So happy you liked this.

Infininty Mask: Hoster is basically dying, they basically dragged him out so he could say that, it's almost his last act, he knows should he die and not have pledged his house then his legacy is basically over with, Jae could strip them of the LP, cast them down. So it's almost like a final act from him.

Ice is still in Kings landing, in canon Tywin melted it down before Joff married, so it's still there, Varys is elsewhere.

He may have, he has basically the most important books in the library from Valyria, but if he has the secret he hasn't found it yet. He instead gathered a multitude of swords, daggers, spear heads and ingots so he's been handing them out because of that.

Xan Merrick: thank you my friend glad you like it.


	25. Dragons, Roses and Stags

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Lyanna.**

Jae was taken to a room to wash and while he did that she waited for him to come speak to her, Arthur and Gerold were guarding Jae while Barristan and Kalors waited with her, Oswell off seeing to other matters. She sat in the room alone with Ned, Sansa having gone off to take part in some lesson or other, both of them eager to find out what happened. All she knew was that the North and Riverlands had declared for Jae and all was well, though to both her and Ned it wasn't enough information.

"You never could sit still for long." Ned said as he looked at her foot tapping on the floor.

"That's probably why I could never be a proper lady." she said laughing.

"You were always a proper lady Lya." he replied with a smile.

"Even when me and Benjen put the sheep dung in Brandon's mattress?" she asked and Ned looked at her and burst out laughing.

"I knew that was you, you realize I got a tanned arse for that." he said and she smirked.

"Well then you should have joined us shouldn't you." she said sticking out her tongue at him before they both laughed loudly.

"He looks well Lya, whatever happened he doesn't look hurt or upset by it."

"No he doesn't." she said nodding.

It wasn't as long as she thought it would be before Jae came into the room with Arthur and Gerold, his hair still wet, he carried both a sheathed sword and a glass jar of something in his hand and placed them both down on the table. She looked at the white wolf walking beside him, it's sheer size proving him not to be a normal wolf.

"Mother." he said then walking over to kiss her cheek.

"All is well son?"

"It is, uncle I have a letter for you from your wife and son and one for Sansa also." he said handing Ned three letters.

"Thank you your grace."

"Please uncle, at least in private call me Jae."

"If you insist your grace." Ned said and she chuckled as Oswell, Barristan and Kalors walked into the room.

"Jae the wolf?" she asked looking at it's red eyes.

"His name is Ghost, he and Arya's wolf Nymeria met up with us in Riverrun." Jae said "He's friendly mother, just like Syrax and Brankardix." she reached out to stroke the wolf's fur feeling it lean into her touch.

"Arya's wolf is well?" Ned asked.

"She is uncle, Arya told me what happened, it seems Ghost here was part of the same litter?"

"Aye he was, he ran off just before Robert came North, I sent men to find him but there was no sign, it seems he was looking for his own Stark." his uncle said and Jae nodded.

"Your wife and son are well and Riverrun is once again back in the hands of the Tullys, the Northern lords and the Riverlords have declared for me." he said and Ned nodded.

He then told them of meeting with Robb and Catelyn and the northern lords, of telling them of Ned's rescue and of the Iron Born threat, how he told them of his army and then how Robb made the plans for the Whispering Woods. While Ned looked on proudly, she and the Kingsguard glared at Jae when he told them he had rode into battle beside his cousin.

"Jae, you were supposed to stay away from battles, or if need to take part then to be on Brankardix." she said and Arthur nodded.

"Your grace how are we to protect you when you do such rash and reckless actions." Gerold added.

"I know Gerold, I know, but it had to be me, none of the others could do it, none of them could have captured him and the Northern Lords needed to see me fight, not you, me." Jae said.

"Captured?" she asked.

"Ser Jaime was leading the Lannister forces, I wished him caught alive, none of the others could do that it had to be me."

"You captured the Kingslayer?" Ned said.

"I captured Ser Jaime, yes." Jae said back an odd look on his face.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked.

"He's in the dungeons in Riverrun, Dany, Jon, Richard and the men arrived and she has our own men watching over him."

"What happened at Riverrun?" Ned asked.

"With Ser Jaime and some of the more senior commanders taken prisoner, we had the advantage so we took it and broke the siege."

"You fought again?" Arthur asked.

"I did, I told you the north needed to see me fight, if we were to win them to our side that's how it had to be."

"Why, your uncle already declared for you?" Ser Barristan asked.

"Mother?" Jae said as he looked to her for an explanation.

"He's right Ser's the North values and respects strength, Ned's word carries so far, but for them to follow Jae he needs to show them he's worth following."

"We only find our true friends on the battlefield." Ned said and Arthur nodded.

"With Riverrun's siege broken, we began to make plans when a rider came telling us of a castle being besieged by the Brave Companion's, the castle was close to falling and I knew we'd not get there quick enough so I took Brankardix and broke the siege" Jae said softly.

"You used the dragon?" Kalors asked.

"It was the only way, I couldn't let it fall not to them. I couldn't let him get his hands on their family." Jae said shaking his head.

"My king, which castle?" Oswell asked a note of worry in his voice.

"Darry." Jae said and she saw each of the knights bow their heads before looking back at him and nodding.

Once he was done with that he told them about Tywin's retreat to Harrenhal, seeing Oswell's worried look she watched as Jae walked over to tell him that Lady Shella was safe and well at Riverrun, he laid out his plans and she watched as Gerold grimaced.

"Can it be done in time my king?" Gerold asked.

"It can but it mean's I'll need to fly on Brankardix to make it there."

"Alone?" she asked.

"Unless one or more of these fine men decide they won't allow me to go alone." he said with a chuckle.

"I'll go with you." Arthur said, as did Oswell, Barristan, Kalors and Gerold.

"I can't take you all, Gerold you're Lord Commander I'll leave it to you."

"Take Arthur and Barristan, they're the best swords my king."

"As you suggest Gerold." Jae said and looked at the wolf "Yes you can come too." he said and she laughed when it wagged it's tail happily.

She told him then of the Tyrell's and of their price and how they'd almost agreed straight away, when it came to speak about Margaery she was happy to see him perk up some, almost seeming eager, which was a good sign.

"I think we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer, Mother it's best if I do this on my own, well with Arthur and Gerold I mean." he said and she couldn't help but smile at how he almost seemed afraid to tell her to stay away.

"It is, you're a king Jae, go shown them a king my son." she said and he leaned forward to hug her before they turned to leave.

**The Stormlands 298 AC.**

**Stannis.**

She had looked into the fires and they had needed to leave for Storm's End, Davos had told him as had Ser Axell that he had not the men to trouble his brothers forces, but she had promised him a victory. So they had set off and now he rode to the parlay with Renly his poor weak green brother who should be by his side, who should be supporting the true king. He took comfort in the fact that the roses he knew his brother had courted had abandoned him, leaving his brother lost for direction.

Stannis though was anything but lost, he'd seen it in the flames, the white dragon flying high over the battlefield, seen the blue and black follow in it's wake. She had told him he was the prince that was promised and he would wake dragons from stone and he had seen them and they were magnificent. Only the chosen could command such beasts and he was chosen by a god to save the realm, nothing would get in his way, nothing left to chance, for if he fell then humanity itself would fall with him.

"My king we do not have the men to take the castle." Axell said as Storm's End came into view.

"The castle will fall Ser Axell have no fear, my lord shall light the way." Melisandre said riding beside him.

"As you say my lady." Axell said his doubt clear on his face.

Stannis rode in stoic silence, he was a king and would soon have his kingdom, the great war was coming and he would be ready. He saw him then his traitorous brother, surrounded by men, loyal men who should be his by right. Lord Estermont's and Errol, Lord Varner and Tarth, he looked at them all with disdain. Beside Renly rode a Tyrell and he shook his head at the sight, this was the family who besieged their home, who feasted while they starved and Renly openly welcomed one of them into his company, his bed too if Melisandre was speaking true.

"Brother have you come to pledge fealty?" Renly japed and Stannis ground his teeth.

"I've come for what is mine by right, it's time to stop playing at war boy and join your banner to mine own."

"Why would I do that brother, I've seen your army, if that's what you call it. Where are your bannermen? If they don't respect you enough to follow you then why would I?"

"I am the rightful king?" he said his voice rising.

"Yet it would seem you're the king no one wants, join me and I'll name you my Hand, together we can take the Lannisters down." Renly said smiling.

"You would usurp you brother's crown?" Axell said annoyed.

"My brother has no crown, just like he has no army." Renly said causing those with him to laugh.

"You have until the morrow." Stannis said.

Renly reached into his cloak and Stannis's hand automatically went to his sword's hilt only to see his brother smile as he took out a peach and offered it to him.

"You should try this brother I swear you've not tasted anything so fine as a peach like this." Renly said and Stannis grimaced looking at him.

"You dare mock me boy? Keep your damn peach."

"A man should never refuse to taste a peach. He may never get the chance again. Life is short, Stannis. Remember what the Starks say. Winter is coming." Renly said as he turned to ride off.

"You should be careful my lord, look to the shadows for the night is dark and full of terrors." Melisandre said and Renly burst out laughing.

"So it's true, I'd not have believed it had I not seen it with mine own eyes. I never thought you had it in you brother, it seems a little bit of Robert is in you yet." Renly said and rode away.

"The damn insolence of the boy, who does he think he is." Axell said angrily.

Stannis didn't reply, just rode back to his camp with Melisandre and Axell and his guards, arriving back he headed straight for his tent. His fury was plain for all to see, he had forgone food so Renly could eat all those years ago, he had starved so his brother would not. Yet it had never brought him respect from the man, never brought him love and now brought him nothing but mockery. He paced up and down and looked down at the map below him, he had not the men, they were right all of them.

He was still pacing when she walked in, the wind outside was howling and yet she wore the same red dress and nothing else. She looked at him and walked over to the brazier beckoning him to join her, once he did she told him to look into the flames. He saw Tywin Lannister behind the blackened walls of Harrenhal, saw himself leading an army at the gates of Kings Landing, the flaming stag banner waving high, he could almost taste it just how real it was, how close it was. He saw them again the dragons flying high, fire raining down and it was glorious, he was the prince that was promised, he would be the king the realm needed.

"You know what we must do my king" she said when the flames died down.

"There is no other way?" he said softly, reluctantly.

"There is no other way." she said and he nodded.

Their coupling was hard and animistic, he had never dared take his wife this way, never felt the pleasure he felt now as he did so. She lay face down over the table and behind her he thrust with all his might, felt her squeeze down on him, felt his blood begin to boil. It was over too soon, far too soon. He felt more tired than he ever had as he drank the cool water and fixed his breeches, when she stood back up he was amazed to see her unmarked, her hair perfectly combed where but a moment ago it was disheveled.

As he sent for Davos he saw it and for the first time he questioned what he was doing, where once there was a smooth flat stomach, now it was as if she was with child, a small part of him rejoiced. But the larger part knew this was no son of his being brought into the world, this was the price he would pay for his throne.

"Your grace you asked for me?" Davos said as he walked into the tent.

"I did, I have a job for you Ser Davos, a smuggling job."

After explaining things he watched as they both left the tent, he lay down and closed his eyes and tried not to look as the small boy grabbed his hand, tried not to look as the boy cried out in hunger and pain. He tried not to look as the hand held a peach and as blue eyes smiled back at him as he took it, instead he opened his eyes and walked back to the brazier to look at the flames, a dragon was what he sought.

**Storm's End 298 AC.**

**Loras.**

The parlay was a waste of time just as he knew it would be, Stannis to stubborn a man to stand down, as they rode back though they were in high spirits, he, Ser Robar and Lady Brienne making up Renly's guards. Once back at Storm's End he wished for nothing more than to take the worried frown off Renly's face, but he knew they had plans to make and so he waited for now. Ser Cortnay walked in with the raven scrolls which he watched Renly read.

Around the room the Lord's of the Stormland's looked on eagerly, it was an impressive army his love had under his command, though Loras felt shamed that it was not greater. His father had sworn they would support Renly's claim and even the thoughts of Margaery as queen filled his heart with joy. Yet for some unknown reason their ravens went unanswered but for a demand for him to return home. His family may have abandoned Renly but Loras never would and he smiled when he saw Renly's own light up his face.

"It seems the old lion's paws have been stepped on by a wolf my friends, the siege of Riverun has been broken and Tywin has retreated back to Harrenhal." Renly said to cheers.

"We should offer terms to the young wolf your grace, should he join with us we'd outmatch the Lannisters and others would be sure to follow." Lord Estermont said looking at Loras with spite.

"Indeed my lord, send a message to Lord Stark seeking a parlay, tell him we march together to Kings Landing and I offer him justice for his father in return for his fealty." Renly said.

He has never looked so kingly as he does right now Loras thought, looking on as Renly gave orders to those around him, there was no man better than his love to wear the crown and he would see it through. Renly set things up for the morning as they would ride out before dawn, but for now they ate and drank, though sparingly of the latter. Once done he hoped to spend some time alone, but Renly seemed too worried for bed it seemed.

"My love what ails you so?" he said walking over to him as he looked out the window of the hall.

"I fight my brother on the morrow and while I hold no great love for him, he is my brother still."

"He refuses to support the true king, that is treason Renly."

"I know Loras, but am I a kinslayer if it's not my hand?"

"No and it shall not be your hand which does the deed, I shall do it as is my duty as your Lord Commander." He said kissing him softly on the lips.

"As you say, who's on duty?" Renly asked mischievously.

"Robar and Brienne." he replied.

"Brienne the beauty, I don't think she's guarded my door yet, not when we're alone."

"No, should I send her away?"

"It may be for the best my love."

He walked to the door and as he opened it he looked, back seeing him reflected in the moonlight, turning then to speak to Robar and Brienne he heard a scream and all three ran back in swords drawn. The shadow moved faster than they and before they'd crossed the room, Renly had fallen, Loras's screams louder than any sound any of them had ever heard. He reached him as he was taking his last breath, looking as the shadow smiled and moved to the window.

Loras didn't see Brienne and Robar chase after it, nor hear the screams of the others as they arrived to the room, for him sound was a distant fleeting thing. What words Renly said to him were lost in silence and he looked on through tear filled eyes as his love breathed his last. He didn't hear Brienne or Robar explain about the shadow assassin, nor the Lords speak not of sorrow of Renly's death, but of what they should do next.

Looking around the room he saw that apart from himself the only one who shed tears for their fallen king was Lady Brienne, Robar was shocked and stunned and the others quickly began to drift away. How long he held him in his arms he didn't know, nor how Brienne and Robar managed to drag him away. His sense of loss was absolute, his heart torn in two and how he moved he couldn't tell, only it was light out and he was riding hard, for where he knew not. But he knew what it was he sought, what it was his soul needed, vengeance.

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

He walked through the halls of Highgarden looking at the tapestries and gold leaf all around him, Arthur and Gerold led the way with Oswell and Barristan behind him. In his hand he carried the sword and the jar and he had changed from his armor. The clothes he wore were newly made, black leather breeches, a red silken shirt, a black overcoat buttoned almost to the top. On his side his sword rested while on the other his dagger, he wore a chain with a wolf and a dragon around his neck and a pin of the three headed dragon over his heart.

But it was the crown he wore he knew would attract attention, the Valyrian steel glistening, the rubies shining brightly. It was the first time he had worn it and now it was on his head it would rarely be removed and though the crown was light, he felt the weight of it still. This was what he was meant to be, what he was born to be, a dragon king returning to take back his families throne. Everything they had done had lead them to here and they had miles to go still, but he felt it, for the first time he felt truly a king.

Reaching the door a servant bowed before opening it and Arthur and Gerold led the way, Barristan and Oswell turning to close the door behind him and guard it from the outside. They walked into a room where the Tyrell's immediately stood up, Lady Olenna looking him up and down while her grandsons did likewise. Lord Mace and Lady Alerie stood smiling while his eyes were drawn to Lady Margaery, the small lopsided smile on her face for some reason making her look even more beautiful.

"Please my lord, my ladies, sit." he said as they did so.

"Your grace I hope you found your accommodations to your liking." Mace said almost worriedly as he and took his seat, Arthur and Gerold standing behind him at either shoulder.

"They were my lord and I think you for them, it was most refreshing after my journey." he said with a smile.

"Yes your journey your grace, would you care to tell us what it was that was you deemed more important than meeting your betrothed?" Lady Olenna said to gasps though he chuckled surprising them all.

"I needed to put a lion in it's cage my lady, now would you care to discuss that or would you prefer we get down to business." he said and saw the smirk that appeared briefly on her face.

"I think business first your grace." she said with a nod.

"Very well. Lord Willas, I believe Ser Gerold offered you a seat on the small council?" Jae said and saw Mace look a little confused before Willas answered.

"He did your grace." Willas said looking to him.

"I would name you my Master of Winter my lord." Jae said to stunned silence.

"Your grace?" Willas asked.

"It is a new role my lord, but one who's import is second only to the Hand himself and in times of winter it could be argued more important. The role requires you to co-ordinate with all of seven kingdoms, to ensure preparations are made for the upcoming winter and food stocks and other things, such as firewood, blankets and a warm place to stay are provided for those that need them."

"I thank you your grace." Willas said a little doubtfully.

"I can see my lord you doubt my truthfulness here?" he said with a small smirk.

"No your grace, I..its just we'd not heard of such a thing."

"Indeed not, it seems my forebearers were most lax my lord. To show you how important this role is to me I shall explain it in more detail.

Each kingdom will be required to place aside one tenth of their income every non winter year to be held in a winter fund, the crown will ensure this is done. The Master of Winter will appoint overseers to each kingdom to collect and manage these funds, he will appoint men underneath these overseers to handle various different tasks." Jae said and saw the excitement on Willas's face.

"Your grace that seems like a large undertaking it will take time to get the kingdoms approval." Willas said.

"It will and as my mother and uncle are so fond of reminding me Winter is Coming." Jae said to a laugh from Margaery which made him smile at her "Which is why we'll establish a large fund to get things started. Three million gold dragons should suffice I believe for the upcoming winter." Jae said and this time Olenna almost choked.

"Where do you intend that coin to come from your grace?" she said pointedly looking at him.

"From my own personal account my lady." he said and they all looked at him incredulously.

"You have three million gold dragons?" Olenna asked and Jae couldn't help but smirk at how shocked she had to be to drop his title.

"No my lady, I have far more than that. " he said and Gerold chuckled behind him "So my lord, are you willing to be my Master of Winter?" he said to Willas who was smiling now.

"It would be my honor your grace." Willas said and he nodded before turning to Lord Mace.

"Lord Mace, as Lord Paramount of the Reach you are I'm afraid far too important to the realm to be stuck doing meaningless tasks in a small council role." Jae said and watched as Olenna smirked and Mace's chest puffed out "But however much I'd like to leave you to your duties, I find I would be wasting a man of your talents should I not find a role for you in my administration, one which I feel you are uniquely qualified for my lord."

"I am yours to command your grace." Mace said and Jae thought he was about to explode given the sheer look of pride on his face.

"Which is why I'm naming you my Chief Foreign Liaison."

"I am honored your grace." Mace said and Jae could tell he truly was even though he had no idea what he was just asked to do.

"From time to time my lord, your own duties permitting of course." he said and Mace smiled and nodded "I shall need you to meet with foreign dignitaries and represent the crown, show them what we here in Westeros are all about my lord. Can I count on you?"

"You can of course your grace, I am grateful for the honor and won't let you down."

Jae looked to see the small nod both Margaery and her grandmother gave him. Both of them realizing he'd basically just asked Mace to occasionally feast someone he'd send his way, a position of no importance, though one that looked very much so.

"Now I'm sure you have some men and women from the Reach you'd like to see appointed to roles my lady, as have I. Between us both I have no doubt we can decide who is best to think their patronage came from House Tyrell and whose from the crown."

"I'm sure we can your grace." Olenna said.

"Before we move onto the more personal." he said sharing a glance with Margaery "There is the question of Loras?"

"I would like to see my grandson offered a position in the Kingsguard." Olenna said.

"That my lady is the one request I must deny for now at least." Jae said and noticed Margaery's face drop a little.

"May I ask why your grace?" Olenna asked.

"My lady, your grandson is at present standing by Lord Renly's side, should he take up arms against me I cannot have him in my Kingsguard, surely you understand?"

"I do, but my grandson shall return well before then your grace."

"Then we can revisit this then, if that's is acceptable?"

"It is your grace."

"Good, Ser Garlan may I see your sword?" Jae asked and Garlan looked at his grandmother before nodding and handing him his sword.

"A fine blade Ser, but not worthy of a great house such as yours, perhaps this may serve you better." he said and handed him the sheathed blade.

He watched as Garlan looked at the golden roses on the hilt, the ruby which served as the pommel and the curved guard which resembled thorns before he drew the blade.

"This is Valyrian steel your grace." Garlan said in amazement looking at the blade.

"It is, in honor of House Tyrell's continued loyalty to House Targaryen I present you with this sword Ser, may it serve as the ancestral blade for House Tyrell for years to come."

Jae looked around to see the proud smile on both Mace and Olenna's face, but Garlan was the one who seemed the proudest, the swordsman in him overjoyed at the idea of wielding Valyrian steel.

"You honor us your grace." Mace said.

"It is only what you deserve my lord."

He reached down and grabbed the jar bringing it up to the table, looking on as they turned to watch him.

"Lord Willas I heard about your accident, I would like to offer you this my lord." he said moving the jar towards him.

"Your grace?" he asked confused.

"Tonight my lord before you sleep, drink the contents of that jar, you'll feel even more tired once you do. So I suggest you do so when you're abed. When you wake in the morn your injuries should trouble you no more." he said and Margaery looked at him and then the jar eagerly.

"Your grace, for true this would help my brother?" she asked and he nodded.

"It would my lady, I'd not lie about such a thing. The contents of that jar will heal your brother's injuries you have my word on it." he said and she almost began to cry making him wish to lean over to comfort her.

"I can't, how, this is impossible your grace, we've had many Maesters try and none could help." Willas said while his mother and grandmother looked at them both.

"When I was in Valyria my lord among the many things I found there was the great library. I took as many of the books as I could and they cover a variety of subjects including medicine. The Valyrian's were far more advanced than ourselves and some of that knowledge it seems has been forgotten even by my own family."

"This is, it's magical?" Willas asked.

"It is my lord, but it works, my uncle's leg was broken in Kings Landing. When we found him he could barely use it, as you may have seen he has no such problem now."

"I don't know what to say your grace." Willas said.

"There is no need to say anything my lord, we are to be family soon." Jae said and glanced once again at Margaery.

"Speaking of which." Olenna said and Jae couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course my lady, I have but one request to be made in relation to the wedding." Jae said and Olenna nodded.

"Which is?"

"I am quite willing to leave the details of the ceremony itself to my mother, yourself, Lady Alerie, and Lady Margaery of course." Jae said looking to both his future goodmother and his betrothed "My one request is this, should for whatever reason Lady Margaery wish to call off the wedding, then we all respect her decision." Jae said looking to Margaery.

"I don't understand." Lady Alerie said looking from him to her daughter.

"I do and we accept your request your grace." Margaery said a large smile on her face.

"Then my lady, I look forward to spending time together so we can get to know each other better before then."

"As do I your grace perhaps you would join my grandmother and I for lunch?."

"It would be my pleasure to do so my lady." Jae said a genuine full smile on his face.

**Riverrun 298 AC.**

**Dany.**

Grey Worm and the unsullied had set off early that morning, their destination the Crownlands to await further instructions. Jon and Ser Richard had taken most of the Company to begin the retaking of the Riverlands with most of the Riverlords eager to join them. But they and Lord Robb and the bulk of the northern forces had begun to get ready for their own march into the west and as she walked to see them off, she found herself in the company of Arya Stark.

The young girl had almost been her shadow over the last few days, ever since Jae left she had followed her. At first in the shadows, but once Dany had sent Missandei to bring her to her, now she walked beside her mostly, her wolf walking alongside her. As they turned a corner they were approached by a man wearing a flayed man on his chest, two guards with him. Arya's wolf growled and Arya herself stiffened as the man walked towards them.

"Princess, Lady Arya." the man said his voice almost a whisper.

"My lord?"

"Roose Bolton your grace, Lord of the Dreadfort." he said a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"My lord, it's an honor to meet you." Dany said her voice steady though she knew now who the man was.

"Your grace." he said with a small bow as he walked past her.

He had just gone out of sight when Arya turned to her.

"He makes my skin crawl" she said and Dany laughed.

"Mine too, he is one of your family's bannermen?"

"He is, there are terrible stories about them, about what they do or did to people".

"I can well believe it." Dany said turning to Missandei "Make sure Ella is well guarded." she said and Missandei and two of her guards went off to make sure the girl was safe.

"I was going to go speak to the dragons Arya, you wish to join me?" Dany asked.

"Can I?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Of course, but you need to be careful."

"I can be careful, I was with Jae's dragon." Arya said smiling.

"Brankardix is a softie, just like Ellanys, it's Rhaegon you need to be wary of." she said and the girl nodded.

They walked out to the courtyard and then out of the castle itself, passing by men and some women who were packing up and getting ready to set out, along the way soldiers turned to look at her and Arya. Both of them made quite the sight, Dany in her Valyrian steel armor, she'd learned that lesson well, her sword hanging on her waist, while beside her Arya strolled with Nymeria.

When they reached the hill she waited and Ellanys and Rhaegon came not too long afterward, both playing in the air before they landed. She brought Arya over to Ellanys and the dragon purred at her touch, Arya stroking her neck too. As they were doing this though Rhaegon's head suddenly appeared and caught her by surprise, his eyes looking at them both, she stepped in front of Arya but the black dragon pushed her aside.

"Arya be careful." she shouted.

She looked on in amazement as the black dragon allowed Arya to stroke his head, as he purred when she touched him, before moving back once again. Arya was standing there just staring at the black dragon as he stared back at her, before he turned and took to the sky. Once he did Dany ran to the girl's side to make sure she was unharmed.

"You are well?"

"I am, that was amazing, can I do it again, can you call him back, It felt different than Ellanys why was that?"

"I don't know, Rhaegon is the wildest of all three, he can be a law onto himself some times." she said looking to the black dragon as he flew.

She really didn't know what had gotten into the black dragon, she'd need to speak with Jae, this was not something she understood. Arya had no Targaryen or Valyrian blood that she knew of, so why would Rhaegon be interested in her, was it just knowing she was Jae's kin? Would that be enough to interest the dragon?.

They met Missandei when they walked back down to the castle, the girl nodding to tell her Ella was safe, Dany smiled to see Lakoes with her. Their relationship it seemed having become known to some of those around them and to have scandalized some of the more devout of them. Arya had just said if it meant she didn't need to marry then perhaps she should find a girl too, which had made them laugh.

"Lord Robb's looking for you Dany, they're ready to set off." Lakoes said and she smiled at her as they headed back down the hill.

Once they got there, Arya ran over to where her brother was speaking to her mother, Dany gave them time to say their goodbyes before heading over herself.

"Lord Robb it seems you are set." she said as he turned to her.

"I am your grace, though hopefully the feint works."

"I'm sure it will my lord, Jae has spent a lot of time working on these plans."

"I look forward to seeing my cousin again soon." he said a large smile on his face.

"I'm sure he feels the same, if you see Syrax my lord then you'll know my nephew seeks your return."

"I leave my family in your care your grace." he said and turned to walk away, as he did so she saw Lord Bolton mount up.

"Lord Robb a note of caution, be wary of that man." she said motioning to the flayed man banner.

"We always are your grace." he said as he mounted his horse, Grey Wind walking beside them as they set off.

They had eaten well that night but a little less boisterously without the large northmen around, she had almost two thousand of their men staying at Riverun with her, half of them cavalry. With another one thousand or so Rivermen to back them up, but she also had two dragons and that would negate any numbers that could come against them. They were sitting there when the Maester walked in and handed Lady Catelyn a sealed scroll, she watched as the woman read it before she handed it to her.

_His grace Stannis Baratheon, the first of his name, king of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm does hereby demand Lord Robb Stark and Lord Hoster Tully to come bend the knee to the one true king. Failure to do so will be considered treason and is punishable by death._

_Ser Davos Seaworth_

_Hand of the one true king._

"This man is a fool." Dany says throwing the scroll on the table.

"Lord Stannis is a capable military commander your grace." Catelyn said looking at her.

"But not a politician my lady, you don't get people to your side by threats, not unless you have overwhelming force, Lord Stannis doesn't even have Dragonstone's bannermen."

"No but he has the Stormlands now." Catelyn said pointing out the seal on the scroll.

"I thought Lord Renly had the Stormlands?"

"He did but somehow they're for Stannis now."

"Jae was right then," she said smiling.

"Your grace?"

"My nephew said Stannis would take Renly's men, that he was a warrior unlike his brother."

"His grace knew this would happen?" Catelyn said surprised.

"My nephew's been planning this war a long time my lady, there's not a lot he's not planned for should it happen."

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

They arranged to have lunch together, she, her grandmother and Jae, once they'd left the room and he kissed her hand once again, she turned to see Garlan still staring at the sword, while Willas held the jar in his hands.

"Do you think this will really work?" Willas asked no one in particular.

"It will." she said determinedly.

"How can you be so certain?" her grandmother asked.

"Why would the king have brought it up if it was false? we didn't know of it, no one asked for it. For him to bring it up and it not to work would show them in a bad light." Margaery said and her grandmother nodded.

"We should ready ourselves for lunch, come with me my dear." her grandmother said as they left the room.

They walked down the hall and to her grandmother's room's, stepping inside the room her grandmother called to the servant and asked for the cook to make preparations for lunch. She took a seat and when her grandmother dismissed her guards she waited for her to speak.

"What did you think of him sweetling?"

"He's not what I expected, he seems far more assured than I'd imagined."

"He is that for sure, his offers, the thoughts behind them, they surprised even me."

"Why grandmother?"

"His thinking, it's far more long term than I'd expected, I had thought he'd speak more on the war, on what's to come directly but it's almost as if.."

"The war's a forgone conclusion." she said with a smile while her grandmother nodded.

"I don't know whether that's overconfidence or is it just simply the facts on the ground and that concerns me some."

"Perhaps we can ask him more on the war over lunch?" she said and her grandmother smiled at her.

"I would have thought you'd wish to get to know your betrothed better over lunch my dear?"

"We can do both surely." she said laughing.

They spoke a little more and once the servant came back they walked to the small private garden they'd be having lunch in, she took her seat and awaited the king eagerly. She didn't have long to wait and he arrived a little early which made her happy, as she moved to stand up he shook his head and bid them keep their seats.

"I know we have to go through all the formalities in public, but I think we can dispense of them here between us." he said with a smile which she found made his whole face light up.

"As you say your grace." her grandmother said.

"Please call me Jae my lady, we're to be family soon."

"Then you can call me Olenna."

She looked to see Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur standing watching making sure they were both protected and undisturbed. Her grandmother had the twins standing even further back, both because of protocol and she wished this to be far more private.

"That request you made about my granddaughter and the wedding, what makes you think we'd force her into a marriage against her will?" Olenna said and Margaery looked in shock at her grandmother who winked at her.

"No reason at all Olenna. It's for my own piece of mind and for Margaery's that is all. My mother was betrothed against her will, had things turned out differently she'd have been married against it also. I'll not force anyone to do the same." he said and smiled at her.

"How honorable of you." her grandmother snarked and Jae began laughing.

"I had thought Ser Gerold was japing when he mentioned your barbs, it seems you live up to your moniker." he said and her grandmother laughed loudly.

"As for the wedding itself, we'd prefer it sooner than later." her grandmother said.

"As I said, if Margaery is happy with the arrangement and you can arrange it then I'm happy to marry whenever you deem it so." he said before turning to her.

"In another life I'd have liked spend time with you Margaery, to get to know you far better, we could have attended balls and tourneys together before we were wed. While I'm sorry we've missed out on that, I hope we can make up for it in the future." he reached over and took her hand in his.

"I'd like that very much Jae." she said smiling back at him.

They ate some more before her grandmother brought up his reasoning for arriving late.

"So this important thing you had to do before you came here, care to enlighten us?"

"I needed to meet with my cousin, to bring the North to my side."

"Was not your uncle able to do so?" she asked turning to him.

"The North is different, they'll follow my uncle's commands but also him because they know him, they believe in him and trust him as they've fought with him. They hadn't fought with me." he said.

"Hadn't?" her grandmother asked.

"Until now, we fought against the Lannister cavalry in the Riverlands, I rode with my cousin. We then broke the siege at Riverrun where I fought alongside my uncle's bannermen."

"You took part in the battle?" she asked a worried tone in her voice.

"I had to, I needed to earn their respect and I had another reason."

"Which was?" her grandmother asked.

"I needed to capture Ser Jaime." he said and both of them looked at him in shock.

"Did you?" her grandmother asked eagerly.

"I did." he said softly.

He told them then that the Kingslayer was in Riverrun's dungeons that the Northern Lords and the Riverlords and both their lieges had declared for him. That his army had arrived and were freeing the Riverlands as they spoke and that Tywin had retreated to Harrenhal.

"It seems your delay was most advantageous Jae." her grandmother said a large smile on her face.

"It was. I actually have one more request to make of you Olenna, though this is of a more personal nature."

"Really I'm old enough to be your grandmother." her grandmother japed forcing her to blush and Jae to smirk.

"There's a man on his way here, I'd like him apprehended when he arrives."

"What man?"

"Petyr Baelish." Jae said.

"Littlefinger is coming here?" her grandmother said surprised.

"He brings a proposal from the crown, a marriage between Joffrey Waters and Margaery." he said looking to her.

"Oh, this will be fun. I think I'll very much enjoy working with my future king" her grandmother said.

Once they were finished lunch he turned to her.

"Margaery I was wondering if perhaps we could take a walk, you could show me Highgarden, with a chaperone of course." he said looking to her grandmother who nodded.

"I'd be delighted to Jae." she said smiling as he took her hand to help her to her feet.

They walked back through her grandmother's room and she sent a servant to fetch her mother, before they walked towards her mothers private sitting room. They arrived just as her mother and father walked out both staring at them with expectant looks on their faces.

"I've asked Lady Margaery to accompany me on a walk my Lord, my Lady, with your permission of course?"

"Of course your grace." her father said nodding.

"I shall accompany you as well your grace." her mother said with a smile.

"I shall be honored my lady." he said kissing her mother's hand.

The three of them and the Kingsguard walked down the hall and out into the gardens, she turned left to show him some of the apple and peach trees, along with the flower garden.

"It must have been incredible to grow up in such a place." he said as they looked out on the flowers.

"It was, my brothers and I used to play over there." she said pointing to a small grove "I liked nothing more than to run through the fields with them when I was but a child." she said wistfully.

"While I spent most of my time sparring or in lessons, mother and Arthur would take me out when we could, we'd go look at the sea or spend time in an orchard. It wasn't as large nor as colorful as this but as a boy it was as if it had no end, as if you could see apples on into the horizon."

"Was is difficult growing up there, I mean did you have a hard time of things? " she asked curiously.

"Not at all, mother, Arthur, Gerold and Oswell and then Jon, none of them allowed it to be. Dany had it far harder than I."

"Dany?"

"Daenerys my aunt, she, we couldn't be together, it was too dangerous and for a time they had it almost as good as I, but Viserys was, he was like my grandfather and after Ser Willem passed it got worse."

"We heard such tales of him, of how he was the mad king reborn." she said and then held her hand to her mouth "Oh I didn't mean it, please forgive me, your grandfather."

"Was a mad paranoid fool who almost cost my house everything and cost me most of my family. I know who he was Margaery, so there is no need to apologize." he said smiling at her.

"Dany, I mean Princess Daenerys she is well now?"

"She is, I look forward to you both meeting?"

"Will she be coming to the wedding?" she asked blushing when saying wedding.

"It depends when it is, I, if she knows she'd come, Ellanys and she can be here in hours. I…."

"Jae?" she asked looking at the frown on his face and wanting to wipe it off.

"I wish we could do this right you know, marry in the Sept of Baelor, invite the whole realm to see it, it's what you deserve, I'm sorry its' not like that." he looked at her sadly.

"I dreamt of marrying in the Sept, marrying a king becoming a queen, I was told that was my destiny, what I deserved. But over the years my dreams changed."

"Changed?" he asked confused.

"Now all I want is to marry a good man who'll love me." she said looking at him before quickly looking down again.

"I promise to do my best to be that man Margaery, to spend the rest of my life being that man and to love you and you alone for all of it." he said as he reached out to raise her chin before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Her mother's polite cough stopped her from kissing him back and both of them blushed before giggling. He took her hand and held it in his, looking to her mother who nodded in approval before they walked some more. Jae told her of his plans for the future, of changing how things worked, he asked her what she thought of Maesters and the Faith, of how the poor were treated, of how things could be made better.

By the time they were finished it was almost dark and she was shocked they'd been speaking that long, it seemed their time together had moved far quicker than that. He walked her back to her room and as they stood in front of the door he kissed her cheek, her mother making sure it went no further than that. He escorted her mother back to her own rooms while she went into her own, laying down on the bed she felt something in the pocket of her dress and as she reached her hand in to take it out she looked at it in surprise.

The chain was thinly strung gold, more delicate than she'd ever seen, the piece at the end though took her breath away, it was a golden rose wrapped in the embrace of a three headed dragon. The rose's stone was a golden diamond while the dragons eyes were rubies, each of them so small and delicate that she had no idea how they'd been worked on. She held it in her hands and smiled at the thoughts he'd been embarrassed to give it to her, that he'd snuck it in her pocked instead. Closing her eyes she held it to her heart and smiled before whispering.

" A good man who'll love me."

**A/N: As Always thanks to those who've read and reviewed this. Up next Jae spends more time with Margaery and his new goodfamily, Tywin plots and Tyrion arrives in Kings Landing and Jon Connington and Ser Richard take a castle. While a Mockingbird and a broken rose arrive at Highgarden.**

MsLady: Yes, but there are a couple if things going on here, 1. Jae has the ability to fix Bran's injuries and 2. He cares nothing about anything but the Great War, it's the only important thing and he's seen or knows Jaime must be a kingsguard in that beside him.

LordVillareal: We'll see Olenna's pov next. Jae is dealing with what's to come more than anyting else, all of this is just to set up for the Great War, he needs Jaime by his side there, needs him as a Kingsguard, why? we'll see. Ghost is like yeah, dragons so what lol. As you see Loras is riding hard for home.

Clayvus; Wanted to do something different for Robb and here with changed circumstances it allows for it. Dany is with Lakoes, she's not going to be having a pairing, Jae was told she'd not bear children while in Valyria.

Biohazard: Thanks so much.

Paulies: I somewhat agree, though I'm a big Jaime fan, especially post Cersei.

Blackwidow: Thanks so much.

TImepadardox: Tywin has outriders and men all over the Riverlands, he also holds some castles. While obviously the Bran push is a terrible act and he rightly should be condemned for it. I've no issue with the attack on Ned other than it's stupity, they took his brother, kidnapped him and he lashed out, it's no different than if you were out and someone hurt your brother, you'd lash out and attack that person. Now politically, logically it was stupid, but it was to show how much Tyrion meant to him and so in that respect it worked. Also Ned basically stuck his tongue out at him and admitted she did it on his orders, making it even more likely that Jaime would act.

Jae doesn't expect him to go against his family, he made it clear here, if anything he basically told him, look this is your life now, you'll stay here until the war is done, i intend to see everyone apart from Joff/Tywin is safe, it's like the best offer he could get.

He's not asking Jaime to rise up against his family or even take part in this war, but to stand with him in the next.

Jae is also in a way playing on his father's last words to Jaime, to look after his family, as for why Jaime should put faith in him, well Jae has to show him that, plus he has no choice, he has the option here, take the offer, or be executed, it's pretty basic.

Now as for him attacking the Riverlands, he was technically acting on behalf of his king, if anything he's fulfilling his KG duties here, they don't just guard the king, in war they lead, Prince Lewyn commanded the kings forces at the Trident, so Jaime attacking the Riverlands is basically the same thing. The Ned part we've covered above, KG or not, Cat kidnapped his brother and Ned said it was on his orders.

On the visions part, every single thing Jae does is defined by the visions it's what sets him on the path he's on, should he not accept one part of it then what's the point. He follows it through because he's seen the benefits of doing so.

For some reason he knows he needs Jaime's sword, he needs a Jaime who believes in him and himself, to get him there he's willing to give him the White Cloak, he'll deal with the political fall out as it comes because in the end he cares only about winning the Great War and for some reason to do that he needs Jaime Lannister.

Ned, Cat, Robb and others will be pissed, but that's his job to deal with, better them pissed than he lose though.

Foxy: Thanks so much, we did suffer a severe lack of logic in the show, gods it was horrible to watch at the end.

Infinite: Tywin won't get the chance here. As you see he has healed Willas. Dany will worry more about Roose, about what she didn't tell Robb and about him going forward. It's Cersei you win or you die.

Zoom: A Targ worrying about Incest may be a tad hypocritical though, Oh you slept with your sister, yeah as did your grandfather, had he not you'd not be here remember. As for it being an ok thing and him doing it to save his own life, it's pretty clear in canon that's not the case, Grrm lays out the reasons he did it and at no point does he make the leap you've just done.

Jaime is a tragic hero in canon, he's a deeply flawed one, but that's how he's written there, Grrm shows his inner struggle with what he's done, what he's become and paints the picture quite clearly, you dislike it or don't agree with it or my version so be it.

Here Jae has his own reasons for why he needs Jaime Lannister alive, needs him believing in himself and needs him wearing a white cloak, anything else doesn't really matter as he's the one making the decision.

Daspeedforce: True and Jae doesn't know that, but not that it matters anyway since he can you know fix him. But again what he did doesn't actually matter to Jae, he needs him and that's all that does and he needs him in that role, he's willing to go against everyone, to risk himself in a fight to ensure he was captured uninjured because he needs him, everything else is just background noise to that.

Natso: Thanks so much, i try lol.

Princess: Glad you like it.

VWchick: It seems some aren't of the same mind lol, I agree it's pretty clear to me given how his arc in the books is going that's the plan with him, it was pretty clear in the show until the end too. Jae has to think of what's to come too, he plans for winning the war after this mean he needs Jaime redeemed, so he's gonna try and redeem him.

Ausisie: Can't not have some Ghost.

Dunk: Jae has the 8,000 Unsullied and almost 8,000 cavalry, Robb a little less then half of that. He has 1,500 Bowmen and six thousand Infantry with another thousand or so ancillary staff.

On Valyrian Swords, He's given Robb one and now Garlan one, Each of the KG have one as does Ser Richard and Jon Connigone. The tips of most of the Unsullied spears are Valyrain steel too. Kalors has a Valyrain steel Double Axe. Dany, Lyanna and Arya all have thin Valyrain steel swords and Arya, Jae and the Kingsguard have Valyrian daggers. There are about another ten or so swords left, a dozen daggers and some various weapons perhaps a dozen or so.

With Jaime he's also trying to make it as easy for him as he can too, he won't have him fight his family, he doesn't need him for it, more for what comes after.

We'll be seeing more Jae/Margaery next as well as an Olenna pov.

Xand007: Thanks my friend and now you have me wishing I'd called it that lol.

XXdragon: Thanks so much, glad you came back.

Guest: So be it, it is what it is, you don't like it, then no one will take issue with you not reading it.

Xan Merrick: Thanks my friend glad you liked it. It seems some didn't like the Jaime/Jae part of the fact he's been given an easy ride so to speak. I hadn't thought that of Ghost but your so right, he's wearing his own White Cloak and is the loyalist of them all. I'll find it hard not to think of him as that now, he was a KG for Jon Snow when he had none.


	26. A Kiss from a Rose

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

To say Lord Mace knew how to throw a feast would be an understatement, if his mother and uncle had been eating like this every night he pitied them. The sheer amount of dishes was one thing, but the pomp and ceremony behind them was another, the funniest thing was those in the room weren't even his bannermen. The ravens had gone out and the call was made and within the next few weeks lords and retainers would arrive, Jae had insisted on them calling for only the most quickly available forces.

It would take moons for them to assemble the entire might of the Reach and this war would be over long before then if things went how he hoped. Mace had almost argued with him and Jae had withheld his smile when Olenna looked furious with her son, finally he had said with the dragons they'd not need the full might and Mace relented. He sat beside Margaery, her grandmother sitting to her left, on the other side his mother and Lady Alerie were in a deep discussion.

"Are you enjoying yourself Jae?" Margaery asked and he was glad she'd taken quickly to calling him by his name.

"I am Margaery, though I find some of the dishes most odd." he said looking at the swan.

"Is there one which you prefer?" she asked.

"I liked the the meat pie." he said having sent one down to one of the other tables where Margaery's cousin's sat.

Margaery called one of the servants over and whispered in her ear and a few minutes later the girl returned with a plate with a large slice of pie on it, Jae turned to her and smiled before eating it. He actually was pretty full and wasn't looking for more food, but since she'd gone to the trouble of getting it for him he struggled through it. He almost shuddered when he saw the sweets come, peach pie, strawberry tarts and he looked to see Sansa's eyes light up at the lemon cake.

He ate a little of each just to be polite but he was glad to see them gone, once they had been taken away he looked to see the minstrels set up and turned to Margaery who was looking at him eagerly.

"May I have the first dance Margaery?" he asked and she smiled brightly at him as he took her hand.

He could feel every eye in the hall on him and Margaery as they danced, glancing to the high table he saw his mother smile at him as did Lady Alerie. They were left to dance alone for the first song before others began to join them on the floor. Holding her in his arms he felt her shiver at first before she looked up to see him smiling at her and she relaxed. While they didn't dance too closely together, as he looked around the room he saw they were far closer than any of the others save for Garlan and his wife.

"You dance well Jae" she said.

"My mother insisted I learn, I didn't see the reasoning for it. Until now." he said smiling softly at her.

"What you said earlier about balls and tourneys, do you really think we would have been matched together had things turned out differently?" she asked curiously.

"I hope we would have." he said and she blushed.

They danced a couple of more dances before Garlan interrupted and Jae and he switched partners, Lady Leonette chuckled when she caught both he and Margaery glancing at each other.

"It seems I'm a poor substitute for who you really wish to dance with your grace." she said.

"My apologies my lady it is no fault of yours I swear."

"I understand, it's good to see you and my goodsister get along so."

"I am most happy for it my lady." he said smiling when he saw Margaery laugh at something Garlan said to her.

He asked Sansa to dance next and she seemed to be enjoying herself though every time she and Jeyne caught each other's eye her expression turned more to sadness. He then asked Jeyne to dance and as they were he once again caught her looking to Sansa with a dark look on her face.

"I understand things are difficult between you and my cousin." he said and looked directly at her when she went to speak "I cannot begin to imagine how you feel towards her, but you need to move past this."

"Have you moved past it your grace, are you not here seeking vengeance against those who killed your family?" she said bitterly.

"I am Jeyne, those who killed my family will pay and are also the same people who killed your father so yes I intend to bring them justice. I'm not asking you to forgive Sansa, I don't know if I could in your position, but you can't plot revenge or fall out further than you already have." he said and she looked at him angrily.

"Why not, after what she did." she said her voice rising and he moved her away from any prying ears.

"Your position doesn't allow it Jeyne." he said and felt her deflate against him.

"I..I."

"Do you wish to go back to Winterfell?" he asked and she shook her head "Would you prefer to stay here or come back to the Red Keep, perhaps be one of Margaery's ladies in waiting?"

"She'd not have me, I'm not a lady." Jeyne said sadly.

"If she would is it something you would like?"

"I don't know your grace, I don't know what's to become of me." she said and looked on the verge of tears.

"Jeyne look at me." he said and she raised her head her eyes glistening "Think on what you wish for your future, if it's to be a lady I'll make it so, if it's to serve as the queen's lady in waiting I'll speak to Margaery or should you wish to be my mother's lady in waiting that can be arranged. I'll not see you forgotten." he said and she hugged him tightly before running from the room.

He looked to the table to see Margaery and Olenna looking at him one with an annoyed and the other a confused look on their faces, he moved to speak to them when his mother walked towards him.

"What's wrong with Jeyne?"

"We spoke on Sansa and her father, she's hurt and worried on her future. I tried to make things better but perhaps she needs someone else to talk to."

"What exactly did you say to her?" his mother asked and he told her getting a soft smile from her before she motioned to Kalors and they walked from the room.

Jae walked to the high table seeing both Margaery and Olenna looking at him even more curiously now.

"Margaery can I have a moment with you and your grandmother, in private?" he asked and Olenna nodded while Margaery stood up.

She took his arm and led him to a small room, Olenna's two giant guards, Arthur and Barristan all following. Once inside he turned to them seeing both of them looking at him eagerly.

"Jeyne is or perhaps was is a better phrase Sansa's best friend, during their time in Kings Landing Cersei played on my cousin's wants and desires, made her believe she and the prince were looking out for her best interests. When my uncle decided to send her and Arya back North, Sansa went to the queen hoping she could speak sense to my uncle."

"She told her they were leaving?" Olenna asked.

"She was young and thought herself in love, I'm afraid my cousin's education was remiss." he said and Margaery nodded.

"And Jeyne?" Margaery asked and Jae saw a tiny bit of jealously in her eyes which both comforted and worried him.

"Jeyne's father was my uncle's steward, when the Lannisters came for them they killed the entire household, guards, servants, the septa and Jeyne's father it mattered not to them." Margaery gasped but Olenna just nodded.

"So Jeyne blames Sansa for his death?" Olenna asked.

"And was worried about her future, which I've taken steps to provide for."

"Steps?" Olenna said.

"I told her she could be one of Margaery's ladies in waiting, or my mothers or I'd make some arrangement for her." he said and Margaery smiled though Olenna did not.

"And that is all there is between you and the girl?" Olenna asked.

"Grandmother." Margaery said shocked.

"No it's fine Margaery your grandmother is looking out for you, I can understand that. Yes my lady that is all there is between me and Jeyne I swear it." he said and Olenna nodded.

"Then it shall be as you command your grace, if the girl wishes to be one of Margaery's ladies then I'll have no problem with it."

"I thank you my lady, there is one more thing which slipped my mind, Lady Roslin Frey and her brother are on their way here. To pass the bridge and take their forces I agreed to take the lad to squire and the lady to also be one of Margaery's ladies." he said and Olenna chuckled.

"At this rate your grace you'll be filling my granddaughters ranks quicker than I." she said and he laughed.

"Would it be acceptable for me to have a moment alone with Lady Margaery my lady?" he said and she smirked as she looked at him.

"A moment only your grace" Olenna said leaving the room.

Once she was gone he turned to Margaery taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry for not telling you of this, I had no intent to keep anything from you, I just..."

"It quite all right I understand."

"I promise you what I told you earlier I meant every word of it, from this day to my last it will be you and you alone in my heart or in my thoughts." he said and she smiled taking her hand and removing the chain from inside her dress."

"Thank you for my gift." she said holding the pendant in her hand "Why did you hide it?"

"I was nervous, we had just met and had things not gone well, I wished you to have it still."

She moved closer to him, his arms going around her and he looked into her eyes seeking for and receiving permission. The kiss was soft and tender and it was only the knocking on the door which forced it to stop far too early, both of them blushing as they giggled before leaving the room. Arthur smirked at him as did Barristan, Olenna put a scowl on her face but he saw her smile as they walked back to the hall.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He had arrived yesterday and immediately found his father's concern to if anything be understated, the realm was preparing for war and Joffrey was having a ridiculous name day tourney. Which was only made worse by the fact he had decided have a knight executed for turning up drunk and late at a tourney of all things. Tyrion had smiled at his niece and nephew and immediately headed to the small council meeting.

Though considering it was him, Varys, Pycelle and that was it, small was certainly the truth of it, he had just been about to begin when Cersei and her idiot son had decided to make their appearance. Listening as the boy ranted and raved about what he'd do to the Starks and his uncles was bad enough, watching as Cersei looked on proudly even worse. In the end he'd accomplished nothing, Cersei drinking heavily at the thoughts of Jaime's imprisonment and Joffrey decrying his grandfather for his failures.

So now as he woke up he readied himself for the day ahead, first things first Bronn needed to solve the situation with the City Watch, Janos Slynt was both a coward and a problem and he needed neither. Then he needed to find out about the Reach, if they could bring the roses on board this war would end easily, should they join any of their enemies, it may end up his head on a spike along with his sisters and idiot nephew.

"What word?" he asked Bronn as he walked from his room, Shagga, Timmet and more of the clansmen following behind.

"You were right about Slynt, man's a coward and a thief, bad at one and far too good at the other." Bronn said and Tyrion chuckled.

"Have you begun recruiting the men?"

"No I've been busy wetting me cock, the men will come, It'll be done for when you need them."

"When we need them? my sister and the idiot king are not above going after me and those with me."

"Perhaps I need sell my sword to her then?" Bronn said only half joking.

"You're welcome to try but you'll find my sister doesn't like to pay what's owed."

"Aye you probably have the right of it, besides you may be an ugly fucker but you do pay the coin."

"A Lannister…"

"Don't fucking say it." Bronn said and Tyrion laughed.

They walked to the Maester's tower though it was Varys he came to see, unfortunately he didn't make it as they were diverted back to the small council room by a servant who came running towards him. Making his way to the room he wondered what had happened, hoping it was at least good news, he passed Pycelle in the hall the Maester shuffling and staggering as if anyone bought his act. When he reached the room he found Cersei sitting beside an almost giddy Joffrey, Varys sitting with his usual expression on his face.

"Lord Hand." Varys said as he took his seat, the smile he gave him then in complete contrast to the scowl on Cersei's face.

"Have you heard the news uncle, it seems the gods have seen fit to deal my traitorous uncle a quick death, mores the pity I had plans to face him myself." Joffrey said.

"Which uncle your grace?" he asked.

"Tell him." Joffrey said to Varys.

"Renly Baratheon has fallen my lord, it seems Stannis now controls Storm's End and his forces have pledged to him." Varys said.

"I want his head too, if I have to go to Storm's End and drag him out myself I will." Joffrey said laughing loudly.

"Of course your grace, though perhaps we'll be lucky and he'll come here, for I doubt he plans to stay at Storms End for long." Tyrion said and Joffrey smiled.

"Good, good, I'll look forward to taking his head myself, should he dare face me."

"He'll not dare my love, a stag is no match for a lion such as you." Cersei said and Joffrey smiled.

"Perhaps we had better organize our defenses your grace, should he attack we need to be ready?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes, yes, I'll have a feast tonight to show the realm what happens to those who oppose me." Joffrey said getting up from his seat to walk from the room.

"The defenses your grace?" Tyrion asked.

"You handle it." Joffrey said dismissively as he left.

"We are fucked." Tyrion said once he was gone and Cersei looked at him with disdain.

"This is good news, I'll not have you deny it, Joffrey is already showing these usurpers what will happen should they not stand down."

"Was it Joffrey who killed Renly, I must have missed that." he said smirking as he poured himself a glass of wine.

Cersei glared at him and thankfully for him looks couldn't kill, so he drank his wine and poured another glass.

"Why is this a problem?" she asked Varys ignoring him much to his delight.

"Lord Renly had no military experience my queen, Stannis does, him having the Stormlands and his own forces behind him makes him a far larger threat."

"Also with Renly dead he can concentrate on us dear sister."

"He'll never take the capital, father would stop him." she said haughtily in reply.

"Father has his own problems. I'm afraid on this we may be on our own, unless Littlefinger secures the Tyrell's."

"Those grasping roses, you and father wish to put Joffrey in their clutches, no I'll not have it." she said rising to her feet, he half expected her to stomp her foot and storm off as she was wont to do back in Casterly Rock.

"I'm afraid it's not up to you or me to decide." Tyrion said and watched as she stormed from the room.

"It seems the more things change the more they stay the same." Varys said with a sigh.

"Really and what does that mean my lord?"

"It means a mad king and a rebellion Lord Tyrion and we would be wise to remember what happened to the children that time." Varys said as he walked from the room.

Tyrion swallowed his wine, Varys was right last time it was the Targaryen children who fell, he would need to make plans to ensure it was not his niece and nephew this time, they deserved a far better fate.

In the end it took him more than a week to put things right, Slynt off to the wall and Myrcella sent to Dorne, while it pained him to do so he needed her away from the city. Tommen would be smuggled to Rosby should the need arise, as for Joffrey well not everyone should be saved, beside the fool was too arrogant to worry on his own fate. Bronn had been true to his word and his own men now numbered over five hundred, positioned well enough that he felt safe walking around the city.

As he stood looking out on the bay he smelt the perfume of Varys as he arrived, the eunuch turning out to be a far better ally than he had expected. Without him he'd never have found out about the wildfire, never have been able to put his own plans into place, gods only knew what Cersei would have done with it. The chain would be ready within the moon and he hoped he had enough time for it, without it they were done for, with it they had a chance, even if only a small one.

"Lord Hand."

"Varys."

"You've done a remarkable thing this last week, remarkable." Varys said.

"Would that it were enough, should he come we may not hold him."

"Oh he'll come of that I've no doubt, when though is the question." Varys said turning to him "That was a fine thing you did with Princess Myrcella."

"You should tell her mother that, I fear my sister and I shall never see eye to eye on this."

"The princess will be safe my lord, what care you how her mother feels?" Varys said and Tyrion laughed.

"True enough, besides as far as Cersei is concerned one good won't outweigh all the bad she's racked up in her head and lain at my feet."

"As you say."

"Any word from Littlefinger?"

"No my lord, he should have arrived by now though."

"And what of you Varys where will you be while the city strives to stay free."

"Where I'm supposed to my lord, ensuring my little birds are safe and well." Varys said and they turned to walk down the stairs.

What side the eunuch was truly on had always intrigued him, to call him a fiend would make you a fool and Tyrion was anything but, but he found he enjoyed his company. He enjoyed matching wits with those in Kings Landing, seeing Pycelle fall for his ruse, spiting his sister and nullifying his idiot nephew's worst tendencies. The game was one he enjoyed playing and in this game there really only was one rule, you win or you die.

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Olenna.**

They were breaking their fast when he walked in, walked, without a cane, without a limp and Olenna had found herself feeling more joyful than she could remember in a long time. Seeing the look on his face as he walked to the king and bent down to one knee, hearing Margaery's happy cry and Alerie's shout of Willas.

"Your grace, for what you'd done for me I cannot thank you enough, I have already pledged along with my family my fealty, I now pledge my friendship should you have use for it." Willas said.

"Arise please my lord, I welcome and am honored by it." Jae said and she saw Willas's true smile as the king held his hand out for him to take.

"My love, there is no pain, no discomfort?" Alerie asked and Willas smiled as he shook his head.

She watched as first Margaery, then Garlan and finally his mother and father hugged him, Mace almost crying like a fool though she couldn't fault him this one. She stood up herself and he walked to her hugging her and whispering he felt fine in her ear, making her smile and nod to the king. When he suggested they go for a ride she was glad the king and his mother decided to join him, Garlan too. Which left her alone with Lord Stark and his daughter and she pondered what to do about the girl.

A match between their two houses would be beneficial, the girl though young was certainly pretty and well mannered and also being the kings cousin it would tie their families even tighter. With Willas's injuries not an issue now that only made him an even bigger catch, but what Jae had said about the girl prayed on her mind. Naivety was something she had no problem with, but she needed to be surer than even the king felt that it was that and not stupidity that had led the girl astray.

"You are not of a mind to go riding my Lord?" she asked.

"No my lady, I find I've no desire for it." Lord Stark replied before getting up and begging her leave, she was left alone then with the girl and there would be no better chance to judge her she felt.

"What of you my dear, you had no wish to join them?"

"I did my lady, but I don't ride." Sansa said.

"Is it not something you learned or had you a wish to do so and just not been allowed?"

"No my lady, my sister Arya she liked to ride, I found it tedious. I much preferred to walk or ride in a carriage." the girl said smiling at her.

"I find then we are most alike Sansa, for I too never liked riding." she said softly almost a whisper and the girl smiled even brighter.

"It must have been wonderful with the roads up here to ride in carriages and travel in the warmth." Sansa said.

"It was, you didn't like traveling in the north?"

"It was cold and uncomfortable my lady, even the Kingsroad compared to here in the south was in much disrepair."

"Are you looking forward to going back home?" she asked and Sansa's smile faltered.

"I am my lady, to see my brothers and mother and to see my sister again, but I shall miss it here, I've enjoyed it very much."

"Well we must have you visit, for we'll be family soon." she said and he girl's smile was back on her face.

"Is the wedding to happen here my lady?" Sansa asked her voice full of eagerness.

"It is, within the moon, are you looking forward to it?"

"I am very much so, to see the king and queen marry it would be something i could remember for the rest of my life." she said almost dreamily.

"It doesn't bother you that your own marriage hasn't taken place?" she asked and watched as Sansa's features darkened.

"I've realized that my betrothed was not who he claimed to be my lady, it was a lesson learned most harshly."

"I am sorry for troubling you so Sansa, I have no doubt you'll find a husband to make all your dreams come true." she said and Sansa smiled beamingly at her before bidding her goodbye and almost skipping away.

She walked back to her solar in time to see Lomys turn to walk away, when he saw her the Maester came rushing to her carrying the scroll in his hand.

"From Storm's end my lady." he said and she opened it quickly.

_His grace Stannis Baratheon, the first of his name, king of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm does hereby demand Lord Mace Tyrell to come bend the knee to the one true king. Failure to do so will be considered treason and is punishable by death._

_Ser Davos Seaworth_

_Hand of the one true king._

She immediately sent for Mace and walked into her room, taking a seat she felt her breath come quickly, if Stannis was in Storm's End claiming to be king then Renly was either dead or imprisoned, so where was her grandson? What had become of Loras?. Mace arrived a few minutes later and she didn't even look at him as she handed him the scroll, she heard his gasp as he read it and felt him almost crash to the seat beside her.

"Loras." he said his voice shaky.

"We don't know anything of him Mace, he may be all right, Stannis obviously doesn't have him prisoner."

"He could be, he could.."

"No, my grandson will be returned to me." she said her voice leaving no room for doubt, though a part of her feared the worst.

By the time the time Margaery and the others arrived back an almost sense of despair had taken over Highgarden, Willas had spoken to his father and come to see her with Garlan almost immediately, while Margaery had thankfully spent her time with the king. She was sitting quietly in her solar when Margaery came in, the smile leaving her face when she saw the look on theirs.

"Grandmother, Willas, what's happened?" Margaery asked and when she told her she began to cry.

It was not more than a few moments later when the king came almost bursting into her room, when she saw him Margaery ran and he took her in his arms, holding her and whispering in her ear.

"How do you know Jae, for true he's unharmed?" she heard Margaery say while Jae just whispered more to her.

"Margaery, Jae?" she said looking to them both.

"Loras is well grandmother he rides home as we speak." she said her smile making even her tear streaked face seem happy.

"How, that's impossible how could you know this?" she asked her granddaughter and looked to Jae.

"My lady, it's true, I know it, he should arrive within the week." Jae said.

"But how, I just received the raven, who's your source for this Jae?"

"That I cannot say, but I swear it on my honor, Loras is unharmed and on his way here." Jae said and she could feel all the worry she'd had on receiving the raven begin to clear.

She looked to Jae who had his arm around Margaery his hand rubbing softly on her back, if it were another time she'd have made clear it was inappropriate for them to be touching so, but she could see how relaxed her rose was and she'd not deny her that. Willas and Garlan went to speak with their mother to alleviate her worries before they became too strong, leaving her alone with Margaery and Jae and she needed to know the how of it to put her completely at ease.

"Your grace I don't doubt your word, but could you offer some explanation as to how you know my grandson is safe?" she asked as she motioned for Jae and Margaery to sit, she smiled as once they'd done so he held onto her granddaughters hand.

"Olenna what do you know of wargs?" Jae asked and she looked at him confused, the word meant something but she couldn't place it.

"Nothing."

"A warg is able to see things through an animals eyes, Ghost, Brankardix, Syrax I can see what they see as they see it." he said and Margaery turned to him.

"How does that work Jae?"

She looked on as he closed his eyes for a moment, before he began to speak.

"Right now Brankardix is with his brother flying over the sea, Ghost is with Sansa and my mother and Syrax is flying over Ashford. Syrax was with me as I flew here but during the journey she flew south to the Stormlands. I've been checking in on her since then."

"You can just do that, close your eyes and see through theirs?" Margaery asked in wonder.

"I can, it's more complicated than that and I've been taught to do it since I was young but yes." he said and she nodded back to him.

"And Loras?" Olenna asked.

"He and the two knights he rides with have passed Summerhall and were approaching Ashford, I imagine they'll reach it today sometime."

"Then he'll most likely be accompanied by Lord Alyn back here." Margaery said.

"House Ashford's retainers have not yet left so I would assume so." Jae said and Olenna smiled.

"So this warging, can it be taught?" Olenna asked and Jae smirked.

"About as much as Dragonriding, it's in the blood if you have it then it can if not then I'm afraid not." he said.

After Jae and Margaery left she thanked the gods they'd been fortunate enough to reach a deal with him, had they done so with Renly or anyone else her House would surely fall. Bad enough to go up against a man with dragons but one who could use animals to scout for him, who could see things through his own eyes rather than need them interpreted, was far too dangerous a foe.

Dinner that night was a pleasant affair, she placed Willas next to Sansa and saw the two despite their age difference seemed to strike up a rapport, Jeyne seemed friendlier too, no doubt Jae's words having comforting her. Margaery and Jae spent most of the night speaking together, small laughs and whispers and occasional little touches when they thought they weren't being observed. She slept well and when she woke to break her fast she was surprised when Jae arrived to break his own his mood dark.

She'd not seen him agitated once since he'd arrived, not once had he seemed capable of being so and yet this morning he seemed angry over something, to everyone he was friendly enough on the face of it. But apart from Margaery he spoke little to any of them, she was wondering whether she should bring it up to him when news came of Littlefinger's arrival. Seeing the look on Jae's face she had no doubt he was the source of the king's anger and she was keen to find out the reason for it.

"Have him shown to the great hall, Mace you greet him and be friendly I shall be along in a moment." she said and Mace hurried off, Willas following she was glad to see.

"What would you have me do your grace?" she said turning to him.

"Speak to him my lady, put him at ease, I shall be along momentarily." he said and walked out with Arthur, his mother and uncle following, Gerold and Oswell alongside.

**The Westerlands 298 AC.**

**Robb.**

They had crossed into the west and were facing the prospect of dealing with the garrison of the Golden Tooth when word came from one of the outriders they'd taken prisoner that Ser Stafford was training a second army in Oxcross. Looking at it on the map Robb found himself torn, Jae's orders had been to make it look like they were invading the West not to actually invade but this changed things. Should this army form up then they could find themselves in a lot of trouble, with Tywin's main army and these reserves able to hit them from both sides.

He called a meeting and Roose Bolton, the Greatjon, Maege and Dacey and the Blackfish all arrived, each of them eager to offer their opinions. Lord Rickard and his sons stood watching eager for battle no doubt, the lord had also none too subtly spoken to him of his daughter Alys more than once. Ser Wylis and Ser Wendel too made their way and as with Rickard, Ser Wylis had mentioned Wynafred and Wylla too.

"His grace wishes for us to feint my lords, to make it look like we're attacking but not to actually attack, he doesn't wish us to lose men. However with news of this army being formed we have a decision to make, I'd like your thoughts."

"His grace made his plans clear to you my lord?" Roose asked his voice soft and expression blank.

"On this aye."

"Then we should stick to those plans, surely his grace has his own reasons behind not attacking this host." Roose said.

"Or he doesn't know of them?" Maege said and then looked to the map "To get to them we'd need to take the keep here, it's a hard task and we'll lose some men, but it can be done my lord."

"Aye, set us against these cowardly lions and we'll show them northern hospitality." the Greatjon said laughing loudly.

"My blade calls for blood for what the lions tried to do my lord." Rickard said looking to his sons.

"A siege is a bloody thing Lord Robb, but where you lead House Manderly will follow." Wylis said as Wendel nodded in agreement.

"Ser Brynden?" he asked and the Blackfish looked at him.

"Never leave an enemy at your back my lord. I understand his grace's plans somewhat but perhaps in order for them to work we'll need to dirty our blades, better it be for a worthy cause." the Blackfish said gruffly and he nodded.

"Very well my lords, prepare your men for tomorrow we attack the Golden Tooth." he said and began to go over his plans.

As much as he'd have liked to spend time with Dacey that night, with a battle on the morrow his guards were even more diligent so he drank some ale and went to bed early.

_The trail was narrow and unguarded, he saw the keep in the distance far enough out of sight that he couldn't be seen. He followed it onward and after a while it widened out began to go down hill, moving quicker now he felt the excitement as he came out into the open space, the keep was nowhere in sight, he had passed unseen and he felt his master's gratitude. He heard the cracking of the branches and he was upon it instantly, the rabbit a fine reward for a job well done._

Robb woke up eager to begin, he called for his lords and told them the battle was off much to the Greatjon's disappointment, which he soon relieved though when he told them they'd be marching on to Oxcross. There was confusion but he told them to form up for the night and that they'd leave when it was dark as he'd figured out a way to bypass the Golden Tooth, some looked at him in disbelief but all followed the order.

"Are you sure of this Robb?" the Blackfish asked when they were alone.

"I am uncle, there's a trail we can get by it without needing to fight, these castles aren't our objective anyway, the army at Oxcross is and the sooner we get there the better."

"You have the right of it nephew." the Blackfish said.

At last light they left, Robb leading the way with Grey Wind by his side, the trail was exactly as he'd seen it and though narrow easily passable, by early the next morning his army was through. He saw the looks of respect on Maege's and the Greatjon's face, saw how proudly Dacey and his uncle looked at him, even Roose Bolton giving him a smiling nod. Robb looked down and whispered to Grey Wind "Well done my friend" as they began their march across the west.

He rode later that day with some of the Riverlords, they had moved slower than the northern forces with even their cavalry taking their time, so had missed the meeting to plan the future attack. Surprisingly though he found them in high spirits, seeing Jae's dragons, seeing his men stay behind to liberate their homes having filled them with hope.

"We shall arrive within two days my lord." Lord Jason said and Robb nodded at the lord of Seagard.

"Aye my lord, I know we were not to give battle but it seems too good an opportunity to be missed."

"That it does, but will his grace see it the same?" Ser Stevron asked.

"I believe he would Ser, any military man would see the soundness of Lord Robb's plan." Ser Hugo Vance said and Lord Bracken agreed.

"My cousin will know why we did what we did my lords, good Sers, I have no doubt of that and should their be any blame for it then it is mine and mine alone to take. The credit for it though I'll gladly share." Robb said to laughs and cheers.

**Riverlands 298 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

He rode at the head of almost 8,000 men, over half of them mounted knights, Ser Richard had taken the rest to Pinkmaiden, Ser Marq alongside him eager to make the Lannisters pay for attacking his home. While the castle itself had been burned by the Mountain, it was still habitable, and a garrison had been left there. His own objective was Raventree Hall but he did send a force of 1,000 men along with Lord Bracken's bastard son to retake Stone Hedge.

"I long to take my home back my Lord as do my boys." Lord Tytos said riding beside him.

"And we shall my lord, his grace has commanded it and it shall be done."

"He's an interesting man the king, I'd not thought I'd see another dragon in my lifetime, let alone a northern one."

"He is the best of both his parents my lord, the very best." Jon said and Tyros smiled.

When they arrived he saw the Lannister lion hanging from Raventree Hall, saw the sheer damage they had wreaked across the land and it was hard to see the expression of pain on Lord Tytos's face and not feel something.

"His grace will ensure you have the support to rebuild my lord, you have my word on it." Jon said and Lucas and Brynden took their father away to pray.

They formed up their forces making it clear just how outnumbered the Lannisters were, while they had hostages inside he would offer safe passage back to the west for the men and that was the best offer they would get. They set up camp and prepared to ride forth to offer terms, the man who held the castle having turned out to be merely a captain of the guard, The number of men under him not clearly seen but given their leader he would doubt it more than a couple of hundred.

"My name is Captain Hamel." the tall young man said when they arrived to where he was.

"Of House Hamel?" Jon asked.

"My uncles house."

"As you can see lad you're far outnumbered and we will take the Keep back. I offer you and your men parlay, free passage through the Riverlands and back to your homes or I offer you death, the choice is yours." Jon said.

"I hold this keep in the name of my liege lord and my king it is only they who can command me." the man said his voice shaky.

"Aye that's true lad, but we're not commanding you, we're offering you a choice, but have no doubts one way or another we shall take the keep back tomorrow."

"I have prisoners." Captain Hamel said.

"And should you harm one hair on their heads I shall make it my mission to see a new song written, forget the Rains of Castamere, for generations lad they'll be singing of the fall of house Hamel." Jon said and heard the gasp from the man.

"My king will win this war my lord, do your worst but I have no fear of you or your army." Hamel said riding back to the keep.

"Bloody lions always far too proud of themselves." Tytos said and Jon laughed.

They rode back to the camp and ate well that night, Jon found himself sitting with Lord Tytos and his sons and with men from the company. He listened as the men told stories of raids in Volantis and battles against Dothraki screamers. He laughed as Tytos's sons looked on awed as they heard of the unsullied or of the dragons. As it got late Tytos came to speak to him worried of the fight that may come on the morrow.

"Do you think he'll accept the deal?" Tytos asked as Jon stood by a tree.

"I think the lad is proud Tytos, what that means is anyone's guess but seeing us about to attack pride can be a dangerous thing to rely on, it can make you feel a need to prove yourself or it can desert you, if we're lucky his will desert him."

"If we're not?" Tytos asked more worried now.

"You want to know something about the king Tytos, something I'll deny if you ever repeat but something I believe completely?"

"Yes."

"Rhaegar believed his son would be the prince that was promised, the song of ice and fire, while I loved my silver prince as much as any man could, on that I always found doubt, I found my belief would waver but not anymore."

"You believe the king some prophesied prince?" Tytos asked disbelievingly.

"No Tytos, I know he is." Jon said with a smile.

He woke and dressed tying his armor himself not for lack of a squire but out of force of habit, he broke his fast but ate lightly. He knew some men who went to battle with a full belly but he was never one of those, if you were to die, what matter it if you'd eaten well. Taking his horse he formed up, Tytos and his sons already waiting eager no doubt to retake their home. The army marched forward, the siege towers already built, the ladders at the ready and as he looked at the keep in the distance he waited.

"Looks like his pride held." he said and Tytos shook his head worriedly.

That was when he heard it, the cheers rising from the back of the ranks, turning he saw men looking to the air and as he looked to the sky the black wings were immediately clear. Rhaegon flew over them and towards the keep, his flames hitting a nearby tree burring it to ash as the dragon landed.

"He's going to burn the keep?" Lucas said horrified and Jon held his hand out to calm the boy down.

A moment later Rhaegon roared so loudly that Jon felt his king could hear it in Highgarden, the dragon turned his head to the keep roared once again and took to the air flying over Raventree Hall before flying back and landing somewhere behind their men. He had only just landed when Jon handed a white flag to one of the Blackwood brothers, pointing to his home.

"Ride on and tell the captain the offer still stands, ask him if his king controls dragons." Jon said as Tytos laughed.

Less than an hour later they were riding into Raventree Hall and as Jon looked to Tytos he could tell that he wasn't the only one who knew the truth of the king.

**The Reach 298 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

It had taken him far longer to arrive here than he had hoped, which meant he was even more out of touch with things than he wished to be. As he saw Highgarden in the distance though he welcomed it, he was about to do a deal which was so easy and yet he was to be rewarded so well for it. Is this how these privileged Lords and Ladies accumulated so much power and wealth? While he had had to beg, borrow and steal for every scrap he got, was this the limits of their work? If so he was glad he was about to become one of them.

Lord of Harrenhal, a far larger title than he had started out with and while the keep was useless the lands could be quite lucrative and more importantly it gave him rank. Lord Baelish of the Fingers couldn't marry the Lady of the Vale but Lord Baelish of Harrenhal certainly could. Today Harrenhal, tomorrow the Vale and after those steps the top of the ladder wasn't that far away. That little boy that people thought so little of, that people laughed at, was well on his way to having the greatest laugh of all.

"My lord may I help you?" a servant asked as he stepped from the wheelhouse.

"I'm here to see Lord Mace and Lady Olenna on important business from the crown."

"Of course my lord?" the servant questioned.

"Lord Baelish the Master of Coin." he said relishing the look the man gave him as he called to some more servants to take his things.

He and his guards were escorted to the Great Hall and he was surprised to find Lord Mace and his heir already waiting there, what was more surprising was the lack of a cane in Willas's hand.

"Lord Mace, Lord Willas, are Lady Olenna and Lady Margaery not joining us?" he asked and Mace gave him his stupid smile.

"My mother and daughter shall be along in a moment Lord Baelish, can I offer you some refreshments?"

"I thank you my lord, it's been a long journey and his grace is eager to hear from me." he said smiling.

"You've come on orders of the king my lord?" Willas said and he nodded seeing his eyes light up.

"On a very important matter Lord Willas, one I've no doubt that House Tyrell will find much to their interest."

"Very intriguing my lord, can you not be a little more direct?" Willas asked a small smile on his face and he did his best not to smirk, these roses ever so predictable.

"I think it best we wait for Lady Olenna." he said and Willas gave him a nod.

As he sipped his wine and eat a little of the offered fruits he spoke to Mace about the war and the inevitable fall of the wolves, speaking on about how Renly and Stannis didn't have the men even if they joined up which they'd not do. He was surprised though that neither man gave back much information, Mace may be out of the loop on things but he expected that Willas was not. He rose when Olenna came into the room, her giant guards by her side and he looked back to see his own men vastly outnumbered by the Tyrell's guards.

"Lady Olenna a pleasure." he said a practiced smile on his face.

"Yes yes, sit I've not got all day." the Queen of Thorns said as she took her own seat.

"Lady Margaery not joining us?" he asked and saw the small smirk on Olenna's face.

"Why would my granddaughter be needed my lord?"

"What I've come to discuss does concern her my lady, but I'm sure you can well decide what's best for her future." he said and smiled.

"I'm very sure my lord that my granddaughter's future will be the one I've decided upon"

"To that end my lady, the king has asked me to bring the following offer to you?" he said and saw her move forward in her seat.

"And what is this offer?"

"In return for the fealty of House Tyrell, his grace offers a seat on his council and a betrothal between himself and Lady Margaery." he said surprised by the lack of reaction.

"A generous offer, but it's not just our fealty he requires is it, it's our men too, perhaps even our coin?" Olenna asked.

"I'm sure some of your coin would be required but it's a small price to pay for a crown is it not, as for your men, with your forces and his own his grace is sure we can end this rebellion before it has a chance to become more than a nuisance." he said with a small chuckle.

"What do you stand to benefit my lord?"

"I don't know what you mean my lady?"

"Oh really, lets cut the pretense Baelish what are you getting from this and who's end is it coming out of?" she said staring at him.

"A minor thing my lady, I'm to be named Lord of Harrenhal." he said and she nodded.

"You really are a grasper aren't you, I know people say that about my family, but compared to you we're merely novices, you've taken it to a whole different level. Ah Margaery thank you for joining us." she said and he turned to see Margaery walk in a large white dog walking alongside her.

"Lady Margaery you look even more beautiful than when last we met." he said and while he meant it he found her dark hair and brown eyes a pale imitation to the red and blue of his love's."

"I thank you my lord, Grandmother what were we discussing?" she said taking a seat.

"We were talking of your betrothed my dear." Olenna said and he smiled at her and then Margaery.

"So you've told him of the king?" Margaery said and he looked to them confused before seeing Margaery's smile and figuring she misspoke.

"I know King Joffrey well my lady."

"No my lord, she meant the king, not the usurper who sits his throne." Ser Garlan said as he walked in and as he turned to see him he watched on as his guards were disarmed quickly.

He turned to move to the Tyrell's to see what was going on only for the white dog, no that wasn't a dog, no dog had teeth that size he thought as it bared them at him.

"My lord, my lady?" he asked confused.

He saw her then but it couldn't be her she was younger, even prettier and then he saw the man with her and he felt his stomach turn. Sansa, Ned Stark, he was in serious trouble here, the next girl who entered though he felt even worse seeing, her dark brown hair and eyes couldn't hide the hateful way the steward's daughter looked at him.

After that it was ghost's from the past, Barristan the Bold in a white Cloak, Gerold Hightower and Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne and a large dark skinned man. He turned to look at how the Starks were looking at him, how Jeyne Poole was looking at him. But when he saw Lyanna Stark walk in, when he saw the boy beside her, his dark black clothing with it's red accents, his dragon brooch he knew he was fucked.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen and you Lord Baelish have woken the dragon." the boy said and as he saw the look on the boys face he felt his bladder give.

A/N: As always thanks to those who've read and espeically those who've reviewed this story. Up Next the battle of Oxcross and Littlefinger faces justice. Loras arrives home and the Reach lords come to meet a king.

Guest: Considering he's been sent back from the gods yes indeed he is fulfilling some wishes.

I get you dislike the Reach but how is giving basically the same deal that Tywin did in canon pandering. As for them being more treacherous well than who? the Lannisters, the riverlands, Dorne? all of the kingdoms can be accused of being treacherous if anything what Jae is doing is tying them so tight they have no need to commit treachery.

Jae doesn't need them or anyone else to win the war, he needs them to hold the peace, to fight the next war, so he's going to pull them in tight, that's just good politics.

As for the swords, he's been given so many and so he gives them out, what's he supposed to do hold them back for a rainy day, perhaps just perhaps he knows exactly who he's given them too, i mean KG and here you know a great swordsman.

Clayvus: Thanks so much.

Princess: Really glad you liked it.

Xandoo7: Thanks my friend. That's exactly what he's trying to do, he doesn't really need anyone for now, he will for later so he's making it happen. Here Roose doesn't have the same incentive, he won't go against dragons and killing Robb means nothing with Ned alive. There is a reason he's not declared yet, as of now no one really knows he's part of the war, Stannis thinks he's fighting Tywin and since Robb's not declared himself king he's not his enemy yet either. Stannis deluded himself into thinking he wasn't a kinslayer.

Gouravsilentreader. Thanks so very much, really glad you liked it.

Infinity mask: Don't be surprised if Stannis doesn't let that out. It all depends on when they find out, by that time it may be too late. Here given the change in circumstances while he may plot, he won't go RW or attempt anything direct, he knows better.

Paulies: I agree to a point, but then they screwed over his arc and in the end he became pointless, hell when you actually look at his involvement in the battle (as pathetic as the long night battle was) he wasn't needed there, would have been interesting if say he saved Dany or something.

Biohazard: Thanks so much.

MsLady: I couldn't fit Littlefingers end in yet, one more chapter i swear. In canon i think Mel deluded herself that Stannis was right and Stannis needed that delusion, so i can't see a reason why he wouldn't fall for it again, here it's even worse as he's actually seen Jae's dragons in a vision.

LordViillareal: I considered changing it, but I really do believe it was more Loras than the Tyrell's who fueled Renly, I also think even had he stood down that Stannis would still have come for his men and given their relationship Renly wouldn't have relented. In Chapter 19 Jae speaks to Rhaegon when he returns from the north, there's an idea of what will happen with Arya there. Glad you liked the Ned/Lyanna bit, he's kinda been sidelined a bit but he will play a larger role soon.

Dunk: So glad you liked the Willas bit it makes sense they have someone do a role like that. Loras will be both angry and reckless when he returns. For Stannis it's the idea that not only has his brother tried to usurp him but his bannermen have basically deserted him and here he's actually seen the dragons in a vision, seen them fly so he's even more assured. Unfortunately one more week for Baelish, i felt he needed a trial etc and couldn't fit it in here.

Godoftheseas: So glad you liked the Jon/Marge we'll see more and the wedding will be soon. Loras is going to be emotionally all over the place.

Glasshopper; Thanks so much, i try and work on my punctuation but it's an ongoing thing.

Aussie: so glad you liked it.

Vwchick: I think just like in canon that's her problem, she really sees what she wishes, even had she known of Jon i think she may have logiced herself out of it. Loras may not get too much of a chance. Really glad your liking Jon/Marge and Olenna.

Xan Merrick: Thanks so much my friend. With Jae having spent so much time planning this, the lessons with Bloodraven, his mother, KG and Jon C, i think he'd understand the personalities of those he was about to deal with as it's so important to be able to predict what they do.

Knowing that he'd know the North needed to see him fight and Mace needed to feel appreciated. Even that Olenna would be impressed he was thinking so far ahead.

We'll see Littlefingers fate next week.


	27. A Dragon's Justice

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

The more time he spent with Margaery the more he found that he not only liked her, but that the vision he saw of the future, of how it could be for him, was something he not only wished for but needed. She was smart and knew as much about the politics of the realm as he, Jon or even her grandmother did. But unlike all of them she approached it differently, more with her heart than her head, she saw sides they didn't, saw ways to bring people on board that he hadn't even considered.

She knew of the wives and daughters, of the sons, where he and Jon may look at what the Lord would seek for an alliance or to remain loyal, she knew whose son wished for which match, whose daughter was friends with whom. He found he learned more about the great and lesser houses talking with Margaery, than he had with his advisors and he knew then just how great a queen she would be.

As they rode to the hill, she sat on her horse nervously, her usual dress replaced by breeches and a warm jacket, both in the color's of her house and to Jae's mind making her look just as beautiful as the dresses had. When they reached the hill he helped her off the horse, Arthur and Barristan looking on with Garlan as he did so. Arthur dismounted holding the reins and Garlan looked to the sky worriedly, but Margaery had a determined look on her face and though he could feel her tremble slightly she walked to the top of the hill with him unhesitatingly.

"I promise you, he won't harm you Margaery." he said reassuringly and she nodded.

"What does it feel like, to be up there, to see the world from up high?" she asked him as he felt Brankardix getting closer.

"It's hard to explain, perhaps you can try to tell me once we return to the ground." he said and she laughed.

Brankardix landed a few moments later and Jae leaned into her and whispered in her ear "I'll protect you always." she nodded then as he led her to the dragon. Leaning into his son he told him, "She is me, she is us." and Brankardix gave him his approval. Taking Margaery's hand he placed it on the dragon's neck and watched her face as she felt the warmth of his son's body, as she felt the dragon's breathing and heard him purr.

"He likes you." Jae said and she shook her head.

"You're just saying that."

"No, he does, that sound, that's him being happy, he only does so with those he likes." Jae saw the smile appear on her face "Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded.

Brankardix laid his wing down and Jae helped her climb up, he had learned his lesson with Arya and so placed the fur lined cloak on Brankardix's back and directed Margaery where to sit, showing her where to grab hold with her hands. He took his place behind her and felt her breathing grow quicker when he put his arms around her to grab the spike.

"Sōvegon."

The little gasp she gave when Brankardix flapped his wings was adorable, the excited laugh she gave when they were in the air even more so, he directed the dragon towards Highgarden and soon they were flying over her home. He could barely see her face, but could feel her excitement through his hands as he held her tightly. After a few moments he flew lower down over the Mander and told Brankardix to fly slowly.

"Sōvegon Paez."

Allowing her to get used to the speed for a bit and to ensure she was comfortable for the next part, he readied to take her far higher into the sky.

"Are you ready to go higher?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically "Eglikta." he said to Brankardix and the dragon responded immediately.

Within a few flaps of his wings Brankardix had taken them to the clouds, Jae was even surprised himself by how easily his son had managed it, Margaery had squealed in excitement as they did so, her initial nervousness now long gone. He flew in the direction of Horn Hill eager to see if Tarly had set off, It was Margaery who noticed them pointing down and Jae saw Tarly had managed to garner quite a large number. He turned for Ashford and found the men already gone, it was when he closed in on Cider Hall that he saw them.

"I think Loras is with them, but I dare not land just in case they react fearfully." he said and she nodded in agreement.

Turning back and heading for Highgarden he felt her lean back even more into him, his head almost resting on her shoulder, she actually caught him by surprise when she turned her face to his and kissed him. So much so that he pulled away only to see a look of hurt appear on her face, forcing him to smile and then kiss her even more strongly than she had him. But the back of a dragon was no place to get lost in a kiss, even if his control of Brankardix may allow it and so he reluctantly stopped.

When they arrived back it was after noon, they been flying for a number of hours and when Brankardix landed and he helped Margaery off he could feel her stiffness. But the look on her face, the way she jumped into his arms and threw her own around him, and how happy she sounded belied how uncomfortable she may feel.

"Thank you Jae, thank you for allowing me share that." she said as she kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"We can do this again should you wish to?" he said and she nodded eagerly before kissing his cheek once more.

He thanked his son and held Margaery's hand as she did so too, Brankardix purring even louder now, before his dragon took to the sky and flew North. Walking down the hill still holding her hand Jae saw the smirks on both Arthur and Barristan's faces as well as the larger smile on Garlan's. He helped her to her horse and she looked almost disappointed that this was to be her mount now, before they began to ride back to the castle.

"Tarly is on his way as is Ashford and Fossoway." Jae said and Arthur nodded.

"You saw Loras?" he heard Garlan ask Margaery.

"No Gar, we saw Lord Ashford's men meet up with Lord Fossoway, Jae said Loras is with them."

"Why didn't you land and speak to him?" Garlan asked and Jae answered.

"Seeing a Dragon come land in front of them may have been too great a surprise, men have been known to fire first and ask questions later and I'd not risk Margaery to a stray arrow Ser." Jae said and Margaery smiled softly while Garlan nodded.

"How long do you expect them to take to get here your grace?" Garlan asked.

"I'd expect your brother the day after tomorrow, the others within a couple of days after that."

They arrived at Highgarden a little later and Margaery was both eager to tell people of what the dragon ride had been like and to no doubt bathe and change. Jae spoke only briefly to people and agreed to spar with Ser Garlan after lunch, before heading to speak to his mother and uncle. He found them in their rooms and was surprised to see Ghost and Syrax there. His eagle seeking his attention as soon as he entered, while Ghost looked at the bird like he was already done with her antics.

"How have you been girl, yes, yes I missed you too." Jae said stroking her feathers before turning to rub Ghost's back.

He lifted the eagle off the ledge they'd built for her and carried her to his seat, letting her head rest against his chest as he stroked her feathers. His uncle looked at him and shaking his head with a smirk on his face and Jae couldn't resist teasing him.

"What's wrong uncle never seen a boy and his eagle before?" Jae said and his mother snorted.

"If said eagle was normal sized and didn't look like it could carry even me off then perhaps, but you treat her like she's a small singing bird which she's clearly not."

"Syrax is a sweetheart uncle." Jae said and she cawed as if to prove the point.

"How did things go with Lady Margaery Jae?"

"She was nervous at first mother, but in the end she was a natural."

"Is it wise your grace, having her so comfortable around the dragon?" his uncle asked.

"It's the same as with Ghost uncle, or any of my cousin's Direwolves, they need to be used to those we care about, to be comfortable around them and even to know what they mean to us. But their loyalty will always be to us first, unless we tell them otherwise."

"Aye, I saw that with Nymeria before Arya had to send her away." his uncle said sadly.

"Well she's back now uncle." Jae said and his uncle nodded.

"Are they on their way?" his mother asked.

"We should see them over the next few days, then we'll need to explain things to the Lords of the Reach."

**Garlan.**

He stood anxiously waiting for the king, on the balcony above his family were watching, all of them cheering for him no doubt, all except one, though her couldn't fault he for it. He had been impressed with Jae from the moment he saw him, but still a part of him was wary, he could turn out to be like the lion, or worse yet his mad grandfather. But it was clear he was nothing like either and seeing how he looked at Margaery, how he brightened up when she looked at him, Garlan would be happy to have him as a goodbrother.

Now though as he arrived he was more eager to test his steel against his own, fighting Barristan had been an experience, fighting Arthur a dream. To fight a man trained by the Sword of the Morning, a king who may have the skills to back it up, was something few would be able to boast of and something he could tell his own children one day. He wished they could wield their blades, the king's Valyrian Steel against his own, but his grandmother had refused and so Thorn would need to wait a little longer for it's steel to be tested.

"Ser Garlan to five or a yield?" Jae said as he stood facing him his blunted sword in his hand.

"Either your grace." Garlan said and Jae nodded.

The first point caught him so much by surprise he wasn't sure it had happened, it was only seeing the sword come at him again that proved to him it had been true. To say the king was quick would be to do him a disservice, even Arthur's strikes weren't this fast. It took him a moment or two to be able to keep up and in that time he'd lost another point, the feint and thrust to his stomach coming almost exactly at the same time.

At least with the third he made Jae work for it, he parried strike after strike, only to be caught with a spinning move he'd never seen before. One moment Jae was attacking his left side and then the right and then all of a sudden he spun and was to his side, the strike catching him on the shoulder. Garlan needed to be quicker, to be surer in his strikes and so he moved as fast as he could. His feints weren't working so he relied on strikes and caught Jae on the shoulder earning his first point.

While it didn't make Jae angry, it did make him quicker and more determined and it was sheer luck he moved out of the way and caught Jae with a retaliatory strike earning his second point. It was to be his last though as Jae scowled and then what he had thought had been fast before, soon became a blur to him. He was caught with three strikes so quick he barely recovered from the first of them before the other two had landed.

"The match is yours your grace." he said and Jae nodded.

Garlan looked to see the surprise on his father and wife's face's, his mother looked relieved he'd been unharmed while his grandmother was stone faced. Margaery though was smiling broadly and Garlan just laughed to see it. He watched as Jae walked to Arthur and spoke to him before the knight nodded and they walked back to take up their positions. Garlan looked on eagerly then knowing they were going to spar together.

He knew Arthur had held back in his spar against him and he wondered if Jae had too, given the quickness of the last strikes, if Jae had it was until that point and then he remembered the scowl on his face. Was he a bad loser? Was that it, had Garlan's strike caught him by surprise and annoyed him? He walked to the balcony where Leonette came to check he was well and after giving her a kiss on the lips, they then walked together to Margaery and Queen Lyanna.

"His grace is very accomplished my queen." he said and Lyanna smiled.

"Arthur put a sword in his hand from almost as soon as he could walk Garlan, he's trained him for hours everyday, anyone would be accomplished after that and please it's just Lyanna."

"Lyanna." he said with a small smile "It's true, but you need the basic talent and it's clear his grace has that in spades." he said and Margaery nodded slightly, probably not even aware she'd done so making Leonette laugh.

They turned to watch the fight seeing Arthur and Jae begin to move, he had thought Jae quick, but seeing him from outside of the fight itself was far different, and it could be appreciated even more. How he had managed to keep up with him he didn't know, but looking on now he was sure of two things. Arthur and Jae had held back against him in their spars and neither was doing so now. The blades were flying so fast and so quick that it took him a moment to realize they weren't using blunted blades.

"By the seven." he said as he looked closer.

"What?" Margery asked.

"The swords, that's Dawn, they're using edged blades." Garlan said and both his wife and sister gasped.

"They always do, not once have the harmed each other, I doubt they'll do so now." Lyanna said and he saw the relief on Margaery's face and as he turned around his grandmother's too.

Looking back at the two men was like watching true art, true beauty as far as Garlan was concerned, he didn't even hear Willas when he arrived with Lady Sansa, nor see him hand his grandmother the raven scrolls. So enraptured was he in what he was looking at he didn't even hear his name be called, the fight went on for some time with neither getting a clear edge. When finally he heard Jae yield and looked to see Dawn held barely a whisker from the king's throat.

"So not today either then Arthur." the king said with a large smile and Garlan saw the Sword of the Morning grin and nod.

"No my king, not today."

As Jae and Arthur walked up the stairs to the balcony, he saw his grandmother read the notes, a smile on her face meaning it was obviously good news. His wife turned to him to ask him if he was all right as he'd not answered her and he laughed saying he was too absorbed in the fight making her pout adorably.

"Men." she said making Margaery giggle as Jae arrived.

"Word from Oldtown and Golden Grove your grace, House Hightower and Rowan have already left and should be here by week's end." his father said after his grandmother had given him the notes and her permission to do so.

"That's wonderful news my lord, with them and the other houses it would seem most if not all your bannermen shall be here within the week."

"The men of the Reach are loyal your grace." his father said.

"Then their lord should be proud of the job he has done." Jae replied and he thought his father was going to burst given the look of pride which appeared on his face.

With the spars over with and the news their lords were on their way, Margaery and Leonette along with Lyanna and the rest of his family went off, both to see to the preparations for their arrival and to discuss plans for the wedding. It had been decided that as soon as they all arrived and were told about Jae, the wedding would then take place and his mother and the queen had been frantically preparing things.

Garlan spoke with Jae and Arthur for a little bit, before he too headed off, his brother would arrive soon and he found himself eager to speak to Loras, eager to see he was safe and well and to find out what had happened to Renly.

**The Battle of Oxcross 298 AC.**

**Ser Stafford Lannister.**

As he turned in for the night Stafford felt the men he'd assembled though poorly trained, were at least eager and he had managed to assemble a large enough number of them to make a difference. Lord Jast had been dismissive of them and Roland was Roland, the lord of Crakehall as firm and unyielding as ever. They had assembled all they could, the West had been scoured of able bodied men from the sea to the mountains, and soon they'd march to face stags or wolves.

Who Tywin would send them against he cared not, only that he hoped to have time to put the men through more training while on the road. More drills, more discipline so at least they'd stand and not flee when faced with the enemy. As he lay down on his bed and swallowed the last of his wine he thought of Myranda and wished it was her he was laying beside. His sleep was fitful and his dreams were terrible, the sounds of wolves howling in the night haunting him.

Jumping up he realized to his horror that they weren't just dreams, the howling of the wolf was all too real and that could mean only one thing. The North wasn't waiting for them to bring the fight, the North had brought the fight to them. He dressed as quickly as he could, though his armor was barely on him as he ran and jumped onto his horse, he saw the fires around him, heard the panicked screams as men fell and felt his own panic begin to rise.

"Ser Stafford, your orders." he heard a voice call out to him.

"Ser Stafford."

"For fucks sake, will someone give me a damn order." he heard the voice shout loudly.

"Form up, to horse, we need to ride out amongst them." he said and was glad to see the nods he received in return.

Almost twenty men he gathered together ready to ride and then he saw them and he knew he was fucked. Riding towards them must have been five hundred and the man leading them was larger than Crakehall, he could see his men's spirits sag, could see their resolve falter.

"Men of the West, those men have come to our lands and intend to murder you and your children, they intend to defile your wives and daughters, do you intend to let them?" he shouted.

"No."

"No."

"For the West."

"For Lord Tywin."

The shouts reverberated around him, his twenty had been joined by another ten and almost a hundred on foot.

"Glory or death." he shouted as he gave the order to charge at the northerners who rode towards him.

**Lord Roland Crakehall.**

He was in the thick of it, around him was chaos and he was glad that his sons were elsewhere, his greatsword was in his hands and he was swinging for all he was worth, he may fall here but if so he'd not do so alone. The Northmen were fierce, he saw men with Bear sigils, and men with the flayed man and that made even him flinch, the Bolton's reputation well known to him. On the hill above he could see just how perilous their position was, they weren't outnumbered but the men they faced were anything but green.

How they had managed to get here was something he'd worry about should he survive this day and given how the tide of battle was going that wasn't a guarantee. But with his men around him he pushed forward and for a moment it seemed like there was some light at the end of a very dark tunnel. The Northmen seemed to hesitate, seemed to hold back and Roland saw the chance for if not a victory, then perhaps a glorious retreat.

"There men, there is our objective." he shouted pointing to the hill.

"My lord, you wish us to attack?" one of the men said his face ashen.

"We attack, we either win or we break free, but we attack, defense here is not an option." he said and turned the man's face around to show him the truth of things.

Around them far in the left it was clear the battle there had been lost and Antario and his men were done for, Stafford's in the right were being overwhelmed and it left them as the only force not yet beat. But they were in no position to help and so it was forward they'd go, maybe they'd be lucky and capture an important Northern lord on their way, or maybe not and they'd just escape with their lives, either way they had but one choice.

"FORWARD." he bellowed and they moved as one.

It was when he reached the hill he saw it and realized he was late, far too late and the day was already lost. The man rode the horse as if he was born to it, the grey wolf beside him almost as big as the horse was and while they rode, he was on foot and they'd not survive the cavalry charge. He looked to the men around him, saw the fear in their eyes, turning back he shook his head and smiled.

"None So Fierce." he shouted and ran forward with all the speed and strength he could muster.

He made it no more then a quarter of the way, he swung his great sword but the wolf was faster, far too fast, it couldn't be real he thought. He heard the screams around him as he was dragged to the ground, felt the teeth as they bit into his shoulder, his pauldron still sitting in the tent where he'd left it. Looking into the wolf's yellow eyes, looking at it's snapping teeth now covered in some of his blood, he wondered why it didn't finish him.

"My lord, I'll accept your surrender now." a man said and as he looked past the wolf he saw it wasn't a man at all, a boy, red haired and blue eyed, the young wolf had come to collect his meal.

"My men?" he asked.

"Have already surrendered my lord, it seems seeing their lord taken down by a wolf cost them their courage." the boy said with no sense of recrimination or scorn in his voice.

"Terms?" he asked as both wolves looked at him, though it was the human one who answered.

"To be offered by our king, though I shall treat you and your men far more respectfully than you may I if our positions were reversed.

"Then I offer my surrender Lord Stark."

"My men will show you to the rest of the prisoners my lord, the battle is done."

As he was being helped to his feet he watched the young wolf pet the grey one and smile as he turned his back to him.

"Wait, your king, you've declared for Stannis?" he asked and saw the boy smile.

"No my lord, it's a dragon we serve, King Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of his name."

A Targaryen, it couldn't be they were gone, Jaehaerys, who the hell was Jaehaerys and why would the Starks follow a Targaryen king.

"You'd support the dragons after what they did to your aunt, what they did to your grandfather and uncle?" he shouted confused.

"My aunt lives my lord, it's her son we support, it seems your lord didn't manage to end Rhaegar's line after all."

Rolland felt himself almost sag, he cared not for Tywin and his fate, but only hoped that Lyle would be elsewhere when the dragon made his move, for anyone who stood in his way would surely burn.

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Jae continually surprised her, but perhaps not more so than how he handled Littlefinger, she had assumed he'd have executed him given how he'd acted when he saw him, had almost expected it. Seeing the man soil himself had been both disgusting and hugely entertaining. But instead he'd just seen the man to his cell and had a Kingsguard and his own guards watch over the man. Not once had he mentioned him, not once had he visited him, just left him in the cell for the past few days.

She however couldn't resist going to see the man, seeking him out to find out just exactly what it was he'd done to incur a dragon's rage, what had pleased her most when doing so was she had not been the only one. Each time she had gone down to see him she had found Lord Stark hanging around almost building up the courage to face the man, which given what she knew of Eddard Stark didn't make sense. But then she had figured it out, he wasn't building up the courage, he was trying to rein in his temper and today she finally got some idea of why.

"My wife trusted you and you used that trust to betray me." Ned Stark shouted as Ser Gerold looked on.

"Of course I did, what else was I supposed to do? Join you in your foolish attempt to put Stannis on the throne, god's how stupid would that have worked out for us all since there's a dragon coming to claim it now. One your own sister birthed, a bastard king for a bastard throne."

"My king is no bastard, but speak more if you wish, I'll enjoy your execution so much more then." Gerold said his voice even.

"Execution? On what crime, what have I been accused of? What charges do I face?"

"Treason." she said then showing herself.

"Ah the grasping vines show their thorns, what treason have I committed? I served my king as is a lord's vow, I acted on his orders and by all the laws of men and gods I am innocent of any treason." he said smugly.

"You forget Lord Baelish it was a dragon who wrote those laws, a dragon whose throne was taken, any man who served the false king can be accused of treason." Gerold said and Baelish laughed.

"Then Lord Stark should worry about his own head, for he served him more than I."

She was about to say something when Jae arrived, he walked to the cell looked in and spat on the floor beside Littlefinger.

"Drink up my lord, for your time is coming to an end."

"Ah the lizard shows his claws, so little lizard finally come to tell me why you've placed me here."

"In good time my lord, in good time. Sleep well tonight lord Baelish, tomorrow you go on trial, I'd practice those clever words of yours for you'll surely need them."

She watched as Jae turned to walk away and saw the little gulp Littlefinger took, turning to walk after the king she heard Lord Stark mumble something and then walk away. She caught the king near the top of the steps, he'd walked slowly to let her catch him she was pleased to see.

"You have questions my lady?"

"I do your grace."

"Jae." he said smiling as they walked.

She held her questions until they reached her rooms, Arthur walking behind them silently all the way, once they got there she asked if Jae wished for a drink and he shook his head taking his seat.

"What did he do Jae?" she asked getting right to the heart of the matter.

"Where would I start, you know of Kings Landing, of Jeyne?"

"I do some of it, your uncle, but Jeyne?"

"The crown gave her to Littlefinger to take care of, to do with as he wished. He intended to turn her into a whore."

"She's but a girl." Olenna said and Jae nodded.

"Thankfully we got there before she had faced any of the worst." he said "But my own issues with him go further back, he's responsible for most of it. Oh there were others, Jon Arryn and Robert and Tywin himself of course, but they came after in some ways, the deaths of my uncle and grandfather are because of him, their blood is on his hands."

"I don't understand."

He told her then of letters sent and intercepted, of Baelish and Lysa and the woman's love for him, he told her of the letter he had her deliver to his uncle Brandon, of the tale he'd had her tell. He had practically hand delivered Brandon Stark to Aerys and that indeed was the start of it all.

"How could you know this Jae?" she asked.

"I see things, dream things."

"Dream them?" she asked confused.

"Have you ever heard the full story of how my family survived the doom?"

"I know your ancestor moved his family to Dragonstone before it happened, he and the Velaryon's came from Valyria if I remember correctly."

"They did though the Velaryons had come before even then. but it was more than simply that. Daenys the dreamer, Aenar's daughter had a vision of the doom, a vision so true that my family sold up what they had and they and their dragons moved to Dragonstone. Twelve years later Valyria fell and of the forty only my family survived."

"And you too have these dreams?" she asked stunned.

"Mine are different Olenna, but I have them too. The night before Baelish arrived I saw the truth of things."

"But you have no evidence, you can't convict him based on a dream."

"Lady Olenna, I have no intention of convicting him." Jae said with a smile.

So it was an hour later she found herself, Lord Stark and her son sitting in their seats while Petyr Baelish was brought to them to face his judgement.

**Littlefinger.**

He had been outplayed, outmaneuvered simply because he had no idea of this new player in the game, this new wrinkle to his plan. A dragon lived and by all accounts had tied the rose's up in a neat little bow, no doubt offering the golden rose a crown. But what army did he bring? What was his strength? So far other than his name and some guards he had seen none, but the withered old rose wouldn't have agreed to a deal just for the name.

Mace would, he'd no doubt of that, in less than a heartbeat Mace would accept a marriage betrothal from a son of Rhaegar, the last dragon as all had thought, though now proven to be wrong. But Olenna would look for more, she'd need more, Ned Stark brought the North and the Riverlands too perhaps, so there was that. Would that be enough though? He tried to work it out in his head, two kingdoms plus Targaryen loyalists and now the Reach.

Tywin was fucked that much was clear, but he, he could use this, he could turn this to his advantage, he needed to be clever though, needed to allow them show him what it was they knew. Once they made their move he could counter and he had an added gem to throw them, the Vale was too big a prize for them to resist. He smiled as he was brought to clean himself up, even more so when he was allowed to dress, as they led him into the room he looked to the Targaryen who was sitting on a chair waiting for him.

"My lords, I hereby charge Lord Petyr Baelish with the crimes of treason and kidnapping." the boy said as he stood up and Petyr looked to see Lord Stark shake his head.

Petyr almost laughed, just as he had yesterday when Stark came to see him. The man still had no head for politics or how people may act, questioning his honor as if that mattered when the sword fell to take you head. He looked to see Sansa sitting beside Margaery, her red hair even brighter than her mother's had been, her eyes bluer and his heart ached, he had loved Cat once, had thought her the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

But Sansa was fairer still, she'd grow into an even more beautiful woman and his mind went deep to it's darkest places as he found himself laying in that bed all those years ago. Only now it wasn't Cat's face he saw as she comforted him, but her daughters' and he needed to look away lest he lose his wits.

"How do you plead Lord Baelish." Stark said and he decided it best to answer simply for now.

"I am innocent of these false charges my lord."

He had to sit when the boy called Jeyne and her evidence was damning, but there were little gaps in it he could use and so he concentrated on those.

"My lady, let me say how sorry I am for your ordeal." he said smiling at her while she glared at him.

"You were responsible for it." she said bitterly.

"How so my lady? Was it not the queen who ordered you into my custody?"

"Yes but you took me against my will." she said her voice cracking with emotion.

"Which I do not dispute, only that it was upon the queen's orders was it not?"

"It was."

"While in my custody, were you harmed my lady? Were you caused physical pain?"

"No, but I was threatened."

"Indeed but never harmed?"

"No." she said looking to the King.

"You say you were taken to a brothel and would have been forced to work as a whore is that true my lady."

"It is."

"But were you ever touched, were you ever sold to a man?"

"Only because we rescued her before you had the chance Lord Baelish." the king said and he smiled at him.

"As you claim your grace, however the question still stands." he said turning back to Jeyne.

"No I was never sold but it's as his grace says, only because you never got the chance."

"Or perhaps because it was never my intent." he said smiling as he looked to Lord Mace.

"What do you mean Lord Baelish?" Mace said taking the bait.

"I was ordered by my queen to take Jeyne to my premises, a brothel yes but I had no choice but to follow a command from the queen. Once there yes I told her that she would be sold, but I did so expecting for the queen to check up on the girl, I needed her to believe it so the queen would." he said before stopping and shaking his head sadly.

"So you're suggesting you were playing the queen false?" Olenna said.

"I knew Jeyne was a good friend of Lady Sansa's " he said turning to smile at the red headed girl "The last thing I would do would be to harm her."

"You dare claim to be friend of House Stark after what you did?" Ned Stark said loudly.

"I never claimed that my lord, I am however a friend of your wife." he said and smirked inwardly as Olenna's hand grabbed Ned's before he could jump up.

Jeyne was helped down and then he waited while Lyanna Stark took a seat, wondering where they were going with this.

"Mother, please tell this court of the letter you gave to Lady Lysa." the king asked and he began to panic.

He listened as she told them of the letter telling the truth of things, the letter Lysa had told him about, the letter he had told her to destroy. Looking at the king he knew then were this was going, the letter Brandon got was the one he had Lysa write, the story the one he had her tell. But that letter was gone, there was no proof, they had no proof, and so he waited and asked no question of Lyanna Stark to people's surprise.

"I would beg the court to allow me to ask Lord Baelish some questions." the king said and after some discussions they gave their approval and so he took a seat.

"You and my uncle Brandon were enemies my lord would that be true to say?

"It would, we loved the same woman and in my haste to prove that love your uncle cut me down, so yes I would call Brandon an enemy your grace, I bear the scar to prove it so." he said relishing the squirming Ned Stark did when he declared his love for Cat.

"It didn't pain you to see him dead?"

"It did not."

"You and Lady Lysa Tully were close were you not?"

"I was close with both Lysa and Cat." he said smiling at Sansa and seeing the anger rise on Stark's face from the corner of his eye.

"Is it fair to say Lady Lysa was infatuated with you my lord?" the king said and he wondered how he knew of this.

"A childhood crush your grace, nothing more."

"Like your own with my aunt, my lord." and Petyr found himself glaring at the king.

"As you say your grace." he said composing himself.

"So should you ask Lysa to destroy a letter, to bear false witness would she have, back then I mean?"

"I cannot say your grace, but perhaps."

"Did you?"

"No."

"You didn't ask her to destroy my mother's letter?"

"I did not."

"Didn't ask her to compose a false one naming my father a kidnapper?"

"I did not."

"I name you a liar my lord." the king said angrily.

"On what evidence your grace? Do you have the letter? Is Lysa here to call me false?"

"I…"

"My lords, Your Grace, I believe this to be a misunderstanding" he said and stood up.

"Lord Baelish, his grace didn't give you permission to rise." Olenna said and he looked to the king who nodded.

"Your Grace, I know not where you heard such things, nor what makes you believe them, but I state my innocence is clear. Are there any other charges? He said looking to the king who looked lost.

"Your Grace?" Ned Stark said and he saw the king shake his head.

"Then I move for a judgement my lords." he said and saw them look to each other.

"Innocent." Lady Olenna said.

"Innocent." Lord Mace said.

"Innocent." Lord Stark said as the king glared at them and then stormed out of the room, Lady Margaery and his mother racing after him.

Another petulant boy, he could work with that, he watched as Stark took his daughter and she smiled at him as they too left the room and he felt a flutter in his heart at how much like her mother's the smile was. Lord Mace too left quickly leaving him alone with Lady Olenna and her giant guards.

"You really are a slippery one Baelish." Olenna said and he just smiled at her.

"His grace is mistaken, I played no part in this, however his arrival changes the game somewhat."

"It does."

"Perhaps I can offer my own support for him now, though would he accept it?"

"Not from you he wouldn't, but why would he even need it?" she asked curiously.

"I can bring the Vale to bear."

"How?"

"He wasn't entirely wrong, Lysa's infatuation is a newer thing though, should I ask I believe I can bring her on side."

"For a price."

"My lady everything we do is for a price is it not." he said and she laughed.

He left an hour later, his guards had been unharmed but would need to be replaced, not one of them had actually tried to defend him. Still he'd need them to get back to the Vale, Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East, a marriage to Lysa all but assured, the ladder clear in his focus once again.

As he rode from the Reach he smirked thinking of the petulant boy, he could easily work around him and soon there'd be someone new on the throne. He smiled then thinking of the red headed queen sitting beside him, her name on the edge of his lips daring to be spoken aloud.

"Sansa." he said dreamily as he rode down the Gold Road.

**Loras.**

He saw it in the distance, he and the outriders along with Lord Ashford and his personal guard, the captain of the Lord's guard leading the full force of the army a day or so behind them. As he saw the sheer number of men around his home he grimaced, it had been a bitter realization when he saw Ashford's army formed and ready to march. His family had found a new king to declare for and left Renly to fend for himself, left him alone and now were finally readying for war.

Who that king was he cared not, his king was dead and he'd not serve another, no the only thing he served now was revenge and he would ensure Stannis paid for what he'd taken from him. Beside him Robar and Brienne looked almost excited at the prospect of the fight they'd soon be a part of. They too were seeking their own vengeance for their fallen king. As they came closer he saw the banners more clearly, the striding huntsman of House Tarly prominent.

"Who have you declared for my lord?" he heard Robar ask Lord Ashford once again.

"No one Ser, I've declared for my liege and await his orders."

They were met by his family who welcomed Lord Ashford warmly, when she saw him his sister broke all protocol though and he welcomed her embrace, as he did his brothers, though he looked on stunned when Willas walked without a cane.

"Willas how?"

"A long story brother, you look well." Willas said and despite himself he smiled.

"Brother, Ser Robar Royce and Lady Brienne, my friends, can you see they're treated well." he said moving to his mother who hugged him tightly before he looked at his grandmother.

Both of them stood silently before he hugged her and felt her hug him back, he was angry with her, disappointed and he could feel the same was true with how she felt about him.

He heard his father say to Lord Ashford that the king would meet them tonight and he wondered how that was possible. Unlike the others he'd figured it out on the way, it was to be Joffrey Lannister his family would support, Margaery to be queen no doubt. They'd not support Stannis of that he was certain and Robb Stark may win some battles but he'd retreat back to the North rather than take the throne.

He followed his brothers and grandmother to their room, looking around he couldn't see where Margaery was, she must have stayed outside he thought. When they reached the rooms he took a seat as did Willas, Garlan stood though and he saw it then the sword at his hip.

"New sword?" he said and Garlan nodded taking it from it's sheath.

"This, this is Valyrian Steel." he said looking at the ripples in the blade "Where did you get this?"

"The king gave it to me." Garlan said smiling.

"Joffrey, you sold yourself to the Lannister's for a sword, Renly should have been our king."

"Renly was never going to be king Loras and you were a fool to think so, you were told to come back here." Willas said.

"I stayed with my king." he said angrily.

"There is only one king and he'll be here in a moment and Loras I shall warn you just the once, be respectful." his grandmother said and he glared at her before nodding when she refused to break eye contact with him.

He was about to ask who this king was when Margaery entered laughing and joking with a dark haired man who had deep indigo eyes. He looked at the black outfit he wore, the dragon brooch and the red accents and knew then he was a Targaryen, Behind him walked four men, Barristan the bold, a man who was even older than the famed knight, a fair headed man and a tall Dornishman and when he saw the cloaks, the armor, he began to realize who they were.

"Your Grace." his grandmother said rising as Willas did too glaring at him to do likewise, Loras hesitated but not for the reasons they may have thought, instead he had just noticed the Dornishman's blade.

"Please sit." the dark haired man said just as he did manage to rise "Ser Loras it's good to see you well, I'm not sure if I've arrived before or after you've been told of me?" he said and Willas answered.

"Before your grace."

"Then perhaps I should do the honors. My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, the men you see around me are my Kingsguard, Ser Barristan I believe you know?"

"I do your grace." he said looking to the others and hoping he was right.

"This is Ser Gerold Hightower Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne."

"The Sword of the Morning." he said almost reverently.

"How come no one ever says The Black Bat that way." Ser Oswell said and the king chuckled.

"One day Oz, one day." the king said and Loras looked at the smirk on his face.

"Jae and I are to be married Loras." Margaery said and despite the sense of bitterness he felt at them picking this new king, his sisters happy smile trumped it for now

"I congratulate you both and wish you the best." he said genuinely.

"Ser Loras perhaps you can explain what happened with Lord Renly, I know Stannis has declared himself king and the Stormlands have fallen, but is Lord Renly held prisoner or did the worst happen?" Jae asked and he looked to him sadly.

"Renly is dead, he was murdered by a shadow." he said to confused looks from everyone but the king.

"Lady Melisandre she is a shadow binder too Gerold." the king said to Ser Gerold who nodded.

"The shadow Ser Loras did any of you catch it with your blades? Ser Gerold asked.

"I did not Ser, perhaps Lady Brienne or Ser Robar did."

"We'll need to speak to them both, Barristan perhaps it's better if its you for now." Gerold said and Barristan nodded before he turned and walked from the room.

"I don't understand, Shadowbinders, a shadow what does this mean?" his grandmother asked.

"It means I was right not to declare yet and from now on none of us goes anywhere unless we're with someone who carries Valyrian Steel." Jae said.

They spoke some more and finally the king, Arthur and Gerold turned to leave though Oswell would be staying to guard Margaery. He watched as Jae kissed his sister's cheek and walked from the room and found himself unsure of how he was supposed to react. A Targaryen king guarded by the greatest knights who ever lived, the greatest swordsman who ever lived, Renly paled in comparison as an option to his family.

Still he was his love and they'd left him alone, had they came then perhaps he'd have marched sooner, perhaps he'd still live. Though shadows and Shadowbinders suggested that the fight was far different than he'd imagined.

"So this is who you abandoned Renly for?"

"Renly was never an option, you deluded yourself and almost convinced your father to place this house in it's greatest jeopardy ever." his grandmother said.

"How, what does he have other than his name?" he said and he saw both his brother and sister frown at him.

"You mean apart from his father's Kingsguard, an army, Ser Jaime as his prisoner and our support." Garlan said.

"He's the reason I limp no more Loras, my leg he healed it." Willas said.

"He has dragons Loras, real life fire breathing dragons." Margaery said and he looked to her ready to laugh "I flew on one myself brother, flew over Highgarden and Ashford, saw Lord Alyn's men on the road."

"Why didn't you land. Why didn't you speak to me?" he asked.

"How would you all have reacted seeing a dragon, Would your archers have held their arrows?" his grandmother said.

"Loras he is our king and I wish you to be with me, to be my Kingsguard." Margaery said and he looked at her unsure of how to reply.

"I'm tired and need to bathe, can we speak later on this?" he said and Margaery nodded as he got to his feet.

"Loras tonight we declare him our king in front of the Reach, you will be there with your family." his grandmother said and he nodded knowing he'd no choice.

As he walked from the room he wondered what Stannis would do when a dragon came looking for him, how would he and his priestess respond to a dragon's fire.

**Jae.**

He was with his mother and uncle and he felt excited at what was about to happen, inside the great hall the lords of the Reach had assembled, a feast would begin soon and he would be presented to them. He was dressed in his best, the Valyrian crown on his head and finally Margaery and her family arrived. He got up and took her arm in his as the Kingsguard surrounded them on all sides. Lord Mace would accompany Jae's mother and his uncle would walk with Lady Alerie.

"Shall we my king." Margaery said and he smiled at her.

"We shall my queen." he replied and she nodded as they walked.

He heard the hush as the herald readied to present them and then finally the sounds of heads turning and chairs being moved in their direction as his name was called out before people took to their feet.

"His Grace King Jaehaerys Targaryen, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm and his future queen Lady Margaery Tyrell."

"Lord Mace Tyrell and the Queen mother Lyanna Targaryen."

The rest of the introductions went by in a blur and he heard the whispers as he and Margaery made their way to the high table, heard the excited talk when people recognized his mother and the Kingsguard.

"Ser Gerold."

"The Sword of the Morning lives."

"That's Lyanna Stark all right I remember her from Harrenhal."

"Rhaegar's son."

"The son of the dragon."

As they took their seats he motioned for the Lords to take their own and then he stood up looking out into the faces, thanking both Margaery and Olenna for making the seating clear and the descriptions they'd given him. Arthur and Gerold stood behind him at either shoulder, Kalors behind his mother and Barristan behind Margaery while Oswell stood behind his uncle, Gerold picking the men and their positioning.

"My Lord's no doubt you have many questions and there will be time spent with each of you so you may receive the answers you seek. But I shall speak now to a truth kept hidden for my safety.".

He looked out to see each of them looking at him eagerly, smiles on some faces as his father's features were recognized, eagerness on some at what he may say and intrigue on most of them.

"My mother was never kidnapped, those of you who knew my father will no doubt have long suspected this to have been false. My father and mother met and fell in love and with Elia's blessing married in the light of the seven and the old gods of my mother's family. After the sack of Kings Landing Ser Gerold, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell knowing the danger I was in and fearing for my safety after my brother and sister's deaths, faked our own and took my mother and I to Essos.

For fifteen years I have waited and planned to return and take what was stolen from my family, to bring to justice those responsible for the murder of my brother and sister and their mother. I along with my Aunt Daenerys and loyal men such as my Kingsguard, Lord Jon Connington, Ser Richard Lonmouth and many more have planned and prepared and now the time is upon us."

He looked around the room once more, seeing the lords look at each other, he saw Tarly and Rowan nod at each other, saw Baelor Hightower smile and Ashford look pleased. Lords Fossoway and Redwyne, Oakheart and Merryweather, Caswell and Mullendore all of them looked to him.

"My uncle Eddard Stark and the Lords of the North have sworn to me, his goodfather Lord Hoster Tully and the lords of the Riverlands have sworn to me. My men are at present ensuring the Riverlands are a place where Lions fear to tread."

He heard the laughter around the room as he said it, even the stoic Randyl Tarly having a smile on his face.

"Lord Tyrell has pledged his fealty and called you his loyal bannermen. You the loyal lords of the Reach who fought for my father. I come to you now and ask you, will you fight for his son?"

"Yes." a few voices called out.

"Will you fight for his son?" he said a little louder.

"Yes." more called out.

"I am the son of the dragon my lords, my father's blood runs through my veins, the future he sought, the future he promised you all is there for us to take and so I ask you again. Will you fight for his son, will you fight for me?" he said and this time the room rang out in cheers.

"Fire and Blood." Jae shouted and Lord Mace and his sons and even his uncle shouted it too.

"Fire and Blood."

"Fire and Blood."

"Fire and Blood."

He waited until the cheers died down and then nodded to Arthur who moved in front of the high table, Gerold too doing the same.

"My lords, soon we shall feast and celebrate but before that there is something I think you should see, so I ask for you to join me outside for a moment if you will."

Jae walked back out of the hall to where the large double doors which led to the main balcony were already open, he waited until most of the hall had cleared. All of the prominent lords standing there, while behind him men looked over each others shoulders and then he pointed to the sky.

"My lords of the Reach, the dragons have returned." he said and heard the hush as Brankardix flew toward them.

"No it can't be."

"It is, that's a dragon."

"That's a dragon."

Brankardix flew closer to the balcony, close enough so they could see his son clearly, his white scales standing out against the moonlight. Jae gave the signal and Brankardix roared loudly, the vibrations sounding across the night sky and then he flew higher.

"Dracarys." Jae said and his son released his flames into the sky.

Against the moonlight the flames burned brightly, illuminating the sky for what seemed like miles around, he heard the astonished gasps behind him, heard the lords speaking to each other excitedly, some even fearfully.

After a few moments he told his son to go rest, his work for the night done and Brankardix did as he was bid and flew off. They made their way back to the great hall and the feast began, Jae ensuring no one felt left out with his rewarding of dishes. When the feasting was done he waited until the music was being set up and nodded to Oswell who left and returned a moment later with the harp. Kalors placed a seat in the middle of the floor and Jae walked over and looked at it, his father's harp ready to be played once again.

It had been his mother who suggested the song and Jae felt his heart tremble at the thoughts of playing it in front of her.

"_They'll remember it Jae, whatever doubts they have, hearing you play it they'll remember your father."_

"_Are you sure, we don't need to mother, we don't need to if you're not sure?"_

"_I'm sure, besides I'd like to hear it again, hear it, if it's our son who's singing it."_

As he played the opening notes he could feel it, looking to his mother he saw her smile softly and so he played the song his father had all those years ago.

High in the halls of the kings who are gone

Jenny would dance with her ghosts

The ones she had lost and the ones she had found

And the ones who had loved her the most

The ones who'd been gone for so very long

She couldn't remember their names

They spun her around on the damp old stones

Spun away all her sorrow and pain

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

They danced through the day

And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall

From winter to summer then winter again

'Til the walls did crumble and fall

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

Never wanted to leave,…

When he was done he saw it, she was right, his speech and the dragon, his mother, all of it had made them want to believe and yet somehow it had not been enough to remove all doubts. Now though there was none, he was Rhaegar's son, he could see it in how Tarly looked at him, how Rowan smiled. He looked to see his mother wiping a tear from her face, to see Lady Alerie and Sansa and Jeyne do the same.

Margaery though was almost crying openly, though the smile on her face showed her happiness not sadness and Jae took comfort in that. As he took his seat beside her he reached his hand out and held hers making the smile on her face even brighter. They danced later that night and she leaned closer into him, allowed him to hold her tighter and he felt that future he dreamed of getting ever closer.

He spoke to some of the lords and knew he'd need to speak more to each of them privately. As he went to his room though he felt him in his mind and knew it was time, Arthur and his mother joined him, Oswell and Barristan on duty for the night while Kalors and Gerold slept.

"Where is he?" his mother asked.

"About a quarter of the way to Oldtown.

"The men?" Arthur asked.

"They'll do as they were told," Jae said and Arthur nodded.

"Do it." his mother said and Arthur nodded.

Jae closed his eyes, his son moving swiftly towards his target, they had stopped to rest in a field, as he felt his son reach out to him, felt his voice in his head Jae told Rhaegon to land but not harm the men.

"_Yes father." _

He smelt the fear of the men, could hear the cries and screams as Littlefinger was dragged by them in front of the dragon and then the men scurried back to their horses and were gone. Littlefinger tried to run, but Rhaegon was used to smarter deadlier prey than this weak man. The dragon jumped and within a second he had him, his claw grabbing him and then they were in the air, the screams of the man lost within the sounds of the dragon's wings flapping.

It would take his son days to reach his destination and he could feel his joy shared with his own at the suffering the man would face for his actions.

"_I will see him there father, then we can fly together some more." his son said and showed him Arya rubbing his neck._

He turned to his mother and nodded and she smiled, Arthur placing his arm around her.

"That man tried to bring the doom to our family, let him find his own in our homeland." Jae said.

"Valyria." Arthur said and Jae nodded.

**A/N: Thanks as always to those who've read and reviewed, Up next a wedding and Tywin receives news of Oxcross and plans his move while Stannis puts the finishing touch to his plans.**

Daryl Dixon: Should have said it as scooby doo "Ruh Roh."

Guest: Olenna asking the king if a girl he's showing an interest in is a mistress, love or just someone he's sleeping with on the side in private is not the king allowing her liberties, she has every right to ask that, as would Mace or Alerie. They are marrying for an alliance, had she not asked that question she'd have been derelict in her duty to her granddaughter and if anything for Jae that would make him worry more.

Olenna with Lyanna was political, here it's personal if you can have your future family question you personally than there's somehting wrong, it would be like Garlan making a comment to Jae about treating Margaery well, on the face of it that's a threat, but it's to be expected from her brother, father, mother etc.

Had Olenna stood up in front of a group of people and did the same thing then you'd have a point, but she said nothing until they were in a private room.

Princess: Thanks so very much.

Biohazard: Glad you liked it.

Silentmayhem: Rhaegon is the baddest of them all. I agree with Robb up until he did the stupid with Jeyne Westerling, but in so much of the other things he showed a clearer understanding of what it would take, he even less than a few months into his role ordered for ships to be built, something Ned Stark never does in all his time as LP. I will do a Jeyne pov in the wedding, Mycella maybe a bit later. Cersei lives in denial largely, she sees the Red Keep as everything, KL as everything and has no concept of things outside that comfort zone.

Xand007: Thanks so much my friend. We'll see LF's actual fate very soon, but it won't be pretty. Jae's war plans are dependent on certain events and actions, we'll see them begin to play out next chapter and the war itself the chapter after.

Svenion: Sorry my friend.

Vwchick: Hope you liked the LF bits here, as for Robb while yes he did go against orders, strategically/tactically he did the right thing, Jae will be pissed but also at himself too.

LordVillareal: I think knowing of Jeyne, of what she went through and Jae seeing her himself in KL makes him more invested and making a future for her is relatively easy, with Robb it's a bit like the Edmure thing which i hadn't realised but we'll see how Jae responds. Sansa i never thought stupid, certainly naive and it cost her, but they had all the tools to wisen her up and didn't so Olenna will be different.

Paulies: LF is so screwed he'll suffer greatly. Roose needs the conditions to betray, it worked in canon, but dragons, Jae's army, The Reach coming on board, Roose can do the math so will bide him time or perhaps come up with a different plan.

Dunk: Robb was right in what he did, tactically, militarily and strategically, but like Edmure he went both against an order and didn't know the full picture, we'll see how Jae reacts to the news. We'll see Stannis and KL and the battle the chapter after next. Hope you liked the LF part, we'll see his actual fate soon.

Aussiekay: Thanks so much and yep totally up shit creek.

Jayley: Thanks so much, after the show i wanted to play around with things, go a different route and have some of my fav characters (Arthur) in a story also we see so many Jon/Dany or Jon/Sansa it's nice to do different.

XXdragon: Must have been an error, glad you got to read it though and hope you like what will happen to LF.

Infinity mask: Olenna is in a much different position than the north or riverlands, with them Jae was bringing them help they seriously needed, in some ways they ended up being even more subservient because of that, The Reach hadn't taken part in anything and was in no danger other than if they'd done a different deal. Also Olenna is both the power behind the Reach and Jae's future wife's grandmother so there are personal things going on there.

It's like comparing a personal alliance to a political one, they're bound to be different, hell we act very differently with our in laws or prospective in laws, especially when we're trying to put on our nicest faces.

Illuvar: Thanks so much, so glad you liked it.

Xan Merrick: Thanks my friend. Jeyne needed her future resolved and it's actually not hard for Jae to do it. Tyrion's problem is he was for most of it on the wrong side. Glad you liked the Olenna part, I do think she'd be like Warging, can i do that lol. With Rhaegon it's such a nice thing to have in your arsenal and for that poor soldier, Jon C's words really struck home then, holding out hope that Tywin could win fades quickly seeing a dragon. Hope you liked the LF section here, we'll see his actual fate soon.


	28. Now That Your Rose is in Bloom

**Riverrun 298 AC.**

**Dany.**

Seeing Syrax fly above the keep as she walked back inside she wondered why Jae had sent her, before realizing it could only be for one reason, the wedding was soon to take place. She hurried inside and made her way to her rooms, just in time to see the eagle land on the balcony outside. Calling for one of her guards, she made her way to the balcony only to see Arya and Missandei walk in, both girls obviously having see Syrax themselves.

"Did Jae send her?" Arya asked and Dany nodded.

She rubbed Syrax's neck and reached down to take the note from her ankle, watching as the guard carefully approached the eagle, before with her encouragement he picked Syrax up and carried her to the table. Once he placed her on the perch they'd had made for her, she sent him to organize food and water for the eagle, making sure the meat was uncooked just how she liked it. She rubbed the eagles neck once more and then walked back and opened the note.

_Dany,_

_Margaery and I are to be married in two days. I hope you can be there, it would mean a lot to me to have all of my family there, so should Arya wish to join you, I would be happy to see you both. I know Margaery is eager to see you too, as is my mother._

_Jae._

She smiled as she read the note, before turning and handing it to Arya who frowned, then smiled, and then looked to her eagerly.

"Can I, can I come with you, you're going right, I can come, I'll be ever so good, please can I come?" Arya said and she chuckled and reached over to muss the girls hair knowing how she claimed to hate it when Jae did it, but missed him not being here to do it.

"We would need your mother's permission and you'd need to wear a dress."

"Why? I look all right as I am and Jae won't care." Arya said.

"Jae won't, but your mother would and it's not only Jae who'll be here, so it's a dress or you stay."

"Fine, I'll wear the dress." Arya huffed.

"Now, we just need to work on your mother." Dany said with a soft smile.

"You can tell her Jae ordered it, he's a king, he can make her let me go."

Both Dany and Missandei laughed at that and were still laughing when Lakoes came in and took her seat beside her, her hand automatically going to hers.

"What are you all laughing about?" Lakoes asked.

"Arya in a dress." Missandei said and both she and Dany laughed some more at the look on Arya's face.

"You two are stupid." Arya huffed.

"Why's Arya wearing a dress?" Lakoes asked as Arya sat there glaring at them.

"Jae sent word, he's to be married in two days, he asked for Arya and I to go." Dany said and Lakoes looked at her.

She knew Lakoes would have liked to go too, but she wasn't even that comfortable with one person on Ellanys, let alone two and so if Lady Catelyn agreed she'd just take Arya with her. They sat around the room talking about other things, but Dany found her mind wandering more, she was looking forward to flying to Highgarden. To actually going out and seeing more of Westeros if she was being honest, since coming to the Riverlands she and Ellanys hadn't flown together, they were too close to Tywin's forces and the dragons needed to be a surprise for what Jae planned.

She decided to both go speak to Lady Catelyn and look at a map to see where exactly it was she would be heading to, she also needed to decide who to leave in charge when she left. Lord Edmure was the highest ranked Lord here, but she found the lord to be while not stupid, far too eager to prove himself. She had already had her arguments with the man when he wished to ride out and retake one of the castles close by, telling him that Jon and Richard were already doing that and he was to stay here as ordered.

Then there was the incident with the men Tywin had sent to negotiate Jaime's release, he had almost given the game away, had it not been for her own company men in the room, he would have told them everything when they began to get cocky. All for the sake of winning an argument, he would have told of Jae, her, the dragons all of it, thankfully he was stopped and the men sent on their way. No she couldn't leave him in charge, even if she'd only be gone one day, but who else?. She rubbed Syrax who had eaten well and drank, and then she left the room in search of Lady Catelyn.

"Want me to come with you?" she heard the voice as she was walking down the corridor.

"You been taking lessons from Ghost?" she said with a chuckle as Arya smirked.

"I, if she says no, will you try and convince her please?" Arya said biting her lip.

"I will, now go to your lessons, at least make it look like you're doing as she bid." she said and Arya nodded running off in the direction of the Septa's room.

She found Lady Catelyn alone on the battlements, the woman it seemed came up here to get away from things, her father's illness was getting worse and worse, it was only a matter of time now and the strain was telling. Walking up to her she too looked out, the forces surrounding them had surprised the men Tywin sent, the sigls of the company were covered up still just in case, but it was clear these weren't northerners, nor Riverlanders.

"_Won't word spread that there are unknown forces with your cousin or taking the Riverlands back Jae?"_

"_If we're lucky."_

"_What do you mean?."_

"_If we're lucky it'll spread, if we're unlucky they'll know who they are, for now they'll be confused, wondering who has declared, trying to rack their brain to find out which forces they are, confusion is good, we can use that."_

She had to admit she didn't understand it, Jae and Lyanna had showed her Cyvasse, used it to explain how war worked and she would look on as Jae would take pieces off his board when he played. How he'd leave himself with no cavalry, or no archers, how he'd take out his trebuchet, or even his dragon. He explained that certain battles would happen when you weren't prepared, you needed to think of ways to win that didn't rely on numbers, or advantages, just in case that ever proved to be the situation you found yourself in.

"Princess, Forgive me I didn't see you there." Lady Catelyn said and Dany just waved it off.

"Your father my lady, does he fare any better?"

"No, it's only a matter of time." Catelyn said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"He, last night, he asked me to thank you, you, the king, Robb, all of you, had things turned out differently he'd have left this world with his lands in the hands of our enemies, he's happy to go knowing the Riverlands are free, that I and my children are well."

She nodded not knowing what to say, given how Lady Catelyn looked back out to the fields surrounding them, perhaps she wasn't looking for her to say anything.

"I received a note from my nephew, he's to be married in two days and asks for me to attend, he asks if Lady Arya could join me?" she said and saw the woman stiffen.

"You would take her on your dragon?".

"I would my lady, with your permission."

"Does the king command me?".

"He requests my lady, not commands."

Lady Catelyn stayed silent for a few moments and Dany didn't feel like disturbing her, she seemed to be at least thinking of it, which was far better than rejecting it outright.

"Very well, I do have a request for you though your grace."

"Ask it my lady, if it's something I can do, I shall."

"On your return, bring my husband back to me, if you can only bring one of them with you, bring my husband. I know Sansa is safe in Highgarden and I long to see her, should Arya stay there too then I know she too would be safe, but I wish to see my husband, to hold him in my arms once more." Lady Catelyn said her voice full of a longing Dany recognized.

"You have my word my lady, I'll ensure your husband returns with me."

"Then Arya has my consent."

"Lady Catelyn, there is one other thing, something more delicate, though I'll be gone a day or so, I struggle to see who I should leave in charge, your brother is…"

"A reckless fool, I know Edmure's faults, the glory he seeks, but he is the only choice I'm afraid. Speak to your men your grace, let them know your orders. Then speak to my brother in private and afterwards call the remaining lords together and inform them of your wishes. My brother will revel in being in charge, but if the men under him also know your wishes, they and he will follow them without question."

"I thank you for your advice my lady, I value your counsel." she said and Catelyn smiled.

Leaving her alone she went to speak to Lakoes and Missandei and to walk to speak to her commanders, once done she informed Edmure and then the lords as Lady Catelyn had suggested. Readying her own clothing, she then collected Arya's while the girl said her goodbyes to her mother, as she in turn then said her own to Lakoes.

As they walked to the hill, she felt Ellanys's joy both at the fact she was flying with her and also that Arya was too, she saw the hug Arya gave her mother to say goodbye and then the girl bent down to speak to Nymeria. After Arya had finished speaking to her, the wolf then walked to Missandei and licked her hand making the girl giggle. Dany climbed up Ellanys's wing and tied the sack with her clothing down, and watched as Arya laid a small piece of fur on the dragon's back, before she took her own seat.

"Sōvegon" she said loudly and then they were off.

**Storms End 298 AC.**

**The Onion Knight.**

Ser Davos looked warily at how close his king and the red woman stood together, he noticed how haggard the king had looked ever since they'd arrived here, he had heard of the king crying out in the middle of the night. Heard of the nightmares where he called for his brother, Davos had been one of the few to see Renly's body, to see wounds caused by no normal blade, no physical one at least. What he had seen underneath the keep that night would haunt him for the rest of his days, what that witch was able to do was not of this world.

Seeing her so close to Stannis, seeing how he relied on her counsel disturbed him, almost as much as seeing men he had known for years suddenly swearing to a false god, suddenly calling for the lord of light. Selyse was among the most devout of them all, proclaiming Stannis the Prince that was Promised and Melisandre a gift from the gods, while glaring in disapproval at any who'd not converted. Davos cared nothing for what god a man believed in, for him they were all the same, none of them gave a damn about the people that worshiped them, what use a god when you were starving.

But he did believe that it was up to a man to make his own choice, to pick his own god, the drowned god of the Iron Born, the tree gods of the Northmen or the seven of the rest, all decided by those men and women themselves. Now though if you wished to get ahead in the king's favor, if you wished to rise higher, it was R'hllor or it was no one, so he had stood quietly by while knights and lords converted, stood by while those who hadn't lost favor, and now stood by as plans were made for the taking of Kings Landing.

"We should hit them full on, with Tywin stuck at Harrenhal we'll not have a better chance your grace."

"Yes, a double assault, by land and by sea your grace, the city will fall and Westeros will come to bow to the one true king."

Davos knew little of military tactics, he was a smuggler, but he knew people and he knew of Tywin Lannister, he didn't see the man coming to bow, nor the young wolf who was tearing through the Westerlands. But his king believed it, he believed with Kings Landing under their control, more and more would come to accept his rightful claim and Davos did believe that, his king was the rightful king and he would be a good one.

"Ser Davos you're quiet, what say you?" Melisandre said and he could have cursed her.

"My lady, I know not about military tactics, I leave that to my king, if he believes we should take Kings Landing, then I believe that's what we should do." he said and saw Stannis nod.

"Out all of you, go make your preparations. No Davos you stay." Stannis said walking to pour himself some water.

"Your Grace?".

"I want your honest opinion Ser Davos, can we take Kings Landing with the ships we have."

"I'm not a military man your grace." he said as Stannis ground his teeth "But I know ships, we have enough to transport our men, with Saan's ships enough to blow through what few ships they false king has." he said seeing the nod of his kings head.

"But?" Stannis said before he had a chance to continue.

"What happens when we land? As I said I'm not a military man, how do we take a city with walls that large?"

Stannis walked to the map and pointed and he looked down at the Mud Gate. It was the weakest of them all, they could, with enough of them, they could take it, he smiled as he nodded at his king, no words needing to be spoken, but he needed to speak instead on what he had to.

"Your grace, I wonder if we may speak in private?".

Melisandre looked at him and smiled as she walked from the room, leaving him alone with his king, he wondered how he could say what he needed, how he could phrase it so his king would listen.

"Speak your mind Davos, it's why I keep you around, unlike these others you're not afraid to do so."

"Lady Melisandre your grace, will she be accompanying us to Kings Landing."

"She will." Stannis said looking at his face "You don't approve?".

"It's not my place to approve or not your grace, you are my king, my place is to follow your command." he said and saw the briefest smirk on Stannis's face.

"But you still don't approve?" the king said looking at him.

"Your grace, your victory in Kings Landing has to be your victory, it has to be the king coming to take his rightful throne, if you come with Lady Melisandre there is a danger it becomes her victory, a danger it becomes R'hllor rather than Stannis who won the day."

Stannis looked at him for a few moments, just looking at him silently, whatever it was his king searched for he found and after a swallow of his water he spoke.

"Thank you for your counsel Ser Davos." and Davos knew he was dismissed and so he turned to walk away, but that voice in the back of his head forced him to turn back.

"And Lady Melisandre, your grace."

"Thank you for your counsel Ser." the king said and Davos could see he was irritated and so left.

Over the next few days preparations were made, he went to speak to his sons, warning them of the dangers they would face, spending time with them and letting each of them know how proud he was of them. He dined with Sallhador Saan, laughing at the pirate's claims that he would bed the queen and steal her golden crown before he sailed the seas once more. He slept on the Black Betha finding as always that the waves allowed him to sleep far easier, than being on land ever did.

Most of his life had been at sea, sailing, smuggling, and now serving his king it would once again be the sea that was his home. He had only ever been able to sleep on land if he was laying beside Marya and he hoped to see her soon, though he knew this war was far from over. Waking up he washed and was walking on deck when Saan came to see him, the pirate just another who looked down on his ship. But Davos wouldn't trade her for any other, not even Stannis's fury or Saan's own Shayala's Dance came close to the Black Betha in Davos's mind.

"This is pitiful my friend, I told you many years ago, you should have sailed with me, by now it'd be your own fleet you'd own." Saan said with a laugh.

"What would I do with a fleet, I'm a simple man, give me a ship and a crew and I'm happy." he said and Saan laughed louder.

"That's why I wished to have you with me my friend, with you I'd never need worry about a knife in my back."

"What brings you here?".

"I came to wish you well, these others I care not if they live or die, but there are few men I like and you onion knight are one of them. I hope to see you alive after this, but should you fall, then know Sallhador Saan will drink to your memory and shed a tear for your loss." Saan said as genuinely as anything he ever did.

"And I you my friend, so lets both live and share that drink together." he said and Saan slapped his back and laughed as he walked from the deck.

Davos walked to the keep for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time, while he held no love for Storm's End, he did what he did as he set off on any voyage into the unknown, he promised to come back and see the place once again. Arriving he found everyone rushing around getting ready and his king walking by with Lady Melisandre at his side. It didn't take him long to figure out his advice was being ignored and though it hurt, he was a knight and Stannis his king, he lead, Davos followed, he just hoped he wasn't following him to his doom.

**Harrenhal 298 AC.**

**Tywin.**

All around him were notes and missives, all of them carrying bad news except for two and he'd have never thought that it would be Littlefinger of all people he'd be thanking. The truth was, with the news from the West forcing his hand, with the news of Stannis preparing a fleet, his time here was coming to an end, he needed to march and he needed to march now. He had planned to ride to the West, the young wolf had pulled the lion's tale and it was time for the lion to roar.

He had dared enter his domain, dared to cross into his lands and taken his reserves before he had a chance to use them. The blows both to his ego and to his forces were far too much to allow it to go without a response, with the wolf free in his lands he could threaten his keeps, his men, perhaps even Lannisport, though the Rock itself would be safe. But Stannis taking Kings Landing was just as big a threat, should he manage to do so, then even after he dealt with the wolf, he'd need to root the stag out too.

He wondered if Tyrion would manage to get his family out of Kings Landing just in case, his sending of his granddaughter to Dorne was unexpected, but perhaps the smartest move, he'd surely move Tommen too. They needed a king, one of Robert's blood and he could lose one of his grandson's but not both, surely his son would realize that. As for his daughter he held little hope, she'd be fool enough to stay as the city fell, should Tyrion suggest otherwise she'd not listen. For days these were the thoughts in his head, until the ravens from Highgarden arrived, one carrying the mockingbird's private seal and the other the Tyrell's rose.

_Lord Tywin,_

_I am pleased to announce that Lord Tyrell has agreed to betroth his daughter to the king, he looks forward to the wedding and has called his banners and shall begin to move towards Kings Landing._

_Lord Petyr Baelish._

The raven was as welcome as the one from Mace Tyrell confirming it which arrived later in the day, full of pomposity and grandeur, but he had the Reach and his enemies would face the largest force gathered since the rebellion.

_Lord Tywin._

_I am most happy to make the arrangements for his grace and my sweet rose's wedding. I shall ensure no expense is spared and that the wedding is one the realm shall remember. My banners have been called and we shall march with great haste, we shall see those who doubt his grace brought low, and for the king and queen to usher in a great age of prosperity for the realm._

_Lord Mace Tyrell,_

_Goodfather to the king._

He cringed at that, the last thing he had wanted was for the roses anywhere near power, but needs must and for now he needed them, their men especially. He drank some of the wine and looked down at the map, it would take him far too much time to march his entire army to Kings Landing, but he needed them to be there for Stannis's attack. A part of him wished to just take the cavalry and ride, to leave his foot here, but he needed them all, should he leave them behind he'd risk losing them and even with the Tyrell's onside he wouldn't take that chance.

No they'd march on the morrow, he'd ride out with his men and should the need arise further along the way, then he'd ride on with those who could. He called for Kevan and waited, when his brother arrived he handed him the notes and saw the smile on his face. Kevan had been sure they needed to ride West too, they couldn't let that slight stand, but now things were different, now they had time and soon enough the men to do both.

"While I can't stand the damn flowers and their men are no match for our own, Tarly and Rowan will be good additions and we can use the numbers."

"Indeed, though the thoughts of dealing with the fat flower and that withered old cunt Olenna are enough to make a man skip a meal." he said and Kevan laughed loudly not used to his levity.

"GoodFather to the king, you think he'll go around calling himself that?" Kevan asked with a smirk.

"Of course he would, for Mace that's the biggest achievement he's ever likely to have."

"When do we leave?" Kevan asked.

"On the morrow, we march hard Kevan, we need to get there before Stannis, perhaps we'll even get lucky enough to arrive at the same time."

"How will we shield our movements?" Kevan said looking to him.

"We won't, let the wolves think us craven, their time is coming to an end soon."

"Any response from your reaching out to them?"

"No, the men we sent haven't sent a raven and won't be back before we go, when they see the Reach is with us, see Stannis fall and when we move against the young wolf, they'll give me my son back."

"And when they do?"

"I'll see every last Stark dead before I leave this world Kevan, every last one."

He enjoyed his meal that night for the first time in a few days, his appetite returning now he knew he held the upper hand, Kevan was right most of the Reachmen were useless, those commanded by Mace doubly so. But Tarly, Rowan, Redwyne, all of them would prove most helpful, he held the sea now, could take down Stannis just with that given time, not that he had enough of it. Time was now his true enemy, he held the advantage in numbers, but he was out of position and he hoped not out of time also.

Waking early the next morning he was pleased to see his men up and ready, Kevan having personally taken over the preparations. He had intended to leave Hoat here but the sell sword was no more if his reports were to be believed. Instead it would Clegane and while he'd have liked to have the man with him, he could do more good here instead. The Riverlands would suffer while he was away and then more so once he came back, he broke his fast quickly and readied himself to leave.

Looking at the gates of the castle as he left it he felt a slight sense of relief to be doing so, while he knew the tales of dragons to be false, he had no wish to be another Harren and burn inside those halls. Behind him rode almost the entirety of his army, the cream of the West. Stannis would fall, the young wolf would fall and then once he'd dealt with the enemies without, he'd deal with those within, he looked forward to trampling over the roses too.

_A coat of gold, a coat of red_

_A lion still has claws _

_And mine are long and sharp, my Lord _

_As long and sharp as yours_

He smiled to himself as the men sang the song, his song, his legacy, and as he led the army south he saw it clearly then, a dynasty, a dynasty to last a thousand years, so close he could taste it.

**Valyria 298 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

What had happened? What had gone wrong? How had this come to pass? As he stood up and looked around, as he smelt where he'd soiled himself when the dragon grabbed him, a dragon, he had been grabbed by a dragon. Petyr looked around searching the sky to see if the dragon was nearby, relieved at first that it wasn't and then confused by the fact he was somewhere he didn't recognize. Seeing some of the rocks and hills, he thought he was in the Vale, he hoped he was in the Vale.

But it was soon clear this was not the Vale, this was very far from it, the heat, the burning sun, the smoke in the distance, where was he?. He began to walk, feeling his breeches stick to him, he needed to bathe, to clean himself, but there was no water in sight, he needed to find water, food, shelter and then he could think on how to get out of here, how to get back, how to get his revenge.

Was the dragon real? Was it a dream? It must be, there were no such things as dragons, they must have put something in his drink, in his food. He himself knew of many potions and tonics which could make a man think something was real, but when? And if so where were his men?. He remembered them grabbing him, handing him to the dragon, but if there was no dragon, then that mustn't be true either.

Were they dead? They must be, they'd not have betrayed him, not with how well he paid, not with the extras he ensured they got. His mind was racing as he walked and finally he came to some grass, some trees, though they were not like any he'd ever seen before. He saw a stream though, it's water clear and crisp and racing over to it he bent down to drink, before jumping back. Was it safe? Was it worth it to take the risk? In the end thirst won out and as he drank he found it was the best he'd ever tasted.

He looked to the stream and saw it ran for miles, there was more than enough, but he needed to bathe, he needed to clean his clothing and so he jumped in and almost grimaced as he saw the filth come off him. He retched at the smell as he took his clothing off, scrubbed himself as clean as he could and washed his clothes as best as he was able. Then naked he climbed from the water and hung the clothes to dry, laying out under a tree, he looked up to see fruit growing.

Grabbing a nearby stick he began to hit at the branches and the fruit fell, it was a strange purple fruit, soft and he bit into it to find it tasted incredible, the juices ran down his chin and he found a large stone in the middle which he ate around. After eating his fill he leaned back against the tree, eventually feeling cold he reached for his clothing to find them dry and so redressed himself. He gathered some more of the fruits and carried them as he went to find some shelter.

Unluckily he found none that night and so slept out in the open, it was cold but not unbearably so and as he drifted off he found himself back in places and a time he'd never forgot.

_He was holding his sword facing a man far larger than him, a man he had no right to face, but for her he'd face the dragons themselves. The man laughed at him and she looked at him with so much pity, he felt his rage and then there was pain agonizing pain._

_He was laying in a bed and she was with him, her dress being unbuttoned before his eyes, he smiled as he saw her breasts, as he saw the pinkness of her nipples, he felt himself rise and then he was inside her. She looked down at him and smiled and then it was no longer her, it was her sister, it was Lysa and she was pushing down on him and he struggled but she was stronger, he was too weak, he closed his eyes, but still it was Lysa's face he saw._

He woke up to find the pain he was feeling was agonizing, it was as if he had just been cut down once again, he ripped open his shirt to find the scar still sealed, though the pain didn't dissipate. He staggered to his feet and began to walk and then around him he began to hear voices.

"_It was always me Petyr, she never loved you, it was me and you who were meant to be together always." Lysa's voice called out._

"_He is our son Petyr, yours and mine, he is the symbol of our love."_

"_Why would she wish for a boy like you when she has a man like me waiting for her." Brandon Stark's voice called out as he laughed._

"You're Dead, You're dead." he shouted as the pains grew worse.

He collapsed to the ground and once again found himself lost in dreams.

_A silver prince walked towards him, a thin sword in his hand and hate on his face, behind him two men in white cloaks carried their own blades and then there were more, too many to count, too many to see. But faces he recognized, faces he knew, a burned lord, a strangled heir, a woman holding a babe and a little dark haired girl. _

"_You."_

"_You."_

"_You."_

_They called and he ran as fast as he could away from them, he heard the roar then and the dragon flew in the sky, it landed in front of him and he looked back as the people came closer._

"_You caused this."_

"_You and your ambition."_

"_Chaos is a ladder."_

"_Now it's time to pay."_

He screamed as he woke up, the pain even worse, he felt the sweat drip from his head, felt it soak his skin, he reached to his chest almost willing to tear the scar open to stop the pain. He felt it then, beneath his fingers, something was alive, something was moving and as he looked to his chest he saw them. There were more than he could count, more than he dared count, all moving, he beat at them with his hands, tried to force them to stop, but the pain, the pain, he cried out and yet it continued.

He felt the liquid run from his eyes, reached his hands to it and screamed when he saw the blood, he crawled on his hands and knees, and collapsed once again, once again lost in his dreams.

_He was in the throne room, alone with the throne in front of him, his dream, his dream so close he could almost taste it, he moved towards it only to find himself bound and then around him the room filled. He saw him there the dragon king who'd tried him, sitting on a throne beside Margaery Tyrell. To his left stood his mother and Ser Arthur Dayne, to his right Barristan the Bold and Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Oswell Whent._

_To one side stood Olenna Tyrell and her family, to the other Ned Stark and his and he saw her then, Cat, his Cat and she looked at him and sneered and he felt his heart break in two. He looked to Sansa who looked at him with disgust. The others arrived then, the ghosts from his past, Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia, Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys, Ser Jonathor and Prince Lewyn, Queen Rhaella and the Mad King and he saw the dragon king look to his grandfather._

"_Grandfather what say you?"._

"_Burn him, Burn him." Aerys said loudly as he laughed._

"_Father?"_

"_Burn him." Prince Rhaegar said._

"_Burn him."_

"_Burn him."_

"_Burn him"_

_The voices quietened around the room and he watched as the boy stood up._

"_Lord Petyr Baelish, Littlefinger, purveyor of lies and whores, you have been sentenced to death by fire, it's time for you to burn."_

He felt the fire envelop him, felt himself burn and the pain was unlike anything he could ever imagine, it woke him from his dreams and the screams rang around the valley he was in, he looked in horror so see smoke coming from his mouth, from his nostrils, from anywhere it could. As he screamed he saw he wasn't in a grass lined valley, there were no trees around him, no streams or rivers, nothing but burned lands and a river of fire.

The pain went on for days, the burning not allowing him to sleep, to move, to do anything but lie there and feel it. Beneath his skin he saw them move, worse now he knew what they were, the one which had crawled from his mouth was longer than his arm, it had scurried away not waiting for it's brothers and sisters to be born. But he knew it was only a matter of time, he felt it then in his eyes, the pain, the burning more intense, the liquid flowing freer and then he heard the pops and there was agony and blindness as he lost both his eyes.

The end itself was quick, though the pain felt eternal, they came from every orifice, they left eagerly and quickly and none of them gently and he felt himself be ripped apart, his tongue had burned away and so it was silent. Silent and alone with no one to miss or care for him, no one to mourn or even know of his passing, he had fallen to the bottom of the ladder, each step he'd taken had been for nought.

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Olenna. **

When Princess Daenerys arrived on her dragon, she along with all the lords were blown away by how tiny, how beautiful, how much like her mother she looked. She looked as the lords stared at the girl, wondering how such a small thing could control a dragon, she was happiest to see how she interacted with her nephew though. While Jae had told her of his aunt's plans in the east, knowing she was a dragonrider filled her with some trepidation, what if she decided to look west instead?. But seeing the two together it was clear her fears were unfounded, the girl loved her nephew and there would be no dance between these two.

The other girl with her was even stranger, small, wearing breeches and carrying a sword, and rather than greet the king as protocol dictated, she had instead run and jumped into his arms making both of them laugh. When she saw Lord Stark look at her and the girl do the same to him, she realized then this was the Arya the king spoke so fondly of, his wild little cousin who reminded him of his mother. She held her breath when the princess met Margaery but once again was pleased at the smiles and the whispers between the two.

They had no feast for her as the wedding was almost upon them and Jae allowed her to sit with Margaery so they could get to know each, and both of them seemed to be doing fine in that regard. Jae spent most of his own time with a new Kingsguard as his cousin barely left his side, though he did speak to the lords and she was happy with how at ease he seemed.

"Are you not enjoying yourself grandmother." Willas said leaning in to her.

"I am, just nervous, to see Margaery wed, to see her crowned a queen, it's everything I ever wanted." she said having no need to hide herself from her grandson.

"And tomorrow she will be."

"I know, a part of me fears something would happen to stop it, something would go wrong, seeing the princess arrive, I half expected her to deny Margaery, to speak against her." she said as she and Willas looked to where her granddaughter and the princess were laughing openly.

"It seems Marge won her over." he said and she smiled proudly.

"It does, don't mind me, I'm being a silly old woman, how fares your own talks with lady Sansa?"

"She's very young grandmother, she's a sweet girl and she in some ways acts older, but she's very young." he said and she nodded.

"In the future she won't be Willas, it's not like I'd see you married now, but in a few years when she's older. Your grandfather had a number of years on me and most lords marry younger ladies."

"I know, it's... I don't know maybe it's just thinking of being wed, I'd almost given up."

She said nothing knowing what he meant, despite his status as lord, some girls had looked down on her grandson because of his injury, now he'd be the greatest catch in Westeros, well after tomorrow he would be. She looked to the princess and sighed, she'd be perfect if things were different, not only would the royal family never give up two matches, but given her plans, Essos was not where her grandson was needed.

As the meal died down she was pleased to see Jae sitting with Margaery, both of them whispering and laughing with each other. All her life she had hoped for a king for her rose, she had wished Margaery would be lucky enough to find love, though doubted it would come to pass. Jae was more than she'd dared hope for her, a king, a dragon and a good man who seemed to love her granddaughter, or at the very least was well on his way to.

Margaery came over to her before she left for her room and Olenna could see the smile on her face, Jae was speaking to his uncle and mother, while his aunt was talking to Willas and Garlan. Loras had spent most of the last few days ether in his room brooding, or following after Ser Arthur Dayne and tonight it was the latter.

"Grandmother I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together tonight." Margaery said.

"That's fine sweetling, you are happy though, with the king, the wedding, you are happy?" she asked and the smile on Margaery's face answered her more clearly than her words.

"I am grandmother, I am." she said and Olenna nodded as Margaery hugged her.

"You and the princess?"

"Dany, she's fun grandmother, she told me she sees me as family already."

"Good."

They spoke a little more and then Alerie came over to ensure Margaery was well rested before the ceremony on the morrow. Olenna wasn't surprised to see the king follow, escorting her to her room. He never came back either, obviously agreeing with the idea of an early night, perhaps he too was eager for the morning to come.

Waking up the next morning she dressed and broke her fast early, making her way to Margaery's room to see her being made ready for the day ahead. They had spared no expense for this wedding, though a part of her wished it was in the Great Sept, to see her married in front of the people of Kings Landing. But the wedding needed to happen now, she knew that, the king did too and so they had worked everyday to make it happen, the dress, the feast, all of it.

"Grandmother, what do you think?" Margaery said standing up in her wedding dress, her hair tied up so the necklace the king had given her could be seen "Grandmother?" Margaery said and she realized she hadn't answered.

"My dear, you look so beautiful, a queen, a true queen." she said and Margaery smiled as Olenna wiped her eyes, the tears not something she had expected.

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

Waking up he felt him in his head, Rhaegon had returned, right now he, Brankardix and Ellanys were resting in a set of caves Brankardix had found along the river, but soon they would fly here. His son was excited, he could sense Arya was here and he wished for her to ride him, he had shown Jae the way it would be, how he could warg in and allow his cousin some control of the dragon. It would be difficult and require practice, he hadn't even been sure it was possible, until he spoke to Bloodraven the night before.

"_It is good to see you young king, all is ready, the time is almost upon us."_

"_I know, any advice?"_

"_Win." Bloodraven said and then chuckled making Jae laugh._

"_The free folk?"_

"_Will be waiting for you when the time is right, seek out Mother Mole and don't back down when challenged, do what you must and they'll follow."_

"_Our enemy?"_

"_Blinded for now, but that won't always be the case, so when you are ready you must come."_

"_I will. I need to ask you something about dragons."_

"_You know more than me about them young king." Bloodraven said._

"_Rhaegon has shown me a rider upon his back, two actually, but one has no dragon blood and the other little."_

"_Then how can they ride?" Bloodraven asked and Jae sighed._

"_That's what I was about to ask you, my son says we can, all of us, that if I warg with him a bond can be formed, while not as strong as a dragon bond, a bond can be formed."_

"_I've not heard of such a thing, but as I said you know more of dragons than I. But if your dragon believes it, then it is worth giving it a go is it not, another Dragonrider would be a blessing."_

"_I need to practice, do I have the time?"_

"_Bring one with you when you come North, you will have time then." _

"_As you say, you and the children?"_

"_What of us?" Bloodraven asked._

"_Do you need to be there, where you are is it safe?"_

"_No."_

"_Can I take you away?"_

"_I do not know." Bloodraven said a look of intrigue on his face "I do not know, but perhaps, it may be possible."_

"_If it can be done, I should do it, you're more valuable to me here than there, is there somewhere you can go, somewhere you can do what you do?"_

"_There is, we shall speak on this another day young king, go, go to your bride, find that future you fight for."_

He dressed and ate in his room, he would wait here rather than see anyone until it was time, he closed his eyes and sought Syrax out, she would be flying over Harrenhal soon and he needed to know how long he had. His eagle though had already left Harrenhal and was flying south and when he saw them he knew he was running out of time, thank the gods Dany was here with him, the war was soon to be upon them.

Sending Syrax further south, he wondered if Stannis too had made his move, with Tywin making his own he felt he must be. It would seem his wedding night was not going to stretch into another day, he would have to make the best of it. The knock on the door took him from his thoughts and he opened it to find his mother and Arthur standing there.

"You look very handsome, are you sure you're my son?" his mother japed making him laugh.

"I must be, for who else could be my mother but a she wolf." he said.

"You look well my king, but tired?"

"I was making plans Arthur, we leave on the morrow, early, it's time."

"No, can't it wait?" his mother asked and he shook his head.

"Not if it's to work. Margaery, I'll explain it to her, can you, her, Arya can you." he said and his mother nodded.

A few moments later they left and Barristan, Ser Gerold, Oswell and Kalors arrived, all decked out in their Kingsguard amour, their swords at their hips and as Ser Gerold looked to him, the White Bull smiled putting him at ease.

"Come your grace, it's time you were wed." Oz said and Jae walked from the room.

Highgarden's Sept though not huge was large enough that the lords and their most important men all had a seat, as he walked to the front Arthur stood waiting, the Targaryen wedding cloak held in his hands. He tied it around him and together they waited, Jae looking around the Sept, the lords were looking at him with happy looks he was glad to see. Seeing his mother's face and his uncle's, his aunt smiling at him and Arya who despite how uncomfortable she looked, looking beautiful in a dress.

He turned to look at Margaery's family, her brothers sitting there all three of them looking at him, her mother smiling as she wiped a tear from her eye and Lady Olenna with the largest smile of all. Then he heard the noise at the doors and the footsteps and the vision she presented was breathtaking. The cloak in her house's colors, the glimpses he could see of her dress as she walked and her face with it's beaming smile, all of it made the world around him disappear.

She was beside him before he knew it and her father removed the cloak, and then Jae saw the dress for the first time. It was made of a lace so delicate it looked as if it could blow away, embroidered into it, were small golden roses wrapped in a three headed dragons embrace, perfectly matching the necklace he gave her. Her shoulders were bared and her hair tied up and Jae couldn't stop looking at her neck, when he finally looked to her face she was looking at him with a slight bit of worry on her face, which he relieved with the biggest smile he could.

He untied his cloak moving towards her, feeling her shiver slightly as his fingers brushed her shoulders and he tied the cloak onto her. They turned to face the Septon and he found her hand already in his, he hadn't even noticed he'd taken it, after some prayers and some songs, he removed the ribbon from his pocket and wrapped it around their hands and then they were facing each other.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone. Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day, Until the end of my days." he said and smiled as Margaery spoke as he did, both saying the words as one.

"With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my wife and queen, from this day and for all my days." he leaned forward placing his arms around her and when he felt her lips against his, he felt it, this was different, this kiss was different.

He looked into her eyes when he broke the kiss and saw her looking at him, both of them resisting the urge to lick their lips and kiss again, he smiled and they turned to the Septon.

"I now declare his grace King Jaehaerys and her grace Queen Margaery to be wed, they are one heart, one body, one soul and what the gods have joined together no man can ever part."

He turned with her and nodded to Arthur who carried the crown forward in his hands, he heard the gasp in the Sept when they saw it, looking to Margaery he leaned forward and asked her to kneel, before taking the crown from Arthur and placing it on her head.

"I hereby crown you my Queen, you are my equal in everything, from this day forward let it be known that a command from you carries the same weight as if it were from mine own lips. My lords, my ladies, I give you Queen Margaery of House Tyrell and now Targaryen, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

The wedding had been all she had hoped for and more, her husband, gods her husband, seeing him there, feeling his lips on hers, his hands on hers, she had shivered thinking of the night to come. She had spent years knowing this would come to pass one day, she knew what happened between a man and a woman on their wedding night. Margaery had always thought she'd be nervous, yet found herself eager, excited, wishing for the feast to end just so she could be alone with him.

The crown felt light on her head, the reality of it and what it meant though was a burden and one she hoped she'd carry well. She was shocked to find she'd be starting to carry it far earlier than she had expected, Jae whispering while they danced that he would be gone early on the morrow, the war was upon them, the battles soon to begin. When he had told her that she wouldn't be able to wave them off she was confused, surely the men would need time to ready themselves.

"_They won't be coming, they'll be staying here and marching later on." Jae said._

"_I don't understand."_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_I do."_

"_The Reach could never make it in time, the battles ahead will be fought without them, but I swear I've planned them out, if I felt I couldn't win, if I felt more danger or that I was taking too big a risk, I'd not do that to you."_

"_But, if you can't use them then why, why did you need to marry me?" she asked and he leaned in to kiss her._

"_I didn't, I wanted to." he said._

Knowing he was leaving earlier, she wished to be abed much sooner, almost feeling the urge to rush through their meal, but it wasn't to be, they ate, they danced, they spoke together. Jae's two cousin's both told her how happy they were for her, the little one even threatened her until she pointed out she was a queen, and then she just shrugged saying she didn't care, making her laugh along with the girl.

Finally the time came and she shook her head and tried her best not to laugh out loud at the look on her husbands face, when someone suggested a bedding, this had worried her most of all. She knew it was tradition, but hoped it would not be one Jae would take part in, she found to her joy and relief the last thing he would allow was for her to be stripped and paraded to her room.

It was incredibly amusing to see the realization on the faces of the lords, some of whom she knew were relishing seeing her unclothed, that their king would not allow such a thing. Given Jae was a man with a Direwolf, Dragons and some of the most famous knights the realm had ever known as his guards, not to mention his own skill with a blade, it was not a surprise there was no argument. So instead he led her to the room himself and once alone he turned to her.

"My queen." he said moving closer to her his hands brushing her hair off her neck.

"My king." she whispered as their lips met.

She had been told it would hurt and it did, though he was gentle and gave her time to get used to him, what she hadn't been told was that it could feel so good also. Seeing him naked was as exciting to her as it obviously was for him as he undressed her, his body was firm and muscled and she felt herself longing to explore it. Jae though seemed far more eager in exploring hers and in the end it almost became a battle, a playful one, but a battle all the same, both of them looking eagerly at the other.

The act itself was over far quicker than any of them would have liked, but despite the discomfort, she found she wished to try again very soon, something Jae agreed with and something which she was surprised could actually be done, since they did so more than once that night. By the time morning had arrived, she was worn out, yet Jae never slept, even when she drifted off, he lay on his side watching her.

At first light he was up and getting dressed and she wished for nothing more than to drag him back to their bed and hold him tightly, never to let him go. She watched as he walked to the door and she felt hurt he was leaving without saying goodbye, but to her relief he was just letting Ghost inside.

"Morning wife." he said turning to her when he noticed she was awake.

"Morning husband." she said smiling as he came and sat on the bed kissing her softly.

"Ghost will stay with you, don't let him out of your sight, he and the remaining Kingsguard are yours to command."

"Who will you be taking with you?"

"Arthur and Barristan."

"When will you, how will I... when will I know?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Syrax will return with word, you can order the men to Kings Landing, ride with them if you wish, by the time you get there it will be over, or you can wait here and I'll fly and collect you?"

"Could you meet me on the road, I want to move, to do something?."

"As you command my queen." he said kissing her again.

"Be safe my love, come back to me." she said.

"Always."

She kissed him once more and they each said they loved the other and he turned to walk away, stopping at the door to look at her as she lay in their bed. Then he was gone and she felt as if her heart was leaving with him, as if it was no longer hers and would not be full again until he returned. Ghost jumped on the bed and she threw her arms around him, willing the tears not to fall, but finding herself crying into the wolf's white fur.

**A/N: As always thanks to all who've read and reviewed. Up next, as Tywin marches and Stannis makes his move, Jae's plan is revealed as war comes to Westeros.**

Biohazard: Thanks so much.

Xand007: Thanks my friend. Hope you enjoyed LF's end. The war is next so we'll see what happens with Stannis et al.

Lord Villareal: They had no real evidence on LF so Jae played him, besides he needed to suffer. Hope you liked the wedding, we'll see with Loras, Brienne and Robar soon enough their roles. It was Rickard who Stafford saw, but he may not die here as without the deaths of his sons Lord Karstark has a different mindset. On Robb he's with Dacey here and spoke to Cat about her and wants to ask his father to marry her, since he won't be taking castles he won't meet Jeyne Westerling.

Princess: Thanks so much.

Paulies: Exactly, plus he needs the opportunity, if it presented itself, if Tywin was in a stronger position perhaps, but Just having Ned alive changes the game for Roose, though he doesn't know of Ramsay yet.

cjthedvall: thanks so much, it updates every monday.

Dunk: Glad you enjoyed it. As you see LF met his fate, that was exactly it, he had no evidence to convict him, had he then he may have held a proper trial with the lords and all, however he never intended that and just let LF believe he had won, he also wanted him to suffer and see what his endgame was. Oxcross was in the books/show pretty much a rout, most of Robbs victories were, he caught them with their pants down at Whispering Wood, Battle of the Camps and Oxcross and won easily, planning and tactics and surprise are very hard to defend against. While he went against Jae's orders and Jae won't be happy, the result was Tywin leaving too, though in the end he may have anyway.

I think any swordsman seeing Arthur would be like that, i do like the idea of Oz going what about me though lol.

On a normal situation yes he could be exactly as you say, but he's not even getting close to Stannis, it was never Jae's plan to use the Reach for this particular encounter, only for others if it went that way.

We'll see how he reacts post the battle too.

Outcome: As you see he suffered greatly. I agree to a point, there in some ways have to be stakes too, but for me all deaths should be important, they should serve a purpose and far too often it becomes more a we now need to kill someone thing, but if the stakes are high enough, then there should be deaths.

On Roose your so right, he's not a fool, he betrayed them because of his ambition and knowing he'd win, here he knows he'd lose, where it could be a thing is knowing about Ramsay.

Jayley: Robb was just supposed to make it look like he was attacking, while technically he went against Jae's orders, in a lot of ways he was right to do so, there will be some tension between them, but in the end Jae isn't a fool either. As you see the wedding was next and as for why Valyria, both to make him suffer greatly and because he actually had no real evidence against him.

Nagiten: Thanks so much. That's the thing with Loras, it's what he will be, will he be with Jae as a KG assigned to Marge or will they create an equal branch of the royal guard. LF got his and Stannis and Tywin will find out about Jae next. Thanks for your concern, i'm doing as well as i can, it's much appreciated though.

Infinity Mask: Hopefully this chapter will fully put those worries at bay, LF got his just desserts. I can understand that, it's that fine line between a subject and family, if it was in public it would have been different. Completely with you on Robb and on Ned/Cat's parenting, had they done a better job then how different things could have turned out to be.

Guest. Once again you're looking at things from the perspective of a subject and a king, here it's a potential family member and a king, it's a completely different thing and was done in private away from everyone.

Had Olenna brought that up with other people present then you're spot on, in a room with just Jae and Margaery she's not asking as Olenna Tyrell head of house Tyrell, she's asking as Olenna Tyrell grandmother to the woman Jae is marrying.

Now Jae could have said it's none of your business, how dare you ask me that, oh Jeyne is my mistress and she won't be the last one, now do you have anything else to say to me, no, good, lets get this wedding done then.

But saying she had no right to ask is missing out on the fact she's still a grandmother looking out for her granddaughter and in that respect has every right to ask, she's no right to demand, but she has ever right to ask.

Iridium: Hope you're not feeling the same about LF now, they had no evidence to convict him and dealing with him even if they had would have meant a beheading, he wouldn't have suffered enough. Instead Jae played him, let him think he had the upper hand, so he'd find out what his plan was, what his goals, he now knows the Vale was his trump card.

As for dumping him in Valyria, this was why, Jae knows exactly what will happen to him there.

Ruki: Thanks so much, really glad you're liking it, that's the thing we see enough of the other pairings, better writers than i have handled Jonsa and Jonerys, so i'll stick to those we see less of in my own stories, Jon/Marge, Jon/Myrcella, Jon/Arianne and Jon/Rhaenys to come, plus a Jon/OC which is very different.

Adamieeri: Thanks so much, so glad you liked it.

Xan Merrick: Thanks my friend: With Garlan i just wanted to show the difference of how someone trained daily by Arthur would be. Glad you liked the dragon flight. Oxcross shows just how much surprise works, Robb in canon used this really well, Grey Wind probably had the most kills of anyone in the northern army. As you see with LF, he really would have been best off had he been convicted. We'll learn more about the shadows soon. As for Loras well he's going to have a reason to look at Jae differently in a little bit.


	29. War What is it Good For

**Highgarden 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She had dozed off some, though to call it sleep would be a lie, instead, she had shut her eyes and leaning against the white fur of the wolf, tried to let her worry for her husband not envelop her. She had managed somehow, and now it was time she got up from the bed, Ghost looking at her all the while as she called for her maids. Dressing quickly, she placed the crown on her head and walked from her room, the two Kingsguard waiting outside for her. The Lords and her family would need to be told and she knew he wished for her to be the one to do so.

All eyes looked to her as she walked in, her grandmother, mother and father already sitting at their table, Garlan and Loras beside them. Her goodmother and new cousins too, though their father was not there, around the room she saw the lords look at her inquisitively, noticing both that Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell walked behind her and that Jae was not with her. She walked to where her grandmother was sitting and then she turned to face the room.

"My Lords, as you can no doubt see my husband the king is not with me at the moment, he left early this morning to prepare for the fight to come." she said and heard the mumbling from certain lords.

"Your grace, when will he return?" Lord Mathis Rowan said.

"He will not my lord, we are to join him outside Kings Landing. We are to begin our march as soon as we can, his own duties and preparations require his full attention my lords, as you can well imagine, but the fight begins now and so we march." she said as strongly as she could.

It seemed to work, and with chants of "Your Grace." and "Fire and Blood," the room quickly emptied, lords, their retainers, their leading knights, all making their way outside to begin to prepare for the march ahead. Margaery looked to see her grandmother smile at her, her father, torn between rising to prepare and waiting to see if he was needed here. She took her seat, and a meal was placed in front of her and while she ate some, she found she had little appetite.

"You did very well your grace." Lyanna said and she heard Arya and Sansa speaking to each other, the younger girl angry that Jae had left.

"Thank you." she said as her grandmother looked to her for more information.

"Your grace?" her father said and she shook her head.

"God's, I'm still Margaery, please." she said a half-smile on her face when Lyanna laughed.

"Now you know how I felt Margaery." Lyanna said and she nodded.

"You are the queen of the seven kingdoms now granddaughter, even we must call you by your title, lest we forget in public." her grandmother said and she reluctantly agreed.

"The king your grace?" Garlan asked.

"My husband is off winning this war, with luck by the time we arrive at Kings Landing it will be over." she said and saw both her brothers look to each other and then their father.

"But our armies?" her father said.

"Were never needed, my lord." Lyanna said and Margaery was thankful for the interruption.

"I don't understand." her father said and the confused look on his face was a clear example of that.

"It doesn't matter father, we march and we make our way to Kings Landing, if Jae is right it'll be to secure the city and for us both to be crowned, should he be wrong then we need to be there to help win the fight, either way we march." she said and a moment later her father and brothers were racing off to make their own preparations.

"You handled that well your grace." her grandmother said with a smirk.

"We must be prepared for both grandmother, there is nothing between us and Kings Landing but the ground we need to cover and we must cover it quickly." she said and saw Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell nod in agreement.

"His grace really believes he can win this without us?" her grandmother said looking to the knights and Lyanna.

"The king planned for every contingency my lady, every possible outcome, this is but one of them." Ser Gerold said and Margaery looked to see if the knight showed any sign of worry.

"Eat your grace, then we will make ready to leave." Lyanna said to her and she smiled, feeling a little less nervous.

In the end, it took them almost a day and a half to actually be ready to set off, and even then it was a staggered line that left Highgarden. Jae's cousin Arya had insisted on coming along, Jeyne Poole too as she'd serve as one of her ladies, they had also been joined by the Frey's and she'd been surprised by Lady Roslin. The woman perhaps the least Frey looking person ever, along with both her brother's, who certainly took after their Rosby side of the family.

Olyvar was a little annoyed the king wasn't here for him to squire for, though that soon changed when Ser Gerold allowed him to squire for him until they met up with Jae and the others. Her Grandmother rode in the wheelhouse and so would Margaery at various points along the journey, but for now, she, her goodmother and Arya all rode surrounded by both Kingsguard and Loras, who it seemed was acting unofficially as one.

She looked back at Highgarden in the distance and wondered when she'd get the chance to return, she didn't expect it to be soon, Kings Landing would be her home from now on. It would take them over a moon to reach the capital and given what Jae had said by that time it would be done with, she hoped he was right, but more importantly, she hoped he was safe.

"He will be fine my queen, my son will return to us both, of that I have no doubt." Lyanna said noticing her worried look, Margaery smiled in return.

"I look forward to seeing him again." she said her smile broader now as she realized just how much she meant every single word.

**The Riverlands 298 AC.**

**Dany.**

She had been woken far earlier than she wished and when she saw Jae's face she knew it was time, she felt Ellanys flying towards them, her dragon flying with her brothers and all three of them knowing what was to come. After dressing in her armor and tying her sword to her side, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed some food, eating along the way, she packed the rest and waited for Jae and his uncle.

Once they took to the air, she was glad Jae had taken his uncle with him, not that she'd have minded doing so herself, but spending time alone on Ellanys was so much more fun for her. She could relax more, not have to worry about the person behind or in front of her, though looking to see Jae with three passengers and she with none she did feel somewhat guilty.

When they saw Riverrun though she felt much better, they landed and immediately guards were taking a knee when they saw Jae, he though quickly waving them back to their feet. They walked towards the gates and it wasn't long until Lord Edmure and Lady Catelyn came running. Seeing the look on the lady's face made Dany look around to see if Lakoes was nearby, happily it didn't take her long to find her.

"My queen." Lakoes said smiling as she walked to her, Missandei walking alongside her.

"It's good to see you too." she said leaning forward to kiss her and hoping it wouldn't be for the final time.

"Come, you must be tired." Lakoes said and she shook her heard.

"I can't stay, it's time Lakoes." she said and saw the worried look she was given by both Lakoes and Missandei.

"Do you have to go too my queen?" Missandei asked.

"I do, what we're about to do requires all three dragons." she said and Lakoes looked to where Jae was saying his goodbyes to his aunt and uncle.

She found herself being held tightly by Lakoes, neither of them willing to say goodbye just yet, but when she felt Jae walk behind her she moved from her embrace.

"I will bring her home Lakoes, trust in that." Jae said and she saw the blond breathe a little easier.

"I trust in you both." Lakoes said and Jae smiled, before saying goodbye to Missandei.

They walked quietly back to the dragons, she, Ellanys and Rhaegon would fly off first, Jae, Arthur, Barristan flying in the opposite direction.

"Remember Dany, you are a dragon, Fire and Blood." Jae said hugging her tightly.

"Fire and Blood." she said as she kissed his cheek.

She was airborne a few minutes later, Ellanys eager to fly with her brother, both of them playing in the air, in the distance she saw Jae and Brankardix, her nephew's dragon flying faster as it had further to go. While she flew over Harrenhal she looked down, the large castle almost looking like a blade of grass so far below her was it. She flew further south and eventually, she saw the Lannister army marching, there were far more than she expected and she hoped Jae had timed this right.

In the Kingswood she felt them, through Ellanys more than seeing or hearing them, she knew they were there and so she landed where she could and waited. It didn't take too long for Grey Worm to make his way to her, the unsullied leader moving with a group of his men. When they saw her they bowed as she walked to them, guarding her then as they led her to the rest of the men.

"My queen this one is happy to see you well." Grey worm said.

"And I you Torgho Nudho." she replied "The men are ready?"

"As you command my queen, the unsullied stand and await your orders."

"There's been no trouble?"

"Some men came to burn the woods, orders from the false king, they were no trouble though." Grey Worm said and any other man would have laughed or smirked, but the unsullied leader was a stoic as ever.

"Are any left alive?"

"No my queen." he said and she nodded.

When they reached the men she was impressed as always, they stood at attention, their spears and shields held ready for action, eight thousand unsullied, and one thousand of the Company of the Dragon's archers along with their own guard unit and a protective cavalry force, all ready to do her bidding, to do Jae's will.

"Dovaogēdy, vali hen zaldrīzes, tubī mazemi arlī ñuha lentor's dēmalion, vīlībagon sȳrī, yn māzigon arlī ȳgha, syt aōha dāria kessa emagon jorrāelagon hen ao arlī.

Perzys Ānogār"

"_Unsullied, Men of the Dragon, today we take back my family's throne, fight well, but come back safe, for your King and Queen will have need of you again. _

_Fire and Blood."_

"Perzys Ānogār" the chants roared out, the spears smacking on the ground.

"Torgho Nudho, fight well, fight safe, when you see the signal attack, protect the innocent and accept surrender, but do not put yourself more at risk than you need." she said and Grey Worm nodded.

"Be safe my queen." he said and she walked back towards the dragons, looking to the sky, she watched as it began to get dark, before she climbed on Ellanys and looked to Rhaegon and then took to flight.

**The Black Betha, 298 AC.**

**Davos.**

They had set sail and as night fell they were close. Mathos standing beside him, he looked to the armada they had and knew it should be larger. The lord's of the Narrow Isle had refused the call, there were no Velaryon's here, no Sunglass, or Celtigar, all had deserted the rightful king. But in taking the Stormlands back, in bringing in his bannermen, in his wife's family, they had enough, just.

He looked out to see the Fury leading the way, his king no doubt standing beside the red woman, Maric giving the Oarsmen their orders, while Devan squired for his king. Somewhere out there, the Lady Marya and the Wraith carried his other two sons, almost his entire family here to support the man who raised him up from nothing. He said a silent prayer to keep them all safe, to bring them all home to Marya and the rest of his boys.

"Father is that it?" Mathos asked excitedly and Davos looked, they were still a distance away but he could see the Red Keep in the distance and Blackwater Bay beckoned them forward.

"It is son. We should be upon it within the hour." he said reaching up and touching the pouch which contained his finger bones, hoping the luck would rub off one more time.

"His grace will win a great victory tonight, Lady Melisandre says her god has foreseen it."

"Maybe she has boy, but I'll tell you what I know, we're in grave danger here and will be for some time and when the arrows start flying and ships start coming towards us, the only god you'll care for is the man standing next to you."

"Father that's blasphemy." Mathos said shocked.

"I believe not in her god son. I believe in Stannis Baratheon, it wasn't a god who raised me up, nor one who gave me my lands, it was a man, a king and it's he who I owe my allegiance and faith to, he and he alone." he said walking to grab a drink.

Truth be told he wasn't one for drinking while sailing, he preferred a clear head and while he wasn't averse to drinking, he'd much rather do it in a tavern on land, but for some reason his throat felt dry. Walking down to his cabin he found the bottle quickly, opening it and drinking a large swallow. The wine was a gift from Saan, a good vintage the pirate declared, though for Davos all wine was a good vintage, especially when you were more used to the slop called ale they served in Pisswater Bend.

"Captain we're getting close." Arlo his first mate said and Davos put the wine back and walked back onto the deck.

They were almost there, he looked out onto the bay and immediately felt something was wrong, it took him a few minutes to realize what it was, there were no ships. Where was the fleet? True Stannis controlled it mostly, but there were others, and yet not all of them were here, Where were they?.

He looked closer, seeing some of the ships he recognized, but it was the one's that were missing that worried him, one in particular. The only ship in the split fleet which had a chance against the Fury was King Robert's Hammer and it was nowhere to be seen. He began to hurriedly look around as the ships sailed further into the bay, night falling making it harder for him to see, but he did begin to notice things and his worry increased.

"Those towers, are new." he said pointing to the two watchtowers at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush, and as they continued to sail he noticed the large chain.

"Father?" Mathos said noticing his worried expression.

Before he had a chance to say anymore though, before he had a chance to think what this all meant, the battle itself had started.

"To arms, get to your positions, Hard to Starboard." he began shouting orders as they moved deeper into the bay, the first of the royal ships coming upon them.

Some of his men began firing flaming arrows, though they were far too far away from anything to cause damage, ordering them to make ready and keep their arrows unlit, he looked around trying to assess the situation. Behind him Saan's ships were left to guard the rear and he cursed Imry for his stupidity, he should have sent the pirate first, if anyone would know or smell a trap it would be Saan.

Ahead of him, some ships were sailing faster, the royal fleet was retreating and Davos felt his stomach twist and turn.

"I told you, father, Lady Melisandre promised us a great victory." Mathos said and he saw them then.

The ships were sailing too slowly to be manned, which could only mean, oh by the gods.

"Fireship." he said and less than a moment later he was proved, right and wrong.

It was fire all right, though not any normal one, normal fire didn't burn green, as ships around him began to blow up, as the green fire came close, he ran to the wheel, hoping to turn around. Looking behind him he saw the chain raised, saw the ships crash into it, to the side the fleet was being decimated and he could only hope Devan and Maric were safe far ahead.

As for Allard and Dale, he feared the worst and when he looked at Mathos's scared features he shouted.

"Abandon ship, to the water, to the water."

But it was too little, too late, the fire was upon them, as the force of the explosion sent him flying, he thought he saw his son engulfed in the flames, thought he saw his men burn. As he hit the water though he believed he must be meeting his gods, as he swore he saw a white dragon fly overhead.

**Crownlands 298 AC.**

**Tywin.**

He felt the excitement build, it was an unusual feeling for him, he was normally more dispassionate, more subdued, it was what needed to be done, and so he rarely enjoyed it. After when it was done, when he had beaten another enemy, when he had achieved his goals, he would feel satisfied, he could enjoy a glass of wine, a jape with his brother, though it was usually Kevan who made the jokes.

But now, he had marched his army over miles, yet they had encountered no resistance, their march had been uninterrupted, he had managed, yet again, to catch his enemies by surprise. He'd love to be a fly on the wall of Stannis's ship when he realized it, when he came to realize he'd fallen into the lion's jaws. But for now, he let himself enjoy the ride, Kevan riding alongside him, Addam off scouting ahead, soon he'd know what he'd face and then he could prepare.

With the Reach on the march too, or soon to be anyway, he'd soon be able to squash the wolf also, but for now, he was hunting and unlike Robert, he'd not fall to a woodland animal. He almost chuckled at his own humor, when he saw the riders began to return, Addam leading the way and riding straight towards him.

"My lord, the ships have been spotted close to the bay and there are men riding to siege the gates."

"How many?"

"Two thousand I'd say, my lord, give or take, but no more than that." Addam said.

"He thinks he can take Kings Landing with two thousand men, does he really believe his naval strength that much an advantage?" Kevan said and he looked to his brother.

"In some ways he's right, should he land that's where they're at their weakest, unless Tyrion does his job." He said and both Addam and Kevan looked at him.

"I saw new watchtowers my lord, at the mouth of the river, and a chain in the water." Addam said.

Tywin tried to figure out the mind of his son, the chain would be to trap the fleet and the watchtowers to protect the chain, but apart from that he couldn't figure it out, whatever it was Tyrion had planned was beyond him and that worried him. Knowing however they would be facing a small force and attacking them unawares filled him with joy though.

"Onward." he said and the march began once again in earnest.

Passing by the Kingswood at his left he sent some men in to make sure he would not be flanked, they marched forward though and soon saw the men setting up their siege equipment. He looked to Kevan and didn't even need to give the order, his brother and a detachment of cavalry quickly began riding down the men in front of him. It, in the end, was a slaughter, the men, mainly Florent's caught completely by surprise.

Suddenly the explosions started, the sky lighting up in green and he smirked, he had never expected this, but now his son's plan was clear and he found himself more than impressed. Wildfire, Tyrion had used Aerys greatest desire against Stannis's ships, he looked out to the sky, they still had some distance to travel, but it was a glorious sight and sound.

"Wildfire?" Kevan said when he returned, his brother's lance still bloody.

"It seems Tyrion had a surprise of his own waiting on Stannis." he said and Kevan laughed.

"Perhaps we should bring our own to him too brother, end this false king's usurpation attempt once and for all."

"Ready to roar brother." he said and Kevan laughed.

"Always."

There were some more skirmishes and finally he saw the walls of the city in front of him, the Lannister banners being cheered by the men on the walls and he tried not to remember the last time that had happened. Out in the distance the fires still burned, the green giving the night's sky an eerie glow. When they reached the Dragon Gate, the Gold Cloaks opened it, Bywater coming running to welcome him in.

"My lord, it's god you've come." The man said stating the obvious.

"Indeed it is, Lord Bywater, the situation if you please?"

"The Mud Gate my lord, Stannis's ships and some others have landed and the Mud Gate is under attack, the men are fighting but there are more to come and soon they'll be overrun."

He gave the order to proceed and together with the cavalry he began to ride hard through the city, thankfully given the attack it was empty and they rode quickly. Soon they were riding down the Street of the Sisters and there in front of them was the Muddy Way. When the men in front of them heard the horse they cheered, and he saw the colors raised in front of him, the riders moving quickly into formation.

"Hail to the king."

"Hail king Joffrey."

"Gods bless Lord Tywin."

"Hear them roar."

He smirked as he rode, his golden lion's helm covering his face so no one but he would know, when they rode out of the gate it was into a scene from one of the seven hells. On the water in front of them were countless burning ships, Stannis's fleet all but destroyed, but still some had managed to make it to the shore, and men were piling forward.

Lances raised he watched as his men cut down those in front of him, he looked to see the fiery stag banner fall in places, they had done it, he had arrived at the perfect time. Tyrion had done his job well and he would finish it, the stag would fall once and for all this night. Around him he heard cheers and then quiet, far too much quiet and then the shouts began.

"Dragons."

"Dragons."

"The Targaryen's are here."

"Fire and Blood."

He thought he was in a dream, a nightmare, it couldn't be, surely it was a joke, a jape, a mistake, then he heard it, the roar and as he looked above, he saw it, a white dragon and the man who rode on it's back was wearing the most amazing armor he'd ever seen. He looked to the gate behind him and saw another one, this one black as the night, though unmounted and then he saw the third, this one blue with a smaller figure riding it, silver hair flying out behind them and he knew the truth.

"_One-day lion I'll burn you, I'll burn you all." Aerys voice cackled as Tywin threw the pin on the table._

For the first time he could remember Tywin Lannister felt genuine fear, he was unable to move, unable to think, unable to plot or plan his way out. He tried to come up with something, anything, some way out of this and in the end, he found the only one he could think of was to run. Turning his horse back towards the gate he prepared to ride out and then looked on in shock as arrows began to fly, as men wearing dark armor and carrying spears moved forward as one.

**Melisandre.**

Standing beside her king, she knew how close she was to seeing the first part of the prophecy come true, they would take this city and Stannis would be crowned as King of Westeros. With that done she could then ensure that R'hllor would be the pre-eminent god in these seven kingdoms, surely that would be enough for her god to allow her to make the rest of the prophecy happen.

The armada her king had gathered far outstripped the pitiful defense the false king had, victory was all but assured, she had seen it, Stannis standing on the walls, the city's defenders falling to their knees. Though the image of the white dragon confused her, were there two visions? Two times they would fight in this city and if so, then who were they fighting in the second one?.

She didn't know, couldn't be sure and that was the only doubt she carried in her mind this night. They passed the first ranks and the ships in front of them retreated, their cowardice and loss of faith restoring and enhancing her own. Her king stood stoically beside her, the beachhead up ahead of them getting closer every minute and then there was fire.

"My king?" she said turning as the explosions ripped through the sky.

"We need to make land." she heard one of the sailors say.

Men rushed around the ship behind her, while she stared at the green fire and knew in a heartbeat what it was, wildfire, they were using wildfire. She closed her eyes and prayed, looking for guidance, trying to control the uncontrollable, but it was to no end. The ships of her king's fleet burned as he looked at her angrily, when she opened her eyes he was gone and she felt alone, abandoned, both by her king and her god.

"Lady Melisandre." Devan said and she barely heard him over the noise "Lady Melisandre." he said a little louder forcing her to look to the king's squire.

"What?" she asked.

"You need to get below deck my lady, archers." he said pointing ahead of him.

She looked to see they were close to shore, almost in range of the archers, though she doubted their arrows to be much of a threat, not when behind her a fleet burned. She took one more look at the green fire, watching as it devoured everything in its path, why hadn't she seen this? Why had R'hllor hidden this from her? Was this part of the plan? It didn't make any sense.

Devan led her to her quarters, around her men were putting their armor on, she looked but couldn't see the king and perhaps that was a good thing. She took a seat in her cabin and waited, she had no fire here, no flames to look into, no way to know what it was her god wished from her. As she felt the ship crash into the shore, she rose to her feet, this was not where she should be, not where she would be needed.

"Ser Godfrey." she said leaving the room and seeing the knight rush to the stairs.

"My lady, you must stay inside, we'll clear the way."

"The king Ser Godfrey?"

"His grace is on the beach my lady, it is time." the knight said and ran up the stairs.

She followed behind him, as she reached the deck she looked out into the chaos, some of the ships had landed and most of their accompaniment had made it to the beach. There were no more than twenty men left on The Fury, some of them sailors, with a few soldiers to protect it should it come under attack. On the beach in front of them, men wearing her King's sigil fought with men in gold cloaks, men in Lannister Red and men wearing no sigils at all.

"His grace?" she asked one of the soldiers who drew her attention closer to the walls.

Stannis was fighting through men like an unstoppable force, Lightbringer shining a path to the city, she looked on as he climbed a ladder. The flaming sword cutting down men as if they were nothing, she smiled, his plan, it was his plan, all she had seen until now, the wildfire, an offering perhaps? She wasn't sure, but it was his plan surely she thought as Stannis fought on the walls, just like he had done in her visions.

"My lady, we need to sail." one of the men said suddenly and she looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Why would we do that, we are winning." she said her smile clear.

"No my lady we are not." he said and drew her attention to the gate.

Men were pouring through wearing the Lannister colors, far more than they had, she saw the golden armor of the man leading it, the old lion had managed to make it here, how? Why had she not seen this? She looked to the walls and saw Stannis still fighting, men still falling, then looking back to the gate she saw the king's men fall. This was wrong, this was all wrong.

"My lady." the sailor said as she almost crumbled.

She heard it then and it was glorious, the roar forcing men all around to stop and look to its sound. Even above the still exploding ships, it was louder and far more impressive and when she looked up, she fell to her knees. R'hllor had sent them his gift, he had delivered them just as he had said he would, he had sent his chosen his greatest weapon.

"Look above, your king's mount has arrived." she said her voice full of awe as the white dragon flew over, she saw the flames come from its mouth and smiled, knowing it was just as he had shown her.

Had she not been so lost in her rapture she would have noticed the other two dragons, she'd have noticed the rider on the white one, the rider on the blue, but for now, she was lost in prayer and thanks, even as the flames rained down around her.

**Tyrion.**

The wildfire was placed on the ships, the chain ready to be used and all they could do was wait, wait and hope they had done enough. He watched as the king walked the battlements, his armor shinier than any he had ever seen, even his brother's and father's would look dull in comparison he thought. Yet he needed Joffrey here, the men needed to see the king here, to see him with them, to fuel their courage, even though his nephew had none of his own.

Bronn was off ready to fire the arrow, off ready to give the order for the chain, thankfully his own men were close by, he'd need them before this night was done. He tried to ignore the nonsense his nephew was spouting, of how with his new sword he'd take Stannis's head himself. If the gods were good tonight, then before they gave him the victory, perhaps he'd be lucky enough for Joffrey to face Stannis, this realm needed a new king anyway.

"Uncle, what say you?" Joffrey said his sword out as they looked out to the bay.

"I say a stag is no match for a lion your grace." he said and Joffrey smiled, even though he wasn't the lion he spoke off.

"I'll mount his head at pride of place uncle, then keep it there until the rest of the traitor's heads are ours, Wolves and Stags uncle, I'll see them all dead."

'The rest of us too' he thought but said nothing and just smiled at the king glad when he walked off to bother someone else, his Kingsguard following in his path.

"My lord." Podrick said handing him the water.

"Thank you Pod." he said draining the jug.

"Do you think we'll win my lord?" Podrick asked nervously.

"Did you not hear Pod, mine own nephew will bring us the head of Stannis Baratheon, how could we lose." he said rolling his eyes as Podrick smirked despite his nervousness.

As the sky began to darken he saw it then, the fleet Stannis had amassed was impressive, he had no idea of the number of men coming to face them, but he did know they vastly outnumbered his own. He waited and waited, knowing Bronn would follow his orders, the king coming back just after he sent the order for his men to harry the forces of the ships who would no doubt soon land.

"Why are we not attacking, are those men craven." Joffrey said as he looked out seeing their ships disengage and retreat "Where is the rest of my fleet." the boy king whined.

"All is in hand your grace."

"Don't lie to me Imp, this was you, you're in league with my enemies, just like mother always said." Joffrey said and Tyrion saw his hand go his sword.

The explosions rocked the walls and Joffrey turned from him and looked out as the wildfire took hold. For the briefest of moments, Tyrion saw the green fire reflected in his nephew's eyes, saw the smile on his face and could almost hear it in his head 'Burn them All' he shuddered as Joffrey laughed.

"Look at them, my uncle's men, look at them." Joffrey laughed and Tyrion decided not to point out that some of their own men were inevitably burning too, not that his nephew would care.

"I'm going to the trebuchet's uncle, it's time we gave them their men back." Joffrey said and Tyrion shook his head at the image of Joffrey and his two Kingsguard and what they intended to do with the Antler Men.

He looked back out, the ships burned in the bay, but more than he planned for had or would soon land, he felt Ser Mandon move beside him and looked to see how many of his men were ready to fight.

"My lord, my lord." a man said running towards him.

"What it is man." he said looking to him as the man struggled to catch his breath.

"Stannis's men my lord, they've landed at the tourney grounds, they're attacking the King's Gate."

"Men with me." he said and left with some of his own and some volunteers.

When he arrived at the Mud Gate he saw Clegane standing there, drinking wine and moving away from the gate, the men behind him clearly waiting to follow.

"Clegane, what is the meaning of this?".

"I'm done,"

"Done, what do you mean you're done, get out there and fight."

"Fuck off." the Hound said.

"Clegane fight for your king, for your city."

"Fuck the city." the Hound said walking away "Fuck the King."

He looked on as the Hound walked away, the men turning to follow, he took his axe and climbed up onto a step.

"Men of King's Landing, why do you flee, this is your city, your home, the men who are attacking it are coming for your families.

Should they break through it will be your wives, your children they put to the sword, your houses they loot and destroy,

Fight with me, I'm only half a man but my courage will not fail me this night.

Fight with me and we'll send the stag back to the forest he belongs in.

Fight with me and I promise you, we shall win."

The more he spoke the more men turned and faced the gate, he raised his axe and pointed at it.

"These men come to take our homes, what say you? Should we send them to their false god" he said to cheers.

"For the seven."

"For Kings Landing."

"For King Joffrey."

"For the Half Man."

The men began slamming their pikes into the ground, as they opened the gate he stepped out into a battle proper for the first time, before he had a chance to think of it, to worry about it, he was fighting for his life. He swung his axe and the surprised look on the man's face as it hit his chest would stay with him for a long time, whether it was the axe or the dwarf who wielded it, he'd never know.

He fought like a man possessed and when he had his attention brought to the ships and saw how they were being used, he gathered what men he could and moved towards them. Ser Balon leading a different group, once again he swung and then out of nowhere he felt it, the pain, unlike anything he'd felt before, he turned and through his blood-soaked eyes, he looked on as Ser Mandon was impaled on a pike.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, he felt Podrick or who he hoped was his squire, holding his hand, the boy, holding Tyrion's axe in his other. He looked on as fighting seemed to him to go very strangely, as men came from where he knew not and it seemed they may actually win. As he finally closed his eyes and slept though he felt he must be dreaming, smiling as he looked up at the white dragon in the sky.

**Cersei.**

The banquet played out as the sounds of the explosions around them intensified, she drank her wine and looked at the worried sheep in front of her. Looking to the musicians she asked them to play louder, to raise the noise level and drown out the battle taking place. The food was far better than they'd been eating for some time, Tyrion's rationing overruled by her for this, morale more important than supplies.

Ser Illyn stood ready for when he was needed, should he be needed, and she was glad her children were elsewhere, though where the imp had secreted her son she had no idea. Myrcella, oh sweet dear Myrcella, stuck in that Viper's Den, but away from her and so safer than she would be perhaps. Not that she could ever or would ever forgive him for it, she sipped her wine, knowing that whatever happened, he'd pay with his life tonight.

"Dance." she shouted as the music played.

"Your grace, there are no men to dance with." one of the ladies said.

"Dance with each other." she said smiling as she sipped her wine.

Only two of them did so and she glared at the others, though their fear of what was happening outside seemed far more than their fear of her at this moment. Lancel came running in, his armor glorious, though compared to her son's or Jaime's a pale imitation of what a real lion should look like. But one made do and did what one needed to do, even if at times it was laying with pale imitations of who she really wished to be with.

"My queen, the fleet burns, Stannis's fleet is done for." Lancel said and there were cheers in the room, her own smile beaming.

"How?"

"The wildfire your grace."

My wildfire, my idea, my plan that the imp stole from me, no, he'd not have the credit, it was her who ordered it, her who came up with the plan, father would know the truth, she thought as she smiled more.

"The King?"

"On the battlements, your grace, leading the men."

Of course, he was as brave and gallant as his father, a true lion, just like her and Jaime and the rest of their children.

"Go Ser Lancel, go and bring me more news." she said refilling her glass.

"As you command my queen."

The mood changed and suddenly more people wished to dance, she looked on as the floor was slightly more filled, women laughing as she sat at the high table alone. This was it, this was how it should be, her as queen above all her subjects. As the night went on she found herself bored, a feast without men was dull, women talking about their husbands was dull, a battle dull, why was it that men lived for such a thing she wondered.

"My queen." a soldier said running towards her the panic clear in his voice and she almost gave the order for Ser Illyn to take his head.

But looking around Ser Illyn was nowhere to be seen, nowhere in sight, she glowered at the empty space where the King's Justice had stood and then remembered, she'd sent him to deal with people trying to flee, people trying to escape. Mere servants who thought they had the right to abandon their queen, no, they would find they did not.

"My queen, the River Gate is under attack, it's sure to fall." the man said and the panicked scream of the women gave her a headache.

"The King, where is the king?" she asked worried for the only one she cared for.

"He is near the gate my queen."

"Find him, bring him to me, find my son now."

The soldier nodded and ran off to find her precious boy, he would be safe, he must be safe, they needed him, she needed him. Time seemed to stretch on, the panicked women had calmed some but their fear was not hers, they feared death or rape, she did not. She was a lioness, the top of the food chain, they would hear her roar before this night was done, she smiled when she saw Lancel come in, though his expression was one of fury.

"What did you do?" Lancel said angrily and for a moment she felt aroused.

"You are speaking to your queen Ser." she said as her guards stepped forward.

"You called the king away, we've lost because of you, you stupid woman."

"I could have your head for this." she said rising to her feet.

"We'll all lose our heads for this, gods' what were you thinking?" he said his voice full of disgust as he moved to walk away.

"My son?" she shouted after him as he neared the door.

"Cowering somewhere no doubt, perhaps you should join him, your grace. I'm sure Stannis would prefer to find you together." Lancel said as he left.

This was wrong, this was all wrong, it couldn't be, they couldn't lose, they were Lannisters, the greatest of all the houses, the richest, the most beautiful, the cleverest, they couldn't lose. She walked from the hall leaving the panicked women to worry about their fate, walking down the corridor she came to the Throne Room. She walked up and looked at it, the Iron Throne, the prize they all sought.

Taking her seat she smiled, this was where she belonged, this was where she should have been, not Rhaegar, not Robert, not even Joffrey, it should have been her, should have been her that was crowned. She closed her eyes as the room filled, as people cheered, she felt their eyes on her, felt the pride as she looked around.

"All hail Queen Cersei, the first of her name."

"Long Live the queen."

She opened her eyes, they were gone, she was alone, they had abandoned her, her guards, her family, all of them, even him.

"Jaime where are you, my love, where are you." she said loudly as the tears began to fall.

"I need you, please my love, come take me from this place, take me in your arms and away from here." she cried out as the doors opened.

She looked on, strange men wearing strange armor, carrying spears and small shields, she reached in and took the vial, they'd not see her fall, not see her humbled, she swallowed quickly as more men entered the Throne Room.

"Jaime." she said falling to the floor, the blood streaming from her nose.

'Valonqar.' she thought as she drew her last breath.

**Stannis.**

The battle raged around him, he had lost track of how many men he had killed, how many men he had waded through to get here. Ahead of him though were the walls, Kings Landing beckoned and he could almost taste it, behind him carnage reigned, but he moved forward. His sword lit the way and behind him people followed, eager to both protect and to claim glory with their king.

When he reached the walls he began to see the victory in front of him, take this and he would have access to the city beyond and Kings Landing would fall, he looked back out to the burning ships, hoping some of those he cared for still survived. Davos and his son's, the man's loyalty deserving a better fate than to burn here, there were others too, but shaking his head he concentrated on what it was he, himself, had to do.

The ladders were placed against the walls and he began to climb, his own archers taking down those who attempted to stop him, reaching the top he thrust his sword at the man who came towards him. Before slashing another man and moving forward along the battlements themselves, he heard cheers from his own men and then saw defenders throw down their arms.

"It is ours my king." Ser Rolland said and he looked at the giant, a bastard he may be, but a good man and true he believed.

"Forward, the Red Keep is our objective, not the walls of Kings Landing." he said to cheers.

As they moved though things began to fall apart, he heard cheers and not from his men, he heard a battle he had almost thought won, looking back to his horror he saw the Lannister army riding towards his own. For the briefest of seconds, he swore he saw Renly riding at their van, but he closed his eyes and when he looked back it was the old lion he saw.

"My king we must retreat." someone said and he turned to glare at them.

Things went from bad to worse or is it better, he finds he knows not, another army arrives, attacking both the Lannister's and his own and he tried to make sense of it all. A man rushes him in his distraction only for Ser Rolland to beat him down, Stannis keeping his eyes focused on the battle below.

"My king, those men, they are ours?" someone asks though Stannis is sure they're not.

The new army is made up of men in brown leather armor, men carrying spears and shields, and some men on horse, Stannis finds himself perplexed as the men move forward. Their formations, the way they fight marks them as something they cannot be, why would they fight like unsullied? Who did they fight for?.

"My king." someone said but his voice was drowned out by another sound, one he found himself searching the sky for.

"It can't be?"

"A dragon."

"The prince that was promised."

"Azor Ahai."

He heard the cheers and looked to see his men on their knees, to see others surrender, he had won, she had come through, the dragons had awakened, he was the chosen.

He turned to see where the dragon had landed, seeing the whiteness of its wings and for the first time in many years Stannis smiled. He turned to see more, two of them, one hard to make out, it's wings black as the night, the other a blue brighter than any he'd known. The white dragon landed on the ground and Stannis found himself climbing back down the ladder, moving towards it, ready to claim his mount.

The men in brown leather began to move into the city, as he walked he saw Lannister men kneel, disarmed, he saw his own men disarmed and he would have bid them rise, but so focused was he on the dragon ahead of him, that he could concentrate on nothing else. He moved quicker now, seeing it clearly, the dragon's beauty drawing him in, behind him he didn't see the flames the other two spewed, didn't see the woman on the blue ones back.

"My king."

"The dragon rider."

"The Dragon."

He heard the voices as he moved passed them all, before finally, he saw the dragon turn to look at him, his sword raised high he moved forward. In front of him, Lord Tywin was being dragged away by some of the men in dark armor, on the ground Lord Kevan and others were being tied up. But his eyes were focused on the dragon and as he moved closer he looked on as a man climbed off it's back.

"Who are you?" he said confused.

"Ser Arthur, relieve Lord Stannis of his sword." the man said and Stannis shook his head, readying his stance, but the blow came from behind him forcing him to his knees.

A man moved forward carrying a white sword, his armor unlike any he'd ever seen, his white cloak pristine, behind the man stood another man wearing a white cloak, but unlike the ghost who came towards him, this one he knew.

"Ser Barristan, I am your king, do your duty." he said expecting the bold to join his side.

"I am my lord."

"Not a lord, I am your king."

"You are a traitor my lord, not our king." the wraith said and he looked up at the purple eyes of a long-dead man.

"Ser Arthur?" he said shaking his head.

"Indeed Lord Stannis." the sword of the morning said.

"Who are you?" he said looking to the man who was touching the dragon, his dragon.

The man took his helm off, his dark hair tied back behind his head, his dark indigo eyes shining in the night, and then he looked at him, the men coming behind him to take his arms in their own and lead him away.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, and I am your king my lord." the man said and Stannis ground his teeth as he was led away.

**Jae.**

He had flown with Arthur and Barristan to where Ser Clarence and his men lay in wait, three thousand cavalrymen quick and mounted and ready to attack. Brankardix landed and all three of them dismounted and walked over to speak to the men of the company, and the loyalists who made up the rest of his force. House Celtigar, House Bar Emmon, House Sunglass, and his own men were the ones he had chosen.

Most of them were from the Crownlands and beyond, most of them knew this area the best of all his men. Grey Worm would lead the unsullied, their archers and some cavalry to protect them. While Arthur and Barristan would lead these men, and he and Dany flew, he could already feel the excitement of the dragons at what was soon to come.

"Good Sers, it is time for us to once again ride, to once again show those who doubt, that the dragons rule here once again. Be safe, be well, do your duty and come back Sers, for this war is only the beginning." he said as the men began to cheer.

"Arthur, Barristan, you know what to do. I'll not land until it's safe, nor will Dany, but you two protect yourselves, protect each other and I'll see you on the other side."

"Be safe my King." Barristan said.

"Be safe Jae." Arthur said and he nodded as he climbed back onto Brankardix's back.

"Fire and Blood." he shouted as Brankardix readied to fly.

"Fire and Blood." the men shouted back as he took to the air.

The flight took no time at all, the ships below him sailing straight into the trap, he flew high and looked for Rhaegon who along with Dany was coming in from the other side. Ahead of him Syrax flew over Tywin's men, they would reach the gates soon, timing, timing, all this planning, all this effort, all these years, and now it would come down to timing.

The victory was assured, they would win this night, that was never in doubt, he had the men, the dragons, he could if he wished to, wait and use the Reach and its lords, use its resources. He could if he wished to, use the North and the Riverlands, use the men of the company, Jon and Richard, Martyn and the others all eager to be part of things. But no, if this was to work this was how it would happen, he closed his eyes and reached out for the white wolf.

They were marching, Margaery riding beside her brothers, his queen leading their men, he smiled as the wolf looked up at her, smiled more when she looked back down at Ghost. Be safe, keep her safe, he said and the wolf he knew would do so, opening his eyes he concentrated on his own job. He saw the ships and flew higher as the trap was sprung, the explosions were loud and Brankardix looked down on the unnatural fire with disdain.

"Come my son, we have much work to do." he said and the dragon began to fly lower.

They released their flames in an arc surrounding men, only hitting those who fired upon them, in front of him Dany did the same while Rhaegon roared at any who dared fire upon his father or his father's kin. Jae reached out to the black dragon, scare them my son, scare them and make them kneel and Rhaegon took his words to heart.

While he and Dany flew around the edges, Rhaegon flew closer, his flames even more precise than their own, his movement unhindered with worry for those on his back. The Unsullied and his archers, aimed to wound not kill, to subdue not destroy, though some men would lose their lives regardless. Soon the fight began to go out of those on the ground, the danger from their men, from their dragons, more than they wished to face.

Jae watched as the Unsullied moved into the city itself, taking the key areas over and maintaining control, he flew close to Dany and pointed down to Grey Worm's men, sending Dany to fly over them, while he flew over the beachhead. Seeing Arthur and the men enter, seeing Barristan lead the charge, took the remaining fight from their enemies and the battle of Blackwater Bay was finally over with.

Landing he watched as Lord Tywin was carried off, unsullied doing their jobs well, he saw Arthur and Barristan take up position in front of him, saw a man move towards them with his sword aflame. Though his mind told him it was a mummery and not real, he looked closer, seeing the fiery stag, the antlered crown, another false king it seemed. As he climbed from the dragon's back, he looked around, he had no idea how many men died here, but he felt it was far less than should have.

Once Arthur dealt with Stannis and he was taken as their prisoner, he turned to the men who had thrown down their arms, walking in front of Arthur and Barristan, he had Brankardix roar just for effect.

"Men of the West and Stormlands, your war is done, soon it will be time to rebuild, time to move on from this war. For now, you are prisoners, give me your fealty and you shall not be for long. You have served false kings, bad kings, and worse men, serve me, serve a true king and your oaths will be rewarded." he said and heard mumbles.

"And should we not." a man said the red fox marking him out as a Florent.

"Then you suffer the same fate as any traitorous lord. On the morrow you have your chance, until then you remain prisoners. Think good and hard my lord, good Sers, men of the West and the Storm, for the choice is yours alone to make."

He turned and with Arthur, Barristan and Ser Clarence made his way through the gates and on to the Red Keep. He saw some men carrying a dwarf on a stretcher and sent some of his own to see to him, guard him, for he knew who he was. As they walked, men and women came out from their doors, looked down from their windows, eager to see, he could see the surprise on their features, the awe on their faces when Arthur's sword was seen.

The whispers of "Sword of the Morning" and "Dragonking" being heard as he passed. As they reached the Red Keep he was pleased to see Lord Varys speaking to Dany, pleased to see Grey Worm's men surrounding it showing it to be theirs.

"Your Grace, the Red Keep is yours, King's Landing is yours, Westeros is yours." Lord Varys said as he took a knee.

"Rise, my lord, for now, the real work begins." he said as Varys joined him and they walked into the keep Aegon built.

**A/N: Thanks as always to those who've read and especially those who've reviewed. up next see the fallout from the battle of blackwater and Jae travels to meet his queen, while in Riverrun Ned and Catelyn speak on past events.**

Iridium: Glad you liked it, I wanted to ensure it was seen.

Guest: I'm no more forgetting she's a subject than you seem to be that she's also a grandmother and therefore would care about her family too. You bring up Robert but forget Joffrey, she cares for Margery more so than any of her grandchildren, she yes knows Margaery is her greatest asset, but she still cares.

The Robert plan was by all accounts more Renly's than hers anyway, it was dumb, which is why I doubt she was involved, Tywin accepting Cersei being set aside would never have happened. With Joff, she wished the crown, but she wouldn't have let Margaery suffer being married to him, so it's clear she cares.

Here yet again, even going with your assumption, she would still ask the question, now Jae could have told her to do one and that would have made her position clear, but there's is nothing wrong with asking the question.

Circumstances are different here, she sees Marge cares for Jae too, so she wishes the best, she asks and is told, she doesn't demand, she doesn't do it in public.

Would she have done so with Robert, no, but then it's clear who Robert is, she doesn't need to, here with Jae, even taken away any concern she may have for Marge's happiness, she would still wish to know just exactly what kind of a person Jae is, as long as she doesn't overstep in public, as long as she's not been told she cannot ask such a thing, she would naturally ask, even if only to establish a baseline in learning of the king.

As for Arya and Jae, I could respond simply with a my story, i'll push what i want to push lol, Instead I'll say this, if you read between the lines here you can see certain things, certain truths, certain facts, certain ideas.

Some of these ideas have actually been spelt out almost overly so, others hinted at, Arya/Jae and their relationship makes perfect sense to me because i know where my story is going, i know all of these ideas, i have a plan perhaps, a plot that I'm sticking to.

We'll see the truth of it when I show the truth of it, until then if it bothers you that much, then sorry, because that's what's happening.

TimeParadox: We've spoken on this and we seem to be at an impasse in relation to Jaime, on other issues I think we're clearer, if not feel free to speak on them again.

On the dragon at least I think I explained it, if not again feel free.

On Shireen/Arya I ask you bear with me, everything has a reason, we'll see if mine works.

Biohazard: Thanks so much.

Carolus: SO glad you liked that, it was a gruesome way but I think it needed to be.

Salshuman: On Jae/Arya, I've hinted why in the story, certain elements which I believe when added up will show it, apart from that, people can connect, she's family, for a boy who has lost so much of his, he would connect easier and quicker with those who are still left. Arya reminds him of the stories he'd heard of his mother, reminds him of his mother herself, so that adds to it.

But that's not the only reason, the other is there written among the story, it's been hinted at and in a couple of cases almost spelled out, it will be shown in story in an explanation too.

As for the lore, all i've shown is that Rhaegon has connected with Arya, again why that is, what that means, what the explanation for it is, all of that has to be shown too, it's not like she's bonded with the dragon or is the dragon rider, again it's been hinted at and will be shown in a way I think doesn't break the lore, we'll see if people agree.

Lord Viallareal: Jae had the notes sent from LF's seal and the Tyrell's sent their own, both if you read tell the truth, not a lie, just for Tywin they don't mean what he thinks. But Tywin's own hubris is one of his biggest weaknesses, he believes in some way his own hype. On the dragon, if you read Jae's first contact with Rhaegon, back when he just returned from the North, you have a good idea of who the dragon is seeing.

On Arya getting a dragon, that's not exactly what's been hinted at, again that very first convo between Jae and Rhaegon on his return to Astapor makes it far more clear.

Paulies: The great game is no match for dragons, Tywin, the Lannisters without plot armor fall, it's that simple. Cersei is made out in the last two seasons as being in such a strong position, yet in the end we saw she really wasn't, all it requires is the will and the plan to do it right.

Princess: Thanks so much.

Huntsmann: in canon Princess Aerea suffered this death, it's speculated they were firewyrms, creatures who lived in the volcanoes of Valyria.

Xand007: Thanks so much my friend. That's what I thought, Jae has really spent a lot of time looking at the history of his family, so for LF it was either Aerea's death or Aerions, but he'd never have used Wildfire, so Aerea's works better. Hope you liked the battle, Mel was kinda all over the place here.

Adamieeri: Jae in someway kinda expected that he'd not live through what's to come, so he always planned to place Marge in a position of power, now he actually does, he'll make it even more so, but also it's needed for what's to come too.

Outcome: On the more exaggerated things, your right it has, it's the gods working through Jae to try and get a different outcome to the ones that have come before it, a do-over if you will and to ensure that happens, Jae is almost being overpowered, because in the previous tries, he was underpowered.

On Arya, on the dragon, it will be explained, it's not how it seems, i do have a plan and it has been hinted at. I've not just decided to go completely against lore and go, you know what wouldn't it be cool to give Arya a dragon, this isn't that, it's more thought out than that, hopefully when it's shown people will get that.

Zenjack: It's funny you post that, then i miss a week lol, but we're back to normal now.

Nagiten: Meant cousin, sorry.

Dunk: That's kinda the thing, the war for the crown itself wasn't a big thing, personally I've said this before, but Dany with her army and dragons wins the war in a heartbeat, a competent military plan wins in a heartbeat, Instead the Lannister's in canon got plot armor, LF and others plans work no matter what and everyone else is incompetent, etc. Here Jae has been working on this for so long, planning, counter planning etc. he was always gonna win the war, it's the peace and what comes which is where things get tricky, leading to the war for the dawn.

On LF, they were firewyrms, in canon, it's how Princess Aerea dies, we'll not see them again, they're native to Valyria and more it was Jae after studying his family history, picking the worst death he could for him.

I do like the symbolism of a parasite being killed by parasites though.

Davos will play a much larger role going forward.

Aussie: Thanks so much.

Vwchick: I felt so too, best ending for him is a painful one. So glad you liked the wedding and we'll see Tywin's fate soon enough.

Sanem: Infelizmente, sofri uma perda de família, então levei uma semana para lidar com isso. As coisas voltaram ao normal agora e eu estarei postando semanalmente mais uma vez. Realmente feliz por você estar gostando da história e espero que continue.

Xan Merrick: Thank you my friend: I think Arya could have easily been made to do certain things if Cat used the carrot and stick, instead it was always the stick, Dany is far more clever. I'm a big Davos fan and he will have a role here. As for Tywin well, we'll see his fate, but he basically felt that way.


	30. To the Victor, Go the Spoils

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Grey Worm.**

His men marched into the city at his queen's command, the gates opened in front of them until they saw who they were, but by that time they were theirs. They headed for the fighting, watching as the dragons led the way, but in the end, there was very little fighting to be had, these men in their steel dresses, gave up far too easily. On the king's orders, he led men away and then moved into the city itself.

Here at least men tried to fight, but his own men were more than a match for them. They had faced more resistance from far fewer men when the queen ordered them to take Astapor, here men were more cowardly he felt, more afraid of death. For him, though he knew the one unmistakable truth, the one fact these men did not realize was that all men must die, for him and his though it would not be today.

"Torgho Nudho, we've taken the roads and the large castle." Red Flea said and he nodded sending the man to inform the king.

He moved forward, then out of the corner of his eye he saw them, two men in white cloaks, three in gold, and a man wearing golden armor, they moved through the streets heading for the water and so he called his men and followed. The men moved fast but he and his moved faster, surer, even though these men were more aware of their surroundings.

"Kill them." the man in the golden armor said his voice high like a girls "Kill them now." he said again.

Grey Worm moved faster now and found the men facing a group of people, some men, some women, but mainly children, all of them unarmed and seemingly hungry. In his mind he saw the whips, he saw the chains and collars, he saw masters and slaves and in the blink of his eye, his spear caught the nearest gold cloak as he moved to the group of people.

"Ossēnagon lī qilōni ȳdra daor obūljarion, mīsagon se tolie . " (Kill those who don't surrender, protect the others.) he said to the unsullied with him and they moved forward.

His men moved forward, the men in the gold cloaks were no warriors, they fell almost as one, the two in white moved forward, the one in the golden armor hiding behind them. Grey Worm had trained with Arthur, with Gerold, with Oswell and Kalors, he'd seen what white cloaks could do and so he prepared for a battle. It didn't come, all these men had in common with those far better men was the color of their cloaks it seemed.

"Surrender." he said as one of the white cloaks lay injured and the other threw down his sword "You too." he said his sword facing out, his men with their spears raised as he looked at the man in golden armor.

"I am your king, you should be on your knees before me."

"Not my king," he said as he moved forward, smacking the man in the head with the hilt of his sword he looked down at him "Unsullied do not kneel.".

"Gūrogon zirȳ naejot se dārys" (Take them to the king) he said as one of his men took the unconscious man and the others took the injured and the one who'd surrendered.

Grey Worm looked to the people who seemed both relieved and scared, and then he heard the dragons in the sky.

"You safe now, king here." he said and moved away from them, there was still work to be done in this city tonight.

By the time he'd made it to the large castle the morning daylight had come, he had killed some men tonight, though not as many as he had expected, the fight had been more about finding them, than killing it seemed. He walked up and saw his men standing guard their spears out, to one side he saw his queen's dragon was here and he felt happy at that.

"How many have fallen?"

"Less than 50 Torgho Nudho." Red Flea said and he nodded.

He walked into the large castle, though after seeing the pyramids in Astapor he found it far smaller than he had imagined. This was the new home of King Jaehaerys, the home of the king of all this land, yet he had been in larger pyramids, owned by men who controlled far less. Though just like his queen, Jaehaerys didn't need anything other than himself to show who he was.

"You are unharmed Torgho Nudho." he heard his queen say as he stepped into a large room.

"This one is my queen."

"How many were not?" she asked.

"Less than 50 have paid the price this night my queen." he said and she looked at him sadly.

"Tonight we shall give them to the gods, will you get me their names?" she asked and he nodded as she led him to the front of the room.

Sitting on the steps in front of a large chair was the king, with his two white knights behind him, around him more of the knights who followed Jaehaerys stood and Grey Worm was glad it was not these men he'd faced.

"Torgho Nudho, I believe it is you who I am to thank for the capture of a runaway king." Jaehaerys said with a smile as he stood up and walked to him.

"This one found him running my king." he said and the king laughed.

"But not fast enough, I thank you and your men, I am in their debt and yours, is there anything I can give you to repay it?"

"I serve my queen, I serve you my king, I ask for nothing more." he said and the king nodded.

He watched on as the king spoke to his queen, waited until he was dismissed before finding somewhere to rest up, he was tired, cold, and disliked this place already. He wanted nothing more than to go home, but he would stay for as long as his queen commanded, he would stay as long as she wished it so.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

He had finally entered the Red Keep itself, once they were sure there were no hidden assassins waiting for him, no hidden knives in the dark, no corners left unchecked. Even after that was done. Arthur and Barristan were even more fully on alert than he'd ever known them to be, he knew this was coming, Gerold had already done so a little while he was in Astapor, but he knew it would be much worse now.

Dany almost giggled at him, she'd had to deal with it while he went north and her own unsullied guards were around her always, though even they gave her more room than Arthur and Barristan did to him. He'd no doubt face big objections when he told them his intention to go collect his queen, not that he'd listen, but still, they'd speak them. Varys was helping where he could, both in making sure certain servants were kept away and in keeping him occupied while he had waited.

Now though he was finally walking into the Throne Room, finally seeing it for himself, the Throne he'd come back to reclaim, his family's legacy. It really was an ugly thing was the first thought he had, damnable ugly, but from here he could do what needed to be done, and so he felt the excitement as he moved to it. The closer he got to it though, the more wrong it seemed, so he instead turned and sat down on the steps in front of it.

"Perhaps it's better to do it when everyone is here." he said and Varys nodded.

"As you say, your grace."

"Joffrey and Tywin, who's guarding them?" he said turning to Arthur.

"Ser Clarence picked the men himself your grace, as he did the men guarding Stannis."

"The others?" he asked and Dany answered.

"I sent some of the unsullied to add to them, we have god knows how many prisoners, but they are well guarded."

"They way we got in before Lord Varys, it's blocked off?"

"No your grace, but your men are guarding it."

"We should send the ravens…" he said and then stopped when he felt her presence "There is a balcony here?" he asked and Varys directed him to the one outside, where she flew and landed her happiness in seeing him clear.

"I thought she had flown to Driftmark?" Dany asked as he stroked Syrax's neck.

"She did, she's back already, once she's rested and eaten I'll send her to my cousin, tell him to bring the northern army here." he said and she nodded.

"Riverrun?" she asked her voice even, though he knew she wished to see Lakoes again.

"Ravens, Lord Varys, can we send them without Pycelle?"

"I can see to it your grace, should we inform the realm?"

He looked to Dany and then Arthur and Barristan, all of whom nodded at him and then he turned to Varys and gave him a nod, watching as he left not a moment later.

They spoke then on the trials that would need to take place, before Grey Worm arrived and they spoke to him some, once he had left he turned to Dany and his guards.

"I know what you're all going to say and I understand, but I'm going to do it anyway so you may as well know." he said and Arthur looked at him smirking.

"You're going to collect your bride my king." Arthur said and he nodded.

"I can be there and back within a few hours, certainly before it's dark, also this will take care of the worry that she or my mother would feel too." he said and then turned to Dany "King's Landing is yours until I return aunt." and she laughed at him.

"Oh a present and I got you nothing."

He shook his head and walked to the courtyard, eyes closed he called for his son, Brankardix and his brother and sister had taken to rest in the cave his dragon had found before. His son though wasn't tired and so he and Rhaegon came at his call, Ellanys staying behind, seeing them in the distance he couldn't help but think what the people of the city must be, the dragons were truly back.

Jae looked out at the city in front of him, they would need to prepare somewhere for the dragons to come and land. Somewhere they could do so safely and without causing any panic, he shook these thoughts from his head though when his sons landed in front of him. Climbing up on Brankardix's back he set off, hoping to find Margaery quickly, he knew the longer he was gone from here, the more Arthur and Barristan would worry, so he resolved to stay only for as long as it took to explain the events.

"Fly my son." he whispered as Brankardix roared.

Beneath him he saw some banners, some people waving, while he didn't have their trust yet, while he didn't have their full faith, he at least had them willing to give him a try, for now that would have to be enough, for what was to come it wouldn't be. He flew over the Kingswood and saw the Rose Road, closing his eyes he looked to Rhaegon, feeling his son's joy at flying with him once again.

It took them a few hours to see them, even from this height the army which marched seemed massive, Jae felt some regret at the fact they were marching for no reason. The first war was over, they would in time need to prepare for the great one, looking down on the army of the Reach, he hoped they'd be ready when the time came. He flew lower, allowing them to see him, but not close enough so the horses would panic.

"There my son." he said and Brankardix and Rhaegon flew to a nearby hill.

It didn't take long for the riders to come to him, he saw Garlan and Randyl Tarly, Mathis Rowan and Ser Baelor along with a dozen men at arms, including Ser Oswell. Patting his son on the neck, he leaned into him and told him and his brother to wait, to rest, he wouldn't be too long and he began to walk down the hill.

"Your grace, all is well?" Ser Oswell said as he arrived first.

"All is well Ser Oswell come, I have much to tell you all." he said and Oswell nodded as a soldier brought him a horse.

Quickly mounting he rode with his goodbrother and the black bat, nodding to Tarly and Rowan. He saw a tent had been very quickly erected and smirked at the size of the thing. But then seeing his wife standing there looking at him, he found his attention diverted immediately. Margaery wore riding gear, though it was unlike any he'd ever seen before.

The breeches, the coat, all of it was both elegant and practical and surprisingly to Jae, he found the image she presented to be one he very much enjoyed. He quickly dismounted and was torn between running to her and walking in a kingly fashion, in the end, he found himself doing both. As he started to walk and then ran, grabbing his wife and kissing her deeply, much to the amazement of those around him.

"You are well my king?" she said flushed when he moved his lips from hers, as he stepped back a little and held her hand in his own.

"I am my queen, more so now I've seen you." he said and she smiled as his mother arrived.

"Your grace." his mother said and he let go of Margaery's hand to hug his mother and whisper "It's done, everyone is safe." in her ear.

Turning back to Margaery he took her hand once again and they walked into the tent, Olenna and Mace already inside, he took his seat, Margaery beside him and waited for the others to arrive. Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell, Kalors, his mother, the lords, it took some time for everyone to make it to the tent, turning down refreshments he began to inform them of the events.

"My lords, my ladies, forgive me for my abrupt departure and even more abrupt arrival, but the tidings I bring should explain both.

Kings Landing has fallen, Tywin's army is defeated as is Stannis's, we have won my lords, the war is over." Jae said and heard Margaery's sigh of relief, saw Olenna's smile and Gerold looking to Oz proudly.

"Your grace, Tywin, Stannis?" Randyl Tarly asked.

"Are in the dungeon's awaiting trial Lord Tarly, as are Joffrey and many others."

"I don't understand your grace, how?" Mathis Rowan asked.

"My lords I have planned for this for most of my life, for the last three years extensively. There was an opportunity to end this quickly, I took it, had I not been able to, then we would have faced a far longer war.

But this doesn't diminish the importance of the men of the Reach, only enhances them, for without your support Tywin wouldn't have been placed in such a predicament." he said and saw some nods and some questioning looks.s.

"What now your grace?" Olenna asked.

"Your men may return to your lands my lady, yours too my lords, but I need you to ride to Kings Landing still, there will be a crowning of myself and my queen." he said looking and smiling to Margaery "And trials need to be held, I hope I can count on you all."

"Of course your grace." Tarly said followed by Rowan, Baelor and the others.

"Then if you'll forgive me, my lords, I'd like to speak to my wife and mother." he said and they all turned to leave.

He waited until the had all gone, looking to Mace who was torn between following and staying and he was sure he'd have done the former if Olenna hadn't glared at him. Once they were gone he was left inside with his family, his mother, wife, and his good family all sitting there.

"What happened Jae?" his mother asked before anyone else could.

He explained the plan he had, how he'd managed to arrive with Dany at the right time, how they'd caught Stannis's attack and Tywin's arrival just at the right time. When he explained the use of dragons he expected someone to speak up on it, but no one did.

"Timing." Margaery said and he smiled "It was all about timing."

"Most things are my queen." he said turning to look at her "Which brings me to my reason for flying here. When I address the people tomorrow, I'd prefer to do so with my queen by my side, given that Kings Landing is perfectly safe and that it would take a moon or more for you to arrive, I wondered if you'd prefer to arrive by dragon."

The smile and nod she gave him were all he saw, he almost grabbed her so eager was he to be back on his dragon, but the doubts and questions came from around them all, her grandmother being the key culprit.

"You can't mean to just fly there, surely it would be better to arrive with the rest of us." she said to Margaery who shook her head.

"Better than arriving on Dragonback grandmother, if the people see me with Jae, see me on his dragon, then see me tomorrow as their queen, what could be better than that, what could leave a larger impression than that?"

"I agree Olenna, Arthur and Barristan are in the Red Keep, the unsullied and men of the company control the city. The people need to see the king and queen, they must know that a new regime has taken over, it's far better for them to see her grace now with his grace, than to wait for a moon to see her." Ser Gerold said and Olenna looked to him.

"Can you take Loras too, your grace?" Olenna asked.

"You doubt I'd protect my queen, my lady?" Jae said his voice steady but his eyes glaring at her.

"Not at all, your grace. I'd just sleep more comfortably knowing her brother was with her." Olenna said and he looked to Margaery who nodded.

"Very well, Ser Loras, I hope you have a strong stomach." he said with a chuckle which Margaery matched "Could you all give me a moment with my wife before we prepare to leave?" he said and one by one they left, his mother hugging him once more.

"I'm so happy to see you." Margaery said embracing him once they were alone.

"As am I, you, are you ready for this?" he said looking into her eyes.

She nodded and he kissed her again, this time slower, taking more time to enjoy each other's lips without people looking on and staring at them. It was even harder to break away from this kiss he found as he did so reluctantly, both of them equally flushed now. Jae wondered if like him Margaery was thinking of the night ahead, thinking of sharing a bed once more.

"We should go, it'll take us some time to get there." he said and she nodded.

"What can I bring Jae?" she asked and for a moment he had no idea what she meant.

"Oh, I hadn't thought, not much I'm afraid, I can perhaps if I'm lucky get Rhaegon to carry a small chest, but really one or two changes of clothing is the most, we'll need to have some made." he said and she nodded.

**Arya**.

He was going to do it again, he was going to leave her here again and she was incredibly annoyed, even more so because he was taking that stupid Loras with him. Margaery she could understand, it was sickening seeing her cousin kiss the queen, or the way his eyes would go when he saw here, stupid even. But she could understand that, but Loras, why would he take him? why not her? she had already ridden a dragon, she wasn't scared like Loras was.

"I'm Sorry Arya, I can't take you yet, I'll see you soon though."

"Please Jae, I don't even know any of these people, other than aunt Lyanna, please take me with you." she said her eyes as big as she could make them, her lip quivering.

Jae looked to her, to the dragon, then to Margaery who smiled and to Loras who shook his head. Who did he think he was, he wasn't in charge, Jae was, it was up to the king, not stupid Loras. She looked back to her cousin who had his eyes closed and she wondered what was going on, but when he opened them and smiled so did she.

"Fine, but you do as you're told once we get there, no running off Arya. I mean it, you stick close to me, or what we spoke about before, I'll have no part in it." he said and she was so happy she couldn't even remember what they'd spoken about.

"I will, thank you Jae, Thank you."

"Very well, go say your goodbyes to my mother, you're leaving her here alone, she may not be happy about it." he said and she felt guilty at that.

She watched as Jae said his goodbyes to his Kingsguard and lady Olenna and some others, while she walked to say hers to her aunt.

"I'm sorry aunt, I know you'll miss me, but I have to go, I'm sorry." she said and Lyanna just laughed.

"You really are a wild wolf aren't you, go but do as Jae says Arya, be safe niece I'll see you soon."

Jae came and spoke to Lyanna for far longer than she had, before kneeling down and speaking to Ghost, then the four of them made their way to the dragons. She looked to see the black dragon looking at her, something tied around his back, but before she could see what it was she was already climbing Brankardix. Margaery took her place in front of Jae, and so she took the place next to them with Loras sitting behind her.

It wasn't very long until they were in the air and she found annoyingly that she couldn't see much, but she was warmer without the air in her face. Looking to her side she could see the black dragon flying close to them, his eyes more on them than anything in front of him. Behind her, Loras shook nervously and she sniggered, first-timer, she was far braver than him on her first time she thought proudly.

She actually fell asleep, only waking when they were coming in to land, she cursed Jae for making her sit here, she'd missed it all, missed the whole flight. As they landed she and Loras got off first, Jae helping Margaery and she looked around nervously, having hoped never to come back here again. But this time it was different, this king far better than the last and so she found herself much happier to be entering the Red Keep than she would have believed she'd be.

"Arya?" she heard Dany's voice and ran to her hugging the princess much to her delight.

"I didn't know you'd be here, Jae didn't tell me." she said and Dany laughed.

"Of course he didn't, his mind is far too wrapped up with his wife." she said and Arya's brow creased when she looked at her cousin smiling as he held Margaery's hand and talked to Varys.

"Come on, let's get you to your room, you hungry?" Dany asked and she nodded.

The room was different than her last, closer to the king's own rooms, Dany told her it had to be as she was part of the royal family now. She could have done without the guards, but she had promised not to run off, so she would at least try and keep the promise. Hearing what had happened to Cersei though, that Joffrey was locked in the dungeons, made her want to break that promise, she wished to see them both, to laugh at Joffrey, to look upon Cersei's body.

"She poisoned herself, she was found sitting on the throne." Dany said as they were walking to Jae's room.

"Good." she said "What of the others, Joffrey, Tyrion?"

"Tyrion was badly injured, he's recovering under guard, Joffrey's in the dungeons."

"Can I see him?"

"No." Jae's voice said and she looked at him angrily as they walked into the King's rooms.

"Why not?".

"You'll see him when he's being tried, no one goes to see them now, not even me Arya, you understand." he said and she nodded "Now come let's eat I can hear your stomach rumbling from here, you're even louder than Brankardix." he said laughing, stupid she thought, as she too laughed.

She found herself laughing so much during their meal, Jae was being silly, both with Margaery and with her and Dany. Every so often he'd glare at her as if he was upset and she'd wonder what she did wrong, only for him to pull a funny face and make her laugh. He was also telling stories, some of them about Dany which made her go red in the face, only for her to then get her own back and tell some of Jae.

By the time he walked her to her bed she was exhausted, he promised her the guards would stay outside her room all night and that they'd break their fast together on the morrow, maybe even have a spar. As he put her in her bed, he mussed her hair up and she giggled some more, before he knelt down beside the bed to speak to her.

"If this is what you want, then I'll make sure it happens, but be sure all right." he said and then she remembered what it was he'd promised her.

"It is, good night Jae." she said more eager than ever now to foster here with him and Margaery, to have the good memories of this place take the place of the bad ones she had.

"Good night Arya, I'll see you on the morrow."

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She lay in the bed, her husband sleeping beside her, she knew she should wake him, that the day they had ahead of them was perhaps one of the most important either of them would ever face. Jae looked so peaceful though, so content, something which she herself was more than, she brushed her fingers over his face, moving his hair back so she could look at him.

When she saw the half-smile appear, she couldn't stop her own from matching it, leaning forward she kissed him, laughing when he grabbed her and rolled her beneath him.

"Jae, stop." she said when he began to tickle her, her laughter much louder now.

"No." he said tickling her more.

"Jae." she said breathlessly and he stopped now, looking at her as he leaned over her.

"Good morning wife."

"Good morning husband." she said as he kissed her and she felt his tongue seeking entrance.

She knew if anyone could see her, they'd see her smile, see her blush as she thought of his tongue and the things he had done with it the night before. She couldn't resist it and when he began to get too amorous she pinched him, forcing him from her.

"Really?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, we must get up Jae." she said and he shook his head and pouted adorably.

"I am king now, I order us to stay in bed." he moved closer to her and began to kiss her neck before moving to her ear and whispering huskily "Don't you wish to stay in bed wife?".

She shuddered, more than anything she thought, but she knew they could not and so pinching him again she laughed at what he said when he grabbed her hand.

"You're lucky I love every inch of you, attacking a king so, why you could lose your dainty little hand for it." he said kissing each of her fingers.

"Ah, but my sweet husband loves me so, he'd never allow anyone to harm me, is that not so?"

"It is." he said and she kissed him again, finally ready to face the morning.

"I shall need to have my things brought to my chambers later." she said as she looked around for her small clothes.

"Your what?" he said looking at her oddly.

"These are the king's chambers, the queens I believe are down the hall." she said and she saw him frown.

"You wish to be apart?" he asked.

"No, I..I just assumed." she said her heart racing at the idea he'd not wish separate chambers.

"Well I'd like this to be our chambers, if you would?" he said and she nodded happily.

"Very much so." she said and the smile he gave her was full and true.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Famished."

"I have no idea what we do about that." he said and both of them laughed.

"Call one of the servants, I'm sure they'll set you right."

A few moments later, he was dressed while she was not, he left and sent her some handmaidens to help her, her own would arrive in a while, but these would do for now. Sitting down she fixed her hair herself and found she liked it, while the handmaidens took one of the two dresses from the chest she'd brought with her, she had picked the red and black one, wanting to match her husband's colors.

It wasn't Jae but Dany and Arya who arrived to take her to break her fast, her goodaunt japing with her about the night she had and also pointing out the small bite mark on her neck. The room she brought her too was far too elaborate for four people to break their fast, far too decorative, and must be the main private eating area of the royal family.

"Here should do." Dany said and she wasn't in the mood to disagree, her hunger and the fact her grandmother wasn't here to correct her, overruling propriety.

"How was your first night here your grace." Dany asked her inquisitive smile and raised eyebrow telling her she knew exactly what she and Jae had gotten up to.

"Exhausting." she said and Dany laughed loudly making Arya look at them both.

The food arrived and then Jae did too a moment later, shaking his head annoyed over something, he smiled at them though and sat down beside her rather than at the top of the table.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" he said "Oh, the kitchens here, the food, the stocks, they'd have let the people starve, but they wouldn't have gone short at all." he said.

"We can distribute some of it if you like, order more to be delivered now that things are more secure."

"We will." he said smiling at her, his hand reaching out to take hers, and then a few moments later they began to eat.

Ser Arthur walked in a few minutes later leading Lord Varys behind him, the man handing Jae a note which he looked at and then handed to her.

_His Grace King Jaehaerys and Her Grace Queen Margaery of the Houses Targaryen and Tyrell do hereby request all loyal subjects to come to Kings Landing and swear fealty. The Lannister army is defeated, the Baratheon army is defeated, anyone who does not willingly come will be considered an enemy and will face the consequences._

_Jaehaerys Targaryen, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm._

_Margaery Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm._

Margaery couldn't believe it, he had told her they would rule together, that she was his queen, but to see it written in front of her, she looked at him saw him nod and handed him back the note.

"Very good work Lord Varys, it has been sent?"

"It has your grace."

"Things are set for later on?" Jae asked.

"They are."

"Where?"

"The Sept of Baelor your grace, it's the most public place to address the people." Varys said.

"Very good my lord, the queen and I wish to have food sent out to those who need it most Lord Varys, I know it's not your purview, but until the proper people arrive, can I ask you to handle it."

"You can and it shall be done, your grace." Varys said bowing to Jae before turning to her "Your grace."

They ate and during the meal she found herself nervously thinking about the day to come, they would address the people first, something no other king or queen had done. Instead of being welcomed by the lords and ladies of Westeros, it was to be the smallfolk who'd welcome them, even before they'd officially be crowned, it was to them Jae looked first.

If that wasn't the sign of how they were different than what had come before them, that they weren't like the Stag or the Lion's, that once again it was Dragons who ruled, then nothing was. Her grandmother had told her tales of Rhaegar, of how he spent time among the smallfolk, how he'd cared for them, it seemed his son too felt the same. It made her even more proud of him, more excited for the future, and for the changes they'd bring.

**Riverrun 298 AC.**

**Ned.**

He had bit his tongue for most of their time together, not said what was on his mind, a part of him still not wishing to speak on it. But after eating and hearing from Edmure, after learning of how the Riverlands had suffered, of how the North may have suffered, when they were alone he could hold his tongue no longer. So as he looked at her in the room they'd been given he had no choice but to speak up.

"Why Cat?"

"Ned?"

"Why did you do it?"

"He tried to kill Bran."

"Did he?"

"I.."

"I told you to leave it Cat, to allow me to deal with it, look what you caused." he said trying to keep his voice in check.

"I didn't, it wasn't me, this was the Lannisters." she said and he looked to her, was she really that blind.

"How did you expect Tywin to react, you took his son, he may not have liked the imp, but he was his son."

"I never thought..." she said and he interrupted her before she continued.

"Aye you didn't and you risked my life, the girl's lives because you didn't think."

"Ned, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring back Jory, nor Vayon or the Septa, Cat, have you any idea what your so-called friend did, what he did to me, what he wanted to do to Jeyne?"

"Jeyne?" she asked and he couldn't believe she'd not thought of the girl, though to be fair to her he had not either.

"Baelish wished to put Jeyne to work in those places he owned." he said and Cat shook her head.

"I didn't know, Ned, I didn't know." she said her tears falling.

"I know, but even after that, the boys' Cat, you left the boys alone, given what Jae said was about to happen, to you, to Robb, to them, to the girls, gods, I was about to lose my head, all because you didn't know, because you didn't think." he said and she collapsed to the floor, crying and heaving as she did so.

"I'm sorry, oh by the gods, I'm sorry." she said the tears flowing freely now.

A part of him wished to walk from the room, to leave her there and allow her think more on things, but he couldn't, he didn't have it in him. He may not have agreed with her but she was his wife, he loved her and she didn't do it from malice or with bad intent, so he moved to her and helped her up, her feet unsteady as she fell into his arms. Moving to the bed he lay down with her watching as she curled into a ball, his arms around her as she sobbed against his chest.

When he had fallen to sleep he couldn't tell, though it was still dark when he woke up alone, he looked around the room but she was nowhere to be seen. Moving to the door quickly, he found the guards to be Tully men and they directed him to the Sept. He found her there, praying in front of one of the statues, the mother he thought but couldn't be sure.

"Cat, come let's go back to bed." he said and she shook her head tearfully "Cat." he said more softly now and reached down to help her to her feet.

She was quiet as he walked with her, his arm on her shoulder holding her close. After bringing her back to their room, he helped her to bed, helped her undress and she looked to him almost pleadingly. He had missed her terribly and knew she had missed him also, their coupling was desperate, almost panicked, but by the end, it was different, softer, more a cleansing than anything else.

"My lord, my lord." he heard the voices at the door, leaving her asleep he got up to answer finding the steward standing there.

"What is it?" he asked irritably.

"It's the wolf, my lord, it's growling at the gate."

"The wolf?"

"Your daughter's wolf my lord."

"I'll be there in a moment." he said and walked back to dress, turning to see Cat was awake.

"Ned, what is it, is something wrong?"

"Nymeria's at the gate, they're worried."

"Arya, has something happened to her?" she asked her voice panicked.

"No Arya is fine, it's just the wolf, Cat." he said kissing her softly before leaving.

When he got to the gate the wolf was snarling at anyone who came close, even he wasn't immune to the wolf's snarls, eventually though she seemed to calm and allowed him to lead her inside. Though he could have sworn she looked at him angrily still, he arranged for food to be given to her and kneeling down he told her they'd see Arya soon, which seemed to calm her more.

After breaking his fast, he was glad to see Cat come back more into herself, though he could see the effects of what he'd said to her were still there. He headed to speak to Edmure, eager for more news of what was going on in the Riverlands and beyond. Finding out that more and more of the Riverlands had been regained from Tywin's men, Stone Hedge, Raventree Hall, almost all except Harrenhal, had been taken back, made him feel relief that the tide seemed to be turning their way.

"This is excellent work my lord." he said.

"Your nephew's men did most of it, Jon Connington and Ser Richard Lonmouth are leading them."

"Lyanna told me they were with them, good men she called them." he said and Edmure nodded in agreement.

"They seem to be, as does he despite my misgivings."

"Misgivings?"

"He's a Targaryen." Edmure said and Ned bristled.

"You'd prefer a Lannister on the throne Edmure." he said and Edmure shook his head.

"No Ned, I was just speaking as to how I felt when I heard, I was overruled, thankfully." he said and Ned felt glad of it, had he not been then the Tully's would have lost more than the Riverlands he was sure.

"What of Robb?"

"I don't know, other than he was sent into the West to make it look like he was invading."

"But no word?"

"Not yet no."

"Jaime Lannister is here, where?" he asked and Edmure had him escorted to the cell he was in.

The men guarding him were Jae's or his aunt's, not Tully or Northmen, and he was checked for weapons before he was brought into the surprisingly good room they'd placed Jaime Lannister in.

"I was put in the black cells for no crime, you, they put in here." he said bitterly as he looked at the man in front of him.

"I have your nephew to thank for my conditions Stark, had it been your wife or son who made the choices, I'm sure I'd have been treated just as you were."

"Aye, but you'd have deserved it." Ned said.

"Would, I for what, for what reason would I have deserved it?"

"For Jory, for my men." he said angrily.

"What of my brother Stark, or does the fact he was taken by your wife not place the blame where it truly belongs."

"Damn you Kingslayer, I'll see your head removed from your body for what you've done."

"Really, got someone to beat me in a trial by combat Stark? I don't think you have, other than your nephew." he said laughing and he wished to hit him so badly, but the man was a prisoner and to do so would be dishonorable.

So he left and headed back, only to be drawn to the gates once again this time by men on horses returning. He hadn't seen Jon Connington at the Battle of the Bells, the two men had not faced each other. Hoster had and he wondered how it must have been for Cat's father to welcome the man who'd almost killed him into his home, Denys Arryn had and it had cost him his life.

As for Ser Richard, he had met the man once in Harrenhal, he and Robert had gone off looking for the Knight of the Laughing Tree, he wondered if the man appreciated finding out later on it had been Lyanna he was trying to find. As he looked at the two men now they seemed in far better spirits, far better, and he wondered what it was that caused them to be that way, until he saw the man they had chained and dragged behind the horses.

"Lord Stark." Jon Connington said.

"Lord Connington. Ser Richard, how?" he asked looking at the Mountain.

"Our king sent help my lord." Ser Richard said and Jon Connington laughed.

"Rather big help was it not Richard?"

"A story for another time my lord, we need to find somewhere to place the man, the king will wish to bring him justice when the time comes." Ser Richard said.

The dungeon they placed the mountain in was more like he'd have expected, the chains they draped him in making him practically immobile. The guards they put on him were both to ensure he didn't escape and to keep the Riverlanders away from him. They wished him to be presented in Kings Landing when the king took it, though Ned wasn't sure when that would be.

It was a few days later when the answer came, the raven scroll clear, Tywin was beaten, Stannis was beaten and Ned couldn't believe it was done so easily, so quickly. The Riverlords too seemed stunned by the news, but not Jae's own men, they seemed to accept it as if it was a forgone conclusion he'd have won, it was only that night talking to Jon Connington he found out why.

"My king has planned this to the last detail Lord Stark, every step, everything we've done, you wouldn't believe the hours we spent going over tactics, over different possibilities, different outcomes."

"But still to do this, this quick, does it not give you pause, what if the letter is some trick, some way to bring us to Kings Landing only to find out something has happened to Jae?" he asked, the one piece of doubt still in his mind, but Jon Connington just laughed.

"Look at the end of the letter Lord Stark, do you think anyone other than my king would place his queen as an equal, you were at his wedding were you not?"

"Aye, I was."

"What say you now?" Jon asked and he smiled.

"I need a drink, this is a celebration is it not." Ned said and laughed along with the other men.

**Kings Landing. 298 AC.**

**The Vanquished few.**

**Tywin.**

He sat in the cell, trying to figure out how it had gone so wrong, how it had come to this, the mighty Lannister army beaten, defeated, his daughter dead by her own hand. A part of him doubted it for a second, but he knew the truth, Cersei had killed herself, she'd never have accepted being taken. In a cell beside him, his brother Kevan who had followed where he had led, was no doubt doing the same as he.

Down some more crying and whining before occasionally shouting out he'd have their heads, was his grandson, the boy he'd put his faith in, the boy who should be king. Yet he would never wear a crown again, never sit a throne, he'd be lucky to keep his head, as for himself, he had no doubt he wouldn't be so lucky. Losing his head was perhaps the very best thing he could hope for.

Or was there another way, was there some way he could save himself, save his family, perhaps, perhaps there was, but it would depend on whether or not this new Targaryen was his father's son, or his grandfather's.

**Stannis.**

He had come close, so close, he had almost tasted it, both the crown he would wear and the dragon he would ride, now both were just out of reach. Since they'd thrown him here, he'd thought more, wondered more, dreamed more. Renly haunted him, every time he closed his eyes he felt him, heard him, could see him and almost touch him.

"_You killed me brother, cursed is the kinslayer, cursed are you."_

"_It wasn't me brother, it wasn't me." he'd call out._

"_Then who, was it not your wish I die. Was it not you who sent her with your knight?"_

"_I slept, I was asleep, it wasn't me."_

"_You should have taken the peach brother." Renly said laughing loudly._

He shook his head, he should have, they should have worked together, together, brothers should be together, but he and his never were. Renly abandoned him to court the roses and Robert abandoned him for a wolf, what was he to do, where was he to go. He was the rightful king was he not? The chosen of the red god? The world needed him to save them, didn't they?

He was no longer sure, no longer as certain as he had once been, but he feared he had been wrong, feared he'd been led astray and now he found he feared for Shireen. His daughter was innocent, pure, gentle and sweet, he should have been her father, that should have been enough and now because of that fact alone, she was in danger. His own brother had allowed the Targaryen children's killers to roam free, would this Targaryen do the same if someone killed Shireen?.

"R'hllor protect my daughter, save her, if you can't save me then save her I beg of you." he said as he closed his eyes and waited for Renly to come yet again.

**Davos.**

The sun beamed down on him, his mouth dry, the small rocks he lay on barely kept him from the water, but he hadn't burned and he hadn't drowned, which was more than he could say for most of the king's fleet. For his son too, Matthos was gone he knew that, as for Dale and Allard he feared the worst, Devan at least made it past the fire, though that would have led to its own problems.

Not that he was without his here either, it was too far to swim, he was tired, cold, hungry and yet it was the thirst which he knew would end him. A man dying of thirst surrounded by water, the world loved its jokes, he sat up and felt the pain in his old bones. He had been unhurt by the battle, yet he had lost almost everything he held dear, once again the world making a joke at Davos's expense.

"Why don't you just kill me." he shouted out as loudly as he could.

"Why would we do that?" a voice shouted back and he looked to see a couple of men rowing towards him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Patrek, this is Gared." the younger of the men said.

"Davos." he said back as the older handed him a skin filled with water.

He drank it down slowly, dabbed his lips and emptied some on his face.

"Who are you with?"

"The king." Patrek said back.

"Which king?"

"The only king, Jaehaerys Targaryen."

Jaehaerys Targaryen, who the fuck was Jaehaerys Targaryen he thought as he looked at the men.

"Come Ser Davos Seaworth, the king wishes to see you." Gared said and Davos looked at the men, then the rock and knew he had no choice but to go with them.

**Melisandre.**

She was dragged through the streets, her clothes tearing some as she fought against the unyielding men who captured her. She had spat, clawed, tried to get away knowing these men to be the godless men they were. How the Lannister's had hired them she knew not, how they had gotten them here without her god knowing was beyond her. But she feared what it meant, not for her own life but for her god's chosen. Where Stannis was, what had happened, where the dragons had gone, all of this she was unaware of.

But she knew they'd kill her, knew this was to be her end and while she longed to meet her god, she feared meeting him after failing him, after taking his chosen so close, only to fall at the end. She saw it in the distance, the Red Keep, the prize her prince had sought and she prepared herself for what she was about to face. Looking around the streets though, she was surprised to see the faces were smiling, happy even, but it was the banners which flew which surprised her most of all.

"Why are they flying the dragon banners?" she asked the two unsullied who held her arms.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Who are you taking me to?"

But she received no answers, no replies, not even a look from either of the stoic men, instead they just moved her forward, ever forward. When they reached the Red Keep itself she saw the banners even more clearly now, they were everywhere, the three-headed dragon flying high from the highest towers. As she looked up she saw them, the white one leading the way, a black one and a blue following, they were magnificent, imposing and deadly and she dropped to her knees.

"Azor Ahai." she said as they dragged her inside.

**Tyrion.**

How long he had been unconscious, he didn't know, how hurt he was he didn't know, what was to happen to him, that at least he could guess. Where the unsullied had come from he couldn't tell, nor who these other men were that guarded him. Surely Stannis couldn't have gathered them, he didn't have the coin too as far as Tyrion could ascertain.

Could they be his fathers? Could he be that lucky? He doubted it, simply on the basis that it was clear he was a prisoner and not a guest, not a son recovering from his wounds. The Unsullied were the worst gaolers he could have asked for, incorruptible, silent, they simply did their job, they guarded and he was stuck here, As for the others they were little better, they were Westerosi men and that was all he could be certain of.

Though they at least spoke to him and he had been fed and allowed wine, though in smaller doses than he would prefer. He was close to losing it, close to going out of his mind, simply because of the lack of conversation, even the man they sent to see to his wounds, only asked questions about them. But when things were at their worst, it wasn't Bronn, or even Shae who came to visit, making his worry for them both increase, instead, it was Varys.

"You look well my lord." Varys said looking at him sympathetically.

"I was never much to look at anyway Varys." he said and was unsurprised the eunuch didn't laugh.

"My sister?" he asked and Varys shook his head.

"Took her own life, she poisoned herself while on the Iron Throne."

He felt a momentary sadness, before the image of Mandon Moore came into his head, he was certain it was she who sent the Kingsguard to kill him.

"My father?" he asked slightly more concernedly.

"He, your uncle, your cousins, and your men are awaiting trial, my lord, as will be your brother upon his arrival."

Jaime, Jaime was coming, on that, he did smile at least, though the fact he was to be tried upset him, until he thought more on it, a trial by combat, let them try to beat his brother there.

"Shae, Bronn?"

"Are safe and well my lord." Varys said and he breathed a sigh of relief at that "As is your young squire, but it's not their neck's I care about, it's yours."

Tyrion looked at the man, shocked a little that he would say such a thing, he had considered Varys a friend, a confidante, even with the games they played. He had never considered that the man truly felt the same, though he had hoped he did. To hear him say this made him feel somewhat better, somewhat less alone than he had been.

"Why?"

"Because I quite like the head that rests upon it." Varys said a small smile on his face.

"Who do you serve Varys?" he asked wondering if he'd get the right answer now.

"Who I always have Tyrion, the realm." Varys said as he heard people arrive outside and the door being opened.

The man who walked in wore a crown unlike anything he'd ever seen, he was dressed in black and red, the chain he wore, the pin, the three-headed dragon symbol clear. But this man was dark-haired, dark-eyed, he looked nothing like a Targaryen. Behind him stood a Kingsguard who was clearly Dornish, is that it, was it Dorne who were behind this, was this man a Dornishman too?.

"Lord Varys." the man said and then looked to him.

"Your grace, I was just about to speak to Lord Tyrion about his future."

"Do I have one your grace?" he asked looking to the man who Varys called king.

"As much as we all have Lord Tyrion, sit, there is much we need to speak on, your future being just one part of our conversation." the man said and Tyrion wondered just who he was.

**A/N: Thanks as always to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up next we check in on the North as the lords and ladies of the realm arrive in Kings Landing and Jae and Margaery are crowned before we get ready for the trials to begin and Dorne receives an invitation it can't reject.**

Biohazard: Thanks so much.

Guest: What you mean one of the pov and most important characters in the books may be special, yes god forbid you do that in a story, i mean, by that logic, it could be used for any single character in any fic. Arya is not super special here, why you would think that is beyond me, she is what she is, how she's portrayed I have a reason for, I've not shown everything yet, perhaps after I do and provide my explanations a comment like that would be more apt.

Glad you liked the battle.

Guest: Remember Nettles or any of the other dragonseeds, you know those people who's Valyrian blood was far more diluted than a Bartheon with a Targaryen great she can ride a dragon, if they can ride a dragon, control a dragon, then perhaps I can choose who rides a dragon here too, I've not yet explained it, i've hinted at it, it's there among the story what I plan to do with the other dragon, it won't break lore, nor is it something I've not been setting up for a long time.

Lord Villareal: He did leave the youngest at home and brought four with him, two captained their own ships, one was Stannis squire and the other his first mate basically, I can understand it, also, they would have won the battle easily, had their been one. As you see he was found and will be heading to speak to Jae, as for Stannis we'll see his trial soon. On Tywin that's it exactly, he went from glory to not in seconds, so you can see him trying to deal with it here. Tommen willl live in this, he was hidden by Tyrion to be protected, he'll be brought back soon.

Bookish: I had thought of letting her live, but in canon she was about to kill herself, so given they lost, I think she'd follow through.

Guest: That's also one of the other reasons I allowed her to die this way, it gives Jae an out.

Vwchick: Mel is still delusional, Stannis is getting a little clarity, that was my thing with Cersei, if things had happened like this, this was her plan, here nothing allowed for her to not carry it through. We'll see Jae's plans for Tyrion next, glad you're liking Margaery here, I agree out of them all i think she'd have made the best queen and I include Dany in that, not the monstrosity that they turned her into at the end, but Canon Dany i don't think would have been as good a queen as Marge.

Anime: It kinda is, next up some world building, and more prep for the war that matters.

Princess: SO glad you liked it.

Dunk: Thanks so very much. On the battles, i had never written one before this fic, never imagined how to, it's been a good experience as it's given me time to see what works or doesn't and I'm glad it was here rather than in TDC. The confrontations are coming, we'll see Jae and Tywin/Joff next chapter. Mel/stannis are somewhat delusional still, but Stannis is getting some clarity.

Ace: There will be some of that, he needs to prepare for the war but also he needs to make things better so they can handle it simply on a logisitical level, he needs the people to have a better life, otherwise they'll not survive what's to come.

Paulies: Yes he does.

Infinity Mask: Rhaegon won't be riderless, I hope people like my plans for him. I'm funnily enough not a fan of Arya/Gendry, i think it's far more a show thing than a book thing and the age difference is odd to me, It's Jon/Arya in some ways, think of it like that, age wise.

Hoguie: I wanted that to be clear, Dany is on her own path too, she will follow Jae, defer to him when necessary, but her own path is to be a queen in her own right, so I wanted that to be clear.

Valena: It took me another chapter to get to the trials as there is stuff i wanted to include first, but as you see stannis is not the only one surprised how things have gone.

Guest: Dorne will be making an appearance next chapter.

Xan Merrick: THanks so much my friend. We'll see a lot more of Marge being a queen as we go, Davos as you see lives still and Jae will speak to him soon. Cersei is dead, its better this way and we'll say where Tyrion goes from here. With Jaw he had so many different variations of his plan to take the throne back, he knew he had the men to win a long prolonged war, knew with the dragons he could make it much shorter, the only thing he was worried about was the timing, to arrive just when needed, but with the dragons he had an edge. Mel is still delusional, though Stannis is coming out of it at least.


	31. Trails and Tribulations Part One

**Dorne 298 AC.**

**Doran.**

The news coming out of the capital couldn't be real, it couldn't be true, dragons, a hidden king, the lions fall, all of it, he didn't know what to make of it, didn't understand it. He had reached out to the Company of the Dragon through intermediaries years ago, had tried to find out who it was they were supporting but to no avail. When Viserys fell, when Daenerys was lost, his plans, his hopes for vengeance, had all come to naught.

But then the princess remerged and though the stories took time to reach him, reach him they did, Astapor, the unsullied, an army the princess had an army. With those, with the Company, with their own spears, they may be able to do it. So he had sent Quentyn with the offer, Dornish support in return for her hand, it was the best she could do after all.

Things accelerated way beyond him though, way quicker, way faster than he could have imagined they would and he found he couldn't match the pace of events. The Falcon, the Stag, then the Wolf fell, war was upon the realm once more, and it had taken everything he had to keep Oberyn from riding off to offer Robb Stark their men.

"_The Young wolf fights for vengeance, for justice, is that not a common bond we share brother?"_

"_It is, but he will lose and the North will fall Oberyn, should we be with him when he does then Dorne will fall too."_

In the end, Oberyn had agreed with him and stood down, but when the boy won victories, when the Kingslayer was captured, hearing that the Mountain was ravaging the Riverlands, had all been hard for him to take. For Doran it was the other things which confused him, the tale of the dragon attacking, the mention of a man in incredible armor, the news was scattered and confusing.

Now though as he looked at the raven scroll, as he read the words over and over, as he tried to give meaning to them, he found his mouth dry and his mind confused. Oberyn was riding here and he needed to see this, his brother having spent time in the nearby brothel was thankfully closer by than usual, as Doran found he had no patience anymore. As for Arianne, he had no doubt Sunspear had received the same raven, no doubt the realm had received one similar.

"Your brother has arrived my prince." Areo said taking his attention away from the piece of paper.

"What's so important you drag me away from the delights Lapora has to offer." Oberyn said a smirk as always every present on his face.

"There are more important things than a new whore Oberyn, read."

He handed him the scroll and watched his eyes read over the words, watched the expressions change, delight, eagerness, anger, all of it no doubt what he himself had been like only moments earlier.

"This cannot be true, Jaehaerys Targaryen?" his brother said shaking his head, just as he had himself.

"I do not know what to make of it, but it answers questions I've had, questions I've tried to get answered but have been unable to."

"Questions?".

"The Company of the Dragon, I had thought Viserys and Daenerys, then with what happened, I knew not. Later on I was sure it was Daenerys again, but now it's clear they serve this dragon and not the other."

"He is their son, he had a son with her, after shaming Elia so, and now this boy, this bastard sit's the throne Aegon should sit, the throne Rhaenys should sit." Oberyn said and Doran prepared for the rant to begin.

Instead, though his brother calmed some, looking to him for guidance, to see what it was that Doran had in his mind.

"He says he has the Lions awaiting trial, the Mountain and Lorch too, do you believe him, brother?" Doran asked.

"I do not know, what did your spies tell you of the war?"

"Little and what was told was far too late Oberyn, I did not know of this hidden dragon and it vexes me that I still know so little."

"I must go, I must find out, if there is a chance of vengeance, of justice, I must go." Oberyn said and he nodded.

"But meeting this king Oberyn, you cannot be so blatant in your feelings, you cannot be so blatant in your disgust."

"I know, I can hide it when I wish, what of Dorne?"

"I do not know brother, they wish us to kneel, to bow, offer us favor to do so, payment for the debt we're owed, but this boy, this king, I cannot bow to him, I will not."

"Nor I, I shall go, I'll bring a large accompaniment, see what the lay of the land is, take our vengeance and then see what moves we should make."

"The princess, brother, seek out the princess, perhaps we can see her crowned if she is willing?."

"And if she's not?"

"We have another princess with a claim do we not?"

Oberyn just nodded and was gone and Doran spent the rest of the day looking the scroll over and over.

_His Grace King Jaehaerys and Her Grace Queen Margaery of the houses Targaryen and Tyrell, do hereby extend an invitation to House Martell. It is time for Dorne to come back to the fold, to come swear allegiance to the crown as is their duty. Dorne has suffered at the hands of the Lions, we offer you consideration for that fact, a chance to participate in the trials of those who wronged us both, a chance to see justice brought to Tywin Lannister, Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch._

_Justice for Elia, for Aegon, for Rhaenys._

_Lord Jon Connington, _

_Master of War._

The idea of justice, of vengeance, made his appetite rise that night, he ate far more heartily than he usually did, drank far more feely. Whatever the future brought, the man who killed his sister, who butchered his niece and nephew would pay and for that, he was grateful for it, even if it was to a bastard dragon.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Olenna**

They had arrived almost like conquering hero's though they had fought no battles, won no war. Instead, it was just seeing the Tyrell banners which had people cheer, seeing Lyanna Stark ride on her horse with the white wolf by her side, with the Kingsguard surrounding her.

"Queen Lyanna."

"The White Bull."

"The Black Bat."

"Hail to House Tyrell."

The chants made her smile, her house being recognized in such a manner, people cheering for her, hearing them outside cheering for her granddaughter and the king.

"May the gods bless good queen Margaery."

"Thank the seven for King Jaehaerys."

She was eager to find out just what exactly had gone on in the moon it had taken them to get here, seeing the Red Keep in front of them she smiled, all her life she had aimed to have a Tyrell sit on the Throne, and now she had one, the best of them. When the carriages stopped she was surprised to see Margaery and Jae both outside waiting to meet them, eager to see them given the look her granddaughter was given them.

Protocol be damned she thought as she greeted the king with a hug while doing the same to her granddaughter, something which it seemed pleased the king mightily. They were escorted into the Red Keep, Jae speaking to his mother, while she moved ahead of Mace and Alerie to speak to Margaery.

"All is well granddaughter?"

"More than well grandmother." Margaery said her smile beaming.

"The king, you, you are happy?" she asked though the smile on Margaery's face made that clear enough.

"Very much so."

She walked with her into the Maegor's Holdfast, her family being set up in chambers close to the king, she found herself once again smiling at that and this time her granddaughter noticed.

"That's the third one since you got here." Margaery said.

"The third one?"

"Third smile grandmother."

"You'd begrudge an old woman some happiness?" she said smirking.

"Never grandmother, it pleases me to see you so." Margaery said.

"And it does me you child." she said.

After settling in and washing and changing they were asked to join the king and queen in their private solar, she, Mace and Alerie walked there to find Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark, Catelyn Tully, and Edmure Tully already there. The others having arrived just before they had it seemed, she took the seat her granddaughter had saved for her, Mace and Alerie sitting behind her and the king smiled at her before he began to speak.

Just as he began, his aunt came in hurriedly an expression of both exasperation and annoyance on her face.

"You were going to start without me?" Daenerys said.

"You seemed occupied aunt." Jae replied his smirk telling her exactly what it was that occupied her.

"I was welcoming her that's all." Daenerys said a small glance to the door as she did so.

"Did I say different.?" Jae said and she was glad when both he and Daenerys laughed.

In the corner she could see Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold, the Lord Commander surprisingly not by his king's side, instead behind him stood Ser Arthur and he had a face like thunder.

"I asked you all to come to explain some things, some which may not be welcomed by those in this room." Jae began and she looked to see Margery reach out her hand and place it on his.

"What things your grace?" Ned Stark asked.

"We will soon have a crowning, once more lords have arrived, and after that trials, Lord Tywin, Lord Kevan, Lord Stannis, some of their men and the Mountain and Amory Lorch."

"You have Amory Lorch?" Ned Stark asked.

"He is among the prisoners Robb is bringing with him uncle." Jae said.

"My son is safe, he is well?" Lady Catelyn said and Jae nodded.

"He is aunt, he and the Northern army encountered Tywin's reserves, they defeated them capturing some of the Lords of the West, the ravens have gone out asking the others to swear their fealty."

"What of the Kingslayer?" Ned Stark asked and she saw Jae look to Margery and then to Daenerys, Ser Arthur's frown becoming even more pronounced.

"I shall handle Ser Jaime's punishment personally." he said and she felt the question on her lips and asked it without thinking.

"I don't understand your grace, is he not to face trial like everyone else?"

"Ser Jaime is a unique case, my lady, he and I have an agreement, one which I know will cause some distress but one which just like everything else I've done is not only necessary but vital."

"You are letting him off, you are letting him go free, after what he did, you intend to release him?" Daenerys said angrily and she saw both the Starks and Tully's look on with the same angered look on their faces.

"You know why we're here Dany, why it had to be like this, you think I get to decide it all, you think we're not dealing with things even I cannot understand completely?" Jae said and she wasn't the only one who looked at him in confusion."

"He killed my father, Jae, He killed my father." Dany said angrily as she stormed from the room.

"Arthur, mother please." Jae said and both of them got up to follow her.

She watched as Gerold walked and took Arthur's place and then as Jae looked to his uncle who it seemed was also on the verge of walking out.

"Uncle, the same force which sent me to speak to Robb, the same force which sent me here on the day I arrived. The same force which allowed us to take this city, to end a war so easily, is the same one which decides Ser Jaime's fate. He will have a trial, I will hear a case against him, but I will speak up in his defense and I alone will decide his fate."

"As you command your grave, if I may be excused." Ned Stark said.

"Of course uncle, I hope to see you at dinner tonight."

While keeping their courtesies, not Ned Stark, not his wife, nor Edmure Tully none of them seemed happy and she doubted they'd eat with them tonight. Once they had left Jae sighed and she was glad to see Margaery lean forward and whisper in his ear, glad to see the smile appear on his face.

"That could have gone worse." he said laughing then and she couldn't help but join in.

"Indeed it could your grace." Mace said and she glowered at him knowing he had no idea of what just happened.

Truth be told she wasn't sure if she understood what had just occurred, Forces? What forces was he speaking of? Ser Jaime would be a problem, his aunt, his uncle, other men and women of the Riverlands all of them would raise the issue, she hoped that like with everything he had done up to now, the king had planned for this contingency too.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Robb Stark.**

When Syrax had arrived he had read the scroll in disbelief, it was over, the war was over, Tywin and Stannis were both Jae's prisoners, Jae and Margaery king and queen, and he and his army to move to Kings Landing. When he had called his lords in to tell them the news his disbelief had only been multiplied by theirs. All of them standing there looking at the scroll as if the words would change, as if the news would fade away.

"Har, it seems the lad was right, he didn't need us after all, yet he wishes to reward us anyway." The Greatjon said.

"Or perhaps it's a trap?" Lord Glover said and Maege shook her head.

"You think with us turning up with an army that we may not be safe Glover? I'd welcome walking into a trap with the men and women of the North, whoever laid it would soon shit themselves." she said and he along with the others laughed.

"My lords, our king has summoned us, our fight is done, I say we go and see Stark Blood on the damn Iron Throne, we go and kneel to my cousin, to the King from the North." Robb said.

"The King From the North." the lords cheered.

It took them longer than he had hoped, but passing Riverrun, hearing that the houses were back in Riverlands control, hearing that Harrenhal was free gave them extra impetus. For him, it was a little bit upsetting to find he'd missed his father and would need to wait longer to see him, though Dacey took his mind off it very quickly.

"Do you really think he'll give his approval?" she said her legs wrapped around his back not allowing him to move.

"I do and should he not well I'm friends with a king." he said smiling as he felt himself harden once again.

"I don't know if I should be flattered you rose again so quickly, or worried you did so upon mentioning your cousin, he is handsome after all." she japed and he laughed.

"No, this." he said as he moved inside her and began to thrust "Is all down to you my love." he bit her neck as she moaned loudly.

"Thank the old gods for that." she said as they both began to laugh.

Seeing it in front of him, seeing the walls as they neared, the banners flying high for all to see, the Three-Headed Dragon standing proud, he felt the relief build, the sheer knowledge that it was over, that his family was safe, filling his heart with joy. The ride through the city he kept restricted to just the lords and their guards, Maege, The Great and Smalljon's, Roose, Galbart and Dacey, along with the Manderly's was all he brought.

They were met outside the keep by the king himself much to their surprise, but it was seeing his mother, his father, seeing Arya, almost all his family there in one place. He wondered where Sansa was, but seeing his father's smile and the proud look on his face, he found himself moving towards him before he remembered the king.

"Your grace." he said and Jae just looked at him.

"Go greet your family cousin, we can speak later." he said and Robb thanked him for that.

"Father." he said and felt himself being wrapped in a hug he had thought never to feel again.

"It's good to see you son." his father said and his mother grabbed him a moment later, followed by Arya.

He waited as his father greeted the lords, each of them happy to see him in the flesh, to see the truth of his cousin's words made clear. Jae had them escorted inside, but the lord's peeled off giving him time with his family. Seeing her about to walk off in the to direction though he couldn't allow it, grabbing her hand he almost dragged her with him, eager to speak to his father on the news.

He was called to the King's solar later that night, alone and before dinner, sitting down in front of him he could barely contain his joy. Not only had his father welcomed the match but he seemed incredibly proud that he had picked a northern woman for his bride, that it was a Mormont making it seem even more so. He was about to say something when his cousin must have noticed his expression and spoke first.

"You look happy cousin?"

"I am your grace."

"Jae."

"Jae." he said in reply "I'm to be wed to Lady Dacey." he said and his cousin rose to his feet embracing him to his surprise.

"Congratulations cousin, I wish you all the good fortune and happiness I can." Jae said and he nodded.

They sat back down and Jae looked at him more seriously now.

"What happened in the West Robb? Why did you attack when I asked you not to?"

"We had no intent to, but then we heard of the reserves being readied. of the army being formed. I ordered the attack to stop them from supporting Tywin, to stop them from shoring up his army."

"Without orders to do so?" Jae asked and his tone was questioning rather than accusing.

"I had to think on my feet, had I left them alone they could have engaged us on unfavorable grounds or made their way towards your own forces."

"How many losses?"

"We suffered less than a hundred, they about two or three thousand, though most surrendered."

"I wish you had not attacked." Jae said and when he moved to defend himself raised his hand to silence him "But I find no fault in it and am glad you and the North didn't suffer any losses. It was a great victory cousin, you should be proud, but next time wait for the orders." he said and Robb nodded.

"Is that all your grace?" he said a small smirk on his face.

"Eager to be somewhere else, my company not the type you desire?"

"Is mine yours Jae, or is there someone else's company you'd prefer to be in?" he said and both of them chuckled.

"You're right, come let's spend time with those we'd rather spend time with."

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

It was good to see the king again, to see him so happy with his queen too was something Jon took pleasure in. Seeing the Three-Headed dragon wave from the Red Keep, the dragon banners on the wall, both he and Ser Richard had found themselves lost in nostalgia seeing it. Seeing the Black Dragon fly over the bay, he wondered where the other two were, though he was happy to see Rhaegon again.

Were it not for the black dragon then he may not be here and certainly, the Mountain would not be. The dragon playing the biggest part in subduing the Mountain that Rides, almost as if it too hungered to see the man brought to justice. He was standing on the walls, looking out at the sea when Richard joined him, the man carrying a mug of ale which he welcomed.

"He's an incredible sight is he not?" Richard said as Rhaegon dropped down into the water.

"He is, though to see him you'd be forgiven for thinking him gentle."

"He is anything but." Richard said laughing.

"To the Black Dragon, we salute you." he said and Richard raised his mug to do likewise, Jon smiling as he pictured the Mountain's face.

**Riverlands, outside Harrenhal, a moon or so ago**

_The mountain himself led these raids or so their outriders had told them and so Richard and he had gathered a force ready to deal with him. Broken down into groups of fifty, he felt it enough, the Mountain rode with less than a dozen, though he himself was worth ten._

_They had waited for a day and a night, he was cold and stiff and he knew then this was when it would come, that today would be the day. The seven are funny that way he thought, they'd play their jokes on you, test you, make you doubt yourself, but faith would win through in the end and he had faith to spare these days. It turned out he was right as word soon came that the Mountain rode for a nearby village._

"_To Arms." he shouted and he and Richard mounted and rode hard to capture the king's most wanted prize._

_They arrived there before he did and set up, looking out at the men as they arrived, once they knew he couldn't leave they attacked catching him by surprise. Watching him wield that greatsword one-handed though was a sight he wished he had never seen. He took men down as if they were nothing, the sword cutting through their armor easily. _

"_Clegane." he shouted trying to distract the man, trying to buy time for his men to reform._

_The Mountain fell for his bait, though in mere moments it was not something Jon was glad of, only Griffin's Bite stood between him and death, the Valyrian steel blade proving a match for the man's strength. But even that only bought him so much time, he would fall today, he knew it, though he fought on with all he could. The roar came out of nowhere, the shadow drew close and the Mountain on seeing the dragon fled._

_He looked on tiredly doing his best to gain his breath back, the Mountain's men had fallen, the man riding off alone, his horse moving as fast as it could given the weight on its back. But the Black Dragon moved faster and when it set its flames in front of the Mountain the horse bucked and the monster flew from it landing heavily. Ser Richard joined him as the dragon landed and they readied to ride out._

"_Come Jon." Richard said and they moved only to see Rhaegon heading their way._

_When the dragon got close it dropped what was in its claws, the sound making a loud noise as the Mountain crashed to the ground. He was unconscious for three days which gave them plenty of time to make him secure. All in all they had lost twenty men trying to capture him, twenty good men, to capture one who was very much not so, and had it not been for the dragon, they'd have lost many more._

**King's Landing now.**

Finishing the ale he walked with Ser Richard back to his rooms, he was tired and there was so much more to be done, the first war had been far easier than even his king had hoped. He himself hoped the next one would be far less hard than they both expected, they had time, they could prepare, but the great war was coming and only his king could stop it from being the last one for all of them.

**The North 298 AC.**

**Deepwood Motte.**

**Larence Snow.**

The army arrived a moon ago and he and Lady Sybelle were stunned by the number of men who came, two thousand ready to defend the Motte from what was supposed to be an invasion of Iron Born. Larence thought that was going to be the most unbelievable thing he heard that night, but from there it got even more fantastical.

Tales of dragons, of Lady Lyanna Stark being alive, of a hidden son, a hidden king, of Ned Stark being rescued. Had they been just telling him he'd have believed them to be playing a jape on him, but they were speaking to Lady Sybelle and so he felt they must at least believe what they said, at least believe it to be true. Either way they didn't have to wait long, their scouts saw them as they arrived and they waited for them ready to defend the Motte, defend the North.

He had never seen an Iron Born before, never seen a long ship, now to see so many of them out there, at least five and twenty of them stretched out as far as the eye could see, he found himself terrified. Had they arrived without the men here, then even the Motte would not keep them out, Larence shuddered at that, the Iron Born's reputation well known to any man in the North.

"You stay close to me boy." one of the men said and Larence felt a fool and a craven as he knew it was fear which made him forget the man's name.

The sounds of battle were numerous, the noises heard throughout the night, Larence stood on the battlements looking out as fires flared, as flaming arrows flew. He carried water from one man to another, went for food when he was asked too. He couldn't sleep, though he found to his surprise that some could. The night seemed to go on and on and he found the darkness, the sounds, all of it combined to make him fear that he'd not see morning.

When the dawn broke, when the sun rose, he like the men on the walls of the Motte rejoiced, looking out he could see it, see the results of the battle. On the sea ships burned, some had clearly retreated, but most burned, he waited with the men until the others began to return. A few at first, then more and more, some carrying weapons they'd taken, until finally some arrived leading prisoners.

"Is it over?" he turned and asked Daryn and it shamed him remembering now the man's name was the same as his brother's, though his mind being free from it's fear perhaps it should not.

"Aye, it is, go break your fast boy, then get some rest, we'll feast this night." Daryn said with a laugh.

**Winterfell 298 AC.**

**Ser Rodrik.**

The news had come in from Torrhen's square, from Deepwood Motte, and from Moat Cailin. The Iron Born attacks had failed, the North was safe and free, combined with the news that Lord Stark, that the girls had been freed, that they were safe and the mood in Winterfell had never been higher. For Rodrik though it was the news that Lady Lyanna lived, that she had a son, a king, that he found most intriguing.

He had never bought into the story of her being kidnapped, it didn't fit the wild girl he knew and though men were stronger, they'd have needed to kill her to keep her prisoner he felt. To find out now after so many years she was alive and well, that she along with her son were moving to take the throne, he wasn't sure how he felt, or how he should feel about it.

On one hand, Stark blood on the Iron Throne could only be good for the North, that the boy had rescued Lord Stark, that he had rescued the girls spoke well of him. On the other, he carried the blood of Aerys too and until he met the boy, he wouldn't be able to tell which he favored, the dragon or the wolf.

"Another raven?" he asked seeing Luwin rush down from the rookery.

"Aye Ser, this one from the king." the Maester said holding up the raven to show the seal clearly.

Seeing the Three-Headed dragon was a shock to him, but he followed the Maester to the Great Hall eager to find out what the raven said. Lord Brandon sat the table, his brother off playing with his wolf no doubt and as always when he looked at the young lord he felt pity. To go through life without the use of your legs would be hard enough, to do so at such a young age was a tragedy.

"My Lord a raven from the capital." Luwin said handing Brandon the scroll.

He waited while the young lord read it, seeing the smile on his face, thankful the news was good at least.

"It seems the war is over, my cousin sit's the throne properly now." Brandon said and nodded when he asked to see the scroll.

It was true, they had taken the throne, that and the boy had been married too, seeing the way the queen's name was written here he could see Lyanna's influence clearly. A woman as equal to a man, a surprising thought but one he had no doubt Lyanna would have allowed her son to see. He smiled at the news that everyone was safe, the war was over and there was peace once again in this troubled land, he hoped it would last a long time.

**The Merman's Trident 298 AC.**

**Wyman.**

Being summoned to face a king was a new experience for him, being asked to come pledge fealty not and he had hoped his son's presence would have sufficed. But no, after the first raven declaring the king and queen and calling for fealty came a second one addressed to him personally.

_Lord Wyman._

_I ask you to come join us in Kings Landing, you welcomed me into your home, I shall return the favor. I have need of you my Lord, work for you to do, so come pledge your fealty and let us begin the important work that needs to be done._

_Jaehaerys Targaryen._

It was far simpler than he would have expected this summons from a king, a simple request, but one he knew he couldn't deny. His granddaughters had asked to come along and despite himself, he couldn't refuse them and so the ship was made ready and they had left with great haste. He hoped to make it in time for the crowning and he knew Wylla and Wynafred did too.

The waters were calm and the wind on their side and he found himself wondering if the king had the favor of the gods given how quickly this journey seemed to take. It seemed as if a force greater than he demanded that he arrive on time and the ship sailed far easier than any voyage he'd ever undertaken. Arriving at the docks in King's Landing he found to his surprise they had a day or two to spare.

Though that paled into insignificance compared to the surprise of having the king standing there ready to greet him personally. He was well aware of how great an honor that was, of being singled out so and it made him proud and a little wary of the reasons behind it. Stepping down off the ship, he saw his sons stand with the king all of them laughing jovially.

"Your grace, it's an honor." he said taking a knee.

"Rise Lord Wyman, we have much to discuss." the king said and he nodded before greeting his boys.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

The dress she wore was in her husband's colors, by her choice not his and she felt happy to do so, happy to wear the colors, happy to show how she felt. That they would be crowned together, that he wished for her to share not only his life but his throne too, was more than she had ever hoped for, more than she'd ever dared wish for.

A good man to love her, that was all she had ever wanted, yes she had hoped to be queen, she knew that for her grandmother this was the realization of all her dreams, and she felt happy she could do that for her. But in the short time she had spent with him, in the moments they had been alone together, she found each of them had made her realize the truth of what she really wanted.

It had never been to be the queen she could see that now, it was to be his queen, to be by his side, for without him this day wouldn't be possible. Looking at herself in the looking glass she was unsurprised to see the smile on her face, unsurprised to see the shininess of her eyes, she was happy and she knew now that this was what true happiness looked like.

"Your grace the carriage awaits." Ser Barristan said and she moved to the door.

"The king?".

"Beside the carriage my queen." Ser Barristan said and she swore she saw a half-smile on the knight's face.

He had spent the night at meeting after meeting making plans, all of which she knew where of the future. They had agreed that in order to get ready as quickly as possible and to ensure they were not tired this day, that for one night at least they would spend it apart. So she had slept alone in what she had thought would have been her chambers, and he alone in theirs.

As she walked out, as she saw him smile at her, she wondered if like her he had found it difficult to sleep the night before. A moment after he helped her into the carriage she found out he had.

"That was a terrible idea." he said and she chuckled knowing what he was about to say.

"What was my love?"

"Separate chambers, whoever came up with that was an idiot." he said and she looked at him.

"Was it not your idea my love?" she kept her face as straight as she could.

"See, an idiot." he said and she broke out laughing as did he.

"You look beautiful Marge." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"You look very handsome too my love, nervous?"

"Eager." he said and he took her hand in his own.

The Great Sept of Baelor was full no doubt and outside the crowds swelled, the people calling for them as the carriage passed. Since they had addressed the people outside the Sept they had won them over, the food which arrived for them, the fact that Jae was paying out of his own account for more, all of it won them favor.

But it was the simplest acts, the speaking to them, the willingness to listen, she found herself as eager as her husband to make their lives better. Jae had asked her to come up with plans to do so, food for orphanages, education, better sewage and buildings for them to live in, he had promised to give her coin for it all.

They walked down the aisle, the High Septon waiting for them, the crowns on two pillows in front of them. Jae had asked his mother to crown them both, and she looked to see Lyanna waiting for them. They both knelt as everyone rose, the High Septon ready to begin, the oils ready for their anointing. The service was quick or at least to her it seemed to be, the words passing over her head like the wind.

"Rise, Queen Margaery Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, The Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm." the Septon said as Lyanna placed the throne on her head, but Margaery stayed kneeling.

"Rise, King Jaehaerys Targaryen, King of the Andals, The Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm.".

She felt his hand in hers and they rose together both turning around to face the assembled lords and ladies.

"I give you His Grace King Jaehaerys and her Grace Queen Margaery, long live the king and queen." the Septon said.

"Long live the king and queen."

The feast that night was long, after being crowned they had gone and spoken to the crowd, Jae allowing her to make the proclamation as he would do the same to the lords. She had told them that the new reign would bring them prosperity and hope, that no longer would a child hunger or not feel safe and she hoped they could live up to their promise.

After the lords had sworn their fealty and apart from the Westerlands and Stormlands, they had named their Wardens and Lord Paramount's, the feast began and she was beginning to feel tired. Jae too, though he seemed to have a twinkle in his eye over something.

"What?" he said when he caught her looking at him for the fourth or fifth time.

"What has you so amused my king?"

"Noting my queen, I was just thinking which of us was going to grab the other to run from the room first?" he said and she giggled.

"Would that be kingly of you or queenly of me?"

"Hmm, we are king and queen are we not, is not everything we do kingly and queenly?" he said and she laughed fuller now.

"Not everything." she said a little huskier now, seeing the look in his eye change from a twinkle, to hungry and finding herself excited by it.

"My lords, my ladies, my queen and I must bid you goodnight, please enjoy the festivities," Jae said and grabbed her hand, she couldn't help it and when he ran so did she and not even her grandmother's scowl could stop her laughter as she did so.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

He looked down at her laying there, the cover just slightly on her, covering some but not all of her and he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The daylight had only just broken and a part of him wished for nothing more than to just lay there in bed with her, but he had work to do, a viper to deal with and then the lions.

So leaning down he placed a small kiss on her forehead, smiled when she did, wondering if it was the dream or his kiss which had made her smile so and then he walked down to speak to Oberyn Martell. That the man had arrived at the Red Keep now was frustrating and he knew he had done so purposely, he had arrived to see if the king would rise to speak to him, or if he could use it as a slight later on.

Jae was in no mood for a snakes games, no mood for Dornish pride, they would get one chance to play nice, only one, and only that because of his brother and sister, because of Elia. He found the man standing waiting in the Throne Room, a beautiful woman by his side along with some girls, the infamous Sand Snakes, he thanked Jon for that lesson. Walking to the Throne, Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell all walking with him he stopped and turned, deciding now was not the time to sit.

"Your grace." Oberyn said with no respect whatsoever.

"Prince Oberyn." he said matching the man's tone.

"May I present mine own Paramour Ellaria Sand." he said looking at him closely.

"My lady, a pleasure." he said kissing her hand.

"My daughters, Obara, Nymeria, Tyene."

Jae welcomed each of them, then turned to look at the prince who was looking at his knights and Arthur in particular.

"I had hoped to see some dragons?" Oberyn said and Jae felt the white wolf then as it moved through the rooms, he had left Ghost with his mother while they settled in, but the wolf was a law upon himself at times.

"You'll need to make do with a wolf for now." he said and noticed the scowl before Oberyn turned at the gasps behind him.

"Is that a Direwolf?" Oberyn said a moment later.

"It is, Ghost to me." he said and the wolf moved towards him and then turned facing the prince.

"You have the Lannisters, your grace?

"I do, The Mountain and Amory Lorch too."

"Dorne would like them, your grace."

"I'm sure they would, but why would I give them to Dorne?"

"For justice." Oberyn said abruptly.

"For vengeance you mean."

"That too."

"Lord Tywin, The Mountain and Amory Lorch will be tried and convicted for their crimes."

"I thank you, your grace, as does Dorne." Oberyn said and this seemed somewhat genuine.

"They will request a trial by combat, you know this?"

"I do, I'm willing to act as the crown's champion in this." Oberyn said and Ellaria gasped.

"We're well covered for champion's Prince Oberyn, but I will take it under advisement."

He watched as the man glared at him, before once again schooling his features.

"I shall swear fealty on behalf of Dorne today your grace." Oberyn said and he nodded.

"Myrcella Waters, I wish her brought to the capital Prince Oberyn, you will write to your brother to ensure this."

"Myrcella is engaged to my nephew your grace, she and he have become very close and wish to wed." Oberyn said and Jae looked to him.

"I will consider it, after I've spoken to the girl Prince Oberyn, not before."

"As you say, your grace." Oberyn said and Jae noticed the way his daughters and paramour stiffened.

"Have you found accommodations Prince Oberyn or should I find some for you?"

"We have made arrangements, I thank you, your grace."

"Then until later, Prince Oberyn, Lady Ellaria, ladies." Jae said and watched as the prince nodded before turning to walk away "Lord Varys you can come out now."

"Of course your grace." his master of whisperers said as he walked out from behind a panel.

"They need to be watched, carefully, I trust this is no issue?"

"No your grace, the information I provided is true then?"

"It would seem so, though if I can sway Oberyn, Doran may follow."

"How do you intend to do that your grace?" Arthur asked slightly worriedly.

"On that, I have no idea." he said chuckling and moved to walk to go and see the lions.

Ser Jaime was just like he had been in Riverrun kept in a far better cell than anyone else, walking inside he could tell the man had wept, that he had not slept and were it not for his brother sitting there with him, he'd have doubted he'd have spoken to anyone. Jae had quietly allowed him to stand vigil for his sister, he had told him he was sorry for her death, for as much as that helped.

"Your grace." Tyrion said standing up.

"Lord Tyrion, Ser Jaime, forgive this interruption, but I came to inform you of events to come."

"I thank you, your grace, as does my brother." Tyrion said while Ser Jaime just sat quietly.

"I have told Prince Oberyn to write to his brother, my own ship will sail to Dorne to bring Myrcella back here, she and Tommen will both be treated as we agreed."

"Dorne is willing to allow her to return?" Tyrion asked almost surprised.

"For now I have something they want more than her my lord, although Prince Oberyn did suggest the betrothal to be more successful than you imagined. Would it please you should it still occur?" he asked and Tyrion and even Jaime looked at him.

"You would allow the marriage, your grace?"

"If it's really what Myrcella wishes I see no reason to deny it."

"There are many your grace, but I thank you for the offer."

"Which brings me to your other nephew and to your father."

He watched as Tyrion sighed and Jaime barely paid attention, before he continued to speak.

"Your father will lose his head, but he will no doubt request trial by combat, you know who he'll pick." he said to Tyrion while looking to Jaime.

"I do."

"It will be refused by me as we discussed, Ser Jaime's own trial prohibits him from serving as a champion, so he will pick Clegane then will he not?"

"He will your grace."

"Good."

"Joffrey your grace?"

"The wall." he said and Tyrion nodded.

"My uncle, my cousins?"

"As agreed, though will your uncle Kevan go for it?"

"Threaten his family, your grace."

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion, Ser Jaime." he said turning to leave.

"What's to happen to my brother your grace?" Tyrion asked worriedly, he had expected Jaime would have told him, apparently not.

"I made Ser Jaime an offer in Riverrun, there will be a trial, I'll speak up for him and set the record straight on things, after that he becomes what he always wished to be, a Kingsguard."

**The Red Keep 298 AC.**

**Ser Davos.**

The ship had brought him to the capital, he hadn't even been treated as a prisoner, he had no chance of escape anyway, but they didn't guard him, didn't have him followed. So for the journey which was surprisingly longer than he had expected, he was allowed roam this ship and look at it in awe. He had never seen the like of it before, the size, the speed, the sheer scope of it, unlike anything he had ever even heard about.

He had laughed when they told him it was from Valyria, that the king himself had brought them to it and sailed with them years before. The Dragon's Lament, a good name though it was Stags and Lions who were lamenting now. Over dinner one night he had gotten to know more of the king and these people, they supported him faithfully, truly, without hesitation and he wished to know more.

"_Why support the king so, what has he done to make him so worthy?" he asked Patrek._

"_I was held prisoner Davos, taken by the Iron Born, I, Malora, Maron, all of us would have suffered, Malora and Ariane both did as you can imagine." Patrek said and Davos looked to the two girls, he knew exactly how they suffered and shook his head._

"_What has this to do with the king?"._

"_The king rescued us, less than two and ten Namedays old and he rescued us, he not only freed us Davos, he gave us the choice to join him." Patrek said._

"_The others?" he said looking to Gared and Shalla._

"_Ask them, Gared, Shalla come over here for a moment."_

_The older man and woman did just that, taking a seat beside Patrek, Malora too came over a moment later._

"_Davos here wishes to know why you follow the king." Patrek said a soft smile on his face._

He had been stunned by what they told him, it couldn't be true, could it? If so could he do it again, was he able to do it again? These were the thoughts in his head when they neared King's Landing, though they were not the only ones when he saw the fleet which sailed just outside Blackwater Bay. He had not seen a fleet assembled like it, it put their own to shame, with these ships alone the king could probably take over most kingdoms.

Unlike The Dragon's Lament though, those ships stayed outside the bay, not risking the debris inside and Davos almost cried upon seeing the result of their attack. How many men had lost their lives here, how many needlessly? He closed his eyes and said a prayer for his boys, for surely he had lost them all here.

"Come Ser Davos it seems the king really wishes to speak to you." he heard a voice say and opened his eyes to see the dock in front of him.

There were men there and the one in the middle, the one standing beside a giant white dog, could only be the Targaryen king. Behind him stood the Kingsguard, three of them all standing to attention, along with a number of knights and guards. He wondered who it was the king was waiting on, who had earned such a welcome.

As he was escorted off the ship and brought to stand in front of the king, he was shocked to find it was him.

"Ser Davos Seaworth, I've been waiting on you." the king said a smile on his face.

"Your grace?"

"Come Ser Davos, there is much we need to discuss."

He found himself back on The Dragon's Lament a few days later Devan standing beside him, he was back sailing, this time to Storm's end, behind him sailed the Royal Fleet under the command of Admiral Velaryon, the former Bastard of Driftmark, Aurane Velaryon. In his hand a letter addressed to Selyse and one to Shireen, an offer and one he hoped her Florent uncles and aunts would accept.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Stannis**.

It was to be today then, he looked down at the bed surprised at the clothing they'd given him, though a shave was not permitted, still, they allowed him to wash and they'd fed him far better than he'd expected. He was led into the Throne Room surrounded by these eunuch warriors, none of them smiled or talked and he found he quite liked that, what he'd have been able to do with such men.

Around the room stood, lords, ladies, men of the North, the Reach, the Riverlands, even some men of the West he was surprised to see. Up ahead he saw the Rose of Highgarden sitting with her family to one side, pride of place which was not surprising given the crown on her head. To the other sat the Starks and the Tully's which surprised him until he saw Lyanna Stark and then looked more closely at the boy who was sitting in his rightful place.

The boy was a Targaryen, he was sure of that now, his vague memories of Rhaegar showed some of him within the boy's features, though there was Stark there too, a bastard, a bastard sat his throne. He looked to the men on either side of the boy king, Eddard Stark and Mace Tyrell, a follower and a fool, he could at least count on Stark's honor making this trial somewhat fair.

"Lord Stannis. You are brought before His Grace King Jaehaerys Targaryen to answer for your crimes, how do you plead?" Jon Connington said and he looked to the Griffin.

"I am the rightful king, not this boy." he said staring at the Griffin and then the boy king.

"How is that my lord, does your blood claim beat mine own?" the boy said.

"A bastard's claim." he spat and there were gasps but the boy held his hand up silencing them.

"High Septon, what say you to such a charge, am I a bastard like Lord Stannis claims?".

The fat man stood forward and the look he gave him left him in no doubt that be it for coin or his own embracing of R'hllor, this man was no friend of his today.

"The letters, the certificates, all are in order your grace, your father's marriage to the Queen Dowager was and is legal and accepted by the faith."

"So Lord Stannis, my blood claim it seems beats yours, so how are you king?"

"Your family lost the throne by right of conquest boy."

"Then I just won it back did I not? Or were you and the Lannister's not defeated?"

He stood there stewing silently grinding his teeth while waiting for the boy to speak again.

"Lord Stannis, you rising up to assert your claim is no crime, you knew not of my existence and even had you, were still within your rights to rise, so on that, I can find no fault in your actions."

He looked at the boy incredulously, then if he was not here for that, why was he here?.

"You are however charged with a much worse crime, bring in Lady Melisandre." the boy said and he looked on as she was brought in.

She had been treated well it seemed, her hair just as he remembered it, her dress clean and new, she walked in with her head high and looked at him and smiled, making his britches tighten despite the circumstances. Standing to his side she looked to the boy king and then to him.

"Lord Stannis, Lady Melisandre you are both charged with the murder of Lord Renly Baratheon, how do you plead?". the boy said as the room hushed.

"You dare charge his chosen, you a mere boy, you sit in judgment of your betters, Stannis is the Prince that was Promised, Azor Ahai, he has brought dragons to life from stone." Melisandre said and he saw the boy look to a silver-haired girl who was laughing.

"Has he indeed, it's funny that I don't recall seeing him anywhere close when my children were born, nor anywhere when I and my aunt took our first ride on them, and he certainly wasn't anywhere close by when my queen and I flew on them, I'd have remembered that." the boy said to laughs.

"You are a false prince, a charlatan, do not put your faith in this boy, he will doom us all, only Stannis can save us." Melisandre said looking around the room for support.

Stannis and Melisandre were both surprised when the boy got up from the throne, he held his hand up so the Kingsguard stood back and moved towards them. Looking him in the eye Stannis could see regret in his eyes and he wondered why he looked at him so.

"I understand the prophecy far better then you do witch, far better than Lord Stannis, I've seen what is to come." the boy said and Stannis felt his eyes drawn to him "You, my lord were led astray, the teaching of the red priests, the visions they see, are open to interpretation you see, unfortunately like the witch herself, your visions were an illusion."

The boy reached out quickly grabbing the necklace on her neck and with a dagger in one hand cut through the chain, pulling it away in his hands. He, Melisandre, the lords and ladies in the room, all of them looked on in shock and horror as she changed in front of them. Gone was the red hair replaced by grey, gone the beautiful skin and firm body, instead, in front of them stood a woman who's age must be a hundred namedays at least.

"I see you Melony lot seven." the boy said and that more than anything made her crumble.

Two men came to hold her up and she looked to the boy, her eyes pleading, he handed her back the ruby necklace and she tied the broken parts together around her neck. She was back a moment later, the beautiful woman he had thought she was, the boy moved back to the throne and sat down facing them once again.

"How do you plead Lady Melisandre." he said.

"Guilty your grace." she said looking at him differently now.

"Please tell the court what you did and how?".

She explained it then, how they had killed Renly, how she'd used blood magic, Kings Blood, how they'd created a shadow to kill his brother. When she was done Ser Davos was brought in confirming her story, telling of sailing to Storm's End and of what he'd asked him. Once he was done, the boy turned to Mace Tyrell and Eddard Stark.

"How find you the defendants Lord Tyrell?"

"Guilty your grace."

"Lord Stark?"

"Guilty your grace.

"I vote guilty also." the boy said before turning to fact them.

"Lady Melisandre, you are hereby banished from Westeros never to return, go back to Volantis my lady, speak to your red priests, tell them they shall be needed when the time comes, them my lady, not you."

"I thank you your grace." she said and was escorted from the room, the ship already waiting for her, he was not surprised she never looked back at him.

He though watched her as she left, the image of her red hair, of her body, blinked away in a moment, he turned to look to the king ready for his own sentence.

"Lord Stannis, have you ever tasted a peach?". the king said holding one in his hand and he looked at him in shock.

"I..I.."

"A man should never refuse to taste a peach. He may never get the chance again. Life is short, Stannis. Remember what the Starks say. Winter is coming." the king said and threw it in the air, he reached up and caught it, biting into it, feeling the juices flow down into his mouth.

"I thank you, your grace."

"Stannis Baratheon, for the crime of Kinlsaying. I Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of my name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm. Do hereby sentence you to take the black and serve the rest of your life as a watcher on the wall."

"Your grace." he said taking a knee, the peach juice still flowing down his face.

"Lord Stannis, I wish you good fortune in the fight to come."

"As I do you, your grace."

**A/N: As Always thanks to all who've read and all who've reviewed, Up next the second part of this chapter, the lions face justice, Jae makes plans while Oberyn tries to get the lay of the land and Varys watches from the shadows.**

Guest: Arya is a little girl who's cousin has a dragon and so she wishes to spend time with her, time with Dany too, so seeing him go to leave her yet again she's annoyed by it. It's far more exciting than spending time with her mother or Sansa. Jae has given her a sword, taken her for a dragon ride, with the possibility of her being with him of more, hell in our world, being the uncle, cousin who gives a present would get the same favor.

As for Jae, she is his family, that alone is important enough that he wishes her happy, but as for their connection and why it's so strong, it's hinted at through the story, it's almost clear in the very first chapter of the story, and will be explained once we get further into the story.

In terms of Robb, yes he was his closest companion, but the bond with Arya was far stronger, that's clear in the books, he doesn't spend time thinking much on Robb at the wall as he does on her, she's one of the last things he remembers when he dies, she was the reason he marched from the wall, Robb he went back to the wall, Arya he was marching for.

On Shireen, you're missing or confusing Genetics with dragon blood, the seed being strong allows for the Baratheon Gene to shine through, yes, in terms of the looks, but Jon's looks are Stark supposedly yet we have no issue with him being the a rider, Nettles was brown-skinned, a dragonseed, yet she is able to ride a dragon. We take no issue with that either, yet Shireen maybe being able to ride a dragon becomes one.

If the seed is so strong in her, then why does she have the florent ears? Why does Edric Storm also? If a dragon seed many many many times removed from the bloodline can tame, ride a dragon, then the great-granddaughter of a Targ should be able to too.

Guest: Tyrion hid him away, Jae has him now.

Biohazard: Thanks so much.

Lord Villarreal: I wanted it to be the one person who would just go, eh no, lol. It always bugs me that it's not addressed in stories, we see Ned just welcome her back as if nothing happened. On Kevan, you can see Jae has spoken to Tyrion about him, we'll see what happened in that convo soon, on Stannis, I hope you like this.

Vwchick: Jae/Marge are smitten kittens. I had thought of it with Ned, but it just didn't seem him to me. We'll see the rest of the trials next week, I needed to make sure everyone was here for them.

Daryldixon: So glad you liked it.

Guest: As you see that's the plan for Joff.

Princess: really glad you enjoyed it.

Purported Grey: Thanks so very much, really glad you liked it.

Guest: We'll see Gendry soon.

Guest: Shireen is important, as is Tyrion and Arya, Edric Storm is not really, so I don't know what I'll do with him here.

Guest: The things which killed LF were firewyrms it's what killed Aerea in canon.

Qui: A Typo on my part, it's been corrected thanks for telling me, but yes the year is 298 AC.

Aussie: So glad you enjoyed it.

Xan Merrick: Thank you my friend. Grey Worm was shocked by how bad the White Cloaks were, in taking them so easily, Jae had it timed just right, the dragon was shock and awe, the fight almost gone out of the Baratheon's anyway by Tywin's arrival, and Tywin just caught completely by surprise. The Unsullied just move and do their job, it's why they're perfect for this. With Jae's plans, there were others were the army may have been needed, it just turned out that they like the army weren't needed here.

With Arya, she'll get to see Joff next week. It always bugs me in Ned lives stories, that it's not brought up more. I really wanted that in the Davos scene, the idea of all these kings and when he gets put on the ship the only one standing is one he knew nothing about.


	32. Trails and Tribulations Part Two

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Olenna.**

She had been right, dinner that night ended up being her family, the king and his mother, Jon Connington and Ser Arthur, with the other Kingsguard on duty. Both the King's aunt and his uncle had chosen not to attend and yet it was his younger cousin's absence which she could tell preyed on Jae's mind. Still, she was glad to see her granddaughter was able to keep the king's spirits up, Margaery able to force him to smile and even laugh.

When dinner was finished he asked her to join him and Margaery in his solar and she wondered what it was he wished to discuss with her. She had her own things to speak to the king on but had decided to wait until he was in a more relaxed mood.

"Olenna, forgive me for earlier, the things I spoke of, it was not how I wished to bring them up." Jae began and she waved off his concern.

"That's quite alright, Jae, I'm sure when you're ready you'll speak on them." she said and he nodded.

"I will, I promise. I wished to speak to you about Jaime Lannister on my plans for him, he will be tried tomorrow after his father, who will no doubt call for a Trial by Combat. Ser Jaime will be refused leave to be his champion as he awaits his own trial and so Tywin will call for The Mountain." Jae said and she looked at him confused.

"Jae, I don't understand, on what grounds will you refuse to allow Jaime to be his champion." she said and Margaery looked to her almost angrily.

"On the grounds of his own trial."

"Yet you will allow Gregor Clegane to fight for his liege, is he not on trial too?"

She watched as the realization dawned on the king's face, as he looked to her then with a small smile on his face.

"Once again I thank you, Olenna, I was so wrapped up in what I wished to happen that I didn't see it. I will need to make some changes to the order of things, but yes, I can see it now."

"Grandmother, Jae wishes to speak to you about Loras." Margaery said changing the subject.

"I do, I've spoken to Arthur and Gerold and they both agree that Loras, Brienne, and Ser Robar are all worthy candidates for the Queensguard." Jae said surprising them both.

"QueensGuard?" she said as Margaery looked to Jae.

"I intend to for a Royal Guard, Olenna, Ser Gerold will oversee it all. It will be split into a Kingsguard, a Queensguard and the Royal Guard itself. Seven knights were symbolic, I understand Aegon intended to represent the seven kingdoms and while this was fine for that purpose, it was not fit for the purpose of actually guarding those it was sworn to protect. So I intend to do things differently, my queen will have her guard, as will my mother and my extended family."

She smiled at that, pleased he was thinking of Margaery's safety in the same way he was his own, though she wondered on Lady Brienne, a female warrior while known in the North was not really something done in the south.

"Lady Brienne?" she asked.

"Loras says she is most capable grandmother." Margaery said defending the woman.

"I have no doubt granddaughter, I was just speaking on the fact she is a lady."

"Who will soon be knighted, Olenna, her actions in trying to save Renly Baratheon though unsuccessful are still worthy of such. The details are to be confirmed as is the makeup of each of the guards, I was thinking however that perhaps Loras would rather guard his sister than her husband?".

"I'm sure my grandson will be grateful for either."

"The honor is the same, Kingsguard or Queensguard they are both equal." Jae said and she smirked when he looked to her granddaughter.

"What of Garlan?" Margaery asked.

"I do not know what it is he wishes if anything, but if it's in my power then I'd like to see him close by too." Jae said and she nodded "Willas too, when your father returns to Highgarden I'll need him to come and begin his work."

"I'm sure he'll look forward to it." she said.

After leaving them alone she made her way back to her rooms, left and right walking slowly behind her, a Queensgaurd, her grandson getting his white cloak, Willas on the small council and Garlan to be rewarded. Had she been a younger more spry woman she may have skipped, as it was she walked slowly enjoying the feeling of how far they'd come, how strong they'd grown.

She slept well that night, waking up the next morning she broke her fast with the rest of her family leaving her granddaughter time to spend alone with the king. Sitting down at the table she was glad to see both her grandsons take their seats and waited for Mace and Alerie to join them before she told them the news.

"Before we go to the trials I have something to share with you all. The king is changing how the Kingsguard works, last night he informed me that he intends to form a Royal Guard, comprising of both the Kingsguard and a newly formed Queensguard."

"Margaery is getting her own guards?" Mace asked his face flushed and smiling as he did so.

"She is, he also told me he wishes Loras to be a part of it, as well as Ser Robar and this Brienne woman."

"He's putting a woman on the Royal Guard?" Garlan asked though inquisitively, not dismissively.

"Brienne is worthy, brother." Loras and she could already see his own pride at being given a role.

"As you say brother, so will you accept?"

"Of course, I' be happy to guard my sister." Loras said smiling.

They finished eating, spoke a little more and then finally made their way to the Throne Room, ready for the Trials to begin. She found herself both excited and a little worried, she looked forward to seeing the lions humbled but wondered what it was Jae had in store for Jaime Lannister, and more importantly how it would be received.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**The Kingslayer.**

He was surprised at the clothing Tyrion brought him, it was his own, he would be dressed in his house's colors, his finest outfit, and yet he found it hard to look at the colors themselves. The crimson and gold, reminding him of how she had looked when she was lain out, the stones on her eyes the only thing which showed she was no longer a part of this world.

He had wanted to die, had at first wanted to kill the king, to take his blade and shove it in his neck, he had lied to him, he had promised he'd not harm her and yet she had fallen. But it was seeing her, realizing she had done this to herself, hearing from Tyrion who confirmed it and seeing the sympathy in Jaehaerys's eyes as he told him, which stayed his anger.

Now as he dressed, as he readied himself to be tried, readied himself for the scorn, readied himself to face his former brothers, he felt nervous and felt his hands slip as he tied the laces, he fumbled as he fastened the buttons. Tyrion sat on the bed waiting and he was glad for his company, glad he'd gotten to see Tommen earlier and that Myrcella would be coming back soon and so he nodded he was ready to go.

"Shall we brother?" Tyrion said and they moved and he knocked on the door.

"We're ready." he said and the guard nodded leading the way.

Walking through the keep he felt each step harder and harder to take, Oswell and Gerold would look at him with scorn, with contempt. But Arthur, it was how he'd look at him, how he'd feel about him, how Jaime would feel seeing the man he had so wished to be that worried him most. When he reached the door, when they stopped so they could be announced, he almost felt his legs give way, but then the doors opened and he entered.

He saw the queen sitting on the throne her eyes on his, Margery was a beautiful woman he couldn't doubt that, but for the briefest moment her eyes were green, not brown, her hair was golden and he blinked. To her side stood the King the black and red clear, behind them they all stood and he was surprised to see Barristan there. It was the others he stared at though, Oswell, Gerold, and Arthur, he was alive, he was there and Jaime almost smiled upon seeing him

"Ser Jaime Lannister, you stand accused of attacking the former Hand of the King in Kings Landing, of then leading an army into the Riverlands, of…." Jon Connington said and before he could continue the king moved forward his hand raised.

"I shall speak on Ser Jaime's behalf Lord Connington." Jaime heard the gasps as the king walked from beside his queen and came down to stand beside him.

"Your grace?" Jon Connington said and the king just turned to him and nodded.

"My Lords, My ladies, I know this is most strange, I know there are those in this room who wish Ser Jaime to answer for these crimes, but I take issue with them and I shall explain my reasons. Before that, Ser Jaime do you deny any of those things Lord Connington said are true?" the king looked to him and nodded and Jaime despite himself placed his faith in the boy and answered.

"I do not, I attacked Lord Stark in Kings Landing, I then led my father's men into the Riverlands." he said and the voices of both the Riverlands's lords and the Northern ones were loud and angry.

"Which king did you serve when you led your men into the Riverlands Ser Jaime?" the king asked.

"King Joffrey, your grace."

"And who was the Hand of the King?"

"Lord Tywin Lannister, my father."

"And your role under the king was?"

"I was a Kingsguard your grace." he said and heard whispers around the room.

"Ser Gerold could you step forward?" the king said and the White Bull moved forward.

"Of course Your Grace."

"Ser Gerold, if a king or his Hand acting on his orders, sends the Kingsguard to lead men to battle, is this a valid legal order?"

"It is your grace."

"So if I ordered you to take men and attack the Stormlands, you would do so?"

"Immediately your grace."

"I thank you, Ser Gerold, you can step back now."

"A word your grace?" Ned Stark said stepping forward.

"Of course Lord Stark."

"King Joffrey was not the rightful king, neither by blood or by conquest, such an order is not legal." Ned Stark said and he heard the room rise up in agreement.

"As long as he sat that throne my lord, it was." the king said and he watched as the king and his uncle looked at each other.

"What of the other charges, your grace, his attack on me and my men."

"I am glad you brought that up my lord, what reason did Ser Jaime give you for this attack?" the king asked and he watched as Ned Stark glowered at them both.

"You know the reason, your grace."

"Indeed I do Lord Stark, but if you'd please tell these men and women."

"Because of my wife's capture of Lord Tyrion, your grace." Ned Stark said through gritted teeth.

"So after Lord Tyrion was taken by Lady Catelyn, for a crime that he had no part in, Ser Jaime confronted you and your men and asked for his brother's return before an attack occurred, am I right my lord?"

"You are your grace."

"Very Well my Lord. I cannot fault a man for doing his duty, even if it was to a false king, nor can I fault a man for trying to rescue his brother, even if he went about it badly, does anyone else have anything to say against Ser Jaime."

"He killed his king, my father, he stabbed him in the back, a Kingsguard who sullied his cloak." the princess looked so much like her mother, so much that he almost blinked, almost called her Rhaella.

"He has been pardoned by a king for that, we are not here to judge him for it." the King said.

"Then what is the point of us being here, he was pardoned by a man who had a vested interest in seeing our family dead, a man who laughed over the corpses of your brother, your sister, of their mother, a man who called them Dragonspawn. If you will not stand up for family, then you are no better than he." Daenerys said her voice loud and he saw some of the lords and ladies nod in agreement.

"Don't ever accuse me of not standing up for my family, or do you forget yourself aunt?" the King said and he watched as she lowered her head.

"Ser Jaime, would you care to tell them the truth of things, care to tell them why you killed my grandfather, or would you prefer for me to show them?"

He looked at the king, show them, what did he mean, show them? He found he couldn't speak, couldn't answer so he just nodded."

"Lord Varys." the king said and the eunuch walked in with a jar that was full with a green solid mass.

"Your Grace, as you requested." Lord Varys said handing the king the jar.

"This to those who don't know." the King held the jar high in the air "Is Wildfire." he heard the shuffling of feet as people moved nervously "This is safe, unable to be used, it will never ignite, nor will the rest of it."

"The rest?" he heard the queen ask and then watched as the king looked to his aunt, his face showing some concern and regret.

"My grandfather as those who remember him will no doubt know was not a good man, the Mad King earned his epithet well. In this very room, he killed my uncle, killed my grandfather, there are men who are here today who were forced to look on powerless, he was the king after all."

Jaime closed his eyes and he was back in the Throne Room, he could smell the flesh as it burned, could see the rope around Brandon Stark's neck, and he shuddered.

"In the end though, these and other crimes he committed would be merely anecdotes had he committed the one which he intended. Lord Varys who was my grandfather's last Hand?"

"Rossart, your grace."

"And who was Rossart?"

"He was the head of the Alchemist's guild."

"Lord Tyrion, could you step forward please." he watched as his brother stepped forward.

"The wildfire you used my lord, how much did you have made?"

"About fifty barrels your grace."

"I thank you my lord." he watched as Tyrion walked away "Lord Varys how many barrels of wildfire did our men make useless?"

"Four thousand your grace." Varys said and even Jaime gasped at that.

"Ser Jaime, could you please tell those in this room the last order my grandfather gave you?" the king looked at him and nodded.

"Bring me your father's head. If you are no Traitor." Jaime said.

"So he ordered you to kill your father, which you refused, was that the reason you killed my grandfather?"

"No your grace." he said determinedly.

"What was the last order my grandfather gave Lord Rossart, Ser Jaime?"

"To ignite the Wildfire, to Burn them All, your grace."

"Burn them all, who did he mean by that?" the king asked and Jaime saw Arthur look at him, his face much different than when he came in.

"The People your grace."

"Lord Varys, where were the barrels of wildfire found?" the king said turning to the master of whisperers.

"Everywhere, your grace, under every major area in Kings Landing." Varys said and the room gasped before hushing.

"So faced with an order from the king to bring him your father's head, knowing that the same king had just ordered wildfire to be set off which would have devastated this city and killed gods knows how many people, you raised your sword against a king, is this true Ser Jaime."

"Yes." he said his voice barely a whisper.

"Ser Jaime."

"Yes."

He looked on as the king walked to him, his eyes on his, a smile on his face, the rest of the room a blur.

"Kneel Ser Jaime." the king said and he knelt "My lords, my ladies, once a mad king sat that throne, a man driven by madness to do terrible things, a man who in his last act would have killed more men, women, and children, than countless wars. The man in front of me was the man who stopped that from happening, the man who sullied his name and his blade with the blood of a king, and for that act, he's been known forever as the Kingslayer, a knight without honor.

I say no more, I say the man in front of me is a true knight, a knight worthy of not only our respect but of the place he earned more than anyone.

Ser Jaime Lannister, I ask you to rise and accept the white cloak of a Kingsguard, for I am in need of true knights this day and for all the days to come."

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

Seeing the way the king fawned over Jaime Lannister disgusted him, while it was true he didn't know of the plans that Aerys had, while it was true that Jaime Lannister had saved the city. The man had failed his sister, he had failed his nephew, his niece, to see him rewarded instead of punished disgusted him. Thankfully he was not the only one, while the king had won most of the lords and ladies to his side, he had lost his aunt.

Daenerys had spoken up, and even with the king's speech she had not been swayed, when Jaime Lannister rose she stormed from the room. Ned Stark and the Riverlords too seemed angered, though they at least hid it some, the princess was young, impulsive, and she could not hide her feelings. Oberyn would wait to speak to her, give her time to stew in her anger, first though he would welcome the next trial eagerly.

"You are quiet my love."

"I am thinking my love, that sham we saw this morning, it vexes me that this boy would treat the Kingslayer so respectfully."

"He did save the city Oberyn, a noble act." Ellaria said.

"Yet where was he for Elia, for Rhaenys and Aegon, nobility isn't one act, it's more than one."

She nodded and they continued their lunch, surprised when the knock came to the door, Varys walking inside carrying a letter from the king. He looked to the eunuch and then to the letter, opening it up to read it and smiling when he did so.

_Oberyn._

_You may have the Mountain, I will name you champion, but you must kill him quick, should you dally, should you take your time, Dorne's vengeance, Dorne's justice ends there and then, Lorch, Tywin, neither of them will face trial, I'll free them rather than be denied._

_Jae._

"You may tell his grace, I agree." he said and the eunuch nodded.

He handed the note to Ellaria, seeing her worried frown which he kissed from her face, they finished their lunch and returned to the Red Keep, taking up position and waiting from Tywin to be brought to face justice. He looked on as the Queen, Mace Tyrell and Ned Stark made up the jury and he was surprised to see the queen there. Though apparently the boy doted on her, which raised him somewhat in Oberyn's view.

"Lord Tywin Lannister." the old lion was brought in and he too seemed surprised to see the Queen sitting in the middle of the jury.

"Lord Tywin you are charged with ordering the murder of Rhaenys Targaryen, Aegon Targaryen and Elia Martell, how do you plead." Jon Connington said.

He looked on as the old lion glared at the king, as he then looked quickly to the jury before he smirked.

"I demand a trial by combat." Tywin said and Oberyn smirked.

"Do you have a champion my lord?" the queen asked.

"I name my son Ser Jaime Lannister as my champion."

"Your Grace, if I may." the king said stepping forward.

"Of course my king." the queen said with a smile.

"I'm afraid Lord Tywin cannot call on Ser Jaime." the king said and Tywin glared even more at him now.

"Not content with usurping a throne you do not deserve, you now deny me a fair trial. Is this is how you intend to start your reign boy."

"I think you'll find by right of blood and conquest the throne is rightfully mine, or am I mistaken my lord, did you win and this is all just a dream?" the king said to loud laughs.

"You still deny me my rights boy."

"I deny you nothing my lord, but as a serving Kingsguard Ser Jaime cannot take arms against the crown, not even in a trial by combat."

He watched as Tywin spluttered, as he looked around the room, as the realization dawned upon his face that he had once again lost his golden heir to a Targaryen king.

"In that case, I'm afraid I must deny you the right to name Ser Jaime as your champion my lord." the queen said

"Very Well I name Ser Gregor Clegane."

"Your grace do you have any objections to Ser Gregor?" the queen asked and the king shook his head.

"I do not your grace."

"Very well Lord Tywin, the crown accepts. As our own champion, we name…" the queen began.

"Your Grace, I offer mine own services in this matter." he said moving forward and standing in front of the jury.

"Very well Prince Oberyn, the crown accepts your offer. The matter will be decided on the morrow. Lord Tywin, Prince Oberyn. We shall move on with the next prisoner." the queen said.

He watched as men of the West were brought in and were offered the choice to bend the knee or be sent to the wall, most took the knee, though a proud few did not. It was mainly the lords and their heirs who given the option decided to stay and keep their lands and keeps, the king being most generous he felt even though some lost some of their lands. When Lord Kevan came forward he expected the man to be just as proud as his brother.

"Lord Kevan, I assume you'll not bend the knee." the king said.

"I will not."

"Then I am left with no choice my lord, you and your sons will take the black, your wife will be sent to the silent sisters, House Swift will have all its lands taken from them, their name forgotten…." the king was about to continue when Tyrion moved to speak to his uncle.

"If I bend the knee and give you my oath, then what?" Lord Kevan asked reluctantly.

"You were following your liege lord, your brother, I cannot condemn you for that, but your brother lost, your liege lost and now your fealty is owed to your king. Bend the knee and I'll accept it as such, I give you my word on it, will you give me yours?" the king said and Kevan nodded.

"I pledge Fealty to His Grace Jaehaerys Targaryen and Her Grace Margaery Targaryen, I shall offer my sword, my loyalty and my counsel to them, I do this in the name of my family, in perpetuity."

"I accept your pledge, my lord, you are free to stay with your nephew and may speak to him on any matters you deem necessary."

With the trials done for the day, he spent most of the evening's feast watching, the king and his aunt barely spoke to each other, though it seemed he and his uncle were on somewhat better terms. He ate and didn't drink, wanting to be clear of head for the morrow, to see the mountain fall, to see the Old Lion's face as he did so, just the thoughts of it were far better than any drink of wine could be.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Varys.**

He had been impressed with the king from the first moment he met him, to find that he was thinking even then on ways to better the realm, ways to make people's lives better had been heartwarming to him. To see him now put his queen in charge of that, to give her the coin to do things, all of it combined to make him even more certain that Jaehaerys was who the realm needed.

But it was watching his king play the game, watching him do the things that most kings did not which he found most comforting. While he didn't particularly care whether Jaime Lannister lived or died, he knew Tyrion did and so he was glad to hear his king's plans for the man. When the king had called him and asked him about the wildfire he had been surprised and shocked, both that the king knew something else he did not and that it was just there below them all.

"_I need you to find it for me Lord Varys, just find it, don't touch it, but I need to know the truth of it."_

"_You believe it to be where your grace?"_

"_Everywhere, Lord Varys, I believe my grandfather planned to kill as many as he could."_

He had found it all, the king sending the white wolf with him to lead them to some his little birds hadn't found, when he had gone back to the king and informed him, he had found the king with a small jar of Wildfire in his hands.

"_Your grace?"_

"_There is too much of this beneath us to be moved safely Lord Varys, however, there is another way."_

He watched as the king took another jar and picked out a small leaf, holding it in his hands before dropping it into the jar containing the wildfire, a moment later the king smiled and handed him the jar. Looking into it he could see it was solid, the liquid no longer moving inside, the jar suddenly far safer than it had been.

"_I shall send some men with your little birds Lord Varys, the only thing which can make that burn now is a dragon." the king said and he nodded._

"_As you command your grace."_

The trials themselves were an effort in crowd manipulation that Varys enjoyed immensely, he had played the crowd to make them look differently at the Kingslayer. So differently that when he named him to the Kingsguard people didn't seem upset, in fact, Varys was sure some felt comforted by it. That it then took away the old lion's champion only made it better and allowed for the Dornish to take their revenge, it was masterful.

Dorne though concerned him as did the princess, it was clear that there was a rift developing between Daenerys and Jaehaerys, clear that they didn't see eye to eye. While both the North and the Riverlands had been upset at Jaime Lannister's lack of punishment, the king had somewhat won them over. Something that Varys was sad to say wasn't true of the princess, as his little birds had heard her grumble more than once.

What concerned him, even more, was the knowledge that he was not the only one paying attention to the princess's displeasure, more than once he had found someone from Dorne close by as she spoke badly of the king. He had tasked his little birds with watching even more closely, had listened himself as Oberyn had spoken to his paramour in the brothel.

The fact of the matter was now he had no choice but to bring it to the king's attention, especially as he was beginning to worry about his safety. While he did not believe that things were that bad between the king and his aunt for her to contemplate such a thing, she was technically heir, should the king fall, she would be queen. Which created an opportunity that perhaps Dorne may seek to take advantage of.

"Is his grace inside Ser Barristan?" he said as he walked to the royal apartments.

"He and the queen are inside my lord, but they may be ehhmm busy." the knight said with a smile and a small blush.

"I need to speak to him most urgently Ser." Barristan nodded and knocked on the door and after a much longer amount of time than he expected the king came and opened it, his hair disheveled and his clothing just thrown on him.

"Yes?" the king said grumpily.

"Apology's your grace, but Lord Varys wishes a word."

"It cannot wait until the morrow?" the king said glaring at him.

"Unfortunately not your grace."

"Very well, a moment my lord."

He stood waiting with Ser Barristan's whose grin was much larger now and after a few more moments the king walked out, the white wolf beside him as he walked down the corridor with him.

"Let us go somewhere more private." the king said and he led him up the stairs and out onto the parapets overlooking the sea.

For a moment he felt like chiding the king, felt like pointing out he should not walk without a Kingsguard, not even the short walk they took. But then he saw the sword on his hip, the white wolf looking at him, and then heard the roar of the dragon as it flew overhead.

"I know, I know, where's my guard." the king said seeing his face and Varys couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry your grace, both for the interruption and my concern."

"I welcome one of those things Lord Varys." the king said and laughed "Now to the other?".

"Your Grace, as your Master of Whisperers my job is to keep you informed of not just things that are going on, but on any potential problems that may be on the horizon."

"Indeed my lord, you've found a potential problem?"

"I believe so your grace, Princess Daenerys."

"Careful my lord, I'll not have anyone speak ill of my family." the king said his voice slightly raised.

"I mean not to your grace, but it's clear to all that the princess isn't happy with your decision regarding Ser Jaime, and there some who will seek to take advantage of it."

"Dany and I may argue but my aunt is loyal."

"I have no doubt, your grace, however, this distance between you has been noticed by Prince Oberyn, Dorne may have sworn fealty but Doran wishes his blood on the throne as I've told you already."

"You think them likely to seek to replace me with Dany?"

"I think given the distance between you both, they may seek to do so yes."

"She'd never go for it." the king said.

"Not directly no."

"You think they'd seek me to fall first, then seek an alliance, or would they seek the alliance first and then seek me to fall?"

"I think they'd see if she was open to the alliance first your grace."

The king just stood there looking out at the sea, then in the distance, Varys saw all three of the dragons flying and playing together, dropping down into the water before flying closer to each other. He then watched as two of them seemed to chase something before the white dragon dropped down and all three laid their flames down at once. The whale was large and all three of the dragons feasted upon it and the king stood there smiling all the while.

"That's how dragons hunt Lord Varys, if they're together they just like wolves hunt in a pack, they drive their prey to them, force it to go in the direction they want and then they pounce, just like Ghost here." the king leaned down and rubbed the wolf's head.

"I don't understand your grace?"

"Mummery Lord Varys, you've fallen for a mummery, as has Dorne."

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He sat nervously in his room and waited, the king wished to speak to him again and he wondered what it was about. Varys had come to him more than once, the king too, each time he'd hinted at things, asked him things, almost tested him and Tyrion still wasn't sure of the reason behind the visits. He had found though he enjoyed them, he liked talking to the boy, liked how he challenged him to think about things.

Hearing the knock on the door he stepped up and opened it, the king standing there with Ser Arthur and surprisingly his brother too. After they came in and sat down, a servant arrived carrying some refreshments, Tyrion pouring the wine, which the king once again turned down, he smiled at him and couldn't resist but to ask him why he never took a drink.

"Your Grace, this wine is a delicious vintage, it's not one which should be enjoyed alone, yet you never drink, is it my company?" he asked and the king laughed.

"No my lord, I promised my mother I'd not."

"Then that makes you far better than the Stag King, he never met a drink he could turn down."

"I've come to ask if you'd like a game my lord?" the king said placing a cyvasse set on the table.

"I would your grace, but should you not be elsewhere?"

"I should, but this won't take long." the king said and he laughed at that.

"You are either really good or really bad, which is it?"

"Let's find out my lord."

In the end, it turned out he was really good, far too good, how he'd learned was beyond him, but the moves he made he'd never seen before. That he kept speaking while making them also made him annoyed somewhat, while he was trying to concentrate on the game, the king was asking questions on the realm.

Questions about lords, about kingdoms, wants, needs, trade, forces, questions about which lords were trustworthy and which were not. Tyrion looked at him when he lost the third game, shaking his head when the king went to line up for another, only this time he only placed half his pieces on his side against him, leaving himself vastly outmatched.

"To give you a fair chance my lord?" the king said and for a moment he felt like speaking up, calling this boy out for thinking himself so smart.

He held his tongue though and once again they played, once again the questions came and once again he was beaten. A knock came to the door and the servant came in carrying a bottle of some sort and the king took it and poured all four of them a glass, drinking it himself too.

"I thought you didn't drink wine?"

"That's not wine my lord." the king said and he tasted it and though it was not wine, he found the taste to be one of the sweetest he'd ever had.

"Where did you get this?"

"Valyria." the king said and Tyrion almost choked on his drink.

"You were in Valyria?"

"I was, my dragons were born there."

He smiled at that, when he had been able to walk around again Varys had taken him to the battlements, he saw them in the sky, dragons, real-life dragons. He had thought himself dreaming, thought himself delusional when he saw one fly over him on the battlefield, but they actually existed and he knew then his family had never had a chance.

"What is it you wish of me, your grace?"

He watched as the king stood up and leaned over him, placing his hand on his shoulder he smiled.

"Tyrion Lannister, I would name you Hand of the King." the king said and he gasped, his eyes darting around the room.

"I…I…."

"Is that a yes?" the king said with a small chuckle.

"Why?" he said when he finally got his breath back when he could see clearly again "Why me?"

"Lord Varys said you did a good job in your brief tenure, I can see you're smart, capable and I find myself in need of smart and capable people around me, politically it works as well. The Reach is rewarded, I have my own plans for the North, the Stormland's have no one suitable, nor do Dorne or the Riverlands and the Vale is yet to respond to my request for fealty."

"But I am your enemy?"

"Are you?"

"I mean, my family, my father…"

"Will pay for his crimes, legally."

"I don't understand."

"Do you think you'll be a good Hand, Tyrion? Do you think you can help the realm?"

"I do."

"Then help me, help the realm."

"Your Grace, it is my honor to accept." he said taking a knee.

"I shall leave you and Ser Jaime to speak, your father's trial by combat is today as is your nephew's trial, I think it for the best if neither of you attends. Tommen is with my cousin and I've sent for Myrcella, I shall talk to you both soon."

"Your grace." he said and Jaime did likewise a moment later.

After the king left, he smiled when Jaime handed him the pin, looking at it in his hand he couldn't believe it. He had expected to be executed or to be sent to the wall, but Varys had told him the king had plans for him and the king had spoken to him saying the same thing. Never did he think it would be this and when Jaime sat down he was pleased to see the smile on his brother's face.

"I don't understand him?" Tyrion said and Jaime laughed.

"Nor me, could he just be a good man, a good king, could we be that lucky brother?"

"I don't know, he does things I don't understand, I don't see the moves, it's as if he knows more than we do."

"He told me something the other day, he said in a few moons he'd show us all something which explains why he does what he does, that something is coming, something we need to be ready for." Jaime said and he looked at him.

"Are you ready brother?" he asked and Jaime nodded.

"I am if you are."

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Arya.**

Jae and Dany were fighting and she didn't know whose fault it was, she agreed with Dany, the Kingslayer should be killed, he needed to be killed, didn't he?. Even if not that then sent to the wall like Stannis was, not given a white cloak, not kept so close to her cousin. He killed one king already, what was there to stop him from killing Jae, no on this she was with Dany.

So she had stayed with Dany more than Jae since she got here, not that Jae noticed, he was always busy, he and Margaery always together when he wasn't, he hadn't even spoken to her father about her yet. Though he had arranged spars for her and had sparred with her himself more than once, so she wasn't really too mad at him.

"Haven't you ever held a sword before." she said to Tommen as he dropped it again.

"No, mother wouldn't let me." the boy said sadly and while she thought he was stupid, she did feel bad for him over his mother, even if she had never liked the queen.

"Here, let me show you, you hold it like this." she said and Tommen held the sword the right way this time.

"Are you going to the trial later?" he asked softly.

"Of course I am, I'm going to see that horrible Joffrey get what he deserves." she said and then a moment later realized that Joffrey was Tommen's brother "Sorry." she said and the boy nodded.

"He used to hit me, and he killed Ser Sniffles."

"He killed a knight?" she said shocked.

"Ser Sniffles, my kitten." the boy said a tear falling from his eye.

"Have you seen Nymeria?" she asked trying to cheer him up.

"No, what's a Nymeria?"

"Come I'll show you, she'll be with Grey Wind."

She walked with him down past the kennels and back towards the rooms her family had been given, she found them both just playing outside in the corridor, both of them running up and down and chasing each other.

"The big one is Grey Wind but Nymeria is mine and she's stronger, aren't you girl" Arya said proudly as Nymeria took Grey Wind down to the ground.

"Are they wolves?" Tommen said his voice full of excitement.

"Direwolves." Arya said and Nymeria seeing her ran to her licking her face "Nymeria, Tommen, Tommen, Nymeria."

"Pleased to meet you, my lady." Tommen said with a giggle while Arya frowned at him.

"She's not a lady, she's a warrior, just like me." she said and the wolf nodded "See." she said and then Nymeria licked Tommen's hand making him laugh.

After playing for a while, Arya eventually found herself back in the Throne Room, Jae had walked over to her and mussed her hair and she'd told him to get away and stop being stupid, before seeing her mother frown and then explain to her that she couldn't talk to a king that way. But now as she watched Joffrey being led in, she felt her heart race, it was his fault Mycah was killed, the Hound may have killed him but it was Joffrey's fault.

"Joffrey Waters you are charged with murder how do you plead?" the red-headed lord called out.

"I am the king, I'll have all your heads, you have no right to judge me, none of you, I'll see you all dead." he said the spittle coming out of his mouth.

She was about to say something when Ghost darted from beside the king his teeth bared, and Joffrey fell to the floor crying like a babe.

"Get him off me, get him off me, please, please, mother, mother, help" he said and she joined in with others as they laughed.

Jae just looked to the white wolf who walked back to him, the guards helping Joffrey back to his feet, he shook for a few more moments before once again began calling for heads to fall.

"Lord Varys, could you tell the court about Larana?" Queen Margaery asked.

"The whore, who cares about the whore you stupid bitch." Joffrey said and Jae just looked to Ghost who moved a step forward and shut the poncey prince up.

"Larana was a whore that is true your grace, a gift from Lord Baelish to the accused."

"What happened to her Lord Varys?" Mace Tyrell asked.

"She was killed my lord, by the accused."

"Is this true Joffrey?" her father asked.

"She was a whore, who cares what happened to her."

"Did you kill her?" her father asked once again."

"She was a useless whore, she wished to be paid, paid by me, I am the king, so I paid her, I paid her all right." he said laughing.

"I believe the case proved, what is your verdict, your grace?" Jae asked and Margaery nodded.

"Guilty."

"Guilty." Lord Tyrell said.

"Guilty." her father said.

"Joffrey Waters you have been found guilty of murder, you are hereby sentenced…" the red-headed lord began to say.

"I am the king, you have no right to judge me, I demand trial by combat."

"Do you have a champion?" Jae asked.

"My uncle Ser Jaime Lannister, the greatest sword in Westeros shall defend me."

"I'm afraid since Ser Jaime is a Kingsguard he cannot, do you have anyone else in mind." Jae said and Joffrey glowered at her cousin.

"Ser Gregor Clegane."

"I'm afraid Ser Gregor is busy elsewhere, he is to defend your grandfather."

"Fine, fine then bring me my dog?" Joffrey said waving his hand.

"Your dog?" Jae asked.

"The Hound, the Hound will be my champion."

She along with the others waited a few moments until the Hound walked in, seeing him there she felt her anger rise, but she calmed when Jae began to speak.

"Sandor Clegane, the accused wishes you to act as his champion, do you accept."

"No." the Hound said to laughs.

"I demand you fight for me, dog." Joffrey said and she laughed when the Hound answered.

"Go fuck yourself you cunt."

"Dog, come back here at once, come back here now, I am your king." Joffrey shouted as the Hound walked out.

"After your grandfather's trial you may call on anyone in the crowd to defend you, should no one come to your aid, you can fight for yourself or accept the sentence of this court." Jae said and she laughed once again, no one would dare fight for Joffrey, no one.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Daenerys.**

Laying in bed with Lakoes was the most peaceful she felt in this place, it had been hard to see the room where her father had died, the room where her mother had spent most of her life. She and Lakoes had flown to Dragonstone, finding the place to be practically deserted and the people glad to see her. She had worn her armor, carried her sword, but had felt no fear in that place, no danger, these people had always been her family's lealest supporters.

Now with Stannis gone, they could once again freely show that support, she had cried when she walked into the room she had been born in. She had laid down on the bed, curled up into a ball and cried for longer than she could remember. Lakoes lay down beside her, her hand stroking her hair, calming her down somewhat, though it was not enough. So they had flown back to the Red Keep and there the feelings had quickly returned.

She hated this place, this city, this continent, she longed to go back to Essos as soon as she could, but she knew what was coming, she knew what needed to be done and so she would stay. With the trials now basically over she, Lakoes, Missandei and her unsullied made their way to the Dragonpit to watch the trial by combat. They were met on their journey by Prince Oberyn's daughter's and not for the first time.

"Princess, it's good to see you again." Nymeria said and she smirked as Lakoes looked angrily at the girl.

"You too Nym, Tyene, no Obara today?"

"She is helping father prepare." Tyene said and she nodded.

Two of Oberyn's daughters were the biggest flirts she had ever seen, Nym since noticing her and Lakoes had more than once offered to share their bed or to share hers alone. She'd be a liar if she said she didn't consider it, even if only for the briefest of moments, but that wasn't her and Lakoes had nothing to fear in that regard. Though she did like that it made her love jealous, like the way she would move closer to her, almost as if to say 'Mine'.

Reaching the Dragonpit she was surprised just how good a job had been done, this would be a spectacle, an event, and Jae was really pulling out all the stops. In all five men had chosen Trial By Combat, though only one really mattered, today she'd see a Mountain fall. That it would then lead to the fall of the Old Lion made her even more excited, more on edge, this man as much as any was responsible for the fall of her house.

"You are not going to wish your father good fortune?" she asked Tyene when they sat.

"Father doesn't need good fortune." Nym said smiling as she took the seat to her left, Lakoes looking to Missandei who shrugged.

"You don't fear for him, given the Mountain's size?" Missandei asked.

"His size won't help him, not against father." Tyene said and Nym nodded.

"When this is all over princess you must come to Dorne, I'm sure you'd find you'd love it as much as we do, there is so much to see there, so many sights to please the eye, so much waiting to be explored." Nym said and Dany tried not to chuckle when Lakoes rolled her eyes.

It took some time for Jae and Margaery to arrive and she chuckled at that too, her nephew was completely enamored with his new queen and she was happy for him. After the king and queen were announced, after they, Lyanna, the Tyrell's and Starks took their seats, things began. She sighed sitting so far away from Jae and Lyanna, but listening to Nym and Tyene's commentary soon took her mind off it.

"Why did he choose to fight, he wasn't going to be executed?" Nym asked.

"Would you like to go to the wall?" Tyene replied.

"Better than being dead." Nym said and she had to agree.

She watched as the man in question, yielded to Ser Oswell, as the next did so to Kalors and the others finally to Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur. She had asked Lord Stark why the Kingsguard fought in the Trial by Combat and he had explained that if the charge was made by the crown, the Kingsguard usually represented them. But she knew the real reason Jae had chosen the Kingsguard was both to show their prowess and so the men survived.

"Your Graces, My lord's and Ladies, we now come to the Trial by Combat of Lord Tywin Lannister." Jon Connington read out to boos and hisses "Lord Tywin will be championed in this Trial by Ser Gregor Clegane."

The boos were louder now and she noticed how even Nym and Tyene looked slightly more nervous when the Mountain That Rides walked in. The man was quite simply a monster, a giant, even Kalors looked small compared to him, his armor was dark grey, heavy plate, the greatsword he carried looked enormous and Dany felt a shiver run down her back at the sight.

"Representing the Crown, Prince Oberyn Martell." Jon said to loud cheers, with both Nym's and Tyene's among the loudest.

Looking at the prince, lightly armored and carrying a long spear it's blade glistening in the light, she felt concerned for the girls beside her, for the prince himself. She looked to the worried look on Ellaria's face, saw Oberyn drink a glass of wine and closed her eyes praying for the man's safety. As he moved towards the giant, as she saw him standing in the man's shadow, she felt herself grab Lakoe's hand.

"He is outmatched." she whispered low enough so that only Lakoes heard her.

"Yes he is, the giant will fall, my love, have no fear of that."

She looked on as the fight began, the greatsword barely missing the prince on the first swing, the spear moving fast in response. Oberyn never stood still, never was he in the same place and every so often the spear would lash out and return with its tip covered in blood. She looked closer, seeing the gaps in the armor the prince found and then watched as he spun away when the greatsword came close to catching him in return.

"That's it father." Nym said as he moved again.

"His left, his left father." Tyene said as the prince moved to the left his spear catching the giant once more.

She found herself engrossed in the fight then looked to her right to see Grey Worm nodding as the prince moved, and then as he spun behind the Mountain and with a glance of the spear, cut him on the back of the leg.

"It is over my queen." Grey Worm said.

Oberyn grabbed the spear as the Mountain fell to one leg, pushing forward at a gap he thrust the spear into the Mountain's belly and then broke it in half before taking the jagged edge and forcing it under the Mountain's helm. She like the rest of them heard it as the jagged shaft of the spear was pushed up into the Mountain's brain, she heard it clearly.

"For Elia, For Rhaenys, For Aegon." Prince Oberyn said and the Mountain fell dead.

The cheers reverberated around the Dragonpit, Tyene, Nym, Lakoes and herself on their feet cheering as loudly as any. She looked to see Oberyn spit on the body and walk over to be enveloped in a hug by Ellaria and she couldn't help but to do the same to Lakoes, so happy was she to see the monster fall. It took a few moments for Tywin to be brought out and she smiled to see the shocked look on his face.

"Lord Tywin you have been found guilty of your crimes, your sentence is death, do you have any last words." Jae said loudly when the crowd quietened.

"These people followed a mad dragon once and it almost doomed them, I've no doubt you'll complete what your grandfather failed to do."

"You forget Lord Tywin, I had two grandfathers." Jae said and Tywin looked at him as he was taken away.

She flew on Ellanys that night, felt the wind in her hair, smiling as her dragon flew over the rocks, when she landed she found Jae and Brankardix already there, the white dragon sticking out against the darkness of the night. She climbed off her dragon and walked towards her nephew, only noticing Rhaegon when she got closer, Jae hugged her tightly when she reached him.

"It's good to see you Dany."

"You too Jae."

"Oberyn?" Jae asked.

"I am to meet him on the morrow." she said and he nodded.

"Then let the game's begin." he said and smiled as he hugged her once again and climbed back on Brankardix's back.

**A/N: As always thanks to those who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up Next we see how Jae was kept one step ahead of things, Oberyn and Dany speak and Jae makes his intentions for Dorne clear. The Small council meets for the first time and in Storm's End Ser Davos speaks to a deposed queen.**

Guest: I could simply say my story my rules, but I'm not that guy. Jon/Arya have a connection here, the story will explain it, this is a story about Mystical means, it's been pretty clear since the start. As for Shireen being a Dragon Rider, once again, the bloodline remains, the seed is strong was the BS excuse to explain the eyes and hair colour, it's never, never, never used in the story to completely wipe out the targ gene or say this is the case. It's never in the story used to suggest that the Baratheon Gene is so super-powerful, so strong that it removes all traces of any other gene. This is clear in the fact that Edric Storm and Shireen both take a trait from their mother's family, the ears, so if it's true there, then it's also true with the rest of the genes.

You can't have it both ways, you can't use it as evidence and then ignore evidence, if Shireen, if Edric don't have the Florent ears you can argue your case, but they do.

There is also evidence of dragon seeds, of people who's bloodline is even more diluted riding dragons, so again, we have a girl who's great grandmother was a targ who may be able to ride a dragon, this isn't lore breaking, it may not be to your taste, you may not like it, but it fits within confirmed lore and I also have my own explanation in store which I've been working on since the start, if it's too much for you, then you're free to write your story or read one which conforms with your own views.

Paulies: I wonder why that was, I don't think it was any shorter than others, but I'll need to recheck.

Daryldixon: So glad you liked it.

Goblin: Really glad you enjoyed it.

Qul: Thanks for pointing that out, I did it again, damn corona virus lol.

Xionsd: I agree to a point, and no doubt this chapter may have made it seem even worse in regards to Jaime. This is not simply a case of me liking the character, though I'll freely admit my bias here. But it does serve a storyline purpose, Jae is making decisions based on things to come, decisions he may not fully agree with, but they're part of things he's seen, knows, or feels.

So Just like sending Jon to Dany and telling him to follow the letter exactly, it's the same with some of the things he does, Jaime being one of them, he needs Jaime for the future and needs a Jaime who believes in him. If this was simply a case of a Jae who arrived back and conquered then things would be much different, but this Jae is more concerned with the future war than even the last one.

Biohazard: Thanks so much, glad you liked it.

Dunk: The timeline was me messing up, between writing this and TDP, I got mixed up with things being in the same place, so here it's 298 all the way and there it's 300 and I crossed my wires, fixed it now though I think. Hope you liked the trials here and sorry again for the mix up with the timeline.

Guest: Why because here I'm showing them as they are, plotters and schemers? How is that hate, or do all the stories showing the Lannisters as the bad guys mean those people hate the Lannisters?.

Vfsnake: Which is Jae's idea exactly, he also already knows/believes in what's to come so he is willing to do what's needed.

Zyrus: I think so too, this Stannis knows the threat, so he would be more willing to prepare them right for that threat.

Princess: so glad you liked it.

Hoguie: That's the thing with her she's a zealot and while he could have killed her, it's better to send her back to the temple as he may need their help in the future.

Vwchick: There will be an Oberyn/Arthur/Lyanna scene in a little bit, Glad you liked the Stannis bit, he's much better and more useful at the wall. We'll see how he deals with Dorne next chapter.

Xand007: Thanks so much my friend, really glad you liked it, and thank you for the kind words.

Illuvar: So glad you liked it.

Guest: Hope this chapter answered some of the Dany part. One of the problems with reparations for the Martell's especially from a Targ is the Martells really don't have a leg to stand on in terms of grievances from a Targ, they killed Rhaenys they killed Daeron, yes it was war, but so was what happened to Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon. The Starks have more to complain about in relation to the Targs as it was a Targ who killed their kin, it was a Lannister who killed or ordered the deaths of the Martells.

So what they're owed only goes as far as the guilt that Jae would feel for their loss and since the loss is also his loss, why should he feel guilty for them?.

Guest: Dany knows a lot of her father, as you can see in this chapter, not all of what you saw was what you thought you saw.

Aussie: really glad you enjoyed it.

Xan Merrick: Thanks my friend. We'll see Jae and Dorne next, glad you liked the trial, Jae has prepared for this for a long time, both the military and the what comes after, so he was well aware of the arguments some may make against him. We'll see Davos and Shireen next. On the Mountain, I figured hell you've got dragons, surely use them lol. Olenna was just so happy, almost everything she ever wanted right in front of her eyes.

Creativo: Es cierto, pero creo que cuando eres un conspirador, conspiras, así que Doran tramará y Jae responderá.


	33. Heavy Lies The Head That Wears The Crown

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Ned.**

He had been called to a meeting with his nephew, one which his lords, his wife, and his goodbrother all wished for him to both ask for boons and to make clear their displeasure about Jaime Lannister. As he walked to the king's solar he tried to get his own thoughts on Jaime clear in his head, his own issues with the man, only to find his mind going back to the Throne Room ten and five years earlier.

Given what Jae had revealed during the trial, among the many people that Jaime Lannister saved that day were him, the northern lords and their men. They had arrived at the city as Aerys had sent his men out to set the wildfire off, he had even spoken to Varys to see where it was positioned and knew now that they would have perished. While it didn't make him any more forgiving of what Jaime Lannister had done to his men, it did make him look at the man differently.

"Lord Stark." he heard Wyman say and was surprised to see his old friend walking in the same direction as he.

"Wyman?"

"Young Olyvar here told me the king wishes to speak to me." Wyman said and Ned nodded, both of them and the squire walking to the solar together.

Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell were on duty when they got there, and barely a moment after Olyvar walked inside to tell the king they were there, they were brought inside, the king sitting at his desk with Tyrion Lannister who was now his Hand. Another issue his lords had brought up with him, saying it should have been he who was named while not bothering to ask him if he even wanted it.

"Uncle, Lord Wyman, please sit." Jae said and they took their seats.

"Your Grace." they each said one after the other.

Jae offered them wine which they refused and then poured and gave them both some juice which they accepted before he turned to speak to him.

"Lord Wyman, I and my uncle will have some more private things to discuss in a few moments, so perhaps it's for the best I let you know why I've asked you to come first, if that's alright uncle."

"It is your grace."

"The North played a big role in my taking of the throne, you Lord Wyman helped my aunt's and my own men depart and march most quickly and I've found you to be an honest, clever, and earnest man."

"I thank you, your grace." Wyman said and Ned wondered where he was going with this.

"As I've already said to Lord Tyrion, I am need of such men and so Lord Wyman Manderly I would name you Master of Coin." Jae said and both he and Wyman were stunned.

"Your Grace, you honor me." Wyman said.

"I hope you still think so when you're doing the work, Lord Wyman." Jae said with a small laugh.

"I look forward to it, your grace." Wyman said.

"Perhaps you and my Hand can speak together Lord Wyman, he'll inform you of the state of the crown's finances and then if you would, perhaps, go visit the queen, she has already begun plans for the changes that need to be done, I'd like you to go over costings with her."

"At once, your grace, and I thank you again for the honor."

"I am most grateful you've accepted my lord, I look forward to working with you in the future." Jae said and Wyman stood up bowed and he and Tyrion walked from the room.

Jae poured himself another glass of juice, though Ned hadn't finished his and wasn't really in the mood for another.

"Uncle, forgive me for that, but I wished Lord Wyman to be named in your presence."

"That's quite alright, your grace."

"Uncle, can you tell me about Bran?"

"Bran?"

"I've heard some of what happened, how he fell from the tower, but the Maester, the injury, all I've been able to ascertain is that he cannot walk again, is this so?"

"It is." he said sadly.

"The injury uncle, was it his bones, was it like your own?"

"Luwin believed so, aye."

"The potion I gave you, there have been no ill effects?"

"No, I don't understand." he said as the realization dawned on him "You think this could help Bran, that he may walk again?"

"According to the books yes, you, Lord Willas, both of you I gave the potion to and you've both recovered with no ill effects. I think it could work with Bran too. In a few moons I intend to travel to Winterfell, it's partly why I've asked you to come here today, but I will bring the potion too, it's worth a try is it not?".

"It is, I thank you Jae." Ned said not even realizing he'd called him by his name.

"The second thing I wish to speak on is Arya, uncle, she wishes to foster here, I would like her to do so with your leave."

"You want my daughter to stay here?" he said surprised.

"I do, she can be part of my wife's ladies in waiting while also being allowed be herself, be who she wishes to be, it's what she wants uncle and I'd also like to have some family close by."

"I do not know if it's a good idea, your grace, I had intended to bring my entire family home."

"I understand uncle, would you consider it anyway?"

"I will."

"Thank you. This brings me to the main reason I asked you here. What do you know of the Long Night uncle?"

"I've heard the myths and legends." he said confused as to why he'd ask him of such a thing.

"What would you say if I told you that everything I do, every move I've made is because of the Long Night?"

He looked at him almost about to laugh until he saw the seriousness in his nephew's face, then a small part of him began to worry. In his talks with Lyanna, she had spoken of Rhaegar's belief in the prophecy, she had surprised him when she made it clear she too believed. When she had called Jae the Prince that was Promised, he had put it down to a mother's love for her son, looking at Jae now he wondered if there was more to it.

"May I be honest, Your Grace?"

"Always, uncle."

"I'd say it was a crock of shit." he said and Jae laughed loudly.

"Well, that's honest." Jae said and he laughed a little himself.

"Uncle, I'm about to do something that will make you, your lords, maybe even the realm either think I'm as mad as my grandfather or that it's part of some nefarious plot I have. I called you here to tell you about it before we meet with your lords and I tell them."

Walking back to his rooms a short while later he passed Arya and Tommen Lannister in the hallway, the two of them mock sparring with wooden swords, Nymeria and some of Jae's men standing there looking on. The smile on Arya's face was one he was glad to see, one he had only ever really seen when she was doing things a lady shouldn't do. If Jae could get her to act a lady while allowing her to be herself, would it not be best to let her stay? Would her mother not see it?.

He smiled at her when she saw him and walked the rest of the way to his rooms, he needed to get his lords ready for the meeting the next day, no doubt there would be those in the room who'd not remember they were speaking to a king. But he wondered to this proof Jae said, to what it could be and to how it would allow his lords to agree to what it was he wanted.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Oberyn**.

The meetings went on and the princess wasn't invited, each day she sat even further apart from the king, each night she drank a little more and seemed more sullen. When the king ordered her men to patrol the streets their ensuing argument was heard around the keep, they were her men, not his, he didn't get to order them about the princess had yelled. The king responding that while in his kingdom they followed his orders which had sent the princess storming off and flying from the city on her dragon.

Seeing that alone, the princess on the dragon with the black one flying alongside, he began to wonder if it came down to it, would two follow her or the king. Unless all three were together, the black and the princess's blue always flew as a pair, the white starting to look ever more isolated. He sat in his room waiting for Nym to arrive, she of all his girls being the one who had gotten closest to the princess.

"My love, what is it your thinking so seriously on?" Ellaria said when she walked into their room.

"The princess." he said softly.

"Was I any other woman and you any other man, I'd be deeply offended." she said with a chuckle.

"She and the king do not seem best pleased with each other."

"No, you mean to speak to her?"

"I do, Myrcella will arrive soon and when she does that option will be lost to Dorne."

"You think the king will do her harm?" she asked concernedly.

"No, but he'll not allow her and Trystane to marry." he said and she nodded.

"The princess's tastes do not lean towards men, Oberyn." Ellaria said.

"No they do not, but a royal marriage only needs to provide an heir, she can keep her friend close, besides this way we would always know the heir was Quentyn's." he said.

It took another hour for Nym to arrive and the news she brought with her convinced him, it was time to speak to the princess, time to judge her mood for himself.

"She was that angry?" he asked.

"She was furious, he assigned her his own guards and took away her own, she feels a prisoner, father."

"Her men are loyal to her though are they not?" Ellaria asked.

"They are, incredibly so, but they are outnumbered and she'd not see them hurt. Instead she has asked for ships to be made available, she means to sail back to Essos, her and her men."

"The king is allowing this?" he asked surprised.

"I believe he sees her a threat father better she be far away than here, she and the queen do not speak either." Nymeria said.

"Then perhaps it is the Roses who see her a threat." he said smiling "This is very good Nym, very good, I shall speak to her tonight, will she come to the brothel?"

"I am sure I can convince her." Nym said and Tyene snorted "What?"

"You've been unable to convince her so far, or has she shared your bed yet?" Tyene said a small grin on her face.

Oberyn laughed as his daughters went back and forth with their teasing, soon he would sail back to Dorne with the old lion and the manticore and perhaps with a betrothal too.

He, his guards and his daughters made their way to the brothel that night, Chataya giving him the entire place for the large pouch of gold he had paid her. Once inside he drank some wine, perused the evening's entertainment finding the woman's daughter once again to be the one who caught his eye, and he waited. He didn't have to wait for long, the princess along with two of her unsullied entered, her face full of thunder as she took her seat.

"Princess." he said and Nym smiled at her receiving none in return.

"Prince Oberyn." she said curtly.

"Forgive me princess but is there something wrong?"

"Wrong, wrong, the only thing wrong is my fool of a nephew trying to ruin my life." she said as she clenched her fists angrily.

"The king has displeased you in some way?" he asked.

"He wishes me to marry, no, I say that wrong, he orders me to marry. Some fool of a knight from the Vale, Ser Harold Hardyng, apparently I am the price of the Vale's acceptance of his rule." she said and he reached his hand out and placed it on hers comfortingly when she gave him permission.

"I am sorry Princess, I had heard you wished to return to Essos?" he said and the princess glowered at Nym "Forgive my daughter princess, she spoke to me out of concern for a friend." he said and watched as Daenerys features softened, a small smile on her face.

"Forgive me Prince Oberyn, my mood is not how it usually is." she said.

"Was Nym right, is it in Essos you see your future?"

"I was to be queen, my nephew agreed. I would help him take this place and then he would help me take Essos, but it was a lie, it was all a lie, he's just as Viserys was." she said shaking her head.

"You could still be a queen, with help you could even be a queen here." he said and she looked at him.

"You speak treason Prince Oberyn." she said though her voice wasn't angry, in fact, it seemed almost eager.

"Dorne, like yourself, is unhappy with the king, princess. We'd prefer another sit the throne, one who we have never had an issue with, one who is not the living embodiment of the shaming of Dorne."

"Even where I interested in such a thing, he is my kin, I'd not be a part of him being hurt." she said and he nodded.

"People are hurt all the time princess, accidents happen, even to kings."

"What would Dorne want for their support?" she asked and he smiled.

"A marriage." he raised his hand when she glowered "One which would be more favorable and would allow the queen to continue to live how she liked and with who she liked."

She smiled and then looked to the door, where they came from he had no idea but there were far more of them than of his men. Spears were soon pointed at necks, Obara had been taken down with the butt of one to the back of her head, Nym, Tyene forced to their knees as was Ellaria. Before he even had a chance to move, before he reacted, the white blade of Dawn was at his own neck, Ser Arthur Dayne looking at him.

"My nephew would like a word Prince Oberyn." Daenerys said standing up and walking to the door "Be thankful he's more merciful than I, you would not wish to wake the dragon."

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Ser Arthur.**

After Oberyn was taken to the Red Keep, after his paramour, children and men were taken to a different location, he walked to his rooms his night done with, his heart as it had been for the last few days was still in conflict. Jae's decisions concerned him and for the first time he found himself questioning his king on what he did, rather than on what he had done.

He had at times spoken quite harshly to Jae, out of all of them he, it seemed, had the freedom to do so. Ser Gerold was too respectful and only when the King's life was in danger would he speak up, Oswell would make japes, but he would at times talk down to the king, he, on the other hand, would at times straddle the line between Kingsguard and adoptive father and at times it would be hard to know which role he was more suited to.

His love for the boy, his wishes for the king, his duty to him, all of them had come into conflict more since they'd taken the throne than they had ever done before that. Usually, their quarrels were more of a father/son nature, lately, they were over decisions the king made and the ramifications of them. Jaime Lannister and now Dorne, both of these not sitting well with him, as he reached his room, as he sat down on the bed, he sighed waking Lyanna.

"Arthur is that you?" she asked sleepily and he almost laughed.

"If not then we need to change your guards." he said and she did laugh.

"Come to bed my love." she said and he stripped and got in beside her "What's wrong, what has he done now?" she asked and he felt good knowing she knew him that well.

"He had me arrest Oberyn, they planned to replace him with Dany." he said and she glared at him angrily.

"You're upset because he arrested a traitor?"

"No, I'm upset because he won't tell me his plans, I'm Dornish, Lyanna, it is my country, if it were the North, if he had some plan for the North and you didn't know of it, would it not worry you?."

"He does." she said shaking her head "You know how he works Arthur, the things he's seen, how events need to occur, he does things we don't understand all the time, but has he been wrong? Has he done something to make you question him?"

"Jaime Lannister." he said and she looked at him.

"You still blame him for Elia and the children?"

"He should have gone to them, he should have rescued them."

"He was a boy, you said that yourself, a boy who'd just killed a king, who knows what he was thinking, have you spoken to him?"

"No."

"Then go, speak to him, ask him those questions you have in that pretty little head of yours." she said and he laughed.

"What now?" he said and felt her grab him pulling him on top of her.

"Mmm, not now." she said.

Being with her was everything he had imagined it to be, her taste, her body, how they moved together, all of it far more than he had ever believed it could be. While he wasn't a maid when he joined the Kingsguard, unlike some of his brothers he had lived up to the vow and he had been chaste for years. Until a week ago when he finally, when they finally, couldn't resist each other any longer.

They had slept together before that, they had done things to each other, brought pleasure to each other, but they had resisted from going all the way, but now with the wedding in sight, knowing they would soon be husband and wife they could no longer stop themselves. As he rolled over, as he looked at her as spent as he was, as he took her in his arms, he felt the worries fade away even if only briefly.

He woke alone surprised that he'd slept that long, he washed and dressed and then without breaking his fast he headed to Jaime's rooms, it was time to put one ghost to rest at least. He found him alone, his former protégé surprised to see him at the door, surprised even more by what he said next.

"How about a spar?" he said and Jaime nodded eagerly.

They walked down to the sparring yard and he was happy to see it relatively empty, though he knew once word spread he and Jaime were sparring it would soon fill up. He took out Dawn and waited while Jaime took out his own Valyrian steel sword, his Kingsguard blade, and then with a nod they began.

The swords flashed in the air, Jaime quicker and more focused than he had ever been, while within the first few exchanges unbeknownst to himself Arthur had begun to smile. He blocked the strike from the left, parried the next and then made his own thrust, the quickness, and Dawn's reach almost catching Jaime by surprise. As they fought the yard filled, Northmen, men of the Reach and the West, Riverlanders, all looking on.

He began to put spins into his moves, to arc his blows more, to give people more of a show, something Jaime soon caught onto and began to match. How long they sparred for he wasn't sure, but every strike, every clash of the swords, every feint and parry, made him feel he was stepping back in time. He half expected to hear Gerold scold them, to hear Barristan snort as he had done the last time they sparred, he almost expected to see Rhaegar stand there, to hear him applaud when he won.

In the end, it was Jae who was standing there, Jae applauding when he caught Jaime's blade and twisted his own making it fall to the ground, Dawn pointing at Jaime's neck. Jaime's smile as true as it had ever been as he nodded to him.

"I yield, the day is yours Arthur."

"We should talk, Jaime." he said taking the blade away, the clapping stopping and the crowd moving on to do whatever they had distracted them from.

After drinking some water he and Jaime walked to the wall which overlooked the bay, the sun beaming down on the water, the reflection making him think of Starfall and the Torrentine.

"You should have saved them." he said and heard the strangled gasp from beside him.

"You think I've not spent every day thinking that Arthur, you think I don't wake thinking of Elia, of Aegon, of Rhaenys."

"Why didn't you go to them?"

"I thought it done Arthur, when I actually thought of it that was, I thought it done, they were safe, surely they were safe, but after when I found out when I knew the truth, what was I to do?"

"I don't know."

"All my life I wanted to be you, Arthur, you were everything that was good, everything that was right. I wanted to be Ser Arthur Dayne but someplace along the way, I became the Smiling Knight." Jaime said and Arthur saw the tears fall from his eyes as he did so.

"You still have a chance." he said and reached out placing a hand on Jaime's shoulder "Don't waste it brother." he said as he walked away.

**Kings landing 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

_He stood by the tree, feeling the crown on his head even heavier than usual, he waited and waited until eventually, the man arrived, Bloodraven smiling as he did so._

"_Things are difficult are they not young king?"_

"_Very much so."_

"_You have followed what was shown though, for that you have my thanks."_

"_It's good to have someone's" Jae said and Bloodraven laughed._

"_A king does not bow to the wishes of men Jaehaerys, you are a king, a king with the most important task any who've worn that crown has ever faced. Explain yourself when you can, but remember, you are the king that the realm needs, not they, not any of them, you. I, the Children, the Free Folk, the Seven Kingdoms, our fate is in your hands, heavy lies the head that wears the crown Jaehaerys, but you were born to do so."_

"_Will, you ever show me the rest, the things you've not shown me, the reason why I need a dwarf as my Hand, why I need Ser Jaime at my back or Ser Davos on my council?"_

"_Should we all survive this, should we be lucky, I'll show you all there is to see young king, should you wish it of me then."_

"_So now I've another reason to win." Jae said and Bloodraven laughed loudly._

"_Indeed, go deal with the Northern Wolves and the Southern Snakes, I shall see you soon young king, the time has almost come when we must meet."_

He woke to find his wife already dressing, looking at her as she took off her small clothes he almost jumped out of bed to grab her and pull her back to him. Instead, he just got up and walked over, placing his arms around her from behind he kissed her neck before she turned to him and he kissed her properly.

"Good morning." he whispered as she slapped his hand away as it made it's way to her pert breast.

"I got up early to remove the temptation." she said a lopsided smile on her face.

"Bored of me already my love." he said and she giggled.

"I would like to start the day less tired than I have been." she said and he frowned and put on his best sad face.

"I'm fine with being tired in the mornings." he said and she giggled again as he moved from her and looked for his own clothing "How are you finding Roslin?" he said as he found his britches.

"She's very quiet, grandmother said that's to be expected given what the Twins and Walder Frey are like, but she's getting more comfortable talking with me." she said and he sighed as she put her small clothes on.

"That is an affront to beauty." he said as he walked back over to her and pointed to the top she covered her breasts with."

"You're not the only one disappointed by clothing." she said her hand grabbing his arse and her smiling face looking at him as she spoke "Though I'd have no other woman see my husbands arse, that is for my eyes alone." he kissed her and when Roslin knocked he walked to gather the rest of his clothing.

After breaking his fast he met Olyvar and made his way to meet with Varys and Tyrion, he'd soon be having his first small council meeting, even if not all his council would be present. Before then though he needed to deal with Oberyn and with the Northern lords, neither of which would be easy. He sent Olyvar to find Arthur as he wanted him to be there for the meeting with Oberyn and found Tyrion and Varys already waiting in his solar.

"Your grace." Varys said and he nodded as Tyrion greeted him likewise.

"No doubt you've heard by now of the Dornish coup Lord Tyrion."

"Lord Varys was just explaining it to me, what are your plans, your grace?"

"Your niece's ship should arrive in a few days when she does I wish you to speak to her, find out her mind regarding the match Dorne wishes for her." he said and Tyrion and Varys looked at him in confusion.

"You would still allow the match?" Varys asked before Tyrion could.

"If it's what the girl wishes then yes, I have other ways to keep Dorne in check."

"Which are, your grace?" Tyrion asked.

"A carrot and a really large stick, Lord Tyrion."

"Of course, your grace, the meeting with the northern lords is set for later today, may I ask your plans."

"I intend to move the Free Folk from beyond the wall and settle them in the Gift my lord." he said and Tyrion almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"The wildings, you intend to move the wildings, the North would never go for it."

"They will, though it will be a hard sell. I ask both of you to trust me, I cannot yet say why I need to do certain things and my actions may seem strange, even erratic, but I ask you to trust me."

"Of course, your grace." Varys said without hesitation.

"Lord Tyrion."

"I'm sorry your grace, my mind was still on the revelation regarding the wildings, you have my trust."

"I thank you both." they heard the knock and then Olyvar walked into the room with Arthur, the knight giving him a small smile "It seems it's that time, my lords" he said and got up from his seat walking with Arthur and Olyvar from the room.

The room they'd kept Oberyn in was in the Maidenvault, Varys having ensured it was the best place bar a dungeon to do so, they had made him strip to nothing, had him checked for weapons and finding far more than Jae had thought it possible to carry concealed. Still, though Jae walked into the room armed and with Arthur, not taking a chance with the man known as the Red Viper of Dorne.

"Where is Ellaria, my children, my men?" Oberyn said angrily when he saw them.

"They are safe and well and under guard, they have not been harmed, if you will not accept my word, then perhaps Ser Arthur's would suffice."

"They are safe my prince." Arthur said and Oberyn reluctantly nodded.

"You understand the seriousness of your predicament?" Jae asked sitting down while both Oberyn and Arthur stood.

"You think Dorne would accept this, you think a prince's death is something our people would accept."

"Who's dying?" Jae asked and Oberyn looked at him with contempt.

"You think I don't know your game boy, Dorne will not kneel so you plan to use me to bring them to you, we are Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken, kill me, hold me hostage, that will never change."

"If I wanted to subjugate Dorne I could do so easily, it wouldn't even need me to invade, wouldn't need my dragons, my armies, nothing, that's what Dorne, what your people can never seem to grasp, your hubris over your past, blinds you to the future."

"What are you talking about boy." Oberyn said and Jae rose to his feet.

"A wise man once said any man who needs to say I am king is no true king, so call me boy, call me Wolfspawn" he said and saw Oberyn blink "Call me Dragonspawn like the stag called my brother and sister." he said and saw Oberyn look to him "Yes, my brother and sister, you and your brother seem to forget that, you seem to forget it was my kin who were killed, that it was my kin who died in this place."

"Yet now you sit the throne Aegon should have sat, you live while Rhaenys does not, you think I should feel sympathy for you Boy, sympathy for an imposter king." Oberyn said spitting on the floor.

"I think you should feel fear, you should feel respect, you should feel gratitude."

"Gratitude?" Oberyn said his voice almost a shout.

"Gratitude, unlike you and your brother and your stupid plots, unlike you waiting in the sands for a vengeance you would never have taken, I've given you that vengeance, given you justice. While you ranted and raved over justice for my siblings, for their mother, I've made it happen, but that alone is not what your gratitude should be for."

"Then what is it I have to be grateful for?"

"That I care for my siblings, that I consider you kin even if you don't consider it of me, for if I did not, then you'd see what happens to traitors, you'd see how Dorne would fall, how House Martell and their words would cease to be anything other than a memory."

Both Oberyn and Arthur looked at him, one with anger, the other concern, neither sure where he was going next.

"Yronwood, Blackmont, Qorgyle, Dayne, what have they in common Prince Oberyn?"

"They are houses sworn to Dorne."

"They are houses who at one point were kings, houses who at one point would have looked to rule Dorne, what say you, does their loyalty outweigh their ambition? Would Lord Yronwood cry to see House Martell fall?"

Oberyn looked to him, to Arthur and back to him again, his eyes blazing as he began to speak again.

"Doran, Oberyn, Arianne, Quentyn, Trystane." Jae said as he began to count them off with his fingers "Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella, Elia, Obella, Dorea, Loreza. Ten and Three" he said as he finished counting "That's all of what remains of House Martell, less than three handfuls, that's all who would need to fall for Dorne to be Bowed, Bent and Broken."

"You would kill children?" Oberyn asked horrified.

"Dorne would break parlay?" he said and Oberyn looked to Arthur.

"That was different." Oberyn said his voice softer.

"That was war, don't force me to wage another, it's not Daeron that Dorne finds itself dealing with today, not Aegon, I've learned from history Prince Oberyn." Jae said and Oberyn sat down on the seat "I have no wish to fight in Dorne, no wish to fight against kin and as I said you are my kin. I am not Tywin Lannister nor am I Robert Baratheon, don't force me to become either."

"My brother, I need to speak to him."

"Doran will be escorted here, he will come and you will speak to him, he has no choice in this, no way out, he comes, he kneels, and then we move on to the only war that matters." Jae said as he got up to walk from the room.

"The war that matters?" Oberyn said.

"Your daughters and paramour will be brought here, your men too all unarmed as they will be, in a couple of moons I will show you and your brother why we have no time to fight amongst ourselves. Dorne will kneel, they will come into the seven kingdoms fully and they will be rewarded accordingly, prepare yourself prince Oberyn, for I find myself in need a Master of Laws."

**Storm's End 298 AC.**

**Ser Davos.**

Standing on the bow as The Dragon's Lament navigated Shipbreaker Bay he saw Storm's End in the distance, he would be landing alone, him and Devan the only ones to enter the keep. He didn't look forward to speaking to Lady Selyse, half expected her to still think herself a queen, but Shireen he looked forward to seeing, the jar he carried in his pack something he prayed would work.

When the ship dropped anchor he helped Devan down into the small boat and began to row ashore, seeing the gathered knights waiting along the beach as he did so. It didn't take him long to reach it, the seas were much calmer than usual and soon he was stepping from the boat and looking at Ser Colen, the grizzled knight staring at him angrily, no warm welcome to be found here it seemed.

"What brings you here Onion Knight?" the man said and Davos knew then the tales Selyse may be telling.

"I've come on orders from the new king and with a letter for Lady Selyse from Lord Stannis."

"New King, have you turned your cloak so quick Ser Davos? Queen Selyse will be sure to see you welcomed appropriately, bind him." Ser Colen said to the other men and Davos felt himself being grabbed and shuffled around, he was hit once or twice and bound, Devan, kicking and screaming at them as he was held back.

He was just about to say something as he saw one of the men move to strike Devan when he heard the roar, he like the other men on the beach almost wetting himself when the dragon landed. The black dragon roaring once more forcing the knights back, free now Devan ran to him and undid his bindings, one of the knights moved to stop him only for the dragon to roar yet again forcing the man back.

He stood up, looked to the dragon who looked at him and Devan, he then took a step forward to see the knights once again move towards him only for the dragon to roar forcing them back again, and he almost laughed.

"I think you should escort me to Lady Selyse before our friend here gets more annoyed than it already is." he said and Ser Colen looked from him to the dragon and nodded.

As they walked towards the keep the dragon took flight flying over the walls high in the air and then releasing its flames, making it clear to everyone this was simply a warning. Passing through the gates, walking towards the tower, he looked around and wondered would even dragon flames have an effect here, then he pictured Harrenhal and shuddered.

"The queen will be with you presently." Ser Colen said leading him to the Round Hall and leaving him and Devan to stand there alone.

"Did the king send his dragon father?" his son asked.

"I think he may have, either that or you made a new friend son." he said with a chuckle as he patted his son's shoulder and the boy giggled.

"Will we see Lady Shireen, father?"

"We will son have no fear of that."

Selyse walked in with one of her brothers and more of her knights, the stag crown still on her head, she took her seat her men standing behind her and as she always did when she saw him she glowered at him.

"What is this traitor doing here?" she said and he put his hand on Devan's chest to stop him from speaking.

"I have never betrayed any oath I've sworn, never." Davos said loudly.

"Yet you serve the false king." Erren said and he looked to him.

"Maybe you are unaware, but the army was defeated, Stannis was captured and he himself knelt to the king, as a loyal subject of my liege, it's my duty to follow his lead is it not?"

"You lie, my husband is Azor Ahai reborn, the prince that was promised, the one true king, he'd never kneel. These are lies spread by a false king, seize him." Selyse said and as the first man moved the roar was heard again forcing him to stop and Selyse to look around panicked.

"It seems the dragon disagrees my lady." Davos said and resisted the urge to laugh.

"She is your queen Ser Davos." Erren said and he shook his head.

"I believe Queen Margaery would beg to differ Ser. I've come with two letters, one from his grace and one from Lord Stannis. His grace directs me to bring Lady Selyse, Lady Shireen and an escort to Kings Landing where they are to swear fealty to his grace, and in return, Lady Shireen will be named the Lady of Storm's End."

"It's a trick, a lie, he means to kill me, to kill my daughter." Selyse said and for the first time, he saw the panic behind the façade.

"My lady, I give you my word, this king is not the someone who would do such a thing, he sentenced Stannis to the wall rather than execute him and gave his men the option of joining Stannis or kneeling, those who fought for him haven't been punished severely, far less than they could have expected under any other king."

"Why should my sister believe you?" Erren said though his own doubt was clear.

"The king gave me this as a show of good faith." he said taking out the jar "It's a cure for Greyscale my lady, it will remove the scars on Lady Shireen's face."

"It's poison, you mean to poison my daughter." she said her panic even clearer now.

"My lady, whatever you may think of me, you know my feelings for the Lady Shireen, look into your heart and tell me true, do you believe me capable of harming her?" he said and saw the almost involuntary shaking of Selyse's head "I believe this will work my lady, should it not, you won't need to harm me, I'll cut my own damn throat." he said.

He watched as she looked to Erren and then to Colen, both of them nodding and then she looked to him and nodded.

"You may go visit Shireen, Ser Davos." she said and he breathed out in relief.

He found the girl in the chambers next to the Lord's leaning forward and looking out the window, her laughter making him quicken his steps and a smile came to his own face when he saw what she was looking at.

"Look Davos, a dragon, it's a real dragon, watch." she said as the dragon flew closer, almost near enough to touch, it's head turned to face the window "Is it the king's Davos, does he truly have two more?" she asked her voice full of excitement as the dragon made far different noises than he had earlier.

"He does my lady, may we speak?" he asked and reluctantly she nodded before turning to the dragon once again.

"Goodbye Rhaegon." she said as the black dragon flew out to sea.

"Rhaegon?" he asked and she looked at him as she sat down at the table.

"That's his name, he is Rhaegon and his brother is Brankardix and their sister's name is Ellanys." Shireen said and how she knew he couldn't tell, but he dismissed it, for now, too excited to share what was in the jar.

"I've met the new king, my lady he is most eager to see you, most eager to meet his kin."

"Kin?" she said confused for a moment and then smiled "He thinks me a cousin Davos?"

"He does my lady and he invites you and your lady mother to Kings Landing, he means to name you Lady of Storm's End."

"My father Davos, what of my father?" she asked worriedly.

"Your father is to be sentenced to the Nights Watch my lady, though his grace has agreed to delay his transport until he sees you again." he said and she smiled sadly at that "He also sends you a gift."

"A present, he gave you a present for me?" she said her sadness slightly diminished by her excitement.

"He did, for this." he said touching the side of her face with the Greyscale and watching as she pulled back "He says this will cure it, my lady, it will make the scars fade away." he said putting the jar on the table.

"That's impossible." she said while she looked hopefully at the jar.

"As are dragons are they not." he said and she giggled picking up the jar.

"You think him true, Ser Onion Knight?" she asked and as always hearing it from her lips without the scorn made him feel prouder than ever of his rise."

"I do my lady, he said you've to drink it before you sleep tonight, said it won't taste pleasant but by the morn, it'll have worked." he said and he saw the hope in her eyes.

"Then we should do his grace's bidding should we not?"

"As my lady commands." he said and she smiled at him.

Dinner was far more friendly than he could have imagined given his earlier welcome, whatever had been in the two letters seeming to have convinced Selyse of the king's intentions, though she did look worriedly as Shireen when she retired. He woke early the next morning, found himself pacing the battlements, then the Round Hall and then as he went to break his fast he heard her running thought the corridors.

"Ser Davos, Ser Davos." she shouted and when he turned to see her his tears came quickly.

"My lady." he said kneeling down to take her in his arms.

"It worked Ser Davos, look it worked." she said and he found himself kissing her cheek which only the day before had been scarred and grey.

"The king said it would my lady."

"Can we go, can we go now, I'd like to meet my cousin, is your ship ready?" she asked and he nodded walking with her to break their fast.

When Selyse saw her the woman cried openly, holding her daughter in her arms for as far as Davos could tell the first time in years. Ser Erren, Ser Colen, each of the knights came looking and walking away amazed at the change and they began to make preparations for the journey back to Kings Landing.

They left the next day, Selyse almost as excited as Shireen was upon seeing The Dragons Lament, as they sailed off, their escort flew above, the black dragon flying close by all the way to the capital.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

When she told her grandmother that Jae had asked her to accompany him to the meeting with the Northern lords it had caught her by surprise, when she told her that he had asked her to sit his small council it almost floored her.

"He wishes you present at the small council meetings?" her grandmother asked.

"He wishes me to be part of them, to participate, to offer up my own thoughts and ideas." she said proudly.

"Each day I find myself ever more surprised by your husband, your grace." her grandmother said.

"As do I." she said a small smirk on her face.

Later that day she was being helped dressed by Roslin and Elinor when Jae arrived, her husband's face more pleased than it had been when he'd left for his meeting with Oberyn. She had at first been horrified when he told her what he would threaten the prince with, Jae's hand reaching out to hers, his voice even when he spoke to her, soon comforting her fears.

"_You think me capable of killing a child?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I'm glad you're not Oberyn Martell." he said and she slapped his hand away playfully._

"_As am I or that thing you do with your tongue would be very different." she said and he almost fell off the bed he laughed so much._

Looking at him now, seeing him standing there, his body more relaxed, his posture less stiff, she looked to his eyes and saw him looking at her, a small smile on his face.

"It went well?" she asked.

"I believe so, we'll know soon enough. Are you ready for this?" he asked and she nodded.

They walked to the Throne Room, tables had been laid out, drinks and refreshments provided, though not enough for those in attendance to get drunk. Inside they found Lyanna and Lord Stark sitting there, Lady Stark beside her husband with their son sitting alongside them. All of the Kingsguard were present as was Daenerys who smiled at them when they entered and people rose to their feet.

"Please my lords, be seated." Jae said and the lords of the North sat down, Jae looking to his uncle and nodding before standing up.

"My lords, I wish to thank the North, my uncle, my cousin and all of you for your help in regaining my families' throne, for the first time in history a king of Stark blood sits upon it, a King from the North as some of you have called me." Jae said and she heard the mugs banging on the tables.

"The King from the North."

"The King from the North."

She watched as Jae held his hand up and the chants began to quieten down.

"There is a saying which every Northman knows well, The North Remembers, I am here to show you that just like all of you, I too remember, I remember my friends, I remember those who helped me get here, I remember the North."

The banging began again and Margaery wasn't sure if it was because they liked what Jae said or was it just they liked to bang their mugs.

"To that end, I wish to announce the following. As some of you may have heard, I have named Lord Wyman Manderly to my small council as Master of Coin." Jae said and there were cheers and pats on the back for the Merman lord "Lord Wyman please stand."

"Your grace."

"As the first order of business Lord Wyman, I intend to enact the Pact of Ice and Fire." Jae said and she like everyone else other than the Kingsguard and Lyanna Stark looked on in confusion.

"Your grace?"

"It will be your job my lord to see the funds distributed that come with it can I count on you?" he said and Wyman nodded as Jae bid him take a seat.

"Many years ago my lords, Cregan Stark came to the aid of House Targaryen when called, the Pact of Ice and Fire was signed but never delivered upon, it granted certain rights, certain allowances for the North, certain boons, but it was dependant on a marriage." Jae said and she looked to Dany wondering if despite her preferences Jae was forcing her to marry, before dismissing it knowing her husband would never do such a thing.

"A marriage your grace?" Jae's uncle asked and her husband looked to him.

"A marriage uncle, some including those in the Iron Bank took the wording to mean a princess of House Targaryen was to be joined to a member of House Stark."

She looked on as all eyes looked from Dany to Jae's cousin, one dark-haired lady sitting with some fierce-looking women looked both confused and heartbroken.

"But Valyrian is a hard and oft-confusing language and the word for prince and princess is the same. In truth the Pact has already been fulfilled, it was the day my mother and father were wed. A prince of House Targaryen and a lady of House Stark making it so, all it then needed was the King's signature, but since there was no Targaryen king then no one could sign."

"Then the pact remained unfulfilled." Jae's uncle said and he nodded.

"My lord's from this day forward I deem the pact fulfilled, and the Iron Bank has agreed to finally allow access to the funds that have been put aside by my family ever since the pact was signed. Funds which are to be used for the betterment of the North and for the North alone." Jae said to cheers.

It took far longer to calm these cheers down, far longer and when it did it was clear no one had any idea what they'd cheered for, what these funds actually were, how much a boon this actually was. It was the quiet Leech Lord who spoke, his voice barely above a whisper and it unnerved her to see his expression never waver as he did so.

"Your grace, what do these funds entail?" Roose Bolton asked.

"The fund is split into three equal parts Lord Bolton, the first part is for the betterment of keeps and holdfasts in the North and amounts to a little over One Million Gold Dragons." Jae said to excited whispers.

"A million gold dragons?" Robb said and Jae nodded.

"The second is to be spread evenly among all the Lords of the North, regardless of the size of their keeps or their perceived importance, each lord is to receive an equal amount. The amount to be shared also being a little over One Million Gold Dragons." Jae said and despite herself, she did the math in her head, it would be at least 20,000 gold dragons per house.

"And the last?" Jae's uncle asked.

"I am a Stark as much as I am a Targaryen, I understand the words of both my houses, so did Cregan and so did Jacaerys. The last part is to prepare for winter, to purchase food, supplies, to ensure the North is ready for what will come, it too amounts to a little over One Million Gold Dragons." Jae said and the cheers and ale flowed and Jae sat down.

She looked on watching as the Northerners drank as they celebrated, she saw more than one man nod respectively to her and to Jae and she wondered why he'd been so worried about this, why he'd expected trouble.

"That went well." she said leaning into him.

"That was the easy part, here come the insults." he said standing up, the room quietening once again.

"My lord, My ladies, please there is more I must speak on. As some of you may have heard, for some years now I've been sending support to the Night's Watch, I have kin there, two uncles, there are some in this room have kin there also." Jae said nodding to the table where the fierce ladies sat.

"We are most grateful for it your grace." A short stocky woman said.

"I did not do this simply out of my love for my uncles my lady, nor because it was the right thing to do, though it was. I did this because the Night's Watch is the first line of defense against what lays behind the wall, it must be well manned, it must be well supported."

"Damn wilding's."

"Fucking scum."

"Savages."

"The Free Folk aren't the threat, far from it, they are in fact part of the solution, part of the defense against that threat." Jae said and the room quietened immediately.

"Your grace, you don't know these people, you've not dealt with them." A large man said his voice booming, the Greatjon she believed.

"Aye your grace, these men have raided my lands for years, they've raped and killed people I'm sworn to protect." Lord Karstark said.

"I understand that Lord Umber, Lord Karstark, I'm well aware of what they've done, but the threat that comes from beyond the wall is far more deadly, far more dangerous, and to defeat that threat it will require we all work together. Northmen, men from the West and the Stormlands, men from the Reach, the Vale, Dorne, and the Riverlands.

It will require the men of the Company of the Dragon, the men of the Unsullied, mine and my aunt's dragons all of us and it requires the Free Folk too."

"You would ally with savages?" Lord Umber said his face almost red with rage.

"To keep the people of my kingdoms alive, I would ally with enemies, with friends, with people I hate, people I have no respect for, I would ally with any who can help, for mark my words my lords, there is a storm coming and to survive it will take everything we have."

"What is this storm you speak of, your grace?" Lord Wyman asked.

"The Night's King readies to march, he brings the storm, my lord."

"A children's tale."

"Myths and Legends."

"You expect us to ally with those who've attacked our lands for years for myths and legends?" Lord Karstark asked.

"We only make friends with our enemies my lord. I will make peace with the Free Folk and bring them through the wall." Jae said and there was turmoil in the room, the insults began then.

"Traitor."

"Dragonspawn."

"I knew he couldn't be trusted."

She watched as the lords shouted, as the Kingsguard put their hands to their swords and then she heard one of the lords say something that had her husband racing from beside her and dragging him across the table, his fists hitting the man repeatedly.

"The boy's lost his senses between the rose's legs." the Lord had said.

"Your Grace."

"Your Grace."

She heard Arthur shout as he tried to grab Jae away.

"Speak it again, insult my wife again." Jae said his hands a blur as he hit the man again and again.

"Jae." she said softly when she reached him placing her hand on his shoulder, his hand's bloodied from hitting the man as he looked to her.

"Lord Glover remove your brother, remove him now before I remove his head." Jae said as he stood back and a man came running forward, dragging the unconscious man from the room.

"Jae," she said and he nodded, before turning to the room once again.

"Listen up and listen good, disagree with me all you want, but if any man speaks of my wife in such a way again then I swear it by the old gods he'll lose his head here this day, is that clear?" he said and no one replied "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR." he shouted and she saw the nods.

"Perhaps we should take a few moments your grace?" his uncle said and Jae shook his head.

"NO." she watched as he breathed once and then turned to face the lords "You may not believe me, you may think me mad, a fool, after what I've just done to that fool, you may even think me dangerous, good, think of me however you wish, I care not. But know this, all of you, every single lord is ordered to return North and to meet up in Winterfell in two moons time, failure to attend is considered an act of treason and I will sentence any Lord or Lady who dares not attend to death."

"Your grace." his uncle said a little shocked.

"No uncle, what is it you believe in the North, The man who passes the sentence shall swing the sword, well listen up and listen good, if I'm forced to I will swing the sword, don't test me on this.

"Your grace." she said then a little softer and she saw him smile when he looked at her.

"Two moons and I'll show you what it is we face, let any man say then that we don't need the Free Folk if he can. Winter is Coming my lords, I mean to see that it's not your last."

**A/N: As Always thanks to all who've read and especially all who've reviewed. Up Next Shireen meets her cousin and makes a new friend, Arya gets news from her father, Doran receives a surprise and Myrcella arrives to a very different Kings Landing then she left and a wedding takes place.**

The Golden Valkyrie: Jae needs to know for sure, Varys had given him the first info and Bloodraven the second and so he came up with the plan to force their hand.

Daryldixon: So glad you liked it.

Time Paradox: I don't even know if cuckolding is a crime? Usually in a patriarchal society it'd be the woman who would suffer if it was so and while a King makes his own laws most of the time, I don't know for certain if it's a crime in ASOIAF. So whether it is or isn't why should Jae care? I mean he has no love for Robert, he knows more of Jaime's circumstances than others, so why would he care?.

Now the one person who may is Ned? But he had lost his argument over Cat's taking of Tyrion, had he brought it up he'd have looked petty, so why would he? Why would anyone else after that when it was clear the king wished things to go a certain way? It's like asking for someone to go directly against Tywin's wishes for Tyrion in his trial, unlikely.

On Bran, Jae doesn't know, Ned doesn't know, no one knows, just as in the show no one knew, why would it be different here?.

So with those two out of the equation the rest wasn't a legal argument, it was never going to be a legal argument, it was to be a gut argument, a way to gain sympathy for Jaime to allow Jae do what he wished to do. Your argument is the legal ramifications of his actions, Jae's argument was how does this feel to those in the room, it's completely different.

You don't like this subplot, you don't like how I've handled it, you've made that perfectly clear in all your posts, I've explained it to you before, you disagree, I'm leaving it at that.

Guest: Indeed we're not, we can speculate any way we wish on Dragonseeds, it's not proof, we can however trace Shireen's ancestry. Orys is supposedly a Targ, but that's speculation so lets leave that, Shireen's great grandmother was a targ that's a fact. So is the question how diluted the blood is or your original point which was the seed being strong wipes all traces of any other blood? If it's the first it's as arguable as the speculation regarding the unknown parentage of the dragonseeds, of Nettles and the others, as you can't tell their ancestry. If it's the latter then the Florent gene being present shows that to be untrue. But as you say nothing I say will make you agree and I believe you to be wrong, so what's the point.

Paulies: Yes indeed, lovely turn of phrase btw.

Godofwar: I readily admit my biases to certain characters, like every other person who writes a fic I have biases and faves. If this was simply a Jae taking the Throne, with no other knowledge then him rewarding the Lannister's would be ridiculous, but this is not that story, Jae is not that king. He has one goal, one objective, to fulfil that objective he will do whatever it takes, along the way it's been made clear to him, shown to him, that he must not divert from what he's shown, so despite his own feelings, he sticks to that path. This is nothing about me rewarding the Lannister's, nor is it me showing favouritism to characters I like, it's part of the story, it's a plot within it, nothing more.

Foxy Floof: A little more work to be done, but yes mainly so.

Biohazard: Thanks so much, glad you liked it.

Hiko: As you see Jae/Ned had the talk about Bran so it's on his mind.

VfSnake: Finally the mountain has fallen, Tywin won't get off so painlessly.

Infinitymask: Pretty much every step he makes is a part of a plan.

Dunk: Tywin is still one of his carrots for Dorne. We'll see Joff in the next chapter, it'll be a funny scene. With Dany their relationship was so tight, so solid it was easy for her to go along, we'll see her plans for Essos soon. On Dorne hope you enjoyed it.

Galo: so glad you liked it.

Princess: Really glad you enjoyed it.

Zyrus: We'll see how fucked Joff truly is next.

QUL: So glad you're enjoying it.

Vwchick: The funny thing with Tyrion is I think once he found out about Tysha and killed his father he was never the same imo, he never fully recovered his wits, here he's pre that so perhaps a better hand? With Jaime his importance to Jae will come clear eventually, as for Oberyn I like him way too much to kill him. Dany being clever is something I like.

Lex: Considering House Martell were plotting against him here is that a bad thing. But even canonically, why the hell does House Martell deserve more than anyone else? Where does their justice/vengeance stop? They here are getting the two who carried out the act itself and the man who ordered it, should they also be given every other single person called Lannister? Given Jaime because he failed in his duty, even though had he not did what he did, they'd all have died anyway?.

Why should House Targaryen, care for House Martell? Seriously I'd love an answer on this. Out of all the houses they've killed more Targ's then anyone but the Targ's themselves, they killed a queen, killed a king under Parlay? Why should they or Dorne receive special treatment?.

I get we feel terrible for what happened to their family, but war is hell, that's what happens. Apart from Guilt, how are they owed any more than what Jae was willing to give them here?

On Tyrion, is he responsible for the deaths? Yes his house is, but isn't one of the main themes, a child is not responsible for their parents actions, it's Dany's whole claim to fame, it's Jon's whole reason for being, or will be when the reveal comes, so why doesn't that apply to Tyrion too.

Naming Olenna as Hand would be far worse politically, a Tyrell Queen who's an actual ruling queen, A Tyrell named to the council, other boons and then naming a Tyrell hand, he may as well give up and change his sigil to a rose. Not to mention the issue of a woman named as Hand anyway. Ned doesn't want it and is going back North where he is actually needed, Riverlands, Stromlands, Vale are out, Dorne is a no no, and he needs to bring the West back into the fold, politically it's the best move.

The reason for House Lannister to exist is the same as why all the houses who fight in wars aren't just wiped out, politics and convenience. Why didn't Aegon wipe out House Martell, or why didn't the targs do it after Daeron was killed, because it's hard to do and you create problems, it's why the Starks have ruled for 8,000 years or the Baratheon's or Arryns.

On Bran, no one knows, here, Ned didn't know, hell he was headless soon after, Cat didn't know, even Bran didn't know for a long time after so why would it be brought up.

On the Cuckolding is it even a crime? I mean I can't find evidence that it is, but a crime to a dead king who Jae couldn't give two flying fucks for, why would he care?.

As for Ned bringing it up, he was reeling from being called out over Cat's taking of Tyrion, over the implied threat within it.

Arthur was pissed with Jae, it's clear in his body language, he and the others didn't speak up, because they wouldn't do it in public, and it's inferred they did so in private and were overruled, hence Arthur being pissed.

Jae needs him as a KG, why, I'm not telling, sorry, didn't mean it like that lol, But what I do mean is there is a reason and it will be shown, but just like with al he does, it's been shown to him that Jaime must be a KG, just like he alone had to go to save Arya, or Jon Connington had to rescue Dany in a specific way, diverting leads to bad things.

Xan Merrick: Thanks my friend. I agree with you on Jaime, some don't or want him punished for lesser things it seems, Tywin's reaction is again another reason why Jaime wearing a white cloak is perhaps a good thing. Varys is always fun to see and he allows for a different take on Jae, glad you liked the Wildfire part, it will come up later. Dany and Jae are just too solid, so they doing a mummery was just too good to resist. With Tyrion, with Jaime, with some other things there is an underlying reason too, so we'll see it eventually.


	34. The Wolf and the Star

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Ned.**

While he hadn't ignored or purposely avoided his nephew since the meeting, he had found he'd not spent much time in his company. It had given him a lot of time to think over what Jae had said, what he had done at the meeting itself and what it would mean if what he said was true. The pact of ice and fire was an incredible boon to the North, any single part of it alone would have been.

But to be able to make improvements to keeps, to be able to prepare for winter without having to dig into their own coffers was something he knew his bannermen much appreciated. To then also be given coin to use how they saw fit on top of that, had that been all that happened at the meeting then his nephew would be the most popular king the North had ever known.

The problem was that's not all that happened and since the meeting lords that he knew and respected had asked questions. The consensus was that if his nephew really did mean to bring the wildings through the wall, and he knew he did, then this proof of his had better be damn good. Which brought him to the next issue, the one he was about to resolve right now.

"My lord?" Galbart said as he walked into the room.

"Galbart, take a seat." he said as the Lord of Deepwood Motte did just that.

"His grace received some ravens from the North Galbart, the Iron Born did try and invade, they've been pushed back. But the men he had my son sent to Moat Cailin, to Torrhen's Square and to Deepwood Motte, had they not been sent each of the keeps would have fell."

"This is great news, Ned, please pass on my thanks to both to Robb and to his grace."

"I will Galbart, which brings me to the less good news, what the hell is wrong with Robett?"

"Ned, I. you know my brother, he's a fool."

"You need to get him in line Galbart, Robb and Cat both told me what happened at Moat Cailin, had I been there I'd have beaten him myself. Then he says that at the meeting, insults a queen in such a way, he's lucky he kept his head."

"I know Ned, I'm sorry."

"It's not you who should be, he needs to be at this meeting in Winterfell and Galbart he needs to shut his damn mouth, if he opens it once more wrongly, next time he will lose his head. The king will need to take it just to make an example out of him."

"I'll speak to him, find out what the hell is going on in his mind, can you speak to the king, offer my apologies and tell him what an idiot my brother is?"

"I will. I've been speaking to Wyman, apparently, the coin will be brought over and delivered to us, the coin we have to share out anyway. As for the rest, I intend to ask you all for a list of improvements that could be made, we'll start the work as soon as possible."

"I'd have never believed it, Ned, that we'd have access to that much coin, just the winter stocks alone is a huge weight off my mind."

"Aye, mine too."

After Galbart left he began to think on the request his nephew had made of him, Arya seemed friendly with Tommen Lannister or was it Waters now? She was also friendly with the princess. But seeing her with Jae, seeing the attention he gave her and that she returned, she had been furious with him for not allowing her to go to the dinner with the king they'd missed. Most mornings she could be found sparring with Jae, with his Kingsguard, sitting on the wall drinking water with him while their wolves played in front of them.

He had resolved to allow her to stay and though he knew Cat may have her own issues with it, he felt he was making the right decision. Getting up from his chair, he called out to Harwin and asked him to find his daughter for him. Cat was with her family and Robb with the Mormonts, something he was more than happy about. A northern wife and a military campaign, his son had proved himself a true son of the North and Ned had seen how his bannermen looked at him now.

"Father, you were looking for me?" Arya said when she arrived a while later.

"Aye, I wanted to talk to you about your fostering."

"I can stay? Are you letting me stay? Please, father, it's what I want so much, please, I'll be good, I promise." she said and he chuckled to see her excitement.

"Arya, you won't be allowed to just do all the things you like doing, there will be lessons and you at times will have to wear a dress." he said noticing her frown "Arya what did we say?"

"No playing while wearing a dress." she said and he laughed at the sullen way she said it.

"Aye, but you won't always need to wear one will you?" he said and she smiled at him "We'll be leaving after your aunt Lyanna's wedding, but you can stay." he said and she jumped up and ran to him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You had better spend time with your mother and your brother, it'll be sometime before we see each other again once we leave." he said and she looked up at him sadly.

"Can you not stay too? I'm sure Jae would give you work to do, and then we could all be together, you could be Hand again, I wouldn't mind it if you were Hand, not under Jae and…."

He pulled her to him and hugged her again stopping her babbling, feeling her hug him back though it was a little more sadly when she realized he and the rest really would be leaving. She amazed him though with her resolve, while she was upset, she was excited and he was happy about that, all he needed now was for Sansa to arrive and for Lyanna's wedding and then he could go home. He found himself longing for it, longing to return to the North.

**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He stood by the docks with his guards, men of the dragon they called themselves now though he was glad to have Bronn with him. He had been surprised when the king allowed him to take Bronn back into his service, had assumed that he'd at least for a while still be a little distrustful of him. But the opposite it seemed was true, he told him if the man made him feel safe if he felt he could be trusted then, by all means, hire him again.

With Shae, it had been an even sweeter reunion, without his father's derision or fear of his sister's retribution he could be with her openly. He'd even moved her into the Tower of the Hand, his nights being far more entertaining than they had been. It was freeing to not have to hide, to not have to worry, she'd even shared a meal with him and Jaime, his brother just simply asking did she make him happy.

"You're thinking of her again." Bronn said beside him.

"How would you know what I'm thinking?"

"Every time you think of her you get that little smirk on your face and your half man becomes a little fuller." Bronn said with a laugh as he pointed to his britches.

Without even thinking he looked down only to hear Bronn laugh loudly before the sellsword looked at him.

"Even though you knew it wasn't, you still had to look, like I said thinking of her again."

"Fuck off." Tyrion said and both of them chuckled.

"What time is this fucking ship getting here?"

"I don't know, maybe it's not able to pass the wreckage?" he said and almost just as he spoke he saw the sails.

It took almost an hour for the ship to navigate in past the debris and when it docked he looked up eagerly, it had been only a couple of moons since she'd left but his niece had grown incredibly, the little girl was almost gone completely and in her place, a young woman now walked down the gangplank.

"My dearest niece." he said as she knelt down to hug him.

"Your only niece uncle." she giggled back.

"Still my dearest though."

"Uncle what happened, the ships, the city, I've heard such terrible things, Mother, is it true?"

"It is, Myrcella she took her own life, I'm sorry but I need you to know, It wasn't the king or his men, it was her, she did it. His Grace promised Jaime that he'd not punish or harm her."

"Fa..Uncle Jaime is he well?"

"He is, come, niece, we can talk on the way."

He led her to the carriage and they made their way back to the Red Keep, the king would give them the night together, he'd freed him from his duties and would do the same to Jaime once they arrived back. Tomorrow though she'd need to go speak to the king and queen, then and only then would her future be decided upon. As the carriage began to move, he looked to her as she looked out the window, the city a far different one than she'd left.

"The people, they look happy." Myrcella said a small smile on her face.

"Her grace has organized food shipments form the Reach and we've begun some works within the city, more of the small folk have jobs, access to coin, a future." he said proudly.

"What is he like uncle, the king?"

"He's a good man Myrcella, clever, driven and he cares, he and the queen, he actually cares for what people want." he said seeing her smile grow larger "What do you want niece?"

"To be married, uncle." she said and he nodded.

The ride to the Red Keep took longer than it should, Bronn coming to the window of the carriage and explaining about some carts arriving carrying food. When they did arrive it was just in time to see the dragons fly over the keep, all three of them flying low.

"Are those, are those real?" Myrcella said looking up her face full of wonder.

"Cella." he heard Tommen's excited cry before he could answer.

Dragons were forgotten, for now as he watched instead as his niece and nephew welcomed each other back, Tommen showing more of the happiness he'd come to expect from his nephew. The boy had struck up an odd friendship with Ned Stark's youngest daughter, he'd even began to show a little more skill in his sparring, something he knew that Cersei had given up on.

"Are you staying Cella? Please tell me your staying, we could play together, you, me, Arya, I could show you Ser Dragon." he heard Tommen say excitedly.

"You named him for the dragons?" she asked and he nodded happily.

Watching the two siblings speak to each other made him thankful the king wasn't like his own father, his niece and nephew would be given the chance at a life, maybe not the life they'd have had before, but perhaps that was a good thing. He smiled as they walked and even more so when he saw Jaime arrive, his brother wearing his Kingsguard armor and cloak..

"Myrcella." Jaime said relief more than anything else in his voice.

"Uncle." Myrcella said stiffly and when Jaime looked to him it was clear they both thought the same thing, she knows the truth.

They'd been lucky that while the king acknowledged the truth, he hadn't proclaimed it loudly, he hadn't sent out messages yet, giving them the time to speak to the children first. But Stannis had, people had no doubt spoken of it, he'd even heard one or two speak about how Jaime had not been punished for it, for what he did to a king. Though from what Tyrion knew of how a babe was made, wasn't it the queen he'd really done it to.

He looked at Jaime again, it seemed this was yet another conversation they needed to have tonight. They had all expected Myrcella to want to settle in her rooms, maybe take a bath and change, but when they got there she instead surprised them by asking Jaime to speak to her alone, Tyrion giving him his best encouraging look when he left them.

"So what is it she wants?" Bronn said as they walked to his office.

"To marry a Dornish prince." he said.

"I'm sorry Tyrion." Bronn said surprising him with the sympathy in his voice.

"Why?"

"The king's not going to allow it, not with what happened with the Dornish, he'd be risking too much."

"Which I've told him, it seems our king likes to take risks." he said surprising Bronn completely which he took great pleasure in.

He was sitting in his solar when Jaime came in, his brother smiling, far happier than he'd seen him in as long as he could remember.

"Jaime?"

"She knows Tyrion, she knows." he said and given the smile on his brother's face, it seemed that she was happy about it.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Myrcella.**

Dragons, there were actual dragons flying outside the Red Keep, had she not seen it for herself then she'd have never believed it, never imagined it so. Seeing her uncle, her brother, made her heart fill, she was happy, relieved, and it made the sting of knowing her mother had died here feel lessened, knowing they were alive and well meaning the wold to her.

Doran had called her to his solar before she left, he and Trystane there to speak to her, ostensibly to warn her about the king and what he may wish from her. He had told her to not believe anything, to question it all, and then later that evening she and Trystane had talked and she hoped it was not for the last time.

"_Father says the king will not allow us to marry." Trystane said and she felt her eyes begin to water._

"_Maybe I can convince him."_

"_He is a wolf Myrcella, his family hates your own, I wish it could be so, but it cannot, unless.."_

_"Unless?"_

"_We run, we go now, you and I, we run to where they will not find us." he said looking at her._

"_I can't Trystane, my family, my uncles, my brothers, my grandfather, if I run then they'll suffer because of it and I'll not have them suffer because of me."_

"_Yet you would have me suffer because of you."_

"_Trystane." she said softly "You know my heart."_

"_I know." he said "You are mine and I am yours." he said before kissing her._

Arriving here and seeing the city do far better than it had when her father, no not her father, when Robert sat the throne, far better than when Joffrey did, she felt that perhaps this king would care what was in a girl's heart, if not him then maybe the queen. Speaking to her uncle gave her more hope and Tommen too seemed to think the king a good man.

All those thoughts left her though when she saw him, when she saw him walk towards her, her mind screaming out and all she could do was to barely speak to him. It took her almost the entire walk to the room to gather her thoughts and once there she knew what she must do.

"Uncle Jaime, may we speak?"

"Of course Myrcella, are you not tired though?.

"No I'm well, please can you stay?"

She looked around the room when they entered, it was smaller than her old room and yet she found she liked it better. That room belonged to a princess, a lie, an impostor, she wasn't a princess, she wasn't even the king's daughter, she turned to look at her father and before she could speak the tears fell.

"Myrcella?" her father said taking her in his arms as she sobbed against him.

"Father." she said and felt his breath heavy against her head.

He held her for quite some time, even after she'd stopped sobbing, he just stood there holding her in his arms and she tried to think had Robert ever done so, she found she couldn't remember if he had.

"How did you know?"

"We received the letter from Stannis, Doran, Trystane they both tried to protect me from it, told me it was my uncle trying to claim the throne. That to justify it he was making untrue claims but I could tell they weren't telling me the truth."

"They were trying to protect you."

"People should stop trying to protect me." she said determinedly.

"I never will." her father said and she smiled up at him. "I'm sorry I've not been there for you, I will be from now on I will if you want me to?"

"I want you to be my father, I think I always have." she said and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you daughter." he said and she felt the tears threaten yet again.

"I love you too father."

They agreed not to tell Tommen, to wait until he was more ready to hear the truth and then her father told her about the king, each word he spoke of him filling her with more and more hope. Though when he got to the part about Oberyn's arrest she began to worry even more.

"Do you think he'll allow me to marry Trystane?"

"Is it what you want Myrcella? Is it what you truly want?."

"It is father, it truly is."

"Then it's my job to make sure you get what you want is it not daughter." he said kissing her forehead yet again.

They had dinner that night as a family, she had found out that her grandfather was to be executed and that Joffrey was being sent to the wall. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, her grandfather had never been friendly, never nice, always firm and strict, yet he was her blood. Joffrey was cruel, to her, to Tommen, to everyone, he had taken great pleasure in hurting them, be it with his hands or his words and deeds.

Her mother she had cried over, she loved her and she knew her mother loved her too, Joffrey may have gotten more attention but she had not ignored her completely, she had always made sure she knew she was loved. Knowing how her father felt about her made her sad for him too, she had heard the cruel japes in Dorne, but a Targaryen sat the throne now and if they could love their sisters so, then why could no one else.

After breaking her fast the next morning, she expected to be taken to the king, to have to plead her case, to have to beg for what it was she wanted. She would do so if necessary if needed, she'd stand, she'd kneel, she'd crawl if he allowed her to marry the man she loved. In the end, though she wasn't brought to the king, he came to her and as she looked at him she felt her trepidation rise.

"Lady Myrcella, it's good to see you well."

"Your grace."

"Forgive me, my lady, I had hoped to spend more time with you and I would like to while you're here, but I've some other pressing matters to attend to, so I'll be blunt if I may."

"Of course your grace."

"My lady, what is it you wish for?"

"Your grace?" she said him being that blunt having caught her by surprise.

"Prince Oberyn tells me you and his nephew have become close, that the match your uncle made is one that you both now want, I'd like to know if it's what you wish for?"

"It is your grace." she said her voice shaking as she spoke.

"My lady, forgive me but I need you to be completely truthful, is this what you wish because it's what's in your heart, or is it what you wish because you fear what I may do, fear for your future?."

"I am fearful your grace, but the fear is that you'll deny me what my heart longs for, that you'll refuse to allow me to marry Trystane."

"So it's what your heart truly desires?"

"It is your grace."

"I thank you for your honesty, my lady, there are some issues which need to be sorted out, your uncle and Prince Doran and myself will do so, but you have my blessing and best wishes my lady, I wish you every happiness." he said and she couldn't speak for a moment.

"Your grace, I…I thank you."

She looked around the room when he was gone, her uncle and father looking at her, her smile beaming, her heart racing, she had done it, she had gotten what she wished. She had stood up for her love, for her heart and won, she would marry Trystane, and never had she felt happier than she did right then.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Shireen.**

She had spent as much time on deck as she could, much to her mother's annoyance, though both Davos and Devan had joined her. Rhaegon seemed to fly closer to the ship when she was on deck, he even seemed to drop down into the water and dip his wings into it. She could feel him drift from her when he flew higher and feel him coming closer to her when he dropped low.

Each time a strange almost pressure in her head would tell her where he was. On other occasions she would see things, little images that she was sure were what the dragon saw. Ships sailing, land in the distance, a white and a blue dragon, it was as if the dragon was sharing things with her though she knew that was impossible. When he had flown by her room in Storm's End she had felt it most strongly though, he was Rhaegon, his brother was Brankardix and his sister Ellanys, how she knew she could only guess, but she knew she was right.

"Your friend not joining us today my lady?" Davos said as he walked towards her.

"He's with his siblings Ser Onion Knight." she said and caught the surprised look on his face.

"We'll be in King's Landing on the morrow won't we?"

"Aye, we will." he once again looked surprised.

She looked back out to the water seeing the open sea in front of her, an image of three dragons flying in the sky came to her suddenly, all three seemed to have riders on their backs. She sighed as she walked below deck, finding herself envious of them, of the King and his aunt and of the third dragon rider whomever they were.

The dreams she had that night were unsurprisingly of dragons, of flying, of looking down below on the world as you flew high above it. She dreamt of how the wind would feel against her face, of flying at speed, of flying slowly, she dreamt of a dragon's purr as her hand touched its skin.

Waking the next morning she felt herself excited for the day to come, they had entered Blackwater Bay by the time she was dressed and so she quickly broke her fast and made her way to the deck. Her mother and uncle looked worried when they saw the wrecks of the ships as they sailed by, she though tried not to look, tried not to think of the men who sailed, tried not to think of Davos's sons.

"I'm sorry Davos." she said softly when she walked to him, she reached her hand into his and looked up at him "I'm so sorry."

Davos smiled back at her, mussed her hair and she, he, and Devan stood there silently as they came into dock. Her mother gasped to see the king standing there himself waiting for them, while Davos just nodded, and soon the ship was docked and they were walking down to meet the king.

"Lady Selyse."

"Your grace."

"Ser Erren."

"Your Grace."

"Lady Shireen, it's good to see you cousin." the king said a warm smile on his face.

"Your grace." she curtsied and was about to speak when she heard a shriek from her mother and she turned to see a large white wolf walk towards them.

"My lady my apologies, you have no need to fear, Ghost will not harm you."

"Is he yours, your grace?" she said looking at the white wolf.

"Ghost belongs to himself my lady, just as the dragons do, Ghost come meet my cousin."

She saw her mother almost shrink with fear when Ghost walked towards her, even Ser Davos looked on worriedly, but she couldn't help it, she moved forward and found herself laughing a moment later when the wolf licked her face.

"He likes you." the king said leaning down to pet the wolf.

"He's so soft." she said giggling as she stroked the wolf's fur and he licked her face again.

"We should head inside, as much as I enjoy watching Ghost play, I'm sure you'd like to settle in and then go see your father?"

"I would thank you, your grace."

She was surprised a little later when the king himself came to her room with Ser Davos, both of them asking permission to enter which she found strange since he was the king and all, though she appreciated the courtesy.

"My lady."

"Your grace."

"Please call me Jae my lady, at least when we're in not in public."

"Only if you call me Shireen, Jae." she said and he nodded.

"Shireen, I don't know how much you know of what's going to happen, but I mean to name you Lady of Storm's End. I also mean to name you Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, however there are some issues there I need to sort out first. I need to appoint a regent, which will and won't be your mother, but we can discuss all this later if you wish."

"Could Ser Davos be my regent?" she said catching Davos by surprise.

"My lady, I could not, I'm not qualified."

"But I trust you Ser Onion Knight." she said and the king smiled.

"I'm afraid I have other duties for Ser Davos, but we can work something out. Are you ready to see your father?"

"I am."

As they walked she laughed all of a sudden and Jae turned to look at her, she almost hid her head in her embarrassment until she saw he too was smiling.

"He likes to do that, to splash his siblings, it's rare when my son is so playful."

"You saw it too, I just thought…I thought it was a funny image, not that it was real."

"Rhaegon sends me his thoughts, he shares them with me, it seems he wishes to share some with you too."

"He can do that?"

"Cousin, you'd be stunned if you knew half the things my children can do."

The cell her father in wasn't as bad as she expected, she'd seen those on Dragonstone more than once and had read about the Black Cells, but her father was in a comfortable room. He looked well and hadn't been beaten or to her eyes mistreated but when he saw her he looked almost angrily at the king before he noticed her face.

"Shireen, it's gone, how?"

"His grace sent Ser Davos with a potion, I was to drink it and when I awoke it was gone." she said and she almost fell to the floor when her father smiled a full smile at her, the first she could ever remember.

"Your Grace, I thank you." her father said and Jae just nodded.

"I shall leave you both alone, Margaery would like you to join us for dinner tonight." Jae said and she nodded enthusiastically as he bid her father farewell and left.

"Has he treated you well Shireen, you, your mother, has he threatened you?"

"No father, he wishes to name me Lady of Storm's End, Lady Paramount of the Stormlands, though he says I need a regent, I asked for Ser Davos but he has a role for him."

"Davos would have been a great choice." he said smiling at her once again "He won't let it be your mother, it may be Connington, you need to be careful Shireen, make sure it's only until your majority, that way you'll know he's not playing you false."

"You think him false, father?"

"No, but I'll not be there for you, I worry."

"I worry for you too father, the wall, it's not safe, the wildings, the savages." she said and for the second time, she was surprised when her father grabbed her holding her tight.

"I failed you Shireen, I see that now, I locked you away when it's clear now that you belonged in the sun."

"I love you father."

"I love you, remember that always, you are Shireen of the House Baratheon and you are my daughter."

Dinner that night was strange at first, her mother had insisted she wore her finest clothes and Ser Davos had come to see her off, the king sending Ser Barristan the Bold to collect her. She walked nervously through the castle, she had never been here, never been invited when her uncle sat the throne, not that her father would have brought her anyway.

But now a cousin sat it and he wished her to visit, to eat with him, eat with a king and queen and she felt nervous and excited by the prospect. When she reached the room she saw two more Kingsguard guarding it and they opened it to let her in. Her mother had told her of protocol and she had read many books on it, she'd be seated and was to wait and she must rise when the king and queen entered.

But no one had told her what to do when presented with the situation in front of her, the king, a beautiful woman who could only be the queen and a girl of her own age were laughing and joking with each other. The girl was dressed in breeches and a shirt was having her hair mussed and slapping the king's hand calling him stupid while the queen rolled her eyes.

"Jae." the queen said and he stopped before looking to her.

"Cousin, please come sit, I had intended to wait but this little terror skipped her lunch and her belly was making sounds that were scaring the dragons."

"Dragons can't be scared, why are you so stupid." the girl said before looking to her as she sat "How is she your cousin? Is she my cousin? She's better than my other cousin. What's your name, I'm Arya, Arya Stark."

"Let her catch her breath cousin." Jae said chuckling when he saw her grin.

"My name is Shireen Baratheon." she said and the girl, Arya, looked from her to Jae.

"Shireen will be staying with us for a while Arya, she likes dragons too." Jae said and Arya looked at her.

"Do you? I like Rhaegon, he's the best, he let me pet him, but I've only been on Ellanys and Brankardix, my stupid cousin won't let anyone near Rhaegon."

"When we were sailing here he flew over us, he even flew beside us and dipped his wing in the water as he flew close by." she said giggling when Arya did.

She found she spent more of the night talking to Arya than to Jae of Margaery, both of who spent as much time talking to each other, almost seeming glad they could. At one point Jae kissed Margaery's cheek and Arya rolled her eyes making her laugh. Jae walked her back to her room that night, mussing her hair and kissing her cheek and promising to allow her to meet Rhaegon soon.

**Sunspear 298 AC.**

**Doran.**

He much preferred the Water Gardens, much preferred leaving Arianne to run the day to day while he looked after the long term interests of Dorne. But Oberyn's letter left him in no doubt that he couldn't hide away for much longer, he had no choice but to make plans just in case. So he arranged for his travel and together with Areo by his side as always, he had come back to Sunspear.

All the way he had planned and plotted, came up with ideas, discarded them and moved onto the next one. Arriving at the Old Palace it was clear that the king had already made his moves, well before Oberyn had sent his letter. They had agreed to his demands and had sent Myrcella back, the simple reason being they had no choice, he had thought that and Oberyn to be enough, but it seemed his presence was demanded also.

What concerned him, what worried him most was that for the king's ship to get here so quickly, for them to be ready to transport him back then it had to have left before Oberyn's arrival. Which meant he had known they would try something, was this just luck? Varys? Or was this king a more astute player of the game than he'd expected? Given the contents of Oberyn's letter, it would seem the latter.

"Father, these men arrived a day ago, they say they are to bring you to Kings Landing?" Arianne said annoyed and worried.

"They are, it seems the king wishes me to bend my knee, though he'll find I have far too much difficulty doing that even if I wished to."

"I thought uncle Oberyn, sending them Myrcella?"

"Not enough, this king seems far cleverer than that."

"What are we to do father?"

"I have no choice, this king moves too fast, far too fast. I cannot raise the banners or be seen to be disloyal, your uncle, your cousins, should I do anything they lose their heads and we are at war."

"Then we will fight father."

"To what gain?"

"We will not bow not to this king."

"Yet your uncle bids me do so, what possible reason could Oberyn have for suggesting it, remember who your uncle is Ari, do you think he could be forced to kneel?"

"No."

"Do you think he could be made lure me into a trap?"

"No."

"Neither do I, which means there is something going on I do not know and each time with this king I've found myself playing catch up, I need to meet the man, see him for myself. I must get his measure and for now, at least we have no choice."

"For now?"

"Reach out discreetly, make ready, should I not return avenge me, avenge your uncle. You were always supposed to be Princess of Dorne, should the need arise, be the Princess Dorne needs"

He went to his solar and began writing letters, signing them and making ready, he would leave on the morrow and so he enjoyed what he hoped wasn't the last meal he'd eat in Dorne. He found himself though increasingly annoyed, the king had sent men of no rank, of no status, to bring him to Kings Landing, he was showing him no respect, simply telling him he was in his power.

He was annoyed seeing the Darkstar here, though pleased when Ari sent the man from the hall, he was annoyed that Quentyn wasn't back yet and that Trystane was being a petulant child. The boy being far more concerned about Myrcella than he was of his father possibly heading to his death. Later that night he argued with Areo, his faithful companion not understanding his order to stay here.

"This is one journey you cannot join me on old friend."

"It is my sworn duty to guard your back, my prince."

"You cannot help me where I'm going Areo, should the king wish me dead then I will die, not even a trial of combat would be winnable for you. I'll not throw your life away needlessly. Stay here, guard Arianne, keep her safe and if the gods are good I'll return, if not, I thank you for everything."

"My prince." Areo said and he nodded when the man left the room.

Areo did insist on bringing him to the ship and he kissed Arianne's cheek as he bid her farewell.

"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." she said and he smiled.

"Always."

He had sat in the wheeled chair looking as Sunspear faded in the distance. His cabin was small and not that luxurious and the meal he ate that night basic though he ate it all the same. As they were coming close to Ghost Hill he took his leave, being helped to his room by his guards. He undressed and was about to climb into bed when he heard the noise, turning to see his door open he gulped at what he saw.

"My prince, we never got to say our farewells."

"What are you doing here Ser Gerold?"

"The Darkstar goes where he pleases my prince, as to why I'm here, I'd have thought it obvious."

"Who sent you?"

"Ha, you think your daughter wishes you dead, the little slut doesn't know what she wishes, you raised her well my prince, she's just as indecisive as you."

"What is it you wish for? Doran asked.

"War my prince, war and the fall of House Martell, it's time a Dayne was king once again." the Darkstar said and Doran closed his eyes when he saw the sword be raised.

The strangled gasp he heard forced him to open them, the sword which protruded from the Darkstar's face rippled even as the blood dripped to the floor. The Darkstar's legs still shaking some as he died, Doran watched the sword being pulled back, the hand on the Darkstar's head as the sword was removed. He watched as he fell to the floor, all life gone from him now.

"I thank you." he said before the man stepped into the room.

"Thank the king, he was the one who sent me." Ser Richard Lonmouth said.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Arthur**.

Arthur was always a man who dressed well, though unlike most he never actually cared for his appearance, it was more pure luck that what he wore looked good. When it came to having clothing made he simply picked the designs he liked, he didn't care for materials, or fancy things, just liked to be comfortable. Which was why he hated being fitted out for a wedding and was annoyed at Jae for not allowing him to wear his armor.

"_You think I'd let you marry my mother wearing armor?"_

"_People wear armor when they get married all the time."_

"_Not people who marry my mother." Jae said and so he reluctantly agreed._

That alone would have been enough to bear, that for some reason Jae insisted Oswell of all people join him 'To ensure he didn't just buy something plain' was far too much. The Black Bat taking every single opportunity to bait him, tease him and generally make his day as uncomfortable as possible.

"What about this one, it's purple like your eyes."

"Do you have to be here." he said annoyed.

"No, but my king loves me so, I didn't even have to beg or anything he just gifted me this." Oswell said as he picked up a piece of silk which was bright pink "Pity you're not a Bolton."

In the end, he almost got his wish, Oswell allowed him more black, but he insisted there was lilac and white for the shirt and that the overcoat had elaborate patterns in its design, stars falling he said, they'd be wonderful he said and not for the first time he cursed both his brother and his king.

Compared to Lyanna though he had it easy, she had her gooddaugther, her goodsister, her niece who had arrived from Highgarden, all the queen's ladies, and even the Queen of Thorns pitching in. So like him, the preparations for the wedding made her miserable, she had wished to get married in front of the old gods, in front of a Weirwood, but the nearest suitable one was miles away.

"We should just run to it, just the two of us, get married in front of the Heart Tree and tell them all to leave us alone." she said frustrated one night."

"You think your son would allow us to get away with it?"

"I preferred him when he listened to what I told him."

"He rarely did that." he said and she laughed.

"He is right you know, I think it's also because he wasn't able to be married there, he wants it to be a spectacle, a show for the people, the realm."

"I know Arthur, I just want it to be over with, I just want to be your wife."

"It will be, only one more day Lya."

"One more day, I may just make it." she said as he kissed her.

When the day itself arrived he found himself far more nervous than he'd ever expected he could be, he'd fought battles, wars, fought for his life more than once, yet never had he felt this nervous. His younger sister would be arriving, he'd not seen her since she was a babe, his nephew was arriving who he'd never met, that was all his family apart from a cousin he cared not for.

He dressed and Oswell arrived, off duty for the day to serve as his second, he laughed at that, for all the man annoyed him, he was perhaps still his closest friend. They had been there through most of it, had witnessed the wedding and had spent the most time with Lyanna in the Tower of Joy. They had mourned a prince and helped to crown a king, traveled to other continents and seen dragons come back to life.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Arthur said and Oswell slapped him on the back.

"Arthur Dayne making japes, the world's gone mad."

Standing in front of the High Septon, Oswell having handed him the cloak, he waited and found his nerves departing, his mind clearing, his heart resting, he was happy, and as he heard the doors open he was eager for what came next.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Lyanna.**

Having thought those around her to be incredibly fussy and annoying up to now, nothing prepared her for the way they acted this morning, were it not for her youngest niece she would have run by now. Arya being the only one who it seemed was as put out as her, having to go through all of this just for a wedding. Margaery herself did her hair and not even the idea that a queen was preparing it could make up for how long it took

Catelyn and Sansa cooed over her dress, they refused to leave when she got dressed, each of them helping her into it and then standing there teary-eyed looking at her. Arya sitting in the corner feeling about as comfortable as she did in her own dress. Eventually, though she was ready, Margaery whispered in her ear comfortingly and Ned knocked at the door to help them to the carriage.

The ride to the Sept seemed to take an age, Margaery and the others having to leave ahead of them so they could take their seats, and she almost laughed when she saw the three wolves give her an escort. She arrived and saw the crowd and almost fainted, wondering why so many people had come to see a woman they barely knew marry a man most had thought dead.

"Hail Queen Lyanna."

"Seven blessings to the Queen of Love and Beauty."

"The Knight of the laughing tree."

She knew the last one had come on orders from her son, he had gotten Varys to use his little birds to share the story through the realm. Of how a lady knight defied a mad king, of how a woman had stood up for the honor of someone who could not, never naming Howland by name but having the story told all the same. She had argued with him that she hadn't done so for fame, for acclaim or recognition.

"_Which is why it should be known mother." Jae said._

Making her way up the steps she turned and waved to the crowd, not because she wanted to but she knew it was important for Jae. He was there at the door waiting for her, her maiden cloak in his hand even though she was far from a maiden these days. But he had insisted, as had the High Septon and so she allowed him to cloak her in it and smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"Are you happy mother?."

"I am, I've wanted this for a long time Jae."

He led her inside and walked her down to where Arthur was waiting, her knight standing and looking even more handsome than she ever had thought he could be. She knelt as he took off her cloak, as he cloaked her in his own and looked forward as the High Septon began to speak.

His words meant nothing to her, his faith was not hers and she and Arthur had agreed that in the end, neither of them was really that religious anyway. They had their own faith, their own beliefs, this was just for the rest of the realm. He took her hand and they rose, and soon he was wrapping it with a silk ribbon, the Direwolf and the Falling Stars designed upon it.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine, From this day, Until the end of my days." she said while he repeated his version.

She turned and they kissed and feeling his arms around her made the rest of the people in the Sept just fade away.

"Ser Arthur Dayne, Queen Dowager Lyanna Stark, you have been joined in the name of the gods, what they have put together let no one dare try to break, I name you husband and wife."

Arthur kissed her once again as the crowd cheered, and then they walked from the Sept. When they reached the top of the steps they looked down. The crowd had swollen, there were far more than had been there even before, the cheers starting again, the chants being raised once more. Though this time they were joined by chants for her son and for Margaery who had joined them.

"Good men and women of Kings Landing, today has seen the joining of my mother and Ser Arthur Dayne, the man who's protected and helped raise me all my life. I ask you to join in my joy, my good wishes for them both, later we will feast them, but you the good people have not been forgotten, my queen." Jae said as Margaery stepped forward.

"We have laid on food and drink for as many as we can, it is free and will be handed out to you by our men, we ask you all to join us in celebrating this happy occasion." Margaery said.

The cheers were deafening, even more so when the food began to be given out, Jae directing them both to the awaiting carriage. She was happy to sit beside her new husband though, to be alone with him within the carriage, both of them giving in to their urge to kiss and hold each other.

Arriving back at the Red Keep she was surprised they weren't' allowed just go the grand ballroom, that they needed to wait until others had been seated, she knew the king and queen would need to wait but it seemed they would too. Finally, the time came and Jae and Margaery left them first despite protocol, her son wanting to be among those who welcomed them.

"My lords, my ladies, I gave you the happy couple, Ser Arthur and Lyanna Dayne." Jae said and she felt a lump in her throat.

Stark, Targaryen, Dayne each name she had worn at some point in her life and each had felt right, felt true.

"Shall we wife?"

"We shall husband." she said, Wife this name she wore even more proudly.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

He danced with his mother, with his wife, with all three of his cousins, to Sansa and Shireen's delight and Arya's horror. He spent most of his night either watching his mother and Arthur or being chided by his wife for watching his mother and Arthur. There were no chants of bed them, though he had made it clear there would be no bedding so perhaps he should have expected there not to be.

When the time came for his own departure he was glad of it, Margaery too, both of them had a long day, both eager for the comfort of their bed. Once again neither were too tired for each other and they were kissing before they reached the room. Soon though he was asleep and very soon after he was transported to a place he had come to know well.

_The tree stood tall and firm, its branches blowing in the wind, the ravens sitting on every branch. He walked to its base, to the cave which lay beneath it and entering he was joined by Leaf who seemed happy to see him, she took his hand in hers and lead him into the cavern with the roots of the tree._

_Bloodraven was there, the roots part of him once more and Jae had to admit he preferred the version of him that he met at the other tree, the version which looked more like a man._

"_You must come, young king, now, you must come now."_

"_I thought I had time?"_

"_Time is an illusion, our enemy moves, so you too must move, come to me, we must leave while we can."_

"_The freefolk?"_

"_Have more time but we do not come to me young king, come." _

He woke up in a cold sweat, the light still dark outside, quickly and quietly he sent for Tyrion, Ser Gerold, and his uncle and aunt, before moving back to the bed to wake his wife.

"Marge, my love, you must wake."

"A few more moments." she said her eyes still closed.

"Marge, you must wake." he said kissing her cheek.

"Too tired, go away." she said almost petulantly.

"Margaery." he said and her eyes opened.

"Jae, Jae, what is it."

"I must leave, I need to go beyond the wall, the timing has changed."

"Now, why? What happened?"

"I do not know, only that it cannot wait any longer, I have to go and go now."

They both quickly dressed and she shuddered when he called for Olyvar to help him with his armor. When ready he grabbed his fur cloak and swords and sent the boy to grab some food from the kitchen, enough for a few days and to bring Jon to him. When she was ready they walked to his solar, a sleepy Tyrion and Dany already waiting, Ser Gerold and his uncle coming a few moments later.

"I need to go beyond the wall and I need to do so now, this isn't up for debate and I'll not be able to take anyone with me, Brankardix will be needed to bring some people back from where I'm going."

"You're bringing the Free Folk through now your grace?" his uncle asked.

"No, not them, the meeting uncle, the meeting at Winterfell it's canceled. I want you and your lords to await my return, what I intended to show you I'll bring back with me, I need to show the entire realm anyway."

"What are you bringing back your grace?" Tyrion asked.

"Proof of why we need to unite, proof of what's to come."

"Can you not bring one of us with you your grace, a guard, Barristan or myself?"

"I cannot Ser Gerold, I need Brankardix free, as it is I don't even know if I'll be able to take them all, I can only hope so."

"Jae, please." Margaery said.

"I will be safe, I will return, I swear it my queen." he said kissing her cheek "Her grace has full authority, her word is as mine is, Tyrion I need you to help coordinate with the rest of the council. Uncle, I need you to speak to the northern lords, I shan't be gone more than a week I hope."

"Of course your grace." Tyrion said before his uncle said likewise.

They heard the knock on the door and Olyvar entered with Jon Connington, the man even worse from wear than any of them, obviously, he'd been even more tired than they.

"If you all could excuse me, Jon."

Jon sat down and Jae gave him his instructions and he was glad that he never tried to talk him out of it, never tried to force him to bring guards or an escort, he simply nodded and then went to do as he was bid.

"I'm scared Jae." Margaery said and he reached out and took her hand as she sat on his lap, her arms around his neck.

"I can promise you I will be back my love, I cannot promise you I'll be safe, but I can promise you I will return." he said and she kissed him, long and deep.

"What is it you wish of me?"

"Look after Shireen and Arya and speak to my mother and Arthur before anyone else does, Jon will take care of the prisoners and of Dorne, but I need you to speak to Ser Davos."

"The offer you have for him?"

"He'll be working for you mainly but yes the offer."

"Come back to me my love." she said and he smiled brushing her hair from her face.

"I love you, I'm so grateful for you. To be this happy you think I'd risk it, I will return my love."

"I love you too."

Arriving at the Dragonpit he was glad it was just him, Ghost, Dany and her guards, Ghost had looked at him when he was leaving, almost demanding to go with him and they had argued, the white wolf winning this time. He would forgo the harness, the white wolf more comfortable without it, instead placing Ghost in front of him. If the wolf fell he would fall, while not perfect for some reason he knew it was enough for now.

"I wish I was coming with you." Dany said.

"I need you here, the dragons will need you."

"I wish to see our uncle, Jae."

"You will Dany when I return I intend to bring both my uncles with me."

"I don't understand? You said you would not have room for even one guard."

"Trust me, listen to the lords Dany take note of their minds, speak to Varys, and help Margaery and my cousins. Arya looks up to you, Shireen I think would too given the chance, spend time with them please, for me."

"I will nephew, be safe and hurry home."

"I will."

He climbed up on Brankardix, waited until Ghost was settled comfortably and then within the blink of an eye he was in the air, the sun rising as he left.

"We have far to go my son, far to go." he said and sent Brankardix the vision of the wall and the glade far behind it.

**A/N: As always thanks to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up Next Jae travels to the wall and beyond, Davos is giving a new role, Shireen and Arya get close to a curious dragon and a Northern lord stews in his hatred.**

Greed96: Je suis tellement contente que tu aies aimé.

Clayvus, it's slightly more complicated than that.

Paulies: I don't think Roose would try and turn this time, he's an opportunist, I don't think he'd have actually turned in canon if Robb had listened to him more.

Qul: So glad you liked me.

Biohazard: Really glad you enjoyed it.

Guest: I think the thing with Ned is more the fact of the attack in KL, but he doesn't really have a leg to stand on here either imo.

On Glover we will see the reason, it's not just him being a dick, though it is part of it.

Victtoria: Thank you my friend. That's it exactly, he has a lot of pressure on his shoulders and so is trying to almost limit it too. The North at times needs to be bullied into doing what's right, for Jon it's simple, he does what he does or the North and then the rest falls, we'll see if it changes when he flies there. Glad you liked the Oberyn part.

Thanks for saying that about the female characters, there is a tendency that they need to be subservient or if they're strong then the male ones do, both can be strong and it adds to the characters' not diminishes them by showing it imo.

InCk: He could yes, but he's trying to be honest with them too, trying not to give them the ammunition to fire back that he's been playing them far longer than he has. If he waited until the meeting at WF then they could judge it that he lulled them into it, that he always knew and just wasn't telling them until he decided which opens up questions to what else he's not telling them.

As it is, he couldn't tell them before being king, but told as soon as he was crowned, so he's showing them he's not keeping it from them.

It does give them time to grumble and to plot, but he has to balance both risks.

Zyrus: He took Jaime out of the equation by naming him KG, they can't fight against the crown. In terms of strength, firstly this is more bookjon than showjon, so size wise he's bigger, secondly BookJOn has some major berserker strength moments.

Foxyfloof: This is kinda the culmination of many times around.

VfSnake: We'll see what's that saying those none so blind as those who won't see.

Webenge: Yep this part was a doddle lol.

Princess: Thanks so much, really glad you enjoyed it.

Infinity mask: It'll be another chapter or two until we see the proof.

They like a lot of people over blow their own trumpets, I think we saw this with the Northern lords in the show too, Like Jon/Dany should have just gone, ok fine, we'll leave, take our food, our supplies of Dragonglass, our dragons and our armies, here Sansa it's your's good, look, anyway is looking for us we'll be at the Neck waiting for the NK.

On Dorne specially, I think Oberyn only cared about Elia and the children, but Doran it became ok I'll get revenge, what else can I get out of this too.

Luck shaped a lot of Westeros, House Arryn survives because of the Eyrie, Lannister and Stark kneel and are needed, House Tully was the first who knelt and The Tyrell's get raised because it suited Aegon.

That's why I think, it's easy with House Tyrell, we have so much info on them, know the ages etc, trust me to try and research the lore, the simple facts, it's a nightmare.

VWChick: We'll be seeing Jae at the wall next, glad you liked the Dorne part, Shireen just deserved so much better.

Guest: really glad you liked it.

Aussie: So glad you enjoyed it.

TonyWarrior: Esa es una de las cosas clave, cada persona tiene sus propias motivaciones, por lo que aunque no estemos de acuerdo, tenemos que ver a dónde van con ellos.

Dscot: I would think here it would be perfectly clear why he would not, I mean I'd expect it to be clear from Show Jon too, BookJon maybe not so much, but to have Jon be a party to killing the children, no matter what way he did so would completely derail his character, it would make no sense character wise for Jon to do it. Now it may make more logical sense, but from a character sense this character doing so would be ooc. However to explain it away even better, you have to remember that Jon here is dealing with Bloodraven, so in some ways the future though unwritten is known, so the threat isn't as much of a threat, if one at all.

But again character wise for Jon to do what Tywin or Robert would do, just changes his character far too much.

Nagiten: I don't mind people disliking or critiquing, it's every one's prerogative what they do and don't agree with. Sometimes though people don't get to see what they wish, or see their faves treated a certain way, so their biases like the authors can clash.  
I wanted him to be more family focussed, even to the point of almost at times being desperate for it, I think anyone who lost most of their family would be almost too eager to connect with new family.  
With Jae one of the things I and I think we all hated in the show was how he really became almost nothing, he was so weak by the end, in terms of agency, he basically became a zombie, so I wanted to have it different.

On Dragons' I'm with you, there is a tendency I've noticed to almost fill the sky with dragons, give Dany her three and give Jon even more, it makes no sense, at the end of the day he can fly only one.

We'll see the effects of Jon's planning soon, and find out eventually why Tyrion, Jaime and others are so important to him.

Mrbogus: Really happy you're enjoying this.

Dorodrigo: So glad you liked it.

Prince Loki Stark: So happy your liking this.

Xan Merrick: Thank you my friend. Really glad you liked the Oberyn part, we'll see Doran and how he reacts to what happened next. On Wyman I'm such a fan of his, he really needs to be shown more in fics imo. Arthur and Jaime sparring was so important to their future relationship. With Dorne it really is carrot and a really large stick. We'll see what Jae has for the Lord once he'd dealt with Bloodraven, as for Davos and Shireen well Jae has a plan for Davos and we'll see Shireen and Arya some more soon. 


	35. Rewards

**The Wall 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

It took him longer to fly to the Wall than he had expected, Brankardix seeming to take his time, Ghost seeming to be more agitated also. It had forced him to land in the Riverlands not far from Harrenhal, The God's Eye in the distance. Once he had Ghost ran free and jumped into the water forcing him to wait until the wolf was dry to take flight once again.

When he finally reached the Wall it was almost night and darkness was upon them, he climbed down off Brankardix and made his way to the gates of Castle Black, Ghost walking alongside him and he felt a shiver run down his spine when he reached them. He was glad to see though that whatever it was that made him nervous, seemed to be nothing to worry about as the guards placed on the walls over the gates looked down to him.

"I've come to see my uncle and the Lord Commander" he shouted up and the man looked to the white wolf and then to him.

"Aye, and who be you?"

Jae couldn't help but laugh, he was king of the seven kingdoms, a dragon rider and for the briefest moment, he couldn't for the life of him think how to answer.

"I'm Jon Snow." he said "Benjen Stark is my uncle."

The guard nodded and the gates were opened and he was back in Castle Black for the first time in years. He was disappointed to see not much had been done to make the place look better. Sure there had been changes made, but he had hoped there would have been more, that the old bear would have come around but he hadn't and so the changes were relative.

"Jon?" he heard his uncle's voice and he ran to him hugging him tightly.

"Uncle Benjen, it's good to see you, you are well?"

"Aye, I hadn't expected you."

"It's done uncle, the crown it's done."

"How? Wait you're the king? You're really king?"

"I am uncle, we won." he said and Benjen practically picked him up smiling.

"I had heard about Ned, about Robb's march, but nothing of you, I feared the worst."

"I told you I'd return, Aemon is he here?" he asked worriedly.

"Aye he is, come, we'll go speak to the Lord Commander, and then we'll go see him."

As they walked he told him of the army, of arriving to find out Ned was a prisoner and about the girls, he told him of the rescue and of bringing them to Highgarden, the war and finally of Margaery.

"You're married?" his uncle said smiling.

"I am."

"You're happy?"

"More than I ever thought I could be." he said his own smile proving the truth of his words.

They reached the Lord Commander's rooms and Benjen knocked, a young man opening the door a moment later and soon they were inside. Jeor looking at him almost as if he saw a ghost, the man's gruff nature soon coming to the fore.

"It's you I have to thank for those two bodies in my cells lad."

"You do."

"What use have you for two dead bodies?"

"They haven't risen?" he said and Benjen shook his head while Jeor laughed.

"Risen, I've had enough of that from Benjen, and from Aemon, now you're at it too."

"You'll be receiving a raven within the next day or so Lord Commander, it'll explain my authority, but I suppose it's time you knew the truth."

"Authority, truth, what's going on here Benjen?"

"My name is not Jon Snow, Lord Commander, it's Jaehaerys Targaryen, trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen, I am the third of my name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

"Is this some kind of joke, Benjen?"

"It's no joke Jeor, his grace is my nephew and he is the king."

"Joffrey?"

"Is in a dungeon and soon to be on his way here, as is Stannis and a large number of his men, there is a war coming Lord Commander and those two dead men you speak of, are just the first of many to come your way."

"What are you talking about Jo…Your gr..., dammit what the hell am I to call you."

"I care not, the raven will come, Lord Commander, when it does, my authority supersedes your own."

"The Night's Watch takes no part in the wars for thrones boy."

"The Night's Watch falls under my purview Lord Commander, as the king I can release every man from his oath, I can disband the order and no one can stop me is this not true?"

"Aye, you could do that." Jeor said resignedly.

"The Night's Watch is too important in the fight to come Lord Commander, far too important. I need you to gather your most valued men for when I return, I go now to speak to my other uncle, those bodies, I need them chained uncle, but be careful when doing so."

"I'll see it done, you want me to accompany you to Aemon?"

"No I know the way, uncle, the chains, do it on the morrow."

"Of course your grace." Benjen said with a smirk.

He walked from the Lord Commander's rooms and made his way to the Maester's, the wind howling and Ghost walking by his side. He passed a couple of black brothers who nodded, word having spread that it was he who'd been sending them their supplies for the last few years. Knocking at the Maester's door he was surprised when a fat boy of around his age stepped out.

"I'm sorry my lord." the boy mumbled and he just nodded.

"Is the Maester inside?"

"He is, is that, is that a Direwolf?" the boy asked his voice shaky.

"He is, Ghost to me." he said and the wolf came even closer forcing the boy to stumble back "You're in no danger, Ghost only harms those who deserve it?"

"Sam, Samwell Tarly."

"Jon Snow, it was nice meeting you Sam." he said as he walked inside.

He saw his uncle sitting by the fire looking even frailer than he had been the last time he was here, moving quickly he heard his uncle cough and Jae looked at him worriedly.

"Forget something did you Sam?"

"Uncle." he said softly and heard Aemon's gasp.

"Jaehaerys, is that you?"

"It is uncle." he said reaching out to take his hand.

"You've returned, is it time, are you back to regain the throne?"

"No uncle, I've already done so."

He proceeded to tell his uncle it all, the invasion, his army, Dany, how Tywin and Lorch were his prisoners, and how the Mountain had fallen. He told him of his marriage, of Margaery and his uncle smiled as he told him how he felt about his wife. When he told him why he'd come his uncle shook his head and began to tell him of the bodies.

"I waited for them to rise, but they did not, I'm sorry nephew, I doubted you, I wished I did not, but I doubted you."

"I don't understand it either, but I know someone who does, I'm going to fly to him on the morrow."

"Fly, the dragon, your dragon is here?" his uncle said his excitement clear.

"He is, he's resting now uncle, but Brankardix is here with me."

"Daenerys she is well?"

"She is uncle, she is well and happy and she wishes to meet you, I want you to come back with me, uncle, back to King's Landing."

"I am a man of the watch."

"I am a king, Uncle, I can free you from your oath, or just ask for you to join me. I want you to be there uncle, to see Dany, to fly with me when I return."

"I fear my age won't allow me to fly nephew, my bones are weak and movement is even harder than it once was, my time is coming to an end."

"I brought you, something uncle, I don't understand it, but it will help." he said reaching in and handing him the yellow liquid.

"What is it?"

"It's something they used in Valyria, it helps." he said and Aemon nodded before drinking it down.

"Help me to my bed, nephew."

He moved his uncle to the bed and helped cover him up, kissing the old man's forehead as he drifted off to sleep. Jae sat down and threw some more wood on the fire, Ghost laying in front of it and after a while, he was joined by Benjen, and though he was tired he spent most of the night talking to his other uncle.

Waking the next morning he found Aemon moving around, and was glad to see he seemed to be in better spirits. He stood up and stretched before his uncle turned to him and smiled.

"And I thought I was old and tired." his uncle japed.

"How do you feel uncle?"

"Better than I have in years, I don't know what was in that bottle, but I feel good nephew come let's break our fast."

They were walking from the room when Sam came running down holding a raven's scroll in his hand.

"Maester a raven's scroll from King's Landing." Sam said excitedly.

"We've received ravens from the capital before, why are you so excited by this one Samwell?"

"It bears the Targaryen seal Maester."

"Open it and read it out loud Samwell." Aemon said a smirk on his face and Jae was happy to see his uncle in such a playful mood.

"To the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, we are pleased to announce the coronation of their graces King Jaehaerys Targaryen and Queen Margaery Targaryen. Signed Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King."

"You think that'll be enough uncle?"

"Uncle? "Sam said looking at him.

"Sam, say hello to his Grace, King Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name." Aemon said his smile beaming as he did so while Sam just looked at him open-mouthed.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Roslyn helped her with her hair and when she was ready she made her way to break her fast, she had been unable to sleep since Jae left, both her worry for him and knowing she had her own work to do playing on her mind. As she sat down she waited for her grandmother and Jae's cousins to arrive, but it was Dany who arrived first, the princess giving her a soft reassuring smile as she took a seat.

"Jae left safely your grace, he'll return as soon as he can."

"I thought that you may be leaving with him?" she said and Dany shook her head as the meals were brought in.

"I wished to, but I'm needed here, the dragons must be seen."

She was about to say more when Shireen and Arya arrived, both girls giggling and laughing though that soon stopped when they saw that Jae wasn't here. Shireen actually beat Arya to the punch, asking where he was before the other girl got the chance to.

"Jae has his own duties, as you two have also." Dany said before she could say something and she almost sniggered when as Arya went to say something Dany quietened her with a look.

"You both have lessons today also, do you not?" she said and once again Arya went to say something and so this time it was her look which quietened the girl.

"If you both behave and I receive no reports of you trying to avoid your lessons, then, later on, you can come with me to see the dragons." Dany said and both girls suddenly seemed far more willing to behave.

She smirked at Dany as the two girls whispered feverishly to each other and she was eating her meal when her grandmother arrived. Seeing who was with them her grandmother made no comment about Jae's absence and so it wasn't until they were finished and as they were walking to her solar, that the questions began.

"Where is his grace?" her grandmother asked.

"He's gone to the wall grandmother, he shall return as soon as he's able."

"Margaery, is everything all right?" her grandmother asked as soon as they entered the room, having noticed her concerned tone when she'd replied.

"It is grandmother, I believe so anyway, Jae has his duties and I have mine." she said determinedly.

"What do you need from me my queen?" her grandmother said her voice showing a little of the pride she felt.

"The Lords, grandmother, the Lords of the Reach, they must not leave until Jae returns, have you and Tyrion spoken of the appointments you wish?"

"We have, the king gave his own view and changed one or two, so you'll need to appoint them in his stead."

"I will, perhaps you should begin appointing them also, give them a reason to stay. I'm loathe to throw another feast, but should we have a tourney? Is it too much?" she asked.

"I believe Jae mentioned one did he not? We have all or most of the lords here already and the Kingsguard too, I think should you suggest it, it'll give them even more of a reason for them to stay."

"I'll bring it up at the council later today."

"If you need me I'm here your grace, you know that." her grandmother said and she nodded "Very well then I shall leave you to your duties, I believe you also have new guards to welcome into the fold."

"Oh by the seven, I'd forgotten that, damn you Jae." she said with a chuckle.

"Men, always abandoning their responsibilities." her grandmother japed as she left.

She couldn't help the laugh that came from her then, if there was one thing she was certain about her husband, almost as much as she was of how he felt about her, it was that abandoning his responsibilities was the last thing Jae would ever do.

"Roslyn." she called and the girl walked inside, Jeyne Poole walking with her.

"Your grace?"

"We will have a very busy day ahead of us, have you eaten, both of you?"

"We have your grace."

"Good I'll need you both to be ready when called."

"We will be your grace."

"I thank you, could you send Ser Gerold in when you leave."

"At once your grace."

She waited a few moments until Ser Gerold walked in, the Lord Commander looking even more imposing to her now that he was in his full Kingsguard armor.

"Your grace." he said as he stood in front of her desk.

"Ser Gerold, it seems it's fallen to me to welcome the three newest members of the order, can you arrange for it to be done in the Throne Room in the next few days."

"I can your grace, did his grace give you the swords?"

"No, swords?"

"Each member of the order will carry Valyrian Steel, your grace, I'll see that they're made ready."

"What of their duties Ser?"

"We've not fully established what's to be done, so, for now, we'll call them Royal Guard and appoint them to the Queensguard, if you could explain it before you call them forward or if you'd prefer me to?"

"Perhaps it's for the best if you do so Ser, explain the makeup of the order and then I'll call them forward and accept them into it."

"As you say, your grace."

"You will assign their duties Ser?"

"I will your grace, for now, I'll place them with one of us, so they can be taught their new roles. If anything this gives us something we hadn't expected and perhaps will serve as the basis for the future, your grace".

"I thank you Ser, could you have Ser Davos Seaworth brought to me, and then we shall convene the small council."

"At once your grace."

She sent out for tea and it arrived a little before Ser Davos, the Onion Knight looking intimidated when he entered the room, and standing firmly to attention once he reached her desk. Ser Gerold and Ser Barristan stood behind her, the Lord Commander saying that for meetings of non-family she needed to have two knights with her. Outside the door stood Ser Jaime, though he'd been welcomed back into the order, Ser Gerold wouldn't place him with her alone just yet.

"Please Ser Davos take a seat."

"Your grace." he said as he sat down.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you, your grace."

"Ser, my husband the king wished to do this himself, but he's been called away unexpectedly and so it falls to me. As you know we're rebuilding not just the capital but the realm itself, my husband wishes to have the right men around him, around us, when we do so."

"A wise choice your grace, though I don't see what part I would play." he said confused.

"You were born in Flea Bottom were you not Ser Davos?"

"Aye I was."

"Out of the two of us, who would you say understood the poor more?"

"Your grace?"

"Please Ser Davos, speak freely." she said with her warmest smile.

"Out of the two of us, I would say I, your grace, begging your pardon."

"There is no need, my husband believed so too, Ser Davos. He also believes we need someone who understands the people more than we, someone who knows them, who knows their wants and needs, and what would make their lives better. Arise Ser Davos." she said and he stood up looking at her as she rose too.

"Your grace?"

"Ser Davos Seaworth, I would name you Master of the People, I ask you to take a seat on the small council, to speak up for their needs, their wants, to work with me to make their lives better." She said and he looked at her dumbfounded.

"Your Grace, I'm not worthy of such an honor."

"My husband believes you are, as do I, what say you Ser?"

"I accept your grace, I thank you for the opportunity."

"I am most grateful Ser, Lord Tyrion will see to you that rooms are made available to serve as a place to work, you and I will speak later and perhaps your lady wife will join me and his grace for dinner upon his return. As for now I'm sorry to do this to you Ser, but we have a meeting to attend to." she said and he chuckled making her do likewise.

She walked through the corridors, Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime at her side, Ser Gerold leading the way, with Ser Davos walking close by, when she reached the small council room's the door was opened by the guard and she was announced. Lord Jon Connington, Lord Wyman, Lord Tyrion, and Lord Monford sitting there along with Willas who smiled at her, it was not complete, but it was getting there.

"Your grace." they said almost as one as she took her seat and then they did likewise, Ser Gerold joining them in his own position.

"My lords, we have much to discuss." she said as she began.

**The wall and beyond 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

With the news he was king things changed, Jeor deferred to him now, he didn't like it but with the confirmation in his hand the Lord Commander deferred to him and that's all Jae needed, for now at least. He stood outside the ice cells and looked at the two unmoving bodies, they proved nothing, showed nothing, and he wondered what use they would be.

Yet something told him they would be, that they would show the realm all he needed and that along with knowing he was to see Bloodraven soon, made him feel far more relaxed about things than he otherwise would. He watched as they were heavily chained, then checked himself, and no sooner had he entered the cell than they began to move.

"By the gods." he heard the shouts of the Lord Commander and the brothers' he'd brought with them.

"Sacks, cover their heads." he said and why he did so he didn't know.

"Your grace, we must get you to safety." his uncle Benjen said as he drew his sword.

"No uncle, sacks, cover their heads, don't do anything else." he said and his uncle nodded.

Once it was done, once their heads were covered he left the cell, the two bodies still wriggling on the ground, still clearly moving but unable to do anything but that.

"Those sacks they're not to be removed, bring your men to see them Lord Commander, but those sacks are not to be removed and no one is to do anything with them, I need them like this."

"As you say, your grace." Jeor said still shaken.

Walking out from the tunnels he could feel the men were still shaken by what they saw and he thanked the gods for that, it would make what he eventually would need to do all that much easier.

"Why did they? Why now?" Benjen said.

"I do not know uncle, I saw them rise and attack the Lord Commander, but maybe that changed when we put them here, maybe they have a new target now?"

"You?"

"I don't know, all I'm certain of is that there are a lot more of them out there and we need to be prepared for them when they get here." he said and Benjen and the Lord Commander looked to him.

"When is that?" Jeor asked.

"I wish I knew Lord Commander, the man I'm going to see is the only one who does."

Word quickly spread through the ranks of what had happened in the ice cells and while he waited for Brankardix he saw men walk out from the tunnels having seen it for themselves, pale and scared and believers one and all. He looked to Ghost and the wolf almost ignored him, he needed him to stay here, to wait here, he had no idea how many he'd be taking with him and Ghost couldn't take up space just in case it was needed.

"You are sure about this nephew?" Aemon said.

"I am, Ghost will protect you and Benjen until I return, I'll see you soon uncle, and when next I leave so will you, I promised you a dragon ride after all." he said with a laugh which Aemon matched.

"Aye, that you did."

He said his goodbyes to both his uncles, knelt down, and looked into Ghost's eyes and told him to protect his pack and then walked out and down the hill to the small valley where Brankardix was waiting for him. Mounting the dragon he took to the air and soon enough they were high enough to cross the wall, he felt it though as he did so, a shiver in his bones, a feeling he was crossing from friendly into unfriendly lands.

The flight to the glade took what felt like a very long time, he flew high, though knew not why, when he saw it in the distance he felt his excitement build. All his life Bloodraven had been with him, he had been his mentor, his guide, his kinsman, leading him through life and helping him become who he was supposed to be, to see him finally was something he very much looked forward too.

He landed on the hill next to the Weirwood, Brankardix was feeling tired and he hoped his son would have time to rest. As he climbed down he saw an elk in the distance and he reached out, bringing it to him. The meal would help his dragon much more than even the rest would. He walked down to where he thought the entrance would be and almost fell when he saw her, seeing the child that stood there and how she looked at him giving him pause.

"Long have we waited for you my prince." the child said though the voice was anything but childlike, it was older, far older, and the words were almost sung rather than spoken.

"Who are you?"

"I am Leaf, though that's not what my brother and sisters call me, come he awaits."

He followed her inside the cave, seeing more and more of the small childlike people, the children of the forest were legend and a myth he had thought, but clearly just like dragons they too existed. When he saw his kinsman he almost wept, the branches had been cut and he'd been released from the tree, though the marks remained. He knew it could be worse, but still to suffer such a fate was something no man should ever have inflicted upon them.

"My fate was mine own fault young king, mine own choice, worry not on it for it's not my fate you're here to change, but everyone else's."

"It is good to see you, my lord, though I wish the circumstances were better."

"These are the only circumstances we could ever meet, in another life I die here, the children die here, you have given us hope, just as you bring it to the rest of the world, for that I and the children are grateful."

"How many?" he asked and Leaf answered.

"Less than two and twenty."

"I don't know if I'll be able to carry you all?" he said worriedly.

"We will manage, your ride is very large." Leaf said and though she said it as serious as anything he'd ever heard, he still couldn't help but laugh.

"That he is."

It took them an hour or so to get ready, the packs they carried containing all they needed. Carrying Bloodraven to Brankardix was unlike anything he could ever imagine, the man weighed almost nothing, though he was tall and thin, it felt like he was lifting air, not a man. As he helped the children climb up, as he showed them where to hold onto, he felt it in the distance and he looked to see a storm on the horizon.

"We must leave, now." Bloodraven said and for the first time, Jae heard the panic in the man's voice.

"Have we everyone?" he asked turning to Leaf.

"We are all here, we must go, my prince, the raven speaks true we must go, we must go now."

"Sōvegon brankardix, sōvegon hae se jelmio." (Fly Brankardix, fly like the wind).

It took the dragon a little longer to take to the sky than usual but Jae breathed a relieved sigh when he did so, he flew faster, though lower than he usually did and as Jae looked back over his shoulder he saw the storm move towards the glade. They were long gone by the time it reached it and he relaxed some, but it wasn't until they crossed over the wall that he felt Bloodraven relax in front of him.

"Tegun." (land) he said as they reached a stream and some trees and his dragon landed, tired and needing his rest.

"We need to stay here for tonight, he must rest if we're to make it to the God's Eye." he said and Bloodraven nodded.

The children collected branches which had fallen, they went looking for berries and roots and as Jae lit a fire, Bloodraven sat leaning against a tree a small smile on his face.

"You have surpassed my hopes young king, my dreams and wishes for you, the children would have fallen and with them the memories of this world, they are the lock you see, without them too much power is unleashed and in the wrong hands that power can be even more terrible than that you face."

"I don't understand?" he said.

"I promised you that should we both survive the war to come, I'd show you the truth, all of it and I will but know that for every day you've been in this world, I've watched and been proud of my kin once more." Bloodraven said as his eyes closed.

Jae jumped up and ran to the man but Leaf stopped him before he got there.

"He must rest, he must rest for the journey ahead."

Sleep that night was hard and the dreams came, whether they were Bloodraven or his own he couldn't tell.

_The boy's silver hair was tied back behind his head, he walked to the black dragon and leaned into its side before mounting, before he had a chance to take to the sky though the girl called out to him._

"_You were leaving me behind?"_

_"Of course not Rhae, he'd never fly without you anyway." the boy chuckled._

_As the dragon took flight the children laughed, and he saw the man standing there, the white wolf by his side looking up as they flew out to sea._

"_You spoil them my love." he heard the voice call out from behind me._

"_He spoils them, my son is way too happy with riders on his back."_

"_And yet he won't choose between them?" she said as the man turned to kiss her._

"_Could we?"._

Jae woke up and walked down to the steam, throwing water on his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes. As he walked back to the fire he knew it was time, and so after waking Leaf, he watched as she gathered the children. He carried Bloodraven down to Brankardix and worried the man was still asleep but Leaf seemed calm and so he just accepted it.

It took them a day and a night to reach the God's Eye, almost another hour when there to find a place for his dragon to land without damaging the Weirwoods which grew everywhere on the island. He had never seen so many in one place and as he landed he felt the power of the glade they were in, this was different, more real to him and Bloodraven opened his eyes as Leaf led them to a cave.

"You feel it too young king?"

"I do."

"The old gods are here." Bloodraven said.

As he walked through the cave behind Leaf she brought him to a large pool and told him to place Bloodraven in the water, he looked to his kinsman who nodded and so he did as he was bid. The light was blinding forcing him to turn away and when it faded and he looked back he was stunned to see the man from his dreams, rather than the man he had carried here was who was standing in front of him.

"How?"

"The old gods have work for me yet, they wish me to be strong, though it is only here in this place that I shall ever be so."

"I don't understand?"

"When next I leave this isle I'll die, but while here I may live as a man once more, a boon from the old gods, a reward I never asked for nor expected."

"But one well deserved." Jae said and Bloodraven smiled.

"You must go, Young King, there is great power here and in you, but they are at odds, stay too long and you will be stuck here like I. Leaf you must go with him, it's time for you to travel in the world of men once more, your journey though will be far shorter this time."

"Will I see you again?"

"You will, we are connected young king, our time together has only begun."

As he walked from the cave he saw it and it terrified him, he felt Leaf grab his hand, saw her smile and he reached out for Syrax, he needed his eagle now more than ever.

It wasn't very much later that he was helping Leaf up onto his dragon's back and he flew back to the wall, he had done the first thing he had set out to do, it was time the realm learned of the second.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Arya.**

She hated her lessons, both because they were boring and because Shireen was far more clever than her. When it came to sums she was better, but in all else, Shireen's love of reading shone through. She shouldn't even be taken these lessons Arya felt, though she did at least enjoy having her with her. Shireen had surprised her, they shouldn't be friends, the girl didn't even really like to spar, she had no real interest in learning how to, and yet Arya thought her a friend already.

Whether it was because she was Jae's cousin too, or because they were sharing a room she wasn't sure, but she could make her laugh and she was even keener on dragons than she was, so maybe that alone was the reason. It was only the idea of seeing the dragons which had made her come to the stupid lessons anyway, but every moment she was here it seemed to go on and on, today was never-ending or at least that was how it felt.

"Very good Shireen, now that will be all for the day." the woman said and Arya almost ran from the room, except she worried that may be classed as not behaving and be enough to deny them seeing the dragons.

"Come, let's find Dany, she promised to take us to the Dragonpit." she said excitedly.

"Are you not hungry?" Shireen said.

"Of course I am, don't be stupid, but we can eat anytime, how many times are we going to be able to see the dragons?"

"You're stupid." Shireen said giggling making Arya smirk.

"Come on stupid let's go find her." she said laughing.

"Whatever you say stupid."

"Stop being slow stupid, hurry."

All the way to Dany's room they kept it up, both of them almost in tears they'd laughed so much, the guards behind them looking at them as if they were mad and yet neither of them cared. It was another reason she was starting to really like her new friend, she could play too, usually, when she called someone stupid they got annoyed as Sansa did. But Shireen just called her it back and so it had become a game between them, a fun game Arya thought.

"What are you two laughing at?" Missandei said as she opened Dany's door.

"Ask stupid." Shireen said and Arya burst into laughter again.

"The princess is waiting for you, I think if you wish to see dragons, then laughing may not be the best idea."

There wasn't much that could stop her once she began giggling, but the threat of her day being wasted, the threat of not getting the rewards she was owed, that seemed to do the trick.

"Princess, I found these two stupid girls outside waiting to see you." Missandei said with a wink and they were off again, both laughing as the scribe rolled her eyes.

"We're about to have lunch, perhaps with some food in their mouths they'll stop laughing, what do you think Lakoes?"

"I hope so Princess, I'd hate to think what would happen if they don't." the woman spoke so seriously, so assuredly that even Shireen stopped laughing before she chuckled setting them both off again.

Once they had finished eating Dany sent for Grey Worm and her guards and they were allowed to ride to the Dragonpit, Shireen wasn't the best rider it seemed and since they had no cart was forced to ride with one of the knights. Though Arya noticed she seemed to enjoy it and would no doubt be riding in the future. She was disappointed when they arrived that the dragons weren't already there, but that didn't last long as she soon saw Rhaegon and Ellanys land.

The blue dragon landed close but Rhaegon landed even closer and when she looked to Shireen she was surprised to see it was to him she looked rather than Ellanys. Though she remembered that the black dragon had flown back from Dragonstone when Shireen and her mother had sailed to King's Landing.

"Avy jorrāelan tolī Ellanys."(I love you too Ellanys) she heard Dany say as she slowly moved her hand down the dragon's neck.

"Ziry's gevie, issa tolī." she heard Shireen say and she, Dany and Rhaegon all turned their heads at the same moment.

"You speak Valyrian?" Dany asked.

"Maester Cressen was teaching me, some of the best books are written in Valyrian." Shireen said her voice a little sad.

"Come, I'm sure you'd like to touch the dragon would you not?" Dany said and as Shireen went to move towards Ellanys they were forced to take a step back when Rhaegon almost pushed his sister out of the way to block their path.

"Daor rhaegon, dīnagon" (No Rhaegon move) Dany said but the dragon didn't move a muscle "Dīnagon rhaegon sir. (move Rhaegon now) but still, the dragon stayed where he was.

Arya moved closer as did Shireen and as they touched his neck, as their hands made contact, the dragon trilled, the sound of pure happiness coming from Rhaegon surprised Dany who at that point had managed to get to where they stood. While she and Shireen continued to rub their hands down the dragon's neck, Dany looked on in shock, the sounds the dragon made continuing all the while.

"Nyke jaelagon īlon could sōvegon hēnkirī tolī." (I wish we could fly together too) Shireen said and Arya looked to Dany and then to Shireen and finally to the dragon whose eyes were opening and closing as he rubbed against their hands.

"Shireen?" Dany said.

"Ao'll ȳdragon naejot zirȳla syt Drēje" (You'll speak to him for true) Shireen said and Arya heard Dany gasp.

When Shireen moved away Dany moved to go to her but as she did so Rhaegon moved his head closer to Arya, and she looked on in awe as she was faced with a dragon's eye right in front of her. She closed her eyes and leaning her head against the dragons own she saw the black dragon as it looked down on the ground beneath it. The Black Dragon was flying high looking at the world beneath it, and then as its head turned up she saw two figures on it's back and she gasped when she realized it was her and Shireen.

Dany took her and Shireen by the hands and they watched as the dragons took to the sky, Dany who she had no doubt had come to fly with them seemed almost speechless by what hat happened. She didn't say a word, just walked them back to the horses and they rode back silently to the Red Keep. Arya though couldn't keep the smile from her face and neither could Shireen by the looks of things.

Laying in her bed that night, both girls spoke of what they'd saw and what in Shireen's case she had heard. Rhaegon had told her they could fly, all three of them together, that he would speak to his father.

"Do you really think we can?" Shireen asked.

"I hope so, I hope Jae comes back soon."

"So do I." Shireen said.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Robett Glover.**

From the moment he had seen him he hated him, he hated him for what he stood for, hated him for what he was, hated him for the blood that coursed through his veins. To see his fellow Northmen proclaim him as a hero, as their king, had rankled with him. While they may forget, while they may forgive, he would not, he would never, not for what he had taken for him, what his family had taken from him.

Ethan had never been the same after what they had done to him, never had he smiled, never had he laughed. When he got drunk he had wept and at night he had woken up screaming, ranting and raving and saying how he knew nothing. As a young man he had always looked up to Ethan, he was what he wished to be, and to see him broken and damaged had hurt him more than he had ever let on.

He had taken comfort in the fact that the dragons were dead, that the family behind his brother's pain had suffered and so when Ethan took his own life, he had wept and mourned not for the man he had become, but for the man he had been. But it was all for nothing, all for a lie, the dragons weren't gone, not only had they returned but she had come back with them and now even Galbart was taking their side.

"Careful brother, you are on slippery ground, were it not for the fact you were from the North, I believe the king would have had your head by now."

"_That boy is no king of mine." he spat._

"_That boy is our liege's nephew, a Stark who sits on the Iron Throne, he is your king and as I am sworn to Ned Stark and to his grace, you are sworn to me. I say it, one last time brother, it ends or you'll find I can no longer stand your presence."_

"_You would throw me out?"_

"_You would leave me no choice, you will not shame me or our house anymore, I'll see you unnamed, name Gawen instead, don't make me do so brother."_

The fools, the damnable fools, bought so cheaply for some gold and the promises from a family of liars. Why believe the boy when everything he was proved him a liar? Even his so-called good deed of helping the watch was filled with lies? He had thought he'd proved that at the feast when he had tried to buy the North, thought he'd shown them the truth and yet he was once again he was the only man to see.

What did it get him? another beating from a boy, another bruised face, and scorn from his so-called friends. Being looked down on by an Umber was bad enough physically, he'd not stand for it morally, not for a family with no morals. He had thought the Leech Lord would at least be on his side, thought he'd jump at the chance to finally rid the world of the Starks, for surely they were liars too.

"_You think I'm mad enough to go up against dragons?" Roose said._

"_We can take them all down, if we move quickly we can remove them all."_

"_How, Ser Arthur Dayne, Barristan the Bold, Jaime Lannister, how do we get past them, not to mention the wolves and the dragons themselves, you're a fool Glover and why would I wish to?"_

"_You were bought for gold?"_

"_I was bought for a lot of gold." Roose said and he walked away._

So it was left to him, a lone man to take down the dragons and he had no idea how to do such a thing. Having to do it by himself, having to find a way to hurt them most created problems. He would have one chance at it, one opportunity, one move to make and so he drank and he planned, he plotted and finally, finally, he came up with the perfect way, the perfect opportunity to take his vengeance.

He stood in the Throne Room, the queen sitting on the throne and along with the other lords he waited for the announcement when the Griffin stood forward.

"Her grace Queen Margaery Targaryen thanks you all for attending, before we get started, however."

Where they came from he had no idea, but they were around him in moments, he had not even noticed Ser Arthur wasn't there, but as he looked to the pale white sword which was pointed at his neck and he heard the gasps, he looked and saw the pale lord's smirk.

"My Lords and Ladies, it has been brought to my attention that Lord Robett Glover has decided to waste the chance, one of many chances his grace has given him. Lord Jon if you will." the queen said as the griffin walked towards him.

He saw his brother shake his head, saw Ned Stark, the Greatjon, Wyman, and Maege all look at him with disgust. Then a moment later the Griffin reached into his tunic and pulled out the knife to more gasps. When he uncovered it and it showed the poison which coated it, he heard Oberyn Martell's name being called and the Red Viper walked to him.

"Prince Oberyn, can you identify the liquid the blade is coated with?" the queen asked.

When the prince took the knife from the Griffin he saw him smell it and then smile as he turned back around to the queen.

"Wolfsbane your grace." the prince said and the eyes of the room turned to him.

"I received a note a little earlier my Lords and Ladies, a note from my husband, Lord Stark if you will." the queen said handing him the note.

"My Queen, I write to you bearing grave news, it seems we have a traitor in our midst, a man who wishes to deprive the realm of that I hold most dear, my love. Robett Glover will carry a poisoned blade, a blade he intends to pierce both our hearts with, be safe my queen, take no risks. I shall return soon. your king." Ned Stark read out to glares and angered shouts.

"Do you deny this Lord Glover?" the queen said.

"I damn you all, dragonspawn, dragon lovers, damn the lot of you, no I do not deny it, I speak it proudly, I intended to kill the whor…." the butt of the sword hit hard and when he woke he found he was in a dark cell.

"A dragon's vengeance is a terrible thing brother." he heard Ethan's broken voice and as he hid in the corner of the cell he trembled.

"What have I done."

**Kings Landing 298 AC. (takes place prior to and after the Robett part)**

**Margaery.**

After the small council meetings, the arrangements of the tourney, the organizing of the ceremony to announce her new guards, she had been tired and so after dinner went to bed and slept, dreaming of her husband and wishing he would return. It had taken her longer than she had hoped to be able to announce the tourney, though at least the arrangements were made and so it was almost three days later when she finally was ready.

When she woke that morning though she felt ill and so it had taken yet another day, and while they had Lomys here with them, she had decided to forego a visit to the Maester and to just deal with it alone. Though she did limit her petitions and meetings that day. It was dusk and she was standing on the balcony when she saw Syrax, she smiled knowing the eagle carried a message from Jae.

As she was reading it she found herself short of breath and called out for Ser Arthur who was guarding her tonight, the knight deeming he had been derelict in his duties and not even her pleading could get him to take more time to spend with his wife.

"Your grace?" he called as he entered the room and seeing her distress he moved even quicker "Are you ill, do you require a Maester?"

"No, it's not, I'm well, read this Ser Arthur." she said and she handed him the note.

She watched as Arthur's anger rose, his hand gripping the note, and then she found she had to place her hand on his arm to stop him from running from the room.

"We need to take him now."

"Read the note Ser Arthur, read what Jae says."

"We can't take the risk, should it go wrong, should anything happen to you, no, I'll not, I promised." he said which caught her by surprise.

"Jae said this is how it works, that these things they need to be done exactly as he says. That should we try anything else, you've seen it more than me Ser, you've been around it, should we fail to do as he asks is that not a bigger risk?"

While he agreed with her, he sent for Gerold, for her grandmother and her goodmother, he sent for Lord Stark and Lord Varys and even for Lord Tyrion, all of them being brought to her solar and as she sat there waiting she worried. What would she do if they disagreed? who should she follow on this? Though in her heart she knew it would be her husband's advice she took.

When they arrived she was glad to see she hadn't disturbed them more than just by having them brought to her, none had taken an early night or seemed too put out. She waited until they had all arrived before she began to speak.

"I received a note from his grace, a warning and a way he wishes me to respond to it, Ser Gerold, Lord Stark, her grace, all are aware even more so than I of how my husband's actions and instructions can sometimes seem strange. How sometimes they may not make sense but have always to be followed precisely, so I ask you to bear that in mind." she said and they nodded.

She read out the note in its entirety, Jae's plan laid bare and she waited for the responses, her grandmother's being the one she fully expected.

"We dare not wait, this man must be apprehended, I understand what the king wishes, but I cannot, we cannot put your life in danger."

"There will be no danger, my son would not put his queen in harm's way, everything he does he does for a reason Lady Olenna, if he says this is the way then this is the way."

"I agree with her grace, my lady, your grace." Gerold said to her grandmother and then to her "All of us who've been with his grace over the years have at times doubted his plans and ideas at one time or another and we've argued over the risks he takes for himself. But he would not place anyone he loved in harm's way, if he says this is how it must be done, then I believe it to be so."

"I cannot believe Robett would be so stupid, though he has shown his feelings more than once. I believe my nephew on this your grace, if he says this is they way, then I say we follow his lead."

"And you are willing to play your part my lord?" she said in reply to Ned Stark.

"I am your grace."

"Very well, Lord Tyrion?"

"I am afraid I do not understand this at all, your grace. I find myself in agreement with Lady Olenna, however, I am your grace's servant, if you believe it's for the best then I will take your lead."

"Then it is to be settled, Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold, I leave you to arrange the details, Lord Stark, Lord Tyrion, if you'll give me a moment alone with my goodmother and Grandmother."

"Of course your grace."

After they left she turned to her grandmother and reached out her hand, taking hers in her own, reaching out with her other she took Lyanna's too.

"I have faith in my husband, he would not risk me so. There is a reason for this, though I cannot see what it is, but I will be well protected I shall even wear armor just in case, grandmother."

"I do not like this, I do not like this one bit, but if I'm to be overruled then so be it." her grandmother said.

That day as she watched Lord Glover be carried away, as she looked around the room, she saw it, saw the reasoning behind her husband's actions, saw why he wished it done so. The questions had already started, the whispers had already begun. How had he known? How had her husband who all knew had traveled to the wall, how had he known of this from there?

Jae was sending them a message and while on one hand it was a dangerous one and would no doubt have people thinking of sorcery and dark magic's, on the other hand, it was a powerful one. A thousand eyes and one the old rhyme had said, a thousand eyes and one, let them believe it about her husband, let them believe it, for if they did then plotting against such a man was a fruitless endeavor, she smiled as she began to speak.

"My lord, my ladies, while I ask your forgiveness for the events we just witnessed, the business of the realm must continue, to that end Ser Gerold."

"Your grace" Ser Gerold said with a nod "Ser Loras Tyrell, Ser Robar Royce, Ser Brienne Tarth, please step forward."

"Ser." they said as they moved to stand in front of the throne.

"The Kingsguard is a noble order, but it is an outdated one, as of from today we shall be naming a new Royal Guard comprising of the Kingsguard, The Queensguard, and the Houseguard. Each member will be assigned to the King, the Queen, or to the royal family. Kneel Ser's."

She watched as her brother knelt, as Ser Barristan picked up the swords, and then she stood up and walked to her brother and took one of the swords from Barristan.

"Arise Ser Loras Tyrell, member of the Royal Guard and appointed to the Queensguard." she said as she tapped his shoulder with the sword and when he stood up she handed him it, her brother looking in awe at the swirling pattern of the steel.

"Your Grace, you honor me." her brother said as Barristan handed her the next sword.

"Arise Ser Robar Royce, member of the Royal Guard and appointed to the Queensguard." she said as she did the same, the knight just like her brother looking at the Valyrian steel sword she handed him in awe.

"Your Grace, I am truly honoured." he said as Barristan handed her the last sword.

She looked down at Brienne surprised to see moisture in her eyes, as she tapped her on the shoulder she heard her breath hitch, felt her shudder beneath the blade.

"Arise Ser Brienne Tarth, member of the Royal Guard and appointed to the Queensguard." the woman barely looked at the sword her eyes looking directly at hers and Margaery smiled at her.

"Your Grace, I pledge my life in service to yours, I shall serve you with honor, always."

"I thank you Ser." she said before turning to look at the Lords and Ladies "My Lords, My Ladies, the Queensguard." she said as the lord and ladies began to clap.

"The Queensguard." the cheers rang out as she walked to the throne and all three knights followed taking their positions beside their new brothers.

"My Lord's, My Ladies, we shall soon be saying our leave to each other, no doubt some wish to return to their keeps and their families, to see their loved ones once again. But before you depart, his grace and I would like to invite you all to take part in a tourney to celebrate the new start we've all been given. So it is my great honor to invite you to the Tourney of Renewal, may we remember it as the new beginning it surely is."

She looked around the room and could see the excitement, most of the Great Houses were here, most of the great knights, but the Kingsguard, the Unsullied, Men of the Dragon, the chance to compete against them all, this was something all looked forward to.

As she walked back to her room, Ser Gerold and Ser Barristan speaking to the knights behind her, her brother, Ser Robar and Ser Brienne all eagerly listening to what they were told, she heard it and recognized the roar as different. She quickened her steps and ignored her grandmother's smirk, Lyanna beside her moving as fast as she. When she reached her room she walked straight to the balcony, and as Ser Gerold and Ser Barristan joined her they saw the dragon flying over the bay.

"Ser's it seems we must organize a trip to the Dragonpit, my husband has returned." she said and she needed no looking glass to know she was smiling as she did so.

**A/N: As always thanks to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up next Jae shows the realm what they need to fight against, Oberyn comes to a realization and Margaery asks a question, while preparations are made for a tourney and Jaime gets closer to his children**

DarylDixon: So glad you liked it.

Foxyfloof: I hope the next one works better.

Paulies: Ramsay is dead here, Dany killed him, during her arrival in the North in chapter 23.

Outcome: So happy you enjoyed it.

Biohazard: really glad you liked it.

Qul: Thank you glad you liked it.

Vfsnake: There may very well be some stained britches.

Infiniit Mask: Glad you liked the reunions, Shireen is such a fun character who was treated badly in the show, he's rescuing Bloodraven and the COF, bringing them Wights and Leaf. That is one of the things I suppose, but then the show messes up some of the logic/stories anyway and those who've not read the books or just seen the show can miss it.

Kellarblair: Thank you really happy you enjoyed it.

Dunk: On the NW being King Jae is in an interesting position he can actually disband it if he wishes, so being King of the Seven kingdoms is huge in that respect. With the Free Folk it'll be a bit harder but there is a mention in the story a bit back of how he may do it. Dorne is in a tricky position in that they're playing a game which has already been won and trying to restart it will mess them up. With Gerold Dayne his book plan is kill Myrcella and it leads to war, I still all these years later can't grasp his mindset or what he thought he could gain, so I wanted his plan here to be equally dumb. We'll see with Robett.

Vwchik: Glad you liked the wedding. Myrcella and Tommen I have some plans for so we'll see them next chapter and see some father/daughter bonding time. I feel that way about Dorne, Doran at least takes some time, but they really do seem to jump first and not think things through. I'm a big Shireen fan they did her wrong in the show and I wanted to show her a bit more here.

Xand007: You too my friend, stay safe and well and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

TonyWarrior: Muchas gracias, desafortunadamente sí, habrá muchas personas que caerán, así que veremos si Jae puede salvar algunos de nuestros favoritos.

Greed: Vous êtes plus que bienvenu, vraiment content de l'avoir aimé.

Aussie: Thanks so much, glad you liked it.

Ace: We will slow down after the next chapter, we have prepartion to do and a tourney.

Xan Merrick: Thank you my friend. I think Robett should be explained by now, but yes it's a shame for Galbart. With Myrcella and here's one of the things people need to think of, Jae has Bloodraven on his side here, so if he makes a stupid decision there is a good chance he's going to be told about it, so allowing her to marry and be happy, may be a good choice. I hope this cleared up Shireen some more, if not the next chapter will, glad you liked her scene with Stannis it was a nice scene to be able to give them that. One of the things is that it wasn't just the war Jae was planning for it was what came next, so he and Jon C and he and Bloodraven have talked through a lot, Doran in some ways was handicapped as he has other things on his mind too.


	36. This Is Why We Fight

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

After leaving Bloodraven and the rest of the children on the Isle of Faces, after sending Syrax back to Margaery and praying that the vision he had would work out as he hoped, he had flown back to the wall. Leaf seemed far more excited this time on the flight, she seemed to enjoy it more, which he could understand given she was alone now. When they reached the wall he heard the gasps of the men as he landed the dragon closer than he'd done before.

"That's a dragon." one of the guards said loudly as he and Leaf walked to the gate.

They were soon met by a group of the black brothers and then his uncle and the Lord Commander, both of them looking at Leaf almost as much as they were the dragon. Though before they could say anything he was almost knocked over by a white blur which had Leaf even more intrigued than the dragon had his uncle.

"I missed you too Ghost." he said chuckling as his uncle began to speak.

"Is that?" Benjen asked.

"She uncle, her name is Leaf." Jae said and he caught the small smile on Leaf's face when he spoke.

"The dragon is it safe?" Jeor asked.

"Brankardix won't harm you or your men Lord Commander, uncle we need to go." he said and Benjen nodded.

"You're going too?" Jeor asked and Jae realized that Benjen hadn't told him.

"I am, I'll return Jeor, but I need to see my sister, my family."

"Aye, give my best to Ned and to Lyanna, Maege too if you see her."

It took them some time to figure out what to do with the bodies, the wights as Leaf called them, eventually using ropes and chains he impaled them on Brankardix's horns and tied them down. Then after Aemon and Benjen said their goodbyes he helped them onto the dragon.

"Uncle Aemon you'll sit in front of me, uncle Benjen you sit behind and hold on, Leaf can sit behind you with Ghost as she's more used to flying."

"As you say nephew." Aemon said.

He could feel his uncle's excitement as he helped him up onto Brankardix's back, he took his hands in his and showed him where to hold on and when he felt Benjen's arms go around him they took off. While Benjen trembled be it in worry or in fear, Aemon chuckled as if he was a young boy once again.

"I'm flying, I'm actually on a dragon. I wish I could see it, nephew, see the world beneath me, but I thank you for this." Aemon said.

"I'm happy to have you here with me uncle." he replied truthfully.

They stopped off in the Riverland's and he removed the wights from the dragon's back before tying them to a tree. Leaf once again picked up discarded branches and Jae looked around but could find nothing for Brankardix to eat. Once they had allowed the dragon to rest they were soon off again and Leaf showed him where the chains they had used to tie the wights to the dragon were beginning to melt, the ropes themselves long gone.

Thankfully the flight to King's Landing didn't take them as long as he thought it would and they soon landed in the Dragonpit. Still, he found when he removed the chains he'd used to tie the wights to Brankardix that they were now useless. Thankfully though the ones used to bind the wights themselves were still strong. His uncle and Leaf watched the wights though it was Ghost who he knew would take them down should it need to be done, and so he took the opportunity to tell Brankardix to go feed and rest.

"Thank you, my son, I am proud of you." he whispered as he lent his head again the dragon's, feeling his son's joy at making his father feel that way.

The dragon had no sooner taken off than Margaery and the Kingsguard arrived and he felt both relieved and happy to see his wife leading the way. Arthur, Gerold, and Oswell along with Loras, Brienne, and their other guards following along.

"Arthur, I need a cart for them." he said pointing to the wights while Arthur looked instead at Leaf "Arthur." he said and then the knight noticed him and began to give out orders, two riders rushing off to see it done.

"You are unharmed my love." his wife said when she reached him.

"I am, are you?" he asked and she smiled as he kissed her "I have some people I wish you to meet Margaery."

He brought her over to his uncles while around him guards looked torn between watching either Leaf or the wights, Ghost stood still with his haunches up ready to pounce at a moment's notice in case it was needed.

"Uncle Aemon, Uncle Benjen, this is Margaery, my wife." he said and tried not to smirk at the little wink his uncle Benjen gave him.

"Your grace, it's a pleasure to meet you." Benjen said far more proper than he had expected.

"Please call me Margaery, we're family." she said and Benjen smiled as she moved to Aemon.

"It is good to meet you my queen." Aemon said and both he and his uncle himself were surprised when Margaery hugged him.

"You too uncle." she said and he felt himself choke up as Aemon wiped a tear from his eye.

"We should head back your grace, before a crowd forms." Ser Gerold said.

"Those things are most important to me, Ser Gerold, they need to be kept chained, the sacks kept on their heads and I need them undamaged." he said and saw Gerold look to Oswell a slight bit of worry in his eyes "Trust me on this Ser, they are not men, but here is not the place to discuss it."

"Your grace." his Lord Commander said as he moved to secure the wights.

"Margaery, this is Leaf, she's one of the children." he said walking over to his wife who was looking at Leaf with disbelief.

"Children?"

"Children of the Forest, I'll explain more when we're back at the Red Keep."

He, Leaf, his uncles, and Margaery got into the carriage, and soon they were heading back, Margaery telling him what had happened with Glover, and he trying to keep his temper in check. He found his eyes looking over every inch of his wife, trying to see if there was even a single scratch on her, if he found one he didn't know if Glover would make it through the night.

Thankfully though he did not and after she reassured him once again and he then told his uncles they'd be meeting the rest of their family soon, he relaxed some as he felt his wife take his hand. Leaf sat smiling while looking at his wife's stomach and when he saw her reach out to touch it his hand automatically went to hers stopping her, the child looking at him in confusion.

"The babes are strong my prince." Leaf said and he heard his wife's gasp.

"What?"

"The babes are strong, a prince and a princess, you have seen them have you not?" Leaf said.

"Jae?" Margaery looked at him.

"I..it was true?"

He found himself unable to speak, unable to talk and instead he just turned to Margaery who was looking at him questioningly, he smiled before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"We'll talk when we get back, I'll explain it all, I love you." he said and she turned and kissed his cheek.

His uncle went to question him but he just shook his head while Aemon just sat there with a grin on his face. When they arrived at the Red Keep, Dany, Tyrion, Jon, his uncle, and his mother were all waiting along with Kalors, Barristan, and Jaime. He got out of the carriage and helped Margaery and then Aemon out and heard the gasp from Dany as well as the excited breath exhaled by Benjen when he saw his mother.

"I would say we'd do this inside, uncles, but I doubt either of you can wait. Uncle Benjen, I'm sure you and my mother have much you'd like to talk about. Uncle Aemon could you come with me, there is someone I know you've been wishing to meet."

"She is here, Daenerys is here?" Aemon asked excitedly.

"She is, forgive me my love." he said to Margaery who just nodded and motioned for him to go to Dany.

He walked over to Dany holding his uncle's hand all the way and saw the tears were already falling down her face.

"Dany, this is our uncle, Aemon Targaryen." he said and she reached out and threw her arms around his uncle before saying a word.

"Uncle, uncle, I'm so happy to finally meet you." she said holding him gently given his age.

"Daenerys, or do you prefer Dany?" Aemon said his own tears falling also.

"Dany, to you I want to be Dany."

"Dany, come, my child, we have much to talk about." Aemon said and they walked towards the Red Keep.

He walked back to Margaery and taking her hand he walked with her into the castle, shaking his head when Tyrion went to speak.

"We'll speak in a while, I need to speak to my wife first." he said and Tyrion nodded before looking to Leaf who was standing looking around looking at the Red Keep in awe "Perhaps you can find a room my friend, Tyrion."

"Of course your grace."

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She was glad he was back and that he was safe and well, it even gave her a little flutter in her stomach when she saw how his eyes roamed her body when he had checked to see that she was truly unharmed. Meeting his uncles was something she had enjoyed and she wished to get to know them better. But the strange girl, the child, the child of the forest, surely she couldn't be real, she had to be a mummer of some sort though she knew not why Jae would go to such lengths.

The ride back in the carriage was both strange and wonderful and now as they walked back to their rooms she felt her hand going to her stomach. Could it be true? Could she really be with child? She had been feeling unwell but had put that down to missing her husband, finding her nights and mornings to be far more lonely with him not by her side.

"You're very quiet." Jae said with an annoying smirk on his face as they finally reached their room.

"I…" she said as they entered all other words silenced as he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"God's I missed you." he said when he finally let her go.

"Really? I'd never have guessed." she said making him laugh.

He took her hand and walked over to their desk, but as she went to move to take her seat he pulled her to him and she was soon laughing as he lifted her up and sat down with her still in his arms.

"Jae." she said hitting him on the chest.

"What? We can talk like this." he said before he leaned in his mouth close to her ear "Don't you prefer talking like this my love." he said his voice barely a whisper and she found that yes she really did.

"The child Jae?" she asked more seriously than she had intended.

"Her name is Leaf, she's one of the children of the forest. I moved her and the others to the Isle of Faces along with the Three-Eyed Raven."

"The what?"

"Margaery, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I swear it's the truth."

"Tell me Jae." she asked determinedly.

So he told her of it all, of the dreams he had since he was a boy, of the visits in those dreams of the Three-eyed Raven, Brynden Rivers, Lord Bloodraven, and she found herself shivering slightly at that. He told her then of the things he had gone to recover and what they truly were and she found herself leaning closer to him, happy for the comfort and protection his arms offered.

"What she said Jae, about babes, do you? Could she?"

"I dreamed of a future Margaery, a wife, and two children, a boy, and a girl. I couldn't see who it was I was with but I saw some, her brown hair, her golden eyes, I can see now it was you, it was always you."

She felt her chest tighten, he had dreamed of her, of them and their future, children, they would have children, a prince and princess the child, Leaf, had said.

"I need to see a Maester Jae, I've been unwell lately, tired."

"What? For how long? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked worriedly.

"I wasn't sure, I thought it was just the changes in my life, being here with you and.." she breathed out deeply "Maybe the things we do." she said blushing.

"Has it been terrible, the sickness?" he asked brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Tolerable." she said as he kissed her forehead.

"We should ask Aemon to look at you, I don't trust anyone else."

"We should."

"Glover?"

"Locked in a cell, I wasn't sure what you wished for him."

"Did he get close to you?"

"No, Arthur was at him before he could blink, he never saw it coming. Jae, I ordered a tourney to be held." she said and looked to him wondering what he'd think of the idea.

"I had meant to have one, for our coronation, for Arthur and my mother. Perhaps now we can have one for our babes." he said and she smiled happily at the idea.

"Our babes, did you already have names picked out for them your grace." she giggled.

"I did, I mean in my dream they had names." he said softly "Rhaenys and Aegon."

"Rhaenys and Aegon." she said as she kissed his lips.

They stayed like that for quite some time, her husband holding her hand and every so often rubbing her stomach. When he began to laugh all of a sudden she looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking, this is perhaps the longest I've ever held you while you were fully dressed."

"Jaehaerys Targaryen, how dare you I am a lady." she said her lopsided smile showing her humorous intent.

"A very beautiful lady, a very very beautiful lady, the most beautiful lady." he said kissing her each time he paused after the words.

"We do have work to do." she said breathlessly as he moved to her ear and gently bit it making her stomach do a somersault.

"Work bad, this better." Jae said and she laughed.

"You're not even trying anymore are you?"

"Too tired, we should sleep." he said, and then she felt his tongue and his lips on the back of her neck.

"It's not sleep you want." she said giggling some more.

"You're wrong my queen, it's not only sleep I want." he said.

"Then perhaps we should hurry through our work for the day and then take an early night?" she suggested.

"You're no fun." he pouted and she laughed as he kissed her once again and helped her up.

"I am so much fun." she said pretending to be put out.

"You are. Come we'll do some of that work thing then if we must, perhaps later I'll be lucky enough to see fun Margaery" he said taking her hand.

They left the room and followed Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold to where everyone was already waiting. Walking into the private sitting area they found Dany still talking excitedly to Aemon while Benjen spoke to his brother and sister. Tyrion and Jon were talking to each other when they spotted them and as they rose everyone else went to do so too, but Jae raised his hand and bid them take their seats.

"Where is Leaf?" Jae asked Tyrion.

"I gave her a room in the royal wing, for now, your grace."

"Ser Oswell can you bring her here."

"At once your grace."

"I think we need the rest of the small council and Lady Olenna too, Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime." Jae said and both knights went to do as they were bid.

They sat while the knights went to bring the rest of the people to the meeting and she found herself looking to Maester Aemon, thinking over what Jae had said. She hoped he went about this privately and was glad when he turned to whisper it in her ear "We'll speak to Aemon later." he said and she nodded.

"Your grace, those things you brought back, what are they?" Tyrion asked.

"Where did you place them?" Jae asked.

"We had them chained up in a cell your grace, they're well guarded." Jon said.

"Good, I think it's best we wait until everyone is here, there will be many questions and I'd rather face them only once today."

Her brother and grandmother were the first to arrive, with them staying in the Maidenvault it made it easier to find them, they were followed by Lord Varys and Lord Velaryon, then Lord Wyman and Ser Davos. Jae got up and whispered to Ser Arthur who then left a moment later before Ser Oswell arrived with Leaf, who now looked more like what Jae said she was.

Her grandmother looked to her in confusion and she just shook her head, forcing her to look to Willas who was staring at the girl, the woman, child, whatever it was that Leaf was. She like others was surprised when Prince Oberyn was brought in by Ser Arthur and then Jae asked for the rest of the Kingsguard to be brought in and for other guards to take the doors in their stead.

She was glad they'd decided to have it in this room, as pretty soon it was crowded and once everyone was seated or standing Jae began to speak.

"Firstly some introductions for our guests, my uncles Benjen Stark and Aemon Targaryen, both are brothers of the Night's Watch and I've asked both of them to consider accepting being released from their vows, though they've yet to answer me." Jae said his little jape at the end getting a chuckle from the Maester.

"Patience your grace." Aemon said still chuckling while Dany held his hand as if she was never going to let it go.

"Our other guest you can call Leaf though that's not her real name, Leaf would you tell them what you're called among your people."

The sound the child made then was melodic, almost a song and it was beautiful, she looked to the girl when she finished and to her grandmother and brother who were now looking on even more intrigued.

"Leaf is a child of the forest, among the last of them." Jae said and she saw his uncle Ned and his mother both stare more eagerly at the child while Oberyn looked on with the same expression as Tyrion did, inquisitiveness and doubt clear on both their faces.

"This is impossible." Ser Davos said.

"More so than dragons Ser Davos?" Jon Connington said and Ser Davos shook his head.

"When I met with the Northern Lords I told them my intention to bring the Free Folk through the wall, to settle them in The Gift, and that this was needed. Unsurprisingly this did not go down well and I was then forced to tell them the reason for it, Leaf if you would?." Jae said.

"The other's rise, their army is already too large, for everyone who falls they gain another. What stands between them and The Wall is the Free Folk, if they remain there they will fall and the Night King will have more meat for his army." Leaf said and it was Oberyn who laughed first.

"Myths, legends, and tales of children, this is what you bring us?."

"The army will come, the wall will fall and unless the prince stops him, so will man." Leaf said and though her expression never changed it was clear she was angry.

"Your grace, as convincing as Leaf may be." Ned Stark said and he didn't sound convinced in the slightest though his brother grabbed his arm "She won't convince the Lords of the North." and she saw not only Lord Wyman but Ser Davos, Monford, Tyrion and her brother all nod their agreement.

"I know uncle, Leaf is here because she knows things even I do not, she and the man who's been guiding me. The man who is now with the rest of the children will be our greatest help in dealing with what's to come, just as they have with me for all my life." Jae said smiling before taking a breath and looking at her.

"Man your grace?" her grandmother asked.

"The Three-Eyed Raven, though perhaps you'd know him better under another name, Brynden Rivers, Lord Bloodraven."

"That's impossible."

"He has to be over one hundred namedays." the voices called out though who said what she wasn't sure.

"As am I." Aemon said silencing the room "A thousand eyes and one that's what the rhymes would say when they spoke of him. How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have, a thousand eyes and one. My kinsman was born a bastard, rose to become Hand to two kings, and served for over four and twenty years before being sent to the wall.

He was Lord Commander for ten and three years before he disappeared, during that time, during all the time I knew Brynden one thing was forever clear." Aemon said.

"What uncle?" Dany asked.

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to Bloodraven, nothing."

"My uncles and Leaf were not all I brought back. I brought back the proof I promised my uncle and the Lords of the North, the proof I promised you prince Oberyn. Lord Jon, Lord Tyrion I ask you to ready the Dragonpit and to organize for the Lords and their most trusted men to be brought there.

Lord Stark, Lady Olenna I ask you to see to your own lords, when it's ready I'll show them all the proof. For those who doubt my words, I ask you to give me this time to see it done and I'll see it arranged on the morrow that you too will see the truth." Jae said and she saw nods.

"Of course your grace." her grandmother said.

"Your grace." Ned Stark said a moment later.

"Uncle Aemon can we speak to you for a moment in private."

"Of course your grace." Aemon said

"Jon, Arthur, perhaps you could wait with Prince Oberyn, the rest of the Kingsguard too, you also Tyrion." Jae said as he stood up and took her hand.

They left with Aemon and walked down back to their rooms, the old man moving surprisingly spryly for a man of over a hundred namedays.

"Still feeling well uncle?"

"I am nephew, you did well in there."

"They won't believe it until they see it for themselves uncle, all I can do is show them."

"You've learned a lot Jaehaerys, was it really my kin who taught you."

"It was, it's hard to explain too much, but perhaps when we have time, you, I, and Leaf could speak. She can tell you more about Lord Bloodraven than even I can."

"Of course nephew I think I would enjoy hearing more of my kinsman."

When they reached the room Jae called for Olyvar and her ladies and told them to wait outside. Once inside he quickly turned to her and she nodded before he then turned to Aemon.

"Uncle, we believe Margaery to be with child, could you examine her, I find myself mistrustful of anyone else."

"Of course nephew, I may need some things."

"Olyvar and Margaery's ladies in waiting will get anything you need."

"Then I shall be back in a moment." Aemon said walking to the door.

She was about to ask Jae if he could do so on his own, but the man moved as if he knew the room intimately.

"Nervous?" Jae said turning to her.

"No, I'm Excited."

**Kings Landing 298AC.**

**Oberyn.**

He wasn't sure what kind of game the king was trying to play, a child of the forest, Bloodraven, though having his grand-uncle how many times removed here was a good political move. Still, he waited and wondered what it was he wished him to see, despite everything he said seeming crazy, he found that he didn't believe the boy to be as mad as his grandfather. He just couldn't get a handle on him, on his motivations, or his endgame, other than sitting the throne that was.

After he had threatened him, a threat which he found actually scared even him, he had done as he was asked and sent the letter to Doran. He had then been reunited with Ellaria and his children, had seen his men, and apart from a bruise to Obara's ego for how she had been taken down, they were unharmed. Since then they'd been treated as guests, true they were prisoners and couldn't leave or go anywhere without an escort, but they'd been treated well.

"What is it he wishes us to see?". he asked and it was Ser Gerold who glared at him first.

"He is the king Prince Oberyn and you will refer to him as such."

"It's quite alright Ser Gerold, let Oberyn play his games." he heard the king's voice as he walked back into the room. "Good you're all here, shall we?".

They walked down to the cells, the king surrounded by his knights, he, Jon Connington, and Tyrion walking behind him. Once they reached them the king looked inside to see and then bid them stay while he walked in and made sure the room was well lit. When he was happy it was he came back out and bid them all join him inside. It was a tight squeeze and for the briefest moment he glanced at Ser Owsell's sword before he heard the king's laugh.

"You'd never make it Oberyn, if one of these fine men didn't cut you down then he would." the king said and he saw it then the white wolf sitting in the corner of the cell watching him silently.

"It was just a thought your grace." he said and the king laughed yet again.

"Well we can't take you head for thinking now can we." the king said.

Oberyn looked at him then and he hated to admit but the boy impressed him the more he spent time near him.

"I want you all to look and look carefully, this is what's coming for us all."

When the king reached out and grabbed the sack Oberyn found himself looking on with great anticipation, what was he about to show them? What was this proof? Who was coming for them?. In his lifetime Oberyn had been scared less than a handful of times, once as a small boy, once when he was surrounded by men trying to kill him in Essos, the birth of his second child with Ellaria and when the King had spoken to him. All of those times paled in comparison to the fear he now felt of the sight in front of him. Looking around he could see he was not alone and yet he took no comfort in the fear of others, instead looking to the king and being surprised that he alone looked unafraid.

The thing chained to the wall was dead, of that there was no doubt and yet it moved, it lived still. The flesh on its face was falling off and torn, and as they looked at it suddenly it began to shriek and the king covered it back up, the sack quickly put back on its head. As they walked out of the cell the white wolf followed and looking at its red eyes, for once they seemed natural compared to the bright blue ones he'd just seen.

"We should talk somewhere else." the king said and he received no questions, no second opinions or objections, Oberyn like the others just following him as they walked back to the royal apartments.

Once inside he sent for wine for those who wished it and juice and water for those who didn't. Oberyn being one of the former, while the king and the Kingsguard all went for water.

"What you all just saw is called a wight, and they make up the Night King's army." the king said.

"How many your grace?" Ser Gerold asked.

"I don't know for certain Gerold, only that I need the entirety of Westeros to beat them."

"The only war that matters." Oberyn said and the king and the others looked to him "This is the war you meant?" he asked and the king nodded.

"There is only one war that matters, the Great War, and it is coming. When it does we must be prepared for it. All of us, every kingdom, the Free Folk, my dragons, all our own men, all of us, and even then it may not be enough."

"When?" Tyrion asked shakily.

"I don't know, we have time, I just hope it's enough." the king replied.

"You wish Dorne's spears?" Oberyn asked.

"The wall will fall prince Oberyn, maybe the North too, then the south and by the time they get to Dorne they'll be unstoppable. All you know, every single person you love will fall, but that's not even the worst of it." the king said.

"What is?" he asked curiously and yet very much not wanting his question answered.

"Fighting them when they rise again." the king said.

They sat in silence for a few moments, all of them contemplating the king's words, all of them trying to come to terms with what they'd seen, what they now knew. The dead would rise and come for them that much was clear, that it would take everyone to stop them even more so, but could they actually be stopped, could it be done? On that, he wasn't sure and as he looked to the king he knew it then. If it could then he was the only one who could do so.

He got up and walked towards the king, Arthur and Gerold looking at him but relaxing when the white wolf made no move. When he reached him he looked the boy in the eye, saw the little half-smile on his face and saw it clearly then, he was his father's son, his sister's brother, he was Rhaegar, he was Rhaenys, he was Aegon.

"The pain I feel over my sister's death, over my niece and nephew's death may never go away, rightly I blame your father, wrongly I blame you. I cannot change how I feel right now, maybe in time I can look upon your face and not see him, not see them, or maybe one day I'll look upon it and see my niece and nephew and not feel the pain I feel right now."

"I don't ask you to forgive nor to forget prince Oberyn."

"No, on that I'm thankful, you do ask me to kneel though." he said as he took a knee "I prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell pledge my fealty and my spear to you. I will guard your back, my king, I will fight with you, I swear it on my sister, my niece, my nephew. I will stand with you in the war to come and should we both survive, I will stand with you in the peace that follows."

"Rise Prince Oberyn, I accept your fealty and your spear for I have need of both, I would name you my Master of Laws and ask you to take a seat on my council."

"I would do so with honor your grace." he said as he stood back up.

"See Jon all it took was for the dead to rise." the king said and he found himself laughing along with the king and others in the room, though he felt it was more a release of tension than at the king's joke.

He meant every word though and he would do his best to ensure that Doran did likewise, the war was coming, they needed to stand together for the sake of Dorne and for the sake of his family. To survive they needed to stand with Jaehaerys Targaryen.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Jamie Lannister.**

By the time he went off duty, he was hungry and was glad to be able to eat with his family, the king had sent Tyrion with him saying they would be busy enough in the days to come. So that night he ate with his brother, his son, and his daughter, though Tommen had still to be told the truth. His son was happy though, happier than he had seen him in a long time.

He and the king's cousin had become friendly, now with his other cousin here too all three of them had spent time together and Tommen had been happy to be with children, to be allowed to play and be the boy he truly was. Myrcella was a different matter, her own happiness came from what the king was allowing her to do. Given what he now knew was coming, it only made him more determined to ensure she got however much happiness she could.

As for Tyrion, his brother reveled in being Hand of the King, in being thought important and being listened to and respected. That alone may have been enough for his own happiness, but it was the woman beside him who was mainly the cause of that. For that Shae was someone Jaime liked, someone he was glad to have around, seeing his brother so free and content made his own loss that much easier to bear.

"You're very quiet uncle?" Myrcella asked, both of them agreeing to only truly speak in private.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." he said with a small smile "How was your day Cella?"

"It was good, I wished to leave the keep but I was advised perhaps it's better if I waited. But I was allowed to have a dressmaker come to me so it all worked out."

"It's probably for the best, there are still those who hate our family Cella, it'll take time for that to change." he said.

"Will it change uncle?" she asked nervously.

"It will, your uncle is Hand of the King, a good king that the people respect. I'm one of his Kingsguard, you'll be married to a prince, soon people will think differently, but for now, it is what it is."

"When will Prince Doran be arriving?"

"Within the week, just in time for the tourney." he said and Myrcella smiled.

"Will you compete?"

"I will, besides I have a beautiful niece I wish to crown my Queen of Love and Beauty." he said and her smile this time was beaming, though she blushed a little too.

"Will it be a big tourney, uncle? "Tommen asked.

"It will, are you looking forward to it?"

"I am, Arya and Shireen said we'll see all the best knights, that Prince Oberyn and Ser Arthur Dayne will compete."

"They probably will." he said and he smiled himself at the thoughts of riding against Arthur once again.

"It's just a shame I'm too small my lady, it seems I'll need to have a garland made instead." he heard Tyrion say and saw both kisses the woman gave his brother and the smile which appeared on his face.

When dinner was over, he and Myrcella put Tommen to bed and he walked his daughter back to her room. Their arms were entwined as they walked and he felt more like a father than he had ever done before. Partly because of worry he'd be found out and partly because he wasn't sure how to actually be a father, he had always refrained from being overly affectionate with the children as they grew up.

Now though he could be, he now had no fear that his actions would lead to his or their deaths, or that they would reject his affections, something he now knew he had feared also. It felt good, it felt right, and more than that it seemed to be what Myrcella and Tommen wished for too, and he wondered had they been that starved of affection growing up, or was it just his they wanted.

"Father, can you sit with me for a while?" Myrcella asked nervously.

"Of course I'd love to Cella." he said and they entered her room, he sat down beside her on the bed when she bid him and she turned to him.

"Will you..my wedding, will you come?"

"Of course I will, you think there is anything that would make me miss it?"

"I..it's just that it'll probably be in Dorne now since Trystane's status is so much higher than my own."

"Cella, you may not wear a crown or carry the title, but you will always be my princess." he said and she smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, father."

"I..I wish mother could have seen me marry." she said sadly.

"She'll be looking down on you Cella, watching over you, she'll be there with you, here." he said pointing to his heart "You carry her here with you always." he said and she nodded as she leaned into him, his arm going around her shoulder.

She had grown so much and while she may look like a young lady she was still only a child, his child, and so he'd be there for her as often and in any way he could. He heard her yawn after a few moments and so kissed her forehead then stood up to allow her to ready herself for bed.

"I'll see you on the morrow daughter, I love you, always."

"I love you too father." she said as he left the room.

He walked back to Tyrion's room and knocked hoping his brother hadn't fallen asleep or worse he wasn't interrupting any other activity. He found he was doing neither and so asking for him to join him for a few moments, he and Tyrion taking a seat while Shae went to bed.

"Sorry." he said and Tyrion laughed.

"Well make it quick and I'll forgive you." Tyrion said and he laughed with him.

"The children Tyrion, what is to happen. I mean I know Myrcella is to be married, but Tommen, their names, what's to happen?"

"His grace has named them as Waters, or Joffrey at least, with Tommen I don't know. I think he's to be a ward of the crown, but he's not a hostage Jaime, I think his grace wishes it so he can be close to us both."

"And when he's older?"

"I don't know, a Maester perhaps?"

"You think he wishes for that?"

"I think he may, but I don't know Jaime, besides given what we saw today can we really make plans for the future?." Tyrion said worriedly.

"He'll beat them Tyrion, have faith in that, he'll beat them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Look what he's done so far, he won a war with one battle, he didn't even have to kill many men to do so, seven hells he actually went out of his way not to. Did you speak to our men, to Stannis's?"

"No."

"They aimed to wound, the dragons contained rather than attacked the men, true some fell, some were burned." he said shuddering at the word "But most, most were saved, more people fell against Stannis, against father, than against the king and his dragons."

"Maybe he didn't have the stomach to kill them, Jaime? If so then is he really the best man to lead us through what's to come?"

"You think he doesn't have the stomach?"

"No, he does, I know he does, I just…"

"What brother?" he asked as Tyrion looked shaken.

"When Stannis was coming I knew we could die, had he won I knew that. I knew that the children, that you, father, all of us would likely lose our heads, and yet I was not afraid. Our plans were sound, we could beat him, in the end, he was just a man and we could beat him."

"And."

"These things Jaime, they're not men, how do we beat them?"

"With a dragon Tyrion, we beat them with a dragon."

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

After the Maester had examined her and she found herself relieved the man was blind, not wishing any man other than her husband to ever see her so intimately, she found herself walking on air. The smile was almost stuck to her face as she stood in front of the looking glass, as her hand touched her stomach, a babe, she carried a babe, or if Leaf was right, two.

A little boy and girl, a prince and princess, she was so happy she could barely think straight. Aemon had told her that all was well, that she was healthy and there was nothing to worry about, and that had made her feel such relief. The idea that she was not, that the babes were in danger had plagued her mind after she and Jae had spoken, it had caused her to question the Maester on how she had been feeling.

"_It's perfectly natural child, your body is adjusting to the babe, there will be changes, things you notice, things which may concern you. Ask the questions and you'll find them to be less worrisome than you taught."_

"_You will answer them all?"_

"_I will while I'm here." Aemon said._

"_You're leaving?" she said aghast.  
_

"_I'm a man of the Night's Watch my place is there."_

"_Jae can release you from your vows, you could stay."_

"_They are my vows, I swore them, not he. My place is not here I am not needed here, there I am."_

"_You're wrong Maester, we need you here Jae does, Dany does, I do. Please think about it at least?"_

"_I will, for now I recommend you take some ginger with your tea, some herbs in the morning too to help with the sickness."_

"_Thank you Maester."_

"_Call me uncle, your grace."_

"_Only if you call me Margaery."_

She hoped he would stay, at least until the children were born, she'd feel far more comfortable with him as her Maester than anyone else. She arranged a family dinner for that night, sent Jeyne to speak to her grandmother, and to have her and her parents and brothers come, she then asked Roslyn to ask Lyanna and Arthur too. Arya and Shireen were a given, both of them eating far more with them than they ever did with their own families.

By the time Jae arrived back, it had been arranged and his mood seemed to be just as joyful as her own. Seeing her standing in front of the looking glass he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder as he looked at her in the glass.

"I never thought you to be vain, but then again you're so beautiful you're right to stare at yourself, or were you just trying to figure out what it is that I stare at all the time?" he said and she laughed softly.

"You think I've not seen you stare at yourself too husband, not seen you pretend to adjust your shirt or tunic? While knowing you were really just looking at yourself all the time?"

"My wife tells me I'm handsome, I find myself confused when I look in the glass trying to see this man she thinks I am." he said as he kissed her neck.

"Then why question me when I do likewise?" she said and he nodded before picking her up and moving to the bed.

"Jae." she exclaimed.

"Margaery." he said back and she gasped worriedly when he went to throw her only for him to only be pretending, though when he saw her face he looked at her worriedly before he laid her gently down on the bed "Marge?"

"I'm sorry, I worried, Jae, the babe, what Leaf said, it's true, I'm with child, children." she said and she was soon laughing uncontrollably as he kissed her repeatedly.

"Truly, I'm to be a father, you a mother, you're happy? are you happy my love?" he asked between kisses.

"I am, incredibly so." she said.

"You are well, the babes?"

"All is well my love."

He moved his head down and turned it sideways so his ear was to her stomach before he then turned to face it, she found herself looking down on him as he looked to her dress, his fingers moving softly over the material and touching her stomach underneath.

"Our babes." he said looking to her and then moving up her body to kiss her lips.

"Our babes." she said.

When she dozed off she didn't know only that he did too and she woke to find herself wrapped in his arms, his chest serving as her pillow. The dream she had brought tears to her eyes, a little girl with dark hair and purple eyes, a boy with his silver hair both running over a field while she and Jae watched. She got up quietly from the bed and looked for something to wipe her eyes with, by the time she found it and had done so Jae was awake.

"What hour is it?" he yawned.

"I do not know, but I think we should get changed for dinner."

"Can't we not just grab something quick and go back to bed." he said almost grumpily.

"I've asked both our families to come, Jae."

"Who?"

When she told him he nodded before getting up and walking to the door and sending Olyvar running from the corridor, the young man eager to serve his king.

"Jae?"

"Dany and Aemon." he said and she felt annoyed with herself for forgetting.

"I'm sorry Jae."

"What for? you invited all the others, surely I have a job to do too." he smirked and she threw her handkerchief at him giggling as it went no more than a foot or so away from her before it fell softly to the ground.

"You have a terrible aim." he said and then he moved quickly when she threw a small book at him.

"Ha, too fast." he said and she shook her head when he left the room once again, she turned back to the looking glass to find her smile still on her face.

"Don't make me throw something heavier." she said when she heard the footsteps behind her.

"Your grace?" Jeyne Poole said confusedly.

"Oh, it's nothing, his grace and I were playing a game."

"His grace said you may need me." Jeyne said.

The girl helped her dress and when Roslin arrived they helped her do her hair, nothing too elaborate just something comfortable for the dinner ahead. Jae arrived back just as she was done, he'd dressed casually wearing a shirt, leather breeches, and an open jacket. She walked nervously with him to their private dining room, though he held her arm and whispered in her ear all the way.

He bid them all keep their seats and she found herself shaking her head at the seating arrangements, her husband really wasn't one for protocol as their seats were once again together, he'd much prefer to sit beside her rather than be seated at the head of the table. Though she was finding the idea he had of a round table to be most interesting. Once she sat down she took a breath and before they had begun to eat she told them their news.

"Jae and I asked you here to tell you all something, something wonderful." she said as he took her hand and raised it to his lips kissing it softly "I am with child." she said and the smiles all around her told her exactly how they felt.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

The dinner had gone really well, his whole family, Margaery's too had been overjoyed by the news. His mother pulling him to one side to tell him how happy she was for them both, Dany too though she had spent more time with Margaery than he. For Margaery, he could tell how much it meant to her to have her family share her joy, share her hopes and he knew too that they could also help remove her doubts and fears.

While she hadn't shared them with him his mother said they would be there and that it would be to her, to her own mother and her grandmother that she'd seek answers from, only another mother being able to assuage her fears. Arya and Shireen had been perhaps the happiest of all of them and he loved them both for that, he knew he needed to talk to them, needed to speak to them about Rhaegon, his son had shared with him what had happened while he was in the North.

But there would be time for that later and so he had just enjoyed the dinner, enjoyed being with his family. They had laughed and joked and just had fun, and he had been glad of it, welcomed it, knowing what was soon to come.

Waking the next morning he had told his other uncles, Benjen and Ned both being as happy as the rest of his family had been, he had told his cousins and then prepared for the day ahead. They had canceled the day's petitions, instead arranging for the lords to be brought to the Dragonpit, it was time for the truth of things to come to be revealed.

"You don't need to come if you don't wish." he said to Margaery but she insisted and so he prepared her for it and had Leaf join them so she could answer more questions as they rode to the Dragonpit.

She surprisingly had none, though he once again told her that what she would see would be unlike anything she'd ever seen before. When they arrived the place was laid out incredibly well, how Tyrion and Jon had managed it so quickly he didn't know. Dany's unsullied would keep people away, there was no need for the panic to happen just yet. For now, it would just be the lords and some of their ladies, the knights, captains and heirs, his men, and the leaders of the unsullied whose word would be enough for their fellow brothers.

"Leaf you sit with Margaery, you too Ghost." he said and he kissed his wife as Ser Gerold and Ser Barristan walked with them to their seats.

He wore his armor at his wife's insistence, at his Kingsgaurds, as they had objected when he told them he wouldn't use Valyrian steel. When the crate was carried up he was happy to see Tyrion had decided to do it this way, there was one man inside, one body, one wight, and he hoped it would be enough.

"My lord, my ladies, good Sers, men, and women of Westeros. I ask you to forgive me for what I'm about to show you, I wish I could spare you from it, I wish that we could enjoy the tourney first, but we need to know the truth, to know it now. Ser Kalors if you will."

"Your grace." Kalors said as he tipped over the crate and the wight ran towards him, the sack still on his head as the knight held the chain stopping the wight from reaching him. Jae heard the shuffling in the crowd as people moved back.

"My lords, there is a war coming, the only war that matters, the Great War. It's not a war fought for thrones or for lands, not a war fought for gold or revenge. It's a war with only one goal, only one objective, against an opponent who can't be negotiated with, can't be allied with, can't be reasoned with."

He looked around as his uncle Ned moved forward in his seat, as the Lords of the North looked to him and then the wight. He saw his mother squirm and Olenna look to Margaery and then the wight her face filled with concern. All around the Dragonpit people were moving uncomfortably in their seats and he knew it was time.

"The Enemy we face does not sleep, it does not tire or hunger, it feels no pain, no hurt, for a dead thing cannot feel what the living does."

He took out his sword and moved towards the wight stabbing it in the stomach, twisting the blade and receiving no pained scream or shout from the dead thing in front of him. He turned and spun taking the wight's arm, his sword cutting though the dead flesh easily. He nodded to Kalors who pulled the wight back with the chain and Jae moved and picked up the arm, hearing the fevered whispers as people saw the fingers move as he held it high in the air.

"Steel cannot kill them, Arrows will not stop them." he said and paused as he turned and looked to his left, the arrows flying quick and true and more than half a dozen hitting the wight's chest. "The only way to stop them is with fire." he said as he was handed a flaming torch and then held it to the arm burning it and stopping its movement.

He looked around again, the Greatjon walking towards the wight, Maege Mormont, and Howland Reed with him.

"Don't get too close my lords and don't remove the sack." he said to nods.

"Just fire your grace?" Howland said loud enough so it could be heard over the noise of people talking in the crowd.

"No, Dragonglass and Dragonsteel work too."

"Dragonsteel?" Maege asked.

"Valyrian Steel my lady."

"How many?" The Greatjon asked.

"Too many and while their army is ever-growing ours will fall."

He moved back to the wight and asked Jaime to ready his sword, the knight already knowing his role. Taking his own normal steel sword he moved closer and with a nod to Kalors the knight removed the sack and let the wight loose, the wight heading straight for him. He spun and swung his sword cutting straight through the wight's stomach, cutting it in two.

He saw lords and ladies move back in their seats as the two halves of the wight continued to move, the top half dragging itself one-armed towards him. Nodding to Jaime he watched as the knight stabbed down with his blade and the wight finally stopped moving.

"My lords, my ladies, good Sers, this is what we face, this is the fight that's coming. For every man that falls his army gets bigger, each of our deaths is more meat for his army, this is the fate which awaits us, this is what he brings to our lands. I came back to Westeros not to take a throne, though I needed to do so. I came back to Westeros not to avenge my family, though they needed to be avenged. I came back because had I not, then this fate is unavoidable, this army unstoppable, unbeatable."

He turned around to look once more to as many of the lords he could before he smiled.

"But fate is what we make of it, it's what we choose of it, it's what we seek of it. Do we resign ourselves to this fate?" he asked looking to the lords.

"No." he heard some shout.

"Do we accept this as the fate of ourselves, as the fate of those we love?"

"No." the shouts were a little louder.

"Do we go quietly into the Long Night beaten before it's even begun."

"No." the shouts as loud now as they could be.

"No my lords we do not, we are the masters of our own fate, we decide how we will face the darkness to come, we stand together and we beat it back, we force it back, we look into the face of night and we say no, not this day. This day is for those we love, this day is for our children and the future we wish for them.".

He looked to his wife, saw her with her hand on her stomach, and he smiled.

"The only thing that the night fears is the dawn and together we will bring the dawn, for ourselves, for our children, for their children, and for those we love. This is why we fight. This is why we'll win."

**A/N: As always thanks to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up Next Prince Doran arrives in Kings Landing, the tourney begins, Lyanna meets with faces from her past, and Jae speaks to Arya and Shireen.**

Daryl Dixon: Thank so much, really glad you liked it.

Paulies: no worries it was some time ago.

Biohazard: Really glad you liked it.

Ghost: So happy you enjoyed it.

Qul: Damn coronavirus lol, I've fixed it thanks for pointing it out. We'll see a little more of Glover as Jae deals with him next.

Msfleur: Yep, you called it.

Vfsnake: Very much so, hope you liked the proof.

Xand007: Thanks so much my friend: Given the stakes, he has to and he has been trained by Bloodraven too, the man was Hand and absolutely ruthless so some of that has rubbed off and while Jae isn't that ruthless, he could be if he's pushed.

Dunk: He will be going back beyond the wall to meet with Mance and some of our favorite non-kneelers very soon, but the Bloodraven bit was essential, he has more time with the Free Folk, though not as much as he'd hope. We'll see some reaction about Leaf but as for the others, Jae won't tell them where they are just in case. I think they didn't Aemon went to the wall in 233 and Olenna was born in 228 so she'd have been five.

Jae learned from Bloodraven and he was feared hence the rhyme, it was sung to kids basically similar to the Boogeyman, don't do anything bad or Bloodraven will find out so Jae had learned that lesson well. You were right about Margaery, there'll be some calm before the next storm.

Zyrus: The full dragon rider part will be in the next chapter. The Sam part was I looked in canon and there was no way to stop him from going there given Jae doesn't know him so I thought I'd do an interaction between them, we'll see more of him and Edd next time Jae goes to the wall.

Princess: So glad you liked it.

Zenjack: Thank so much, I like the play on things, the little change as we've seen canon turn out terribly, so little changes allow for so much more fun.

Guest: I haven't cleared it up and Dany hasn't even really given it any thought, but now that Jae/Marge are having kids it allows for her to think of it if you get me. Given she's not taken Essos yet she wouldn't I think even think that far ahead, but now Jae is to be a father it'll clear things up in her mind, Jae will have an heir, I will need an heir kinda thing. So we will see her have those thoughts soon.

Infinity Mask: Glover was never the most rational man, in canon he launches a ridiculous attack against Duskendale because he's pissed about Deepwood Motte's fall, yep attack a city that has nothing to do with your home falling. He loses a large chunk of Robb's army, is captured, and has to be ransomed back. So I wanted to show some of the same idiocy here.

The tourney is after and never underestimate a lord's willingness to party lol.

With Shireen her and Arya have a big role but it's not that kind of relationship, on Stannis book Stannis is less of a terrible person, still an idiot in some respects and he killed his brother, but at least as of where they are in the books, not Shireen. He's best suited to be at the wall IMO.

Xan Merrick: Thanks my friend: Jeor was a little lost and Jae was a little annoyed with him too so he played it up a little. I really do think out of all of them Marge was best suited to be queen. I always thought the children should have done more, also the great story that Bran has somehow didn't include him being responsible for the wiping out of them and Bloodraven, Jojen, Summer et al. But they will play a larger role here.

We'll see Jae, Shireen and Arya, and the dragon next. On the Glover part, Jae has been taught by Bloodraven, so he knows the power of making people wonder and a little fear is a good thing.


	37. How To Train Your Dragon

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She had wanted him to take her back to their rooms, to take her in his arms and comfort her, to tell her everything would be alright but he hadn't been able to. After what he had shown everyone they had no choice but to hold a meeting in the throne room once they returned to the Red Keep. In the carriage, though he had held her, she had leaned her head on his shoulder, felt his arms around her and he had held her tight.

But it wasn't enough and she couldn't wait for this day to end, for the chance to be alone with her husband and for him to reassure her, that he, they, that their children would be safe. As she sat down and watched the Lords make their way into the room he reached over and touched her hand, his fingers caressing her own and she tried to let that be enough for now.

"My lords, I know you have many questions and I'll answer what I can, but I ask you to try and remain civil, remain calm, and we'll get through this far more easily."

"Your grace, when is this army coming?" her father asked.

"I do not know Lord Tyrell, only that it is, what I can say is we have time be it a year or two, we have time to prepare."

"Your grace, you truly have no idea of the numbers?" Lord Edmure asked.

"I do not Lord Tully, what I know is that we must be united, that when they come we must be ready and we must stop them at the wall if we can."

"Surely the wall will keep them out, keep them behind it, wasn't that what it was built for your grace?" her uncle Ser Baelor asked.

"Have you been to the wall Ser?" Jae asked.

"No your grace."

"Uncle, could you tell Ser Baelor here the condition of the wall?" Jae said and Aemon stood forward.

"The wall stretches from the Bay of Ice to the Bay of Seals Ser, nineteen castles only three of which are manned and the watch itself stands at less than a thousand men, knowing what's coming for us Ser, do you think that enough to keep them out?" Aemon said.

"No Maester." her uncle said.

"Of the men who've not knelt, Stannis's and Tywin's how many are being sent to the wall your grace?" Jae's uncle asked and she saw her husband smile at Benjen.

"Lord Jon? Jae said.

"A little over four thousand your grace," Jon Connington said.

"Is that enough?" she heard someone ask but couldn't see who it was.

"No, which is why I'll ask for trained men to volunteer, to swear the oath and join the watch, to join the Night's Watch in its hour of need." Jae said surprising most in the room.

"You would ask men to give up their lives your grace?" Lord Brax asked.

"No my lord, I would ask men to swear a vow under the knowledge that it was not for life, that it was until this threat was dealt with. That these men go and we do our utmost to build the wall to what it once was, that we use this time to prepare. I shall also ask the Free Folk to do the same."

"The wildings, you truly mean to bring the wildings past the Wall your grace?" Randyl Tarly asked.

"My lord, you saw the wight did you not?"

"I did your grace."

"For every man who falls, every woman, every child, that is the fate that awaits them, behind the wall right now there are god's knows how many people, Free Folk, wildings, savages, call them what you will, who would you rather face my lord, them as men or them as wights?" Jae asked.

"Neither your grace." Randyl said and Jae laughed.

"Then we think alike as I would not wish to face them either my lord. As men they can be negotiated with, as wights they cannot. Uncle, what is the Night's Watch vow?" Jae asked speaking to his uncle Benjen.

"Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on The walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." Benjen said and she felt herself shiver.

"The shield that guards the realm of men. Do you hear that my lords?"

"Aye."

"One of the titles my ancestor bestowed upon himself has been used wrongly for far too many years, Protector of the Realm, but that wasn't what Aegon called himself, nor what the title was supposed to be was it, uncle Aemon?" Jae said looking to Aemon and she found herself eager to hear what the man said.

"No, it was supposed to read Protector of the Realms of Men, your grace."

"So the Night's watch is the shield and I'm the protector of the realms of men, are those behind the wall, not men, given what you've seen today in the Dragonpit, don't you wish to see men stand with you rather than to have to face them as things which are clearly not?"

"Aye." she heard the Northmen say.

"Aye." the Lords of the Reach, the West, and the Riverlands said, as did the Stormlands and then Prince Oberyn stepping forward for Dorne said so too.

Jae looked at her and leaned in asking her permission which she granted and then he turned and looked out to the lords once again.

"My lords, my ladies, I understand that given what you've seen this day a tourney is the last of your concerns, the last thing you wish, and yet I find myself eager for it, eager to celebrate my own good news. The queen is with child my lords, I am to be a father." he reached out and took her hand in his "So I ask you to celebrate with me, to celebrate with us."

"Congratulations to you both your grace, your grace." she heard men and women shout to each of them.

"My lords, my ladies, I swear it to you we'll be ready for this threat, we will stand and face it and we will beat it back. I will see my children grow and they will grow in a realm that is at peace."

She felt her relief at her husband's words, felt the lords relief, they were scared as was she, but as she looked around the room she found very different looks on their faces than had been there when they came back from the Dragonpit. They were more hopeful and she thought that for now at least that was something to be grateful for.

"My lords, I know you have more you wish to discuss, rest assured I, my Hand, Lord Jon or my wife, will meet with you over the next few days and more plans and arrangments will be made. For now, I ask you to remember that it's not just our lives, our families' lives that we treasure, it's our way of life also and to that end let this tourney be as my wife suggested, a Tourney of Renewal."

They made their way from the room and Jae arranged for a small council meeting to be held after they met with their family, but first, he brought her to their room and she welcomed the comfort he gave her while there.

"I'm sorry my love, I wished to do this first, to put you at ease, but…"

"The realm comes first." she said.

"No you do, but I knew you could handle it for a little while longer, I know you're scared Margaery, I am too, but every word I said in there I meant, you, me, our children, we will have that future, I swear it."

"Promise me?"

"I promise." he said and as she kissed him she knew he meant it and for that, she was more than thankful.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Lyanna.**

She had not had the chance to speak to most of the lords and ladies of the North, not truly, she had spoken, she had been polite, but she'd not really spent time alone with any of them. Partly because of her wedding and being with her husband and partly because of worry, not that they'd blame her, but that she'd not be able to look them in the eye.

But the time had come to put that to rest and so she asked for Arthur to bring Howland and Maege to her, to speak to the two she was always closest too, the two who would be both the easiest and hardest to speak to. She waited anxiously in her rooms as the two were asked to join her, no doubt they'd wish to speak as much on what they'd seen and heard today as they would on her.

Hearing the knock at the door she answered and was met with a smile from both of them as Arthur led them in, she nodded to her husband to leave them alone and he kissed her cheek before going outside. It wasn't that she didn't wish him with her, more that she wanted it to be as comfortable as possible and to allow her former friends to speak their mind.

"You look well for a dead woman." Maege said and then chuckled as she grabbed her in a hug.

"Aye, Maege has the truth of it, your grace." Howland said and she shot him a chiding look.

"I may have to listen to others call me that but we go back far too long for you to though, call me by my damn name Howland." she said smiling at him which he was soon returning.

"It's good to see you Lyanna, truly it is." he said and she bid them take a seat.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know the truth, I was worried at first for Jae and then later…"

"Later?" Maege asked.

"Aye, later for what you may think of me." she said nervously.

"You think we'd think less of you, that we blame you?" Howland asked aghast.

"I think you were sold a lie a lie that I could have spoken the truth of and didn't, I'm sorry for that."

"Was it necessary?" Maege asked "For his grace, to keep him safe was it necessary?"

"I believe so."

"Then who gives a fuck about a lie." Maege said and both she and Maege laughed, far longer and far more deeply than she had since she was a young girl and had befriended the she-bear.

"Aye, Maege as always cuts right to the point." Howland said.

"He's a good lad, you raised him right." Maege said and she saw Howland nod in agreement.

"I can't take all the credit, Arthur, Gerold, Oz, and Jon we all played a part."

"But he's your son Lyanna, that much is clear, he's your boy, he may look like his father, but it's your spirit he carries with him, your fight and we need that given what's coming." Howland said.

"I damn near shat meself seeing that thing, gods an army of them, it makes sense now why he went to the wall, why he's come back, he's blessed Lyanna, by the old gods I'd wager given it's the North he wishes to save." Maege said.

"It's not just the North, but I know one thing about my son, never doubt him Maege, the things he's done, they surprise even me and I have always believed in the prophecy." she said catching Maege by surprise.

"Prophecy?"

"The prince that was promised will bring the dawn." Howland said and they both looked at him.

"You know of it?" she asked.

"I know some, but aye, I believe in it too, and I too believe he's the prince that was promised, and given what we saw today it's clear he's the only one that can stop what's coming." Howland said.

"Aye, me too, I'll even support him bringing the fucking wildings in, he's right we can't allow them to turn like that, into those things, not only is it an affront to the gods, not only is it wrong, but we need them. If he says we need them then I reckon he's got the right of it." Maege said and she nodded.

"The others?"

"Ned is on his side as is the Greatjon, Galbart and Rickard will go along reluctantly as will most of the others, as for those who'll complain, fuck them, let them complain. They'll fight when the time comes and if they don't well we've seen the fate that awaits them." Howland said.

The next few hours were spent speaking on days long past, on Harrenhal and before, of riding through the Barrowlands, of days spent in the Wolfswood and nights among the stars in the North. She spoke to Howland on his children, his wife, and the life he'd lived since last they met before doing the same to Maege, finding out about Jorah and her children.

"We're to be kin soon, young Robb and Dacey are to be wed." Maege said and she jumped up from her seat to grab the older woman in a hug.

"I'm so happy for them, for you, they are, you are happy with the match?"

"I am, they're good together and he's a fine lad." Maege said.

By the time they left she was hungry and so Arthur brought her something to eat before dinner and as they sat there and she told him of how things had gone he seemed happy for her. They were interrupted by her brother and once again she was happy to see Benjen and resolved not to fight with him this time. She had argued with him about his sticking to his vows, about him staying in the Night's Watch and he had refused to listen, she knew now there was even less of a chance of him not going back.

"God's they're a bunch of fucking moaning cunts." Benjen said taking a seat.

"The Lords?"

"Aye, they all know what needs to be done, they all agree it and yet they moan about it all the same." he said smirking at her.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you'd ask my nephew to let loose his dragon on Rickard Karstark, I mean surely a dragon could remove the stick up the old fucker's arse." he said and she almost choked on her juice before she jumped on him and began to punch him softly.

"You always fucking do that, ever since we were kids, always wait until I'm drinking, you fucker." she said and the two of them rolled around laughing as Arthur looked on.

"You think a few years apart could have changed that, you were always so easy to rile up sister."

"Was I? you were easier, all I needed to do was bring a friend, Lady Jonelle, Maege, Barbery, any of them was enough to have this one running from the yard face with his face roaring red." she said as they both sat up and she spoke to Arthur.

"How have you managed to put up with her for so long Ser Arthur, surely she drives you mad." Benjen said and she punched him again.

"Only in a good way Benjen." Arthur said and she couldn't help chuckle at that.

Apart from the argument over him not leaving the watch, and the initial overwhelming feeling of seeing each other after so many years apart, they had basically just fallen right back into their old behavior. Both of them trying to make the other laugh, both trying to wind the other up and get on each other's last nerve, and both usually ending up falling around together laughing.

Brandon had been her wild older brother, sometimes stern, sometimes fun, but always the heir, Ned had been her quiet brother and their relationship had suffered both from him going to the Vale and for his championing of Robert. Benjen though had been her partner in crime, her younger brother who looked up to her and who she spent the most time with. While Ned fostered and Brandon learned both to be a man and an heir, they had been children together and it seemed that in some respects they'd never grown up.

"Will you join us for dinner tonight?"

"Aye, why not, just us, or will my nephew be there too?"

"He will."

"I'll see you then big sister." he said kissing her cheek.

"Aye, see you then little brother."

When he left the room she looked to see Arthur look at her inquisitively and she moved over and sat on his lap kissing his lips softly.

"You are well? Happy?"

"Aye, I am." she said as he kissed her this time.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Olenna.**

She had rarely been scared in her life, rarely felt fear for her safety, and certainly had never felt how she had when she saw that thing in the Dragonpit. As she walked to the king's solar to see Jae and Margaery she still found herself disturbed by what she'd seen, and she hoped after speaking to Jae he could at least offer her some sense of peace of mind.

They would be eating soon, a family dinner, the Starks and the Tyrell's joined now and maybe if things worked out with Sansa and Willas, joined even more in the future. Though she found it hard to concentrate on that right now, she was almost afraid to close her eyes, sure she'd see that thing there, that she'd see those blue eyes and hear the screams it made.

"Ser Oswell, his grace is expecting me?" she asked and the knight nodded before knocking at the door and allowing her to walk in.

The sight she found herself faced with reassured her some, Jae and Margaery were sitting close together on the small couch laughing at each other while Jae had his arm around her granddaughter. Had she found them engaged in a more private activity then maybe that would have been even more comforting, but seeing them act so carefree relieved some of the tension she felt.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you both." she said with a smirk.

"We're king and queen now, we only get disturbed by those we allow grandmother." Margaery said and Jae chuckled.

"Now my love, it's not nice to tease your grandmother." he said and Margaery pouted.

"But it's fun, would you deny me, my fun husband?"

"Never my love." Jae said kissing Margaery's cheek.

"Stop it you two, I'm far too old for this." she said as both of them giggled.

"Forgive me Olenna, but after the events of earlier on some fun was much called for." Jae said and got up to move a seat for her to sit facing them while they would stay sitting on the couch.

"Indeed, it's about those events I've come."

"I wish I could reassure you more Olenna, I wish I didn't need to show people that, the things I must do though require it. I need to bring the Free Folk through the wall, I have to, if we're to win we must have them and everyone else with me."

"After today I doubt that will be an issue." she said and he nodded.

"I was born for this, this was the sole purpose of my life until but a few moons ago." Jae began and she saw him reach out to take her granddaughter's hand "I was shown things, gifted things, and I believed my destiny was to face what's to come, to drive it back and that would be it, that would be my life."

"You think you'll die?" Margaery said her face full of worry.

"I thought I would, and then I saw a different future, a future where I had a wife, children, and then I met you." she looked on as he leaned forward and kissed her grandaughter softly on the lips "So trust me I understand how you feel Olenna, how some of those who saw what they did today feel. I've felt it all my life but there is more to life than that, there is more to live for."

"Can you beat them Jae?" she asked and she saw her granddaughter look at her husband eagerly awaiting his response.

"I will beat them Olenna. I will see my wife and family safe, see my children grow, nothing in this world or any other will see that false, nothing will make that untrue, on that you have my vow."

She stood up and walked over to the couch and found herself hugging first Jae and then Margaery, to say she felt better was an understatement. What it was they would be facing terrified her still, how they would prepare for it, how they beat it she knew not. But given how certain Jae sounded, how determined he was and how he looked at her granddaughter, if it could be done then it was clear he would find a way.

What was coming was inevitable, without Jae leading them they'd have been caught by surprise and she was certain they would have lost. Now though she felt they had a chance, a better than even chance of winning, of surviving and she looked forward to holding her great-grandchildren in her arms, to seeing them grow.

"You couldn't have waited until after the tourney?" she said a few moments later and he laughed.

"We should get ready, it's almost time for dinner." Margaery said and Jae nodded kissing her cheek and then walking with them both to the private dining room.

The dinner she found to be far more to her taste than the larger feasts, Jae and Margaery sat beside each other, across from them sat Lyanna and Arthur. Around the table sat Ned Stark and Lady Catelyn. Alerie and Mace, the Stark children and Lady Dacey, her grandsons and Lady Leonette, and Shireen and Benjen. All enjoying each other's company and the food which was simple fare but seemed to be each one's preferred dishes. Beside her sat Maester Aemon, Daenerys and the woman she had found out was Daenerys lover, Lakoes.

She enjoyed her meal immensely and soon found herself enraptured in the tales that Aemon told, tales of his brother, his mother, and sisters, Jae and Daenerys hanging onto his every word. All too soon it was over and while the youngest children left and some of the older ones too, pretty soon there was just herself and Benjen, Lyanna and Arthur and Aemon and Dany left with her granddaughter and Jae.

"I've decided to stay nephew." Aemon said and she saw the large smiles on both Jae's and Daenerys's faces.

"I'm most happy to hear so, I needed a new Grand Maester anyway." Jae said to chuckles.

"The Citadel Jae?" Margaery said.

"Will be more than busy given what I'll be sending them."

"The other wight?" Benjen asked.

"Prince Doran should arrive soon and after he's seen it, I'll be sending it to the Citadel, Dany has agreed to fly it there, after that let them deny a dragon." Jae said and Dany chuckled.

"I've always wished to see the Hightower." Dany said a moment later.

"As I said we need the entire realm and they too need to do their part."

She was happy he'd thought of it, that he'd done so before she or anyone else wasn't a surprise, be it this guide of his, this Bloodraven, the Child of the Forest, or simply himself, he thought of things they hadn't even considered and far quicker than anyone else would. She remembered him saying he'd planned things out, what Gerold had said about playing cyvasse and how he'd hamper himself and she wondered if that was part of things? Was that how he'd been getting ready for all those years?.

As the night wore on she felt herself grow tired and so bid her goodnights to them all, holding her granddaughter tight for some reason and kissing her cheek. She hoped she'd sleep later, she was tired enough to but she still worried about her dreams and was glad when they were not the ones she'd expected. Instead, she sat in a chair as a silver-haired boy and dark-haired girl ran around.

"_Grandmamma Olenna look at me." the girl shouted and Olenna smiled as the girl and boy rolled around on the ground._

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Shireen.**

She heard the whispers of what had happened in the Dragonpit, she and Arya spoke of it as they played that day, but no one came to them and told them more and at the dinner that night they never discussed it. Even when they were sent to bed early they were told nothing about it and it annoyed them both, yes they were young, but they deserved to know too, didn't they?.

But it was as they were leaving the room that they suddenly didn't care for it, or about it, or even think of it anymore. Jae had called them both to one side, leaving the room he'd knelt down and talked to them in the corridor and soon both of them were eager and excited about something much different.

"I heard what happened with Rhaegon while I was away."

"We didn't do anything wrong." Arya said defensively.

"I know cousin, look after we break our fast on the morrow I want you both to come with me, we're going on a little trip."

"On the dragon, you're taking us on the dragon?" Arya said excitedly and she found herself looking at Jae hopefully.

"I am, but you had better behave, yes Arya you especially."

"Why me?" Arya said.

"Because Shireen's not stupid like you are." he said and then he mussed both of their hairs making them laugh "Now go and get some rest we'll have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

They both practically raced down to their room, almost as if they thought the sooner they were asleep the sooner they'd be riding on a dragon's back. Which of course meant once in the room they couldn't sleep at all, both of them far too excited to sleep until finally, they were out and as she woke up the next morning it felt like she'd not slept at all. Meanwhile, in the other bed, Arya snored and she giggled as she went over and began to shake her friend to wake her.

"Come on get up stupid." she said while Arya pushed her hand away.

"Go away tired."

"Arya." she said loudly.

"Tired." Arya said trying to hide under the sheets.

"We'll be late for our dragon ride." she said and suddenly Arya was wide awake.

"I'm up, I'm up." Arya said as she jumped up looking around the room for her clothes.

They broke their fast with Margaery, Jae having gone to speak to Dany and between feeding Ghost and Nymeria from the table and speaking to each other about the dragon ride they never noticed Jae coming back into the room.

"These two been given you any trouble?" Jae said taking a seat beside Margaery and rubbing Ghost's head.

"No, they've both behaved like proper little ladies." Margaery said with a wink to her which had her and Arya in a giggling fit a moment later.

Once they were finished Jae kissed Margaery and they walked with him to the horses that were waiting outside, she soon found herself sitting in front of Jae on his horse while Arya rode her own and looked at her smugly. Though she found she didn't mind it as she was at least in the front, and it felt almost as if she was riding the horse herself. Ser Jaime, Ser Oswell, and Ser Barristan along with some guards rode with them and it didn't take them long to reach the Dragonpit.

"I hope you're ready for this." Jae said whispering in her ear.

After helping her from the horse she looked to see Dany talking to Arya while Jae held her hand and turned to speak to a nervous-looking Ser Jaime.

"You'll be fine Ser Jaime, I mean if a little girl isn't scared to fly on a dragon what does it say of you if you are?" Jae said and she smirked.

"I'm going to hate this aren't I?" Ser Jaime said to Barristan who just chuckled.

"Just hold on tight and don't look down." Barristan said.

She was surprised when it was just Ellanys and Brankardix who arrived and even more so when Dany and Arya climbed up onto Ellanys, Arya sitting in front of Dany on something she placed down on the dragon's back.

"Come on our turn." Jae said and he led her and Ser Jaime to Brankardix, stopping in front of the dragon to look him in his eyes.

After he helped Ser Jaime to nervously climb onto the dragon, he took her hand and helped her up onto the wing, before laying a fur-lined piece of cloth on the dragon and showing her how to sit and telling her to hold onto the horn in front of her, sitting behind her he wrapped his arms around her and she felt herself being held tightly.

"You both ready."

"Yes."

"No."

She laughed at Ser Jaime's nervous answer compared to her own more confident one and before she knew it they were in the air and it was like nothing she'd imagined, even seeing it in her dreams couldn't compare. She giggled when Brankardix flew over the bay and dipped his wing into the water splashing them all and then when he flew higher she looked in awe at the world beneath her.

King's Landing soon became a distant memory and when she saw the Dragonmont in front of her she shook her head in disbelief, just how fast did a dragon fly she wondered, as it seemed like only moments ago they'd left King's Landing. Soon they landed on the cliffs and when Jae helped her down she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you cousin, thank you, thank you." she said before she ran over to Arya to tell her all about it.

Dany took off on Ellanys a few minutes later and Brankardix lazed on the cliff and then Jae walked over and took both her and Arya to the edge and she saw him then in the distance. Rhaegon was hunting, she could feel it in her head, feel his hunger and then he dropped into the water and they saw the flames. When the dragon landed on the cliff he was fed and Jae told her and Arya to wait where they were before going over and leaning against Rhaegon, his head against the dragon's own for quite some time.

"Sit both of you." Jae said and they did as they were bid "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"To see Rhaegon?" Arya said.

"Because this is where they belong." she said and Jae smiled.

"You can feel that, feel how much he loves it here?"

"He's happy." she said smiling.

"He is, my son is different, he's not bonded you see, not like Brankardix is to me or Ellanys is to Dany, his riders aren't here yet, they've not been born yet."

"Your children?" she said and Jae nodded.

"Rhaenys and Aegon will be his bonded, but they won't be able to ride him for many years and we have no time to waste, Rhaegon needs a rider, he needs a rider now."

"Could I?" she said.

"Or me?" Arya added.

"You are both connected to him, it's not the same as a bond, but together we can fly yes."

"Together?" she said confused.

"Close your eyes both of you." Jae said and they did "Picture it, picture yourselves flying, can you see it, the ground beneath you, the sea?"

"Yes." Arya said and Shireen hoped Arya was seeing what she was.

"Shireen?" Jae asked.

"I see it."

"Look at the dragon, not the ground." Jae said.

"It's, it's Rhaegon." she said excitedly.

"It is, open your eyes." Jae said and they did.

"I could see it, it was Rhaegon wasn't it, we were him?" Arya said and she nodded in agreement.

"It'll take time, time for a bond to form so it's strong enough, he could take you up some now though if you'd like?" Jae said and they both nodded.

"Arya you first, you've been on a dragon more, go to him and lean forward, close your eyes just like you did, and when you feel him climb on top of him. Shireen just watch them for now, he'll not go far."

She sat there as Jae held her hand, watching on as Arya did as Jae told her, as she climbed up, and then Shireen looked to see Jae had his eyes closed.

"Sōvegon rhaegon, sōvegon paez se va se tegun" (Fly Rhaegon, fly slow and near the land) she heard Jae whisper.

She saw the black dragon take to the air and he did as Jae instructed, he flew no more than a few feet above the ground the wind from his wings moving the grass he was flying so low. She heard Arya's laughter from here and then all too soon he landed when Jae bid him.

"Tegun Rhaegon" (Land Rhaegon).

Arya seemed reluctant to dismount but she did and then Jae told her to do the same as Arya had, only he told her to use the words he had, to speak them as he had done. She ran to Rhaegon and leaned into his head, seeing the ground as it had looked through Rhaegon's eyes when he had flown with Arya. Climbing up she did as Jae had asked and said the words and soon they were in the air, soon they were flying, and all too soon they had landed again.

"Kirimvose rhaegon, kirimvose syt rual nyke naejot sagon lēda ao." (Thank you Rhaegon, thank you for allowing me to be with you.) she said happily when she climbed down, the dragon making a happy trilling sound as she did so.

She ran over to Arya and as they both spoke about what it felt like she watched as Jae walked over to Rhaegon, the dragon leaning its head against his own. Closing her eyes she tried to feel what they were feeling, what they were sharing but it seemed to be for themselves alone and soon they were all walking towards Brankardix.

"I'll practice with you as much as I can, we'll do some longer flights and then get you both used to riding together."

"Together?" Arya asked.

"Your bond is not the same as mine as I told you, Shireen has the blood and you the warging, but alone it's not enough, the connection is too weak, it's only together it can be made to work. He is not yours" Jae said looking to her "Nor yours." he said to Arya "But together you can fly."

"Together." she said determinedly and Arya nodded as she too said the word.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Doran. **

He was pleased to see Oberyn waiting for him though not so much to see the men that were with him, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold both standing along with a man he had known many years before, Jon Connington. Ser Richard helped him from the boat and his guards were let carry their arms but were quickly surrounded by more of what he assumed were Company of the Dragon men.

"Prince Doran, his grace is otherwise engaged but if you'll come with us we'll see you situated." Jon Connington said and he nodded.

"Brother it's good to see you." Oberyn said and he was surprised that he didn't look worried or fearful.

They barely spoke as he was brought to the Maidenvault, Jon Connington seeming keener to speak to Ser Richard and laughing at something the other man said, while Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold spoke only to each other. He decided not to speak to Oberyn as he didn't wish to give his mind away just yet, and soon they were inside the Red Keep and he was helped to a comfortable room.

He was surprised they left him and his brother alone and given he'd not seen Ellaria and his nieces he assumed they were being held prisoner somewhere. When the boy arrived with wine and some refreshments though he looked at his brother in confusion when he ate eagerly as if there was nothing untoward going on.

"What's going on Obeyrn, this is not how I expected to find you?"

"We were mistaken brother, not only is this king the right man for the throne, he's the only one."

"I don't understand." he said and he meant it completely.

"The letter I wrote was under duress, the king, he's not like I expected, you want to know what he threatened me no doubt?"

"I do, this is not you brother."

"No, it would not be in normal circumstances that is true but trust me brother these are not normal circumstances." Oberyn said.

The tale he told him was terrifying, it was unbelievable and made him far more concerned than he had ever been with Robert and Tywin in power. That the boy could contemplate such a plan, that he could possibly carry it out, made his position far more tenuous than it had ever been.

"You believe he'd kill us all?"

"I did then, I do even more so now, we're obstacles Doran, obstacles he doesn't wish for or doesn't need and yet he has no desire to remove us, no plan to do so lest we give him the reason."

"Which we did." he said worriedly and Oberyn laughed.

"He knew we would before we'd even considered it, at first I thought it Varys and yes the eunuch played his role, but this king is far more clever than we had expected and he knew of our plans long before Varys ever spoke." Oberyn said.

"How?"

"You'll never believe me." Oberyn chuckled.

"Oberyn?"

"Cyvasse, Arthur told me he's spent years playing the game, mastering it, I even asked him for a game and he beat me without even trying. The king's been playing cyvasse with the realm for so long he's learned to predict moves others haven't considered yet, it's become second nature to him."

"No one is that good brother." he said dismissively.

"They are when they're motivated and believe me brother this king is motivated like no other before him." Oberyn said and began to tell him why the king was so motivated.

Dead men rising, bringing wildings through the wall, armies of the realm needing to unite, it all sounded so incredible that had it not been Obeyrn telling him he'd have laughed. He almost still did and perhaps would have had the knock not come to the door interrupting them.

"Your grace." Oberyn said deferentially as he rose to his feet and bowed and Doran found himself looking at the king.

"Your grace." he said far less respectfully and caught the boy's smirk.

"Your brother used the same tone not more than a few weeks ago, it must be a Martell thing." the king said as he took a seat, Ser Arthur and then what he at first thought was a large dog but was soon clear was a white wolf followed behind him the wolf moving toward him and sniffing his pocket.

"What is it doing." he asked taken aback by the red eyes that looked into his own.

"The poison Prince Doran, hand it to your brother if you will, my friend Ghost here doesn't like people who threaten me and it's hard to keep him leashed since as you see he doesn't' wear one."

He reached in and handed the vial to Oberyn who shook his head and looked at him angrily.

"Ser Arthur and I were just paying respects to his cousin, it seems the decision to send Ser Richard worked out well for you Prince Doran?"

"It did your grace." he said and Oberyn looked at him confused "The Darkstar tried to kill me on my journey here, Ser Richard Lonmouth killed him before he could do so."

"And yet you still wished to poison me?" the king said with more curiosity than anger in his voice.

"I am not a fighter your grace my condition doesn't allow me to be one, so we work with what we have. I believed my brother a prisoner, my nieces being held and so.." he said not feeling the need to speak anymore on it.

"Yet you left Areo behind and gave Arianne orders to raise arms should you fall." the king said and he gasped finding himself stunned that he knew of this already.

"I did."

"Was I a different man I'd consider that bad faith Prince Doran, but as I explained to Prince Oberyn I am my sibling's brother which makes you my kin. I have a larger fight coming than with Dorne, a fight that will require your spears, so I'll show you what's coming for us all and then I'll give you one chance, one chance that is all."

"Your grace?" he asked confused as to why he wasn't already dead.

"Because of what's coming your brother has willingly bent the knee, I already have Dorne Prince Doran, the only question that remains is do I have you? Oberyn if you will."

He was wheeled through the corridors and down into the cells by his brother, the cell he was taken too was brightly lit and chained to the wall was someone that struggled against the chains.

"That poison you brought is it quick?" the king asked.

"Immediate your grace." he said.

"Prince Oberyn, coat your blade before you stab him."

He looked on aghast, was he to be killed by his own brother, this made no sense and then he watched as Oberyn plunged his dagger into the person chained to the wall. Looking closer he could see they were still struggling and that Oberyn had stabbed them directly in the heart, the wound itself should kill them, if not the poison would and yet they still moved and after a few moments he held his hand up.

"What is this?"

"This is what's coming for us all Prince Doran, this is what we face." The king said pulling a sack off the person's face.

He heard the scream and for a moment thought it was the thing on the wall before he realized it was him. The thing was dead, just as Obeyrn had said, it's flesh falling from its face, Oberyn's knife still in its chest and yet it moved, still it moved. Its blue eyes stared directly at him and he felt a shiver down his spine and as it began to screech the king put the sack back over its head silencing it.

Nothing more was said as they walked back to the room, he found himself practically swallowing the wine Obeyrn poured for him once they got there and then he looked on as the king took a seat.

"I have no time to play games with you prince Doran, no desire to, stand in my way and I'll end you without a second thought. You are my kin by virtue of my brother and sister and yet I'll accept the curse of being a kinslayer because anyone who diverts me from dealing with what's coming means as much to me as that thing you just saw."

"I.."

"I've given you vengeance by allowing Prince Oberyn to kill the Mountain. I'll give you justice by taking Tywin and Amory Lorch's lives. I'll give your child happiness by allowing him to marry the woman he loves and I've given Dorne respect by naming Obeyrn to the small council. I'll even give you reparations for those lost in the way of taxes and other incentives, but I'll give you just one chance to accept it."

"I, Your Grace." he said still shaken by what he'd seen.

"One chance Prince Doran, one chance is all the time I have for you, so what say you, do we have an accord, will you accept this offer or will you force me to be who I do not wish to be?" the king said staring at him.

"I Prince Doran Nymeros Martell, Lord of Sunspear, do hereby pledge fealty to his grace Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of his name, I do this in the name of House Martell, in the name of Dorne. You shall have our spears, your grace, now and whenever you have need of them."

"I thank you and as a gift for your fealty I offer you this." the king said reaching in and taking out a small bottle "For your gout my prince" he said handing him the bottle "Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn, the tourney begins tomorrow, I hope to see you both attend, maybe even see you compete Prince Oberyn, I know Ser Arthur would welcome the challenge."

"I look forward to it your grace." Obeyrn said and with that, the king stood up and left the room leaving him looking to his brother and at the small bottle in his hand.

"Do you think this will actually work?" he said shaking his head.

"Have you seen Lord Willas since you arrived, brother?"

"No."

"He no longer uses a cane thanks to a bottle the king gave him." Oberyn said and before his brother had finished speaking Doran was drinking the bottle down.

**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Brienne.**

Standing guard with Ser Robar she never felt more proud, even with Renly she had never felt this way. She was a knight, a Queensguard to a queen who cared for the people, a queen who wished to make their lives better, and to a king who allowed his wife to be a true queen. Her room in White Sword Tower was small, the tower itself was soon to be redesigned to accommodate the changes made to the order.

As it was for now they alternated, some nights were spent splitting between one of the six rooms in the tower and some nights in rooms in Maegor's Holdfast itself. Soon they'd all reside in the tower though and she looked forward to that day. Waking up in the tower, breaking her fast with her brothers, sitting in the white room, and getting her orders, all of it was a dream come true.

Given who she served with, who she now sparred with this was even more so, Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell, Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime, Ser Kalors, and Ser Arthur. She, Loras, and Robar were all amazed at being able to cross blades with them, even on occasion with the king himself and she smiled at that. Renly was no swordsman, Jaehaerys though was on a par with Ser Arthur, close enough that he could take victories from him, something that she could not.

"You have that silly smile on your face again." Robar said and she chuckled.

"I'm a Queensguard about to escort the king and queen to the opening of a tourney where Ser Arthur Dayne will be competing for the first time in ten and seven years, and you begrudge me a smile." she said and Robar laughed.

"No you're right, smile away." he said and she chuckled yet again.

She, Robar, and Loras had become close, almost as close as the other brothers were, brothers she could now hear walking down the corridor towards her.

"Ser Brienne, Ser Robar."

"Ser Arthur." she said before seeing Barristan, Jaime, and Gerold making their way behind them and greeting them also.

"His grace still not ready?" Ser Gerold asked staring at Robar.

"No Lord Commander." Ser Robar said as the door opened behind me.

"Leave him be Ser Gerold, it's me who's tardy not Ser Robar." the king said as he and the queen walked from the room.

"Of course it is your grace." Gerold said rolling his eyes and she tried not to laugh.

"Shall we, my love." the queen said and Brienne couldn't help but admire how elegant she looked, her dress this time was in her house's colors while the king, as usual, wore his own.

"I suppose we better had before Ser Gerold sends me to be without my supper." the king japed.

"Would you were a boy once more." Ser Gerold said to laughs all round.

They lined up in strict formation, Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur leading the way, she and Ser Barristan alongside and Ser Jaime and Ser Robar behind, and then at a nod from Ser Gerold they walked to the carriages. The king's mother was already in one along with her brother and Lady Shireen and Lady Arya, Princess Daenerys, and Maester Aemon in another and the Starks and Tyrells behind with the Lannisters.

The procession to the tourney grounds took almost an hour, people shouting and cheering in the streets and when they finally reached it she looked to see just how large the crowd was. It took some time for everyone to make their way to their seats and the king and queen were the last to leave the carriages, the king's hair messed up and the queen's face flushed.

As they sat down each of the guards took their position and she stood directly behind the queen's seat her hand on her sword in case it was needed. She looked out to the crowd which then hushed when the queen rose to open the events. Her pride flaring once again at her queen when she began to speak.

"My lords and Ladies, good men and women of Kings Landing and beyond, his grace and I bid you welcome to the days events. Over the next few days, we shall see feats of Archery, see a Grand Melee and a Joust, we shall see the finest knights in the realm compete, see men and women fight and see the Kingsguard themselves in action. His grace and I intend for this tourney to be the start of a new age of prosperity for the realm, an age where people will no longer go hungry and crimes will not go unpunished. It is my honor to welcome you all to the Tourney of Renewal."

The cheers were loud and went on for some time and Brienne felt her excitement build, she would not be competing, she had asked not to, wishing to stand by her queen during the tourney rather than to compete for a prize. She had no need to show off, no need to prove herself, her white cloak billowing in the wind the only recognition she needed and nothing could ever make her feel more proud than that.

**A/N: As always thanks to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up Next The tourney. Prisoners arrive at the wall and Prisoners face justice.**

Daryldixon: So glad you liked it.

Aussie: Really glad you enjoyed it.

Princess: So happy you liked it.

Infinity Mask: Glover is too far gone yes, I thought of holding off on the wight until after the tourney but I think it works better this way. Given their ages and when this story finishes and I'm already doing Dany with Lakoes I just have them as friends. Jaime like all the KG carries Valyrian steel. With Ned it's the realist versus the faith in Jae, yes he believes but he also needs to see it too.

Biohazard; Really glad you enjoyed it.

QUL: Thank so very much, really happy you liked it.

Kellarblair: So glad you enjoyed it.

Xand007: Thanks my friend and it's such a cool quote, btw does that sum up Olenna or what lol. Oberyn will become closer now he's on board, he and Ellaria will be getting a private dinner soon which will be fun. We'll be seeing a lot of prep work in a bit and the wildfire will be used.

Hoguie: Thanks so very much, I think with Bloodraven and the COTF we rarely see in depth things with them, we'll be seeing them more soon and Leaf while missing has been on her own little adventure. I wanted to do something different with the dragons and the reason for the two riders will become clearer later on.

Vfsnake: As you see he is, I think he would, he is far more good in KL than at the wall, far more useful.

Dunk: I do like a good speech, lol. And yep don't worry TDC was written a long time ago, as for Aemon he's staying and we'll see more Stark family reunions/interactions during the tourney.

Missluxe: So glad you enjoyed it.

Zyrus: Jae gave him one of the potions from Valyria, it doesn't cure him or let him see again but it's kinda reinvigorated him, kinda reawaken some of the magic in him. Ser Barristan is 60, 61 Ser Gerold is probably closer to 70. Arthur is about 40 with Oswell 45 and Jaime 35.

Guest: so glad you liked it and yep he did, he just wasn't given him the potion until he had him on side.

Vwhcick: I wanted to give Jae/Maege some good news and Oberyn can be a realist too I think, he's emotional but not an idiot, as for Doran well he's onside for now, glad you liked the reunion, we'll see more of Dany/Aemon in her pov.

Tony Warrior: Ahora están más de acuerdo y sí, todavía habrá algunos problemas con Free Folk, pero pronto veremos algunos de nuestros favoritos, creo que en un par de capítulos.

Xan Merrick: Thanks my friend. I think had he been able to see he may have lol, but I think the joy was enough for now. Olenna is chuffed and we'll see more of that once the shock of the Dragonpit wears off. Oberyn and Jae will become closer, there is a dinner coming up soon with Oberyn, Ellaria and Jae which will show that. I wanted Jaime to have his happy family moment and those two kids deserve some good things, you're spot on about the wights and we'll be seeing the Free Folk soon.


	38. And Justice For All

**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Robb.**

Like everyone else, he had been shocked by what Jae had brought back, that there was an army of these things coming for them scared even him. He had heard the bragging of some men of the North, saying how they would put these things in the ground once and for all. But he had also heard the truer words spoken when the ale had flowed, talk of how they were glad they had dragons on their side, and how Jae was right to bring the Free Folk through the wall.

Dacey had probably been the one who'd reassured him the most, they had a fight coming, the time to prepare for it and yet they still had a life to lead. He had smiled at that, his life would soon include her as his wife, once they returned to the North they were to be wed in Winterfell. Both they, her mother, and his father were keen to see them married in the Godswood and the Northern lords more than eager to see a Stark wedded there too.

He had thought of competing in the tourney but while he had fought in a battle it was far different out there on the field. Robb was a decent sword, he had proved that in the battles he'd fought in but compared to the men of the Kingsguard or his cousin he was far behind. The joust he may have competed in but his armor wasn't up to it, had he more time then he may have had a proper suit made but instead he would just sit and watch.

"Cheer up, they're not here yet." Dacey said from beside him and he chuckled, one of the many ways she reassured him was to jape of the things beyond the wall, he actually found it funny just how much she could do so.

"It's just as well given how hard it was for you to get your arse out of bed this morn." he whispered as he leaned in close to her ear.

"And I thought you loved my arse." she said as she pouted making him laugh again.

"Who'd you pick in the archery?"

"Apparently there's a young man named Anguy who does well in these things and that Summer Isles prince is good, but I reckon one of Howland's men could win it." she said.

"Aye, father does too, he said the young Boggs lad Artos is the one to watch."

"Him or the Fenn." she said back.

"You still competing in the melee?" he asked slightly worried.

"You worried about me my love, that's so sweet." she said teasingly.

"I just don't' wish my wife to have a nasty little bruise, it's a long ride to Winterfell I may not be able to kiss it better." he teased back and she blushed before laughing.

"And to think you were a maid not more than a few moons ago."

"I've learned since then." he said smugly and waited for the rebuke.

"Aye, many things." she said and she leaned in and kissed his cheek before whispering "Now I've only a few more to teach ya." and this time it was he who blushed.

After a display of horsemanship involving picking up pieces of cloth from different sized poles with a lance, it was time for the archery and he looked around the stands to see people looking on eagerly. He chuckled upon seeing his cousin, Jae was being extra attentive to his wife and making her laugh at something he was saying to her. Behind the queen, the large blond lady who was now a knight stood watching for threats, and Robb knew Dacey and her sisters were proud to see a woman be a member of the Kingsguard.

The first few rounds of the archery he found to be incredibly dull, he could have hit those targets and it was not until they reached the sixty-meter mark that he found himself moving forward in his seat. He looked out to see Theon line up to take a shot and the familiar guilt he felt now every time he saw his friend was back again. It had been hard, they were back being friendly but it wasn't the same, the knowledge that he would have betrayed him stuck now forever in his mind.

Still, he cheered when he hit the target in the bull, Artos matching the shot as did the Fenn, Anguy the archer Dacey had spoken of and a couple of Jae's men of the dragon who he didn't know along with the Summer Isles prince. By the time it reached eighty meters Theon had been knocked out as had the Fenn and two of Jae's men. It was now down to Artos, Anguy, Jalabhar Xho, and Kharbo the last remaining man of the dragon.

"Your graces, my lords and ladies, good men and women of King Landing the targets have been set at ninety meters." the herald said and Robb and Dacey were both sitting right on the edge of their seats now.

Anguy hit the bull as did Artos while Jalabhar missed and then Kharbo hit it also, bringing the three men to a hundred-meter target. Robb looked down and could barely make out the bull and he like the rest of the crowd hushed as the shots took place. Artos and Kharbo both hitting dead center again while this time it was Anguy who was eliminated.

"What happens now?" Robb asked assuming the men split the prize, though he was stunned when the targets were moved a little further apart, how far he wasn't sure but when Kharbo barely missed he looked on as Artos took his shot and hit dead center yet again.

"Your graces, we have a winner, representing the North, Artos of House Boggs."

He felt his pride flare-up, a man of the North had shown the realm just how good he was, he looked to his father to see him and Lord Reed cheering on, as were the other lords. Since the melee would take place on the morrow, the crowd seemed to move away for lunch, though some didn't leave their seats as once again they were given a display of horsemanship.

He like the others looked on in amazement as rather than head to the back a horse was brought out and a fresh quiver of arrows was handed to Kharbo, the man quickly mounting, and then he began to ride fast at targets that were laid out around the field.

"What's he doing?" he said turning to ask Dacey who was looking on even more eagerly.

"He's a Dothraki, he's going to hit the targets from horseback." she said her excitement clear.

"Is that even possible?"

"We'll see." she said as the first arrow left the man's bow.

Like those in the crowd, he watched on as Kharbo gave them a show unlike anything he had ever seen, riding without using the reins the man maneuvered the horse around the field at full speed. Every so often he would aim an arrow and be it the straw dummy, the target, the small sack of grain, or the barrel with water inside, he would hit it each time. As impressive as that was it was how he ended it which had the crowd on their feet cheering loudest of all.

He rode so far from them they could barely see him and then the horse began to ride toward them at full speed, when he came close Robb saw that he was standing up high in the stirrups and he soon let the arrow fly hitting the straw dummy in the head. He then as the horse turned jumped from it's back, he rolled along the ground and came up kneeling with an arrow drawn and once again let it fly, the arrow like the first hitting its target.

"How does anyone do that?" he asked when the cheering had quietened down enough.

"They learn to ride as soon as they can walk, don't you ever read." Dacey said with a smirk.

"I do, but it's so dull." he said and she laughed as they walked from the arena, they had decided to get some food before the early jousts really began.

"Then we shall have to make sure we never do anything that's dull, I wouldn't wish you to be bored now would I." Dacey said and he shook his head, he doubted there would ever be a dull moment with her in his life.

**Eastwatch by the Sea 298 AC.**

**Stannis.**

He had gotten to say his goodbyes to Ser Davos thanking the man for his service and begging forgiveness for the loss of his sons. He had asked him to look after Shireen and his loyal knight had vowed that he would. He had said his goodbyes to Selyse and though it was never a match he had been in favor of, she had been a good wife and so he had told her he loved her and bid her the best with her life.

Shireen had been hard, but seeing her happy, seeing that the scars on her face were no more and hearing her speak of how the king was treating her as a cousin, of how she felt him true Stannis felt relieved. He had wished her to be a queen one day, though it was her happiness he now knew meant more than that to him. She was finally the girl she should always have been and while he was saddened to tell her goodbye, he took his comfort in that.

He had been surprised that the king came to see him before they took him to the ships, surprised even more by what he said, the Free Folk to be brought through the gates was not something he had expected. But it was what he had said after that stuck with him and had given him more strength than he had known remained left in him.

"_The Great War is coming my lord, should we survive it then the world will be a different place, you can never be a lord again but at the Wall you may find your purpose. So I make you this vow my lord." the king began and he listened attentively "Help me beat back the army which comes for us all, help me fight them, and should we both survive then I'll allow you to spend the rest of your days with your family. I need a regent for Shireen I can think of no one better."_

He had been stunned, both at the offer itself and the genuineness of the king's voice when he made it. While not a man who engaged in the games of court, Stannis knew well the liars and mummers that populated it, he'd dealt with them on the small council and seen them both in Kings Landing and when he had moved for the throne. The king spoke true, the offer was genuine, and so he found himself with more to fight for than he had dared to hope.

"My lord, it's time we were moving." he heard Ser Rolland say and he was glad of the man's loyalty, the knight taking his vow with him rather than accept the offer from the king.

"I am soon to be just another brother of the watch Rolland, I think we can dispense with titles don't you."

"Aye, I'd like that, never suited me to be honest, oh I was glad to be knighted don't get me wrong but I was always the Bastard of Nightsong in everyone's eyes.

"Eyes of fools Rolland, a truer man I've never known, and I'm glad to call you friend." he said and saw the man nod.

Seeing the wall up close was like nothing he'd imagined, in all his years he'd not sailed by it nor come to see it and just standing there he wondered how he'd managed not to. They were met by the commander of Eastwatch Cotter Pyke and the Maester a man named Harmune who both looked on in shock at the number of men who had landed and at the supplies, they brought with them.

"Where are ya headed?" Cotter asked the man the king had put in charge of their transport, the former Bastard of Driftmark and now the Lord Admiral of the Royal Fleet, Aurane Velaryon.

"These men are to be your new brothers." Aurane said.

"Which of them?" Cotter asked.

"All of them." Aurane replied simply.

"By the drowned god he actually bloody did it, Stark said he would but he actually did it." Cotter said laughing.

"He did, we've some supplies for you some food and ale, I'll have the men cut off what's yours and we'll be on our way."

"You gonna march them all to Castle Black?" Cotter asked.

"Not I, Ser Martyn and Ser Clarence, and some of the others will take them, I'll be waiting here for their return."

"You should leave some here, we got room for four or five hundred and I could do with the men, the Lord Commander would only send them back anyway." Cotter said and he saw Aurane call over Ser Martyn."

The two men talked for a while and finally, they agreed, he saw Ser Martyn and Ser Clarence speak to each other, and then some men were led into the castle itself, though calling it that was a stretch, to say the least. He was pleased it was none of his men, instead, it was some of the Westerlands men and some others and he was glad to see the Glover Lord among them.

Hearing what the man had attempted to do had quickly turned him off the man and given what he repeatedly said about the king, he felt the need to warn both he and his men that he would remain a threat. So he moved forward to where Ser Clarence, Aurane, and Cotter Pyke were standing and still talking to each other.

"Lord Stannis?" Aurane said and he was surprised there was no mocking tone in the man's voice, something there had always been when they had met previously, though perhaps now he didn't need to mock him.

"I wanted to speak to you about Glover, you know what he tried in Kings Landing? He's been talking to the men trying to get them to rise up, none listened but given the things he says of the king, I'd watch him if I were you." he said and it was Cotter who answered.

"I was sent here seven and ten years ago and for most of that time we've struggled by on scraps, bad linen, bad food, bad ale, and bad steel, that's what I've known in my time in this place. Then three years ago a boy came and gave me more supplies than I'd ever seen afore and since then every year more came, the men now eat well, they sleep covered in warm blankets and wield good steel and even get to enjoy an ale or two." he said to laughs.

"The king supports the watch." Ser Martyn said with pride in his voice.

"Aye that he does. I know what's out there, I seen it with me own two eyes in Castle Black, and I know not only has the king helped us afore now, he'll help us when they come. So don't ya be worrying about Glover or the king's safety, that man won't be a threat not when ol'Cotter is around nor any man of the watch."

He had to admit he felt relieved hearing it, whatever was coming for them they'd need the king he knew that, he, his dragons and his men. They were ready to leave within the hour and during the few days ride to Castle Black less than a dozen men tried to escape, he was pleased to see none were his. When they arrived he shuddered, gods, this was what stood between them and the darkness that was coming, he looked to see the Lord Commander and was happy that the man at least seemed to know his job.

Later that day he was asked to go to the man's rooms and he was surprised to see a familiar face there, he had not seen Donal in god's knows how long and yet he also felt annoyed that the man was there at all.

"Lord Stannis." Donal said when he entered the room.

"Just Stannis now, Donal, I'd say it's good to see you but you shouldn't be in this place."

"I am where I'm meant to be, just as you are now my lord, the fight that's coming will have use for us both."

"Well, then I'm glad to see you Donal."

"Aye, you too Stannis."

"Stannis, the men you brought with you, I'm sure you know many of them better than I, and while we usually train them and judge their skills before assigning them to their tasks. Truth be told though there are far too many and we've not enough men to do both it and prepare for what's coming." the Lord Commander said.

"Whatever help I can give you Lord Commander, you only need to ask." he said and the Lord Commander nodded.

"Perhaps you can give me a list of the most trustworthy amongst them, the men who can be relied upon, we can start manning more Castles now, start opening them up and I'd like to be able to send people to each that are suited and that I can count on."

"I can help there I think."

"Good, go with Donal and get settled in, grab some food and ale and we'll speak on the morrow, it may not have been your choice Stannis to come here but I'll be glad of the help all the same."

"Lord Commander." he said stiffly but warmly as he left with Donal.

The two walked towards the common hall and he heard the laughter inside, he looked around and saw the lift to the top and were it not the night he'd not have been able to resist the urge to go up and take a look for himself.

"Come, let's grab an ale." Donal said and for the first time he could remember he felt that to be as good an idea as any.

"Aye, why not." he said as they walked into the room and he took his seat amongst his new brothers.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**The Melee.**

**Jaime.**

The early jousting was dull, he, Arthur, and Barristan wouldn't be competing until the next day and while he wouldn't have competed in the melee normally, given the other competitors he had to. The chance to be on the same field as Arthur, to see Dawn be wielded against multiple opponents and to lock blades with him once again was all too good to resist.

They had sparred more than once since they'd spoken, he'd sparred with Barristan and the rest of his brothers too, but it was as always Arthur that he wished to judge himself against. Some mornings the king would join them too and the more he spent around Jae the more he could see Arthur's influence in him, both of them were at a level he was yet to reach. Still, as the competitors were announced, as the signal was given, he felt he had a chance to win, it would take all he had but he had a chance.

The first man to come towards him was the Smalljon and as the blades clashed he was momentarily taken aback by the strength of the man, even given his size he had not expected it nor the quickness. As he parried the blade, as he thrust forward though he began to find openings, the Smalljon had him beat on strength but in all other aspects, Jaime was far superior.

He began to speed up, to move more, to vary his strikes, low and from the left, high to the right, he slashed at the man's middle and then as he parried the sword and knocked the man slightly off-balance he moved in. Using the hilt he smacked it down on the Smalljon's hand and watched as the sword fell to the ground. He raised his blade, held it to the man's throat, and then asked him to yield.

"Yield?"

"Aye, I wish you good fortune Ser Jaime." the Smalljon said and Jaime nodded as he walked away.

He looked around to see where his brothers were, Ser Robar was facing one of the Northmen in the corner while Loras was facing off against a man for the Reach, Arthur was facing two at once and so he began to move towards him, only to come face to face with the Blackfish.

"I think it's time you and I crossed blade's, Ser Jaime." Brynden said and smirked.

"Tired and eager to be at rest Ser Brynden I would have thought you'd wish to last a little longer." he said back and the man chuckled.

"I'm an old man, I may not get many chances to cross blades with a proper swordsman before I'm out of breath, may as well do so now."

"I wish you good fortune Ser Brynden."

"And I, you Ser Jaime."

Where the Smalljon was all strength and raw power and lacked technique, the Blackfish while not lacking in strength was a far more accomplished swordsman. The first few exchanges were just feeling each other out, simply parries and thrusts almost as if they were warming up. Something which became clearer a few moments later when the Blackfish began to speed up, he forced Jaime back as he soon found himself under an onslaught of strikes.

Each of them needing to be parried and diverted away but ever since he was a boy Jaime's fundamentals had been sound, his feet were steady, his defenses strong and soon it was clear that the Blackfish couldn't breach them. Once it was then Jaime began to attack, his own strikes even crisper and apart from a brief moment when the Blackfish laid a trap that he almost fell into, Jaime's strikes were weakening the man's defenses.

"Yield?" he said after he had used a spin that had made the Blackfish's strike miss him completely and then with the man's balance being off he had swept his legs from under him.

"Aye." the Blackfish said as Jaime reached down to help him to his feet "It's good the king has such capable men around him." the Blackfish said with a nod as he walked from the field.

Jaime looked back around the field, the competition was thinning and he could still see his brother's blades being used. With no one near, he moved towards them eager to face someone new, eager to face Arthur if he could.

**Loras.**

After dismissing two men from the West easily he had looked around to find a worthy foe, Ser Jaime was off in the distance, and Robar was facing his own battle. He looked and saw Arthur deal with two men as if they were mere boys and chuckled, glad he was not facing the Sword of the Morning. He had always known he was good with a blade, even if Garlan was better, but knowing how far he was from Arthur, and from the king had been humbling.

It was only when the man himself had pulled him aside and spoke to him that he had felt better about it, the urge to improve soon beating down the feelings of not being good enough. He looked to see Dickon Tarly walk towards him and he shook his head, he didn't belong out here with this company, and no doubt his father had insisted, as he reached him Loras decided to make him look good.

"Ser Loras."

"Ser Loras." Dickon said with a small bow.

"Dickon, come to test blades." he responded with a smile.

"Aye, shall we?"

"We shall, good fortune to you."

"You too Ser Loras."

It was clear early on that Dickon while not a poor swordsman was both too inexperienced and too young to be taking part in a melee. Had he faced one of the stronger more experienced men then he'd not only be easily defeated but he could be hurt. Knowing that Randyl would be looking on and that he'd be judged by how he did, Loras allowed the boy's strikes to seem to be getting far more purchase than they were.

He let him force him backward, let him almost gain a hit, he could see each strike made Dickon's confidence rise and so when he came close to him Loras stumbled on purpose. Kneeling down he fought the blade strikes and then after parrying and pushing Dickon away he got back to his feet. Facing him once again he felt he'd given him enough so the boy would be able to face his father later on.

He began to swing his strikes far more true then, Dickon's defenses good but no match and soon he caught the boy's hand and the sword fell to the ground. Raising his blade he pointed it at Dickon's chest and allowed the by now breathing heavily Dickon to get his breath back.

"Yield?"

"I yield." Dickon said with a smile.

He watched as Dickon picked up his sword, bid him good fortune, and nodded before he turned to leave the field. As he turned around himself he saw Ser Arthur standing in front of him, Dawn out and it was clear he was to face the man himself now.

"Ser Arthur." he said with a nod but received no reply.

In the blink of an eye, Dawn was on him, the strike was so quick and so sudden that he barely got his blade up to parry. He never got a second parry or managed a strike, as no sooner had he blocked the first one than Arthur had caught his hand with the flat of his blade and had Dawn pointing at his throat.

"I yield." he said in confusion as he wondered why Arthur was glaring at him so.

He bent down to pick up his fallen blade and as he rose back up he felt the knight standing beside, and then he shuddered when Arthur whispered.

"You are of the Kingsguard, you protect the king and the queen and people have now seen you fight competitively against a green boy. Why should they fear you, who would respect your cloak after that?" Arthur said and he realized it then, he'd messed up, badly.

"I didn't know." he said humbly.

"Now you do, who you are Ser Loras is reflected by the cloak you wear, people see me as The Sword of the Morning and so when I'm with their graces that gives them pause, see to it in the future they see you the same way." Arthur said as he walked away.

As he walked from the field he understood it then, here today especially, the Kingsguard were to be different, Jae's and Margaery's Kingsguard were not Robert's. They were to be better. Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold, Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime, and especially Ser Arthur, what man would dare try anything with them around, but he, Brienne, Robar, they had no legends of their own to call upon.

It was a lesson he would take to heart, one it seemed that Robar already was doing, as he reached the back he felt humbled and a little shamed, he was the first of the Kingsguard to be defeated and he was soundly so.

**Robar.**

There were less than a dozen men now, he had taken care of three himself, even the large Lord Crakehall had been no match for him. Though the man he was facing now was a different sort and he like many who had faced him feared the flaming sword. But he felt confident, he had surprisingly outlasted Loras who was a better blade and he saw his brothers facing their own fights.

His brothers, he had sent a raven to his father with the King's permission, had told him he was now a member of the Royal Guard, Queensguard in the newly revamped order, though he had not used so many words. He knew Jae wished the Vale to come to heel and given what was coming they would need to do so, he only hoped his father and the other Lord's weren't' too stubborn to realize it.

"You seem distracted Ser, not a good thing to be in a fight." Thoros said and Robar chuckled.

"Better that than to be burned Thoros."

"True, but were I a lesser man your distraction would have seen to that too."

He looked on as the sword the priest held lit up in flame, as he raised it up and as the first swing came he felt like so many men who had faced Thoros, he felt the heat as the strike came near his face. He moved back quickly and automatically, out of the range of the burning blade he began to carefully plan his movements but the priest gave him no respite.

It felt like for hours he had deflected the strikes, sparks flew as the blade came close to him on occasion. After a strong parry, he felt it though, there was a weakness in Thoros's blade, the metal didn't feel as strong, would it break? Would it crack under the heat? He began to think so, and so he parried and thrust and used his strikes to prolong the fight knowing that if he could do it for long enough then he would win.

When the time came he celebrated as he broke the blade of the red priest, he looked on with a grin on his face as he saw the now half a sword the man carried, it was to be a big mistake, a painful one. The elbow caught him flush in the jaw, the force knocking him to the ground and he felt the boot on his sword hand keeping it pressed down to the ground.

"Yield?" Thoros said and as he looked up he could see the half blade was still alight and was now close to his face.

"I yield." he said and Thoros threw his now useless blade down and pulled another from his back.

"I wish you good fortune Thoros." he said as he rose to his feet.

"You did well lad, you almost had me, but my god wished me to prevail this day."

He just nodded as the red priest walked over to pick his next opponent as he did so Robar looked around the field once more, six men were all that remained. Arthur and Jaime, Thoros and the Hound, The Greatjon and the Strongboar. Strength versus skill, though the strong men were skilled too, he hurried to the back eager to watch the rest of the fight.

**Jae.**

As the melee had worn on he felt both excited and disappointed he was not out there himself, though he knew not only was it not something that was done, but he'd also not get his knights permission nor his wife's. Margaery had looked on nervously while Arthur taught Loras a lesson and she had frowned until he had explained it to her.

"He is of the Kingsguard, he needs to remember that." he whispered in her ear and was glad she needed no more than that.

He had enjoyed the day, finding a tourney was something far different than he had expected, knowing that Robert threw these all the time, and given how expensive this one was he had thought he'd feel bad about it. But he could see that this one was needed, that there was a time and a place for them and the people enjoyed it too. Seeing Kharbo do so well in the archery and then how the man had wowed the crowd with his display afterward, he could see why for him it was even more important.

That was why Arthur had been harsh with Loras, this was not only a chance to forget about what was coming or an opportunity to embrace their new king and queen. This was yet another chance for Jae to show the men around him off, to show the folly of trying to move against them. Just like sending the raven to Margaery had been, this was a chance to show off their power, to engender some fear, enough to allow him not to have to worry about the enemy within.

"What are you thinking my love?" Margaery asked just as he had looked to the Dornish contingent.

"That the Greatjon is in for a big surprise." he said as Arthur faced off against the Sword of the Morning.

His wife chuckled and he leaned in to kiss her lips before looking back to Oberyn and Doran. It had surprised him that Oberyn hadn't taken part in the melee, the prince instead saying he'd keep himself for the joust. As for Doran, he had thanked him and seemed genuine about it given he was now able to walk around freely. Jae had thought about withholding the potion, thought about what a fully healthy Doran would mean, but Leaf had come to him and spoken on it.

"_Do I really wish to strengthen a man who wishes me dead?"_

"_A man would be grateful my prince, his family more so, you have nothing to fear from Dorne or the crippled prince, have not your visions showed you this? She asked curiously._

"_They have."_

"_And have they steered you wrong thus far?"_

"_No."_

"_Then you have your answer do you not?" Leaf said and he nodded._

Just like with Bloodraven he put his faith in the child, strange though she was and more so since they'd brought her here. She seemed to be waiting for something, as if she was just killing time and where she went no one knew. Even today she had refused to come to see the tourney saying to see men fight not something she wished to be a part of, instead she was off doing whatever it was that she did.

"Jae." Margaery said hitting his stomach softly with her elbow.

"Sorry my love." he said as he looked back out to the field.

**Arthur.**

Jaime faced off against the Strongboar and Thoros faced the Hound, his own opponent had chosen the fight for him and had made his intent clear.

"I wish to test my blade against you Ser Arthur, if I win I'll be an even bigger legend in the North than I already am." The Greatjon bellowed.

"And when you lose?" he replied with no emotion.

"Then I'll have lost to the greatest swordsman that ever lived, there is no dishonor in that"

"Very well, if you insist." he said with a smirk and the large Umber lord laughed loudly.

The two Greatswords crashed together, Dawn's edge and shine making the Greatjon's blade seem poor in comparison. The second time was even louder, so loud that beside them Jaime and the Strongboar were momentarily distracted. By the third Arthur knew the man while skilled had always relied on brute strength and it was time to use it against him.

He began to move, to dodge, to parry the blows and knock them to the side, each one frustrating the Greatjon more and more. When he attacked he was quick and precise, forcing the man to move his own blade far faster in defense than he had in his attacks and he could see the sweat on the man's forehead as he did so. When he began to throw in spins he could see the anger build, the Greatjon thinking him showing off, but for Arthur, the purpose was far different.

"Stand still you fucker." the Greatjon said as he moved and spun once more.

Anger had no place in a fight, it may fuel your strength. it may scare an untrained opponent but against a man who was trained it was a liability. Something the Greatjon found out when Arthur leaned in and with barely a movement pushed him to the ground. The look on the man's face was something to behold, so sure was he of his strength and size he'd forgotten just how important balance was.

"Yield." Arthur said as held the sword to the prone man's neck.

"Aye I yield you fucker." the Greatjon said smiling.

He helped him to his feet and watched as the man picked up his sword before he walked over and patted him heavily on the back.

"I'm glad now that you were a friend when you came North." the Greatjon said.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Had you and the king's intent being otherwise than my wife and children would have been mourning me for the last three years." the man said laughing loudly.

He chuckled himself at that while the large lord walked away, he was right, had he and Jae being enemies then when they met the Lord of Last Hearth he'd have been forced to stop them, and it was even more clear now he could not. Turning he saw Thoros had been beaten and Jaime and the Strongboar were still fighting, he looked to the Hound then nodded and so it began once again.

**Jaime.**

The fight against the Strongboar was harder than he expected, part of that though had been down to watching Arthur while parrying rather than beating the man in front of him. Something he was now completely concentrating on, Lyle was always a tough opponent, but like most big men he relied far too much on his strength. Jaime began to pick up his pace and find his rhythm and soon the Strongboar was breathing heavily.

The end came though not at one of Jaime's moves but at a piece of bad luck on the Strongboar's part. Putting everything he had into a final effort Lyle began to charge at him, as he did so though he must have found a loose stone. With the man no more than two sword lengths from him, Jaime watched as his feet went from underneath him and the large man crashed to the ground.

"Yield." Jaime said to laughs from the prone man.

"Beaten by a fucking stone." Lyle said laughing after he yielded and Jaime helped him back to his feet.

"A story for many a year old friend." he said to more laughs.

"Good fortune Jaime, win this for the West."

Turning around he watched as the Hound went toe to toe with Arthur, to those further away, to those with a less practiced eye it may look as if the man had a chance. Jaime though could see it clearly, Arthur was toying with the man and almost as soon as he thought it, Arthur proved him right.

"Yield." Arthur said and the Hound growled but yielded.

He moved over to face his mentor, the man he had always admired most of all, the man he had so wished to be. He looked to the stands and saw the king was on the edge of his seat. Just like Arthur he had been told the real meaning of the day's melee, show them all was what Gerold had said and the fact that it was he and Arthur left, proved that point the felt.

"It's that white sword of yours I want." he said and saw the full smile that Arthur gave him.

"Then you shall have it Ser." Arthur said back.

How long they fought he didn't know, only that he had never wielded a sword so well, never even dreamed he could. He matched Arthur blow for blow, heard the crowd cheer as they moved around the yard, and when he saw the opening he went for it, as he fell to the ground, as he felt the blood fall from his cut lip he looked up to see Dawn at his neck.

"All knights must bleed, Jaime. Blood is the seal of our devotion." Arthur said as Jaime yielded and the smile on Jaime's face when he wiped his cut lip was perhaps the truest he'd ever worn.

**Kings Landing 295 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Men with swords were not her thing, it never had been but even she had admired the final duel, the fight between Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur one that would be talked about for many a year to come. As they made their way back to the carriages the day done with, she could hear the excited talk between her grandsons. Garlan going on and on about Ser Arthur and Willas talking about the reactions of the crowd.

"They'll be speaking of that for years." Garlan said as they reached the carriage.

"Just as his grace wished." Willas said and she once again found herself proud of her grandson.

"Why?" Garlan asked and she sighed as she got in the carriage and it took her back to the Red Keep itself.

She walked to her room, sat down, and had one of the servants prepare her some tea, there would be a feast tonight and then the joust on the morrow, and she found herself eager for the tourney to be done with already. During the tourney's at Highgarden, she would use the opportunity to help them grow stronger, to help them rise and secure their position.

Now she felt herself at a loss, they could rise no higher, could be no more secure, her life's work was at an end it would seem and she knew not what to do with herself. The threat that they faced was not one she could take care of, not one she could face and so unlike any other threats to their future, it was not one she could be a part of removing.

"My lady, her grace." the servant said as she placed the tea down and Margaery walked in and took her seat.

"Your grace." Olenna said.

"Grandmother." Margaery said back and then sighed once the servant had left.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Margaery said and she looked at her knowing she was lying.

"Margaery?"

"My breasts hurt." Margaery said embarrassment clear on her face and Olenna couldn't resist the barb.

"Then mayhap you should tell your husband to be less vigorous in his attentions."

"Grandmother." Margaery said shocked and Olenna couldn't help but laugh.

"Forgive me sweetling, but its rare one is able to make a jape at a queen's expense."

"Do you think there's anything wrong?" her granddaughter asked worriedly a moment later.

"It's perfectly natural child, you should go speak to Maester Aemon I'm sure he can give you something to make you feel better but until then ask the servants to bring you cabbage leaves."

"I'm not hungry." Margaery said with a confused look on her face and Olenna couldn't help but laugh again.

"You don't eat them, they'll help, trust me." she said and Margaery nodded.

"What did you think of the day's events?"

"They were good, I'm sure the king's point will have been heard loud and clear."

"I hope so, have you heard what he wishes for the morrow?" Margaery asked.

"No, what?" she asked genuinely curious.

"He wishes to do the executions before the joust." Margaery said and she found herself contemplating it.

It made some sense as the crowd needed to see the deaths, Dorne would wish them to be as public as possible and it would send the message that the king stood for justice. But was a tourney the right place for it? Would some people find it jarring to go from an exaction to a joust? She found it hard to balance the positives and negatives in her mind, especially given that sometimes Jae worked to a different unknown to them agenda.

"Is this something he feels must be done?"

"He says not, it's not the same more it's something that he thinks needs to be done." Margaery said.

"Call a meeting of the small council, do it now and get them all to weigh in." Olenna said and Margaery nodded.

"I will, we'll hold it before the feast."

"Do that and get the cabbage leaves first, you'll feel better."

"Thank you grandmother." Margaery said as she got up to leave.

"My pleasure your grace."

With her granddaughter having left she poured her tea and sat back, while it was true she had achieved everything she wished, she knew now what her place was to be in the future. Be it womanly advice, political advice, or just an ear for her to talk to she knew, her job was to be there for her queen, for her granddaughter, to be there for as long as she could be.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

Being called to a small council meeting that was hastily arranged was never a good thing, being called to one by the queen something he wasn't sure had ever been done before, not counting his sister's brief sojourn anyway. As he made his way to the room he wondered what it was that was so important and hoped it was not anything to do with the threat beyond the wall.

Knowing they had time to prepare was one of the few things that had made him feel able to sleep after seeing that thing, the thoughts that there was an army of them beyond the wall enough to send a shiver down his back. When he arrived at the door to the room he saw Ser Barristan and Ser Brienne on duty, the lady knight now followed the queen like a shadow.

"Ser Barristan they are inside?"

"His grace and her grace and Lord Varys arrived quite a few moments ago, prince Oberyn just before you Lord Hand." Ser Barristan said.

"I thank you Ser." he said walking inside.

He could see the king seemed a little put out, the queen though seemed almost relieved to see him, after taking his seat he waited until Lord Wyman, Lord Willas and Ser Davos arrived and then the princess and Maester Aemon came in a few minutes later. It was surprisingly Ser Gerold who arrived last and he saw the king's smirk when the knight walked in the door.

"Lord Commander, how very tardy of you." the king said and Tyrion chuckled as did a few others when the queen slapped his shoulder.

"Forgive me, your grace."

"There is nothing to forgive Ser Gerold, my husband was making a poor jape at your expense." the queen said.

"I thought it a good jape." the king said to a few more laughs and once they quietened down he began to speak "No doubt you're all wondering why I've asked you here, or to be more precise why my wife did." Jae said and Tyrion looked to see the others in the room look on eager to find out why that was.

"We are your grace, has something happened?" he asked and Jae shook his head.

"No Lord Tyrion. Forgive me for this, my lord, I had intended to come to speak to you in private about it, but here we are." Jae said looking sideways to his wife who didn't see it "Tomorrow is the joust as you all know and it will be the last day of the tourney. I intend to have the executions of Amory Lorch and Tywin Lannister carried out before the events begin." Jae said and immediately people began to speak.

He himself found he couldn't, he knew it was coming and that there was no other way but he'd yet to properly come to terms with it. His feelings towards and about his father had yet to be resolved and he had considered going down to speak to him but had decided not to. Now it would seem that to no longer be an option unless he did so tonight, something he knew he was still not ready for.

"Lord Wyman?" Jae asked.

"Your grace we're here because of the choices and decisions you've made, if you feel this is what needs to be done then you have my support."

"Lord Varys?"

"I believe it's time your grace, I've heard some whispers regarding the Hand and Ser Jaime, some who believe you may favor the Lannister's too much." Varys said and Jae held his hand up when Tyrion went to speak "This would go a long way to stop those whispers your grace."

"Lord Willas?"

"I think you should wait your grace, this is a tourney and some may find it disturbing to see us celebrate the deaths of Lorch and Lord Tywin."

"They are to be celebrated Dorne will celebrate them and they should be for what they've done, you have my support and my brother's your grace." Prince Oberyn said and Willas just shook his head.

"Ser Davos?"

"I dislike the idea of a man being put to death your grace but he was found guilty was he not, he lost the trial by combat. The whispers Lord Varys speaks of I've heard also your grace, so I think you have the right of it."

"Lord Tyrion?" Margaery asked and he for a moment didn't feel able to answer before he composed himself.

"Do it first thing, do it early and do it quickly. It will be clean?" he asked.

"It will, they will lose their heads my lord." Jae said.

"Then do it and let it be done with, I'll keep Myrcella and Tommen here, Jaime too, do it, your grace and let this be an end to the scars and wounds of the rebellion."

"As you say, Lord Tyrion." Jae said nodding.

He made his way back to his room after the meeting had ended and was glad to find Shae there waiting for him, he climbed into bed beside her and she could see his upset. They didn't speak, they didn't fuck, she just held him in her arms and he drifted to sleep, surprisingly finding it to be a dreamless one.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

They had their first argument and he found he didn't like it at all, while in the small council room and before going to it he had kept quiet about her arranging the meeting but when they got back to their room he had not. It wasn't that she did it without his permission, she was queen she would rule just as much as he, it was that she had not spoken to him first about it.

"_Why didn't you tell me?" he asked when they got back to the room._

"_Tell you?"_

"_Your reasons, that you doubted this was the right decision, why didn't you just tell me you felt this way?"_

"_I wasn't sure how I felt." she said._

"_No, only that you couldn't tell me about it." he said shaking his head._

"_So I'm to tell you everything that's on my mind?" she said angrily._

"_No, but on things like this, on things that involve other people."_

"_Oh so it's just them then is it, or is that just for today, will it be soon that I'm to tell you even more, that you'll wish to know my every thought?"_

"_You're being ridiculous." he said and knew instantly he had said the wrong thing as she yelled furiously at him and walked into their bedchamber._

Now more than two hours later he sat at his desk and didn't know how to make things right, he could apologize but he felt he had done nothing wrong. She had taken a doubt about one of his decisions and rather than speak to him about it had brought it to the small council, he felt as if she had tried to ambush him. So no he wouldn't, he couldn't apologize but then the longer he had sat there he wondered if he should anyway.

"Jae, I'm sorry." he heard a voice from the door.

Looking up he saw her standing there and it was clear she'd been crying and so he jumped from his chair and rushed to her feeling a fool for leaving her alone.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have fought." he said as he took her in his arms.

"I don't understand, I wished to speak to you, I meant to, I don't know why I didn't. Even when we got back I don't know why I got so mad at you, why was I so angry?" she asked confused.

"Do you feel well?" he asked

"I am better now." she said

"Better, were you unwell earlier?"

"My breasts hurt." she said looking at him.

"I'll go get Aemon." he said going to move away from her.

"No Jae, let him sleep, please just come to bed."

He did as she asked and they spent the night making up and he found that while he may not like fighting, he could live with it if this is what happened next. Getting up early he went to speak to Aemon and had his uncle take a look at her, the Maester quickly putting both their minds to rest.

"This is known to happen to a woman who is with child, the pain is easily remedied."

"My grandmother suggested cabbage leaves, they've helped." Margaery said.

"Make sure they're fresh your grace, as for the other thing I would suggest drinking sweet tea if you feel out of sorts your grace."

"Out of sorts?" he asked.

"Overly worried, angry, sad, even happy, sometimes a woman with child may feel these things more keenly than she may otherwise."

"And sweet tea fixes this?" Margaery asked.

"It does your grace."

When the Maester left they went to break their fast, Margaery seeming to have her mind at ease and they both found themselves laughing at the questions coming from Arya and Shireen, countless questions phrased differently and yet all about when their next dragon ride would come.

"You are both to take a lesson with Maester Aemon early this morning and will be coming to the joust when it's already started." he said

"But I wanted.." Arya began.

"You need to learn more Valyrian, Arya, I won't have Dracarys be the only word you can speak properly." Jae said and Arya nodded.

Once the girls left he looked to Margaery and readied himself to ask her if she felt she should be there, more than happy for her to be elsewhere.

"You sure you wish to be there?"

"I do, I need to be there Jae, to be seen to be there."

"If you're sure."

"Are you sure you should do it this way?" she asked.

"I am."

He had arranged for the Martells to be given pride of place, the family sitting beside the crown as the executions were carried out. Tyrion and the Lannister's and some of the Lord's of the West hadn't attended but every other lord did. He heard his queen stand up and the crowd quieten down as she began to speak.

"My lords and Ladies, good men and women of King's Landing and Westeros, before we move onto the joust and more pleasant things the duty of the realm must come first. Today we will bear witness to what happens to those who permit unspeakable acts. For ordering and planning the murders of Princess Elia, of Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon, Lord Tywin Lannister was found guilty by gods and men, for the murder of Princess Rhaenys, Amory Lorch was also found guilty. We shall now see their sentences carried out."

The noise of excited whispers rang through the crowd as he walked out, the block placed where everyone could see. He looked up to his wife, to his mother, to Prince Oberyn and Doran, and nodded. Looking to the Lord's of the North he saw them look on with pride and then Amory Lorch was brought out.

"Amory Lorch you have been found guilty of the crime of murder, do you have any last words."

"Mercy, mercy please your grace, I followed the orders of my liege."

"You killed a three nameday old girl because your liege told you, you killed my sister. I damn you to each of the seven hells for what you've done." he said as he pulled his sword out.

He saw the realization dawn on the rest of the lords that he was to carry the execution himself, saw Oberyn look both happy and jealous as the man was placed on the block.

"I Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of my name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, carry out this sentence in the name of justice."

The swing was firm and true and Lorch's head was soon rolling along the ground, one of his guards picking it up and placing it in a basket as others' dragged the corpse away. He looked on as Tywin walked out proudly, the lion still alive inside him it would seem, when he reached him he repeated what he said to Lorch and the lion roared once more.

"The dragons were brought low once Targaryen, they will be once more, make my words boy you'll not sit easy on the throne."

"None of us are supposed to Lord Tywin, but knowing you're not around I will rest easier knowing that justice was served this day."

The old lion was placed on the block and Jae raised his sword.

"You ordered the deaths of a mother, of a newborn babe and a three nameday old girl, you took my family from me, damn you Tywin Lannister. I Jaehaerys Targaryen the third of my name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, carry out this sentence in the name of justice."

His swing was even smoother this time and he knew he had been firmer because he had needed to resist the urge, he had to be seen to be administering justice and not seeking vengeance. So he had resisted the urge to make the man suffer, the urge to make his death as painful as possible, the urge to sate his own bloodlust. He turned to the crowd and saw the tears in Doran and Oberyn's eyes, the relieved look on Dany's face, and the proud one on his mother's.

"My lords, my ladies, today we've seen justice for a terrible wrong, for Princess Elia, for Princess Rhaenys, for Prince Aegon, for my family." he said walking away.

He felt it when he reached the back of the grounds, heard it drip as he made it just out of sight, the headache was large and the blood from his nose flowed and he looked to Arthur.

"Arthur, I need to." he said as he fell to the ground.

"Jae, Jae.." he heard the voice and as his eyes opened he was glad it was just Arthur who was speaking.

"I'm good, I'm well, Arthur I need to go."

"Where?"

"Hardhome." he said rising to his feet. 

**A/N: As always thanks to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up Next the tourney ends as Jae travels beyond the wall and Dany heads to Oldtown.**

Daryl Dixon: So glad you liked it.

Biohazard: Really glad you enjoyed it.

Princess: So happy you're liking it.

Guest: When the Stark's go back to Winterfell, so a couple of chapters.

Qul: Thanks so much, hope you liked it.

Wsbenge: You should try writing them lol.

VFSnake: Jae will meet with the King beyond the wall next.

Zyrus; Thanks so much, Jaime will be spending more time on the dragon.

Vwchick: That's funnily enough one of the things that's going to come up in a few chapters, it's one thing to be able to ride the dragon but the reason they'll be able to do so is not explained to their mothers yet lol.

Xand007: Thanks so much my friend, the actual war will be a few chapters away but we may see some wight/white walker action soon.

Guest: Thanks so much, I try and not do the same thing so while it may seem like it at the start with Dorne here, they are more logical and we'll see with Oberyn especially he and Jae getting along really well.

Missluxe: So glad you liked it.

Zenjack: Thanks so much, glad you enjoyed it.

Dragonslayer: We'll see it next chapter, it's in the Red Keep.

Aussie: So glad you liked it.

Mhaleowen: Really glad you enjoyed it.

Platinumbro: Rhaegar may seem like he's forgotten but he's not, we will see him brought up again, there are still things Jae needs to learn. 


	39. The Mother and the Maester

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He was woken early by Arthur and called to the King's solar finding the King, Queen, Ned, and Benjen Stark, Olenna, and Prince Oberyn all there along with Ser Gerold and Tyrion, his brother smiling at him when he walked in. After the day's events had been called off because of the king feeling unwell, he had welcomed the chance to forego competing in the joust. Finding he had no urge to ride on the field his father had met his end on.

Neither he nor Tyrion blamed the king and they welcomed being allowed not to have to watch, instead, they had spent the day with each other and with the children, Shae accompanying his brother also. When everyone had returned he had gone to see what had happened and just been told the king was unwell. His worries were quickly put at ease by Oswell saying it was not the first time, and that it was inconvenient rather than concerning.

"Ser Jaime I'm glad you could join us." Jae said and he nodded to the king.

"Your grace."

"It seems my presence is required elsewhere Ser Jaime and we both will soon have a journey to make. I hope you've recovered from your last ride on Brankardix, Ser?" Jae said a small smirk on his face.

"Where are we going your grace?"

"Beyond the wall Ser Jaime. I need to go to Hardhome and speak to the Free Folk, I had thought I had more time but alas it seems not."

"You have to go your grace, someone else cannot in your place?" Olenna asked.

"Would that they could my lady but no it must be me, as I said before in some things even I don't get a choice."

"Is Ser Jaime enough your grace?" Prince Oberyn said and had Jaime not turned to look at him he'd have seen the look of concern that appeared on the queen's face.

"The trip will be long and difficult Prince Oberyn, two men on Brankardix's back for such a journey is taxing enough."

"What about three? I have long wished to meet the wildings and my spear along with Ser Jaime's sword would offer more protection for your grace." Oberyn said to surprised looks and a relieved one from the queen.

"Your duties here?" Jae asked.

"As with your own your grace they can be put in capable hands and I'm sure my brother can take my place until we return."

"Very well I accept Prince Oberyn, you, I, and Ser Jaime." Jae said.

"What of Ghost?" Margaery asked.

"He will stay with you my love, that way should I need to inform any of you of any issue then I can do so even more quickly than Syrax can fly, and I'll also rest more easily knowing he's here with you." Jae said and Margaery nodded.

"How long will you be gone for, your grace?" Ser Gerold asked.

"I do not know Ser Gerold. I would expect a moon at most but I cannot say with any certainty." the king said "Ser Jaime perhaps you would like to say your farewells to Myrcella and Tommen before breaking your fast, we will be leaving as quickly as we can."

"I thank you, your Grace." he said nodding as he turned to walk from the room, the discussion still going on behind him as he left.

He made his way to the children's room and was joined soon after by Tyrion, opening the door he looked in to see both were still fast asleep and they looked far too peaceful to wake just yet. So he and Tyrion walked to his own room and he began to look through his clothing, Tyrion helping him pick out his warmest items for what was bound to be an incredibly cold journey.

"I should envy you." Tyrion said.

"Why?"

"You're once again getting to fly on a dragon, I've always wanted to." his brother said softly.

"You wish to change places? I'd gladly do so." he japed and Tyrion chuckled with him.

"I'm worried." his brother said a few moments later.

"Tyrion I'm flying on a dragon with Oberyn and the King, apart from Arthur and Barristan I don't think I could be in safer company."

"Going to perhaps the most dangerous place in Westeros." Tyrion said.

"True, but this danger is coming to us all eventually Tyrion. I have my sword, the king's sword, and Oberyn's spear, we are as ready as we can, as able as we can, and we have a dragon. Should it come to it I think the king would leave."

"And should he not?"

"Then we're fucked." he said reaching out and touching his brother's shoulder.

By the time he was finished and ready to break his fast the children were up and he, Tyrion, and the children broke their fast together. Tommen soon getting excited when he told him he would be leaving on the dragon while Myrcella looked a little worried. Taking a moment alone with his daughter, he walked into the small room that was off to the side and looked her in the eye.

"I will return, I give you my word." he said and she leaned in and hugged him kissing his cheek.

"I know father." she said softly.

"I'll ask Tyrion to speak to Doran. He will make the arrangements for the wedding and see what it is Doran wishes."

"Thank you." she said smiling.

"This is what you wish, it is what will make you happy?" he asked needing the certainty.

"It is."

"Then I look forward to walking you down the aisle daughter." he said and the smile she gave him then was beaming "Look after your brother and your uncle until I return."

"I will. Be safe father."

"I will." he said and closed his eyes as she left, praying that he would be and that he'd bring the king safely home.

As they were walking to where he would depart from they were joined by the strange child. Leaf he had heard her called and though he had seen her, he'd not interacted with her really. Tyrion, Myrcella, and Tommen just looked at the girl with curiosity while he tried to be nonchalant and was doing a good job of it until she spoke.

"You cannot back down Ser Jaime, when challenged you must be firm and you must always be alert." the child said her voice almost melodic.

"Challenged by who?"

"The Free Folk respect strength and if challenged you must show them it and put them down and down hard." she said before looking at him "And do not hesitate should you sense danger for it's not only your life you would risk."

"You know of the Free Folk?" Tyrion asked as Jaime tried to process the cryptic words the child had said.

"For many years I walked among men. I know of you all, your worries, your fears, I know of your desires, and your greed. I know of your cruelty and your hunger was it not that my own people would fall also, I'd gladly allow you to." Leaf said and though her voice never lost its melody it seemed far angrier to his ear.

"So that's the only reason you're helping?" Myrcella asked.

"No, the prince is the only reason I'm helping, he saved us and without him I, you, all of us are lost." Leaf said as they finally reached the courtyard, Jaime surprised to see so few people there.

He turned and once again said his goodbyes and watched as Leaf walked to Oberyn, who was with his family and then to the king. The childlike figure standing beside Jae as Brankardix was seen off in the distance. Moving forward when the dragon landed he helped Oberyn up, both of them looking on enviously as Jae and Leaf climbed up without difficulty.

With a final look back to his family he heard Jae speak in Valyrian and within moments they were in the air, the dragon heading North and Jaime wondering what it was they were flying into.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Dany**.

She had been in the midst of the sweetest dream when the knock came to the door, feeling Lakoes leave the bed to open it enough to waken her. When the girl came back in and told her she needed to dress and that the king was here to see her, she had been incredibly annoyed, angry even. But she had done so and when she walked out to him wearing the robe, she had soon found her anger dissipate, soon to have it replaced with concern and worry.

"Why wasn't I told?" she asked.

"Told what, that I had a vision and a nosebleed. Dany it happens it's not a problem."

"Did you speak to Aemon?" she said and Jae nodded "And?" she looked to him.

"It's nothing Dany, there's nothing wrong. It's the power required to send me the vision, to move me from being awake to being able to see it. Leaf knows more of it and Bloodraven knows even more of it than Aemon or the Maesters ever will. It's magic Dany and they've not studied it enough."

"So what was this vision?" she asked and he told her.

"You're going beyond the wall, when?"

"On the morrow." Jae said.

"What of Oldtown?"

"You still have to go Dany. They need to see it for themselves and examine it, we need to know more."

"I thought you wished the dragons here?"

"Rhaegon can stay, and Ghost will stay also. I can see and feel through them if needed and the knights will stay also."

"You're going alone?" She said shaking her head.

"No, Ser Jaime will be with me."

"Jae." she said her thoughts clear.

"I know, but you need to trust me. I need him, it needs to be him." he said and she nodded.

"I'll wait a day or two and then go. If they see us both leave together people will speak." she said.

"Make sure it's well chained up Dany and covered up. They need to know also that its head needs to remain covered as much as possible, make them understand." Jae said.

"I will."

"Also, Grey Worm and Ser Oswell bring them both with you."

"Jae." she said annoyed.

"No Dany, bring them both and wear your armor and sword. I need you to do this for me." he said pleadingly and she nodded her agreement.

"I will. Please be safe nephew." she said as he walked over and looked at her.

"I will. You stay safe also aunt." he said and she nodded when he turned to leave.

By the time she rose the next morning he was already gone, the tourney having lost it's shine for her and for the queen though on and on it went. She barely watched the jousts, barely cared, and when Ser Arthur won and crowned Lyanna, while she cheered, she was happier it was done. She skipped the feast that night and found out later the queen had left early, Dany though had another destination in mind.

Walking up the stairs she wondered how Aemon managed them all given his age. Entering the room she found her uncle was busy, two young men helping him to organize the various herbs and potions.

"Your grace." one of the men said and Aemon turned as if he was looking at her. Dany surprised to find him looking almost younger to her eyes.

"Is that my niece or my goodniece?" Aemon said and she answered before the men did.

"It's me uncle."

"Daenerys, come, have you eaten, drank?"

"I'm good uncle, have you?"

"I.."

"Uncle" she said reproachfully before turning and asking one of the men to bring him some warm food and something to drink.

She sat waiting while her uncle ate, talking of inconsequential things and asking him how he was finding being back at the Red Keep and how comfortable he was. She had learned even more of her family's history while speaking to Aemon since Jae had brought him here. Finding herself ever more thankful that fate had somehow allowed her to not just have more family, but a family that she always wished to have, a family that she loved.

Hearing tales of Egg and of Maeker, of Dyanna, or Rhae and Daella filled her with joy. Though she found he shied away from tales Aerion and Daeron. Aemon telling her that just like Jae she too seemed more than eager to hear the tales of an old man, and while he said it as if he was chiding, she could tell he enjoyed that he could speak of them with her.

"Now, tell me the real reason you've come niece, for it's not for the ramblings of an old man."

"I like your ramblings uncle." she said and Aemon chuckled.

"As I like rambling, but speak child tell me what's on your mind."

"The Maesters uncle, what should I expect?"

"Pomposity, blindness, and a belief that they know best."

"Is there any I can trust?"

"Ebrose is a good man, blind to all that's not in front of him but once he is shown proof he will be on your side, Marwyn too though he will find you."

"Find me?" she asked looking at her uncle's face.

"As soon as the dragon lands, the mage will come running." Aemon said with a chuckle "You can trust him Dany, he above all others."

"What do you think of this thing uncle, these things we must face?" she asked and Aemon smiled.

"For three hundred years there were those who questioned the worthiness of our family. Whether it was those who sought to replace us or those who sought to see us fall, for three hundred years they looked for a reason for our existence or our demise."

"And?"

"Now we have that reason, we are to help bring the dawn, Dany, we cannot fail in that."

She spent the night eating with Margaery, Lyanna, Arya, and Shireen. The two girls were annoyed that they could not travel with her but happy that Rhaegon would be staying. She caught Margaery look to her for guidance with the girls, knowing what they may plan without her and Jae there.

"No." she said looking to them both and the girls at first looked caught before they then went into denial.

"No what?" Arya said obviously delegated as the spokesperson for the two of them.

"No, you are not to try and ride Rhaegon while we're gone. Jae will know, I will know, and should you do so then neither of you will ever ride him again am I clear?"

"But.." Arya said.

"Am I clear?" she asked and both girls nodded this time "Good you may both visit him, speak to him and show him you care and wish to ride, you may even tell him so. Rhaegon will understand and I'll not be gone for too long, a week at most. When I return we can practice some more."

"Truly?" Shireen asked as both she and Arya looked on excitedly.

"Truly, but only if you both behave. Should you do so then I'll even allow you to fly over the bay." she said to excited squeals as the two girls began to chatter to each other, both promising to behave though she doubted they would.

It was Lyanna who asked her if that was a good idea when the girls had gone to bed, Margaery seeming relieved that it was one less thing on her own mind.

"It's the only way to get them to do anything Lyanna, they need to be rewarded and punished otherwise they'll just become more and more wilful."

"Just like a little princess I remember." Lyanna said and Margaery giggled though quickly covered it with her hand.

"I was never…"

"Don't even try that young lady, we both now the truth of it, your sword lessons for example." Lyanna said and Dany blushed at the memory.

She was in a good mood when she walked to her room and even knowing she would be leaving in the morning didn't make it lessen, though finding Lakoes asleep did a little. Instead of the night she had planned, she ended up sleeping in her bed and woke early the next morning. Lakoes was still half asleep as she said her goodbyes and fully asleep by the time she left, and Dany hoped the note on the table would make her love feel somewhat better.

She found Grey Worm and Ser Oswell standing talking to each other outside, and both they and her men took her to the Dragonpit. Jae had left from the Red Keep itself and she felt if she did so too it would raise too many questions, besides the thing in the cart needed to be tied down and it was easier to do so with more room around.

Ellanys wasn't happy about it but allowed Oswell and Grey Worm to do so while Dany stood speaking softly to her, with Rhaegon looking on. Once they were done she walked over to the black dragon and told him that both she and Jae would return as soon as they could and that he could spend time with Arya and Shireen. She asked him not to fly with the girls while they were gone and promised she'd practice with him when she returned, hoping he listened to her.

"Shall we." she said as she climbed up on Ellanys's back, Grey Worm sitting expressionless while Oswell looked worried "Cheer up Batman we're about to fly." she said as the knight scowled at her when Ellanys took to the sky.

**Eastwatch 298 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

Ellaria was furious, his daughters were jealous and his brother curious, none really understanding his decision to fly to the wall and beyond with the king. Oberyn found it amusing, a man such as he was known to be always on the lookout for new experiences and they couldn't understand why he wished to fly on a dragon. Let alone not knowing why he'd wish to meet with a group of people who lived their lives free and by their own rules.

As he saw the wall come into sight in the distance he smirked, that also was another reason to wish to come, to see the wall for himself. He had seen the Red Temple and the Black Walls of Volantis, the pyramids of Mereen, the House of Black and White, and the House of the Undying, and yet he'd not seen the wall. So no there was no way he'd miss out on this trip, even though it upset Ellaria to see him go.

"_You would leave me here?"_

"_I must go, I need to see and given what's coming and the king must be protected."_

"_Then let him bring another of his knights, don't go yourself." she asked her voice soft and worried._

"_I need to do this my love."_

"_Then promise you shall come back to me, no matter what, you promise me that you will return." she pleaded._

"_I promise, my love." he said._

As he looked down on the ships below them and as he watched the men look up to him the dragon began to circle before finding a place to land. As soon as it did Jae, Jaime and Leaf climbed off and he joined them a few moments later. Jae walking to speak to the dragon before it flew off in the direction of the sea.

"He's gone to eat, maybe we should do the same?" Jae said and he nodded.

They had only walked a few feet when they reached the men on horseback, some black brothers, some men of the dragon, and Aurane Velaryon he assumed looking at the hat on the man's head.

"Your grace, we did not expect you." Aurane said.

"I had not expected to come Lord Admiral, Ser Martyn."

"Has something happened your grace?" Ser Martyn asked worriedly.

"I need to travel beyond the wall Ser. Come we should go to the castle, the prisoners have been delivered without issue?"

"They have your grace, Cotter Pyke the commander here took some of them to help garrison the keep." Aurane said.

"Very good, my companions I think you know. Ser Jaime and Prince Oberyn and this is Leaf." Jae said as the men looked to the child.

He found himself shaking his head when they entered the castle itself, it was ramshackle, badly maintained, and yet by all accounts had been even worse, though he could see men working to fix it up as they entered. The yell caught him by the surprise, though it was the pained gasp that made him turn, and as he did so he saw Ser Jaime pull his sword from the man.

Oberyn had not even heard the steps and how he'd gotten so close to the king stunned him and as he looked he saw that even Ser Jaime looked shocked. Looking around though at the disgust on some of the faces and the smile on Leaf's he wasn't sure what to make of things.

"Is he dead?" Jae asked as Ser Martyn knelt down and touched the man's neck and face nodding upon feeling no breath come.

"He is."

"A foolish man blinded by hate." the king said and Oberyn couldn't agree more as men came to take Glover's body away.

"Lord Stannis warned us that he was still plotting but the commander here said he would be under watch." Aurane said angrily.

"A man cannot be watched all the time Lord Admiral and these men have just seen a dragon land. We can forgive them being distracted and be thankful that Ser Jaime was not, I am in your debt Ser." Jae said and the knight just shook his head.

"I am a Kingsguard your grace."

"I am most grateful you are Ser." the king said with a nod to the knight.

With the body taken away and after apologies from Cotter Pyke and some of the other men, Jae asked for a raven to be sent to King's Landing explaining what had happened. He wrote telling them he was safe and well and that Glover's actions were his own. The king then asked him if he wished to make the long trek to the top of the wall, Ser Jaime and Leaf joining them as they climbed the stairs.

"We should have taken the dragon." Ser Jaime breathlessly said as they reached the top.

He stood there looking out beyond the wall and at the wall itself, nothing but ice as far as the eye could see, the sheer scope of the wall making him feel small and insignificant. In front of him off to the distance was the Haunted Forest and looking out on the lands he could barely believe people would choose to live in such a place. Though maybe they hadn't been given the choice.

"These people, wilding's, Free Folk, you think they'll just go along with what you ask of them?" he asked looking to the king who seemed to be staring off at something in the distance.

"No they won't, but they have no choice. There are as many people beyond the wall as there are in Dorne or in the West, maybe even the Reach. How many I know not but if they fall to him then I fear we are lost."

"And if they refuse?" Ser Jaime asked.

"Then we convince them, the people know Ser Jaime, they know better than we do. Whatever it takes to bring them through is what I'll offer, whatever it takes is what I'll do." Jae said as he moved to walk further along the wall.

"Let him be." Leaf said as Ser Jaime moved to follow.

"I'm his Kingsguard." Jaime said his voice agitated.

"We are alone up here, he is in no danger and has much on his mind." Leaf replied and Ser Jaime stood his ground though he stared off in the direction the king had walked.

Where the king went he couldn't tell but he returned a little over an hour later and by that time he, Ser Jaime and even Leaf were glad to get off the wall and into somewhere warm.

"Are you not cold?" he asked shivering when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm a dragon Oberyn, my blood runs hot, but you, Ser Jaime, you both need to speak to Cotter and get warmer clothing."

"I need to get warm now." he said and Jae chuckled as they entered the main hall.

The food was extremely good he thought, the crabs especially so and the wine and ale flowed freely, though once again the king didn't partake. He slept well that night with the fire roaring in the hearth keeping him warm, and when he woke the next morning he found the king sparring with Ser Martyn with a large crowd surrounding them. He moved faster than a man should he thought and it was clear he had been trained by Arthur, though he was clearly fighting well within himself.

"Yield Ser?" the king said after sweeping Ser Martyn's legs from under him.

"I yield your grace." Ser Martyn said as the king moved the sword from his neck.

When the king saw him he asked him to walk with him to the blacksmiths and he was surprised at the spear he handed him. it wasn't as elaborate as his own and except for the point it at first seemed a poor substitute.

"I had hoped to have this made ready in King's Landing but time didn't allow it. The tip is Valyrian Steel, should we come across any wights it should protect you."

"I thank you, your grace." he said surprised by the gift.

"Don't thank me yet Prince Oberyn, you may actually need to use it." Jae said a small smirk on his face.

"I don't know if I should hope to, or wish not."

"For now wish not." Jae said and they walked to the hall to break their fast.

After being giving heavier furs, some supplies, and after Jae told the ships to set sail for Hardhome, Brankardix landed outside the keep and they said their goodbyes. Oberyn both eager and apprehensive about the journey to come.

**OldTown 298 AC**

**Dany.**

The Hightower was an impressive looking thing even from a distance, and as they flew closer and saw it more clearly it took Dany's breath away. Even Ellanys seemed impressed as instead of flying to the Citadel she circled the tower three times, allowing Dany to see as an old man and a younger woman looked out at them from a window high up the tower itself.

When both she and Ellanys had their fill of flying around the tower she directed the dragon to the fly to the Citadel. Looking down she saw the distance they would need to bring the wight and so decided that just in case they weren't aware she was here, she'd best make her presence known. They flew over each of the towers, over the two sphinxes which guarded the gates and as close to the main entrance of the building as they could.

Below them, people milled about and soon she heard the shouts, then came the pointing and finally she saw the people run for cover. While it had not been her intent to scare people, it did allow her a place for the dragon to land. So within moments Ellanys was on the ground and Oswell and Grey Worm were removing the wight from her back, much to the dragon's satisfaction.

"We have company princess." Oswell said as Dany was speaking to Ellanys.

A group of men was moving towards them, most of them wearing grey robes and heavy chains and she knew these were the Maesters and possibly some Archmaesters of the order. At the front practically running was a man carrying a what at first to her looked to be a large steel rod, but the closer he got the more it became clear that it was actually Valyrian steel.

"I welcome you to the Citadel, Princess Daenerys." the man said when he reached them.

Dany looked at him more closely, he was squat and ugly, dark-haired and unkempt, and yet compared to the men who soon arrived behind him there was an eagerness in his eyes. He looked from her to Ellanys and then to the wight that Oswell had laid on the ground. The knight's foot was pressed down on it, and once he had taken stock the Maester looked back to her once again..

"Forgive me princess, my name is Marwyn, and just seeing you, seeing the dragon in the flesh is proof my life has not been wasted." Marwyn said his voice jovial and his smile seeming true.

"I am pleased to meet you Maester Marwyn my uncle Aemon speaks most highly of you." she said with a smile.

"My old friend is well, princess?" the mage asked.

"More than well Maester. I've come on a matter of great import on his grace's behalf, perhaps you can help me arrange transportation to the Citadel itself? There is something I need to speak to you and the other Maesters on."

"Of course princess." Marwyn said as the wight moved and the other Maester's arrived and moved closer almost brushing past him as if he was not there.

"Princess Daenerys, I am Seneschal Norren, this is Archmaester Ebrose, Archmaester Ryam, and Archmaester Nymos. We are most pleased to welcome you to the Citadel." the man said looking warily at Ellanys.

"His grace has asked me to seek your expertise, to put the Citadel to task Seneschal. Things you have only thought as myth and legend are real and the Citadel's knowledge and wisdom will be needed in the days to come." she said and saw the men whisper to each other and nod.

"However we may help his grace and yourself, princess, we are yours to command." Norren said and she found that the words were without truth for now at least.

Leaving the Seneschal standing there she walked and told Ellanys to go feed and that she'd call her when she needed. Though the dragon seemed reluctant to leave her.

"Sōvegon ellanys, sōvegon, ipradagon se ēdrugon. Īlon kessa sōvegon hēnkirī aderī, kesan sagon ȳgha, sōvegon." (Fly Ellanys, Fly, eat, and sleep. We shall fly together soon, I will be safe, fly." she said and after a moment Ellanys took to the air.

Marwyn returned soon after she was out of sight, the Maester driving the cart himself which Dany found made her like the man a bit more for some reason. Oswell and Grey Worm dragged the wight and put it in the back and then helped her up to sit beside the Maester before they climbed into the back. As the other Maesters hurried back, Marwyn set off and they rode to the Citadel unhurriedly.

Between them, Grey Worm and Oswell moved the wight through the halls when they arrived. She had asked Marwyn for someplace she could safely show off the wight after she had told him what it was. The man hadn't even blinked, he just directed them to follow, and after a short walk she found herself in a large room with a table in the middle of it.

"We can put it here, there are chains in the corner." Marwyn said and as Oswell put the wight on the table, Grey Worm and the Maester got the chains and tied the thing down.

Once they were sure it was secure, Marwyn offered them some refreshment which they gladly accepted. The food and drink arriving just after the rest of the Maesters did. There were more now than had come to greet them and by the looks of them these were all so-called Archmaesters, Marwyn having explained the difference to her while they rode here.

"I understand you await answers gentlemen but it has been a long journey and the princess and her guards need to be refreshed." Marwyn said and she saw Oswell's small smile.

"Of course princess." a man said speaking to her and not to Marwyn she noticed.

When one of the Maesters moved to the table Grey Worm was quicker, stopping him and the man backed away chastened and lucky he'd not tried to push forward, as the unsullied captain was in no mood for dissent. After she drank some cool juice and ate a little of the bread and cheese, both Grey and Oswell eating far more heartily than she, she got up and walked to the table with Marwyn by her side.

"My nephew brought the dragons back Maesters, not just because it was our birthright but because they are needed for the fight to come." she said as she leaned forward and placed her hands on the table.

"We had heard that the crown had been settled and that Jaehaerys yet sat it, is this not true?" Ebrose asked.

"It is, my family has been restored to their rightful place and those who usurped our throne have been dealt with, easily I may add." she said staring at each of the Maesters "But that is not the fight that we came to Westeros for, not then and not now." she said and it was Marwyn who picked up on her words.

"Not then Princess?" the mage asked his bushy eyebrow raised.

"When Daenys dreamed we came here. When Aegon conquered he did so not for the reason you and all the others think, he did so because one day an enemy would rise beyond the wall. One day he and his army would come to end the days of man and on that day it would only be a dragon that could stand between him and victory."

"You speak of wildings and savages and yet every time a king beyond the wall has risen it was men and not dragons who sent them back." a tall Maester said almost dismissively.

"I speak not of the Free Folk, Maester?"

"Archmaester Theobold."

"I speak not of the Free Folk, Maester Theobold, for they are our allies in this fight. I speak of the Night King and the army he brings with him, an army made up of things like that." she said as she heard the snorts and chuckles when she turned her head to point to the wight.

"Myths and legends indeed." Norren said.

"All tales have truth in them Seneschal, my family is proof of that is it not?" she asked and saw one or two men nod, "I ask you all to come closer as what I'm about to do is not without risk and I wish to have to do so just once." she said before whispering to Oswell.

She moved to the head of the table, Marwyn to her right and Grey Worm standing behind her, she waited until Oswell got into position behind Theobold and then she looked to the Maesters.

"This is what awaits the realm should I or my nephew fall, this is the fate that awaits you all without the dragons to call upon. This is why we came then and this is why we have come back now." she said as she pulled the hood off the Wight's face.

The noise in the room was instant, Maester's speaking animatedly even as they were shuffling away. When she nodded to Oswell he bumped into Theobold and as the man fell onto the wight it began to move and try to get to him. She watched as the Archmaester fell to the ground and as he on all fours scurried away, and then as she turned back to the wight it began to screech, so she immediately covered its head.

"My nephew believes it communicates with its master by that screech, that distance is no barrier and should it be given time it will relay all it knows, something we cannot allow to happen."

"What is that?" she heard a voice ask.

"Is it a sickness."

"Is it contagious."

She raised her hand and the voices hushed and she walked to Marwyn and whispered in his ear, the Maester looking to her to see if she was certain, once she nodded he quickly did as he was asked. He carried two blades in his hand when he returned, the first a thin sharp one and the second one broader.

"You may heave heard the Iron Born say What is dead may never die and also it's response, But rises again harder and stronger. All myths and legends have their basis in truth Maesters." she said and nodded to Marwyn.

He took the slim blade and drove it into the Wight's heart leaving it there for all to see, each Maester moving forward even closer, with some touching the blade and looking where the wound was located. When they were sure the blade had pierced its heart she removed the hood once more, and once again the wight began to move and screech before she covered it back up.

Nodding to Marwyn once again he took the other blade and moving to the Wight's foot he brought it down, once, twice, three times, before he severed it at the ankle. Picking the foot up from the floor the Maesters looked on as one by one the toes moved, before she walked and picked up a torch as Marwyn then handed her the foot.

"For centuries you men have been the center of learning, the center of knowledge. You have watched and recorded history and vowed never to take part. That ends today, there is no sitting out this war, not for me, not for my nephew and not for you. This enemy comes with but one goal, to kill us all and he will not stop, he will not rest, he will not retreat until he does so.

"What would you have the Citadel do princess?" Norren asked and she was pleased to hear the man seemed far more genuine in his questions now.

"Dragonglass, Dragonsteel, and fire." she said as she held the torch to the foot and all in the room watched as it burned and finally stopped moving "These things we know can kill them, we need you to search your archives, to find us more sources of the first two and a safe way to make the last. We need you to find whatever you can on the Long Night and the Night King and we need you to do so now."

"The Citadel stands ready princess, we are yours and his graces to command and we shall do our duty to the realm and help to win this war." Ebrose said and she nodded.

"I ask you to allow others to see this wight. I leave in two days and that thing will be dead for true when I do so." she said and the Maester's nodded before leaving.

Taking a seat she looked to see Grey Worm was looking at her proudly as was Oswell but it was the expression on Marwyn's face which made her smile.

"I did well then?" she asked the Maester.

"Very well and I think I may be able to help you with Dragonglass, my princess."

"Really how?" she asked hopeful yet doubtful he could help so soon.

"Dragonstone." the Maester said simply.

**Hardhome 298 AC.**

**Jae**.

He had read of Hardhome, had spoken to Leaf who told him about it, and while in Eastwatch he had spoken to Master Harmune and to one or two of the black brothers who had been to the place. He'd heard tale of a ruined abandoned place, a place where wildings feared to stay, and yet as Brankardix flew towards it he could see that was not the truth.

There were thousands, how many he could not be sure, but he was glad he'd asked Aurane to bring all the ships. He'd even asked Cotter for the use of his and the man had only been too grateful to give them to him. But the ships were days away and for now it was just Jae and those on the back of the dragon who would be here amongst these people.

He flew low, the dragon unsurprisingly garnering a lot of attention, thankfully though no one fired, even if they did run and scatter when he landed. He dismounted first followed by Leaf, the child it seemed was just as amazing a sight to the Free Folk who now came closer. Walking to Brankardix he looked his son in the eye, the dragon showing his concern for him as he did so.

"_I will be safe my son, fly, eat and rest but not here, the islands, fly to the islands and I will call."_

"_Father." his son said is worry clear.  
_

"_Go my son, go be safe, I will be well."_

Brankardix though was in no mood to just leave quietly and so his son took to the air and after roaring loudly he let his flames out. The warning was loud and clear, hurt my father and you will burn. Jae looked to see Oberyn and Jaime both look to the departing dragon with a look of almost worry on their faces, but before he could speak to them a group of men arrived.

"Who are you Dragonrider." the leader said and Jae looked at him, tall and blond-haired his watery eyes the only thing drawing attention away from the scythe he carried.

"You know who he is Weeper, he's who mother spoke of." one of the men with him said.

"What care I about the ramblings of the crazy witch, it's the Weeper who rules here, not she and not Mance." the man said and he moved forward "Now who are you boy." the Weeper said his voice full of scorn.

"Mind your manner's savage." Jaime said and the Weeper moved to swing his scythe.

Jae moved quicker though and he was on the man before he could bring it fully around, his foreheard catching the Weeper just below his nose, the blow knocking the scythe to the ground. He swept the man's legs from under him and drew his sword, kneeling on his chest he pointed it to his neck while Oberyn and Jaime now had their own weapons out keeping the Weeper's men at bay.

"I am the man who's come to take you from here, speak loudly and clearly now if you wish to see the dawn." he said and the Weeper smiled.

"Aye, she said you were fast." the man said and as he looked at him his eyes were still watery and yet Jae saw something different there also, hope.

Letting the man back up he looked to Leaf who nodded and so he then allowed the Weeper to pick up his scythe. The Weeper looked to him and then to Oberyn and Jaime and as the man bid him follow Jae put his sword away, Jamie and Oberyn doing likewise. They walked through the camp and he was surprised at just how many women and children were here, all looking to him and pointing. With the Weeper in front, he moved back to speak to Jaime and Oberyn both of whom were taking everything in also.

"It seems like we were expected, or you were at least." Oberyn said as Jae heard the people speak.

'_Dragonrider'_

'_The prince he came, just like mother said he would'_

'_Will he take us all on his dragon'._

Women, children, men, it didn't matter, all of them looked at him as if he was a story as if he had appeared from a tale they knew but barely believed. Jae had been used to devotion, he'd seen it in his men, in Arthur and Gerold, Oswell and Barristan, he's seen it in the loyalists but this was different. With them it seemed to be based on him being his father's son, him being the dragon prince, it was hope for the future, here the hope seemed to be for now.

"You sure you've not been here before your grace?" Jaime asked.

"I've seen this place in a dream, a vision, but no I've not been here before." he said "Why?"

"The way they look to you, it's as if they recognize you." Jaime said.

"It's because they believe." the Weeper said catching them by surprise.

"Believe?" Oberyn asked.

"Mother told them that the prince would come. Flying on a dragon he'd come and save us all, He'd take us beyond the wall quicker than Mance would. Some didn't believe but all of these here did."

"There are others?" he asked.

"Speak to Mother." the Weeper said.

He was taken to a ramshackle building, and he found himself staring at the outside before looking to Leaf who was smiling. Each of the three dragons had bee drawn on the wall, Ghost too, and there he was riding Brankardix, the white dragon the clearest of all of them. Standing at the door was a woman, old, bent over, yet she looked fit and strong and the smile she bore on her face was true and beaming.

"Behold the White Dragon, the Winter Wolf, the Prince that was Promised." Mother Mole said and around him he heard people cheer, each of them saying something different.

"You are Mother Mole?" he said.

"I am my prince, come there is much we must speak on and your journey is not yet done."

As he went to walk into the building men stepped forward, and it was clear they wished for him and him alone to do so. He had to basically order Jaime to wait outside and were it not for Oberyn and Leaf, even that may not have been enough. But the knight eventually did as he was bid and Jae walked into the building. Inside sitting around a fire were men and women, three and ten he counted as he was bid take a seat.

He looked to see the Weeper and men dressed in furs of different colors. One was wearing a white bear cloak, another wearing some rudimentary armor, the women were all dressed similarly and one offered him a mug which he took.

"Goat's milk." the woman said and he watched as the men and women looked at him.

"I cannot." he said and saw the scowls that soon appeared on their faces "I swore to my mother I'd not drink but I'll gladly accept water." he said and heard the laughs as a mug was filled with water and brought to him, which he then drained quickly to nods.

"You ride a dragon but fear your mother's wrath?" the woman who handed him the mug asked with a smirk on her face.

"A dragon is nothing compared to a protective mother." he said to even more laughs.

"Karsi, leave the prince, for now. We must speak on things and reach an accord while we have time."

"Aye mother." the woman he knew now as Karsi said, though she looked at him again.

"Visions I received my prince, many and some which scared even I. One though which filled me with hope, with purpose, was of you, a Dragonprince comes to bring us south of the wall. Is that why you've come my prince, to save us?" the old woman asked almost nervously and Jae looked to see that each of the others were looking at him eagerly.

"I know what's coming Mother, and I know it's the Free Folk they'll reach first. I come to both save as many as I can and to beg for your help."

"What help can we give a man with a dragon?" one of the men asked.

"Even behind that wall the fight will still come, when it does I ask you to join with me, to join and fight."

"You do not ask us to kneel?" Karsi asked surprised as she handed him another mug and then looked from him to Mother Mole.

"A man." he said looking around to the men before looking back to Karsi "Or a woman." he said pausing to take a drink of the water "Cannot fight while on their knees." he said and saw the nods around the room.

"You will take us south as Mother promised?" another man asked.

"I will and while I won't ask you to kneel, I will ask you to live by the laws of the land while you're there."

"You would have us abandon our customs, our rights?" a woman said angrily.

"No, here you may be free but there are laws are there not? Should a man or woman break the rules of the clans, they are punished for them are they not?"

"Aye." a man said.

"Aye, we have our rules." a woman added.

"Then I ask that once past the wall you accept the rules of the lands you're in. There are men who do not wish to see you there, who do not want you there. Men who will look for any excuse to push you back, the lands I will settle you on have plenty of game. They have places where you can build villages and live in peace, but only if you agree to abide by the rules of the land." he said and saw Mother Mole smile.

"Yet amongst ourselves. our customs, our traditions are safe and won't be imposed upon?" she asked looking to him.

"No more than any southern lord would be imposed on if he commits no crime." Jae said and he saw the nods of agreement.

One by one the men and women agreed and Jae could see not only was Mother Mole now almost giddy but the sense of relief among the people in the room had increased dramatically.

"When will your ships come?" a man asked.

"They've already left, how many are here?" he asked.

"I cannot count that high." another man said to laughs.

"Do you have enough ships?" a woman asked worriedly.

"I have close to a hundred, the journey to Eastwatch won't take long."

"You take us to the crows?" the Weeper said angrily.

"Eastwatch is the closest land to here, I'd take you there and move you on. The Night's Watch is as important to me as the Free Folk and there needs to be peace between you."

"The crows will hold to no peace." Karsi said bitterly.

"They will or they'll fall prey to a dragon." Mother Mole said and when they all looked to him he nodded.

"I have made peace with the Night's Watch, they know my will on this, should they, or you break that peace then whoever is at fault will feel my displeasure." he said looking to each of them.

"You would fight them for us?" a young woman asked.

"If I find they were at fault then yes I would. There is only one fight that matters, one we need to be ready for and we need to be united or we will all fall."

"Aye." a voice called out.

"Aye." more said in agreement.

After everyone had left the room he found himself alone with Mother Mole, the woman looking at him with great interest.

"I had expected a man not a boy and yet I find myself happier that it is you who've come." she said after a few moments of silence.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Men are too set in their ways, too stubborn just like Mance. A boy still dreams of the future, he still has hopes and desires and things he wishes to see done, hope next to love is the greatest of things and I sense both in you."

"I am to be a father." he said softly and the woman nodded as if she already knew.

"We must crowd your ships my prince, leave none behind. Even should we need to stand on deck, all must leave."

"I'll make sure we all do. Mance?" he asked.

"Is a stubborn fool, he won't believe in it until he can see it. Until he can reach out and touch it with his own hand."

"How many are with him?"

"All." she said and he shuddered thinking of how many that could be.

"Where?"

"The Frostfangs, you'll see him soon. For now, come, the Free Folk will wish to celebrate our good fortune and for once we have something that should be considered such." she said smiling.

Celebrate they did, a Free Folk feast something far different than he expected. The meat was cooked on open fires, around him were cauldrons full of stews and there was fish roasted in stone covered fires. Oberyn ate and drank enthusiastically, and Jae swore he saw him disappear with a woman at one point in the night. Jaime sitting and watching and Jae needed to practically send him to his bed. Leaf played with the children, she also spoke to the elders, and to the men and women he now knew were the clan leaders.

At one point Karsi came to sit beside him, two young girls sitting with her and both girls asking if it was true that he was taking them away on a ship, one of them seeming frightened by the prospect.

"Mother says you are taking us away?." the girl asked softly.

"It is true little one but your mother will be there to hold your hand." he said as he moved in closer to her "I find when I'm scared I long to hold my mother's hand." he said softly.

"You get scared?" she asked almost shocked by the idea.

"Only a fool doesn't get scared and you are not a fool are you?" he asked.

"No." the girl said determinedly.

"Neither am I, I think." he said before making a face at her and making her laugh.

He was getting tired himself but as he sat he reached out to Brankardix finding the dragon asleep on a rocky island. He then reached out to Rhaegon, his son was flying over Dragonstone and finally he reached out to Ghost. The white wolf lying in bed with his wife, her hands lost in Ghost's fur as she slept and Jae smiled. Opening his eyes he saw Karsi standing there looking at him with intrigue.

"You're a warg?" she asked.

"I am." he said as she sat down beside him, the woman handing him a mug which he looked questioningly at.

"It's just milk, ordinary milk." she said smiling and he nodded taking a drink and finding it pleasant if a little warm.

"I thank you for what you said to Karla." she said smiling and he nodded "You have a woman?" she asked and he blushed when giving her his answer.

"I do, why did you intend to steal me?" he asked catching her by surprise.

"You had better sleep with one eye open my prince, I would not be alone in trying." she said a disappointed look on her face.

"My wife is expecting our children." he said a moment later.

"You expect more than one?" she asked inquisitively.

"Twins." he said.

"A blessing from the old gods, just like my own."

"Their father?" he asked.

"Fell to a crow." she said bitterly.

"When this is over, when we've won." he said and noticed her smile "You may need to make proper peace with the Night's Watch, do you think you can?"

"If I live through what's coming then all I wish for is my daughter's to grow safe. If you can make the crows agree to that then aye, I can.

"You have my word on it." he said as he stood up.

"Sleep well my prince, and remember."

"One eye open." he said and she laughed as he walked to the tent he'd been given.

It turned out to be good advice, as three different women tried during the night and both Oberyn and Jaime laughed before they ribbed him saying they had each fought off more, though Oberyn had also not fought off at least one.

He spent the next few days getting to know more and more of the Free Folk. The Weeper who at first seemed to be a gruff almost violent man soon explained to him their hatred of the Night's Watch, and he found he couldn't fault the man for it. He would need to speak to the brothers yet again but hopefully given the numbers he'd sent to them the order would be changed.

He and Oberyn went hunting with the men and using Syrax he was able to take them to a large herd of Elk, the hunt proving far more successful than any the Free Folk had attempted on their own. When the ships finally arrived they began the process of moving the people and for some reason he began to feel nervous, a sense of almost hurry entering his head.

"Through the night are you sure your grace?" Aurane asked.

"I am, light fires, do whatever you need and rotate the men. I'll get Mother Mole to give us some who are strong and who can row but see to it." he said and Aurane nodded.

Jae, Jaime, Oberyn and Ser Martyn all made their way to speak to Mother Mole and the Weeper, both agreeing to do as he asked. Within two days he had almost half the people loaded on ships, and then he reached out to Brankardix the dragon coming quickly. Once he arrived Jae and Jaime took flight and he reached out to Syrax disappointed to find her resting on an island some way off. Jae actually had to force her to stay there when she felt his need and she reluctantly agreed, though he knew she'd fly once she was no longer tired.

They flew north over the Haunted Forest and within a few hours, he saw it and turned back, below him the lands were deserted he was happy to see. As Brankardix flew he tried to work things out in his mind, how long they had he wasn't sure but he hoped it would be enough time. Telling no one when he returned he instead spent his time either helping make sure things moved along or warged into birds looking off to the distant north.

"These men will help my prince." Mother Mole said when she found him sitting by a tree with his eyes closed as the hawk he was in flew North.

"They're wargs?" he asked opening his eyes and allowing the hawk to feed.

"Aye."

"We need to look North, far beyond the Haunted Forest, look for the storm, and when you find it try to see how fast it's moving." he said to the two men and a woman.

"How close should we get?" one of the men the oldest of the three asked.

"As far away as possible, look, see, but don't fly into the storm." Jae said and the woman nodded.

He felt it then as the last few boats were loaded on the fifth day, the need to go and go now. Most of the ships had already sailed off, with only six remaining unfilled and so he ended up using Brankardix to fly some to the ships himself. The dragon landing in the water close by and the people then being lifted off his back, he felt Brankardix's annoyance but he told his son that it must be done and so he complied.

As Mother Mole, Karsi, and the Weeper among others got into the last few boats, Jae, Leaf, Jaime, and Oberyn got on the dragon and once he saw the boats leave the shore he flew over them. By the time they reached the ships it was upon them and he looked at the storm in the distance, before he looked down seeing Mother Mole and Karsi point to it. He escorted the ships until they were safely away and then he turned quickly heading to the west.

He didn't need to look back, the ships had gone, the Free Folk were safe for now and he had more work that needed to be done. Brankardix didn't stop, he flew, and ahead of him Jae felt the hawk he was in soar above the encampment that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was early the next morning when he finally arrived, the dawn just breaking and he landed in the middle of the camp, as it was the largest open space he could find.

"Are you ready?" he asked Jaime who nodded, Oberyn and Leaf both looking on as Brankardix rested against the snow.

They were soon surrounded and Jae looked at the those in front of him, a large red-haired man who looked at them curiously, a tall bald man with no ears, a man wearing bones, and a skull helm. Amongst them the women ranged from a small squat ugly one to a beautiful blond, and finally he saw the man himself. Dressed in black and with long greying hair, the man looked anything like a king but this was Mance Raydar of that he had no doubt.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen and I come to treat with the King Beyond the Wall." he said loudly and as he did so Brankardix roared even louder and Jae smiled when he saw one or two of them back away.

**Up Next Jae speaks to the King Beyond the Wall, Dany takes Arya and Shireen on a flight as Margaery says her goodbyes to friends and family.**

Daryl Dixon: So glad you liked it.

Paulies: Here she's genuine and Tywin was just doing that typical bad guy, you'll all pay thing, not a prediction just talk.

Biohazard: So happy you enjoyed it.

Qul: Really glad you liked it.

Xand007: Thanks my friend, they did have to pay, Jae as you see got some but only a small number out, next chapter we'll see the real number of Wildings.

VFSnake: That was my thought too, Oberyn got his revenge, the dragons needed theirs.

Zyrus: I wanted to have someone who didn't understand the Dothraki see one in action, so I chose it to be Robb. Stannis wasn't offered the LC, Jeor still lives and it's as far as I know like a kingship he keeps it until he dies. But Stannis will be a great asset and that's what Jeor was doing. Benjen is in KL with Lyanna, they'll all be heading back North soon enough.

Tony Warrior: Me alegra que te haya gustado, creo que ambos lados son importantes. Hardhome es más temprano aquí, en el canon no ocurre hasta mucho más tarde, así que el tiempo de Jae funcionó, por eso se le dio la urgencia de la visión.

Guest: That will be explained a little later when Jae speaks to Bloodraven. With the dual rule basically the idea is two-fold 1. Jae has other things that require his focus such as what he's doing now, he's already seen himself being sent to various different places and so he wished for Marge to rule in his stead without any question. 2. On certain things he's at the moment at least less inclined than on others, so it's a sharing of duties, once again by naming her as such it removes the question of a queen's power being lesser and allows her scope to do the thing he cannot.

There is, of course, a risk that it could lead to issues, but the reverse is also true, Jae doesn't have time for people to come to him and ask is it ok that the queen wishes they do this or that, so an order from her carries the same weight, there will be teething problems as you see.

Vwchick: Glad you liked it, Stannis was done dirty by the show, Shireen is at CB in the books and nowhere near him, but he is a complex character and his stubbornness is an issue. Though at the wall not so much.

Princess: So glad you liked it.

Galo: Really glad you liked it.

Missluxe: So happy you enjoyed it.

Aussiekay: Thanks so much, really glad you liked this.


	40. We Wanna Be Free To Do What We Wanna Do

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Sleeping with Ghost while comforting was not the same as being able to be held in her husband's arms. She appreciated it though, the comfort and security of having the white wolf with her. Just having him walk with her through the Red Keep or sit beside her when she sat the Iron Throne, was enough to show people she acted for the king. Not that anyone had questioned it or sought to undermine her decisions or choices, and she had found working with Tyrion to be far easier than she had imagined.

Her family had always had a tricky relationship with the lions, both of them major houses, both ambitious and both reaching for the same goals. There was competition, distrust, hatred, even though more on Tywin and Cersei's parts than anyone else's. Tyrion the few times she'd met him had seemed a different sort but now it was even more clear to her just how different. Also, he too was worried over someone he loved, which gave them something more in common than she had with the others.

As she made her way to the Small Council meeting she sighed, her father and mother would be leaving today, Garlan too, though he would return in a moon or so. Still, she had liked having them all close and was glad that Willas, Loras, and her grandmother would be staying, her grandmother especially being a source of comfort and advice when needed. Arriving at the door, Loras opened it as he and Ser Barristan took their positions.

"Your Grace." Tyrion said and she held her hand to bid them all remain seated.

"My lords, good Sers." she said taking her seat.

The small council was almost full now, though she knew Jae still wished for there to be more. Aemon sat in as Grandmaester, Doran acted in his brother's stead as Master of Laws, the man seeming far more content and she knew that was because he was pain-free for the first time in years. Lord Wyman as Master of Coin and her brother as Master of Winter had struck up an old kinship and Ser Davos was perhaps the busiest of them all, the works in Flea Bottom progressing well.

"Lord Varys, is there anything the council needs to be aware of, the Vale?" she asked.

"There are no pressing matters, your grace, as for the Vale we've received no replies to our ravens." the spider said.

"Perhaps it's time we sent them a stronger message your grace." her brother said.

"I agree, but who to send?" Tyrion asked and she smiled when it hit her.

"The Blackfish, there is no one who knows the Vale as well, and should Lady Lysa continue to act so obtusely then perhaps he can impress on the Lords of the Vale the truth of their situation." she said and saw the nods around the room.

"Very good your grace, perhaps we should make our intent clear, the Vale Lords coming to swear their fealty hasn't happened but perhaps that's because the Lady has kept the ravens to herself, Lord Varys?" Tyrion asked.

"It is quite possible my lord, my little birds have told tale of Lysa's affection for the missing Lord Baelish." Varys said and she looked to Ser Gerold who nodded to her.

"We've heard no word on him?" Doran asked.

"Not since he left Highgarden, my prince." Varys said.

"Which he did without incident." Willas added and she saw the lords nod.

"We should send the Lords the ravens directly your grace. I had thought my liege and my sons enough to swear my fealty until the raven from his grace came, an order from the king or queen cannot be ignored once it's received." Lord Wyman said.

"We will do both Lord Manderly, Grandmaester can you see to the ravens and Lord Hand arrange a meeting with Ser Brynden."

"Your grace." Aemon said as did Tyrion.

The rest of the meeting was spent speaking on the rebuilding, the work being done, and organizing for more of the coin from the Iron Bank to be released. Lord Wyman and an escort were to take the Dragon's Lament to collect it themselves, a Kingsguard to accompany him. Once done she asked Varys, Tyrion, and Aemon to stay back, Ser Gerold too.

"Your grace?" Tyrion asked when the others had left.

"Lord Baelish is dead my Lords." she said and explained what had happened, what he had done and what Jae had done with him, seeing the smiles which appeared on both Varys and Aemon's face and the questioning look on Tyrion's "You don't approve Lord Hand?"

"What, no it's not that, it's just should word get out of this than we'll have even more trouble in the Vale." he said.

"It won't my lord. Lord Varys perhaps your little birds can spread the tale that Littlefinger was seen heading to Braavos, he was from there was he not?" she asked.

"He was your grace, I'll see it done." the spider said with a smile.

"Lord Hand, you'll see to the Blackfish." she said and Tyrion nodded as she rose and walked from the room.

She made her way to her family's room to find her grandmother overseeing the packing, and so she left her to it and instead went to spend some time with her mother and father before they left.

"We'll come back and visit soon, and who knows perhaps you and Jae can come to Highgarden, it wouldn't take long on the dragon?" her mother said.

"I'd like that, it may need to wait until the children are born, you..you'll.." she said her lip quivering, and thankfully her mother interrupted her.

"Of course I'll be here for that sweetling. I'm so proud of you Margaery, so happy to see you happy, to see you get all I've ever wished for you." her mother said as she hugged her "Your father is too, you know that don't you?"

"I know mother, I'm happy, I know now what it feels like and I'm happy." she said and saw her mother smile.

She had the court line up to wave them off, her father riding proudly on his horse, his armor shined and polished, and all too soon he was escorted to the gates by Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell. Waiting until they were out of sight, she turned as she heard the dragon's roar and looked up expectantly only to see it was the blue of Ellanys and not the white of Brankardix that was flying towards the Dragonpit.

"The princess has returned, Ser Barristan, Ser Robar, please see to her escort." she said trying to keep her disappointment from her voice.

"Your Grace.".

When she got back to her rooms the Blackfish was waiting, though she made him wait just a few moments longer. She asked for tea to be brought and once inside the room, she tried to compose herself, to alleviate her worries before asking for Loras to bring the man inside.

"Ser Brynden, I have a request of you." she said bidding him sit.

"Ask of me anything your grace." he said refusing the tea as Jeyne poured it for her.

She told him then what she wanted and asked him to deliver the letters himself, one for Lysa and one for the Lords of the Vale. She emphasized just how important this was, just how much she didn't wish to have to order anything further and was pleased he understood. She also asked his advice on sending a Kingsguard with him and was unsurprised when he gave her the same answer that Barristan and Gerold had, saying it would make him look a prisoner.

"I thank you Ser and look forward to your return." she said and he stood up and bowed slightly.

"Your Grace.".

Her dinner that night was a family-only affair, Willas, and her grandmother, Loras whose shift had ended, Lyanna and Arthur and Dany and Aemon and the girls. As pleased as she was to have Dany back though it paled in comparison to the welcome the princess received from both girls.

"Have you both behaved while I was away?" Dany asked which made Margaery chuckle.

"We have, we both have, haven't we Margaery, I mean your grace." Arya said when she saw the scowl her grandmother gave her.

"They were both." she said pausing to take a sip of her water and enjoying the look of trepidation on Arya and Shireen's faces "Most well behaved." she said seeing them breathe a sigh of relief.

"Then a reward was promised was it not?" Dany said to excited nods.

Feeling tired and apparently looking it also, Dany told her to rest and she'd tell her of the Maesters on the morrow and after bidding her grandmother goodnight she made her way to bed. Undressing she climbed in and looked to the white wolf on the floor, Ghost jumping up on the bed to lay beside her.

"I miss him too Ghost." she said resting her head on the Wolf's chest.

**The Frostfangs 298 AC.**

**The King Beyond the Wall.**

When Mother Mole came and told him of the visions he had dismissed it, he wanted to believe as it would be so much easier if he did. But dragons were long since gone, as were the Targaryen's, and the idea of one of them coming to save them was but a dream. Even were it true, the idea that a southern king cared about the Free Folk, that they took any interest other than seeing them kneel and subjugated was even less likely than dragon's existing.

So he had turned down her pleas, yet had allowed those who wished to follow her to travel to Hardhome with her. King, he may be but his people did not kneel, they followed him and named him king today, and on the morrow, he could be unnamed, and they could follow another should they wish. He was shocked the Weeper had gone with her, almost as much as Tormund or Val had been, Mance even going so far as to ask the man why.

_"If she's right then we go beyond the wall Mance, our people need men with them who will stand for them against the crows." The Weeper said._

_"Aye, but if she's not?"_

_"Then they'll need men who'll stand with them when the others come." and Mance for one of the few times found himself respecting the man._

So they had left and Mance and the others had continued to plot and plan, to make this rise not fail like all the others. He would send men beyond the wall to attack them from both sides, have them take Castle Black, and allow his people to pass. Each day they waited here was a day closer to their end, he knew it, the elders and clan leaders knew it, even the children knew it.

They were sitting having yet another shouting match, as all their meetings invariably descended into when news came, and he looked to each of the men and women in his tent to see the same look on their faces.

"What do you fucking mean there's a dragon?" Tormund said to Ygritte as she stood at the entrance to the tent.

"I mean there's a fucking dragon what else would I fucking mean." she said back just as loudly and fiercely as ever.

"Where?" Dalla asked."

"Flying to the south, it's on its way here." Ygritte said nervously and he saw the move to the weapons and almost laughed. As if stone and bronze was a match for a dragon.

"I've never tasted dragon." Rattleshirt said to laughs.

"Don't worry I'm sure a dragon has never tasted a horrible cunt like you either Rattleshirt." Val said to louder ones.

"Enough, there's either a dragon coming towards us or Ygritte's had too much goat's milk." he said holding his hand up to stop the inevitable curses that were on the redhead's lips "Either way we'll learn fucking nothing sitting in this tent."

He made his way outside with the others and sure enough, he saw it and it was huge, that it was coming straight at them and that it had men on it's back being the only thing which kept him from pissing his pants. They all watched as it landed and the three men and small child got off and as he moved towards them he saw quickly it was no ordinary child.

"That's a child of the forest." the hushed whispers said from around him drowned out by other louder voices saying "Aye and that's a fucking Dragon." which made him laugh.

Moving forward he looked at the men, two wearing furs and one wearing armor he'd never seen the like of before. Though the two were older it seemed to be the younger who was in charge here, something he knew for true when the boy spoke.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen and I come to treat with the King Beyond the Wall." The boy said loudly and firmly and Mance was impressed though it was clear the Lord of Bones was not, even when the dragon roared.

"Who cares who you are, no kneeler walks into our camp." Rattleshirt said and he looked to see both Tormund and Val look to each other and roll their eyes.

"I didn't walk, maybe you can't see under that stupid fucking mask but I flew, look a dragon." the boy said to loud laughs when he pointed behind him at the dragon which then chose to roar even more loudly.

"You think you impress me boy." the Lord of Bones said and went to push the boy only for one of the men to move far more quickly, sweeping his legs from under him and pulling his sword pointing it at the man's neck.

"Next time you lose the hand." the man said and Mance heard the rustling behind him as his men went for their weapons.

"Enough, I've come to treat, not to fight. Though if that's what you wish you'll soon find you're outmatched or do you have a dragon to call on? The boy asked.

"Tormund, Val, take the Lord of the Bones somewhere to cool off. I'm Mance Raydar, it's me you've come to treat with but I'll not do so with that in the middle of my camp." he said pointing to the dragon.

"Then perhaps you should offer guest rights?" the boy said.

"Aye, Dalla, Ygritte." he said and waited until they'd gone off to get the bread and salt, a silent tense standoff until they returned.

He stood there looking from the boy to the dragon and then to the child, before taking in the two men with him. Both were armed and the man who'd taken Rattleshirt down so easily had an incredible sword, one he'd seen the like of only the once before, though this was even more elaborate then Longclaw. The other man was tanned and he assumed to be a Dornishman, as for the boy who claimed to be a Targaryen he seemed anything but.

He was relieved when they took the bread and salt and then he like the others watched as the boy walked to the dragon, leaning in and looking it in the eye. It took far too much time for the dragon to actually fly off, and he worried the boy didn't have complete control of it. Though soon it took off and he and the others made a path to his tent so they could speak.

"Your dragon seemed uncooperative." he said as he walked beside the boy, a small smirk on his face as he did so.

"He's protective and feels there is danger here." the boy said and Mance felt irritated at that.

"We've given you guest rights, you doubt our word?" he said angrily.

"I wasn't speaking of the Free Folk." the boy said and he felt a chill run down his spine at the way he'd said it.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Dany.**

It was good to be back she thought as she woke up in Lakoe's arms, her love being more than eager to welcome her back to the Red Keep. It had been hard to not just go straight to her bed, the promise that was being offered in Lakoes eyes one she hadn't wished to wait on. She had work to do though and so she had kissed her when she had welcomed her and then gone to speak to Aemon, Marwyn following behind her.

After leaving her uncle and the Maester to get reacquainted she had gone to speak to Margaery only to find her goodniece was busy, and so she had checked in on Arya and Shireen finding them in their lessons, though neither saw her. She asked Missandei to bring her up to speed on anything that had happened while she was gone and waited for the dinner that night.

Promising Arya and Shireen she'd meet them on the morrow and telling Margaery all went well with the Maesters and that they'd discuss it then. Dany had rushed back to her room where Lakoes was waiting for her, both women taking out their need on each other, their lovemaking even more passionate than usual. She had slept far more comfortably than she had in the Citadel, and now as she stretched she rose from the bed.

"You're awake." she heard Lakoes say sleepily.

"You're not." she said back with a giggle.

"Come back to bed my love." Lakoes said and Dany had to avert her eyes, seeing the sheet be moved off and seeing her love laying there in all her glory.

"I can't I need to break my fast and speak to the queen before I fly.".

"You're leaving again?" Lakoes asked fully awake now and Dany saw the disappointed look on her face.

"What, no, oh my love, no." she said walking to the bed and kissing her lips "I promised I'd take Arya and Shireen to see Rhaegon, it was the only way to get them to behave." she said and Lakoes laughed.

"You are a pushover.".

"No, I'm not." Dany said adamantly only to laugh when Lakoes actually pushed her over before she climbed on top of her and kissed her again.

"Pushover." Lakoes said between the kisses.

Dany broke her fast with Missandei, Lakoes, and Grey Worm, while she would sometimes do so with Margaery and Jae and the girls or with her uncle Aemon, she liked to vary it. It felt good to be with her people and they were her people, Lakoes was her love, Missandei her friend, and confidante despite her age and Grey Worm her staunchest protector.

When she went back to Essos it would be these who would be coming with her, these, the unsullied and one or two of the Essosi that her nephew had cured in Valyria. Not that they didn't support Jae but this country was not for them, it's weather, it's food not to their liking. After bidding Lakoes and Missandei farewell, she and Grey Worm walked to Jae and Margaery's room, finding Ser Brienne and Ser Robar on duty at the door.

"Is her grace inside?" she asked.

"She is my princess, I'll let her know you're here." Ser Brienne said before knocking at the door and coming back out a moment later "She's ready for you princess." Ser Brienne said smiling.

She walked in to find Margaery reading over papers with more placed on the other side of the desk, she wondered and hoped the large pile was the ones she'd already read.

"Sorry." Margaery said sighing as she placed the paper on the desk.

"It's quite alright your grace, are you well?" she asked.

"Hmm, what, oh I'm fine, it's just why are there so many papers?" Margaery said and Dany chuckled shaking her head.

"Do you need to read them all, can Tyrion not help?" She asked curiously.

"He can and does, I asked for these ones being the stupid fool that I am." Margaery laughed and Dany relaxed seeing her goodniece in a better mood "How did things go with the Maesters?".

"They wish to help, Marwyn is working with Aemon and the rest are scouring the records, once they saw it and examined it they were more than eager.".

"Is it dead, I mean fully dead?" Margaery asked her lopsided smile clear.

"It is, I killed it myself in front of them, let them use anything but fire or Dragonglass before I showed them how Valyrian Steel worked. Speaking of Dragonglass, it seems there is a large amount of it on Dragonstone.".

"There is, how? Where?" Margaery asked her excitement seemingly threatening to overwhelm her.

"I'm flying there today with Arya and Shireen, we'll check and I'll have Marwyn and Aemon come to speak with you." she said.

"Thank you Dany, this is, this could be huge." Margaery said her smile fuller now.

After speaking to Margaery and making sure that she and the babes were fine and that she didn't need her for anything, she went looking for the girls. She found them both actually waiting for her in her rooms, Arya looking annoyed until she saw her and so she decided it best not to make them wait any longer.

"Are you two coming or not?" she said turning to walk away.

"Really, you're taking us?" Shireen asked.

"I promised didn't I and you both behaved did you not?" she asked laughing at the replies.

"We did." Arya said nodding emphatically "Didn't we Shireen?".

"We did. For true we can fly on Rhaegon?" Shireen asked her own excitement even surpassing Arya's.

"For true, but you'll do as your told won't you?" She asked and both girls nodded "And you've practiced your Valyrian?".

"Emi. " (We have) Shireen said.

"Tolvie tubis" (Every Day) Arya said smirking.

"Sȳz, pār kostā sōvegon." (Good then you may fly.)" she said to excited squeals from both girls.

Ellanys she had land in the courtyard, not in the mood to ride to the Dragonpit today. After both girls climbed on the dragon's back she gave Ellanys the word and soon they were in the air. Rhaegon was resting on Dragonstone when they arrived the dragon moving quickly once he saw them. Dany landed on the beach rather than the cliffs though as she was eager to have the girls fly over the soft sand and water, rather than the hard ground.

"Sōvegon lēda zirȳ rhaegon, sōvegon toliot rizmon se iēdar, sōvegon yn daor eglie" (Fly with them Rhaegon, fly over sand and water, fly but not high.) she said to the black dragon and he looked into her eyes, giving her his agreement she hoped.

Arya flew first, the girls having decided it between themselves she was glad to see, and she and Shireen looked on as Rhaegon flew for almost an hour with Arya on his back. He flew over the sand, low enough that the force of his wings blew it towards them, he flew over the sea, splashing Arya to loud giggles, he flew slow and stayed in one place and then flew fast enough that Dany worried.

Through it all Arya though held on, not losing her place once. On Shireen's turn, she listened as Arya told her all about it, how she'd asked him to go faster and he had, how he'd taken her to fly to the water and back. Both of them watched as Shireen did likewise and Dany was happy to see the girl keep her balance also. When he came back they stopped to eat, Rhaegon happy as he flew to feed himself and then she tried to have him fly with them both on his back.

"You will need to decide who goes in front and who behind, it's harder girls, you need to be aware.".

She watched them speak to each other, Arya obviously losing out and Shireen taking the lead, and as Rhaegon took off she looked on nervously. For a few moments, all was well, they flew together comfortably and then flying over the water it happened, Rhaegon turned and Arya fell. Shireen in trying to help fell too, thankfully they were over water and not too high but Dany panicked running out and grabbing both girls in her arms.

"Are you hurt? Arya, Shireen are you unharmed?" she asked her voice rising in her worried state.

"That was so much fun, can we do that again." Arya said and Dany shook her head.

"You fell." she said angrily.

"I'm not hurt though, look." Arya said standing in the water with her arms out.

"Shireen?" she asked and the girl nodded, though she was clearly more disturbed than Arya "Come we need to get you both warmed up.".

She quickly collected some wood and had Ellanys light a fire, both girls sitting by it, and soon the shivering stopped. Reaching out she checked their clothing to see that it and they were almost dry. Once she was sure they weren't in danger of freezing and that they weren't shivering anymore, she looked around and saw a cave in the distance, more though she felt it.

Looking to Rhaegon and Ellanys she saw they were looking at it too and she wondered if it was them she was feeling and she soon began to think it was, smiling at the thought. Grabbing the girls by the hands all three of them walked to the cave and once she reached it she realized she couldn't see inside, cursing she picked up a stick and running back to the fire she lit it. Taking her time she made her way back and they all entered the cave.

Arriving back in King's Landing a few hours later she brought Arya and Shireen to their rooms to change and immediately went looking for Margaery. Finding the queen in a meeting with Tyrion and Jon Connington and telling Ser Gerold that she needed to see her right away, the Lord Commander interrupting the meeting allowing her to enter the room.

"We need to send people to Dragonstone as soon as we can, miners, people able to work in caves, smiths, as many as we can find." she said so excitedly that she never even noticed she'd not used the queen's title.

"You found it, how much is there?" Margaery said while Tyrion, Jon, and Ser Gerold looked on with confused looks.

"Cavefull's, the place is full of it your grace." Dany said having calmed down some.

"Full of what princess?" Tyrion asked.

"Dragonglass Tyrion, I've just found Dragonglass." she said smiling.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Aemon.**

He felt alive, vital again, and though he'd not tell anyone lest it was not true and just his imagination at work, he believed he was starting to see again. Somehow he was starting to see again, it had started small, light where before there was only darkness, and only at the edge of his vision. Then it was happening when he woke up, opening his eyes in the morning and seeing the change in light as he looked out from the window.

Lately, he had begun to see what he thought were fuzzy shapes, he had also he believed begun to make out colors, not bright and vivid but changes in color and only the brightest so far. It had made him almost wish to drink even more of the potion his nephew had brought him, to drink it every day, rather than once a moon as his nephew told him he should.

But Jae had said that's what the book said and since he wasn't able to read it for himself he had asked Dany to read it to him. she too saying it was to be taken so, and so that was what he did. Today would be the third time he'd taken it and he looked forward to it and also to the meeting he would be having with the Queen of Thorns. The woman stopping him and asking to come to see him the night before.

"Maester, Lady Olenna is outside." Larsa his acolyte said.

"Send her in and go, you have duties to perform have you not?" he said and the boy grumbled but agreed, making Aemon smile.

He heard the shuffling of the woman's feet and a seat being pulled out for her to take, and also the sounds of what he assumed was a large guard behind her.

"Tell your guard to wait outside Lady Olenna, your granddaughter, and my nephew are wed, if you're not safe with me then the realm may truly fall." he said and chuckled, something she did too.

Once the man had gone and Aemon walked over to close the door, he walked back and sat down himself, knowing the lady's eyes had been upon him all the while.

"I was born in this keep my lady, grew up in it, and as a boy played in these very rooms. While some things have changed I find they have not and my memory is as sharp as ever." he said.

"Indeed it is Grandmaester." Olenna said and he didn't correct the title. While his nephew may ask him to serve as such, only the conclave could decide it so "I find myself curious Grandmaester, you're 100 years old, almost three decades older than I and yet of the two of us you are the one most spry." she said her voice full of intrigue.

"Call me Aemon, we are family, my lady.".

"Aemon.".

"Is there more to your question my lady or are you here looking for some secret which you think responsible?.".

"I am here in hope there is one Aemon. I feel my age bearing down on me and there is much work to be done, I came to ask whether your vigor is natural and true, or is there more at work?" she asked her hope more clear now.

He got up and walked to the shelf, reaching up he took the bottle and walked back over to her, he had made the contents himself following the directions his nephew gave precisely. As he sat back down he felt her look at him, felt her edge forward in her seat and he held the bottle out tantalizingly though he didn't allow her to take it.

"I was weak, much weaker than I am now when my nephew returned to take me here. I felt my time coming to an end and only that I was waiting for Jaehaerys's return and for the news of my family I may not have lasted as long as I had. I felt ready to go and meet my kin you see, ready to sleep eternal." he said handing her the bottle.

"He gave you this?" she asked excitedly.

"He did drink it down my lady, tonight before you sleep. How it'll affect you I do not know but for me it's given me back years I felt lost. Aches I once had are no longer there and I feel a much younger man.". he said with a smile.

"That's...how?." she asked confusedly.

"We've both know there are things my nephew has done that seem impossible do they not, this is one of the lesser ones. How it works I know not, how much it works I'm still to learn, but for me work it did. I look forward to seeing how it works for you Olenna." he said and heard her make an almost excited sound as she stood up and reached her hand to his shoulder.

It was later that day that Dany returned, her mission a success and with a man, he'd not spoken to in many a year, the mage's voice surprising him more than anything.

"Aemon, is it you, it is. Aemon it's good to see you old friend." Marwyn said happily.

"I've not heard that voice in a long while, I take it you were successful niece if you brought Marwyn back with you?" he said smiling and Dany told him it had been. She stayed speaking with them for a bit before he sent her away to speak to those she wished even more than he.

"I don't." she began to say.

"Go speak to that girl of yours, she misses you as much as you have her niece." he said as his niece hugged him.

She left him and Marwyn alone and they spent most of the night talking about old times, speaking of days long past and men who no longer roamed the world. When Larsa came in he sent him to bring them a meal and to organize a room for the mage, and once they'd eaten and discussed the things coming from them he bid his friend goodnight. Both of them agreeing to speak together on the morrow.

He slept well that night and upon walking he almost began to cry. It was no longer shapes and blurry light, no longer faded colors in front of his eyes. As he looked around the room he could see for the first time in almost ten and nine years. Quickly moving to the shelf he picked up the book, the one from Valyria, the one his nephew had said the potion was in and found the page marked with a ribbon. Looking down he saw the words clearly, his mother tongue written and the smile on his face was beaming when he read what they said. Placing it back he couldn't wait to read more, to see the other books Jae had brought back, but for now, he walked and with his eyes, he looked at a place he had called home once.

**Beyond the Wall 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

Sending Brankardix away had been far harder than he had expected, his dragon both not wishing to leave him in this place and not too keen to rest far from him either. Syrax though had finally left the island she'd rested on and traveled overland to the south of them, land that was free and clear and had game in it. So that was where he told his son to go, far but not far and finally, he complied.

Once he did Jae, Jaime, Oberyn, and Leaf walked towards the tent, the largest of them and obviously more a meeting place than a place where Mance slept only. Looking at the man he could see he was a simple sort, in terms of how he acted and dressed, there was nothing to mark him as a king and Jae found he liked that. That the man was clever, that he was a warrior he could clearly discern, but there were no airs about the man, no false courtesies and graces.

"We were just about to eat, you and yours are welcome to join us Jaehaerys." Mance said.

"It's just Jae and I thank you Mance." he said with a smile as they entered the tent.

As with Mother Mole, he was given or they tried to give him goat's milk and as with Mother Mole when he refused it they scowled at him. Once he'd given the same answer though the laughs began and while Jaime, Oberyn and Leaf drank each making quite different faces, he was given unfermented milk instead which his drinking of pleased them.

The meal itself was hearty, meat, some vegetables, though mainly roots, and some berries. He saw the looks as he cleaned his plate, all but Leaf doing the same until he told them she didn't eat meat. Once it was done, some left but most stayed and he turned to Jaime to ask him to swallow any insult aimed at him, the knight reluctantly agreeing.

"You came to treat you say?" Mance said simply and to the point.

"I did, I come as King of the Seven Kingdoms, but more than that I come as Protector of the Realms of Men." he said seeing the brief look of surprise on Mance's face.

"You're a southern king boy and this is the True North, what need have we for you?" the man with no ears said, Styr leader of the Thenns Jae assumed given his look and scars.

"And yet it's me you'll need to face should your try and come south, something I know you intend." he said to glowers and looks from them to each other.

"How do you know our plans boy?" The large snowy bearded man asked.

"Forgive me, but I'm at a loss. I've introduced myself but apart from Mance, none of you have?" he said changing the subject.

"That is Tormund Giantsbane, Styr here is the leader of the Thenns, Harma Dogshead, Val and Dalla my wife." Mance said as both the blond sisters nodded, Dalla looking to be with child he smiled back at the woman when she smiled at him "The man your Kingsguard beat earlier was The Lord of Bones, Rattleshirt.".

"He's a cunt." Tormund said and they all laughed.

"And a cunt." Mance said to even more laughs "But the question still stands how do you know our plans?" Mance asked looking to him.

"The raven told him." Leaf said and all eyes turned to her, with some soon looking to each other.

"You've spoken to the Three-Eyed Raven?" Styr asked his tone much different now.

"I've taken the Three-Eyed Raven south of the wall, as I have some of your people, and as I'm here to do with you." Jae said and the noise in the tent rose yet again.

"Enough, go all of you, I'll speak to the boy alone, king to king." Mance said and he was surprised when everyone other than his wife got up to leave, nodding to Jaime and Oberyn he watched as they and Leaf did so also.

"It's a shame you don't drink Jae as that's how most accords are reached." Mance said as Dalla handed him a mug, handing Jae another one filled with milk also.

"As I said I promised my mother I'd not." he said.

"Why?" Dalla asked "Why does your mother wish you not to drink?" and he found both Dalla and Mance staring at him eager to hear his reply.

"Unlike the Free Folk we don't steal our wives south of the wall, a lot of times it's our parents who decide who we wed. My mother was to marry Robert Baratheon, it was her father's will but Robert was a drunk, a man who couldn't keep to one bed and my mother had no wish to marry the man." he said.

"She ran off with Prince Rhaegar, kidnapped some say but we know the truth of it here." Mance said smirking.

"You know of this?" he asked surprised.

"You are more like us than you'd have us believe Jae, your father stole your mother just like Mance stole me." Dalla said laughing.

He couldn't help but join in he'd never thought of it like that, never realized that customs though so very different could be boiled down to their simplest form, though the laughing didn't last long as he felt it in his mind.

"You have wargs here?" he said angrily catching them both by surprise.

"Aye we have?." Mance said looking at him with concern.

"And what do you do to those who break guest right?" he said getting up and not getting the reaction he expected as Mance seemed to think it was himself he was thinking off.

"No man breaks guest right, king or no." Mance said his own anger flaring.

"Then tell your warg that he tries to take my dragon and I'll let him into Brankardix's mind, trust me he'll not find it a welcoming place.".

When Mance realized what it was that had him upset he nodded and both of them walked from the tent, those outside surprised to see them move so quickly and Oberyn and Jaime looking at him with concern. Shrugging them off he walked on and found the warg very quickly, Brankardix's link leading him to him, the man sitting by a tree with his eyes closed.

"Enough Varamyr, you would shame our people by breaking guest right? "Mance said as a crowd surrounded them.

"A dragon is the greatest second life any man could wish for, and under our control, we'd have no need for these kneelers." Varamyr said.

"Varamyr Sixskins? I heard of you but you're out of your element, you think you have power, do you wish to see true power?" Jae said looking to the man and then to each of the group surrounding them "DO YOU." he said loudly looking to Jaime who moved to stand beside him when he took a knee.

He reached out then and soon heard the shouts behind him, heard the voices rise as the wolves walked to him, as the snow bear walked to him, as the Shadowcat walked to him, and then as the eagle landed on his shoulder. He felt the bonds that tied them to Varamyr break, felt the man fight and fall. Opening his eyes he looked Varamyr directly in his eyes as he reached out to stroke the wolf's fur, feeling it rub up against him protectively.

"Next time you try, I'll let you in, you should worry about what you find." Jae said getting up and walking back to Mance's tent, the animals following behind him.

He looked at how the people looked at him, how wary they were of him, and at the smile on Leaf's face as she walked alongside him. Passing by he saw a redhead who smiled at him, her crooked teeth and blue-grey eyes making her far prettier than she looked at first glance, he didn't smile back though he knew not why. Or perhaps it was because they weren't the golden-brown eyes that filled his thoughts and instead, as he sat he reached out to see Ghost and Margaery were sitting by a fire.

"I am sorry for that Jae, the man's been humbled now and so I'd ask you to watch your back. I may be king but I can't control every man under me." Mance said and he waved him off and smiled when Dalla sat.

"Your babe is to come soon?" he asked pointing to her stomach.

"I hope so Jae, we've lost one afore." she said sadly as Mance reached up to take her hand in his.

"My wife carries our own babes." he said his voice distant and shaking his head he turned back to them "I know what comes for us, what comes for us all Mance. I swore to my wife our children would grow in a free world, a world of peace. I come offering you the same thing I promised her, your child can grow safe beyond the wall." he said looking to the man.

"If I kneel then I'm no king and my word means nothing, what you ask I cannot do, though it pains me to refuse." Mance said and he heard the regret in his tone.

"Who asked you to kneel?" Jae said catching the man by surprise.

**Beyond the Wall 298 AC.**

**Mance.**

He stood stirring the pot, Dalla sitting looking at him, and yet he was lost in thought, they'd be arriving soon and what he had to say was beyond anything he thought possible. He worried about how some would react, some he knew would reject it no matter what, but most, would it be most? Could it be most?.

He found himself hopeful, more so than he had been in many a year, through all the fights, through all the long talks and longer journeys it had taken him to unite the clans, he'd never felt this sure before. Mance had thought he was to unite them to fight his way through the wall, was it all supposed to be far more simple, far easier, was he just to unite them so they'd be ready when he came?.

"_Do you think him true?" Dalla asked when Jae left._

"_I can find no lies in his words and what he says about Mother Mole sounds true so aye, I think him true." he said with a nod._

"_We could just walk, just leave and walk through the wall, no fighting, none of our people falling to the crows." Dalla said happily while touching her stomach._

"_Aye we could, but more than that a dragon, we'd have a dragon on our side should they come. You saw him what he did to Varamyr, I've not seen that much power before." Mance said._

"_You put guards with him?"._

"_Aye."._

While they would sit around the fires tonight, speak on things not related to Jae and his offer, the boy himself was tired and Mance wasn't surprised by that, given the power he'd used, he wasn't surprised at all. So both he and Dalla spoke no more and even when asked he just allowed people to speak without him joining in, judging the mood and finding the lines already being drawn.

Waking the next morning he called the clan leaders to his tent and walked to speak to Mag The Mighty, finding he and the other giants some distance from camp, the giant seeming glad to see him. Sitting down he explained to him in the old tongue what had happened, who the Dragonrider was, and the offer he had made, and then he awaited the giant's decision.

"Mance." the giant said simply and nodded and Mance felt himself smile when he rose up. No more needing to be said, the giants were with him, now for the rest.

Arriving back at the camp he saw the crowd of people watching as Jae and his Kingsguard sparred and he stood briefly to watch himself, the boy was a swordsman he was happy to note as he turned to walk into the tent. Inside was both the leaders of the clans and the most troublesome of his men, the ones who would decide, and he had told Jae it needed to be this way, happy to see him defer and acquiesce to his request.

"Where is the boy? "Styr asked as he sat down.

"Out entertaining the women and children and giving a display of swordsmanship even I could not match." Mance said to surprised looks.

"What does he ask for Mance? "Tormund asked simply and to the point.

"He offers us passage through the wall, offers us lands to settle on, and asks that we give him some of our warriors to help man the wall." he said hearing the noise rise.

"He wishes us to be crows?" Styr said loudly and angrily.

"No." Dalla said making the noise settle "But the wall must be guarded must it not? Even were we on the other side the danger still remains, we must become the watchers on the wall to protect our people, our children." she said rubbing her stomach.

"I'll not kneel to a southern king." Rattleshirt said.

"You will to his knight, or you could just lay in the dirt as you already did." Val said to laughs.

"He doesn't ask us to kneel." Mance said catching them all out. Tormund looking to him and seeing him nod the grin becoming bigger on the man's face.

"He doesn't? "Val asked.

"No, we will be allowed through the wall, settled on lands and guard the wall along with the crows." he said raising his hand when the voices grew loud once again "We must though live by the laws of the land." he said to louder voices this time.

"I'll not be made to give up my rights.".

"You would have my people abandon their customs?".

"How is that not kneeling?".

"It's not because I say it's not." he said loudly over the noises in the tent "Do we not have laws here? If you break them does the clan not mete out justice, exile, death when it's called for?" he said to nods.

"Aye, but we decide that Mance, not kneelers." Styr said.

"And as long as we break no laws of their lands they'll allow us to decide it still. It'll be to us first to carry out sentences on oath breakers and those who put the clans at risk, us, not the crows nor the southern lords or the Dragonking, us." he said looking to them.

"Only if we do not then will Jae seek to interfere." Dalla added and he was glad of her help.

"What of the crows, the southern lords?" Tormund asked.

"He gives me his word that should they break parlay with us then he'll fight on our side, should we do it and not see justice done to those who did then he'll fight against us." Mance said happy to see some nods.

"What say, you Mance?" Tormund asked "If you say this is the way then I'm with you.".

"This is the way." Mance said.

Around the tent, the nods began with only the Ice River Clan leader and Rattleshirt saying no, both men getting up and shaking their heads before Rattleshirt spat on the ground.

"Fucking kneelers the lot of you." the Lord of Bones said before he left the tent.

"That man needs to die horribly." Val said with a snort.

"He may get that chance." Mance said to shivers in the room "Go bring the king here, let him know our choice." he said to Val who got up and left the tent.

He drank with the rest of the clan leaders, knowing that Jae wouldn't seal the accord this way but knowing his people would accept it from him. When Jae walked in with Val he smiled at him seeing the boy's shoulder relax as he took a seat.

"How long will it take us to get to the wall?" Jae asked once he'd been told that they would accept his terms.

"All, more than three moons, we have women, children, animals, the Giants have their mammoths." Mance said.

"Giants?" Jae asked surprised.

"Aye, I'll bring you to meet them later, we can.. Jae?" he asked seeing the blood drip from the boy's nose.

He looked on as Jaime and Oberyn helped the boy back to his feet and as Leaf came running in.

"We need to leave, now." Jae said and Mance felt a shiver run down his spine.

**Beyond the wall 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

Oberyn laughed at him when he spoke of the redhead that had tried to sneak into his tent, how the wolf that had been Varamyr's had alerted him to her intent. After he finished sparring with Jaime he saw her standing in the distance looking at him, her smile still on her face and he knew now that she saw him a challenge. He spoke to some of the children, some of the women and elders, all eager to ask him where his dragon was.

"He's resting not far, just in case we need him." he said to awed faces.

"You are here to help us, to take us south?" a young boy asked.

"If your king agrees then I am." he said when Val walked up to him.

"Mance wishes to speak to you, it's been decided." she said giving nothing away.

It wasn't long after finding out they would leave that he felt it, his head aching, the blood dripping down onto his tunic and as he sat he closed his eyes.

"_You must go, now, fly north, stop them while you can, you and you alone Jaehaerys." Bloodraven's voice said and he showed him the army that marched and Jae felt his fear rise at the sheer numbers of them.  
_

"_What of Leaf, the others?"._

"_Let them lead them forward, you must go with them Jaehaerys, all the way you must travel, protect them until you reach the wall, only you can do so and I shall see you soon." Bloodraven said and then he was gone._

After telling Mance and the others that they must leave and leave now, he called for Brankardix and sent Varamyr's eagle north. Turning to Mance he asked for more wargs and was pleased when a few came in, though only three had birds as their familiars.

"Fly North, fly East, fly West, look for the storm, if you find it don't fly too close, see it then return." he said and one man looked at him.

"Would it not be best to fly into it, to see it for ourselves?" the man asked.

"No, the last thing you want is to be in the storm, what's your name?" he asked looking at the man.

"Orell." the man said.

"Your eagle you are bonded?" Jae asked.

"Aye," the man said with a smile.

"Fly into the storm and you will kill her." he said the man gulping before nodding.

Turning he walked to Leaf, Oberyn, and Jaime, bringing them to one side of the clearing they were in.

"I need to fly alone, to fight from the sky. Make them move, get them to move as quickly as you are able and I'll meet you on the way back, we'll be behind the wall for many more moons I'm afraid." Jae said and Oberyn and Jaime nodded "Fire, your swords, Dragonglass if we had any, let them know." he said and as they walked from him Leaf looked to him.

"Be careful my prince." she said and he nodded and bid her be careful too.

Taking a piece of paper from his coat, he asked for and received some ink, or what passed for it north of the wall. Using a feather he dipped it in the berry juice and began to write the note for Margaery. Trying all the while to not think that the letter looked to be written in blood. When Syrax landed he leaned into the eagle, letting her know how much he needed her to do this before strapping the note to her leg.

As she flew off Mance and some of his men and women arrived, Jae almost falling to the ground upon seeing the giant before noticing that he was smaller than another who walked behind him.

"Listen to the wargs, head south and I'll return when I can. I need to slow them down, to stop them for now at least." he said and kept his voice steady though he was shaking inside.

"Take one of my men with you?" Mance said.

"I cannot, Brankardix and I are one, we can fly much better as one." he said to nods "Listen to Oberyn and Jaime, to Leaf they know more than you. Fire, their swords and Dragonglass though I've none." he said.

"Dragonglass?" Tormund asked his confusion clear.

"Obsidian, black glass." he said and Mance smiled.

"The bag, the bag we found at the fist, it contained black glass, some of the women keep it thinking it pretty, this hurts them?" Mance asked.

"We believe it does, give it out to men you trust, use it if you need to but fire, fire is our greatest weapon." he said as he heard Brankardix's roar.

The dragon landed a few feet away and Jae nodded before running to climb up his son's back, he looked back as they watched him take to the sky and as he flew over the tents he hoped he'd not be too late.

"Fly my son, fly like the wind." he said as the dragon headed north.

**A/N: Up Next. Margaery receives news from beyond the wall which annoys and upsets her, Lyanna receives an offer she finds hard to turn down and the Blackfish arrives in the Vale. While beyond the wall the free folk set out while Jae finds the Storm.**

Daryl Dixon: So glad you liked it.

Biohazard: Really glad you liked it.

Qul: So happy you enjoyed it.

Xand007: Thanks, my friend. Jae as you see is far more reasonable than Stannis, he wants them behind the wall, he needs them behind the wall and in a way, he's correcting mistakes made in another life. The Thenns here are more book based than show based, to show you how bad the show really was they took the Thenn's who are perhaps the most civilized, structured clan of Free Folk and turned them into cannibals, for no reason whatsoever, robbing us of the Sigorn/Alys arc which is one of the key parts of things with the Free Folk later on. With the NW there could be trouble ahead, but Jae is serious on this, step out of line and he'll give them no second chances.

Zyrus: All KG, along with some others (Garlan, Jon Connington, Ser Richard) have a Valyrian Steel sword. Jae gave Oberyn a new tip for his spear so yes it is, Lol no Tyrion has his hands full with Shae. I hope you liked this Aemon pov.

VFSnake: Exactly with Jaime part of the thing is him believing, it makes him even more willing to fight for Jae. The problems behind the wall have just got worse.

Orthang: Thanks so much, glad you liked it.

Tony Warrior: Veremos más de Tormund pronto, y sí, estamos en las primeras etapas de la pelea ahora, veremos mucho el próximo capítulo.

Princess: Really happy you liked it.

Ancientoak: Thank you, with the wilding's Jae's offer is too good to turn down and he is earlier than canon, but he'll be forced behind the wall for some time.

Missluxe: So glad you liked it.

Aussiekay: Both scared and grateful.

Guest: With the Free Folk and Mance as much as they don't want to believe they really do and Jae is and has won them mostly over. Part of the reasoning behind him giving Marge so much power was for this, as for Olenna, she could of course, but would she? We'll see.

Xan Merrick; Thanks so much my friend, really glad you liked it.

Platinum Bro: The challenge for Jae was never what was in front of him south of the wall, always what was coming from the North of the wall. Logically and without putting up silly blocks like (Euron knowing exactly how to catch her allies, Jaime being able to march an army from Casterly Rock to Highgarden without one of the man lords of the reach you know seeing him or Dany kinda forgetting about the Iron Fleet) the war for the throne is a simple easy thing and won in the blink of an eye.

Something we actually see when Dany ignores those blocks and goes for the throne, taking out the whole defenses with one dragon and a decimated force, while supposedly not being able to do so with three and a massive army because of LMAO reasons.

So here for Jae it's pretty much the same thing, easy, as it should be, timing, force, and dragons and there's no army in Westeros that stands in your way.

In terms of Dany, in some ways yes, but also just like with Margaery everything Jae does is for a reason. So for example Marge has the power she does because she needs to wield it as Jae will be elsewhere for a while, he didn't know that, but he gave her the power and then lo and behold he's forced behind the wall for moons. Dany has her forces because it's what she had in canon yes, but also because for Jae it gives her agency, it's given her a goal, to free the slaves in Essos. This in essence has removed Dany from being a potential political obstacle both to Jae in Westeros and to Olenna and others who may seek to use her, or take her out, something Jae can't allows as he needs her and Ellanys for what's to come.

Again Jae wasn't aware of this when he did it, but he did it and lo and behold it actually works or could work out for him. That's one of the things I've been trying to show beneath the surface, Jae's been shown he must do things in a specific way, he does them they work, but he also does thing that he may or may not be consciously aware he's doing, some is his nature, but some may not be, we'll see which is which as we go on.

Another thing with Jae/Margaery is that she got pregnant early eliminating the issue you suggested, now again an unplanned, unforeseen event in terms of Jae, but he's not the only one playing is he? He does have a pretty powerful Greenseer directing some of his moves and able to point out ones he may make a mistake on.

If this was just a simple go take the crown and set up to rule for the next x number of years things would be different. But it's not, for Jae he's working to a plan, one that even he isn't fully aware of just yet.

Hope that at least explains my mindset.


	41. The Storm

**King's Landing 298 AC.**

**Lyanna.**

While Arthur did his duty, she had taken the time to reconnect even more with her brother and had also spent some time with her goodsister. Catelyn and she didn't have much in common and had barely spoken to each other when they'd met so many years earlier, and yet she found she liked the woman. Back then she had been all southern courtesies and while there was still some of that remaining, she had it seemed at least embraced some of the North too.

They didn't speak together on Brandon, the memory far too hard for Lyanna and not a stone that Catelyn wished to look under she felt. Rhaegar though they did speak of and it felt strange to Lyanna, almost as if she was doing Arthur a disservice somehow, something he told her she was being foolish about when they spoke later. Today though Catelyn asked her something which threw her completely and she'd then spent the rest of the day thinking about it.

"_We shall be heading back North in a few days. Lord Wyman has gone to Braavos and the men are eager to get back home and prepare for what's to come." Catelyn said as she sewed something or other._

"_I shall miss you all, it's been so good to spend time with family." she said and she meant every word._

"_You could come with us you know, see Winterfell again, spend some time in the North." Catelyn said and she shook her head, as much as she wished to go she was needed here._

"_I'd love to, but with Jae away, with Margaery alone and Arthur, I…it's not the time." Lyanna said her voice tinged with regret._

"_You should think of it Lyanna, my sons would love to meet their aunt and Robb is soon to be wed. There are also many at Winterfell who I'm sure would wish to see you again." Catelyn said and she nodded._

For the rest of the day she found herself thinking about what Catelyn had said, she met with Benjen and they went riding together, and it played on her mind. The fields and open spaces of the Kingswood were a poor substitute for the Wolfswood. She felt the breeze in her air and it was far too warm, and she knew she missed the chill of a northern morning. As they rode back into King's Landing she was hit as always with the smell, Margaery and Ser Davos had done sterling work but it still remained, and she found herself longing for the smell of the trees and fields of the North once more.

That night as she was laying in bed, she looked over to her husband and found he was wide awake, almost as if he knew she wished to speak to him. She leaned up onto her side and ran her hand down his chest, seeing him smile as she did so, and when he reached up to her face she asked him.

"I think I'd like to go North, Arthur." she said and he looked at her, for the briefest moment she thought she saw the concern on his face but then he smiled.

"Then you should my love." Arthur said.

"I'm…am I abandoning her, Margaery am I leaving her here alone while I do what I wish?" she asked worriedly.

"No, she has her grandmother, her brothers are here, Dany and Arya and Shireen. I know you're close and you like each other but sometimes you need to do something for yourself too." he said and she shook her head.

"Arthur..".

"No, for five and ten years you've brought Jae up, he's been your entire focus, you have to do what's right for you sometimes too Lya. To see the North again, given what could come, don't you want to do so while it's as you remembered it to be? To see the people you remember, who was it again? The old woman you spoke of?" Arthur asked.

"Nan." she said smiling.

"Nan, Ser Rodrik, Hullen and Gage, Mikken and Farlen." Arthur said and hearing the names, knowing he'd remembered them made her kiss his face repeatedly.

"I think I should go, I want to pay my respects, Arthur, to my father, to Brandon. I want to pray in the Godswood and bathe in the hot springs." she said and he chuckled.

"Then you should go my love, travel with your family and you'd still be back in time for the birth of your grandchild. I'm sure if need be Jae or Dany would be more than happy to fly you back.".

"I'm not getting up on one of those bloody things." she said shaking her head and slapping him playfully when he chuckled.

"And here I thought you were afraid of nothing." he said with a shake of his head.

"Arthur, I, us.." she began and he kissed her again.

"I need to be here for the Queen, Oswell will go with you or Barristan if you'd prefer, Kalors too of course." he said and she nodded.

"I'll take Oz, his complaining about the cold will amuse me." she said with a sad laugh "I wish you could come Arthur, I'd like to show you my home.".

"One day you will." he said and she smiled as she leaned in close, laying her head down on his chest she soon fell asleep.

She awoke alone the next morning and after dressing, and before she broke her fast, she walked to Margaery's room. Finding her sitting at her desk with Ghost laying on the floor beside her, she felt relieved at that for some reason, comforted by it. It wasn't that she feared for her gooddaughter's safety, Barristan and Ser Brienne standing guard at the door would ensure that. Although having Ghost just added a layer to it, more it was knowing she had a piece of Jae close by, something of his to keep an eye on her and to help her not miss him so much.

"God's all my life I wished to be queen, had I known of the paperwork I'd have wished for something else." Margaery said as she sighed and put the papers down.

"Are you well your grace?" she asked and Margaery nodded.

"I am, those teas Aemon gave me make the morning sickness go away and he was right about the shoes also." she said.

"You're barefoot?" she asked with a little laugh.

"It's so much more comfortable, thank the seven this desk is so large." Margaery said smiling.

"I wished to speak to you. I'm heading North with Ned and the rest of the Northern party, I need to see my home again, to see the North again." she said looking to see Margaery's feelings on the matter.

"You're leaving?" Margaery said sadly.

"For a little while, I'll be back before the babes are born but I need to do this, it's been..".

"I know, I wish you didn't have to go, but I know how much you can miss home and I'd not begrudge you seeing it, its just that." Margaery said and she didn't need to finish.

"He'll be back soon Margaery, I've no doubt of that." she said and her gooddaughter smiled.

"I wish you and Arthur all the best Lyanna." Margaery said a moment later.

"Arthur won't be coming, I'll take Oz with me but Arthur will be staying here.".

"No, I insist Arthur and Kalors are to go with you, though Kalors will have to join you on his return. I have enough guards here, Barristan, Gerold, Oz, Robar, Brienne and Loras. Gerold is testing out some more also, it's bad enough I must do without my husband's embrace I'll not have you do without yours.".

"Margaery." she said shaking her head.

"No, I'm the queen, I'll order it if need be, if you're to be in the North then you'll have Kalors and Arthur with you ." Margaery said and she reached over to take her hand "Please Lyanna, it's what Jae would want." and Lyanna nodded her agreement.

Telling Arya was not as hard as she thought it would be, the girl knowing she would be back and saying she could come back on the dragon, and that maybe she could fly to Winterfell to see her, making both of them laugh. Dany was a little harder though she said she understood, seeing Dragonstone had stirred memories in her and she'd only been born there, never having really lived there.

Arthur was annoyed and happy, though it was Oz who was actually the happiest. As he made it perfectly clear when they were saying their goodbyes a few days later.

"Why would I want to go north, it's far too cold." Oz said smirking.

"Too hot, too cold, it there anywhere that's just right for you Oz?" she asked.

"I'm only happy when it rains my queen." the batman said to laughs.

She hugged her gooddaughter, whispering in her ear that she'd be back soon and she was then warmly embraced by Dany, Arya's hug was far tighter than any. She found herself looking forward to the ride, glad they'd not be traveling by ship. Looking back as they rode out of the city, as they joined with the other Lords and Ladies, she felt both sad and excited, she was going home.

**Beyond the Wall 298 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

Dornishmen had a somewhat relaxed attitude to discipline, they marched well and fought better. The things in between though were always their weak point, organizing themselves, getting ready to march, these things were not their forte. Compared to the Free Folk though the Dornish army was the unsullied, these people did nothing in an organized fashion.

That would have been a difficult enough obstacle to overcome without the constant arguments over every little thing. Years ago if someone had told him he'd be standing side by side with Jaime Lannister and that it would the Kingslayer he'd agree with, he'd have laughed. As it was both of them were looking out as the tents were taken down and both were incredibly frustrated by just how long it was taking.

"You would think these people cared not about the army that's bearing down on them." Jaime said shaking his head.

"We're wasting too much time, if Jae if he's not able…" Oberyn said as the breeze blew snow straight into his face causing Jaime to laugh loudly.

"I'd have thought you'd have been used to wind in the desert, my prince." Jaime said still chuckling.

"Sand yes, snow not so much. Come we need to speak to the King." he said and Jaime nodded both of them walking to Mance's tent.

"Where's Leaf?" Oberyn asked as they walked, the child having disappeared the day before.

"She said she had something to find, something she needed to find." Jaime said and he nodded, the child an enigma he wasn't ready or capable to solve.

Jae had left two days ago and Oberyn hoped that meant the storm was a great distance away and not that something had gone wrong. The thoughts of losing the boy had plagued him the night before, and not even the girl bouncing up and down on his cock could make them go away. He admired the way these people lived, they had rules and traditions they upheld, but they were free.

The Dornish spirit was apparent amongst them and it had created a kinship of sorts between him and some of them. Tormund and his tales, Mance playing his lute, Styr, and how his clan was very different from the others. Seeing the women made him long for his daughters, Obara especially would fit in here he felt. Their attitude to sex was something he appreciated and once he'd made it clear he was already stolen, it had eliminated any potential problems.

"You still thinking of that girl?" Jaime said nudging his shoulder.

"Of course I am, the one girl who won't steal either of us." he said as they saw her walk from the tent.

Ellaria to him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, she stirred his heart like no other. To Jaime, he knew it had been his sister, though they'd not talked of Cersei it was clear that was where his heart lay. Val though he felt could tempt them both, the wilding princess Jaime had called her and while he had seen her look at Jaime, she was already stolen and so off-limits to either of them.

"Is Mance inside?" Jaime asked and she nodded holding open the tent for them and letting them in.

Mance was sitting with Dalla, holding his wife in his arms and whispering in her ear and Oberyn felt they were intruding. Mance though bid them sit and so they did, Jaime starting the complaints off and he was glad to see Mance's own frustration with things was clear.

"Aye I know, some will move in their own time but you're right, we can't wait. I'll call a meeting, we'll move quicker." Mance said.

"Any word from the wargs?" he asked.

"No problems so far, the path is clear to the East and West and we've sent some of the other animals south, though given Jae's dragon rested there I reckon we're safe enough.".

"North?" Jaime asked.

"Orell's eagle is flying that way, he's not as fast as a dragon though so Jae is far ahead of him." Mance said a note of worry in his voice.

"The king will return." Jaime said determinedly and he saw Mance's small smile.

"That he will and we'd better not still be here when he does." Mance kissed Dalla and stood up bidding them to follow.

Waling through the camp they were soon joined by Tormund, the man always seeming to know when Mance was ready to walk and acting as an unofficial Kingsguard of sorts. Though it was clear this was simply a respect thing and would not be something Tormund would do for anyone else.

"Any word on the Dragonrider?" Tormund asked when he reached them.

"None so far but Orell's eagle should be close." Mance said.

"You hear about Varamyr?" Tormund said and none of them had "They found him by the lake, he'd been strung up and someone took his pecker." the big man said while shaking his head and laughing.

"Why?" Jaime asked.

"Maybe someone wanted an extra one, Har." Tormund said laughing as he slapped Jaime on the back.

"Over the years he's used those animals of his in ways he shouldn't, forced tribute." Mance said and he looked to Jaime who seemed just as confused as he "Daughters, Wives." Mance said and Oberyn spat on the ground in disgust.

"Aye, you have the right of it." Tormund said as he did likewise.

They arrived at the Lord of Bone's camp and walked into the middle of a fight. Some people were trying to leave and the Lord of Bones was not allowing them to. Before he could do anything Mance and Tormund ran towards them and after a moment they did likewise.

"The people made their choice Lord of Bones, you don't get to tell them otherwise." Mance said standing face to face with the man.

"Fuck off kneeler, these are my clansman, I lead here." Rattleshirt said angrily.

"You lead because they will it, stop them again and I'll fucking drag you before the elders myself." Mance said and turned to walk away.

The blow that the man aimed at the King Beyond The Wall's head was stopped by Jaime's sword, unluckily for the Lord of Bones this enraged Tormund. The beating the man gave to him was vicious and when he stood up the Lord of Bones was no more, his clan looking to Tormund and then to Mance.

"That man broke the laws we all live by, we are Free Folk, we choose our own path. No man, not even a King Beyond the Wall decides for us, we follow or we don't. To attack a man with his back turned is to bring down whatever judgment that man wishes, and so the Lord of Bones has paid the price this day.

There is a storm coming my friends, a storm that the Free Folk cannot stand against, the Dragonrider has come and offered us the chance to shelter from that storm, to travel beyond the wall and to live. If we stay here we die, maybe not today like the Lord of Bones did, but we die here or we live there. The choice as always is yours to make but we leave and we leave now, those who wish to come need to move, we need to be ready before the storm comes." Mance said loudly.

He felt the power of the words, for over ten years Mance had fought and united the Free Folk under his leadership. Some had joined when he asked, some when he fought them, and others had come along later, listening to the man he could see why. He watched as two men moved the Lord of Bones body to the fire, all bodies were to be burned now that they knew what was coming.

"I thank you." Mance said to Jaime who nodded and then Tormund once again slapped the knight on the shoulder.

"Come a drink is called for." Tormund said loudly.

"Is there anything you don't call a drink for?" Jaime said smirking.

"No. now come, we leave soon." Tormund said.

Sitting around the fire that night Tormund told them more tales, one involving a bear which came with actions also. As Jaime walked to his tent he saw Val look to him, a small smile on the blonde's face and he wondered if his friend, and he was starting to see Jaime as such, would be stolen this night. Given the way the redhead was looking at him, it was clear Oberyn would be, though in the end a dark-haired girl beat her to it.

He was woken early the next morning and when he left his tent he was stunned to see the difference, the tents had almost all been pulled up, only a few remaining, a couple of thousand were staying behind he would guess. By noon they were on the move and as he walked with Jaime and Mance, he looked back to see the Giants and their mammoths, the women carrying babes and the man carrying packs.

"Finally." he said to Jaime who smiled and they were soon joined by Tormund.

"It's a good thing your king has done." Tormund said "I've never seen them look like that before, never seen that on their faces." he said pointing back.

"What?" he asked.

"Hope." Tormund said.

Oberyn smiled at that, glad to see these people had that in abundance now, they moved off and as they did he never even thought of the child that wasn't with them, never saw her standing on the hill that overlooked them. As the Free Folk headed south, Leaf unseen by any of them walked further into the mountains.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Seeing Lyanna and Arthur off had been hard, as it was saying goodbye to the Starks, her family now the only ones she had who were close to her. Them and the Kingsguard, Dany, and Aemon also, she'd hate to think how she'd cope without them. Having Arya and Shireen with her was different, she enjoyed their company, and she while not feeling for them how Jae did, she was starting too. However, she needed adult company, people she could talk to about things she certainly could not speak to the girls about.

It was hard enough that they took up a lot of Dany's time as it was, their training both on the dragon and just with Rhaegon in general, eating up a lot of her goodaunt's day. Today though duty called, she was to welcome some new members of the Royal Guard, a knight recommended by Shireen and Ser Davos. One recommended by Prince Doran and lastly one recommended by the Starks.

Making her way to the throne room she was guarded by Loras and Gerold, Ghost walking in front of her clearing the way. She laughed at how scared people were of the white wolf, none of them lucky enough to see him act a giant puppy as they lay in bed at night. Taking her seat on the Iron Throne she listened to the petitions, an orphanage requesting extra food which she had Ser Davos organize. Some disputes which she covered quickly and then she got to the ceremony itself.

"Today we welcome three new members to the Royal Guard, Ser Gerold if you will." she said and she watched as Oswell handed him the swords and the Lord Commander stepped forward.

"Ser Richard Horpe, Ser Daemon Sand, Ser Torrhen Karstark please step forward." Ser Gerold said and the three men walked forward and Gerold directed them to kneel.

Once they had she got up and walked to Ser Richard, reaching out she took the sword from Ser Gerold and smiled at the man. Scarred though his face was, both Ser Davos and Shireen spoke highly of his prowess and both Gerold and Arthur had agreed.

"Arise Ser Richard Horpe Member of the Royal Guard." she said as she handed him the sword.

"I am honored your grace, my sword, and fealty are yours from this day forward." Ser Richard said as he stood up and walked to take his place with his new brothers, Brienne giving him a nod.

"Arise Ser Daemon Sand Member of the Royal Guard." she said and the Dornish knight smiled as she handed him the sword.

"I am truly honored your grace, I gladly swear my fealty to you and his grace and my sword is yours from this day forward." Ser Daemon said as he stood and walked to the others.

"Arise Ser Torrhen Karstark member of the Royal Guard." she said and his smile was perhaps the broadest of all as he took the sword.

"My sword, my fealty, my life, I swear this day to you and his grace, I do so with great honor and humility." Torrhen said as he moved to the others.

"My lords and ladies, the Royal Guard." she said smiling as the cheers ran out.

"The Royal guard."

"The Royal guard."

As with Brienne, Robar, and Loras, they would be assigned to stand duty with a Kingsguard at first. They would also undergo even more strenuous training, while Ser Richard and Ser Daemon were far more accomplished swordsmen than Torrhen. Arthur had said that the man had more potential than either and he needed to be trained, and shown his mistakes so he could learn from them.

With that done she was to meet with her grandmother, feeling a little tired though she asked for her to come to her, rather than what they had agreed. Her grandmother had been far more lively and active lately, she told her that Aemon had given her something and that it had affected her almost as much as it had him.

Almost being the keyword, since the formerly blind Maester could see now, something which had stunned them all. Not to mention brought tears to the old man's face when he finally was able to see both his grandniece and the dragons for the first time ever. She was sitting at her desk when her grandmother arrived, the worry clear on her face.

"Your Grace, you are well?" her grandmother asked.

"Just tired grandmother." she said smiling reassuringly.

"You're sure that's all, there's no discomfort?".

"Just my feet, I find it hard to wear shoes." she said to a chuckle from her grandmother.

"What's to become of the new guard?" her grandmother asked a moment later.

"They'll be integrated into things by Ser Gerold, one of them will be appointed to Shireen and Arya, and one to you and Willas, as well as Aemon." she said and her grandmother looked to her.

"I am well covered for guards." her grandmother said dismissively.

"You are also the Queen's grandmother and must be seen as such, for now, I can leave it be but once you leave the Red Keep you must have a Royal Guard with you, we'll be appointing many more grandmother.". she said and her grandmother nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, now what's this I hear about Flea Bottom?".

"Ser Davos has purchased some buildings which he intends to have rebuilt. We need a place to store food, a large place, and the conditions there are even worse than I'd feared. It's going to take years to get it right." she sighed.

"Then it's just as well you have years ahead of you child." her grandmother said.

"And you, you feel well?" she asked, her grandmother smiling broadly.

"Better than I have in years, I don't know what's in that potion but I want more.".

They were laughing when she heard it, the sound of the wings flapping, and looking to the window she saw Syrax land. Calling for Roslin she asked the girl to bring some food for the eagle before moving quickly to the window with Loras once she did so. Her brother carried the bird into the room and Margaery looked eagerly at the eagle's leg, smiling when seeing the note there.

She reached out and petted the eagle's head, thanking her for bringing the message and then eagerly took the note from Syrax's leg, almost ripping it open so keen was she to read it. What happened next she didn't know, only that she saw the colors, the red, and the next she knew it she was laying in her bed, her grandmother, Dany, Aemon and others around her.

"Jae, what happened?" she said loudly.

"Margaery, relax, you fainted, the note…" Dany said but she interrupted her.

"My husband, what's wrong with my husband, the blood I saw the blood on the note." she said her voice panicked and both Dany and Aemon holding her back as she tried to get out of the bed.

"It wasn't blood your grace, it was berry juice, it must have been all my nephew could find to write with." Aemon said and she felt some relief at that. She had been certain that the note was written in Jae's own blood and that it bore the worst news possible.

"Jae, what's happened?" she asked and Dany handed her the note, just seeing the red enough to make her shudder but she ignored it as she read it.

_My love,_

_Things have gone well, we moved the Free Folk from Hardhome by ship but it seems they were only part of the whole. I've treated with the King Beyond the Wall and he and the others, along with Oberyn and Jaime have begun to march to the wall itself. However, I am needed to stay for some time, three more moons at least. Our enemy moves and without me and Brankardix the Free Folk will fall, and all will have been for naught. I ask you not to send Syrax for some time, I'll let her know when it's safe but for now, I must do what needs be done. I will return, you have my promise on that, stay safe my love, keep our babes safe, and I'll come back to you when I am able._

_I love you, my queen, for now, and always._

_Jae._

She began to cry as she read it and her grandmother sent the others from the room. Her grandmother then climbed into the bed beside her and allowed her to hug her tight. How long she cried for she didn't know, only that she must have slept some more. When she woke up her grandmother was asleep in the bed beside her and she smiled when she saw her. She got up and dressed as quietly as she could though still woke her grandmother in the process.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." she said softly.

"Sweetling, how are you feeling?" her grandmother asked.

"A little better, I need to speak to Lord Tyrion and to Lady Ellaria, they need to know of this." she said.

"Can it not wait until the morrow?".

"No grandmother, no doubt they'll already feel the worry that I've been feeling.".

"You wish me to come with you?" her grandmother asked and she shook her head.

"You should go to your room, I'll be some time." she said and her grandmother nodded as she got up "Thank you grandmother." she said and turned to walk to the door.

**The Vale 298 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

Traveling on the Dragon's Lament was like nothing he'd ever imagined, the ship was incredible, comfortable, fast, and the rooms were better than some taverns he'd stayed in. That he had traveled with Lord Wyman and his son only helped the journey feel even shorter. Brynden finding he quite like the Manderly's and the Kingsguard who traveled with them.

Kalors told tales of the king that none of them knew, of how he'd rescued him and the men and women on this ship. Hearing how a two and ten nameday old boy had taken on Iron Born reavers and then sailed to Valyria was something he'd not have believed. Not unless he'd have met the king himself, seeing Jae fight, seeing him on the dragon, not to mention seeing that thing he brought back. Brynden felt more than ever that this was who they needed to lead them through what was to come.

They stopped off in Gulltown and he said his goodbyes to Wyman and Ser Wendel, bid farewell to Ser Kalors, and went to speak to Lord Gerold. Of all the Lords of the Vale he needed to speak to, he felt that he'd get the best reception from Lord Gerold Grafton. They were the closest allies the Targaryen's would have, especially given their support of the dragons during the rebellion.

"I've come to speak to Lord Gerold." he said to the guards at the gate, the two men upon seeing the sigil and the black trout on his leather armor, soon bid him enter.

He was taken to the Lord's solar and found Lord Gerold there alone, the man smiling and welcoming him as soon as he saw him.

"Ser Brynden, it's good to see you." Gerold said and offered him some wine which he took.

"You too Lord Gerold, I've come for King's Landing, how much do you know?" he asked bluntly.

"I know Lady Lysa refuses us leave to defend your house or Lord Stark's. Our banners sit uncalled Ser Brynden else I'd be marching to war with you." Gerold said shaking his head.

"The war is over Gerold, the Lannisters and the Stags are beaten, a new king sit's the throne now and you tell me you knew not of this?". he said his shock clear, surely they'd heard he thought as he looked to the lord.

"A new king, which king? As far as I was aware the war was still going on and I've come from the Eyrie not more than a moon past. No longer was I willing to waste my time when the Lady's mind was set." Gerold said and once again Brynden found himself amazed that this could be the case.

"You need to read this Gerold, be prepared as the contents may shock you." he said handing him the letter the king had written to the lords.

He watched as Gerold read it and saw the shock on his face, glad that he'd warned the man. Once he finished he looked at him as if to see if this was a jest, a cruel jape of some sort, and seeing he wasn't laughing he shook his head before he spoke.

"The words here are true, Rhaegar's son sit's the throne?" Gerold asked.

"He does, a good lad, a good king, Gerold, and you know I fought against his father so you know I speak true.".

"Aye, that I do, he asks me to come swear my fealty, then come I will." Gerold said smiling.

"He has dragons Gerold." he said and saw the look the man gave him, and the laugh which came and went just as quickly.

"For true?" Gerold asked incredulously.

"Aye, for true.".

He told him then of the thing he saw in the Dragonpit and of how the last war was only a prelude to the Great War. Reluctantly he turned down the offer to stay the night and instead asked for and was given a horse. and so he quickly set off for Runestone. He found a quiet place to rest that night and set off early the next morning, riding until he felt his horse tire, he rested and ate before he set off again.

Two days later he arrived at the castle of his old friend and was glad to see that Yohn was in residence, he had worried as he rode, that the lord would be in the Eyrie. He knew he needed Yohn on his side before he spoke to Lysa, he would need as many as he could get if as it seemed his niece was ignoring the king's letters, something he was sure now she was. He hadn't even made it from his horse when he heard the Lord's booming voice.

"Brynden you old goat, it's good to see you my friend, I had feared the worst." Yohn said before looking shamefully to the ground "I tried Brynden, I tried to get her to see sense, she's your niece I know but I don't know what goes through her head.".

"I know, we must speak Yohn, urgently." he said and Yohn nodded both of them walking quickly inside.

They met up with Andar before they reached the Lord's Solar and while Yohn sent him to organize some food and drink, they continued on their way, neither saying anything until they got there. He was just sitting down when Andar walked in with the servant, the girl carrying what he was glad to see was something hot. He ate and drank eagerly, having forgone breaking his fast in order to reach here before nightfall.

"What do you know of the war?" he asked and shook his head when Yohn told him almost the same story as Gerold had.

"I tried Brynden, I counseled Lysa when Ned's lad called the banners and again when we heard of Tywin in the Riverlands but she wasn't for turning.".

"The war is over Yohn, Tywin has not only been beaten but the old lion has lost his head. Stannis is off serving at the wall and the realm has knelt to its new king, all the realm apart from the Vale." he said and looked as Yohn looked to Andar in shock.

"Robar?" Andar asked worriedly.

"Serving the new king as a member of the Queensguard." he said.

"Renly won, how?" Andar asked though he seemed most relieved that his brother was safe.

"Renly Baratheon is dead, killed by a witch. The dragons have returned Yohn it's a Targaryen we kneel to now." he said raising his hand when Yohn got agitated.

He explained it to them, how Jae was the son of Rhaegar and that Lyanna lived. He told them that Jae had come and helped break the siege of Riverrun and how he had then rescued Darry from Tywin's sellswords. That he and Margaery Tyrell were married and soon to be parents, and that Robar had sworn his fealty to them both. When it got to the dragons and the wight, he saw he was close to losing them but he swore it to be true and knew he'd bought time at least.

"I know how you felt about the dragons Yohn, I did too but it was Aerys who did that and not Jaehaerys. Trust me the lad is a different sort and given what's coming for us we need to be behind him, all of us." he said handing him the letter.

"He says I've to come bend the knee?" Yohn said "Orders it?" he said a bit bitterly.

"Aye, he orders it because he needs to, he needs you to be covered to go against your liege if need be, this does that. I watched as this lad cowed Dorne with words, a simple threat made Oberyn Martell bend his knee, and then he showed why he threatened them." he said smiling.

"Why?".

"There is only one war that matters Yohn, the Great War. That's what he told us all and to prepare for that war he'll not leave anything to chance. So you bend the knee because it's the right thing to do, or you bend it because it's the only thing, That's what he told Dorne and at first, they did it reluctantly, and then later when they saw they did so willingly." Brynden said.

"After what his grandfather did?" Yohn asked.

"He wasn't his only grandfather Yohn." he said and Yohn nodded.

They ate that night and while Yohn had agreed with him, Brynden could tell he still wasn't fully on board with things. No that it mattered, the ravens were sent out the next morning and the meeting was called for The Gates of the Moon. Setting off the next day he found Yohn to be in a more relaxed mood, they spoke of Robar and despite his reservations, he seemed happy that his son was wearing a white cloak.

"A Queensguard Brynden?".

"Aye, the king has named his queen as a ruling queen Yohn, one whose word carries the same weight as his. The White Bull has established a Royal Guard, Kingsguard, and Queensguard, both equal and a guard for other members of the family also." he said.

"Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell and, Ser Arthur all live?" Yohn said with a soft smile.

"Aye, they and Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime Lannister and a man from Essos, Ser Kalors, are the Kingsguard. Ser Loras Tyrell, Ser Brienne Tarth, and Ser Robar the Queensguard.".

"The Kingslayer was allowed live?" Yohn said as he looked at him in shock.

"We have a lot to talk about, it's just as well it'll take us some time to get there." he said with a chuckle.

By the time he reached the Gates of the Moon, all of Yohn's doubts, apart from ones he'd only assuage when he met Jae himself, had been alleviated. Now it was time to do so with the others, it took another few days for them all to arrive and after much shouting and arguing, a consensus was reached. The Lord Declarant would take control of the running of the Eyrie, his grandnephew would foster with Yohn and the Vale would declare for Jaehaerys Targaryen.

Only one man dissented and he left before they could turn him around, Lyn Corbray riding off and Brynden glad to see him gone. It was decided that not all would make their way to the Eyrie, some wishing to wait at the Gates of the Moon and some wishing to prepare to go to King's Landing. He, Lord Yohn, Lady Anya Waynwood, Lord Gilwood Hunter, Lord Horton Redfort, Lord Benedar Belmore, and Ser Symond Templeton being the signatories and the ones who'd make the journey.

Brynden was surprised at the atmosphere when they reached the Eyrie, the lowered faces, and the saddened looks. He was even more surprised seeing Ser Lyn there but thought nothing of it, not until he saw Lord Nester Royce and Maester Colemon coming towards him.

"My lords, Ser Brynden, I have terrible news." Nestor said.

The room he brought them to was torn apart, it looked like she'd ransacked it looking for something. Looking at the bed you'd be forgiven for thinking they slept, though there was no waking from this sleep. Lysa looked far happier than he'd seen her in some time and Robin seemed far younger than he was. The poison had been quick Colemon had told them, painless for the most part, though it didn't make him feel any better.

The sympathies were expressed but they were short, the lords needing to do what needed to be done, and so he sat alone in the room for some time. When he left he met with Ser Lothar Brune, who it seemed was waiting for him.

"Ser Brynden a word if I may." Ser Lothar said.

"I'm afraid I'm not good company Ser Lothar." he said sadly.

"I understand that Ser and you have my deepest sympathies, however, there is something I feel you should know.".

"What is that Ser?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Corbray, Ser Brynden, he arrived here last night and spoke to the Lady extensively, then this morning we found her as you saw her. I believe he said some things to her, things which forced her hand." Ser Lothar said and Brynden looked at him his anger rising.

"Why would you think that?" he asked his voice gruff and low.

"Ser Lyn was in Littlefinger's pocket Ser Brynden, Lady Lysa and he were friendly and while I have no suspicions regarding your niece, with Littlefinger I do.".

"You think Ser Lyn wished to cover up his involvement with Baelish?".

"I think so, what I know though is that yesterday there was no sign that Lady Lysa would do such a thing, we were not aware of you Ser, of knowing you were coming, so why would she?".

He didn't wait for more, storming off he entered the High Hall and walked directly to Ser Lyn. The punch he gave him was hard and it knocked the man to the floor, and just as he expected when he came up he was bearing steel. Valyrian Steel in his case, Brynden took his own sword out and men quickly cleared out of the way, Ser Vardis standing forward until he glared at him forcing the man back.

"What did you say to her?" he said angrily as he moved towards the man.

"I told her the truth, that you were coming to replace her, that's all." Lyn said and smirked "Who am I to know she'd take her life over that.".

"You may as well have given her the poison yourself, we need no trial Ser, no court, let's settle this like knights." he said and ducked the blow that came towards him.

"My lady's never tasted fish." Corbray said smirking once again.

The knight wore armor, while he did not, that may have given him the edge in defense but Brynden now had the edge in speed. The first two blows were parried as was the third and soon they were moving around the hall. He moved forward in a feint and Corbray fell for it, the strike he hit taking the man's eye. The scream of pain he yelled soon turned into a gurgle though as Brynden gave him no time to recover.

He thrust his sword through the man's neck, feeling it go out the other side and by the time he pulled his sword back out, Lyn Corbray was dead. Walking over he picked up the sword and carried it to Yohn, handing it to him.

"Give this to Lyonel with my regards." he said as he walked away "And burn that body.".

"Where are you going?" Yohn asked.

"To see the same is done to my niece and grandnephew." he said as he left the hall.

**Beyond the wall 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

How far they'd flown he didn't know, only that they'd stopped for a night and rested up. When he'd felt Brankardix tire, he'd searched the ground and found the Elk. Warging inside he kept the animal's natural instincts at bay and when they landed Brankardix had eaten well. Jae too had shared in the meal, cutting off a piece of the elk for himself once Brankardix had hit it with his flames.

Once they'd eaten Jae had warged into an owl when night fell, flying North and finally coming across the storm. When he knew it was still far enough away he leaned in tight against Brankardix, falling asleep pretty quickly. The next morning he ate some of the dried meat he had brought with him and then warged into a nearby raven, sending him off to check the ground around them.

"Rest my son, we'll fly soon." he said patting Brankardix's neck.

It had hit him last night when he slept, the stupidity of what he was doing, how far he'd flown, and how far he may have to fly to get to them. It would be pointless to do so and to then arrive on a tired Brankardix, they'd not be able to land, not be at their best, and in the end, they'd be vulnerable. He had covered hundreds of miles, many hundreds, and he had no idea how fast the army ahead of him was traveling.

What he did know was even running non stop it would take them weeks to reach where he'd left the Free Folk and even longer to catch up with them, especially if they'd left as he hoped they had. Seeing how long they would take to come here would give him a far better idea of just how much time they had. He was also a far enough distance from the Free Folk to suit his purposes.

Just as importantly it would give him and Brankardix time to rest, a chance to be at their best and enough time to make a plan. When he found the storm again he felt it had not moved much and so he warged once more and flew South. Warging was a tricky thing, with a familiar you could send them off and join them when you wish, with other animals you needed to keep control for far longer.

The more you warged into them though the longer you could allow that link to stretch, the eagle he had taken from Varamyr was almost fully his now. Their bond almost complete, the other animals he'd taken it was lesser but the eagle he could have do almost as much as Syrax. He flew off south in the direction of the Free Folk settlement and once Jae checked in every so often, he'd keep flying that way.

"_Practice is everything young king, you and your familiar are tied, just like you and Syrax are. The bond is like a bond of friendship, a bond of kinship, once you do nothing to break it, it will grow stronger day by day." Bloodraven said as they stood by the three._

"_It that what you did, a thousand eyes and one, was it warging?" he asked and Bloodraven laughed._

"_Among other things, now go young king, we've learned our lesson for the day." Bloodraven said._

Jae smiled at the memory and then a moment later he felt the headache, closing his eyes he warged into the thing which screamed, feeling it as they tore it apart. He closed the connection before it died and knew then they were closer than he thought. The forest stood between him and them, and he felt it best that it be the first point he met them at. Climbing up on Brankardix's back he leaned down and lay against the spines, warging into a small hare he took it to the edge of the forest and waited. Seeing them in the distance he sent the hare running, the rest of the animals must have smelt something in the air as they had gone sometime before.

"Sōvegon Brankardix." he said and the dragon took to the skies.

They flew high and using the dragon's eyes he looked down, the storm stretched for miles around, and he waited until it covered the forest almost completely before they dipped down into it. Inside it was nothing but snow, the white of it hitting him in the face, he couldn't see in front of him and felt it as Brankardix struggled with the winds and the snow itself.

"Dracarys." he said and the dragon's flames hit the trees beneath him.

They flew on and over and over again he had Brankardix hit the trees, the fire somehow making the storm lessen. On and on they flew, around the edges and in the center, the flames burning everything in their way. By the time he pulled Brankardix back up out of the storm the flames were everywhere, the forest burned beneath him, and the storm seemed to retreat, to dissipate, and soon it seemed the day cleared.

When the first one came he didn't know what it was or where it had come from, how he even knew to have Brankardix dodge he wasn't sure. The second one he saw clearly now, the spear was made of ice and he knew he had to fly higher.

"Eglikta Brankardix, sōvegon eglie." (Higher Brankardix, fly high) he said and the dragon did as he was bid.

The next two spears flew low beneath him and he looked through Brankardix's eyes, seeing the figures on a hill in the distance. He was shocked and amazed that they could throw the spears that far, it should be impossible, though given that beneath him dead men burned, perhaps not. Taking Brankardix further out of their range he flew closer to the forest, soon seeing some movement across the open ice.

They flew down close and he got a better look, these things, men or what used to be men, Giant's, beasts of various types, all of them moving forward. Looking back through the dragon's eyes he saw the figures on the hill move, one sitting there watching him and looking much different from the others.

"Ilagon Brankardix, ilagon se ivestragī zirȳ ūndegon." (Down Brankardix, down and let them see) he said and they flew lower "Dracarys." he said and the flames came again.

He flew around the edges, setting those on the outside on fire and then in the middle, feeling spears, arrows, and other things being thrown at them but his dragon was far too fast for these dead things. When he felt Brankardix tire, he flew high once more, beneath him the fire burned far back and the things on the hill had left. He watched as the storm retreated, heading back the way it came, and he shuddered seeing it seemed to be just as big as it had been.

They flew south then, far enough away that he knew they'd not be reached for days, as they were flying he saw animals beneath him and singled out the largest, a deer, not an elk but it would do. His own appetite had deserted him and as he smelt the deer burn under Brankardix's flames, he felt his stomach turn. Moving as far from the dragon as he could he emptied it, burning flesh not something he could handle right now.

Once again he slept beside the dragon and the next morning he went looking for the storm, it took him far longer to find it and he knew then it had retreated, for now at least. The ground beneath the eagle had burned away, the forest was charred and destroyed and he could see the bodies as they smoldered against the ice. Thousands, tens of thousands, how many he didn't know but he had burned them all, these things which had been once been, men.

"Sōvegon Brankardix." he said as he climbed up on the dragon and they headed south.

The flight was comfortable, relaxed, he felt as if he'd at the very least bought them some time, and then he felt it in his head. Panic, terror, and so he searched but could find nothing, no animal to warg into or direction to fly to. He closed his eyes and let the feeling overwhelm him, let it envelop him and saw her, she was running and they were chasing her, and they were gaining.

"Gūrogon nyke naejot zirȳla Brankardix, adhirikydho." (Take me to her Brankardix, quickly) he said and his dragon listened and flew faster than he had thought possible.

The ground beneath them was almost a blur, the wind smacked against his helm and he was glad he'd worn it. The storm proving the folly of leaving it in his pack, where they were going he wasn't sure, south, then east, then south again, Brankardix his guide and he just hanging on. The mountains were soon in the distance, the Frostfangs a welcome sight, and as he flew over the camp he saw them.

How many had stayed behind he couldn't tell, though it was no more than a clan or two, and the attack they'd faced had devastated them. There were no survivors, none alive at least and in the distance, he saw them and saw who it was they were chasing, Leaf was moving fast but they were close. Flying low he closed his eyes, these had been people, not more than a few days ago and he felt he'd failed them somehow.

"Dracarys." he said, Brankardix did his work and Jae hoped the dead were at peace now.

On and on he flew until he passed them out, Leaf had outrun all but one and this one was different, landing behind her, he jumped off the dragon and saw the icy thing reach for a spear. He told his son to fly high and despite his own wishes, he did so, the icy thing placing the spear down and making a high pitched squeal. Jae stood in front of Leaf as it came forward, a sword of ice in its hand and he looked at it more closely now.

It was made of ice and yet it was not, it wore armor and yet it did not, tall, thin and gaunt, its eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen and for the briefest moment, he saw himself reflected in the other's armor. For it was clear now this was what it was, an Other, a White Shadow, a White Walker, and it was as beautiful as it was terrifying. He pulled his sword and swore he saw it smile, and as they moved together he felt for the first time in his life outmatched, he felt slow compared to an opponent.

The blade moved fast and his guard wasn't good enough, and then the strangest thing happened, the blade broke against his armor, it shattered and though the other had no expression, Jae thought he saw surprise. He didn't wait to find out if he was right or wrong, his own sword had no barrier now and it cut into the White Walker as if it wasn't there.

Jae looked over its shoulder, he saw the last reaming wights move forward and then as the White Walker shattered, as it crumbled into ice before him, he watched as the wights fell to the ground. The sound was shrill and full of pain, agonizing and went on or felt it did long after the White Walker had fallen, nothing remaining of it but a pile of ice.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he turned to Leaf.

"I am unharmed." she said shakily.

"Why aren't you with Oberyn and Jaime?" he asked though softly, as he could see that Leaf was scared.

"I thought I felt something, so I looked but then they came." she said and he asked her what it was she was looking for but she couldn't tell him "I don't know, I just felt it."

Brankardix landed behind them and Jae could feel his son's relief that he was unharmed, he walked to him and told him they'd fly south and meet the others. Then he turned and walked to the bodies of the wights, his sword still in his hand as he moved carefully. None of them moved, no matter how hard he poked and prodded, and as he looked back to the pile of ice he wondered.

They needed to know more but he felt a moment of hope in his heart, an idea beginning to take root and one he needed to be certain of. He needed to speak to Bloodraven, fly to the Isle of Faces, though he needed to get the Free Folk south first.

"Come, we should leave, we've got a long way to go and we need to be behind the wall before they return." he said and Leaf nodded, though as they walked she looked to the mountains once more.

Climbing up on Brankardix's back they flew over the bodies beneath them, the dragon's flames setting them alight as they turned south. Closer but not close enough though he was at least heading in the right direction. He would see his wife soon, sooner rather than later he hoped.

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up next Jae returns to the Free Folk, Wyman arrives in Braavos, and in King's Landing Ellaria and Margaery spend some time together while a king falls and rises in the Iron Islands.**

Paulies: So glad you liked it and we'll be seeing more of Ygritte soon.

Daryl Dixon: Really happy you liked it.

Biohazard: So glad you enjoyed it.

Guest: If it bothers you that much then why are you still reading?.

Vfsnake: This was his first sighting of the NK.

Orthang: Really glad you liked it.

Carnack: I'm glad you liked it and that you enjoyed the reference.

Guest: We'll see more of him bringing them back, a long way to go to the wall and as you say the offer was too good for Lyanna to resist.

Zyrus: I had thought not at first, but I figure the magic in the things from Valyria may react differently to Valyrian blood.

Guest: You called it spot on, once he lost his animals he was screwed, there was a line just waiting on him.

Qul: really glad you enjoyed it.

Missluxe: So glad you liked it.

Princess: really glad your liking this.

Xand007: Thank you, my friend. It can be a bit of a chore to write traveling chapters, so you hope to put enough in them to keep the interest and to give some sense of time, I get why they don't do them on tv, but they really should have at least did it episodes by episodes, by the time we got to the last two seasons it was too much. Ygritte will pop up from time to time, especially now that Jae will be back with them. I like Jon/Ygritte though I've personally always preferred Val.

LadyOctarina: Lol, I figured in these lockdown times that's a good thing no. I like the idea of Lyanna living but usually, that's it in a story, she just lives and doesn't really do anything other than that, it's almost as if her life goes on hold. So I wanted her to be more of a real person here where she has a life of her own too and isn't just alive for the sake of it.

Being with Arthur day in and day out, initially bonding over Jae and their shared love for Rhaegar and then it developing into more I feel is a logical thing for them so I'm glad you like it. We'll see more of her and Arthur in WF.

On the magical aspect, it'll be explained even more later on, but basically he fought the NK and lost because he never fully embraced everything about himself, here he does and they give him the tools. I always think there's so much scope with magic, I mean it doesn't need to be lighting bolts from his hands or anything, just within the context of what's possible in that world I enough.

The not drinking, a boy growing up on tales of this fat stag who was a drunk and his mother was almost forced to marry, I could see that boy promising never to drink, you're right at some point it's going to get odd, but he's still like 15, which is kinda weird that they drink that early anyway lol.

On Doran and Dorne, the BF kinda explains it simply here, but it's just I have this war to fight and take my attention from it at your peril, we may see someone do that soon enough and we'll see what Doran may have faced had he not come around.

With Jaime, you're spot on and while some think he got off easy, and he may have, the fact is that a Jaime who believes is one hell of an ally. With Brienne, my think on her and Jaime is that a very unique set of circumstances brought them together, the travel and bonding they did on that travel not only allowed Jaime to grow, it also allowed them to see each other how they are. I don't know if proximity alone is enough for that to happen again.

Dacey is and I kid you not somewhere between the ages of 47 and 21, that's the age range she's given by GRRM, he spends time telling us insignificant details about minor houses and then with a character like that he gives us a 26 year time frame to work with. For me I work her age out based on her sisters, Alysane is the second sister, born between 273/278 so put her on the latest of that and make Dacey a year of two older, so here she's 21/22 because it suits me. I also really love the character so I try to use her well. In Canon to my mind she's one of the very best examples of the warrior women, she's Brienne with ladylike abilities, and a woman who unarmed at the RW still manages to kill a man before she's overwhelmed.

XanMerrick: Thanks, my friend. Rattleshirt's luck didn't last long, Varys you're right he's a happy man after that. For Arya especially Dany just is like the best ever, not saying Shireen doesn't think so but for Arya it's like, I want to be you when I grow up. Aemon its so important he does as he's going to be needed and is already studying the library from Valyria, as you see Olenna is like he was full of energy. Varamyr got his anyway, but yep they are lucky.


	42. What Is Dead May Never Die

**Iron Islands 298/299 AC.**

**Asha.**

She had barely gotten away, the Black Wind having being docked just offshore and she'd had to swim to it, Qarl wasn't so lucky and she felt saddened by that. The invasion of the North had turned out to be a disaster, they'd lost gods knows how many men, ships, and it was a far poorer fleet she'd met up with when she reached Pyke.

Victarion too had suffered many losses, the Northmen had not only been waiting for them, but they'd also been waiting in force. When the rest of the ships came back to dock she shuddered, they'd been routed, just like they had been during the rebellion. The only positive was that at least it had been on the Northern shores and not their own. Not that her father had accepted their losses as anything other than examples of their incompetence.

She, Victarion, Aeron, had all been subjected to her father's wrath and all had come close to striking him down. He had sat on the Seastone Chair and sent Iron Born to die twice to failed invasions. This last one more a fit of pique than a plan, an attempt to get back at the North for what they had done, more than to bring them glory. Even now moons later he still ranted and raved about the Starks.

"We need to talk?" Harras Harlaw said while her father was in mid-rant.

"Then talk." she said draining a mug of ale.

"Not here Asha." the Knight said as he walked from the great hall.

Looking up to her father she shrugged as she got up from her seat, not waiting to see if he saw her leave or even acknowledged it. She walked out over the stone bridge and saw Harras walk to the Sea Tower, following him she wondered why he'd brought her all the way out here. Though she knew at least that they'd not be disturbed and she chuckled thinking he wanted a tumble, laughing fully by the time she got to where he stood.

"Your father is a fool Asha." Harras said and she knew then it was not what was between her legs which interested him.

"He is our king." she said.

"Aye, a fool still.".

"What's on your mind Harlaw?.".

"We need a new king, Asha, or a queen." he said and she turned to look at him trying to see if he was serious.

"When my father passes we'll have one.".

"Can we wait that long?." he said and she glared at him angrily.

"You'd have me be a Kingslayer, a Kinslayer." she said.

"I'd have the Iron Born live! How many men did we lose to Balon's folly? How many good men do the Northmen now have in chains?".

"Even Kings make mistakes Harlaw.".

"But they never pay for them, do they?."

She looked out at the sea, the waves were crashing against the cliffs below and the moon was high in the sky. It was a cool calm night and here she stood with a man who suggested treason. Yet she couldn't fault the reasons behind it, the ideas behind it, their people were struggling and her father had done nothing to fix that.

"You heard the latest from the Greenlands?". Harras asked.

"The new king?" she replied.

"Aye, a Dragonrider Asha, your father will ask us to attack once again and we'll have to face a damn Dragonrider." Harras said.

"What other choice do we have Harlaw? We are reavers, we must reave." she said sighing.

"Must we?." he said as he walked away.

She thought on it over the next couple of weeks and when her father told her he'd be ordering the attack again, she screamed and shouted at him, she brought up his stupidity but it was all to no use. His mind was set and he held the Seastone Chair and wore the Driftwood Crown, she stormed from the room and ended up getting drunk in Otter Gimpknee's Inn. Somehow ending up spending the night, only to be woken the next morning by a clearly disturbed Tristifer Botley.

"Asha, Asha, wake up, quick it's your father." she heard the voice say.

"Tell him to fuck off." she said sleepily.

"Asha, he's dead." Tristifer said and she woke immediately.

"What, what do you mean he's dead?".

"He was found beneath the wooden bridge, he'd fallen in the storm.".

"You're taking the fucking piss." she laughed.

"Asha, he's dead I've seen the body for myself.".

She was dressed anyway so she just threw some water on her face and followed Tristifer to Pyke itself. Once she got there she saw the truth of things, he was dead but no way he'd fallen, that she'd not believe. Aeron performed the ceremony the next morning, all of them standing there watching as he gave the body back to the sea. She finding her emotions mixed as the drowned god welcomed her father back into his embrace.

The arguments began almost immediately, she was his heir unless Theon arrived and that didn't seem likely. Neither of her uncles agreed though and so a Kingsmoot was called, leaving her no choice but to set about gaining support. After visiting Harlaw and speak to the Reader she felt ready, despite his warning not to attend she knew she had to be there for herself. They'd have trouble accepting a queen as it was, one who didn't speak up for herself would have no chance.

"Are you ready my queen." Tristifer said as Old Wyk came into view and she felt it in her bones, she was born for this, this was her path.

She shuddered when she saw the sails as they docked, even more so when she saw the ship itself, when Euron had arrived she didn't know, only that the job had gotten both more difficult and more dangerous. Still, they made their way to the cove and as they arrived she saw the smiling face of the Crow's Eye. The way he looked at her discomforted her and the shudders she'd had earlier were even more pronounced now.

"We all know why we're here, who claims the Seastone Chair?" Aeron said loudly.

She looked on as Lord Gylbert Farwynd and Erik Ironmaker made their claims, as Lord Dunstan Drumm droned on and on, and then as her uncle, Victarion, made his. His gifts were plentiful and his support even more so, his promises though were just the usual bluster. Once he'd done she stepped forward and heard the hushes, saw all three of her uncles look at her, Euron's one eye staring right through her as he smirked.

"I claim the Seastone Chair, my father was your king and I'm his heir. I am Iron Born, a reaver, but unlike these others, I'll not lie and claim to give you things that cannot be. This is what such claims are worth.".

She let the pinecones, cobblestones, and the turnips fall from the bag she carried, a poor offering next to the gems and gold her uncle had offered she knew, but at least it was an honest one.

"This is what war with the North brought us, this and burned ships and dead Iron Born. Dead men who never got the chance to be given back to the sea, who never got the opportunity to meet the Drowned God. These men will promise you more of the same, oh they'll pretty it up and blow smoke up your arses." she said to laughs "But their offers mean the same, nothing, just words in the wind." she said to some nods and raised voices.

"An offer still though niece, and what is you offer those who you seek to follow you?" Victarion sneered.

"Peace uncle, peace, land and victory." she said and saw some of the men look to each other and nod, more than had already.

Though it was still far less than had supported her uncle, she saw the shoving begin, the arguments start, and were she not focussed on that she'd have seen the nod from Euron. The sound was inhuman, loud and piercing, and it was enough to have men stop in their tracks, men who quickly turned to look to see the man blowing the large horn.

"My niece offers nothing and my brother even less. I offer the world, we live in a new world now, a world of dragons and only a man capable of controlling one can call himself a king. That horn is a Dragonbinder, and there are three dragons waiting to be bound there." Euron said pointing to the mainland "I say we take them, we take the dragons and then we take it all.".

The men then came forward with the gifts and she'd never seen anything like it. Gold, jewels, weapons, all of it worth more than any treasure she'd ever seen or even heard of before. As she watched all the men looking greedily at it, she felt the fear rise in the pit of her stomach.

"Why should we settle for less than, for the cold North or for whatever it is my brother promises. For the empty promises of my niece. I say we take it all, Lannisport, Highgarden, the Reach and the Riverlands, we take it all, for we are Iron Born and we do not sow." Euron said to loud cheers and she knew she had lost.

With the decision made and the crowning to be done she ran, she, the Reader, Harras, Tristifer, as many as she could gather together all of them ran, It was clear to her now that Euron had killed her father and even more so that he'd kill her too. What wasn't clear was what she should or could do to stop him. As the Black Wind sailed though it did become clearer and she hoped when she got there they'd listen, she may not be queen, but Lady she could be.

"Where are we going?" Harras asked.

"We're going to speak to a king." she said as they set sail for King's Landing.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Ellaria.**

She had been asleep the night before when the queen had come looking for her, she'd taken a drink with a drop of dreamwine in it, her own concoction, and so had been unable to be awakened when she'd arrived. When she woke the next morning and found out she was embarrassed and so quickly sent a note asking to meet when the queen was ready, she was both surprised and worried to be asked to come immediately.

Almost panicking she made her way to the queen's rooms, convinced something terrible had happened and when Ser Barristan opened the door and let her in, she was glad to see the queen in such good spirits. Surely if something had happened she'd be far more upset she thought, relaxing as the queen bid her take a seat. Despite not having broken her fast and the rumble her stomach made, she turned down the offer of some food, keener to find out what was so urgent than to eat.

"Forgive me, my lady for my haste in meeting with you but I have news I felt you'd wish to know. Firstly though, let me assure you that Prince Oberyn is well." Margaery said and Ellaria exhaled the breath she'd been holding in.

"I thank you, your grace." she said her voice barely a whisper.

"However I have received a message from his grace which I felt I should share with you." the queen said and Ellaria moved forward in her seat.

"While it seems things have been somewhat successful on their mission beyond the wall, there were some unforeseen occurrences too. It seems the Free Folk have split my lady, the ones at Hardhome have been placed on ships and are on their way south. However, the ones being led by the King Beyond the Wall will need to march to the wall itself.".

"I don't understand?" she said not seeing why this concerned Oberyn.

"My husband and your paramour my lady will be marching with them, marching for some time." the queen said and she felt it then, the concern and annoyance rising up within her.

"How long your grace?" she asked trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Three moons my lady." the queen said sympathetically and Ellaria almost collapsed in the chair "I understand how difficult this must be for you." and Ellaria looked up as the queen rubbed her stomach and she knew that it was even more so for her.

"You too your grace." she said with a soft smile.

"Indeed, I can only hope that they make it back in time for the birth." the queen said and she felt even more for the girl, seeing her for how young she really was.

"If I can help in any way your grace." she said smiling and glad to see the smile on the queen's face as she nodded.

"Likewise my lady, perhaps you'd join me for dinner tonight?".

"I'd like that very much, if you'll forgive me, your grace, I'd like to inform the girls." she said standing up.

"Of course my lady, should I receive any further information I'll ensure you receive it.".

"Thank you, your grace.".

She found the girls in the sparring yard. Obara trying her luck against one of the knights while Nym and Tyene looked on. She was pleased to see the princess speaking to both girls, having worried her part in their capture may have soured their friendship. But after Oberyn had spoken to them it seemed all was forgiven, on their part anyway and she was glad to see the princess also didn't seem to bear any grudges.

"Forgive me princess, but if I may speak to Nymeria and Tyene for a moment." she said and Dany nodded as she walked away, her two young shadows following her as always, along with the grey and white wolves.

"Ellaria?" Nym asked and she quietened her and waited until Obara was done, calling the girl over much to her annoyance.

"I need you all to come with me, I have news of your father." she said and soon even Obara was more eager than annoyed.

They walked back into the Red Keep and down to their rooms, and once inside she got ready to tell them. She would speak to Doran later and let him know that he'd be needed for far longer than he had expected. But for now, it was just her and the girls in the room and so she waited until they all were seated.

"The queen has received a message from the king, he and your father will not be back as soon as they hoped." she said.

"Is father in danger?" Nym asked worriedly.

"No more than he ever is." she said smiling and saw the girls relax "But their work behind the wall has forced them to travel much further and to be away for longer.".

"How long?" Tyene asked.

"It could be three more moons until we see him." she said and saw the upset looks the girls gave each other "Which means we must be on our best behavior while we wait, it's what he would expect of us.".

"Is it?" Obara said with a chuckle.

"Well mostly. As for me, I intend to go back to Dorne and to bring your sisters back here on my return. I wish to have them with me when your father arrives back." she said and saw them nod.

"I'll come too." Obara said and both Nym and Tyene agreed.

"I need you all to stay with your uncle." she said and despite arguing, the girls eventually agreed though she had needed to use Oberyn's name more than once.

She told Doran later and he asked her to take a letter back to Arianne with her which she agreed to do. As she was getting ready for her dinner that night with the queen she began to look forward to her trip home. She longed to see her babes again, and by the time she arrived back hopefully, Oberyn would be here to greet her should luck and the gods be good.

**Braavos/The North 298 AC.**

**Wyman**.

They arrived in Braavos less then three days after setting off from Gulltown and Wyman was even more amazed by the ship than he had already been. He had known how much faster it was than his own ships, he'd seen it with his own eyes on the journey. But it had been difficult for him to actually judge it, traveling from King's Landing to Gulltown didn't really allow him a decent guide. Westeros to Essos though, Gulltown to Braavos did. The journey at best, even with favorable winds, should have taken at least a week.

That the ship was as comfortable as it was made it even more impressive and finding out the ship was Valyrian built only added to it. Waking up that morning already docked was a shock to him and so he broke his fast quickly and then sent his son to meet with the Iron Bank. When Wendel came back and said the Iron Bank was ready to meet with them it caught him by surprise, so unexpected was it that he had barely even dressed.

"Now?" he said putting on his best clothes, as they spoke in his room.

"Aye, I had assumed I'd be left waiting for a meeting for hours, days even father, but I was escorted straight into the room as soon as I told them who I was." Wendel said and Wyman laughed, obviously that the king was held in such high regard helped.

"Can you see that Ser Kalors is ready son, I'll be out as soon as I'm able.".

"Aye, I'll do that father." Wendel said as he left.

The palanquin that arrived to carry him to the bank was even more elaborate than his sleigh, the number of men to carry it was only dwarfed by the escort the Iron Bank had sent with them. Once inside it, he found it quite cool and stocked with both fine wine and some food and he couldn't help himself from enjoying both on the journey.

It had been many years since he'd traveled to Braavos, even more since he'd dealt personally with the bankers, always leaving it to Wendel to do so. Seeing the building up close it seemed even more impressive to him, even more imposing, and as he was led inside he felt a small sense of worry rise up. It wasn't that he doubted the king, or even the Iron Bank, though he dared not trust them. More it was the idea of taking such a large amount of coin back with him, of being entrusted with such a big part of the North's future.

"Lord Wyman if you'll take a seat." a slim man said and he sat down at the large desk and waited.

It wasn't a long one and the man who came out was one he had met before, though both of them were much younger then.

"Lord Wyman a pleasure to see you once again.".

"You too Tycho." he said to Tycho Nestoris.

"How many years has it been my lord?" Tycho asked and Wyman racked his brain trying to figure it out.

"Five and Twenty or more." he said and Tycho nodded.

"Indeed, I take it his grace placed you in charge of the Northern funds.".

"His grace did, he also named me Master of Coin." he said proudly and saw the other man smile and nod.

"A wise choice from a wise king." Tycho said and Wyman nodded.

"I've come about the Northern funds specifically, though on the other funds his grace asked me to speak to you for the following lines of credit." he said handing him the notes that he, the king, and the queen had agreed to.

He watched as the banker read through them, the man making no sound or showing no expression, just simply reading. Once he'd finished though he smiled and looked up at him before placing the notes on the table.

"I'll see that these notes are written out in full my lord. Might I also suggest some smaller notes also, some for between ten and fifty thousand gold dragons." Tycho said and Wyman nodded.

"An excellent idea, now to the Northern funds." he said.

"Very well, the total sum is three million, two hundred and seventy thousand. It's to be split three ways as you know, all equal. Will, you be requiring it all?".

"Not on this journey no, the amount to be split between the lords and a quarter each of the two other parts. Along with notes made out as the king's are, for the rest of the amount should suffice." he said and Tycho nodded.

"As you wish, it will take us a couple of days to organize, three at most. Do you have somewhere to stay my lord?.".

"I traveled on his grace's ship it's very comfortable.".

"An impressive thing indeed my lord, however I'm sure you'd be pleased to spend some time on steady ground. We have a manse we use for guests of a certain quality. I'm sure you'd find it more to your liking my lord.".

"I thank you Tycho.".

"My pleasure Lord Wyman, my man will see you to the manse and inform your companions. We'll be in touch when we're ready to move the coin." Tycho said standing up.

The manse was just like everything about the Iron Bank, it just screamed power and extravagance. The place was full of servants, surrounded by guards, and he could see that they used it to make people feel important. He tried not to dwell on the fact that in all their dealings with them he'd not heard of it, he doubted any Northmen had. Still, he found himself eager to be on his way, to have the gold safe in the vaults in White Harbor, and to begin the work of spreading it around.

They ate a large dinner that night, though it was not a feast there were countless dishes and he found himself partaking in them all. Some he'd never eaten before, honey-covered locusts and pomegranate pie, pickled Myrish oranges, and roasted goat. Though it was the seafood he enjoyed most of all, the oysters especially being a favorite. While the wines were nowhere near as good as those from Westeros, the Tyroshi pear brandy was something he knew he needed to have more of.

As much as he enjoyed his stay though he was eager to set off and so he was happy that it was only two days later they were sent for. The Dragon's Lament had been taken to a private dock and they arrived to find it filled. It's hold full of chest after chest and just looking at the sheer number of them made him nervous. Tyco was waiting for him and handed him the papers, one to sign for the gold and the others the lines of credit.

"I thank you, Lord Wyman, I look forward to our further business, please give his grace my regards." Tycho said once he'd too had signed and handed him the receipt.

"I will, it's been a pleasure as always Tycho, should you ever find yourself in Westeros then I hope you'd allow me to return the hospitality you've shown me." he said the man nodded before walking away.

"Strange man." Wendel said once he'd gone.

"A banker son, they're all strange.".

The trip to the North was where he really saw the Dragon's Lament come into her own, bad weather, high waves, and yet on board, it was as if they sailed smooth seas. The journey itself took no time at all and when he arrived in White Harbor he felt glad to be home. Not that he'd be staying for long, after checking the ravens he found that Ned and the others had left and so he arranged to meet them at Moat Cailin.

He'd be able to share out the gold to those who were there and then be free to make his return to King's Landing. Though he was sad to see the Dragon's Lament leave, his journey back just getting that much more uncomfortable. Taking his own share of the coin, a little over 20.000 gold dragons which he'd soon find a use for, he began to wonder about the food they'd need for the upcoming winter. When he left it would be some time before he came North again and so he knew he had much work to do while here.

**Beyond the Wall 298 AC.**

**Jaime.**

For almost a week they'd moved and covered some but not enough ground, at this rate they'd not arrive at the wall for god's knows how many moons. The Free Folk did things at their own pace, they hurried when they were ready to hurry, and not before, they slowed when they felt like it. How Mance Raydar had managed to get them all to follow him was beyond him, just speaking to one or two of them had him wanting to pull his hair out.

Oberyn was in his element, the prince almost becoming one of them on the journey, he certainly took advantage of their willing nature each night. He too had found women in his bed, he'd woken up to them trying to get into his bed and one night had even woken up to one who was a mere inch or so away from. He shook his head and laughed, best not to think what she was an inch or two away from he thought.

"What are you laughing at my friend?" Tormund said as he walked beside him.

"The girl what was her name, the one who cursed me in camp?" he asked and Tormund laughed loudly.

"Arkas.".

"Her, that's what I was laughing at." he said chuckling again "What was it she said, how is anyone supposed to steal a man who guards his cock as he does.".

"Har she has the truth of it, you guard that thing like you guard the king." Tormund said slapping him on the back.

The truth of it was he almost gave in, had it been the right woman he may have. The only woman though he'd allow steal him as the Free Folk called it, had never even tried. She'd shown enough that he knew she was interested and yet each night she'd gone to her tent with the man she had stolen.

He found that made him want her all the more, that she'd not just abandoned the other man when Jaime had come along made her more, more, he wasn't sure what it made her. But he knew had Val tried, then she'd have made it that final inch.

Stopping that night they ate from their supplies, they had no time to hunt properly which meant they ate what they could carry, and so they rationed it out. Until Jae came back they couldn't take the chance of delaying, take the time to hunt, they needed to move forward, ever forward. Orell hadn't found the storm or Jae, he'd sent the eagle further north than any of them had ever dared to travel and had found nothing.

"You not eating that?" Val asked pointing to his bowl and taking his mind from where he feared it may go.

"No, you hungry." he asked and she nodded as he handed her the bowl of stew.

"How are you not?" she asked.

"Thinking of things." he said and groaned when Oberyn arrived, Val moving away almost as soon as he did.

"Is there something about me that annoys her?" Oberyn said sitting down.

"Perhaps, you are an annoying fucker as Tormund says." he said before they both laughed.

"How many women does the man want?" Oberyn asked.

"I think it was just that one." Jaime said.

"Orell's eagle is flying south." Oberyn said after a few moments of quiet.

"Still no sign?".

"No.".

"He'll be alright." Jaime said with confidence. Oberyn nodded slapping him on the back before smiling at a dark-haired girl who smiled back at him.

"You really are just one of them you know." he said as Oberyn wiggled his eyebrows and walked over to the girl, leaving Jaime shaking his head and chuckling.

They were traveling the next day when they saw it, the dragon flying over their heads and seeing Jae and Leaf on it's back Jaime breathed a sigh of relief. They landed some distance in front of them and by the time he reached them he found Jae surrounded by people. Brankardix had flown off towards the south and Oberyn arrived a few moments later.

"My king, you are unharmed?" he asked and Jae nodded, though Jaime saw he seemed a bit upset.

"I am, we'll talk in a bit, you've done a great job here Ser Jaime." Jae said and he felt a rush of pride hearing it.

"What of me, I played a part too." Oberyn said pretending to be put out.

"I'm sure that unlike Ser Jaime you've enjoyed your rewards Oberyn." Jae said and they all heard the loud guffaws from Tormund.

"More than enjoyed them Dragonrider." Tormund said.

"Jae." the king said and Tormund nodded.

They walked back toward the others and Jae asked Mance to keep moving forward, telling him that he'd speak to them all later that night. He found the day seemed to stretch on longer and longer, the need to know what he'd seen, what had happened, almost threatening to overwhelm him.

When night did come and the tents were set up a meeting was called for in Mance's tent and he, Oberyn, Tormund, and the other clan leaders all got ready to attend. He was standing in his own tent when Val came in, the woman looking just as beautiful as ever. Seeing her in front of him a part of him wished to just grab her, to steal her since she wouldn't steal him.

"The meeting is set, I've come to take you there." she said softly.

"Lead the way princess." he said with a smirk.

"Fuck off with that, it's bad enough the other one calls me it, I'll not take it from you also." she said as they walked.

He found himself watching her as she moved in front of him, she didn't walk like the others, she had a grace to her movements, moving as if she was walking in court. It was like she was just taking a stroll through the gardens of the Red Keep or moving across the ballroom waiting to be asked to dance. Whether it was her beauty, her grace, or that he was lonely and just needed someone, though he knew the last wasn't completely true, she stirred something in him and he began to wonder if this was his curse. If this was the price for all his sins, to want that which he couldn't have, to love that which was not his.

"Are you coming." she said smirking and he laughed, he'd not even noticed that he'd stopped walking halfway to the tent.

**Beyond the wall 298 AC.**

**Jae.**

They had moved far less than he'd hoped but that they'd moved at all was enough for now. The storm had retreated and he'd scout in front of them on the morrow, Brankardix had flown south and he'd looked through his dragon's eyes before he allowed him to land. He was tired and hungry and it seemed neither would be truly sated this night, the bowl of stew was pitiful, and he'd need to speak to them to find out why.

Leaf was quiet, far more so than usual, be it fear or something else she wouldn't say, but he knew that once he passed the wall she'd be leaving. When he headed back to King's Landing he would stop off at the Isle of Faces, he needed to speak to Bloodraven and Leaf would stay with her people. He knew that and so did she and he also knew that without it, then she'd be even worse than she was right now.

Sitting in the tent with Mance and Dalla, he waited for the others to arrive. He'd not told either of them what he'd seen or what had happened, not keen to tell the story more than once. He knew he should use the time to find out what he needed to know, their supplies, how the people were faring, and yet he found his mind drifting back to the storm and the figures on the hill.

"Are you well Jae?" Dalla asked and he looked up from the bowl of stew he still held in his hand.

"What, sorry, I was miles away." he said, and then as she looked at him he laughed catching her by surprise "Sorry I just realized that as a warg that could mean something different." he said and she laughed a little with him.

Tormund was the first to arrive, then Styr and Harma, Jaime and Val, Oberyn, a redhead girl and some others he didn't know, and then finally the clan leaders. He waited until they were all seated, turned down the offer of the drink that Tormund offered, the giant man being slapped by Dalla who reminded him of what he'd said.

"I'm sorry Dragonrider." Tormund said abashedly.

"Don't be the offer was appreciated." he said and Tormund relaxed.

"What happened?" Mance asked directly and to the point.".

"I found the storm and saw what was in it." he said "I don't know how much of their army was there and what there was is no more, but I think I only scratched the surface of their forces." he said to confused looks.

"Do you all speak so much." Harma said and he laughed.

"I killed them all, but what I killed was only the smallest part." he said to nods.

"But you killed them?" Tormund asked.

"Brankardix did. But there were things with them, things made from ice, things that controlled them." he said and saw Mance look to Styr.

"You saw the White Walkers?" Styr asked.

"I think I saw more than that, there was one he was different from the others. As I was flying there were spears, spears made from ice, he tried to take Brankardix down.".

"Can that even be done?" Oberyn asked and for a moment Jae glared at him thinking not of the White Walkers but of Dorne before he realized it was a genuine worry that had made Oberyn ask, and not the idea of an opportunity.

"I think had I not been on Brankardix's back then it could, but a dragon with a rider is different, two sets of eyes, two minds, my son knows of them now, he knows my fear and so he too is fearful, watchful.".

"And that helps?" Mance asked.

"It does, if I didn't know of the threat, if Brankardix didn't know, then they could maybe take one of my children from me, now like with any other fight it could still happen but I'll be prepared for it."

"Children? "Val asked.

"Brankardix's sister and brother, Rhaegon and Ellanys." he said to shocked looks.

"You have more dragons?" Tormund asked the smile big on his face.

"There are three in all." he said.

"Then surely with three, we can stop them, if you stopped the storm with one." Harma said and around the tent, he could see the happy faces.

"Who didn't join you on the march?" Jae asked stopping the celebration before it could begin.

"The Ice River clans and some of the Lord of Bones men." Mance said.

"They are dead." Jae said and the atmosphere in the tent dropped.

"Dead?".

"When the storm retreated I felt Leaf to be in danger." Jae said and Oberyn interrupted.

"She disappeared, we were days away when we realized." Oberyn said.

"She says she was looking for something, something in the mountains." Jae said and saw the look Mance gave Tormund "But she wasn't the only one, when I got to her she was being chased by the dead.".

"But I thought you forced them back." Dalla said.

"These were different and they weren't the only ones after her, the people who stayed behind, the Ice River Clans, the Lord of Bones' people, they too were chasing after her." he said to shocked looks.

"They rose?" Styr asked his voice shaky.

"They did. Brankardix and I stopped some of them but when we reached Leaf there was a White Walker, he was fast, faster even than I. Had it not been for this." He said slapping his armor and shaking his head, his expression making it clear "When I killed him they all fell.".

"You killed a White Walker?" Val asked and he nodded.

"They all fell when he did?" Jaime asked and he nodded again.

"What does this mean?" Mance asked.

"I don't know, only that at Hardhome the storm arrived just as we were leaving. I flew North and the storm was coming from there and while I was there I think a storm arrived back at the Frost Fangs.".

"There are more of them." Mance said to shudders.

"There are. We need to keep moving, we'll stay with you all the way and if need be Brankardix and I will fly when required. But the sooner we're at the wall and through it the better." he said and saw the nods.

Tormund patted his back when he left and Jaime and Oberyn asked to speak to him and he told them he would later. He though stayed in the tent with Mance and Dalla, eager to know what was in the mountains and how they were on supplies.

"How much food have you got?" he asked once they were alone.

"Enough for a moon perhaps, maybe longer." Mance said.

"Hunting?".

"We've not taken the time to send anyone out.".

"We need to send them on ahead, use the wargs to both scout for any sign of the storm and for game." he said and Mance nodded "What were you looking for up in the mountains?" he asked, and saw Mance smirk.

"You saw me?".

"I saw your face when I brought it up, what were you looking for Mance?.".

"We looked for the Horn of Winter, Jae, though we never found it." Mance said.

"The what?" he asked.

"The Horn of Winter, the Horn of Joramun.".

"Why?".

"Legend says it can bring down the wall." Mance said and Jae felt a chill run down his spine.

"And you think this is in the mountains?".

"I believe so, it seems the child does also and the others do too. Were it just me I'd say I was wrong, but all of us, it's there Jae." Mance said both happy to be proved right and fearful now of what that meant.

"If it's there, if they find it." Jae said.

"Then we're fucked." Dalla said as both he and Mance looked to her.

**Kings Landing 298 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

Sitting in the room waiting on Doran to arrive he felt nervous, not so much at dealing with the man but more knowing that should he refuse, then Tyrion would need to tell Myrcella she'd not be getting married. It had been hard enough to tell her and Tommen that Jaime wouldn't return for another few moons, to tell her that he'd failed would hurt her deeply.

Even though he had no idea if Doran had changed his mind, no indication he had or would, it was just the possibility of it that had made him fearful. So he waited and waited and after what felt like an age the man walked in. Walked, that alone something he found hard to get his head around. Though given Olenna Tyrell was practically skipping around like a much younger woman, Willas Tyrell no longer limped and Aemon Targaryen could now see, maybe it should not.

"Lord Tyrion it's good to see you." Doran said taking a seat.

"You too my prince.".

"Have you eaten my lord?" Doran asked.

"I have my prince, thank you.".

"Very well, a drink then?".

"I find it best not to say no to a drink my prince, you never know when you'll be offered another if you do so." Tyrion japed glad to hear the laughter from the other man.

"A good way to live my lord.".

Once the drinks were poured and he took a sip of an excellent Dornish sour, he pondered on how to bring up the wedding but was caught out when Doran did so for him.

"I take it you wish to discuss Trystane and Myrcella." Doran said.

"Indeed, the match still is something you seek?.".

"I had sought a princess for a prince Lord Tyrion." Doran said and then raised his hand when he went to speak "Instead I find my son in love with a sweet girl who loves him also.".

"Yet you've not answered.".

"I cannot lie and say the change in Myrcella's birth doesn't change things, however, our new king seems in favor of the match, and as I said my son and Myrcella herself are in favor also. Were it a match between my firstborn son and Myrcella than I'd be left with no choice but to refuse, with Tyrstane I have more freedom.".

"And still no answer? "Tyrion said smiling.

"The dowry Lord Tyrion would need to be raised, doubled I'd say.".

"Agreed.".

"The wedding to be held in Sunspear.".

"Agreed." Tyrion said.

"The keep in the West." Doran said catching him by surprise.

"The West?.".

"As much as my displeasure at people making comments about them once they're wed may carry some weight, Obeyrn's more, it won't be enough.".

"So you wish them to live in the West." he asked not seeing it for a moment until he did "As my house, my position, Jaime's and the King's favor would carry more." he said smiling.

"Indeed." Doran said.

"Agreed.".

"Then my lord it seems we've come to an agreement, I look forward to seeing our houses joined.".

"As do I my prince." Tyrion said happily.

He couldn't wait to get back to his rooms and tell Myrcella the good news though he found himself interrupted by Lord Varys and called to a meeting instead. It annoyed him a little and yet he enjoyed it so, the meeting about simple things, Lord Willas's works, renovations to White Sword Tower, even the queen not seeming overly interested.

As Hand, though he needed to be when she was not or when the king was not, and so he paid extra attention and took note of what was said, just in case he was needed to inform the queen later. It was strange being Hand to this king and queen, unlike Robert they actually worked, and unlike Cersei or Joffrey they also cared, he found his own workload was lessened because of it.

When he had served as Hand he had been as busy trying to stay alive as he was trying to improve things, now it was only the latter. He'd arrive back at his rooms each evening far earlier than he had just moons earlier and to a far more pleasant sight, Shae sitting up waiting for him every night. As he walked into his rooms now he found her speaking to Myrcella, Tommen was off with Arya and Shireen, and when his niece saw him enter she looked to him nervously.

"I think we should have a celebratory family dinner tonight my love, my niece is to be wed." he said smiling as Myrcella ran to him.

"For true, uncle, Prince Doran agreed?" she asked and he tried to nod as she hugged him tightly.

"For true Myrcella, you and Tyrstane are to be wed.".

As he looked over her shoulder and saw Shae look to him he began to think, perhaps it was time for another wedding.

**The Wall 298 AC.**

**Stannis.**

Ser Rolland had been given command of Westwatch By The Bridge and he the Nightfort, some of his other men had also been given commands of other castles, and he was tasked to integrate some of the wildings into others. As he rode to Deep Lake to meet some of them he was nervous. With him rode fifty men, mainly men who'd served him but one or two were longer serving black brothers.

The Lord Commander had sent some of his men with each of those who'd been given commands, keeping more of the less outspoken ones with him in Castle Black. He confided in him that some of the men he'd sent away were against the wildings being allowed safe passage. That he'd done so because they'd be marginalized and have less of a voice amongst Stannis's men or other men than they would among the rest.

Given he had five hundred in his command at the Nightfort and only twenty were men not sent there by the king, he could see the benefits of it. Not that he'd not heard the griping, even as they rode the black brothers moaned. It only became even louder when he saw the castle and for the first time the wildings themselves.

"We should be riding through them.".

"Aye fifty men ahorse we'd cut them down easy."

"Enough." he said firmly as they slowed and the wildings looked at them warily.

He was approached by a number of men and women, all armed and all staring at them, almost daring them to say or do anything. Dismounting alone he walked over to one of them a dark-haired woman who seemed to be in charge.

"My name is Stannis, I'm here to speak to the Weeper and Mother Mole.".

"For what?" the woman asked.

"To make sure they have what they need and that your people are settled as the king ordered." he said and the woman looked at him a little differently.

"You know the king?" she asked.

"I've met him aye, a good man and true." he said and she nodded.

"I'm Karsi, you can follow me, you can bring some of you men, but not too many my people are still nervous around the crows.".

He called for four men and asked the others to wait, telling Jarrod to keep an eye on the black brothers and to make sure they behaved. Inside the castle he found people working, trying to make the place habitable enough for far too many people. Karsi walked with him up the rickety stairs and he was brought into what he supposed was the commander's quarters, finding an old woman and a man who seemed to be crying sitting at a desk inside.

"This is Stannis, he's from the crows." Karsi said and the old woman smiled at him while the man looked at him almost as if he wished to gut him where he stood.

"The prince sent you?" the old woman said.

"The king sent me.".

"He is the Prince that was Promised. He may be called a king but to us, he's the prince." the woman said.

"I come from him." he said then a moment later.

"Why?" the Weeper asked.

"To see you settled, make sure you've all you need.".

"We need more of everything, you have even less here than we had." Karsi said.

"The supplies will arrive, what do you need most?" he asked.

"We need warmth, furs, wood, this place is barely standing." The Weeper said.

"I'll send the ravens, it'll be done, the king has seen the watch right, he'll see you right too." he said and saw the old woman nod.

"That he will, the rest of our people have made themselves at home by the lake, there are fish and game aplenty and they'll keep warm, here we'll stay and guard the wall as he wishes." the old woman said.

"The Nightfort is but a few miles down to the east." he said his hand pointing in the direction "I'm in command there, should you need anything or if anyone gives you trouble, send for me and I'll come." he said and saw both the women look to him while The Weeper snorted.

"And you'll come help?." The Weeper asked.

"He's my prince too." he said a moment later and saw The Weeper relax a little.

After walking around the castle and taking note of the wood and other things they'd need, blankets, furs, and while they had food they'd need more. He asked who he should see in the village and was pleased when Karsi rode with him. The woman was suspicious and yet she was also not, she seemed more willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and he found himself wondering what it was the king had told them. What had he said to get them to believe in him so, was it simply bringing them through the wall or was there more.

Seeing the village he was stunned, there were thousands of people living here, barring one or two places in the North he doubted there were as many anywhere. When Karsi told him that Mance had, even more, he was stunned, could the North even support all these people, even with the South's help. Riding back to the Nightfort one thought kept going over and over in his mind though, if these people had fallen behind the wall, then they'd be done for. The black brothers may complain and moan all they want, but just this village alone would have been enough to end them, far better to fight with, than against them he thought as he saw the gates in the distance.

**Beyond the Wall 299 AC.**

**Jae.**

Craster's Keep this place was called and he liked it not, for almost two moon's they'd traveled and each day brought them closer to the Wall. Yet for Jae it wasn't close enough, Syrax flew towards him and he could feel her eagerness to see him, though it was the message she carried that had him most eager. When he'd warged into the bird he'd felt Margaery's relief and it matched his own.

His wife had been unwell for days, Jae spending his nights warged into Ghost had almost exhausted himself with his worry. It had worn him out and not just Jaime and Oberyn had commented on it, Mance, Tormund and Styr's son Sigorn, the lad and he had become friendly, all had mentioned it too. Dalla meanwhile had known and understood his concern, as had some of the other women.

Seeing Margaery up and about, seeing her happy and smiling had made his tiredness go away some. Knowing Syrax carried a message from her had made it almost completely disappear. Yet now entering this small holdfast, this place, he felt as if the world bore down on him, there was darkness here he couldn't explain, couldn't understand, and he wished to be elsewhere.

"What do you fucking want?" he heard a voice call out and he realized he'd been walking with his eyes closed.

"We came to speak to you Craster, to give you an offer." Mance said from beside him and Jae tried his best to stay awake and alert.

"Want me to bow and kiss your feet you grace, fuck off." the man said walking from one of the doors in front of him.

The man was old, white-haired, and had only one ear, he had rotten teeth and yet his ugliness outside didn't compare to what apparently laid on the inside. It was Dalla who had told him and once she did then Jae couldn't let it go, couldn't remove the image from his head, and he knew he'd not be able to walk past without doing something.

"_It's not our fight Jae." Oberyn said._

"_He's right my king, why should we get involved." Jaime said.  
_

"_That man forces his daughters to be his wives, Jaime, I'd expect more from a father." he said as he walked away from them both._

He knew both men were eager to get back home, back to their families, was he not as much as they. Did he not desire nothing more than to be with his wife again. But the idea of a man forcing women, be they his daughters or otherwise, it stirred something in him, it made his anger rise and he'd almost thought of warging and taking care of it that way. In the end, he'd demanded to be taken to the man and now as he watched others take bread and salt, he felt the fire rise.

Tired as he was it didn't matter, when the girl stood in front of him, the plate in her hand, her pale face, or her large eyes were not what drew his attention. Seeing her swollen belly did, and so as she stood in front of him and Jae judged the distance to Craster, he looked into her eyes. He saw it then, the pleading, the cry for help, and so he nodded and smiled and asked her name.

"What's your name?".

"Gilly my lord.".

"Could you move to the next man Gilly and don't be scared, I'm here to help." he said and she nodded and moved away.

Once she had he ran and covered the distance between him and Craster in moments, the man reaching down for a small hand axe that he'd never get to. He hit him hard and fast, cursing himself for not wearing the helm as he felt the pain in his forehead. As the man moved to get back to his feet, Jae drew his leg back and kicked him hard in the head knocking him out, around him he heard screams and was glad that Gilly's wasn't one of them.

"Tie him up." he shouted to Sigorn and Tormund before he turned to Gilly "Tell your sisters that we mean them no harm. I'd like to speak to them, just me and Mance, the rest will stay out here, you have my word and I'll take that bread and salt now." he said as she shakily gave it to him.

She walked into the house and came out a few moments later inviting them inside, just Jae and Mance as he'd said. Inside there were at least eight and ten women, and at least half that number in babes. Jae looked around to see almost all were armed, two standing high on the balcony holding bows.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen and this is Mance Raydar, the King Beyond the Wall." he said and saw some nods at Mance's name.

"I am Ferny." an old woman said "This is Dyah and Nella and Gilly you've met, what do you want with us?".

"The others move and are on their way towards us. This man is the King of the lands of the south, he promises us all safe passage through the wall, behind us comes the rest of the Free Folk." Mance said to excited whispers.

"I know what Craster has done to you, any of you who wish to come with us is free to. I'll see you safe and settled with the rest of the Free Folk behind the protection of the Wall, trust me you don't want to be here when the storm comes." he said and looked to them.

"What of Craster?" Ferny asked.

"The crimes he committed were against you all, you can judge him if you wish, but there's no place for him in the South, if he comes he'll face my justice." Jae said to nods.

"You'll really bring us south?" Gilly asked hopefully.

"I'll bring any who wish to come south, you have my word." he said.

It took them a few hours to get ready, all of them deciding to come with them once they had gathered everything they could carry, with Mance sending back for more men to carry what they could not. Craster had come around and cursed them all for oathbreakers, something the Free Folk laughed at and pointed out that no one who'd taken bread and salt had harmed him. He shouted and screamed at the women to release him and then he cried when he heard each of them shout their sentence.

As they got ready to head back to the camp that night Jae, stood with the others, as each of the women walked to the house. Inside tied to a stake surrounded by wood Craster no doubt struggled against his binds, not that it would do him any good. One by one the woman lit a torch and one by one they threw it inside. The flames caught quick and rose high and as Jae looked back at the burning building, he knew he'd rest easy tonight.

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Please forgive the lateness of the update I was ill over the weekend and rested rather than went near a computer. Up next Jae and the Free Folk make it to the wall, Lyanna returns to Winterfell In King's Landing Dany steps in when Margaery prepares to give birth and Asha seeks help against her uncle.**

Daryl Dixon: Should have done that in a Scooby-Doo voice.

Paulies; He is kinda but he's looking at the future, the Storm has indeed, but as much as Jae may have learned he isn't the only one to do so.

Hiko: And you win the bet.

Xand007: Thanks my friend, the Armor is yes against White Walkers, now Jae will be looking to see if he can get more made. The Wildfire idea is just logic, like the use it against people and then face things that fire is one of the main weapons against and no one even thinks of it, Tyrion's brain farts in the show just continue I guess. We see here what the NK is looking to use, we'll find out if that's how he plans to bring them through or not. Glad you liked the KL look in. I actually got ill, better now but for two days I felt terrible, any way you too stay safe my friend.

Biohazard: So glad you liked it.

Lady Octarina: I just get this image of Oberyn being like, these people are awesome, you're so right with Jaime, they'd be all over him lol. Jae will be back in KL in a while so we'll see that, one of the things is that sometimes you need to see the stupidity of a plan before you realize it, this trip north isn't just a save the Free Folk thing, that's a huge part. But it's also Jae will have learned so much about the enemy in a way. Lyanna has the cure with her, I think it's a bit much Jae flying there given everything, so we'll see them next chapter. I agree on OZ it would have been fun, but it would make more sense that it be Kalors and Marge I think would force Arthur to go.

Harry will need to go to KL and have Jae and Marge decide but yes he is, Lysa kinda did what Cersei planned with Tommen, it just seems like something she'd do, as for Corbray I hate him so having he Blackfish take him out was kinda a bonus.

It's so funny on the age thing like I get it on minor characters but he gives us precise ages for people long since dead and then with certain characters it's just like huge age things. Maege as you say is another and you go well she gives birth to Lyanna Mormont in 290, is it that hard to have her be a certain age really.

Qul: Thank so very much, really glad you like it.

Reikson: and once again not on the site I use, /EnglishtoValyrianTranslator, On that site, it uses Sōvegon, which is why I use it.

Vfsnake: Exactly she was waiting on LF to tell her basically what to do, he'd kinda left the instructions with her and told her when he got back they'd be married and she'd have all she wanted and so she ignored the ravens. As to what exactly Corbray told her well, you could speculate that he told her LF was dead.

Orthang: So glad you liked it.

Tony warrior: Sí, estamos entrando en el final del juego ahora. Jae ha aprendido de aquí, pero también el NK veremos quién ha aprendido mejor.

Guest: So glad you liked it, the BF is such an underutilized character it was good to use him more here. As for Marge well not only is she truly in love, she's very pregnant. I agree though it's one of the problems with how Dorne is portrayed, usually, people just use them for the sex scenes, while it's part of things, they are more than that. With Leaf as you see it is important, how important we'll see.

Princess: really glad you liked this.

Aussie: Thanks so much, glad you enjoyed it.

Missluxe: really happy you liked it.

Guest: The problem is that blood means a lot, while the Tullys and Tyrells replaced those before them it was because they kneeled first. In most of the other regions, the others kept their status even after the conquest. The Starks run the North for 8,000 years based on blood, Lannisters, Baratheons, Arryns too. So Harry is the heir, we'll see if Jae and Marge accept it.

Xan Merrick: Thanks my friend: I think so too, it just seems like he'd fit in, we'll see Lyanna next. With Varamyr and the Lord of Bones you just can't be that way for long and get away with it. They were not allowed to leave the Vale so kinda ended up lost in a way, completely out of the loop lol. With Lysa/Robin I agree, never like either, you feel sad for the BF but that's it really. This info will be hugely helpful for Jae, the issue is info is a two-way street.


	43. Don't Wake the Dragon

**The Wall 299 AC.**

**Jae.**

When Syrax had been spotted he had ordered the men to step down, the wargs especially as he could see one or two eyeing up his eagle. Though as soon as they saw her fly to him that stopped anyway, even Mance smirking that this was one of his familiars. Between the eagle, the dragons, and Ghost, he didn't know which impressed people more, the idea of Direwolf companion as much a miracle to the Free Folk as Brankardix was.

Jae though held Syrax tight, welcoming her back and she was clearly glad to see him too, quickly sharing with him memories of what she had been up to. He fed her and took the note from her leg, fighting the urge to just rip it open and read it there and then. Both Jaime and Oberyn doing their best to keep their smirks from their faces, in the end, he held out for no more than an hour, eventually finding a small rock to sit on and he began to read the note.

_My love, _

_I am so happy that you are on your way back to me, you are aren't you? I've missed you so much, my nights so lonely without you. Things have gone well here and a raven awaits you in Castle Black. One for Oberyn and Jaime too, hurry home my love, I long to see your face again and feel your arms holding me tight once more.  
_

_I love you Jae,_

_Margaery._

He had missed her as much as she had him and he too couldn't wait until they were back together. They had made good time and were no more than a week from the wall, only stopping to hunt, and now that Syrax was here that too would be easier. Once his eagle had rested he'd send her on ahead to lead them to more food. Taking the note he placed it in his pocket and walked back, finding Jaime standing a few feet away waiting for him.

"There are ravens awaiting us at Castle Black Jaime, you, me, and Oberyn also." he said and Jaime smiled and nodded.

"How much longer do you suspect Jae?.".

"A week at most. Eager to get back to King's Landing?" he said smirking.

"No more than you are my king." Jaime said smirking back.

"Come, no doubt Tormund and the others will be worried we're not back with them already." he said and he and Jaime walked back to join the rest of the Free Folk.

Jaime and he had become much closer on this journey, the knight had saved him in Eastwatch and proved invaluable here also, he wondered if this was why Bloodraven had insisted he name him as his Kingsguard, if so then he'd be grateful for it, though he suspected there was more to come. Oberyn too had become much closer to him, the sheer amount of time they'd spent together being enough to form a bond.

As for the Free Folk, were Sigorn not Styr's heir then Jon would name him to his Kingsguard, the young man was a fine warrior and had become a firm friend. Tormund too had almost seemingly adopted him, the man always keen to know where the Dragonrider was. Mance though was perhaps who he was closest to, the king beyond the wall knowing the truth about how hard it was to lead, to be a king, far better than anyone else he'd met did.

"She's a fine bird Jae." Mance said when he reached the front of the walking group, Syrax having flown ahead of him and taken up resting in a tree a few miles away.

"Syrax has been with me since I was a boy, she's almost the first thing I ever warged into, the first I ever bonded with." he said as they walked.

"She's from Essos?." Mance asked.

"She is, yet she's taken to these lands as if she always belonged here.".

"Perhaps she does, she certainly is far larger than any bird I've seen, Orell's eagle looks like a sparrow next to her." Mance said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure Orell still wouldn't give is eagle up though." he said and Mance nodded.

"No, that he wouldn't.".

"I'll send her out in the morning to track food, she's far better at it than the others." he said and Mance nodded.

He did as he said and the herd of elk she found was incredible to see, the Free Folk archers having the best hunting day any of them could remember. Not only did they eat well that night, but what they carried with them would set them in good stead for a moon at least. So spirits were high the next day and the next when they reached Whitetree village.

While the Free folk rested, Jae climbed on Brankardix's back and along with Syrax did a quick scouting of the area, making sure they were still far ahead of any danger. Once he was sure they were he flew to the wall itself, landing outside and speaking only briefly to the Lord Commander, telling him they'd be there by the day after the next at the latest. Then flying back and spending the night speaking with Tormund and Sigorn, with Val and Ygritte, before sleeping by Brankardix and Syrax.

"Wake up Dragonrider." Tormund said and Jae laughed at how close he was to the white-bearded man.

"I'm up." he said rising.

While the Free Folk were glad to have the dragon on their side, they were wary of Brankardix, Tormund, however, was not. What had started first no doubt as an act of bravado from the tall talker, had soon become, even more, when he realized that Brankardix wasn't going to burn him. Something he knew the man now took pride in when other's looked at him, and which would perhaps become a tale like Sheila one day.

"We ready to move?" he asked as he brushed the melted snow from his cloak.

"Aye, we'll reach the wall today, you sure they'll let us through? "Tormund asked.

"If not we'll burn it down with a dragon my friend." he said and Tormund laughed.

"Even that big fucker couldn't burn down the wall Dragonrider.".

They were both still laughing when they reached the others, Jaime having accepted that once with Brankardix he was safe enough for the knight to get some sleep, and being partly the reason why Jae slept with the dragon more than not. Having him miss his own sleep so he could guard his tent was ridiculous, though nothing he could say would make him see that.

It was mid-afternoon when they reached the wall and the horn rang out one time, Jae seeing Mance's smile at that. Up above them Brankardix and Syrax flew and on the wall, he could see the Lord Commander nod and then the gate began the rise. The Free Folk didn't cheer, that was not them, instead, they simply walked and it took almost two days for the last of them to go through the gate.

It took another two for the giants and Mammoths to struggle through, Wun Wun needing to almost bow to do so and the Mammoths brushing hard against the ice above them. Finally, though the gate closed behind the last of them and Jae, Jaime, Oberyn, Mance, and the rest all breathed huge sighs of relief that they'd made it. He had done it, gotten them through, and now came the almost as hard parts, settling them in the lands and the castles of the watch.

**Winterfell 299 AC.**

**Lyanna.**

She enjoyed traveling through the lands, riding on a horse, and racing off here and there when she felt like it. Be it Maege's daughters or Maege herself, the Smalljon or some other of the heirs and young men of the North. Or be it Arthur who rode with her constantly, both as her husband and her Kingsguard she knew. The journey had been fun, stopping off along the way and seeing some of the sights she'd not seen in years.

Everything had been fun until it was not, Harrenhal had been hard, some had stayed there when Lady Whent offered but she, Arthur, Kalors and a few others had traveled on to the Crossroad's Inn and stayed there instead. Arthur holding her through the night as she cried at the memories of that place and a time long ago. Though compared to the Ruby Ford, Harrenhal was pleasant, just knowing that it was here he fell, not only she but Arthur too had found it very hard to stay composed.

Her husband had given her time and space to say her goodbyes as she knelt by the river, her eyes closed as she spoke aloud.

"You should see him Rhae, see what he's done, see what he's become, our son, our boy, he's all we could have ever wished for." she said as she brushed the water with her fingers "He's to be a father soon Rhae, to have his own babes, to carry on your family's name for generations to come.".

She heard a sound behind her and turned only to see no one there, checking around she saw Kalors standing some distance away, far enough to giver her privacy but close enough that she was in no danger.

"He's bringing the Free Folk through the wall Rhae, saving them from what's to come. He's united the realm to face the threat you worried so much about, the prince that was promised will bring the dawn. Our prince, our son, the one thing we did right in this world Rhae, watch over him, protect him." she said as she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She was quiet the next few days, neither Arthur nor Ned or Benjen trying to speak to her, her husband just holding her when she needed him to, making love to her when she needed him to. It was when the weather changed and she felt the bite of the wind for the first time that her mood improved. She was in the North for the first time in six and ten years, she was almost home.

"When is the wedding?". Howland asked as they sat around the campfire that night.

"As soon as Wyman can arrive." Maege said and Howland nodded.

"I'll stop off and collect Jyana then." Howland said with a smile.

"Will you bring your children too Howland? "Lyanna asked.

"They're already there, they and young Bran have become close." Howland said.

"That potion, you think it'll work on the boy, Lyanna?" the Greatjon asked.

"Aye, I do, it worked on Willas and Ned, I think it'll work.".

"Thank the old gods, no lad should have to go through life that way, especially not one so young." The Greatjon said.

Howland left them near Moat Cailin and she practically demanded that he make haste and come to Winterfell, Benjen chuckling as she did so. They rested in Moat Cailin and she spoke to Sansa who was writing a letter to Lord Willas, the idea of a match something that Olenna had brought up with Ned. Her niece seemed more than pleased at the idea, though not the fact that she'd have to stay north and wait for a couple of years before it could be done.

It was Benjen she raced against when she reached the Barrowlands, racing over the furrows making her feel a girl again, that it was her brother that was with her only reinforcing the joy she felt at doing so. When she finally saw the grey walls of Winterfell in the distance she cried, the tears both of joy and sadness. Despite all their plans, she realized she had never actually thought she'd see her home again, and doing so was far harder than she had imagined.

"Come my love, I'm sure there are many people inside you'd like to see." Arthur said and she nodded.

Riding in the gates of Winterfell was like stepping back in time, sure they were older than they had been when she had last seen them, but on seeing them, on them seeing her, it was like being back all those years ago. Ser Rodrik, Hullen, Farlen, Mikken, and then she saw Walder and Nan and the tears started again. She wiped her eyes when she dismounted and moved to greet them all.

"Walder it's good to see you again." she said to the giant who smiled and hugged her.

"Hodor." he said excitedly.

"Nan." she said when he let her go.

"My wild wolf." Nan said teary-eyed, both of them hugging for a long time.

She spoke to Rodrik and to the others and then she met her nephews, the youngest looking at her warily while the older seemed happier about something he had heard and she assumed Ned had told him of the potion. Sansa was only too happy to show her around the keep, not that she needed directions, but the rooms belonged to different people now.

Arya's room was Benjen's old one, Robb's was Brandon's, while the boy's shared a room of their own. Seeing Sansa's room she leaned down and smiled when she saw her name carved into the wall, though the room was far different now than when it had been hers. Sansa's own identity was stamped all over it and her niece was a little emotional at being back here also.

"I thought I'd never be in his room again." Sansa said sadly.

"As did I." she said and Sansa smiled at her.

They feasted that night and it was later on that she made her way to the crypts, Ned and Benjen joining her. Seeing the statues of her father and brother was hard as was seeing her own, but her tears didn't come and she for a moment felt like she was shaming their memory. Though she knew she was not and that truthfully she was just all cried out.

She asked her brothers to bring her to the Godswood and kneeling down in front of the tree, praying to the old gods, brought her a sense of peace she'd not felt in years. It was if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she felt so happy that she'd made this journey.

"Sleep, we'll talk on the morrow." Arthur said when she walked into the guest room.

"We will." she said as she kissed him, glad he knew how tiring the day was and she fell asleep not long after her head hit the pillow.

They didn't get to talk much on the morrow, after all, they were breaking their fast when her nephew came running in. Cat and Ned jumping from their seats and the Maester rushing in a few moments later. Once they were sure that everything was all right she and Arthur quietly slipped away. Lyanna smiling when he brought her to the glass garden and not even the sight of the winter roses could remove the smile from her face.

**The Wall 299 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

He felt so relieved to finally reach the wall, even the terrible conditions of the buildings themselves did nothing to curb his enthusiasm. That there was also a raven awaiting him helped as well, and he was grateful when the fat boy brought it to him, eagerly opening it up to read it.

_Oberyn, my love,_

_I have decided to travel back to Dorne to see our girls and will bring them back with me on my return. I miss you terribly and hope you're missing me just as much, Obara, Nym, and Tyene will stay with Doran until I return, should you arrive before me then you'll know what it's like to wait for someone my love, though should the god's be good we'll be in each other's arms sooner rather than later._

_All my love, _

_Ellaria._

After checking with the fat boy, Samwell, he found that the raven had arrived more than a moon ago, knowing this it would mean by the time they arrived in King's Landing Ellaria should have returned. He didn't think he could bear it if he arrived and needed to wait for her, and he soon found himself chuckling knowing what his love had meant. Getting up he made his way to the Lord Commander's solar, readying himself for yet more arguments, just as there had been since he got here.

The Lord Commander wished for men from the Night's Watch to stay with some of the Free Folk in their castles and the Free Folk refused to accept this. Along with the fact that some of the order and the Lord Commander himself, wished for Mance to face sentence for desertion it had created a great deal of tension. As he walked up the stairs he could hear the raised voices from where he was and when he got to the room he saw the king lose his temper, even more so than usual.

"Enough." Jae shouted.

"No, I'll not keep quiet on this your grace." Jeor said loudly.

"You'll keep quiet because I say you'll keep quiet, and I said enough." Jae said slamming his hand on the table.

"What's going on." he whispered to Ygritte.

"He wants to take Mance's head." the red head said back to him.

"The king?." he asked and she glared at him.

"Not the fucking king, the crow.".

"I have the power to pardon any man Lord Commander, the right to judge any man, even a man of the Night's Watch.".

"That man is a traitor to his oaths your grace, I can sell the need for the Free Folk to my men, but not the need for Mance Rayder.".

"You'll sell whatever I fucking tell you to sell, or so help me by the gods I'll disband this fucking order and send you all beyond the wall, see how well your fucking oaths do when faced with the Night King. I have a fucking dragon and I'm lucky to be here, you think you'll do any better?.".

No one said and word and Oberyn saw Ygritte and Tormund smirk, Jaime holding his hand on his sword and Mance just standing there.

"What's beyond that wall, what's coming to face us is far more important than anything else. I've united the realm to face that threat and you're being stubborn over a fucking vow. I'll not have it anymore and that's the last I'll hear on this, now castles.".

"Your grace…".

"Castles, Lord Commander." Jae said glaring at the older man, even Oberyn finding himself shrinking a little from the look on Jae's face.

"Queensgate, Oakenshield, Torches, Long Barrow, and Greenguard." Jeor said grumpily.

"Mance?" Jae asked.

"How many of the others are manned?" Mance asked.

"Westwatch by the Bridge, Castle Black, Eastwatch, the Nightfort, the Shadow Tower, Rimegate, Deep Lake and Sable Hall." Jeor said.

"That leaves six, Sentinal Stand, Stonedoor, Hoarfrost Hill, Icemark, Woodswatch by the pool, Greyguard.". Mance said.

"Some of those aren't fit for purpose, your grace." Jeor said.

"They still need to be manned, Mance can you take some men and see to it, I'll have Stannis join you." Jae said and Mance nodded.

"Supplies your grace?." Jeor said and both Mance and Tormund looked to the king also.

"I'll organize larger shipments, each castle, and settlement will receive some. I'll bring in more from Essos too, winter is coming and you'll all need to begin to stock up. Mance you'll see to your people?.".

"Aye Jae I will.".

"Good, weapons too will begin to arrive, we've found dragon glass." Jae said smiling holding up a raven scroll.

"Where?" Jeor asked.

"Dragonstone, the mining's already begun. Queensgate or Oakenshield Mance, you decide.".

"Our people are already at Deep Lake, I'll take Queensgate, Tormund will take Oakesnhield." Mance said.

"As long as I don't have to wear fucking black." Tormund said though only the Free Folk laughed.

"We leave immediately, Lord Commander, Mance." Jae said as he walked from the room.

Oberyn followed Jae down the steps, the king still seeming as agitated as ever, he walked across the yard behind him and saw the king stop before he turned to him, a smile on his face.

"Fancy a spar?" Jae said and Oberyn laughed as he went off to fetch his spear.

By the time he arrived back, a small crowd had formed and Jae was sparring with Jaime, the two men moving far more slowly than they could and Oberyn quickly seeing it was just a warm-up. Once he was spotted they stopped and then he and Jae faced off, he with a spear and Jae with his sword. If there was any doubt of how fast the king was it was quickly removed, the blows he didn't parry he just dodged and they quickly hit a rhythm.

Oberyn was stunned when Jaime joined in as Jae then fought them both, despite deflecting and parrying them for some time, soon they began to get the upper hand and with Jae focussed on Jaime, Oberyn tripped him with the shaft of the spear and within a few moments had him yielding. Though given the smile on his face when he stood back up you'd not have known he'd just been beaten.

"Next time Oberyn, Jaime." Jae said whistling as he walked away.

"That boy is strange at times Jaime." he said with a little laugh.

"He is, I think he just wished to work his frustrations out." Jaime said.

"Where's Leaf?" he asked and Jaime motioned to the rooms up the stairs "She still not speaking to anyone?.".

"No only Jae.". Jaime said.

They were ready to leave within a few hours and Oberyn had to admit he was glad to be doing so, the atmosphere had been tense and was rising ever since they came through the gate. While they accepted the Free Folk, it seemed they also took issue with them too, that the king so clearly stood up for them had also done the rounds and some of the looks Jae got were concerning.

Of course, the loud roar as Brankardix flew over the Wall soon seemed to change the way the black brothers looked at the king. It took them another few days to get to Queensgate, Mance quickly settling in and they waited until Stannis arrived, the former stag king seeming pleased to see the newer dragon one.

"Your Grace, I got your raven.". Stannis said in the courtyard.

"Stannis, this is Mance Raydar, his wife Dalla and this is Tormund." Jae said, Styr and Sigorn and some of the others had ridden to Deep Lake to bring a wood's witch back for Dalla.

"Stannis Baratheon." Mance said eyeing the man before nodding.

"Aye, you wish me to help them settle in your grace?."

"Mance will see the rest of the castles manned Stannis, I'd like you to accompany him and make sure there's no trouble. There will be more men coming soon but until they're here I'd have you and yours see that the Free Folk are left in peace." Jae said.

"As you command your grace.".

Each day they stayed seemed harder and harder for him, when Dalla's babe was born they faced an anxious wait to see if the woman would pull through, thankful when she did and Mance even more so that he now had a son. Though given the Free Folk custom it would be two years until he was named. Jae sent Syrax off to King's Landing and they to Oberyn's relief finally prepared to leave. Mance himself riding out to see Tormund settled in Oakenshield once they had left.

"Should you need anything, speak to Stannis, he'll be able to get a raven through to me and I'll be back when I can Mance.".

"Take care of yourself Jae, we'll see the wall safe." Mance said.

"Tormund." Jae said before being wrapped in a big hug.

"Dragonrider." Tormund said.

"Val, my best to your sister and the babe.". Jaime said and he watched as the blond seemed ready to say something but then didn't.

He, Leaf, Jaime, and Jae climbed up on the dragon and he smiled when they took off, beneath them, the Free Folk spread out as far as the eye could see, how many he wasn't sure, but they had saved them for now at least. Oberyn felt proud of his part and yet he was happy to be heading south, both the warmer air and seeing his love and children again putting a smile on his face.

**Kings Landing 299 AC.**

**Dany.**

Both Arya and Shireen had come on incredibly, the flights they took were longer and longer and there had been no more accidents like the first one. Still, Dany had asked Tyrion and Aemon to look in the books and see if they could do anything to make them more secure on the dragon's backs. Aemon had already found more and more things in the books and scrolls that Jae had found in Valyria, some incredible, some mundane, but none helpful in the fight to come.

So Dany had taken it upon herself to have Rhaegon and Ellanys perform more elaborate movements, to turn quicker and to while not try and buck them off, to at least allow them to get used to the idea of needing to move to stay on their backs. For Dany herself it was almost second nature, her bond with Ellanys not allowing her to fall she believed, be it either her instincts or the dragon's own, no matter what she always managed to right her way.

Flying to Dragonstone was a regular occurrence for her and the girls, not only did the dragons prefer it there, but the flight itself allowed for good exercise and once there she could check the mines. They had managed to gather a decent amount of dragonglass already and had organized some smiths to begin fashioning weapons, arrowheads, and spear points, and small daggers mainly so far.

"Can we go home now." Arya said grumpily as they walked on the beach.

"The dragons are eating so no." she said and Arya sighed before heading over to Shireen.

Arya was perhaps missing Jae as much as anyone other than Margaery, she wasn't exactly acting out but she was far grumpier and more sullen than usual. Though it was her goodniece that Dany worried more about, the pregnancy and ruling both taking a toll on her. It was because of this worry that as soon as she felt Ellanys in her mind she called for her to come to collect them, Rhaegon following behind his sister.

Usually, she'd let them rest after eating, but for some reason, she wished to be back in King's Landing before nightfall. When the dragons arrived, Arya practically ran up Rhaegon's wing, Shireen following behind at a more leisurely pace. The flight to King's Landing seemed to take no time at all and once they were there, Dany hurried back to the Red Keep.

"I'll see you both at dinner later and Arya, early this time." Dany said and Arya nodded before she and Shireen rushed off.

"You're back early my queen?." Missandei said when she saw her walk down the corridor.

"I am, Lakoes?.".

"Is helping Ser Davos.".

"The queen?.

"Resting in bed, she felt tired and called off petitions this morning, Lord Tyrion holding the afternoon ones in her stead.".

"I'll go see her, if Lakoes comes back tell her I'm home." Dany said and Missandei nodded.

Dany walked down the corridor and found Ser Loras and Ser Brienne on duty today, after a brief moment of reluctance from Loras she was allowed inside, finding her uncle and lady Olenna standing by the bed.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No niece, her grace just needs to rest more, she's been working too hard." Aemon said and Olenna seemed to agree.

"I am the queen, uncle, I'm supposed to work hard." Margaery said shaking her head at the offered food.

"You are also with child your grace, soon to come I might add, you need to rest." Aemon said.

They seemed to get her to agree and yet it took both of them to keep her in the bed when Syrax landed on the balcony.

"I'll get it, please your grace." she said and Margaery nodded and Dany thought she saw a small smile on her face when she began to run to the balcony.

She took the note from the eagle's leg and called out for Ser Brienne to bring the eagle inside and organize some food for her, before then walking over and handing Margaery the note. All three of them looking at the queen in eager anticipation of what the note said, and she like the others breathing in relief when they saw the smile on Margaery's face.

"They're through the wall, they'll be back within the week." Margaery said and Dany closed her eyes thanking the gods.

"It all went well?" Aemon asked and Margaery handed him the note.

"Uncle?" she asked a few moments after he read it.

"They're settling them in the castles, the Wall is fully manned for the first time in centuries and they brought everyone through, even the giants." Aemon said his smile beaming.

"Giants?" Olenna asked.

"Giants." her uncle said with a chuckle.

Over the next few days, Margaery kept to her bed, Tyrion held the petitions and Dany and Olenna decided what Margaery did or did not need to know. Arya at first complained about not being allowed to go for more dragon flights, then seemed happy when she found out that Jae was returning, and finally grew more and more concerned about Margaery being confined to bed.

"Is she going to be all right?." Arya asked as they broke their fast.

"Of course, she just needs some rest and her husband back." Dany said.

"He should be back by now though shouldn't he?" Shireen asked.

"He said a week it's been five days stupid." Arya said.

"You're stupid." Shireen said and Dany sighed not ready to face another one of these mornings.

It turned out it wasn't to be as she was called to Tyrion's solar before it could get to a full-on jape fest between the two girls. She found Olenna there waiting for her and Varys too, all three of them looking concerned, taking a seat she waited for them to tell her what was going on.

"We may have a problem." Tyrion said.

"What kind of a problem?." she aked.

"We've received word that the Vale lords are on their way, but there's been a whisper from the Iron Islands." Varys said and she waited on him to continue "Euron Greyjoy has declared himself king." Varys said and she looked around at the others trying to figure out what this meant.

"I don't understand, what's the problem exactly?" she said when no one was forthcoming.

"Apart from the fact that one of the seven kingdoms still hasn't come to heel, the man who now claims it is not a man who can be negotiated with." Tyrion said.

"Who is this man, this Euron Greyjoy?." she asked.

"The Crow's Eye, Balon Greyjoy's brother, he was the architect behind the burning of my father's ships in Lannisport which was the opening shot of the Rebellion.".

"And they were crushed then were they not?" Olenna said dismissively.

"They were." Tyrion said.

"Ships burn Tyrion and we have three dragons that we did not have then." Olenna said.

"We have two." Tyrion said.

"Jae is on his way back, he'll be here within days." she said and Olenna nodded.

"Do you think he'll just fly back off when needed, her grace is ready to give birth any day now, the babes will be born, the king will be going nowhere." Tyrion said and she found herself agreeing with him.

"Then I'll go, send out ravens to those nearest the Iron Islands, the most likely areas they'd attack, have them prepared just in case. I'll speak to my nephew when he comes back, if need be I'll fly and deal with this Euron myself.".

"Very well Princess." Tyrion said and Varys nodded.

Walking back towards Margaery's room with Olenna she felt the woman's annoyance from beside her, stopping before they got there she turned to her to see what was on her mind.

"Lady Olenna?.".

"What, oh sorry Princess, I was elsewhere.".

"My lady?.".

"These fools wished to bring this to my granddaughter as if she's not enough going on to concern her." Olenna said.

"We'll deal with the Greyjoy's, Jae will be here in a day or so and we'll decide what to do, until then we say nothing to her grace.".

"Thank you princess." Olenna said smiling.

They heard the screams come just as they entered the corridor, the two knights on Margaery's door rushing inside and both she and Olenna running towards the room. When they got there Ser Torrhen was running from the room and then racing past them as they reached it. Inside Margaery was in the bed and Ser Oswell was holding her down, she was thrashing around and he seemed glad to see them both.

"The babes, the babes are coming." the black bat said his panic clear in his voice.

"The Maester?." Olenna asked as she moved to the bed, the white wolf moving aside and letting her past him.

"Ser Torrhen's gone for him." Oswell said as she saw Ghost run to the balcony.

Torn between helping Olenna and Oswell or going to the balcony after the white wolf, she ended up following Ghost. Looking in the direction he was looking she smiled when she saw the sight, Brankardix was flying towards them rather than towards the Dragonpit. She hurried back inside and saw Olenna hold a damp cloth to Margaery's head, while Oswell tried to keep her calm on the bed.

"Margaery, Margaery," she said but it took her reaching out and grabbing her hand to make her look at her "Margaery, Jae, he's back." she said and saw her relax, just as her uncle arrived.

**Isle of faces and Kings Landing 299 AC.**

**Jae.**

Flying from the Wall felt like leaving a job half done, he was allowing other people to do things that by right he knew he should, and yet it also felt like he needed to go. Why he wasn't sure, he'd warged into Ghost and saw Margaery asleep, there didn't seem to be any pressing need for him to leave just yet and still, he knew he had to go. So after leaving instructions with both Mance and Stannis, glad to be dealing with less stubborn men then Jeor Mormont they headed south.

He was so tempted to go to Winterfell, to see his mother, something that Samwell had confided in him rather than anyone else had brought to his attention, his uncle Benjen's raven to the watch had not been brought up by Jeor. But Brankardix it seemed had a different idea, the dragon flying over the Last Hearth and the Dreadfort, and not following the King's Road for some reason.

They stopped at the Broken Branch, resting there overnight and his sleep was troubled but dreamless. Waking the next morning they set off early again and Jae was surprised when they flew over White Harbor and the Bite, the Three Sisters and the Vale. Were it not for the diversion to the Isle of Faces Jae would have felt the Dragon was taking the shortest route and this concerned him.

"We won't stay here too long." he said as they landed on the Isle of Faces.

"Is that the God's Eye?" Jaime said and he nodded as he walked with Leaf to the cave.

"Say nothing when you're in here." Jae said to them both and Oberyn and Jaime nodded as they entered the cave.

Inside they found the rest of the children moving around and Bloodraven himself was laying down against a pillar, his eyes were open though he wasn't there, not yet anyway. Leaf almost ran to her brothers and sisters, the child looking happier than she had been in moons. When Bloodraven opened his eyes he seemed happy to see him and bid him follow, Jae leaving Jaime and Oberyn behind as Bloodraven led him down a small passage.

"You did well young king, but I sense you do not feel so?."

"The Horn of Joramun, is it real?.".

"It is." Bloodraven said.

"Can it do what they say?.".

"I do not know.".

"Leaf thinks it's in the Frost Fangs, when the Free Folk left she hid behind and went searching for it.".

"I know.".

"You saw? "He asked and Bloodraven nodded.

"Only after, this it saved you." he said knocking at his armor.".

"It did, I need more, the books, Valyria, I need more." he said and Bloodraven closed his eyes.

"I will look, for this and for the horn, you saw what happened when the White Walker fell?." Bloodraven asked.

"I did.".

"That's how you win young king, though it will take more for the Night King.".

"More what?".

"I do not know." Bloodraven said and Jae felt his frustration rise, though Bloodraven felt it before he did "I will seek the answers, I've been seeking them, I do not know it all yet, when I do I will speak to you.".

"I must go." Jae said and Bloodraven just nodded "Leaf?."

"Is among her kin, she will be herself once again, go, young king, we'll speak again soon.".

The flight to King's Landing was even quicker than he imagined and he was surprised when Brankardix refused to go to the Dragonpit. His son instead flying him straight to the Red Keep and landing in the empty courtyard. As soon as they were off him Brankardix took to the air, not even waiting for Jae to thank him, were it not that he was heading for Dragonstone and that Barristan and Gerold were in front of him, Jae would have tried to see what was on Brankardix's mind.

"Your Grace, the queen, the babes are coming." Gerold said and Jae was running through the halls and towards the rooms before anyone could say anything else.

Oswell and Ser Brienne were guarding the door and they opened it as soon as they saw him, both that and Margaery's pained voice forcing him to run even faster. How he managed to stop before bundling into those inside he didn't know, but when he made it to the room he did. Pushing past without even seeing them as he knelt by the bed and held his wife's hand.

"Marge, I'm here my love, I'm here." he said and she looked up to him, sweat pooled on her forehead as she tried to smile.

"Jae, Jae." she said as Olenna handed him a damp cloth which he used to wipe his wife's forehead.

It was almost an hour later when they were asked to leave, his uncle not taking no for an answer, and Jae not able to fight him on this as much as he wished it. He leaned forward and kissed Margaery on the cheek and Olenna, Ellaria and Dany basically dragged him outside. Ser Barristan, Ser Loras, and Ser Gerold all having arrived. Jaime, Oberyn, Tyrion too arriving a few moments later.

The wait was agonizing, the sounds in the room almost forcing him to break the doors down, and were it not his uncle in there with her, then he probably would have. Finally Aemon came out, Jae trying not to look at his blood-covered hands and not noticing the way his uncle's eyes roamed over his face and body.

"The babes are born, a girl and a boy, both healthy." Aemon said and he felt those around him celebrate and yet he could not.

"My wife, how is my wife?" he asked his voice far more panicky than he'd ever heard it.

"Her grace is well, she's tired and sleeping but she's well and should make a full recovery your grace." Aemon said and Jae felt himself move to hug the man before he even let out the breath he'd been holding in.

"Thank you uncle, thank you so much." he said and Aemon just nodded "Can I see them?."

"Of course your grace." Aemon said.

He turned to Olenna and Dany but they shook their heads and told him to go in alone. The two babes were laying down in a double crib and he wondered when Margaery had gotten it made. They were exactly as his dream had shown him, the babes were perfect and he felt his heart swell as he reached down to touch them.

"Aegon, Rhaenys." he said as he wiped his eyes.

"We'll have a wet nurse come in to look after them until her grace is ready, you can lift them if you wish, show them to the others." Aemon said and he shook his head.

"No, not yet." Jae said his eyes still on the babes.

He was sitting by the bed when she woke up, he'd changed and washed only because Aemon suggested it was better for Margaery that he did so. The wet nurse had fed the babes and both had eaten well, though he knew Margaery would wish to feed them herself and so he'd not let them be taken from the room.

"Jae, the babes?" Margaery said when she saw him.

"Are asleep my love, you, you feel well?".

"Tired." she said.

"Sleep Margaery, get some rest, I'll be here when you wake.".

"Promise?." she said and he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I promise my love.".

**Kings Landing 299 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She could barely stop looking at them, from the first time she'd held them and fed them herself to now days later, she'd find herself just staring at the babes. With Jae back, she had no need to go to the small council meetings or to sit the petitions, and so could just be with the babes and she took full advantage of it. She, her grandmother, her mother who'd arrived the day after they'd been born, Arya and Shireen, all of them eager to spend time with the new prince and princess.

It wasn't just the women either, Jae spent as much time with them as he could, taking time from his day to come and sit with her, finishing early so they could be together. Aemon under the guise of checking the babes were healthy spent as much time just holding them as he did examining them. As for the Kingsguard, Gerold and Barristan were one thing but Oswell, she'd not have believed it had she not seen for herself how his face lit up around the babes.

"He's my favorite." she heard Arya say as she, Shireen, and Dany played with Aegon, Dany holding her son while both girls marveled at his giggles.

"I thought Rhae was your favorite." Margaery said and Arya looked from Dany to her, before walking over to join her as she played with her daughter.

"They're both my favorite." Arya said laughing as Rhaenys nibbled on her offered fingers.

Margaery found she couldn't but agree on that, they were both her favorites too, she couldn't choose between them and doubted anyone ever truly could. When it came time to feed them, Dany took Arya and Shireen away leaving her with her mother and grandmother. Aegon was always the most eager to eat, Rhaenys seeming to wait until her brother was fed before she even considered herself hungry.

Once fed and relaxed she laid them down in their cribs, hard as it had been to get them to accept being parted it had been necessary. They were both asleep within moments and Jeyne arrived with the servant carrying the tray for her own food, both her mother and grandmother insisting she eat after feeding them. Despite her lack of hunger, she ate a little, she much preferred to eat with Jae later on, taking her enjoyment in annoying her husband when she refused.

"The High Septon wishes to bless the babes." her grandmother said.

"He can when Lyanna comes back." she said as she ate a grape.

"We should invite more of the lords, your grace, make it an event." her mother said and she saw that her grandmother agreed.

"It should just be family, mother, we've already had the lords come and go for no real reason, let them concentrate on what Jae wishes done." she said and saw that neither agreed but they did accept her words.

She was about to say something when Ser Davos arrived, her grandmother scowling at the man but this was their project, she had put her time and effort into it as much as anything she had done. While she'd accepted not being informed on other things, on this she wished to know, and so she had once again gotten her way, and Jae had taken her part also.

"Your grace, ladies, the prince, and princess are sleeping?" Davos said a note of disappointment in his voice.

"They are Ser Davos, though perhaps it's good for your tunic." she said smiling, Rhaenys having thrown up all over the knight as he held her a day or so ago.

"A small but worthy price to pay to hold something so precious your grace." Davos said smiling also.

"How fares the work Ser?.".

"Very well your grace, the orphanages are fully supplied and while the kitchens in Flea Bottom are only temporary, the food they provide is much appreciated. We've also begun some building work and started rehousing families or women with babes first as per your request." Davos said.

"This is excellent news, how fare you for coin?.".

"We're well covered your grace, the funds are still plentiful, I've come more on another matter.".

"Another matter Ser?" her grandmother asked.

"Aye, the work's progressing well and with the building work, we've been able to start hiring some people from Flea Bottom itself, allowing them both to avail of better food and some coin. One of the families we helped was a craftsman who'd fallen on hard times, a man who'd been let go from a lord's house, he and his family are housed now because of you, your grace.".

"The first of many, Your Grace." her mother said proudly.

"Aye, the first of many, anyway he made something for the prince and princess, a present." Davos said as he took the wooden dragons from his pocket, a white one and a black one.

"Are they safe?" her grandmother asked.

"They are my lady, Maester Aemon has checked them to make sure they're clean and they've been washed thoroughly." he said and while it initially annoyed her that her grandmother would ask such a question, she knew the reason for it, as did Ser Davos perhaps better than most.

"I thank you for bringing them Ser Davos, thank the man and his family for me, his grace, and for Aegon and Rhaenys would you." she said smiling as she looked at the two little wooden dragons.

"I will, your grace, ladies." Davos said glancing over to the cribs and then walking from the room.

She spent the day with her mother after her grandmother left to check on Willas, Loras coming by before he went on duty to check on his niece and nephew. When she fed the babes again she took a rest and it was her husband who woke, her, though accidentally, as he was sitting on the floor playing with the babes when he did so.

"This is yours little dragon, Brankardix, and this is Rhaegon." she heard Jae say as she leaned up in bed and looked down on them.

"One day you two will fly.".

"No Aegon Brankardix is yours, let your sister play with Rhaegon.".

"Jae?" she said as she moved from the bed and walked over to him.

"It seems our children prefer the black dragon, my love, Rhaegon will be so pleased." Jae said smiling as both Rhaenys and Aegon reached once again for the little wooden dragon.

"How was your day?." she asked as she leaned into him and rested her chin on his shoulder so she could look at the babes from behind him.

"Dull and boring, I say we swap, you rule and I'll stay with these two." Jae said laughing as Aegon belched loudly.

"No, you're the king." she said as she reached out and lifted her son up, rubbing his back to make sure he had no trapped wind.

"You're so mean." Jae said as he reached over and did the same to their daughter.

They lay down on the bed with the babes in between them, Aegon and Rhaenys quickly drifting off to sleep. She felt Jae's hand on her cheek, his fingers brushing softly over her lips and looked to see just how happy, how content her husband was. Had she had a looking glass she imagined she too looked the same way.

Over the next few days, she did alternate with Jae, both to give him time with the babes and because as Jae had said they were in this together, she'd done a great job while he was gone and he wished her to continue to do so. She knew had she asked then he'd have allowed her to spend all her time with the babes if that's what she wished, and a part of her did, but she needed to do both and so he allowed her to.

She was hearing the petitions when news came of the ship sailing into harbor, an Iron Born ship and given what she'd been told of Euron Greyjoy, and what Jae too had said of him, she at first worried. Though given it was only one ship she knew she had no need to. Still, the Red Keep was put on full alert, everyone was to be under guard and her mother took the chidren and both the Kingsguard and the Royal Guard. along with some of Dany's and Jae's men were sent to the safest place they could be.

"Do you think this is him?" she asked Jae as he was dressing in his armor.

"No, he's not that dumb, this is something else, we're safe my love, the dragons are flying overhead, Ghost is with the babes and Syrax is flying out over the bay.". Jae said as he kissed her lips.

**The Red Keep 299 AC.**

**Asha.**

It had taken her some time to sail to King's Landing, her men finding a safe place to stay in the Narrow Sea. Fifty ships in total she had managed to steal from her uncle's fleet, some of the best men too, and yet they'd be no match for Euron if he came for them and she knew he would. Without the King's help, they were done for, the Reader had told her that even without the Redwyne Fleet the king had a larger fleet than Euron.

Though unlike with the Rebellion her uncle would not make the mistake of facing them head-on, he'd reave, hit and run, attack targets and force them to split their fleet. It's what she would do and what Victarion should have, Euron wouldn't make the same mistakes. Nor would he retreat to the Iron Islands, he'd fight them on his terms, make them fight his war and they would need her help as much as she needed theirs.

Looking at the dock she sighed, Kingsguard, men with spears, this was not a friendly welcome and she only hoped it would be more of one when she met the king and queen. She and Tristofer along with Harras would be the only ones who disembarked, the rest staying on board as she went to treat with the king. As they were walking from the ship she looked up and saw them in the sky, three dragons and she shuddered to think what would happen should Euron get his hands on one.

"State your name and your business." a gruff voice said.

"I'm Asha Greyjoy, this is Tristofer Botley and Ser Harras Harlaw, we've come to speak to the king." she said firmly.

"Just you three?" the man said.

"Just us three." she said to the man looking at him more closely now, he was older and wore a black bat on his armor to go with the white cloak, Ser Oswell Whent she thought given what Harras had said about the Kingsguard.

"Your arms." he said and she saw Harras shake his head.

"We'll take bread and salt, we come in peace but Ser Harras won't give up his family blade.".

The knight looked as if he was about to argue when a loud screech forced her, Harras, and the knight to look up to the sky. The eagle was far larger than any she'd ever seen, even the ones in Essos would be dwarfed by it, she looked back to Ser Oswell who just nodded and then they were brought to the Red Keep. Once they got there a servant was waiting with bread and salt which all three of them took, and once they had they were led inside.

Each corridor was full of guards and when they got to the Throne Room this was even more apparent, sitting on the throne was a beautiful woman wearing a crown, beside her a man dressed in the most incredible armor she'd ever seen. To the other side stood another beautiful woman her silver hair marking her out as a Targaryen and around them stood men in white cloaks, men in armor. and many more of the men with spears.

"Asha Greyjoy, Tristofer Botley and Ser Harras Harlaw your graces." Ser Oswell said and Asha took a step forward from the other two.

"What business do you have before the crown Lady Greyjoy?" the woman on the throne asked.

"I've come to pledge fealty to the crown and to ask for its help your grace." Asha said and saw the momentary look of surprise on the woman's face.

"Your fealty is owed to us by right, as for our help, with what matter did you require assistance?" the man in the armor said.

"In returning the Iron Islands to the crown's control your grace.".

"Lady Greyjoy follow us, your two companions can wait here, I'll see they are given some refreshments." the queen said.

She walked down to another room, inside finding a dwarf, a fat bald man, an old woman, and a Maester sitting at a long table. The queen took a seat at the top of the table and the king stood behind her, another older man, and a younger one sat down also, and she was bid to take a seat as the silver-haired woman sat to the queen's right.

"You don't come on your uncle's wishes then Lady Greyjoy?" the queen asked and it was Asha's turn to be surprised, they already knew of Euron.

"I do not, my uncle is a kinslayer, your grace, he killed my father.".

"A man who had already declared himself king." the dwarf said.

"My father all the same my lord." she said and the king nodded.

"Your uncle has now declared himself king has he not?" the king asked.

"He has your grace.".

"And you don't wish to be queen?" the silver-haired woman asked.

"I do not my lady.".

"Princess." the older man said and she looked again at the silver-haired woman and smiled.

"Princess, forgive me.".

"So you wish the crown's help in putting down your rebellious uncle and then what?" the old woman asked.

"I've come to swear fealty to the crown, once my uncle is brought to heel then I'd like to be named as Lady of the Iron Islands, I was my father's heir.".

"What of your brother?" the king asked.

"I've not heard of Theon since he was taken to Winterfell, my father and I assumed he'd lost his head once we attacked was that not the case?" she asked.

"Your brother lives still, he remains a hostage of Lord Stark's. But his claim comes ahead of your own does it not?" the king asked.

"It does by law your grace, but my people will not follow Theon, and it's at your grace's discretion who he names to rule the Iron Islands in his name, especially given the attempted rebellion." she said and the king smirked before nodding.

"I have no time for your brother Lady Greyjoy and the last thing I need once your uncle is dealt with is another civil war in the Iron Islands, there are other places my attention is needed, so you have my support as Lady of the Iron Islands. Now tell me of your uncle.".

She proceeded to tell them of the Crow's Eye, surprised that the king seemed almost disinterested in what she said, the others listening on attentively. It was only when she got to the Dragonhorn that she saw any other reaction. The princess quickly looking to the Maester and then both of them to the king who again seemed disinterested. When she was done the room was silent for a few moments and then the king moved to the table and whispered into the queen's ear.

"Lady Greyjoy, why don't you join his grace and me for dinner this evening." the queen said.

"I'd be honored your grace." she said as the king and queen walked from the room, most of the others following after them.

She was confused when she went back to Harras and Tristofer, it seemed they'd accepted her fealty and her request and yet they'd said nothing, made no plans, and she wondered if it was because they were distrustful of her. They were offered rooms and Trisofer took one as did she, Harras heading back to the ship, and then later that night a servant knocked to take her to the royal wing for dinner.

Inside the room, she was brought to she found the king, the queen, the princess, the old woman, and a younger one who looked a little like the queen and two girls. They were soon joined by a younger man and the maester and the meal was excellent. No talk was had about Euron or what they may do and apart from asking her what life was like growing up on the Iron Islands, she may as well not have been there.

It was only after it was done that she was asked to join the king on the balcony, and she stood there and looked on as the dragons flew over the bay. The king didn't say anything for some time, instead, he just watched the dragons with a small smile on his face, before finally turning to her.

"The dragons are my children, as much as my son and daughter are, they are. Do you know how far a father would go to protect his children?" the king asked.

"I assume a great distance, your grace.".

"Indeed, I'd see the Iron Island's burn if my children were in danger Lady Greyjoy, so I'm only going to say this to you once.".

"Your grace?."

"Lie to me, play me false and I'll end your house, you, all three of your uncles, your brother, I'll see you all dead, the Iron Islands will never hold life again when I'm done with them, your people wherever they may be, it will become my one focus in life to see them gone from this world." the king said and she gulped.

"I have not come to play you false your grace." she said a moment later.

"Good, then tell me all you can about your uncle and together we'll end this quickly." the king said as she began to speak.

As she walked back to her room that night she felt hopeful, she had not come to play him false, their help was far more important to her than that. Hearing the determination in the king's voice and his threat she felt he was the right man to take Euron on and as she lay down to sleep, she found it to be the most peaceful one she'd had in moons.

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read and especially those who've reviewed. Up Next a wedding is held in Winterfell, Mance settles into life at the wall and receives the first set of supplies and Euron makes a move which force's Jae's hand.**

Guest; Thank you, it turned out to be just a 24-hour bug.

Biohazard: So glad you liked it.

Thesphynx: So glad you liked it, we'll see some Gilly/Sam interaction at the wall soon, thanks for your concern, it was just a quick bug thank god.

Orthang: I funnily enough always felt the two horns to be red herrings, I think the way they cross the wall will be different in the books, we'll see here how they play out. I actually hated the dragon part in the show, it just was visually impressive but logically it just doesn't work for me, the wall is far too thick, I don't by a dragon could take it down, not to mention the idea of the wight hunt to lead to the dragon is just dumb. Anyway, I feel way better now thankfully just a bug.

Xand007: Thanks my friend, we'll see what the horn is used for, thanks for your concern, stay safe and well my friend.

Qul: You're more than welcome, glad you enjoyed it.

Lady Octarina: I do have a plan in mind for Jaime, so we'll see. As for Craster he's such a horrible person, it was good to see him ended, We'll see some Gilly/Sam later on. Sarella will pop up later on let's just say she's closer than you think. Euron is here we'll see how much of a problem he becomes.

Princess; So glad you liked it.

Daryl Dixon: really glad you enjoyed it.

Zyrus: We'll see with Euron, Stannis is still married, so he'd not do anything IMO, as for Karsi I can't see her going for him, Ser Rolland Storm now him I could see her going for.

Aussiekay: He so did, a horrible piece of work.

Svenion: That's almost exactly the question you should be asking about the Dragonhorn.

Guest; I think that maybe a bit much to even have the magical powers of Valyria do, it's one thing them to fix ailments that people may suffer, broken bones, age, etc, but a bit much to fix dwarfism I think. On Shae yes it's true and in book canon, the relationship is much different and the betrayal much more direct, here she's more the show version and the show version did love him, it was him forcing her away which changed that and not her own desires. So given that I think they're a good match, the book version no way but show version without the sending away I think works.

I think the Martell title of the prince is recognized everywhere, in terms of them being addressed as such anyway, what it actually means outside of Dorne is not much, but yes I think they'd still be a prince. That was my thinking on the keep, it protects them and keeps Myrcella near her family, also they are only a ship ride away from Dorne anyway.

Well Stannis is till married to Selyse, I can see him kinda being very much like Ned Stark in that respect, it may be a better match but he's too honorable to go that way IMO, Mel kinda bewitched him and I don't think Karsi could do the same. However, who knows, but yes should he survive Jon has told him he can be Shireen's guardian in the Stormlands, he can have his life but not his title back.

That's one of the plus sides that even Jae wouldn't have known of, Craster dying stops I think at least one, maybe more children going to the NK, so every little helps so to speak.

Guest: I get what you mean about the Dornish storylines, I'm guilty of it too in a way in other stories, but I also like to change things around and use characters differently in some aspects if I can. There are some you can make evil, some good and some in between, Dorne does allow for that, you can have them as good guys or as bad guys, and it can be logical either way. I do however like Oberyn especially and hate having him be a bad guy. We'll see with the Horn, I do think there are certain things in the lore suggested about it which make it clear what way it can or can't be used though. With Jaime/Val we'll see, I do have a plan and so we'll see if it works.

Xan Merrick: No worries my friend, glad you liked it. 


	44. Crossing A Line

**King's Landing 299 AC.**

**Jae.**

He knew he should be up and dressed and that he should be getting ready for the fight to come. There were things he had to do and prepare for and even though between them Tyrion, Dany, and Olenna had set things in motion, as king there were things only he could do. He also knew that Margaery had wished to be woken early and that she had her own things she wanted to do this morning.

Yet for the life of him, it was hard to concentrate on any of that, instead, he stood in his small clothes staring down at the two cribs. His children were as unlike each other as any could be, Aegon with his silver hair and deep grey eyes, Rhaenys with her dark hair and eyes just like his own. Rhaenys was quiet and Aegon already fidgety and loud. Both of them were alert and eager though, ever watchful of each other even as babes, which was something which had surprised him.

"You have work to do." he heard the chiding voice of his wife as she walked up behind him.

"Let someone else work, I say we stay here forever, look at them Marge, I never, I could have never imagined I'd see such perfect little things in this world." he said reaching down so Aegon could play with his fingers.

"We've been blessed Jae." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"We have." he said before laughing, the fart coming from one of his two children shattering momentarily the image of their perfection.

"From the mouth of babes." Marge said smirking.

"I don't think that was their mouth Marge." he said and began laughing again as Margaery almost doubled over.

It turned out that it was far more than just a fart too, picking up Aegon he walked to the small bowl which contained the water and began to clean his son. Marge having the much more pleasant job of feeding Rhaenys. Once he'd cleaned him he brought his son over to his wife and only when Aegon had actually fed did Rhaenys do likewise. Jeyne and Roslin arrived and when he heard the knock he quickly moved to get dressed.

Margaery ended up needing to wait and break her fast later and while he'd offered to wait with her, or eat together in their room, she practically threw him out sending him to eat with the girls. He found both Shireen and Arya waiting for him in the dining room when he got there and he had no sooner sat down than they began. Both girls more than eager to fly with him just as they had with Dany.

"Please Jae, can we go today?" Arya said her eyes big and her voice full of pleading.

"Shireen?" he asked and watched as she took a different approach.

"I understand if you can't Jae, I know you've got a lot of work to do." Shireen said looking sadly at her meal.

Had Arya actually glared at her rather than look at him then he may have fallen for it, as it was he couldn't help chuckle, soon annoying his northern cousin.

"What's so funny." Arya said grumpily.

"You two are not fooling anyone you know, I know Dany didn't fall for this either." he said and Arya looked at him and then Shireen.

"We didn't mean anything by it Jae, we just wished to fly with you." Shireen said.

"Please Jae, we want to show you how much we've improved, we've both got so good, haven't we Shiri?" Arya said and Shireen nodded.

"I'll do my best, no promises though but if I can finish up what I need to do early enough, then we'll fly." he said to both girls excited yelps.

After eating he, Ser Jaime, and Ser Oswell walked to the Small Council chambers, Ser Barristan, Ser Loras, Ser Brienne on duty with his wife and children for the day. The addition of more Royal Guard was a big boon, there still weren't enough to cover every member of his family, but not only did they have enough for most, but they also now had cover to allow shifts to change.

"Happy to be back Ser Jaime?" he asked as they walked.

"I am my king, it's far warmer here." Jaime said and both of them noticed Oswell's little shiver.

"Ser Oswell?" he asked.

"Sorry my king, I was just thinking how relieved I am that it was Arthur and Kalors who went North with queen Lyanna, and that it was Ser Jaime and not I who went to the wall.".

"Bat's don't like the cold do they?" he said smirking at Jaime who too was smiling.

"No, they do not." Oswell said as they continued to walk.

"And I also remember a certain bat not liking the warmth of Essos either." he said and Jaime chuckled now.

"What can I say, my king, I'm a man who knows what he likes." Oswell said all three of them laughing a little by the time they reached the small council chambers.

Ser Gerold and Lord Varys were inside, Monford and Willas also, and not long after he arrived both Oberyn and Tyrion arrived, along with Doran, Dany, and Ser Davos. Though his aunt had no role on the council he preferred her to come and Doran was still helping Oberyn settle back in, Jae feeling it best if they almost did dual duty for now.

"Before we get onto the Iron Born, is here anything else we need to deal with?" he asked as they sat down.

It took some time to cover it all, Willas was waiting for Wyman to return to organize payment for some of their large storehouses and their true beginning of their preparations for winter. Monford telling him where the fleet was located and how the shipments should have arrived at the wall by now and Varys keeping him informed of events in the realm. Jae was amazed that he had no real worries on anything else, other than the Vale.

"Hardyng it is then?" he asked and Tyrion nodded.

"Unless you wish to change the rules, your grace, he's the heir but what kind of an heir I don't know." Tyrion said both he and Jae looking to Varys.

"He's a decent lad, though one who has been known to be distracted by the ladies your grace. He has a baseborn daughter Alys Stone and another on the way from another lady, and he can be a bit headstrong also your grace." Varys said.

"Does he look after his child?" he asked looking directly at Varys.

"Lady Waynwood has seen the child wants for nothing, her mother and she are in their service. As for the other woman, her family is wealthy enough your grace.". Varys said.

"But he has no contact with his daughter?" he asked.

"He spends no time with her, your grace." Varys said.

"Very well, Lord Royce is coming with him?" he asked.

"He is, your grace, do you mean to pass Hardyng over?" Tyrion asked.

"A man who spends no time with his own child worries me Tyrion, ask any of the fathers in this room if it does not do the same to them?" he said and could see Doran, Monford, Davos, and Oberyn look to him and nod their agreement.

"It would politically be an issue, your grace." Tyrion said.

"I know Tyrion, I'll not decide anything until I've spoken to him and to Lord Royce. Is that all?". he asked.

"I believe so your grace." Tyrion said to no disagreements.

"Euron?" Dany asked.

"Euron." he said as they began to speak on the Iron Born.

**Winterfell 299 AC.**

**Robb.**

He was nervous, more of the ceremony itself than anything else, being married, and having Dacey as his wife was what he wished for more than anything, yet he was nervous about the ceremony. As he knelt by the Weirwood he heard his father's footsteps from behind him and was grateful he waited until he was done before walking the last few feet.

"Father." he said rising.

"Sit with me, son." his father said and he sat down beside him on the log.

They sat silently for a few moments, just enjoying the peace of the Godswood, peace that later that night would be harder to find here. Eventually, his father turned to him with a small smile on his face and Robb wondered what he'd say.

"We've fixed up the Broken Tower son, it's not fully ready but a moon more and it'll be almost done, a small bit of privacy for you and Dacey." he said.

"I'd seen the work though I'd not known why, thank you father.".

"We'll need to fix it fully soon, with Wyman here now we have the coin. Though given the raven from King's Landing perhaps not the men to do so.".

"Do you think they'll attack again?".

"No, they'll go elsewhere, but we must be ready just in case. I'll be riding with Maege to Deepwood Motte and Sea Dragon Point, Benjen will come some of the way with me and Rodrik will take the men to the Stony Shore under the Greatjon's command." his father said and he felt himself shrink a little.

"I could..".

"No, I know you could Robb, God's what you did in the war, how you organized the men. I was and am so proud of you. It's not your ability to lead that has me keeping you here.".

"Then why?" he asked.

"When I wed your mother we had a few days before I was back out leading my men, a few days and then for over a year we were parted. When I came back I had a wife I barely knew and a newborn son.".

"I know Dacey father.".

"Aye, and I'm happy for it, but I'd not wish you parted so soon after you're wed. The king had to do so and I wager if you spoke to your cousin he'd tell you how hard it was.". his father said reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Dacey could come with me, she'd probably insist." he said smiling knowing this was the truth.

"She'd certainly insist, but no, stay here and be the Lord of Winterfell while I'm gone. Run the keep, protect it, and spend some time with your wife.".

"Aye, I will father." he said nodding.

"Good, now you'd better come with me, your mother says you and your brothers need your hair cutting and I'm not arguing with her." his father said standing up.

"Father, Theon?" he asked.

"Is to go back to King's Landing with your aunt and Ser Arthur when they leave.".

"What's to happen to him?". he asked worriedly.

"The king will decide that I think.".

He wanted to say more but he couldn't find the words or even think them, his relationship with Theon had never truly recovered from Jae's arrival. Even though Theon didn't betray him and Balon had sent the attack regardless, it was knowing that had he gone back then he would have which Robb could never let go. That and something else Jae had said when he had pulled him aside after he'd seen him and Theon speaking.

"_Greyjoy, he was your friend for a long time." Jae said as they stood looking at the dragons fly over Blackwater Bay._

"_He was, is, I don't, what he was to do, he didn't do Jae. Am I supposed to always blame him for something he didn't do?."._

"_I can't tell you what you're to do or how to feel Robb." Jae said._

"_What would you do?." he asked._

"_I believe if a man has betrayal in his heart then it'll always be there. If events had happened another way Theon would have not just been a part of the forces against you, he'd have led them to Winterfell himself."._

"_What exactly did he do, would he have done, god's I can't even keep my mind straight on it."._

"_He took Winterfell, people there died because of him, Bran, Rickon…."._

"_He killed my brothers?" Robb interrupted angrily, his hand instinctively reaching for his knife._

"_No, I don't believe so, but I think he made it look like he did. Some of it is not known to me Robb, I've been shown things, other things are, it's like they're there and yet I can't get to them, like a forgotten memory and then sometimes it's as if I remember it.".  
_

"_I don't understand." he said looking to his cousin._

"_Neither do I." Jae laughed "On Theon, if it were me I'd not have him close. I'd have him watched constantly, that he may have betrayed you given the opportunity, for me, it means he may still." Jae said and he nodded._

As he, Bran, and Rickon were having their hair cut, Robb made sure Theon was not welcomed, his former friend skulking away in a huff. As hard though it was for him, it was no longer just his own life he would need to protect. Dacey he knew would hate him for thinking she needed protecting and in truth, she'd protect him as much as he ever would her, but still, he was to be a husband and he had to protect her also.

As he dressed and prepared for the ceremony he felt his nerves began to dissipate, a sense of excitement and eagerness to see it through taking over. Soon he was dressed in the best clothes he had ever worn and heading from the keep, as he walked through the courtyard, Harrion Karstark, Daryn Hornwood, and the Smalljon among others walking with him, he looked and saw Theon standing to one side looking at him. Turning his head away he walked onward and was soon standing before the tree ready for his new life to begin.

"Who comes before the old gods tonight." his father called out.

**Queensgate 299 AC.**

**Mance.**

He had met with the Weeper, Mother Mole, and with Karsi, had given Styr Hoarfrost Hill and Harma Woodswatch by the Pool and put men in Torches, Long Barrow, and Greenguard. Barring three castles which he'd yet to garrison, instead keeping those for the men Jae would send, they now between them and the Night's Watch had men in six and ten of the nine and ten castles on the wall.

What they didn't have was supplies, not enough of anything, food, weapons, blankets, furs, wood to rebuild, and even nails to fix what was already there. Ice and water they had plenty off, everything else they sorely needed. Those living by the newer settlements had the best of it, there were game and fish aplenty, but here though they were surviving they certainly weren't thriving.

"Riders approach, Mance." Val said banging on his door before walking into his solar, Mance had a good laugh at the idea he'd need one when Jae brought it up, now he found that he was in here most of his time.

"Friendly?" he asked as she nodded.

"Come see Mance, they are more than friendly." Val said as she smiled.

He made his way down the stairs and soon saw the largest number of men, horses, and carts he'd ever seen in his life. Looking out past them he could see that they stretched as far as the eye could see, thousands of them, though it was the full carts he soon began to focus on. Making his way to them with Val and Jarl by his side, he was happy to see the men leading seemed happy to be here, the leading one especially.

"Are you Mance Rayder?" the man asked jovially.

"Aye, the king sent you?" he asked.

"He did, I've supplies for you and yours, food, blankets, weapons and armor, furs too," he said.

"What's your name?" Val asked.

"Ser Marten, this is Ser Clarence." the man said nodding to another.

"I'm Val, this is Jarl, we'll show you and your men where to put the supplies." Val said and Ser Marten motioned to Ser Clarence who followed Val and Jarl.

"How did he manage to get so much so soon?" Mance said looking out on the carts.

"Some of this wasn't for your men, it was to be stored for winter in the south. The king though diverted it to here, the rest of it was the first of what we could gather to supply the wall, and then there's this." Ser Marten said motioning to a cart.

Mance followed the man over and watched as another removed the covering, the black glass glinted in the light. He looked at the crude knives and arrowheads, there were boxes of them and Mance picked one up.

"Dragonglass?" he asked and Ser Marten smiled.

"Dragonglass.".

All in all, they were given a hundred of the three hundred carts, there were sacks of flour, barley, and something he found out was rice from Yi Ti, the king's shipments coming from far and wide it seemed. There were blankets and furs, which were not good enough to wear but would be able to be placed on beds or floors and keep people warm, and so they'd serve their purpose. There were weapons too, good steel axes, hammers, and swords, Val quickly grabbing a knife and sword set which she then wore proudly.

"Why is he giving us theses Mance, does he not fear we may use them against his people? "Jarl asked as they ate well that night.

"Why would we do that?" Dalla asked as she held their babe.

"We wouldn't Dalla, but most would fear it would they not?" Val asked.

"Most don't have a dragon Val." Dalla said and he chuckled.

"Jae knows we'll not break parlay, these weapons are just a sign of trust. It's these others which are more important anyway." Mance said holding up the black glass knife.

"Do you really think this can kill them Mance?" Val asked.

"I think it and Jae are the best chance we have. You stored away our own food?" he asked and Val nodded "Put the rest away too, that which we're to share?".

"Aye I did, you heading off with the men on the morrow?" Val asked.

"I am, Tormund will shit himself if he sees them all come, as for Styr or Harma." he said to laughs.

He lay under new blankets that night, Dalla and his babe were warm and happy, and soon to be even more so. Marten had told him that there were men on the way with even more supplies, wood, tools, even men to help them rebuild and strengthen these castles and to help them build a village nearby.

"You take care of the babe, I'll be back in a week or so." he said and Dalla leaned forward allowing him to kiss her and then his son. "Val you're in charge until I get back. If anyone comes for supplies make them wait, I'll speak to them when I return.".

"Aye." Val said.

On the ride to Oakenshield, he found out more about some of the men that he rode with, listened as he was told their stories and why they too followed the king. Loyalists turned sellswords who had then been turned into the King's own army. Men who'd come back because a king had laid the groundwork for them to do so, men who were looking for a better life than they had before they met the king.

Mance found himself feeling a kinship with them, with Ser Marten and Ser Clarence and some of the others. There were men from noble families here and some born from the humblest of beginnings, all with one thing in common. Something that he too now had in abundance, the faith that the king would see them through what was to come. It took him a few days to reach Oakenshield, Tormund quickly having his men stand down and smiling when he saw him and the carts.

"From the Dragonrider?" Tormund asked as he held up both a huge double-sided axe and a large Dragonglass knife.

"Aye, that and the food, you get somewhere to store it?" Mance asked and Tormund nodded.

"Toregg, show these kneelers where to put the food." Tormund shouted to his son.

Once they'd left Mance turned and asked Tormund how he was settling in, noticing that he'd already begun to repair some of the buildings.

"It's not bad, better now with this, we cut down some of the trees nearby, fixed the place up some. Truth be told Mance, we've not had it so good, the game here is good and plentiful and there are some good roots and plants for the healers too.".

"It's good to see you well my friend, the knives Tormund, there will be more, but make sure everyone carries one.".

"You really think this can kill the dead things?" Tormund asked looking at a small piece of dragonglass forged into a knife.

"Jae does." he said simply and Tormund nodded.

After a night drinking with Tormund where Ser Marten and Ser Clarence heard the story of Sheila for the first and not last time, they left early the next morning. Harma was the least prepared and most happy with the food, the pickings other than fish not great, though still she was happy to be there. After stocking her up and then some others it was finally to Styr and the Thenns that they arrived at.

He doubted Hoarfrost Hill had ever been in as good a shape as it was now, even though the work was still in progress it was incredible. That it was Styr who'd seen it done was no surprise, he and the Thenns were far more organized than any of his men and far more disciplined.

"You've done well Styr." he said as they sat.

"Aye, we've been lucky Mance, there is good wood nearby and these fucking crows just left things locked in rooms. We found there were weapons, armor, and other things just left sitting in rooms, which reminds me." Styr said getting up and walking to a chest and taking out something wrapped in cloth "For the Dragonrider." he said handing him it.

Removing the cloth Mance found a book inside, what language it was in he couldn't make out, but the drawings he could and he looked at them excitedly.

"You look through this?" he asked.

"Aye, I think the Dragonrider may find it helpful." Styr said.

"By the gods Styr, he'll find it very fucking helpful." he said smiling.

It turned out that it took him nearly three weeks to make it back to Queensgate, arriving in time to see another procession of carts pass him by, Ser Marten talking to some of the men before they rode on.

"For the watch." Ser Marten said and Mance nodded.

"You wish to rest and eat Marten?" he asked and the knight shook his head.

"No, we'll continue on our way, I'll see you in a moon or two with more supplies Mance.".

"Aye, good fortune and see Jae gets that book, I think it may be important.".

"I will, good fortune to you.". Ser Marten said as he rode away.

Riding in the gates he saw men at work, there was wood being hammered and steps, windows, doors being fixed, and made more secure. After dismounting he went to his rooms and found Dalla, Val, and the babe sitting by a warm fire, Val explaining the workmen arrived while he was gone and Mance noticing just how less draughty his room was.

"Everyone was happy?" Dalla asked.

"They were, they are." he said smiling as he took his babe from his wives hands.

"Rhaegar Freeborn." he said naming the boy to both woman's surprise, though he could see that Dalla agreed with him, both in honoring Jae for his part and in naming the boy early. Life on this side of the wall was different, here the future was more hopeful than it had even been.

**The Reach 299 AC.**

**Paxter Redwyne.**

He looked over the scrolls and couldn't believe what they said, surely Olenna was jesting. The Iron Born wouldn't be foolish enough to launch a full-scale attack on the Reach, even with some of their fleet doing the work that Lord Willas had sent them on, they more than had the numbers advantage. Yet in his hands he held two ravens, one from his liege's mother and one from the Hand of the King both telling him to prepare.

_Paxter, _

_I believe an attack may come and come soon, prepare the fleet, be watchful, ready and able to strike and strike fast._

_Olenna._

_Lord Paxter Redwyne._

_By order of their graces King Jaehaerys and Queen Margaery. I hereby direct you to prepare the fleet of the Reach to be ready to repel any and all attacks. Should the Iron Born seek to take advantage of this moment then you must be ready, help shall arrive if and when needed._

_Lord Tyrion Lannister,_

_Hand of the King and Queen._

He called his captains together and had them recall their men. When they arrived he told them to have the ships fully loaded and ready to set sail if called, to be able to act or react when needed. He then ordered a dozen of their ships to sail out and act as the first line of warning, not to engage with the Iron Born but to simply watch and report back at the first sign of trouble.

"You really think they'll attack us, my lord?" Ser Laurence asked.

"I don't know Ser Laurence, what I do know is that this king has been twelve steps ahead of everyone else since he arrived here. If they think there's going to be an attack, then someone is getting attacked, I'd rather it not be us, but if it should.".

"Then we'll drive them back to the fucking rocks they came from my lord." Ser Jaspar said.

"We will. Have the patrols on the streets doubled and call back the men, have the guards all on duty. If they come we'll be fucking prepared for them.".

**Blackcrown.**

**Lady Victaria Bulwer.**

She looked at the raven scroll the Maester handed her and walked to her daughter's room. While it would be up to her to organize things she needed Alysanne's go-ahead to do so, her signature on the orders. She found her daughter and her friends in the gardens and not in her rooms, Alysanne playing Come into my Castle, the sound of the girls laughing as they did so was something she hated to disturb.

"Alysanne, I need you to come with me for a moment." she said softly.

"But mother, we're playing." Alysanne said her voice a little put out.

"I know sweetling and I promise I'll not keep you for long." she said and Alysanne bid her farewells to the other girls before walking to her.

"Alysanne, I need you to sign some orders for me, the King and Queen and Lady Olenna have bid me do certain things and I need your help." she said softly.

"As Lady of Blackcrown?" Alysanne asked.

"As Lady of Blackcrown, yes." she said smiling.

"Very well, but you'll bring me to see the dragons as you promised won't you?".

"I will sweetling." she said.

Once Alysanne had signed the papers and she had been escorted back to her friends, Victaria headed to speak to Ser Buford the keep's Master of Arms, the gruff older knight happy to see her.

"My lady." he said with a small polite bow.

"Ser Buford, I've received word from the crown and from Lady Olenna, the Iron Born are planning an attack.".

"Here my lady?" he asked confused.

"I do not know Ser, but we needs must make Blackcrown secure." she said handing him the note that Alysanne had signed.

"I'll see to it at once my lady, we're secure for stores and I'll see the keep closed and the men on alert. No Iron Born scum will set foot in Blackcrown, not while I draw breath." he said and she nodded before heading to the Maester.

It was brave words Ser Buford spoke and she only hoped they didn't turn out to be prophetic, her mind racing with worry and doubt. A part of her wished for this to turn out to be a pointless exercise, another wondered if she should send Alysanne onto Oldtown or even Highgarden itself. Then worried that something could happen to her daughter on the road to either.

As she took to her bed that night she found herself crying, thinking of Jon and the loss they'd only begun to recover from. Her husband had been dead no more than a year, still she dressed in black to mourn him and cursed the summer fever which took him from her. Finding herself missing not only the loss of the man her husband was, but the lord that she could have done with to help guide her now.

**Oldtown 299 AC.**

**Ser Gunthor Hightower.**

With Baelor away and Garth off with some of his friends on a hunt, it was left to him to bring the ravens to his father and sister. He hated climbing the stairs to the top of the Hightower almost as much as he feared what he'd see when he stepped through the doors. That his father was losing his mind was clear to him even despite Baelor and Garth's assurances, that his sister had long lost hers, even more so.

Knocking at the door he waited and waited until finally, Malora opened the door, her hair was straggly as if it hadn't been combed in moons and her clothing was tattered and old. Her smile and her eyes though were as alive as they always had been, she welcomed him in and walked him to where their father sat reading.

"Father there are ravens from King's Landing.". he said.

"The Crow's Eye comes." Malora said and as he looked to her he noticed that his father didn't bother to even look at the ravens.

"Order the fleet to alert, double the lookouts and send word to the Shields." his father said.

"The Shields, father?".

"To Chester, Grimm, Serry and Hewett, tell them to prepare and to call when they see him arrive." Leyton said.

"The Crow's Eye seeks his prize." Malora said nodding.

Walking back from the room and down the long stairwell he shuddered, a part of him ready to ignore the madness that he felt he had just witnessed, his father was heading down Malora's path and yet he could not dismiss his orders soundness. He knew the Lords of the Shield Islands, their sons, their daughters, some of them he considered to be friends. So he made his way to the Maester's rooms and had the ravens sent, as he walked from the room though he stopped and turned back.

"Maester, send a raven to King's Landing, tell them my father believes the attack may be on the Shield Islands.". Gunthor said.

He spent the next day organizing the patrols and sending men out to lookout towers, and when Garth arrived back they both began to work in earnest. Garth training men while he organized the fleet and the patrols, who this Crow's Eye was he didn't know, but they would be ready for him should he come to Oldtown. He could only hope the other places would be ready too.

**Winterfell 299 AC.**

**Catelyn.**

She had cried and was only relieved that she had not been the only one, even noticing dampness in Maege's eyes. Seeing her son standing there looking handsome and proud and then seeing just how beautiful Dacey was in her dress, she couldn't stop herself and the tears began to flow. Even that the marriage was in front of the old gods and not her own, nothing could dampen the sheer happiness she felt.

Her son had been right and she was happy she'd listened to him, just seeing how well he and Dacey fitted together gladdened her heart. Though she had wished a princess for him, Daenery's own inclinations and Robb wishing to follow his heart had removed that option. Now she found herself relieved, as she doubted there was anyone else who could make him as happy as looked right now.

"Cat, is there something wrong?" Ned asked as they walked back to the keep.

"What? Oh no, I was just, they, gods Ned they just looked so good together, so true.".

"Aye, they do, it's a good match Cat and they're happy with it." Ned said almost trying to convince her as if she still needed to be.

"I know and I'm more than pleased for them Ned, truly." she said smiling when he handed her his handkerchief.

"As am I, come we've got a feast and a wedding to celebrate" he said and she smiled even more as they entered the keep.

Watching the gifting she found herself chuckling at some of them, weapons, horses, linens, practical rather than pretty, northern gifts for a northern wedding. Her and Ned's gift were more financial than anything else, a household budget to furnish the Broken Tower and servants to work for them that would be theirs and theirs alone, Lyanna stood in front of the couple with a gift only for the bride, Robb looking on almost as excitedly as Dacey did.

"From myself and from the king and queen." Lyanna said handing Dacey the mace.

"Is this?" Dacey asked looking at the head of the mace, even Cat with her limited experience could see the difference in the steel.

"Valyrian steel.". Lyanna said and Dacey seemed almost ready to rush outside and start practicing using it.

The dancing was perhaps her favorite part of the evening other than the ceremony itself, her dances with Ned and Robb though were not as emotional as the one with Bran. To see her son run around and be what he was, even the climbing though it scared her so, bringing her more joy than it ever had before. Dancing with him was more though, much more, and so she had needed to take some time alone afterward.

"Cat?" she heard Lyanna say as she stood in a hallway.

"I'm sorry, I, this day, all of it." she said wiping her eyes.

"I know how it feels Cat. When Jae was married I felt the same, you remember what they were like as babes and then you see that they're about to start their own life and will soon have their own." Lyanna said wistfully.

"Aye, that and Bran, to see him, I had hoped but I'd never believed. Will you thank the king for me when you return?" she said and Lyanna nodded.

They were standing there talking when Luwin and Ned came from the feast, the Maester holding a raven scroll in his hand.

"Your grace, a raven from King's Landing." the Maester said and handed her the scroll.

She watched as Lyanna smiled before she asked the Maester to find Arthur and then handed the scroll to Kalors to read, both she and Ned eager to see what the scroll said.

"I'm a grandmother, Margaery gave birth to twins, Jae was there with her when they were born." Lyanna said happily.

"That's great news little sister." Ned said and both she and congratulated them and were still doing so when Arthur arrived.

"The babes Arthur, the babes have been born, a boy and a girl.". Lyanna said smiling happily.

"Rhaenys and Aegon." Arthur said his own smile true.

Lyanna asked that they keep the news to themselves until the morrow, not wishing to take the attention away from Robb and Dacey's day and she and Ned agreed. That and that there would be no bedding tonight either, though she would have dared any man to try and strip Dacey, either her son or the woman herself would have soon set them straight. The next morning the news was shared about the new prince and princess and after breaking their fast the men began to get ready to leave. The preparations for the potential attacks not being something they could put off much longer.

It was a few days later when she stood in the courtyard to say her goodbyes to Lyanna and Arthur. Her goodsister now far keener to get back to the south than she had been, the thoughts of holding her grandchildren in her arms for the first time being all she could speak of. That Theon was leaving with them left her feeling nothing, for ten years the boy had been a part of their lives, and yet she had never taken to him.

Knowing what he would have done and that the Iron Born were planning more attacks, she was only too happy to see the back of him, even if it meant her goodsister was leaving too. As for Robb, she was glad to see he too seemed unperturbed by Theon's leaving, more upset over his aunt's than his former friends. She gave Lyanna some letters for Arya and waved her off, asking her to give her love to her daughter and to tell her that she was sorely missed.

**King's Landing 299 AC.**

**Aemon.**

Being able to read again was something he took full advantage of, that and seeing things that he'd missed and that he'd longed to see. The Red Keep had changed and yet had not, Aemon finding walking familiar hallways, entering familiar rooms, and reliving old memories was something he enjoyed.

Seeing dragons in the flesh for the first time even more so, being able to touch them had been incredible, and flying on one was a dream. Nothing though could ever compare with what it felt like being able to look down on the world below him, to see it all as he soared through the sky. That his niece had been able to be the one to do this for him made her as happy as it did him, both of them needing some time to get their emotions straight when they landed.

As for his family, seeing Daenerys in the flesh was like stepping back in time, she was Rhae and Daella, she was her mother and Visenya, she was all of them and none. Perfect, he thought as he looked at her and then later at Jae. His nephew's coloring would have saved him as he told him it had in a different life, but that he was his kin was as clear to him as it was with Daenerys. Yet it was the babes he found ever more fascinating, the future of their House and line personified in two perfect little things.

"Are they unwell uncle?" Margaery asked as he stared at them again, lost in their innocent little faces.

"Far from it your grace, they are incredibly healthy, I just, sometimes…" he said and Margaery giggled.

"That's quite alright uncle, Jae does so too." she said making him smile at the thought.

"And you, you feel no ill effects?" he asked and she shook her head.

"You and my nephew, you've been refraining?" he asked and she nodded as she blushed.

"We have, ehmm how much longer uncle?" she asked and he tried his best not to smirk, though he was glad she'd not become averse to the idea of laying with her husband again.

"Another week or so and all should be fine your grace.".

"Thank you uncle." she said and he finally moved from the cribs and began to go back about his duties.

His nephew had gone for a dragon ride with the two girls, to see for himself how they were bonding with Rhaegon. It was something that he had found no reasoning for yet in the books, something that should not have been possible. That Shireen was his kin may have allowed her some link but Arya Stark should have none, and even though Jae explained it, still it made little sense, then again a lot about his nephew did not. He was walking when he was joined by Marwyn, the mage had been helping him as much as he could since he'd arrived.

"Ravens Aemon, Oldtown and the North." Marwyn said.

"An attack?.".

"I do not know, the king?".

"Dragonstone I think, give them to me, I'll see if the queen need be informed.".

Reading them he knew she did and so he almost ran to her rooms, only stopping when Marwyn caught up with him.

"Dany, find my niece Marwyn, now.".

He looked to Ser Loras who opened the door and then he moved inside. The queen was sitting on the bed playing with the two babes, looking guiltily at him when he entered.

"You caught me, I couldn't resist, uncle" she said as she continued to play with the babes.

"Your grace, if I may take the babes." he said and she looked to him and saw his worry, nodding as he handed her the ravens.

As he put the babes back in the cribs he heard her gasp and then once the babes were settled he moved to her, his niece entering the room just as he did so.

"Marge, what's wrong?" Dany asked and Marge just shook her head.

"The scrolls niece, the attacks have begun." he said and watched as Dany rushed to the bed.

It took some time for Dany to read them and to go to the queen and tell her all would be alright. She then walked to the door and said something to one of the knights and came back into the room.

"Where's Jae?" she asked.

"He's with the girls, niece, he and they took off a couple of hours ago.".

"Syrax?" Dany asked.

"Sent to the Iron Islands." the queen said.

"We'll take care of this Marge, we'll finish it quickly. I promise we won't be gone for long." Dany said.

"He's only just come back Dany, I've only just got him back and now he'll be gone for gods knows how long." the queen said.

"It won't be long Marge, not after this. Jae won't waste any time in dealing with him now." she said and Aemon couldn't help but agree.

When his nephew arrived back he didn't even bother with a small council meeting, once he read the ravens he just stormed off, coming back a few moments later after speaking to Asha Greyjoy. He spent an hour with the queen and his children, and then came from the room dressed in his armor. Despite all protestations, he wouldn't be deterred, and so he, Dany and Arya, and Shireen all mounted their dragons, all three flying off as one.

Aemon watched as they headed north, he held no fear that they would return as his faith in his niece and nephew was absolute. While he worried somewhat about the two young girls, he knew his nephew wouldn't risk them so and instead he feared what he may do to the Iron Born themselves. Euron had crossed a line and was about to feel a dragon's wrath, Aemon almost feeling sorry for him, though smiling imagining the look on his face when he blew the horn.

_"This horn Jae, if it can do what it says, would it be best not to keep the dragons away?" Dany asked._

"_It cannot." Jae said._

"_How can you be sure nephew?" Aemon said._

"_I am. The horn is false." Jae said._

"_Jae.." Dany began to say worriedly._

"_Remember what I told you when Ellanys chose you?" Jae said and Dany nodded._

"_What?" Aemon asked._

"_Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor." Dany said._

Aemon smiled at the memory, dragons were not slaves and could not be forced to be one. They chose their riders, they bonded to them and nothing or no one could break that bond.

**The Shield Islands 299 AC.**

**Lord Osbert Serry.**

The ravens were clear, the attack would come and so he and Talbert began to make preparations, he knew that Chester, Grimm, and Hewett would do the same and ensure the ships were sent out to prepare a blockade. He hoped that Redwyne and Hightower would come when called, or better yet the king would, a dragon being more than an equalizer.

Chester and Grimm would see them first giving them even more time to prepare and he had the ravens set and ready to go. When they arrived it would be to find the Shields ready for them and though Talbert was eager to prove his mettle, Osbert hoped he'd not be forced to. That instead the battles would be fought elsewhere and by more dangerous foes than he or his house.

"The men stand ready father, the gates are closed, and should they come they'll find far more than they're ready for." Talbert said his armor glistening.

"That's good, son, now go get some rest, you need to be fresh and alert.".

"I will father.".

Once he was gone Obsert walked to the sept and began to light candles, offering prayers to each of the gods and begging for their help in the fight to come. He then spent days waiting, days when he hoped nothing would happen and days when he believed that nothing would. The raven when it arrived showing just how false a belief that would be.

"Who's it from Maester?" he asked.

_"Lord Grimm, my lord."._

_He took it quickly and then grabbed the glass of wine once he had, drinking it down in one gulp as he read the raven._

_Osbert, _

_Under attack, all ravens sent, too many, there are too many._

_Guthor._

"Send out the ravens Maester, all of them. both of the ones to King's Landing first." he said.

"At once my lord." the Maester said.

Making his way to the battlements he stood beside Talbert and told him what had happened and despite his son's excitement he felt only dread. His eyes were drawn to the sea as he waited for the sight on the horizon, the ships that would surely come, and then with a Myrish eye he turned and looked to the south more in hope than expectation.

**Lord Humfrey Hewett.**

Kneeling in the Sept he felt the guilt rise, he had brought this on himself, his weakness could well cause the fall of his house. He should have stood up to her, to them, made them treat her right and fair. Standing in front of the statue of the mother he lit the candle and vowed to do so now.

"I swear by the mother, should we survive this then I'll force the change, I'll ask the king to legitimize her, to give her my name and I'll see she has a keep and house to herself or may you strike me down Mother." he said as he took to his knees.

He made his way to the great hall and as he entered he saw his shame and what it had done to her, Falia being forced to serve and he could stand it no more.

"Enough, this stops now." he said loudly as the music stopped.

"My lord?" his steward said though Humfrey ignored him.

"Falia, come sit with me." he said as the room let out a gasp.

"My love surely not." his wife said.

"No, surely yes. Enough is enough I'll not have it anymore, Falia please." he said and moved to his daughter.

"Of course my lord." she said softly.

"Father, I am your father and from now on you'll refer to me as such no matter the company." he said and she looked at him and he saw her struggle to compose herself.

They took their seats and he saw his wife, his sons, and daughters, his goodsons and gooddaughters all looking to them and he found he cared not. If he were to meet his gods then so be it, he'll go to them with a clear heart for once. Falia sat beside him and food was brought and he ate as she did, drank as she did.

"I've been a weak man daughter and I've failed you. It stops here today and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.".

"Father?" she said looking to him with hope in her eyes.

"If we survive this attack I'll see you named, I'll see you housed in a keep of your own and let the stain of your birth by mine own to carry, not yours, never yours." he said and she began to cry.

"I..." she said her lip trembling.

"Deserved a better father than I." he said kissing her forehead softly.

When the ravens came from Chester and Grimm he made ready, his will was written out and a copy was given to Falia as well as the Maester. He found though he wished to live, not for selfish reasons but more that he had unfinished business. He had said what he would do, he begged the gods now for the time and chance to do so, then if they wished they could take him from this world.

**Lord Moribald Chester.**

The site of ships on the distance scared him, he was man enough to admit he was scared and knew he was brave enough to do his duty regardless. Seeing the flames though, watching sails catching fire and even imagining the noise as ships crashed into ships was enough to challenge that bravery. He'd sent the ravens and knew that the force they faced was no mere probe or raid, this was a full-on attack and they were outmatched.

As for Greenshield itself, the keep was as ready as it could be and he hoped it was enough, that if not being able to repel them fully, they could at least do so until help came. Providing that help did in fact come, of course, something he wasn't entirely convinced of. Though he had found faith that the crown would come even if his liege lord would not.

Mace was ever cautious, he'd seek to protect what he had before reaching out to help them. Hold back the fleets to keep Highgarden, Oldtown, and the Arbor safe rather than send them to retake the Shields or to force the Iron Born back. Paxter would come if he could, and should Olenna be in charge then he'd pity the Iron Born. Still, it was to the king he would look, to him and his dragons, and hope the man would see it an insult that his wife's lands were attacked.

"My lord, we forced a landing party back." his captain of the guard said to him.

"Good, we must protect the lands where we can, but the keep must hold Gerold." he said and Gerold nodded.

"It will my lord.".

He hoped he was right and that it was not just wishful thinking, the longer he could keep them at bay the more he could save. His wife, his children, men and women he was sworn to protect, Greenshield must hold he thought as he looked out again at the water in front of him.

**Lord Guthor Grimm.**

They ships would fall, he knew it and so did his men, the ships they faced were too many and the forces against them too determined. That they would fall was no longer the question they faced, how they would being all that would matter. He was far too old and far too tired for the fight to come and yet fight he would, all in order to buy time. The ravens were sent, help would come, and they must be ready for it when it did.

As he watched the ships fall one by one, while he saw others being simply sailed by he shuddered, soon the attack on his land would come. The oil was ready, the arrows were plentiful and they had Grimston itself to offer them protection. On sea, the Iron Born were formidable, on land one on one they could fight. But they had no tactics, no idea how to siege a castle, and unless they caught their foes by surprise they could be forced back for some time.

The ravens that had come had given him plenty of time to prepare, their stores though not full would outlast an Iron Born siege and so they just need to be resolute. Sleep would not come soon and Guthor was tired and weary already, but he needed to be seen here on the battlements and so here he would stay for as long as he could.

"My lord, they've landed." Dontar said and he nodded.

"Ready the archers, don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes and hold the oil and rocks until the climb." he said and Dontar nodded.

He looked around the battlements and at the men below, old, young, green and battle-hardened, he had far too many of some and not enough of the other. Yet he would need to make do with what he had, he moved to the edge of the stairs before looking down at the men who were assembled below. These men were ready to fight and die to stop the Iron Born from doing what they all knew they would.

"The Iron Born come and seek to reave, to rape and to take what doesn't belong to them. Greenlanders they call us and yet it is to our green lands they've come, to rape your wives, your sisters, your daughters, to steal the little you have and to take all you hold dear. I say we send them back to the sea they came from, here and now we fight and we stop them and tell them no, we are not krakens nor do we care for their drowned god. What is dead may never die they cry, well I say we prove them wrong, are you with me?".

"Aye.".

"For Greyshield, for our homes and for our families." he shouted the cheers rising as he turned and looked out at the sheer mass they would face.

**The North 299 AC.**

**Arthur.**

He was happy to be heading south, while he had enjoyed seeing Lyanna's home and how happy she was to be back with her family, Arthur missed being in King's Landing. There were things that Jae needed to do and he had wished to be a part of them, to spend time with his brothers also, and while he'd not begrudge one minute he could spend with his wife, he had felt a little lost in the North.

Not doing anything with his day was not him and Lyanna wouldn't allow him to be her guard, even though he had tried to be as much as he could. Kalors and he had alternated between shifts, which was even harder to do when Lyanna chided him over it, and why he knew that as much as he loved simply being with her, from now it could be as her husband only.

They had spoken of it and Lyanna had agreed, he could so his duty with Jae and then come to her and their time would be different from that, when he came home he would be her husband only. The ride back south was where it began to hit Lyanna too, that she was leaving this place once again, saying her goodbyes to people she knew not when she'd see them again.

"You're quiet Ser Arthur." Wyman said as they ate in Lord Cerywn's hall.

"Forgive me my lord, just keen to be back in King's Landing.".

"Aye, me too Ser Arthur me too. I find I miss it far more than I thought I would." Wyman said.

"I think we enjoy our work too much my lord, being idle doesn't suit us." he said standing up, Wyman laughing loudly as he walked from him.

Lyanna was speaking intently with Howland Reed, both of them saying their goodbyes as tomorrow they would go their different ways. While Howland headed on to the Neck, they'd be heading to White Harbor and taking a ship from there to King's Landing. He waited until they were done and then after Lyanna had said her goodnights to Wyman and Lord Cerwyn, they headed to bed.

After saying farewell to Howland they were traveling towards the White Knife when he felt it, there was something not right, something off in the air. He spoke to Kalors and to Wyman expressing his concerns, Wyman then speaking to his own men while Arthur and Kalors did the same to their own. For a day or so it seemed as if he had imagined it and yet he knew he had not, staying on alert even when some of the others began to lower their guard.

"Ride, ride hard." he shouted to Lyanna later that night. They were just getting ready to set up camp when the attack came.

Taking Dawn in hand he and Kalors rode after her, Wyman and his men soon dealing with the small group that stayed and he knew then that Lyanna herself was the target. The forest was thick and yet ahead of him Lyanna rode her horse dodging branches and through trails as if she was riding down the Kingsroad itself. Behind them, he knew there were far too many men but both he and Kalors rode as fast as they could, preparing to face them should the need arise.

He barely saw her go into the cave, so far ahead of him was she, but he and Kalors dismounted and they too went inside. When they found her she was scared and it made him angry that any had made her feel that way, Lyanna was standing there with her sword and a small knife already out. She'd found a narrow point and he smiled at it, a bottleneck for them to come through, and he and Kalors took up position and waited.

Dawn though was useless here and so he swapped swords with her, taking her smaller one and waiting. Five and twenty men they sent inside, and five and ten stupidly tried to come at them, tried to make it through the bottleneck. Kalors axe was used more as a thrusting object than a swinging one, his sword likewise, but soon five and ten men lay dead and the shouts began from the others.

"We just want the woman, you can both go free.".

"We'll wait for you out here, you can't stay inside forever.".

"Come out and face us like men you cowards.".

None of the words had any effect and they didn't move until it was dark, once it was Arthur switched swords again, Dawn being in his hand making him feel himself once more.

"No one comes back here unless it's me." he said to Kalors who nodded.

"Arthur no." she said softly and he silenced her with a kiss.

"We take them out and then we go home and see your grandchildren, wait for me.". he said and moved through the cave.

The Iron Born were lazy, the camp was disorganized and only some of the men were awake. The first two were dead before they saw him, the next one tried to attack only to fall quickly to Dawn's song. Soon the rest were up and by then he was in the middle of them, Dawn sang as she moved, the sound was beautiful in the night's quietness with only the falling of those she hit ruining its melody.

One, two, three, four, fell and Arthur was moving to the next, the axe the man held was no match for Dawn's blade, the mace came close but it's wielder too fell. Six men down and there was no one else around and he knew someone was missing, he turned and tried to dodge but the arrow came and Dawn fell, the pain in his shoulder seeing to that.

"When I kill you I'm going to make that woman my salt wi….." the man said before his head rolled along the ground, Kalors and Lyanna standing there behind him, his brother nodding at him and he nodded back, no words needed between them.

"Arthur, you're hurt, your shoulder." she said and he smiled, she was safe and that was all that mattered.

She cleaned the wound and sewed it shut, giving him her sword when he requested it. It took them almost a full day to catch up with Wyman and to find out that he'd lost two men and they'd killed six. Lyanna argued with the lord when he told them he'd sent men to Cerwyn to raise the alarm and that a raven would have been sent to the king. Arthur calming her and telling her that Jae needed to know, that he'd wish to know.

"They were Iron Born Arthur, what of Ned of Winterfell?" Lyanna asked worriedly.

"We need to go Lyanna, Winterfell will be safe, you need to be safe also." he said and she looked at him and saw how serious he was and only then did she accept.

"Theon?" she asked Wyman.

"He's recovering, he took an arrow, I think they tried to kill him." Wyman said.

"How did they know we were here?" Kalors asked.

"I don't know." Arthur said worriedly.

They rode hard to White Harbor, though they had only made it halfway when they saw the dragon in the air. Jae soon landing in front of them looking relieved to see them both safe and well, though frowning when he saw the bandage he wore.

"Mother, you are unharmed?" he asked and she nodded hugging him tightly.

"I am, Jae, Winterfell, your uncle, I don't…" Lyanna said shakily when he let her go.

"Winterfell is safe, the North is safe, I must go, Arthur…I..".

"Go, my king, go." he said as Jae hugged him.

He looked Jae in the eye and saw him nod and then turn and walk to the dragon. Brankardix taking off soon after, yet it was North he flew and Arthur wondered why that was.

"Where's he going Arthur, he said…" Lyanna said and he took her into his arms and whispered in her ear.

"They attacked you Lya, he's gone to show them how a dragon responds when their family is threatened, he's gone to show them Fire and Blood.".

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read and reviewed. Up Next Arya and Shireen join Dany in their first taste of action, while Jae tracks the Silence. In King's landing Doran says his goodbyes and Aemon makes a discovery while Margaery balances ruling and motherhood with help from her grandmother. Euron faces off against a dragon and tries to take what's not his.**

The Sphinx: Thanks so very much, really glad you liked it.

Lady Octarina: You may get your wish with Asha, as for Brankardix, the dragon made sure daddy arrived in time.

Daryl Dixon: Really glad you liked it.

Zyrus: Almost right with Euron.

Dunk: I had thought of that but it's kinda a bit Jon/Val with Jaime/Val here, she was incredibly attracted to Jon in the books imo but until Jarl died she did nothing about it, once he had she moved on and so here she's kinda in that limbo a bit. On the Dragonhorn, imo they'd not have made something that could mess with the bond of a bonded dragon, think about it, the 40 families of Valyria's strength was in being dragon riders, if one could simply blow a horn and take on of your dragoons then there would have been chaos, so to me the Dragonhorn only works, if it does even work, on non bonded dragons. Joramun's horn is different, I don't think it pertains to the wall other than somehow weakening the magic, I think it's way too much Walls of Jericho that the horn could take it down and I will kinda show my thoughts on it more to come.

Orthankg: So glad you liked it.

VfSanke: Euron and Jae will meet next as for the Horn well Jae seems very confident, hope you liked the twins interactions.

Princess: So glad you enjoyed it.

Guest: Work unfortunately forced me to delay a chapter of TDP, all is good now. I hope you liked the Jaime/Val idea I have, as for Euron he is kinda an inconvenience yes. I had to have Jae be there for the twins birth, it would have been hard for him to miss it, you stay safe and well my friend.

Jorge Peralta: Alysanne es cinco años mayor que Robb, por lo que tener dos hijos no significa mucho. La edad de Dacey en el canon tiene una extensión de cualquier cosa entre 26 años, eso es lo que se ha reducido, puede nacer en cualquier momento del 251 al 277 AC. Aquí elijo la última fecha para que ella nazca en 277 y la haga seis años mayor que Robb. Mucha gente envía a Arya con Gendry, él es siete años mayor o Sansa con Sandor, veinte años mayor, Jon con Arianne siete años mayor. Así que tener a Dacey como siete años mayor que Robb funciona Imo.

Xand007: Thanks my friend, LF is dealt with, he was killed a fair few chapters back, dropped off in Valyria to pass away, as for Euron well as you see he crossed a big line, Jae's not waiting to deal with him, I'll explain the horns in a bit, stay safe and well my friend.

Blizzarddragon: I think it'd be interesting, though you need the reasoning behind why, PM me and we'll discuss it more in detail, I'll explain more what I mean.

Guest: I agree completely, Mance was given no choice, raised by the watch and then pretty much left with no option but to join it and then to as you say kill his own people. While Jeor here is moaning more about the oath he swore, it's still hypocritical for them to demand his head but then again to me at times the NW can be very hypocritical. I do think the idea that they were formed to protect from the others and somehow over time the order became basically border guards is a key point, they lost their way.


	45. The Crow's Eye and A Dragon's Flames

**The North 299 AC.**

**Jae.**

The raven had come far faster than it should have, impossibly fast, and as he flew further North he couldn't stop himself from trying to figure out why that was travel. Bloodraven wouldn't answer him, for some reason he wasn't in his head so Jae felt he was flying blind and wondered why that was. When he had read it and seen what it had said he had almost lost all sense of reason, he didn't truly fear for his mother, Kalors would die for her and Arthur would cut down an army to see her safe.

It was more the fact that someone would dare strike at her which raised his ire. It forced him to run to speak to Asha and to make her tell him more about her uncle. Each sentence she said only hastening the man's need to die in Jae's mind. Even by Iron Born standards Euron Greyjoy was a monster, as king his role was to protect the realm from monsters and so he would.

He had told Dany what to do and sent her on her way, then he warned Arya and Shireen to listen to everything his aunt said, everything. They'd been armored out as well as they could be but he worried it wouldn't be enough and prayed they remained unharmed. Dany had tried to talk him out of letting them go and even more so when she found out he was not coming with her but in the end, she had relented.

"_This fight is a distraction Dany, from what I do not know, but bring them fire and blood and they'll retreat. Hit them hard, show them what a dragon can do and they'll slink back to their islands." he said._

"_You wish me to let them escape?" she asked._

"_Do enough so they cease their attacks, so they turn around, Asha reckons they will leave once some ships are destroyed.". he said._

"_The girls Jae?"._

"_Keep them high, let them attack only after you have and land only when you do."._

"_And you?"._

"_I'm going to kill Euron Greyjoy." he said._

He had intended to join her, to fly to the Shield Islands, and to protect his wife's lands from those who attacked it. But the voice in his head said North, Brankardix said North and Ghost, said North and so North he went. It was only as he left his mother and flew further North that he realized things didn't make sense. The attack on his mother, her traveling to White Harbor, the raven from Castle Cerwyn, all of this had happened in days.

He shouldn't have gotten the raven that quickly and yet he had, and so he began to wonder if there was more than just the gods at work here. As he flew over Deepwood Motte he looked through Brankardix's eyes, his dragon seeing nothing to cause him concern, it was the same as he flew over Bear Island. The Iron Born had attacked his mother on land, they had sent ships to the Reach but not the North and as he flew further out to sea he felt something was not quite right.

He was missing something here, something that was on the edge of his thoughts and he knew not what it was. Flying over the Bay of Ice he tried to relax his mind and reach out, Syrax had flown to the Iron Islands and was now near the Shields, but he could see no ships beneath her. Moving from her he looked for and found a gull flying over the ships and saw that it was a full-scale attack, removing one of his doubts at least.

"What am I missing" he thought as he flew forward.

Beneath him, the Bay of Ice was devoid of ships, not a single one below him in the water and he again reached out. It took him some time to find it, the black sails and red covered deck of the ship soon clear to him, and he looked to it as it was docked on the icy shore to the North. He though flew Brankardix away from the ship, instead flying to the opposite shore, the hairs on the back of his neck had risen and he needed to think.

After landing he reached out and brought the deer close, Brankardix soon eating and Jae walked to the edge of the shore and looked out. Though he couldn't make out the Silence in the distance he knew it was on the other side of the bay and even though he couldn't see it, he could feel it. Sitting down on the ice he closed his eyes and let his mind empty, removed all thoughts he could from it so he could concentrate.

_Why here?._

_Why not amongst his ships?._

_Did he really believe this Dragonhorn would work?._

_Did he expect him to come alone?._

_Did he plan for it?._

He tried to reach out to anything on the other shore, a bird, a deer, a rabbit, even a mouse would do and he found he could find nothing, not even a rat on Euron's ship was open to him. His gloved hands drummed against the ice beneath him, the cold not bothering him at all, and yet he shivered all the same. All the while his eyes looked to the other side of the bay as if he could see what awaited him there.

He began to picture it in his mind, the battle to come, the horn being blown, Euron realizing his mistake, would he panic? Given what Asha said he would not but then what, what would he do when he realized he couldn't control a dragon, couldn't take one for himself? What would his plan be then? How would he react and Jae quickly found he could see no plan here, no course of action, just a madman being mad.

Standing up he walked to Brankardix, they had hours of daylight left and he wanted this done before it got dark. He wanted Euron dead and the threat of the Iron Islands removed and he wanted answers, he needed them. Climbing up on the dragon's back they took to the air and soon were heading for the other shore. The hairs on his neck were still raised but he was as wary now as he was determined.

**The Shield Islands 299 AC.**

**Dany.**

They had stopped between Bitterbridge and Goldengrove, night was about to fall and the dragons were tired. Arya and Shireen were also, having never flown for this long, Dany trying not to laugh as she saw how stiffly the girls moved when they climbed down from Rhaegon's back. She quickly set a fire and they sat down and ate the food she'd brought with them, some fruit and dried bread washed down with water. While not as appetizing as their usual fare, the girls seemed to enjoy it just as much, Dany also eating just as hungrily as they did.

"You two should sleep, we've a big day ahead of us tomorrow." she said.

"Are we ready, will we.?" Shireen said softly.

"What?" she asked.

"The ships Dany, are we to truly set them on fire?" Arya asked as Shireen looked at her gratefully.

"We are. These people seek to rape and reave, they'll hurt girls of your age and younger and they'll care not about their tears and pleas." she said not wishing to frighten them but so they didn't hesitate to do what needed to be done.

"But we're to burn them?" Shireen asked.

"Death by a dragon is far preferable to death laying on a battlefield Shireen, it's quicker, cleaner. It may seem terrible and it is but we have a chance to save lives, far more than if we were to send ships and armies to fight." she said.

"How?" Arya asked curiously.

"If we send ships and men to fight Arya, then some of those men die. The people on the islands the Iron Born are attacking die as they try to fight them off, to get our men there will take time and so the people suffer until we arrive. In the end we win but to reach that end men will have died, good men, men from our side, the people we wish to help will have suffered for longer and the Iron Born will lose far more than we will take from them." she said and Arya nodded.

"So we're not here to kill them all?" Shireen asked her voice relieved.

"We're here to force them to retreat, to send them home, and then we'll deal with them there.".

"Why didn't Jae come with us?" Arya asked.

"He has his own fight, now sleep, both of you." she said and watched as they curled up together close to the fire.

She woke the next morning to find the girls already awake and dressed. After breaking their fast on dried bread and meat, she walked with the two girls to the dragons. Rhaegon and Ellanys had slept and eaten and were ready for the day ahead, a day she knew would be long and far different than any they had ever known before.

"You two do as I told you, stay high, only come down from the clouds after I've attacked and finish what I've started. If you feel any danger, if the arrows come too close what are you to do?".

"Fly high." Arya said.

"Shireen?" she asked.

"Fly high and if we're hurt or in real danger we're to fly home." Shireen said.

"Good girls, now come my nephew sent us here to win this damn war for him." she said with a chuckle which they both joined in with.

They climbed up on the dragons and set off. Rhaegon and Ellanys heading further east and soon Dany could see the ocean in the distance. She took Ellanys high and was happy to see Shireen and Arya do the same with Rhaegon, the two dragons flying side by side. It took them what felt like moments to reach the first of the Shield Islands and they saw the first of the ships in the distance.

The attack hadn't started yet and so she pointed to the ships and saw that Arya had seen her, and then she and Ellanys dropped down to begin the attack. Behind her, Rhaegon flew higher than she, and she smiled glad that the girls had done as she had told them. Soon she was flying in from behind the first ship and was surprised that she'd as of yet not been seen. Moving closer she closed her eyes feeling Ellanys almost tense beneath her, the fire ready to be unleashed.

"Dracarys." she said and the flames came covering the back of the ship.

She flew past the ship not waiting to see the damage, looking to all as if she was picking ships at random which she wasn't. Instead, she was taking the ones near the edge and doing just enough damage to allow Arya and Shireen to finish them off, looking back over her shoulder she saw they were doing just that. On she flew, three, four, and then the one second from the lead.

Once done she took to the air some distance away and turned around as if she was going to come in at them again, this time from the front. She watched as Arya and Shireen finally flew by the last ship she'd hit and then as they joined her. Both dragons far enough away so they couldn't be hit but close enough to see everything in front of them.

"_Show them a dragon's power aunt, show them and they'll run from you." Jae said._

"_And If they don't?" she asked._

"_Then end them."._

It didn't take too long for her to see the mettle of the men she faced, the ships turned and began to sail away and Dany pointed in the direction of the next island. Shireen nodding as Rhaegon once again followed Ellanys when she headed in that direction. This flight took even less time and though the ships were closer, they too had yet to begin to attack.

Once again she did the same thing although this time she grew annoyed when the arrows flew, taking an extra ship for their audacity. She looked behind with concern as Arya and Shireen brought Rhaegon through the same route, and she hoped they'd be unharmed. But whether it was her attack which had broken their spirit or Rhaegon's speed, she was relieved when no arrow came even close to the black dragon or his riders.

As before the ships turned and headed off and as before she pointed in the direction of the next island. They arrived at a much different scene though, here there were far more ships and some had already landed, the battle happening on land as the ships drew ever closer. More ships meant they needed to cause even more damage and she began to wonder if the dragons would tire.

She knew though she had no choice and beneath her, she felt Ellanys eager to prove her doubts wrong. Flying closer to the girls she shouted over the wind, hoping that despite how high up they were they would hear her.

"Watch me and fly fast." she said and looked to see if any of the girls nodded, believing she saw Arya do so.

Then once again she got ready to allow the dragon's flames to do their work as she brought Ellanys in low and started yet again.

"Dracarys.".

**The Shield Islands 299 AC.**

**Arya.**

The armor was uncomfortable and the first of their flights had felt harder than she'd imagined. In front of her, Shireen was tired and she knew that she was not the only one who was happy when they landed. They ate as they sat beside the fire and talked to Dany, and then she and Shireen slept wrapped up together both for warmth and comfort. Washing and eating when they woke both of them listened to what Dany said and then got ready for the day ahead.

Flying on Rhaegon was the best thing she had ever done, be it with her taking charge of the flight or with Shireen doing so. They alternated and though she didn't like to admit it she found it best when Shireen was in front as it allowed her own connection with Rhaegon to seem to work better. Shireen could control the dragon flying better, Arya though could connect to him better, see with his eyes, and it was an experience unlike any other.

She wondered just what today would feel like, would it be the same as when Rhaegon fed with them on his back, the same feeling of the fire as it came, or would the fact they were attacking men make it different. Shireen had spoken to her in whispers the night before, asking her if it was right what they were doing. Dany's words were still fresh in her mind as she answered her.

"_We have a chance to save people Shireen, many people, the ones they're attacking and the one's we care about." she said softly._

"_By killing people?"._

"_Would you kill someone to save your mother, Davos?" she asked and felt Shireen's nod "Then think of it as being for them."._

"_My mother wouldn't be in danger." Shireen said a few moments later as she obviously thought of it some more._

"_Davos would, if we send ships Davos would be with them, Devan would also. You saw those ships in the bay Shiri, what If we had to send ships here, would some of those who sailed them not fall?" she asked and felt Shireen stiffen._

"_I'm scared Arya." Shireen said a few moments later._

"_Good, that's the only time you can truly be brave." she said her father's words still clear in her head._

The first set of ships they came too she watched as Dany flew Ellanys through them quickly, the dragon seeming to be almost a blur to them. The flames hit the ships and then she was gone, Rhaegon then began his own flight, Shireen bringing him in just as Dany had done with Ellanys. She could feel her friend tense and so she whispered in her ear that she would do it and felt her relax some.

"Dracarys." she said as they reached the first of the ships and Rhaegon's flames soon covered it.

On and on it went, until they reached Dany and turned the dragon around. When she then saw the ships turn and sail away she almost cheered, Shireen actually did. Arya glad to feel that her friend now saw what Dany said was true and when they flew to the next island she felt her more ready to do what needed to be done. The third island was different though, more ships, an attack already taking place on land, and so she closed her eyes and felt Rhaegon's annoyance.

Dany attacked more ships and more arrows flew and once again she felt Rhaegon's almost anger now. Closing her eyes she looked through the dragon's and felt him almost pinpoint the archers who'd dared fire at his sister and her rider. She feared what he would do should someone dare fire at her and Shireen too. They flew in and once again she called for the dragon's flames. Rhaegon did not disappoint and whether it was still his anger or just a dragon sending a message she felt the flames were even brighter and more deadly this time.

No one dared fire at them though and as they looked forward they saw Dany was heading to the land and soon they joined her. She was high in the air and they heard her shout for them to stay, and then they looked on as she flew to the beach and the men who were moving from it. Arya wasn't sure what happened when sand burned, but the flames that Ellanys laid down were on the sand and not the men, Dany sending them a warning not a death sentence.

"See, she doesn't want to have to kill them if it can be helped." she said loudly so Shireen could hear her over the wind.

"Will they listen?" Shireen asked.

They waited for some time, Dany having to set one or two boats on fire and then having no choice but to kill one or two groups of men who began to fire at her and Ellanys. Arya wondering were these people that dumb, that stupid, couldn't they see that not only was Dany on a dragon but that there was another waiting to join in if needed. Using Rhaegon's eyes she looked to see if there was any danger, to her and Shireen she knew there was none, to Dany she had to know for certain.

There wasn't and just like with the ships on the sea, soon the men on the beach were turning away and sailing off. Ellanys flew back to them and Dany shouted fly low and turned to bid them follow. Shireen soon feeling better when they were cheered as they flew over the keep, the men and women lined up waving at them as they did so. Dany then pointing to the last of the islands and Arya looking forward to finishing this and to flying home.

**The Shield Islands 299 AC.**

**Shireen.**

Flying on a dragon was a dream come true for her, it was something she never could have imagined she'd ever get the chance to do. Each day she was in charge of the flight or when Arya was, even the days when they'd just allow Rhaegon to decide where to take them were the happiest of her life. Knowing what she needed to do she feared that would end, that from now on she'd not see the fun in flying and instead see the horror of it.

Shireen wasn't a fool, she knew what they had to do and why they had to do it and she understood the arguments. It didn't stop the fact that they were killing men with the flames, that those beneath them were dying and they were responsible for that. As they headed to the last of the islands she felt the heaviness of her heart and knew she'd need to speak to Davos when she returned to King's Landing.

Dany, Arya, Jae, all of them would tell her that what she did was right and that even were she not here it would still need to be done. Davos though would tell her what it meant that she had done it, what it meant that it was Shireen Baratheon flying the dragon and not whether or not she was right or wrong. He'd tell her that too of course but he'd help her come to terms with this, at least she hoped he would.

"Down there." she heard Arya say and she looked.

Below them were even more ships than they'd seen until now, the battle that raged on the land was even heavier. This must have been where they landed first she thought and she looked to Arya who had her eyes closed, her friend warged with Rhaegon and for once Shireen wasn't jealous of their bond. She felt Rhaegon more than Arya did, almost as if they were connected and she imagined it was as Jae said, her blood making that bond that much tighter.

Arya though made up for that with warging, her bond with the dragon was different and she saw through his eyes and felt him that way. She knew that Jae had given them both different lessons because of this, shown her how to feel what the dragon did, how to find that thread in her mind that connected them to each other. While with Arya he had helped her become a much better warg, her connection was strong with Rhaegon, though far stronger with Nymeria.

"She's going in." she heard Arya say and they watched as arrow after arrow was fired at Dany, as the ships she targeted were soon aflame.

Bringing in Rhaegon she followed the route that Dany took, feeling the dragon as he moved through the air, and for the first time they too came under fire. Men on burning decks aiming and missing and none of the arrows coming close, though she felt Arya tighten her grip on her and she did likewise on Rhaegon. She was surprised when it took a second pass by them both, Dany flying again and she following behind. Finally, the ships began to turn and they headed for land.

Looking behind her she cringed at the carnage they'd caused, more than a dozen ships were destroyed by their flames, there were men swimming in the water and she was relieved to see them picked up by the other ships. She began to see the ships in Blackwater Bay, the wrecks, and hulls of her father's fleet and she shuddered as they followed Dany to land.

When Ellanys roared Rhaegon did likewise, when she burned the sand, the land, and one or two of the trees, the black dragon followed her lead. Arya directing the flames while she flew him over the men below. She closed her eyes when she saw Ellanys's flames hit the men that wore the Kraken sigil, she didn't listen when the other men cheered as she found no reason to cheer death.

"Tegun Rhaegon." she said when Dany landed and signaled them to do likewise.

The men on horseback were wary but happy to see them and she watched as Dany spoke to them and some rode off. She and Arya stayed on Rhaegon's back even though Dany had climbed from Ellanys, both of them waiting to be told to do likewise before they'd leave the safety of the dragon. Arya told her the war was over, the men on the beach had fled back to the ships and the ships had turned and sailed back to the Iron Islands.

"We can go home?" she asked and Arya shook her head.

"He needs to rest, they both do, I think we'll be staying here tonight.".

"Oh." she said softly.

She watched as the food was brought for the dragons, the deer carcasses enough for now and when Dany told them to come down they did as she bid. Both she and Arya walked and thanked Rhaegon for keeping them safe, feeling the dragon's happiness that they were, and then they followed Dany back to the keep. Shireen could see the men look at her and Arya with awe and at the feast that night they cheered and celebrated them both.

Yet laying in her bed that night she couldn't feel the same joy that those men and women in the keep had felt. Yes they had saved them from whatever the Iron Born would do and she knew deep down that they had done a good thing, the right thing. But it didn't make her feel any better and she stayed awake for many hours, the images of men burning was too hard for her to just blink away.

**King's Landing 299 AC.**

**Doran.**

As he walked to bid his goodbyes to the queen he wondered had the dragons been successful, no that wasn't quite true, he hoped the dragons had been successful. Mere moons earlier he had been plotting to kill the king, to see him dead and gone and his blood on the throne, and now he prayed for his survival. His and the others who'd gone with him, the aunt who he'd tried to bring to his side and the cousins he'd not known the king had.

Dragonriders, the only true hope the realm had to beat back what was coming from them and he was glad they were now all on the same side. Ser Barristan and Ser Loras stood in front of the royal rooms and he nodded to them both and watched as Ser Loras walked in to tell the queen he was here. He wasn't made wait too long and when he walked into the room he found Ser Brienne and Ser Oswell already there, along with Lady Olenna and Alerie.

He watched as the queen handed off one of her children to her mother, the other being held in her grandmother's arms, and then she directed him to the desk which had been moved so she could see them all at times. Taking a seat when she did he smiled at her and refused the offer of a drink, not wishing to interrupt her time with her children for too long.

"Forgive me, your grace, had I known you were with the children I'd not have come." he said and Margaery shook her head and smiled at him.

"My door is open Prince Doran, I've found that just because I'm a mother doesn't mean I get to close it." she said and he nodded.

"I've come to bid my farewells, your grace, it's time I went back to Dorne and began the preparations for winter and for the war to come." he said.

"I had hoped Jae would be back before you left Prince Doran, alas it's not to be." she said and he could sense her worry for her husband as she spoke.

"I'm sure his grace will return quite soon your grace, soon enough that had my ship not arrived I'd be more than happy to wait to say my farewells to him personally, however, I must ask you to do so in my stead.".

"Of course Prince Doran, you leave today?" she asked.

"I do, my brother will escort me to my ship and I long to see my homeland again, my children too." he said and meant every word.

"Then I'll not keep you from them any longer Prince Doran, though I and I'm sure his grace will be sorry to see you go." she said and he felt her genuine.

"Thanks to you and his grace I'm able not only to go but to return, I find walking should make my next journey here to be far more comfortable." he said with a smile.

"I bid you good fortune, Prince Doran.".

"And I, you, your grace, his grace, and your children likewise.".

"I thank you." Margaery said with a beaming smile and he got up and walked to the door.

Oberyn, Ellaria, and his nieces walked him to the ship, the escort he'd brought with him though small was soon joined by the larger one Arianne had sent with six of their ships to bring him home. His daughter had never seemed so keen to see him before and he found himself feeling the same way, more than eager to be reunited. The threat of death had done one thing, it had healed the last of the rift between them, both of them seeing their folly far more clearly.

"You look, contemplative brother?" Oberyn said with a smirk.

"Thinking of Dorne brother, Dorne, and family.".

"A good thought I hope?" Oberyn said.

"Very good. I'll begin the preparations with the men Oberyn, they'll be ready when the king calls." he said.

"Good, we cannot afford to be unprepared brother, when the call comes Dorne must answer." Oberyn said determinedly.

"We will, I shall see you soon?" he asked and Oberyn laughed.

"Perhaps, if I can convince the king to allow me another ride on his dragon maybe sooner than you expect." Oberyn japed and Doran smirked as he embraced him.

"Stay safe brother, when the war comes for us I'd prefer to have the Red Viper leading our men." Doran said.

"You too, give Arianne my love." he said and Doran nodded before saying goodbye to Ellaria and his nieces.

As he stood on the deck and watched King's Landing fade from view he shook his head, his journey to this place had not gone how he'd expected, not even close. He had come here almost expecting to lose his head, ready to face a king he had nothing but hatred in his heart for. Never would he have believed that just these few moons later he'd be leaving as he was.

Dorne would be ready and come when called, he'd see the army prepared as best he could. Even if he still felt hatred in his heart for Jaehaerys Targaryen which he did not, nor did he for the boy's mother despite how he had felt only moons ago. But even if he did it made no difference, the time for old enmities had long since past. There was only one enemy to worry about, one fear to carry and one fight to have. Death was the enemy, the first enemy and the last and the only thing to do was to fight it, to look it in the eye and say, not today.

**Kings Landing 299 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Margaery had thought ruling while pregnant was difficult, the aches and pains and the tiredness all combining to make each day a chore. She had thought ruling without Jae beside her was hard, despite all the support she had around her not being able to speak to her husband made her days and nights seem much longer. Compared to ruling while being a mother though both were like strolls through the gardens.

Her children took up most of her time, true she had nurses and her mother would help as much as she could, though she found she missed having Jae's here to help also. She knew she could pawn them off on nurses should she ever wish too and yet she knew she never would. Oh she'd at times take a moment to herself and a nurse would watch over the babes, but she could never go long without seeing them and especially not without Jae here.

When he had been they had alternated spending time with them or doing their duty, each of them knowing that were they doing one thing then the other was doing what needed to be done. She'd sit with her babes and Jae would rule or he'd do so and then she would wear the crown. Now as she looked down on the two of them laying in their cribs she found herself smiling at them both, laughing when they smirked as they slept and she knew it was going to be yet another long day.

"Your grace, your grace, Margaery." she heard her grandmother say though only being called by her name registered.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" she said and couldn't help but laugh when her grandmother rolled her eyes.

"By the seven it's like talking to your father." her grandmother said and Margaery felt herself laugh even more.

"Forgive me, grandmother, now what were we talking about?".

In the end, it proved to be nothing she truly cared about, it was important and she knew it was something she should but she'd been lost in a daydream and wished she could get back to it. Rhaenys and Aegon were older, three or four namedays at least and she watched as Jae chased them along the grass, her children laughing as they ran from their father.

"_No Kepa, no tickles." Rhaenys said hiding behind her brother._

"_You think Aegon can save you, I'll tickle him to get to you Rhae." Jae said laughing as he jumped and both her children shouted happily._

"_Muña, make him stop please." Rhaenys said laughing loudly as Jae tickled both her and her brother._

"Are you even listening to me?" her grandmother said and Marge shook her head, the images of Dragonstone fading from view.

"Let's go for a walk grandmother." she said and saw her grandmother nod as she got up.

Her mother sat with the children along with Missy and Lakoes who'd come by that morning to ask about Dany and had like most who saw the children, instead ended up spending the day with them. So with Ser Barristan and Ser Robar, she walked from her rooms and out onto the courtyard, her grandmother following as they soon entered the godswood.

Jae had told her he planned to try and get a Weirwood to seed the godswood and looking at the oak which stood there she wished they had one already. Her husband's connection to the old gods was not one she truly understood but she heard enough of the power of Weirwoods to wish one here. Her grandmother walked as fast as she did, she no longer carried a cane either for show or from force of habit and her need for one was long since past.

Margaery didn't understand what was in the potion Aemon had given her or the fact that she'd while taken two more had not needed any in some time. Aemon and her grandmother had both explained it to her but like so much right now it was lost in her jumbled mind somewhere. She knelt in front of the oak and offered a prayer to Jae's god's asking them for him to return safely and soon.

"I find myself lost grandmother." she said when she stood back up.

"Your grace?".

"I find my thoughts running from me, ruling or being with my children is not something I ever thought would conflict and yet I find it does." she said worriedly.

"You miss your husband." her grandmother said and she nodded.

"I love having you here grandmother and mother too, gods don't think I don't." she said and saw her grandmother smile "I just, with the children I feel if I'm not with them, if Jae's not, that we're failing them somehow." she said and her grandmother directed her to the small bench.

"Speak to your mother Margaery, ask her how she felt when Willas was born. For now though I'll tell you how I felt when your father was born shall I?".

"Please." she said softly.

"As if he was the most important thing in the world, all else paled into insignificance other than him. Was he warm enough, clean enough, was he hungry or tired, was I spending enough time with him?." her grandmother said.

"And?" she asked eager to hear more.

"And just like any first-time mother I found my fears to be for naught, my worries just my inexperience. When Mina came along and Janna, I saw it better as did your mother with Garlan and Loras.".

"Not with me?" she asked curiously.

"You were her first girl after three boys, with you she doted and fussed and was not alone in that." her grandmother said with a warm smile clearly recollecting something.

"So you think it's just that?".

"That and worry for your husband playing its own role also, that he needed to leave so soon is unfortunate and it's not helped.".

"I, with the realm, my duties will you.." she said.

"I am here for you for whatever you need my queen." her grandmother said and Margaery hugged her tightly.

She asked her grandmother to go to the next small council meeting and began to hold even more of her meetings in her rooms, Tyrion taking over the petitions. When she realized Jae had been gone less than a week she felt a fool, though as she looked down at her children as they smiled she found she cared not if she was one.

**Kings Landing 299 AC.**

**Aemon.**

As a Maester he had read all the books and early on had delivered and looked after children, so Aemon knew how often he needed to examine them and make sure they were healthy. Yet almost every day he found an excuse to come and see the babes and he'd been called out on it more than once by the queen. His goodniece telling him he needed no excuse to spend time with them.

His other duties were surprising to him, not the nature of them but the little that Pycelle had actually done. He barely treated the servants and people who worked in the Red Keep instead confining himself to only look after the royal family. While he attended the small council meetings it was clear to all that was just to spy and not to offer any sound advice.

His predecessor did so little and did so for so long that Tyrion Lannister thought him overstepping his bounds. Aemon having to show and explain to him that it was in fact Pycelle's lack of doing his duties and not Aemon taking on more. Soon though even the imp welcomed his input, having someone else to bounce ideas off clearly something the man enjoyed.

For Aemon though he found it dull and uninteresting, especially compared to spending time with his kin or what had become his true passion since he got his eyesight back, reading through the books Jae had left for him. Seeing his mother tongue written out in so many volumes and discovering just as much as he already had. Cures for illnesses and aches, designs for better ways to do certain things and the magic itself, all were fascinating to him.

"Aemon, look at this." Marwyn called to him as he was reading a book on dragons.

"What is it?".

"Something I think his grace and your niece will be most pleased about." Marwyn said.

He moved over to the mage and began to read through the book quickly finding what it was that had excited him so.

"Do you truly think?" he asked and Marwyn nodded.

"It says we need blood of the dragons, both those who fly and those who walk." Marwyn said confused.

"The dragon and it's bonded." Aemon said with a smile.

"I think, aye, I think you're right Aemon, that makes sense, these will help no?."

"These will help.". he said and they both began making notes.

The saddles would be important and were something he and Marwyn along with Jae had already begun to discuss. Dragon's though were hot to the touch and while the stronger your blood the less it affected you, it didn't carry forward to materials. He'd seen iron chains melt, ropes burn, and yet a robe of cloth and fur had not. They'd tried different materials to see which burned and melted quickly and which slowly, and found it then worked differently when placed on a dragon's back.

Now though the answer was clear, blood, it always went back to blood he thought with a laugh. When his nephew and niece returned, they along with the other Dragonriders would give their blood and he'd have the saddles made. The freedom and protection it would give them when they flew could only help in the war to come, he thought as he lay down on his bed.

_He poured half of it over the molten metal, the red liquid soon disappearing into it. Moments later he poured it into the mold and let it set and then placed it in the fire. Once he had he took the rest of the liquid and emptied it into the fire also, the flames burning high and twice as bright. Soon the fire burned out and he took the sword out and hammered into shape, the edges sharpened before it was placed beside the others._

_The man walked to the shelf and took down the empty jar and then two more, he poured in the liquid from them both until the jar was full and placed the two half-full jars back on the shelves. Walking over he picked up the sword and dipped the cloth in the jar he'd just filled, wiping it up and down the blade, the nondescript steel began to take shape, it's pattern full of the disincentive swirls and soon it was placed on a table. On and on the man worked, swords, spears, arrowheads, and armor, each piece being made in the saw way._

_Eventually, the man seemed to finish and he walked and locked the door behind him, walking down the paved street he looked to the air and saw the dragons fly high, the towers almost but not quite reaching them and the sky filled with the sounds of their roars._

Aemon woke up with a start, shaking his head and jumping from his bed, quickly dressing he moved to the book he had been reading last. The page was still open and he read it again and again, it was there, what he had dreamed was there, was this why he had dreamed it? Was it something else? A message of some sort and if so then who had sent it to him?.

He found he cared not, taking the book he almost ran to Marwyn's room below him, pounding on the door he eventually woke the mage. The man looking at him in shock when he opened the door to find Aemon's standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Aemon?" Marwyn asked.

"I found it Marwyn, I found it." Aemon said.

"Found what?" Marwyn asked.

"Valyrian Steel Marwyn, I know how to make Valyrian Steel.".

**The Frozen Shore 299 AC.**

**Euron.**

He had sent the fleet to do the first part of his plan, the first step into his path to becoming a god. One dragon would do for now and he knew the one he wished, the black one was fierce and the blue was as sparkling as his eye. The white one though was symbolic and its rider was the only one who could stand in his way, he'd seen him fall though and so he'd set to work.

Wargs controlled ravens and so he had taken a warg to go along with the many others who were among his thralls. Making a sigil to seal the note with wasn't hard and all he needed to do was know when and where. Theon was originally the prize he was looking for, he needed his nephew dead and so had sent men to hide and wait for their chance and then his dreams had shown him so much more.

A wedding attended by the king's own mother was far too good an opportunity to miss and so he changed his plans and sent his men to their deaths. He knew they'd not take the queen, to do so he'd need to send an army and he needed them elsewhere in order for other things to work. No the attack would be enough and so once she was seen to leave Winterfell the raven was sent, Castle Cerwyn it would come from to all who read it and the king would come to him because of it.

Now he just needed to wait and see, the Shields would be his by now if his men had moved fast enough, once they had the keeps under their control the dragons wouldn't be an issue. Once he had the king's own dragon then the others would soon follow anyway, so what cared he if he lost some ships. Ships could be rebuilt, men could be taken, dragons however, the chance to have a dragon only came but once.

"You are honored girl, you get to lay with a god." he said as he undid his britches and moved to the bed, the girl trying her best to move away as he laughed at her.

The dragon's roar saved her for now, instead he'd take her later, maybe on dragon back he thought with a laugh as he pulled his britches back up. He grabbed his axe and ran to the deck finding the mutes all looking to the sky. As he turned he saw him in the distance and smiled before moving to the Dragonhorn, standing and waiting for him to come closer. The boy had done as he had expected, the attack on his mother robbing him of sense and giving Euron the advantage once more.

"Come face me Dragonrider, coma and face your god." he said laughing wildly.

He looked up as it came closer and closer, the sheer size of it making him almost as hard as the girl in his cabin had. When it was no more than twenty feet away it flew lower and he gave the signal to the fool on the horn.

"Blow the fucking thing, blow it now." he shouted laughing as he did so.

The sound reverberated across the bay, even louder in this quiet place and Euron dropped to his knees calling for the dragon to come to its new master. The impact was hard and loud and it threw him further than he could have imagined. How long he was out for he didn't know, his ribs hurt, he spat up blood, and was somewhere amongst the trees.

"Dragonrider." he shouted out loudly and could hear no reply and so he began to move back towards his ship.

**The Frozen Shore 299 AC.**

**Jae.**

Think on your feet, adapt, make plans and know what you should before you make your move. Bloodraven's words had stuck with him and he'd learned his lessons well. For years he'd planned an invasion, a move to take his throne back and doing so he'd gone over contingency after contingency. It had been annoying at times, frustrating, and he had felt it a waste also.

If they knew what he needed to do why not just tell him, hand him the plan and he'd carry it out. But what if there was no plan? What if they didn't know his enemy? What if he couldn't predict his moves? The ability to adapt, to think, without it he'd have flown straight into whatever trap it was that Euron had set for him. Instead, he'd stopped and thought and figured it out, he needed to be calm, to think, and once he had done that then he would have the advantage.

"Come Brankardix it's time to kill a pirate who believes he's a king." he said as he dropped lower over the bay, flying towards the ship in front of him.

The horn rang out and it was loud and piercing and he knew if Brankardix wasn't so focussed on what he was about to do he'd be laughing. So Jae laughed for him and felt his son's happiness, his joy, and then the impact as he caught the ship square in the side. It moved against the icy beach, the side of it crushed and destroyed from Brankardix's snout as it hit the wooden boards.

Around them, men flew through the air, some landing on the beach itself others in the water and he knew they were done for. He had Brankardix pull up, the ship still moving across the shore. He waited for the arrows to come, the counterattack, and saw none and so had Brankardix land. Climbing off he looked to the forest ahead of him and then walked to speak to his dragon.

"Ao gōntan sȳrī ñuha tresy, jikagon sōvegon hen rāenion, ipradagon se umbagon eglie se qrīdrughagon ēva nyke brōzagon syt ao." (You did well my son, go fly off shore, eat and stay high and away until I call for you." he said and felt his son's pride and being told how well he'd done and annoyance at being sent away "Pāsagon nyke." (Trust me).

He waited until Brankardix was far enough away and then he walked towards the ship, he found men dying and he ended them, one or two wounded who tried to fight and he ended them too. When he reached the ship he saw just how much damage Brankardix had done, the ship was almost completely ruined, and yet the brunt of the damage was all in one small section. He climbed up the undamaged side and found men waiting for him when he did so.

Men with axes, swords and bows, six, seven, eight he wasn't sure exactly and he moved at them before they had a chance to move to him. He felt the arrows bounce off his armor and he took the first men down with a simple thrust. Two came at him from either side and he felt more arrows bounce off his chest and his helm. The first man he tripped and the second he charged with his shoulder before stabbing him in the chest as he lost his balance. He spun quickly and took out the second man before he rose, his head rolling across the deck and being stepped on by the two axe wielders who then came forward.

His knife flew threw the air and caught the first of them in the throat while he dodged the swing from the second. Jae heard the clang of the axe as it hit his sword, the Valyrian steel ringing truer than whatever inferior metal the axe was made from. The men with the bows it seemed hadn't learned their lesson and he felt more arrows bounce off him as he moved to deflect yet another swing.

The man had overextended himself though and it cost him first his arm and then his life and as the bowmen drew back their bows he was on them. He saw two men jump overboard as he killed the men with bows and when he looked on deck he saw he now stood alone. Turning he headed down the stairs and moved carefully through room after room.

A man with spear jumped out and Jae caught him in the neck when the man's attack missed, another tried to jump him from behind and this one he threw to the ground, stabbing down at him before he could rise. That one seemed to be the last of them, Jae finding bodied of men crushed or impaled by the wood that had made up the side of the ship.

He heard whimpers ahead of him and so moved carefully to the front cabin, the captain's cabin he'd wager based on where it was and how much cleaner it was then the others. He saw a table and some shelves covered with jars, liquids, and something else in one which he picked up, looking at it he saw and shook his head when he put it back, a jar full of tongues, not something he cared about.

"Father are you safe?" he heard Brankardix in his mind and so he closed his eyes and reached out to his son.

"I am my son, you?" he asked and Brankardix snorted and Jae found himself laughing.

The whimpers came again and he remembered why he'd come into this room and so moved into the next, the girl was tied to the bed, naked and afraid and far too young to face whatever it was the Iron Born had in store for her.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help, to take you away from here." he said as softly and reassuringly as he could.

"Hmmmph." she said back through her gag.

He moved to her and soon had her freed, the girl moving to cover herself up and Jae looking to find clothes for her to wear.

"What's your name?" he asked as he handed her the clothes he'd found.

"Arya." she said and Jae gasped, both the name and the northern accent throwing him for a moment.

"How old are you Arya?" he asked.

"Two and Ten." she said and he gulped.

"Did he, did any one of them?" he asked and she shook her head.

"He wanted to keep me for here, for now." she said crying and he reached out to hold her though she shrunk away from him.

"I'll give you room to dress and when you're ready I'll take you from here." he said as he moved to walk away.

"Euron?" she asked worriedly.

"Will be dead before we leave, you have my word on that." he said.

Jae walked back into the other room and began looking through Euron's' things, he found the copy of Cerwyn's sigil he had used and the jars of shade of the evening, along with more jars containing parts of people. There were maps and charts which he took and some books in Valyrian and other languages which he put into a large sack, and then he found the treasures. Gold, Silver, coins, gems, the man was rich, and yet he had them scattered around as if they were nothing.

Jae grabbed two of the smaller chests, the gems and jewels more than enough to pay the girl for what had almost been done to her. A part of him felt wrong leaving the rest here knowing he could use it to buy even more supplies and yet he knew he couldn't take it with him. Once the girl was ready they walked to the deck and he told her of the dragon and to not be afraid when he came.

Euron though arrived before Brankardix did, and Jae moved the girl behind him and drew his sword. The Crow's Eye was wounded but moved as if he was not and Jae looked at the Valyrian Steel armor he wore, the cuirass and pauldrons, and the greaves. Almost a full set and the axe he held in his hand was Valyrian too and Jae found himself almost covetous as he moved towards him.

"When I kill you, I'll rape her and take your dragon." Euron said as he coughed up blood.

"Really, how well has it worked out of you so far, this great plan of yours?" he said with a chuckle.

"I have you here, your dragon will soon be mine, I'd say it's working well enough." Euron said laughing.

"That's the trouble with a fool, without their motley they forget what they are." he said and Euron moved towards him.

"We'll see soon enough who is a fool and who's a god, Dragonrider?".

"Shall we then?" he said and he moved before Euron answered.

The sword caught him across the face and he almost took his other eye, the scream from Euron followed by a wild swing of his axe. Jae ducked under it and aimed for the area's not covered by armor catching Euron across the thigh and almost bringing him to his knees. The shaft of the axe though caught his helm as Euron changed the direction of the swing and the impact knocked him to one side.

With Euron's limp though he wasn't able to take advantage and after shaking it off Jae rolled and swung from behind Euron catching him on the back of his other leg. The swing was deeper and Euron's leg was less armored from the back, Jae feeling the cut and the crash as Euron fell to the ground. He didn't let him back up, stopping his roll he moved quickly from behind him and thrust, the sword coming through his neck and stopping whatever he was about to say.

Jae pulled it from Euron's neck and heard the gurgle and then the sound of the blood spurting across the deck of the Silence, followed by the thud as Euron fell forward. Seeing his knife in the throat of the man he'd fought earlier, he grabbed it and as he walked to Euron he knelt down and pushed it through the back of his head until he felt the wood of the ship.

"He's dead." he said to the girl and saw her nod.

For the next few moments, he removed every piece of Valyrian armor he could, the axe and a chain that Euron wore that too was made from Valyrian Steel. Placing them all in the sack he helped the girl from the ship and waited for Brankardix to land. Unlike her namesake, Arya was terrified of the dragon and it took him some time to assure her that she was safe.

Once she was ready he helped her up onto Brankardix's back and they took to the air. Jae looked down on the scattered bodies, on the others floating in the sea and on the Silence itself, and then he directed Brankardix to do what was needed. As soon as all the scattered bodies were aflame they turned their attention to the Silence and Jae flew the dragon over the ship and gave him the order.

"Dracarys." he said as the silence was lit up and with it in flames, he flew south keen to be reunited with his wife and children.

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read and reviewed. I also want to apologize for no chapter last week, work unfortunately caught up to me. Up Next Jae sees what happened in the Shield Islands and stops off in White Harbor, Dany, Shireen, and Arya arrive back at King's Landing, Stannis and Mance make more preparations at the wall and Jae returns to spend time with his wife and children.**

Daryl Dixon: So glad you liked it.

Thesphynx: Babies are good, again love the rhyme.

Qul: Totally, I really do wonder what Euron's plan B is if the Dragonhorn doesn't work in canon.

Blizzarddragon: Sorry about that.

Biohhazard: So glad you liked it.

Zyrus: Aemon is awesome, canon wise he attacks Oldtown and the Shields, Boldness is not something he has an issue with, It's also clear that he cares nothing about the men under him.

VfSnake: They are and they did.

Iprg: Really glad you liked it, Euron tried to pick the battlefield for him and Jae, we'll find out a little later why he picked there.

Princess: Really glad you liked it.

Dunk: I really do think the Dragonhorn is BS, if not it makes no sense like no way does the Valyrian's who are the only ones who could make it, make something that can take a dragon from themselves. At best it works only on non bonded wild dragons and I also think for it to work the blood of whoever blows it must be Valyrian. Anyway hope you liked this.

Guest: It's one of the hardest things when you show a place like the shields you have all these characters who we see only a little of even in the books, the Hewett/Falla bit is based on what ends up being both their fates in the books (hint Euron) and so I wanted to mess with it a little as for Euron well I think his plans are pretty dumb and rely completely on the Dragonhorn. The only reason he'll be anyway successful in the books IMO is that GRRM likes his monsters.

Creativo: Creo que funciona aquí para este Jae nombrar a sus hijos después de sus hermanos perdidos. Es gracioso que la gente normalmente no tenga ningún problema con que él nombre a sus hijos después de Starks y, sin embargo, hagan lo mismo por Targs y alguien presente un problema, no tú aquí, quiero decir en general.

Lady Octarina: I felt naming him Jae was a bit much but he'd wish to honor him somehow, they really should, Euron didn't really expect them to succeed and kinda wanted it to be more, kill Theon and annoy Jae.

Xand007: Thanks my friend. No worries, I think we all do. Well, he did burn, I think it's just one of those things that are thrown in there by GRRM, logically for it to work it means that a civilization built on dragons as a sign of their power allowed someone to build something which could take a dragon from one of the forty families whose entire reason for being was that they had dragons, it makes no sense. No member of the forty families would agree to that and should one family have been able to make it then they'd have been able to take the dragons from the others, yep don't see that happening. I think there at times is a little revisionist history which goes on in the fics for a few groups, the Targs, The Starks also get depending on who writes them a somewhat revisionist good guy history. You too my friend stay safe.

Jessicanightmarewolf: Thanks so much, really glad you liked it.

Xan Merrrick: Thank my friend, glad you liked the Arya/Shireen, as for the line by Jae I wanted to show that him being a father would have an effect, he'd look at Harry and go how could you not wish to spend time with your children. With him saving them they're so much more likely to believe him and so Mance is right there ready for what he said, Paxter knows about the fight to take the throne and so he's right away going prepare, with Olenna and Marge in their positions also he's even keener to be on the right side of things. Aemon just deserves such a better fate. Euron I think believes his own hubris the shade of the evening he drank really made him think himself invincible. 


	46. The Best of Us

**The North 299 AC.**

**Jae.**

The girl slept as Brankardix flew and Jae watched the land underneath him turn from fully white to patches of green, and finally to forest and trees with very little snow upon them. As it began to get dark he found a place to land and lit a small fire, giving the girl his cloak to keep warm while he warged into some nearby rabbits and brought them to him for their meal.

She ate as if she'd not for days and drank the water just as greedily, Jae looking to Brankardix who slept nearby. Throwing more wood on the fire he looked to the girl and told her to get some rest, promising her that he'd stay awake and keep her safe. It took some time for her to go to sleep and once she did Jae began to search for Syrax, the eagle resting in a tree on one of the Shield Islands.

He saw through her eyes the battle that had taken place and he felt not just relief that they hadn't been hurt, but pride in his aunt and cousins. They had done their jobs incredibly well and not only had they sent the Iron Fleet back to the Iron Islands, but they had done so easily. For Jae, there was also the knowledge that he wouldn't have to go there now, that he wasn't needed and could instead do what it was he hoped for. Closing his eyes he leaned back against the tree and slept a little, making sure to wake before Arya did.

"We'll eat and then fly to White Harbor." he said and the girl nodded as she ate the remainder of one of the rabbits from the previous night.

"What's to become of me?" she asked worriedly when she'd done.

"Your family?" he asked and she shook her head.

"They killed them, ma and da and Daveth." Arya said choking up before she composed herself.

"Do you have anyone else, uncles, aunts?" he asked and she shook her head once more.

Jae got up and walked to the chest and brought it over to her opening it up so she could see the gems inside. The girl's eyes lighting up as she saw them.

"This is for you, it was his and I figure you're owed it for what he took from you." Jae said and Arya looked to him as if he was mad and this was some sort of trick.

"You're just giving me this?" she asked doubtfully and he nodded.

"We're going to White Harbor, House Manderly are good men, loyal men, and they'll see you settled. Ser Wylis will ensure you have a place to stay until you're ready and with this, you can buy a house and have a future." he said and she jumped up and hugged him, Jae so surprised that it took him a moment to hug him back.

"Thank you, thank you, had you not come, I..he..thank you." she said and he patted her softly on the back.

Helping her up on the dragon they were soon in the air and as they flew over Winterfell he was tempted to land, a part of him wishing to speak to his uncle and the others there. He knew though that he'd end up spending time there and then in White Harbor also and it would delay him getting back to where he truly wished to be, and so he flew onward. It was dark when they reached White Harbor, Jae landing just outside of the city and thanking Brankardix before sending his son to go feed.

Taking the girl by the hand he walked to the gates, the guards recognizing him immediately gave him escorted to the New Castle. He actually felt silly walking through the town, though there weren't many people out it wasn't empty, and seeing him walk wearing Valyrian armor word soon spread. By the time he reached the New Castle itself a small crowd had formed behind him and people were pointing and speaking as he was met by his mother, Arthur, and Ser Wylis.

"You are well? "his mother asked hugging him tightly.

"I am, as are Dany, Arya and Shireen." he said and felt her relief.

"Arthur, Ser Wylis." he said a moment later and then introduced Arya "Ser Wylis this is Arya, can you see she's given a room and a warm bath, some food too." he said and the knight nodded and called for some servants to take her to her room.

"I.." the girl said as Jae looked to her.

"Go rest and eat, I'll speak to Ser Wylis and Lord Wyman and we'll speak on the morrow." he said and the girl nodded as she was led away, the chest he held onto for now.

"Jae?" his mother asked.

"Euron took her prisoner, I arrived before he could do anything she'd not recover from." he said and his mother nodded as they walked into the keep.

"Euron, your grace?" Arthur asked.

"Will trouble us no more Arthur, neither he nor the Iron Born.".

Trying to talk Wyman out of the feast was an impossible task and truth be told it wasn't truly one by the usual standards, though a quiet dinner with family it was not. He listened as the Lord told him of the trip to Braavos and then Jae began to tell them of the ravens, of how Euron had planned the attack on them and sent word of it to draw him into his trap, and then he told them of Dany, Arya, and Shireen's success.

"You sent them into battle?" his mother said reproachfully.

"They are Dragonriders' mother, the battle they're preparing for will be much worse." he said and his mother reluctantly nodded.

"He drew you out, your grace?" Lord Wyman asked.

"He had a seal from House Cerwyn, sent a raven with it telling of the attack on my mother, he knew I'd come but he planned for me to have lost my senses and attack without thought." he said and Arthur looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"But you didn't?" Arthur said.

"I had better teachers than that." he said and saw his mother take Arthur's hand in hers, a small smile on her face as she looked at the knight.

"What happened in the Shields, your grace?" Wyman asked.

"Dany, Arya, and Shireen took Ellanys and Rhaegon and flew there, on two of the islands they stopped the attack before it began, on one just as it was beginning and on the last, the Iron Born had already landed. They took out some of the ships making it clear what the dragons could do and soon the Iron Born retreated." he said and Wyman looked to him.

"With most of the fleet intact?" Wyman asked.

"An agreement with the new ruler Lord Wyman, the threat of what can be done to them should be enough to keep them in line and Asha Greyjoy seems a far different sort." he said and the Lord looked at him for a moment before he nodded.

"Theon?" his mother asked.

"May be the heir but he's for Asha to sort out and I pick the ruler of their islands, not they." he said and Wyman smiled.

He ate sparingly as he wasn't as hungry as he should be, even the night before he'd not eaten much and he wondered was it just how much he missed his wife and children that had robbed him of his appetite. After telling Lord Wyman of his plans for Arya and giving him the chest to see that she was looked after, he walked to his room with Arthur and his mother beside him.

"My grandchildren, what are they like?" his mother asked as they walked.

"Perfect, they're perfect." he said with a smile "I miss them so much, days I've been gone and gods I miss them as if I've not seen them in years." he said and his mother laughed as she kissed his cheek.

"You'll see them soon, it'll only take you a couple of days to fly back." she said and he looked to her.

"For us to fly back." he said and chuckled when she shook her head.

"Jae." she said and he laughed a little more loudly now.

"Mother, you're the best rider I've ever seen, I think a dragon will be nothing to you and you'll get to hold your grandchildren in your arms that much sooner." he said and knew he'd convinced her with that alone.

Laying down in bed he closed his eyes and reached out to Ghost finding him lying by the fire. He walked over to his wife and looked down on her as she slept before doing the same to his children. Aegon was curled in a little ball while Rhaenys slept perfectly straight and as he warged back out of Ghost and rolled over in his bed he was soon asleep.

Breaking his fast the next morning he asked Lord Wyman to bring Theon to King's Landing with him when he returned and went to speak to Arya. Wyman had suggested that she be given a place in his household and attend lessons and while not be a ward, she'd be treated as such and Jae thought that a great idea. With her newfound wealth, she couldn't be a servant and she would need some education so that she'd not be taken advantage of.

"Will I work in the kitchens, I like to cook." Arya said and Jae smiled as he looked at her.

"You're not a servant Arya, you don't have to work. Lord Wyman will see to your education and you'll be given coin to buy clothing and things you need. When your older and feel ready you'll get access to the rest of your coin and be free to buy a house, or a business, or to do whatever you wish." he said and she looked at him as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I had thought, the gems, I had thought you'd keep them." she said biting her lip.

"They're yours, you'll never need work again if you're careful and you'll always have a friend in me, should you ever find yourself in King's Landing come to the Red Keep and I'll be happy to speak to you.".

"Thank you your grace." she said and followed it with a terrible curtsy.

"Jae." he said and she smiled before leaving with a servant.

After saying his goodbyes to Lord Wyman and his family, he helped his mother onto Brankardix's back, and once she was settled and Arthur was behind him they took off. He hoped to make it back to King's Landing that night, Brankardix was fed and rested and his son wished to see his brother and sister again, Jae too keen to see his family.

**The Shield Islands/King's Landing 299 AC.**

**Dany.**

The feast had been welcome and she'd found her appetite as well as the girls to be much larger than normal. She'd actually belched embarrassingly when she'd finished her meal, such was how quickly and fully she'd eaten. Lord Guthor was both proud to have a Targaryen princess in his hall and extremely relieved that his house hadn't fallen and his castle was still his own.

The wine was excellent and though she drank she made sure not to get drunk, politely declining when she had enough and refusing all attempts or requests to dance. She found herself giggling when Shireen danced with a young boy and then another left with his tail between his legs after he'd asked Arya to do the same. When the time came to call it a night she was glad for it, the stiffness in her muscles hadn't been relieved by the warm bath and she hoped the bed would do better in that regard.

She could tell when breaking her fast the next morning just how keen both Arya and Shireen were to be away from here. The novelty of being feted as heroines had clearly worn off and the girls wished both to be back in the air, and back in King's Landing. So after saying their goodbyes, they made their way to where Rhaegon and Ellanys were already waiting, the dragons too seemed keen to be away.

"We'll fly as far as we can before resting, hopefully, we'll make it by the morrow." she said as Arya nodded eagerly.

"Jae?" Shireen asked.

"I'm sure my nephew is on his way back to King's Landing also, I say we beat him there, do you agree?" she said with a smirk.

"Aye." Arya said almost grabbing Shireen in her eagerness to win a race that Dany wasn't even sure they were in.

While she held no fear for Jae and she'd seen Syrax flying before they landed, which told her that her nephew would know of their success, she hoped that whatever he'd faced had been as easy as their own battle. Climbing up on Ellanys's back she looked to the knights who'd accompanied them and gave them a nod before taking to the air. The dragon's doing a quick sweep of the water, just to make sure that no Iron Born ship had decided to stay and try their luck.

The flight was far slower than she wished, the dragons seeming in less of a hurry once they reached the air and she wondered if they were tired. When she brought them in to land it seemed not and she watched as they flew to feed. While she'd never begrudge them anything, that they had stopped so close to King's Landing was frustrating. Tumbleton being less than an hour or two away from King's Landing by dragon made her wonder if they were trying to arrive when Jae did, if they could have felt that Brankardix was close.

"Why didn't we just fly the rest of the way?" Arya said as they ate, darkness only beginning to fall only adding to the girl's annoyance.

"They didn't wish to fly anymore Arya, A dragon is not a slave, remember." she said and Arya nodded.

"Do you think they're tired?" Shireen asked and Dany shook her head.

"No, they wished to stop for some other reason." she said.

When they woke the next morning the reason became clear as both dragons took to the air and were gone for a couple of hours. They broke their fast while they waited for them to return and once they did so she could tell they'd fed. Climbing up on Ellanys's back soon they were in the air and soon she saw where the dragons had taken their fill, the burned area of the ground, and the large herd of Aurochs in the distance having been their target.

Seeing King's Landing come into view so soon after their flight began only furthered her annoyance though. She could have spent the night wrapped up in Lakoe's arms instead of laying by a fire in a field. Only the thoughts that she'd more than make up for it that night were enough to keep her from sharing her thoughts with Ellanys. Landing at the Dragonpit they were met by Ser Oswell and Ser Robar, the bat looking far more upset than she had ever seen him before.

"What's happened?" she asked worriedly as she climbed down the dragon's back.

"What? it's nothing." Ser Oswell said and before Dany could ask him anything else Arya was speaking to him.

"Jae, has something happened to Jae, Margaery, the babes?" Arya asked and it was Ser Robar rather than Oswell that answered.

"It's the Lord Commander, he's poorly." Ser Robar said and Dany felt a lump in her throat as Oswell glared at the other knight.

"Has Jae arrived back?" she asked softly and Oswell shook his head.

The ride to the Red Keep was far more subdued after that, Dany trying not to worry too much about Ser Gerold and hoping if the worst came to the worst that Jae would be back by then. For Dany, it had been Jon and Arthur, Lyanna, and only later on Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell. She'd grown up with the others in that house in Lys and only when Jae had gone to visit their uncle at the wall had she really been around the White Bull.

For Jae, while it was the same in some respects, it was different too. Arthur was not a Kingsguard to Jae and hadn't been for some time, for Jae it was Ser Gerold he looked to when it came to the order. More than that though he sought the knight's advice on things regarding his rule, he may not always take it but when it came to protocol and how a thing should be done, then Jae looked to Ser Gerold.

She made her way to the queen's rooms to let her know what had happened and that all was well in the Shields before she planned to head to White Sword Tower to check in on Ser Gerold. Margaery was sitting by the crib playing with the children while Olenna sat working at the queen's desk, and Dany felt herself wishing her nephew was her too.

"Your grace." she said as she walked over to her.

"Dany, all is well, you were successful?" Margaery asked.

"All is well, the Shields remain in the control of their lords and the Iron Fleet has been sent back to its islands." she said.

"Euron?" Olenna asked and she turned to see the woman had walked over to join them.

"I'm sure my nephew will tell us all about it when he comes back." Dany said with a smile which Margaery half heatedly returned "He'll be back soon, of that I have no doubt." she added and this time Margaery smiled a little more fully.

After leaving Margaery she checked in on Ser Gerold, finding the knight up and about and looking no worse for wear, even going to so far to laugh off Ser Robar's concerns. Dany feeling far more relieved when she walked to her own rooms and smiling when Lakoes opened the door to her.

**The Wall 299 AC.**

**Stannis.**

It had taken a number of moons but he'd turned the Nightfort into a far more impressive place than it had been when he'd arrived. He along with his men had put a shift in and he found he'd enjoyed it somewhat. There was no protocol to be followed, no pretenses here, the men worked and ate together and though he was commander, he was approachable.

He had also seemed to become somewhat of a liaison between the watch, the crown, and the Free Folk. He was who each side turned to with their disputes or requests, even more so than Mance of the Lord Commander. Stannis having become someone who to all was a fair judge of who had the right and wrong of things. For the crown's perspective, it seemed Jae had left his orders with his men to come to him more than to Jeor.

They'd present themselves at Castle Black but then make their way to the Nightfort and from there begin the process of moving out amongst the castles on the wall. Another three thousand men had arrived, Jae seeking to have the three castles that had not been manned, garrisoned with five hundred each, and the rest of the men split amongst the other castles on the wall.

"You sure this is what he wishes?" he asked Ser Franklyn and the man nodded.

"Aye, this is what Lord Jon told me, the king wishes some of our men with each castle. He feels there is less likely to be fights between the groups that way if people know that we have our own men among them.".

"These are the king's men?" he asked looking to them.

"No, some are, less than half, others are men given over by various houses, men of the North, the Reach, men of the Crownlands, volunteers and paid men." Ser Frankly said before he whispered, "Lord Jon has already listed them out in groups, there will be as many of us as there are of them.".

Stannis found himself smirking when he looked out at the men, some looked almost shocked to see the wall, others more eager to get settled in. Since night was already falling they set up their tents and some were brought in to the Nightfort itself. It was or had been one of the larger castles on the wall and with the work they'd done, it could hold perhaps a thousand in its present state, more if they continued to work on it.

After eating well and drinking some ale, Stannis retired for the night and woke early the next morning. After breaking his fast with Ser Franklyn he took his one hundred men and left them to Jarrod to see settled. Mounting up on his horse, he turned to Ser Franklyn and began the ride to Icemark. They left over a thousand men to wait on their return. Stannis feeling and Ser Franklyn agreeing that it was best if he was the one to speak to each of the commanders before they were garrisoned.

"What's Icemark like?" Ser Franklyn asked.

"It's not in bad shape, I tried to keep the best three for the king's men, the free folk are hardy and I didn't know who the king would be sending." Stannis said and Ser Franklyn laughed

"I thank you for it, not much of a builder myself.".

"You're staying?" Stannis asked surprised.

"I am, this is where the war is coming and why we came back, so this is where I'll be needed.".

He was comforted by that and glad that the man would be staying so close to him. They stayed at Icemark for a day to settle in Ser Franklyn and then rode to Hoarforst Hill, Stannis stunned to see the castle and the shape it was in and the men who now garrisoned it.

"You must be Stannis?" Styr said when he walked down the stairs, the large Magnar of the Thenns dressed in fur-covered armor and carrying a Dragonglass hammer along with two steel axes.

"Aye, I am, the king sent some men to help garrison the wall, one hundred of them are to stay here." Stannis said expecting some pushback though all he got was a nod.

"I'll see them settled, those supplies for me?" Styr asked.

"They are, how are you doing for supplies, food, blankets?".

"We're good, there's good game here, you staying or traveling on?" Styr asked and looking to the buildings around him Stannis was sorely tempted.

"No, I better move on, need to get these settled in Sentinel Stand and Stonedoor.".

"Then I'll see you on your return, I'll keep a warm fire and some hot stew on the ready." Styr said with a laugh and Stannis nodded as he rode on.

Settling the men in both castles was easy enough and barring an argument with Denys Mallister in the Shadow Tower, which Stannis found incredibly frustrating. Countless ravens sent for years asking for more men, now they were here and the watch complained. Something which he pointed out to the man though it was the threat from one of the king's men, saying that the supplies would stop which changed his tone.

He enjoyed seeing Ser Rolland again and the man had made the best of the situation he was in, glad both for the extra men and the supplies. Though Stannis had found that it was his company that Ser Rolland had enjoyed the most, something he too had been glad of. It was almost a moon he'd been away when he got back to the Nightfort and he could see another moon's worth of traveling to come.

"How are we doing Jarrod?" he said when he arrived.

"The men have settled in well, Mance sent a rider a few days ago, some trouble or other and we received another shipment. Artos says we've got food for six moons now." Jarrod said and Stannis nodded.

He had a warm bath that night and was up and ready to ride the next morning, this time he'd even more castles to visit and an even longer journey to undertake. Yet as he left the Nightfort he looked around to see the changes that had been made since he'd been gone, feeling that the place looked even more alive than it had just a moon ago. While in Castle Black young Tarly had told him that the wall thrived when it had men of the watch, or that's what the books had said and Stannis was beginning to think him right.

**King's Landing 299 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Each day that Jae was away made her worry increase and not much anyone could say would relax her for very long. That he had gone off on his own annoyed her a little as she had thought he'd have gone with Dany, Arya, and Shireen. Though it was his mother who had been attacked and she knew that if needed, that would be where he went first.

So when she heard the cheers from outside the window she found herself running to it to see if he had returned. Looking on happily when she saw that not only was Jae back but so was Lyanna and Arthur too, all of them looking unharmed. She was happier still when they landed in the courtyard and not the Dragonpit, Brankardix soon taking back to the sky.

That she had her children awake in their cribs and she was queen of the seven kingdoms was the only thing that stopped her from running down to greet her husband. Something which didn't encumber Jae, as soon she heard the sound of running outside the door and while her grandmother sat there trying to look perturbed, Margaery couldn't stop smiling when Jae came in and was kissing her before he even said a word.

"Ahem." her grandmother coughed though Jae just kept kissing her, his lips never leaving hers once "Ahem.".

While Jae did stop kissing her, he kept his arms around her and just stood there looking into her eyes as if he was seeing her for the first time. A small cough from the cribs taking his attention from her face as he took her hand and they walked over to their children. She could see him struggle to decide who to take in his arms as both children looked up at him, so reaching in she picked up Aegon and made the choice for him.

"I'll leave you two alone, it's good you're back your grace." her grandmother said and motioning to the Jeyne and the wet-nurse all three of them left the room.

"All went well?" she asked while Jae smiled as Rhaenys giggled at his fingers.

"All went well." he said and they walked over to the seat to sit down "God's I missed you all so much, each day away just felt like a moon or more.".

"We missed you too, Euron, he won't bother us again?" she asked hoping that nothing would take him away from them in the near future.

"Euron is dead." he said and she felt herself relax even more.

After a few moments of holding Rhaenys, she reached out and swapped with him, allowing him to hold Aegon for some time too. Jae then stood up and walked back to the crib and so she followed and they laid them both down. The children almost drifting off to sleep as soon as they did so.

"I don't wish to go anywhere else Marge, just stay here with you and them. I know I'll have to but I don't wish to." he said and she allowed him to hold her in his arms, the two of them standing together until she looked at him.

"You smell." she said and he laughed.

"I hurried back, I must have forgot to bathe." he said and she walked to the door and told Roslin to organize a bath for him.

Luckily they were joined by Lyanna and Arthur which gave him the excuse to slip away and have him bathe and change, and her the opportunity to introduce her goodmother to her grandchildren. That they were asleep was no barrier to how much Lyanna seemed to adore them and between looking at the children, crying, and then hugging her, the time they spent together was incredibly emotional.

When Jae came back he was like a different man, the bath not only refreshing his smell but it seemed him too and soon she found herself wishing for night to fall, so keen was she for them to take to their bed. Though it was some hours from that and she found herself surprised that Jae seemed to wish to work. Though he later explained at their private dinner that night why that was.

"I wanted to get it out of the way, to have no distractions when I was alone with my wife this night." Jae said and she felt a little shiver at both how he said it and the way he looked at her.

"Did they tell you everything?" she asked.

"Lord Royce arrived, him and Hardyng?" he asked and she nodded "Have you met him?".

"Briefly, he seems very assured." she said and Jae looked at her trying to figure out if she meant more than she was saying.

"I'll meet him on the morrow, Lord Royce?".

"A good man Jae, even grandmother says so. What do you plan with the Iron Islands, are you allowing Asha to rule?" she asked and he smirked which she frowned at.

"Did you think I'd go back on my word?" he asked as he stared at her.

"No, it's just she's a woman…with a male heir.".

"I'd not put Theon in charge of a ship let alone one of our kingdoms. I told you what I saw him do, yes he didn't do it but I saw it, which means it's in his heart. Asha came us in good faith, all she told me turned out true and that's someone I can work with, not a man I'd worry about stabbing me in the back." he said and she was glad to hear it, both she and her grandmother had found Asha to be while strange, honest.

"Shall we continue to talk about matters of the realm your grace?" she asked her smile much more devious now as she stood up "Or is my husband's hunger for something else?".

She never got to make it away from the table, Jae moving far too fast and picking her up in his arms, almost running with her to the bedroom. Margaery laughing all the way until the bed, then feeling his lips on her neck and the small bites he gave to her ear. With each one she found herself almost willing him to tear her dress from her. Though it seemed that she wasn't the only one willing to tease this night and for the next few hours she was more than glad of it.

**The Wall 299 AC.**

**Mance**.

He rode back from Deep Lake after speaking to Mother Mole and ready to kill someone, the attack had been unprovoked and it needed to be answered, and that only two men had died had been a blessing. It was when they were riding that he found them. The men were laughing and japing and so he and his hid among the trees and waited until the slept before they made their move.

"Say a fucking word and it'll be your last." he said when the man's eyes opened and the black brother nodded to let him know he understood.

He looked to Jarl who had gathered the others and soon they were riding back to Queensgate, with the men tied behind their horses. Arriving at the castle he had Val and Jarl see the men were locked up and sent for riders to head to the Nightfort. Once they were ready he told them to stop off at Deep Lake and tell Mother Mole that the men had been caught, and then to ride to Stannis and ask him to come back with them.

Mance then made his way to his rooms to find Dalla and Rhaegar sitting by the fire, his wife rocking the small crib with her foot as she sewed up clothes for their son to wear. Just looking at the image of it was enough to make him smile, though it didn't completely remove the anger he felt over the attack. Things had been peaceful for some time. with more harsh words and looks than actions being taken. So he wondered what it was that had brought this on and was this the start of more trouble down the road.

"I can hear you there you know." Dalla said and he chuckled as he took his seat beside her.

"Aye, I know, I wished to clear my head before I sat down." he said and she stopped her sowing and reached out to pour him a mug of ale.

"Drink and tell me your troubles." his wife said and as he swallowed a mouthful of the ale, he did just that.

His wife listened as he told her of how the men were out hunting and had come under attack, two dead, two injured and those who'd lived claimed it unprovoked. Given the men who'd done it, Mance was pretty sure they were telling the truth of it, these men the loudest of those who'd complained about the Free folk passing the wall.

"Did you send for Stannis?" she asked.

"Aye, I did.".

"Then let's wait until he arrives, see if Jae was right to place his trust in him." she said and he nodded as he drank another swallow of the ale.

That night he had to make sure that it was men he could count on that guarded the black brothers and he hoped that Stannis would arrive before Jeor would. Mance feeling that word would make it back to the Lord Commander and he'd seek his men returned, or use it as a way to blame them rather than those responsible. This fear was only heightened when his men returned to say Stannis was off somewhere else and that there was a large force of men outside of the Nightfort.

"A friendly force?" he asked and Borroq looked at him confused.

"A force Mance, how should I know if they be friendly or not?".

"Did it look like they were fighting with those in the Nightfort, or did they try to stop you?" Val asked and he was glad she kept her annoyance to words.

"No, they seemed friendly." Borroq said and Mance tried not to laugh when Ygritte glared at him.

Stannis himself arrived a few days later and the group of men he had with him must have been the entirety of those that Borroq had seen, Mance wondering why they were here. It didn't take long for Stannis to give him the answer and he had to admit that he was not only glad of the extra men but given what was going on, it would help with their problem.

"Where have you got them?" Stannis asked.

"We have a makeshift dungeon, they're well cared for but my people call for blood." he said and Stannis looked to him and nodded.

"I'm sure they do, how many died?".

"Two."

"And the injured, how bad?".

"One lost some fingers, the other just some broken bones, they'll heal." he said as they walked to the dungeon.

"How many of them were there?" Stannis asked.

"Six.".

He saw Stannis grimace when he saw the men and soon he was grinding his teeth at the words they were shouting. Stannis kicking the bars in his anger as they insulted the Free Folk, only making Mance respect the man more. When they walked away he waited to see what the Lord would say and was surprised by almost all of it.

"String them up and burn the bodies." Stannis said with no emotion.

"What about the Lord Commander?".

"I'd say fuck him, but we'll need to call Jeor in, this needs to be done Mance, The king promised your people they'd be protected and if it were your men who'd attacked, then the Night's Watch would demand their heads.".

"Aye, but it's one thing for a crow to be killed by a crow, another by one of us. If I do this my people will accept it, but the crows never will." he said looking to the other man.

"You want me to do it?" Stannis asked.

"I want Mormont to do it and if not him then Jae, but I can't ask either of them to do it can I, so I'm asking you.".

He watched as Stannis seemed to think about things for a few moments before he closed his eyes and ground his teeth some more.

"Send word to Mormont and to this Mother Mole. I need to settle these men and on my return, I'll carry out the king's sentence, I'll take their heads though, not hang them." Stannis said and he found he cared not how it was done, just that it was done.

After Stannis left the men that would be part of his force now, he didn't stay around too long and it was almost a moon until he returned. Though it was not alone and he heard Val's chuckle when she saw the man and the hat he wore, though the carts he led were far better received. Karsi had arrived instead of Mother Mole and Mormont had come just the day before. The Lord Commander bringing almost one hundred black brothers with him and Val had japed that he must not trust them or something.

When they found out that the man in the hat was the Lord Admiral of the Royal Fleet, Mance realized whey Stannis had insisted he join them. Something Stannis confirmed later on that night when they spoke, saying they now had extra authority and that Aurane would play his part on the morrow. So after a night's sleep and breaking his fast the next morning with Stannis and his men while Jeor and his ate alone, Mance readied for the fight to come.

"I'll not give up my men." Jeor shouted when they met in the hall later that day.

"Your men are murderers." Karsi shouted back.

"So is half the damn watch, especially now." one of the black brothers said.

"The king made it clear, anyone who breaks the peace was to face the consequences, these men broke the peace. Would any of you be not demanding the same was it Free Folk who did so?" Stannis said loudly.

"The fucking wildings are savages." another of the black brothers said to loud shouts from Karsi, Val, and thanks to the fact she didn't have her bow in hand, that was all he faced from Ygritte.

"The Free Folk and the Night's Watch have been ordered to work together by his grace, if either side breaks the peace the sentence is clear." Aurane Waters said.

"Then let me do it." Jeor said and Mance looked to Stannis who shook his head.

"I'll do it." Stannis said a moment later.

It took some time for the shouts to die down but eventually, it was settled and Mance, Jeor, and Stannis all went there separate ways. When the time came he watched on with the entirety of those at Queensgate, Karsi there with her men and Jeor standing with the black brothers. Stannis's men leading out the first of those to lose their heads this day.

"In the name of his grace, Jaehaerys Targaryen the Third of his Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realms of Men, I sentence you to die. Do you have any last words?".

"They're fucking wildings, they're who we're supposed to be fighting." the man shouted.

"You can count yourself lucky you're losing your head since it's clear you never use it. You've no fucking idea of the true fight that's coming for us." Stannis said as he brought his sword down and took the man's head.

Each of the men who died said some variation of the same thing and Stannis repeated the same words. Then when he was finished he turned and looked to the black brothers who glared at him angrily.

"Beyond that wall, an army of dead men is coming for us, men who care not what side of the wall we were born on. They care not if we're here because we chose to be, or here because we were sentenced, and when they get here the only thing that'll stop them is the man beside you. The king has three dragons and took the throne barely breaking a sweat and yet he thinks we only win this together, you think you know better than he? Then next time it may be your heads I take." Stannis said walking away and Mance found the looks on their faces when they left to be far different.

He found Stannis standing by the wall and looking up and he coughed to let him know he was there, the man turning to look at him.

"So that's why you didn't let Mormont take the heads?" he asked and Stannis looked at him.

"If he had then we'd face more of this and your men may have not thought it justice enough for those that died.".

"Now they will." he said smiling.

"Now we hope it ends before it begins, Mance.".

**King's Landing 299 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

With the king back Tyrion found himself walking a little more quickly to the Small Council chambers, arriving to find he was not the first man in the room. Varys sitting talking to Aemon and Lord Willas as he walked in the door, both men nodding to him when he took his seat. Soon Lord Jon, Oberyn, and Davos and then Lord Monford made their way to their seats, and then Lady Olenna arrived to some surprised looks.

Though when the king arrived a moment later with Ser Barristan those looks soon turned to ones directed at Jae instead. The king taking his seat and bidding them to begin, with Davos being the one to start.

"We've begun construction on some of the new housing, your grace. As per her grace's request the larger buildings that we'll use as orphanages and places where people can get a meal are almost done." Davos said.

"Excellent work Ser Davos. Lord Monford?" the king said looking to the Master of Ships.

"We've continued the shipments, your grace, the wall getting the first loads as requested. Though I've directed some to other areas as per Lord Willas's orders.

"Lord Willas?".

"We've stocked the wall for six moons your grace, so the urgency has passed and I felt it time to begin the rest of the realm's preparations." Lord Willas said and the king smiled as he turned to Lord Jon.

"The men have arrived at the wall, Jon?" the king asked.

"They have your grace, three thousand, half of them our own and men of the North, Reach and Crownlands also.".

"Lord Stannis knows what to do?".

"He does your grace." Jon said.

"Prince Oberyn, Lord Hand, is there news on the wedding?"

"The agreement is done your grace, my niece and Prince Trystane are to be housed in the West when done, we'll see a seat worthy of them." he said and Oberyn nodded.

"Castamere Lord Hand, it's time that place was known more for something else, let them be Lord and Lady of Castamere." Jae looked at him and though he hesitated it was not for the reason the king thought, more it was him slapping himself mentally for not thinking of it.

"I shall see it done, your grace." he said when the silence in the room became a bit unbearable.

"Lord Varys, Ser Harold has he behaved himself since he arrived?".

"I'm afraid not your grace, my little birds have seen him entering Chataya's more than once." Varys said.

Tyrion like the others watched as Jae began to drum his fingers along the table, his eyes looking to most of the others before settling on Lady Olenna and then turning back to Varys.

"Is Ser Andar with his father?" Jae said all of a sudden catching Varys by surprise.

"I believe so your grace."

"Ser Barristan, have Ser Robar bring his brother to the sparring yard in an hour.".

"Of course your grace." the knight said as he walked from the room.

Tyrion watched as Jae waited until the knight had gone before he suddenly turned to look at them all once more.

"The Iron Fleet as you know by now has sailed back to their island's, less the ships it took to teach them their lesson. Euron Greyjoy is dead and the so-called Dragonhorn is no more and despite his efforts to kill his nephew and I'm sure his niece, we're now faced with a dilemma. Who should rule the Iron Islands? Who do I name as ruler of the Iron Islands in my name?" Jae asked though no one spoke leaving it to him to answer the king.

"By all laws, it's Balon's heir who rules, Theon Greyjoy." he said and Jae smiled but shook his head.

"Whose laws? Who decides Lord Hand, is it me? Is it some law written before I took the throne, as King do I not have the right to name who I wish to rule in my stead?" Jae asked.

"Of course your grace, but to pass over a male heir is not an easy thing." he said and saw the nods of the others except for Olenna.

"Indeed it's not, but the war we face requires both capable people in charge and trust does it not, and with Theon Greyjoy I get neither.".

"You mean to name Asha?" Lord Monford asked.

"I'd wager Lord Monford if you spoke to Lady Asha and then to Theon then you'd find only one a capable captain of a ship and would the Ironborn respect one who is not?" Jae asked and even Tyrion could see the logic in that, despite the political issue.

"In Dorne, we believe that what you have between your legs doesn't define you, my niece will rule not my nephew. I'm sure your grace has found women to be as competent as men." Oberyn said with a smirk.

"More in some cases Prince Oberyn." Jae said and Tyrion couldn't resist a chuckle when he saw Olenna's smile.

"I can't afford the Iron Islands to be a distraction and I believe Asha, not just the most capable but the more trustworthy of them both. She came here for her own benefit as much as mine true enough but she came and she's been honest with us. When her brother arrives I'll let it be known that Theon is no longer heir." Jae said and as he was about to get up Maester Aemon went to speak but the knocking and then the door opening put that to rest.

"Maester, Ser Gerold he's unwell." Ser Brienne said her voice strained and though people said Jae was fast in the yard, Tyrion had never seen a man move faster than the king right then.

**King's Landing 297 AC.**

**Jae.**

He ran through the keep with guards and others behind him and yet he was far ahead of them all. The irony of knowing the man he ran to would be more than upset at his lack of protection was not lost on him and yet he moved faster still when he left the Red Keep. What people may have thought of him as he ran he cared not, only that he could see White Sword Tower in the distance and soon he was running up the stairs of the tower itself.

Ser Gerold was laying in the bed with Ser Oswell holding him up as he coughed and spluttered. Jae moving quickly to grab him some water which he drank down before coughing again. Soon Aemon, Marwyn, and Barristan, Arthur, and Jaime arrived all of them looking to the bed and Gerold.

"Go, all of you out, let me do my damn work." Aemon said and Jae joined the others outside.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked once he left the room.

"He's been a bit poorly lately, but he refused the Maester and would only speak to Oswell." Barristan said and Jae looked to the black bat.

"He swore me to keep it to myself, that he wished it to be his decision and no one elses." Oswell said and Jae looked to see the hurt in the man's eyes though it was his own fear for Ser Gerold which rose to the surface.

"Aemon will help him, whatever it is Aemon will help him." he said pacing up and down.

The wait seemed to go on for hours, darkness soon falling outside when finally Aemon and Marwyn stepped out from the room. The look on his uncle's face, not one he wished to see, and as he looked to the others he could see that they too noticed it.

"I'm afraid all we can do is make him comfortable your grace, his time is at an end." Aemon said.

"No, no, the books, the books from Valyria, the potions, something we must be able to do something." he said his voices rising as he spoke.

"The potions and treatments may help us with our ills your grace but they can't stop time and Ser Gerold's is almost over." Aemon said.

"How? He's not as old as you, or Lady Olenna, why can it not work for him, why?" he shouted.

"It's not how it works your grace, neither Olenna nor I were sick, sure we had aches and pains but neither of us was truly ill." Aemon said though he was beyond listening to him at that point.

Instead walking to the door of the room and standing there looking in as Gerold slept, his illness not looking like anything at this point and Jae doing his best not to break down in tears as he looked to the bed.

"When?" he asked softly.

"He won't make it through the night your grace, we've given him something to relax him but he'll wake soon, you should be ready to say your goodbyes." Aemon said and Jae waited until he left.

"Arthur, tell my mother and let Margaery know where I am. Ser Barristan go tell my aunt and bring her here. The rest of you will wish to have your own time with him, so see that the Queensguard is relieved so they can pay their respects and when they come back, you make your way here." he said and heard the movement behind him.

He was left alone with Jaime while he stood there looking at the bed and felt the tears begin to fall, the knight giving him space to get himself composed. It took him some time to do so and all he could do was look at the man who had served three kings and would have served his father had things worked out differently. The man who'd built him an army and brought him an alliance with the Reach, the man who'd brought him his wife.

Dany arrived first and he could see she'd been crying, Jae hugging her tightly as she walked into the room. His mother was next and here Jae nearly cried once more as he looked in her eyes and saw her tears fall. One by one the Queensguard came and said their goodbyes and Jae waited until they were gone and his Kingsguard were here.

"You can say your goodbyes in your own time." he said to them as he walked to the round room.

He took the White Book from its stand and opened it, seeing the newer ink beside the names of his men. Ser Gerold had been diligent in recording each deed they'd done since their names were last updated. Moving to the page of the White Bull he looked down and saw it written down in its simplicity, and he found his tears ready to fall once more. He closed it and left it where it was and after wiping his eyes he made his way back to the room upstairs.

"He's awake Jae, he's asking for you." his mother said and he hurried inside to see him sitting up, Arthur and Oswell by the bed.

"Lord Commander." he said with a nod as he moved towards him.

"Forgive me, your grace, I cannot rise." Ser Gerold said coughing once more.

"That's quite alright Ser Gerold." he said kneeling down and taking his hand in his.

"I had hoped to have more time your grace, to see the fight done to its end.".

"You did Ser Gerold, you saw me crowned, saw me wed and my children born, you protected me and kept me safe and it's because of you that our line continues. No man has done more Ser Gerold, no man more worthy than you." he said and saw both Arthur and Oswell nod.

"You honor me, your grace.".

"It is I who've been honored Ser Gerold, no man could have asked for a better Lord Commander, no king has ever had one and no boy ever could have been lucky enough to be served by such a knight. Ser Duncan could have had no better successor Ser, no better man to follow in his footsteps." he said trying to keep his voice firm.

"Then I'll feel no shame in meeting those who came before me your grace, no shame in taking my place." he said as he coughed before he went silent.

Jae had never seen Arthur cry, nor Oswell, and yet the tears they spilled now were genuine and the look on their faces one he'd never forget. He reached over and closed the White Bull's eyes and said a small prayer before he stood up and walked to the door, telling Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime the news and asking them to prepare for the vigil to be stood. He hugged his mother and aunt and walked back to the Red Keep.

Ser Robar accompanied him silently all the way, when he reached his room he saw Ser Loras and Ser Brienne and though they nodded he barely acknowledged them, and instead made his way to his bed. Margaery was awake and sitting up and Jae glad of her arms when she held him. He told her of what was to be done and she nodded though he couldn't tell if she agreed with him or was just letting him speak. Only her touch letting him know that she'd asked him something that he'd not responded to.

"What, I'm sorry?" he said when she looked at him.

"The book Jae, you said he wrote in it, what did it say?.

"Ser Gerold Hightower, Kingsguard to King Jaehaerys Targaryen the Third of his name, Lord Commander 283 AC to 299 AC." he said softly.

**A/N: Apologies for the delays in updating, work issues, and life issues meant I needed to prioritize other stories and this one ended up being on the back burner for a week or two, all should be resolved now, hopefully. Up Next as the White Bull is laid to rest, Jae makes changes to two of the seven kingdoms and Shireen speaks to Davos about events in the Shield Islands.**

Daryl Dixon: So glad you liked it.

The Sphnyx: Not sure if it was or not, maybe just the moving around felt that way.

Miguelgiulano: Podría, la cosa es lógicamente hablando encontrarlos o el secreto, ¿cuál funciona mejor.

Biohazard: Glad you enjoyed it.

Qul: So happy you liked it.

Jessicanightmare: He took the breastplate and the jewels along with some maps, was there more he could take, maybe but Euron had some things from Valyria, Jae has a lot more.

VFSnake: I truly believe that unless Euron ends up the representation of the NK in the books, his end is going to be something like this, delusional and finding out he was so very wrong.

Orthankg: In terms of treasure, there was some coin which yes could have been used, but a lot was poorer versions of stuff Jae had, he took the breastplate and the maps, but books etc, he has better ones. He burned the ship, bodies for the same reason as the NW does, so they don't come back and the proof he's dead isn't really needed, no on in KL cares.

Princess: Really glad you liked it.

VWchick: I think he gets too much credit, much prefer to see him ended simply.

Guest: I think with the Horn as I've said it makes no sense that a society which is built on the power given to them by having dragons, allows such a thing to work. Glad you liked Doran's pov, here he was outplayed which allows him to become an ally. Unfortunately, the work specter keeps raising its head, though for now, it seems alright.

Ace: The next few will be like that, others moving around and events happening but Jae will basically stay with Marge and the kids.

Xand007: Thank you, my friend, I don't think so either it's just too easy and too much of a game-changer for it to work, we'll see with the Horn of Joramun.

Master Pivot: Glad you're liking it, with the Valyrain steel and the blood being a thing, I wanted it to be different from how a normal sword was made, a completely different process. The steel itself is magical in a way and so that's what gives it strength, but just having it done the same way a normal sword is made makes it become questionable, as if so then why has no one being able to make one in years kinda thing.

Svenion: It's all somewhat destroyed, but maybe some free folk may find it one day, the last thing he wants is anyone searching that particular part of beyond the wall.

Dnrcpc1: So happy you're liking it.

Ladyoctarina: It is good training and considering who's coming, well needed. Shireen and Davos will have a fun time next and he'll make her see things a little more clearly. Yep, soon to be making some, let's see how much time they get to do so.

Xan Merrick: Thank you, my friend,

Guest: Just work things, all back now to normal.

Turbulent waters: Back in work and we had some people off with the virus and so it was all hands to the pumps so to speak, all seems calm now though so I think that I'll not miss another update.

Literary Consumer: Really glad you liked it.


	47. I Come to Praise Him Not to Bury Him

**King's Landing 299 AC.**

**Ser Barristan.**

He was standing vigil along with Ser Jaime, Ser Oswell, and the King himself, never before had a fallen Kingsguard received such an honor. That the king had waved off all duties, shut down the court, and ordered a period of mourning for the Lord Commander was something not seen before and usually only done when members of the royal family themselves passed. At times as he stood there, Barristan had noticed the tears that fell from the king's eyes. He'd tried not to look but had found his eyes drawn to the boy as he looked off into the distance.

Ser Arthur came to relieve Ser Oswell who had stood for half a day straight and when Ser Robar tried to do the same to the king he was waved off. Barristan was actually glad that this was the last shift before Gerold was readied to be sent to Oldtown, to rest among the halls of his forefathers as Jaehaerys had said, as he felt the king needed to rest himself. When it came time to say their final goodbyes, he stood over the body and looked down at the man who had been his Lord Commander for almost five and twenty years, and none of them better than this last one.

That he had got to serve with him once more, stand by his side, and wear the white cloak with him again, was something he would take with him to the grave. So he bowed down and kissed Gerold's forehead before walking outside and waiting for the others to do the same. Arthur and Oswell spent more time than most but it was the king once again who stayed the longest, walking out from the room and whispering something to Oswell who nodded and rushed off.

"The Dragon's Lament will take Ser Gerold to Oldtown on the morrow. I wish for the Kingsguard entire to ride with the body and Ser Oswell will escort it personally to House Hightower. Tonight I ask you all to join me when I name Ser Arthur Dayne as Lord Commander." Jaeherys said before walking away. He patted his brother on the back and he along with the others joined him in walking after the king, Barristan ready to return to his duties.

Later that night they held a small ceremony in the Throne Room, usually, the appointment of a new Lord Commander was more full of pomp and circumstance than this but he, like the others, had no desire to make it a spectacle and the King himself didn't seem to wish to do so. After Arthur was named, they retreated to White Sword Tower, tired though he was Barristan knew he'd get no sleep and so he was happy when Jaime Lannister joined him at the table, more so to see he was carrying a bottle of arbor gold.

"To Ser Gerold." Jaime said filling a glass and handing it to him.

"Aye, to the White Bull." he said drinking it down and welcoming another.

Later they were joined by Oswell, the Black Bat telling them stories of their adventures in Essos, of how they'd formed the Company of the Dragon and the jobs they'd taken and places they'd seen. Soon they were laughing as Oswell told of them helping Daenerys rule in Astapor and the one time they'd visited Meeren. How Gerold had been shocked to find the women walking bare-breasted and how he'd almost choked on his drink when Daenerys suggested she should do the same.

"Gods, I thought she'd killed him then and there." Oswell said laughing.

"She really suggested she'd wear those clothes?" Jaime said shaking his head while chuckling.

"She did, Gerold was so stunned, so shocked, that even when he got his breath back he couldn't get his words out." Oswell said his face going red from his laughter.

"She was jesting though?" Barristan asked.

"That she was, but she knew how to prod and make him lose himself. A Princess of the Blood…" Oswell said laughing as he did a mummery of Ser Gerold one last time.

"To Gerold."

"The White Bull."

The king led the procession the next morning, behind him Kalors, Arthur, Jaime, Oswell, and himself. Daenerys and Lyanna too rode their horses, while the Queen and Aemon stayed in the Red Keep. It seemed as if the entire city had come out to say their goodbyes and he was glad to hear Gerold's name shouted so fondly. When they reached the Dragon's Lament, Arthur, himself, Oswell and Jaime carried the box containing the bones up the gangplank and laid it down in the Queen's cabin as per the king's instructions.

Oswell said his goodbyes to them and spoke once again to the king out of Barristan's earshot and then as they walked from the ship Arthur had them all turn to face it. When the king drew his sword, so did the rest of them and they stood there with them raised in the air in tribute as the ship pulled away from the docks. Barristan once again saw the king wipe a tear from his eye as they sheathed their swords and then mounted their horses.

Though the king was closest of all to Arthur and he and Oswell had a unique, to say the least relationship, Barristan had noticed how he looked to Gerold for advice. It was a different relationship than most had with their Lord Commander, an almost grandfatherly one if he'd dare give it a name. That the man who had a paternal one with the king was taken over his role was a good thing as, despite all he'd accomplished, Jaehaerys was still at heart a young boy and he needed that figure in his life.

"I'll speak to the entire Royal guard tonight. We need to add more members and I wish to take recommendations, his grace will approve them as soon as we come up with them so if there are names you think of, then bring them up tonight." Arthur said when they reached the Red Keep.

"You wish to do so this quickly? "Jaime asked.

"I do, I wish I could give more time to it Ser Jaime, let some time pass before I even think of someone taking his place, but I cannot, you more than all of us know what is coming." Arthur said.

"It matters not where they come from?" he asked and Arthur shook his head.

"Skills and character, Ser Barristan, skills, and character are all that matters from this point forward."

Despite the circumstances he smiled at that, for far too long it had been who you knew and who you were that garnered your attention and a path to the Kingsguard. Politics and favor bringing you into a role that more times than not you didn't have the skills for, and certainly didn't have the character for. Ser Gerold wished for the Kingsguard to be more than that and Arthur would see his will done. That alone was as good a legacy that any Lord Commander had the right to hope for, that and serving a good king. Something that Ser Gerold and now he had finally gotten to do more than once.

**Kings Landing 299 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Her husband was hurting and try as she might she found herself unable to make him feel better. None but their babes could even so much as raise a smile on Jae's face since Ser Gerold's death. She too had mourned her great uncle, they'd spent time together when he came to Highgarden and he had in his way brought her and Jae together. Something she'd be thankful to him for the rest of her life. Jae though had taken it incredibly hard and it made her feel she was failing him somewhat that she couldn't comfort him.

That night when he'd said his final goodbyes and sent Oswell to Oldtown with Ser Gerold's remains she woke up to find him sitting by the window crying. She jumped from their bed and rushed over to him, taking him in her arms and allowing him to sob against her chest.

"There there my love, let it out, let it all out." she said as she brushed her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back softly.

It took him some time to do so, Margaery feeling her own tears threatening to fall at seeing him pained so. Eventually, though he seemed to relax, to stop, and yet she held him still, just allowing him to sit there with her arms around him. That she didn't have the words to say to offer him comfort made her need to do this even more important and she hoped it was enough.

"Jae, come to bed my love, please." she said softly as she felt the room begin to chill.

He nodded and she stood up, taking his hand in hers as she led him to bed and they lay down. Jae slept curled up against her, his head resting on her chest and her hands rubbing the back of his head as she kissed his forehead until she felt him still and rest. Her own sleep came quickly after that and it was to laughter that she woke the next morning. Opening her eyes to see Jae sitting on the floor with Aegon and Rhaenys.

"Yes little dragons, he was your father's friend, his very good friend." she heard Jae say and she looked to see he was smiling as he played with their children.

When Roslin knocked she watched as Jae put their children back in their cribs. He then bent over to kiss them both and then walked to do the same to her before heading to ready himself for the day ahead. Once she was dressed she found him waiting for her and was glad to see he seemed to be in a far better mood.

"Thank you." he said softly as he kissed her cheek.

"For what?" she asked.

"For allowing me time." he said and she smiled.

"You feel ready to work?" she asked and he nodded.

"I think I've put it off enough, I'll spar with Ser Andar today and we'll meet with Asha later?" he asked.

"After luncheon?" she asked and he nodded before he kissed her on her lips this time.

After dressing and feeding the babes, she joined him in breaking their fast. Soon enough both Shireen and Arya were sitting with them as well, both girls glad to see Jae seeming to be more himself. When he suggested they'd go flying on the morrow, Margaery saw even more clearly that while not over Gerold's death, that would come in time, he was at least dealing with it far better. Jae finished his meal and kissed her cheek before heading down to the sparring yard, and as she finished her own she was joined by her goodmother.

Once the girls had left for their lessons and she and Lyanna had checked on the babes to make sure they were resting. Margaery decided to tell her goodmother how Jae was feeling as she could see it was on her mind.

"He's better Lyanna." she said as they sat in her solar.

"He is? Lyanna asked though it seemed more a statement than a question truly.

"He is, this morning when I woke he was playing with the babes and he wishes to get back to work today."

"Good, Arthur and I have been so worried, he's taken it much worse than I had imagined."

"Were they truly that close?" she asked, though she knew Jae completely respected and was friendly with Gerold, she did wonder.

"They were, but it's more than that Margaery, Gerold is the first loss any of us have suffered since the rebellion. We've been most fortunate in that regard. So while Jae of course mourns his father, his brother, and sister, and Elia, while he mourns his grandfather and grandmother and his uncles, it's different with Gerold." Lyanna said sadly.

"Because he has memories of him." she said realizing it now.

"Gerold was always there, Margaery. True he and Oswell were busy with the Company but he visited often, he'd tell Jae tales of his family that no one else could. Arthur. Oz and I could tell him about his father, but Gerold knew better than anyone about his grandmother, even his grandfather before he...Gerold knew of his great grandfather and grandmother, of Prince Duncan. He was a link to a past that none other than perhaps Ser Barristan now is."

She thought on that when Lyanna finished speaking. Margaery had her parents, her grandmother, grandfather, almost the entirety of their line. If she wished to hear stories of her grandfather then her father could tell her, her grandmother even more so. For Jae, though there were many books and many words written about his family, there were few even now who knew of his father, let alone beyond that. Even her father or grandmother barely knew Rhaegar, even fewer people truly knew Rhaella and as for Jaehaerys or Shaera, Duncan or any other, the list grew shorter still.

"Lyanna could you look after the babes for some time for me?" she asked as he had a thought.

"Of course, is there something wrong?" Lyanna asked worriedly.

"No, it's just there's something I wish to do." she said getting up from her seat.

She left the room and with Ser Brienne and Loras she walked the halls. Margaery could have had the man come to her and she knew he'd probably chide her for it, she was the queen after all, but she wished this to be a bit more private. Walking up the stairs she soon came to the room and knocked at the door, Aemon opening it himself and looking surprised to see her there.

"Your grace?"

"May we speak, Aemon?" she asked and he nodded bidding her enter.

She took a seat and accepted it when he offered her some tea, Aemon sending one of his acolytes off to bring it to them. Once it had arrived she found she enjoyed it greatly, wondering what was the difference in his than in her own, something he noticed on her face.

"I add a small amount of mint, your grace." Aemon said making her smile.

"I shall need to do the same, Aemon."

"Is there something wrong, your grace?" he asked a moment later."

"Yes, I mean, no. It's more, you've perhaps heard that Jae has been taking the loss of Ser Gerold to heart?" she asked.

"I have, a fine man and one we all owe a great deal to." Aemon said and she nodded her agreement.

"I had wondered why that was, why Jae was feeling how he is. I know of course how close my husband is with each of the three Kingsguard who've been with him the longest of course. They are more than just knights to him, they are family somewhat. But it wasn't until speaking to my goodmother that I understood it truly. Ser Gerold especially, Aemon, was a link to Jae's past, to his family." she said and the old man looked at her as he drank his tea.

"And now that link is gone." he said after some moments of silence.

"Indeed Aemon. Lyanna told me that Gerold is the one person who knew your family truly, other than Ser Barristan. He had served the longest and knew Jae's great grandfather and great grandmother, but he's not the only one, Aemon." she said looking to him and seeing him smile.

"No, he's not, what is it you wish of me, my queen." Aemon asked.

"I'd ask you to write about them, Aemon, all that you know, not their deeds or their accomplishments, but them, your family, Jae's family. Tales that no one else would know, what they were like, truly, not as princes or princesses, not as kings and queens, but as family."

"I shall be delighted to, I take it you'd wish this to be kept to ourselves for now?" Aemon asked.

"My husband has a nameday upcoming, it's moons away yet but could it be ready in time?" she asked.

"I'll see it is, your grace."

"Thank you, Aemon." she said rising to her feet.

It wasn't a lot but it was something and she knew now that he'd appreciate it. To have something tangible, not a treatise or a dull tome written by Maesters about people they didn't really know, but a journal of sorts written by a man who did, she felt he'd be thankful for it. As she made her way back to her rooms to ready herself for luncheon, she hoped that Jae had not lost his good cheer over the course of his morning.

**Kings Landing 299 AC.**

**Jae.**

After breaking his fast he walked along with Ser Barristan, Ser Robar, and Olyvar, and spoke to Tyrion. Then on to Jon Connington speaking to them about events he may have missed. Both men had done as he had ordered and shut down for the two days but nothing of note had happened during that time either. He then arranged the spar sending Ser Robar to bring his brother and headed to speak to Varys. Finding himself keen to find out how Harrold Hardyng had behaved while the mourning was to be observed. Reaching the spider's rooms he knocked at the door only for a small child to open it, one of Varys's little birds who hurried back inside to tell him Jae was here.

"Your grace, forgive me, I hadn't expected you." Varys said looking surprised to see him there.

"And I thought you knew everything, Lord Varys." he said with a chuckle which the man returned.

"Please your grace, sit, do you require some refreshments, some food or drink? "Varys asked almost nervously, not used to entertaining people in his rooms Jae suspected.

"No my lord, I just wished to speak to you about our friend Ser Harrold, has his behavior improved?"

"No your grace, it has not, if anything it's become more worrying." Varys said shaking his head.

"My lord?"

"During his frequent sojourns to Chataya's, Ser Harrold had been not just partaking of the delights the lady has to offer, he's also been drinking quite heavily your grace. I'm afraid once he does he seems to forget himself." Varys said with his brow creased.

"Forget himself, how, my lord?" Jae asked.

"I.."

"Lord Varys." he said a bit more firmly.

"He has been heard to make comments about your grace and about her grace also."

"Has he now, what comments?" he asked staring at the man.

"He bemoans the fact he's been kept waiting for an audience with your grace. How he's being disrespected, how tales of your grace's prowess with a blade are no doubt just that and how other than your name, you'd not be in the position you are." Varys said.

"Well he's only half a fool then." Jae said and Varys tittered "My wife?"

"He's been heard say that she's wasted on you, your grace, that she needs a real man to satisfy her and how he'd pluck her golden rose each night." Varys said.

Jae sat there as Varys looked at him almost nervously, the eunuch wearing an expression that almost seemed regretful and worried that he may have said too much.

"Don't worry, my lord, I'm not my grandfather, I'm not going to rush off or order the man dragged before me."

"I wasn't your grace." Varys said unconvincingly.

"You've served terrible kings, my lord, I'd prefer you to be honest when you doubt me, I won't hold it against you." he said and Varys nodded.

"Ser Harrold?" Varys asked.

"How good with a blade is Ser Harrold, Lord Varys. Could he beat Ser Robar or Ser Andar?" he asked.

"I doubt he'd beat either more than two from ten, your grace."

"Can you let it be known to those with Ser Harrold that I'll be sparring in an hour, facing Ser Andar and his brother?"

"Of course your grace."

"May I ask you something directly, Lord Varys, something I wish you to answer honestly?"

"Anytime you wish to, your grace, I'd be happy to speak such."

"If it was you, the Vale, what would you do?" he asked looking to the man.

"I'd name Lord Royce as Warden, as Liege and name Ser Harrold as Lord of the Eyrie, your grace, sworn directly to House Royce."

"You'd not take the Eyrie from him too?" he asked and Varys shook his head.

"Removing him as Warden, as Liege that is under your grace's purview, people may question it but House Arryn being punished would not be seen as unfair. Taking the Eyrie, however, would see to be pushing them too severely."

"I thank you Lord Varys." Jae said when he stood up.

Leaving the room he strolled down to the yard, wishing to loosen up before the spar. That the yards were more full than he wished soon became less of an issue as he began to go through his paces. Checking his stance and fundamentals and smiling as he did so. Arthur had trained him mainly, as too had Bloodraven and yet he had spent time in the yard with both Oswell and Gerold too. The White Bull telling him that it was his fundamentals that were the base for everything and that a man without them would never be a great swordsman.

"Your fundamentals Jae, make sure they're beyond fault." he said a little more loudly than he meant to as Ser Barristan turned to look at him, a look of recognition of his words on his face at the phrase.

Ser Robar arrived back alone, Andar having been caught in the mid breaking of his fast and barely dressed, readying himself and arriving a few moments later. Though older than his brother it was not by much and where Robar had originally worn a red-tinted bronze steel plate, Andar wore a silver one. As he looked at the man he got an idea and wondered if he was perhaps not thinking clearly, yet still, he called Olywar to him and sent him running off to deliver a message to his queen.

"Ser Andar, forgive me, I had wished to cross blades with you before now but events caused me to have to postpone."

"Of course your grace, my deepest sympathies on your loss, Ser Gerold was a fine knight." Andar said.

"That he was Ser, I bid your pardon in waiting a few moments longer. I find I spar better if my queen is in attendance." he said with an easy smile which the man returned.

"Should it worry me that you wish to make a show, your grace?" Andar said his smile still on his face.

"Perhaps it should worry me that my show doesn't seem to have shaken you in the least." he said back to a chuckle.

Just like his brother Jae thought. Though he'd not spent a lot of time with Ser Robar he'd found the man to be easygoing. Once he got past the idea of protocol and knowing when he could be informal with the king, the knight was easygoing and quick to spar back verbally when provoked, something Jae enjoyed immensely. Margaery and Roslin arrived and Jae walked over to greet his wife, noticing that Ser Harrold had arrived too.

"My queen." he said kissing her openly and seeing the smile appear on her face once he'd done so.

"My king." she said and then raised her eyebrow looking inquisitively at him as he moved in to whisper in her ear.

"Keep an eye on Roslin, Marge, let me know if Ser Andar catches her eye." he whispered and she nodded.

Kissing her once more he walked back down the steps and over to Ser Andar, the knight smiling when he saw him and once he spoke Jae found himself laughing.

"Now I'm truly doomed, your grace, how am I to compete when you carry a queen's favor?." Andars said.

"I never said I'd make it easy for you, Ser." he replied still laughing.

As they took their stances he saw Margaery move away when Ser Harrold walked too close, Ser Brienne moving in front and the knight hurrying away with a scowl on his face. Arthur and Jon Connington had arrived and were speaking to the Blackfish who stood with Lord Yohn. The bronze lord looked down eagerly as his son stood across from the king, his other son standing watching with Ser Barrsitan.

"To five or a yield, Ser Andar?" he said and Andar nodded.

The first point was quick, Jae moving in and striking the knights arm before moving back out just as quickly. He saw the look on the knight's face as the quickness of the strike caught him completely unaware and almost gained another just as quickly, only for Andar to parry it at the very last moment. Moving back Jae let Andar attack and after a couple of parries, he caught him once again with a riposte. The strike far quicker than the man was used to. It took to the fourth point for Andar to gain a hit, a retaliatory strike that never would have landed in a real fight, Jae's own would have taken the man's arm before he'd have been able to respond.

Still, it was a fair point and Andar got emboldened by it, the knight attacking Jae and forcing him on the retreat, though in truth it was a ruse to lure him in close and once he had him there, Jae turned and spun catching Andar twice in succession, taking the match five to one. That the knight both looked impressed and wore a smile only proved how true he was and Jae reached out his hand to shake it once it was done.

He fought Robar next and the knight was beaten five to naught, Jae having warmed up truly now and Robar despite his improvements was perhaps a little bit behind his brother. Barristan looked to him and Jae smiled, looking up to his queen who was wearing one of her own, and soon enough he and the Bold were moving against each other. Ser Jaime had the Bold beat in terms of speed, both were perhaps equally matched strength wise but with his fundamentals and experience, for now, to Jae's mind, the Bold still edged the White Lion.

Their match ended five to three in his favor and both of them turned to accept the applause from those who had gathered to watch. Jae now sure in his assessment, other than Ser Arthur, the Bold was the best he had faced, Ser Jaime next with perhaps Ser Garlan or Ser Brienne just after that. Yet other than Arthur not one of them came close to the White Walker and that bothered him some as he drank his water.

"I thank you for the spar, Ser Andar." he said as he finished his water.

"I thank you for the lesson, your grace." Andar said his easy-going smile still on his face.

He looked up to where Margaery was and saw Roslin look dreamily at the knight who stood beside him, looking to his wife he saw her nod and the small idea began to take root. For now, though he had a Kraken to speak to and luncheon to enjoy and so he bid his goodbyes to Andar and Jae, Robar, and Barristan walked back to the Red Keep. As he did so he looked to Ser Harrold and the grin he shot him must have been effective, the man literally taking a step back when he saw it.

**King's Landing 299 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

With no work supposed to be done while mourning for Ser Gerold was being observed, Tyrion had for the first time in who knew how long, free time. Time that he decided to share with his family and with Shae. They had held a picnic in the Kingswood, had gone riding at Myrcella's suggestion and he had introduced Tommen to some of his favorite books. He and Shae had slept in and risen late one of the mornings and had made love at times when he would normally have been busy.

The work of the realm didn't just go away and he was sorely tempted to get to it too, but Jaime had said that he should not and while Tyrion barely knew the Lord Commander, he knew enough to know how the king felt about him. Something made even more clear by how the king himself had spent his own days mourning. Knowing that, he felt that should it come out he'd actually worked then the king would not take kindly to it, and he may lose some of the favor he'd gained with him.

Now though the mourning was over and it was time to get back to work and so despite having enjoyed his free time, Tyrion was soon back doing something he enjoyed just as much, if not more. He looked over the figures for the improvements the queen and Ser Davos were making to Flea Bottom and were it any other time he'd be shocked at the expense. He knew were his father alive the idea of spending so much coin on the smallfolk would cause him to rant and rave. Even the fact that the coin was coming from the king himself wouldn't have mattered to Tywin Lannister.

"_The lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep."_

He could almost hear the voice as if his father was standing in the room beside him, for a moment he found himself nearly turning around to make sure he was not. For Tywin it was a favorite saying of his, one which all his children had heard more than once and Tyrion more than any. It was more than just the opinions though with his father, it was the sheep themselves. They served him, not he, them, and what scraps they got when the lion was finished feasting was all they deserved.

The king and queen thought much differently and Tyrion had always had a soft spot for the people, not as much as perhaps Varys did and certainly not as much as the king and queen, but a soft spot all the same. Were this the crown's own coin and coming out of their coffers then maybe he'd ask for restraint. He'd perhaps counsel less spending and for the coin to be directed elsewhere. But looking over the rest of the figures it was clear that was happening too.

As he read through more of the papers though he began to think about the changes the king had suggested at the last small council meeting. Arya Greyjoy to be the lady of the Iron Islands, it didn't feel right to him and he wondered if they were perhaps making a mistake in naming her as such. While it was true she'd come to them and the king trusted her, she was a woman still, and would the Iron Born actually accept her? Especially with a trueborn son of Balon Greyjoy living. It was the Vale that concerned him most though, to remove House Arryn was no easy feat.

Not since Aegon himself had a Great House been cast down, and one which had taken no part in the war could claim to have committed no crime. Tyrion didn't feel as strongly about Harrold Hadryng as the king or others did. So what if he had bastards and didn't see them, that was the way of the world they lived in. As for visiting whores and houses of ill repute, the man was unmarried, and even were he not, Lords had been doing that for hundreds of years too.

"Your brother my lord." a servant said and showed Jaime into the room, Tyrion's thoughts still on the Vale and what this would mean.

"My brother looks happy once more." Jaime said taking his seat and pointing to the papers scattered on his table.

"I prefer to work." he said making no apology for the fact.

"All work and no play, little brother." Jaime said with a smirk.

"And what of you, I'd have thought you eager to get back to work?"

"My shift is later, I've just come from the sparring yard, the king was providing the court with some entertainment."

"I'm glad he's back at work too." Tyrion said with a chuckle.

"What's going on with the Royces?" Jaime asked.

"What do you mean?"

"His grace sparred against Ser Andar but sent for his queen before he did so. He wished her there, why?" Jaime asked.

Tyrion looked at his brother for a few moments as he tried to figure out the king's mind. He knew that he considered House Royce to replace House Arryn, but why he wished to spar with Ser Andar he didn't understand. It took him a few moments to see it and he smiled when he did so, before asking Jaime the question which would prove it true.

"Ser Harrold was there?" he asked.

"Aye, the fool annoyed the queen, I thought Ser Brienne was going to take his head." Jaime said annoyedly.

"I think our king was taking the measure of Ser Andar and comparing him to Ser Harrold. His mind is made up it seems, House Royce is to be the Lord's of the Vale." Tyrion said a note of concern in his voice.

"This bother's you?" Jaime asked.

"We're removing a Great House, Jaime, the first since Aegon removed House's Hoare, Durrandon, and Gardener."

"One Tyrion, one. Should the king have wished it then our own would have fallen or House Greyjoy. He even went out of his way to keep House Martell in positon despite what they tried."

"He's still removing a Great House, Jaime, people will remember and worry."

"Good, they should. There is a reason for this Tyrion, it's not just personality or a dislike for a foolish knight. Bring up your doubts if you must but do so gently, I doubt you'll sway his mind on this regardless."

"You're probably, right. Tommen spoke to me last night, I think he wishes to be a Maester, Jaime."

"What makes you say that?"

"I lent him some books and he's found them interesting, I believe he seeks more knowledge, and where better for him than the Citadel?"

"You would ask him to give up his life? To spend his future in celibacy?" Jaime said admonishingly.

"Never. But If it's what he wishes then I'd not stand in his way."

His brother looked at him before nodding and then getting a pensive look on his face, one which Tyrion had never seen before. It took him a few moments to speak and when he did what he said caught him completely by surprise.

"I met someone, while we were at the Wall, one of the Free Folk." Jaime said and Tyrion looked at him expecting it to be a jape of some sort.

"You didn't?" he said leaving what he meant for Jaime to ascertain.

"No, I wished to, but they have a custom, a tradition. They steal their partners."

"Steal?"

"Take, it's not quite by force, more it's a challenge, a test, and well Val had already stolen someone you see, but I..we…there was something there. It made me think of what it would be like to be with her and should she have wished it then I'd have let myself be stolen or have stolen her." Jaime said and Tyrion chuckled.

"Are you truly trying to tell me you wish to be with a wilding?"

"Free Folk." Jaime said firmly "And yes I am, but never mind, that's not even truly the point."

"Then what is?" he asked curiously.

"Tommen, Tyrion if he goes to the Citadel then it's down to you." Jaime said.

"What's down to me?" he asked confused.

"To continue our line." Jaime said.

He looked at him to see if he was being serious and the more he thought of it, the more he saw the truth in what his brother was saying. Jaime had only ever been with one woman in his life, if he was understanding what he was saying and he believed he was, then he was telling him there was only one other he'd even consider. Myrcella would technically be a Martell and while any children they had could one day inherit the Rock, even take the name Lannister, to some their line would have died out.

Their father had wished for a legacy, one which would last a thousand years he'd often declare. That legacy was down to four people now, and as head of their house, the responsibility fell upon him. A thought hit him which had him scrambling for the water on his table, Tyrion pouring himself a mug with shaky hands. Like Jaime, he wished for but one woman but now there was another need which may cause an issue. What if Shae was unable to bear children? Would he need to look elsewhere to further their line? Could he?

"Tyrion?" Jaime said.

"I need to speak to the Grandmaester, Shae, I need to know, if we, I..we need to wed." Tyrion said and Jaime laughed

"Tyrion, relax, all will be well. Now, do you actually wish to wed?"

"I do brother." he said smiling knowing that part to be completely true.

**King's Landing 299 AC.**

**Asha.**

Her brother was a fool and one she had no time to deal with. He actually spoke of the Iron Islands as if they were a magical place. Their people as ones the realm feared and their ships and seamanship to be unmatched. Out of all of the things he said, perhaps only the last one could be anywhere close to being true. Asha had seen the Dragon's Lament, she'd seen the fleet the King had managed to build up, not to mention the ships in the Royal and Redwyne fleets. Their ships and strength didn't even come close and even if they did, dragons ruled not just the skies but the waves also now.

While the king had not been to see her since he'd returned, the Princess had. Daenerys telling her of scattering the ships her uncle had sent and that the king had dealt with her uncle personally. Asha breathed a huge sigh of relief at that, the Crow's Eye would have seen her people doomed and laughed as it happened. That he was gone from this world was a good thing. She doubted that even the Drowned God would welcome Euron into his halls, and she mourned him not.

Theon did, the fool that he was, even after being told that the attack on the King's mother was also an attack on him and not a rescue attempt. Her brother had arrived during the mourning for the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard's death. He still bore the bandage from where the arrow had hit him and though she had told him that Euron wished him dead, Theon had stupidly insisted that their uncle had tried to rescue him from his captors.

"_He wished me free so I could take father's place, so I could lead our people" Theon said._

"_The Crow's Eye wished you dead, brother, me too. Give you a crown, why? Why would he when he wished it for himself?"_

"_No, he only took it so he could lead our people until I returned."_

"_And why would our people wish that?" she asked as he glared at her._

"_Because I am their king." Theon replied cockily._

"_When was the last time you sailed a ship, brother? The last time you reaved? How long has it been since you set foot on Pyke or saw the Seastone chair? Name the captains of five of our ships?"_

That he had not been able to provide any answers and had instead pointed out over and over again that he was their father's son, that he was the heir, and that he would lead their people, only made her realize just how much of a fool her brother was. To think his cock gave him the rights to the Iron Islands, that their people cared so much for what was between his legs. What was even worse was he continually referred to himself as a king, when the only king in these lands now was the one who rode a dragon.

Asha had enough of him and after less than a few hours she found herself wishing that the arrow had been a few inches to the right. But as the mourning went on and as the king didn't send for her she began to worry. He had told her that if she proved herself true then he'd back her as Lady of the Iron Islands. That he would appoint her himself and see she was installed as such. There would be no Kingsmoot for her to face, for she'd wear no crown and would answer to the king but she was worried now that he'd go back on their deal.

Surely he'd not pick Theon, she thought as she sat in her room. Tristofer and Harras soon joining her after they too had tired of her brother's loud boasts and claims. They were sitting there having just finished their luncheon when one of the Kingsguard arrived, Asha smiling at the pretty young rose and knowing that it would have no effect. Whether the king would pick Theon over her or not, the rose certainly would. Loras Tyrell's tastes running more into what was between her brother's legs than her own.

"Lady Greyjoy, their graces have requested your presence." Loras said and Asha decided it was best for now not to make a jape.

"Lead the way, Ser." she said nodding to Tristofer and Harras.

The knight was quiet as he led her down the corridor, Asha walking in silence beside him and feeling more and more nervous the closer they got to the king's rooms. Once there Loras nodded to the two knights on the door and then she was led inside. She was surprised to find no knights with the king and queen, though the large white wolf would serve in place of three or four she wagered. After being bid to take a seat and accepting and enjoying the offered wine, Asha looked to the King and awaited her fate.

"Forgive me for not speaking sooner, Asha, I needed some time." the king said and she was glad he used her name much preferring it to this lady nonsense.

"Of course your grace."

"We wish to speak to you of your brother, my lady" the queen said and Asha felt her heart drop, swallowing hard and nodding as she couldn't speak while she awaited the awful words.

"What do you plan to do with him once you're Lady of the Iron Islands?" the king asked and Asha almost didn't believe what she'd heard him say, finding herself in need of more wine and swallowing it down quickly once she was given it.

"Forgive me, your grace, I feared with my brother, I feared you would name him instead of me." She said her voice a little shaky still.

"We had a deal, Asha. You lived up to your end of it and I'll do likewise. On the morrow, I ask you to present yourself in court so I can name you officially. Some of my fleet will accompany you on your return so that your people know my will on this, but you can consider yourself the Lady of the Iron Islands as of from this moment onwards." the king said.

"I thank you, your grace, truly." she said with a smile.

"Your brother, my lady?" the queen asked.

"My brother is a fool your grace, but my brother still. If he does not come back with me then at some point in the future he'll seek to replace me, he thinks he's to be king." she said to a snort from the queen.

"You wish him to return with you?" the king asked.

"I do, he needs to see he has no support, your grace. I'll offer him a role and he can see our mother once more but he needs to understand his position, and while he's here or elsewhere he'll think it something it's not." Asha said.

"You don't fear your people may wish him instead of you?" the queen asked.

"Not all my people are foolish, your grace, and none of them that foolish." she said to a laugh from the king.

"Very well, there are a few caveats Asha. Reaving ends, it may be your way of life but that way of life is over. My Master of Ships will wish to speak to you about plans for your islands. A new way instead of the old and one which I believe will allow your people to thrive." the king said.

"We expect you to deal with any who step out of line, my lady, lest we must." the queen said and Asha nodded.

"Do you truly believe these plans will see my people thrive, your grace?" she asked hopefully.

"I do. There is one more thing, there is a fight coming, a fight which will require the entire realm to play its part in. I'll not ask your men to fight as this is a fight on land and I have need of your men elsewhere. When the time comes and I call, Asha, your ships, all of them must be ready to answer."

"This is about those things, the ones in the Dragonpit?" she asked and the king nodded "I give you my oath, when you call the Iron Fleet will come my king, I swear it on the Drowned God."

"What is dead may never die." the king said with a smile.

"But rises again harder and stronger. Your grace, your grace." she said rising and nodding to the king and the queen before leaving the room.

She walked back to her own with a smile on her face, was she a different person then she's have laughed all the way. Coming here had both been a last chance and leap of faith and it had paid off. Her people, she, had a future and as she walked into her room to see Tristofer and Harras look eagerly at her, she readied to tell them of it.

"You should bow, you're looking at the new Lady of the Iron Islands." she said as they both began to laugh happily.

**King's Landing 299 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Receiving a message from her husband to watch him spar was strange, not that she didn't enjoy watching Jae move around the sparring yard. Being asked to bring Roslin with her was even stranger. Yet she did as she asked and Lyanna was only too happy to look after the babes while she did so. When Jae told her what he was up to she almost burst out laughing, her husband acting as a matchmaker, this she needed to see. So she looked at Roslin and found to her surprise there was some interest there and she resolved to see if there was the possibility of a match between her and Andar.

When Harrold Hardyng tried to join her company, he did so in such an annoying way that she feared for his life. That he annoyed her was bad enough, but Ser Brienne looked ready to cut him down for attempting to flirt with her. She could see that Jae had noticed it too and as they had luncheon she waited for him to bring it up with her. Though he did not, or at least not then.

After speaking to him about Asha Greyjoy and then speaking to the woman herself, Margaery felt they had made the right decision regarding the Iron Islands. The woman seemed genuinely grateful and given she'd warned them about the attacks before they happened and about her uncle's motives, Margaery felt that she was as good a choice as any to lead one of their kingdoms. Which now led to their current discussion once the day was done, a discussion about someone who was not and about a match to perhaps someone who one day would be.

"So she likes him?" Jae asked after he had put Aegon and Rhaenys down for the night.

"She does, you think them a good match?"

"I do, he seems a good sort and his father is an honorable man. While Lord Yohn is fit and healthy, I wished to know if his heir was more like him or his brother than like Hardyng." Jae said the way he said the last word letting her know exactly how he felt.

"I believe Ser Andar is as far from Harrold Hardyng as can be." she said.

"You do?" Jae said and there was something in his voice she couldn't quite place.

"I do."

"I'm not so sure." Jae said moving close and she smirked when he pressed up behind her, his arms wrapping around her and his head resting on her shoulder.

"And what makes you say that?" she said not moving her head.

"He too was enamored with my beautiful wife." Jae whispered as he kissed her cheek.

She went to say something, for a moment fearing that perhaps he thought she'd encouraged Hardyng's attentions, only to find herself lost in the moment when Jae began to softly nibble on her ear and attempted to untie her dress. Hearing him laugh took her from the moment though and she looked at him confused until she realized what he was laughing at.

"I had so planned to undress you smoothly, to sweep you off your feet and carry you to our bed, unfortunately, I find your dress has beaten me, my love." Jae said as he stood defeated with the ties still no closer to being undone.

"Perhaps my husband should undress himself, while I do likewise?" she said and he kissed her again before doing just that.

As they lay in bed later, both of them trying to gather their breaths and Jae's fingers softly rubbing her shoulders as she rested on his chest, she found herself relieved. That her husband was feeling more like himself was only part of it, that he never mentioned Hardyng or doubted her own intentions towards the man even more so. Margaery had not given the man any encouragement whatsoever and yet she had briefly worried that Jae may think she had. She had been jealous of her husband when she'd taken the dance with Jeyne Poole wrongly, though Jae's words had soon assuaged her fears. That he trusted her so much to not even briefly doubt her made her happier than she had expected, though she'd perhaps have liked him to be a little jealous also.

"You're frowning." Jae said and she giggled, wondering how he could tell.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I can feel you tense up, what's wrong, Marge?" he asked and she wondered if this was something she should say, yet her pride wished to be assuaged as much as the rest of her had already been.

"Hardyng." Margaery said and felt Jae tense up a little himself.

"Now, my wife speaking on such a man, that's not how I wished to spend our time together." Jae said though she was glad to hear no annoyance in his voice, in fact, it was far more playful she felt.

"I just, today, his attentions, they didn't' bother you?" she asked.

"They bothered me. But I have no doubt of my wife's feelings for me and mine for her, if I thought differently or if this was another time.."

"Another time?" she asked as she moved her head to look at him.

"If this was Highgarden when we had first met. Were this before we wed, or maybe after I had first left you alone, then I'd worry so. My heart would be full of jealous rage, perhaps." Jae said and she looked to him.

"Yet not now?"

"My heart is full of you, my love. I know my wife's heart is true, as is mine own. I am yours, and you are mine" Jae said.

"Always." she said and he kissed her.

The next morning they broke their fast together and her grandmother joined them as they spoke on their plans for the Vale. Both she and Jae waiting for her to give them reasons as to why they could not put them in place or why they may prove difficult.

"Roslin, you say?" her grandmother asked.

"Yes." Jae replied.

"Not one of your cousins?" her grandmother asked as she looked at her.

"It should be one of my ladies in waiting and Jae promised to find her a worthy match." she said.

"Worthy indeed, the future Lady of the Vale." her grandmother said before she seemed to be deep in thought "May I sit in on the meeting?"

"For why?" Jae asked.

"An old lady needs to find her fun somewhere, Jae." her grandmother chuckled.

It was mid-afternoon when Lord Yohn and Ser Andar joined them, her grandmother sitting quietly in the corner while she and Jae sat at the desk in Jae's solar. While she had her own desk in her own solar, Jae's allowed for both of them to sit there and she enjoyed it far more she found. Though maybe that was simply that she preferred to work with her husband.

"Lord Royce, Ser Andar, please sit. Some wine?" Jae asked.

"Thank you, your grace." Lord Royce said taking his seat, while his son did likewise.

"No doubt you're wondering why we've asked you here?" she said.

"I am your grace." Yohn replied.

"We wish to speak to you on the governance of the Vale, my lord, I'm sure by now you've heard tale of what we're preparing to face?" Jae asked and Yohn nodded "I wish I could tell you it was untrue or exaggerated and yet I cannot. What comes for is will need to be faced and beaten my lord, and to do so I need the whole realm behind me."

"I stand ready, your grace."

"My husband is most aware of that my lord, however, we need the Vale ready, all of it and under a man who is fit to lead."

"Ser Harrold.."Yohn began but she interrupted.

"Is not such a man, Lord Yohn." she said and saw the look Yohn shared with his son.

"Her grace is correct my lord, no doubt you've heard the tales of Ser Harrold's activities. I've heard mine own and he is not a man I would seek in charge of one of our kingdoms. Given his questionable blood ties to House Arryn, given their own role in both the rebellion and the war from my throne, I doubt there are any who cannot understand my reluctance to name them my Wardens or my Lords of the Vale. Given Ser Harrold's own distinct lack of character, even less so."

"But House Arryn has ruled the Vale for centuries." Ser Andar said.

"And House Royce ruled before them, did they not? "Margaery said and Yohn nodded.

"We need a man we can trust to rule the Vale, and to solidify that trust a marriage is required." Margaery said looking to Andar who swallowed his wine.

"Who, your grace?" Yohn asked.

"Lady Roslin of House Frey, my lord, my queen's chief lady in waiting and someone who has my favor." Jae said and Yohn looked to his son who didn't' seem too perturbed.

"And Ser Harrold?" Yohn asked.

"Will be named Lord of the Eyrie, his lands reduced but still substantial and his house a great one but one sworn to its new liege." Jae said and Yohn seemed to nod.

"When would the wedding take place?" Ser Andar asked.

"I wish to speak to Lady Roslin and find out her own wishes, but within the next two to three moons." Margaery said and Andar looked to his father and nodded as did Yohn to both of them.

"Excellent. Later today I'll speak to Ser Harrold and Lady Waynwood and on the morrow, we'll hold a ceremony in the Throne Room where my queen will name you Warden of the East and Lord of the Vale, my lord. I look forward to working with you in the future." Jae said.

"As do I, your grace. When you call the Knights of the Vale will answer, I Swear it on my oath and on the Bronze." Yohn said.

After the Royces left, she looked to her grandmother who was smiling and then to Jae who seemed much more relaxed.

"Now, that's two kingdoms, sorted. Let's now make sure we can protect them and the other five." Jae said as he helped her from her seat.

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read and reviewed. I'm sorry for how long it took to update this, suffice to say I had my reasons. One of which ended up being redoing my schedule to one I could stick to, so this story is now a monthly update, and the next chapter will be 9th November.**

**From now on each of the following four stories will alternate each Monday in monthly updates. So the updated schedule reads like this.**

**Honor so High.**

**The Dark Prince.**

**The Winter King.**

**Different Song. **

**And then repeat.**

**Up Next, Aemon shares his findings with Jae, Bloodraven seeks to find out what the Night King's plans are and trouble erupts at the wall between the Black Brothers and the Free Folk leading to losses on both sides.**


End file.
